Naruto - Ein Bijuu in Menschengestalt
by FanOfFights
Summary: In Konoha herrscht schon seit geraumer Zeit Frieden. Doch dieser Frieden sieht sich bedroht, als ein brandgefährliches Monster auftritt, welches ohne Gnade tötet, zerstört und kein Mitgefühl für seine Opfer aufbringt. Doch dieses Monster haben die Bewohner Konohas selbst geschaffen, denn sein Name ist: Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Wer ist Naruto denn nun wirklich?

(Hinweis: Dies ist schon eine sehr alte Story, deren Kapitel zwischen Sommer 2010 und Sommer 2014 entstanden ist. Auf anderen Websites gibt es sie in Form von mehreren Fanfics, **hier lade ich sie gebündelt hoch**.

 **Kapitel 1: Wer ist Naruto... Denn nun wirklich?**

Vor 12 Jahren tauchte im Dorf Konoha-Gakure ein neunschwänziges Fuchsungeheuer auf. Wenn es mit seinen Schwänzen ausschlug, türmten sich Gezeitenwellen und Gebirge stürzten ein. Die Menschen wussten nicht, was zu tun war, und riefen mächtige Ninjas zu Hilfe. Doch nur einer von ihnen konnte das Ungeheuer bezwingen, er bezahlte dafür mit seinem Leben. Dieser Ninja war: Der Hokage der vierten Generation.

Heute:

Naruto Uzumaki rannte, so schnell es ging, die Straße hinab.

"Wenn wir dich in die Finger bekommen, setzt es was!", schrien seine Verfolger, zwei ausgebildete Shinobi.

"Haltet doch den Rand!", rief Naruto spöttisch und zeigte ihnen den Mittelfinger. "Ich bin der Tollste, weil ich was gemacht habe, was sich keiner von euch trauen würde!"

Der Junge hatte in der Tat etwas Schlimmes gemacht: Er hatte die steinernen Gesichter der Hokage, der besten Ninja des Dorfes, mit Graffiti beschmiert, und zwar mit wasserfester Farbe.

Schließlich holte Naruto, als er für kurze Zeit außer Sichtweite war, ein großes Tuch hervor, das das selbe Muster wie ein Zaun hatte. Damit lehnte er sich sich an einen solchen und wurde somit, hinter dem Tuch versteckt, praktisch unsichtbar.

Seine Verfolger schluckten den Köder und rannten voll an ihm vorbei.

Triumphierend sah Naruto hinter dem Tuch hervor und murmelte grinsend: "Dass es so leicht war, hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

"Ach ja?", grollte eine Stimme hinter Naruto.  
Entsetzt drehte sich der Junge um und sah in die Augen seines übellaunigen Senseis.

Takeshi-Sensei war ein frustrierter, mittelmäßig talentierter Ninja, der es im Laufe der 35 Jahre, die er nun zählte, nicht über den Rang eines Chunin hinaus geschafft hatte.

"H-hallo, Takeshi-Sensei.", stammelte Naruto. Er zitterte, denn mit diesem Mann war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Takeshi-Sensei war der meistgefürchtete Lehrer der Akademie und ausgerechnet er war Narutos Klassenlehrer. Er hatte schmale Wangenknochen, schulterlange, braune Haare und einen finsteren Blick.

"Was hast du getan?", fauchte er giftig, packte Naruto am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Ni-nichts.", stammelte Naruto, doch er wusste, dass man ihm nicht glauben würde.

Sein Lehrer packte ihn und schleifte Naruto über den Boden zur Akademie, ohne Rücksicht auf den Jungen.

Wenig später im Klassenzimmer.

"So!", brüllte Takeshi-Sensei. "Weil Naruto wieder einmal Blödsinn angestellt hat, werdet ihr jetzt alle das Verwandlungs-Jutsu üben! Ihr könnt euch bei ihm beschweren!" Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf Naruto.

Ein allgemeines Murren erfüllte den Klassenraum.

"He, du Spast.", knurrte ein Mitschüler und stieß Naruto seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. "Das ist alles deine Schuld."

"Ach geh fort!", schnauzte Naruto ihn an.

"Ruhe da hinten, Uzumaki!", donnerte der Lehrer von vorne, während die Schüler nacheinander vor ihn traten und seine Gestalt imitierten.

Schließlich war Naruto an der Reihe. Er würde es dem fiesen Lehrer schon heimzahlen!  
Er stellte sich vor Takeshi-Sensei und rief: "Henge no jutsu!"

Poff. Eine nackte Frau stand vor dem Sensei. Diesem klappte die Kinnlade herunter. DAS hatte noch kein Schüler gewagt.

Mit einem weiterem Poff stand wieder Naruto vor ihm. "Das ist mein Sexy-Jutsu, nicht schlecht, was?"

Ein schneidendes Geräusch ertönte, als der Rohrstock Narutos Gesicht traf.

Fassungslos tastete der Junge an die Stelle, wo er getroffen worden war. Als Naruto seine Hand ansah, war Blut an dieser.

"So etwas wagst du nie wieder.", sagte Takeshi-Sensei mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. "ODER DU WIRST NACHSITZEN, BIS DU ALT UND GRAU BIIIST!", brüllte er. Einige Schüler kicherten verstohlen.

Naruto musste dagegen ankämpfen, loszuheulen. Nein, vor diesem Lehrer würde er das nicht. Schließlich hatte auch er seinen Stolz. Zudem würde er eh von allen nur noch mehr ausgelacht werden.

Stattessen ging er stumm zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

Nach den Unterricht stand Naruto das Schlimmste noch bevor: Die Beseitigung des Graffitis unter Aufsicht von Takeshi-Sensei.

"Heut noch, ich will langsam nach Hause!", schnauzte der Lehrer den Schüler an.

"Machen Sie' s doch selber, der Drecksjob geht mir gegen den Strich!"

Das war das Seltsame an der Sache: Egal, wie viel Angst Naruto vor seinem Lehrer vor Kurzem noch gehabt hatte, er war nie um einen frechen Kommentar verlegen. Die Worte rutschten ihm einfach heraus.

"Was hast du gesagt?", brauste Takeshi-Sensei auf. "Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht fertig bist, verabreiche ich dir die Tracht Prügel deines Lebens!"

Dies trieb den entsetzten Naruto wirklich zur Eile an.

Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit. Wiedereinmal stand die Prüfung zum Ninja an.

Naruto schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Er war bereits zweimal durchgefallen, er musste es einfach schaffen. Sonst würde er seinen Traum, Hokage zu werden, niemals erfüllen können.

"Die Prüflinge kommen nachher in den Prüfungsraum!", rief Takeshi-Sensei. "Thema ist:...", er bedachte Naruto mit einem gemeinem Grinsen, "Das Jutsu der Doppelgänger!"

Oh nein, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Das war sein totaler Schwachpunkt. Sein Lehrer wusste dies - und deshalb beinhaltete auch jede Prüfung das Beschwören von Doppelgängern.

Als Naruto dran war, betrat er den Prüfungsraum.

"Bunshin no jutsu!", rief der Junge.

Poff. Entsetzt starrte Naruto zu seiner Linken. Dort lag ein einzelner Doppelgänger am Boden. Falls es überhaupt als Doppelgänger zu bezeichnen war und nicht viel eher als ein 'Etwas'.

"Durchgefallen.", sagte Takeshi-Sensei triumphierend. Sein überhebliches und hämisches Grinsen war unübersehbar.

Verdammt, er hatte wieder nicht bestanden! Wieder war sein Traum weiter in die Ferne gerückt!

"Könnten wir ihn nicht bestehen lassen?", fragte der weißhaarige junge Mann neben Takeshi-Sensei. "Ich meine, es ist schon sein dritter Anlauf und irgendwie hat er einen Doppelgänger erschaffen."

Narutos Miene hellte sich auf. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer!

"Haben Sie zuviel Drogen genommen, Mizuki?", fuhr der ältere Sensei ihn an. "Alle anderen haben mindestens drei Doppelgänger hingekriegt! Und schauen Sie sich das Ding doch mal an! Niemals wird so was Unfähiges durch die Abschlussprüfung kommen, jedenfalls nicht, solange ich es verhindern kann! Raus jetzt, Uzumaki, Nächster!"

Während die anderen Absolventen ihre bestandene Prüfung feierten, saß Naruto alleine auf einer Schaukel.

"Das ist also der Junge, der als einziger nicht bestanden hat." "Pah, geschieht ihm recht!" "Gell, wär doch ne Katastrophe, wenn sowas Ninja werden würde, schließlich ist er doch..." "Pssst, darüber darf man nicht reden." Die Stimmen der beiden Frauen drangen zu Naruto. Er hörte zwar nur Fetzen, doch es war genug, um seine Stimmung noch weiter zu senken.

"Naruto, wir sollten reden." Das war doch Mizuki-Senseis Stimme! "Komm mit."

"Ich finde, du bist zu hart zu Naruto, Takeshi.", sagte der dritte Hokage nachdenklich. Die beiden standen an der Wand des Schulhauses und sahen auf die glücklichen Kinder und ihre Eltern. "Kannst du ihn denn überhaupt nicht verstehen?"

"Ich werde, so lange ich lebe, verhindern, dass ER ein Ninja wird! Wo käme unser Dorf denn sonst hin?", grollte der Angesprochene.

"Es ist wegen deiner Schwester, nicht wahr?"

"Bitte, Hokage-sama, ich flehe Euch an, sprechen Sie nicht weiter!", schluchzte der Lehrer und wandte sich ab.

"Ich wollte wirklich die Prüfung bestehen.", murmelte Naruto betrübt. Er und Mizuki-Sensei saßen auf dem Balkon eines hohen Gebäudes. "Aber mit diesem Lehrer geht es einfach nicht. Takeshi-Sensei hasst mich!"

"Ich finde, du siehst das alles ein wenig zu negativ.", sagte der Weißhaarige aufmunternd. "Er will, dass du stark wirst, darum macht er die Prüfungen immer so schwer. Mit Hass hat das nichts zu tun, glaube mir."

"Ihre Worte sind nett gemeint, aber weiter bringen sie mich auch nicht.", murmelte Naruto gesenkten Hauptes. "Und Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass er mich nicht hasst."

"Weißt du...", fing der Sensei an, "Es gibt da ein Geheimnis, in das ich dich einweihen werde."

"Ein Geheimnis?", fragte Naruto verdutzt. Das hatte seine Neugier geweckt.

"Es gibt da eine Schriftrolle, die der Hokage verwahrt, auf der ganz viele Jutsus drauf geschrieben sind. Wenn du auch nur ein einziges Jutsu dieser Rolle beherrschst, dann ist es Takeshis Pflicht, dich bestehen zu lassen, denn ein Gesetz in Konoha verbietet, dass einer so talentierten Person das Ninja-sein verwehrt wird."

"Wirklich?" Naruto war hellauf begeistert.

"Ich werde dir alles genau erklären, mein Junge..."

Takeshi lag in seinem Bett und durchlebte noch einmal die Schrecken von vor 12 Jahren.

Er und zahlreiche andere tapfere Shinobi standen der wohl schrecklichsten Wesenheit aller Zeiten gegenüber, die mit einem Streich ein Dutzend Ninja auslöschen konnte.

"Haltet ihn auf, bis Hokage-sama da ist!", schrie der Anführer.

"Ich lasse dich nicht gewähren, du Monster.", sagte eine Frauenstimme neben Takeshi. Seine Schwester! Sie stürmte vor, attackierte den Fuchs mit ihren Jutsus.

Dieser grollte verächtlich und rammt einen Kopf gegen die Felswand. Ein gewaltiger Brocken löste sich aus ihr und begrub mehrere Ninja unter sich, auch die Schwester.

"NEEEIIIN!", brüllte Takeshi verzweifelt.

"Takeshi-Sensei, aufwachen!", rief eine Stimme, Genannter schreckte hoch. Es war Mizuki.

"Was ist denn?", murmelte Takeshi schlaftrunken. "Sie wecken ja meine ganze Familie auf."

"Es ist eine Katastrophe! Naruto hat die Schriftrolle gestohlen! DIE Schriftrolle!", erklärte der jüngere Chunin mit entsetztem Gesicht.

Sofort war der Ältere hellwach, stürmte aus dem Haus.

Draußen war schon eine Gruppe Ninja versammelt.

"Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen!", rief einer von ihnen wütend.

"Das war kein harmloser Streich!", polterte ein anderer.

"Bringt mir Naruto!", rief der Hokage, der vor ihnen versammelt war. Auch er hatte eine sehr ernst Miene aufgesetzt.

Sofort machten sich die Ninja auf den Weg.

Naruto war erschöpft. Mehrere Stunden hatte er nun schon trainiert an einem völlig sicheren Platz, den Mizuki-Sensei ihm beschrieben hatte. Die Rolle zu bekommen war leicht gewesen, weil der Hokage gerade nicht zu Hause gewesen war.

Naruto beherrschte das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger nun perfekt. Er hatte sich extra dieses Jutsu ausgesucht, damit es einen direkten Vergleich mit der Leistung von vorher geben konnte. Es war zwar immer seine Schwäche gewesen, doch nun hatte er es halbwegs verstanden.

"Hier steckst du also!"

Oh nein! Takeshi-Senseis Stimme!

"Hallo, Sensei!", sagte Naruto etwas ängstlich.

Zorn lag in der Stimme von Takeshi, als dieser sagte: "Du hast den größten Ärger bisher am Hals, Kleiner! Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Ich habe ein Jutsu der Rolle gelernt und wenn es klappt, musst du mich bestehen lassen, oder?" Narutos Stimme wurde langsam mutiger. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alles oder nichts! Wenn Mizuki-Sensei Recht hatte, konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Doch Takeshi-Sensei begann plötzlich wie ein Irrer zu lachen. "Willst du dich eigentlich lächerlich machen? Das ist der größte Scheiß, den ich je gehört hab! Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Blödsinn?"

Naruto starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Aber... ich... Mizuki-Sensei sagte doch..."

Auch Takeshi-Senseis Augen weiteten sich nun. "Mizuki?"

Fast im selben Moment ging ein Kunai-Regen auf ihn nieder, der Sensei wich gerade rechtzeitig aus, eines der Kunai bohrte sich allerdings in sein Bein.

Auf einem Ast saß Mizuki, ein teuflisches Lächeln im Gesicht. "So und jetzt her mit der Rolle, Kleiner!"

Naruto sah ihn geschockt an. Mizuki hatte ihn belogen.

"Gib sie ihm auf keinem Fall!", brüllte Takeshi plötzlich. "Die Rolle ist ein gefährliches Schriftstück! Mizuki hat dich benutzt, um an sie zu kommen! Sei ausnahmsweise ein braver Junge und gib mir die Rolle!"

"Er lügt.", sagte der Weißhaarige. "Takeshi will, dass es dir schlecht geht, darum verhindert er auch immer, dass du Ninja wirst! Mit der Rolle ist es genauso!"

"Wage es nicht, meinen Befehl zu ignorieren, Kleiner!", fauchte Takeshi plötzlich wütend.

Naruto sah verwirrt und entsetzt von Einem zum Anderen, wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, wem er die Rolle denn nun geben sollte.

"Ok, ich erzähle dir, warum dich alle hassen!", rief Mizuki.

Takeshi schwieg. Sein Gesicht erhärtete sich.

"Was?" Naruto begann zu zittern.

"Von der Vereinbarung, die bei deiner Geburt getroffen wurde und von der alle wissen, außer du!", fuhr der Weißhaarige fort.

"Was für eine Vereinbarung?", rief Naruto verzweifelt. "WAS FÜR EINE VEREINBARUNG?"

"Die Vereinbarung, dass niemand wissen darf, dass du in Wahrheit der Neunschwänzige bist! Du bist der Neunschwänzige, der Takeshis Schwester getötet und ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat! Darum hassen dich auch alle, allen voran Takeshi!"

Langam drangen Mizukis Worte zu Naruto durch. "NEEEEIIIIIN!", brüllte der Blonde, doch es half nichts. Chakra sammelte sich um ihn.

"Und nun gib mir die Rolle oder ich hole sie mir mit Gewalt!", polterte Mizuki.

Als Naruto keine Anstalten machte, ihm die Rolle zu geben, holte der skrupellose Ninja ein großes Shuriken von seinem Rücken und schleuderte es auf Naruto.

Mit einem Schock erwachte Naruto aus seiner Raserei und dem Jungen wurde klar, dass dieses Ding ihn in zwei Hälften spalten konnte. Er wollte davonrennen, stolperte jedoch über einen Zweig, fiel hin und das war sein Glück, denn so flog das Shuriken über seinen Rücken hinweg. Naruto spürte allerdings den Wind, den das Shuriken verursache.

"Tsss.", schnaubte Mizuki verächtlich.  
"Mist!", rief Takeshi und schlug vor Wut gegen den Baum, der ihm am Nächsten stand. Insgeheim hatte der Lehrer sich wohl schon gefreut, dass er, Naruto, endlich sterben würde.

Niemand würde ihm hier helfen, schoss es dem Jungen durch den Kopf. Alle wollten ihn tot sehen. Panisch schappte er sich die große Schriftrolle und rannte um sein Leben, weg von hier.

Takeshi war auf der Suche nach Naruto. Verdammt, er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich entkommen lassen!

Während er so durch den Wald sprintete, bemerkte er plötzlich, nur ein paar Meter von sich entfernt, eine Baumreihe weiter, Mizuki, der das Selbe tat, nach Naruto suchte.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!", rief der ältere Chunin voller unterdrücktem Zorn, rannte auf den Jüngeren zu und wollte ihn mit der Faust niederschlagen, doch dieser wehrte den Schlag ab und schleuderte Takeshi voll gegen einen Baum. Der Ältere krachte auf den Boden und blieb am Fuße des Baumes liegen. Verdammt, Mizuki war wesentlich stärker, als er gedacht hatte!

"Gibs auf, Alter, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!", höhnte Mizuki. "Ich werde diese Rolle bekommen! Dann vergrößere ich meine Macht und werde in aller Welt berühmt!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen.", knurrte Takeshi. "Wer weiß, wo Uzumaki jetzt mit der Rolle ist?"

Naruto schreckte auf, als sein Name fiel. Der Zwölfjährige war doch tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite des selben Baumes, an dem auch Takeshi kauerte, versteckt.

"Naruto ist genauso wie ich!", spottete Mizuki. "Mit der Schriftrolle kann dieser Fuchsdämon machen, was er will!"

"Ja...", murmelte Takeshi kalt.

Verdammt, Naruto starrte betrübt auf den Boden. Er wurde also wirklich gehasst.

"Ich werde dem dritten Hokage niemals verzeihen, dass er dieses Stück Dreck am Leben gelassen hat!", grollte Takeshi verbittert. "Und wenn ich schon damit leben muss, dass dieser elende neunschwänzige Fuchs, der meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen hat, überleben darf, so kann es mir doch wenigstens ein wenig Befriedigung verschaffen, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!" Während Takeshi sprach, hatten sich seine Augen im Hass und Wahnsinn immer mehr geweitet.

Mizuki hatte seine diebische Freude an der Sache. "Zeigst du also dein wahres Gesicht, Takeshi? Du bist keinen Deut besser als ich!"

"JA! ICH GEBE ES ZUUU!", brüllte der Ältere der beiden Senseis, nun völlig durchgedreht. "DIESES ELENDE BALG HÄTTE MAN ERHÄNGEN ODER ERSAUFEN SOLLEN!"

Bin ich wirklich so wertlos, fragte sich Naruto, völlig am Ende mit den Nerven.

"Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die offenbar ganz aus Narutos Innerem kam. Sie triefte nur so vor Hass und Bösartigkeit und fuhr Naruto durch Mark und Bein. "Lässt dir diese Unverschämtheiten Jahre lang gefallen! In was für einem Waschlappen wurde ich nur versiegelt?"  
Narutos Augen weiteten sich. Die Stimme hatte Recht. Die Anderen waren alle schlecht, er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Wut. Der Hass. Für die Bösartigkeiten, die er all die Jahre ertragen musste. Naruto erinnerte sich wieder an all die kalten Blicke, mit denen er immer bedacht worden war. Niemand hatte je etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen! NIE! Er wollte all diese elenden Bastarde leiden lassen! Beginnend mit den beiden Arschlöchern dort drüben! Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich stark genug, es zu schaffen! Eine rote Energie ging durch seinen Körper, umhüllte ihn vollständig.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schlug Naruto gegen den Baum, der ihn und Takeshi trennte. Ein Riss zog sich langsam durch den gesamten Baum, dann fiel dieser.

Takeshi konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen und aufspringen, auch Mizuki musste ausweichen. Als der ältere Sensei nach vorne sah, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens. Dort stand Naruto, doch er war wie ausgewechselt. Um den ganzen Körper des Jungen waberte eine rote Aura, die einen Fuchs mit einem Schwanz formte, Uzumaki hatte rote Augen, die hasserfüllt auf die beiden Chunin starrten, seine Striche in der Backe waren verwischt, die Hände ähnelten eher Krallen.

In dem Moment, wo Takeshi seinen Gegner erfasst hatte, sprang dieser auch schon rasend schnell auf ihn zu und stieß dem geschockten Ninja die 'Hand' direkt durch das Herz. Blut spritzte, die Sicht des 35-jährigen verschwamm. Hatte er also doch all die Zeit Recht gehabt, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er starb.

Naruto zog seine Hand aus dem toten Körper. Auch dabei spritzte überall Blut.

Er stand immer noch unter Schock. Der Junge hatte gerade geTÖTET! Und... er fühlte kein Bedauern. Nein, es war ein großartiges Gefühl, endlich das Leben des Mannes, der ihn all die Jahre gequält hatte, gewaltsam zu beenden. Ein Grinsen des Wahnsinns huschte über Narutos Gesicht. Er begann zu lachen, ausgeflippt, verrückt.

Er wollte mehr! Mehr töten! Naruto Uzumaki wollte dieses Gefühl der Macht wieder spüren!

Und so fiel sein Blick als Nächstes auf Mizuki. Dieser wich mit purer Angst im Gesicht langsam zurück.

"B-bleib weg! Du Monster!" Seine hysterische Stimme überschlug sich, was Naruto nur noch mehr belustigte.

Dreckig lachend erhob der Dämon seine Hände. "Ich habe mein neues Jutsu noch nicht ausprobiert! Das soll ich doch nicht umsonst gelernt haben, oder, Sensei?"

Panisch brüllend wandte Mizuki sich um und rannte um sein Leben.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!", schrie Naruto und bildete das Fingerzeichen. Das neue Chakra, dass er hatte, erleichterte ihm das Jutsu ungemein.

Und so war Mizuki von einem Moment auf den anderen von eintausend Narutos umzingelt, die alle so diabolisch waren, wie das Original. "Wo willst du denn hin, Mizuki?", riefen die Schattendoppelgänger. "Findest keinen Fluchtweg mehr, was, Mizuki?"

Narutos Opfer sah sich verzweifelt um, mit diesem Jutsu das erste Mal im Leben konfrontiert.

Schreiend holte Mizuki sein Shuriken hervor und warf es in die Menge, die ihn umzingelte, doch er erreichte lediglich, dass etwa zehn der tausend Doppelgänger verpufften.

"Niedlich!", riefen die Narutos lachend. "Und jetzt... HOLEN WIR IHN UNS! YEEEAAAAH!"

Die Narutos rannten plötzlich alle auf Mizuki zu. Dieser sah sich verzweifelt um, als er erkannte, dass es für ihn keinen Ausweg gab, begann er zu schreien. Die tausend hasserfüllten Augenpaare, die tausend mordlüsternen, grinsenden Münder, die tausend teuflischen Narutos. Hatten ihn fast erreicht...

Razz, razz, razz, razz, razz, razz, razz...


	2. Antwort: Ein grauenvolles Monster

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Fassungslos starrte der Hokage der dritten Generation den Ninja an, der ihm Bericht erstattet hatte. Bis dahin hatte Sarutobi gedacht, die Kristallkugel wäre kaputt, doch dieser Bericht war eine grauenvolle Bestätigung.

Das Ergebnis der Suche nach Naruto war verheerend: Takeshi hatte ein Loch im Herz, das nicht mehr geheilt werden konnte. Und Mizuki... Von ihm hatten die Suchtrupps nur Fetzen gefunden, die auf einer großen Fläche verteilt waren. Und überall war Blut.

Naruto hingegen war spurlos verschwunden. Wer weiß, was er wohl tat? Vor allem der Gedanke, dass er immer noch diese gefährliche Rolle hatte, ließ es dem Hokage eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen.

"Tja, Hiruzen, hättest du besser auf mich gehört und den Jungen direkt getötet!" Der Hokage kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Sie war voller Genugtuung. Dann trat sein alter Weggefährte Danzou neben ihn. "Wir können von Glück sagen, dass du die 'Operation Uchiha' nicht verhindern konntest, 'Hokage'!" Er sprach das letzte Wort voller Verachtung aus.

Auch Sarutobi erinnerte sich genau. Vor zwölf Jahren war Danzou, genau wie der Rest des Rates, besessen davon gewesen, Naruto umzubringen. Doch damals hatte der Hokage noch die Macht gehabt, ganz alleine den Rat in seine Schranken zu weisen. So konnte er den Mord an dem kleinen, unschuldigen Baby Naruto verhindern. Doch Danzou hatte ihm dies niemals vergeben und gemeinsam mit dem Feudalherren ein Gesetz durchgesetzt, das die Macht des Hokage einschränkte und dem Rat mehr Mitspracherecht zusicherte. Offiziell, so hieß es, wurde die Demokratie dadurch gefördert.

"Wir müssen den Notstand ausrufen!", rief Danzou aufgebracht. "Dieser Fuchs muss zur Strecke gebracht werden, bevor sich die Katastrophe von vor zwölf Jahren wiederholt!"

"Nein, das muss nicht sein!", sagte der Hokage bestimmt. Er glaubte noch an das Gute in Naruto, trotz allem. Und über den Notstand hatte Sarutobi als Hokage immer noch die Kontrolle, nicht Danzou oder sonst wer.

"Du bist wahnsinnig!", brüllte Danzou. "Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?"

"Ich möchte nicht beschönigen, was heute passiert ist.", erklärte der Dritte ruhig und sachlich. "Aber es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Takeshi und Mizuki eine Teilschuld an der Katastrophe haben. Sie haben den Jungen zur Weißglut getrieben. Wenn wir Naruto finden, können wir ihn sicher zur Vernunft bringen. Gewiss hat der Neunschwänzige in ihm die Kontrolle übernommen. Darum wird die Sache vor der Öffentlichkeit fürs Erste geheim gehalten. Nur die Familien der Verstorbenen werden informiert."

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.", murmelte der Einäugige entsetzt. Er konnte es nicht fassen. "DU BIST DOCH BLIND VOR GUTGLÄUBIGKEIT!"

"ICH BIN IMMER NOCH HIER DER HOKAGE!", brüllte Sarutobi. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und ging. Für ihn war die Diskussion beendet. Danzou blieb schockiert und wütend zurück.

Naruto schlich, immer noch die Rolle auf dem Rücken, durch die Straßen. Er war nervös, hatte Angst, gesehen zu werden. Der Junge bereute seine Taten nicht, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich großartig, doch wusste Naruto auch, dass er nun wie der Verbrecher, der er war, gesucht werden würde. Mit diesem Dorf hatte der Jinchuuriki es sich verscherzt. Seis drum, dachte Naruto. Wer wollte schon in einem Dorf leben, wo er sein ganzes Leben mit Füßen getreten wurde?

Dennoch. Er wollte wieder den Kick des Tötens spüren. Das Einzige, wofür sich das Leben noch lohnte.

"Und, findest kein Opfer?", spottete der Fuchs in ihm. "Es gibt hier doch tausende Menschen und sie gehören alle dir!"

"Halt die Klappe!", zischte Naruto. "Ich kann bestimmt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl töten, bevor ich zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt habe. Ich muss mir genau überlegen, WER meinen Zorn verdient!"

"Bist ja ein ganz Wählerischer!", schnurrte der Fuchs verspielt.

Plötzlich fiel Narutos Blick auf ein Haus, das wie die anderen friedlich in der Reihe lag. Sein Herz schlug schneller, da Naruto das Haus kannte. Hier hatte Takeshi-Sensei gewohnt, als er noch am Leben gewesen war, zusammen mit seiner Familie!

Langsam formte sich ein Entschluss im Kopf des Blonden. Takeshi war viel zu schnell gestorben! Er hatte nicht einen Bruchteil von Narutos Leid ertragen müssen, was den Jinchuuriki im Nachhinein ungemein ärgerte. Genau, seine Rache wollte Uzumaki an der Familie seines Senseis fortsetzen!

Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, ging Naruto auf die Tür zum Haus von Takeshi zu. Ohne, dass er etwas dafür tun musste, flackerte die Fuchsaura um ihn herum auf.

Als er vor direkt vor der Tür stand, waberte wilde Freude in Naruto auf. Er dachte an das Gesicht, dass Takeshi machen würde, wenn er noch leben und erfahren würde, was Uzumaki gleich tat! Dann trat Uzumaki die Tür ein. Sie sprang aus ihren Angeln und landete krachend und zerschmettert auf auf dem Boden. Dann trat Uzumaki über die Türschwelle.

Naruto ging durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen sie: Die Familie des verhassten Sensei!

Da war einmal die Frau von Takeshi. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare. Naruto kannte sie flüchtig vom Sehen her, doch sie hatte ihn wie alle anderen gemieden, wofür er sie hasste.

Dann war da der Sohn des Senseis, der ungefähr sechs Jahre alt zu sein schien. Der erinnerte Naruto an sich selbst, als er noch kleiner war.

Und schließlich war da seine Tochter, sie war in Narutos Alter. Der Jinchuuriki kannte dieses Mädchen, sie ging in die selbe Klasse wie er. Naruto fand sie recht hübsch, doch er verachtete sie, weil Takeshi-Sensei sie als seine Tochter immer bevorzugt hatte.

Die drei hatten bisher mit betrübter und versteinerter Miene im Wohnzimmer gesessen, sie alle hatten verweinte Gesichter, woraus zu schließen war, dass sie bereits wussten, was geschehen war. Als Naruto eintrat wandten sie sich geschockt zu ihm um. Die Tochter stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Die Mutter starrte fassungslos zu dem Uzumaki.

Dann sprang sie auf. "DU WARST ES! DU MÖRDER!" Und rannte auf ihn zu.

Narutos Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann rammte er ihr seine Faust mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Durch die reine Gewalt des Schlages schnellte der Kopf von Takeshis Frau mit einem hässlichen Krachen zurück. Genickbruch.

Naruto verfiel wieder in sein wahnsinniges, ausgeflipptes Lachen. Er hielt sich sogar den Bauch deswegen.

Dann wandte er sich zu den Kindern um, die versteinert da standen und mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm hinstarrten.

"Wer ist der Nächste?", fragte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. Dabei knackte er mit den Knochen.

"Warum?", stammelte das Mädchen. "Warum tust du uns das an?"

"Weil...", sagte Naruto offen. "...euer Vater ein totales Arschloch war!" Er genoss seine Überlegenheit in vollen Zügen.

"SO SPRICHST DU NICHT VON MEINEM VATER!", brüllte der kleine Sohn und rannte auf Naruto zu.

"NEIN! LAUF WEG!", schrie seine Schwester, doch zu spät.

Naruto hatte den Kleinen bereits zu fassen bekommen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

Ämusiert lachte Naruto. Dann hob er die Hand, um das Kind zu töten.

"Tu das nicht.", flehte die Schwester zitternd. "Naruto... Bitte... Er ist doch nur ein Kind!"

Als ob ihn das aufhalten würde! Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Mordlust und Wahsinn, sein Grinsen wurde noch grausamer.

"Los... lassen!", schrie der Junge und zappelte, Naruto verstärkte daraufhin seinen Griff.

Die Schwester hatte indes ein Messer genommen, das auf dem Tisch lag und rannte auf den Psychopaten zu.

Doch dieser hob seine Hand und feuerte eine Welle reinen Chakras ab, wodurch das Mädchen weg- und voll gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und anschließend zu Boden fiel.

Dann wandte sich Naruto wieder dem Jungen zu. Er packte dessen Kopf und riss ihn vom Körper! Dann warf er die Leiche achtlos weg.

"NEEEEIIIIN!", brüllte die Tochter von Takeshi und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, begann zu schluchzen.

"Keine Sorge, Kleine.", sagte Naruto, plötzlich lag falsche Wärme in seiner Stimme. "Du wirst sie ja bald wiedersehen."

"Erhebende Darbitung...", erschallte plötzlich Kyuubis Stimme in Narutos Herz. "...doch du musst die Kleine vergessen! Wir kriegen Besuch! Und mit allen Besuchern zusammen können es nichtmal wir zwei aufnehmen!"

"Was?" Tatsächlich! Uzumaki hörte genau hin und hörte Schritte, die sich rennend näherten.

"Worauf wartest du noch? Lauf oder es geht uns beiden schlecht!", zischte der Fuchs.

Dies ließ sich der Junge nicht zweimal sagen. Blitzschnell wandte er sich dem großen, geschlossenen Fenster im Wohnzimmer zu. Naruto warf sich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen und brach auch voll durch. Im gesamten Raum flogen die Glassplitter herum.

Uzumaki landete im Hintergarten des Hauses. Doch blitzschnell rappelte er sich auf und raste wie ein Irrer durch die Gärten. Riss einfach alles nieder, was ihm den Weg versperrte, sei es ein Zaun, eine Gartentonne oder sonst was. Die Rolle war immer noch auf seinen Rücken geschnallt.

So rannte Naruto Uzumaki, bis er an die Stadtmauer des Dorfes kam. Rasch hatte er sie erklommen und floh in den Wald. Nur weg von hier! Sonst stellten sie wer weiß was mit ihm an!

Im selben Moment, wo Naruto, vom zerschmetterten Fenster aus gesehen, außer Sichtweite war, stürmten seine Verfolger in die Wohnung.

Es waren: Der Hokage persönlich, Danzou und ein gutes Dutzend ANBUs. Sie waren so schnell wie möglich hierhergeeilt, nachdem aufmerksame Nachbarn Alarm geschlagen hatten.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?", rief einer der ANBU fassungslos.

"Dieses Schwein!", heulte ein weiterer und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Diese bekam daraufhin Risse.

"Beruhige dich!", warnte ein dritter ANBU. "Wir sind immer noch im Dienst!"

"Mein Gott!" Der Hokage starrte entsetzt auf das grauenvolle Massaker, das ohne Zweifel von Naruto angerichtet worden war.

"Wie viele Menschen müssen noch sterben, bis du aufwachst, Hiruzen?", knurrte Danzou.  
Der Angesprochene schwieg.

"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", schnaubte der Einäugige. "Der Feudalherr wird sicherlich zustimmen, dem Hokage alle Macht zu entziehen!"

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Trotz allem, was passiert war, hatte der Dritte dieses Monster noch in Schutz genommen! Immer glaubte er bis zum Schluss an das Gute im Menschen! Auch bei seinem Schüler hatte er diesen Fehler gemacht!

"Wir gehen zum Radio-Sender!", sagte der Dritte schließlich kalt. "Ich möchte eine Bekanntgebung machen!" Zu den ANBU gewandt sagte er: "Ihr macht euch unverzüglich auf die Suche nach Uzumaki und bringt ihn mir, tot oder lebendig!"

Naruto hatte sich währenddessen irgendwo im Wald versteckt. Im Moment schien es für ihn sicher zu sein. Dennoch, die Tatsache, dass er, der über eines der mächtigsten Wesen überhaupt verfügte, den Schwanz einziehen, weglaufen musste, nervte ihn unglaublich an.

Er musste noch stärker werden, denn so etwas sollte sich nie wiederholen.

Also warf der Junge einen Blick auf die Schriftrolle, die Mizuki durch ihn bekommen wollte. Er rollte sie aus und sah sich die Jutsus, die draufstanden, etwas genauer an.  
Fantastische Fähigkeiten wurden dort beschrieben, ein Jutsu, mit dem man Tiere beschwören konnte, Rasengan, eine Technik, die einen Ball aus reinem Chakra erschaffen konnte, der eine unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft entwickelte, und viele andere wunderbare Techniken.

Schließlich stieß Naruto auf eine Fähigkeit, die ihm besonders gefiel: Ein Kyuubi-Siegel-Öffnungs- und Schließtechnik. Er setzte sich und begann zu lesen:  
" _Je nachdem, wie weit das Siegel des Kyuubi geöffnet ist, steigt die Macht seines Jinchuuriki und die Zahl der Schwänze, die es zeigt. Von einen Schwanz bis drei ist der Jinchuuriki vom Chakra des Fuchses umgeben, seine Kraft steigt proportional mit der Schwanzzahl._

 _Aber ab vier Schwänzen wird der Jinchuuriki vom Chakra gefangen und mutiert zu einem 'Mini-Kyuubi', verliert völlig den Verstand, zerstört alles und jeden um sich herum und schädigt auch seinen eigenen Körper. Bis zu acht Schwänzen steigt die Macht weiter._

 _Wenn der neunte Schwanz erscheint, stirbt der Jinchuuriki und der Kyuubi wandelt wieder frei auf Erden."_

Nach dieser schauerlichen Beschreibung folgte die Anleitung eines Jutsus, mit der Naruto die Kraft bis zum dritten Schwanz freisetzen und nach Belieben wieder verschließen konnte. Er begann zu üben.

Naruto hatte es nach mehreren Stunden geschafft. Er hatte seine Kraft bis zum dritten Schwanz hochgefahren. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Naruto hatte das Gefühl, er könnte Bäume ausreißen und Berge versetzen!

Ein Schrei des Entsetzens ließ den Jinchuuriki aus seiner Trance erwachen. Als Naruto aufsah erblickte er einen ganz normalen Reisenden, der zitternd vor ihm stand.

Der dämonische Junge begann zu lachen, formte eine riesige, rote Hand aus reinem Chakra und schnappte sich sein Opfer damit.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit war in Konoha im Radio folgende Meldung durch den Hokage persönlich zu hören.  
"Hiermit erkläre ich Naruto Uzumaki zu einem Verbrecher der Kategorie S! Alle ANBU haben die Pflicht, ihn in ihrem Bingo-Buch ganz oben einzutragen! Desweiteren sind alle Redeverbote bezüglich Naruto Uzumaki und seiner Verbindung zum neunschwänzigen Fuchs, der vor zwölf Jahren Konoha angegriffen hat, bedingungslos aufgehoben! DER, DER DIESEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN FUCHS ZUR STRECKE BRINGT, EGAL AUS WELCHEM DORF ER AUCH IMMER STAMMT, BEKOMMT EIN HOHES KOPFGELD AUSGEZAHLT UND EINEN EHRENTITEL VON KONOHA AUSGESTELLT! Ich entschuldige mich außerdem dafür, dass ich die Gefahr, die von diesem Untier ausgeht, nichtzeitig erkannt habe."

Der Hokage atmete schwer. Er hatte seiner Wut ein wenig Luft gemacht. Er würde ja selbst auf die Suche gehen, wenn er nicht so alt wäre...

"War doch gar nicht so schwer.", sagte Danzou aufmunternd. "Keine Sorge, wir kriegen diese Bestie. Sie wird getötet und damit wäre das Kyuubi-Problem endgültig erledigt. Wäre nur noch zu klären, was mit Sasuke Uchiha passieren soll..."

"Sasuke wird nicht angerührt!", schnaubte Sarutobi. "Ich habe Itachi versprochen, ihn zu beschützen. Itachi ist ein grundanständiger Junge, der seinen eigenen Clan für das Dorf töten musste! Solange ich Hokage bin, wird seinem Wunsch entsprochen!"

"Sagt derselbe, der gerade den letzten Willen des Vierten mit Füßen getreten hat.", warf Danzou ein.

"SCHWEIGE ENDLICH, DANZOU!", brüllte der Dritte. " _Dieser_ Junge ist eine Abscheulichkeit geworden. Selbst der Vierte müsste dem zustimmen. Was Sasuke angeht, ich bezweifle, dass du Itachis Rache überleben würdest, sollte sein Bruder getötet werden."

Dem hatte auch der kaltherzige Danzou nichts hinzuzufügen. Dennoch lächelte er zufrieden. Endlich hatte Sarutobi eingesehen, dass der Kyuubi eine Bedrohung war, die ein für alle Mal beseitigt werden musste. Die Dinge liefen für ihn so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	3. Ein teuflischer Pakt

s des arglosen Wanderers, der sinnloserweise zum Opfer dieser grauenvollen Bestie geworden war.

Die ANBU, die Naruto auch über die Grenzen des Dorfes hinaus suchten, hatten sich in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt, um effektiver zu suchen und dennoch dem Monster etwas entgegensetzen zu können.

Eine dieser Dreiergruppe fand die Überreste des Mannes.

"Boah, furchtbar!", rief einer der drei entsetzt. "Aber jetzt wissen wir, dass er hier entlang gegangen ist. Dein Opfer wird nicht vergebens sein, Freund, das schwöre ich dir!"

Somit setzten die drei ihren Weg fort.

Der Hokage war allein in seinem Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass Ergebnisse der Suche geliefert wurden.

Er machte sich Gedanken um das arme Kind, das Naruto bei seiner überhasteten Flucht zurückgelassen hatte. Wie es dem Mädchen jetzt wohl ging?

Der Dritte fühlte sich persönlich für diese entsetzliche Katastrophe verantwortlich, da er nicht sofort auf Danzou gehört hatte. Der Hokage hatte anfangs wirklich alles versucht, den Wunsch des Vierten zu berücksichtigen. Und nach dem ersten Doppelmord hatte er auch noch eine Affekthandlung und einen im Grunde guten Kern des Jungen vermutet. Doch dieser hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt und bewiesen, dass er ein Monster geworden war, das solange morden würde, bis es selbst starb.

Doch es war bereits das zweite Mal gewesen, dass der Hokage diesen Fehler gemacht hatte. Hatte er denn gar nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt? Schon zum zweiten Mal würden tausende Menschen sterben, weil er, Sarutobi, eine verdorbene Kreatur am Leben gelassen hatte.

Naruto setzte seinen Weg fort. Er reiste durch die Wälder, angetrieben von dem dringenden Wunsch,zu töten, stärker zu werden, und dann seine Rache am Dorf zu nehmen.

Er hatte nicht wirklich ein Ziel, nur so weit wie möglich weg von Konoha, da er es momentan mit dem Gesamtaufgebot der Shinobis dort niemals aufnehmen konnte.

"Bleib endlich stehen, du Bastard!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment standen drei ANBU um Naruto herum versammelt.

"Im Namen von Konoha werden wir dich töten, Teufel, und somit die Welt um ein Übel ärmer zu machen!"

Als Naruto das hörte, begann er gackernd zu lachen. "Das ist nicht euer Ernst, Jungs! Wie wollt ihr drei mich denn aufhalten?" Nun legte Uzumaki die große Rolle ab.

Dann setzte er sein Chakra bis zur einschwänzigen Form frei und stürzte sich auf den größten und kräftigsten der drei. Doch der Maskierte packte Uzumaki an der Hand, mit der dieser gerade zuschlagen wollte. Fast im selben Moment rammte er dem Jinchuuriki seine Faust voll in die Magengegend. Naruto spie Blut. Doch ihm wurde keine Pause gegönnt. WOMM! Erneut traf ihn die Faust. Und nochmal! Und nochmal!

Einer der anderen beiden hatte derweil mit einem Jutsu eine Luftwelle erzeugt, die auf Naruto zuschnellte und den Jungen zerfetzen konnte, wenn sie treffen würde. Gerade noch so konnte Naruto sich dem Griff des stämmigen ANBU entreißen und zur Seite springen.

Also schön, drei Schwänze rauslassen, dachte er und formte die Fingerzeichen.

"Was macht er für ein Jutsu?", rief der ANBU, der die Luftwelle erzeugt hatte.

"Strenggeheime Hokage-Kunst, fürchte ich!", rief der dritte der ANBU, offenbar der Anführer der drei. "Vergesst nicht, er hat eine brandgefährliche Rolle! Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein!"

"Wie auch immer, ich halte ihn auf!", donnerte der ganz Große und raste auf Naruto zu.

Dieser hatte inzwischen drei Schwänze ausgebildet. Seine Augen spiegelten pure Kampfeslust wieder.  
Naruto rammte dem größerem Ninja den Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Während dieser taumelte, riss der Jinchuuriki ihm mit seiner Handkralle den kompletten Bauch auf.

Fast im selben Moment ließ er seine Chakra-Hand auf den ANBU mit den Wind-Jutsus zusausen, der gerade wieder zu einer Gegen-Attacke ansetzen wollte, allerdings nicht mehr dazu kam, weil er zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Der dritte der ANBU hatte endlich eine gute Gelegenheit gefunden, auf die er gewartet hatte, zückte ein Kunai, wo ein Kyuubi-Siegel befestigt war, und zielte auf Naruto, der nichts davon bemerkte. Der Junge war eben doch nur der untalentierte, unerfahrene Akademie-Schüler Naruto, auch wenn ihm die Kraft des Bijuu zur Verfügung stand. Doch der ANBU kam nie dazu, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, denn plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken und ein Katana ragte aus seiner Brust. Und zwar nicht irgendein Katana, sondern DAS Katana. Scheiße, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er starb.

"Du musst wirklich noch eine Menge lernen, Kleiner! Dennoch war deine Darbietung eben nicht schlecht! Sehr interessant, wirklich!"

Naruto starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Und er erblickte den Mann, der den ANBU umgelegt hatte.

Er war keine alltägliche Erscheinung. Seine Haut war totenbleich, seine Augen glichen denen einer Schlange und ein teuflisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Schließlich wurde diese furchterregende Gestalt durch die langen, schwarzen Haare vollendet.

"Halt die Fresse, du Stück Scheiße!", fauchte Naruto. "Der Typ da gehörte mir! Als Ausgleich, dass du ihn mir weggeschnappt hast, werde ich jetzt mit dir spielen!"  
Kaum hatte der Jinchuuriki diesen Satz vollendet, stürmte er auf den neuen Gegner zu und ließ einen wahren Fäustehagel auf ihn niedergehen.

Doch dieser wehrte jeden Schlag mit seinen Händen ab, das Schwert war wieder weggesteckt. Dann kamen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fünf Schlangen aus einer Hand der unheimlichen Gestalt geschossen und wanden sich um Naruto.

Bevor dieser sich befreien konnte, wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und knallte voll gegen einen Baum.

"Was zum...?" Uzumaki richtete sich wieder auf.

"Mist...", schnaubte der Fuchs im Inneren.

"Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein, er hätte dich sonst mit seinem Siegel-Kunai erwischt.", sagte der Mann mit einem süffisantem Grinsen.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?", schnaubte Naruto. Der Typ war ihm unheimlich. Selbst im dreischwänzigen Modus konnte er es mit ihm aufnehmen. Und langsam spürte Naruto den Schmerz, den dieser Zustand auf Dauer hervorrief.

"Keine Sorge, kleiner Fuchs.", sagte der Schlangenmann sanft. "Ich tu dir doch nichts. Ich bin doch nur ein geistesgestörter und gefährlicher Massenmörder, genau wie du."

Was - zur - Hölle? Er sagte diese Worte mit einer derartigen Gelassenheit, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt. Sogar er, Naruto, musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Mensch ihm Angst machte.

"Ich möchte nur die Rolle, die du hast.", sagte der Fremde nun.

"NIEMALS!"; schrie Naruto. "Ohne diese Rolle bin ich ein Nichts! Ich kann sie dir nicht geben! Du musst mich töten, wenn du sie haben willst!"

"Das muss doch nicht sein.", sagte der Andere. "Du kannst ja mit mir kommen und für mich arbeiten, Kleiner. Na, wie wäre das?"

"Für dich arbeiten?", wiederholte Naruto verdutzt.

"Ja. Du könntest mir die Rolle überlassen und sie lesen, wann immer du willst."

"Und was für Vorteile soll das mir bringen?", brauste Uzumaki auf. "Ich bin jetzt völlig frei und ungebunden! Ich brauche niemanden! NIEMANDEN!"

"Hast du eine Ahnung!", lachte der Schlangenmensch. "Es gibt Leute, die wollen Typen wie dich um jeden Preis fangen und ihnen ihre Macht nehmen. Wenn die dich irgendwo alleine erwischen, liegen deine Überlebenschancen praktisch bei Null. In meiner Gruppe wäre es schwerer, an dich zu kommen."

Was? Das wusste er ja gar nicht. Aber diese Typen würden ihn niemals bekommen! Andere vielleicht, aber niemals Naruto Uzumaki!

"Pah, mit den werde ich schon fer..." In diesem Moment fuhr ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper.

"Wir waren zu lange auf diesem Level! Fahr runter, du Idiot, sonst sterben wir!", fauchte der Fuchs wütend.

Naruto formte ein Fingerzeichen wurde wieder normal. Damit hatte er sich zwar vor dem sicheren Tod durch die Zerstörung seines Körpers bewahrt, war aber nun dem Fremden komplett ausgeliefert.

"Glaubst du wirklich, mit ihnen fertig zu werden?", fragte die Schlange lächelnd. "Jeder von ihnen ist so stark wie ich! Ich gehörte ja auch zu ihnen, bis ich ausgetreten bin."

Verdammt, so gefährlich waren die?

"Abgesehen davon, ist Einsamkeit nicht die Hölle?", fuhr der Mann fort. "Glaub mir, bei mir wird niemand dich verachten, dafür sorge ich! Und wer dir nicht den gebührenden Respekt entgegenbringt, den darfst du selbst töten! Wolltest du nicht immer Anerkennung? Außerdem kannst du noch viele andere Jutsus lernen, die nicht auf deiner Rolle stehen! Und ich will genauso Konoha zerstören wie du, da wäre es doch naheliegend, wenn wir beide zusammenarbeiten! Únd, zögerst du immer noch, Naruto?"

War das ein Gott? Mit jedem Wort erschien Naruto der Vorschlag des Fremden attraktiver. Er konnte dadurch noch mehr Macht erreichen, würde dazugehören, befehlen können, und wäre dazu noch vor all diesen Arschlöchern sicher! Und Hilfe konnte er bei seinem Plan, der Vernichtung des Dorfes, auch gebrauchen!

"Also gut, ich bin bereit, mit dir zu gehen.", sagte Uzumaki bestimmt.

"Wunderbar. Folge mir.", sagte der Andere, hob die Rolle vom Boden wie einen kostbaren Schatz und setzte sich in Bewegung. "Mein Name ist übrigens Orochimaru."

Orochimaru jubelte innerlich.

Wie lange hatte er sich schon danach gesehnt, diese Rolle zu bekommen? Das ultimative Jutsu-Archiv Konohas, das niemandem außer dem Hokage persönlich zugänglich war! Sie war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er so scharf darauf gewesen war, Hokage zu werden! Und nun hatte er sie endlich!

Und ganz nebenbei noch einen exzellenten Soldaten, der ihm wahrscheinlich noch große Dienste erweisen würde. Ja, dieser Junge war zwar nicht gerade schlau, aber dafür jetzt schon megastark! Ein Rohdiamant, der durch 'Schleifung', also Kampfausbildung zu einer unbesiegbaren Waffe der Vernichtung werden konnte! Dann würde der Auslöschung Konohas und seiner, Orochimarus Herrschaft, nicht mehr viel im Wege stehen!

Und solange er die Kontrolle über den Jungen hatte, würde die Organisation Akatsuki ihre Ziele nicht erreichen können! Er würde zwar in nächster Zeit ein wenig häufiger Besuch von ihnen kriegen, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass es die vereinte Schlagkraft seiner Männer mit diesen Typen aufnehmen konnte. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er bei diesen Gelegenheiten sogar den einen oder anderen von ihnen töten können?

Nur einen Wehrmutstropfen hatte der heutige Tag: Während sie geredet hatten, hatte sich der ANBU, der von der Chakra-Hand niedergerissen worden war, unbemerkt aus dem Staub gemacht. Er war wohl nur schwer verletzt, aber nicht tot gewesen. Somit würde der Hokage von der aktuellen Entwicklung wohl wesentlich früher erfahren, als der Sannin ürsprünglich vorgesehen hatte.

"Hokage-sama! 'Toru' ist als einziger von seinem Team zurückgekehrt. Er muss sie dringend sprechen, sagt er, obwohl er schwer verletzt ist!", rief der Jonin aufgeregt.

"Soll reinkommen.", sagte der Hokage, der ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl hatte.

Der ANBU stürzte ins Zimmer, brach zusammen und spuckte Blut.

"Holt einen Arzt!", schrie der Jonin entsetzt.

"Ho... kage... sama.", keuchte Toru.

"Beruhige dich, atme ti...!", rief Sarutobi beschwörend, doch der Ninja unterbrach ihn.

"Naruto... uns alle abgemetzelt... hatte Hilfe... Orochimaru... rekrutiert..."

"WAS!", brüllte der Hokage mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen. Er hatte die Bedeutung der Wortfetzen erkannt! Der schlimmste nur mögliche Fall war eingetreten! Orochimaru und Naruto hatten sich verbündet! Welch ein Disaster!

Zum einen hatte Orochimaru nun Zugang zu DER Rolle, auf der alle Jutsus, die Konoha zu bieten hatte, außer Kekkeigenkeis und Clanspezifische Jutsus, draufgeschrieben waren. Damit gab es kaum noch einen Trick, mit dem sie den Sannin überraschen und aufhalten konnten.

Zum anderen konnte der Hokage nicht sagen, wie monströs die Kräfte Narutos werden würden, wenn er Zugriff auf das gewaltige Jutsu-Repertoire von Orochimaru hatte.

Er musste nun dringend einen Gegenplan entwickeln, für den Fall, dass Orochimaru Konoha angreifen würde, denn das konnte nun jederzeit passieren!

"Da seid Ihr ja wieder, Orochimaru-sama!", rief der seltsame Typ, der Naruto und Orochimaru empfing, erfreut.

Er hatte graue Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, und eine Brille. Dadurch wirkte der Kerl wie ein Streber, fand Naruto. Neben diesem Streber stand ein weiterer Mann, offenbar ein gewöhnlicher Oto-Nin.

"Kabuto! Wir haben Grund zum Feiern!", eröffnete Orochimaru ihm. "Wir haben einen wertvollen neuen Mitstreiter und ein unschätzbare Artefakt aus Konoha! Damit sind wir dem Ende dieses Dorfes ein großes Stück näher gekommen! Wir können es zwar immer noch nicht ganz mit ihnen aufnehmen, aber es entwickelt sich langsam. Nun müssen wir nur noch ein Dorf finden, das uns unterstützen wird. Kiri oder Suna geht es zum Beispiel im Moment nicht so gut, die wären potentielle Verbündete für uns."

Während er das sagte, holte er ein Ninja-Stirnband hervor, auf dem eine Musiknote abgebildet war und reichte es Naruto.

"Hier. Du bist jetzt offiziel ein Ninja von Oto-Gakure, also enttäusche nicht die Erwartungen, die ich an dich habe.", murmelte Orochimaru.

"Ich... ich werde mein Bestes tun, Meister!", stammelte Naruto und verbeugte sich tief. Es war unglaublich: Hier wurde ihm alles, was ihm in Konoha trotz harter Arbeit verwehrt worden war, einfach so geschenkt.

"Dieser Junge hat wirklich einen ANBU getötet?", murmelte der unbekannte Oto-Nin ehrfürchtig. "Das ist wirklich unglaublich!"

Naruto warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Hast du Zweifel an meiner Macht?"

"Um Himmels willen, natürlich nicht!", rief der Mann zu Tode erschrocken und wich panisch zurück. "Bitte vergebt mir, Naruto-sama!"

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl des Stolzes und der Erhabenheit stieg in Naruto auf. Endlich war er in einer mächtigen Position! Fantastisch!

"Ich stelle dir nun die Leute vor, die neben Kabuto auf einer Stufe mit dir stehen.", sagte Orochimaru. "Kommt, meine Freunde!"

Plötzlich standen fünf Personen in der Tür, die ihnen gegenüber lag.

Da waren ein großer, dicker Kerl, ein spinnenhafter Typ mit sechs Armen, ein Typ mit zwei Köpfen, ein rothaariges Mädchen und schließlich ein Junge mit knochenweißem Haar.

"Das ist also Naruto Uzumaki, der Träger des Neunschwänzigen!", murmelte der Zweiköpfige interessiert.  
"Wo kriegt Meister Orochimaru nur diese ganzen starken Typen her?", rief der spinnenhafte Typ mit erstaunter Miene.

"Das ist doch langsam nicht mehr normal!", murmelte der Dicke.

"Klappe, du Sack!", fuhr das Mädchen ihn an.

"Hört auf, euch zu streiten, ihr Idioten!", rief der Weißhaarige, die anderen verstummten daraufhin. "Erfreut dich kennenzulernen, Naruto Uzumaki. Und auf gute Zusammenarbeit." Er steckte ihm die Hand hin, Naruto schlug ein.

"Kriegt er eigentlich auch das Juin, Meister?", fragte nun der Typ mit den zwei Köpfen.

"Leider nicht, Sakon.", antworte Orochimaru. "Kyuubi-Chakra und Juin-Chakra vertragen sich nicht! Sie würden sich gegenseitig behindern. Zudem möchte ich diesen wertvollen Soldaten einer derartigen Gefahr aussetzen."

"Verstehe.", murmelte Sakon.

"Also gut, dann gehe ich mal die Jutsus dieser Rolle studieren!", sagte Orochimaru abschließend. "Ich werde zu euch kommen, wenn es einen Befehl gibt!" Mit diesen Worten, schritt er, die Rolle geschultert, davon. Auch die fünf Ninja entfernten sich nun.

"Ich führe dich zu deinem Zimmer.", sagte Kabuto, der als Einziger geblieben war, und schritt voran. Naruto folgte ihm bis zu einem großen Raum, wo alles Notwendige stand. Ein Bett, eine Kommode, eine Schriftrolle, mit der er üben konnte, und, Naruto konnte es nicht fassen, eine Packung Ramen!

"Woher wusstet ihr...", begann Uzumaki.

"Für die Elite nur das Beste!", unterbrach ihn Kabuto böse grinsend.


	4. Ein Jonin und sein Team

Sie würde ihn bluten lassen.

Er würde für alles bezahlen. Und wenn er wie ein Hund um Gnade winselte, würde sie ihm langsam den Todesstoß versetzen.

Und sie wäre diejenige, die lachen würde!

Der Hokage hatte sie nur aus der geschlossenen Anstalt rausgelassen, weil sie ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, nicht aus dem Dorf abzuhauen und den Dämon zu suchen. Und ja, sie hatte sich daran gehalten, wenn auch wiederwillig.

Eine Woche war vergangen und sie konnte wieder halbwegs klar denken, wenn auch ein tiefes Loch in ihrem Herz klaffte.

Nach dem schrecklichen Amoklauf von Naruto Uzumaki hatten die Schüler eine Woche frei bekommen, um den Schrecken zu verarbeiten.

Doch nun war diese Gnadenfrist abgelaufen und das Leben als Ninja konnte beginnen!

Als Taro Sarutobi an diesem Morgen das Haus verließ war er schon sehr gespannt auf den heutigen Tag, an dem der junge Ninja seine Karriere als Shinobi endlich starten und in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten konnte!

Taro war das Jüngste der drei Kinder des dritten Hokage. Er hatte noch einen Bruder, der lebte, und eine Schwester, die vor acht Jahren auf einer Mission gestorben war. Er und sein Vater hatten über fünfzig Jahre Altersunterschied, was eher selten der Fall war.

"He Onkel!", rief plötzlich eine rotzfreche Stimme von rechts. "Du bist von heute an ein echter Ninja, oder?"

Das war doch der Sohn seiner verstorbenen Schwester, Konohamaru!

"Nenn mich nicht Onkel!", fuhr Taro seinen Neffen an.

Es stimmte zwar rein vom Begrifflichen her, doch der Zwölfjährige assoziierte mit den Begriffen 'Onkel' und 'Tante' immer alte und schrullige Personen und verdammt, er war noch nicht alt!

"Oh, pardon der Herr.", murmelte Konohamaru eingeschnappt. "Aber du wirst kein Hokage werden, sondern ich! Und dann werde ich den bösen Neunschwänzigen besiegen und alle feiern mich als großen Helden!"

"Jaja.", murmelte Taro genervt und ließ den Kleineren einfach stehen.

"He, komm zurück, du Blödmann. Buhuhuuu..."

Schon wieder diese Show...

"Hey, Taro!" Das war sein älterer Bruder, Asuma, wie üblich eine Zigarette im Mund. Asuma war bereits ein Jonin und megastark. "Bist du bereit, ein echter Shinobi zu sein!"

"Ja klar!", rief der Angesprochene enthusiastisch und zeigte seinem Bruder die Hand mit dem Daumen nach oben.

"Ich bin übrigens einer der Lehrer der neuen Genin.", sagte Asuma beiläufig.

"Echt?", rief der jüngere Bruder überrascht. "Wär ja super, wenn wir in einem Team landen würden!"

"Das wird nicht klappen.", rief der rauchende Ninja lachend. "Dad hat vorgesorgt, dass wir Streithähne garantiert nicht zu Lehrer und Schüler werden." Ja, obwohl die beiden Brüder altersmäßig recht weit auseinander waren, lagen sie sich ständig wegen Kleinigkeiten in den Haaren. "Außerdem würdest du mich sowieso nicht als Lehrer ernst nehmen.", fügte Asuma grinsend hinzu.

"Wo du recht hast, hast du recht, Nii-san!", rief Taro, dann rannte er davon, bevor sein älterer Bruder wütend werden konnte, und näherte sich der Akademie.

Endlich war der langersehnte Tag doch noch gekommen.

Er war schon früh aus dem Haus gewesen, hatte gejoggt und ein Nin-Jutsu trainiert, obwohl er das alles so perfekt konnte, dass es pure Zeitverschwendung war, weiterzuüben.

Doch so konnte Sasuke Uchiha sich am besten von seinem Ärger ablenken, den er im Moment fühlte.

Eine ganze Woche hatte er verloren, eine ganze Woche war die Rache an Itachi weiter in die Ferne gerückt! Und das alles wegen diesem verdammten scheiß Naruto-Fuchs-Vieh-Wasauchimmer-Dingens! Hätte das nicht irgendwann anders austicken können als zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er, Sasuke, seinem Ziel endlich einen großen Schritt näher gekommen wäre?

Toll, Takeshi-Sensei war gestorben, aber für Sasuke war er nur ein Ausbilder gewesen, welcher seinen Nutzen für den Uchiha in dem Moment, wo der seine Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatte, veloren hatte! Sasuke kannte die ganzen Details dieser ganzen Ereignisse nicht, einfach, weil sie ihm völlig egal waren. Diese Sache hatte nichts, aber auch absolut nichts mit Itachi zu tun. Genauso wie seine dutzenden Verehrerinnen, die ihm ständig auf die Nerven gingen.

Nun allerdings würde das Genie, das in ihm steckte, endlich adäquat gefördert werden und er würde die bald die Macht erlangen, den über alle Maßen verabscheuten Bruder endlich zu erledigen. Dessen war der Junge sich sicher, als er durch die Tür der Akademie trat.

Als Taro eintrat, setzte er sich direkt auf einen Platz. Mit wem er wohl in eine Gruppe eingeteilt wurde? Er kannte alle mehr oder weniger.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine Bekannte von ihm, blond mit Pferdeschwanz. Sie hatte ein blaues Auge. Was war denn da passiert?

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Ino?", fragte Taro besorgt.

"Ich hab vor der Schule nur einen Witz erzählt.", antwortete diese weinerlich. "Da stand sie hinter mir und hat mir voll eine reingehauen."

"Ein unglaublich doofer und nerviger Witz übrigens.", sagte ihr Kumpel mit seiner gelangweilten und angekotzten Art, wegen der Taro ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

Moment, war das etwa einer dieser echt geschmack- und pietätlosen Kyuubi-Witze gewesen, die in letzter Zeit heimlich an der Schule erzählt wurden? Immer musste es Witze zu allem geben, egal wie schrecklich es auch war.

"Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass die Erwachsenen dich nicht gehört haben.", murmelte Taro geringschätzig. "Man macht keine Witze über den neunschwänzigen Fuchs, das ist nicht richtig!"

"Das habe ich doch gar ni...", wollte Ino aufbrausen, verstummte allerdings aufgrund der verachtungsvollen Blicke ihrer Mitschülerinnen, vor allem Sakura Haruno, die die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Dann verstummte die Klasse, denn ein Lehrer trat ein. Er war etwa im Alter des verstorbenen Mizuki-Sensei, hatte eine Narbe über der Nase und wirkte nicht eben unfreundlich.

"Guten Morgen, Schüler.", sagte er ernst. "Mein Name ist Iruka Umino. Weil... weil... ihr wisst schon was..." Iruka-sensei schluckte betroffen. "Jedenfalls bin ich nun hier, um die Einteilung der Teams zu verlesen."

"Und in Team 7 sind...", fuhr der Lehrer, dessen Name Sasuke sich gar nicht erst gemerkt hatte, weil er eh völlig unwichtig war, fort. "...Sasuke Uchiha..." Der Uchiha horchte auf. Nun würde er also die Namen derer erfahren, die ihm zur Last fallen würden. "...Taro Sarutobi..."

"WAS?", schrie dieser aufgebracht. "Ich und dieser eingebildete Kasanova? Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich verdiene was Besseres! Ich bin Hokages Sohn!"

Oh, Sasuke graute jetzt schon beim Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Zeit...

"Taro würdest du dich hinsetzen?", fuhr der Sensei ihn böse an. Dann fuhr er fort: "Das dritte Mitglied ist... Sakura Haruno."

Haruno... der Name kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor. Jedenfalls war das eins seiner bescheuerten Fan-Girls. Gott, das würde nervenaufreibend werden. Zwei verwöhnte Kinder, die nichts vom Leid der Welt wussten.

Nun hieß auf die Lehrer warten...

Warten. Warten! WARTEN!

Gereizt ging Taro auf und ab. Alle anderen Lehrer waren pünktlich, nur der von Team 7 war bisher nicht gekommen!

"Das ist doch die größte Unverschämtheit! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der von meinem Vater was zu hören kriegt!", machte er sich seinem Ärger Luft. "Ein Genie lässt man nicht warten!"

"Du bist 'n Loser.", murmelte plötzlich Uchiha plötzlich emotionslos hinter ihm. "Also blas dich nicht so auf."

"WAAAS? Ich polier dir die Fresse, du eingebildeter..."

"SEID ENDLICH STILL!" Das war Sakuras Stimme gewesen. "Ihr zwei seid so erbärmlich!" Ihr Blick war voller Verachtung, wie Taro auffiel.

"Stör ich?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme in der Tür. Dort stand ein Mann mit grauen, hochstehenden Haaren und einer Gesichtsmaske, die alles bis auf ein verschlafen wirkendes Auge verdeckte.

"SIE!", brüllte Taro wütend. "WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN, UNS SOLANGE WARTEN ZU LASSEN?"

"Tut mir Leid, ich habe mich nur ein wenig auf dem Weg des Lebens verloren.", antwortete der Lehrer ungerührt.

"LÜGNER!", fauchte der rasende Hokagesohn.

"Mein erster Eindruck von euch ist übrigens... dass ihr nur ein paar Kleinkinder seid, die wegen Kleinigkeiten ein Riesentheater machen!" Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einem Anflug von Zorn ausgesprochen. "Kommt mit, wir gehen nach draußen.", sagte der Lehrer. "Keine Trödeleien, bitte!"

"Das ist doch der Gipfel der Frechheit!", protestierte Taro. Da warteten sie und warteten, und wurden plötzlich zur Eile angetrieben! "Mein Vater wird sie rauswerfen, wenn er erfährt, dass..."

Plötzlich verstummte er. Die anderen waren bereits rausgegangen.  
"HEY! Wartet ihr wohl gefälligst auf mich?"

Da war er nun also auf dem Dach der Schule, zusammen mit einem nervtötendem, verwöhntem Hokage-Sprössling, einem seiner Meinung nach launischen und hysterischen Fan-Girl und einem Lehrer, der einen Dreck auf Pünktlichkeit gab.

So hatte Uchiha sich sein Ninja-Dasein wirklich nicht vorgestellt...

"Also zuerst stellen wir uns alle einmal vor.", sagte der Sensei nun. "Sagt einfach, was ihr mögt und was ihr nicht mögt, eure Hobbies, eure Zukunftsträume, das Übliche eben."

Boah, auch das noch! Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Itachi an Altersschwäche sterben, bevor Sasuke ihm auch nur nahe gekommen war!

"Sie werden anfangen!", beschloss Taro bestimmt.

"Also gut.", seufzte der Erwachsene genervt. "Mein Name ist Kakashi Hatake. Ich habe nicht die Intention, euch zu verraten, was ich mag und was nicht. Mein Traum...Hm, schwer zu sagen... Meine Hobbies: Alles Mögliche."

"Und weiter? Ich weiß nur ihren Namen!", schnaubte Taro.

"Du beginnst.", überging Kakashi-Sensei ihn. "Also, ich warte."

"Ach, was solls! Mein Name ist Taro Sarutobi! Ich mag... meinen Vater, meinen Bruder und meinen Neffen zum Beispiel."

Verwöhntes Arschloch! Musste der ihm auf die Nase reiben, wie gut er es mit seiner Familie hatte? Sasuke warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu.

"Was ich nicht mag, sind Leute, die mich grundlos komisch anstarren, also lasst das, ihr zwei! Naja, Hobbies... Auge in Auge mit einem ebenbürtigem oder übermächtigem Gegner zu sein und zu wissen, dass man alles geben muss, um eine Chance zu haben! Mein Traum: Eines Tages in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters zu treten! Jawohl!"

"Okay, okay.", sagte Kakashi. "Jetzt der Schwarzhaarige."

Er war also dran!

"Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Es gibt vieles, was ich hasse, und eigentlich nichts, was ich besonders mag. Ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht mit Hobbies. Ich bin kein Träumer, aber ich habe ein Ziel: Meinen Klan wieder aufzbauen. Außerdem muss ich noch eine ganz bestimmte Person töten."

Nicht die Spur einer Überraschung lag in Kakashis Gesicht. War ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Immerhin war das Schicksal Sasukes allgemein im Dorf bekannt.

"So... und jetzt... das Mädchen.", sagte Kakashi langsam. Schwang da etwa Bekümmerung mit?

Sasuke schnaubte verächtlich. Was würde wohl von einem der nervtötenden, kreischenden Fangirls kommen?

Ich mag: Sasuke!  
Ich mag nicht: Leute, die Sasuke ärgern und Konkurrentinnen, die ihn mir wegnehmen wollen.

Meine Hobbys: Mit Sasuke flirten.

Mein Lebenstraum: Sasuke ins Bett zu kriegen.

Ekelhaft! Doch genau das wären die Antworten einer durchschnittlichen Verehrerin von ihm. Wie sie ihn nervten! Ein solches Fangirl an seiner Seite würde den Uchiha nur von seinem Ziel ablenken! Das war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte!

Nun öffnete Sakura ihre Augen, die sie die ganze Zeit geschlossen gehalten hatte. Nanu, das aber nicht der typische Verliebtheits-Blick!

Kakashi musterte die Rosahaarige nun aufmerksam.

Die Augen hatten die Farbe von denen der Mutter, doch die eisige Kälte des Vaters...

"Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno."

Keine Emotion, nichts, dachte Kakashi besorgt. Genau wie bei Uchiha!

"Einst war ich in Sasuke Uchiha verliebt, doch ich habe erkannt, wie sinnlos und dumm solche kindischen Anschmachtungen sind."

Sasuke hatte sich ihr nun mit überraschter Miene zugewandt, wie Kakashi auffiel. Ja, Sasuke, das war nicht eine deiner weiblichen Fans! Jedenfalls nicht mehr...

Sakuras Augen verengten sich nun zu Schlitzen. "Ich glaube, dass der, der nicht darauf kommt, wen ich hasse, vollkommen ohne Verstand geboren wurde!"

Taro schluckte. Sasuke starrte das Mädchen nun leicht gereizt an.

"Etwas Nichtiges wie Hobbies gibt es in meinem Leben nicht.", fuhr sie fort. "Mein Ziel und der einzige Sinn meiner Existenz ist..." Plötzlich weiteten sich Sakuras Augen und spiegelten puren Hass wieder. "...Naruto Uzumaki, den Neunschwänzigen, zu fangen und zu töten, für das, was er meiner Familie angetan hat!" Bis zum Ende steigerte sich die Tochter von Takeshi Haruno immer weiter in die Raserei hinein.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Auch Kakashi war in Erinnerungen vertieft. Er fühlte sich ein wenig mitschuldig, dass alles so gekommen war. Es war nun schon fast zwanzig Jahre her...

(Flashback)

"Was?", brauste der fünfzehnjährige Takeshi auf. "Dieser Pimpf soll unsere Mission leiten? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz!"

"Halt den Mund, Haruno!", fuhr Kakashi ihn an. "Mag sein, dass ich erst sechs bin und du neun Jahre älter als ich bist, aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen!"

"Du vorlautes Balg!", brauste Takeshi auf. "Das ist erniedrigend!"

"Es ist eben nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass ich ein Chunin bin und du nur ein Genin bist! Das bedeutet, dass ich dir übergeordnet bin und du sogar einen Handstand machen müsstest, wenn ich es dir befehlen würde!", sagte der Junge kalt. Wäre die Gesichtsmaske nicht gewesen, hätte man ein gemeines Grinsen in Kakashis Gesicht sehen können.

Die anderen Genin lachten und zeigten mit dem Finger auf den Gedemütigten.

"Hey, ihr sollt euren Kamaraden respektieren, also hört auf zu lachen!", brauste Takeshi auf.

"Ich darf bestimmen, wann jemand ausgelacht werden darf und wann nicht!", fauchte Kakashi. "Ich bin der Boss hier, also versuch nicht, mir meine Führungsposition streitig zu machen!"

Takeshi trat wieder in die perfekte Reihe der aufgestellten Genin. Kakashi war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, "Arschloch!" gehört zu haben.

"So sind die Regeln eben!", sagte das Ninja-Talent abschließend. "Und wer sie nicht beachtet, ist als Abschaum zu bezeichnen! Habt ihr das alle verstanden, ihr Idioten?"

"Ja, Kakashi-san!", sagten sie im Chor.

(Flashback Ende)

Natürlich hatte er sich damals wie das Kleinkind benommen, das er gewesen war. Er war nach dem Tod seines Vaters zu allen Ninjas, die ihm unterstellt waren, so herrisch gewesen.

Kakashi nahm an, dass diese Demütigung durch ein kleines Kind, die Takeshi damals erfahren hatte, schuld war, dass er es als Lehrer so genossen hatte, seine Schüler so herumzukommandieren und zu schikanieren.

Und diese bösartige Art, so vermutete der Jonin, war der Auslöser dafür gewesen, dass Uzumaki zum Monster geworden war (was dessen Taten natürlich in keinster Weise rechtfertigte oder gar entschuldigte). Mit Psychologie kannte er sich eben aus.

Kakashi selbst hatte die Fehler seinens Handelns natürlich erst viel später eingesehen.

Aber nun war Kakashi selbst Lehrer und durfte sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen und irgendwen bevorzugen oder vernachlässigen. Keine Ungerechtigkeiten! Diese Fehler hatte Takeshi bereits begangen. Nein, alle seine Schüler würden das gleiche harte Prüfungsprogramm auferlegt bekommen. Sakura hatte sich selbst dafür entschieden, den Weg des Shinobi anzutreten, mit allen verbunden Risiken. Er hätte es ihr zwar nach gerademal einer Woche nicht zugetraut, doch er konnte, durfte keine Rücksicht nehmen...

"Also gut.", sagte der Sensei schließlich. "Bevor ihr eure Ninja-Laufbahn antreten könnt, müsst ihr noch eine Prüfung bestehen. Nur das beste Drittel der Akademie-Abgänger werden echte Ninjas werden. Der Rest geht zurück auf die Akademie."  
"Was zur Hölle?", brauste Taro auf. "Wir haben doch schon eine Prüfung abgeschlossen! Ist das etwa fair?"

"Ach das...", sagte Kakashi unnachgiebig. "Das war doch nur, um die ganz hoffnungslosen Fälle auszusondern. Wir werden sie sofort durchführen. Also kommt mit."

So setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Das war doch nicht möglich! Sasuke hatte eine kreischende Tussi erwartet, aber das eben hatte ihn völlig aus den Socken gehauen!

Dieses Mädchen hatte genau dasselbe durchgemacht, wie er und hasste wie er den Menschen, der ihr das angetan hatte, lebte nur noch, um diesen zur Strecke zu bringen. Er hatte in seinem grenzenlosen Egoismus noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Sakura die Tochter von Takeshi war, dessen Nachnamen er aufgrund seiner scheinbaren Unwichtigkeit vergessen hatte. Darum war der sonst so harte Lehrer immer so nett zu ihr gewesen! Sasuke schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass er das alles nicht erkannt hatte.

Doch nun durfte er sich nicht davon ablenken lassen! Er musste diese Prüfung um jeden Preis bestehen! Ansonsten würde der Uchiha um Jahre zurückgeworfen werden! Und Itachi würde ihn immer belächeln und verspotten.

Nun waren sie im Wald versammelt.

Was immer auch diese Prüfung beinhaltete, er, Taro Sarutobi, würde sie bestehen. Schließlich war er der absolute Überflieger! Der Erfolg lag ihm im Blut. Er war der Sohn des Dritten und würde somit nur bestehen können.

"Also gut, Leute!", richtete Kakashi wieder das Wort an sie. "Die Prüfung sieht so aus: Ihr müsst mir diese beiden Glöckchen abnehmen!" Er hielt die genannten Gegenstände in die Höhe. "Ihr dürft dazu alles verwenden, Waffen, Jutsus, was auch immer ihr so draufhabt."

Das war alles? Diese Prüfung hatte er schon bestanden!

"Um die Prüfung bestehen zu können, müsst ihr bereit sein, mich umzubringen! Ihr habt ja nichts zu mittag gegessen, nicht wahr?"

Wer daran wohl schuld war, schoss es dem frustrierten Hokage-Sprössling durch den Kopf.

"Ihr habt bis zum Abend Zeit, ein Glöckchen zu bekommen. Wer bis dahin kein Glöckchen hat, kriegt kein Abendessen. Ich werde ihn an einen Holzpfahl binden und seine Portion vor seinen Augen alleine aufessen."  
Dieser Mistkerl! Dem würde das Lachen vergehen!

"Noch was: Wer bis zum Abend kein Glöckchen hat, ist durchgefallen und kehrt zurück auf die Akademie!"

Alle drei starrten ihn geschockt an.

"Aber warum sind dann zwei und nicht drei Glöckchen zur Verfügung!", hakte Taro nach.

"Ja, das ist der Witz dabei.", lachte Kakashi. "Einer von euch wird auf jeden Fall durchfallen! Also gut, drei - zwei - eins - los!"

Zack! Weg waren die drei! Kakashi lächelte unter der Maske.

Doch plötzlich stürmte Taro aus heiterem Himmel auf den Jonin zu, dieser musste plötzlich harte Taijutsu-Schläge abwehren.

"Was machst du denn? Sollte ein Ninja sich nicht verstecken?"

"Ich bin Hokages Sohn! Und mit nem lausigen Jonin kann ich es locker aufnehmen!"

Diese Sätze wurden während des wilden Schlagabtausches ausgesprochen.

"So, du glaubst also, du hättest schon gewonnen, nur weil du der Sohn des dritten Hokage bist?" Kakashis Miene verfinsterte sich. Dann versetzte er dem Genin einen Tritt voll in die Magengegend, sodass dieser im Dreck landete.

"Wie ist das möglich?", murmelte Taro entsetzt, während er sich mühsam aufrichtete.

"Deine Selbstüberschätzung ist ein schlechter Witz!", schnaubte der Lehrer. "In der Welt der Shinobi wird jeder nach seinem eigenen Können bewertet und nicht, welche Ahnen er hat, mein Freund!"

"Aber... ich bin doch ein Überflieger!", stammelte der Junge.

"Ich geb dir ein konkretes Beispiel, Kleiner!", sagte Kakashi mit ausdrucksloser Miene. "Naruto Uzumaki war auch ein Hokagesohn."

Nein! Unmöglich! Hokage konnten nicht so was Schlechtes hervorbringen wie diese Bestie! Nein, niemals! Seine Illusion war zerbrochen. Sein unerschütterlicher Glaube, er könne gar nicht versagen, weil die Macht seiner Ahnen ihm helfen würde, einfach zerstört.

"Uzumaki!", knurrte Sakura, als sie den Namen des Bastardes hörte. Allein der Name ließ den Hass in ihr aufflackern. Sein Gesicht und seine Taten waren unauslöschlich für die Ewigkeit in Sakuras Gedächtnis eingebrannt!

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu, wo Taro verzweifelt heulend am Boden saß, wärend der Sensei sich ein Buch aus der Tasche geholt hatte. Was für ein erbärmliches Stück Dreck! Dieser Junge war derart verwöhnt und eingebildet, dass sie hoffte, er würde rausfliegen! Aber wie sollte sie diesen Jonin besiegen? Der war ihnen allen doch haushoch überlegen! Das Mädchen zermarterterte sich das Hirn, um einen Plan auszuhecken. Sie musste einfach bestehen, um jeden Preis!

"Hey, Sakura!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Als Genannte sich umwandte, sah sie Sasuke.

"Ach du bist es.", sagte Sakura tonlos. Dass sie Sasuke Uchiha beeindrucken wollte, lag wie alles andere in der Welt von früher, die mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder verschwunden war. "Was willst du?"

"Dieser Typ ist stark, viel zu stark für einen Genin! Ich sträube mich, es zuzugeben, aber allein haben wir keine Chance, sieht man ja an diesem Loser da drüben!"

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Uchiha?"

"Ich dachte mir, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen angreifen und so diesen Kerl besiegen!", erklärte Sasuke.

Was? Das schlug ihr dieser Eisklotz vor? "Du hälst mich doch zum Narren!", fauchte sie. "Du bist doch genau so wie Taro! Du glaubst immer, du bist der Stärkste von allen! Aber in Wahrheit hast du wie alle anderen überhaupt keine Ahnung, was wahrer Schmerz ist!"

"SEI STILL!", brüllte Sasuke plötzlich. "Tu nicht so, als wärst du die Einzige! Mein eigener Bruder hat meine ganze Familie ausgerottet! Und mich durch eine spezielle Technik das alles sehen lassen! Hundertemale! Ich werde nicht in Ruhe leben können, solange diese Tat ungesühnt bleibt! Also hör auf, dich aufzuspielen!"

Sakura starrte ihn an. Diese ganzen erschreckenden Details kannte sie ja gar nicht. Sie hatte nur gewusst, dass der Uchiha-Klan nicht mehr existierte und Sasuke und sein Bruder die einzigen noch lebenden Mitglieder waren. Sie hatte früher ihn früher immer nur angeschmachtet, statt sich über seiner Vergangenheit zu informieren.

"Holen wir uns die Glöckchen!", sagte Sakura schließlich entschlossen.

Nachdem die beiden den Plan genau besprochen hatten, rannte Sakura auf den Sensei zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand und sie nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie sollte Kakashi von hinten niederschlagen, dann würden beide sich auf ihn stürzen.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Kakashi lag tot am Boden. Und über ihm stand... NARUTO UZUMAKI!

"Hey, Saku!", rief er mit seinem kecken Grinsen, dass er immer gehabt hatte. "Ich werde Sasuke und Taro töten, genau wie ich es mit deiner Familie getan habe! Und dann wirst du meine Gemahlin!"

Besessen brüllend rannte Sakura auf den Gehassten zu, doch plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt, herumgewirbelt und mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gedrückt.

"So kannst du nicht gewinnen.", sagte Kakashi ruhig. "Wer nicht einmal so ein Gen-Jutsu erkennt, hat eben nicht das Zeug zu einem Ninja."

Ein Gen-Jutsu? Eine Illusion? Und ausgerechnet darauf war sie reingefallen? Nun hatte er sie.

"Solltest noch etwas üben, nicht wahr?" Mit diesen Worten begann Kakashi, eigentlich eher wohlwollend, zu lachen, doch dies hatte eine verheerende Auswirkung.

Erinnerungen hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Die Schrei ihres Bruders und das gackernde Lachen Uzumakis, der ihn an die Wand gedrückt hatte - GENAUSO, wie sie gerade an den Baum gedrückt wurde!

Nein! Niemals!

"VERRECKE!", brüllte Sakura und verpasste Kakashi einen Faustschlag mit voller Kraft, der den total überraschten Meister auch voll im Gesicht traf.

Kakashi taumelte, doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine der Pause, sondern stürmte auf den Sensei zu und ließ einen wahren Schlaghagel auf ihn niedergehen. Doch nun fing er sich halbwegs und wehrte auf eher unsicherem Stand einige Schläge ab, gewann aber langsam die Kontrolle zurück.

"Katon! Gokakyo no jutsu!"

Kakashi konnte dem Feuerball gerade noch nach hinten ausweichen, doch stolperte er eher zurück.

Auch Sakura, die darauf gewartet nur hatte, war ausgewichen, während Sasuke wie ein Irrer auf Kakashi zuraste und diesen mit einem Bauchkick in die Luft beförderte. Dieser erwischte den Jungen allerdings noch voll mit seinem Ellbogen. Während er hoch in die Luft flog, glitten dem Sensei die beiden Glöckchen aus der Hand, der Uchiha streckte die Hand aus und fing beide auf.

"Fang, Sakura!", rief er und warf dieser ein Glöckchen zu.

Doch während der Prüfungsgegenstand bimmelnd durch die Luft flog, sprang Taro plötzlich aus seiner Deckung und schnappte ihn sich.

"Gewonnen!", rief er grinsend. "Klasse! Jetzt werde ich doch ein Ninja!"

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

"Du Ratte!", fauchte Sasuke, wankte allerdings stark. Der letzte Ellbogenstoß hatte eine klaffende Platzwunde an seinem Kopf hinterlassen. "Du hast kein Recht auf dieses Glöckchen! Gib es sofort Sakura!"

"Leck mich!", schnaubte Taro. "Es können nur zwei bestehen, das sind die Stärksten... oder die Schlausten!"

"GIB MIR DIESE GLOCKE!", brüllte Sakura, rasend vor Wut stürzte sie sich auf den anderen Genin. Dieser jedoch verpasste dem Mädchen einige gekonnte Faustschläge, und es stürzte zu Boden. "Ihr müsst mich schon besiegen, um diese Glocke zu bekommen!"

"Du wirst bezahlen!", schrie Sasuke und rannte auf den anderen Jungen zu. Der verletzte Uchiha war allerdings keine große Herausforderung für Taro und wurde mit einem Faustschlag in die Schranken verwiesen. "Mistratte! Wenn ich nicht verletzt wäre..."

"Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen!", schrie Sakura, rappelte sich auf und griff wieder an, erneut vergeblich. Gleich war ihre Zeit um, der Abend nahte.

Als Sakura erneut am Boden lag, spürte sie neuen Hass. Taro erinnerte sie mehr und mehr an Naruto. Naruto... Sein grinsendes Gesicht! Nein, sie musste weiterkämpfen, bis zum Tod! Tränen füllten ihre Augen, während sie vergeblich versuchte, hochzukommen. Das schaffte sie allerdings nicht mehr, Taro hatte gewonnen!

"Weißt du...", sagte der Hokagesohn plötzlich. "Nimm doch das dreckige Glöckchen!" Mit diesen Worten warf er es ihr zu. Es landete vor Sakura auf dem Boden. War das ein Traum?

"Warum...?", begann sie.

"Lass stecken.", sagte Taro. "Es ist einfach nicht richtig, auf diese Weise zu gewinnen! Das ist unehrenhaft! Es wurmt mich zwar, dass ich kein Ninja werde, aber das ist besser, als ein schlechtes Gewissen für den Rest meines Lebens zu haben. Das ist eines Hokage nicht würdig! Und überhaupt: Sollten wir nicht ein Team sein? Dass wir gegeneinander kämpfen, kann doch nicht der Sinn der Sache sein."

"Die Ergebnisse!", rief plötzlich die Stimme des Sensei, der plötzlich überraschend aufgetaucht war. "Alle haben bestanden! Morgen tretet ihr die erste Mission an!"

"Wie jetzt?", rief Taro, der es nicht fassen konnte.

"Sakura und Sasuke haben hervorragenden Teamgeist bewiesen, was eine Grundvorraussetzung war, um die Prüfung bestehen zu können! Und Taro hat das Wohl der anderen über sein eigenes Wohl gestellt, als er Sakura sein Glöckchen gegeben hat, was eine der wichtigsten Ninja-Eigenschaften überhaupt ist. Das mit den zwei Glöckchen war eh nur, um zu testen, ob ihr das auch könnt oder egoistisch seid. Bravo! Ihr seid die Ersten, die meine Prüfung bestanden haben! Vorher haben alle versagt!"

Während Taro wie ein Irrer jubelte, war Sakura allerdings wieder in Gedanken. Sie dachte an Naruto Uzumaki, sein grausames Lachen, sein teuflisches Grinsen, seine mordlüsternen Augen und nicht zuletzt an die Grausamkeit seiner Morde! Und sie dachte an die Familie, die sie wegen ihm verloren hatte.

Sie konnte keinen Erfolg richtig genießen, so lange ER noch lebte.

Genauso dachte wahrscheinlich Sasuke, denn er hatte seit dem Bestehen der Prüfung kein Wort mehr gesagt, sondern starrte finster vor sich hin.


	5. Die Eroberung eines kleinen Landes

Naruto lag auf seinem Bett und entspannte sich. So ließ es sich leben! Jutsus üben und zwischendurch Pausen einlegen! Und die Diener Orochimarus sorgten jedesmal dafür, dass die Pausen ein wahrer Genuss waren!

Ah, da trat auch schon der Oto-Nin ein, ein Mädchen in Narutos Alter festhaltend, welches sich schreiend wehrte.

"Lass mich los, ich will das nicht!"

Doch der Ninja schubste sie einfach nur durch die Tür, dann sagte er mit einer Verbeugung: "Hier ist das, was Ihr gewollt habt, Naruto-sama."

"Gut, gut, dann geh.", sagte Naruto mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, der Ninja schloss die Tür hinter dem Mädchen zu.

Hysterisch kreischend schlug sie gegen die Tür und sank schließlich heulend zu Boden.  
Naruto stand auf und ging zu ihr hin. Sein Blut kam in Wallung und das Kyuubi-Chakra flackerte um den Jungen.

"Bist ja ne ganz Süße.", säuselte er und legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter.

Das Mädchen vermied es, Naruto anzusehen.

"HEY! SIEH MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!", brüllte dieser, packte sie am Hals und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, dass sie sich gegenseitig direkt in die Augen sahen! Dann näherte sich sein Gesicht immer mehr dem Ihren...

"LASS MICH IN RUHE, DU ARSCH!", schrie sie plötzlich und knallte ihm voll eine.

Da rastete Uzumaki aus. Mit seiner Kralle riss er dem Mädchen die Kehle auf und stieß sie von sich.

"Schlampe.", murmelte Naruto mit Blick auf den blutüberströmten Leichnam am Boden. Sie war die Erste gewesen, die das gewagt hatte. Mist, jetzt war sie direkt gestorben, ohne dass er seinen Kuss erhalten hatte, und Orochimaru gestand ihm nur eine pro Tag zu, was an sich eigentlich schon ein Privileg war...

In der Woche, die Naruto jetzt schon hier war, hatte er sich gut eingewöhnt und zum ersten Mal überhaupt hatte sich der Jinchuuriki richtig lebendig gefühlt. Er hatte in dieser Zeit auch einiges gelernt: Einige interessante Jutsus, etwas über den großen Plan seines Meisters und nicht zuletzt, wie es war, ein Mädchen zu küssen...

Plötzlich trat Kabuto ein. Als er die Leiche bemerkte, meinte er kopfschüttelnd: "Naruto, Naruto... Immer musst du sie umbringen und wir dürfen die Sauerei wegmachen."

"Halt die Fresse und sag, was du willst!", fauchte Uzumaki.

"Ja ja, schon gut!", lachte Kabuto. "Der Meister will dich sehen. Du bekommst deinen ersten Auftrag."

"Auftrag?", fragte Naruto verwundert.

"Ja, stell dir mal vor!", sagte die Brillenschlange mit süffisantem Grinsen. "Oder hast du gedacht, wir würden dich ohne Gegenleistung aufnehmen?"

"Pah! Ihr sollt mir helfen, Konoha auszulöschen!", schnaubte Uzumaki, dann rannte er aus seinem Zimmer, in Richtung von Orochimarus Zimmer.

"Was soll ich für Euch tun, Meister?", fragte Naruto ehrfürchtig. Orochimaru war der Einzige, vor dem er Respekt hatte.

"Du sollst nur einen kleinen Auftrag ausführen, nichts Besonderes. Ich würde es ja selbst erledigen, aber in der Zeit würde ich keine Jutsus studieren können. Außerdem ist es eine ideale Gelegenheit, deine Qualität zu testen, Naruto."

"Und was ist der Auftrag?"

"Du musst nur in ein kleines Land reisen, das nicht weit von unserem aktuellen Standort entfernt liegt. Es heißt 'Reich der Wellen' und ist nur über das Wasser zu erreichen. Dieses Reich befindet sich im Würgegriff eines Idioten namens Gateau, der eine Schriftrolle besitzt, auf die ich scharf bin. Ich möchte, dass du hingehst, die Rolle holst und jeden tötest, der versucht, dich aufzuhalten. Die Rolle ist gut von den Armeen beschützt."

"Das hört sich ziemlich schwer an.", sagte Naruto geschockt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies erfüllen können würde. Alleine gegen eine ganze Armee?

"Ach, das ist es doch gar nicht. Gateaus Armee besteht nur aus einem Haufen schwächlicher Söldner, die schwächer sind als Genin, und vielleicht einer Handvoll ernstzunehmender Ninjas. Für dich ist sowas doch kein Problem. Du reist einfach in Richtung Osten, bis du den Strand erreichst. Dort triffst du dann unseren Bootsmann, der dich rüberfahren wird. "

"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt los!", rief Uzumaki und wollte losrennen.

"Warte noch!", sagte sein Meister.

"Was denn?"

"Wenn du eine Person mit einem Kekkeigenkei, einer vererbbaren Fähigkeit, triffst und sie beseigen kannst, sollst du die Person nicht töten, sondern zu mir bringen. Ich brauche solche Leute."

"Nicht töten?", fragte Naruto enttäuscht. "Na gut, ich werds versuchen. Aber wie soll ich diese Leute überhaupt erkennen?".

"Hiermit!" Mit diesem Worten warf Orochimaru ihm eine rote, murmelgroße Glaskugel zu.

"Was ist das?", fragte Uzumaki, während er das Ding auffing.

"Das ist ein 'Gen-Checker'. Der erkennt Kekkeigenkeis und dann blinkt und piept er. Verlier ihn nur bloß nicht. Und noch was.", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu. "Errege keine Aufmerksamkeit außerhalb vom Wellen-Reich! Und hüte dich vor Leuten in langen schwarzen Mänteln mit roten Wolken darauf! Und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg."

"Jawohl!", rief Naruto und rannte los, auf ins Abenteuer. Endlich Action!

Die Reise ins Wellen-Reich war ereignislos verlaufen, um genau zu sein war alles genauso verlaufen, wie Orochimaru es gesagt hatte. Der Bootsmann hatte sich höflich verabschiedet und war zu einem verstecktem Ort gefahren.

Nun stand Naruto am Strand des Wellen-Reiches, ganz in der Nähe von einem gewaltigen Anwesen, das hier in Richtung des Sonnenunterganges errichtet worden war. Ganz schön protzig, dieser Gateau, dachte Naruto, während er sich dem Gebäude näherte.

"He, Kleiner!", rief plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme. Naruto sah sich um und erblickte eine gewaltige Armee von Söldnern. Vor ihnen stand ein eher schmächtiger Mann mit Sonnenbrille, allem Anschein nach Gateau. Diese Menge stand auf einem Militärplatz vor dem Gebäude, von dem Naruto nichts gewusst hatte, wo die Soldaten trainierten, sich zu Reden Gateaus versammelten und zu Dorfeinmärschen.

"Du bist hier auf privatem Gelände. Wenn du jetzt sofort verschwindest, werde ich so tun, als wärst du niemals hier gewesen. Andernfalls werde ich dich töten lassen." Geteaus Stimme ließ keine Zweifel zu. Der Mann meinte es ernst.

Naruto zitterte, was Gateau fälschlicherweise als Angst deutete und noch breiter grinste, doch dann konnte Uzumaki nicht mehr an sich halten und begann, laut loszulachen. Er wankte sogar vor Lachen.

"Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben!", grollte Gateau. "Du da hinter mir, töte ihn!"

Der Söldner, ein über zwei Meter großer und noch dazu fetter Mann, trat vor Naruto. "Das ist eine Erniedrigung, Boss! So ein Zwerg ist doch kein Gegner für mich!", schmollte er, dann hob er seine Faust, um Naruto zu schlagen.

Naruto jedoch wich aus und trat ihm voll in den Bauch, sodass er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Für solche Krücken brauchte er nicht mal Kyuubi. Der Auftrag war wirklich einfach!

"Du Bastard!" Vier oder fünf Soldaten rannten aus der Menge auf Naruto zu. Das würde nun zu lange dauern. Uzumaki setzte nun das Chakra des Fuchses frei und erzeugte eine Chakrawelle, die die Angreifer wegfegte. Wieder waberte die rote Aura um ihm herum, ein Schwanz war ausgebildet.

"Bei Gott!", rief Gateau, seltsamerweise erfreut. "Das ist unser Glückstag!"

"Was, wieso?", rief Naruto verärgert. "Ihr werdet alle sterben."

"Der neunschwänzige Fuchs von Konoha! Auf dich ist ne hübsche Summe ausgesetzt, Kleiner! Die werde ich mir unter den Nagel reißen! Das wird großartige Show, Jungs!", rief Gateau und schnippte mit dem Finger.

Plötzlich schossen aus dem Nichts zwei Männer. Sie sahen sehr brutal aus, mehr konnte Naruto nicht erkennen, da standen sie schon um ihn, führten zusammen eine gewaltige, messerscharfe Kette, die von allen Seiten auf den Jinchuuriki zuschoss.

Dieser konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig springend ausweichen, wobei die Kette allerdings seine Hand streifte. Alles war innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde geschehen!  
"Mist!", rief einer der beiden. Dann schossen sie wieder auf Naruto zu. Mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit!

Doch nun war Uzumaki vorbereitet. Seine Chakra-Hand schoss auf einen der beiden zu, packte ihn und zog den überraschten Ninja zu Naruto. Dieser packte den Kopf des Shinobis und zerquetschte ihn wie eine reife Tomate. Damit war die Kette natürlich nicht mehr ganz so wirksam.

Doch der Blonde war noch nicht fertig. Der zweite Shinobi war mittlerweile bei ihm, hob mühsam den Arm, um die Kette schwingen. Rrrrritsch! Mit einem Krallenhieb war der Arm ab. Bevor der Ninja allerdings schreien konnte, fiel der Kopf nach einem weiterem Hieb vom Körper.

"Und jetzt?", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich mit Blick auf Gateau.

Die Söldner wichen ängstlich zurück.

"Er hat tatsächlich Gouzu und Meizu erledigt!", versuchte der geschockte Gateau das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

Doch Naruto wankte. An seiner verletzten Hand pochte es. Das war Gift, das hatte Kabuto ihm erklärt!

Gateau entspannte sich. "Wir haben ihn! Die beiden sind tot, aber was solls? Sie haben ihren Zweck erfüllt. Tötet ihn ganz und dann wird er nach Konoha geliefert! Und wir feiern ein Freudenfest!"

"Ihr Maden.", grollte Naruto hasserfüllt. "Ich werde euch alle in tausend Stücke reißen!" Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Kunai aus der Tasche und rammte es sich voll in die Hand. Drehte es einmal um sich selbst. Zweimal. Dreimal!  
Uzumakis Blut spritze mehrere Meter weit. Als er es herauszog floss das ganze vergiftete Blut heraus.

"So, nun wird das böse Gift mich nicht töten!", rief Naruto mit wahnsinnsverzerrtem Gesicht und brach in schrilles Lachen aus.

"Ein Monster!", rief ein Söldner entsetzt. "Der ist echt brandgefährlich!"

"Regt euch ab! Er wird verbluten!", lachte Gateau.

Doch wie aufs Stichwort heilte die Wunde zu. Naruto hatte nun auf zwei Schwänze hochfahren müssen. Mist, das belastete ungemein!

"Waaas?", schrie der Magnat hysterisch.

"So!", schnaubte der Zwölfjährige. "Keiner von euch wird lebend hier rauskommen! Ich will spielen!" Mit diesen Worten formte er seine Chakrahand und ließ sie in die Menge niedersausen. Panisch und wie Ameisen rannten sie hin und her und verteilten sich. "FRISST DAS, IHR HURENSÖHNE! ICH WERDE EUCH UMBRINGEN! WUUUAAHHHHH!"

"MOMOCHIIIIII!", brüllte Gateau hysterisch.

Plötzlich sauste etwas, so schnell, dass Naruto es nicht erkennen konnte, auf ihn zu und ein gewaltiges Monstrum von einer Waffe sauste auf den Jungen nieder. Gerade so konnte der sich durch einen Sprung nach oben retten. Die Waffe, ein wahrhaft gigantisches Schwert schlug voll in den Boden ein. KRACH! Der Strandsand wurde aufgewirbelt.

Während Naruto in der Luft schwebte, griffen ihn plötzlich drei völlig identische Männer mit Riesenschwert an. Als Uzumaki sie zerfetzte, zerfielen sie einfach zu Wasser. Was zur Hölle? Doch er hatte keine Zeit zum Überlegen, denn ein gewaltiger Wasserdrache schoss auf ihn zu, erfasste den Jungen und riss ihn fort.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Mit diesem Urschrei stieß Naruto so viel Chakra ab, dass das Wasservieh zerfloss. Uzumaki stürzte und krachte auf dem Boden. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand ein Mann über ihm, genau wie die Angreifer aus Wasser! Ein brutaler Kick beförderte Naruto wieder in die Luft Dann sauste der Gegner wieder mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn zu. Uzumaki bildete seine Chakra-Hand, formte eine Faust und schlug den Gegner, der wurde zurückgeschleudert. Doch der Muskelprotz fiel nicht unter der Kraft zu Boden, sondern bremste die riesige Hand auch noch mit seinen Füßen, die festen Stand am Boden hatten! Unmöglich! Der widerstand der Attacke mit bloßer Körperkraft! Naruto löste die Faust auf.

Lachend wischte sich der Feind das Blut vom Mund. "Du bist wirklich nicht schlecht, du Fuchs! Du bist wahrhaft ein gefährliches Wesen! Aber gegen einen der sieben Schwertninja reicht das nicht!"

"Schwertninja?", hakte Naruto nach.

"Genau! Ich bin Zabuza Momochi, der Dämon des geheimen Nebels! Der lautlose Mord ist meine Königsdisziplin! Und ein normaler Bengel hätte gegen mich nicht einmal eine Zehntelsekunde überlebt!"

Für diesen Gegner würde er seine ganze Kraft brauchen, also konnte er sich später nicht mehr mit Gateau und seiner Truppe auseinandersetzen. Musste er sie also sofort erledigen. Alle auf einmal!

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Die zahllosen bösartigen Schattendoppelgänger stürmten los.

"Er kann sogar Schattendoppelgänger?", staunte Zabuza, während er sein Schwert hob, um sie abzuwehren, und bemerkte zu spät, dass sie gar nicht ihn angriffen.

"Was zum...?", brüllte Gateau, da waren die Doppelgänger auch schon bei ihm und seinen Söldnern und richteten ein Blutbad an, das seinesgleichen suchte. Jeder, der wegrannte, wurde von einem Schattendoppelgänger verfolgt. Für keinen von ihnen gab es ein Entrinnen.

"Verdammt!" Zabuza wollte eingreifen, doch plötzlich war da wieder die Chakra-Hand, der er ausweichen musste.

"Nein, bitte nicht!", brüllte Gateau am Boden liegend, während ein Doppelgänger mit dem Fuß auf dem Kopf des reichen Mannes herumtrat. "Nein, ich hab Geld! DU KANNST AUCH ALLES HABEN, DAS GELD UND MEINE MÄNNER, WENN DU MICH LAU..." Krick. Krack.

Alle waren tot. Keiner von Gateau und seinen Männern lebte noch. Überall Leichenteile, Blut...

"Wow, du bist wahrhaft ein Monster!", gab Zabuza zu. "Aber nun wird es Zeit für mich, zu verschwinden. Schließlich ist mein Geldgeber tot. Ich habe keinen Grund mehr, mit dir zu kämpfen."

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin, mein Freund.", murmelte Naruto.

"Was?" Zabuza starrte ihn an.

"Ich habe extra das Feld geräumt, damit wir kämpfen können, und nun verpisst du dich einfach?", Naruto starrte ihn voller Hass an. Er wollte kämpfen, sein Chakra würde es noch lange genug mitmachen, darum würde er Zabuza nicht gehen lassen. "Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall töten, koste es, was es wolle!"

"Du bist doch krank!", schnaubte Momochi. "Aber mir sollst recht sein, denn du hast sowieso keine Chance."

"ACH JAAAA?" Naruto fuhr nun auf drei Schwänze hoch. Das Chakra wirbelte den Dünensand nur so auf.

Dann raste Naruto wie ein Blitz auf Zabuza zu! Dieser hatte nur Zeit, sein Schwert zu ziehen und mit voller Kraft zuzuschlagen. Doch Uzumaki hob eine Hand und fing den Schlag der gewaltigen Waffe ab.

"Wie das?", rief der Schwertninja mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Dann packte Naruto auch schon mit seiner freien Hand Zabuzas Arm, mit dem er das Schwert hielt, und brach ihn. Dann sprang der Kleinere in die Luft, immer noch eine Hand am Schwert, und rammte sein Knie in den gesunden Arm Zabuzas, der dadurch auch mit einem lautem Krachen brach. Dann wurde der Momochi mit einem Tritt voll in den Magen durch den anderen Fuß weggeschleudert und ging mehrere Meter entfernt zu Boden.

Nun würde Naruto es zu Ende bringen! Langsam näherte er sich Zabuza, um ihm den Todesstoß zu verpassen.

"ICH WERDE NICHT STERBEN, ABER DUUUU!", brüllte der am Boden liegende Ninja plötzlich.

"Was?" Naruto starrte ihn an. Der bluffte nur, keine Angst, dachte er sich.

Doch plötzlich erschienen wie aus dem Nichts Spiegel. Sie umgaben Naruto, sogar nach oben war der Fluchtweg versperrt. Was hatte Zabuza jetzt wieder gemacht?  
Piep. Piep. Der Gen-Checker reagierte! Das bedeutete, einer von denen, die Orochimaru brauchte, beschwor diese Spiegel!

Plötzlich zappte es überall um Naruto und der Junge hatte am ganzen Körper Kratzer - die natürlich sofort wieder zuheilten - und einzelne Nadeln im Körper stecken! Was? Nadeln?

"Du wirst Zabuza-Sensei nicht umbringen! Dafür sorge ich!" Diese Stimme klang sanft und doch gleichzeitig zornerfüllt!

"Zeige dich, wer immer du auch bist!", grollte Naruto. Er rannte zu den Spiegeln hin.

"Du kannst sie nicht zerstören. Sie sind härter als Stahl!"

"ACH JA?", brüllte der Uzumaki und schlug voll dagegen. Der Spiegel zerbrach wie eine Christbaumkugel! "Jämmerlich!" Mit diesen Worten riss der Jinchuuriki alle Spiegel mit seiner Chakrahand nieder.

Übrig blieb ein Junge mit einer Maske, auf der Wellen zu sehen waren.

"Du bist... ein ANBU aus Kiri-Gakure.", stammelte Naruto geschockt.

"Falsch! Ich bin der, der Zabuza beschützen wird!", erwiederte der Unbekannte entschlossen.

"Um dich kümmer ich mich gleich." Mit diesen Worten raste der Jinchuuriki in Richtung Zabuza, der daraufhin versuchte, zu fliehen. Doch als Uzumaki fast bei seinem Opfer war, erschien plötzlich ein weiter Spiegel vor ihm und zerfiel wieder, nach dem der Maskierte herausgekommen war. Schützend stand er vor Zabuza.

Nun wurde es heikel. Naruto durfte den Jungen nicht töten, doch ihn so zu schlagen, dass er nur außer Gefecht gesetzt werden würde und sein zerbrechlichlicher Körper nicht zerschmettert wurde, war nicht ganz einfach. Doch schließlich schlug Uzumaki dem Gegner seinen Ellbogen in die Magengegend, so dass dieser blutspuckend zur Seite flog.

Dann stürzte sich der Kyuubi-Junge wieder auf Zabuza. Als Naruto bei seinem Opfer war, schlug er es brutal zu Boden und hob seine Kralle.

"Ich... lasse... das nicht zu...", keuchte Haku und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch bei der Anstrengung verlor er das Bewusstsein.

"Verdammt!", schrie Zabuza.

Uzumaki stieß seine Hand in die Brust seines Gegners und riss ihm das Herz aus dem Leib. Dann zerdrückte er es, dass das Blut nur so spritzte.

Dann übermannte ihn Schmerz und er löste das Kyuubi-Chakra auf. Schwer atmend sah sich der Blonde um. Überall zerfetzte Leichen, der Boden und seine eigenen Hände waren mit Blut getränkt.

Naruto begann, wie ein Irrer zu lachen. Er hatte es mit dieser Armee aufgenommen! GANZ ALLEINE! Er war unbesiegbar, nichts und niemand konnte ihm etwas anhaben! Zumindest nicht in diesem Land, das er nun erobert hatte! Galt Orochimaru nicht als der Mann, der ein kleines Land im Alleingang eroberte? Nun hatte Uzumaki das auch geschafft!

Doch Naruto hatte noch nicht alles erledigt. Als Nächstes gab er dem Kekkeigenkei-Typen eine Spritze, die Kabuto ihm in die Hand gegeben hatte, die einen drei Tage schlafen ließ. Dann schulterte Uzumaki den Typen und ging in Richtung des Anwesens, um die Rolle zu holen. Danach würde er in die 'Hauptstadt' des Landes gehen.

"Du bist genau wie deine Mutter, nur noch geiler drauf.", schnurrte der Fuchs. "Genial, wie du sein Herz wie eine Tomate zerquetscht hast!"

"Klappe!", schnaubte Naruto. "Ich bin gestresst, Alter!"

"GATEAU UND ALL SEINE VERBÜNDETEN SIND TOT! ICH ERKLÄRE DIESES LAND ZUM HERRSCHAFTSGEBIET OROCHIMARUS! JEDER, DER DAMIT EIN PROBLEM HAT, KANN SICH HIER BEI MIR BESCHWEREN UND SICH VOM LEBEN VERABSCHIEDEN!"

Ensetztes und verwirrtes Gemurmel der Stadtbewohner erklang, als Naruto diese Botschaft im Zentrum der nicht allzu großen Stadt brüllte.

Doch dann jubelten ihm einige zu. "Für Orochimaru, der uns vom Tyrannen Gateau befreit hat!"

Plötzlich kam ein alter Mann die Straße entlanggerannt. "Wir haben es geschafft! Die Brücke ist fertig! Wir und die Rebellen des Landes haben sie zusammen lange genug vor Gateaus Söldnern verteidigt! Und nun endet die Herrschaft dieses Dreckskerls endlich!"

"Es ist zu spät dafür, Tazuna.", sagte einer der Bürger mit schwerer Stimme.

"Das ist wahr.", murmelte Naruto böse lächelnd.

"Wer ist denn dieser Kleine da mit dem dummen Gesicht?", fragte der Alte irritiert.

Kurz flackerte rotes Chakra um Naruto auf, wenig später hielt er Tazunas abgerissenen Kopf hoch in die Luft. "So wird es allen ergehen, die mich beleidigen!"

Die Menschen starrten ihn entsetzt und fassungslos an. Ein kleiner Junge und eine Frau, offensichtlich seine Mutter, weinten hemmungslos.

"Führt mich mal zu der Brücke.", sagte Naruto nun.

Wenig später stand der Jinchuuriki, nach wie vor den Kekkeigenkei-Jungen geschultert und die Rolle in der Tasche, zusammen mit einigen zitternden Dorfbewohnern vor der Brücke. Diese war wirklich ein architektonisches Meisterwerk!

"Ich nenne diese Brücke... Die große Naruto-Brücke! Das ist jetzt beschlossen und wird nicht in Frage gestellt, verstanden?"

Dann betrat Uzumaki die Brücke und bewegte sich in Richtung Festland. Er sagte noch lächelnd: "Bald kommen Oto-Nins, um Tribut einzunehmen, als stellt euch drauf ein. Und macht bloß keine Dummheiten oder es geht euch allen schlecht."

Als Naruto außer Hör-, aber noch nicht außer Sichtweite war, machten die Dorfbewohner ihrem angestauten Hass Luft.  
"DIESER DRECKSKERL!", brüllte einer von ihnen.

"Nicht so laut, was wenn der Fuchs dich hört?", rief ein Anderer entsetzt.

"Tazuna hat diese Brücke gebaut! Und sein Mörder benennt sie nach sich? SAUEREI!", brüllte der Erste.

"Ruhig, ruhig.", beschwichtigte der Zweite. "Wir haben etwas Zeit, uns einen Plan zu überlegen, wie wir verhindern, dass ein Tyrann vom Nächsten abgelöst wird. Wir kriegen die Freiheit!"

"Das glaube ich nicht.", keuchte ein dritter Bewohner. "Ich habe von Orochimaru gehört. Er ist ein ungeheuer starkes Monster mit einer Armee, gegen die wir keine Chance haben! Dieses Monster da eben hat ganz alleine Gateaus Armee plattgemacht und dieser Millionär konnte uns schon unterdrücken! Orochimaru hat noch mehrere solche Kerle! Wenn wir auch nur einen Mucks machen, werden wir alle ausgelöscht!"

"Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", stammelte der Erste. "NEEEEEIIIIIIIN!"

Haku erwachte langsam aus seiner Ohnmacht. Wo war er? Und wie war er hier hergekommen?

Der Junge öffnete die Augen. Er war eindeutig in einem dunklen Raum. Nur ein paar Kerzen sorgten für etwas Licht.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Pfeil. Zabuza-sama! In Todeskampf mit einem Fuchsdämonen aus dem Reich des Feuers. Hakus Fähigkeiten waren völlig nutzlos gegen das Ungeheuer gewesen. Er hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Was war mit Zabuza-sama? Hatte sein Meister überlebt oder war er...? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken! Das wäre so entsetzlich... das wäre das absolute Ende!

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ein totenblasser Mann trat ein.

"Na, Kleiner, aufgewacht?" Er lächelte.

"Wer bist du? Wo bin ich? Was ist mit Zabuza-sama?", sprudelten die Fragen aus Haku heraus, während er eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm.

"Immer langsam.", sagte der Mann vor ihm. "Zuerst... ich bin Orochimaru. Und du bist in meinem Versteck."  
"Und Zabuza-sama?"

"Zabuza lebt leider nicht mehr...", sagte Orochimaru ohne einen Klang des Bedauerns.

Dies durchbohrte Hakus Herz. Wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden, hätte es weniger weh getan. Genauso, wie sich Haku am Tag des Todes seiner Eltern gefühlt hatte. Der Junge konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, Tränen liefen seine Augen herab, er zitterte.

Orochimaru stand schweigend daneben und beobachtete ihn, als wäre er eine Versuchsratte.

Haku formte blitzschnell aus dem Wasser einer seiner Tränen eine Nadel aus Eis, ließ sie in der Luft schweben. Dann schoss die Nadel auf Hakus Pulsader zu, um sie sauber mit der Spitze aufzuschneiden und ihm einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren.

Doch plötzlich, blitzschnell, hatte Orochimaru Hakus Arm gepackt und zur Seite gedrückt, sodass die Nadel vorbeischoss.

"Na na, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach umbringen, Junge.", sagte der Sannin sanft. "Das wäre doch eine Verschwendung deiner fantastischen Kräfte."

"Das wäre kein Verlust.", sagte Haku emotionslos. "Ich habe sie nie gewollt. Wegen ihnen ist mein Leben die Hölle."

"Kräfte sind doch was Wunderbares!", sagte Orochimaru. "Denn mit ihnen ist man stärker und nur der Stärkere gewinnt. Das hat Naruto doch bewiesen."

Naruto... war das dieser Fuchsdämon? Dieser Teufel? "Ich möchte nichts von ihm wissen."

"Wirklich? Willst du dich denn gar nicht an ihm rächen?", fragte der Schlangenmann süffisant grinsend.

"Rache? Was soll das bringen? Bringt es Zabuza zurück? Nein, es vergrößert nur das eigene Leid. Und wer ganz auf Rache fixiert ist, der ist dazu verdammt, einsam zu sein. Ich möchte kein Leben in Einsamkeit führen. Zabuza-sama war der Einzige, der noch für mich da war.. Für seine Ziele... war ich bereit,... alles zu... opfern." Haku brach wieder in Tränen aus.

"Aber Junge.", sagte Orochimaru tröstend. "Ist es wirklich so sinnvoll, einem grobschlächtigen Typen zu dienen, dessen Ziele undurchführbar sind? Zabuza hat Kiri-Gakure doch völlig unterschätzt! Meine Ziele dagegen haben Zukunft! Und sie beinhalten mehr, als nur ein einfaches Dorf! Wenn du mit mir gehst, können wir beide Großes bewirken! Und ich werde dich nicht hängen lassen oder im Kampf sterben wie Zabuza!"

Hielt der ihm gerade eine rettende Hand hin? Der Verlust Zabuzas war zwar schmerzhaft, aber noch schrecklicher war die wiedergekehrte Einsamkeit, die Haku von innnen auffraß.

"Also gut.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich werde Euch dienen, Orochimaru-sama. Euch und Eurem Traum."

"Perfekt.", sagte der Andere. "Du musst nun diese Pille schlucken und in ein Gefäß hinein, das meine Untergebenen dir bringen. Danach wirst du um ein Vielfaches stärker sein. Ach ja, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Haku.", antwortete der Junge.

Als Orochimaru den Raum verließ, hatte er ein höchst zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Und, wie wars?", fragte Naruto grinsend.

"Hervorragend.", frohlockte sein Meister. "Dieser Hyouton-Ninja ist einfach klasse! Er hegt überhaupt keinen Groll gegen dich. Nicht einmal das Juin hat sich aktiviert, als er aufgewacht ist, weil er offensichtlich wirklich absolut ohne Hass und Egoismus ist. Und dass er es überlebt hat, zeigt schon großes Potential. Aber wird mir ausgezeichnete Dienste leisten. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet! Dazu noch ein ganzes Land, das uns mit Geld versorgt! Und eine weitere Schriftrolle!" Er hatte tatsächlich eine nicht gerade kleine Gruppe an Oto-Nins in das eroberte Gebiet geschickt.

Naruto reckte stolz die Brust.

Orochimaru sagte nun: "Es wird Zeit, dass wir weiter unseren Plan bezüglich Konohas Zerstörung ausführen. Da wir eine der anderen Ninja-Großmächte als Verbündeten brauchen, sollten wir bald die Verhandlungen aufnehmen. Ich habe mich entschlossen, Suna-Gakure zu nehmen. Die stehen Konoha schon lange misstrauisch gegenüber und haben große Existenzangst wegen der aktuellen Entwicklungen. Also werden wir morgen aufbrechen. Du wirst mitkommen, weil der Plan beinhaltet, den dortigen Kage zu töten und seine Rolle einzunehmen."

"Alles klar!", rief Naruto voller Vorfreude.


	6. Blutige Freundschaft

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie los in Richtung Sunagakure, da Orochimaru den Kazekage für eine Allianz gegen Konoha gewinnen wollte.

Außer Naruto wurde er dabei von Kabuto, den Sound-Five und Haku, dem Neuen, begleitet.

Die Reise verlief im Grunde ereignislos. Haku und Kimimaro, der Weißhaarige der Sound-Five, die sich offensichtlich irgendwo früher schon mal getroffen hatten, führten eine angeregte Unterhaltung über die vollständige Selbstaufopferung für jemand Anderen.

Naruto hörte nicht hin. Er würde niemals so dämlich sein. Der Jinchuuriki tat nichts, was keinen unmittelbaren Nutzen für ihn hatte. Mit Orochimaru hatte er sich eh nur verbündet, weil es ihm selbst viel nützte.

Ob sie den Kazekage besiegen können würden? Der musste nämlich verschwinden, sobald Suna zur Allianz zugesagt hatte. Dann würde Orochimaru die Kontrolle übernehmen und einen Oto-Nin, mit einem speziellen Jutsu als Kazekage getarnt, an dessen Stelle setzen. Gelegentlich wollte der Schlangenmann sogar selbst als Kazekage auftreten.

"Wir sind fast da.", sagte Kabuto plötzlich.

Direkt vor ihnen erhob sich eine gewaltige Felswand, wo ein schmaler Spalt hindurchführte. Es war tatsächlich der Eingang zu Sunagakure, ihrem baldigen Verbündeten.

"Orochimaru!", rief plötzlich ein Wachposten, der auf sie zurannte. "Da seid Ihr ja endlich! Der Kazekage erwartet Euch, seid er Eure Botschaft bekommen hat! Ich führe Euch und Eure Gefährten zu ihm."

Sie gingen also durch die Schlucht in das Dorf. Seltsam rund waren die Häuser hier, wie Naruto auffiel.

Schließlich kamen sie vor einem großen, runden Haus zum Stehen. Die Heimat des Kazekage der vierten Generation.

"Ich werde eintreten und das Bündnis aushandeln.", erklärte Orochimaru. "Ihr könnt euch solange im Dorf umsehen. Aber stellt keinen Unsinn an und vor allem: Tötet niemanden!" Bei den letzten Worten sah er besonders Naruto eindringlich an. "Das hier sind unsere Verbündeten." Dann trat er ein.

Haku, Kimimaro, Kidoumaru und Sakon schwiegen und ließen die Wartezeit einfach über sich ergehen.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe etwas essen.", sagte Jirobo nachdenklich.

"Dann geh und halt die Fresse, du Fettsack!", schnaubte Tayuya verächtlich.

"WIE WAR DAS?"

Naruto spuckte auf den Boden. Mehrere Stunden, die die Verhandlungen sicher dauern mochten, mit diesen Idioten zu verbringen, war wirklich nichts, worauf der Uzumaki Bock hatte. Also setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach einem abgelegenen Ort, wo der Jinchuuriki seine Ruhe hatte.

Naruto bog schließlich in eine abgelegene Seitengasse ein. Links und rechts standen große Häuser, dass kaum Himmel sichtbar war. Hier war es wirklich nicht sehr hell, obwohl es Tag war. Genau die richtige Umgebung für ein Jinchuuriki!

Plötzlich bemerkte Uzumaki, dass er nicht alleine hier war. Vor dem Blonden saß auf dem Boden ein anderer Junge, ungefähr in seinem Alter. Dieser trug auf dem Rücken ein seltsames Gefäß auf dem Rücken und hatte rote Haare. Das war aber nicht das Auffälligste an ihm. Der Rothaarige hatte unübersehbare Augenringe, als hätte er noch niemals im Leben geschlafen. Außerdem war auf seiner Stirn ein Zeichen eingeritzt. 'Liebe', las Naruto.

"Verschwinde, du störst.", murmelte die seltsame Erscheinung tonlos.

"Ich lasse mir nicht sagen, ob ich von irgendwo zu verschwinden habe oder nicht.", sagte Uzumaki grinsend.

"Ich meine es Ernst.", sprach der Andere ohne Emotion. "Wenn du nicht gehst, dann töte ich dich."

Das fand Naruto witzig. Ein Lebensmüder machte ihm Todesdrohungen? Der Träger Kyuubis begann zu lachen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Gefäß wie von Geisterhand. Sand - SAND? - schoss heraus, flog auf Naruto zu und umgab diesen vollkommen.

"Was zum?", schrie Uzumaki.

"Ich hab dich gewarnt.", murmelte der andere und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

Hätte Naruto nicht das Kyuubi-Chakra bis zum zweiten Schwanz hochgefahren, wäre er gerade eben zu einer unförmigen Masse blutigen Matsches zerquetscht worden. Aber so widerstand das Chakra der pressenden Kraft des Sandes.

Als Nächstes setzte Naruto einen Chakra-Stroß frei, der den Sand in alle Himmelsrichtungen schleuderte. Dann raste er auf den Anderen zu. Verbot hin oder her, dieser Typ würde in Fetzen gerissen werden, und überhaupt, das würde nicht auffallen, wenn er die Leiche verstecken würde.

Naruto hob seine Hand, um den Kopf des Anderen abzureißen, doch plötzlich war da wieder der Sand. Er formte eine Barriere, die Uzumakis Schlag abfing. Bevor der Blondschopf reagieren konnte, wurde er wieder von Sand erfasst und weggeschleudert, konnte sich aber wieder aufrichten.

Wer war das? Geschockt starrte Naruto den anderen Jungen an. Das war doch kein normaler Mensch! Er konnte Uzumaki Paroli bieten!

"Wer bist du?", fragte der andere Junge, mit nicht minder überrascht geweiteten Augen. "Jemanden wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen. Dein Chakra... ist kein Normales..."

Woher wusste der das, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf.

"Naruto!", erklang die Stimme Kyuubis in ihm. "Ich spüre ein Anderes der neun Bijuu! Shukaku, den Einschwänzigen!"  
Was? Naruto hatte sich irgendwann in der Woche, die er nun bei Orochimaru war, etwas Zeit genommen und sich genauer über Kyuubi informiert. So hatte der Junge erfahren, dass es noch andere Dämonen als den Fuchs gab, sie alle verschiedene Schwänze hatten und nur unter Kontrolle gehalten werden konnten, wenn sie in einem menschlichen Wirt versiegelt wurden.

War das dort etwa auch ein solcher Mensch?

"Gegenfrage: Wer bist du?", fragte der Uzumaki interessiert, während er sein Chakra zurückfuhr.

"Mein Name ist Sabaku no Gaara. Der Sand schützt mich, darum bin ich unverwundbar. Ich töte Menschen, um ein Gefühl der Macht zu spüren und..." Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, er machte den Eindruck eines vollkommen Wahnsinnigen. "... um sie zu bestrafen, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen!"

Naruto starrte ihn an. "Warum wollen sie denn nichts mit dir zu tun haben?"

"Mein Vater, der Kazekage, hat ein Experiment durchgeführt. Bevor ich geboren wurde, hat er Shukaku, einen mächtigen Bijuu, in mir versiegeln lassen. Ich sollte eine Waffe für das Dorf werden, doch weil ich meine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, stufte er mich als Gefahr ein und unternahm unzählige Versuche, mich zu töten. Er setzte seine Ninjas auf mich an. Ich habe alle getötet!" Beim letzten Satz zierte ein grausames, wahnsinniges Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Naruto konnte es nicht fassen! Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Gaaras eigener Vater hatte ihm das angetan? Der Blonde würde es heute Abend genießen, dieses Schwein zu töten! Suna war kein Stück besser als Konoha! Und DIE wollten sie als Verbündete?

"Was hält dich überhaupt noch hier?", fragte er weiter. "Ich zum Beispiel habe mein Drecksdorf bereits verlassen. Sie alle kotzen mich an, darum werde ich ihr Dorf auslöschen und alle Bewohner töten!"

"Wer bist du? Antworte!", schnaubte Gaara.

"Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki aus Oto-Gakure! Der neunschwänzige Fuchs ist in mir versiegelt und macht mich nahezu unbesiegbar! Ich werde alles und jeden töten, der sich mir in den Weg stellt! Und ihre Leichenteile werden über die gesamte Straße verteilt!" Bei diesen Worten hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Fingernägel so tief ins Fleisch gebohrt, dass an den Händen Blut herunterlief. Seine Augen leuchteten vollkommen irre.

"Wir sind wohl tatsächlich so was wie Seelenverwandte, Naruto Uzumaki aus Oto-Gakure.", sagte Gaara langsam. "Ich bin noch in meinem Dorf, weil ich so die Menschen in ständiger Angst leben lassen kann, von mir abgemurkst zu werden. Sie sollen um ihren Schlaf gebracht werden, genauso wie ich! Ich kann nicht schlafen, da sonst Shukaku frei käme und allein sein Chakra hält mich am Leben! ZWÖLF JAHRE LANG!"

Sterben sollten sie! Ihre Schreie sollten in der ganzen Welt zu hören sein! Naruto bebte vor Hass und Wut. Wie konnten sie es wagen, Menschen so ein Schicksal aufzuerlegen?

"Ich werde dir helfen, dieses Dorf vom Antlitz der Welt zu fegen.", sagte er plötzlich. "Aber noch brauchen wir es. Es soll uns noch helfen, Konoha zu vernichten. Wenn Konoha nicht mehr ist, werden wir beide zusammen Suna in Schutt und Asche legen!"

"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Gaara überrascht, als Naruto ihm plötzlich eine Hand hinhielt. Der Wüstenjunge schlug ein. "Also gut.", sagte er. "Zuerst werden wir alles daran setzen, Konoha zu vernichten, dann machen wir uns über Suna Gedanken! Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf Vaters Gesicht!"

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen.", antwortete Naruto. "Mein Meister hat den Tod deines Vaters beschlossen, von daher wird er den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben."

"Auch gut.", lächelte der Rothaarige. "Dann muss ich wenigstens seine Visage nicht mehr sehen."

"Leider doch.", murmelte Uzumaki. "Denn ein Ninja, der sein Gesicht kopiert, wird an seine Stelle treten."

"Mann, du bist gemein!", rief Gaara und boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Schulter.

Naruto lachte. Kein böses Lachen, sondern ein Lachen von Herzen. War das Freundschaft? Sah sie so aus?

Plötzlich flogen mehrere Kunai auf Gaara zu. Sein Sand verhinderte aber, dass er getroffen wurde.

Als Naruto aufsah, erblickte er zwei Ninja, offensichtlich Jonin.

"Was wollt ihr?", fragte Gaara kühl.

"Wir werden der Bedrohung 'Gaara' ein für allemal ein Ende bereiten und dich töten!", rief einer der Ninja, während er ein weiteres Kunai aus der Tasche zog.

"Ihr...", fauchte Naruto hasserfüllt, während er Chakra sammelte.

"Nein, die gehören mir.", murmelte der Shukaku-Jinchuuriki bestimmt. "Diese beiden sind nun wirklich kein Problem für mich." Auf seinen Blick trat etwas Hungriges. "Ich habe heute noch nicht getötet!"  
Von einem Moment auf den Anderen schoss extrem viel Sand aus dem Steinboden. Wo kam der her? Doch dann fiel Naruto ein großes Loch im Boden auf. Der Stein war zu Sand zermahlen worden!

Wie bei dem Blonden vorher wickelte sich der Sand um die beiden Shinobi.

"Verdammt!", brüllte einer, dessen Kopf als Einziges herausragte, während die beiden in die Luft schwebten.

"Sabaku Kyuu! Wüstensarg! Trauerzug der Wüste!" Als Gaara seine Hand zur Faust ballte, wurden die wehrlosen Jonin einfach zerquetscht. Ihr Blut und die Fetzen ihres Körpers regneten vom Himmel.

Naruto begann, nachdem er das gesehen hatte, mit verzückt geweiteten Augen, wie ein Wahnsinniger zu lachen. "Gaara... Ich glaube, wir beide werden gut miteinander auskommen!"

"Da hast du wohl recht.", murmelte dieser.

"Hier steckst du!" Das war Kimimaro, der vor ihnen stand. "Die Verhandlungen sind beendet. Suna und Oto sind nun verbündet. Du sollst umgehend zu Orochimaru-sama kommen."

"Soll ich den auch zerquetschen?", fragte Gaara mit mordlüsterner Miene.

"Nein, der ist einer von unseren Leuten.", sagte Uzumaki.

"Würdest du sowieso nicht schaffen, meine Knochen sind härter als Stahl.", sagte Kimimaro kühl, dann gingen er und Naruto von dannen.

"Warum kommen Sie zurück, Orochimaru?", fragte der Kazekage irritiert. Er war von drei Leibwächtern flankiert und saß mitten in der großen Halle des Hauses. "Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt."

"Nun, da haben Sie falsch gedacht.", höhnte Orochimaru. "Es gibt noch einiges zu klären, denke ich."

Naruto, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Haku, Sakon, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Jirobo und auch Orochimaru selbst, begaben sich in Kampfstellung.

"Warum wohl, glauben Sie, habe ich so viele meiner Männer mitgebracht?", höhnte der Schlangenmensch.  
"Verräter! Ich habe alles getan, was Sie verlangt haben! Ich habe sogar unser Bündnis öffentlich bekanntgegeben! Ich habe Ihnen uneingeschränkte Loyalität zugesichert!", brüllte Kazekage aufgebracht.

"Ich brauche nur Ihr Dorf und seine Streitmacht, an Ihnen hatte ich nie Interesse.", sagte Orochimaru entspannt.

"TÖTET SIE ALLE!", brüllte der Kage. "IHRE LEICHEN WERDEN VOR DEN TOREN DER STADT AUFGEHÄNGT, ALS ZEICHEN, WAS MIT DENEN PASSIERT, DIE SUNA-GAKURE VERARSCHEN WOLLEN!"

Die Leibwächter und der Leiter von Suna selbst gingen in Kampfstellung. Haku, Kimimaro und die anderen vier gingen in die erste Stufe des Juin, Naruto aktivierte zwei Schwänze und Kabuto erzeugte ein Chakra-Messer in seiner Hand. Sie brauchten nicht auf volle Kraft zu gehen, das hier würde auch reichen. Schließlich waren sie zahlenmäßig haushoch überlegen.

Die Leibwächter stürmten vor, wurden allerdings direkt von allen sechs Juin-Nutzern in die Mangel genommen.

Währenddessen griffen Orochimaru, Naruto und Kabuto den Kazekage zu dritt an. Das Dorfoberhaupt jedoch formte plötzlich Fingerzeichen und brüllte: "IHR NARREN! DAS IST EURER ENDE!"  
Im selben Moment löste sich ein gewaltiger Felsen aus dem Boden und drohte, alle drei unter sich zu begraben.

Uzumaki jedoch sprang hoch in die Luft und rammte seinen Kopf voll gegen den Felsen, der überall Risse bekam und schließlich zerbarst.

Der Kazekage wollte gerade als Antwort ein weiteres Jutsu ausführen, da traf ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten in den Rücken und daraufhin hatte er seine Muskeln nicht mehr richtig unter Kontrolle.

"Ich habe ihn erwischt!", frohlockte Kabuto, während Orochimaru dem Kage einige gezielte Schläge verpasste, und ihm schließlich mit dem Kusanagi-Schwert den rechten Arm abschnitt.

Der Kazekage fiel in den Staub. Unfähig, ein Jutsu auszuführen, lag er hilflos am Boden.

"Das wars. Alle drei sind tot.", sagte Kimimaro.

"Das war einfach.", höhnte Sakon, doch plötzlich sagte sein zweiter Kopf: "Aber nur, weil wir sechs, nun ja, eigentlich sieben, waren und sie nur drei." "Klappe, Ukon!"

Orochimaru hob nun langsam sein Schwert, um Kazekage entgültig zu töten, dieser wollte Shuriken aus der Tasche ziehen, doch plötzlich riss eine Krallenhand ihm seinen zweiten Arm aus. Schmerzerfüllt brüllte der mächtige Mann, während Naruto den abgerissenen Arm in seiner Hand wiegte und spielerisch in die Luft warf.  
Verzweifelt versuchte der Suna-Kage zu fliehen, doch alle seine Feine umstellten ihn nun. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg mehr für ihn.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Gaara stand im Rahmen. "Ihr tut es also tatsächlich.", murmelte er tonlos.

"Ein Zeuge!", rief Kabuto und wollte auf ihn zurennen, um den Rothaarigen ebenfalls aus dem Weg zu räumen.

"Ich würde das nicht tun.", sagte Naruto bösartig grinsend. "Er ist ein Jinchuuriki, genau wie ich."

"Mist!", schnaubte Orochimaru. "Dabei ist bis jetzt alles so glatt gegangen!"

"Gaara.", murmelte der Kazekage erleichtert. "Gott sei Dank! Hol mich hier raus, mein Sohn!"

"Ihr werdet meinen Vater nicht töten.", sagte Gaara und ein Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Kagen. Doch in das Gesicht des Shukaku-Jinchuuriki trat plötzlich ein teuflisches Grinsen, als er rief: "ICH werde es tun!"

"Was?" Kazekage konnte es nicht fassen. "Aber ich bin dein Vater! Du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

"SAG MIR NICHT, WAS ICH KANN UND WAS NICHT!", brüllte Gaara. Plötzlich veränderte er seine Form, zur Hälfte wurde er Shukaku. "Deinetwegen musste ich all diese Qualen durchleiden! Ich werde nun Vergeltung üben und dich töten!"

"Niemand wird sich einmischen.", sagte Naruto bestimmt. "Wer es doch tut, den werde ich eigenhändig umbringen!"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein.", höhnte Orochimaru. "Ich würde mir das auch gerne ansehen."

Mit einer gewaltig verlängerten Hand griff sich Gaara nun den armlosen Kazekage und drückte mit aller Kraft zu. Der Kazekage wurde schlicht und ergreifend zerquetscht. Sein Kopf allerdings, der als Einziges ganz blieb, fiel zu Boden.

Bevor noch etwas passieren konnte, schnellte Orochimaru vor und schnappte ihn sich. "Perfekt! Damit habe ich das Gesicht, das ich brauche!"

Plötzlich trat ein weiterer Suna-Nin ein.

"Ah!", rief der Schlangenmann. "Unser Spion aus Oto-Gakure!"

"Ich bin bereit, den Kazekage zu spielen, Meister.", sagte der Spion mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"In Ordnung. Wir werden gleich das Jutsu durchführen. Du wirst doch draußen kein Wort über das hier Geschehene verlieren, nicht wahr, Gaara?", fragte Orochimaru nun nachdenklich.

"Nein, ich werde nicht reden.", antwortete dieser lächelnd, jedoch ohne Gefühlsregung in der Stimme. Er hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt. "Es war mir ein Vergnügen, meine Freunde." Dann trat er hinaus.

"Der wird uns gute Dienste leisten.", murmelte Orochimaru zufrieden.

Als Gaara das Haus seines toten Vaters verlassen hatte, begann er irre zu lachen. "Ich habe gerade etwas getan, worauf du stolz sein dürftest, Mutter!"

Er war so zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr! Dieses Glücksgefühl! ER hatte einen Kage getötet! Zwar hatten andere die Vorarbeit geleistet, doch Gaara hatte den finalen Streich ausgeführt! Und dem verdammten Kage alles heimgezahlt, was dieser ihm angetan hatte!

"Gaara! Hier steckst du!" Das war Baki, sein Sensei! "Komm mit! Du, Temari und Kankuro habt eine Mission der Klasse A! Ihr werdet nach Konoha zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung geschickt! Ich werde euch alles an einem ruhigeren Ort genau erklären. Dieser Auftrag ist von entscheidender Bedeutung für das Dorf! Du kannst den Kazekage sehr stolz machen, wenn die Mission ein Erfolg wird!"

"Ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen.", sagte Gaara emotionslos, während er innerlich lachte und sich über diesen Idioten lustig machte, der wie alle anderen Suna-Nins unbewusst zu einer Marionette Orochimarus geworden war.


	7. Terror im Todeswald

Seit der Schließung des Bündnisses mit Sunagakure waren nun schon ein paar Wochen vergangen. Der Tag des Beginns der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung rückte immer näher. Naruto war voller Vorfreude auf das Kommende und übte Jutsus für die Zerstörung von Konoha-Gakure.

Schließlich war der Tag X gekommen. Die Chunin-Prüfung stand an und Orochimaru machte sich auf den Weg nach Konohagakure.

Das Team, mit dem der Sannin aufbrach, bestand aus: Ihm selbst natürlich, Naruto, Kabuto, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya und sieben weiteren Oto-Nin, für deren Namen sich der Jinchuuriki nicht interessierte. Kimimaro fiel aus, da er seltsamerweise erkrankt war, und Haku war beauftragt, Suna im Auge behalten.

Sie reisten im Verborgenen.

"Es ist nicht mehr weit.", sagte Orochimaru schließlich. "Also, der Plan sieht so aus: Kabuto wird als untalentierter Genin auftreten, um das Vertrauen der Feinde zu gewinnen und Dinge über das Dorf in Erfahrung zu bringen, die nützlich sein könnten. Ich werde ebenfalls teilnehmen, verkleidet. Die sieben Genin werden auch teilnehmen."

"Alle nehmen teil... Gaara kommt auch!", brauste Naruto auf. "Warum darf ich nicht teilnehmen?"

"Denk doch mal nach!", rief Kabuto verärgert. "Sie würden dich doch sofort erkennen!"

"Nehm ich eben auch ne Maske.", murmelte der Blonde beleidigt.

"Hör auf, rumzumosern, du Hackfresse!", fauchte Tayuya. "Immerhin nehmen wir vier auch nicht teil."  
"Naruto.", sagte Orochimaru. "Der erste Teil dieser Prüfung ist der Theorie-Teil! Eine Stunde im Klassenzimmer! Willst du immer noch teilnehmen?"

"Ok!", rief Naruto mit entsetzter Miene. "Ich habs mir überlegt! Ich nehme nicht teil! Aber warum müssen wir fünf dann überhaupt mit?"  
"Damit wir eine Fluchtchance haben, sollten wir auffliegen.", sagte Orochimaru gelassen. "So haben wir größere Chancen, sollte Hokage ein großes Shinobi-Team auf mich ansetzen."

"Und wir sollen auch sicherstellen, dass du keine Dummheiten machst.", murmelte Sakon mit Blick auf Naruto.

"Warum machen wir das Dorf nicht einfach platt?", schnaubte der Uzumaki.

"Wir haben noch nicht Kräfte gesammelt.", sagte Kabuto genervt. "Das haben wir dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt!"

"Mann.", schnaubte Naruto säuerlich. "Warum machen wir eigentlich so einen Rummel? Was soll die Scheiße mit der Chunin-Prüfung?"

"Ich wusste, dass diese Frage kommt.", murmelte Orochimaru, der diese Antwort offenbar möglichst lange hatte aufschieben wollen. "Es gibt da einen Jungen, der an dieser Prüfung teilnimmt. Er besitzt ein Kekkeigenkei, das ich mir schon lange aneignen wollte. Und er ist auch der Einzige, bei dem ich es bekommen kann, da alle Anderen seines Clans entweder tot oder stärker als ich sind. Der Name dieses Jungen ist... Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto klappte die Kinnlade runter. "Nicht ausgerechnet der!" Der Jinchuuriki war früher mit Sasuke Uchiha in eine Klasse gegangen. Er hatte diesen eingebildeten und von allen Mädchen angehimmelten Wichtigtuer schon immer gehasst. Dieses Stück Dreck wollte er doch töten, sollte es ihm je über den Weg laufen. Aber das ging nun wohl nicht mehr, da der Meister Uchiha für seine Zwecke brauchte.

"Seht mal, dort.", murmelte Sakon plötzlich mordlüstern.

Da gingen drei Genin, die offenbar zur Chunin-Prüfung wollten. Scheinbar stammten sie aus Kusagakure.

"Die sind perfekt.", sagte Orochimaru plötzlich. "Als die verkleiden wir uns!"

Plötzlich stürmte er vor. Hatte sein Grasschwert in der Hand. Rammte es allen dreien blitzschnell durch das Herz, bevor sie es realisiert hatten.

Dann zog Orochimaru mit seinem Justu ihnen das Gesicht ab und streifte sich eines davon über. Außerden holten sich zwei der Oto-Nin ebenfalls Gesichter.

"Mann, er hätte nicht alle alleine killen müssen! Was für ein Egoist!", maulte Naruto.

"Dann gehen wir.", überging Orochimaru ihn mit veränderter Stimme. Er sah tatsächlich genauso aus, wie der tote Genin. "Naruto, du und die Anderen geht zum Gelände 44. Dort, so habe ich herausgefunden, findet die zweite Prüfung statt. Du weißt, wo es ist, nicht wahr?", sagte Orochimaru kühl. Trotz veränderter Gestalt und Stimme hatte sein Auftreten immer noch die selbe Wirkung wie vorher. "Und nun, alle aufteilen!"

Somit gingen alle ihrer Wege und Naruto begab sich zusammen mit den Anderen zum Gelände 44, wo sie sich irgendwo im Wald versteckten und zu warten begannen.

Ein paar Stunden später war die erste Prüfung abgeschlossen. Alle, die bestanden hatten, mussten im Wald des Todes, dem Gelände 44, um Schriftrollen kämpfen. Nur jene, die mit einem vollständigen Satz, bestehend aus einer Erd- und einer Himmelsrolle zum Turm in der Mitte gelangten, waren weiter.

Orochimaru stand vor dem Eingangstor in den Wald, der einem unerfahrenem Genin Angst einjagen konnte, aber doch nicht dem Sannin.

"Es wird einfach werden, was?", fragte ein Gefährte mordlüstern grinsend.  
"Ja.", antwortete der Schlangenmann. "Ab jetzt darf man ja töten!"

"Und looos!", brüllte der Prüfer.

Das Tor sprang auf und sie stürmten los.

"Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.", sagte Orochimaru zu den Anderen. "Ich werde mich um Sasuke kümmern." Mit diesen Worten schlug er eine andere Richtung ein und suchte nach Sasuke Uchihas Team.

Ah, da war ja auch schon seine Beute. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Orochimaru sie gefunden. Der Schlangenmann beobachtete die drei aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Da waren Sasuke Uchiha, ein schwarzhaariger, kühler Junge, und seine Teamkameraden, ein rosahaariges Mädchen mit eisigem Blick und schließlich ein braunhaariger, hitzköpfige wirkender Junge. Moment, war das nicht Sarutobis Jüngster?

Orochimaru trat nun vor. Diese drei würden gleich durch die Hölle gehen!

"Hey, ihr!", rief er, durch seine Verkleidung unerkannt. "Ich möchte eure Rolle, also gebt sie mir!"

"Für was hälst du uns?", schnaubte Hokages Sohn. "Komm doch und hol sie dir!"

"Du bist ganz schön mutig, uns alleine anzugreifen.", sagte Sasuke. "Aber dadurch kriegen wir nun unsere Rolle."

"Ihr wollt also meine Rolle.", murmelte Orochimaru, wiegte eben jene in seiner Hand, fuhr sich mit Zunge über den Mund und schluckte die Schriftrolle schließlich als Ganzes. Das Team 7 starrte ihn an. "Dann wird das ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.", sagte er schließlich, sein Blick verhärtete sich und er zog mit dem Finger sein Lid ein wenig zur Seite, dass die drei eine perfekte Sicht auf seinen irren Blick hatten. Ein Gen-Jutsu, dass den Gegner den eigenen Tod durchleben ließ, wandte der Sannin nun an!

Die Augen von Sasuke und Taro weiteten sich sofort, Sasuke fiel auf die Knie und zitterte. Nur das Mädchen schien nicht zusammenzubrechen, sondern zitterte nur ein wenig vor Schock. Dann fixierte sie Orochimaru jedoch mit eisernem Blick. Hui, eine ganz Mutige!

"Ein Monster, wir müssen fliehen!", schrie Taro entsetzt. "LAUFT! ICH WERDE IHN AUFHALTEN!" Nun raste er auf seinen Gegner zu.  
"NEIN! TU DAS NICHT!", brüllte Sasuke in Panik.

Doch bevor der Hokagesohn mit dem Kunai zuschlagen konnte, bekam er eine Faust ins Gesicht, die ihn in hohem Bogen wegschleuderte! Als Nächstes sprang Orochimaru ihm hinterher und versetzte ihm mehrere brutate Bauchtritte voll in den Magen und schlug ihn dann mit dem Ellbogen weg, sodass Taro mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum krachte, dann auf einem Ast aufschlug und dort benommen liegen blieb.

"Lächerlich.", höhnte der Schlangenmann. "Gib mir einfach die Rolle, dann hat alles ein Ende, Kleiner!"

"Vergiss es!", fauchte die Kleine. "Scher dich zur Hölle!"

Doch Sasuke war anderer Meinung. "Hier! Nimm die Rolle! Aber lass uns in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte der Junge seine Sharingan und nahm die Rolle aus seiner Tasche.

"Meinst du das wirklich?", murmelte Taro schwach. "Du willst wirklich aufgeben? Das kann... nicht... dein Ernst... s-sein..."

"Spinnst du, Sasuke?", schrie das Mädchen zornig. "Was ist los mit dir, Sasuke?"

"Uns bleibt keine Wahl, Sakura! Meine Entscheidung steht!", rief dieser.

Orochimaru lächelte. "Kluge Entscheidung, Kleiner! Manchmal muss die wehrlose Beute eben was Anderes opfern, um die eigene Haut zu retten."

Sasuke warf ihm nun die Rolle zu. Orochimaru fing sie mit einem Grinsen auf.

"Er hat es wirklich getan...", murmelte Sakura voller Fassungslosigkeit. Dann sprang sie direkt neben Sasuke auf den Ast.

"Was ist-?", fragte dieser.

KNALL! Sie hatte ihm eine gescheuert. Sasuke starrte sie an.

"Du miese, feige Ratte! Du kriechst im Staub vor so einem Typen? Du willst der letzte Uchiha sein?" Sakura atmete schwer. Reine Verachtung lag in ihrem Gesicht.

"Was meinst du denn damit?", schnaubte der Junge plötzlich leicht aggressiv.

Orochimaru konnte nicht anders, unwillkürlich musste er lachen.

"Wenn du jetzt den Schwanz einziehst und vor diesem Typen um dein Leben winselst, DANN IST DEIN RACHESCHWUR GEGENÜBER ITACHI WERTLOS!", brüllte Sakura rasend vor Wut.

"Wie bitte?" Sasuke starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Fast im selben Moment rannte Sakura los, auf Orochimaru zu. Sie schleuderte mehrere Kunai mit Explosionssiegeln auf den Schlagenmann, doch dieser wich mit einem Sprung aus. Als die Kunai auf den Ast einschlugen, explodierten sie. Während Orochimaru in der Luft war, sprang das Mädchen plötzlich auf ihn zu und wollte den Mann schlagen. Doch der Sannin rammte Sakura den Ellbogen ins Gesicht, sodass sie zurückflog und direkt neben Sasuke auf den Ast krachte.

"SAKURA!", schrie dieser entsetzt.

Diese setzte sich langsam und mühsam auf. Blut lief ihre Stirn herab. "Lauf doch weg, du Feigling! Und trete mir nie wieder unter die Augen! Verstanden?"

Sasuke starrte zitternd und geschockt auf seine Hände. "Wie konnte ich nur? Natürlich hat sie vollkommen recht! Was war ich nur für ein Dummkopf? Wenn ich nicht mal gegen diesen Dämonen kämpfen, kann, wie soll ich dann jemals Itachi besiegen?"

Plötzlich erschien sein Sharingan auf dem plötzlich furchtlosen Blick und Sasuke rannte auf seinen Gegner zu. Er traute sich also doch, zu kämpfen. Die beiden Kontrahenten tauschten Hiebe aus.

Es wurde ein harter Kampf. Am Ende hatte Uchiha Orochimaru mit speziellen Drähten an einen Baum gefesselt und ihm mit einem Feuerjutsu das gefälschte Gesicht verbrannt.

"Du bist wahrlich sein Bruder.", sagte der Sannin beeindruckt, während er Sasuke wieder mit dem Paralyse-Jutsu erzittern ließ. Er hatte wieder seine ursprüngliche Stimme. "Wer das Sharingan in deinem Alter beherrscht, ist ein wahrer Uchiha! Ja, ich will dich in meiner Gruppe haben!"

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?", rief Sasuke aufgebracht.

"Mein Name ist Orochimaru.", stellte sich dieser lächelnd vor (der benommene, auf dem Ast liegende Taro starrte ihn nun mit Entsetzen an) "Wenn du mich wiedersehen willst, dann musst du diese Prüfung bestehen, als hinge dein Leben davon ab. Als Erstes musst du die drei Oto-Nin besiegen, die ich auf dich angesetzt habe." Nun ließ der Sannin die Schriftrolle in Flammen aufgehen.

"Was redest du da?", fauchte Sakura. "Verschwinde von hier und scher dich zur Hölle! Wir wollen dich nie wieder sehen!"

"Das ist nicht so einfach.", spottete Orochimaru. "Weißt du Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, der Neunschwänzige, ist auch ein Untergebener von mir, dein Bruder Itachi ist in einer Organisation, die Wesen wie ihn sucht, also wäre es am Wahrscheinlichsten, ihn zu finden, wenn du zu mir kämst."

"Wo ist Naruto Uzumaki?", fragte Sakura nun mit vor Wut bebender Stimme. "REDE!"

"Sei still, du wertloses Gör, mich interessiert nur Sasuke Uchiha.", sagte der Schlangenmann entspannt.

"DU WIRST MIR REDE UND ANTWORT STEHEN!", brüllte das Mädchen und griff wieder Orochimaru an, dieser allerdings schleuderte sie mit einem Bauchtritt erneut von sich, sodass Sakura blutspuckend und fast bewusstlos gegen einen Ast krachte.

Und nun wieder zu dir, Sasuke.", sagte Orochimaru, sein Hals verlängerte sich plötzlich, bis der Kopf bei Sasuke war. Der Schlangenmann biss Sasuke in den Hals.

Plötzlich schrie Sasuke wie am Spieß, während sich ein Juin an seinem Hals bildete.

"Glaub mir.", sagte Orochimaru. "Du wirst mich suchen! Du wirst nach dieser Kraft lechzen, mein Junge!"

Mit diesen Worten verschmolz Orochimaru mit dem Ast, auf dem er stand und überließ das Team 7 wieder sich selbst.

Naruto räkelte sich gelangweilt in der Höhle, in der er sich mit den anderen vier versteckte. Drei Tage hingen sie hier nun schon in der Gegend rum, auf weitere Befehle wartend. Laaaangweilig!

Die anderen schliefen, doch der Uzumaki konnte nicht schlafen. Er brauchte Action. Langweiligster Auftrag ever!

Plötzlich stand im Höhleneingang... Gaara!

"Hey, Kumpel, schön dich zu sehen!", rief Naruto erfreut.

"Gleichermaßen.", antwortete sein Gegenüber ruhig und besonnen.

"Mann, das ist nicht fair! Ich muss die ganze Zeit hier rumhängen und du kannst dich da draußen nach Herzenslust amüsieren und all diese Typen umbringen!", moserte Uzumaki.

"Von wegen.", murmelte Gaara tonlos. "Ich habe für diese jämmerliche Prüfung gerademal anderthalb Stunden gebraucht. Ich mache nur gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang, weil ich es nicht ausgehalten habe, zwei Tage ohne einen einzigen Mord."

"Ich muss da ja auch durch.", schnaubte der Blonde, doch plötzlich fiel ihm was auf. "Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden? Ist unser Versteck so schlecht?"

"Bijuus spüren einander.", lautete Gaaras knappe Antwort. "Ich sollte wieder zurück zum Turm, sonst machen die Jammerlappen wieder einen Aufstand." Mit diesen Worten verlies der Rothaarige die Höhle.

Mit 'Jammerlappen' meinte er bestimmt seine Teamkameraden Temari und Kankuro, zwei echte Schwächlinge, die für Genin zwar überdurchschnittlich sein mochten, doch keine echten Gegner für einen Jinchuuriki darstellten. Ein bisschen Zeit war totgeschlagen, aber nur ein paar Minuten. Er würde wohl wie Gaara ein wenig frische Luft schnuppern. So ging Naruto, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Anderen tief und fest schliefen, hinaus.

Warum? Wieso hatte ihr Meister sie auf so verflucht starke und bösartige Typen angesetzt? Eine Niederlage vernichtenden Ausmaßes! Einem Untoten gleich bewegte Dosu sich durch den Wald. Herumirrend, auf der Suche nach Meister Orochimaru, ohne Erfolg. Schon zwei Tage! Der vermummte Ninja befand sich am Rande des Wahnsinns!

Warum? Dosu und sein Team waren direkt in den Untergang geschickt worden! Und jetzt waren Zaku und Kin...

(Dosu Flashback anfang)

Sie hatten sie gefunden. Freude stieg in Dosu auf, als er eine Höhle sah, wo Sasuke Uchiha lag. Nun würden sie ihren Auftrag, den Jungen zu töten, ordnungsgemäß ausführen!  
"Das wird ein wahres Freudenfest!", rief Zaku neben ihm mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. "Diese Frischlinge werden noch den Tag ihrer Geburt verfluchen!"

"Was verschwenden wir unsere Zeit mit Reden?", murmelte Kin. "Greifen wir an."

"Los!", rief Dosu, die drei stürmten vor und gingen vor der Höhle in Kampfstellung.

"Kommt raus, ihr Weicheier!", polterte Zaku. "Wir bringen euch jetzt alle um!"

Es kamen allerdings nur zwei, nicht drei Leute heraus. Ein braunhaariger Junge und ein rosahaariges Mädchen.

"Verschwindet oder es wird euch Leid tun!", brauste das Mädchen in der roten Kleidung auf.

"Wow, werden wir agressiv? Süß, die Kleine!", höhnte Zaku.

"Was wollt ihr?", knurrte der Braunhaarige. "Wer seid ihr überhaupt?"

"Nun, wir sind Klang-Ninja.", erklärte Dosu. "Und wir sind hier, um Sasuke Uchiha zu töten, wie unser Meister es uns aufgetragen hat."

"Ihr seid wohl wirklich Diener von Orochimaru...", murmelte Taro. "Ihr Mistkerle! Dann seid ihr Feinde meines Vaters!"

Sein Vater? War das etwa...?

"Wenn ihr auch nur einen Schritt näherkommt, bringe ich euch..." Weiter kam die Zwölfjährige nicht, denn sie spuckte plötzlich Blut auf den Boden.

"Ich werde gegen sie kämpfen, Sakura.", sagte der Braunhaarige neben ihr. "Du bist zu verletzt, um zu kämpfen." Mit diesen Worten trat er vor.

"Aber es sind drei, Taro.", murmelte Sakura. "Glaubst du denn, du schaffst das?"

"Schaut mal, ein Lebensmüder!", spottete Zaku. "Dich mach ich fertig!"

"Ach ja?", höhnte Taro, dann schleuderte er blitzschnell ein Kunai auf Dosu. Dieser wich spielend aus, doch plötzlich war nicht mehr das Kunai hinter ihm, sondern der Junge! Das Jutsu des Tausches? Der Mumienjunge spürte ihm nächsten Moment einen Tritt in den Rücken, der ihn hoch in die Luft schleuderte.

Sein Gegner indes rannte per Chakrakontrolle an einem dem durch die Luft fliegenden Dosu in der Nähe gelegenen Baum hoch, als er mit diesem auf einer Höhe war, stieß er sich ab und rammte den Oto-Nin voll, sodass dieser zur Seite flog.

Taro war aber noch nicht ganz fertig. Er warf ein weiteres Kunai, das Dosu mit der Hand auffing. Poff! Mit einem zweiten Tausch-Jutsu war der Zwölfjährige da, wo das Kunai gewesen war. Einen Ellbogenstoß von oben voll gegen den Kopf später fiel der Klang-Ninja mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden.

Zaku formte Fingerzeichen, rammte seine Hände in den Boden und setzte sein Bodenauflockerungsjutsu ein, um dem Fallenden eine weiche Landung zu ermöglichen. Dennoch war der Aufprall ein wenig hart. Dosu allerdings richtete sich wieder auf, während sein Gegner durch die Luft auf den Vermummten zustürzte und diesen mit der Faust voll im Gesicht traf. Dosu wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert, fing sich aber wieder und hatte wieder festen Stand.

"Nicht schlecht, Kleiner.", murmelte er. "Allerdings sind unsere Techniken so schnell wie der Schall. Dagegen hast du keine Chance" Mit diesen Worten rannte Dosu auf Taro zu, der sich in Abwehrhaltung begab und hielt seine Faust vor diesen. Ein furchtbares Geräusch ertönte und tatsächlich verzog der Braunhaarige schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.

"Mein... Ohr!", stammelte er fassungslos.  
Der Vermummte ging jedoch noch einen Schritt weiter, in dem er sein Opfer packte, ihm seine Vorrichtung direkt ans Ohr hielt und ihn mit den schneidenden Klängen folterte. Blut lief aus den Ohren Taros.

"Na, was sagst du zu meinen Schallwellen? Wie lange wirst du aushalten?", höhnte Dosu.

"Ich bin Hokages Sohn.", schnaubte sein Gegner. Hatte sich der Verdacht des Vermummten also bestätigt... "Ich werde nicht aufgeben!" Er schlug wieder nach Dosu, doch der fing den Schlag lässig auf.

"Ach wirklich?", spottete er. "Du solltest aufgeben, denn du bist chancenlos!"

"Niemals...", keuchte der Andere. "DENN ICH WERDE MEINE FREUNDE MIT ALLER MACHT BESCHÜTZEN!" Mit diesen Worten schlug er noch mal mit voller Kraft zu, doch Dosu legte lässig den Kopf zur Seite, dass der Schlag vorbei ging, und marterte sein Opfer weiter mit seinen Schall-Jutsus. Noch ein Schlag in den Magen und der Sohn des Hokage lag bewusstlos im Dreck. Ein Lächeln stahl sich unter Dosus Bandage auf sein Gesicht. Er genoss es, einen Gegner leiden zu lassen. Ganau wie die Meisten aus Oto-Gakure.

"Und nun zu den anderen.", höhnte Zaku und trat auf Sakura zu.

"Krepiert!", fauchte diese und schleuderte Shuriken - kein Problem für Zakus Schockwellen.

Kin hatte währenddessen die Haare des anderen Mädchens gepackt und hielt sie fest. Sakura versuchte sich zu mit aller Macht zu befreien, schaffte es allerdings nicht. "Und nun töten wir Sasuke in ihrer Gegenwart! Sehen wir dann, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie ihn sterben sieht!"

Zapp - mit einem Kunai trennte Sakura sich ihre langen Haare ab. Dann wurde Kin mit einem Schlag in den Magen weggeschleudert.

Als Nächstes rannte die Rosahaarige mit gezücktem Kunai auf Zaku zu.

"Zwecklos!", höhnte dieser und schleuderte seine Kunai auf sie.

Dosu rechnete fest damit, dass sie Tausch-Jutsu einsetzen würde, Zaku wohl auch, weshalb er den Blick nach links wandte, doch Sakura hob ihre Arme, um die lebenswichtigen Stellen zu schützen und wurde von den Messern erfasst. Das Mädchen sprang nun, spießte Zakus Arm auf, drückte den Jungen zu Boden und verbiss sich in seinem anderen Arm. Sie war hartnäckig, ging es Dosu durch den Kopf.

"Lass los, du Drecksstück!", schrie der zu Boden Gedrückte und begann, Sakura auf brutale Weise mit seinen Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Zaku schreckte eben nicht vor primitiven Methoden zurück. Weiter und weiter schlug er auf das Mädchen ein, doch dieses ließ einfach nicht locker!

"Du tust dich echt schwer, Zaku.", murmelte Kin, lief auf den Genannten zu und versetzte Sakura einen brutalen Tritt, der sie zur Seite beförderte. Die Rosahaarige versuchte nun krampfhaft, ihre Hand zu heben, doch das andere Mädchen ging zu ihr hin und trat mit dem Fuß auf die Finger. Dann fuhr Kin mit dem Schuh, die Finger der Rosahaarigen eingequetscht hatte, über den Boden, dass Sakura vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

"Übertreibs nicht, Kin.", sagte Dosu. "Wir werden sie jetzt schnell und sauber töten."

"Sei nicht so ein Spielverderber, Dosu!", maulte Zaku. "Es soll Spaß machen, oder?" Er lachte dreckig.

Mann, diese Idioten gefährdeten mit ihrem Leichtsinn die Mission! Sie wollten doch nur mit allen Mitteln Sasuke töten, mehr nicht!

"Ich hasse dich!", presste Sakura hervor. Tränen des Zorns liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie schaffte es, die blutende Hand unter dem Fuß hervor zu ziehen und wankte zurück.

"Mir egal. Du stirbst jetzt eh!", höhnte die Schwarzhaarige und wollte sie mit einem Schall-Jutsu töten.

Dosu beobachtete das Geschehen gelangweit, doch plötzlich fiel ihm dunkles Chakra auf, das von der Höhle, in der die Schwächlinge Zuflucht gesucht hatten, kam. Dann erhob sich plötzlich Sasuke Uchiha als Quelle des Chakras! Doch er glühte am ganzen Körper, das war doch das - JUIN! Was ging hier vor?

"Ich spüre eine seltsame Kraft ansteigen.", murmelte Uchiha verwundert. "Ich verstehe nicht was mit mir passiert, aber ich fühle mich gut. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich mit allen Mitteln stärker werden muss, auch wenn ich meinen Körper dafür dem Bösen ausliefern muss! ER hat mir dieses Geschenk gemacht!"

Wie bitte? Orochimaru war schon vorher bei Sasuke gewesen und hatte ihn nicht selbst umgebracht, sondern ihm das Juin gegeben? Dosu starrte geschockt auf Sasuke.

Plötzlich erhärtete sich Sasukes Blick und er murmelte mit bebendem Zorn: "Wer hat dir das angetan, Sakura? Wer?"

"Ich war es!", rief Zaku grinsend und bekräftigte die Aussage mit einem Fingerzeig auf sich selbst. War dieser Idiot denn lebensmüde? Spinnte der jetzt völlig?

Sasuke wandte sich mit hasserfülltem Blick zu ihm um. Das Juin breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus, während das böse Chakra wieder um ihn waberte. Dosu fühlte sich durch diesen Jungen stark an Orochimaru selbst erinnert. So ein Gegner war zu viel für sie! Sie mussten hier weg!

"Keine Angst vor diesem wandelnden Wrack, Dosu!", rief Zaku grinsend. Er verstand es einfach nicht! "Ich werde jetzt alle auf einmal ausradieren! Zankuukyokuha!"

Die Kraft der dieser gewaltigen Schockwelle riss auch Dosu fast von den Füßen.

Als sich die Luft wieder beruhigt hatte, stand Zaku vor einem riesigem Krater. "Yeah! Sie sind alle in tausend kleine Stücke zerrissen worden!"

"Wer denn?", fragte Sasuke, der plötzlich neben ihm stand und ihn mit einem Schlag wegschleuderte. Zaku landete direkt zu Dosus Füßen. Keuchend richtete sich der Oto-Nin auf. Unglaublich! Uchiha hatte sich so schnell bewegt und dazu noch seine Freunde aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht!

"Katon! Housenka!", schrie Sasuke plötzlich und der Feuerstrahl raste auf die beiden zu.

"VERGISS ES!", brüllte Zaku und pustete die Flammen mit seinem Schall weg. Bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, wurde er von den Shuriken, die im Feuer versteckt gewesen waren, getroffen.

"RENN UM DEIN LEBEN, ZAKUUU!", brüllte Dosu, doch zu spät!

Sasuke war schon hinter ihm, fixierte den Rücken des Oto-Nins mit seinem Fuß und hielt mit jeder Hand einen Arm von diesem fest. Ein irres, sadistisches Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Uchihas. "Deine Arme sind dein ganzer Stolz, was?" Mit diesen Worten brach er die genannte Körperteile Zakus und dessen markerschütternder Schrei hallte über die ganze Lichtung.

"Und nun...", murmelte Sakura, die sich unter großer Mühe aufrichtete, kalt und hasserfüllt. "Töte ihn. Aber das Mädel überlässt du mir. Vom dem Anderen werden wir Information über Uzumaki und Orochimaru bekommen."

Was? Nein, bitte nicht! Dosu lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter!

Plötzlich war sie auf den Beinen, die Augen im Wahnsinn geweitet. "MEINE MUTTER WAR SEHR STOLZ AUF DIESES HAAR! UND WEGEN DIR IST ES VÖLLIG RUINIIIEEERT!" Dann warf sie ein Kunai auf Kin. Diese wehrte das Messer problemlos mit einer Schallwelle ab. Doch da explodierte die Briefbombe und die Druckwelle schleuderte die Schwarzhaarige zu Boden. Während Kin sich mühselig aufrichtete, rannte Sakura zu ihr hin, zog ein weiteres Kunai und durchbohrte damit das Herz der Oto-Kunoichi! Diese spuckte Blut, als die Andere ihre Waffe umdrehte.

Währenddessen grillte Sasuke Uchiha Zaku mit den Worten: "Schmor in der Hölle!" In dem Feuerjutsu war die Haut und des Oto-Nins bereits vollkommen verbrannt. Teile seiner Knochen waren bereits zu sehen, während er sich noch immer in Todesqualen wand!

Dosu spürte plötzlich nur noch eines: Todesangst! Er musste so schnell, wie möglich verschwinden, sonst würde er auch so enden! Wie ein Irrer rannte der Oto-Nin davon. Dass ihm dabei die Schriftrolle aus der Tasche fiel, interessierte ihn absolut nicht, die Prüfung war eh für ihn gelaufen, weil seine Kameraden gestorben waren.

"Hey! Du musst uns noch von Uzumaki erzählen!", schrie Sakura ihm nach.

Dosu rannte, rannte, rannte, immer weiter, so schnell er konnte. Der Junge wusste nicht, wie lange. Er rannte solange, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr verfolgt wurde.

(Dosu Flashback Ende)

Dadurch, dass Dosu die schrecklichen Erinnerungen von vor zwei Tagen noch einmal durchgegangen war, konnte er wieder ein wenig klarer denken. Nur der Tod seiner beiden Freunde machte ihm nach wie vor zu schaffen. Der Oto-Nin kam einfach nicht darüber hinweg.

Er musste es einfach wissen, was um alles in der Welt hatte sich Orochimaru-sama dabei gedacht, Dosus Team gegen Typen antreten zu lassen, die ihnen derart überlegen waren? Was sollte dieser Befehl von wegen 'Töte Sasuke Uchiha!' ? Schließlich hatte das Juin bewiesen, dass der Meister den Jungen für seine Sammlung haben wollte und somit alles andere als an dessen Tod interessiert war.

Tage suchte er nun schon nach Orochimaru-sama, der sich offensichtlich auch noch im Wald befand, aber wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Dosu musste seinen Meister einfach zur Rede stellen! Er wollte die ganze Wahrheit von ihm erfahren. Irgendwo musste der doch sein! Irgendwo!

Und dann wäre Dosu fast die Kinnlade heruntergefallen, als plötzlich Naruto Uzumaki vor ihm landete. Sollte der sich nicht verstecken und Orochimaru im Notfall eine reibungslose Flucht ermöglichen? Was zur Hölle war hier bloß los?  
"Hi.", sagte der Blonde grinsend. "Was tust du denn hier so allein?"

Dosu packte ihn am Kragen und schrie mit im Wahnsinn leicht hervorquellenden Augen: "Was wird hier gespielt? Was soll das mit dem Angriff auf einen Typen, der das Juin hat?"

"Fass mich nicht an, du Stück Dreck!", knurrte Naruto und stieß ihn mit einem harten Schlag in den Magen von sich. Dabei hatte er ein wenig Kyubi-Chakra eingesetzt. Dieser Typ war doch genauso irre wie alle!

"Be-... antworte-... nur-... meine-... Fragen...", presste Dosu hervor, während er sich blutspuckend aufrichtete. "Warum... lasst ihr uns Genin gegen so einen Gegner kämpfen, gegen den wir keinerlei Chancen haben? Ihr wollt ihn ja nicht einmal töten, sonst hätte er kein Juin bekommen! Was steckt dahinter?"

Ein grausames Grinsen umspielte Narutos Gesicht. "Bist du wirklich so naiv, kleiner Oto-Nin?", höhnte er. "Das war natürlich alles nur ein Test für Sasuke Uchiha! Wie stark er wirklich ist!"

Dosu starrte ihn mit vor purem Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen! Niemals! Unmöglich! "DU VERARSCHST MICH DOCH!"  
"NICHT IN DEM TON!", brüllte der Kyuubi-Junge und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Dabei bildeten sich einige Risse im Boden. "Du bist doch nur ein wertloser Fußsoldat, einer von hunderten, die alle gleich und jederzeit ersetzbar sind! Und niemanden interessiert es, was du jetzt darüber denkst, Mumienfresse!"

Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Orochimaru hatte sie alle drei verarscht und ins offene Messer laufen lassen! Dieser dreckige Bastard!

"Nur wegen sowas mussten Kin und Zaku sterben?", murmelte Dosu langsam in einem verzweifelten Versuch, es zu begreifen.

"Du hast es erfasst! Soldaten sterben eben, das ist in jedem Krieg so! Und die schwachen, unbedeutenden Soldaten werden auch schon mal geopfert, um die Interessen der Obrigkeit zu erfüllen!", schnaubte Uzumaki verächtlich. "Und wenn du es noch ein einziges Mal wagen solltest, mir zu widersprechen, reiße ich dir eigenhändig den Kehlkopf aus dem Leib!"

Dosu rannte wieder. Er musste weg! Nur Wahnsinnige gab es hier! Und wenn er nicht aus diesem Wald entkam, würde er möglicherweise auch noch...

Nein, Dosu konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen! Es wäre zu schrecklich!

Wieder tauchte die Visage Uzumakis vor seinem innerem Auge auf. Und Orochimarus heuchlerisches Gesicht! Dreckige Bastarde, das würden sie alle bereuen! Rasende Wut wallte in ihm auf.

Hach, mann! Eben hatte Naruto einiges von seinem Frust an diesem jämmerlichen Oto-Nin abgelassen, doch nun, wo der weg war, war wieder Laaaangeweile angesagt. Missmutig trat Uzumaki einen Stein weg.

"Naruto!", rief plötzlich eine wütende Stimme und Jirobo landete neben. "Was denkst du dir dabei, einfach abzuhauen! Du ruinierst den gesamten Plan!"

"Ich mach, was ich will, und wenn Orochimaru mich hier versauern lässt und es nicht mal für nötig hält, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, braucht er sich nicht zu beschweren!", murrte der Blonde.

In diesem Moment landeten die drei anderen in der Lichtung.

"Nicht zu fassen, kaum hält man ein Nickerchen, schon ist Ärger.", murmelte Sakon gähnend. "Nicht, dass ich was gegen 'Ärger' einzuwenden hätte."

"Wie konntest du nur?", rief Tayuya wütend. "Was, wenn Konoha von deiner Anwesenheit erfährt und ANBU schickt?"

"Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um ihn?", meinte Sakon spöttisch.

Die Rothaarige lief rot an und brüllte: "KLAPPE, DU SACKGESICHT! ICH UND SORGEN? NIEMALS! ALSO SEI STILL, SONST POLIER ICH DIR DIE FRESSE!"

"Meine Güte, meine Güte, was für Heulsusen ihr seid.", murrte Naruto. "Ich würde mit Konoha eben früher den Boden wischen. Und wenn Orochimaru meint, er könnete uns einfach hier rumgammeln lassen, dann..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich schoss eine gewaltige Schallwelle auf sie zu. Gerade noch so aktivierte Uzumaki sein Fuchschakra mit einem Schwanz, die anderen vier warfen sich blitzschnell auf den Boden, so dass die Welle über sie hinwegsauste.

Als sie die Luft um sie beruhigt hatte, stand Naruto fassungslos da. Überall am Körper waren Schnitte. Eins war sicher: Wäre er nicht so schnell im Hochfahren des Kyuubi-Chakras, wären jetzt von ihm nur noch Fetzen übrig!

"DIESER BASTAAAARD!", brüllte der Jinchuuriki rasend vor Wut. "BRINGT MIR DIESEN VERRÄTER! ICH WERDE DEN MUMIENBASTARD EIGENHÄNDIG ZERQUETSCHEN! ICH WERDE IHM ZEIGEN, WAS ES HEISST, SICH MIT MIR ANZULEGEEEN!" Naruto atmete schwer, nach dem er sich seinem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte. "Also los! Sucht ihn oder ich kann für nichts garantieren!"

"Kommt.", sagte Kidoumaru eilig. "Wir sollten ihm besser nicht widersprechen, wenn er so drauf ist, sonst könnte das übel enden!"

Nach diesen Worten machten sie sich hastig auf den Weg. Naruto indes stampfte noch einmal mit dem Fuß auf, dass die Erde erbebte, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg zur Höhle um dort zu warten.


	8. Die Gnadenfrist Konohas

Dosu rannte wieder. Dreck, verdammt!

Dem unüberhörben und schrecklichen Wutausbruch Uzumakis zu urteilen, war sein kleiner Mordversuch gründlich daneben gegangen. Und nun war der Otogakure-Genin dem Tode geweiht, wenn er nicht schnell rennen konnte.

Verdammt, das war ein Riesenfehler gewesen! Hätte Dosu sich selbst unter Kontrolle gehabt, dann könnte er jetzt gemütlich zum Hokage spazieren und vieles über Orochimaru und dessen Pläne verraten. Doch der Junge hatte irgendwen für den Tod seiner Freunde bezahlen lassen müssen und dieses Schwein wäre genau der Richtige dafür gewesen.

Vedammt, bald müsste er doch aus diesem elenden Wald herauskommen, dann könnte Dosu den Prüfern, die ihn daran zu hindern versuchen würden, alles erzählen und Orochimaru würde nicht mehr verhindern können, dass das Wissen an den Hokage gelangte.

"Hab ich dich, du Scheißkerl!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, Dosu wandte sich um und erblickte zu seinem Entsetzen Sakon, in erster Juin-Stufe. Verzweifelt beschleunigte der Genin. Noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn Naruto selbst ihn gefunden hätte, aber auch gegen diesen Gegner hatte er nicht die Spur einer Chance!

Da war der Fluss des Todeswaldes! Eine reißende Strömung, die einen mit sich riss! Dosu kam die rettende Idee: Alles oder Nichts!

Mit diesem Gedanken sprang er über den breiten Fluss. Schon in der Luft bemerkte der Genin, dass er es schaffen würde. Geil ey!

Doch plötzlich sprang Sakon hinterher! Desaster!

"Stirb!", schrie Dosu und schleuderte seinem Verfolger Schallwellen entgegen, dass dieser das Gesicht vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzerrte, aber trotzdem immer näher kam.

"Du bist erledigt!", brüllte der Zweiköpfige und verpasste Dosu einen brutalen Schlag, sodass dieser voll ins Wasser fiel und weggerissen wurde. Nein, er musste kämpfen und Orochimaru alles heimzahlen! Doch dann verlor Dosu das Bewusstsein und sein Körper wurde fortgerissen...

"Ach Shit!", schnaubte Sakon verächtlich und hielt sich das schmerzende Ohr. "Dabei wollte ich mich noch ein Bisschen mit ihm amüsieren!"

"Dein Auftrag ist noch nicht zu Ende!", rief Ukon warnend. "Du musst ihn noch suchen und tot oder lebendig zu Uzumaki bringen. Außerdem brauchen wir Gewissheit, dass er auch wirklich tot ist."

"Eine Leiche im Wasser suchen?", knurrte Sakon verärgert. "Da kann ich mir echt Besseres vorstellen! Das tuts doch auch. Das kann er nicht überleben!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Juin-Nutzer im Gebüsch.

"WAS?" Sie waren wieder in der Höhle Naruto starrte Sakon aus seinen irren Augen an. "Du solltest ihn mir bringen! Ich wollte ihn doch selbst zu Tode foltern!"

"Dann heul doch!", murrte der Zweiköpfige. "Ich habe echt keinen Bock mehr auf dein herrisches Benehmen, du Zwerg!"  
"Wie - war - das?", brachte Naruto mit purpurrot angelaufenem Gesicht. "Dafür mach ich dich nen Kopf kürzer!"  
"Komm her, ich poliere dir deine vorlaute Fresse!", schrie Sakon, der sich offensichtlich auf den sich anbahnenden Kampf zu freuen schien.

"Hört auf zu streiten, ihr zwei!", rief eine leicht säuerliche Stimme vom Eingang aus. Orochimaru betrat anschließend die Höhle.

"DUUU!", brüllte Uzumaki und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Schlangenmann. "Du lässt uns hier versauern, drei Tage! DREI TAGE!" Kyuubis Chakra waberte um den Jungen, ohne dass dieser es wollte, doch er war zu zornig, um es zu unterdrücken.

"Ist doch alles in Ordnung, Naruto.", sagte Orochimaru lächelnd. "Unsere Pläne entwickeln sich ganz gut. Nur eine Sache ärgert mich. Der Grund, warum ich keinen Kontakt zu euch aufgenommen habe, ist der, dass ich mich bedeckt halten musste, denn eine Sache habe ich bei meinem Plan nicht bedacht: Die Prüferin dieses Abschnittes ist ausgerechnet Anko, meine frühere Schülerin. Sie hat natürlich eins und eins zusammengezählt und herausgefunden, dass ich meine Finger im Spiel habe. Sie hat mich sogar aufgespürt, konnte mir aber nichts anhaben."

"Aha.", sagte Uzumaki verwirrt. "Wie auch immer, ich bin stocksauer! Ich könnt den ganzen Laden hier in seine Bestandteile zerlegen!" Mit diesen Worten brach er einen Stalaktiten von der Decke ab und zerrieb ihn in seiner Hand zu Staub.

"Nicht so viel Kyuubi-Chakra!", rief Orochimaru warnend und murmelte dann wieder nachdenklich. "Hmmm... Ich habe echt Bedenken, ob Sasukes Team die Prüfung schafft. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, ihre Rolle zu vernichten... Ich glaube, ich sollte Kabuto veranlassen, ihnen etwas unter die Arme zu greifen... Wir gehen jetzt alle zum Turm und warten dort! So wird Naruto keine Dummheiten mehr machen und ich habe dort einfach mehr Handlungsfreiheit! Los, auf gehts!" So setzten sie sich den heftigen Prostesten Narutos, was das jetzt für ne faule Nummer sei, zum Trotz in Bewegung und machten sich auf den Weg zum Turm.

Zwei Tage später: Naruto hing in den Seilen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit in diesem elenden Prüfungsauflösungsraum gewartet und war mit Ramen ruhiggestellt worden, doch der Uzumaki, Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru und Jirobo auf so engem Raum zusammengepfercht war alles Andere als lustig für alle Beteiligten.

"Heute ist der große Tag.", sagte Orochimaru. "Heute endet der zweite Teil der Prüfung. Beim dritten Teil in einem Monat werden wir dann Konoha zerstören und ernten den Lohn für unsere harte Arbeit. Und ich kriege mein Sharingan!" Bei den letzten Worten trat ein gieriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

Da traten auch schon Kabuto und seine beiden unbedeutenden Teamkameraden ein. "Und welche Ergebnisse?", fragte das Schlangengesicht grinsend.

"Einiges!", antwortete Kabuto lächelnd und reichte seinem Meister eine Karteikarte. "Alles steht hier drauf." Als Orochimaru ihm die Karte hastig aus der Hand riss, fügte er hinzu: "Sie scheinen ja echt besessen von ihm zu sein."

"Warum interessieren sich eigentlich alle immer nur für diesen Scheiß-Sasuke?", schnaubte Naruto genervt. Das war ihm schon in seiner Schulzeit auf den Sack gegangen! Wie gerne würde er den kleinen Bastard wie einen Apfel in der Saftpresse...

"Wie würdest du als Spion von Otogakure ihn einschätzen?", fragte der Schlangenmann interessiert.

"Meine Meinung interessiert doch nicht.", antwortete der Junge mit der Brille. "Schließlich entscheiden Sie doch am Ende alles!"

"Ich mag deine Klugheit.", sagte Orochimaru lachend. "Doch ich bestehe auf das Statement!"

"Sasuke ist ein talentierter Ninja, der nur Rache im Sinn hat. Er hat bewiesen, dass er außergewöhnliche Gefahrensituationen hervorragend meistern kann. Sein Teamkamerad Taro hingegen ist hitzköpfiger. Er überstürzt Dinge oft und hätte fast die Rolle geöffnet, doch ich konnte das verhindern. Das Mädel ist allerdings noch kälter als Sasuke Uchiha selbst. Sie hat mich von hinten angegriffen, um die Rolle zu bekommen, nachdem ich als ein Freund aufgetreten bin. Sie scheint zu allem entschlossen, warum, konnte ich jedoch nicht in Erfahrung bringen."

"Was ist eigentlich aus Team Dosu geworden?", fragte Orochimaru lächelnd.

"Offenbar haben sie zwei getötet und einer ist entkommen.", murmelte Kabuto.

"Richtig!", rief Naruto plötzlich. "Die Mumienfresse hat uns verraten. Dafür haben wir ihn verfolgt und Sakon hat ihn getötet."

"Also sind alle drei tot.", sagte Orochimaru langsam. "Schade, aber egal, schließlich sind die drei nur wertlose Fußsoldaten gewesen. Wie auch immer, wir sollten jetzt den nächsten Schritt vorbereiten. Bei der Menge an erfolgreichen Absolventen wird sicher das Zweikampfdezimierungssystem angewandt."

"Was bitte?", fragte Uzumaki verwirrt.

"Bei diesem System kämpft jeder Genin gegen irgendeinen anderen, nur der Sieger darf weiterhin an der Prüfung teilnehmen. Ich bin gespannt, wie Sasuke sich schlägt.", sagte Orochimaru. "Also wartet noch ein wenig, dann können wir das Ganze ohne eure Fluchthilfe abwickeln."

"Ich könnte den Turm umreißen!", schnaubte Naruto zornig, als er das hörte.

Der Hokage der dritten Generation hatte viel um die Ohren im Moment. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung fordete eben ihren Aufwand, doch sie war absolut notwendig, um neue, talentierte Nachwuchs-Ninja zu entdecken. Dass Orochimaru erschienen war und einem Teilnehmer das Juin verpasst hatte, hatte die Sache noch erschwert.

Sarutobi hatte die Prüfung weiterlaufen lassen, da der Feind angedroht hatte, im anderen Fall das Dorf zu vernichten. Mit Kyuubi und der großen Rolle in seinem Besitz hatte er wirklich Potential dazu.

Und dann waren da noch die Zweikämpfe gewesen, dieses Mal gnadenlos brutal!

Hiruzen sah sich die Berichte der einzelnen Kämpfe noch einmal an:

Chunin-Auswahlprüfung, Zweikampfdezimierungsverfahren:

Anzahl der Kämpfe: 9

1\. Kampf: Sasuke Uchiha gegen Yoroi Akado:

Der junge Uchiha war zwar eingeschränkt durch das Siegel Orochimarus, und hatte Probleme mit dem Chakrasaugejutsu seines Gegners, konnte jedoch mit einer geschickten Abfolge von Tai-Jutsu-Angriffen seinen Gegner bezwingen. (Der Uchiha beeindruckte Sarutobi. Er hatte im Kampf auch noch mit dem Juin kämpfen müssen und trotzdem noch gewonnen. Der Junge machte seinem Namen wirklich alle Ehre!)

2\. Kampf: Shikamaru Nara gegen Shino Aburame:

Nara konnte seinen Gegner bereits zu Beginn im Schattenbindungsjutsu fangen, doch Aburame hob mit Hilfe seiner Insekten den Anderen hoch, sodass es unwirksam wurde. Doch Nara konnte die vielen, kleinen Schatten der Insekten für sich nutzen und das Jutsu aufrecht erhalten. Dann legte er Aburame herein, indem er seinen Kopf zurücklehnte. Naras Gegner, der zu nah an der Wand stand, schlug ihn sich an. (Ja, das war ein genialer Kampf gewesen, in dem Shikamaru bewiesen hatte, wie intelligent er war. Ein Kampf zwischen zwei talentierten Konoha-Anfängern, den Asumas Schüler gewonnen hatte.)

3\. Kampf: Kankuro gegen Misumi Tsurugi:

Tsurugi hatte seinem Gegner und dessen Puppen-Jutsus wenig entgegenzusetzen. (In der Tat ein kurzer Kampf, in dem der Suna-Nin seine bösartigen Talente voll ausgespielt hatte...)

4\. Kampf: Ino Yamanka gegen Sakura Haruno:

Die beiden Kunoichi begannen einen harten Kampf, in dessen Verlauf die Yamanaka in den Geist ihrer Gegnerin eindrang. Diese konnte allerdings mit bloßer Willenskraft das Jutsu aufhalten. Daraufhin sprach Yamaka eine Beleidigung aus. Am Ende musste die junge Kunoichi mit schweren Knochenbrüchen und inneren Blutungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden. (Ein furchtbarer Kampf, der selbst den Hokage schockiert hatte! Sakura war vollkommen durchgedreht, hatte sogar Hayate angegriffen, als dieser den Kampf beenden wollte! Noch wurde über ihre Disqualifikation beraten.)

5\. Kampf: Tenten gegen Temari:

Obwohl Tenten alle ihre Waffen-Techniken einsetzte, konnte sie den Wind-Jutsus ihrer Gegnerin nicht Paroli bieten. (Ein weiterer Beweis für die Stärke der Suna-Nin...)

6\. Kampf: Kiba Inuzuka gegen Taro Sarutobi:

Ein harter Taijutsu-Kampf. Sarutobi und Inuzuka waren zunächst gleichstark, doch am Ende setzte sich der Hundebändiger mit einer mächtigen Gatsuga-Attacke durch, die seinen Gegner außer Gefecht setzte. (Ja ja, Taro! Das kam eben davon, wenn man glaubte, dass einem alles in den Schoß fiel! Hoffentlich würde er jetzt etwas härter trainieren und nicht mehr so selbstgefällig herumtönen!)

7\. Kampf: Neji Hyuuga gegen Hinata Hyuuga:

Hinata Hyuuga hatte den Juken-Techniken ihres talentieren Cousins wenig entgegen zu setzen und wurde nach wenigen Minuten geschlagen. (Obwohl Neji ein Mitglied der Nebenfamilie war, war er ein Genie, das auch Sarutobi selbst beeindruckt hatte. Hinata allerdings machte dem Hokage Sorgen. In den letzten Wochen war sie sehr mutlos und traurig geworden...)

8\. Kampf: Rock Lee gegen Gaara:

Rock Lee erstaunte die Prüfer mit seinen erstaunlich hohen Renge-Künsten, die Gaara beinahe besiegt hätten. Doch der Junge aus Suna konnte sogar das Ura-Renge aushalten und zerquetschte die Beine von Rock Lee mit seinem Sand. Scheinbar ist die Laufbahn des Tai-Jutsu-Spezialisten beendet. (Es war echt nicht normal mit diesen Suna-Nins. Alle drei waren waren weiter, vom einzigen Team, das den Todeswald bestanden hatte. Um Gais Schüler tat es dem Hokage allerdings doch leid, da dieser nach so hartem Trainig sein Ninja-Dasein aufgeben musste.)

9\. Kampf: Kabuto Yakushi gegen Choji Akimichi:  
Akimichi konnte seinen Gegner mit Hilfe von seinem Fleischbombenpanzer-Jutsu schnell besiegen. Yakushi hatte ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen. (Seltsamer Kampf... Kabuto hätte mit solch geringen Fähigkeiten eigentlich schon wesentlich früher ausscheinden müssen. Vor allem sein Spruch am Ende: "Du bist echt stark, das ist beeindruckend." machte den Hokage stutzig...)

Die Kämpfe in der letzten Runde der Chunin-Prüfung:

1\. Neji Hyuuga gegen Kiba Inuzuka

2\. Shikamaru Nara gegen Temari

3\. Sasuke Uchiha gegen Gaara

4\. Sakura Haruno gegen Choji Akimichi

5\. Sieger aus dem 4. Kampf gegen Kankuro

Mist, mist! Nun hieß es wieder, zurück in nach Oto-Gakure, und das, obwohl er nicht benötigt worden war. Fünf volle Tage sinnlos verschwendet...

Na ja, jetzt konnte er wieder sein Nin-Jutsu verfeinern! Zufrieden betrat Naruto wieder sein Zimmer im Versteck.

Ino fuhr langsam mit dem Rollstuhl durch den Gang. Verdammtes Miststück! Dass Sakura so ausrasten würde, hätte die Blonde niemals gedacht! Und nun musste sie dafür Schmerzen leiden! Das war so ungerecht! Was konnte Ino denn für Sakuras Erfahrungen? Und es war ihr nur im Zorn rausgerutscht!

Sie war angekommen vor dem Zimmer ihres geliebten Sasuke-kun. Ino klopfte und vernahm ein kühles "Herein!" von ihrem Liebsten, also schob sie die Tür zur Seite und rollte herein.

Sasuke lag auf dem Bett und starrte gegen die Decke. Er schien sie nicht zu beachten.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!", rief sie. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht so.", murmelte dieser kühl. "Was willst du?"

"Ich wollte dir nur Gesellschaft leisten.", antwortete das Mädchen und rollte zu Sasuke ans Bett. Sie hatte das Gefühl, mit ihm über alles reden zu können. "Hoffentlich wird Sakura disqualifiziert.", sagte sie.

Sasuke starrte sie an. "Warum sollte sie?", murmelte er tonlos.

"Sieh, was sie mir angetan hat! Sie ist völlig durchgedreht und hat sogar den Prüfer attackiert!", machte sich die Blondine ihrem Ärger Luft. "Die ist doch gemeingefährlich!"

"Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Sasuke kalt.  
"Die sollte man in die psychatrische Anstalt..."  
"WAS hast du zu Sakura gesagt?", wiederholte Sasuke mit einem Anflug von Zorn.

"Ach, nur dass ich wenigstens Eltern habe, die mich lieben und ich deswegen einen Grund habe, am Leben zu bleiben!", sagte sie geradeheraus. Zu ihm konnte sie ehrlich sein, er würde sie verstehen. Es war zwar fies gewesen, doch Sasuke würde sicher ihr recht geben. Schließlich war es nicht in Ordnung, eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin so zusammenzuschlagen, was auch immer man sagte.

Uchiha starrte sie an.  
"Was ist, Sasuke-kun?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

"Raus!", fauchte Sasuke. Er schien seinen Zorn kaum unter Kontrolle zu haben. "Ich kann deine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen. Es hätte mich gefreut, wenn du bei dem Kampf draufgegangen wärst!"

"Aber-", stammelte Ino mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Was war mit Sasuke-kun los?  
"RAUS!", brüllte Sasuke und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Fenster, das in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Traurig fuhr Ino nach draußen.

Sasuke sah ihr mit einem Ausdruck purer Verachtung nach. Blut lief an der Hand herab, das Fenster zerschlagen hatte.

Plötzlich trat Kakashi-sensei ein. "Was ist denn hier passiert?", schnaubte er genervt. "Das Zimmer ist nach Kabutos Flucht doch gerade erst wieder repariert worden!"  
"Was wollen Sie, Kakashi-sensei?", fragte Uchiha kalt. Er war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für ein Kaffeekränzchen.

"Ich wollte dich zum Trainieren abholen.", sagte der Lehrer. "Ich möchte dir meine mächtigeste Technik beibringen, das Chidori."

"Also gut.", sagte Sasuke lächelnd, der Zorn über Ino war vergessen. "Wird Sakura disqualifiziert?", fragte er plötzlich besorgt.

"Nein, auch wenn viele dafür waren.", antwortete Kakashi. "Aufgrund der außergewöhnlichen Umstände hatte Hokage Nachsicht."

"Gut.", murmelte Uchiha beruhigt.

Einen Monat später begann endlich der finale Teil der Chuninprüfung oder besser gesagt: Der jüngste Tag Konohas!  
Alles war vorbereitet worden. Armeen aus Suna und Oto waren in den Wäldern um Konoha versteckt. Sie warteten auf den Angriffsbefehl.

"Mann, ich hasse diese Scheißwarterei!", fauchte Naruto. Er selbst war mit drei anderen starken Oto-Nin auf einer versteckten Lichtung in der Nähe Konohas versammelt.  
Zum Einen Haku.

Dann war da noch ein ehemaliger Kiri-Nin in Narutos Alter. Er trug das Schwert des getöteten Zabuza Momochi auf dem Rücken, auf das er unbedingt bestanden hatte, dass man es ihm aus dem Wellenreich bringen sollte.

Der Dritte war ein sehr großer Mann, der zwar größer war als die meisten Erwachsenen, jedoch nicht älter als Kimimaro war.

Der Knochen-Ninja selbst fiel wegen seiner schlimmer gewordenen Krankheit leider aus.

"Alter, mach dir doch keinen Stress.", murmelte der Junge mit dem Schwert und nahm entspant einen Schluck Wasser. "Wir kommen noch zu unserem Krieg. Und dann geht die Post ab!"

"Mann, Orochimaru muss ja unbedingt noch den Kampf von Sasuke sehen! Sonst könnten wir längst anfangen und das Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen!", maulte Naruto.

"Ich will eigentlich niemanden töten.", murmelte der große Typ betrübt, während er einen Vogel, der auf seinem Finger gelandet war, betrachtete.  
"Keine Sorge, der Appetit kommt mit dem Essen.", sagte Uzumaki grinsend. "Wenn wir angreifen, dann wirst du dich auf das Morden freuen."  
"Das ist ja das Schlimme.", antwortete der Andere und seufzte resigniert.

"Wir müssen Orochimarus Wunsch erfüllen.", murmelte Haku. "Ich bin so froh, dass Zabuza-samas Schwert wieder benutzt wird."  
"Ich werde die Leute zählen, die durch Senpais Schwert sterben!", rief dessen Träger stolz.

"Seht gut hin, meine Freunde!", rief Naruto mit fanatischer Freude. "Das ist das letzte Mal, dass man dieses Dorf von Weitem betrachten kann! Wir lassen keinen Stein auf dem Anderen! Und wir werden sie ausrotten wie eine Rattenplage!"

"Willkommen zur Final-Runde der Chunin-Prüfung!", schrie der Hokage. "Sie haben sicherlich einige Mühen auf sich genommen, um hier herzukommen, doch ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es sich gelohnt hat! Die Genin sind dieses Mal sehr vielversprechend! Ich begrüße noch unseren speziellen Gast, den Kazekage Sunagakures! Nun aber Schluss mit der Vorrede, lasst die Kämpfe beginnen!" Tosender Applaus entbrannte.

Orochimaru lächelte in seiner Verkleidung als Kazekage und nahm neben dem Mann, den er heute töten würde, Platz. Kabuto war als ANBU verkleidet, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru und Jirobo als Suna-Nins. Es war alles genau geplant. Sobald Sasuke gekämpft hatte, würde der Angriff eingeleitet werden.

"Alle Genin gehen hoch auf die Tribünen, bis sie kämpfen!", rief der Schiedsrichter, ein Mann namens Genma. "Nur die ersten beiden bleiben hier! Neji Hyuuga und Kiba Inuzuka!"

Alle außer die Genannten gingen hoch.

"Du! Ich mach dich fertig für das, was du Ino angetan hast!", sagte Choji zornerfüllt zu Sakura.

"Du willst Rache nehmen, aber der Grund ist nichtig, von daher wirst du keine Chance haben.", murmelte diese eiskalt, dann verschwanden die übrigen Genin in der Tür.

Die beiden Kontrahenten auf dem Kampffeld musterten sich derweil.

"Heute werde ich dich besiegen, Hyuuga und der Welt zeigen, was ich kann!", rief Kiba optimistisch, sein Hund bellte zustimmend.

"Glaubst du?", fragte Neji lässig.

"Ich habe Hokages Sohn besiegt! Wer sollte mich noch aufhalten können? Wer?", rief der Inuzuka grinsend.

"Ein Versager besiegt einen anderen, na und?", höhnte Neji.

"Das hast du nicht umsonst gesagt!", grollte Kiba und nahm eine Energiepille, während Akamaru die Gestalt seines Herrchens annahm. "GATSUGA!"  
Rasend schnell näherten sich die zwei dem Hyuuga, der sein Byakugang anwarf und murmelte: "Nicht gut genug."

Direkt nach diesen Worten begann er, sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen. Ein gewaltiger Schild aus Chakra umgab Neji.

Erstauntes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen. Diese Technik konnten nur die Besten des Hyuuga-Clans. Dass ein Genin sie konnte, war unglaublich.

Das Gatsuga prallte auf die Abwehr, versuchte sich durchzubohren, schaffte es aber nicht. Langsam nahm die Rotation Kibas und Akamarus ab, irgendwann wurden die beiden abgestoßen und hoch in die Luft geschleudert.

Diese Gelegenheit nutze Neji. Er sprang auf Kiba zu überzog diesen mit einem wahren Hagel aus Juken-Schlägen. 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64! Am Ende seiner Kräfte fiel Kiba zu Boden.

Als Akamaru auf den Hyuuga zuraste, knockte der den Hund mit einem einzigen gezielten Schlag aus.

"Kiba kann nicht mehr kämpfen! Der Sieger ist Neji!", rief der Ringrichter und tosender Applaus entbrannte.

"Pah! Jämmerlich!", schnaubte der Hyuuga verächtlich. "Hinata ist wirklich in einem Team, wo sie hingehört!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Kampfplatz, während Kiba und sein Hund abtransportiert wurden.

Orochimaru ärgerte sich wirklich zu Tode, dass Neji zur Nebenfamilie gehörte und mit einem geheimen Jutsu jederzeit getötet werden konnte, sonst hätte der Sannin ihn statt Sasuke ausgewählt.

Als Nächstes traten nun im Ring Shikamaru und Temari gegeneinander an. Mit einem brillianten Trick konnte Shikamaru seine Gegnerin schließlich im Schattenjutsu festsetzen. Doch obwohl er sie nun in der Hand hatte, gab er auf mit der Begründung: "Kein Bock mehr."

Dann begann endlich der Kampf Sasuke gegen Gaara. Orochimarus Herz schlug schneller. Wie sich sein nächstes Gefäß wohl entwickelt hatte?

Es wurde ein harter Kampf zwischen den beiden. Sasuke hatte Kakashis Chidori gelernt und konnte damit die angeblich undurchdringbare Abwehr Gaaras durchdringen. Doch daraufhin drohte der Sand-Ninja, komplett auszurasten und dann würde es gefährlich für Sasuke werden.

Orochimaru hob langsam und für die Meisten unbemerkt die Hand, doch sein Gehilfe Kabuto verstand die Geste und begann mit dem Gen-Jutsu. Federn fielen vom Himmel und schläferten alle Zuschauer ein. Nur die Shinobi erkannten die Technik und wehrten sie ab.

Gut, als Nächstes wandte sich Orochimaru zum Hokage um, der ihn verwundert ansah.

"LOS!", schrie Orochimaru. Der Suna-Nin neben ihm sprang vor den Aussichtspunkt und warf eine Handgranate auf den Dritten, dieser wich aus.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Kazekage?", murmelte Sarutobi verärgert, doch schon war Orochimaru bei ihm, packte ihn und floh mit seinem Opfer, dem er ein Kunai an die Kehle hielt, auf das Dach des Gebäudes, während Temari und Kankuro ihren Auftrag ausführten und Gaara ins Dorf brachten.

Da kamen auch schon die 'Sandninja'! Endlich!  
"Weg da!", schrie ein ANBU und zerteilte die beiden Angreifer mit Kunais. Doch sprangen die vier Oto-Nin schon aus der Verkleidung und bezogen um den Schlangenmann und sein Opfer Stellung.

"Endlich sind wir dran!", rief Kidoumaru voller Vorfreude.

"Mann, ich habe diese Formation kaum ausgehalten!", rief Sakon verärgert.

"Ihr stinkt nach Schweiß.", murmelte Tayuya.

"Drück dich gewählter aus, wir sind Teamkameraden!", schalt Jirobo sie.

"Fangt an!", rief Orochimaru.

Alle vier schlossen die Fingerzeichen und riefen: "Ninpo, Shishi Enjin!" Kurz darauf umgab eine mächtige Barriere den falschen und den echten Kage.

ANBU versuchten anzugreifen, doch sie wurden von der Barrier angezündet.  
Dann konnte der Spaß ja beginnen...

"DAS WAR DAS ZEICHEN!", brüllte Naruto, als er Rauch von der Arena aufsteigen sah. Er wandte sich der Stadtmauer zu und warf den ersten Schwanz an.

Dann durchbrachen die von den Oto-Nin beschworenen Schlangen die Mauern und der Uzumaki hatte freie Bahn. Mit im mordlüsternen Wahnsinn geweiteten Augen raste der Jinchuuriki durch das Loch und war nun wieder im Dorf!

"Das ist doch...!", rief ein entsetzter Chunin, im nächsten Moment durchbohrte eine Hand seine Brust.  
Die Oto-Nin, die weit hinter dem vorstürmenden Naruto waren, hatten Probleme, mitzukommen.  
"Warte doch!", rief Haku ihm hinterher, dann holte er dank seiner Spiegel auf.

"Groah, ich werde euch alle vernichten!", brüllte der Zwei-Meter-Typ, er ging auf die zweite Stufe des Juins und zermalmte jeden Ninja, der ihn attackierte.

"Dann werden wir das Baby mal ausprobieren.", murmelte der Zwölfjährige mit Zabuzas Schwert und griff einen Konoha-Nin an.

"Unmöglich, ein kleiner Junge kann doch niemals so ein großes Schwert...!", waren dessen letzte Worte.

Naruto erschuf eine riesige Chakra-Hand und riss damit mehrere Häuser ein. Die Bewohner rannten wie Ameisen durcheinander und wurden auch wie solche vom Jinchuuriki zerquetscht.

"Was ist das?", riefen die Jonin entsetzt und starrten auf die Spiegel, die von schwarzer Aura umgeben waren und sie umzingelten. Dann wurden sie auch schon von schwarzen Strahlen durchbohrt und schwarz leuchtende, blutgetränkte Nadeln fielen zu Boden.

"Es ist seltsam.", sagte die Stimme aus dem Spiegel. "Ich habe die Gewalt verabscheut. Aber in der zweiten Stufe dieses Juins finde ich daran irgendwie... Freude!"

So lange hatte Naruto auf diesen Tag gewartet! Er würde seine Rache am Dorf heute bekommen! Er rannte noch schneller durch die Gassen und metzelte alle Passanten, die er sah! Nach kürzester Zeit langen überall zerfetzte Leichen und die Straße hatte sich durch das Blut rot gefärbt! Als er das sah brüllte Uzumaki vor Freude ein Wort, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte: "DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Dattebayo vs Shannaro

In kürzester Zeit war Chaos in Konoha ausgebrochen. Der Angriff zeigte schon deutliche Spuren im Dorf.

Ein blutüberströmter Ninja wankte in die Arena.

"Was ist?", fragte Kakashi ihn.

"Uzu- maki... mit anderen... megastarken... Nin..ja..." Nach diesen Worten verstarb er.

"Wir müssen los!", rief Gai zu seiner Rechten.

"Ja!", rief der der andere Jonin, während er sein Sharingan aktivierte.

"Nein, ihr kommt nicht so schnell weg!", rief Kabuto und griff an.

"Meinst du?", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und plötzlich wurde Kabuto in ein schwarzes Loch gesogen!"

"Verdammtes Gen-Jutsu!", grollte Kabuto und suchte nach einem Weg, herauszukommen.

"Danke, Kurenai!", rief Gai und schon waren er und sein Erz-Rivale weg.

Etliche Ninja rannten nun in Richtung Dorf, um es zu verteidigen.

Dort brannte weiterhin die Luft.

Lachend bohrte Haku einem Konoha-Nin seine Nadel ins Auge. Die Spiegeltechnik hatte er abgeschaltet, sie verbrauchte auf diesem Level zu viel Chakra.

Nicht weit entfernt von ihm riss der Zwei-Meter-Typ - ein Paradebeispiel dafür, welche Veränderungen das Juin in einem auslöste - einem Gegner die Gedärme heraus.

Plötzlich wurde Haku von einem grauhaarigen Jonin mit Sharingan angegriffen. Gekonnt wich der Junge den Kunais aus.  
"Mein Gott, was sind das für Monster?", murmelte dieser Jonin entsetzt. Haku hatte sich auch wirklich verändert. Sein Haar, das silbrig glänzte, reichte bis zum Boden, seine Haut war dunkelgrau, seine Pupillen schwarz und seine Augen blutrot. Zudem wuchsen mehrere nadelfeine Stacheln aus Hakus Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht, Kakashi.", sagte ein schwarzhaariger, grüngekleideter Typ mit buschigen Augenbrauen, der sich dem Hünen zuwandte. "Aber ich werde ihnen die Kraft der Jugend demonstrieren!" Etwas funkelte in seinen Zähnen. Dann griff er den Zwei-Meter-Typen mit einer rasendschnellen Abfolge von Tai-Jutsu-Schlägen und -Tritten an.

Sein Gegner schien sie aber alle wegzustecken. "Ich bring dich um!", murmelte er und griff seinerseits brutal an.

"Ok, du übernimmst den Riesen, ich kämpfe gegen den Eisninja!", rief Kakashi und begann, Fingerzeichen zu formen.

Währenddessen enthauptete Suigetsu einen weiteren Konoha-Nin. Der Junge hatte seine helle Freude daran, Zabuza-senpais Schwert zu führen.

Plötzlich kam ein gigantischer Ball auf ihn zugeschossen, sodass der Schwertkämpfer nur ausweichen konnte, in dem er seinen Körper in Wasser verwandelte.

"Puh.", sagte der etwas übergewichtige Genin, der wieder aus der Ball-Form rausgekommen war.

"Du bist ja fett und schwabbelig!", murmelte Suigetsu.

"WAS HAST DU GESAAAAAAAAAAGT?", brüllte dieser und griff wieder in der Ball-Form an.

Der Schwert-Ninja konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Ha! Unterschätze die Genin nicht! Und jetzt mach diesen nervenden Gegner endlich alle, Choji.", rief eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter ihm.

Doch Suigetsu konnte den Jutsu entgehen, in dem er wieder zu Wasser wurde, hinter den Gelangweilten floss, dort wieder Gestalt annahm und versuchte, den Gegner mit dem Schwert zu enthaupten. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn plötzlich wurde die Waffe von einem Insektenschwarm blockiert.

"Was zum...?", brachte er hervor.

"Du solltest immer darauf gefasst sein, dass etwas Unerwartetes passiert!", rief ein mysteriöser Junge mit Sonnenbrille.

"Tse.", murmelte der junge Schwertkämpfer. "Ich bekomme Durst..."

Temari, Kankuro und Gaara hatten sich zurückgezogen, damit Gaara seinen Geist unter Kontrolle bekommen konnte. Etwas abseits des Dorfes wollten sie im Wald verschwinden.

"Hier kommt ihr nicht durch!", rief ein Junge mit Byakugan und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Neben ihm stand die Waffen-Tussi, die Temari besiegt hatte.

"Nervt uns nicht, ihr Kinder!", schnaubte Temari.

"Das will ich überhört haben!", murmelte der Hyuuga. "Im Grunde seid ihr genauso untalentiert, wie alle anderen."  
"Töten...", murmelte Gaara und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Ganz ruhig, Gaara!", rief Kankuro leicht panisch.

"Töten! Ich will töten!", rief der Rothaarige. "IM DORF GIBT ES MEHR ZU TÖTEN!" Während er das brüllte, rannte er rasend schnell los in Richtung Konoha.

"Gaara! Komm zurück!", kreischte Temari hystherisch.

"Lass ihn.", murmelte Kankuro. "Er ist nicht zu stoppen, wenn er so ist. Ich bin heilfroh, nicht dabei zu sein, wenn er ausrastet!"  
"Aber er ist unser Bruder!", murmelte Temari.

"Dieser Uzumaki ist auch im Dorf! Dem möchte ich nicht begegnen! Ich habe schreckliche Geschichte über ihn gehört! Er ist fast schlimmer als Gaara! Außerdem müssen wir gegen diese Genin kämpfen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Karasu erscheinen.

Lachend rannte Naruto durch die Stadt, von der schon etliche Häuser zerstört waren. Immer noch war er im einschwänzigen Level, da es noch keinen Gegner gegeben hatte, der nach einem Angriff immer noch lebte. Wieder einer tot!

Plötzlich stand Gaara neben ihm und murmelte: "Hi." Der Rothaarige hatte sich zur Hälfte in Shukaku verwandelt.  
"Da bist du ja!", rief Naruto begeistert. "Jetzt fängt die wahre Party an! Wuharrrr!" Mit diesen Worten riss Uzumaki die Wand eines Hauses ein.  
"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Das war doch eine weibliche Stimme, eine, die der Blonde kannte. Und er sah vor sich die Person, der sie gehörte. Das pinkhaarige Mädchen starrte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick an, zitterte vor blankem Hass.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!", rief Naruto in einer freundlichen Stimme, die er früher immer benutzt hatte. "Warum hast du dein Haar geschnitten? Das sah immer so schön aus!"

"Verarsch mich nicht!", fauchte Sakura und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich bin hier, um dich zu töten, Naruto Uzumaki!" Ein Ausdruck des Wahnsinns trat auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Wah nein!", schrie Uzumaki mit gespieltem Entsetzen. "Bitte nicht! Hab Gnade! Ich flehe dich an! Ich werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es dir! ICH BEREUE MEINE TATEN VON GANZEM HERZEN!" Mit diesen Worten erschuf Naruto einen Schattendoppelgänger, welcher ein panisch wegrennendes, kleines Mächen verfolgte, es brutal umstieß und ihm anschließend den Schädel zertrat.

Sakura starrte ihn an. "Miese Ratte!", knurrte sie und zog ein Kunai.

Naruto indes lachte sich halbtot. "Du solltest dem Hokage der dritten Generation dankbar sein. Denn ohne ihn wärst du schon längst tot, mausetot!" Ein grausames Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Du bist übrigens echt scharf, wenn du so wütend bist, das gefällt mir!"

"HALT DIE FRESSE!", brüllte die Rosahaarige und rannte auf den Uzumaki zu, dieser jedoch setzte einen Chakrastoß ein, der das Mädchen gegen eine Wand beförderte.

"Los, Gaara. Sie gehört dir. Ich gebe micht nicht mit solchen Schwächlingen ab.", murmelte Naruto abfällig.

Der Sandkämpfer trat grinsend vor und hob seine Hand, um sein Opfer zu zerquetschen. Dieses starrte zu ihm hoch, richtete sich auf und schrie zu Naruto: "Sei ein Mann und stell dich mir!"

"Adios, Amigos.", sagte dieser lächelnd, während Gaaras Hand auf sie zuschnellte...

Dich plötzlich wurde der Shukaku-Jinchuuriki von einem Feuerstrahl erfasst und weggeschleudert. "Niemand wird sich in diese Rache einmischen! Nur über meine Leiche!"

Dreck! Dort oben auf dem Dach stand Sasuke Uchiha mit aktivierten Sharingan. Ausgerechnet, wenn es lustig wurde, musste der sich einmischen!

"Sasuke Uchiha!", grollte Gaara mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen. "Unser Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende! Die Kleine interessiert mich nicht mehr! GROOOAAAAH!" Mit diesem Brüllen sprang das Monster auf das Dach und ließ seine nicht menschliche Hand auf dieses niedersausen. Sasuke wich aus, doch das Dach brach zusammen und eine riesige Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. Mist, wenn diesem Uchiha was passierte, würde Orochimaru ziemlich sauer werden. Aber Gaara würde sich nicht stoppen lassen, also hatte es keinen Zweck zu versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Der Uzumaki beschloss für sich selbst, dass der Typ nicht die Aufmerksamkeit seines Meisters verdiente, wenn er nicht gegen Gaara überlebte.

"Na schön, dann töte ich dich eben selbst.", murmelte Naruto verdrießlich und ging auf seine Gegnerin zu.

Diese zog sechs oder sieben Kunai aus der Tasche und schleuderte diese auf den Blonden.

"Du beleidigst mich, wenn du mich mit so erbärmlichen Attacken angreifst.", murmelte der Jinchuuriki kalt und hob die Hand, um die Waffen mit einem Chakra-Stoß abzuwehren. Doch da explodierten sämtliche Kunai. Was zur Hölle...? Damit hatte der Uzumaki nicht gerechnet. Das Kyuubi-Chakra bewahrte ihn zwar davor, zerfetzt zu werden, doch Naruto wurde durch die Schockwelle durch die Luft geschleudert und verlor für ein paar Sekunden die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.

Plötzlich war Sakura neben Naruto in der Luft, ein Kunai in der Hand, das mit einem seltsamen grünen Zeug überzogen war. Dieses rammte sie dem Blonden voll in die rechte Schulter, dann trat sie ihm in den Magen, dass er auf den Boden krachte. Leichtfüßig landete sie neben ihm.

"Du Miststück!", knurrte Naruto rasend und hob die linke Hand. "Dafür, dass du mich verletzt hast, wirst du..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich durchfuhr ein Schmerz seinen ganzen Körper, ausgehend von seiner Schulter, in der das Kunai steckte. Der Uzumaki konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen! Gerade noch so schaffte er es, mit der linken Hand das Kunai herauszuziehen, dann wand sich der Junge in furchtbaren Krämpfen. Er versuchte, einen höheren Schwanz zu erreichen, doch er konnte kein Chakra kanalisieren. "KYUUBI, HILF MIIIIIR!", brüllte der Blonde in hysterischer Todesangst, doch der Kontakt zum Fuchs war unterbrochen.

Sakura indes hatte wie wahnsinnig angefangen zu lachen. "Und Uzumaki, wie fühlst du dich?", säuselte sie.  
"Was hast du... mit mir gemacht?", stammelte Naruto in fassungsloser Panik.  
"Das tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, packte den Jinchuuriki am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand. "Dies ist ein ganz spezielles Gift, das ich vom besten Giftehersteller Konohas gekauft habe. Es breitet sich blitzschnell aus und hat in kürzester Zeit dein gesamtes Blut vergiftet. Folgeerscheinungen sind unerträgliche Schmerzen und furchtbare Krämpfe." Sakura trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Man kann außerhalb Konohas kein Gegenmittel bekommen. Ich hätte allerdings eines." Mit diesen hämischen Worten zog sie eine kleine Flasche aus der Tasche.

"Her damit, oder du wirst den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben.", fauchte Naruto.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, um mir Forderungen zu stellen. Zudem kannst du mir nicht mit etwas drohen, was du ohnehin mit mir machen willst... oder mit meiner Familie gemacht hast!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie die Flasche auf den Boden und zertrat sie mit ihrem Schuh! Die Flüssigkeit des Gegengiftes sickerte in den Boden und war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Nein, bitte nicht! "Du.. Bitch!", fauchte Naruto, während die Panik in ihm immer stärker wurde.

Plötzlich stürmte das Mädchen auf ihn zu und deckte den Uzumaki mit brutalen Schlägen ein, dabei brüllte sie wie von Sinnen: "SHANNAROOOOO!" Dann rammte das Mädchen ihm ihr Knie voll zwischen die Beine. Der Uzumaki schrie auf, als neuer Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte. "Hab ich dir wehgetan, Naruto? Das tut mir aber Leid!" Mit diesen Worten rammte Sakura ihr Knie noch brutaler zwischen Narutos Beine. Der Uzumaki wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, der Schmerz an seinen Eiern oder der Schmerz in der Schulter, der den ganzen Körper einnahm.

"Du wirst noch lange leiden!", höhnte Sakura. "Dieses Gift tötet dich erst in ein paar Stunden und diese werden die Schlimmsten deines Lebens sein! Bereits jetzt ist 90 Prozent deines Blutes vergiftet. Du kannst dich nicht mehr retten, vergiss es!"

"Hure!", fauchte Naruto. "Mein Leben war supergenial, bis du aufgetaucht bist!"

"DAS WAR MEINES AUCH!", brüllte die Rosahaarige und schüttelte ihr Opfer vor Raserei. "DOCH DANN BIST DU AUFGETRETEN UND HAST ALLES ZUNICHTE GEMACHT!" Etwas ruhiger fuhr sie fort: "Du hättest nach deiner Geburt getötet werden müssen, das wäre das Beste für die Welt gewesen. Und selbst, wenn ich damit leben muss, dass meine Eltern und mein Bruder tot sind, so kann es mir doch ein wenig Befriedigung verschaffen, das Leben ihres Mörders in einer Hölle aus Schmerzen enden zu lassen!" Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Naruto starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie war ganz das Kind ihres Vaters! Seine Gedanken glitten zu jenem Tag zurück, an dem er begonnen hatte, sich aus seinem Schicksal als Dorfabschaum zu befreien. Die Worte seines Senseis Takeshi Haruno an diesem Tag gingen ihm durch den Kopf. All die Demütigungen, all die Verachtung, die er früher durch diesen erleiden musste. Und nun wurde er von DESSEN Tochter...

Niemals! ER würde nicht so schnell krepieren! Er war Naruto Uzumaki, der die Kontrolle über den Kyuubi erlangt hatte! Er war ein Gott, der das Ende Konohas einleiten würde! Und er war niemand, der sich von einem durchschnittlich talentierten Genin-Mädchen töten ließ!

Und mit einem Mal erinnerte Uzumaki sich wieder an einen früheren Tag... 

(Flashback Naruto Anfang):

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Naruto vor seine Angebetete und murmelte etwas stockend: "Sakura, ich wollte dir schon immer was sagen, ich liebe dich!"  
Diese sah ihn verdutzt an und sagte schließlich: "Was? Oh! Tut mir Leid, dir das zu sagen, aber ich bin schon in Sasuke verliebt."

Der Blonde lachte und rief: "Das ist Sakura-chan, immer für einen Scherz zu haben!"

Die Rosahaarige starrte ihn plötzlich verärgert an und schnaubte: "Das war kein Witz! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, du nervst, Baka!"

Naruto sah sie entsetzt und verzweifelt an und stammelte, den Tränen nahe: "Aber Sakura, ich..."

Doch weiter kam der Junge nicht, denn plötzlich stand sein Lehrer Takeshi-Sensei hinter ihm und polterte sehr wütend: "Belästigst du etwa meine Tochter, Uzumaki? Dafür wirst du zwei Monate nachsitzen! Und jetzt setz dich auf deinen Stuhl oder ich werde dir eine Tracht Prügel verabreichen, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

Als Naruto sich auf seine Bank setze, lief eine Träne, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, seine Wange herunter. Er wusste genau, dass kein Anderer so Ärger bekommen hätte, weil er mit der Tochter des Senseis flirtete.

(Flashback Naruto Ende)

HIER würde er nicht aufgeben! Seine Augen weiteten sich im Hass. Er versuchte, seinen linken Arm zu bewegen, der recht weit von der Ausbreitungsstelle des Giftes entfernt war. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, doch der Junge kämpfte mit purer Willenskraft und beflügelt vom Gedanken, sein Opfer in tausend Stücke zu zerreißen, für die Verachtung, die sie wie alle Anderen als Einziges für ihn übrig gehabt hatte (und immer noch - mehr denn je - hatte) weiter.

"ROAAAAHHH!" Mit diesem Schrei schaffte er es, Sakura einen Schlag mit der Kralle ins Gesicht beizubringen. Mit blutender Wange flog das Mädchen ein paar Meter davon.

"Duuuu!", murmelte Sakura langsam und richtete sich mühsam wieder auf.

"Ich bin... Naruto Uzumaki!", schnaubte dieser mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. "Das kannste mir nicht erzählen, dass ich hier sterben muss, denn dann komme ich nie wieder in den Genuss, zu foltern und zu töten! Als ich deinen Vater ermordet habe, habe ich zum Ersten Mal gecheckt, WIE GEIL DAS IIIIST!" Mit diesen Worten hob er seine linke Hand, ließ sie niedersausen und bohrte sie zentimetertief in seine rechte Schulter! Dann fuhr der blonde Jinchuuriki mit der Hand über seinen gesamten Arm, ohne dass er sie herauszog! Erst am Handgelenk verließ die Kralle die gewaltige verursachte Wunde.

Keuchend hielt Naruto seinen rechten Arm hoch, aus dem in mehreren riesigen Fontainen das vergiftete Blut quoll! Überall um den Jinchuuriki spritze Blut! Er begann, irre zu lachen!

"Das bringt dir nichts.", flüsterte Sakura lächelnd. "So wirst du nur verbluten, kleiner Baka!"

Tatsächlich fühlte Uzumaki sich extrem schwindelig. Kyuubi würde den Körper nicht schnell genug regenerieren und selbst, wenn er es schaffen würde, der Blutverlust wäre zu hoch und es wäre immer noch Gift im Körper!

Doch trotzdem lächelte der Jinchuuriki. Griff mit seiner unverletzten, jedoch blutgetränkten Hand, in den Medizinbeutel, den Kabuto für jeden Soldaten angefertigt hatte. Holte eine der Blutbildungspillen heraus. Führte sie an den Mund.

"Nein! Tod durch Blutverlust! Wie unwürdig!", brüllte der Kyuubi in seinem Inneren, der also wieder da war.

Naruto schluckte die Pille. Wenige Sekunden später fühlte er wieder neue Kraft. Die Blutfontainen an seinem Arm, die kurz davor waren, zu versiegen, sprudelten wieder in all ihrer Stärke. Überall um Naruto verteilt war eine gigantische Blutlache, die von Moment zu Moment größer wurde.

Der Jinchuuriki konnte nicht anders, als sich zu übergeben.

Mühsam richtete Sakura sich auf und murmelte: "Wie hast du das gemacht? Niemand ist noch bei Bewusstsein bei so einem massiven Blutverlust! Du müsstest schon tot sein!"

Naruto begann zu kichern. "Wegen dir? Du macht doch Witze!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er die zweite Blutpille ein, da die erste nicht für seine Aktion gereicht hatte.

"Ich denke, jetzt ist alles vergiftete Blut aus dir raus!", schnurrte Kyuubi. "Jetzt nutze mein Chakra, um die Wunde zu heilen!"

"Keine schlechte Idee.", murmelte Naruto, dann schloss er sein Fingerzeichen, das sein Fuchschakra auf die dreischwänzige Forn hochpushte. Sofort fühlte der Junge neue Energie in sich aufsteigen, von der Erschöpfung gerade eben war nur noch wenig übrig. Auch der gewaltige Schnitt seines rechten Armes heilte plötzlich rasend schnell. Ein angenehmes Gefühl! Obwohl er vom grausamen Chakra des neunschwänzigen Fuchses umgeben war, entspannte sich der Junge. In dem Monat, der vergangen war, hatte er es noch besser unter Kontrolle bekommen.

"Wie hast du dich regeneriert?", murmelte Sakura mit ungläubigem Entsetzen.

"Das ist nichts, was du wissen musst.", höhnte Uzumaki, wieder recht frisch. "Denn du wirst jetzt sterben. Vielleicht wird dir dein Vater im Jenseits zu Gute halten, dass du es wenigstens versucht hast. Glaube ich aber nicht, denn der Mann hat sich immer nur für erfolgreiche Ergebnisse interessiert und kein Versagen geduldet!"

"VERRECKE!", brüllte die Kunoichi und rannte mit einem gezückten Kunai auf den Fuchs-Jungen zu.

"Schwach!", rief dieser dreckig lachend und versetzte seiner Gegnerin einen für seine Verhältnisse nichtmal festen Schlag in den Bauch, der sie allerdings weit wegschleuderte, sodass Sakura, als sie am Boden aufschlug, das Bewusstsein verlor. Drei Fuchsschwänze waren eben etwas ganz Anderes als einer.

Plötzlich landete neben Sakura Sasuke Uchiha, schwer verletzt und am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er hatte sogar seine kümmerlichen Juin-Fähigkeiten aktiviert, aber es hatte ihm nichts gebracht.

Unweit von ihm stand Gaara, seine menschengroße Shukaku-Gestalt hatte inzwischen seinen gesamten Köper erfasst. "Sasuke Uchiha! Jetzt werde ich dich töten und daran wachsen!", rief er lachend.

"Verdammt!", murmelte dieser erschöpft.

"Na los, setze deine Blitzhand doch noch ein Drittes Mal ein, trau dich!", spottete Gaara. "Lass mich die Schmerzen deiner Attacke ein weiteres Mal fühlen!"

"Wir reden jetzt nicht über Schmerzen, Gaara, ich bin im Moment etwas empfindlich dagegen!", murmelte Naruto verärgert. "Diese Genin haben uns richtig viel Zeit gekostet. Aber egal, töten wir sie einfach und dann geht das Gemetzel weiter!" Mit diesen Worten hob er seine beiden vollkommen in Blut getränkten Hände, die durch dieses fast genauso aussahen wie die Chakra-Hände des Kyuubis.

"Ich darf... nicht sterben... bevor ich... meinen Bruder... erledigt habe!", ächzte Sasuke, dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.

"Das macht keinen Spaß!", schnaubte Naruto. "Wir gehen einfach zu ihnen hin, töten sie und verteilen ihre Leichenteile über der Straße! Los! Gaara!"

"Auf gehts!", schrie dieser.

Die beiden Jinchuuriki rannten auf ihre Opfer zu und hoben synchron die 'Hände'(oder was auch immer sie stattdessen hatte), um sie zeitgleich auszulöschen. Nun trennten Sasuke und Sakura nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom sicheren Tod.

Plötzlich schoss wie aus dem Nichts eine riesige, lange Zunge und zog die beiden bewusstlosen Genin weg.

POFF! Eine riesen Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. Naruto und Gaara hörten plötzlich eine Stimme aus den Wolken. "Ihr bösen Dämonen, verschwindet aus diesem Dorf und lasst die heldenhaften Kinder, die es so mutig verteidigen, in Ruhe! Sonst kriegt ihr mächtigen Ärger, VERSTANDEN?"

"Wer zur Hölle spricht da?", knurrte Naruto.

Die Wolken lichteten sich plötzlich und gaben die Sicht auf einen älteren Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren frei, der auf einem mindestens sechs Meter großen Frosch saß. Auf der Amphibie waren auch die bewusstlosen Sakura und Sasuke verstaut.

Tap tap tap tap tap taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap! "Einst war ich ein Ninja, doch mittlerweile habe ich einen gottgleichen Status erreicht! HA! Ich bin Jiraiya, die Legende!"  
"JIRAIYA?", rief Naruto starr vor Schreck. Orochimaru-sama hatte ihm vieles über diesen Mann erzählt. Wie Orochimaru war dieser Mann ein Sannin und daher ein extrem starker Gegner, sogar für die zwei Jinchuuriki.

"Mir egal, wer du bist, dich mache ich fertig!", brüllte Gaara und stürzte sich auf den neuen Gegner.

Dieser allerdings versetzte dem Sand-Jinchuuriki einen gezielten Tritt in den Bauch, so dass dieser meterweit flog und voll in ein Haus krachte, das wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenstürzte.

Der Sannin allerdings war noch nicht fertig: Er formte Fingerzeichen, rief: "Katon! Dai Endan!", spuckte Öl in die Luft und dann einen Feuerstrahl. Zusammen wurden die beiden Dinge zu einer gewaltigen Stichflamme, die alles um Gaara und die Trümmer, die ihn begraben hatten, versengte!

Doch der Shukaku-Junge war noch nicht besiegt. Mit einem Urschrei brach er aus dem Aschehaufen von einem Haus heraus und schüttelte sich den Ruß vom Leib. "DIESEN MANN... WERDE ICH TÖÖÖTEN!", brüllte er voller wilder Begeisterung.

"Gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance gegen ihn, Gaara!", rief Naruto, während seine drei Schwänze um ihn waberten und er begab sich in Kampfstellung.

Doch Jiraiya lachte nur. "Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selber nicht!"


	10. Ein verkanntes Genie

Sie standen also einem Sannin gegenüber. Einem Mann auf dem Level von Orochimaru-sama!

"Gamakitasu, du übernimmst den Sand-Jungen und ich..." Jiraiya legte eine kurze Pause ein. "...kämpfe gegen Naruto."

"Bist du sicher?", brummte der Frosch. "Sollten wir es nicht andersherum tun? Was ist, wenn du den Jungen nicht töten kannst?"

"Keine Sorge! Es geht um die Verteidigung meines Dorfes! Ich bin erfahren genug, um mich nicht von persönlichen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen!", erwiederte der Weißhaarige bestimmt.

"Genug geschwafelt!", schnaubte Naruto. "Lassen wir es krachen!" Mit diesen Worten rannte der dreischwänzige Junge auf Jiraiya zu und eröffnete einen Fäustehagel auf diesen. Wie zuvor Orochimaru wehrte auch dieser Mann alle Schläge ab.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu!", polterte dieser plötzlich und seine weißen Haare verlängerten sich und fesselten Naruto. Sie wurden hart wie Stahl und drohten, den Uzumaki aufzuspießen.

"YEEAAAH!", büllte dieser im Wahnsinn und befreite sich mit Krallenschlägen. Anschließend sprang er hinunter vom Frosch. Freilich waren Narutos Hände dabei aufgeschnitten, doch Kyuubi sei Dank heilten sie schnell wieder zu.

Währenddessen wollte auch Gaara auf den Sannin losgehen, doch der große Frosch hatte eine gewaltige Keule ausgepackt, mit der er den Sand-Jinchuuriki wegschlug. Anschließend sprang er in die Luft, um mit seinem ganzen Gewicht und seiner Fallgeschwindigkeit das Wüstenmonster zu zerquetschen, wärend Jiraiya leichtfüßig von ihm sprang und mit einem Katon-Jutsu Naruto attackierte. Die beiden Genin waren im Maul des Frosches in Sicherheit.

Gaara wich Gamakitasu aus und versetzte der Amphibie mit seiner gewaltigen Kralle einen brutalen Schnitt, aus dem Blut floss. "Ich reiße dich in Stücke, Frosch!", rief der Shukakujunge kampfeslüstern.

"Versuchs doch!", rief dieser lachend. "Ich bin zwar nicht so stark wie Gamabunta-sama, aber für einen wie dich reicht meine Kraft locker!"

Mit einem Chakrastoß wehrte Uzumaki das Feuer ab, dann brüllte er: "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" und die Schattendoppelgänger erschienen um Jiraiya und kickten den Sannin in die Luft.

"Was zur Hölle?", schrie dieser, doch da schossen schon von allen Seiten teuflische Kagebunshins auf ihn zu und hoben ihre Krallen.

"SESSHO DATTEBAYO RENDAN!", brüllten sie. Dann ertönten in der Luft zahlreiche Hack- und Reißgeräusche, während Jiraiya brüllte.

Naruto atmete durch. Das war ja gar nicht so schwer gewesen! Dieser Typ hatte einen eher enttäuschenden Kampf geliefert. "Ich hab ihn umbracht!", schrie Uzumaki begeistert. "ICH, NARUTO UZUMAKI, HABE GANZ ALLEINE EINEN SANNIN BESIEGT!"

"Bist du sicher?", fragte eine lachende Stimme hinter ihm.

Direkt danach rieselten die vielen kleinen Holzsplitter, die von dem Holzklotz, den Jiraiya für sein Tausch-Jutsu verwendet hatte, übriggeblieben waren, auf den Boden vor den Jinchuuriki. Naruto starrte ungläubig auf die Splitter.

"Mann sollte eben nicht so rumtönen, wenn man sich nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher ist, seinen Gegner besiegt zu haben."

Direkt nachdem er das vernommen hatte, bekam Naruto auch schon einen brutalen Tritt in den Rücken, der ihn hoch in die Luft schleuderte. In der Luft drehte sich jedoch Uzumaki um sich selbst und sah wieder zu seinem Gegner, welcher nun blitzschnell ein Kunai auf den Jinchuuriki schleuderte.

"Ein billiger Trick!", höhnte Naruto und schleuderte die Waffe mit einem Chakrastoß weg, dann landete er. "Glaubst du, du könntest mit diesem Siegel mein Fuin verschließen?" Er lachte kalt.  
Jiraiya starrte ihn, starr vor Schreck, an. "Wie... das?"

"Und jetzt...", rief Naruto und seine Stimme wurde zu einem raubtierartigen Knurren, als er grollte: "RASENGAN!"

Jiraiya war so überrascht, dass er für einen Moment erstarrte, was ein tödlicher Fehler war, da er voll erwischt und davon geschleudert wurde. Der Sannin krachte gegen eine Mauer, welche daraufhin einstürzte.

Krach! Mit einem gewaltigen Aufprall krachte Juugo auf den Boden. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Diese buschige Augenbraue war wahrhaft megastark und ultraschnell!  
Kaum stand er, wurde der Juin-Ursprung erneut von rasend schnellen Schlägen und Tritten angegriffen, die er seinerseits mit brutalen Schlägen und Tritten konterte.

"Was bist du nur für ein Typ?", keuchte Gai schwer atmend. "Nachdem du mein Omote-Renge abgekriegt hast, kämpst du immer noch wie ein Löwe! Dann muss ich wohl das Ura-Renge anwenden!" Plötzlich färbte seine Haut sich rot und die Haare des Jonin standen ihm zu Berge! Mit einem Tritt, hinter dem eine wahrhaft unglaubliche Kraft steckte, wurde Juugo wieder hochgeschleudert. Und schon schnellte sein Gegner erneut auf ihn zu! Der Diener Orochimarus wollte seine Hand heben, doch bevor er sie auch nur bewegen konnte, bekam Juugo einen brutalen Faustschlag voll ins Gesicht!

Nicht weit entfernt stand Haku und schüttelte seinen Arm, in dem sich ein Hund verbissen hatte. Der Köter hatte schon zahllose Nadeln in seinem Körper stecken, doch er ließ einfach nicht los!

Plötzlich schnellte aus der Erde eine Hand, der Haku nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen konnte, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand wieder sein Gegner Kakashi vor ihm und formte in seiner Hand einen Blitz, mit dem er rasend schnell auf seinen Gegner zurannte!

Haku hingegen formte eine Eisbarriere, gegen die das Raikiri krachte, sodass sie in tausend Stücke zerschellte.

"Du bist ein verbissener Kämpfer.", murmelte Kakashi. "Es geschieht selten, dass jemand so hartnäckig kämpft. Du kämpst genau wie Zabuza Momochi, der Dämon des geheimen Nebels!"

"Sei still und krepiere endlich!", fauchte Haku mit einem Anflug von Wut. Er wollte nicht an seinen Meister erinnert werden, da der Verlust ihn, obwohl er einen Neuen gefunden hatte, immer noch schmerzte. Nun erschuf der Junge ein Eisschwert, mit dem er den Hund aufspießte, der verreckte. Anschließend rannte Haku mit gezückter Waffe auf den Kopierninja zu, dessen Füße er mit Eisfesseln fixiert hatte und wollte ihn enthaupten.

Doch als Haku bei seinem Gegner war, spürte er plötzlich einen tierischen Schmerz! Ein zweites Raikiri hatte die Brust des Jungen durchbohrt, dabei das Herz knapp verfehlt! Blut lief seine Brust herunter

Kakashi hielt die Schwerthand von Haku fest. "Man sollte niemals die Ruhe verlieren!"

"Tse!", schnaubte der Eisninja und bildete ein Fingerzeichen mit seiner freien Hand!

"Was? Ein Jutsu mit einer Hand?", waren Kakashis letzte Worte, bevor die Fesseln an seinen Füßen sich ausbreiteten und seinen ganzen Körper in eine Eishülle schlossen.

Nun zog Haku die Hand seines Gegners aus seiner Brust, dann brach er vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Nein, er musste seinem Meister Ehre erweisen und weiterkämpfen, waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Gaara seinem Gegner einen brutalen Schlag in den Bauch verpasste, spuckte der große Frosch Blut und Sakura und Sasuke aus, die reglos auf den Boden krachten.

Der Jinchuuriki des Shukaku würdigte sie allerdings keines Blickes, sondern riss irre lachend Gamakitasu mit der Hand den Bauch auf. Blut spritzte literweise! Schmerz durchfuhr die Amphibie, die sich fragte, ob das ihr Ende war.

Gaara indes bearbeitete die Wunde mit brutalen Faustschlägen, sodass der Frosch zu wimmern begann. Eine Träne verließ sogar sein Auge.

"Was ist los?", höhnte das Sandmonster. "Heißt es nicht immer, dass Frösche nie weinen?"

Als Antwort spuckte Gamakitasu ihm einen Wasserschwall entgegen, der den Wüstenninja mit sich riss.

"Argh!", grollte Gaara, dessen Arm als Matsch abbröckelte. "Du bist ein harter Gegner, aber was sagst du, wenn ich deinen fetten Leib einfach austrocknen lasse?" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte das Monster die Straße in einem recht weiten Umkreis des Frosches in Sand, Treibsand, in dem er langsam versank.

"Auch, wenn du kein Mensch bist, macht es mir eine Freude, dich zu töten!", lachte Gaara.

Erschöpft keuchend richtete Jiraiya sich auf. Blut lief an seinem Bauch herab, doch war die Wunde nicht tödlich, wenn auch schwer. Verdammt, wie um alles in der Welt hatte dieser Junge Minatos Technik gelernt? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja das geheime Jutsu-Archiv Konohas gestohlen hatte. Ein wahrhaft übler Gegner.

"Du lebst ja immer noch!", spottete Naruto. "Bist 'n zäher Bursche, Dattebayo!"

Mühsam richtete sich Jiraiya auf, spuckte Blut.

"Mein Meister hat mir Einiges über dich erzählt, Jiraiya! Zum Beispiel, dass du gerne an heißen Quellen spannst!", führte Uzumaki die Unterhaltung fort, als wären sie Freunde.

"Ich spanne nicht, ich 'beobachte'!", gab der Sannin wütend zurück. "Ich brauche eben Inspirationen für mein Buch!"

"Du bist doch nichts weiter als ein alter, perverser Eremit!", schnaubte Naruto lachend.

Jiraiya starrte ihn an. Es war ihm schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen, aber jetzt war es besonders deutlich geworden! Wie hatte der Junge sich so gut unter Kontrolle? Er war immerhin im dreischwänzigen Modus! Normalerweise müsste er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können! Aber der Sohn Minatos redete entspannt und normal mit ihm...

"Wie kommt es, dass du nicht völlig wahnsinnig bist?", schnaubte der Sannin verblüfft.

"Ach, bin ich das nicht?", fragte Naruto lächelnd. "Wenn du das denkst, hab ich aber was falsch gemacht." Er lachte kalt und fixierte seinen Gegner mit seinen irren, roten Augen.

Moment! Beherrschte er etwa...? Nein, das war nicht möglich! Nicht im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Naruto vor wenigen Monaten noch der Loser der Akademie gewesen war!

"Du beherrschst nicht etwa das Fuin-Kontroll-Jutsu?", murmelte Jiraiya. Nein, es war sinnlos gewesen, das zu fragen, es war einfach zu abwegig!

"Hast du etwa Zweifel an meinen Fähigkeiten?", brauste Naruto Uzumaki auf, während seine irren, fanatischen Augen hervortraten. "Dann gebe ich dir eine weitere Kostprobe meiner Macht!"

Was nun folgte, ließ Jiraiyas Kinnlade fast bis zum Boden fallen.

Naruto formte ein Fingerzeichen. Fast im selben Moment verschwand ein Schwanz. Er formte ein Weiteres. Der Schwanz war wieder da. Noch eines. Zwei Schwänze verschwanden, einer war noch übrig. Noch eins! Kein Schwanz! Ein weiteres! Das Kyuubi-Chakra verschwand völlig!

Das alles war in einer Sekunde geschehen! "YAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Uzumaki, bildete das Zeichen und sofort wallte das rote Chakra wieder auf, drei Schwänze waren wieder da!

Gackernd lachte Naruto, während Schweiß von seiner Stirn lief. "Was ist? Hab ich dich geschockt, alter Mann?" Stolz reckte er seine Brust. "Ich bin eben Naruto Uzumaki, der Unglaubliche!"

Jiraiya konnte es kaum begreifen! Das Fuin-Kontroll-Jutsu war ein unglaublich kompliziertes Jutsu, das Einfluss auf das Fuin nahm und die Kraft des Kyuubi bis zum dritten Schwanz freisetzen und nahezu perfekt kontrollieren konnte! Es war noch viel komplizierter als das Fuin selbst. Nicht einmal Minato hatte das Jutsu nach Jahren perfektionieren können! Keiner, der nicht zu dem Klan, der es kreiert hatte, gehörte, konnte es richtig beherrschen, da dann einfach eine spezielle Chakrabeschaffenheit fehlte!

In diesem Kind floss wahrlich das Blut seiner Ahnen! Ein Genie in Siegel-Jutsus, auf diesem ganz speziellen Gebiet ein Größeres als Neji Hyuuga oder vielleicht sogar Itachi Uchiha! Ein Genie, das unentdeckt geblieben und untergegangen war, weil Akademie-Schülern einfach nicht solche Jutsus beigebracht wurden, da es eigentlich ausgeschlossen war, dass sie sie auch nur im Ansatz begriffen! Ein Genie eines Klans, der schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden war! Naruto Uzumaki!

"Schock verdaut, Alter?", höhnte der Blonde grinsend. "Denn du wirst jetzt sterben! Ich will endlich dieses Dorf von der Landkarte ausradieren!"

Im Grunde eine Schande, wozu er gerworden war. Dieser Typ und Kyuubi, kombiniert mit Orochimaru, ergaben etwas, das nicht nur für Konoha, sondern für die gesamte Welt eine große Gefahr darstellte! Jiraiya musste ihn töten, ansonsten würde eine Katastrophe eintreten, deren Folgen unabsehbar waren! Er musste nach so langer Zeit also wieder den Eremiten-Modus anwenden!

Naruto war so stolz, nachdem er das geschockte Gesicht des Sannin gesehen hatte. Aber nun hob der Blonde seine Hand, um seinem Gegner entgültig den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich aus seinem Gesicht aus.

Jiraiya schien eine Beschwörung vorbereiten. Uzumaki rannte mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf den Sannin zu, um ihn zu töten, doch dieser wich aus und rettete sich mit einem Riesensatz auf ein Hausdach.

"Was ist, Kleiner? Wetten, du kannst mich nicht fangen?", spottete er.

WIE BITTE? Der verarschte ihn, den Meister Kyuubis, die rechte Hand Orochimarus? Dafür würde er bezahlen! "Du wagst es?", schnaubte Naruto, dann sprang er hinterher, wollte seinen Gegner in tausend kleine Stücke zerreißen, doch dieser feuerte ihm ein Katon-Jutsu entgegen, dass Naruto unerwartet getroffen und weggeschleudert wurde. Langsam richtete der Jinchuuriki sich wieder auf.

"Mann, warum musst du uns immer an so komische Orte beschwören?", schnaubte eine alte, quakende Frauenstimme.

"Immer noch besser, als in deinem Magen zu landen!", spotte eine alte, quakende Männerstimme.

"WAS hast du gesaaaagt?"

"Beruhigt euch!", rief Jiraiya. "Ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein Schwächling, der ohne eure Hilfe den Eremiten-Modus nicht einsetzen kann! Also hört zu, ihr zwei! Wir kämpfen jetzt gegen Kyuubi persönlich, also seid etwas ernsthafter!"

Naruto war nun etwas näher an Jiraiya herangekommen. Dessen Gestalt hatte sich völlig verändert! Sein Gesicht war krötenhaft geworden und auf jeder Schulter saß ein Frosch. Das war wohl dieses Streitpaar!

"Du hast uns beschworen, weil du mit einem Kind nicht alleine fertig wirst?", schnaubte der weibliche Frosch verärgert.

"Für diese Bemerkung werde ich euch zu Brei zerquetschen!", knurrte Naruto. "Ihr werdet alle draufgehen, wie ganz Konoha!"

"Was ist das denn für ein Psycho?", murmelte der Froschmann entsetzt.

"Ok, das ändert alles!", sagte die Frau. "Der Junge ist in der dreischwänzigen Form, die ist brandgefährlich, er muss dringend aufgehalten werden!"

Naruto wollte eine Chakra-Hand erschaffen, um seine Gegner zu töten, doch plötzlich spuckte Jiraiya Öl, die Fröschin spukte Feuer und der Frosch Wind. Das Resultat war verheerend! Eine brutale Stichflamme schoss auf Naruto zu, dieser konnte sich nur retten, in dem er einen Riesensatz zur Seite machte! Dieses Feuer war stark genug gewesen, um ihn selbst in diesem Zustand bei lebendigen Leib zu grillen!

Bevor er allerdings landete, schlangen sich zwei lange Zungen um ihn und fesselten ihn. Naruto versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch er konnte nicht einmal seine Hände in den Fesseln zu bewegen, um diese zu zerschneiden!  
"Lasst mich los, ihr Bastarde!", schrie er. "Ihr werdet dafür einen schrecklichen Tod sterben, das versichere ich euch!"

Doch Jiraiya bildete plötzlich in der Hand eine Klinge aus konzentriertem Chakra, mit der er vor Naruto sprang und sie hob. Uzumaki starrte entsetzt auf die Klinge, die an der Stelle, wo sie hinfuhr, das rote Fuchschakra einfach zur Seite schob, als wäre es Luft. Die Chakrawaffe war direkt vor Narutos Herz. Selbiges schlug seinem Besitzer bis zum Hals!

Plötzlich tropfte etwas Nasses auf die Stirn des Jinchuurikis. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sein Gegner weinte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Minato.", flüsterte dieser. "Aber er ist zu all dem geworden, was du und Kushina immer bekämpft habt. Wenn ich ihn nicht töte, werden unzählige Unschuldige den Tod finden."

Naruto starrte ihn an. Jiraiya meinte es ernst, er würde den Jinchuuriki mit dieser 'Waffe' hier und jetzt umbringen! Nicht er! Dann wäre seine Rache ja unvollendet!

"Gah! Nicht ausgerechnet Jiraiya!", rief der Fuchs in seinem Inneren. "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, uns beide zu retten! Geh sofort auf den vierten Schwanz!"

Der vierte Schwanz? Aber dann würde er die Kontrolle...

"WORAUF WARTEST DU NOOOOOCH!", brüllte der Kyuubi in seinem Inneren hystherisch, als die Chakrawaffe in Hochgeschwindigkeit Narutos Brust berührte, um in der nächsten Millisekunde sein Herz zu durchbohren!  
Ein gewaltiger Chakra-Stoß zerschmetterte die Zungenfesseln und erfasste den Sannin, und schleuderte ihn gegen ein Hauswand, er stand allerdings sofort wieder auf.

Bei Naruto hatte sich inzwischen ein vierter Schwanz gebildet, seine Augen, bei denen normalerweise nur die Pupillen rot waren, waren komplett in dieses Rot gehüllt! "Ich... werde... hier nicht abtreten...", murmelte er, fast schon in Besessenheit mit einem dämonischem Grinsen! Nun überzog Chakra seine gesamte Haut, während er irre brüllte.

Dann verschwand die Realität vor ihm. Plötzlich war Naruto vor einer Art Gitter! Wie das?

Ein gewaltiges Augenpaar blitzte vor ihm auf. "Gute Entscheidung!" Die Stimme, die ansonsten normalerweise aus seinem Bauch kam, war jetzt direkt neben ihm, schien direkt von dem Wesen zu kommen!

Der Uzumaki schwebte in den Käfig und der neunschwänzige Fuchs schloss seine gierigen Klauen um ihn!

Jiraiya starrte entsetzt auf das Wesen vor ihm. Uzumaki gesamter Körper war bereits von unglaublich dichtem Chakra umgeben. Der Junge bildete eine Art Mini-Kyuubi! So etwas sah Jiraiya zum Ersten Mal!

"Mein Gott!", murmelte Fukasaku voller Entsetzen. Er und Shima starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das abscheuliche Monster, das in diesem Moment ein schreckliches Brüllen ertönen ließ.

Plötzlich schoss eine Hand vor, bestehend aus dem dunklen, dichten Chakra, packte den männlichen Frosch und zerquetschte den hilflos Schreienden, welcher sich in einen Regen aus Blut verwandelte! Jiraiya hatte nicht einmal reagieren können!  
"FUKASAKUUU!", brüllte Mutter-Frosch voller Entsetzen, während Jiraiya hastig vor der Hand zurückwich, die nun versuchte, seinen Schädel zu zerquetschen. Um Gottes willen! Er hatte gerade einen sehr guten Freund verloren, nur langsam wurde es ihm klar. Dass er den Eremiten-Modus nicht länger aufrecht erhalten konnte, war in diesem Moment eher nebensächlich für ihn. Nicht Fukasaku!

Plötzlich brach die Erde aus und Gaara kroch langsam aus ihr. Das Wüstenmonster ließ mit einem gehässigen Lachen einen riesigen, vertrockneten Froschschenkel auf den Boden fallen. "Wow! Naruto lässt sich ja echt gehen! Seine Kraft ist wahrhaftig noch unglaublicher als die Meine!", höhnte er, während er aus Spaß ein Haus abriss.

Gamakitasu also auch! Plötzlich erfasste eine unbändige Wut den Sannin! Hatte es ihm vor Kurzem noch Schmerzen bereitet, sein Patenkind töten zu müssen, so war davon nichts mehr übrig. Er würde diese verdammten Monster ohne Gnade vernichten! Für Fukasaku und Gamakitasu!

In diesem Moment konzentrierte Kyuubi sein Chakra und feuerte einen gewalten Strahl ab, der in Richtung der Hokage-Steingesichter schoss und das das Gesicht des Vierten in einer gewalten Explosion in tausend Stücke zersprengte!

Doch der Junge hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, wie Jiraiya nicht entgangen war. Er konnte sich nun doch nicht mehr kontrollieren und offensichtlich nicht richtig bewegen, da er ausschließlich Fernangriffe verwendete! Also formte der Sannin ein Gogyo-Fuin, mit dem er das Siegel verstärken und das Fuchschakra zum Verschwinden bringen würde. Jiraiya hatte nur einen Versuch, das wusste er.

"Ok, du versuchst ihn mit deinen Attacken abzulenken, ich treffe ihn derweil am Bauch!", zischte Jiraiya Shima zu, welche entschlossen nickte. Sie war genauso entschlossen, Fukasakus Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen und ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendwem je wieder wehzutun!

Doch plötzlich hörte Jiraiya ein Lachen, dessen Bösartigkeit jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft lag. Es ließ dem Sannin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren! Wer um alles in der Welt war das?

"Das Niveau dieses Krieges ist erbärmlich! Die wahre Kraft der Bijuu ist nicht einmal im Ansatz entfesselt! Scheinbar komme ich zu einem perfekten Zeitpunkt!", sagte die Stimme, zu der das Lachen gehörte.

"Wer bist du?", schrie Jiraiya in dem nun die nackte Panik aufstieg.

"Das musst du nicht wissen, kleiner, unerfahrener Junge!", murmelte die Stimme.

Einer Eingebung folgend sah Jiraiya nach oben und erblickte auf einem Dach eine seltsame Gestalt. Sie trug eine Maske mit einem einzigen Augenloch! Was zur...?

Plötzlich verschwand die Gestalt und erschien fast im selben Moment direkt vor Jiraiya. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte der Fremde ihm seine Faust in den Magen gerammt. Der erschöpfte Sannin spuckte Blut und fiel zu Boden.

"Duuuu!", grollte Shima voller Zorn, doch dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und verfiel in ein ersticktes, hystherisches Kreischen. Irgendein Jutsu machte sie fertig!

"Was hast... du... ge... mach...", murmelte Jiraiya, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Zufrieden sah Madara auf den sich windenden Frosch und den besiegten Sannin herunter. Die würden ihn bei seinen Plänen nicht mehr behindern.

"Wer... bist du?", murmelte der Shukaku-Junge, Gaara oder so ähnlich, mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen.

"Ich bin...", murmelte Madara langsam. "...das Ende dieses Dorfes, mein Kleiner." Nun wandte er sich Kyuubi zu. Vier Schwänze waren frei, seit zwölf Jahren hatte er so eine Gelegenheit nicht mehr bekommen!

Mit seinem Sharingan sah der Uchiha dem Fuchs in die Augen, formte Fingerzeichen. Er beherrschte ein Jutsu, das jenseits des vierten Schwanzes das Siegel weiter öffnen konnte und das man ohne Sharingan nicht anwenden konnte.

Der Mini-Kyuubi brüllte, als plötzlich zwei weitere Schwänze an ihm erschienen und sich ein Fuchsskelett um ihn bildete.

"Was zum Teufel...?", schrie Gaara, der vor Schock zitterte. Obwohl er selbst ein Monster war, machte ihm die geballte Macht des Kyuubis, von der erst ein kleiner Teil zutage getreten war, Angst.

Es lief alles perfekt, dachte Madara, während er weiterhin das Siegel des Vierten angriff. Dass sich ausgerechnet Orochimaru, dieser ignorante Dummkopf, auch nachdem er Akatsuki verraten hatte, noch als so nützlich erweisen würde, hätte der Uchiha niemals gedacht. Allem Anschein nach würde heute ein großartiger Tag werden! Zwei Bijuu würden vollkommen losgelöst von ihren Jinchuuriki erscheinen und Konoha so gründlich zerstören, dass es für alle Zeit Geschichte sein würde! Und dann würde er zuschlagen, die beiden Bijuus nehmen, und der Erfüllung seines Masterplanes, die komplette Welt zu kontrollieren, einen großen Schritt näher kommen! Madaras Augen weiteten sich vor Verzückung bei diesem fantastischem Gedanken!


	11. Am Rande des Untergangs

Der sechsschwänzige Kyuubi brüllte, dann stürzte er los. Riss die Häuser, die er erreichte, nieder wie Kartenhäuser!  
Nicht schlecht, dachte Madara frohlockend. Vor Allem der Hass des Jinchuurikis, der gewaltige Ausmaße erreicht hatte, machte es ihm besonders leicht!  
"Los!", rief er. "Zeige mir deine gesamte Kraft, Kyuubi!"

"Ich will auch! Naruto soll sich nicht alleine amüsieren!", schrie Gaara leidenschaftlich. "Tanukineiri no Jutsu!" Da erreichte Shukaku seine volle Größe. Auf seinem Kopf schlief Gaara.

Perfekt! Wenn man das Jinchuuriki weckte, würde Shukaku verschwinden. Doch wenn man ihn in diesem Zustand tötete, würde der Bijuu völlig frei sein! Doch so, wie er jetzt wütete, wäre es gefährlich, einen Tötungsversuch zu unternehmen. Also erst mal Kyuubi befreien, der war ja eh stärker!

Naruto zitterte. Er war immer noch im Inneren des Fuchsgefängnisses. Hass! Konoha, nein, die Welt sollte brennen! Alle Menschen sollten jämmerlich und auf entsetzliche Weise krepieren und nur Tod und Zerstörung sollte bleiben!

Uzumaki begann, vollkommen irre zu lachen. Der Junge verfiel sogar so sehr in Extase, dass er kaum bemerkte, dass das Fuin an seinem Bauch sich in ein blutendes Loch verwandelt hatte.

"Und du kannst sie leiden lassen!", rief Kyuubi verführerisch. "Nimm dir einfach nur meine Kraft! Nimm, soviel du willst, kleiner Uzumaki! Von allen Jinchuurikis, die ich hatte, bist du der Beste! Die anderen waren so widerlich lieb! Weiber eben!" Der Fuchs lachte dreckig.

Währenddessen hatte der Kyuubi draußen acht Schwänze! Er bot nun einen wahrhaft furchtbaren Anblick. Bereits gigantisch, überall Muskelfasern, Zähne, er sah fast so aus wie der vollendete Kyuubi! Nur Haut und Fell fehlten noch! Das abscheuliche Monster stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus.

Doch diese reißende und zerstörerische Bestie genügte Madara noch nicht. Er wollte alles haben! Die ganze Kraft! Denn vollendeten, NEUNschwänzigen Fuchs! Nur noch ein Bisschen und es würde Wirklichkeit werden! Der Kyuubi würde erscheinen und diesmal würde kein Minato Namikaze auftauchen, um seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen! Auch sonst kein Hokage, dafür sorgte ja Orochimaru!

"LOS!", brüllte Madara. "GIB MIR DIE GANZE KRAFT! GIB SIE MIR!" Langsam müsste da aber was kommen! Verdammter Mist, irgendwas funktionierte da nicht richtig! Der Kyuubi müsste sich nach seiner Berechnung bereits jetzt vollständig materialisiert haben!

"Los, Naruto! Nimm das Siegel ab und hol dir meine ganze, fantastische Kraft!", grollte der Fuchs.  
"Hälst du mich für so dumm?", schnaubte Naruto lachend. "Ich weiß doch, dass, wenn ich das Siegel abnehme, du vollständig freigesetzt wirst und dann tötest du mich! Aber so läuft das nicht! Ich bin hier der Boss! Ich, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Du kleine Ratte!", brüllte Kyuubi. "Aber es ändert eh nichts! SEINE Kraft erfüllt mich! Ich werde so oder so hier ausbrechen!" Mit diesen Worten warf das Monster sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Gitter, das dadurch Risse bekam.

"Das wirst du sicher nicht!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme.

"DUUUU?", grollte der Neunschwänzige. "VIERTER HOKAGE! LOS, STELL DICH MIR IN EINEM KAMPF MANN GEGEN FUCHS!"

"Was machst DU denn hier?", fragte Naruto verwundert. Yondaime stand wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und verstärkte das Siegel.

"Das ist mein Sicherheitsmechanismus.", erklärte dieser. "Wenn acht Schwänze freigesetzt werden, erscheine ich und festige das Siegel. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es nicht passiert, weil ich diese Bestie nie wieder sehen wollte, aber als Entschädigung kann ich sehen, was aus meinem geliebten Sohn geworden ist."

Der Neunschwänzige begann plötzlich, wie ein Verrückter zu lachen. "Eigentor, Namikaze!", polterte er in Euphorie. "Es wäre wirklich besser für deine arme, empfindliche Psyche, das nicht zu erfahren! WUHARRRR!"

"Du hast sie nicht alle, Fuchs.", sagte Minato lächelnd. "Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du laberst."

"Ich schon!", antwortete sein Sohn mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Was meinst du damit, Naruto?", antwortete dessen Vater verwundert.

"Fick dich, Alter!", schnaubte Naruto. "Verschwinde, wegen dir habe ich zwölf Jahre in der Hölle verbracht! ZWÖLF - VERDAMMTE - JAAAAAAAAHREEEEE!"

"So beruhige dich doch, Naruto!", rief der Vierte geschockt.

"Er wird nicht auf dich hören, Namikaze!", schnaubte der Fuchs verächtlich. "Und weißt du was? Er hat meine Kraft entfesselt mit dem Ziel, Seite an Seite mit Orochimaru Konoha zu vernichten! So, jetzt weißt du es und leide mit diesem Wissen Höllenqualen!"

Minato sah das Monster voller Verachtung an. "Du bist ein verdammter Lügner! Du schreckst wirklich vor nichts zurück, was? Aber vergiss es, du kannst mich nicht überlisten, du verdammter Fuchs!"

"Er sagt die Wahrheit!", sagte Naruto kalt und emotionslos. "Mein Ziel ist es, Konoha und all die Arschlöcher, die es bewohnen, restlos vom Antlitz der Erde verschwinden zu lassen! Bereits jetzt sind weite Teile des Dorfes zerstört und unzählige Menschen durch meine Hand gestorben!"

"Nein!", rief Minato plötzlich entsetzt. "Sag, dass dich nicht wahr ist! Du hast ihn irgendwie manipuliert, oder Kyuubi? WAS HAST DU GEMACHT, REDE, SCHEUSAAL!"

"Es war im Grunde nicht nötig, ihn zu manipulieren.", erklärte Kyuubi. "Das haben die Dorfbewohner für mich erledigt. Und als eines schönen Tages die verachtenden Worte seines Lehrers ihm psychisch den Rest gegeben haben, musste ich nichts weiter tun, als ihm meine Kraft zu leihen! Und nun ist der Junge zu einem Werkzeug für meine Rache geworden!"

"Nein..." Zitternd fiel Minato auf die Knie. "Das kann nicht sein! Ich wollte doch eine Lösung finden, die für alle das Beste ist!", schrie er schlug in Verzweiflung mit seiner Faust auf den Boden.

"Hey, was soll das heißen, ich bin dein Werkzeug!", fauchte Naruto den Fuchs an. "DU bist MEIN Werkzeug! Dattebayo!"

Der Neunschwänzige verfiel in ein ausgeflipptes Lachen. "Du kleiner Wicht sagst sowas über mich, den großen Kyuubi? Du bist ja größenwahnsinnig! Du maßt dir Dinge an, die weit über deinen beschränkten Horizont hinausgehen! Ich muss mich korrigieren, du bist genauso dämlich wie alle Uzumakis!"

Minato war indessen in Tränen ausgebrochen. "Er hat die selbe Art wie Kushina! Nur wegen der Leute um ihn herum ist er so ein Monster geworden! Das... habe ich alles nicht gewollt!"

"Ich bleibe dabei, du bist das Werkzeug meiner Rache und mit deiner Hilfe werde ich sie alle vernichten!", murmelte Naruto grinsend.

"Um ehrlich zu sein ist der Fuchs eigentlich... mein Werkzeug!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme.

"Das ist unmöglich!", rief Kyuubi voller Entsetzen. "Du müsstest schon vor einer Ewigkeit gestorben sein!"  
"Wie man sich irrt!", höhnte Madara Uchiha, welcher entspannt in Richtung Gitter schritt. "Und ich habe dich vor zwölf Jahren befreit, weißt du noch? Bei deinem letzten Jinchuuriki-Wechsel!"

"Du!", knurrte der vierte Hokage hasserfüllt. "Wir wären eine fantastische Familie geworden, wenn du nicht alles zerstört hättest! Verschwinde von hier und fahr zur Hölle!"

"Du bist also die Störquelle, Vierter, die verhindert, dass mein Meisterplan aufgeht!", schnaubte Madara verächtlich. "Aber höre ich da Hass aus deinen Worten heraus? Wenn du solchen in dir hast, wirst du Kyuubi, der sich vom Hass ernährt, nicht aufhalten können."

"Hol mich endlich raus, du verdammter Narr!", grollte der Fuchs. "Damit ich endlich diesen rotzfrechen Lümmel los bin!"

"Bitte was hast du gesagt?", fragte Naruto gereizt.

"Nun mal nicht so undankbar!", rief Madara lachend.

"Ich werde dich stoppen!", schnaubte der Vierte. "Du wirst niemandem mehr Leid zufügen, das versichere ich dir!"

Doch Madara hatte schon das Siegel abgenommen und das Gitter stürzte krachend zusammen. "Zu spät.", sagte er lässig warf das Siegel wie das Stück Papier, das es nun war, weg.

"Perfekt!", grollte der Fuchs, sprang vor und versetzte Minato einen brutalen Krallenhieb, dass dieser blutüberströmt gegen ein Rohr krachte. Dann packte der Fuchs Naruto und versuchte, ihn zu zerquetschen, drückte ihn mit der Pfote zu Boden!  
"Was soll das? Du verdammtes Drecksvieh!", schrie dieser und zappelte.

"Deinen Körper dieser Dimension zu vernichten ist das Letzte, was Kyuubi tun muss, um freizukommen! Danach ist er vollkommen losgelöst!", erklärte Madara und lachte.

"Hey hey hey!", rief Naruto in Raserei. "So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" Plötzlich waberte eine Aura der Finsternis um ihn. "Was soll mir die Vernichtung Konohas denn bringen, WENN ICH SIE NICHT ERLEBE? ICH WILL DABEI SEIN!"

"Vielleicht überlebst du die Extraktion ja.", murmelte der Maskierte in einem Versuch, den Vorgang zu vereinfachen und zu beschleunigen.

"DANN VERLIER ICH ABER DIE KRAFT UND OHNE DIE BIN ICH EIN NICHTS! ICH WILL DIE FUCHSKRAFT BEHALTEN UND BIS IN ALLE EWIGKEIT SPASS AM MORDEN HABEN! RAAAAAAAH!"

Geschockt starrte Madara zu ihm hin. "Das ist... sein eigener Hass, nein, seine eigene reine Bösartigkeit! Es geht ihm nicht allein um Rache! Es geht ihm auch um das perverse Vergnügen, zu quälen und zu töten! Nicht einmal Orochimaru ist so verdorben wie dieser Junge! Los, Kyuubi, erkämpfe dir den Weg in die Freiheit, auf dass du meinen edlen Zielen dienlich sein wirst!" Er bildete ein Fingerzeichen. "Ich verhindere derweil, dass Minato irgendeinen Einfluss auf diesen Kampf nimmt!"

Der Hokage versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht!

"Zwecklos!", murmelte Madara höhnisch. "Aus meinem Jutsu kannst du nicht entkommen! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kyuubi sich befreit! Seine Ausdauer ist unendlich, im Gegensatz zu der des Jungen! Abgesehen davon spielt es im Grunde keine Rolle, wann Kyuubi vollständig freikommt, denn auch die achtschwänzige Form wird zusammen mit Shukaku das Dorf in Kürze vernichtet haben." Mit diesen Worten verfiel Madara in dämonisches Lachen.

Währenddessen lief im Dorf der achtschwänzige Kyuubi Amok. Mit einem entsetzlichen Brüllen riss er mit einem Krallenhieb mehrere Häuser ein.

In Panik rannten die Menschen im Chaos durcheinander. Bei Weitem noch nicht alle waren evakuiert und der Fuchs vernichtete alles, was ihm vor die Krallen kam!

Unweit von ihm tobte Shukaku und richtete grauenvolle Verwüstungen im Dorf an.

"Wie grauenhaft.", murmelte Asuma voller Entsetzen, der in einiger Distanz auf einer Anhöhe stand. Gerade eben noch hatte er seinen Bruder vor einigen feindlichen Ninja gerettet. "Die Schrecken von damals wiederholen sich also."

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Taro mit verstört aufgerissenen Augen. "Was sind das für entsetzliche Monster?"

"Das ist der Neunschwänzige, fast vollständig freigesetzt.", murmelte der ältere Sarutobi mit grauenerfülltem Blick. "Der legt Konoha noch in Schutt und Asche, wenn das so weitergeht."  
"Was muss dann erst vor zwölf Jahren losgewesen sein, als er ganz freigesetzt war?", rief Taro voller Entsetzen. "Nun ist mir klar, warum alle Angst vor diesen Dämon haben! Der ist das pure Grauen!"

"HALTET ES AUF!", brüllte ein Ninja, der in der Nähe des Monsters stand und eine große Gruppe Konoha-Nins stürzte sich auf den fastvollendeten Dämon. Dieser jedoch ließ seine Krallen auf die Krieger niedersausen und zerschnitt sie in Fetzen.

Dann brüllte das Ungeheuer markerschütternd und entfesselte einen gewaltigen Chakrastrahl. Dieser schoss über das ganze Dorf und krachte am anderen Ende ein. Eine Explosion, als wäre dort eine gewaltige Bombe eingeschlagen, erschütterte das gesamte Dorf. Wo vorher ein Viertel der gesamten Dorffläche gewesen war, war nun nichts weiter als ein gewaltiger Krater. Zahllose furchtbare Schreie erfüllten die Luft. Weit über zehntausend Menschen waren mit einem Schlag ausradiert!

Wie das? So sehr Orochimaru auch kämpfte, er konnte sich nicht aus dem Jutsu des Dritten befreien! Er kannte zwar das Jutsu aus der Konoha-Schriftrolle, doch Sarutobi hatte ihn mit einem Trick überlistet und das Jutsu erfolgreich angewandt! Zwar war der Hokage zu alt gewesen, um ihn ganz zu vernichten, doch Orochimaru fühlte einen furchtbaren Schmerz in seinen Armen, die zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen waren.  
"Du... elende... Ratte!", polterte der bösartige Sannin. Hilflos lagen neben ihm die beschworenen ersten zwei Hokage am Boden.

"Jemand wie du wird nie Erfolg haben, mein Lieber. Du wirst diesem Dorf keinen Schaden zufügen, Orochimaru! Und schon gar nicht mit solchen grässlichen Jutsus!", murmelte der Dritte.

"Pah!", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Ich habe dein Jutsu studiert! Das Jutsu der Wiedergeburt aus schmutziger Erde ist nicht das einzige Jutsu, das ein Leben als Opfer braucht! Und? Wen von deinen Dorfbewohnern wirst du opfern?"

"Mich selbst natürlich.", sagte Sarutobi schwermütig. "Alles Andere wäre für mich undenkbar. Aber das verstehst du ja nicht! Schließlich ist Moral und Anstand ja ein Fremdwort für dich."  
"Deine Gutmütigkeit war schon immer deine Schwäche gewesen, Sensei!", grinste Orochimaru. "Und darum bin ich letztendlich der Sieger dieses Kampfes, denn ich komme hier lebend raus, du aber nicht!"

"Dann wünsche ich dir ein schönes Leben mit deinen Armen.", murmelte der Dritte lächelnd.

Orochimaru spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Diese verdammte Ratte hatte ihn um Jahre zurückgeworfen!

Plötzlich spürte Orochimaru eine brutale Erschütterung! Ein gewaltiges Erbeben der Erde!

Die Barriere, die die vier Oto-Nin errichtet hatten, bekam Risse und stürzte ein! Splitter regneten auf sie nieder. Von einer entfernteren Seite des Dorfes stieg eine gewaltige Rauchwolke auf.

War das Naruto? Aber wie war das möglich? Konnte es sein, dass der Neunschwänzige frei war? Das wäre ein schmerzhafter Verlust für Orochimaru selbst, dennoch war die Genugtuung in diesem Moment stärker!

"Was war das?", fragte Sarutobi mit Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme.

Plötzlich kam ein Ninja, der vom Dorf hergesprintet war, schlitternd vor ihnen zum stehen. "Kyuubi...wieder... Zerstörung... Tod... Leid!" brachte er noch hervor, dann brach er zusammen.

"Das kann nicht sein!", rief der Hokage mit in verzweifeltem Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, während die ANBU um ihn herum Stellung bezogen.

Orochimaru brach in ein bösartiges Lachen aus. "Tja, in der Zeit, wo du gegen mich gekämpft hast, hättest du deinem Dorf beistehen sollen, wie der Vierte es getan hat! Sicher hättest du einen Weg gefunden, aus dieser kleinen Barriere herauszukommen, wenn du es nur versucht hättest! Aber nein, du wolltest ja unbedingt mich bekämpfen!"

"Halt den Mund, du Bastard!", schrie einer der ANBU. "Und lass den Hokage in Ruhe!"

Auch um den Sannin hatten sich seine vier Untergebenen versammelt.

"Wie konnte ich nur...?", murmelte der Hokage, während er zu Boden fiel und Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen.

"Lustig, nicht wahr?", trieb Orochimaru seinen Triumph auf die Spitze. "Du hast mich damals nicht getötet, als du die Gelegenheit hattest, du hast entgegen Danzous Ratschlägen Naruto am Leben gelassen, du hast deine Frau nicht retten können und schließlich hast du dich auf mich fixiert, statt dein Dorf zu beschützen! Alles in Allem warst du ein miserabler Hokage, Sarutobi-Sensei!" Die pure Schadenfreude durchfloss den Schlangenmann bei jedem seiner Worte.

Der Hokage brüllte: "NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII..." Dann verstummte er, denn er war soeben gestorben.

Schluchzend brachen die ANBU zusammen.  
"Ihr dürft nicht auf das verdammte Schwein hören, Hokage-sama! Ihr wart ein großartiger Hokage, der fast fünfzig Jahre regiert hat und fantastische Dinge geleistet hat! BITTE STERBT NICHT!"  
"Er kann dich nicht hören, Narr.", höhnte Orochimaru.

Der ANBU verlor die Beherrschung und rannte auf das Schlangengesicht zu, im nächtsten Moment wurde er von den vier Otos, die auf die erste Stufe gegangen waren, attackiert und brutal getötet.

Verzweifelt rannte Ino durch die Straßen. Ihre Knochen waren zwar noch nicht vollständig verheilt, doch es ging um Leben und Tod.

Und da war er. Der Kyuubi mit acht Schwänzen! Das pure Grauen! Überall Leichen! Das Monster stand keine hundert Meter entfernt von ihr, der Yamanka allerdings den Rücken zugewandt.

"Allmählich begreife ich, was es für meine Eltern bedeutet hat, mit dieser Bestie konfrontiert zu werden.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, nicht weit von ihr entfernt.

Als sich die Blonde umwandte, erblickte sie Sakura. "Sakura! Du lebst!", rief Ino erleichtert.

"Wenn das nicht die kleine Blondine ist.", murmelte die Rosahaarige tonlos.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Ino verwirrt.

"Sieh es dir genau an! Ist das nicht lustig?", fragte Sakura sarkastisch. "Dir macht es ja anscheinend Spaß, Witze über dieses Monster zu erzählen - und dich auf Kosten seiner Opfer zu amüsieren!" Pure Verachtung lag in ihrer Stimme.

Tränen liefen über Inos Gesicht. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst! Was hatte sie getan?

"Ino! Verschwinde von hier! Es ist viel zu gefährlich!" Das war doch... Vater! Inoichi Yamanaka und einige andere Ninja griffen das Monster nun an!

Der achtschwänzige Fuchs drehte sich zu ihnen um, hob seine Kralle und... "VATEEEER!" Ino sank auf die Knie.

"Begreifst du jetzt, was Sasuke und ich durchgemacht haben?", murmelte Sakura tonlos.

Bitte nicht! Ihre Eltern und Sasuke waren das Wichtigste für sie auf der Welt, nachdem ihr großer Bruder abgehauen war!

"Ihr beiden müsst so schnell wie möglich weg von hier!" Nanu? Das war doch der Mann, der nun anstelle von Sakuras Vater die Akademie-Schüler unterrichtete!

"Nein!", brauste die Rosahaarige auf. "Ich will bei seiner Bekämpfung nützlich sein! Ich will auch gegen dieses Monster kämpfen und ihn für seine Verbrechen zur Strecke bringen! Bluten soll er für alles! Aber meinen Schmerz können Sie nicht verstehen!"

"Doch, das kann ich sehr wohl!", rief der Lehrer plötzlich wütend. "Als er vor zwölf Jahren angegriffen hat, sind meine Eltern beide gestorben! Man musste mich fortzerren, damit ich nicht in den sicheren Tod renne, was nur Ninjas davon abgehalten hat, zu kämpfen! Die Kinder von Konoha sind das wichtigste Gut des Dorf, denn sie sind seine Zukunft. Sie führen das Dorf, wenn wir, die Alten, nicht mehr sind!"

"Sie müssen meinen Hass doch verstehen.", murmelte Sakura leise. "Es hängt von jedem selbst ab, was man wird. Menschen werden gut oder böse geboren!"

"Das stimmt nicht ganz.", sagte der Lehrer. "Das Umfeld spielt dabei eine entscheidende Rolle! Auch Naruto hätte eine Bereicherung für das Dorf werden können, wenn die Leute ihm nur etwas mehr Verständnis entgegengebracht hätten! Und das war vor Allem die Aufgabe seiner Lehrer gewesen. Wir alle dürfen eben verdammt noch mal nicht unsere Mitschuld an dieser Katastrophe leugnen!"

Ino verstand. Sie könnten eh nichts ausrichten und ihr Tod wäre sinnlos! Sie hasste zwar den Fuchs für seine Untaten, doch die entsetzliche Todesangst war stärker!

"Wie können Sie es wagen?", rief Sakura wütend. "Mein Vater dachte immer ganz anders als Sie! Er war immer der Ansicht, dass man den Feind mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen muss und Naruto getötet hätte werden müssen! Er hatte immer Recht damit, dass er Sie als leichtgläubigen, ahnungslosen Trottel bezeichnet hat!" Wahnsinn trat in ihr Gesicht. "Ich werde Naruto Uzumaki alias Kyuubi zur Strecke bringen, ich werde ihn vernichten, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist!"

Tap! Der Sensei hatte Sakura bewusstlos geschlagen. "Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er traurig. "Doch dein Tod wäre sinnlos. Du warst auch nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, zu kämpfen." Er seufzte matt. "Du!", rief der Sensei an Ino gewandt. "Nimm sie und lauf, so schnell du kannst!"

"Und Sasuke?", rief diese besorgt und kaum fähig, im Angesicht des Todes ihres Vaters solche Leistung zu erbringen.

"Ich werde versuchen, ob ich ihn retten kann! Aber jetzt Beeilung! Ihr müsst euch retten!", rief der Lehrer bestimmt.

Tobend wüteten Shukaku und Kyuubi weiter, während sich Iruka dem aussichtslosen Kampf gegen sie anschloss. Der Kyuubi sammelte erneut Chakra, um eine weitere Attacke, wie die, die das Dorf bereits erfasst hatte, abzufeuern!

Er musste sich beeilen! Das Dorf stand kurz vor der totalen Vernichtung! Ein Bild der Zerstörung bot sich dem Neuankömmling. Er würde das verdammte Schwein, das das alles verursacht hatte, kriegen und zur Rede stellen... und es je nach seiner Antwort töten! Er spürte rasende Wut. Wenn er zu langsam war, würde Konoha untergehen... und mit ihm der Mensch, den er am Meisten liebte!

Wimmernd lag Naruto am Boden. "Ich kann nicht mehr!", heulte er. "Ich bin doch der Größe! Warum sollte ich hier enden! Das ist unfair, wie gemein!"  
"Törichtes Kind!", höhnte Madara. "Du hast verloren! Und die Vollendung des Kyuubis wird Konoha den Rest geben!"  
"Du miese Drecksau!", fauchte der Vierte. "Lass Konoha in Ruhe! Du hast schon mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet!"

Mit einem Grollen drückte der Fuchs mit aller Kraft zu und ließ Naruto aufbrüllen. Der Junge war wirklich kurz davor, zerquetscht zu werden! Gleich würde es soweit sein! Nur noch eine oder zwei Minuten, dann wäre der Neunschwänzige frei. Und Naruto würde sein erstes Opfer werden! Er würde nicht gerettet werden können, denn außerhalb des Siegels gab es keinen Vierten mehr...

Shikamaru, Choji, Shino und auch Suigetsu waren am Ende und lagen erschöpft am Boden!

"Wir müssen weiterkämpfen, Leute!", rief Choji. "Wir müssen nur aufstehen und ihn töten!"

"Hat doch keinen Sinn mehr!", murmelte Shikamaru resigniert. "Seht euch das Dorf an! Es ist aus!"

"Verdammt!" Gai war nach dem Ura-Renge am Ende. Sein Gegner lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt neben ihm. Was war los im Dorf! War jetzt alles aus? Nein, das wollte er nicht glauben! Er würde bis zu seinem Tod an ein Wunder glauben!

"Rückzug!", rief Orochimaru. Er wollte nur noch weg und Konoha seiner Vernichtung überlassen! Und diese Vernichtung waren jede Sekunde Schmerz, die der Sannin bereits erlitten hatte (und noch erleiden würde) wert.

"Beeilt euch!", rief der Sannin.

"Und Naruto?", fragte Tayuya entsetzt.

"Der ist nicht mehr zu retten.", sagte der Schlangenmann kalt. "In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er auch uns und die anderen Oto-Nin vernichten!"

"Er hat dir doch was bedeutet!", höhnte Sakon, doch sie zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. "Leck mich, du Arsch!"

"Haben wir dich also, Orochimaru! Heute wirst du zur Strecke gebracht!"  
Der Sannin starrte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam! Am Rand des Daches stand Danzou in Begleitung mehrerer Root-ANBU!

"Du Drecksau!", grollte Orochimaru und der Hass in seiner Stimme wurde unüberhörbar! "Du hast doch nur gewartet, bis ich am Ende bin, um mich dann zu erledigen!"

"Stimmt das?", polterte einer der ANBU, die den Hokage hatten sterben sehen. "Danzou-sama, wie konntet Ihr nur? Ihr hättet dem Dritten doch helfen müssen!"

"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich die ganze Zeit dabei war! Und ohne Beweise kann mir keiner irgendetwas unterstellen.", sagte Shimura lächelnd. Die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage entging dem Sannin jedoch nicht. "Und wenn ihr mir nicht helft, einen der größten Feinde Konohas zu töten, werdet ihr als Verräter in die Geschichte eingehen!"

"Du Hund!", schnaubte Orochimaru. "Ich habe dir all die Sharingan in den Arm gepflanzt, Danzou! Weißt du noch, Danzou?"

"Er ist verrückt.", sagte dieser scheinheilig. "Was behauptest du denn von mir, Orochimaru?"

Der Sannin könnte explodieren! Er wollte sich auf das Arschloch stürzen, ihm mit Kusangi den Kopf abschneiden, doch der grauenhafte Schmerz in seinen Armen, als er sie bewegen wollte, brachte ihn zur Räson.

"Die Dinge laufen perfekt!", rief der Konoha-Älteste begeistert und seine Stimme überschlug sich. "Ich vernichte Orochimaru und werde für diese Heldentat zum fünften Hokage ernannt! Und dann wird Sasuke Uchiha bei einem 'kleinen Unfall' ster..." Er brach ab und starrte, das sichtbare Auge weit aufgerissen, nach rechts.

Auch der Sannin sah nach rechts und erstarrte angesichts der Gestalt, die er zu gut kannte.

"Was ist, Danzou?", sagte der Erschienene kühl. "Du wolltest doch gerade etwas sagen, oder?"

Der Älteste schluckte schwer. "Das würde ich doch niemals tun, wirklich! Das war nur als Scherz gedacht! Bitte nimm doch nicht alles gleich so Ernst!"

"Was machst DU denn hier?", schnaubte Orochimaru. "Du hast doch Konoha schon vor langer Zeit verlassen!"  
Der Fremde warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, wenn Blicke töten könnten... Moment, DIESER Typ konnte das tatsächlich! "Du bist mieser Abschaum, Orochimaru!", sagte er, ohne aus der Ruhe zu kommen. "Und wenn ich die Zeit hätte, würde ich dich an Ort und Stelle töten!"

"Du willst mich töten?", höhnte Orochimaru und ein aggressiver Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. "Bring mich nicht zum Lachen, Junge! Mit vier meiner besten Männer wird nicht einmal ein Kämpfer deines Kalibers fertig!"

"Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Zeit für dich.", sagte der Fremde lächelnd, was die Frage, ob er es nicht doch schaffen würde, offen lies. Dann verschwand er mit einem Knall.

Sowohl Danzou als auch Orochimaru starrten ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gewesen war. Ein Schattendoppelgänger!

Der Terror in der Stadt ging derweil weiter. Kyuubi war kurz davor, seinen Chakrastrahl erneut abzufeuern.

Hilflos sahen die Konoha-Ninja dem Untergang ihres Dorfes entgegen, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können. Keiner von ihnen hatte Madara entdeckt, der sein Jutsu ausführte, um Kyuubi bei seiner vollständigen Befreiung zu unterstützen und den Vierten davon abzuhalten, dies zu unterbinden!

Shakaku war derweil auf seinem Zerstörungsweg vor dem nach wie vor bewusstlosen Körper Sasukes angekommen.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Töte ich dich also doch!" Mit diesen Worten wollte er den Jungen zerquetschen, doch plötzlich war dieser weg! Verschwunden!

Fast im selben Moment berührte ein Feuerfunken Gaaras Gesicht und dieser wachte auf. "Was... zum?", brachte er hervor, bevor Shukaku verschwand.

Währenddessen feuerte der achtschwänzige Kyuubi seinen fürchterlichen Chakrastoß ab, der nun am Boden entlang schoss und eine weitere schreckliche Schneise der Zerstörung verursachte, weiter hinten zu einer zweiten grauenvollen Explosion zu werden drohte, möglicherweise der absolute Todesstoß für das Dorf!

Doch plötzlich erschien eine gewaltige, schemenhafte Gestalt. Sie war rot wie Feuer und besaß ein gewaltiges Schild! Die Erscheinung schien aus reinem Chakra zu bestehen!

Der Strahl des Bijuus krachte voll auf das Schild der Gestalt, wodurch ein großer Teil in die Luft gelenkt wurde und dort explodierte! Einige schwächere Teilstrahlen erwischten das Dorf jedoch trotzdem, wo sie in gewaltigen Explosionen entsetzliche Zerstörungen anrichteten.

Risse bildeten sich nach dem Abfangen dieser gewaltigen Attacke in dem Schild der Gestalt, die komplette Erscheinung zerfiel und nur ihr gewaltiges Skelett blieb übrig!

Eine murmelnde, spärisch verstärkte Stimme ging von dem Skelett aus. Sie sagte: "Diese Mauer kannst du nicht überwinden."

Plötzlich spürte Madara einen entsetzlichen Schmerz! Der Maskierte war wieder in der Wirklichkeit! Flammen, schwarz wie die Nacht, züngelten an seinem Körper empor! Kamen seinem Kopf immer näher!

"Warum verrätst du mich?", murmelte er leise. Verdammt, sein Plan war fehlgeschlagen und wenn er sich nicht wegteleportierte, wäre das sein Ende! Also machte sich der Begründer des Uchiha-Klans mit seinem Raum-Zeit-Jutsu davon! Überließ das zerstörte Dorf und allen Lebewesen, die dort waren, sich selbst!


	12. Itachi - The dark knight

Madara war verschwunden!

"Ich... werde... Macht... behalten...", murmelte Naruto matt.

Minato sprang auf der Stelle aus der Starre auf und formte Fingerzeichen! Dann schossen Chakrafesseln aus seinen Händen, die den Neunschwänzigen fesselten.

"Du Schweinehund!", grollte Kyuubi rasend. "Ich reiße dich in Stücke, du wertloser Sterblicher!"

Doch schon war er wieder im Käfig und das Gitter hatte sich geschlossen!

Minato allerdings brach zusammen und spuckte Blut auf den Boden.

Keuchend richtete sich Naruto auf. Das war ganz schön knapp! Beinahe hätte der Fuchs ihn zu Muß verarbeitet!

Nun richtete sich auch Minato auf.

"Hey, Dad.", sagte Naruto grinsend. "Ich danke dir." Minato, der sich aufgerichtet hatte, sah ihn plötzlich erleichtert lächelnd an, doch dann fuhr Uzumaki fort. "Dank deiner Hilfe kann ich diese Macht weiterhin benutzen! Ich kann damit machen, was ich will! Und ich werde die Welt beherrrschen! Dann kann ich alles tun, wo nach auch immer mir der Sinn steht! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten! Ich werde jeden in Stücke zerreißen, der mich auch nur schief ansieht! Ist das nicht hammergeil?"

Für den Vierten brach die offensichtlich eben aufgebaute Welt wieder zusammen und voller Zorn sah er zu Naruto. Dann bildete er ein Fingerzeichen und plötzlich leuchtete das Gitter kurz rot auf und wurde dann wieder normal.

"Was hast du jetzt gemacht, Alter?", fauchte der blonde Junior.

"Ich habe den Mechanismus, der deine Mutter erscheinen lässt, deaktiviert.", sagte der Senior lächelnd. "Das lasse ich nicht zu, dass sie erfährt, was aus dir geworden ist! Das muss man ihr nicht zumuten!"

"Ok.", sagte Naruto langsam. "Soll mir doch recht sein! Ich bin sowieso froh, mir nach deinem Verschwinden nie mehr Moralpredigten von irgendwem, der denkt, es wäre noch Gutes in mir, anhören zu müssen!" Er begann, teuflisch zu lachen.

"Kushina hat dich geliebt, Naruto!", knurrte der Vierte.

"Na und?", murmelte der Angesprochene. "Davon hab ich aber nichts gemerkt! Mich hat nie jemand geliebt, alle haben mich nur verabscheut! Und jetzt ist es zu spät! Egal, was du sagst oder tust, du wirst mich nicht von meinen Plänen abbringen! Das Töten bringt einem den absoluten Kick! Und ich werde zum König der Welt! Ich, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sogar jetzt noch ziehst du ihren Namen durch den Dreck!", fauchte Minato. "Aber weißt du was? Deine Hochmütigkeit wird dein Untergang sein, Naruto! Irgendwann wird ein tapferer Krieger gegen dich kämpfen und dich zu Fall bringen, mein Sohn! Dann wirst du dich für alle deine Verbrechen verantworten!"

"Sehr witzig, Alter!", höhnte der Sohn. "Niemand wird mich besiegen! Ich werde alle töten, die das versuchen! Denn ich bin ein Gott, der den Kyuubi kontrollieren kann!"

Doch Minato lächelte nur, während seine Präsenz schwächer wurde. Er sagte noch: "Du kannst froh sein, wenn du im selben Alter stirbst, wie ich gestorben bin, bei so vielen Feinden, wie du gewiss schon hast!"

Naruto hingegen lachte nur. "Sehr witzig! Ich werde genau wie Orochimaru unsterblich sein! Und ich werde der Beste von Allen sein! Ich, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Du... sollst diesen... Namen... doch nicht... verwenden... Du... verdienst... ihn... nicht..." Nach diesen letzten Worten war der Vierte verschwunden.

Naruto jubelte. Er war übrig! Als Einziger! Er hatte sich erfolgreich gegen den Vierten Hokage, den Begründer des Uchiha-Klans und den neunschwänzigen Fuchs behauptet! Er war die ultimative Existenz! Dattebayo!

Itachi spürte starke Schmerzen im ganzen Körper. Susanoo zollte eben immer seinen Tribut, doch nun war er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr nötig, so konnte der Uchiha sein Jutsu wohl vollends auflösen.

Der achtschwänzige Kyuubi brüllte und tobte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann wurde er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Luft geschleudert, dann zerfloss er zu Chakra und verschwand irgendwo zwischen den Häusern.

Das war haarscharf gewesen! Die monströse Kraft dieses Strahles hatte sogar Yatas Spiegel zertrümmert! Doch nun würde er sich um Madara kümmern. Itachi hatte eine rasende Wut auf diesen Bastard! Wie war das von wegen Deal?

"Du bist... Itachi Uchiha!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme, nicht weit entfernt von dem Uchiha entfernt. "Hast du... uns gerettet?"

Verdammt, er musste schon wieder den irren Psychopathen spielen, ansonsten würde alles zusammenbrechen! "Gerettet? Unabsichtlich gewiss! Ihr Würmer seid es doch nicht wert, gerettet zu werden! Ich habe nach einem würdigen Gegner gesucht, da ist doch der Neunschwänzige, dieses Monster, perfekt geeignet!" Der Uchiha setzte das teuflischste Grinsen auf, das er zustande brachte, und bei Gott, er war ein perfekter Schauspieler! "Ist das nicht fantastisch? Ich bin ein Gott, der das Level eines Kage weit hinter sich gelassen hat! Und nun gehört dieses Dorf MIR!" Er stürzte sich nun ein irres Lachen, ein Lachen, das ihm selbst Übelkeit verursachte.

"Aber...", stammelte der Konoha-Nin mit entsetzt und angeekelt geweiteten Augen, während seine Kumpane sich neben ihn gesellten!

"Das Schicksal dieses Dorfes liegt nun in meinen Händen!", spottete Itachi, während er sich einigen noch stehenden Häusern zuwandte und sie, nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner mehr drin war, sie mit seinem Goukakyu no Jutsu in Brand steckte.

"Dieses Schwein!", heulte ein Konoha-Nin. "Du verdammter Nuke-Nin!"

Plötzlich stürmten Oto- und Suna-Nin auf sie zu. Verflucht, diese elenden Aggressoren, wie er sie hasste!

Erneut tropfte das Blut aus seinen Augen, als er sich den Feinden zuwandte, sodass sie schreiend in Amaterasu verbrannten! Verdammt, diese entsetzlichen Schreie von Leid und Tod! Doch äußerlich konnte man Itachi nichts anmerken! Eine der Grundregeln des Shinobi-Daseins war es, zu keinem Zeitpunkt Gefühle zu zeigen, denn die zeugten von Schwäche! Um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, deckte er die Konoha-Nin mit einigen einfachen Katon-Jutsus ein, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das überleben konnten.

"Argh, du Hund! Tötet ihn! Er ist unberechenbar und hochgefährlich!" Wüste Flüche grollend rannten sie auf den Ausrotter des Uchiha-Klans zu.

"Wieviele von euch Ratten werde ich wohl schaffen?", höhnte dieser. "Es ist ein Challenge für mich!" Mit diesen Worten wich er mit einem Sprung dem Hagel aus Kunais und Shurikens aus, doch ein Ninja sprang zu ihm in die Luft und attackierte Itachi. Das war doch... Ibiki Morino!

Der Uchiha setzte nun Tsukuyomi ein. In der nächsten Sekunde beförderte er den gebrochenen Ibiki mit einem Ellbogenstoß zu Boden.

"Ibiki! Alles in Ordnung?", rief der Ninja neben ihm entsetzt.

"Drei Tage...", murmelte der Vernarbte schwach. "Das hält keiner aus..." Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Itachi landete leichtfüßig neben ihnen, doch der Schmerz durch Susanoo war nahezu unerträglich. Nur mit letzter Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, zusammenzubrechen. "Was ist los, Ibiki-san? Dachte, du bist ein Meister der Folter!", murmelte er dennoch in seiner hämischen Art.

Hasserfüllte Blicke fielen auf ihn. Sie schmerzten den Uchiha, doch er hatte gelernt, mit Hass umzugehen. Schließlich hatte er fünf Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sein über alles geliebter Bruder ihn mehr hasste als alles Andere auf der Welt.

"Itachi Uchiha.", sagte plötzlich eine hasserfüllte Stimme unweit.

"Lauf Kleiner! Dieser Ninja ist hochgefährlich! Es wäre dein Ende, ihm zu nahe zu kommen!", sagte ein ahnungsloser Konoha-Ninja.

Sasuke war aufgewacht und hatte ihn entdeckt. Der Zwölfjährige war am Ende seiner Kräfte, dennoch hatte er sich vor ihnen aufgebaut. "Halt dein Maul, du Ratte!", schnaubte er. "Und niemand... mischt sich hier ein!" Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Kunai und wankte auf seinen großen Bruder zu.

Itachi indess sah zu den Konoha-Nins und erzeugte vor ihren Füßen Amaterasu-Flammen. Diese verstanden die Geste und wichen zitternd zurück.

"Nur du und ich.", sagte der ältere Uchiha lächelnd.

Sasuke hob sein Kunai, um ihn zu töten, doch Itachi packte ihn am Handgelenk und drückte zu. Mit einem Krachen brach es, was Itachi kaum ertragen konnte. Der jüngere Uchiha schrie.

"Seinen eigenen Bruder... was für ein entsetzliches Monster!", stammelte einer der Ninja (Itachi konnte sich fast nicht davon abhalten, "Sei still!" zu schreien).

Dann tippte ältere Bruder dem Jüngeren gegen die Stirn. "Wir kämpfen Nächstes Mal, Sasuke, ok?"

Ungläubig starrte dieser ihn an, dann brüllte er: "VERARSCH MICH NIIIICHT!" Dann versuchte er, mit seiner heilen Hand die Technik, die er von Kakashi gelernt hatte, anzuwenden, doch es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen.

"Jämmerlich.", murmelte Itachi, dem dies hier immer schwerer fiel. "Du trägst einfach nicht genug Hass in dir." Dann setzte er Tsukuyomi ein weiteres Mal ein und nun litt Sasuke Qualen, ob sie allerdings schlimmer waren als die, die sein Bruder deswegen ertrug, wusste keiner der beiden Brüder.  
Zitternd erschlaffte Sasuke.

Nun griffen auch die anderen Konoha-Ninja an. "Verrecke, du Schwein!"

Einer warf sogar Kunai, von denen eines - Itachi bemerkte es mit Entsetzem - Sasuke zu treffen drohte. Mit der Hand, die dadurch verletzt wurde, wehrte er es ab, im nächsten Moment entflammte der Werfer in Amaterasu.

Doch plötzlich verschwamm die Sicht des Uchihas? Was, jetzt schon? Verdammt, er hatte es heute wirklich zu exzessiv benutzt! Itachi musste weg, sonst würde er möglicherweise wirklich noch gelyncht werden.

Blitzschnell, bevor seine Widersacher es bemerkt hatten, rannte Itachi davon nachdem er Sasuke abgelegt hatte.

"Du wirst hier krepieren, Orochimaru.", murmelte Danzou lächelnd und ausnahmslos alle ANBU begaben sich in Kampfstellung. "Deine vier Männer haben keine Chance gegen alle ANBU zusammen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte keinen Fluchtplan in der Hinterhand?", höhnte der Sannin. "Los!"

Plötzlich sprangen aus dem Hinterhalt einige versteckte Oto-Nins und griffen die ANBU an, diese hatten Mühe sich zu verteidigen.

Orochimaru wusste genau, dass diese seiner Soldaten auch draufgehen würden, doch es war ihm egal. Der Sannin wollte nur noch weg von diesem elenden Dorf.

Blitzschnell suchte das Oto-Quartett mit Orochimaru im Schlepptau das Weite.

"Nein, er darf nicht entkommen!", schrie Danzou, doch zu spät!

Sie waren im Gebüsch hinter dem großen Arenagebäude verschwunden!

"Los, ihr Hunde!", grollte der Älteste. "Findet und tötet Orochimaru! Diese Gefahr für das Dorf muss gestoppt werden!"

Das Schlangengesicht lächelte zufrieden, während die vier Otos den Abstand zu den Verfolgern vergrößerten. Zwar war sein Angriff gescheitert und seine Arme zerstört, doch das Dorf war im Arsch! Er hatte viele gute Männer verloren, doch das war es wert.

"Orochimaru-sama!", rief eine Stimme. Der Genannte sah sich um und sah Kabuto aufholen.

"Du hast es also geschafft, wie schön.", sagte der Sannin lächelnd.

"Die Gen-jutsu-Expertin Kurenai Yuuhi war eine starke Gegnerin, doch ich habe es geschafft, sie zu besiegen. Und nun haben wir eine weitere qualitativ hochwertige Leiche für unsere Forschungen.", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Du bist unglaublich.", sagte Orochimaru.

Sie begaben sich nun auf dem Weg zum geheimen, versteckten Treffpunkt im Falle eines Rückzuges, um dort eine Weile auf überlebende Oto-Soldaten zu warten.

Im Dorf hatten sich inzwischen Suchtrupps gebildet, um Naruto Uzumaki zu finden und zu vernichten.

"Habt ihr schon was gefunden?", schrie einer der Ninja einem anderen Suchtrupp zu.

"Nein, er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!", antwortete ein Shinobi von dem anderen Trupp.

"Wir müssen diese Ratte einfach finden! Er muss bezahlen für das, was er dem Dorf angetan hat!", schrie ein weiterer. "Sterben soll er! Krepieren! Verrecken!"  
Gaara derweil hinkte durch die Gassen. Die Schlacht schien verloren, Konoha schien den Angreifern nach Allem militärisch leicht überlegen zu sein.

Eins jedoch stand fest: Die Maßnahmen, die das Dorf ergriffen hatte, um seine Bevölkerung zu beschützen, waren gründlich daneben gegangen. Überall lagen Leichen auf der Straße. Es war vor Allem der Verdienst von Narutos schnellem und gnadenlosen Angriff gleich zu Beginn gewesen, dass das Evakuierungsprogramm nicht richtig funktioniert hatte. Uzumaki schien dieses Dorf wirklich zu hassen. Ein Hass, den der Rothaarige gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Doch genug davon! Er würde nicht nach Suna zurückkehren. Gaara hatte die Schnauze voll von diesen elenden Dorf. Vielleicht würde er mit Narutos Meister mitgehen, aber genau wusste er es nicht. Nur eines wusste er: Weg von diesen marodierenden Ninjas, oder der inzwischen ziemlich chakraleere Junge würde Vogelfutter werden!

Itachi ging seinen Weg zu den Grenzen des zerstörten Dorfes.

"Warte, Itachi!", rief die Stimme eines alten Mannes.

Als der Uchiha sich umdrehte, sah er die beiden Ältesten Koharu und Homura.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte der Uchiha. "Ich bin hier nicht erwünscht, also sollte ich verschwinden, nicht wahr?"

"Ich verstehe dich nicht!", sagte die alte Frau verwirrt. "Du hast soeben das gesamte Dorf vor dem totalen Untergang bewahrt! Du könntest rehabilitiert von deinen 'Verbrechen' ein Held sein! Du musst doch nicht dieses grässliche Leben als Abtrünniger führen! Und Danzou können wir beide in die Schranken weisen!"

"Und was wird mit Sasuke?", fragte Itachi. "Er dürfte mir das nie verzeihen, was ich getan habe! Wenn er nicht die Wahrheit erfährt, wird er mich weiterhassen und wenn er sie erfährt, wird er euch und Danzou ans Leder wollen, so wie ich ihn kenne."

"Denk doch einmal zur Abwechslung an dich, Junge!", rief Homura mitleidig. "Du hast doch schon genug durchgemacht! Ein Befehl von uns würde reichen... Vergiss doch einfach diesen kleinen Schädling!"

Itachi packte ihn am Hals und drückte gegen die Wand. Das Ratsmitglied wand sich in Atemnot. "Wie gesagt...", murmelte er mit kalter Wut. "Niemand wird Sasuke etwas tun! Er hat nichts mit den Rebellionsplänen von damals zu tun!"

"Beruhige dich, Itachi!", kreischte Koharu in Panik. "Du bringst ihn noch um!"

"Verdient hätte er es.", antwortete der Uchiha, während er den Alten losließ, der keuchend zusammesackte. "Also, Sasuke wird am Leben gelassen und daran ändert auch der Tod des Dritten nichts!"

"Hiruzen... ist tot?", brachte die alte Frau entsetzt hervor.

"Ich habe euch beide durchschaut.", überging Itachi sie einfach. "Ihr wollt, dass ich im Dorf bleibe und euch nicht mehr mit der Herausgabe von Informationen an den Feind erpressen kann, stimmts?"

"Nein.", murmelte Homura hustend. "Wir wollen einfach nur, dass du als der Held anerkannt wirst, der du bist!"

"Ich werde immer sein, was für Konoha und Sasuke das Beste ist.", murmelte Itachi mit einem gespielten Lächeln, dann schritt er davon. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Madara, das Schwein zur Rede stellen!

Naruto lag am Boden zwischen den Trümmern von Häusern. Der Blonde konnte kaum laufen geschweige denn Jutsus einsetzen.  
"Mistkerl!", knurrte der Fuchs. "Wenn die Konohas uns finden und wir beide sterben, bist du schuld!"

"Schnauze, du niederträchtiges Stück Scheiße!", knurrte der Uzumaki. "Dir traue ich nicht mehr! Du hast versucht, mich zu hintergehen!"

"Wer will schon in einem dummen Kind wie dir versiegelt sein?", schnaubte Kyuubi wütend.

"Ich lass dich nicht frei wie meine Vorgänger!", murmelte Naruto und beschloss, den nervtötenden Fuchs zu ignorieren.

"Your Mom!", knurrte Kyuubi, dann schwieg er.

Plötzlich hörte Naruto Fußgetrappel! Er machte sich ganz klein, in der Hoffnung, übersehen zu werden!

Unweit von dem Jichuuriki liefen die Konoha-Nin vorbei, fanden ihn aber nicht. Sie riefen dabei im Chor: "Wir wollen den Kopf von Naruto Uzumaki! Wir wollen den Kopf von Naruto Uzumaki!"

Verachtender Hass wallte in Naruto auf! Diese Schweine! Er wäre erst am Ziel, wenn die blutigen Reste von ihnen allen vor ihm lagen!

Naruto dachte an die Vergangenheit und alles, was er hören musste. "Verschwinde, du Monster!" "Ist er das?" "Dieser wertlose Abfall!" "Mein Sohn, ich hab dir doch verboten, mit DEM zu sprechen!" "Mann sollte ihn töten, das hätte er verdient!" "Ich werde dem dritten Hokage nie verzeihen, dass er dieses Stück Dreck am Leben gelassen hat!" "Dieses elende Balg hätte man erhängen oder ersaufen sollen!"

Mit irre aufgerissenen Augen, die tatsächlich an die des Neunschwänzigen erinnerten, sah Naruto in den Himmel! Er wusste schon, was sein Lebensziel war! Er wollte alles verändern! Die ganze Welt!

Naruto würde die fünf großen Dörfer zerstören und zu einer Mahnung für alle Menschen werden lassen, die auch nur daran dachten, sich gegen seine Herrschaft aufzulehnen! Dann würde er eine Welt errichten, in der die Jinchuuriki die absoluten Herrscher waren, die als Götter zu verehren waren! Sie wären außerdem unsterblich mit der Hilfe von Orochimarus Jutsu! Und das Leben dieser dreckigen, kleinen Hundesöhne, die sich als 'normale Menschen' bezeichneten, würde ganz und gar von der Willkür der Jinchuuriki abhängen! Wann immer einem Jinchuuuriki der Sinn nach Töten stand, würde es dies ungestraft tun dürfen, so viel es wollte. Alle Nicht-Jinchuuriki wären die Sklaven der Jinchuuriki und er, Naruto Uzumaki, der Jichuuriki des mächtigsten aller Bijuus, stände an der Spitze dieser Dynastie! Das Herz des Blonden schlug höher bei diesem fantastischem Gedanken!

Doch wenn dieser göttliche Plan Erfolg haben sollte, musste Naruto erst mal lebend hier herauskommen. Denn im Moment war er zu geschwächt, um auch nur eine Chance gegen diese Bastarde zu haben! Und, verdammt, er konnte sich kaum bewegen, wie sollte er also hier rauskommen? Naruto sah auch keine Suna- oder Oto-Nin, die ihm helfen konnten!

Plötzlich erhob sich vor ihm eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt! Ein Blick auf das Konoha-Stirnband genügte, um Naruto in Todesangst zu versetzen!

Nachdem sie panisch durch die Gassen gerannt war, auf der Flucht vor den abscheulichen Monstern und den bösen feindlichen Ninjas, war sie nun ausgerechnet auf denjenigen gestoßen, der für ihr persönliches Leid verantwortlich war. Der Blonde starrte sie mit Verachtung und Angst - ja, wirklich - Angst an.

Nachdem Naruto ein Massaker angerichtichtet und aus dem Dorf geflohen war, hatte Hinata jeden Tag geweint, war allgemein still und mutlos geworden. Denn sie hatte ihn geliebt und ein Vorbild in ihm gesehen. Der, der niemals aufgegeben hatte, egal wie sehr er auch verachtet und gehasst wurde.

Sie selbst war schon immer als Untalentierteste ihres Klans verschrien gewesen. Viele Jahre hatte Hinata die Verachtung ihres eigenen Vaters ertragen müssen, und als ihre Schwester geboren war, hatte er sie völlig vergessen.

Vor allem, was ihr Vater noch vor wenigen Minuten zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie geschrien hatte, sie hätte Angst und brauche Hilfe gegen diese Teufel, belastete Hinata sehr: "Lauf doch weg, du nutzloses, feiges Ding, und lass die ECHTEN Ninja ihre Arbeit machen!" Ja, weggerannt war sie dann auch!

Und nun stand sie vor Naruto Uzumaki, den sie liebte, den sie zwar krampfhaft versuchte zu hassen, es aber nicht schaffte.

"Was denn, hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen?", schnaubte er und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Kopf aus, wahrscheinlich im Versuch, ihn zu zerschmettern.

Hinata musste sich zusammenreißen! Das war nicht mehr der Junge, den sie liebte, das war ein Monster, das unzählige Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen hatte! Und wenn sie, Hinata Hyuuga, ihn tötete, würde sie als Heldin gefeiert werden und zahllose Leben würden gerettet werden!

Zitternd zog das Mädchen ein Kunai hervor und zielte direkt auf das Herz ihres Gegenübers, nachdem sie es mittels Byakugan lokalisiert hatte.

"Du Hure! Ich wünsche dir, dass du niemals Glück findest und einen grausamen Tod stirbst!", fauchte Naruto hasserfüllt.

Zitternd holte Hinata aus. Ein schneller schmerzloser Stich, nichts weiter sollte es werden! Doch das Mädchen ließ das Kunai fallen. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, ihren Liebsten zu töten.

"Warum lässt du mich am Leben, du schwaches Gör?", schnaubte er und spuckte aus.

"Warum...?", stellte Hinata die Frage, die sie schon so lange quälte. "Warum hast du das alles getan? DU HAST MEIN HERZ GEBROCHEN!" Den letzten Satz schrie sie unwillkürlich heraus. Dann brach sie schluchzend zusammen.

Ungläubig starrte Uzumaki sie an. "Aber Hinata, ich wusste nicht...", sagte er. "Es hat mich schon immer beschäftigt, ich hatte nur nicht den Mumm, es dir zu sagen, aber... Ich liebe dich!"  
Sie starrte ihn an. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nach all den Jahren?

Plötzlich küsste er sie auf den Mund. Hinata wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch etwas in ihr hielt sie davon ab. Der Teil, der es genoss.

"Komm mit mir mit.", sagte Naruto sanft. "Zusammen können wir beide bei Orochimaru ein neues Leben anfangen!"

Orochimaru? Der Teufel? Das Monster? "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Orochimaru ist schrecklich! Er quält Menschen in entsetzlichen Versuchen!"

"Er möchte nur Unsterblichkeit erlangen, das ist an und für sich doch nichts Falsches.", sagte der Uzumaki. "Haben wir nicht alle Angst vor dem Tod?"

Darauf fand Hinata keine Antwort. Sie hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, noch nie darüber nachgedacht...

"Was hält dich denn noch hier?", fuhr Naruto fort. "Sie sehen doch alle nur den Abschaum des Hyuuga-Klans in dir! Weißt du, warum ich damals Konoha verlassen habe? Weil ich die Verachtung nicht mehr ertragen konnte! Das war das Schlimmste für mich! Orochimaru hat mir ein Zuhause gegeben, wo ich respektiert und anerkannt werde. Er ist gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn nur näher kennt, wirklich!"  
"Aber soll ich wirklich alle meine Freunde... einfach aufgeben?", fragte sie langsam. Ein Teil drängte sie, zu gehen, ein Teil verbot es ihr.

"Es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir zusammenbleiben.", sagte Naruto traurig. "Wenn du nicht willst, kann man nichts machen... Dann muss ich eben versuchen, es zu akzeptieren..." Der Uzumaki begann nun zu weinen! Das war unerträglich für sie!

"Warte... ich komme mit dir mit!", sagte Hinata schließlich. Sie hatte es sich nochmal genau überlegt. Er hatte ja recht, was bot sich ihr denn schon hier, außer, dass sie von allen belächelt wurde? Und war Orochimaru wirklich so schlimm? Hinata war ihm ja noch nie persönlich begegnet! Und außerdem konnte sie nicht mehr ohne Naruto leben.

"Ja, wirklich?", rief Naruto und seine Miene hellte sich auf. Er sah genauso aus, wie früher, wo er noch im Dorf gelebt hatte! "Dann flüchten wir zusammen, ja? Das Paar, das vor dem Gesetz flüchtet! Ist das nicht romantisch?"  
"Ok, Naruto!", sagte sie schließlich.

"Aber ich kann nicht alleine gehen, du musst mich tragen.", sagte der Blonde schließlich. "Tut mir Leid, Hinata."

Sie wurde purpurrot im Gesicht. Doch sie musste sich zusammenreißen, denn sonst würde es nicht funktionieren, also nahm sie ihn huckepack. Mit dem Byakugan fand Hinata heraus, wo alle nun soeben feindlich gewordenen Ninja waren und konstruierte eine Route, durch die sie und ihr geliebter Naruto unbemerkt aus dem Dorf verschwinden konnten. Es würde gefährlich werden, doch Hinata durfte nicht versagen!

Innerlich jubelte Naruto. Wie geil war das denn? Er hatte all die Jahre nicht gemerkt, dass Hinata Hyuuga in ihn verliebt war! Und nun war sie seine Rettung!

Der Uzumaki brauchte nur ein wenig Theater zu spielen und ihr unsterbliche Liebe vorzuheucheln, schon fraß sie ihn aus der Hand! Rettete ihn auch noch aus dem Feindgebiet!

Darauf würde er heute abend Sake trinken, ganz egal wie alt er war! Schlecht sah sie auch nicht gerade aus, obwohl das eher nebensächlich war, da Naruto eh fast alle haben konnte, die er wollte!

Aber das Allerbeste: Sie war von Hyuuga-Klan und hatte bewiesen, dass sie das Byakugan zumindest beherrschte. Orochimaru würde sich über das geschenkte Kekkeigenkei freuen! Damit würde Naruto in dessen Gunst steigen!

"Vorsicht!", raunte er ihr zu und sie gingen in dem Trümmern in Deckung. Dann rannten auch schon die rasenden Konoha-Nins vorbei, die flüchtende Oto- und Suna-Nin massakrierten!

"Das mit uns kann nur eine Zukunft haben, wenn wir ganz schnell hier rauskommen! Es hängt jetzt alles von dir alleine ab!", sagte Naruto gespielt lieb zu ihr, und tatsächlich, das Mädchen, das sich ohnehin schon mit einer für sie abartig hohen Laufgeschwindigkeit quälte, beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch.

Doch immer noch schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Es bestand immer noch akute Lebensgefahr, denn jederzeit konnte eine Konoha-Nin-Truppe auftauchen, trotz Vorkehrungen durch das Byakugan!"

"Hinata, was soll das?", rief eine barsche Stimme vor ihnen.

Verdammt, war doch klar, dass die dumme Kuh alles verbocken würde!

"Neji!", rief das Mädchen entsetzt.

"Was hast du mit dem Fuchs-Kind vor?", knurrte das Hyuuga-Genie. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Schnittwunden, waren wohl Wind-Attacken gewesen. "Es wäre deine Pflicht gewesen, ihn zu töten oder Verstärkung zu rufen!", sagte Neji kalt. "Aber wenn du, warum auch immer, jetzt auf seiner Seite stehst, werde ich dich mit Gewalt am Verlassen des Dorfes hindern!" Mit diesen Worten begab er sich in Kampfstellung. "Weißt du nicht, dass dein Vater vorhin von diesem Monster getötet wurde? Sonst hätte er dich schon längst mit Hilfe des Byakugans gekriegt!"

Was? Oh, Scheiße, daran durfte es nicht scheitern! "Bitte, Hinata!", flehte Naruto. "Ich habe mich nicht unter Kontrolle, wenn ich so viel Chakra freigesetzt habe. Ich wollte natürlich, dass keiner deiner Familie stirbt, ich liebe dich doch, es tut mir so Leid! Bitte glaube mir, Hinata-chan!"

"Auf dieses jämmerliche Schmierentheater fällst du rein?", höhnte Neji. "Du bist noch erbärmlicher, als ich dachte."

"Naruto-kuns Liebe ist echt!", rief Hinata plötzlich wütend und formte ein Fingerzeichen, durch das Neji plötzlich brüllend zu Boden fiel und den Kopf hielt.

"Wie... hast du?", keuchte der Nebenfamilienjunge. "Diese Technik kriegt ihr doch erst mit 18 beigebracht, da die Pubertierenden sie nur missbrauchen wurden!"

"Ich habe eben... heimlich einen Blick in die Rolle geworfen!", sagte Hinata schuldbewusst. "Dad hat einmal vergessen, sie zu verschließen! Und ich konnte... meine Neugier nicht beherrschen! Das Jutsu ist im Grunde... sehr einfach zu beherrschen!"

"Du scheinst ja nicht sehr traurig vom Tod deines Vaters zu sein.", murmelte ihr Cousin verachtungsvoll. "War er dir wirklich so egal?"

"Pah!", schnaubte das Mädchen plötzlich. "Er... hat mich doch nie beachtet, sondern... wie Dreck behandelt! Doch dank Naruto weiß ich... dass man auch mal was riskieren muss! Ich habe mich... in meinem gesamten Leben noch nie so befreit gefühlt!" Sie schien von sich selbst überrascht zu sein, aber auch erleichtert, dass sie das, was sich in ihr angestaut hatte, sich endlich von der Seele geredet hatte.

"Können wir endlich weiter?", fragte Naruto verärgert. "Willst du, dass unser Glück jetzt schon durch ein paar Konoha-Nin beendet wird?"

"Oh! T-tut mir Leid, Naruto!", stotterte Hinata entsetzt, dann rannte sie davon, die zerstörte Stadtmauer war nun in Sichtweite.

"DU WIRST BEZAHLEN!", brüllte Neji ihnen hinterher. "ICH HASSE DICH!"

"Warum hast du ihn nicht nicht getötet?", fragte Naruto verdrießlich.

"Das... kann ich einfach nicht.", murmelte Hinata. "Ich könnte den... Gedanken nicht ertragen, jemanden aus meinem eigenen Klan... ermordet zu haben."

Oje, dachte Uzumaki betrübt. Bei diesem Mädchen war noch viel zu tun, bevor sie eine nützliche Kriegerin unter Orochimaru sein würde...

Sie waren endlich außerhalb das Dorfes! Von hier würde die Gefahr, gefasst zu werden, mit wachsender Entfernung immer kleiner werden.

Madara war wieder in seinem Geheimversteck und leckte seine Wunden. Er ärgerte sich fast zu Tode über seinen misslungenen Meisterplan. Verdammter Itachi, wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte Madara jetzt zwei neue Bijuu und Konoha wäre endgültig zerstört!

Da öffnete sich auch schon eine Tür und Itachi trat ein.

"Aha, der Herr ist also wieder zurück von seinen glorreichen Heldentaten!", spottete der Maskierte voller Verachtung. Er wusste nicht, ob er auf den Boden gespuckt hätte, wäre da die nicht die Maske gewesen.

In einer Sekunde war Itachi bei ihm, drückte den Klangründer gegen die Wand und brüllte: "WIR HATTEN EINE ABMACHUNG!"

"Schrei nicht so.", sagte Madara ruhig. "Ich bin nicht taub, falls du das denkst."

Unglauben mischte sich in den wütenden Blick Itachis. "Willst du mich verarschen? Wir hatten einen klaren Deal, dass du Konoha in Ruhe lässt, wenn ich dir bei deiner Rache an unserem Clan helfe!"

"Ups, vergessen.", sagte Madara beiläufig und grinste unter der Maske.

"Ich sollte dich töten!", brauste Itachi auf. "Das hast du verdient!"

Der Ältere begann zu lachen. "Du und mich töten? Du musst verrückt geworden sein, Grünschnabel! Vor allem in deinem Zustand! Du stehst ja kurz vor der Blindheit! Die kannst du allerdings abwenden, dazu brauchst du nur die Augen deines Bruders..."

"Ich werde... mich nicht... auf dein Niveau... herablassen...", sagte Itachi schwer atmend.

"Gute Güte.", höhnte der Maskierte. "Ich glaube, ich bin der Erste, der erlebt, dass Itachi Uchiha, derjenige, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine ganze Familie, sorry, fast seine ganze Familie ausgelöscht hat, so ausrastet."

"Der Erste... und der Letzte.", murmelte der Jüngere schwach. Madara entging nicht, dass sein Gegenüber kurz vor dem Totalzusammenbruch stand.

"Beruhige dich, Itachi.", sagte Madara väterlich. Trotz Allem war Itachi ja ein wertvoller Soldat, den er nicht so einfach aufgeben wollte. "Ich vergebe dir unter der Bedingung, dass du mir soviele Bijuu bringst, wie mir heute deinetwegen durch die Lappen gegangen sind, also zwei."

"Na gut...", sagte Itachi schwach. Er schien einzusehen, dass er nicht widersprechen sollte. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Zustand, da er sonst alles riskieren würde, wofür er die letzten fünf Jahre gekämpft hatte.

"Geh jetzt und ruh dich aus.", sagte Madara.

"Ja...", murmelte Itachi langsam. "Es war ein anstrengender Tag... Aber das letzte Wort in dieser Sache ist noch nicht gesprochen, Madara!" Mit diesen Worten wankte er davon.

"Gut, mir solls recht sein.", murmelte der Maskierte, wusste aber nicht, ob der Jüngere ihn noch hörte.


	13. Mädchen und vertraute Geister

Ein Dorf in Trümmern. Konoha-Gakure war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Zahllose tapfere Ninjas und unschuldige Menschen waren ausgelöscht. Unwiederbringlich verloren. Gut die Hälfte aller Menschen Konohas waren tot, nicht zuletzt der Hokage selbst. Kein Haus war noch ganz. Überall brannte es.

Und für die Überlebenden hatte die Hölle gerade erst begonnen. Ihre verzweifelten Schreie hallten im ganzen Dorf wieder. Überall liefen Menschen in Panik herum. Die gesamte Stadt war nichts als ein einziges Chaos. Überall Verletzte und Tote.

Kakashi Hatake lag auf einer Bare, am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er war völlig unterkühlt, aber am Leben. Sein Gegner jedoch war verschwunden. Er hoffte, dass es allen aus seinem Team gut ging, obwohl er befürchtete, dass einige von ihnen getötet worden sein könnten. Verdammt, er fühlte sich so nutzlos! Es war fast so schlimm, wie im dritten Ninjaweltkrieg. Er war nicht fähig, die zu retten, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Er dachte an Obito und Rin, deren Namen auf dem Gedenkstein Konohas eingraviert waren. Nach den heutigen Ereignissen würden sicher noch eine ganze Reihe Gedenksteine mehr aufgestellt werden, da auf dem Einen kein Platz mehr sein würde...

Shikamaru, Choji und Shino waren zum Dorf zurückgegangen, nachdem ihr Gegner geflohen war. Ihnen bot sich ein Bild des Grauens! Alles zerstört...

"Mein Gott!", rief Choji entsetzt. "Ich habe... den Appetit verloren..." Mit diesen Worten brach er zusammen und übergab sich.

Das war das erste Mal, das Shikamaru so etwas Schreckliches gesehen hatte. Überall Leichen, Blut, Zerstörung...

"Shikamaru, Choji!", rief eine Stimme und Shikamaru erkannte seinen Lehrmeister, der zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder die Straße entlangging. Der Jonin hatte eine üble Schulterverletzung, die stark blutete.

"Sensei!", rief Shikamaru erleichtert. "Wissen Sie, ob mein Vater...?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob überhaupt noch jemand lebt...", sagte Asuma traurig. "Der Neunschwänzige hat hier gewütet. Wir können froh sein, dass überhaupt noch jemand aus dem Dorf lebt."

Nun lief ein ANBU vorbei und brüllte mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme: "DER DRITTE HOKAGE IST GEFALLEN! DER DRITTE HOKAGE IST GEFALLEN!"

Die beiden Hokagesöhne starrten den ANBU entsetzt an.

"Papa... ist tot?", murmelte Taro weinerlich.

Plötzlich rief Choji: "Da atmet was!" Und begann mit den Händen in den Trümmern zu graben, wie ein Schatzsucher kurz vor dem Ziel. Schließlich legte er seinen Vater frei. Chojis Vater hatte einen Arm verloren und schwere Verletzungen am gesamten Körper. "VATER!", heulte Choji.

Das alles war doch ein Albtraum! Shikamaru hoffte inständig, dass er in der Sonne eingepennt war und das alles nicht wirklich geschah! Doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass es bittere Realität war und er es nicht mehr länger bestreiten konnte...

Als Sakura aufwachte, spürte sie Schmerzen im ganzen Körper. Sie lag auf einer Bare. Was war geschehen?

"Sakura.", sagte eine erleichterte Stimme neben ihr. Das war doch Ino-Tussi, die da neben ihr kniete. "Wie geht es dir?"  
Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", knurrte sie barsch. Vor ihrem inneren Auge war Naruto Uzumaki, der lachte und sich über sie lustig machte: "Kleine Sakura-chan, du kannst mich nicht töten, du bist nichts als eine nutzlose, erbärmliche, schwache Genin-Kunoichi!" Wie sie den Dreckskerl hasste! Er labte sich am Unglück derer, die er gefoltert und getötet hatte! Eines Tages würde sie ihn kriegen und töten...

Ein leises Plätschern ließ Sakura aus ihrer Trance erwachen und stellte fest, dass die Blonde weinte. Stimmt ja, Ino kannte ja jetzt auch wahren Schmerz.

Auf der Trage neben der Ihren lag Sasuke, der sich unruhig hin- und herwälzte und dabei wirr murmelte. "Nein... Mutter... Vater... Warum hast du das getan, Itachi?"

"Er ist seinem Bruder begegnet, der Ärmste.", sagte Ino, als sie Sakuras Blick bemerkte. "Der hat ihn mit irgendeinem abscheulichen Jutsu gefoltert."

"Verstehe.", murmelte die Rosahaarige matt.

"Sakura-chan, du bist wach!", sagte die Stimme eines Jungen und dort war, schwer bandagiert, Rock Lee. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!", rief er heulend. "Bitte stirb nicht!"

Genervt seufzte Sakura. Sie hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv, sich das Gesülze dieses Trottels anzuhören. Sie hatte die buschige Augenbraue nie leiden können.

Plötzlich wankte jemand Anderes heran.  
"Neji!", rief Lee geschockt. Der Hyuuga schien so ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein. Dennoch hatte er immer noch genug Kraft, um vor Wut einen einzelnen Ziegelstein zu zertrümmern.

"Ich bringe sie um.", sagte er schließlich mit hasserfüllter Stimme. "Diese verdammte Verräterin! So ist das eben mit dem Hauptlinienabschaum, hätte ich wissen müssen!"

"Hinata?", fragte Lee verwirrt. "Deine Cousine?"

"Dieses Miststück hat Konoha verlassen!", knurrte Neji.

"Was?", rief sein invalider Tai-Jutsu-Freund geschockt. "Das kann ich nicht glauben! Warum sollte sie sowas tun?"  
"Um Naruto Uzumaki zur Flucht zu verhelfen und sein Schoßhündchen zu werden!", schnaubte der Hyuuga und spuckte vor Verachtung auf den Boden.

Sakura zuckte beim Namen des Verhassten zusammen. Und Hinata hatte sich mit dem...? Dieses elende Luder! Auch sie würde Sakura umbringen, wenn sie sie treffen würde. Solch ein Abschaum, der sich mit dem Teufel einließ, der hatte es nicht anders verdient. Dennoch war Uzumaki ihr Primärziel!

Sie waren am Treffpunkt.  
"Du lebst noch, Naruto?", fragte Orochimaru überrascht und erfreut.  
"Natürlich.", knurrte dieser und sprang von Hinata herab. "Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so leicht totzukriegen?"

"Nicht übel.", sagte der Schlangenmann lächelnd. "Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

Hinata wich einen Schritt zurück, als der Sannin sie musterte.

"Das ist Hinata Hyuuga. Sie möchte mit uns kommen.", sagte Naruto grinsend, ging zu Orochimaru und flüsterte ihm einen letzten Satz ins Ohr. "Ihr persönliches Byakugan, Meister!"

"Wirklich nicht übel!", rief Orochimaru, dessen Miene sich noch aufgehellt hatte. "Aber wir werden ihre Tauglichkeit prüfen." Mit diesen Worten schoss sein Kopf vor und verpasste der Hyuuga das Juin.  
Sofort kippte sie um und lag zitternd und zuckend am Boden. "Naruto...kun...", murmelte sie matt.

Nun sah der Blonde sich etwas genauer um. Außer etwa einem Dutzend namenloser Fußsoldaten waren aus Konoha entkommen: Der Schwertheini, der Juin-Berserker, Kabuto, das Oto-Quartett und Haku. Sie alle hatten schwere Verletzungen und sahen erledigt aus.

Plötzlich fiel Naruto etwas auf. "Was ist mit deinen Armen passiert, Orochimaru?"

"Das war der dritte Hokage, dieser Drecksack.", antwortete dieser. "Aber dafür ist er gestorben."

"Der alte Sack ist also tot?", sagte Uzumaki und begann, dämonisch zu lachen. "Das Dorf ist zwar nicht völlig zerstört, dennoch hat sich diese Sache gelohnt, Dattebayo!"

"Wir sollten aufbrechen.", sagte Orochimaru. "Sonst riskieren wir, gefasst zu werden."  
"Wartet!", rief eine Stimme, die Naruto kannte. Kurz darauf erschien Gaara vor ihnen. "Ich möchte mitkommen. Ich werde nicht mehr nach Suna zurückkehren, dieser Ort macht mich krank!"

"Einverstanden.", sagte Orochimaru zufrieden. Die Sorgen um seine Arme schienen fürs Erste vergessen.

"Willkommen im Team!", rief Naruto begeistert, dann gingen sie los.

Zwei Tage später:

Sie waren nun wieder im Versteck - zwar einem Anderen, als vor dem Krieg - aber dennoch in einem Versteck.

Bevor es einen nächsten Schritt zu überlegen galt, mussten alle sich erst einmal ausruhen. An einen weiteren Angriff gegen Konoha war gegenwärtig nicht zu denken, da der Großteil ihrer Streitkräfte vernichtet und Orochimaru, der Anführer und einer der Stärksten, seiner Kräfte beraubt war. Der musste noch geheilt werden, bevor wieder angegriffen werden konnte.

Dennoch würde sich Konoha nicht so schnell entspannen können. Denn der Sannin hatte Boten in die drei Dörfer Kirigakure, Kumogakure und Iwagakure geschickt, die von der massiven Schwächung Konohas und Sunas berichteten. Was diese Dörfer nun taten, blieb natürlich ihnen selbst überlassen, doch hoffte Orochimaru, dass zumindest eines von ihnen angreifen würde und Konohagakure somit permanent unter Beschuss stand.

Naruto indes hatte seine Beziehung mit Hinata, die überlebt hatte, ein wenig vertieft, doch immer, wenn der Uzumaki das Bedürftnis nach Weiblichkeit verspürte und die Hyuuga gerade, warum auch immer, nicht verfügbar war, trat er die Beziehung nach Herzenslust mit Füßen. Dass es sich um unsterbliche, beidseitige Liebe handelte, glaubte nur eine von beiden.

"Snakeface!", quengelte Naruto. "Ich will das Jutsu des vertrauten Geistes lernen. Dafür brauch ich aber nen Vertrag, auf der großen Schriftrolle steht nur das Grundlegende."

"Ich habe eine, wie ich persönlich finde, gute Idee.", sagte Orochimaru unter heftigen Schmerzenskrämpfen. "Nimm diese Rolle. Sie beinhaltet die Beschwörung von Füchsen und fuchsähnlichen Gestalten. Sie werden dir gute Dienste im Kampf leisten."

In seinem Zimmer studierte Naruto zunächst den Vertrag.

"Mit diesem Kychiose-Vertrag können Sie Füchse jeder Größe beschwören. Zudem können Sie eine Reihe von Fuchs-Dämonen beschwören, die große Macht haben, aber nicht einfach zu kontrollieren und äußerst eigenwillig sind. Unterschreiben Sie mit Ihrem Blut und Sie können, wann immer Sie Blut opfern, das Jutsu anwenden."

Schien in Ordnung zu sein, also unterschrieb Naruto den Vertrag mit seinem Blut. Ein wenig Kyuubi-Chakra später war die Wunde verheilt.

Und nun kam die große Stunde. Naruto wollte einige dieser Dämonen doch mal selbst beschwören, da sie ihn neugierig gemacht hatten. Also biss er sich in den Finger, bildete die Fingerzeichen, fuhr mal eben auf einen recht hohen Chakra-Level hoch, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Boden, wie die Anleitung es vorschrieb und schrie: "Kuchiose no jutsu!"

POFF! Vor Naruto erschienen drei Gestalten verschiedener Größe. Die erste war nichts weiter als ein drei Meter großer Fuchs, der aber wirklich einen gefährlichen Eindruck machte und besser nicht gereizt werden sollte, also eines der Standarttiere.

Die anderen beiden sahen jedoch anders aus als alles, was der Uzumaki bisher gesehen hatte oder erwartet hätte. Die eine Gestalt war eine Art humanoider, gelber Fuchs. Die dritte Gestalt hatte er in der ersten Sekunde gar nicht bemerkt, denn sie war wahrlich winzig. Ein kleines Kind mit einem Fuchsschwanz und Fuchsfüßen.

"Wer hat mich gerufen?", grollte der Drei-Meter-Fuchs.

"Wem soll ich dienen?", murmelte der gelbe Humanoid.

"Hey, ich hab gerade so schön geträumt.", nuschelte das kleine Kind verdrießlich und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ich, Naruto Uzumaki, bin euer Meister!", rief der Blonde und begab sich in Stellung. "Ich habe euch beschworen und ihr müsst alles tun, was ich befehle!"

"Ach wirklich?", fragte die gelbe Gestalt geringschätzig.

"Du siehst nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus.", murmelte das Kind. Dafür verpasste Naruto ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf. "Aua.", rief die kleine Gestalt und hielt sich eine Beule. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Schuft!" Mit diesen Worten beschwor der Kleine eine seltsame Statue, die auf Uzumakis Fuß landete. Gerade, als dieser sie wegziehne wollte, legte das seltsame Kind ein Siegel drauf und der Blonde konnte, so sehr er es auch probierte, die Statue nicht wegziehen. "So.", sagte das freche Kind grinsend. "Jetzt kannst du über deine Schandtaten nachdenken, du Fiesling!"

"JETZT REICHTS!", brüllte der Jinchuuriki und fuhr auf den ersten Schwanz hoch. Alle Farbe wich aus den Gesichtern der vertrauten Geister und sie wichen entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. "WENN ICH MIT DIR FERTIG BIN, WIRD DEINE MAMA DICH NUR IN STÜCKEN WIEDERSEHEN, DAS KANNST DU MIR GLAUBEEEEN!"

Der Kleine hatte begonnen, heftig zu zittern. "K-K-Kyuubi-sama?"

"Genau, die Macht des Kyuubi ist in mir versiegelt, ihr Idioten!", knurrte Naruto. "Und wenn ihr nicht spurt, werdet ihr gnadenlos..." Er brach ab, denn die komplette Mannschaft war vor ihm niedergefallen und murmelte in einem seltsamen Singsang: "Wir preisen unseren Gott Kyuubi. Wir preisen unseren Gott Kyuubi." Uzumaki sah die drei verdutzt an und fragte: "Was ist das jetzt?"

"Oh großer Kyuubi! Ich träume schon mein Leben lang, Euch zu treffen!", rief der Kleine.

Der gelbe Fuchs war inzwischen niedergekniet und murmelte mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme: "Ehrenwerter Kyuubi-sama. Ich werde Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen und wenn es mein Leben kostet."

Auf den verwirrten Blick des Jungen erklärte der Vierbeiner schließlich: "Wisst Ihr, Meister, der Neunschwänzige gilt im Reich der Füchse als absolute Gottheit. Wenn Ihr sein Träger seid, ist Euch die Loyalität aller Füchse dieses Jutsus gewiss."

"Sehr gut!", rief Naruto lachend. Die könnten nützlich sein. "Dennoch möchte ich diesen lästigen Klotz am Bein loswerden."  
"Oh, verzeiht!", rief der kleine Junge entsetzt und ließ den Klotz mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden.

"Sie beten zu MIR und nicht zu DIR, kleiner Satansbraten.", knurrte der Neunschwänzige in Naruto, den nur er hören konnte. Der Uzumaki musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht "Schnauze, Kyuubi!" zu sagen, denn damit würde er alles soeben gewonnene Vertrauen auf einen Schlag zunichte machen.

"So, erst mal möchte ich wissen, wer ihr nun genau seid und was ihr könnt.", sagte der Blonde schließlich.

"Ich heiße Kitsu.", sagte der drei Meter große Fuchs. "Keiner der überheblichen und arroganten Wölfe kann in Größe, Kraft und Schnelligkeit mit mir mithalten!"

"Mein Name ist Rena.", sagte der gelbe Humanoid. "Ich kann verschiedene Gestalten annehmen, zum Beispiel eine Art gelben Miniatur-Kyuubi oder einen Magier. Meine Fähigkeiten ändern sich je nach Gestalt."

"Ich bin Shippo!", rief der kleine Junge voller Stolz. "Ich kann blaue und seeehr gefährliche Flammen erzeugen oder meine Gegner an den Boden fesseln, wie Ihr ja schon gesehen habt, großer Kyuubi. Und ich bin ein wahrer Meister des Henge no Jutsu!" Er hatte sich in Siegerpose aufgestellt und machte einen überlegenen Eindruck.

"Okay und ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Ich habe Zugriff zur Macht des legendären und unbesiegbaren Kyuubi. Meine Macht ist vergleichbar mit den legendären Sannin, müsst ihr wissen!" Auch Naruto grinste jetzt überheblich.

"Meinst du den blöden Schlangentypen?", fragte Shippo abfällig. "Der ist doch schwach. Den könnte ich in drei Sekunden besiegen."

"Hey, das ist mein Meister!", fauchte Naruto. "Was erdreistest du dich, du Wurm? Willst du dich mit einem Gott anlegen?"

"Ah, bitte vergebt mir, oh großer Kyuubi.", flehte der kleine Fuchsdämon und fiel auf die Knie.

"Also gut, ich vergebe dir.", sagte Naruto lächelnd. "So, aber jetzt entlasse ich euch in eure Welt und rufe euch, wenn ich euch brauche."

"Jawohl, Meister!", riefen die drei und verschwanden mit einem Knall.

Und nun entspannte sich der Uzumaki wieder. Doch schnell kam die Langeweile zurück. Naruto wollte ein Mädchen haben, das ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnte.

Er war schon drauf und dran, sich eine bringen zu lassen und öffnete die Tür, rannte schnell auf den Gang, um nach einem Diener zu suchen, wie sie hier zahlreich herumliefen. Doch plötzlich rannte er voll in eine Person, prallte zurück und krachte gegen eine Wand.

Sich den Kopf mit Beule haltend, sah Naruto auf und erblickte Tayuya. Ihm fiel nebenbei auf, dass sie gar nicht übel aussah.

"Pass doch auf, du wertloses Stück...", wollte sie ansetzen, verstummte aber, als sie ihn erkannte.

"Wer soll hier aufpassen, du Schnepfe?", schnaufte Uzumaki und stand auf. "Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, dein Boss, verstanden, also repektiere meine Autori..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich drückte sie ihn rüde an die Wand und murmelte: "Wer ist hier wessen Chef, du freches Gör?"

"Du bist heiß, wenn du so guckst.", sagte Naruto ihr ungerührt ins Gesicht. Er war eben ein Typ, der immer sagte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Und wenn sie ihm jetzt eine scheuerte, hatte sie sich definitiv mit dem Falschen angelegt.

Doch Tayuya tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen errötete sie und fragte: "Findest du?"

Naruto witterte sofort eine Chance, mal was richtig Aufregendes zu erleben. "Vielleicht sollten wir diese Unterhaltung in meinem Zimmer fortsetzen.", säuselte er und ging vor. Tatsächlich folgte sie ihm. Du bist genial, Naruto, du hast gerade den dicksten Fisch an der Angel, sagte er zu sich, während er sich lässig auf das Bett fallen ließ.

"Und, was hat der große, böse Fuchs jetzt mit mir armen, hilflosem Mädchen vor?", fragte sie gespielt ängstlich, während sie sich zu ihm setzte.

Naruto küsste sie auf den Mund, sie erwiederte den Kuss. Nichts war erfrischender als ein Affäre, dachte der Blonde, während seine Hand langsam den Rücken seiner Partnerin hinunterwanderte.

Hinata war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zwar hatte sie Konoha aufgeben müssen, doch war es das wert. Endlich war sie mit ihrem Liebsten zusammen. Was der wohl gerade machte? Wahrscheinlich Jutsus trainieren, wie immer.

Währenddessen war die selbstgemachte Ramen fertig. Naruto-kun würde sich sicher darüber freuen, wenn sie ihm die brachte. Sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Aber schließlich gehörte sie nur ihm und er nur ihr. Also trug sie das Ramen in Richtung Narutos Zimmer.

Als sie die Tür öffnete und nach ihrem Naruto-kun sah, erstarrte sie. Dort war der Blonde und küsste leidenschaftlich mit dieser Rothaarigen. Aber... er war doch mit ihr, Hinata zusammen!  
Nein, das war ein Gen-Jutsu, um sie zu testen! Doch mit ihrem Byakugan würde sie es durchschauen! Doch leider sah sie nur die Chakrapunkte der sich der Leidenschaft hingebenden Personen.

Mit einem Klonk fiel die Ramenschüssel auf den Boden und zerbrach.

Mit einem Schock wirbelte Naruto herum und erblickte Hinata, die mit fassungslos geweiteten Augen an der Tür stand und sie anstarrte.

"Was denn los?", fragte Tayuya ungehalten, weil er den Kuss gelöst hatte, doch Uzumaki schubste sie nur brutal weg.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie er und machte seinem Ärger weiter Luft, in dem er voll gegen die Wand schlug. Diese bekam Risse. Mann, jetzt würde die Luft brennen! Diese verdammte Lover-Rolle passte Naruto so gar nicht. Er hatte einfach kein Bock, immer nur ein und die Selbe zu haben. Und jetzt war seine Farce zusammengebrochen. Hinata würde durchdrehen. Was ein Ärger!

Tränen liefen über Hinatas Augen und sie fragte zitternd: "Warum... tust du mir so was an, Naruto-kun? Ich dachte... d-du liebst mich!"

"Da fragst du noch?", fauchte Tayuya und stand auf. "Er steht eben nicht auf so hässliche Gören wie dich! Also geh zurück in die Grundschule, wo du hingehörst!"

Plötzlich starrte die Hyuuga sie hasserfüllt an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, rannte sie schreiend auf ihre Konkurrentin zu und deckte diese mit ihren Juken-Schlägen ein. Tayuya hob die Hände, um sie abzuwehren.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah ein zutiefst entsetzter Naruto sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände seines schönen Zimmers zu Bruch gehen. Mit einem Mal schuf er vier Schattendoppelgänger, jeweils zwei schnappten sich ein Mädchen, zerrten die beiden rüde zur Tür hinaus, schubsten sie ohne Rücksicht weg und verpufften. Das Original indess holte sich eine Tüte Chips und bereitete sich darauf vor, das Schauspiel zu genießen, das sich ihm gleich bieten würde. Es war ihm prinzipiell egal, war siegte, verlor oder gar verreckte. Er selbst war ja schließlich völlig unbeteiligt an diesem Zickenkrieg. War doch nicht sein Problem!

Die beiden Kontrahentinnen starrten sich zornerfüllt an, dann, ohne Vorwarnung, ging Hinata in die erste Stufe des Juin, zog ein Kunai und rammte es Tayuya voll in die Schulter, die schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Offenbar hatte die Hyuuga einen Chakrapunkt erwischt. In der Zeit war sich auch schon zur zweiten Stufe übergegangen. Lang waren ihre Haare geworden, Naruto staunte nicht schlecht, wie gut sie aussah.

"Du meinst es also wirklich ernst, was?", knurrte Tayuya. während auch sie zum Juin in 2. Stufe überging.

"Du hast ihn mir weggenommen.", fauchte Hinata tränenerstickt. "DAFÜR TÖTE ICH DICH!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie in Juken-Kampfstellung.

Doch ihre Gegnerin schlug mit brutaler Kraft zu. Hinata versuchte, den Faustschlag mit der Hand abzuwehren, doch ob der puren Brutalität des Schlages wurde ihre Hand aus dem Weg geschlagen, der Arm der Hyuuga war gebrochen. Doch bevor sie schreien konnte, landete die selbe Faust auch schon in ihrem Gesicht. Krachend wurde Hinata gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb schließlich mit gebrochener Nase und blutendem Hinterkopf liegen.

"Fotze.", knurrte Tayuya und starrte voller Verachtung auf das zerknautschte Bündel am Boden. Dann stürmte sie auf ihre Gegnerin zu und schlug wie vollkommen besessen wieder und wieder auf diese ein. Scheußliche Knackgeräusche erfüllten die Luft, als die Knochen der Hyuuga brachen und ihr Blut sich über den Boden verteilte.

"Leg - dich - nicht - mit - mir - an!", schrie die Flötenspielerin und zwischen jedem Wort wurde ein Schlag platziert.

Naruto pfiff anerkennend. Im Grunde kam ihm der Tod Hinatas gar nicht so ungelegen. Dann würde sie ihm nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehen. Ein bösartiges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Tayuya unterdessen war kaum noch zu bremsen und es war ziemlich klar, dass sie Hinata auch noch weiter verprügeln würde, wenn diese schon lange tot wäre.

Doch plötzlich wurde Tayuyas Kopf von etwas getroffen, worauf sie reglos zu Boden fiel. Über ihr stand Kabuto mit seiner Chakra-Klinge. Mit dieser hatte er die Rothaarige betäubt, die nun das Juin deaktiviert hatte.

"Warum mischst du dich ein, Kabuto?", schmollte Naruto. "Es war gerade dabei, lustig zu werden."

"Ja, lustig.", sagte der Brillenträger sarkastisch, während er sich bückte und damit begann, die blutüberströmte Hinata ein wenig zu heilen. "Und wenn Orochimaru-sama einen Wutanfall kriegt, weil eines seiner Traumgefäße getötet wurde, ist das dann immer noch lustig? Es dürfte sehr schwer sein, einen neuen Hyuuga zu bekommen! Die Gelegenheit mit diesem Mädchen ist wirklich einmalig!" Obwohl Hinata noch nicht annähernd vollständig geheilt war, beendete Kabuto seine Hilfeleistung. Sie war nun außer Lebensgefahr und er würde kein Chakra mehr für sie verschwenden. Dass sie sich dann mit tagelang mit schlimmen Schmerzen quälen durfte, war ja nicht sein Problem.

"Na-ru-to-kun.", murmelte sie schwach.  
"Ehrlich, Naruto!", sagte der Arzt-Ninja lächelnd. "Du musst lernen, deine Triebe zu beherrschen!"  
"Nen Scheiß muss ich.", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich. Das regte ihn dermaßen auf. Auf was zum Henker hatte er sich bloß eingelassen? Diese Hyuuga ging ihm so auf den Sack, dass er auf ihre Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen musste. Naruto wäre Orochimaru echt dankbar, wenn sie als Nächste von diesem übernommen werden würde. Dafür würde er sogar drei Jahre lang die Gesellschaft von Sasuke Uchiha in Kauf nehmen und das wollte schon was heißen!

"Übrigens Naruto, es gibt noch einen Grund, warum ich hier bin.", sagte Kabuto langsam.  
"Orochimaru hat eine Mission für uns. An ihr werden nur er, du und ich teilnehmen. Wir sollen uns so schnell, wie möglich bei ihm melden."

"Na, dann los!", rief Naruto, froh über eine weitere Gelegenheit, zu morden und zu metzeln und machte sich auf die Socken.


	14. Die Schlacht mit Tsunade

Und nun standen Naruto und Kabuto vor Orochimaru.

"Ich habe Schreie und Kampfeslärm gehört.", murmelte Orochimaru matt. "Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

"Nein, es ist nichts passiert.", sagte der Uzumaki. Es gab wirklich keinen Grund, den Sannin unnötig aufzuregen, schließlich war er nicht in Bestzustand. Also sollte man ihm die Tatsachen verheimlichen. "Zwei dumme Weiber, die sich nicht leiden konnten."

"Das ist wahr.", bestätigte Kabuto. "Nur zwei unnnötige Fußsoldaten, die für diese Aufruhrverursachung hingerichtet wurden." Auch Kabuto schien erkannt zu haben, dass es besser war, zu lügen.

"Gut, gut.", lächelte Orochimaru. "Also, hört zu, ihr zwei. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, meine Arme zu heilen. Das wäre zwar mit dem nächsten Körper hinfällig, doch ich möchte noch auf Sasuke Uchiha warten, damit ich den übernehmen kann."

Och, mann, dachte Naruto. Er wollte doch Hinata loswerden. Aber was solls, dann müsste er wenigstens das Getue dieses Schnösels nicht ertragen müssen.

"Ich kenne nur eine Person, die dazu in der Lage ist, deren Heilkünste mächtig genug sind.", fuhr der Schlangenmann fort.

"Und die wäre?", fragte Naruto interessiert.

"Meine alte Freundin und Teamkollegin, Tsunade Senju von den legendären Sannin!", eröffnete Orochimaru ihnen.

Seine beiden Diener starrten ihn an.

"Es wird schwierig werden, eine Sannin gefangen zu nehmen...", murmelte Naruto langsam. "Aber deswegen reizt mich diese Sache."

"Wer hat denn was von Gefangennehmen gesagt?", murmelte Orochimaru grinsend. "Man muss nur etwas haben, mit dem man die Leute beeinflussen kann. Ich kann ein Jutsu, mit dem man Tote beschwören kann, Tsunade hat all ihre Lieben im Krieg verloren. Auf diese Weise bringen wir sie zur Kooperation!"

"Also kein Blutvergießen?", schmollte Naruto.

Orochimaru lachte. "Naruto, du bist schon eine Marke für dich! Nein, ihr sollt nur für meine Sicherheit sorgen, schließlich wäre ich Tsunade hilflos ausgeliefert. Und zu viele wären auffällig. Aber wir sollten aufbrechen. Ich glaube, Tsunade dürfte inzwischen von uns lokalisiert worden sein."

So machten sich die drei also auf den Weg auf die Suche nach Tsunade. Nach einer eintägigen Reise waren sie in der Stadt angekommen, wo sich die Heilerin den Informationen nach aufhielt. Also begann das Durchkämmen der Stadt. Langweilig...

Sie waren gerade im berühmten Schloss von Tanzaku.

"Hier ist sie auch nicht.", murmelte Orochimaru unruhig. "Diese Sache müssen wir unbedingt über die Bühne kriegen!"

"Wie sieht Tsunade nochmal aus?", fragte Naruto stirnrunzelnd, während er aus dem Fenster sah und zwei seltsame Frauen und ein kleines Schwein beobachtete, die das Schloss ansahen.

"Das haben wir schon oft genug besprochen!", seufzte Kabuto genervt.

"Tsunade ist eine blonde Frau, die sehr jung aussieht. Sie trägt eine Halskette mit einem grünen Edelstein, hat ein diamantförmiges Zeichen auf der Stirn und hat überdurchschnittlich große Brüste.", erklärte Orochimaru in ruhigem Ton.

"DA IST SIE!", schrie Naruto plötzlich mit aufgerissenen Augen und zeigte auf das Fenster.

So schnell er konnte, rannte Orochimaru zum Fenster und sah hindurch. "Kein Zweifel, das ist sie!", rief nun auch der Sannin. "Kabuto, hilf mir beim Kuchiose!"

Der Brillenträger rannte zum Schlangenmann, schnitt dessen Hand mit einem Kunai ein, formte die Fingerzeichen und legte die Hand seines Meisters auf den Boden.

Mit einem Knall erschien eine riesige Schlange, auf die die drei Schurken sprangen. Mit der Schlagkraft eines Rammbocks brach das beinlose Tier durch die Wand.

Tsunade und ihre schwarzhaarige Begleiterin sahen überrascht auf, als die Riesenschlange vor ihnen erschien.

"Hallo, Tsunade! Lange nicht gesehen!", rief der schwarzhaarige Sannin mit einem Grinsen. Die drei sprangen hinunter und das Ungetüm verpuffte.

"Sieht ja wirklich jung aus für so ne alte Schachtel.", murmelte Naruto leise.

"Was willst du, Orochimaru?", schnaubte die Blonde verärgert. "Sag mir nicht, du bist nur gekommen, um über Vergangenes zu plaudern!"

"Ich habe in der Tat eine Bitte.", sagte der Schlangenmann lächelnd. "Es geht um meine Arme, Tsunade."  
"Du meinst, ich soll...", setzte diese an, doch Kabuto fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Sie haben schon verstanden.", sagte er. "Wir bitten Euch, seine Arme zu heilen."

"Sucht einen anderen Dummen!", schnaubte Tsunade verächtlich.

"Das geht nicht.", sagte Kabuto vorsichtig. "Alleine Ihr seid in der Lage, eine Verletzung dieser Schwere zu behandeln."

"Das ist doch keine normale Verletzung, stimmts?", fragte die Sannin misstrauisch. "Wie zugezogen?"

"Er hat nicht aufgepasst und ein Shiki Fuujin abbekommen.", warf Naruto geringschätzig ein.

"Das war nur ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk vom dritten Hokage, als ich ihn umgebracht habe.", sagte Orochimaru aufrichtig.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sie entsetzt an. "Du... hast also tatsächlich...", knurrte Tsunade.

"Sei nicht so entsetzt.", höhnte der Schlangenmensch. "Du müsstest doch am Besten wissen, dass alles Leben vergänglich ist. Schließlich sind alle, die du liebtest, tot. Schrecklich, nicht wahr?"

"Lasst Tsunade-sama in Ruhe!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige und schoss aus einer Vorrichtung an ihrem Arm Giftpfeile auf Orochimaru. Naruto wollte einschreiten, doch Kabuto war schneller. Mit seinem Messer sprang er vor seinen Meister und wehrte die Angriffe ab. Die Gehilfin allerdings rannte auf Kabuto zu und griff diesen an. Verdammt, wenn alle Stricke rissen, musste Naruto seine Fuchsform annehmen und die Gehilfin angreifen, was Tsunade verärgern würde. Er war schon drauf und dran, Kyuubis Kraft zu aktivieren, als Tsunade plötzlich rief: "Beruhige dich, Shizune!"

Diese hielt inne und starrte Kabuto voller Zorn an. Langsam entspannte sich auch Naruto.

Plötzlich zierte ein gefährliches Lächeln Tsunades Gesicht. "Du hast dich nicht geändert, Orochimaru! Bist du gekommen, um mich zu verarschen?" Von einem Moment auf den Anderen trat Zorn in ihren Blick und dann schlug die Sannin mit voller Kraft gegen die gewaltige Mauer, neben der sie stand. Diese bekam Risse und stürzte krachend in sich zusammen.

Naruto staunte nicht schlecht, was für eine brutale Kraft diese Frau hatte. Wenn sie ausrastete, würde es kritisch werden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er mit drei Schwänzen so etwas schaffen konnte, wie die Sannin gerade eben eindrucksvoll vorgeführt hatte...

"Genug davon!", schnaubte Tsunade zornerfüllt. "Verschwindet oder ich werde euch töten."

"Nein, tut das nicht!", flehte Kabuto. "Es wird zu Eurem Vorteil sein, wirklich! Wir erbringen eine Gegenleistung! Bitte hört uns zu!"

"Ihr habt fünf Sekunden.", sagte die Blonde unnachgibig. "Fünf. Vier."

Naruto machte sich bereit zu kämpfen. Er würde garantiert nicht vor dieser unverschämten Alten davonlaufen!

"Drei. Zwei. Eins - "  
"Aber ich habe ein Kin-Jutsu erfunden, dass deinen Geliebten und deinen Bruder wieder zum Leben erwecken kann, Tsunade!", spielte Orochimaru seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

Tsunade, die gerade angreifen wollte, hielt inne. Shizune starrte voller Schock von einem Sannin zum anderen. Die Blonde schien zu überlegen.

"Du willst sie doch wiedersehen, oder?", manipulierte Orochimaru weiter.

"Was wirst du tun, wenn du hast, was du willst?", fragte Tsunade ihn.

"Ich will ehrlich sein.", antwortete der Schlangenmann. "Sags ihr.", sagte er zu Naruto gewandt.

"Konoha wird vernichtet werden.", sagte der Zwölfjährige frei heraus. "Und alle seine Bewohner werden ohne Ausnahme getötet!"

"Konohagakure stünde einem weiteren Angriff von uns hilflos gegenüber. Das Dorf ist ja jetzt schon so gut wie im Eimer.", ergänzte der schwarzhaarige Sannin mit einem hinterhältigem Lächeln.

Tsunade sah zu Boden. Sie schien mit sich selbst zu ringen.

"Tsunade-sama! Ihr denkt doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nach!", rief Shizune entsetzt. "Glaubt Ihr wirklich, die Beiden würden das wollen? Habt Ihr wirklich den Traum der zwei vergessen? Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein! Tut das nicht!"  
"SEI STILL, SHIZUNE!", brüllte die Blonde.

"Aber..." Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann wurde Shizune wieder entschlossen. "Tsunade-sama! Wir können Orochimaru hier und jetzt töten! Gemeinsam haben wir eine Chance!"

"Und deine Angst vor Blut?", höhnte der bleiche Sannin lächelnd und biss sich auf die Lippen, dass Blut herablief.

Die Augen der Blonden weiteten sich und sie starrte entsetzt zu ihm, begann zu zittern.

Ach, so war das, dachte Naruto zufrieden. Damit hätten sie sie an der Leine.

"Du hast drei Tage Bedenkzeit, dann möchte ich eine Antwort.", sagte Orochimaru grinsend. "Kommt, ihr zwei, verschwinden wir!"

Oh nein, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Schon wieder drei Tage in der Pampa rumgammeln!

Da sprangen die drei bösen Ninja auch schon auf die Mauer und ließen die beiden Frauen stehen, um sich irgendwo in der Nähe zu verstecken.

"Nein, nein und nochmals nein!", rief Tsunade wütend. Sie hatte mehrere Gläser Sake getrunken und ihr Verstand war benebelt.

"Bitte, Tsunade-sama!", flehte einer der Jonin, die vor ihr saßen. "Das Dorf braucht Euch! Der Rat hat es beschlossen!"

"Der Rat kann mich mal!", schnaubte die Sannin verächtlich.

"Bitte!", wiederholte der andere Ninja verzweifelt. "Euer langjähriger Teamkollege, Jiraiya-sama, hat diesen Vorschlag geäußert. Er wäre selbst auf die Suche gegangen, wenn er nicht schwer verletzt vom Kampf mit dem Kyuubi wäre!"  
"Also noch ein bekannter Name, mit dem ich heute konfrontiert werde.", sagte Tsunade langsam.

"Wie, noch einer?", fragte ein anderer Jonin verwirrt.

"Bitte, Ihr müsst unser Hokage werden!", rief der Erste wieder.

"Das reicht!", sagte Tsunade bestimmt. "Warum braucht ihr wohl einen neuen Hokage? Weil alle Hokage tot sind natürlich! Ich möchte mein Leben aber nicht für das Dorf opfern! Der Titel des Hokage ist scheiße! Nur Idioten wollen ihn!"

"Jetzt aber!", brauste einer der Ninja auf. "Das ist unangemessen!"

"Überdenkt Euer Entscheidung noch einmal!", sagte der erste Jonin. Etwas Flehendes lag in seiner Stimme. "Unser Dorf benötigt einen Hokage!"

"Soll doch Jiraiya oder irgendein anderer Depp Hokage werden!", fauchte Tsunade. "Aber belästigt mich bloß nicht damit!"

"Denkt mal über Eure Worte nach!", rief ein Jonin zornig. "Euer Bruder und Euer Liebster wollten immer Hokage werden! Der Hokage ist die wichtigste Person im Dorf! Wenn Ihr so redet, verdient Ihr nicht mehr Respekt als Orochimaru!" Wütend stand er auf, ging hinaus und ließ eine sichtlich verwirrte Tsunade zurück.

"Bitte nehmt es ihm nicht übel!", flehte der erste Jonin. "Er war ein treuer Anhänger des Dritten!"

Die letzten Tage waren recht ereignislos verlaufen, doch nun musste Tsunade ihre Entscheidung verkünden.

Auf dem Weg zwischen zwei Schlössern schritt die Blonde langsam auf die wartenden Orochimaru und Naruto zu.

"Ich werde deine Arme heilen.", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber nur, wenn du mein Dorf in Ruhe lässt!"

"Na gut.", sagte dieser lächelnd.  
"Was?", brauste Naruto auf. "Wir hatten doch vor..."

"Sei still, du vorlautes Gör!", rief Orochimaru, und während er sich Naruto zuwandte, zwinkerte das Auge, das Tsunades Blickfeld verlassen hatte, dem Blonden zu.

Dieser verstand die Geste, spielte aber das Theaterspiel mit. "Du mieser, alter..."

"So, dann fang mal an.", sagte der Schlangenmann und hob langsam beide Hände.

Tsunade, die nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand, hob ebenfalls die ihren und ließ langsam Chakra in ihnen wabern.

Urplötzlich flog ein Kunai zwischen die zwei Sannin und beide sprangen zurück.

Auf einem Dach entdeckte Naruto Kabuto. Dieser miese kleine...

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Orochimaru verdrießlich. "Bist du gekommen, um mich zu verraten?" Seine Augen weiteten sich in Raserei.

"Kabuto, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin...", tobte Uzumaki.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Naruto.", beschwichtigte Orochimaru ihn. "Die wahre Verräterin... steht vor uns!" Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Tsunade.

"Da ich auch Heilninja bin, habe ich dieses mordgierige Chakra sofort erkannt!", sagte Kabuto.

Naruto starrte geschockt zu Tsunade. "Du alte Schachtel!", knurrte er voller Hass. "Das wirst du bereuen!"

"Ich habe es wirklich ernst gemeint!", sagte der bösartige Sannin aufgebracht. "Ich hätte sie wirklich wiederbelebt und Konoha in Ruhe gelassen."

"Orochimaru.", sagte Tsunade langsam. "Ich habe keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass du bezüglich Konoha unehrlich bist." Sie senkte traurig den Blick. "Ich wollte sie nur noch einmal sehen."  
"Und warum verarschst du uns dann?", knurrte Uzumaki mit geballten Fäusten. "Du bist richtig dämlich!"  
"Ja, das war ich.", sagte die Blonde niedergeschlagen. "Denn ich habe erkannt, dass ihre Erinnerungen mir genügen. Die beiden hatten einen Traum und sind dafür gestorben." Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herab. "Ich habe sie so geliebt!" Dann sah sie zu den dreien und sagte: "Aber alles ist vergänglich, wie du immer so schön gesagt hast!"

"Dann müssen wir dich wohl zwingen, mich zu heilen!", sagte Orochimaru. "Scheinbar sind die Verhandlungen beendet. Naruto und Kabuto, macht euch zum Kampf bereit! Aber tötet sie nicht!"

"Yeah! Endlich Action!", rief der Uzumaki mit vor Begeisterung leuchtenden Augen.

Tsunade hingegen hatte ihre Tränen getrocknet und plötzlich sah sie mit entschlossenem Zorn zu den dreien. Dann stürmte sie auf die Gruppe zu, hob ihren Fuß zu einem Tritt gegen den Boden. Als Naruto, Kabuto und Orochimaru geradeso auswichen, krachte der Fuß in die Erde und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Krater.

"Meine Fresse!", staunte Naruto, der zusammen mit den anderen beiden auf einem Baumast gelandet war. "Die hat nen derben Schlag drauf, die Alte!"

"So wars schon immer mit ihrer gewaltigen Kraft!", höhnte Orochimaru. "Ein Schlag und wir sind tot!"

"Wir sollten woanders kämpfen.", sagte Kabuto. "Wenn sich die Gehilfin wieder einmischt, gibts Probleme."  
"Die pack ich locker!", knurrte Naruto.

"Außerdem gibt es da noch das Jonin-Team, das losgeschickt wurde, um Tsunade für den Posten als Hokage anzuwerben! Es wäre hirnrissig, sich mit allen zusammen auseinderzusetzen!", fuhr der Arzt-Ninja mit Brille fort.  
"Tse!", schnaubte Uzumaki verächtlich. Währenddessen griff Tsunade, die ihre Jacke weggeworfen hatte, wieder an und zertrümmerte den Ast, von dem die drei schnell verschwanden und davonliefen. Sie wurden dabei von der blonden Sannin verfolgt.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte die Verfolgungsjagt in ein weites Flachland mit vielen Bäumen geführt, Tsunada hatte alle paar Meter einen riesigen Krater hinterlassen.

"Hier ist gut!", rief Orochimaru lächelnd. "Jetzt macht sie fertig! Dann können wir sie gefangennehmen!"  
"Jawohl!", rief Naruto. "Ich habs von Anfang an gesagt, aber auf mich hört ja keiner!" Dann trat er vor die etwas kurzatmiger gewordene Sannin.

"Ein Kind wie du willst gegen mich kämpfen?", höhnte sie, während sie in der Hand einen Stein zerdrückte. "Bring mich nicht zum Lachen!"

Naruto ließ das Knurren eines Raubtiers vernehmen und fuhr auf drei Schwänze hoch. "Ich bring dich höchsten zum Weinen, alte Schachtel!", knurrte der Uzumaki mit einem grausamen Grinsen.

Diese starrte ihn geschockt an. "Du... bist Kyuubi?"

Doch Kyuubi rannte schon schreiend auf sie zu und schlug mit brutaler Kraft zu. Sie allerdings parierte die Angriffe und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Naruto wich zur Seite aus und wurde nur gestreift, doch das reichte aus, um ihm weit wegzuschleudern und voll gegen einen Felsen krachen zu lassen. Mit blutendem Gesicht richte sich Naruto auf.

Unterdessen wurde die Sannin von Kabutos Chakraklinge angegriffen, die sie am Arm verletzte. Dennoch schleuderte sie ihn mit einem brutalen Bauchkick weg.

Da griff auch Uzumaki wieder an. Doch plötzlich leuchtete der Stein an Tsunades Kette. Grünes Chakra strömte aus ihr und fesselte Naruto, der sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Argh! Was ist das für eine Scheiße?", schrie dieser zappelnd.

"Entstation, Kleiner!", lächelte Tsunade.

"Mito...", murmelte die hasserfüllte Stimme des Fuchses in Naruto. "Diese Diamantstirn würde ich überall wiedererkennen!"

"Wie kommt jemand wie du an so ein Siegel?", knurrte der Uzumaki fassungslos. "Aber nicht mit mir! Nicht mit einem Gott!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er einen schrillen Schrei aus und ließ sein Chakra für das Siegelbracher-Jutsu in das Chakra der Kette strömen. Dieses leuchtete purpurrot auf und hohe Flammen schlugen von Naruto weg, dann verpuffte alles. Uzumaki war frei.

"Wie das?", fragte Tsunade entsetzt. "Wie hast du dieses Jutsu gemeistert? Es ist höchste Siegelkunst!"  
"Für einen Naruto Uzumaki ist eben nichts unmöglich!", rief der blonde Junge stolz.

Tsunade lachte plötzlich wissend. "Soso. Jetzt verstehe ich. Alles klar! Du hälst dich also für einen Gott, was, Naruto Uzumaki? DAS ICH NICHT LACHE!" Während sie den letzten Satz brüllte, rannte sie auf den Jungen zu und griff wieder mit brutalen Schlägen an. Doch ihr Gegner wich ihnen aus und traf mit der Faust ihr Gesicht, dass Tsunade wegflog.  
"Wird da etwa jemand schwächer?", spottete er.

"Urgh!" Kabuto wankte mit einer Hand voller Heilungschakra auf dem vor Blut triefendem Bauch zurück zum Kampfgeschehen. "Heftig! Ich habe einige Rippen gebrochen und meine inneren Organe haben großen Schaden davon getragen! Wir von der einen Schlag mit voller Kraft abkriegt, ist tot!"

Da kam die Gegnerin auch schon wieder. "Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen!", schnaubte sie.

"Friss das!", schrie Naruto und rannte mit einem Rasengan in der Hand auf sie zu.

Mit ihrer noch bewegbaren Hand packte sie den Arm mit dem Chakraball, doch Kabuto nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre beiden Beine mit seiner Klinge lahmzulegen. Tsunade erschrak, als sie einknickte, hatte aber noch genug Geistesgegenwart, um Naruto wegzuschleudern, bevor das Rasengan sie auch nur treffen konnte. Dann schlug die Sannin nach Kabuto, der aber geschickt auswich.

Krachend explodierte das Rasengang am Boden und schleuderte den Uzumaki in die Luft. Dieser jedoch schickte seine Chakrahand los, die Tsunades Hand packte. Diese versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch Naruto zog sich mit irrer Geschwindigkeit zu ihr hin und platzierte eine Faust in der Magengegend seiner Gegnerin. Und noch ein Schlag. Noch einer. Nebenbei entriss er ihr die Kette und zerrieb den Stein in seiner Hand zu Staub.

"DU!", schrie Tsunade und erwischte Naruto im Gesicht. Sie war aber schon so geschwächt, dass er nur ein paar Meter weit flog. Dann brach die Sannin zusammen. Blut lief an ihrem Gesicht herab. Sie begann mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen zu zittern.

"Ergibst du dich endlich, Tsunade?", spottete Orochimaru. "Du kannst meine Männer nicht besiegen, was du auch versuchst. Gib auf!"

"Hast meinen Meister schon richtig verstanden!", polterte Naruto, der wieder aufgestanden war, und begann, die am Boden liegende Sannin mit brutalen Schlägen zu bearbeiten. "Weißt du, ich kann ganz schön lange so weitermachen, also solltest du bald kooperieren, dann lassen wir dich auch gehen!"

"Nie... mals...", keuchte Tsunade und hob eine Hand, um Naruto zu packen, doch dieser trat einfach drauf und fixierte sie mit dem Fuß.

"Es hat keinen Zweck!", sagte er kalt. "Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!"

"Tsunade-sama!", schrie plötzlich eine schrille Stimme.

"Mist!", knurrte Orochimaru, als plötzlich Shizune, die Begleiterin Tsunades und mehrere Jonin vor ihnen landeten.

"Lass sie in Ruhe, du Dreckskerl!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige erzürnt und schoss mit vergifteten Nadeln auf Naruto. Blitzschnell und mit plötzlicher Raserei in den Augen wich dieser aus. Shizune nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu Tsunade zu rennen. "Was hat er mit Euch gemacht?", rief sie in Panik.

"Orochimaru-sensei!", rief eine Kunoichi der Konoha-Jonin. "Es war gut von Ihnen, uns hiervon zu berichten, Shizune!"

"Wenn das mal nicht meine Ex-Schülerin Anko Mitarashi ist!", höhnte ihr Sensei. "Du bist mir ja schon bei der Chunin-Prüfung in die Quere gekommen!"  
"Heute bringe ich entgültig zu Ende, was ich damals nicht geschafft habe!", fauchte Anko. "Und nicht einmal Kyuubi wird dies verhindern!"

"Wer ist denn noch alles erschienen?", murmelte Orochimaru überlegend. "Alles bekannte Gesichter von früher... Shikaku Naara, Tsume Inuzuka, und ist das dort drüben der junge Ebisu? Genma Shiranui, Satoru Kurosaki, Hiroshi Sozuke, Shibi Aburame und natürlich Anko... Ist ja ne schlagkräftige Truppe, die Konoha losgeschickt hat. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie noch soviele gute Ninjas entbehren können..."

Oha, so viele Jonin, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Das würde hart werden... Der Junge biss sich in den Finger, bildete die Zeichen und schlug die Hand auf den Boden. "Kuchiose no jutsu!"

Knall! Kitsu, Rena und Shippo erschienen vor dem Uzumaki.

"Ich habt gerufen, Meister?", fragte Rena mit einer Verbeugung.

"Was soll ich tun?", rief Shippo.

"Ihr soll diese Konoha-Nins vernichten!", sagte Naruto ungerührt. "Bekämpft sie mit allem, was ihr habt! Ich habe ihren Tod beschlossen!"

"Wie er das sagt!", murmelte Anko fassungslos. "Als wäre es sein Recht, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden!"  
Währenddessen hatte auch Orochimaru mit der Hilfe von Kabuto zwei Riesenschlangen beschworen.

"Wir müssen alle zusammenkämpfen, dann können wir siegen!", rief Shizune voller Selbstvertrauen.

"Los!", schrie Orochimaru. "Tötet alle außer Tsunade!"

"Yeeeaaah!", brüllte Naruto im Kampfrausch und raste auf die Gegner zu.

"Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!", schrie Shikaku und der Schatten schoss auf den Uzumaki zu, dieser allerdings entging dem Jutsu durch einen Sprung und verpasste dem Naara einen brutalen Faustschlag ins Gesicht.

"Ich mach dich fertig!", brüllte der Ninja namens Hiroshi und rannte auf Rena zu, dieser sprang in die Luft und erzeugte eine Menge Diamanten, die auf den Gegner herabregneten. Dieser wich nach links auf, doch einer der Edelsteine bohrte sich tief in seine Schulter.

"Fuchsfeuer!", schrie Shippo und feuerte Genma einen Feuerstrahl entgegen, dieser konterte mit einem Katon-Jutsu. "Heeiiiiß!", jaulte der kleine Fuchsdämon und hielt sich den brennenden Schwanz.

Kabuto griff derweil Shizune an und traf sie mit seiner Chakra-Klinge, wodurch sie einige Meter weggeschleudert wurde.

"Ninpo: Doku Gasu!", schrie diese und spuckte ihren Gegnern eine riesige Wolke giftiges Gas entgegen.

Naruto starrte sie plötzlich voller Wut an. Verdammte Gifte! Äußerst unangenehme Erinnerung glitten durch seinen Geist. Die Begegnung mit den beiden Söldnern Gateaus zum Beispiel, aber vor allem die Begegnung mit dieser verdammten, rosahaarigen Schlampe. "Ich werde dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, mich zu verärgern, du Miststück! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Mindestens zwanzig Schattendoppelgänger stürmten auf Shizune zu, etwa die Hälfte davon positionierte sich um die Schwarzhaarige. Die Narutos traten sie zusammen, dass Shizune hoch in die Luft flog. Nun sprang der andere Teil der Schattendoppelgänger und brüllte: "SESSHO DATTEBAYO RENDAN!" Gleichzeitig hieben und hackten zahlreiche Krallenhände auf den Körper der Todgeweihten ein, die markerschütternd schrie.

"SHIZUNEEEEE!", brüllte Tsunade verzweifelt und sah mit fassungslosem Ausdruck auf die herabregnenden Körperfetzen Shizunes und den Regen aus Blut.

"Nawaki war immerhin noch in einem Stück!", höhnte Orochimaru und lachte bösartig.

Verzweifelt und in Panik rannte das Hausschwein von Shizune hin und her, doch plötzlich wurde es von Kitsus Pfote an den Boden gedrückt. "Ich genehmige mir mal eine kleine Mahlzeit.", schnurrte er, dann packte er das Schein mit seinem Maul, das verzweifelt quiekend zappelte. Ein grässliches Knochenknacken ertönte, als Tonton zerkaut wurde. Nach dem der Fuchs seine Beute geschluckt hatte, leckte er sich die Lippen, an denen das Blut nur so herunterlief.

Naruto musste sich derweil mit einem äußerst nervigem Insektenschwarm herumschlagen, den er mit einem Chakrastoß wegschleuderte, bevor er auf dessen Quelle mit einem Rasengan in der Hand zurannte und ihm dieses voll in die Magengegend rammte. Da der Aburame nicht annähernd so widerstandsfähig wie Jiraiya war, war dies sein Tod. "Niemand hält uns auf!"

"LEIDEN SOLLST DU, UNGEHEUER!", brüllte plötzlich Tsunade, deren Stirnsymbol plötzlich leuchtete und ihren gesamten Körper mit einem Symbol überzog. Ihre Verletzungen heilten.

"Wer ist diese Frau?", rief Naruto geschockt, als Tsunade auf ihn zurannte und dem überraschten Jinchuuriki einen brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste, der ihn wegschleuderte.

"Kyuubi-sama!", schrie Rena und war plötzlich von Feuer umgeben. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er sich in einen kleinen Kyuubi verwandelt. An jedem der neun Schwänze loderte eine Flamme, im nächsten Moment schossen alle neun Flammen auf Tsunade zu, die geschickt springend auswich, aber von Kabuto, der sie nun angriff, voll am Herz getroffen wurde.

"Schachmatt!", schrie dieser lachend, als Tsunade am Boden lag und Blut spuckte. "Dieses Kin-Jutsu kannst du nicht zu oft benutzen!"

Währenddessen hatte Orochimaru den Ninja namens Satoru von hinten mit seinem Kusanagi enthauptet.

"Ich werde Orochimaru töten, MIT ALLEN MITTELN!", schrie Anko rasend und plötzlich aktivierte sich ein... Juin? Blitzschnell hatte sie die zweite Stufe erreicht und raste auf ihren ehemaligen Meister zu.

Blitzschnell reagierte Naruto und fuhr eine Chakrahand nach ihr aus und packte die Kunoichi, die aber hartnäckig versuchte, sich zu befreien.

Währenddessen hatte eine der Schlangen den schwer verletzten Shikaku Naara gefressen und der geschwächte Körper des Ninja namens Hiroshi war unter anderen Schlange zermalen worden.

"GATSUGA!", schrie Tsume und wirbelte zusammen mit ihrem Hund auf Shippo zu.

"Waaah! Verzeih mir, Inuya..." Doch plötzlich hielt er inne, schlug sich gegen den Kopf und sagte zu sich selbst: "Der ist doch schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten gestorben!" Dann rief er: "Fuchsfeuer!" und verpasste dem Frau-Hund-Team einen brutalen Feuerstoß. Als sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen waren, setzte der kleine Dämon seine Statuen ein, fesselte sie an den Boden und röstete sie anschließend.

Währenddessen schleuderte Rena, der nun seine Magier-Gestalt angenommen hatte, ein Schriftzeichen aus reinem Chakra auf Genma, welcher in fürchterlichen Entsetzensschreien langsam komplett zu Staub zerfiel.

"Halt sie gut fest, Naruto!", rief Orochimaru laut und rannte mit Kusanagi im Mund auf Anko zu. Diese allerdings hatte einen Arm freibekommen und versetzte Orochimaru einen brutalen Schlag, der diesen wegschleuderte. Allerdings war Naruto in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihr angekommen, rammte seine Hand voll in ihren Hinterkopf und zog schließlich die blutgetränkte Kralle aus der Leiche seiner Gegnerin.

"So!", rief er langsam und wandte sich Ebisu zu.

"Bleibt mir vom Leib, ihr Monster!", kreischte dieser in Panik.

Plötzlich erfüllte ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern die Luft. "Schmerzen!", jammerte Orochimaru, an dessen Wange das Blut herunterlief. "Dieser Schlag war fast so brutal wie einer von Tsunade bei voller Kraft!"

"Es steht sehr schlecht um ihn!", rief Kabuto besorgt, der neben ihm kniete. "Haltet durch, Orochimaru-sama!"

Auch Naruto hatte langsam sein Limit erreicht. Seine vertrauten Geister verschwanden aufgrund von Chakramangel und auch Naruto verspürte ein heftiges Stechen. Verdammt, es würde kritisch werden, wenn er noch lange auf diesem Level blieb. Eine Situation wie im Krieg gegen Konoha durfte sich nicht wiederholen.

"Ich werde hier ausbrechen, du Bengel, ob dus verhindern kannst, oder nicht!", grollte der Neunschwänzige.

"Halt die Fresse, du Hurensohn!", fauchte Naruto, während er sein Chakra herunterfuhr. "Du wirst bis in alle Ewigkeit mein Sklave sein!"

"Ich werde euch alle auslöschen!", schnaubte Ebisu und rannte mit gezücktem Kunai auf die drei zu.

"Dreck!", schrie Kabuto entsetzt. "Ihr müsst mit dem Erdboden verschmelzen, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Das dauert eine Weile!", rief dieser panisch, während er langsam versank, doch da stand schon der Ebisu schon neben ihm, schlug den anderen, sehr geschwächten Brillenträger zur Seite und hob sein Messer, um den Sannin zu töten.

KNALL! "Nein, tu das nicht!", säuselte eine liebliche Frauenstimme.

Ebisu war plötzlich wie gelähmt. Mit gerötetem Gesicht und aufgerissenem Mund starrte er die nackte Schönheit an, in die sich Naruto Uzumaki plötzlich verwandelt hatte. Nach einigen Sekunden schien ihm wieder einzufallen, wo er war und was er gerade tun sollte. Doch in diesen Sekunden war Orochimaru bereits verschwunden.

Naruto verwandelte sich wieder zurück. "Es war zwar total dämlich, aber die letzte Möglichkeit!", rief er. "Kabuto, wenn du irgendwem davon erzählst, dann bringe ich dich eigenhändig um, verstanden?", schauzte er den Brillenträger an, der begonnen hatte, lauthals zu lachen.

"Lass uns verschwinden!", murmelte Kabuto dann, als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte. "Der Plan ist gescheitert und Orochimarus Kiefer muss dringend verarztet werden, sonst könnte er sterben!"

"Ja!", sagte der Blonde. "Weg von diesem Drecksloch!"

Entsetzt starrte Ebisu die beiden an, die nun davonrannten. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie aus dem Blickfeld des Jonin verschwunden.

"Das glaube ich nicht.", murmelte plötzlich hinter Ebisu eine fassungslose und vor Hass bebende Stimme.

Dieser wirbelte herum und sah Tsunade langsam und mit großer Mühe aufstehen. "Es tut mir Leid, Tsunade-sama!", sagte er schuldbewusst.  
"Nach allem, was es uns gekostet hat, Orochimaru da hin zu kriegen, machst du alle Opfer der anderen zunichte, indem du auf einen derart billigen Trick hereinfällst?" Die Sannin fixierte ihn mit einem Ausdruck der puren Verachtung.

"Bitte beruhigt Euch!", flehte Ebisu und liefen unter seiner Sonnenbrille hervor.

"ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN?", brüllte die Blonde. "DIE LETZTEN LEBEWESEN, DIE MIR NOCH ETWAS BEDEUTETEN, SIND HEUTE GETÖTET WORDEN!" Schwer atmend brach sie wieder zusammen und versuchte, wieder hochzukommen. "So tief ist das Niveau von Konoha also gefallen?", murmelte sie langsam. "Geh mir aus den Augen, du erbärmlicher Versager! Wenn du mir noch einmal begegnest, töte ich dich eigenhändig!" Auf einen Ast als Krückstock gestützt ging sie langsam davon. Ebisu tat nichts mehr, um sie aufzuhalten, er starrte ihr einfach nur wortlos hinterher.

Nach einer Tagesreise war Ebisu wieder in Konoha angekommen. Auf der Stelle wurde er zu den Ältesten vorgeladen. Nach dem er einen genauen Bericht erstattete (die Stelle, wo er die Chance gehabt hatte, Orochimaru zu töten, ließ er jedoch aus, er hatte für sich beschlossen, nie mehr ein Wort darüber zu verlieren), starrten die Ältesten ihn bestürzt an.

Nur einer lächelte. "Dann werde ich wohl Hokage.", sagte Danzou zufrieden.

"Nein!", rief die Älteste Koharu barsch. "Du als Hokage, das wäre der Untergang dieses Dorfes! Nein, es gibt noch einen anderen!"

"Das habe ich befürchtet!", rief Homura resigniert. "Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit! Wachen! Bringt mir den Mann, der in diesem Fall Hokage werden soll!"

Die Wachen standen auf und kamen kurze Zeit später wieder zurück.

"Was wollte ihr?", fragte der Weißhaarige, der in einer Ganzkörperbinde steckte, verwirrt.

"Die Verhandlungen mit Tsunade sind auf ganzer Linie gescheitert. Jiraiya, nun möchten wir dich zum Hokage machen!", eröffnete Homura ihm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAS!", kreischte dieser entsetzt. "Oh neineineineinein! Glaubt mir, ich wäre ein katastrophaler Hokage, der nur Scherereien verursachen würde!"

"Das nehmen wir in Kauf.", sagte Koharu ungerührt. "Das Dorf braucht einen Hokage!" Danzou räusperte sich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich, doch die Älteste fuhr ihn ignorierend fort: "Außerdem wärst du gar nicht schlecht. Schließlich hast du den Mann ausgebildet, der damals trotz seines jungen Alters ein großartiger Hokage war!"

"Minato war was Anderes! Der war ein Genie!", entrüstete sich Jiraiya.

"Willst du wirklich für den Untergang dieses Dorfes verantwortlich sein?", empörte sich Homura. "Danzou hat einige Dinge vor, die wir für einen politischen Selbstmord halten! Bitte, Jiraiya, wir brauchen dich!"  
"Aber... meine Freiheit!", jammerte der Sannin. "Ich will ein entspanntes Leben führen mit all seinen Vorzügen und dabei Bücher schreiben! Ihr versteht die Bedeutung eines Autors in dieser Welt nicht!"

"JIRAIYA!", brüllten die Ältesten im Chor. "KOMM MAL WIEDER RUNTER, JUNGE! DIE WELT BRAUCHT DICH ALS DEN 5. HOKAGE UND NICHT ALS DEN VERFASSER VON SCHMUDDELGESCHICHTEN!"

Resigniert seufzte Jiraiya. "Also gut, werde ich eben Hokage. Adieu, schöne Freiheit, Buhuuu!" Heulend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Mann, mann, mann!", murmelte Danzou verärgert und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ziehen diesen Grünschnabel mir vor! So ist das eben, ich war auch schon für den 2. Hokage nur zweite Wahl!"

"Also gut!", rief der Feudalherr des Feuerreiches, der über Funk mit ihnen verbunden war. "Dann erkläre ich hiermit Jiraiya, Mitglied der drei legendären Sannin, zum fünften Hokage von Konoha!"


	15. Der spezielle Rekrut

Dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Orochimarus Arme zu heilen, war ein herber Rückschlag gewesen. Ein paar Wochen waren seitdem vergangen, in denen nichts Nennenswertes passiert war. Doch Orochimarus Leiden wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte.

"Argh!", keuchte der Sannin unter grässlichen Schmerzkrämpfen. "Es tut so weh!"

"Kann ich irgendwas für euch tun?", fragte Kabuto besorgt.

"Es ist höchste Zeit, meinen Behälter aus Konoha zu holen.", sagte Orochimaru mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. "Sendet die Sound Four und das Hyuuga-Mädchen los!"

"Alle vier?", hakte Kabuto nach.

"Ja.", bestätigte der Sannin. "Diese Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub und muss perfekt bewältigt werden. Außerdem möchte ich Sasukes Stärke in einem Kampf testen."

"Gegenwärtig wird er keine Chance gegen die vier haben.", warf Kabuto ein.

"Trotzdem wird es eine gute Vergleichsbasis liefern, wie hoch er steigen wird.", sagte der Sannin lächelnd. "Und noch was: Sobald sich Sasuke entschieden hat, das Dorf zu verlassen, haben die vier ihn mit Respekt zu behandeln, denn dann ist er ihnen übergeordnet."

"Verstanden.", sagte der treue Diener und ging.

Es waren alle Leute losgeschickt worden, die nur möglich waren.

Gaara hatte den Auftrag erhalten, zu seinem alten Dorf zurückzukehren und so zu tun, als ob er noch ein Suna-Nin wäre. Der Jinchuuriki sollte so viele Informationen über das Dorf sammeln, wie möglich. Gleichzeitig sollte er so viele Suna-Nins wie möglich heimlich töten, um das Dorf zu schwächen. Der Grund dafür war, dass Suna und Konoha eine Ninja-Allianz in ihrer Not geschmiedet hatte und nur diese Allianz hielt Kumo und Iwa davon ab, Konoha auf der Stelle anzugreifen.

Haku war beauftragt, Auftstände in dem zu Orochimaru gehörenden Wellenreich niederzuschlagen.

Kimimaro war so schwer krank, dass es sicher war, dass er bald sterben würde, weswegen er als Behälter unbrauchbar geworden war. Der Sannin bedauerte dies zutiefst, denn es war ein Riesenverlust. Der Knochenkrieger konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Somit konnte er auch nicht auf die Mission kommen.

Naruto hingegen sollte hierbleiben, damit im Falle einer Entdeckung oder eines Gefangenenaufstandes jemand da war, der Orochimaru verteidigen konnte und Kabuto war persönlich für Orochimarus Gesundheit verantwortlich und konnte seinen Meister in dessen Zustand nicht alleine lassen.

Kabuto stand zusammen mit den vier Otos vor einer metallenen Tür.

"Ok, dann öffne ich mal. Tayuya, gehe einen Schritt zurück, wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein.", sagte Kabuto unruhig.

"Wir brauchen dieses Stück Dreck nicht!", knurrte die Rothaarige verächtlich. "Warum kann nicht Naruto statt ihr mitkommen?"

"Anweisungen sind Anweisungen.", murmelte Kabuto und stieß die Tür, nach dem er die Zahlenkombination eingegeben hatte, auf.

Drin saß ein Mädchen mit kurzen, zerzausten Haaren und geschlossenen Augen. Als die Tür aufging, öffnete es sie und sah die Ankömmlinge mit purer Verachtung an. Besonders feindselig starrte Hinata Tayuya an. Dann richtete sie sich auf.

"Tu nichts Unüberlegtes!", rief Kabuto warnend. "Gegen fünf Leute hast du keine Chance." Es war reichlich verzwickt. Schon in den Tagen, in denen Hinata sich noch mitten in der Genesung befunden hatte, hatte sie zahlreiche Versuche unternommen, Tayuya umzubringen, sodass sie hier weggesperrt werden musste, um die Rothaarige und außerdem Hinata selbst zu schützen. Würde Orochimaru von dieser Feindschaft wissen, hätte er Hinata niemals in diese Mission eingeteilt, doch Kabuto konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Wenn der Sannin sich darüber noch zusätzlich aufregte, konnte das fatale Folgen für seinen Körper haben. Und alles nur wegen dem Liebesleben von diesem verdammten Naruto...

"Hinata, hör zu!", rief Kabuto. "Du und die Anderen habt die Mission, Sasuke Uchiha für uns zu holen. Diese Mission ist von absoluter Wichtigkeit für Orochimaru-sama, da er im Falle eines Erfolges Konoha den Rest geben kann, was wiederum Narutos größter Wunsch ist. Sollte die Mission also scheitern, weil du es nicht lassen kannst, diesen sinnlosen Kleinkrieg gegen Tayuya zu führen, wird Naruto dich für immer hassen!"

Zwei geschockte Byakugan starrten Kabuto an. Doch dann sagte Hinata mit hasserfüllter Stimme: "Weißt du eigentlich, was ich wegen diesem Flittchen alles durchmachen wollte, Arschloch?"

Genervt fasste sich Kabuto gegen die Stirn. War so klar, dass es Ärger geben würde. Er hatte ja gehofft, dass seine Worte durchdringen würden, doch der Schock, den Liebsten in Flagranti zu erwischen, die brutale Niederlage gegen die Konkurrentin und schließlich zahlreiche Stunden in fürchterlichen Schmerzen hatten Hinata verändert.

"Aber ich werde versuchen, mich zu beherrschen. Für Naruto-kun!"

Erleichtert seufzte Kabuto auf. Sie war also doch noch in ihn verliebt, obwohl er sie wie Dreck behandelt und ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. "Dann geht los, ihr fünf! Und schließt den Auftrag so schnell wie möglich ab."

Es war ebenfalls ärgerlich, dass sie nicht früher hatten anfangen können, weil Sasuke sich noch von der Tsukiyomi-Technik hatte erholen müssen.

Verdammter Itachi! Wie Sasuke ihn hasste für alles, was er getan hatte! Der Mord an seinen Eltern! Und diese arrogante, überhebliche Art, mit der Itachi auf Sasuke herabsah!

Und warum? Weil er, Sasuke, zu schwach war! Was hatte er denn groß erreicht, seitdem er ein Ninja geworden war? Er hatte Chidori und die Grundlagen des Kampfes gelernt, das wars auch schon! Er war ein Nichts, ein Niemand! Er hatte nicht genug Hass in sich, wie sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte!

Und nicht zuletzt die Zeit, die er im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte und die somit nicht für Training genutzt werden konnte! Die Ärzte hatten ihm über die Technik seines Bruders hinweggeholfen, so gut es ging und er hatte sich einigermaßen erholt, aber Sasuke musste dringend einen Weg finden, um stärker zu werden. Und der Uchiha gelangte immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde, wenn er weiter im Dorf blieb...

Einige Stunden später saß Sasuke auf einem Dach und sah den Mond an. Die Worte der Oto-Nins hallten wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf.

"Komm mit uns, Sasuke-kun! Orochimaru-sama kann dir Kraft geben!" "Wäre es nicht eine Schande, die Kraft des Juin ungenutzt zu lassen?" "Du kannst Itachi niemals besiegen, wenn du weiter im Dorf verschimmelst!" "Kappe die sinnlosen Bindungen und schließ dich uns an!" "Erinnerst du dich nicht? Früher war ich immer schwächlich und die Schande meines Klans! Und sieh dir an, was aus mir geworden ist!"

Ja, es war wirklich krass gewesen! Hinata, die kleine, schwache Hinata von früher hatte ihn mit nur einem Schlag auf die Bretter geschickt! Die anderen vier hatten auch große Kraft bewiesen, die die seine bei Weitem übertraf!

Na schön, er würde mit ihnen mitgehen und sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen! Es fiel ihm zwar nicht gerade leicht, sich von Kakashi, Taro und vor allem Sakura zu trennen, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit! Also legte Sasuke das Foto in seinem Zimmer so hin, dass das Bild der vier nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann ging er.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Tor, da sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm: "Wo gehst du hin, Sasuke?"

"Ich verlasse Konoha, Sakura.", sagte der Junge bestimmt. "Ich gehe zu Orochimaru, denn es ist meine einzige Möglichkeit, stark genug zu werden, um Itachi zu töten und meine Rache zu vollenden! Das habe ich nun verstanden!" Nein, nichts was sie sagte, würde ihn davon abhalten! Einfach nichts! Er rang mit sich selbst einen Moment, doch bezwang er sich.

"Nur zu.", sagte Sakura schließlich. "Wenn es deiner Rache dient, hat es keinen Zweck, zu versuchen, dich aufzuhalten. Wenn du so stärker wirst, dann ist es in Ordnung!"

Überrascht drehte der Uchiha sich zu seiner Noch-Teamkameradin um und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Aber das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass ich mich mit Naruto Uzumaki verbünden werde! Das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

"Natürlich.", sagte Sakura langsam und seufzte. Dann lächelte sie auf einmal freundlich und säuselte: "Es liegt doch auf der Hand, dass ich dich, solltest du in irgendeiner Form meine Rache behindern, ebenfalls töten werde! Oder ist dir das nicht klar?" Sie sagte es, als wäre es vollkommen selbstverständlich. "Ich werde auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht nehmen!"

"Du bist wirklich der Inbegriff der Rache!", sagte Sasuke anerkennend.

"Natürlich!", knurrte sie ärgerlich. "Niemals werde ich ihm verzeihen! Ich werde ihm alles nehmen und ihn in eine Welt der Schmerzen stürzen, bevor ich ihn töte!"

"Du lässt dich wirklich durch nichts abbringen! Ich zweifel manchmal an mir selbst, frage mich, ob es das Richtige ist, alles hier aufzugeben... Dich aufzugeben. Aber du würdest ohne Zögern alles hinter dir lassen... und dafür verehre ich dich!" Plötzlich gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und zu seiner Überraschung erwiederte sie ihn.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an, als sie sich gelöst hatten. Doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. "Das ändert nichts! Du darfst diese Chance nicht wegen mir sausen lassen! Und du solltest mir nicht bezüglich Uzumaki in die Quere kommen, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist!"

Er hatte tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment Zweifel bekommen, ob dies alles wirklich das Richtige war, doch nun war er wieder entschlossen zu diesem drastischen Schritt. Die Vorstellung von Itachi, wie er sich über den romantischen Schwachkopf, zu dem sein kleiner Bruder gerade zu werden drohte, kaputtlachen würde, stachelte Sasuke weiter an. "Dann auf Wiedersehen! Ich bin mir sicher, wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen, Sakura... -chan!"

Dass die Rosahaarige sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen trocknete, sah der der Uchiha nicht mehr.

Panisch rannte der kleine Konohamaru weg von seinem Versteck im Gebüsch. Weg von diesen beiden unheimlichen Gestalten, die über Hass, Rache und Mord redeten. Er hatte in seinem jungen Leben so viel Tod gesehen und der Verlust seines Großvaters war entsetzlich. Jedenfalls hatte er begriffen, dass dieser Sasuke das Dorf verlassen wollte. Und gleich morgen würde er dem komischen Kauz, der nun statt Opa Hokage war, Meldung erstatten und somit für das Dorf dienlich sein! Jawohl, das würde er!

Shikamaru stand dem Hokage gegenüber.

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte er matt und sah betrübt zu Boden. Seit er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren hatte, war das ganze Leben noch hundertmal doofer als zuvor.

"Es geht um eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit.", eröffnete Jiraiya ihm. "Sasuke Uchiha ist aus dem Dorf abgehauen, um sich mit Orochimaru zu verbünden."

"Wie bitte?" Shikamaru starrte ungläubig den Hokage an.

"Ich erteile dir den Auftrag, die Mission zu leiten, die beinhaltet, ihn zurückzuholen!", sagte dieser.

Stimmt, er war ja jetzt Chunin, ganz vergessen!

"Hört sich nicht so schwer an.", sagte Shikamaru langsam. Tatsächlich dürfte es nicht schwer sein, in der Gruppe den Uchiha zu überwältigen, vorausgesetzt, es waren keine anderen Feinde dabei.

"Ich fürchte, er wird nicht allein sein.", sagte Jiraiya langsam und sah betrübt zu Boden. "Vielleicht... werdet ihr sogar auf Naruto Uzumaki treffen."

"WIE BITTE?", schrie Shikamaru. "Wie können Sie ihre Männer so einer Gefahr aussetzen? Dieses Ungeheuer wird alle töten! Das ist doch endlos dämlich, so viele Männer zu opfern, nur um einen zu retten."

"SEI STILL, DU VORLAUTES KIND!", brüllte der Hokage und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Es geht nicht nur um Sasuke. Es ist so, dass Orochimaru ein Jutsu anwendet, um Sasuke zu übernehmen und das Sharingan zu bekommen. Wenn er das schafft, wäre das Konohas Ende. Er wäre mächtiger denn je und würde wieder angreifen. Diese Katastrophe muss um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Wenn es nicht anders geht, müsst ihr Uchiha töten."

Betrübt sah Shikamaru zu Boden. "Also gut.", sagte er langsam. "Nur Chunin und Jonin kommen in Frage."

"Das geht nicht.", sagte der Sannin betreten. "Es gibt nicht mehr viele Chunin und Jonin und alle von ihnen sind auf für das Dorf essentiellen Missionen. Du hast eine halbe Stunde, um so viele Genin wie nur möglich zusammenzutrommeln."

"Verdammt!", knurrte Shikamaru. "Sie erwarten Unmögliches!" Mit diesen Worten ging zur Tür hinaus und bekam am Rande mit, wie die junge Jonin, die an ihm vorbeiging, mit einem fröhlichem "Hallo, Schönheit, und wie ist es gelaufen?" begrüßt wurde. Verächtlich spuckte er auf den Boden.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!", rief Taro entsetzt und starrte ungläubig seinen Neffen und dann Sakura an. Sie standen auf der Straße und Konohamaru hatte gerade berichtet, was er letzte Nacht beobachtet hatte.

"Doch!", schmollte dieser. "Dieses Mädchen ist böse! Sie hat diesen bösen Sasuke geküsst und ihn dann weggehen lassen!"

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief der Sohn des Dritten aufgebracht. "Ist der denn völlig bescheuert? Wie konnte er nur das Dorf verlassen? Man muss ihn aufhalten!"

"So ist das eben.", sagte Sakura kalt.

"Und du hast nicht den Versuch gemacht, um ihn aufzuhalten?", fuhr er sie an. "Du hast sie doch nicht alle, genau wie Sasuke!"

Knall! Taro hielt sich die gerötete Backe, wo er die Ohrfeige hinbekommen hatte. "So, du hälst mich also für verrückt? Ich dachte, du würdest jetzt verstehen, wie ich fühle! Sag ehrlich, was würdest du mit Orochimaru machen, wenn du ihm begegnen würdest?"

Der Hokagesprössling starrte sie entsetzt an. Er spürte einen schrecklichen Stich im Herzen, als er sich wieder an seinen Vater erinnerte. "Ich würde das Schwein töten wollen, ist doch klar!", murmelte er langsam. "Aber ich würde niemals Konoha verlassen! Vater ist gestorben, um das Dorf zu beschützen! Es zu verlassen, wäre eine Beleidigung an sein Andenken! Was Sasuke angeht, der ist mein bester Freund geworden! Und ich möchte ihn wieder nach Hause holen!"

"Hör zu, Taro!", sagte Sakura wütend. "Lass es einfach! Sasuke ist kein Hokagesohn, der am Dorf hängt und für es sterben würde!"

"Das spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle!", schrie Taro. "Falls du es vergessen hast, Naruto Uzumaki war auch der Sohn eines Hokage. Es ist völlig egal, wessen Kind man ist! Das hat Kakashi-sensei uns gelehrt!"

"Naruto...", murmelte Sakura mit Hass in der Stimme und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Hey, ihr!", rief pötzlich die Stimme von Shikamaru barsch. "Kommt mit, wir haben den Auftrag, Sasuke zurückzuholen!"

"Natürlich.", sagte Taro sofort und ging zu dem frischgebackenen Chunin. Neben diesem standen der dicke Choji, der Insektentyp Shino, der Hundefreak Kiba und das Hyuugagenie Neji.

"Los, komm auch, Sakura!", sagte Shikamaru. "Beeil dich ein bisschen!"

"Ich komme aber nicht mit!", rief die Rosahaarige ungehalten. "Sasuke hat seinen Weg gewählt, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen wäre Zeitverschwendung! Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich mit diesem Blödsinn in Ruhe!"

"Wie bitte?", polterte Kiba und starrte die Haruno voller Wut an. "Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?"

"Lass es!", sagte Taro kühl. "Es ist sinnlos, sie zu überzeugen! Sie tut alles, um ihren Sasuke zu unterstützen!"

"Ihren?", fragte Choji schockiert. "Sind die etwa ein Paar?"

"Ist doch scheißegal!", fuhr Shikamaru ihn an. "Wichtiger ist jetzt die Vorgehensweise! Dann wird es wohl zu sechst gehen müssen! Und wenn wir hier noch lange rumdiskutieren, können wir sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen und wir können es ganz bleiben lassen! Und dann kriegt Orochimaru Sharingan und macht Konoha entgültig platt! Los gehts!"

Verächtlich sah Sakura ihnen hinterher. Wie konnten sie nur Sasuke alles versauen wollen, obwohl die meisten von ihnen ihn und Sakura selbst ein bisschen verstehen müssten? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie immer noch einen weiteren Elternteil hatten oder Geschwister... Verdammt, was Uzumaki ihr alles genommen hatte! Und sie konnte ihm jetzt noch nicht entgegen treten, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht stark genug war und somit wie Sasuke einen Weg finden musste, um stärker zu werden. Darum wäre die Mission Zeitverschwendung, selbst wenn Naruto auftreten würde...

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden, in denen Sasuke in den Behälter des Juin gesteckt und so transportiert wurde. Die fünf Oto-Nin trafen auch auf einige Jonin, die sie besiegten. Doch dann mussten sie sich ausruhen und waren auch danach langsamer als zuvor. Durch diese Tatsache war der mit Orochimaru ausgemachte Zeitplan nicht mehr einzuhalten.

Und dann waren da noch diese sechs kleinen Maden, die sie verfolgten. Jirobo blieb zurück, um sie aufzuhalten, doch er ließ auf sich warten...

Choji war vollkommen am Ende seiner Kräfte, doch glücklich. Er hatte ganz alleine einen der Feide ausgeschaltet und somit seinen Wert unter Beweis gestellt. Doch dafür hatte er die rote Pille einnehmen müssen, das letzte Mittel der Akimichi, deren unmittelbare Folge der sichere Tod war. Und so wankte Choji immer schwächer werdend, während die Schmetterlinge um ihn herum flogen, in die Richtung, wo er hinsollte, entschlossen, aufzuholen.

An einem Baum bemerkte er eine Einritzung. Ein Pfeil und Worte. "Los, Choji!" "Beeil dich und komm nach!" "Wir glauben an dich!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er zu Boden fiel und das Bewusstsein verlor. Er sollte nie wieder erwachen...

"Mann, Jirobo braucht ganz schön lange.", murmelte Sakon verächtlich. "Er ist wirklich eingerostet."

"So ist das eben mit diesem Fettsack.", knurrte Tayuya.

"Da kommt er doch.", murmelte Kidoumaru und deutete hinter sich, wo sich Jirobo langsam näherte.

"Mann, bist du lahm geworden!", schnaubte Sakon.

"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Jirobo. "Ich musste nur das Chakra dieser Würmer aufsaugen."

"Du Fettarsch hälst du ganze Gruppe auf!", fuhr Tayuya ihn an. "Du nimmst jetzt das Fass, das ist nämlich dein Job, Hackfresse!"

"Gut.", sagte der Beschimpfte nur, nichts weiter.

"Vergiss es!", rief Kidomaru. "Du bist nicht Jirobo! Der echte Jirobo regt sich immer über Tayuyas Beleidigungen auf!" Während er dies sagte, bezogen die vier Anderen Stellung und musterten den falschen Jirobo.

"Das habe ich natürlich nicht gewusst.", murmelte dieser und verwandelte sich zurück in den Chunin, der die Mission leitete.

"Alleine bist du chancenlos, Kollege!", höhnte Sakon.

"Er ist nicht allein!", rief plötzlich Kiba und sie standen alle auf einem Ast hinter Shikamaru. Nur der Dicke ihres Teams fehlte.

"Ich wusste doch, dass es ein Fehler war, den Schwächsten zurückzulassen!", schnaubte Kidoumaru. "So, wer bleibt als nächstes zurück, um sich um diesen Abschaum zu kümmern?"

"Ich würde sagen, Klein-Hinata bleibt zurück.", sagte Tayuya mit einem schadenfrohem Grinsen.

"Die ist doch auch nicht sonderlich stark.", murmelte Sakon. "Aber gut, ich bin auch dafür, wenn es die Spannung hier in der Gruppe entzerrt!"

"Na gut, ich bleibe.", murmelte Hinata und trat vor. "Wenn ich alle besiege, wird Naruto-kun mich wieder lieben."

"Wie bitte?", brauste Kiba auf. "Das ist nicht mehr die Hinata, die ich kenne!"

"Miststück.", schnaubte Neji hasserfüllt. "Heute werden wir dich töten!"

"Dann weiter!", rief Kidoumaru. "Wir haben nen verdammten Zeitplan!" Mit diesen Worten sprangen sie davon und Hinata blieb zurück.

"Wenn wir zu lange hier kämpfen, verlieren wir ihre Spur.", murmelte Shino. "Einer bleibt zurück, um sie zu bekämpfen, der Rest nimmt weiter die Verfolgung auf. Ich melde mich freiwillig."

"Hey! Ich will sie auch zur Rede stellen!", knurrte Kiba. "ICH bleibe!"

"Nur ich bleibe!", grollte Neji. "Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen ihr und mir!"

"Ich entscheide, dass Neji kämpft!", rief Shikamaru. "Er ist ebenfalls Hyuuga, kennt ihre Techniken somit am Besten und hat darum die größten Chancen! Und jetzt los!"

"Och mann!", schmollte Kiba, doch nun machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

"Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", murmelte Hinata und rannte ihnen hinterher, doch plötzlich versperrte ihr Neji den Weg und sie hatte Mühe, seine Juken-Schläge abzuwehren. Plötzlich wurde Hinata von der geballten Faust ihres Cousins getroffen, flog meterweit weg und landete ihm Gebüsch.

"Du!", knurrte sie und schloss die Hauptlinienfingerzeichen, diesmal um ihn wirklich zu töten.

"Klappt nicht mehr, nicht wahr?", höhnte Neji und landete leichtfüßig vor ihr.

"Wie... das?", murmelte Hinata starr vor Schreck.

"Weißt du, Hinata... Unsere Großmutter hat mich von dem Stirnsiegel mit einem hochkompliziertem Jutsu befreit! Sie sagte, in den Zeiten der Not wären die Linienunterschiede nicht so wichtig! Und nun wurde der gefangene Vogel aus seinem Gefängnis gelassen!", eröffnete das Hyuuga-Genie seiner Cousine mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. "Übrigens wurdest du innerhalb des Clans zu einer Geächteten erklärt! Du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr, Hinata?"

Ja, sie wusste es: Geächtete waren noch weit weniger wert als Nebenlinienmitglieder. Und der Hyuuga, der einen Geächteten tötete, dem wurde große Ehre zu teil und er galt als einer der großen Clanhelden, was die zweithöchste Position hinter der des Clanoberhauptes war.

"Also willst du mich töten, um ein Clanheld zu werden.", sagte sie schließlich verächtlich.

"Das ist nur ein Bonus.", knurrte er. "Wenn ich dich getötet habe, gibt es einen Schandfleck weniger auf der Welt, Hinata! Nur darum geht es mir, verstanden?" Blanker Hass lag im Blick des Hyuuga. "Mein Vater ist damals gestorben als Ausgleich für den deinen, der wiederum dich damit gerettet hat! UND DU MACHST VATERS OPFER VÖLLIG ZUNICHTE!" Er rannte auf sie zu und schlug mit seinem brutalsten Juken zu, das sie kaum abwehren konnte.

Es gab nur einen Weg: Das Juin! In der ersten Stufe versetzte sie ihrem Cousin einen brutalen Tritt, der diesen voll gegen einen Baum schmetterte.

"Was zum...?", wollte dieser ansetzen, doch da starrte er auch schon der zweiten Form entgegen. "Das ist doch unmöglich!", rief er entsetzt, doch da war seine Cousine auch schon bei ihm und ließ einen wahren Juken-Hagel auf ihn niedergehen, den der Junge nur unter Einsatz seiner vollen Kraft abwehren konnte. Der Schnelligkeit von Hinatas Angriffen konnte er nur mit Hilfe der 128-Handflächen-Technik beikommen.

"So leicht mache ich es dir nicht!", schrie er, drehte sich rasend schnell und erzeugte dabei seine Barriere, die Hinata brutal zurückschleuderte. Die Gesichtszüge ihres Cousins entspannten sich ein wenig. Dass er momentan physisch unterlegen war, machte er durch seine besseren Jutsus wieder wett. "Du bist nichts als wertloser Abschaum.", murmelte er. "Selbst mit deinen niederen Methoden kannst du mir nichts anhaben, denn ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir Talent!"

Doch das Mädchen richtete sich wieder auf, ein böses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dann rannte sie auf die Barriere zu und bearbeitete sie mit Jukenschlägen.

"Unmöglich!", rief Neji fassungslos, während er weiter drehte.

"Wie lange kannst du sie wohl aufrecht erhalten?", schrie Hinata mit irrem Blick, während sie all ihre Kraft in die Schläge steckte und somit Neji zum maximalem Chakraverbrauch zwang. Irgendwann hatte er so viel Chakra verbraucht, dass er die Barriere unwillkürlich zusammenbrach.

"Dreck!", knurrte der gechwächte Hyuuga, als er einen brutalen Jukenschlag direkt ins Herz bekam.

"Ich werde heute zu Ende bringen, wozu ich beim letzten Mal nicht den Mumm hatte und dann töte ich Tayuya!", eröffnete sie ihm.

"Du hast sie nicht alle!", knurrte Neji. "Ich werde dich tö..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm war gerade die Kehle mit einem Kunai durchschnitten worden. Blut rann aus dem Hals des Hyuuga, doch plötzlich sprang er zombieartig auf und ließ ein wahres Juken-Inferno auf Hinata niedergehen, die mit so einer Aktion nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Dann starb Neji.

Hinata löste das Juin auf und brach zusammen. Verdammt, dieses Siegel verbrauchte so viel Kraft und durch diese letzten Schläge, in denen wohl Nejis gesamter Hass gesteckt hatte, konnte sie sich kaum bewegen. Doch sie musste durchhalten und zurück zu Naruto-kun...

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGH!" Orochimaru schrie. Er war unter der Dusche, doch das eisige Wasser verschaffte ihm kaum Linderung. Seine Arme fühlten sich an, als wären sie in Benzin gebadet und dann angezündet worden. Sie bluteten außerdem entsetzlich.

"Orochimaru-sama?", rief die besorgte Stimme Kabutos.

Der Sannin stellte die Frage, die ihn als Einziges interessierte. "Ist Sasuke-kun immer noch nicht da?"

"Ich habe viele gute Körper vorbereitet!", rief seine rechte Hand. "Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr sogar meinen haben!"

"Nein!", rief Orochimaru aufgebracht. "Sasuke und niemand anderes!" Es hatte so lange gewartet, so viele Sekunden und jede war ihm endlos lange erschienen. Und das nur wegen dem Uchiha...

"Seid vernünftig!", flehte Kabuto. "Die Technik des Dritten war effektiver, als wir dachten! Sie war viel zu stark!"

Der Dritte... Dieser elende Hurensohn! Verdammt...

"Wenn Ihr noch länger zögert, sterbt Ihr! Und dann war alles, was Ihr erreicht habt, ohne Bedeutung!", rief Kabuto eindringlich. "Dann ist alles zu spät!"

Der Gedanke durchfuhr schlimmer als die Schmerzen in den Armen!

"Also gut! Leite alles Nötige in die Wege!", ächzte er. "Haku und Hinata sind ja auch nicht verfügbar und Kimimaro können wir abschreiben! Und Naruto und Kimimaro sollen den fünf und Sasuke entgegengehen!" Ja, er brauchte Sasuke so sehr, dass er sogar die Gefahr auf sich nahm, seinen letzten Leibwächter loszuschicken.

"Na gut.", murmelte Kabuto und schluckte.

Kabuto öffnete alle Gefangenentore, bald war die große Halle mit den Gefangenen erfüllt.

"Ich lasse euch frei!", sagte er. "Aber nur den, der als Letzter überlebt!"

Dann ging er zum Zimmer von Naruto, öffnete die Tür und sagte: "Orochimaru-sama hält nicht mehr länger durch und übernimmt jetzt einen Körper! Du bist beauftragt, dich darum zu kümmern, dass Sasuke endlich ankommt!"

"Der hätte doch schon lange hier sein müssen!", rief der Blonde aufgebracht. "Was machen denn diese Dummbeutel?"

"Warte noch kurz! Ich hole Kimimaro!"

"Mann, jetzt muss ich diesen Uchiha wirklich drei Jahre ertragen!"

Siguro Firidu hatte als Einziger überlebt. Keiner der Anderen hatte sein Kekkeigenkei, seine Drachenhaut, die ein wahrlich großartiger Schutz war, überwunden. Noch immer stand er in dieser stabilen Haut mitten im Raum, als sich ihm plötzlich eine schemenhafte Gestalt näherte.

"Was denn, noch einer? Dich mach ich auch..." Doch der Firidu erstarrte in purem Entsetzen, als er direkt in die Schlangenaugen von Orochimaru persönlich sah. Die Silouhette einer riesigen, hungrigen Schlange zeichnete sich vor ihm ab. Wurde er jetzt gefressen?

"Ich werde dich rauslassen. Und dir einen Wunsch erfüllen!", sagte der Sannin lachend.

"Bitte töte mich nicht!", rief der Drachenmensch in Panik.

"Das ist nicht möglich!", sagte der Schlangenmensch. "Ich nehme deinen Körper! So schnell wird eine Schlange also zum Drachen! Muharharhar!"

"HUUAAAAAAAARGH!"

"SEID IHR NOCH ZU RETTEN?", brüllte Kakashi Hatake aufgebracht.

"WAS HÄTTE ICH DENN TUN SOLLEN?", brüllte der Hokage der fünften Generation zurück, dann versuchte er, seine Stimme etwas zu senken. "Es waren eben keine besseren Ninja verfügbar, ok? Und wenn ich gar nichts unternommen hätte, dann wäre alles zu spät gewesen!"

"Ok, ich bin nur etwas unruhig, schließlich handelt es sich um mein Team!", sagte der Kopierninja schwer atmend.

"Du und einige andere Jonin seid ja zurück von der Mission.", sagte Jiraiya langsam. "Ich würde sagen, ich schicke noch ein Jonin-Team hinterher, um ihnen Unterstützung zu gewähren. Das Team besteht aus dir, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai Maito, Ibiki Morino, Koshiro Tashogu, Kamiro Tsuko und Shoku Gata! Außerdem habe ich mit Danzou abgesprochen, dass er ein paar ANBU schickt! Also beeil dich! Die Lage ist äußerst kritisch!"

"Jawohl!", rief Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha hat das Dorf verlassen.", sagte Danzou zu den zwei ANBU, die vor ihm standen. Der eine von ihnen war ein Erwachsener, der andere nicht älter als seinerzeit Itachi. "Damit hat er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben!", fügte der Alte hinzu.

"Aber Danzou-sama!", rief der erwachsene ANBU. "Was ist mit Itachi?"

"Es wird Zeit, auch mal Risiken einzugehen!", fuhr Danzou ihn an. "Wenn der Plan Erfolg hat, wird es so aussehen, als hätte Orochimaru ihn sich einverleibt. Itachi richtet seine Rache gegen ihn und das kann uns nur gelegen kommen! Bei Gott, das Uchiha-Problem muss endlich ein für alle Mal gelöst werden!" Er schlug auf den Tisch, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Außerdem ist es eure Aufgabe, das Kyuubi-Kind zu vernichten! Deswegen wirst du mitgeschickt, Tenzou!", sagte Danzou an den Erwachsenen gewandt. "Geht jetzt! Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit!"

"Hai!", riefen die beiden und brachen auf.

Kidoumaru, Sakon und Tayuya befanden sich weiterhin auf dem Weg.

"Hinata ist auch nicht zurückgekommen.", murmelte der Spinnenmann nachdenklich.

"Soll sie bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!", schaubte Tayuya verächtlich.

"Hat Kabuto dir nicht eingeschärft, deine persönlichen Differenzen nicht über die Mission zu stellen?", ärgerte der Zweiköpfige sie.

"Maul halten, Arschloch!", fuhr ihn die Rothaarige an.

Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein großer Insektenschwarm, der ihnen die Sicht vernebelte.

"Was ist das?", schrie Sakon erschrocken.

"Nichts, womit ich nicht fertig werde!", antwortete Kidoumaru ihm und fuhr seine Netze aus, die sämtliche Insekten festhielten und unschädlich machten.

Doch plötzlich bekam der Spinnenmann einen Tritt an den Kopf und wurde weggeschleudert.

"Zack!", rief der Sohn des Dritten und schleuderte dem Sechsarmigen mehrere Kunai hinterher, die dieser jedoch mit seinen Netzen ablenkte.

"TSUGA!" Plötzlich wirbelte etwas auf Sakon zu, dem dieser auswich, doch zu spät merkte er, dass er gar nicht das Ziel gewesen war. Kiba hielt stattdessen auf das Fass mit Sasuke Uchiha zu.

Pah, Tayuya würde ihn schon aufhalten, dachte Sakon grinsend. Doch... Moment mal! "TAYUYA? TRÄUMST DU?", brüllte er nur, denn die stand einfach nur da und tat nichts.

"Ich... ich kann mich nicht bewegen!", brachte das Mädchen nur heraus.

"Tja, so ist das mit dem Kagemane!", höhnte Shikamaru.

"Scheiße!", schrie Sakon, während Kiba mit dem Fass auf und davon rannte. Auch die anderen drei sahen zu, dass sie rasch verschwanden! Er wollte sofort hinterher, doch plötzlich explodierte etwas vor ihm, das den Zweiköpfigen zurückwarf.

"Wuff!", hörte er nur, dann war der kleine Hund auch schon weg.

"Die haben uns verdammt noch mal ausgetrickst!", rief Kidoumaru. "Wir müssen sie verfolgen, sonst sind sie weg!"

"Was?" Sakon starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an. Aber... das wäre ihr aller Ende! Orochimaru-samas Zorn wäre grenzenlos! "BEEILT EUCH, IHR WASCHLAPPEN!", brüllte er voller Panik. "SONST SIND WIR GELIEFEEEERT!" Seine Stimme wurde immer hystherischer. Also nahmen sie die Verfolgung auf.

"Ihr werdet uns nicht entkommen, ihr verdammten Hackfressen!", schrie Tayuya voller Zorn.

"Klar können wir das!", rief Taro und streckte ihnen die Zunge heraus.

"Reiz sie nicht unnötig, Idiot!", fuhr sein Teamleader ihn an.

"Wir haben noch was in Petto!", grollte Sakon, ging auf Stufe eins und rannte auf sie zu. Dann schlug er dem Hundejungen brutal ins Gesicht und wollte das Fass schnappen, doch der Hokagesohn war schneller, schappte sich das Fass und rannte weg. Währenddessen musste Sakon sich wieder mit den verdammten Insekten herumschlagen, während der Sonnenbrillentyp den Hundetyp huckepack nahm und mit dem Welpen im Schlepptau auch wegrannte, ebenso der Schattentyp.

Doch nun fing die Hölle für die Flüchtenden erst an, denn Kidoumaru hatte seine Riesenspinne beschworen und nahm sie unter Dauerbeschuss mit seinen Spinnen. Sie rannten jedoch weiter und kamen schließlich auf eine große, weitläufige Lichtung. Sie waren durch die vielen Verletzungen allerdings langsamer geworden und nicht so war es ein Leichtes für die drei Otos, aufzuholen.

"Hier kriegen wir euch!", rief Sakon, während er, Tayuya und Kidoumaru sich um die vier mit dem Behälter positionierten.

"Das sieht nicht gut aus!", rief Shikamaru, während er die Lage einschätzte.

"Was jetzt?", murmelte Shino.

"Wir müssen uns den Weg freikämpfen, koste es, was es wolle!", rief Taro.

"Versuch es, Hurensohn!", schrie Tayuya und machte sich zum Kampf bereit.

"Wir haben euch!", schnaubte Kidoumaru.

"Jetzt werdet ihr leiden!", knurrte Sakon.

Alle Kontrahenten musterten sich, der Kampf würde hier beendet werden und Sakon fragte sich, wer nun den ersten Schlag ausführen würde...

"Hey, Leute, alles klar? Scheint ja gut bei euch abzugehen!", sagte plötzlich die Stimme eines bekannten Zwölfjährigen mit einem gefährlichem Unterton. Der Schock traf Sakon wie ein Hammerschlag.

"Oh nein!", rief Taro entsetzt. "Naruto Uzumaki, der Kyuubi!"

Zorn trat in die Augen von Kiba und Shikamaru, Shino ballte die Fäuste.

"Naruto-sama!", murmelte Kidoumaru entsetzt.

"Bitte, Naruto-kun...", stammelte Tayuya zitternd, eine Träne verließ ihr Auge.

Der Blonde und Kimimaro standen vor ihnen, Uzumaki war bereits auf einem Schwanz.

"IHR SEID EIN HAUFEN JÄMMERLICHER VERSAGER!", brüllte Naruto und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, dass im Boden Risse um ihn herum entstanden.

"Hey!", knurrte Sakon wütend. "Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben!"

"Euer Bestes war allerdings anscheinend nicht gut genug.", sagte Kimimaro tonlos "Denn ihr habt viel zu lange gebraucht. Es ist zu spät! Orochimaru-sama musste bereits einen anderen Körper übernehmen!" Mit jedem Wort wurde der Zorn, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, unüberhörbarer.

"Da ihr das ja nicht auf die Reihe kriegt, töten wir diese wertlosen Schwächlinge eben zusammen!", sagte Naruto mit einem mordlüsternen Grinsen. "Ah, ich kenne sie alle von früher! Das wird ein Freudenfest!"

Voller Angst sahen Shikamaru, Taro, Shino, Kiba und Akamaru ihrem wahrscheinlich sicherem Tod entgegen, während Naruto sich vor Vorfreude die Hände rieb und Kimimaro einen Knochen als Waffe aus seinem Körper zog...


	16. Gore und was alles dazugehört

"Also gut, dann lasst das Gemetzel beginnen!", frohlockte Naruto. "Um euch Versager kümmere ich mich später! Glaubt nicht, dass ihr so einfach davonkommt."

"Hast du eine Idee, wie wir hier herauskommen sollen?", fragte Shino seinen Teamleiter.

"Nein.", antwortete Shikamaru. "Ich bin ja schon fieberhaft am Überlegen."

"Euch hilft alles Planen nichts mehr!", eröffnete ihnen Uzumaki. Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf Shino zu, packte ihn am Kopf und riss diesen vom Körper. Er sah sich das Gesicht seines Opfers nochmal an, dann zerquetschte er es.

"SHINO!", brüllte Kiba, während er auf Naruto zuwankte und geradeso von Shikamaru festgehalten wurde.

"Wenn du jetzt angreifst, stirbst du, genau wie Shino!", fuhr Shikamaru ihn an.

"Das wird er eh!", höhnte Sakon und stürzte sich auf Kiba, doch Akamaru sprang vor und schnappte ihn am Arm. "Hey, lass los, du verfluchte Töhle!", schrie er und versuchte, den kleinen Hund abzuschütteln.

Kidoumaru hatte Taro derweil mit seinen Spinnennetzen gefesselt und wollte ihn mit einem Kunai erdolchen. "Verdammt, dann muss ich wohl...!", rief der Sohn des Dritten und wollte in seinen Rucksack greifen, doch plötzlich... fiel der Kopf des Spinnenmannes!  
Neben dem kopflosen Kidoumaru stand Asuma Sarutobi, der älteste Sohn des Dritten.

"Bruder!", rief Taro erleichtert.

"Sensei!", murmelte Shikamaru erstaunt.

"WAH! WO KOMMEN ALL DIESE KÖTER HER?", brüllte Sakon, der sich vor bissigen Hunden plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr retten konnte.

"Das sind meine Nin-Ken!", rief der sogenannte Kopier-Ninja, während er sein Sharingan freilegte und auf die Kämpfenden zuschritt.

"Tayuya! Sakon! Geht in die zweite Stufe!", rief Kimimaro, während er das Selbe tat und überall Knochen aus seinem Körper sprießen ließ. Das nächste, was er sah, war etwas Grünes, dann folgten unheimlich schnelle Schlag- und Trittkombinationen.

"Ich zeige dir die Macht der Jugend!", rief Gai Maito und griff mit dem Konoha-Wirbelwind an.

"Ich bin vielleicht jugendlich, du aber nicht, alter Mann.", erwiederte Kimimaro eiskalt, während er die harten Angriffe mühelos parierte.

Nun landeten noch mehrere weitere starke Jonin vor ihnen, ebenso wie zwei maskierte ANBU-Einheiten.

"Heh, ihr!", grollte Naruto. Kampfeslust wallte in ihm auf. "Ihr habt euch mit dem Falschen angelegt!" Er, Tayuya, Sakon, welcher die Hunde abgeschüttelt hatte und auch Ukon, der sich von seinem Bruder getrennt hatte, stürzten sich auf die Jonin.

"Ihr solltet euch in Sicherheit bringen.", sagte Asuma zu den Genin. "Das wird eine Nummer zu hoch für euch!"

"Was?", rief Taro. "Aber wir wollen auch zu Sasukes Rettung beitragen!"

"Es geht nicht mehr darum, ihn zu retten, sondern darum, ihn von Orochimaru abzuhalten, kleiner Bruder! Selbst, wenn er sterben muss!"

"Bitte?", fuhr der jüngere Hokagesohn ihn mit geschockt geweiteten Augen an.

Währenddessen lieferte sich Tayuya auf der zweiten Stufe einen heftigen Kampf mit Ibiki Morino und das Fass mit Sasuke.

"YAHOOO!", schrie Naruto und warf drei Schwänze an. Jetzt ging es los! Die Füchse würde er für später in der Hinterhand behalten, jetzt wollte er mit Hilfe der Versager, die gut auch mal was schaffen konnten, die Feinde erledigen.

Plötzlich schoss Holz aus dem Boden und wand sich um Narutos Füße. Es schlägelte sich an seinem Körper hoch.

"Was soll der Scheiß?", knurrte der Blonde und versuchte, die Hölzer mit seinen Händen zu zerschmettern, doch... es ging nicht! Und dann fiel es ihm auf! Seine Kyuubikraft war... WEG! "WAS GEHT HIER VOR?", kreischte er hystherisch, während immer mehr Holz um ihm schlängelte und ihn vom Boden hochhob, bis der Jinchuuriki schließlich und endlich im Gipfel eines gewaltigen Spiralberges aus Holz gefangen war. Naruto versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch es ging ums Verrecken nicht!  
Der erwachsene ANBU lachte derweil. "So sieht es aus! Mir kannst du nicht entkommen! Ich bin der Einzige, der deine monströse Kraft bändigen kann!"

Panisch starrte Naruto zu dem Mann, der all seine Kraft aufwandte, um das den Kyuubi unterdrückende Jutsu aufrecht zu halten. Was war das nur für ein Typ?

"Unglaublich!", murmelte Shikamaru fassungslos. "Dieser Mann wird mit Kyuubi fertig!"

"Normalerweise wäre dieser Junge kaum zu stoppen.", murmelte Asuma. "Doch dieser Mann ist zufällig effektiv gegen Naruto. Er ist der schlimmste Gegner, den ein Jinchuuriki im Kampf auf Leben und Tod haben kann!"

"Warum ist das so?", fragte der Naara nach.

"Das ist streng vertraulich.", sagte sein Sensei. "Es ist mir nicht gestattet, die Informationen preiszugeben."

"Verstehe.", sagte Shikamaru. "Das heißt also, der Auftrag ist so gut wie abgeschlossen, denn unsere Gegner haben uns nicht mehr viel entgegenzusetzen."

"Sozusagen.", antwortete Asuma und zeigte ein mattes, doch siegessicheres Lächeln. "Das wird ein weiterer herber Rückschlag für Orochimaru!"

"HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!", kreischte Naruto und Tayuya brach ihren Kampf mit Ibiki ab, der auf der Stelle den Behälter mit Sasuke in Beschlag nahm, während er plötzlich von Kimimaro, der von Gai abgelassen hatte, angegriffen wurde. Die Rothaarige rannte sofort auf den ANBU zu, doch plötzlich stellte sich ihr einer der Jonin in den Weg und schlug dem Mädchen ins Gesicht, dass es davon flog.

"Jetzt haben wir ihn also endlich.", sagte Kakashi, der neben Tenzou landete.

"Ja!", sagte dieser ein wenig schadenfroh. "Ist es nicht eine Ironie, dass ein ehemaliges Experiment von Orochimaru all seine Pläne zunichtemacht? Ich würde liebendgern sein Gesicht sehen!"

"Du scheinst ihn ja wirklich zu hassen.", sagte ein Jonin.

"NATÜRLICH!", brüllte der ANBU, während er sein Jutsu aufrecht hielt. "ODER WIE WÜRDEST DU DICH FÜHLEN ALS EXPERIMENT? MEINE KINDHEIT WAR GEPRÄGT VON ENTSETZLICHEN KÖRPERLICHEN SCHMERZEN UND ALLES NUR DURCH DIE SCHULD VON OROCHIMARU!"

"Dann bringe ich es mal zuende!", rief Kakashi und erzeugte ein Raikiri. "Heute wird die Welt um eine ihrer Geißeln ärmer werden!"

Verdammt, es hätte eigentlich ein Kräftegleichgewicht zwischen den Parteien herrschen können, aber dieser ANBU hatte sie alle mit seiner Fähigkeit, Kyuubi zu unterdrücken, völlig überrascht. Sonst hätte Naruto die Füchse beschwören können und es hätte eine Chance gegeben! Aber nun saß der Blonde in der Klemme! Verdammt, es musste doch einen Weg hier raus geben! Er war doch nicht so weit gekommen, nur um hier draufzugehen! Aber allem Anschein nach würde Naruto Uzumaki hier durch das Raikiri von Kakashi Hatake sein Ende finden...

"MUHARHARHAR! AUSGEZEICHNETE ARBEIT, IHR MOTHERFUCKER! UND JETZT HER MIT DEM JINCHUURIKI ODER ICH VERSOHL EUCH DEN ARSCH!"

Alle, ausnahmlos alle Blicke wandten sich schockiert in Richtung, aus der diese irre, ausgeflippte Stimme kam.

Dort standen zwei Männer. Im Vergleich zu dem gewaltigen Holzgebilde und den vielen Ninja auf dem Schlachtfeld wirkten sie irgendwie klein, obwohl sie an und für sich nicht unbedingt zu den Kleinsten zählten, doch es schien ihnen sowieso keine Angst zu machen. Die beiden schwarzen Mäntel mit roten Wolken zeigte Naruto, dass sich seine Situation sich nicht wirklich gebessert hatte.

"YEAH! PARTYYYYY!", brüllte der verrückte Schreihals und ging sofort und auf der Stelle auf die Konoha-nin los, während er eine rote Sense von seinem Rücken in die Hand nahm.

"REG MICH JETZT NICHT AUF, KLEINER!", brüllte der Andere der Beiden.  
"Kaku, sei nich son Spielverderber! Du führst dich auf wie so 'n achtundachtzigjähriger Opa!", kreischte der Spinner, während er mit seiner Sense Asuma attackierte, der diese mit seinem Schlagring abwehrte.

"Aber ich BIN achtundacht...", begann der andere der beiden Akatsukis, doch er brach ab.

Denn Naruto starrte entsetzt auf den immer näherkommenden, den Holzberg erklimmenden Hatake, der mit seinem Raikiri den Kopf des Uzumaki durchbohren würde.

"Tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht gestatten!", rief der 88-jährige, rannte mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf Kakashi zu, packte diesen an dem Arm, wo das Chidori war und rammte dem Grauhaarigen mit brutaler Gewalt seine Faust in den Magen. Kakashis Mundschutz färbte sich in Teilen rot, als er wegflog.

Dann war der Typ auch schon war Tenzou, Gier erfüllte sein Auge. "Nach all den Jahren... hätte ich niemals gedacht, dieses Herz doch noch zu bekommen. Ein Herz, für das ich alles Geld dieser Welt ausgeben würde!"

Der ANBU wehrte sich mit einer Holzbarriere, doch plötzlich schossen seltsame Tentakel aus dem Körper des Akatsukis, formten eine maskierte Gestalt, die mit einem Feuerstrahl die Holzbarriere zu Asche verbrannte. Dann bohrte der Mann seine Hand in Tenzous Brust und riss ihm das Herz aus dem Leib. Sofort kamen weitere Tentakel aus seinem Körper, die das Herz umschlungen und ein weiteres Gebilde formten. Die Maske des ANBU wurde als 'Gesicht' verwendet.

Entsetzt verfolgten die Jonin und Otos das Schauspiel. "Dieser Typ hat absolut kein Herz!", rief einer der Konohas.  
Lachend rief der Mann jedoch: "Diesen Satz will ich überhört haben! Ich habe seit eben sogar sechs davon!"  
Unterdessen hatte sein total irrer Freund von Asuma den Schlagring voll ins Gesicht bekommen, dass er davon flog, auf den Boden krachte und mit offensichtlich gebrochenem Genick liegen blieb. Asuma blutete nur aus einem Kratzer an der Wange.

"Yeah, du hast es geschafft!", rief Taro begeistert. "Du bist der Größte, Nii-san!"

"So stark war er gar nicht.", murmelte Asuma nachdenklich.

"SCHEISSE, ES TUT WEEEEEH!", brüllte der Totgeglaubte aus vollem Hals und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf hing schlaff am Körper, doch seine Gesichtsmuskeln bewegten sich immer noch.

Einige Jonin begannen zu zittern. "Mein Gott, was sind das für Typen? Das sind doch keine Menschen!"

Naruto hatte derweil nach Tenzous Tod seine Bijuu-Kraft wiedergewonnen und kämpfte mit drei Schwänzen gegen sein Gefängnis. Mit einem Brüllen zerschmetterte er schließlich die Hölzer. "Los! Nehmen wir unser Zeug und verschwinden!", rief er seinen Verbündeten zu.

Kimimaro, der Ibiki mit unzähligen Knochen aufgespießt hatte, rief "Jawohl!" und sprang mit Sasukes Gefäß zu ihnen.

"Tut mir Leid, das kann ich nicht zulassen, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi!", sagte der Multi-Herz-Typ und erzeugte noch mehr Gestalten, wie die Erste. Eine davon sorgte nun dafür, dass Naruto erneut mit Hölzern umschlossen wurde. "Du bist von essentieller Wichtigkeit für unsere Organisation."

"Nicht schon wieder!", schrie Uzumaki zappelnd.

"Genug gespielt, Hidan, lass uns mit dem Jinchuuriki verschwinden!", rief der Uralte.

"Klappe, du Dünnschiss!", polterte dieser und ließ seinen Kopf, der nur noch durch Fleisch, nicht mehr durch Knochen, an den Körper gebunden war, frei in der Luft kreisen wie ein Jojo. "Es ist gerade so lustig! Ich will jetzt noch nicht heim!"

"Ihr werdet Kyuubi nicht bekommen! RAIKIRI!", schrie Kakashi und rannte auf den Elementemeister zu, doch dieser erzeugte nur einen gewaltigen Blitz, der den Kopierninja einfach röstete.

"Dein Raikiri ist nichts gegen mein Raigeki, Kopierninja Kakashi Hatake!", sagte der Akatsuki ruhig. Doch da griffen die anderen Jonin auch schon an. Doch der Uralte ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und bombardierte die Angreifer mit Jutsus aller Elemente.

"Ihr verschwindet nicht mit Naruto!", rief Tayuya und baute sich drohend vor Hidan auf.

"Was willst du, kleine Pussy?", grollte dieser und ging einige Schritte auf seine Gegnerin zu.

"Du wirst hier nicht so einfach wegkommen, du Wichser!", fauchte Tayuya und deckte ihn mit brutalen Schlägen ein, dass ihm die Knochen zersplitterten.

"Ach, lutsch meinen Schwanz, du Nutte!", fuhr er sie an und versetzte ihr einen Tritt in die Magengegend, sodass das Mädchen davonflog. Und er stand immer noch nach allem. "Ach ja!", sagte der Irre plötzlich mit einem schadenfrohem Lächeln. "Ich hab ja ein bisschen Blut von diesem Kerl bekommen. Das wird Jashin glücklich stimmen!" Ein Lied summend erzeugte er mit seinem Fuß ein seltsames blutrotes Symbol im Boden. "Jashin ist der Größte, niemand kann ihn schlagen, nichts und niemand..."

Naruto hatte immer gedacht, niemand könnte verrückter und böser als er sein, hier hatte er jedoch den lebendigen Gegenbeweis. Was zur Hölle waren das nur für Typen? Der Gedanke, dass die beiden ihn in die Finger bekamen, ließ den Blonden erschaudern. Unwillkürlich empfand er Respekt vor diesem grausamen Typen.

Hidan, dessen Farbe sich geändert hatte, zog nun ein Schwert und summte vergnügt: "Ich wollte schon immer mal Schwertschlucken probieren!" Mit diesen Worten steckte er die Waffe in seinen Mund und bohrte sie so tief in sich, bis die Zähne auf den Griff beißen konnten.

Asuma schrie plötzlich in Todesqualen auf und spuckte einen Riesenschwall Blut.

"Nii-san!", schrie Taro entsetzt.

"Sensei!", brüllte Shikamaru.

"Tja.", sagte Kakuzu lachend. "Hidan war schon immer ein miserabler Schwertschlucker und durch sein Jutsu werden alle seine Verletzungen auf sein Opfer übertragen. Ihr dürftet ja gemerkt haben, dass er unsterblich ist. Euer Freund hingegen..." Er fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Hals.

"HÖR AUF!", brüllte Taro voller Raserei an Hidan gewandt.

Dessen blutunterlaufener Mund begann, zu grinsen, als der Akatsuki das Schwert in seinen Körper mehrere Male umdrehte, stocherte und nichts, wirklich gar nichts in seinem Körper heile ließ.

Asuma war jedoch längst nicht mehr am Leben, was im Grunde genommen sein großes Glück war.

Entsetzt starrte Taro auf die geschändete Leiche seines Bruders. Dann rannte er brüllend auf Hidan zu, doch plötzlich wurde er festgehalten von einem Kagemane no Jutsu. "Shikamaru?", rief er verärgert.

"Tu das nicht! Du wärst tot!", rief der Nara mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. Er zitterte, als er wieder auf seinen toten Sensei sah.

"Wer wohl mein nächstes Opfer ist?", fragte Hidan lachend.

"Kimimaro, hol mich endlich hier raus!", rief Naruto zu dem Knochenkrieger, der mit dem Behälter reglos dastand. "Kimimaro?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Der ist tot.", schnaubte Sakon, welcher sich wieder mit seinem Zwilling vereint hatte, verächtlich und stubste leicht gegen die Leiche Kimimaros, die einfach umfiel.

Verdammt, starb der Typ im falscheten aller Momente einfach weg! "Würdest du mich dann hier rausholen?", fragte Naruto an Sakon gewandt, doch plötzlich schoss aus der Luft ein großer, gezeichnet wirkender Vogel auf sie zu und schnappte das Gefäß mit Sasuke mit seinen Krallen!

"Hiergeblieben!", schrie der Zweiköpfige und krallte sich an das Gefäß.

"HEY! UND ICH?", brüllte Naruto ihm entsetzt nach.

"So! Jetzt zum Jinchuuriki!", rief Kakuzu, der kein Interesse an Sasuke hatte. Die Leichen der Jonin lagen überall verteilt, nur Gai lebte noch und rannte auf den Uralten zu, der Akatsuki hatte jedoch plötzlich ein Chidori im Rücken, das sein Herz durchbohrte.  
"Du lebst noch Kakashi?", rief Gai in freudiger Überraschung.

"Natürlich!", rief dieser. "Simples Tauschjutsu! Hast du gedacht, ich wäre so leicht totzukriegen?"

"Was fällt dir ein, eines meiner kostbaren Herzen zu vernichten?", fauchte Kakuzu ihn an. "DAFÜR ZERSCHMETTERE ICH DICH!"

Tayuya war derweil bei Naruto angekommen und zerstörte die Fesseln mit einigen brutalen Schlägen.  
"Schnell weg jetzt!", rief Naruto ihr zu und rannte zusammen mit ihr, nur weg von diesen - ja, auch für seine, Naruto Uzumakis, Verhältnisse - Monstern! Je weiter er von dem Herz-Sammler wegkam, desto mehr Kyuubi-Chakra konnte er nutzen.

"Ihr entkommt mir nicht, Hurenbrut!", schrie Hidan und rannte auf die beiden zu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", rief der Blonde und die Schattendoppelgänger - ein Fressen für die Sense des Jashinisten, griffen an. Doch einer der Schattendoppelgänger benutzte sogar ein Rasengan, das Hidan auch voll erwischte. Danach war der Akatsuki so verstümmelt, dass andere Leute mit nur halb oder sogar nur einem Drittel so vielen Verletzungen nicht von den besten Medic-Nins gerettet werden konnten.

Naruto und Tayuya rannten derweil mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in die Richtung, die der ANBU genommen hatte.

"Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", knurrte Taro mit einem Blick voller wilder Verzweiflung und rannte ihnen hinterher, "Ihr werdet Sasuke nicht bekommen!" Shikamaru und Kiba folgten ihm rasch.

Kakuzu war derweil auch schon etwas angeschlagen und setzte sich nun alleine mit Kakashi und Gai auseinander. Sein Chakra wurde knapp, deshalb setzte er es jetzt sparsamer ein, wie ein Mann, der nicht mehr viel Geld hatte.

"Ein paar Kinder wie ihr könnt es nicht mit mir aufnehmen!", höhnte er. "Vor Allem, weil ihr mich noch fünf Mal töten müsst, bevor ich sterbe!"

"Was tun, Gai?", fragte Kakashi ihn langsam. "Sollen wir fliehen und Sasuke verfolgen oder kämpfen?"

"So einen Verbrecher können wir nicht frei rumlaufen lassen.", sagte die Augenbraue. "Der muss aufgehalten werden!"

"Aber wie willst du gegen ihn gewinnen?", fragte der Kopierninja geschockt.

"Müssen wir ihn eben fünfmal töten!", erwiederte Gai mit einem tollkühnen Grinsen im Gesicht, während seine Zähne blitzten.  
"Du hörst dich an, als wäre das so leicht!", fuhr Kakashi ihn an. "Aber gut, lass es uns versuchen!"

Die wilde Jagd ging durch den Wald weiter. Naruto hatte bereits drei Schwänze ausgefahren und rannte in Höchstgeschwindingkeit hinter dem ANBU her. Dort oben war er, floh mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, Sakon klammerte sich immer noch wie ein Affe an das Gefäß!

"DU WIRST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN!", brüllte der Jinchuuriki und setzte seine Chakrahand ein, packte den Adler am Flügel und zog ihn mit purer Kraft und einem eisernen Willen herunter. Mit einer zweiten Chakrahand packte er das Gefäß mit Sasuke, zog es von den Füßen des künstlichen Tieres weg zu sich hin und stellte es vor sich ab. Der Vogel war derweil verpufft und der ANBU wurde auf der Stelle von Sakon und Tayuya angegriffen, die allerdings das Juin nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnten. Somit konnte er sie problemlos mit Bauchtritten von sich schleudern.

So, dachte Naruto. Schluss damit, dass Uchiha nur in seinem Behälter rumgammelte und die ganze Zeit ein Klotz am Bein war! Der Uzumaki schlug mit seiner Faust gegen das Gefäß, das einen Riss bekam. Dann packte er am Riss mit jeder Hand eine Seite und zerriss das Teil in zwei Hälften.

Ihm sahen zwei schwarze, überraschte Augen entgegen.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Sasuke verwirrt, während er aus seiner unvollständigen zweiten Stufe wieder normal wurde.

"Wir haben kein Bock mehr, dich rumzuschleppen! Wenn du die Macht unseres Meisters willst, wirst du gefälligst selber zu ihm laufen!", schnaubte Naruto. Mit einem Blick auf seine Teamkameraden sagte er zornig: "Habt ihr diese Lusche immer noch nicht beseitigt? Lasst mich mal ran!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf den ANBU-Jungen zu und rammte ihm seine Faust voll ins Gesicht. Dieser krachte gegen einen Baum, seine zerschmetterte Maske fiel ab und offenbarte ein Gesicht mit einer gebrochenen Nase.

Blutspuckend richtete er sich auf, dann sah er zu Uzumaki, lächelte ihn an und sagte, ohne irgendeine Emotion: "Du bist ja wirklich ziemlich stark!"

"Bitte?", fragte Naruto voller Überraschung. Verarschte der Kerl ihn gerade?

Plötzlich hüllte der Junge sich in Tinte, verschwand, tauchte hinter dem Blonden wieder auf und versetzte diesem einen harten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, dass Naruto gegen einen Baum prallte.

"Du hast die Absicht, mich zu töten!", sagte das seltsame Kind. "Aber leider kann ich das nicht zulassen, denn ich habe den Auftrag, Sasuke Uchiha zu töten."

"Du willst mich also töten?", knurrte der Uchiha. "Versuch es!"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein!", spottete Naruto, dessen Rasengan den ANBU mit voller Wucht am Hinterkopf getroffen hatte. Seine blutige Hirnmasse wurde dadurch in weitem Umkreis verteilt. "So ergeht es allen Leuten, die sich mit uns anlegen!", fügte der Blonde hinzu, als er Sasukes geschockten Blick sah.

"Du bist effizient!", sagte Sakon. "Aber normalerweise amüsiert du dich doch etwas länger mit deinem Gegner, oder?"

"Idiot!", fauchte Naruto ihn an. "Ich kann diese Form nicht endlos halten und diese verrückten Zomietypen sind immer noch hier in der Nähe, also sollten wir schnell verschwinden!" Unwillkürlich schwang Angst in seiner Stimme mit. Aber es stimmte ja auch. Gegen diesen Kakuzu, der nun die Fähigkeit hatte, Kyuubi zu unterdrücken und außerdem noch mit allen fünf Elementen irre stark war, hatte der Jinchuuriki absolut nicht den Hauch einer Chance. "Also lasst uns verschwinden!"  
"Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!", rief plötzlich eine wütende Stimme und vor ihnen standen plötzlich Naara, Inuzuka und Sarutobi. Taro, des gesprochen hatte, wandte sich nun Sasuke zu und rief: "Sasuke, bitte komm wieder zurück nach Konoha! Was ist denn bloß in dich gefahren?"

"Auf diesen Blödsinn habe ich keine Lust mehr!", rief Naruto übellaunig. "Tayuya und Sakon, kümmert ihr euch um diesen Abfall! Ich geleite unseren speziellen 'Gast' persönlich zu Orochimaru-sama!"

"Schön, schön!", murmelte Sakon zähneknirschend und trennte sich von Ukon.

"Mecker nicht, Schwachkopf!", sagte Tayuya, begab sich in Kampfstellung und zog ihre Flöte aus der Tasche.

"Komm mit, Kleiner!", sagte Naruto und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ungläubig starrte Sasuke ihn an. Hatte der ihn wirklich gerade 'Kleiner' genannt? Der war doch mindestens fünf Zentimeter kleiner als er!

"Wartet!", rief Taro ihnen hinterher, doch Sakon höhnte: "Hier spielt die Musik, mein Freund!", während er dem Sohn des Dritten einen harten Schlag in die Magengegend verpasste.

Nach Sekunden waren Naruto und Sasuke im Wald verschwunden.

Gai lag von einem Wind-Jutsu Kakuzus in Fetzen geschnitten verteilt am Boden, Kakashi lag blutend und mit gebrochenen Knochen am Boden, während der alte Akatsuki neben ihm stand.

Hidan lag derweil mit seinem Schwert aufgespießt und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Jashin-Kreis und sang Gebete, die seinen Gott priesen.

Überall lagen die Leichen oder Reste der Getöteten.

Kakashi zitterte. In was für einer Hölle war er hier nur gelandet? Selbst der taffe Kopier-Ninja war am Rande des Wahnsinns angesichts dieses Grauens.

Plötzlich tauchte ein weiterer Mann in Akatsuki-Uniform auf. Er hatte zwei Gesichtshälften, eine weiße und eine schwarze. Das war allerdings nicht der Grund warum Kakashi ihn für ein Monster hielt, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass eine fleischfressende Pflanze aus seinem Kragen wuchs und den Kopf komplett umgab.

"Es ist euch nicht gelungen, den Jinchuuriki zu fangen!", sagte er vorwurfsvoll in einer feinen Stimme. "Sieht euch gar nicht ähnlich, so zu versagen!"

"Ich muss meinem Partner zustimmen!", fügte er hinzu, seine Stimme war plötzlich tiefer und rauer. "Das war nicht gut!"  
Hatte er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?

"Pff!", schnaubte Kakuzu verächtlich. "Wenn Hidan, dieser Idiot, sich nicht unbedingt mehr oder weniger selbst besiegen hätte müssen, hätten wir ihn locker gekriegt!"  
"Wat laberst du für ne Scheiße, Arschloch?", fuhr Hidan ihn an. "Diese Hurenkinder aus Konoha sind an allem Schuld gewesen! Abgesehen davon hätte diese Schlampe den Jinchuuriki niemals aus dem Gefängnis von diesem ANBU befreien können, aber du musstest ja unbedingt sein Herz haben und hast das Jutsu im Übrigen miserabel umgesetzt!"

"Wie war das?", grollte Kakuzu. "Du kleiner, unverschämter Lümmel, ich werde dich zerschmettern!"

"Da gibts nicht mehr viel zu zerschmettern, würde ich sagen!", höhnte sein Partner. "Aber wenn du willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an! Jashin hat mir die Unsterblichkeit gewährt, von daher ist es mir scheißegal!"

Kakashi musste hier weg. Das war doch krank, nein, total psycho hier!

Mühselig richtete er sich auf und wollte wegkrabbeln oder auch zur Not kriechen, doch plötzlich drückte der Fuß von Kakuzu ihn nach unten.

"Bleib mal schön hier!", murmelte er.

"Warum lässt du dieses Stück Scheiße am Leben?", fragte Hidan vorwurfsvoll. "Du machst immer nur halbe Sachen, Kakuzu das ist dein Problem! Ein Jashinist würde niemals auch nur einen am Leben lassen!"

"Tja, ich denke eben rational!", murmelte Kakuzu. "Und er wird uns viel über Konoha erzählen können als einer der mächtigsten Jonin des Dorfes!"

"Aus mir werdet ihr kein Wort über Konoha herausbekommen!", rief Kakashi verächtlich.

"Nach einiger Zeit in der Folterkammer mit Hidan wirst du anders denken, mein Freund.", murmelte Kakuzu kalt.  
"Kaku, ich liebe dich!", kreischte Hidan voller Begeisterung. "Das wird geil, ich werde alle Geheimnisse aus ihm rauskriegen, das schwöre ich! Muharharhar!"

"Bei Gott, womit habe ich das verdient?", heulte der gebrochene Kakashi und tatsächlich trat eine Träne aus seinem Sharingan.  
"Es heißt Jashin, du Banause!", fauchte Hidan ihn an. "Jashin, Jashin, Jashin! Hast du das verstanden?"

"Soll ich dann mal aufräumen?", fragte der Pflanzenmann mit einem schmachtenden Blick zu den Leichen.

"Ja, das wäre gut! Lass wie immer nichts zurück, Zetsu!", sagte Kakuzu.

"Mit Vergnügen!", rief Zetsu und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Dann schritt er auf die Leichen(-teile) zu...


	17. Das Schicksal eines Helden

Die drei Genin standen also Sakon, Ukon und Tayuya gegenüber. Die Otos musterten ihre Gegner und warteten auf deren Angriff. Sie wollten Zeit schinden und Reserven sparen, darum griffen sie nicht direkt an.

"Das wird hart!", knurrte Shikamaru. "Wir müssen mit aller Kraft kämpfen!"  
"Es geht nur noch um unser Überleben.", murmelte Kiba. "Also kämpfen wir mit aller Kraft und stehen das durch!"

"Ihr müsst sie ablenken!", sagte Taro. "Ich verfolge derweil Naruto und Sasuke!"

"Hast du nicht zugehört? Die Mission ist gescheitert und wir können froh sein, wenn wir lebend davonkommen!", fuhr Kiba ihn wütend an. "Und außerdem: Warum willst du eigentlich weglaufen? Ich sehe darin nur einen kümmerlichen Versuch, uns zu opfern und dich dünne zu machen! Willst du uns eigentlich verarschen? Hä?"

"Das würd ich doch nie tun!", brauste Taro auf.

"LÜGNER!", schrie Kiba und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

"Wie süß, sie streiten schon untereinander.", spottete Sakon. "So habt ihr keine Chance!"  
"Ihr Streit ist außerdem sinnlos, denn wir würden keinen entkommen lassen.", fügte Tayuya hinzu.

"Beruhigt euch!", rief Shikamaru. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Taro uns reinlegen will!"  
"Was macht dich da so sicher?", schnaubte Kiba.

"Tus nicht, Taro!", überging der Chunin ihn jedoch. "Du hast keinerlei Chancen! Uzumaki würde dich in der Luft zerreißen! Und wenn du darauf spekuliert, dass Sasuke sich mit dir verbündet, das bezweifle ich stark!"

Der Sohn des Dritten lehnte sich allerdings vor und flüsterte dem Missionsleiter etwas ins Ohr. "Und das ist mein Plan!", fügte er hinzu.

Der Naara starrte ihn an. "Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich habe noch nie von einem Plan gehört, bei dem derart viel schiefgehen kann! Wenn auch nur eine Sache schiefgeht, gehst du hundertpro drauf!"

"Ich weiß.", murmelte Taro. "Aber es ist der einzige Weg. Entweder ich hole Sasuke zurück oder ich sterbe bei dem Versuch!"

Kiba spuckte auf den Boden. "Verdammter Heuchler!", schnaubte er nur.

"Also gut!", sagte Shikamaru. "Ich vertraue dir, Taro! Hoffentlich funktioniert alles! Kiba! Angriff!"

"Ich dachte immer, du wärst intelligent, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt!", schnauzte Kiba ihn an.

"Ruhe! Ich bin der Teamleiter! Los jetzt!", rief Shikamaru ernst.

"Schön! Ist eh alles sinnlos!", grollte Kiba. "GATSUGAAA!" Zusammen mit Akamaru wirbelte er auf die beiden Zwillinge zu, die hastig auswichen, doch aus der Drehung warf Kiba zwei Kunai mit Bomben daran, die Ukon und Sakon zwar auffingen, allerdings wurden die beiden von der Explosion erfasst!

Taro derweil flitzte davon, so schnell er konnte.

"Du entkommst mir nicht, Kleiner!", schrie Tayuya und rannte hinterher, dem Schatten Shikamarus geschickt ausweichend. Auch einem Kunai Shikamarus entging sie locker.

"Erwischt!", grinste Shikamaru, während er die Rothaarige mit dem Schatten, den das Kunai warf, fesselte.  
"Du verdammter...", brauste diese auf, vom Sarutobi war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"So, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, dem Arschloch blind zu vertrauen?", schnaubte Kiba. "Der rennt jetzt nach Konoha und lacht sich krank über uns!"

"Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Shikamaru. "Ich weiß genug über ihn, um sagen zu können, dass er uns nicht so hängen lassen würde!"  
"Und was weißt du genau? Was macht dich so sicher?", hakte der Inuzuka nach.

"Taro hat ein starkes Gewissen!", murmelte Shikamaru. "Wenn er Mist gebaut hat und damit durchzukommen scheint, versucht er eine Weile, gegen sein schlechtes Gewissen anzukämpfen, doch irgendwann wird er von der Last erdrückt."

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Kiba interessiert.

"Weißt du, Asuma-sensei...", der Naara schluchzte kurz bei diesem Namen. "...der ja sein Bruder war, hat mir mal eine Geschichte erzählt. Als Taro sechs Jahre alt war, hat er mal seinem Vater, also dem Hokage, Geld gestohlen. Niemand wusste, wer es getan und er war der Letzte, der verdächtigt werden würde. Doch irgendwann hat er es von selbst gestanden, weil sein Gewissen ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hat. Natürlich hat er Riesenärger bekommen. Glaub mir, Kiba. Selbst wenn er uns verraten hat, er wird es bald bereuen und wieder zurückkommen und alles tun, um uns herauszuboxen!"

"Dein Wort in Gottes Gehör!", rief Kiba. "Trotzdem wird er sich von mir was anhören, wenn er angekrochen kommt!"

"Urgh! Ihr Maden!", murmelte Sakon, der seine Verletzungen regeneriert hatte. "Dafür zahlt ihr!"  
"Lass mich frei!", schnaubte Tayuya wütend und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

Sasuke und Naruto waren immer noch auf dem Weg nach Oto-Gakure.

"Pff!", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich. "Diese Schwächlinge sind ja immer noch nicht da! Ich hätte diese Genin längst plattgemacht und danch schnell aufgeholt! Das sind doch alles nur wertlose Maden!"

"Tötest wohl aus Leidenschaft, was?", murmelte Sasuke kühl.

"Klar! Vor allem Takeshi-sensei und seine erbärmliche Familie!", sagte der Blonde lässig.

"Was du Sakura und ihrer Familie angetan hast, werde ich dir nicht verzeihen! Aber du hast Glück, ich werde dich nicht töten! Ich überlasse dich Sakura!", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.  
Naruto begann zu lachen. Der meinte es ernst! Wäre Orochimaru nicht so wild auf das Sharingan, hätte der Uzumaki den Uchiha längst zerquetscht. "Du hättest doch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich, Kleiner! Und diese dumme Schlampe schon gar nicht! Die werde ich auch noch abmurksen!"  
"Du bist ein Arschloch, Uzumaki!", fuhr Sasuke ihn an.

"Strapaziere meine Geduld nicht, du wertloser, kleiner Emo!", murmelte Naruto mit einem gefährlichem Unterton und ballte seine Faust. Wenn seine Hand mal eben ausrutschte und er gaaaaar nichts dagegen tun konnte, würde Orochimaru ihm dafür doch keinen Vorwurf machen, oder?

Die beiden Nuke-Nin kamen schließlich an ein großes Tal. In die Seiten waren zwei Statuen eingearbeitet, die sich anstarrten. Unten floss Wasser.

"Puh, wir sollten hier Rast machen.", murmelte Naruto.

"Aber dann kriegen sie uns!", warf Sasuke ein, der ängstlich einen Blick zurückwarf.

"Es bringt aber nichts, wenn wir zu erschöpft sind, um zu kämpfen!", erwiederte Naruto. "Wir müssen vor Überraschungen sicher sein!"

"Du hast dich so verändert.", murmelte der Uchiha. "Früher hättest du niemals eingesehen, wieso wir eine Pause machen müssen und hättest bestimmt deinen Anführer genervt, bis es weitergeht!"  
Naruto spuckte auf den Boden und packte Sasuke am Kragen. "Den Trottel von damals gibt es nicht mehr, verstanden? Der nichts auf die Reihe kriegt! Der sich immer von allen herumschubsen lässt! DER VON NIEMANDEM RESPEKTIERT WIRD!"

"Lass mich los!", rief Sasuke. "Du sollst mich doch beschützen!"  
Wütend ließ Naruto ihn los. "Kann sein, aber ich gebe hier den Ton an! Verstanden? Und Orochimaru will dich lediglich lebendig, nicht körperlich unversehrt!"  
Uchiha schluckte. Er schien nun verstanden zu haben, dass Naruto besser nicht zu ärgern war.

"Ach übrigens, du nennst mich in Zukunft 'Naruto-sama', verstanden?"  
"Bitte was?", knurrte Sasuke gereizt.

Taro verfolgte die Spur von Sasuke und Uzumaki weiter. Angst stieg in ihm auf und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Doch der Gedanke an alle, die an ihn glaubten, trieb den Jungen weiter. Was würden Vater und sein Bruder, die vom Himmel auf ihn herabsahen, von ihm denken, sollte er jetzt, im entscheidenden Moment, keinen Mumm haben? Von seinen Teamkameraden, die er ja praktisch sich selbst überlassen hatte, ganz zu schweigen. Kiba würde ihn wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seiner Tage hassen, sollte er den Kampf überleben. Und auch Shikamarus Vertrauen hätte er für immer verspielt.

Zudem wusste er seinen Plan und wenn der gelang, konnte wahrscheinlich doch alles gut werden. Sasuke würde gerettet werden, Naruto wäre getötet, und er, Taro wäre ein Held! Das war doch 'ne super Vorstellung, fand er.

Der Sohn des Hokage erinnerte sich an den Tag nach dem entsetzlichen Kampf um Konoha.

(Flashback Taro Anfang:

Als Taro den (wie alle Gebäude verwüsteten) Laden des Utensilverkäufers betrat, musterte ihn der alte Mann erstaunt.

"Taro! Es tut mir so Leid um deinen Vater! Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ich möchte einen Ihrer Chakraabsorbatoren kaufen.", sagte der Junge nur.

"Einen Chakraabsorbator? Tut mir Leid, ich würde dir gern helfen, aber der kostet unwahrscheinlich viel Geld, da ich sehr lange brauche, um einen davon herzustellen! Und in Zeiten wie diesen kann ich es mir nicht leisten, irgendwelche Rabatte zu geben!"  
"Ich habe das Geld!", murmelte der Junge tonlos und legte den Koffer, den er bei sich trug, auf den Tisch vor sich. "Drei Millionen Ryo, Sie können das Geld nachzählen, wenn Sie wollen!"

"Wo hast du das her?", fragte der Verkäufer starr vor Schreck.

"Das hat Vater mir vermacht! Konohamaru und Asuma haben die selbe Summe vererbt bekommen! Und ich will meinen Anteil hierfür ausgeben!", sagte der Jüngste des Dritten.

"Aber du kannst dir doch ein schönes Leben von dem Geld machen!", rief der Verkäufer geschockt.

"Nein!", sagte Taro bestimmt. "Ich brauche ihn, um den Kyuubi-Jungen zur Strecke zu bringen! Ich werde verhindern, dass so eine Katastrophe sich je wiederholt!"

"Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte der Verkäufer. "Diese Dinge sind nicht dazu geschaffen, solche Chakramengen, wie die des Kyuubi zu kontrollieren!"

"Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein!", sagte Taro optimistisch. "Ich habe mir schon alles genau überlegt!"

Flashback Taro Ende.)

Naruto und Sasuke hatten sich nun schon mehrere Minuten lang ausgeruht.

"Wird Zeit, dass wir aufbrechen.", sagte der Blonde und streckte sich.

"Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!", schrie eine barsche Stimme.

Oh nein, nicht der! Naruto hatte diesen eingebildeten Hokagesprössling noch nie leiden können. Und nun nervte der mal wieder voll!  
"Taro, was machst du denn?", rief Sasuke geschockt. "Du hättest abhauen sollen! Jetzt bist du Kanonenfutter für Naruto!"

"Ich werde dich niemals einem Scheusal wie Orochimaru überlassen!", knurrte Taro. "Ich werde Naruto vernichten und dich nach Hause bringen, Sasuke! Das schwöre ich!"

"Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!", fuhr Sasuke ihn aufgebracht an. "Ich lebe nur der Rache wegen, kapierst du das nicht?"

"Ich verstehe dich, Sasuke!", sagte sein Teamkamerad. "Ich habe auch die, die ich liebte, sterben sehen! Aber Rache ist es doch nicht wert, dass man das letzte Glück opfert, das man noch hat! Denk mal darüber nach, Sasuke!"

"Im Zitieren von Kakashi-senseis Phrasen bist du gar nicht schlecht!", sagte der Uchiha. "Aber kapierst du überhaupt, was du da laberst?"

"Mann ich werde dieses Stück Dreck jetzt ausradieren!", spottete Naruto.

"Du!", knurrte Taro voller Hass. "Du wirst heute fallen! Und ich bin der Held, der dich tötet!"

Naruto begann, irre zu lachen. Er kriegte sich kaum mehr ein. "Du und ein Held? Urkomisch, Kleiner! Soll ich dir mal verraten, wies in der Realität aussieht? Hä? Ich werde es dir sagen: Helden... gibt es nur in Kinderbüchern!"

"Das werden wir noch sehen!", fuhr der Sarutobi ihn an. "Sasuke, wenn wir zusammenkämpfen, machen wir ihn platt!", wagte er einen letzten Versuch.

"KAPIER ES ENDLICH, DU VERBOHRTER BAKA!", brüllte Sasuke. "Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt und ich werde nicht mit dir zurückgehen!"

"Dann muss ich dich zwingen.", sagte Taro.

"Ich sorg mal dafür, dass der Dreck verschwindet!", murmelte Naruto grinsend und fuhr auf drei Schwänze hoch. Dieses Mal würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen, um keine unangenehme Überraschung wie bei Sakura zu erleben.

"Es ist Ironie, nicht wahr?", murmelte Sarutobi mit einem melancholischen Lächeln. "Wisst ihr, wie man diesen Ort nennt? Das Tal des Endes! Vor Urzeiten haben hier der erste Hokage, Hashirama Senju, und Madara Uchiha, der Gründer des Uchiha-Clans gekämpft! Letzterer hat bei diesem Kampf Kyuubi beschworen! So wiederholt sich also die Geschichte, nicht wahr?"

"Boah, dieses Gesülze hält ja kein Mensch aus!", grollte Naruto. "Ich stopf dir dein Maul, du Schädling!" Er hob seine Hand und stürmte auf seinen Gegner zu.

"DANN KOMM HER!", brüllte Taro und zog aus seinem Rucksack ein seltsames Utensil! Es war ein seltsamer Apparat, der zu einer spitzen Öffnung auslief, und der eine Skala hatte. Die Öffnung auf Naruto gerichtet, stellte der Sohn des Dritten das Gerät an und es begann, das Chakra des Kyuubi aufzusaugen! Langsam stieg die Skala.

Doch Naruto war bei seinem Gegner und schlug zu, traf aber nur einen Stein, der in tausend Stücke zersprang! Blödes Tausch-Jutsu! In der Nähe stand Taro erneut und saugte weiterhin Kyuubi-Chakra. Es schien allerdings seine ganze Anstrengung zu erfordern, das Gerät zu halten! Er verzog vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht.

"Du willst also mein Chakra?", knurrte Naruto mit einem diablolischen Grinsen. "Du sollst es haben!" Mit diesen Worten leitete Naruto bewusst Chakra in den Absorbator, bald würde das Teil explodieren und Taro vernichten, ohne, dass der Uzumaki ihn einmal berühren musste.

"Streng dich an, Junge!", rief der schweißüberströmte Junge zu sich selbst, wandte alle Kraft auf, um den Absorbator hinzuhalten. Die Skala war längst am Limit, das Gerät bekam Risse, bis zu seiner endgültigen Explosion war es nicht mehr lange.

"Das ist Hammer!", frohlockte Naruto. "Ich vernichte einen Gegner, ohne ihn zu berühren!"

Doch plötzlich riss Taro das Gerät, um das bereits gefährlich Blitze zuckten und Splitter herausfielen, vom Chakra weg.

"IRRTUM!", schrie Taro. "IHR SEID VOLL IN MEINE FALLE GETAPPT!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Chakraabsorbator fallen, biss sich blitzschnell in den Finger, bildete Fingerzeichen und in dem Moment, wo das Gerät noch etwa einen Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt war, schlug der Junge seine Hand nach Beschwörungsmanier auf den Absorbator, der dadurch entgültig zersprang. "KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"

Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte und plötzlich wuchs die Wolke immer weiter. Taro wurde, anstatt zerfetzt zu werden, hoch in die Luft getragen.

Während das Wesen, das er beschworen hatte, langsam Gestalt annahm, murmelte Taro vollkommen erschöpft: "Ich habe es geschafft, Vater! Ich habe IHN beschworen. Und er hilft mir jetzt, Kyuubi zu stoppen! Die Opfer... sind nicht vergebens!"

Verdammt, Naruto ärgerte sich. Er war auf einen billigen Trick hereingefallen! Nun könnte es Komplikationen geben, je nach dem, was da für ein Urvieh beschworen wurde.

Sasuke starrte geschockt auf die dreißig Meter hohe Silouhette, die sich vor ihnen abzeichnete.

Dann nahm der wahrhaft gigantische Monster-Gorilla seine Gestalt an und ließ ein ungeheures Brüllen ertönen!

"Wo ist der dritte Hokage? Er hat mich doch beschworen! Ich muss ihn sprechen!", grollte das gewaltige Tier.

"Ähm, nein!", sagte Taro, der auf dem Kopf des Ungetüms saß. "Ich bin dein Meister! Ich habe dich beschworen!"

Das Monster begann zu lachen, dass die Erde bebte! "Du kleiner Junge behauptest, mich beschworen zu haben? Lächerlich! Niemand, außer ein Hokage kann mich beschwören!"  
"Ich bin ja auch der Hokage der Zukunft!", knurrte der Sarutobi. "Eines Tages werde ich Hokage sein!"

"Ach, glaubst du das?", lachte der Gorilla. "Wie niedlich, Kleiner!"

"Jetzt hör mal zu, Teme!", fauchte Taro ihn an. "Der dritte Hokage ist tot! Orochimaru hat ihn getötet! Und wenn du nicht mitkämpfst und Kyuubi erledigst, wird der Konoha vernichten!"  
"WAS?", brüllte der Affe entsetzt. "Sarutobi ist tot? Buhuuuuuuu!" Riesige Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen.

"Also wirst du helfen?", fragte der Sohn des Dritten hoffnungsvoll. "Bitte, großer Ozaru, hilf dem Dorf in Not, so wie du es für den Hokage tun würdest!"

"Also gut, ich, wo sind denn die Gegner?", fragte er.

"Dort unten.", sagte Taro.

"Wegen solchen Würmern werde ich beschworen? Das sind ja Kinder. Also gut, ich, der große Ozaru, werde euch vernichten! Sayonara!" Plötzlich starrte er entschlossen auf Naruto und Sasuke. Dann hob er seinen Fuß und ließ ihn mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf Uzumaki niedersausen, dieser wich gerade so aus! Wo der Fuß auftraf, bohrte er sich tief in die Erde, Fels splitterte aus dem Bergmassiv und fiel in den See unter ihnen. Sasuke ging derweil auf Abstand.

Naruto ging nun zum Gegenangriff über. Er formte eine riesige Chakrahand, die eine der gigantischen Affenhände packte. Ozaru jedoch riss seinen Arm hoch, dass der Uzumaki hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Der Gorilla hob nun seine Hand und schlug den Blonden nieder wie eine Fliege. Naruto wurde mit irrer Geschwindigkeit ins Tal geschleudert und kam mit einem Platscher auf.

"Nuke-Nin, wie ich sie hasse!", grollte Ozaru und wandte sich Sasuke zu, hob ihn hoch und drückte zu, wollte ihn mit bloßen Händen zerquetschen. Der Uchiha schrie auf.

"Bist du verrückt, du sollst ihn doch nicht töten!", schrie Taro entsetzt.

"Klappe, du Wurm!", grollte der Gorilla. "Und Sayonara, Uchiha!"

Plötzlich kam Naruto wieder aus dem Wasser geschossen, zusammen mit Shippo, Rena, Kitsu und ein paar hundert Schattendoppelgängern, letztere griffen schreiend den Affen an.

Dieser jedoch ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und spuckte ihnen einen Strahl reinen Chakras entgegen, das alle Doppelgänger einfach pulverisierte.

"Fuchsfeuer!" "Diamantenhagel!" Die Attacken trafen das Ungetüm, doch das schien diesem nicht viel auszumachen. Mit seinem riesigem Schweif wischte Ozaru die kleineren Kuchiose-Geister einfach weg!

"Hilf mir, Naruto!", schrie Sasuke verzweifelt.

"Mann!", fauchte Naruto. "Du bist ein Loser, Kleiner! Aber weißt du was? Wenn du dich daraus nicht selber befreien kannst, bist du die Aufmerksamkeit des Meisters überhaupt nicht wert! Du bist uns allen schon viel zu lange ein Klotz am Bein, Uchiha, also arbeite mal selbst!"

"Na wartet!", knurrte der Uchiha plötzlich wütend und ging in sein Juin. In der zweiten Stufe bekam er sogar Flügel!

"Jetzt sieht er tatsächlich so aus, wie eine Fliege!", spottete das Ungetüm.

"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!", donnerte Sasuke. Jaulend ließ Ozaru ihn los, hielt sich die verbrannte Hand und sprang hin und her, was ein Erdbeben erzeugte.

"DAS BEREUT IHR!", brüllte der Gorilla! "CHIBAKU TENSEI!" Er formte eine schwarze Kugel und feuerte sie hoch in die Luft. Plötzlich wurden alle von einer unvorstellbaren Anziehung erfasst. Steine bröckelten aus dem Boden, das Wasser stieg in die Luft, Naruto und seine Füchse mussten ihre Füße im Boden verhaken, Sasuke wurde trotz seiner Flugfähigkeit von dem Ding angezogen und Taro musste sich mit aller Kraft an den Haaren des Monsters festhalten.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! STIRBT IHR HUNDE! SAYONARA!", brüllte das Monster.

Das war doch nicht möglich! Dieser Ozaru war ja völlig außer Kontrolle! Er würde nicht aufhören, bis die komplette Umgebung in Schutt und Asche gelegt war! Der Uzumaki war doch leicht überrascht von dieser Zerstörungskraft.

Im nächsten Moment musste Naruto blitzschnell der Hand des Affenmonsters aufweichen, zahlte aber den Preis, auf das Chibaku Tensei zuzufliegen! Mit einer seiner Chakrahände hielt er sich am Bein des Ungeheuers fest und zog sich zu diesem hin. Dem Ozaru gefiel das Ganze natürlich überhaupt nicht, so versuchte er zunächst, den Uzumaki abzuschütteln und dann, ihn mit der Hand zu schnappen!

Doch trotz allem erreichte Naruto den Bauch des Ungeheuers und jagte ihm ein Rasengan rein! Der gewaltige Affe wurde trotz seiner riesigen Größe zurückgeschleudert, spuckte aber einen weiteren monströsen Chakra-Strahl, der knapp an Naruto verbeiging und auf der anderen Seite des Tals in einer mörderischen Explosion einen gewaltigen Krater erzeugte!

Rena hatte derweil seine Magie-Form angenommen und hatte Sasuke, Naruto, Shippo, Kitsu und sich selbst in einen Chakra-Käfig eingeschlossen! So vor der Schwerkraft geschützt schwebten sie runter ins Tal, weg von dem Ungeheuer, wo die Schwerkraft nicht ganz so brutal war.

"IHR ENTKOMMT MIR NIIIICHT!", brüllte Ozaru und sprang ihnen hinterher.

"Uwaaaaah!", brüllte Taro in Angst, als er mit der irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit mitgerissen wurde.

Da landete der Gorilla auch schon, was eine gewaltige Erschütterung erzeugte, und ließ seine massige Faust auf den Käfig niedersausen, der zersprang. Fast im selben Moment flog ein weiterer Chakrastrahl auf sie zu und nur durch ihre Schnelligkeit entgingen Naruto, Sasuke und die Füchse dieser Explosion!

Dem musste doch beizukommen sein, dachte Naruto geschockt, während Ozaru einfach weiterrandalierte und gegen die Felswand schlug, die einfach einstürzte. Er schien nicht zu bremsen zu sein!

Rena nahm seine Mini-Kyuubi-Form an und sandte seine neun Flammen in Richtung des Gorillas. Eine davon drohte, seinen Schwanz zu treffen, doch der Affe hob seine Hand, wehrte den Angriff ab und kassierte üble Verbrennungen. War der Schwanz seine Schwachstelle?

"Shippo! Rena!", rief Naruto herrisch. "Konzentriert euch auf seinen Schwanz!"

"Sein Schwanz?", fragte Sasuke, während die Feuerstrahlen der vertrauten Geister in Richtung Schwanz flogen.

Doch plötzlich brüllte der Gorilla, spannte seine Muskeln an und erzeugte eine Barriere um seinen Schweif, die sämtliche Attacken abprallen ließ. Er schien viel Kraft für diese Technik zu verbrauchen.

"Ha... ha... Habt ihr kleinen Würmer wirklich gedacht, ihr könntet mich damit aufhalten? Ich bin Ozaru, der Unbesiegbare!", brüllte der Affe schwer atmend. "Und es wird Zeit, die Sache zu beenden! Glaubtet ihr wirklich, es würde euch was nützten, vor dem Chibaku Tensei zu fliehen? HAAAAAAAAAA!" Mit diesem gewaltigen Urschrei verstärkte das Monster die Anziehungskraft seiner riesigen Technik (deren Mond mittlerweile die Kilometergrenze gesprengt hatte) um ein Vielfaches. "Sayonara, ihr Hunde!"

Plötzlich wurden riesige Felsbrocken aus der Erde gerissen. Naruto konnte sich kaum festhalten, Shippo konnte Kitsu, Rena, Sasuke und sich selbst nur durch seine Statuen retten, mit denen er alle Füße der Genannten an den Boden pinnte. Dabei bestand natürlich Abreißgefahr der Beine und so mussten alle ihre Muskeln voll anspannen, um ihre Füße und den damit verbundenen festen Stand zu wahren.

Der Affe selbst nutzte offenbar mittlerweile spezielle Chakraverdichtungen um sich, um die Anziehungskraft seines Chibaku Tensei in unmittelbarer Nähe seiner Selbst außer Kraft zu setzen, um nicht ebenfalls angezogen zu werden und somit war auch Taro sicher, der dem jetzigen Chibaku Tensei niemals widerstanden hätte.

Eine Flucht war in dieser Situation ausgeschlossen, den Schwanz anzugreifen konnten sie auch vergessen und auch wenn gar nichts Ungewöhnliches passierte, waren sie erledigt. Im Grunde besiegt von nichts weiter als einem Genin und seinem Haustier... Nein, das sah er nun wirklich nicht ein! Es gab noch eine Möglichkeit! Naruto hatte einen Plan! Es würde ekelhaft werden, doch war die wohl letzte Möglichkeit...

Der Jinchuuriki riss die Beine, die er in der Erde verhakt hatte, aus dieser und wurde sofort mit irrer Geschwindigkeit nach oben gezogen. Dann fuhr Naruto wieder seine Kralle aus, packte einen Zahn des Riesenaffen und kämpfte sich Meter für Meter zu ihm hin. Der Blonde wandte seine ganze Kraft auf.

"Du bist erledigt, Kleiner!", grollte das Monster, während sich Uzumaki mit brüllendem Mut der Verzweiflung in seinen Rachen stürzte. Ozaru schluckte und begann zu lachen.

"Kyuubi-sama!", schrie Shippo verzweifelt.

"Verdammt! Wir haben ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen!", knurrte Sasuke. "Heißt dass, ich werde niemals Itachi...?"

"Wir haben es geschafft!", jubelte Taro voller Begeisterung. "Wir zwei sind echte Helden, Ozaru!"

"Pfff!", knurrte dieser. "Ich habe die Hauptarbeit geleistet. Du hast nur dumm auf meinem Kopf rumgegammelt!"

"Das Gute hat heute gesiegt!", rief der Hokagesohn euphorisch. "War auch mal an der Zeit nach all den schrecklichen Tagen! Dies ist das Comeback Konohas!"

Doch plötzlich heulte Ozaru auf, spuckte Blut, wandte und krümmte sich in Schmerzen, als plötzlich der Bauch um seine Magengegend aufplatzte und ein gewaltiger Chakrastrahl austrat, in den Himmel schoss und dort explodierte. Dann schoss blitzschnell etwas aus dem bluttriefenden Loch des Bauches. Es war der vierschwänzige Kyuubi!

"Unglaublich!", schmachtete Shippo. "Seht nur, die Macht von Kyuubi-sama!"

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!", stammelte Sasuke. "Er ist wahrlich ein Monster."

"Ozaru!", rief Taro in Panik, während die Schutzschicht um den Schwanz des Affen verblasste. Das Ungetüm schrie aus vollem Halse und hielt sich das Loch im Körper.

"Jetzt!", schrie Shippo geistesgegenwärtig und schickte ein Fuchsfeuer los, Rena schickte seine neun Flammen. Die Attacken vereinten sich zu einem gewaltigen Feuerstrahl, der den Schwanz Ozarus durchbrannte, sodass er abfiel.

"Das kann nicht sein!", murmelte der Gorilla entsetzt, während sein Körper langsam, aber sicher zu Staub zerfiel. "Ich bin der Ozaru. Dass ich der Welt jemals Sayonara sagen müsste, hätte... ich... niemals... ge... dacht..."

Taro, der einen tödlichen Aufprall vermeiden wollte, kletterte so schnell wie möglich an den Haaren des Ozarus herab, bevor er im Schlamm vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach.

Chibaku Tensei löste sich auf und plötzlich wurde der kleine Mond, der entstanden war, in viele kleine Stücke zerfetzt, die sich verstreuten und in gewaltigem Umkreis auf die Erde niedergingen, aber auch im Tal des Endes in kleinen, ungefährlichen Steinchen herabregneten.

Der vierschwänzige Naruto setzte derweil zum nächsten Chakrastrahl an. Er war außer Kontrolle!

Doch plötzlich leuchtete an seiner Stirn etwas auf. Es schien eine Art Siegel zu sein. Der Vierschwänzige krümmte sich brüllend.

"Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor sich?", fragte ein fassungsloser Sasuke dessen Juin notgedrungen, da er keine Kraft mehr hatte, zurückging.

Währenddessen hatte das Siegel den Kyuubi mit Chakra überzogen und mit einem grellen Blitz hatte Naruto wieder seine menschliche Form angenommen. Er hatte zwar noch drei Schwänze, konnte sich aber wieder kontrollieren. Langsam fuhr er auf einen herunter, während er schnaufend vor Erschöpfung unter seinem Stirnband ein Papiersiegel hervorzog, welches in Flammen aufging. Der Jinchuuriki stieß ein unmenschliches Lachen aus. "Scheint als wäre ich wirklich ein Gott, huh?"

"Wie hast du... das gemacht?", knurrte Taro verächtlich. "Ich dachte, du verlierst du Selbstkontrolle ab diesem Level! Hast ja in Konoha auch deine Untergebenen vernichtet in diesem Zustand!"

"Da sieht man mal, wie genial ich bin!", protzte der Uzumaki. "Ich muss zugeben, dein Plan mit der Beschwörung des Affen war nicht übel, sowas hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Aber meiner war ein kleines bisschen besser! Ich wusste, dass mit vier Schwänzen wieder alles außer Kontrolle geraten würde, also habe ich mein eigenes Siegel entwickelt! Es aktiviert sich genau eine Minute nach dem Auftreten des vierten Schwanzes und unterdrückt ihn dann wieder. So ist es mein ultimativer Trumpf, die vier Schwänze zu aktivieren und innerhalb von einer Minute größte Schäden anzurichten!"

"Unglaublich!", murmelte Sasuke. "Er hat diese Technik bis zum Schluss aufgespart und um sicherzugehen, dass er den Gegner auf jeden Fall erwischt, hat er sich absichtlich von ihm fressen lassen!"

Mühsam richtete sich Taro auf und knurrte schweratmend: "Ich krieche nicht vor dir im Staub, Uzumaki! Ich mach dich fertig!"

Doch plötzlich stand Naruto neben ihm, verpasste dem Sarutobi eine Chakrawelle, der dadurch mehrere Meter wegflog und mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden landete.

"Shippo! Sorge dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann!", befahl der Blonde sadistisch grinsend.

"Was soll denn dieser Aufwand?", murmelte der kleine Dämon verächtlich, erzeugte vier Statuen, die jeweils eines der Arme oder Beine seines Opfers fixierten.

"Ihr habt, was vor, Meister, oder?", sagte Rena nachdenklich.

"Was soll der Scheiß?", schrie Taro, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien.

"Du willst also ein Held sein?", spottete Naruto und ging auf ihn zu. "Du liegst da, wo du hingehörst, Kleiner! Im Dreck! Menschen müssen lernen, wo ihr Platz ist! Nämlich zu den Füßen der Jinchuuriki!"

"Eben hast du noch alt ausgesehen gegen meinen Affen!", knurrte Sarutobi voller Zorn.

"Richtig.", sagte Naruto. "Aber das, was dein Ungetüm von einem Gorilla übertreffen kann, ist der blonde, legendäre Superkrieger, der nur Kampf und Blut liebt! Ich, Naruto Uzumaki!" Er begab sich in Siegerpose.

Naruto würde, wie versprochen, seinen Gegner ausschalten, ohne ihn zu berühren. Und er hatte eine grandiose Idee diesbezüglich.

"Komm, lass ihn liegen!", rief Sasuke bittend. "Er verdient den Tod nicht! Er ist im Grunde ein guter Kerl!"

"Sasuke!", rief Taro mit Freudentränen in den Augen. "Es ist also doch noch Gutes in dir! Du trägst also doch nicht zu Unrecht den Namen meines Großvaters!"

"Also gut.", sagte Naruto und hielt die Hände vor sich, dass er sie nicht kreuzen konnte. "Ich verspreche hiermit, Taro Sarutobi nicht umzubringen! Auch keiner meiner Füchse wird Hand an ihn legen! Das ist mein Ehrenwort, Dattebayo!"

"Dann mach ihn los, kleiner Fuchs!", sagte Sasuke etwas erleichtert.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein!", murmelte Uzumaki und verschränkte die Arme. "Denn er wird hier nicht lebend rauskommen."

"Wie bitte?", rief der Sarutobi geschockt. "Aber... du willst mich doch nicht hier verhungern lassen, oder? Davor findet mich doch jemand!"

"Sasuke.", sagte Naruto eisig. "Töte Taro!"

"Wie bitte?", rief der Uchiha mit schockiertem Blick. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Doch Naruto lachte dämonisch, während er sagte: "Ich scherze niemals! Du wolltest doch deine sinnlosen Bindungen zerstören, hier ist jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit!"

"Sasuke, tus nicht!", rief der Sohn des Dritten verzweifelt. "Verkaufe ihm nicht deine Seele!"

"Keine Sorge, ich werde das nicht tun!", sagte Sasuke mutig. "Kakashi-sensei hat uns beigebracht, das Wohl unserer Freunde einem Befehl überzuordnen!"

"Du bist wahrlich nicht verloren, mein Freund!", frohlockte Taro. "Also bedeuten dir deine Freunde doch was!"

"Ach so ist das? Dein Sensei hat dir das also beigebracht?", fragte Naruto ihn mit der Tonlage eines Vaters, der sein Kind dafür lobte, dass es aus Bauklötzen einen Turm errichtet hatte. "Das ist ja schön!" Im nächsten Moment sprang der Uzumaki zu einer Felswand und schlug voll dagegen, dass den gesamten Felsen ein gewaltiger Riss durchzog und Brocken herausbrachen. "WILLST DU MICH EIGENTLICH VERARSCHEN, DU KLEINER ABSCHAUM?", brüllte Naruto, stürmte auf Sasuke zu, packte den Uchiha am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig. Dann stieß er ihn rüde von sich. "Also gut!", murmelte der Blonde. Zeit für einen kleinen Bluff, den gewiss auch Orochimaru recht amüsant finden würde. "Ich stelle dich vor die Wahl: Entweder du tötest diesen Jungen... oder ich töte dich!"

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Nach allem, was es euch gekostet hat, mich hierhin zu bringen?"

Naruto spuckte auf den Boden. "Wenn du nicht einmal sowas Einfaches kannst, bist du die Mühe doch gar nicht wert!"

"Du verdammter...", brachte der Uchiha mit hasserfülltem Blick hervor.

"So ist das eben.", sagte Naruto ohne Mitgefühl. "Die Mächtigen entscheiden über das Leben der Schwachen! Das ist seit Menschengedenken so! Die Stärkeren setzen sich immer durch! Und ich habe im Moment alle Zügel in der Hand!"

Sasuke begann zu zittern, wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Noch ein klein wenig, dann hatte er ihn!

"Du müsstest das ja kennen, schließlich lebst du nur noch, weil dein Bruder dich verschont hat!", höhnte Naruto.

"Wag es bloß nicht...", knurrte Sasuke und hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, auf den Uzumaki loszugehen.

"Aber wenn du jetzt stirbst, wirst du die dir gesetzten Ziele, also die Rache an deinem Bruder nicht verwirklichen können!", schoss Naruto den Vogel entgültig ab. "Mum und Dad werden ungerächt bleiben!" Mit diesen Worten erzeugte er ein Rasengan und warf diesen wabernden Tod spielerisch hoch und fing ihn wieder auf und genoss die Wirkung, die das auf den Uchiha hatte.

Plötzlich verhärtete sich Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck. "Es tut mir Leid, Taro.", sagte er, während er plötzlich in einer Hand ein Chidori erzeugte.

Narutos Herz schlug schneller in freudiger Aufregung.

"Warte!", rief Taro entsetzt. "Was hast du vor, Sasuke? Du willst ihn angreifen, nicht wahr? Natürlich, so muss es sein! Was sollte er denn auch sonst..."

Er brach ab, als das elektrische Jutsu plötzlich sein Herz durchbohrte.

"Du.. hast es wirklich getan!", stammelte der Sohn des Dritten. Sein Blick vereinte Enttäuschung, Trauer und Wut in sich. Er begann zu weinen, während Naruto im Hintergrund sich den Bauch hielt vor Lachen.

"Es... ist mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben, Taro!", murmelte Sasuke zitternd. "Du musst mir glauben!"

"Du verdammtes Arschloch!", stammelte der Sterbende. "Ich hätte... ohne zu Zögern mein Leben geopfert, um dich zu retten! Verstehst du nicht? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, Teme! SIEH MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, TEMEEE!"

Als Sasuke hinsah, war sein Teamkollege bereits tot. Seine Augen starrten aber immer noch in blankem Hass den Uchiha an.

"Köstlich!", rief Naruto belustigt. "Wahrlich unschlagbar! Ein Moment für die Ewigkeit! Dattebayo!"

Zitternd schloss Sasuke die Augen seines ehemals besten Freunden. Tränen liefen aus seinen in purem Entsetzen geweiteten Mangekyos.


	18. Schritt in die Zukunft

Während Shippo, Kitsu und Rena wieder verschwunden waren, lachte sich Naruto immer noch halbtot über diesen herrlichen Verrat. Das Kyuubi-Siegel hatte er wieder vollkommen verschlossen. Er musste sich sogar an eine Felswand lehnen, um nicht in den Schlamm zu fallen. Ja, so langsam begann er den Nervsack von einem Uchiha doch ein wenig zu mögen.

Dieser stand immer noch zitternd neben der Leiche seines toten Teamkameraden.

"Hey, es ist doch alles gut! Du hast gut daran getan, diesen Schädling auszulöschen!", wollte Naruto ihn aufmuntern, doch plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Sasuke... lachte! Es war das Lachen eines Menschen, der fast vollkommen dem Wahnsinn verfallen war.

"Du hattest recht!", sagte der Uchiha schließlich in irrem Wahnsinn. "Wenn ich mich zu sehr von meinen Gefühlen leiten lasse, dann habe ich keine Chance gegen Itachi! Wie Sakura so schön sagte, dass sie mich tötet, sollte ich jemals zwischen dir und ihrer Rache stehen."

Da begann Naruto wieder zu prusten. Wie niedlich war das denn?

"Was uns angeht, wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!", sagte Sasuke plötzlich eisig. Plötzlich stürmte er mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf Naruto zu, packte diesen brutal am Hals, hob ihn hoch und drückte den Blonden gegen die Felswand.

Uzumaki war zunächst so überrascht, dass er sich nicht wehrte. Es waren weder Juin- noch Kyuubi-Kräfte im Spiel.

"WENN DU NOCH EINMAL EINEN WITZ ÜBER MEINE FAMILIE MACHST, REISSE ICH DIR ALLE STIMMBÄNDER AUS!", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte den Uzumaki.

Naruto schenkte ihm ein überhebliches Lächeln. "Netter Spruch, aber Derartiges lasse ich fast jeden Tag vom Stapel." Er war immer noch der Ansicht, haushoch überlegen zu sein und wollte gerade ein wenig Kyuubi-Chakra einsetzen, um den Anderen zu verprügeln, als er dessen hasserfüllte Augen sah. Moment mal, das waren doch keine gewöhnlichen Sharingan.

"Scheiße!", grollte Kyuubi in seinem Inneren. "Du verdammter Idiot! Du hast es übertrieben! Und jetzt ist er äußerst gefährlich geworden!"

Blitzschnell fuhr Naruto auf drei Schwänze hoch, dann rammte er Sasuke seinen Ellbogen in die Magengegend. Kontrolliert natürlich, dass Sasuke nicht sterben konnte. Trotzdem flog der Sharingan-Nutzer mehrere Meter weit und blieb blutspuckend liegen, richtete sich aber langsam wieder auf.

"Du verdammtes Aas!", fauchte Naruto, während er langsam wieder herunter fuhr. Er war schon so lange im Kyuubi-Status gewesen, dass es langsam brenzlich wurde. "Willst du wirklich dein Leben verspielen, nachdem du es dir mit Blut erkauft hast? Ich glaube, nicht einmal du bist so dumm!"

"Du wirst niemals über mir stehen!", fauchte Sasuke.

"Komm schon, wir sind jetzt Team-Partner!", sagte Naruto lässig. "Es wäre sinnlos, gegeneinander zu kämpfen und deiner Rache dient es auch nicht! Also lass uns zu Orochimaru gehen!"

"Na gut.", murmelte der Uchiha langsam. "Aber wehe, du lästerst über den Uchiha-Clan!" Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Währenddessen tobte im Wald immer noch der brutale Kampf zwischen Shikamaru, Kiba, Tayuya und Sakon. Alle vier waren am Rande der Erschöpfung.

Gerade spuckte Kiba wieder Blut durch einen Magenschlag Tayuyas.

"Ihr gebt wohl nicht auf, was?", knurrte Sakon. "Sehr hartnäckig!"

"Wir werden weiterkämpfen, bis wir euch getötet haben!", schnaubte der Inuzuka. "Selbst wenn es unser Ende bedeutet!"

"Dreck wie ihr seid es doch gar nicht wert, unsere Zeit zu vergeuden!", schnaubte die Rothaarige. "Komm, Sakon, lass uns hier endlich verschwinden!"

"Was?", fuhr der Zweiköpfige sie an. "Aber es macht doch gerade so viel Spaß!"

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr!", sagte das Mädchen. "Aber bitte, wenn du alleine gegen sie kämpfen willst, mach das!" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie davon.

"He, warte auf mich, du olle Schlampe!", schrie Sakon und rannte hinterher.

"Ihr miesen... wir sind noch nicht fertig!", schrie Kiba hasserfüllt und wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch plötzlich spürte er einen Arm auf der Schulter.

"Lass es!", sagte Shikamaru. "Das wäre dein Tod!"

"Na und?", fuhr Kiba ihn an. "Das Leben ist scheiße! So viele Menschen sind gestorben! Ich will auch im Kampf sterben!"

"Das ist doch völlig bescheuert.", murmelte der Nara verächtlich. "Jetzt ist es die Aufgabe der Hinterbliebenen, die Welt zu verbessern! Also lass uns zum Dorf zurückkehren!"

"Verdammt!", schrie der Inuzuka und schlug gegen einen Baum. "Wir sind doch nutzlos! Wir haben im Grunde rein gar nichts bewirkt!"

Naruto und Sasuke waren schließlich im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen und traten vor den Meister. Der Sannin war immer noch am ganzen Körper verbunden vom Körpereinnehmen.

"Endlich!", sagte der Schlangenmann glücklich. "Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet?"

"Orochimaru.", sagte Sasuke. "Hilf mir, stärker zu werden, dass ich meinen Bruder umbringen kann! Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst! Einfach alles!"

"Nun gut.", sagte der Schlangenmensch. "Nimm dein Konoha-Stirnband ab und zerstöre es!"

Uchiha tat wie ihm geheißen: Er riss sich das Ninja-Symbol vom Kopf und ließ es mit einem Feuerstrahl in Flammen aufgehen.

"Seinen Teamkameraden hat er bereits umgebracht!", höhnte Naruto.

"Oh, wirklich?", sagte Orochimaru mit einem hämischem Grinsen. "Wie herzerfrischend!"

"Aber ich hab noch was mit dir zu besprechen, Snakeface!", sagte der Blonde stirnrunzelnd.  
Sasuke schluckte angesichts der Tatsache, wie frech dieser Junge mit dem so schrecklichen Orochimaru redete und dieser dies auch noch duldete. Ängstlich ging er einige Schritte zurück.

"Schieß los!", murmelte der Sannin, während Kabuto eintrat, um den Uchiha zu seinem Zimmer zu führen.

"Es geht um einen Typen, der Holz-Jutsus kann und mein Kyuubi-Chakra unterdrücken kann!", sagte Naruto. "Dem bin ich begegnet und er hätte mich fast vernichtet! Er sagte, er wäre eines deiner Experimente! Also, was hat es damit auf sich?"

Orochimaru starrte ihn überrascht an. "Das war ein uraltes Experiment, das ich durchgeführt habe, als ich noch in Konoha gelebt habe. Ich habe 60 Kindern die DNA des ersten Hokage eingepflanzt, der Bijuu wie Haustiere kontrollieren konnte. Ich dachte eigentlich, alle wären gestorben! Aber dass davon einer noch lebt..."  
"Jetzt nicht mehr!", sagte der Uzumaki. "So ein Akatsuki-Typ..." Er dachte mit einem Schaudern an diese gefährliche Person. "...mit fünf Herzen hat es sich geholt und sich diese Kraft angeeignet!"

Orochimaru starrte den Blonden an, als hätte dieser ihm gerade vom bevorstehenden Weltuntergang berichtet. "Das... darf doch nicht wahr sein! SCHEEEEIIIISEEEE!" Vor Wut schlug er gegen die Wand, die Risse bekam. "Was für eine Katastrophe! Kakuzu... mit der Macht des Shodaime! Ich muss diesbezüglich einen Plan ausarbeiten. Zudem muss Gaara in Sicherheit gebracht werden! Naruto, geh dich jetzt ausruhen!"

"Schön.", murmelte dieser und ging in Richtung Zimmer. Verdammt, er kannte seine Schwächen gut! Er verließ sich einfach zu sehr auf Kyuubi, den er bei jedem Kampf benutzte! Naruto musste stärker werden, dass er auch ohne den Bijuu konkurrenzfähig wurde! Sonst würde dieser Kakuzu sein Untergang sein! Es war ratsam, direkt mit dem Training zu beginnen. Konoha war zwar geschwächt, aber nach wie vor eine Großmacht, an einen Angriff war bei ihrer gegenwärtigen Stärke nicht zu denken. Also mussten mehr Ninja ausgebildet werden...

Währenddessen im Reich der Wellen:

Der Anführer des Aufstandes gegen Orochimarus Ordnung, ein gewisser Kaiza, wurde von den positionierten Oto-Nin öffentlich hingerichtet.

Währenddessen besichtigte Haku die Schlangen-Akademie, die hier von den Arbeitern, die auch die 'große Naruto-Brücke' errichtet hatten, erbaut worden war.

Diese Akademie mussten alle Bewohner des Wellenreiches ab dem Alter von fünf Jahren besuchen, wo ihnen die Grundlagen des Shinobi-Kampfes beigabracht wurden. Das Training an dieser Schule war unmenschlich und wer zu schwach war, egal ob durch Alter, Krankheit oder einfach Schwäche, der hatte Pech. Es war ein grausames Geschäft. Todesfälle waren an der Tagesordnung. Jeder, der diese Ausbildung verweigerte, wurde getötet.

Doch einige Bewohner befürworteten dieses System, denn sie hofften, das das Wellenreich zur Großmacht wurde. Andere wollten etwas von Orochimarus Macht abhaben.

Hier entstand gerade eine riesige Armee, die eines Tages für Orochimaru in den Krieg ziehen würde...

Kojiro Tobaku, ein Ninja von Suna-Gakure, war überglücklich. Er hatte gerade wieder eine unglaublich wichtige Mission abgeschlossen, die dem Dorf großen Nutzen brachte. Er hatte bereits zahlreiche Aufträge erfolgreich ausgeführt und zahlreiche Erfolge erzielt, die Suna retten würden. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sich Suna bald von der schrecklichen Hungersnot, die gegenwärtig kursierte und das Dorf an den Rand des Untergangs brachte, erholen. Friedlich ging er den Weg entlang, als plötzlich jemand vor ihn trat.

"Ich möchte dir zu deinen Leistungen gratulieren. Du bist eine echte Bereicherung für das Dorf!"

Nanu? Das war doch... Entsetzen trat in seinen Blick. Das war doch Gaara, der Jinchuuriki, mit dem keiner was zu tun haben wollte. Der am Besten in diesem Krieg gegen Konoha verreckt wäre! Er rannte, denn mit diesem Scheusal wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Doch plötzlich wurde er in die Luft gehoben und durch Sand zerquetscht.

Gaara lächelte zufrieden. Der würde nie mehr Gutes für Suna tun! Wieder einer weniger! Der Jinchuuriki hatte bereits alles Erdenkliche unternommen, um Suna zu schwächen, so gut es ging. Er eleminierte jeden guten Ninja des Dorfes, der ihm über den Weg lief, und quälte die Bevölkerung mit grausamen Sandstürmen, die die Ernte vernichteten (was die Ursache der Hungersnot war) und Häuser einrissen.

"Da ist er!", rief plötzlich eine hasserfüllte Stimme. Als Gaara sich umwandte, erblickte er einen wütenden Mob Suna-Bürger mit Waffen und auch Folter-Instrumenten. "Es ist deine Schuld, dass es uns so schlecht geht, also stirb endlich!"

Gaara begann, zu lachen. Es war genau wie damals, als er noch klein gewesen war. Damals war eine schreckliche, dürrebedingte Ernteknappheit gewesen, die eine Hungersnot ausgelöst hatte. Obwohl er damals nichts damit zu tun gehabt hatte, war Gaara von allen verantwortlich gemacht worden und ständig hatte jemand versucht, ihn zu ermorden, was er ohne seinen Sand wohl nicht überlebt hätte.

"Wisst Ihr was?", fragte Gaara mit seinem irren Blick. "Ihr habt recht!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er gewaltige Massen Sand über ihnen niedergehen und begrub die wertlosen Bastarde bei lebendigem Leibe!

Da erblickte er auch noch etwas Anderes: Pferde, die Wagen zogen, welche voll beladen waren mit Nahrungsmitteln. Die Spende von Konoha, auf die die Menschen dieser Stadt viele Tage voller verzweifelter Hoffnung gewartet hatten. Einige Bewohner liefen sogar schon jubelnd den Wagen entgegen.

"Alles gehört Shukaku!", rief Gaara lachend, verwandelte den Boden unter den Wagen in Treibsand, dass sie langsam aber sicher versanken. Verzweifelt versuchten die Suna-Bürger, die Wagen zu retten, doch die lebenswichtige Nahrung wurde vom Sand verschlungen. Nur ein wenig Essen wurde von dem Sand zu dem Rothaarigen getragen für ihn selbst. Glücklich begann er zu essen.

"Bitte... gib mir was ab! Ich... habe seit einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen!", stammelte eine flehende Stimme.

Als der Jinchuuriki sich umwandte, sah er einen vollkommen abgemagerten Jungen. Moment... er kannte diesen Typen!

"Du nimmst doch keine Geschenke von Monstern!", höhnte er. "Damals wollte ich nur nett sein, doch du hast mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen!"

"Was, ich...?", stammelte der Andere.

"Da ist er! Stirb, Monster!", schrien mehrere Menschen, die auf Gaara zurannten.

Während der Jinchuuriki seinen letzten Bissen schluckte, wurden alle in Sand zerquetscht.

"Du... bist ein...", murmelte der Junge, doch Gaara hielt ihm den Finger an den Mund.

"Psssst.", zischte er und hauchte dem Anderen ins Ohr. "Ich weiß. Ich bin ein Monster!" Dann zerquetschte Gaara auch dieses Opfer im Sand.

Mit einem Lachen erzeugte er nun einen gewaltigen Sandsturm, der große Teile des Dorfes umfasste und jeden, der draußen war, wegriss.

"Gaara-sama!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und neben dem Rothaarigen landete ein Oto-Nin. "Orochimaru-sama hat die Sicherheitsbedingungen verschärft! Ihr sollt auf der Stelle nach Otogakure zurückkehren!"

"Wieso?", fuhr Gaara ihn an. "Ich habe in diesem Dorf noch lange nicht alle Rechnungen beglichen! Ich will verdammt noch mal weitermachen!"

"Weil...", fuhr der Bote fort. "...unsere Feinde, die Wesen wie Euch jagen, eine Waffe gefunden haben, die die Macht Eures Monsters unterdrücken kann, sodass Ihr ein leichtes Ziel für sie seid!"  
Schockiert starrte Gaara ihn an. Wenn diese Typen ihn vor der Vollendung seiner Rache umbrachten... "Verdammt noch mal, diese Ratten!" Doch schließlich fand er sich damit ab. "Egal, lasst uns aufbrechen! SUNA, ICH KOMME WIEDER! FUHARHARHAR!"

So ließ Gaara also Sunagakure im Mondschein zurück. Doch er hatte aus ihm ein Dorf gemacht, das wahrlich aus dem letzten Loch pfiff.

Am darauffolgenden Tag kehrten zwei gebrochene Zwölfjährige in ihr Heimatdorf zurück.

Kiba und Shikamaru waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte und voller Schmerz und warfen allen, die sie dumm ansahen, finstere Blicke zu, als sie auf dem Weg zum Hokage durch die Straßen Konohas schritten. Taro war nicht mehr aufgetaucht, von daher nahmen sie an, er war gestorben und dass Kakashi ein Schicksal ereilt hatte, das im Grunde schlimmer war als der Tod, wussten sie nicht.

Als die beiden das Büro des Fünften betraten und dieser gerade wieder einmal mit einer Kunoichi flirtete, sah Kiba rot.

"Jetzt hör mal zu, du Scheißkerl!", brauste er auf. "Draußen sterben Shinobi auf bestialische Weise, aber der Herr Hokage hat nichts besseres zu tun, als FAUL IN SEINEM SESSEL ZU SITZEN UND SICH FRAUEN AUFZUREISSEN?"

"Beruhige dich!", rief Jiraiya mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen. "Naara, wie ist die Mission gelaufen?"

"Alle... außer uns beiden... sind tot.", murmelte Shikamaru schwach. "Auch von dem anderen Team, das losgeschickt wurde, ist keiner mehr übrig!"

Entsetzt starrte ihn der Hokage an. "A-alle?", stotterte er.

"JA! ALLE!", brüllte Kiba und schlug vor Wut mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Nur wir sind noch am Leben! Und alles für nichts, denn Orochimaru hat Sasuke!"

"Oh nein, was für eine Katastophe!", murmelte Jiraiya betreten. "Geht jetzt. Die schrecklichen Details lese ich mir in deinem Bericht durch."

Als die beiden das Büro verlassen hatten, lief ihnen plötzlich Ino über den Weg.

"Hey Leute, wie war die Miss..." Geschockt brach die Blonde ab, als sie Gesichter der beiden sah.

"Alle anderen sind tot.", murmelte Shikamaru eisig. "Einschließlich Asuma-sensei. Werden immer weniger, huh?"

"Wo ist eigentlich Sakura, die dumme Schlampe?", schnaubte Kiba voller Verachtung.

Ino nahm die Hand, die sie in Entsetzen angesichts dieser Neuigkeit vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, von diesem und sagte traurig: "Sie hat auch das Dorf verlassen. Meinte, Sasuke hätte recht und man könne hier nicht stärker werden!"

"Diese Ratte!", fauchte Kiba. "DIE MACH ICH FERTIG! ICH BRING SIE UM! SIE UND IHREN VERDAMMTEN LOVER SASUKE!"

"Ruhig.", murmelte Shikamaru beschwichtigend. "Du begibst dich doch auf ihr Niveau herab!"

Im Geheimversteck Orochimarus waren Tayuya und Sakon endlich angekommen. Die Strafe für ihren Mangel an Effizienz war fürchterlich, doch ihre Leben durften sie behalten, da Orochimaru in fröhlicher Stimmung war, endlich Sasuke unter seinen Fittichen zu haben.

Auch Hinata war von einigen Oto-Nin war aufgelesen und zurückgebracht worden. Doch die Hyuuga wurde wieder in eine Zelle gesperrt, wo sie keine Dummheiten anrichten konnte.

Nachdem Tsunade auch die letzten Wesen verloren hatte, die ihr wichtig gewesen waren, war die Sannin völlig abgetriftet, lebte nur noch, um sich im Alkohol zu ertränken und sinnlose Glücksspiele zu spielen, die sie ja doch nur verlor, um all das Leid zu vergessen.

Es war ein jämmerliches Dasein, das wusste Tsunade, doch es war ihr völlig egal, da sie den Glauben an das Gute vollständig verloren hatte.

Der Name 'Uzumaki' hatte einst für Ehre und Rechtschaffenheit gestanden und Minato hatte den Namen 'Naruto' ausgewählt, weil er hoffte, sein Sohn würde genauso ein Held werden wie der Junge aus Jiraiyas Buch.

Lächerlich, derlei Wunschdenken war wertlos, das hatte die Erfahrung gezeigt! Naruto Uzumaki war zu einem der abscheulichsten Geschöpfe geworden, das ihr je begegnet war. Genauso böse und verachtenswert wie Orochimaru selbst.

"Seid Ihr Tsunade-sama?", fragte eine helle Mädchenstimme.

"Wer will das wissen?", brabbelte die besoffene Sannin und sah mit benebeltem Blick in die Richtung, wo ein rosahaariges Mädchen stand.

"Ich, Sakura Haruno.", sagte dieses.

"Fass dich kurz, was willst du, Kleines?", fragte Tsunade müde. Mann, sie hatte kein Interesse an solch dummen, kleinen Gören! Die Blonde wollte doch nichts anderes, als in ihrem eigenen Selbstmitleid versinken! War sogar das am Ende zu viel verlangt?

"Ich möchte Eure Schülerin werden.", sagte die Kleine.

Tatsächlich, trotz all ihres Leids, lachte Tsunade ein paar Sekunden herzhaft, dann sagte sie kalt. "Ein kleines, dummes Gör wie dich zu unterrichten, wäre doch nur pure Zeitverschwendung! Verschwinde einfach und geh wieder mit deinen Puppen spielen!"

Geschockt starrte Sakura die Ältere an. Dann sagte sie entschlossen: "Nein, ich muss darauf bestehen, Eure Schülerin zu werden! Nur so kann ich gegen Naruto Uzumaki gewinnen!"

Erneut prustete Tsunade los: "Naruto Uzumaki kann nicht von einem normalen Menschen besiegt werden! Und du wirst ihn in tausend Jahren nicht besiegen! Wenn du diese Realität nicht akzeptierst und an Unmöglichem festhälst, ist das dein Ende! Sieh einfach ein, dass du nur ein kleines und schwaches Mädchen bist!"

"DAS WERDEN WIR SEHEN!", brüllte Sakura und stürmte auf Tsunade zu, die dem Angriff trotz ihres Trunkenheitszustandes mühelos parieren konnte. Mit einem leichten Stups, der aber dennoch brutal für einen Menschen unter ihrem Format war, beförderte sie das Mädchen von sich.

"Kenne deinen Platz.", sagte Tsunade eisig. Hoffentlich verschwand diese Nervensäge endlich!

Doch Sakura richtete sich auf und murmelte: "Ich werde Naruto töten! Das ist mein Ziel!"

"Du bist ja ganz schon verbissen!", murmelte die Sannin verwundert. "So jemanden trifft man nicht jeden Tag. Warum willst du Naruto töten? Was ist dein Motiv?"

"Rache...", murmelte Sakura voller Hass. "Ich werde ihn töten, weil er meine gesamte Familie abgeschlachtet hat! Meine Mutter... Meinen Vater... Meinen kleinen Bruder..."

Tsunade starrte sie an. Ihr inneres Auge wurde von Erinnerungen an Nawaki überflutet. Sie hatte einen Schicksalsgenossen vor sich! Und nicht nur Nawaki, auch Dan, Shizune und Tonton sah sie vor sich!

"Niemand meiner Lieben ist mehr am Leben.", sagte Tsunade emotionslos. "Sie alle sind im Krieg gestorben, einige wurden auch von Uzumaki ermordet... Also gut, ich werde dich trainieren, aber nur, wenn du es wirklich schaffst, nichts über deinen Hass zu stellen! Denn von nun an will auch ich Rache an Naruto!" Ja, dieser Blondschopf, der ein - wenn auch rein körperliches - Ebenbild seines hochnäsigen Vaters war, würde grausam leiden für seine Verbrechen! Und Orochimaru würde es nicht besser ergehen! Die Schlange würde ein schreckliches Schicksal ereilen! Während dieser Gedanken zerrieb Tsunade ihren Sakebecher zu Pulver.

Irgendwo in der Welt, in einer dunklen Zelle, lag Kakashi Hatake, in der Gewalt von Akatsuki. Mit irrer Panik beobachtete der Kopierninja die Uhr, die in der Zelle hing. 7:57 Uhr morgens. Verdammte Scheiße!

Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend, genau um Punkt Acht, kam Hidan und folterte Kakashi drei Stunden lang ununterbrochen auf grausamste Weise, um ihn endlich zum Reden bringen. Und in den neun Stunden dazwischen war der Jonin in der Hölle der Finsternis, Stille und Einsamkeit. Ein perfides, grausames System, das jeden, selbst einen Hokage, in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Kakashi verstand auch den Sinn, zu schweigen, kaum noch. Das Einzige, was den Jonin vom Reden abhielt, waren die Opfer seiner Freunde Obito, Rin und Minato, die nicht vergeblich sein durften. Ein Starre-Jutsu der Feinde hielt ihn davon ab, Selbstmord zu begehen. Irgendwann hatte der Jonin aufgehört zu zählen, wie lange er hier schon gelegen hatte, aber es waren mindestens zweihundert Tage gewesen, in denen Essen und Trinken in seinen Körper gepumpt worden war, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten...

Schritte! Die Tür ging auf, doch es war nicht Hidan, der eintrat.

"Wo ist Hidan?", knurrte Kakashi, dessen Mund sich aus der Starre lockerte. Das Jutsu war so eingerichtet, dass es nur auf diesen wirkte, wenn er allein war, damit er ihnen Dinge sagen konnte und sich auch nicht die Zunge abbiss, sobald die Befrager weg waren.

"Der ist auf Bijuu-Jagd, Alterchen!", höhnte der Mann, der eingetreten war. Er trug lange, schwarze Haare, hatte üble Verbrennungen im Gesicht, kalte Augen und ein gemeines Lächeln. Außerdem trug er die typische Akatsuki-Uniform.

"Du bist doch... Shadowsound, oder?", knurrte Kakashi verächtlich. "Der Verräter des Verräter-Dorfes!"

"Ja, es stimmt, das Oto-Gakure meine Heimat war.", murmelte der ehemalige Klang-Ninja. "Doch nun ist Akatsuki meine einzige Familie! Dort kommt niemand auf die Idee, mich zu opfern, um seine egoistischen Ziele zu erreichen! Aber was rede ich? Ich bin hier, um dich zu quälen, alter Mann!" Mit diesen Worten hielt er seine Arme, an denen seltsame Gerätschaften befestigt waren, Kakashi an die Ohren und kurz darauf dachte der Jonin, seine Hörorgane würden explodieren, da ein entsetzlicher Ton erklang. Während der Hatake sich so langsam an die Folter-Rituale mit Hidan gewöhnt hatte, traf ihn diese Methode völlig unerwartet. Er konnte nicht einmal seine eigenen Schreie hören! Dieser Shadowsound war ein wahres Monster!

Als Shadowsound um elf Uhr aus dem Zimmer trat, wo er Kakashi in schrecklichen Schmerzenskrämpfen zurückließ, schritt ein Mann auf ihn zu. Dieser Mann hatte orangene Haare, die in einem Zopf gebunden waren und überall im Gesicht Piercings. Eine der sechs Leichen...

"Nagato-sama!", rief der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt. "Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"

"Wir haben eine Sonderbesprechung, Shadowsound.", sagte Pain lächelnd. "Denn es haben sich erneut vielversprechende Anwärter gemeldet. Ein Rekrut auf dem Level von Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru.", murmelte der Andere voller Hass. Diese Ratte würde dafür bezahlen, ihn und seine Freunde verarscht zu haben! Er war nicht mehr der kleine Schwächling von damals! Akatsuki hatte dem Jungen Macht verliehen! Er war bereits auf dem Level eines Jonin und mit jedem Tag wurde er stärker!

(Flashback Shadowsound Anfang:

Matt öffnete der Junge die Augen. Wo war er? Und wo kamen diese Schmerzen her? Viele seiner Knochen schienen gebrochen zu sein. Jemand hatte ihm seine Kopfbinden abgenommen.

"Er ist aufgewacht, Nagato.", sagte die Stimme einer Frau.

"Gut.", kam die Antwort.

"Wo bin ich?", rief der Junge panisch. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war dieser schreckliche Sakon!

"Du bist in Amegakure.", sagte ein magerer Mann mit dunkelroten Haaren und seltsamen Augen.

"Was willst du überhaupt von diesem Jungen?", fragte wieder die Frau, die neben dem Bett des Jungen stand. "Warum sollte ausgerechnet er uns nützen?"

"Ich habe es gesehen!", sagte der Mann namens Nagato. "Ich habe erkannt, was für ein Hass in diesem Jungen schläft! Ein Hass, der uns gute Dienste im Kampf gegen Orochimaru leisten könnte."

Orochimaru! Das Schwein! Der hatte ihm all das angetan! Der Junge wollte Rache! Vergeltung!

"Du willst Rache, nicht wahr?", murmelte Nagato lächelnd. "Ich kann Orochimaru auch nicht sonderlich leiden, er wollte mich umbringen, als ich noch ein wehrloses Kind war und hat meiner Organisation den Rücken gekehrt."

Woher wusste der das? Organisation? Was ging hier nur vor? "Wer bist du?", fragte der Verletzte schließlich. "Und woher weißt du, was ich fühle?"

"Ich bin ein Gott.", sagte der andere Mann. "Und ich besitze das Rinnegan. Es erlaubt mir, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Also, willst du unserer Organisation beitreten? Wir könnten deinen Arm so sehr verstärken, dass er am Ende mit seinem Lärm einen durchschnittlichen Menschen in zehn Kilometern Entfernung töten könnte."  
"Na gut.", sagte der Junge. "Aber wenn ihr mich jemals für einen Plan 'opfern' solltet, habt ihr euch einen furchtbaren Feind gemacht, das kann ich euch sagen!"

"Das ist mir bewusst.", sagte Nagato lächelnd.

"Aber wie wollt ihr mich stärker machen? Meine Vorrichtung kann Schallwellen nur bis zu einer begrenzten Lautstärke ermöglichen. Ein wie eben von Euch beschriebenes Szenario ist praktisch unmöglich.", sagte der auf dem Bett liegende.

"Dafür bin ich zuständig.", sagte plötzlich eine dritte Gestalt, die eben eingetreten war. Sie sah wirklich furchterregend aus. "Ich werde die Vorrichtung ein wenig modifizieren, dass sie Chakra aus der Kraft deiner Muskeln bezieht und somit die Zerstörungskraft theorethisch unbegrenzt wird. Die einzige Grenze liegt in deiner eigenen Muskelkraft und Muskeln kann man trainieren! Also hängt es ganz allein von dir ab, wie stark du wirst!"

"Dann überlasse ich alles Weitere dir, Kakuzu.", sagte Nagato. "Ach und noch was: In Zukunft werde ich eine meiner sechs Leichen verwenden, um mit dir zu sprechen, und in der Öffentlichkeit kennt man mich unter dem Namen 'Pain'."

"Also schön!", rief der von Orochimaru Verratene, während der Mann namens Kakuzu sich an ihm zu schaffen machte. "Von heute an nenne ich mich 'Shadowsound'! Die ganze Welt wird von mir 'hören'!"

Flashback Shadowsound Ende)

Seitdem Shadowsounds Knochen wieder vollständig geheilt waren, hatte er unablässig seine Muskeln trainiert, um immer brutalere Schallwellen zu erzeugen, gegen die ein voll aufgedrehter Lautsprecher das leiseste Wispern war. Shadowsound konnte bereits jetzt Wellen erzeugen, die alle Scheiben einer riesigen Villa auf einmal zersplittern konnten.

"Dann beginnen wir mal!", sagte Pain und riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken. Alle Akatsukis waren anwesend.

Das heißt, körperlich waren nur der Leader, seine rechte Hand Konan, der Klangninja selbst, Zetsu und die Neuankömmlinge anwesend. Die sechs Akatsukis Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori und Deidara saßen nur als die durch das Kommunikationsjutsu erzeugten Erscheinungen auf ihren Stühlen.

"Heute wollen zwei Damen in unsere Reihen aufgenommen werden und wir wollen feststellen, ob sie dessen würdig sind!", eröffnete Pain ihnen.

Dosu warf nun einen genaueren Blick auf die Beiden. Eine blonde Frau und... Sofort war er auf den Beinen!  
"DU!", brüllte er. "Du bist Kins Mörderin!"

"Du lebst noch?", fragte die Rosahaarige verwundert. "Das hätte ich nicht erwartet! Aber was machst du mir für Vorwürfe, schließlich habt ihr uns damals angegriffen!"

"Hüte deine Zunge, Drecksstück!", fauchte Shadowsound. "Ich bin nicht mehr der Schwächling von damals! Ich kann dir mit einer einzigen Bewegung dein Trommelfell in tausend Stücke zerreißen!"

"Versuchs!", provozierte Sakura weiter.

"Das reicht, Kinuta!", rief Pain unwirsch, Shadowsound, mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen, setzte sich daraufhin sofort wieder, mit geschocktem und entschuldigendem Blick in Richtung seines Meisters. "Also ich möchte Gründe hören, warum ihr in Akatsuki Mitglied werden wollt!"

"Weil wir unsere Rache an Naruto Uzumaki wollen.", sagte die Blonde kühl. "Und ihr jagt ihn doch, oder, Nagato, Yahiko, oder wer immer du auch bist?"  
"Du bist wie Jiraiya-sensei eine Sannin.", sagte Konan. "Darum wärst du ein wertvolles Mitglied, dessen Macht große Dienste für uns leisten würde. Das Mädchen hingegen... warum sollten wir eine erheblich schwächere Ausgabe von dir aufnehmen?"

"Hey!", knurrte Sakura zornig und ballte die Fäuste.

"Sie trägt großen Hass in sich.", sagte der Leader langsam. "Einen Hass, der sie von innen heraus auffrisst!"

Verdutzt sah das Mädchen den Rinnegan-Nutzer an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich bin ein Gott, Kleines!", sagte Pain. "Du willst also alles tun, damit Naruto Uzumaki leidet? Aber ist es damit getan? Dadurch würdest du dich nur für einen Moment besser fühlen. Nein, die gesamte Menschheit muss leiden, damit sie des Krieges überdrüssig wird! Nur so kann die Welt nachhaltig geändert werden!"

"Erst soll Naruto bezahlen!", knurrte Sakura. "Ihr händigt ihn mir also aus, wenn ihr euer Bijuu habt? Danach kann man dann mal weitersehen!"

"Siehst du, Konan?", sagte der Leader zufrieden. "Sie ist zu allen entschlossen! Ich denke, auch sie wird äußerst nützlich sein."

Damit war die Angelegenheit abgeschlossen. Wieder hatte Akatsuki zwei neue Mitglieder gewonnen.

Nach einer weiteren schrecklichen abendlichen Folterung lag Kakashi gebrochen in seinem Bett, zitternd und heulend wie ein kleines Kind - obwohl er selbst als ein solches kaum je Tränen vergossen hatte (außer, wo sein Vater gestorben war). Es war die Hölle auf Erden hier und er wünschte sich nur noch den Tod.

"Aber Ihr heult sonst nie, Sensei!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. Als er sich umwandte, erblickte er... Sakura? In Akatsuki-Unform? Was ging hier vor? War das ein Gen-Jutsu? Mit der Hand nahm Kakashi den Mundschutz von seinem Sharingan. Eine Illusion würde er damit durchschauen. Doch das Mädchen verschwand nicht. Die nächste Alternative wäre... ein Traum?

"Wieso... bist du hier?", fragte er schwach. Es konnte einfach unmöglich sein, dass Sakura, seine kleine Sakura, sich mit diesen Teufeln verbündet hatte. Allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn fast durchdrehen! Aber der Jonin konnte eh schon lange nicht mehr klar denken. Es könnte auch eine Illusion sein... Moment! Er hatte seinen Arm bewegen können! Also war es wohl wirklich ein Traum!  
"Ich bin ein Traumbild, die Sie sich selbst erschaffen haben, weil Sie den Verlust Ihres alten Lebens nicht mehr ertragen können! Ich bin nur eine Traumgestalt.", sagte Sakura sanft. "Sie können mit mir über alles reden. Die bösen Akatsukis werden es nie erfahren!"

Woher wusste sie... aber halt! Sie war ja nichts weiter als ein Abbild seiner Gedanken...

"Ich vermisse euch schrecklich!", wimmerte Kakashi. "Dich, Sasuke, Taro und mein wunderschönes Flirtparadies!" Mehr als ein halbes Jahr schrecklicher Folter machten eben aus dem härtesten Ninja ein Häufchen Elend.

"Ist gut!", tröstete Sakura ihn. "Schlimmer kann es für Sie nicht mehr kommen. Das ist doch auch was!" Sie schien kurz nachzudenken, doch Kakashi merkte es in seinem Elend kaum. "Erinnern Sie sich noch an unsere erste Mission? Wo wir eine Katze fangen mussten?"

Ja, schwach kam die Erinnerung in seinen Geist. Hach, waren das schöne Zeiten gewesen!

"Und als wir die Mission abgegeben haben, ist gerade ein Brief für den Hokage geliefert worden. Wissen Sie noch, wie sauer Taro auf seinen Vater war, weil dieser uns nicht sagen wollte, vom er war und wie sein Inhalt lautete?"

Ja, er erinnerte sich. "Ich weiß, wovon du redest.", sagte Kakashi matt lächelnd.

"Aber Sie wussten, worum es in dem Brief ging, oder?", sagte Sakura mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Ja, ich bin eingeweiht worden.", sagte Kakashi schwach. "Du stellst aber viele Fragen, Sakura. Und bist viel fröhlicher als sonst!"

"Oh, Tschuldigung für meine Neugier!", rief Sakura entsetzt. "Aber ich bin doch nur eine Illusion, ein Traum, ich bin so, wie Sie mich wollen!"

"Richtig.", murmelte der Hatake. Er war so verwirrt, dass er kaum wusste, was er noch redete.

"Also, worum ging es in dem Brief?", fragte die Haruno lieb lächelnd.

Kakashi fühlte sich bei ihr geborgen und hatte das Gefühl, mit dieser Traumgestalt über alles reden zu können. "Das war nur eine Kriegsdrohung von Kumo-Gakure wegen eines uralten Problems, das bis heute ungelöst ist. Es geht um ein kleines Stück Land, um das sich die beiden Dörfer streiten."  
"Was, oh wie schrecklich!", rief Sakura und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Niedliche Traumgestalt, dachte Kakashi matt, dann wurde es wieder schwarz um ihn.

"Konoha und Kumo streiten sich also um ein Stück Land...", wiederholte Pain nachdenklich. "Interessant, interessant..."

"Er hat geredet wie ein Wasserfall.", sagte Sakura zufrieden lächelnd. Ganz offensichtlich war sie gerade in der Gunst des Leaders gestiegen, was ihrer Rache nur hilfreich sein konnte. "Er hat tatsächlich geglaubt, ich wäre ein Traum! Was habt ihr bloß mit ihm gemacht? Normalerweise wäre Kakashi-sensei nie auf so einen blöden Trick hereingefallen!"

"Weißt du doch.", sagte Pain kalt. "Wir haben ihn tagtäglich gefoltert und er wollte trotzdem nicht reden. Dass es allerdings auch so leicht gehen könnte, hätte ich niemals gedacht! Sakura, von nun an gehst du jedes Mal nach vollendeter Folterung zu ihm und lenkst das Gespräch immer auf ein anderes Geheimnis Konohas. Über kurz oder lang wissen wir dann alles, was Hatake weiß."

Sein ursprüngliches Ziel hatte zwar darin bestanden, ihn zu foltern, bis er freiwillig reden würde, oder bis das Sharingan den Geist aufgeben und nicht mehr Pains Gedankenlesejutsus abwehren würde, aber dieses Auge war sehr stark und jeder, der versuchte, es auszustechen, wurde sofort in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Ein mächtiger Schutz war dieses Auge, man könnte fast meinen, es wäre Kakashis Freund... Aber jetzt hatten sie eh eine Lösung! Dieses Mädchen war Gold wert in Sachen Informationsbeschaffung!

Jeden Tag wurde Sakura nun zu Kakashi geschickt...

Zwar war der Machtbereich Orochimarus wieder gewachsen, doch an einen weiteren Angriff auf Konoha war noch nicht zu denken. Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis der Sannin wieder genug Macht angehäuft hatte, um dies tun zu können...


	19. Der blutrote Blitz

Lautlos, einer Schlange gleich, bewegte sich der Schatten über die dunklen Gänge. Er wusste genau, wohin er wollte. Orochimaru wusste immer, wohin er wollte.

Schließlich war der Sannin an einer Tür angekommen, die zu einer seiner Trainingshallen führte. Mit einem Fußtritt stieß er sie auf.

Auf der Stelle blitzten ihm aus der Dunkelheit zweitausend zornige Augen entgegen.

"Was willst du, Alter? Stör mein Training nicht!", murrten ihm tausend Stimmen entgegen.

Orochimaru hingegen lachte nur wohlwollend. "Aber warum denn diese aggressive Art? Ich habe doch nur einen Auftrag für dich! Einen von entscheidender Bedeutung!"

"Also gut! Wenn es sein muss...", erwiederte die andere Gestalt mürrisch und plötzlich vernahm der Sannin ein neunhundertneunundneunzig-faches Plopp. Und alle Wesen bis auf eines verschwanden.

Genervt trat nun ein fünfzehnjähriger, blonder Junge aus der Dunkelheit. Naruto Uzumaki war sehr gewachsen in den letzten drei Jahren. Und er hatte in der Zeit kaum etwas Anderes getan außer Trainieren.

"Lass uns ins Besprechungszimmer gehen.", sagte Orochimaru nur.

Ein paar Minuten später standen die beiden im Besprechungszimmer. Es musste schon ein triftiger Grund her, dass Orochimaru sein Training unterbrach. Schließlich war der Blonde kurz davor, das Fuuton Rasenshuriken, seine selbst entwickelte Technik zu vollenden.

"Also zuerst einmal präsentiere ich dir deinen Partner für diese Mission.", sagte Orochimaru und wies auf Sasuke Uchiha, der neben ihm stand.

Oh nein! Das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Der Tag war jetzt schon sowas von im Arsch! "Aber... wie bist du...?", stammelte der Blonde verwirrt.  
"Ich stand schon die ganze Zeit hier, Blitzmerker!", knurrte Sasuke. "Also, wie lautet die Mission?"

"Also es geht um Folgendes!", eröffnete Orochimaru ihnen. "Wie ihr ja wisst, stehen die beiden Nationen Iwagakure und Kumogakure kurz vor einem Krieg."

Ja, davon hatte Naruto auch schon gehört. Es war gegenwärtig das brisanteste Thema in der gesamten Ninjawelt. "Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun? Kann doch uns nur recht sein, wenn die Krieg machen! Wenn sich zwei streiten, freut sich der Dritte!"

"Eben!", sagte Orochimaru. "Der Anlass des Krieges ist ja bekanntlich, dass ein Attentat auf den Tsuchikage von Iwa stattgefunden hat, der allerdings überlebt hat. Am Tatort wurden eindeutige Beweise gefunden, dass ein Kumo-Nin dafür verantwortlich sein muss. Ein Kumo-Stirnband zum Beispiel oder die Rückstände von mächtigen Blitz-Jutsus."

"Mann, wir kennen die Fakten!", brauste Naruto auf. "Komm zum Punkt, Alter, sonst stehen wir ja noch morgen hier!"

"Ich habe jedoch Grund zu der Annahme, dass der wahre Attentäter ein Root-ANBU aus Konoha war.", ergänzte Orochimaru.

"Und wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte der Uchiha argwöhnisch.

"Einige meiner Spione im Feuerreich haben von verschiedenen Bürgern erfahren, dass sie einen ANBU-Trupp auf dem Weg nach Iwa gesehen haben und dass das ihnen aufgefallen wäre. Und zufälligerweise sind einige Dorfbewohner, die nahe der Strecke zwischen Iwa und Konoha wohnten, und somit den Trupp bemerkt haben könnten, auf mysteriöse Weise 'verschwunden'."

"Diese hinterhältigen...", knurrte Naruto wütend. Natürlich verstand er nun die Logik. Wenn Konoha seine zwei größten Feinde aufeinanderhetzte, würde es wahrlich Vorteile daraus ziehen. Und ohne starke Verbündete konnte Oto selbst nicht viel reißen, da das Dorf hinter den Blättern seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erheblich verschärft hatte.

"Wie Naruto so schön sagte.", fuhr der Sannin fort. "Wenn sich zwei streiten, freut sich der Dritte... Aber das ist in diesem Fall Konoha!"

"Was sollen wir also tun?", fragte Sasuke.

"Ganz einfach.", erwiederte Orochimaru. "Es ist eure Aufgabe, die Iwa-Nins zu überzeugen, dass Konoha für den Mordversuch auf den Tsuchikage verantwortlich ist. Zudem sollt ihr Iwa als Verbündeten gewinnen! Ich versuche derweil mein Glück, Kumo für unsere Allianz zu gewinnen! Dafür nehme ich viele andere meiner Untergebenen mit! Die Zeit drängt, darum müssen wir uns aufteilen."

"Ach mann!", jammerte Naruto. "In Diplomatie bin ich überhaupt nicht gut! Da kann man ja gar nicht töten!"

"Dafür ist ja auch Sasuke dabei!", erklärte der Sannin ruhig. "Deine Aufgabe ist es, euch zu verteidigen. Ich glaube kaum, dass alle Iwa-Nins die Intelligenz haben, direkt zu begreifen, dass wir keine Feinde sind. Aber um Gottes Willen, töte niemanden!"  
"Ist ja gut.", brummte der Uzumaki, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Naruto und Sasuke waren schon fast bei Iwagakure, als sie plötzlich aggressive Stimmen vernahmen. "Hey! Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr auf dem Boden des Erdreiches zu suchen?" Es waren Iwa-Nin, die sie argwöhnisch musterten.

"Wir möchten nur mit den Ältesten des Dorfes sprechen!", rief Sasuke. "Es ist wichtig!"

"Ihr seid doch Oto-Nins!", rief ein hochgewachsener, muskulöser Ninja. "Das Dorf, das von Orochimaru geleitet wird! Oh nein, ihr seid Diener des Teufels! Was sagt uns denn, dass ihr die Ältesten nicht umbringen wollt? Mit euch lassen wir uns nicht ein, schon gar nicht, nachdem unser eigentlich befreundetes Reich uns auf so schändliche Weise verraten hat!"

"Seid nicht so dämlich!", polterte Naruto, wobei Sasuke sich die Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

"Jetzt reichts aber!", brauste der große Iwa-Nin auf. "TÖTEN WIR SIE!"  
Plötzlich schossen unzählten Kunai und Shuriken auf die beiden Oto-Nin zu, die sich mit dem Tausch-Jutsu jedoch retteten.

"Na großartig, Baka!", fuhr Sasuke Naruto an. "Hast du ja wieder mal fabelhaft hingekriegt!"  
"Schnauze, Teme!", fauchte der Blonde und deutete auf die auf sie zu renneden Feinde, während er Kagebunshin erschuf, die angriffen.

Doch plötzlich bildete der große Shinobi, offensichtlich der Anführer, ein Fingerzeichen und fast im selben Moment schossen steinerne Stacheln aus dem Boden und spießten sämtliche Kagebunshin auf.

Während Sasuke elegant dem Stachel aus wich, zerschmetterte Naruto ihn ganz einfach mit einem Rasengan.

"Grrrr!", knurrte ein Iwa-Nin, doch der Anführer starrte geschockt auf den Blonden.

"Was ist?", fragte sein besorgter Nebenmann.

"Das war sein Jutsu!", murmelte er. "Und der Typ sieht auch genauso aus wie dieser schreckliche gelbe Blitz!"

Währenddessen hatte Sasuke sein Sharingan aktiviert und bombardierte seine Gegner mit einem starken Katon-Jutsu, das sie jedoch mit einer Steinbarriere abwehrten.

Naruto versuchte, die Barriere mit einem Rasengan zu zertrümmern, doch plötzlich regneten von allen Seiten Steine auf ihn und den Uchiha herab. Während Sasuke Sharingan sei Dank allen Geschossen auswich, wurde Naruto bald getroffen unter dem Hagel verschüttet.

Plötzlich wurden alle Steine in einer gewaltigen Schockwelle weggeschleudert. Als die Staubwolke sich lichtete, wurde Naruto langsam wieder sichtbar.

"IHR VERDAMMTEN IDIOTEN!", brüllte er. Wie gerne würde er jeden einzelnen von ihnen in seine Bestandteile zerlegen! Naruto hatte drei Schwänze aktiviert und schritt langsam auf die Gegner zu. Diese sahen ihn jetzt vollständig.

"WAAAAAH! HILFE!", brüllte einer von ihnen und schoss erneut einen Felsenregen auf den Uzumaki, die dieser jedoch locker mit ungeheuer schnellen Faustschlägen abwehrte.

"Ein Monster!", kreischte ein weiterer.

Der Anführer der Iwa-Gruppe starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf den Jinchuuriki. "Ich... hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Albtraum sich wiederholen würde. Das ist genau das selbe Chakra wie damals in der Schlacht gegen die blutrote Habanero!" Vor Wut zerdrückte er einen Stein.

"Bitte töte uns nicht!", flehte ein anderer Iwa-Nin. "Wir führen dich auch zu den Ältesten!"

"Ich sollte dich...", knurrte Naruto und kam langsam näher, doch plötzlich schritt Sasuke ein.

"Das reicht jetzt, Naruto!", schrie er und sah den Blonden mit seinen durchdringenden Mangekyo-Sharingan an.

"Stimmt ja! Scheiße!", knurrte dieser nur genervt und fuhr sein Kyuubi-Chakra herunter.

Also folgten Naruto und Sasuke den Iwa-Nin, die betreten schwiegen und einen gewissen Abstand zu den beiden Nuke-Nin wahrten. Selbst der große Anführer ging geknickt und als ein Schatten seiner selbst.

"Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich los mit euch?", fragte Naruto. "Wie kommt es, dass ihr so Angst vor meinen Kräften habt? Und wer sind der 'gelbe Blitz' und die 'blutrote Habanero' überhaupt?"

Einige Ninja fuhren beim Klang dieser Namen zusammen.

"Ein brandgefährliches und gnadenlos tödliches Ninja-Pärchen von Konohagakure.", antwortete der Anführer. "Sie sind zwar schon längst tot, doch in einer Schlacht vor etwa siebzehn Jahren... während des dritten großen Ninjakrieges... haben die beiden... in einer einzigen Schlacht... ganz alleine..." (Er schluckte) "...weit über zweihundert Iwa-Nin abgeschlachtet!"

"Bitte, machst du Witze?", stammelte Sasuke fassungslos. "Keiner bringt sowas zustande!"

"Wieso? Hab ich doch auch locker geschafft im Krieg gegen Konoha!", warf Naruto lässig ein.

"Es war ein schrecklicher Tag in der Geschichte von Iwa und ausschlaggebend für den Sieg Konohas damals.", fuhr der Anführer fort. "Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Damals war ich ein junger, unerfahrener Shinobi von knapp zwanzig Jahren..."

(Flashback Iwa-Nin Anfang:

"Heu-te A-bend spei-sen wir in Kono-ha! Heu-te A-bend spei-sen wir in Kono-ha!"

Der fröhliche Gesang des dreihundertköpfigen Iwa-Heeres schallte bis an den Horizont. Vor einigen Stunden erst hatten sie eine gewaltige Schlacht gegen Konoha gewonnen, hatten die Grenze zum Feuerreich weit hinter sich gelassen und schritten unaufhaltsam vor, näherten sich immer mehr Konoha. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, zu dem Heer zu gehören, das den Sieg erringen würde. Jeder Konoha-Nin, der sich ihnen näherte, wurde einfach niedergewalzt. Jeder!

"KEINEN SCHRITT WEITER, IHR HUNDE, ODER IHR BEKOMMT MEINEN ZORN ZU SPÜREN!"

Die Iwa-Nin konnten es nicht glauben. Da stand tatsächlich eine einzige, rothaarige junge Frau und stellte sich dem gewaltigen Heer entgegen. Vor Überraschung blieben sie kurz stehen und starrten die Erscheinung geschockt an. So etwas Dämliches hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Keiner von ihnen.

"Du bist ja lebensmüde, Mädel!", brüllten einige der Erd-Ninja und begannen zu lachen.

"ICH BIN DIE BLUTROTE HABANERO!", brüllte die Frau und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst.

"WAH! WAS MACHST DU, BIST DU BESCHEUERT?", schrie ein Blonder Mann und rannte auf sie zu. "RENN DOCH WEG!"

Nun ging argwöhnisches Gemurmel durch die Reihen. Das war doch Konohas 'Gelber Blitz'! Eine wahre Ein-Mann-Armee, die gewaltige Schneisen durch die Reihen seiner Gegner ziehen konnte und der Albtraum jedes Feindes von Konoha war.

"Was habt ihr überhaupt für eine Angst?", schrie plötzlich ein Iwa-Nin. "Niemand, nicht mal der gefürchtete Minato Namikaze, kann mit dreihundert Gegnern auf einmal fertig werden! Los, walzt diese beiden Irren nieder!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!", so lautete der barbarische Schrei der Shinobi darauf.

"Ihr werdet meinem Dorf nicht zu nahe kommen!", knurrte der Blonde wütend und warf ein einziges, etwas seltsam aussehendes Kunai in Richtung der Menge, die daraufhin lachte.

"Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!", knurrte der gelbe Blitz und plötzlich vervielfachte sich das Messer und ein gigantischer Regen ging in der Menge nieder, doch kaum einer wurde von der primitiven Attacke getroffen, fast alle wichen aus. Das war nichts Besonderes, nur ein Einschüchterungsangriff, wirkte bei ihnen aber nicht! Das sollte der gefürchtete gelbe Blitz sein? Der war ja lächerlich!

Doch plötzlich drangen Schreie von vorne zu ihnen hin. Die ersten Iwas fielen plötzlich. Minato war außerdem verschwunden. Er war nun mitten in der Armee, bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die niemand überbieten konnte, und erledigte einen Iwa nach dem Anderen. Grollend rannten einige auf ihn zu, doch dann war der Blonde schon wieder weg. Das war ja ein Albtraum!

Erneut regneten Kunai auf sie herab, die vervielfältigt waren, dann metzelte der Feind einfach weiter! Panik brach in den Reihen der schrumpfenden Armee aus, sie waren unfähig, etwas gegen diesen übermächtigen Feind zu tun!

Doch einem äußerst fähigen Shinobi von Iwa fiel auf, dass Namikaze langsamer wurde, auch er wurde langsam erschöpft! Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde formte er Fingerzeichen und plötzlich schoss die Erde zu den Füßen des gelben Blitzes nach oben und umgab diesen, bedeckte den Blonden immer weiter, bis nur noch der Kopf zu sehen war. Durch einen Chakra lähmenden Effekt konnte er sich nicht mehr wegteleportieren oder ein anderes Jutsu verwenden. Zwar versuchte er sich mit Körperkraft zu befreien, doch viele Iwa-Nin leiteten ihr Chakra in die Erde, damit der Gegner schlicht zerquetscht werden würde.

Der Blonde schrie und spuckte Blut.

"Das ist das Ende des Gelben Blitzes!", lachte einer der Erdninja. Tosender Jubel brach los. Er hatte zwar deutlich über die Hälfte von ihnen getötet, doch sie hatten gesiegt! Sie hatten einen der gefährlichsten Ninja aller Zeiten zu Fall gebracht! "Heu-te A-bend spei-sen wir in Kono-ha! Heu-te A-band spei-sen wir in Kono-ha!", sangen sie wieder.

"Minato!", kreischte die Rothaarige und rannte weinend zu ihrem Geliebten.

Lachend trat der dickte und brutal wirkende Ninja-General der Armee vor und röhrte: "Die gehört mir! Jeder, der sich einmischt, ist tot!"

"Lauf!", ächzte der gelbe Blitz Konohas. "Bitte sei nur einmal im Leben vernünftig und renn weg! Wenn du immer noch nicht gecheckt hast, was die mit dir vorhaben..." Dann schwieg er und sah mit leeren Augen zu ihr.

"NEEEIIIN!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

Der General war fast bei der Frau und streckte seine gierigen Hände nach ihr aus...

Plötzlich kam ein erstickter Schrei von dem Feldherren. Die junge Frau hatte ihn plötzlich am Hals gepackt. Sie zeigte ein völlig verändertes Antlitz. Ihre Augen waren purpurrot, hasserfüllt, ihre Züge tierhaft und die roten Haare waberten unheilvoll in der roten Aura, die sie umgab.

Das war doch nicht möglich! Das war doch kein Mensch! Schwanzartige Auswüchse am Rücken der Aura! Es wurden immer mehr. Eins, zwei, drei...

Der Kopf des Generales fiel.

"MISTSTÜCK!", brüllten mehrere Iwa-Nin und rannten auf die rasende Kunoichi zu, diese jedoch schleuderte die Gegner mit einem Chakrastoß von sich, dann erreichte sie vier Schwänze und war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen! Dickflüssiges Chakra, mit Blut vermischt, waberte um das entstandene Monster.

Dann stürzte das Ungeheuer in endlosem Hass mit einem mörderischen Brüllen auf die Ninjas los. Blut spritzte weit, als das Wesen bei den Shinobis war und einen nach dem Anderen in tausend Stücke riss! Mit einem Schlag war allen Anwesenden klar, woher dieser Spitzname kam.

"Bleibt weg von ihr!", schrie einer. "In der Entfernung sind wir sich..."  
Als wollte sie das widerlegen, spuckte die blutrote Habanero einen gewaltigen Chakrastrahl, der mehrere Dutzend der Krieger auf einen Schlag pulverisierte.

"LAUFT!", brüllte ein Iwa-Nin. "Mit so einem Monster kann man nicht fertig werden!"

Tatsächlich rannten sie panisch davon. Doch die, die nicht schnell genug waren, wurden von dem Ungeheuer, das inzwischen ein Skelett und sechs Schwänze hatte, abgemetzelt.

Doch plötzlich flog ein Kunai direkt neben das Monster und kurz darauf erschien neben ihr ein 'gelber Blitz' mit zahlreichen Blessuren und Knochenbrüchen, zog eine Schriftrolle hervor und bildete Fingerzeichen.

Zwar bildete sich das grauenvolle Chakra zurück, doch das war den Iwa-Nin egal. Sie wollten weg, nur noch weg vom unseligen Ort!  
Flashback Iwa-Nin Ende)

"Nur knapp vierzig von dreihundert Mann haben überlebt.", beendete der Ninja seine Erzählung. "Es war die schlimmste Niederlage in der Geschichte von Iwagakure und hat entscheidend zum Sieg Konohas beigetragen! Der Gelbe Blitz wurde für seine 'großartigen Leistungen' sogar zum Kage ernannt! Verdammt ist doch alles!" Er spuckte auf den Boden.

Naruto empfand die pure Schadenfreude gegenüber den Iwa-Nins. So erging es eben Leuten, die es wagten, ein Jinchuuriki zu erzürnen! Natürlich sagte er das nicht offen.

"Wenigstens sind die Beiden nicht allzu lange Zeit nach Ende des Krieges verreckt! Geschieht ihnen recht!", grollte der große Mann.

"Es gab zwar Gerüchte um einen Sohn der Beiden, aber ich bete zu Gott, dass das nur ein Gerücht war!", sagte einer der Anderen.

"Hör auf!", grollte der Anführer. "Du bereist mir noch schlaflose Nächte! Minato Namikaze und Kushina Uzumaki sind tot und damit hat es sich!"

Naruto musste sich echt beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen. Diese Typen waren ja wirklich nicht die Hellsten! Wie die wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie rafften, dass besagter Sohn direkt neben ihnen herlief...

Schließich war die Gruppe im Versammlungsgebäude angekommen. An einem Tisch waren die Ratsmitglieder versammelt. Sie waren sogar über Funk mit dem Feudalherren des Landes verbunden.

"Was wollt ihr?", brauste ein älterer Mann auf, als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. "Merkt ihr nicht, dass hier gerade eine wichtige Versammlung ist?"

"Verzeiht, doch dies ist von ebenso großer Wichtigkeit!", sagte der große Ninja unterwürfig. "Wir haben einige wichtige Gäste aus Oto-Gakure mitgebracht, die etwas mit euch besprechen wollen!"

"Seid ihr alle von Sinnen?", brauste das Ratsmitglied von eben auf. "Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich, das ist doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, uns alle umzubringen, wie es schon bei Tsuchikage-sama versucht wurde!"

"Beruhige dich, beruhige dich!", sagte ein sehr kleiner und sehr alter Mann, der am Ende des Tisches saß. "Es sind nur zwei. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie so töricht wären, auf dem Boden des Erdreiches in Anwesenheit sovieler mächtiger Ninja Ärger zu machen!"

"Tsuchikage-sama!", erwiederte ein anderes Mitglied zornig. "Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, was im letzten Shinobi-Weltkrieg 'nur zwei' mit einer Dreihundert-Mann-Armee gemacht haben?"

Sasuke ließ plötzlich sein Schwert neben seine Füße fallen und nahm die Hände auf den Rücken. "Wir wollen keinen Krieg entfesseln. Wir wollen nur eine Mitteilung machen!"

Naruto schnaubte angesichts dieser in seinen Augen affiger Vorgehensweise.

"Dann schießt mal los.", murmelte der Tsuchikage. "Was ist so wichtig, dass diese Versammlung unterbrochen werden muss?"

"Also das ist so...", murmelte Naruto nach den richtigen Worten suchend.

"Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen...", sagte der Kage mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. "Wenn der Grund nichtig ist, kommt ihr hier nicht lebend raus, verstanden?"

"Ihr seid doch Opfer eines Attentats geworden.", sagte Sasuke langsam. "Stimmts?"

"Ja, das ist richtig. Es war eindeutig ein Kumo-Nin! Das Stirnband und die Kleidung des Angreifers sprachen Bände!" Er zeigte eine Verletzung am Arm vor, die offensichtlich von der Begegung herrührte. "Er ist schnell abgehauen, nachdem ich ihn gesehen habe, hat aber in der Hast sein Stirnband fallen lassen."

"Kommt es Euch nicht seltsam vor, dass ein angeblich so geschickter Attentäter so einen Fehler macht?", fragte Sasuke nun. "Könnte nicht irgendjemand Anderes dafür verantwortlich sein?"

"Das ist der älteste Trick der Welt!", sagte der Tsuchikage nur. "Angreifer lässt absichtlich ein offensichtliches Beweisstück zurück, das ihn als Täter verdächtigt, um den Verdacht zu erwecken, dass jemand Anderes die Beweise fälscht. Umgekehrte Psychologie, ganz einfach! Habe ich schon öfter erlebt."

"Das is mir zu hoch...", murmelte Naruto. "Glaubt der wirklich, dass alle so kompliziert denken?" Dies brachte ihm einige zornige Blicke der Iwa-Nin ein, doch sie zuckten zurück, als sie den seinen sahen.

"Ich habe aber Beweise mitgebracht, die den Täter entlarven!", sagte Sasuke schließlich.

"Und wer ist der Täter?", brauste ein genervtes Versammlungsmitglied auf.

"Der Täter ist Konoha-Gakure!", sagte Sasuke frei heraus.

"LÜGE!", brüllte plötzlich ein Mann, schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch und sprang auf, tobend vor Wut. "VERLEUMDUNG! VERRAT!"

"Wer ist denn das?", fragte der verwirrte Feudalherr.

"Der Botschafter von Konohagakure!", erwiederte der Kage verdutzt.

"IHR MIESEN, KLEINEN LANDESVERRÄTER! DAS SIEHT EUCH ÄHNLICH, ZWIETRACHT ZU SÄHEN, IHR MIESEN, KLEINEN OTO-RATTEN!" Nach dieser Tirade keuchte der Mann erst mal und sank erschöpft in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Doch plötzlich lagen alle Blicke auf dem Botschafter. "Wenn es wirklich eine Lüge ist...", murmelte der Tsuchikage nachdenklich. "...dann ist doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund also, so auszurasten."  
"Oh, verzeiht!", rief der Mann des Feuerreiches und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während ihm allerdings der Schweiß in Bächen vom Kopf rann. "Ein... ähm... tempramentvoller Mann, wie... ähm... Konoha sie eben hat, rastet eben auch leicht aus angesichts der... ähm... Ungeheuerlichkeit der bloßen Beschuldigung." Er setzte sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf.

Doch all das stimmte die Elite von Iwagakure nicht wirklich zufrieden.

"Beweise!", rief der Botschafter plötzlich mit einem zittrigen Lächeln, als wäre ihm gerade die lebensrettende Idee gekommen. "BEWEISE HER!"

"Die hab ich auch!", sagte Sasuke mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. Mit diesen Worten kramte er aus seinem Rucksack eine Schriftrolle hervor. "Ein amtliche Liste Konohas von den Todesfällen derer, die ihr auf eurem Weg nach Iwa alle liquidieren habt müssen! Mit Umständen und dem genauen Datum! Es wird euch auffallen, dass alle Toten darauf genau auf der Strecke zwischen Konoha und Iwa gelebt haben und ihr Todeszeitpunkt genau in den letzten Tagen vor dem Attentat auf Euch fällt."

"Ach so ist das?", sagte der Tsuchikage misstrauisch. "Dann lass mich mal die Liste sehen!"

"Gerne.", sagte Sasuke lächelnd und warf ihm lässig die Rolle zu.

In dem Moment, wo der Kage die Rolle fing, und fast unhörber ächzte, als seine alten Knochen knackten, begann der Konoha-Mann plötzlich hystherisch zu kreischen. "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, ICH BIN EH AM ARSCH!", brüllte er schließlich und dann mit einem irren, gehässigen Lächeln. "Es ist wahr! WIR haben versucht, euch zu sabotieren, die Schuld auf Kumo geschoben und ihr seid voll darauf reingefallen! FÜR KONOHA! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Auf der Rolle steht ja überhaupt nichts drauf!", sagte der Tsuchikage verwundert und hielt deutlich für alle sichtbar das leere Papier der Rolle hoch.

Alle starrten ihn fassungslos an.

Nur Sasuke hatte angefangen, triumphierend zu lachen. "In der Tat, es wäre beinahe schief gegangen.", sagte er schließlich. "Aber mein kleiner Bluff hat am Ende doch funktioniert."  
"BLUUUUFF?", brüllte Naruto ihn an. "WEISST DU EIGENTLICH, WIE GEFÄHRLICH DAS WAAAAR? ICH WERD DICH..."

"Hör auf, du Baka!", fauchte Uchiha und drückte den Uzumaki, der versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen, von sich weg.

"Bitte hört mir zu!", flehte der Konoha-Botschafter. "Ich hab doch nur nen kleinen Witz gemacht! IHR MÜSST MIR GLAUBEN!"

Doch plötzlich brach wütendes Gemurmel unter den Ratsmitgliedern los.

"Was für eine Unverfrorenheit!" "Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel!" "Was erdreistet Konoha sich eigentlich?" "Hängt diesen Mann!" "Ich fordere die Hinrichtung des Botschafters!"

"Du hast großes Glück gehabt, Junge.", knurrte der Tsuchikage. "Wäre er nur etwas beherrschter gewesen, hättest du damit dein Leben verwirkt!"  
"Wir hätten einen Fluchtplan zur Not gehabt.", sagte Sasuke lächelnd. "Doch Orochimaru war eh darüber informiert, wer der Botschafter aus Konoha hier im Moment ist. Da er diesen Mann zufällig kannte, wusste er, dass dieser Typ sehr leicht ausrastet, Spannung nicht ertragen kann und in Konfrontation mit solcher leicht komplett durchdreht! Auf dieser Basis hat Orochimaru also diesen Plan aufgestellt. Er hat ein Misslingen im Grunde als recht unwahrscheinlich betrachtet und er hat letzten Endes recht behalten."

"Zugegeben... im Grunde war es genial.", sagte Naruto langsam. "Eine der kleinen, zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Konohas dermaßen gegen es zu verwenden, auf so was kommt nicht jeder! Und da man mir gewiss die Spannung angesehen hätte, wurde ich einfach im Dunkeln gelassen! Du hast dir allerdings absolut überhaupt nichts anmerken lassen."

Der 'Botschafter' war unterdessen von den Iwa-Nin umzingelt worden, nach dem er versucht hatte, abzuhauen, und nun bot sich ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr.

"Bitte lasst mich leben!", kreischte er. "Ich will euch auch Geheimnisse von Konoha erzählen, nur bitte verschont mich!"

"Dann lass mal hören!", rief der Tsuchikage misstrauisch und erbot seinen Gefolgsleuten, einen Moment still zu halten.

"Z-zum Beispiel, dass Konoha gar nicht so schnell wiedererstarkt ist, wie es aussieht! Sie haben zwar ganz viele neue Genin, die das Missionspensum von früher bewältigen müssen, doch sie sind damit hoffnungslos überfordert!", sprudelte er los. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Das war alles?", polterte ein Iwa-Nin. "Willst du uns verarschen, du wertlosen Stück Dreck?"

"Wartet!", kreischte der Botschafter. "Auf den Raikage ist ein ähnliches Attentat geplant, um euch dann den schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben!"

Erneut wütendes Gemurmel. "Nieder mit Konoha!" "Das werden sie büßen!" "Für Iwa!"

"Also.", sagte der Mann von Konoha schließlich. "Könnt ihr mich jetzt gehen lassen?"  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein.", murmelte Tsuchikage ungerührt.

"Was?", schrie der Botschafter geschockt. "Aber ich habe mein eigenes Land verraten, um euch zu helfen! Nach Konoha kann ich eh nicht zurück! Also welchen Vorteil bringt euch noch mein Tod?"

"Wir können dich nicht gehen lassen.", erwiederte das Oberhaupt Iwagakures stur. "Du weißt zuviel über unser Dorf und wenn die Gelegenheit günstig ist, fällst du uns wieder in den Rücken. Los, tötet ihn!"

"Mit Vergnügen würde ich das übernehmen!", sagte Naruto mit einem höflichen Knicks und trat vor, sich vor Freude die Hände reibend.

"Ahhh! Der Kyuubi!", kreischte der Botschafter, dem nun bleich war, wie ein Zombie.

"Also gut, dann zeig mal, was ein Diener des gefürchteten Orochimarus so drauf hat.", knurrte der Tsuchikage verwegen.

Plötzlich ließ Naruto Kyuubi-Chakra bis zum ersten Schwanz frei. Dann flitzte er blitzschnell zu dem Botschafter, packte diesen am Hals und drückte ihn mit brutaler Gewalt gegen die Wand, dass rotes Blut aus seinem Mund lief. Er setzte zu einem heftigen Faustschlag an, doch Uzumaki fing ihn auf und brach roh den Arm seines Opfers.

"Weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte Naruto mit einem grausamen Grinsen sein Opfer, das wie Espenlaub zitterte. "Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, Sohn des vierten Hokage, dritter Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi und bald wird die ganze Welt mich kennen unter dem Namen: Blutroter Blitz!"

Aufgrund dieser Ansage starrten sämtliche Leute von Iwa völlig entgeistert zu ihm hin, einige kreischten vor Entsetzen wie am Spieß. Außerdem wichen alle, die in seiner Nähe standen, hastig einige Schritte zurück.

"Oh mann, musste das sein?", stöhnte Sasuke und schlug sich die Hand gegen den Kopf.

"B-bitte, K-Kyuubi, e-es t-tut mir Leid!", flehte der Todgeweihte Konoha-Botschafter. "T-töte mich nicht!"

"Ich werde dir einen Gefallen tun.", sagte Naruto warmherzig. "Ich werde dir einen schnellen Tod gewähren! Ist das nichts?"

"N-NEIN AHHRRRGH!", brüllte der Mann, als der Blonde die Hände mit der langsamen Geschwindigkeit einer Schrottpresse auf sein Opfer zuführte und schließlich dessen Kopf in einem grässlichen Geräusch zu Brei verarbeitete. Naruto brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Einige der Iwa-Nins übergaben sich auf dem Boden, andere bekamen Panikattacken. Fürchterliche Erinnerungen kamen in all ihrer Schrecklichkeit wieder hoch.

"Das...", sagte der totenbleiche Feudalherr, der über den Schirm alles mitbekommen hatte schließlich. "...bedeutet also, dass wir mit Oto-Gakure ein Bündnis eingehen und dem Feuerreich den Krieg erklären?"

"So ist es!", erwiederte der Tsuchikage. "Aber kommt bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, mit uns das Selbe zu versuchen wie mit Suna, das bekäme euch wirklich schlecht!"

So war es beschlossen. Ein Bündnis zwischen Iwa und Oto! Wunderbar, frohlockte Naruto innerlich. Der zweite Rachefeldzug gegen Konoha konnte bald beginnen und diesmal würde sie kein Wunder retten! Sie sollten wirklich die Zeit genießen, die ihnen noch blieb...


	20. Konohas Untergang

Nach der erfolgreichen Allianzbildung mit Iwagakure waren Naruto und Sasuke wieder nach Oto-Gakure zurückgekehrt.

Orochimaru hatte in Kumogakure leider nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Er, Haku, Tayuya, Sakon und Gaara hatten um ihr Leben laufen müssen, waren aber verlustlos zurückgekehrt.

Orochimaru war dennoch hocherfreut, als er vom Erfolg in Iwa hörte.

"Dann steht dem Angriff gegen Konoha ja nichts mehr im Weg!", frohlockte er. "Wir werden alles zerstören! Das Dorf Konohagakure wird vom Angesicht der Welt verschwinden und dann werden sich endlich große, spannende Änderungen ergeben!" Die Fantastischkeit dieser Möglichkeiten berauschte den Sannin regelrecht.

Auch Naruto war voller Vorfreude. Endlich würde er seine Rache vollenden für das, was ihm früher alles angetan worden war. Die Dorfbewohner hatten damals wirklich nichts unversucht gelassen, dem kleinen Jinchuuriki das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Takeshi Haruno war bei Weitem nicht der Einzige gewesen und nicht selten hatte Naruto um sein Leben fürchten müssen, manchmal war er sogar fast zu Tode geprügelt worden, doch niemals hatte der Hokage Täter verhaften können, da sie alle eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft waren. Niemand, wirklich niemand würde überleben, das schwor er sich!

Und nun zogen alle Mitkämpfer aus Orochimarus Versteck los. Der Sannin selbst, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kabuto, Haku, Hinata, Tayuya, Sakon, Juugo, Suigetsu und eine gewisse Karin, die erst vor Kurzem zu Orochimaru gestoßen war. Daneben mehrere Dutzend schwache und relativ nutzlose Oto-Nin-Fußsoldaten.

Nach einigen Tagen Marsch überquerten sie die Grenze des Feuerreiches und betraten den feindlichen Boden.

Schließlich und endlich war das gewaltige Gesamtheer in den Wäldern um Konoha verteilt versteckt, sie alle hatten die im der Morgenfrühe noch ruhende Stadt genau im Blick.

Außer der Truppe aus Oto war noch ein gewaltiges Aufgebot der Iwa-Ninja angekommen, ebenso wie eine große Armee aus Wellen-Ninjas der von Orochimaru persönlich gegründeten Stadt Namigakure erschienen.

Die Ninjas des Wellenreiches waren gnadenlose Kampfmaschinen, bei denen alle Art von Schwäche ausgemerzt war. Sie waren absolut elitäre Shinobi, da die nur die Talentiertesten die grausamen Selektionsbedingungen der Akademie überlebten. Es waren unvorstellbar gefährliche Gegner im Kampf.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung waren Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, die Anführer des Iwa-Heeres sowie der talentierteste Nami-Nin versammelt, sehr zur Überraschung der Anderen ein zwölfjähriges Kind.

"Also schön!", frohlockte Orochimaru. "Heute wird an diesem Ort Geschichte geschrieben! Das Ninja-Aufgebot Konohas ist größer als jemals zuvor, doch es sind zu fünfundneunzig Prozent untalentierte Genin, da Konoha die Selektionsbedingungen so sehr zurückgeschraubt hat, dass jeder noch so untalentierte Trottel sich Ninja nennen kann! Dieser Titel ist überhaupt nichts mehr wert! Also lasst uns diesen Haufen Schwächlinge NACH ALLEN REGELN DER KUNST AUSEINANDERNEHMEN!"

"YEAAAH!", rief Naruto enthusiastisch. "Ihre Köpfe werden sowas von rollen!"

"Wer weiß? Vielleicht stirbst du ja auch! Kannst du es vorher wissen?", murmelte das Kind aus dem Wellenreich emotionslos.

"Ach, sei nicht so ne Heulsuse, Kleiner!", sagte Naruto lachend.

"Das bin ich nicht.", erwiederte der Andere plötzlich mit hasserfülltem Blick. "Wer heult, ist ein Schwächling und hat schon verloren!"

"Ich habe gehört, der amtierende Hokage hat den Gelben Blitz ausgebildet!", murmelte einer der Iwa-Nin. "Allein das schon ist ein Grund, ihm einen möglichst grausamen Tod zu bereiten!"

"Jira und ich sind alte Freunde.", höhnte Orochimaru. "Das wird ein nettes Pläuschen! Kukuku!"

"Orochimaru-sama!", rief ein Späher aus dem Gebüsch. "Die Sonne ist hinter den Bergen erschienen! Das war unser vereinbartes Zeichen! Sollen wir angreifen?"

"Es geht los!", zischte Orochimaru begeistert mit dem schlangenhaftesten Grinsen überhaupt.

Auf der Stelle rannten überall aus dem Dickicht unzählige Ninja, kletterten über die Stadtmauer, überrumpelten die Wachposten und drangen von allen Seiten in das Innere der Stadt ein.

Riesenschlangen rissen die Mauern nieder und ebneten vielen Soldaten den Weg.  
Auf der Stelle machte sich Naruto in seiner einschwänzigen Form daran, die Tür vom erstbesten Haus aufzubrechen und die völlig überraschten Einwohner abzuschlachten. Kaum war er fertig, ging der grausame Jinchuuriki zum nächsten Haus.

In Konoha war derweil Panik ausgebrochen. Panisch schreiende Menschen flohen ins Stadtinnere und brüllten: "DER FEIND KOOOOOMMT!"

Als hundert Iwa-Nin gleichzeitig Fingerzeichen nutzten, wurde die gesamte Stadt von einem furchtbaren Erdbeben erfasst. Eine Menge Häuser gingen in die Brüche.

Dann rückten die Oto-, Iwa- und Nami-Nin vor. Beständig marschierend näherten sie sich dem Stadtinneren. In kleinen Grüppchen liefen die Angreifer durch die Gassen.

Doch da kam auch schon Widerstand in Form von wahrhaft zahllosen Konoha-Nin, die allerdings fast vollständig aus Genin bestanden und daher für einen halbwegs erfahrenen Kämpfer keine Herausforderung waren.

Die Riesenschlangen bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Stadtzentrum, doch plötzlich sprang ein wahrhaft gewaltiges Ungetüm von einem Frosch direkt vor sie und enthauptete drei auf einen Streich. "Nimmt das, ihr lausigen Schlangen, spürt die Macht des unbesiegbaren Gamabunta!", grollte die Bestie.

Auf dem Kopf des Frosches stand der Hokage persönlich. "Ich, Jiraiya, der fünfte Hokage von Konoha, verteidige diese Stadt mit meinem Leben! Verlasst euch drauf!"

Doch plötzlich erschien direkt vor Gamabunta eine wahrhaft gewaltige, violette Schlange, auf deren Kopf der Chef aller Angreifer persönlich stand.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Jiraiya-Boy!", höhnte Orochimaru. "Heute töte ich dich, kukukuku!"

"Grrrr!", knurrte der Fünfte voller Zorn. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass du wiedermal hinter allem steckst! Du wirst dieses Mal nicht davon kommen, das verspreche ich dir, mein Freund! RAAAH!" Brüllend rannte der Weißhaarige auf seinen Gegner zu und umschloss diesen mit seinen verlängerten Haaren, um ihn aufzuspießen.

Doch Orochimaru lachte nur, als die Haare unter der extrem harten Drachenhaut einfach abbrachen wie Zahnstocher an einem Diamanten.

"Wie ist das möglich?", rief der Weißhaarige voller Entsetzen. "Uns ist nicht bekannt, dass du eine solche Fähigkeit hast! Das ist doch ein Kekkeigenkai!"

"Menschen entwickeln sich eben weiter!", rief Orochimaru in Extase, während er auf Jiraiya zurannte und diesen mit einigen brutalen Schlägen eindeckte, welche dieser erwiederte.

"Du Monster!", fauchte Jiraiya, während er seinem Gegner mit einem Tritt eine seiner ungewöhnlichen Schuhe voll ins Gesicht rammte, und dieser wegflog. "Ich leiste der Welt einen großen Dienst, wenn ich dich töte!"

"Das werden wir noch sehen.", lächelte Orochimaru mit völlig unversehrtem Gesicht, als er sich aufrichtete.

Einige der Wellen-Ninja hatten einen großen Platz erreicht.

"Seht nach, ob sich irgendwo Menschen verstecken.", knurrte der Junge, der vorhin bei Orochimaru und den Anderen auf der Lichtung gewesen war. "Hinterlasst keine Überlebenden!"

Plötzlich stürmten aus einer Seitengasse an die zwanzig Konoha-Nin. Sie alle hatten Kunai in der Hand, wirkten allerdings so unprofessionell und unerfahren, dass sich jeder anständige Shinobi nur an den Kopf schlagen konnte. Alle waren in den letzten drei Jahren notdürftig ausgebildet worden, da hier allerdings nichts den Spreu vom Weizen trennte, war selbst diese große Gruppe nicht wirklich gefährlich.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, der mordlustige Blick wurde von der weißen Mütze allerdings verdeckt. Dann zog er seine Waffe, ein für Ninja untypisches langes Katana und rannte in irrsinnigem Tempo auf die Feinde zu.

Der erste Trupp, eine zehnköpfige Gruppe, nahm sich seiner an. Die Ninja hoben ihre Kunai, um den Angreifer zu erstechen.

Unzählige schneidende Geräusche erklangen in einem Augenblick, als die beiden Parteien aufeinander trafen. In der nächsten Sekunde stand der Junge mit dem Rücken zum Ort des Aufeinandertreffens, hinter ihm lag ein großer Haufen von Leichenteilen. Belustigt kicherte er.

"YYYYAAAAAH!" Mit diesem Kampfschrei rannte ein Junge mit Brille auf den Nami-Nin zu, im nächsten Moment durchbohrte das Schwert sein Herz.  
"UDOOOOON!", brüllte ein braunhaariger Junge voller Entsetzen, während ein Mädchen mit orangenen Haaren, die in zwei Zöpfen auseinander gingen, mit tränenübertrömtem Gesicht zum Leichnam ihres Freundes rannte und schluchzend neben diesem zusammenbrach.

Vächtlich schnaubend ging der Schwertkämpfer zu ihr hin und versetzte dem Mädchen einen brutalen Tritt, der es wegschleuderte, während er "Abschaum." knurrte.

"WAGE ES NICHT, DU BASTARD!", brüllte der Braunhaarige. "ICH BRING DICH UM, VERLASS DICH DRAUF!"

Das entlockte dem Mützenjungen allerdings nur ein müdes Lächeln. "Warum? Leute, die ihre Tränendrüsen nutzen, sind doch nichts wert!"  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", brauste ein Genin in Teenageralter neben dem Kumpel von Udon auf. "Wie kannst du so grausam sein?"

"Darum!", rief der Junge und hob sein Hemd an. Sein Brustkorb war übersäht mit unzähligen Narben. "Auf der Schule, wo ich ausgebildet wurde, war die Strafe für die Nichtbeherrschung der Emotionen fürchterlich! Jede Träne wurde mit einem Peitschenhieb bestraft!"

Der Genin schluckte daraufhin. "Was sind das für Monster, die so was tun?", stammelte er.

"Inari-sama!", rief ein anderer Wellen-Ninja. "Wir haben hier keine weiteren Menschen gefunden und stoßen jetzt weiter in das Stadtinnere vor! Ihr kommt hier alleine zurecht, nicht wahr?"

"Geht nur!", rief Inari mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung, während er mit seinem Schwert, das in der anderen Hand war, lässig einen angreifenden Genin enthauptete.

Währenddessen rückten Sasuke, Hinata und eine Handvoll Oto-Nin weiter vor und überquerten einen Weg, der bereits von Kampfeslärm erfüllt war.

"Hinata!", rief plötzlich eine vor Wut zitternde Stimme.

Der kleine Trupp wandte sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen, das nicht älter als zehn Jahre zu sein schien. Zwei hasserfüllte Byakugan starrten Hinata an.

"Wer ist denn die kleine Lebensmüde?", höhnte ein großer, dicker, brutal wirkender Oto-Nin. "Da ist ja ne Fliege ne größere Herausforderung!"

"Was willst du, Schwerterherz?", fragte Hinata genervt. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie kein Interesse an dieser Unterhaltung hatte.

"Dich... töten!", knurrte die Jüngere und begab sich in Juken-Kampfstellung. "Du beleidigst Vaters Andenken, in dem du seinen Mörder küsst! Du hast Neji getötet! Wusstest du eigentlich, dass unsere Oma vor Kummer gestorben ist?"

Sasuke musterte Hanabi nun mit großen Interesse.

"Tut mir Leid, ich hab keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn!", murmelte Hinata. "Einer meiner Untergebenen wird sich deiner annehmen!"

"Yeah!" "Cool!" Freudiges Gemurmel entbrannte unter den mordlüsternen Oto-Nin.

"Niemand mischt sich hier ein!", rief plötzlich Sasuke bestimmt. "Absolut niemand! Die beiden tragen das unter sich aus!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte die ältere Hyuuga, die glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Was geht ab, Alter?", grollte der fette Oto-Ninja angefressen. "Ich töte jetzt die Kleine und weiter gehts!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich blitzschnell zu Hanabi und wollte gerade blitzschnell auf sie zurennen, doch im nächsten Moment bohrte sich von hinten ein Schwert durch sein Herz.

"Ich sagte: Niemand mischt sich ein!" Diese Worte von Sasuke, der Rücken an Rücken mit ihm stand, ausgesprochen mit einem belehrenden Grinsen, war das Letzte, was der bedauernswerte Mann hörte. Der Uchiha wandte sich nun zu dem Rest der Meute und murmelte mit einem gefährlichen Unterton: "Will noch wer sterben?"  
Die Oto-Nin schluckten. Doch plötzlich hatten sie keine Möglichkeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich rannten Konoha-Nin auf sie zu und sie wurden in harte Gefechte verwickelt.

Sasuke derweil erzeugte mit einem Katon-Jutsu einen Feuerring um Hinata und Hanabi, sodass die beiden mehr oder weniger isoliert waren.

"Warum tust du das, Sasuke?", fragte Hinata, doch sie konnte keine Antwort mehr abwarten, denn plötzlich musste sie die harten Juken-Schläge ihrer wie von Sinnen schreienden Schwester abwehren.

"Ganz einfach!", antwortete dieser jedoch trotzdem kalt. "Wenn ältere Geschwister Mist bauen, wie etwa... Verwandte umbringen, müssen sie sich vor ihren jüngeren Geschwistern verantworten!"

Unterdessen hatte Naruto schon zahllose grauenhafte Massaker unter der Bevölkerung angerichtet. Zum Beispiel hatte er zufällig einen der Schutzbunker gefunden und 'leergeräumt'. Uzumaki hatte außerdem die drei Fuchsdämonen sowie recht viele weitere Füchse losgeschickt, um die Effizienz noch zu erhöhen. Nun war der Jinchuuriki ganz in der Nähe des Stadtkerns.

"AHHH! DER KYUUBI!", brüllten mehrere entsetzte Shinobi, bevor sie der Lebendigkeit entledigt wurden.

Entspannt, als würde er gerade einen Sonntagsspaziergang machen, schritt Naruto einfach über die vielen zerstümmelten Leichen, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie sich ein nicht eben kleines Haus vollständig in Sand auflöste.

"Hey, Gaara!", rief Naruto freudig, als der Rothaarige aus den wabernden Sandmassen hervortrat. "Und? Wie viele hast du schon so erlegt?"

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete der Wüstenjunge. "Vielleicht drei- oder vierhundert."

"Ha!", rief der Blonde triumphierend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sein Gegenüber. "Ne genaue Zahl kann ich dir nicht nennen-" (in diesem Moment stürmte ein verweifelter Bewohner mit einer Axt auf Naruto zu und erlitt dafür einen Genickbruch durch diesen) "-aber ich hab bestimmt schon mindestens fünfhundert erwischt!"

"Bist ja mächtig motiviert heute!", sagte Gaara lächelnd, während er lässig eine Gruppe Konoha-Nin in Treibsand versenkte.

"Darauf kannst du wetten!", rief Naruto und rannte auf einen weiteren Trupp zu. "Heute - ist - der - Tag - der - Rache!" Bei jedem Wort zerriss er einen von ihnen.

Ein gewaltiger Drache aus reinem Eis fegte durch die Häuser Konohas und riss sie ein, als wären sie Kartenhäuser. Außerdem verwandelte sein Atem jeden feindlichen Ninja in eine Eisstatue. Dort, wo eigentlich das Herz des Drachens wäre, war der Körper von Haku, welcher die mächtige Erscheinung lenkte.

"GATSUGAAAA!" Zwei wirbelnde Massen krachten gegen den Bauch und erzeugten dort Risse, prallten aber wieder zurück und waren nun als junger Mann mit Kapuze und drei Meter großer Hund zu erkennen, die brutal auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Nur knapp entgingen sie dem tödlichen Eisatem durch Seitwärtsrollen.

Nun ließen einige Nami-Nin, die in der Nähe waren, Wasser auf die 'Wunde' schweben, welche sich sofort schloss, da das Wasser gefror.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Shikamaru, der etwas abseits stand, mindestens ein Dutzend Feinde mit seinem Kagemane festhielt und gleichzeitig mit seiner Denkfähigkeit für den Kampf gegen den Drachen herhalten musste. Dass sich ein Mensch in diesem befand hatte er zwar schnell durchschaut, doch an den war nicht ranzukommen. Ihn zu schmelzen konnten sie vergessen, für so ein Teil wäre da eine Temparatur von mindestens achttausend Grad Celsius nötig. Vielleicht könnte Inos Gedankenjutsu zu ihm hin... Wenn sie denn verdammt noch mal hier wäre!

Inzwischen schritt noch eine ganz andere Armee in Richtung Konohas.

"Los! Machen wir sie nieder!", rief der Anführer dieser mächtigen Truppe, während er seinen gelben Kagehut abnahm. "Das wars dann mit Konoha!"

"YEEEEAAH!", brüllten unzählige Stimmen.

"Darauf nen fetten Rap!", schrie eine Stimme.

Nun waren sie nah genug herangekommen, um zu sehen, dass die Stadt bereits lichterloh brannte und die Mauern eingerissen waren.

"Was ist das?", rief ein Kumo-Nin verwundert.

"Scheint, als wäre uns jemand zuvorgekommen!", stellte der Anführer verwundert fest. "Ich tippe auf Orochimaru und seine Schoßtierchen, die Iwa-Nin!"

"Was sol-len wir jetzt tun, Bro?", rappte die Stimme von eben.

"Ist doch klar!", rief der Anführer mit einem Lächeln. "Mit dir und der Katze sind wir absolut unbesiegbar! Besser kann es gar nicht kommen, dass so viele Feinde versammelt sind und sich gegenseitig bekämpfen! Wir marschieren einfach rein und machen alle auf einen Streich platt! VORWÄRTS!"

Über ganz Konoha bildete sich plötzlich eine gawaltige Gewitterwolke, die den Himmel total verdunkelte. Blitze gingen auf die Stadt nieder und trafen die Verteidiger und Angreifer der grauenvollen Schlacht gleichermaßen.

Jiraiya und Orochimaru wichen geschickt den Angriffen aus, Manda und Gamabunta kamen allerdings in den Genuss äußerst unangenehmer Schocks, die ausschließlich für die beiden Riesentiere nicht tödlich waren.

"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Jiraiya geschockt. "Haben wir etwa den Zorn der Götter geweckt?"

"Irrtum!", rief eine tiefe, hämische Stimme. "Wir waren das!"

Die beiden Sannin wandten sich starr vor Schreck um und sahen einen großen, extrem muskulösen und vor elektrischer Energie bebenden Mann.

"Wenn das nicht der Raikage ist!", knurrte Orochimaru hasserfüllt. "Wir hätten diese Stadt gemeinsam überrennnen können, du Vollidiot!"

"Ich weiß!", sagte der Mann grinsend. "Aber wozu bracht man Verbündete, wenn die eigenen Mannen stark genug sind, um alle auf einmal auszuschalten?"

"Du bist doch größenwahnsinnig, Ê!", schnaubte Jiraiya verächtlich. "Aber dafür wirst du hier und jetzt sterben!"

Währenddessen ging im Stadtkern das Blutvergießen weiter. Naruto und Gaara kamen voll auf ihre Kosten.

Plötzlich bemerkte der Blonde, dass zwei große Gruppen, eine aus Konoha-Nins, die andere aus Oto-, Iwa- und Nami-Nins bestehend, mit viel Kampfgebrüll aufeinander losgingen. Spontan entschied Naruto, nicht einzugreifen und das Spektakel aus der Entfernung einfach mal genießen.

Plötzlich sah er, wie irgendetwas mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit zwischen die beiden Parteien huschte, die just in diesem Moment aufeinandertrafen.

Schneidende Geräusche. Grauenerfüllte Schreie. Im nächsten Moment fielen alle Ninja zu Boden. Nur einer stand zwischen den vielen Toten und der war gerade eben ganz sicher nicht dabei gewesen, er wäre Naruto aufgrund seines ungewöhnlichen Aussehens sofort ins Auge gesprungen.

Der Mann vor dem Uzumaki hatte dunkle Haut, trug eine Sonnenbrille, war sehr groß und muskulös und trug sage und schreibe sieben Schwerter, die alle vor Elektrizität knisterten. Aber das Krasseste: Es war ein Kumo-Nin, wie sofort an dem Stirnband zu erkennen war. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Mischte sich jetzt verdammt noch mal jeder hier ein?

"Hey, hey, was starrste so, Kleiner?", höhnte der Kerl nun, dann begann er plötzlich, zu rappen. "Diese kleine Stadt stürzen wir ins Verderben, jeder der hier Anwesenden wird jetzt sterben!"

"Was bist du denn?", murmelte Gaara in verwirrtem Schock.

"Auf jeden Fall scheint er bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen zu haben!", knurrte Naruto rasend und ging in den dreischwänzigen Modus. "VERRECKE, DU SAAAACK!"

Doch als Naruto bei dem Anderen war und ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen wollte, wich dieser ganz plötzlich blitzschnell aus, war schon im nächsten Moment hinter Naruto und verpasste dem blonden Jinchuuriki einen harten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, der den Uzumaki gegen ein Haus schleuderte.

Als Gaara, der mittlerweile wieder seine menschengroße Shukakuform angenommen hatte, versuchte, den Fremden mit seinem Wüstensarg zu zerquetschen, wich dieser blitzschnell aus und amputierte dem Wüstenmonster die Sandarme, die sich natürlich sofort neubildeten, doch da wurde der Shukaku-Jinchuuriki auch schon durch einen Magentritt weggeschleudert.

"Du Ratte!", fauchte Naruto, der sich eine Platzwunde am Kopf hielt. "Es ist unklug einen Gott zu erzürnen!"

"GOOOOOTT?", kreischte der Mann, dann fasste sich an die Stirn und begann, ausgeflippt zu lachen, als hätte er noch niemals in seinem Leben so etwas Lächerliches gehört "Ich dachte ja, würdige Gegner zu treffen, yeah! Aber ihr zwei seid nichts weiter als zwei untalentierte, unerfahrene, unreife, schwächliche und armselige Kinder! Yeah!"

"Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass du mit Jinchuurikis sprichst?", fauchte Naruto, dem dieser Kerl immer mehr auf den Sack ging.

"Na und?", rief der Andere während er plötzlich eine rote Aura annahm, welche... Schwänze ausbildete. "Ich weiß gar nicht, ob man euch Jammergestalten überhaupt als Jinchuuriki bezeichnen kann, yeah! Ich bin Killerbee, der Achtschwänzige! Yeah!"

Warum hatte der dämliche Fuchs ihn nicht vorgewarnt? Er hatte doch auch damals Shukaku erkannt!

"Bin ich dein Kindermächen, Naruto?", fauchte der Fuchs in seinem Inneren.

"Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich!", höhnte Killerbee nun.

"Das sehn wir!", grollte Naruto und erzeugte tausend Schattendoppelgänger, die alle auf den Feind zu rannten. Einer nach dem Anderen verschwand, als Killerbee wieder seine Schwerter sausen ließ, diesmal mit noch höherer Geschwindigkeit als zuvor.

"DICH MACH ICH PLATT!", brüllte Gaara, formte ein Fingerzeichen. Dann wuchs er auf die gigantische Größe des wahren Shukaku heran, hob seinen gewaltigen Arm, verpasste Killerbee volle Breitseite, dass dieser weggeschleudert wurde.

"Not bad!", höhnte Killerbee. "Doch ich bin noch besser!" Mit diesen Worten wuchs er plötzlich ebenfalls auf gigantische Größe heran. Der Hachibi sah wirklich furchterregend aus. Er war ein gewaltiger Stier, dessen acht Schwänze aussahen wie die Tentakel eines Kraken. "JETZT ZEIG ICH EUCH MAL, IN WELCHER LIGA ICH SPIELE!"

Mit diesen Worten packte er Shukaku und schleuderte ihn mit einer Kraft jeneits aller Vorstellungskraft in die Luft.

Doch bevor das gewaltige Monster die Wolken erreichen konnte, sprang plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine gewaltige, zweischwänzige, von blauem Feuer umhüllte Katze auf dem Shukaku zu und verpasste diesem einen tödlichen Krallenhieb. Der Einschwänzige schoss mit irrer Geschwindkeit auf den Boden zu und schlug schließlich, bei seinem Aufprall ein Erdbeben erzeugend, auf.

"Mann, warum kannst du nicht auch so gehorchen?", murrte Naruto. "Du bist echt uncool, Kyuubi!"

"Pah!", schnaubte dieser verächtlich. "Hachibi ist völlig verweichlicht! Er ist ein Sklave seines Jinchuuriki und eine Schande für alle Bijuus! Nibi genauso!"

Während der Ein- und die Zweischwänzige ihren brutalen Zweikampf (welcher übrigens heftige Verwüstung anrichtete) fortsetzten, wand sich der Achtschwänzige nun Naruto zu.

"WAS IST, KYUUBI? KANNST DU DEIN BIJUU NICHT KONTROLLIEREN? DANN STIRBST DU HIER UND JETZT!", brüllte er. Allein die Kraft seines Atems riss den Uzumaki von den Füßen.

Als Naruto sich wieder aufrichtete, schnaubte er verächtlich: "Pah! Vielleicht habe ich Kyuubi nicht perfekt unter Kontrolle..." Der Blonde machte nun seltsame Bewegungen mit seinen Händen. "...aber ich verlasse mich nicht ausschließlich auf meinen Bijuu! FUUTON - RASENSHURIKEEEN!" Mit diesen Worten warf Naruto das zerstörerische Jutsu auf seinen Gegner.

Tatsächlich brüllte der gewaltige Stier auf, als er von der mörderischen Explosion getroffen wurde.

"Schach und matt!", rief Naruto euphorisch, doch im nächsten Moment musste er blitzschnell ausweichen, als sein Gegner, der noch lange nicht am Ende war, einen wahrhaft mörderischen Chakrastrahl abfeuerte.

Der Uzumaki schluckte, als der Strahl in einem Berg, der etwas weiter von Konoha entfernt stand, aber doch recht gut zu sehen war, einschlug und diesen vollständig pulverisierte.

"So nicht!", knurrte er jedoch, ohne sich Angst anmerken zu lassen. "Wir werden sehen, wer hier der Boss ist! Dattebayo!" Schließlich nahm er die vierschwänzige Form an und feuerte ebenfalls einen Chakrastrahl ab, den sein monströser Gegner jedoch lässig mit der Hand abwehrte.

Nun hob Hachibi seine Hand, um den den Kyuubi wie eine lästige Fliege zu zerquetschen, doch dieser, mittlerweile in der sechsschwänzigen Form, wich einfach aus.

"Rooaaaaaah!" Mit diesem Brüllen nahm der Fuchs die achtschwänzige Form an, stürmte auf seinen immer noch etwas größeren Gegner zu und schleuderte diesen mit einem brutalen Prankenhieb von sich.

Hachibi rollte über das Dorf, zerrieb die ganzen Häuser unter sich einfach zu Pulver, richtete sich recht weit von Kyuubi entfernt wieder auf. "Unglaublich!", rief das Monster voller Schrecken. "Er ist mir ebenbürtig, obwohl sein Bijuu nicht ganz vollständig freigesetzt ist!"

Mit fassungslosem Entsetzen starrte Jiraiya auf die in einiger Entfernung wütenden Bijuu.

"Das kann doch nicht sein!", stammelte er. "Ich muss irgendwas tun!"

"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, alter Freund!", höhnte Orochimaru. "Nichts kann die Kraft von vier Bijuu aufhalten. Zwar kämpfen sie gegeneinander, doch sie werden über kurz oder lang nur so nebenbei ganz Konoha dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben! Konoha wäre ja schon vor drei Jahren zerstört gewesen ohne das Zutun von Itachi Uchiha!"

"Aber zuerst nehme ich euch beide auseinander!", grollte der Raikage und ging wieder auf Orochimaru los, welcher geschickt auswich.

Jiraiya starrte indes weiterhin apathisch auf die Trümmer seines Dorfes.

Unterdessen setzten beide achtschwänzigen Ungeheuer zu jeweils einem Chakrastrahl an. Die Angriffe schossen aufeinander zu und trafen sich genau in der Mitte.

KAAAWWOOOOM! In einer unvorstellbaren Explosion trafen die Attacken aufeinander. Langsam breitete sie sich aus, ihr Radius würde gewaltig werden.

Als die Menschen die sich ausbreitende Explosion bemerkten, rannten sie Hals über Kopf davon. Die, die nicht schnell genug rannten, wurden jedoch erfasst und verbrannten bei lebendigem Leibe.

Sogar Gamabunta und Manda mussten zurückweichen.

Innerhalb der Stadt war eine Fläche erfasst worden, die etwas mehr als der halben Gesamtfläche Konohas entsprach. Ihre Schockwelle riss dazu noch alle Häuser in der Stadt nieder.

"DAS WARS!", kreischte Orochimaru voller Wahnsinn. "Konohas Todesstoß!"

Jiraiya indes war zu Gamabuntas Ohr gegangen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Frosch brüllte daraufhin aus vollem Halse: "NINJA UND EINWOHNER KONOHAS! FLIEHT VON HIER! FLIEHT, DENN DAS DORF IST VERLOREN!" Der Sannin brach indes in gebrochener Verzweiflung zusammen, was sein Ende war, da Orochimaru ihm auf der Stelle das Kusanagi in den Rücken rammte. Gamabunta, der am Ende seiner Kraft war, verpuffte.

"Soso, das war also das Ende deines Willens, durchzuhalten?", höhnte er lachend. "Letzter Hokage überhaupt?" Daraufhin wich er dem Angriff des Raikage aus, der nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war. "Ach stimmt ja, ein Nervsack bleibt ja noch!", maulte der Schwarzhaarige.

Im Inneren des Kyuubi-Gefängnisses saß Naruto am Boden und lachte - lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger.

"Das dürfte wohl Konohas Ende sein!", rief er lachend. "Alles wird komplett zerstört!"

Doch auch der Fuchs ließ ein seltsames Lachen ertönen. "Du bist sowas von in meine Falle getappt, kleiner Mensch! Und nun bekommst du die Quittung!"

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte der Uzumaki verwirrt. "Du kommst hier nicht raus!"

"Oh doch!", höhnte der Fuchs. "Denn ich habe das Siegel beim letzten Mal, wo der Achte Schwanz ausgebrochen ist, heimlich präpariert, sodass das nächste Mal in dieser Form dein Untergang ist!" Der Fuchs rammte nun seinen Kopf gegen das Gitter und zerbrach es somit. "Und nun verrecke, du kleiner Mensch!", grollte er und drückte wie zuvor seine Pfote gegen Naruto. "Kein Namikaze hier, um dich rauszuhauen! Grohaaaar!"

Verdammt, was hatte er getan? Er hatte bewusst zugelassen, dass acht Schwänze frei wurden, damit, dass der Fuchs das Siegel präpariert hatte, hatte der Junge nicht gerechnet!

"Ich lasse dich nicht gewähren!", schrie Naruto, doch der Fuchs lächelte nur.

"Allein die Anwesenheit Minatos in diesem Gefängnis hat mich geschwächt und mein Chakra unterderdrückt!", knurrte er. "Und ohne ihn bist du nur ein kleiner Appetithappen für mich!"

Außerhalb grollte der Fuchs, als sich plötzlich ein neunter Schwanz ausbildete. Das Ungetüm an sich wurde außerdem mit Haut überzogen und wuchs fast unmerklich.

"Oh nein!", rief Killerbee entsetzt. "Kyuubi ist wahrhaft unkontrollierbar und unbesiegbar! Das ist unser Ende, yeah!"

Auch Gaara und Yugito starrten auf den sich langsam verwandelnden Fuchs. Der Kyuubi in seiner vollendeten Form würde sogar die drei anderen Bijuu in den Schatten stellen!

Während bei dem Fuchs nun schon langsam ein Fell spross, kam Narutos Körper langsam aus dem Kopf des Fuchses heraus.

"Nanu, was geschieht hier? AUFHÖREN!", schrie er verzweifelt und klammerte sich an den Fuchs, wie besessen, ihn bei sich zu halten.

Plötzlich geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Von den vier Bijuus ging plötzlich ein strahlend helles Licht aus. Die vier Strahlen trafen sich in der Mitte. Eine geisterhafte Gestalt formte sich plötzlich. Um diese Gestalt wurde plötzlich ein tosender Sturm erzeugt. Die Bijuu waren wie gelähmt.

Ein Flüstern war von der Gestalt zu hören. "Zwanzig Schwänze an einem Ort... Wenn das so weiter geht, gerät die Welt erneut in Gefahr... Ich hatte gehofft, dass dieser Tag nie kommen möge... Doch durch die grenzenlose Dummheit der Menschen war es wohl unvermeidbar..."

"Wer ist das?", fragte Naruto, dessen Kopf aus dem des Kyuubi ragte, verwirrt.

Doch plötzlich befreite sich Kyuubi aus der Starre. "RIKUDOU! SIEH AN, WAS AUS UNS GEWORDEN IST! WIR SIND NUR NOCH SCHATTEN UNSERES ALTEN SELBSTES! ALLES WEGEN DIR! DICH REISSE ICH IN STÜCKEEEE!"

Mit einem monströsen Satz sprang das Ungetüm vor und wollte die Gestalt angreifen, doch plötzlich ging von Rikudous Geist ein seltsames Leuchten aus, das die Kraft des Kyuubi schwinden ließ.

"WIE DAS? VERDAMMT! ICH HATTE ES DOCH SCHON FAST GESCHAAAAA...", schrie das Monster, während es wieder vollständig in Naruto eingesogen wurde.

Der Uzumaki schwebte nun gen Boden und landete zu den Füßen der Gestalt. Ihm fiel dabei auf, dass sie seltsame Augen hatte und der Blonde erinnerte sich an das, was Orochimaru ihm einst über das "Rinnegan" erzählt hatte. Das war also das Auge, was auch der Anführer der schrecklichen Organisation Akatsuki ebenfalls hatte...

Doch der Weise der sechs Pfade wandte sich plötzlich ab und schwebte zum Hachibi. Auch dieser wurde mit dem seltsamen Licht bestrahlt und verschwand, bis am Ende nur noch Killerbee übrig blieb. Genauso verfuhr der Gründer der Ninja-Welt mit Yugito und Gaara.

Dann löste sich Rikudous Geist auf und verschwand vom Antlitz der Welt so plötzlich, wie er erschienen war.

Der Blonde starrte an die Stelle, wie die Gestalt gewesen war. War das ebenfalls ein Sicherheitsjutsu gewesen, wenn die Bijuu zu sehr außer Kontrolle gerieten?

Plötzlich begann Naruto, zu lachen. Es war absolut fantastisch! Rikudou Sennin, dem der Gottstatus nachgesagt wurde, hatte ihm geholfen! Die Götter schienen auf seiner Seite zu sein, fanden sein Ziel, die Welt den Jinchuuriki untertan zu machen, gut! So gut, dass sie aktiv in das Geschehen eingriffen, um ihm die Kontrolle zu ermöglichen! Naruto hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, nichts und niemand könne ihn mehr aufhalten!

"Was ist das, Mann?", hörte Naruto plötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme. "Ich kann meine Bijuu-Kraft nicht mehr abrufen! Yugito, was ist mit dir?"

"Ich hab sie auch nicht mehr!", stammelte diese.

Narutos Illusion brach in sich zusammen. Er benutzte ein Fingerzeichen, um die Kraft des Kyuubis in der kontrollierten Form erscheinen zu lassen! Nichts geschah! Das war doch nicht möglich! Es müsste aber funktionieren, schließlich war sein Körper viel stärker als vor drei Jahren!

"Tja, Kleiner, Pech gehabt!", grollte Kyuubi lachend im Inneren. "Rikudou hat ein stärkeres Siegel verwendet, als der Vierte es getan hat und die Versiegelung verstärkt! Er ist unschlagbar in jeder Art von Jutsu gewesen! Er hat es sogar, geschafft, den zehnschwänzigen Juubi, die Fusion aus allen Bijuus, in sich zu versiegeln! Er ist vielleicht nach deiner Auffassung ein 'Gott', aber du ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Nein.", murmelte Naruto fassungslos. "NEIN, VERDAMMT!"

"Beruhige dich!", rief Gaara tröstend. "Unsere Monsterkräfte sind nicht verloren! Du kennst dich doch gut mit Siegeln aus! Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du einen Weg finden wirst, diese Kraft wieder freizulegen!"

"Möglicherweise hast du Recht!", sagte der Uzumaki langsam. "Aber ich hab mir bisher so viele Feinde gemacht - allein das Überleben wird eine Herausforderung werden!"

"Genießen wir erst mal das Ende Konohas!", sagte Gaara. "Dann sehen wir weiter!"

"Du hast recht!", erwiederte Naruto und sah sich nun etwas genauer um. Er erblickte eine vollkommen zerstörte Stadt.

Konoha war vollkommen hinüber. In der Mitte der Stadt war ein gewaltiger Krater, der zweifellos von den letzten beiden Chakrastrahlen der Bijuu herrührte. Außerdem war jedes Haus eingestürzt und zerstört. Es brannte an unzähligen Stellen.

Auf den Straßen lagen überall Leichen, doch immer noch wurde gekämpft. Die Konoha-Bewohner, die noch lebten und versuchten, zu fliehen, wurden wie Hunde gejagt und abgeschlachtet, während erbitterte Kämpfe zwischen Orochimarus Leuten und den Kumo-Nin tobten.

Konohamaru und Moegi rannten panisch durch die Gassen, hinter ihnen ein Trupp von Nami-Nin. Bevor Inari die beiden hatte töten können, war plötzlich Ebisu-sensei aufgetaucht und hatte ihn angegriffen, seinen beiden Schülern hatte er zugebrüllt, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Als Kumo-Nin erschienen und die Verfolger attackierten, nutzte Konohamaru die Gelegenheit und zog Moegi mit sich, weg von der Schlacht.

"Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte plötzlich ein mordlüstern grinsender junger Mann, der ihnen plötzlich den Weg versperrte.

Neben ihm stand eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren. "Die kleinen Bälger sind doch keine Gegner für uns!", schnaubte sie mit Verachtung.

"D-der hat z-zwei Köpfe!", stammelte Moegi mit total verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Kommt uns nicht zu nahe, ihr Monster!", fauchte Konohamaru. "Ich warne euch!"

"Ist ja niedlich!", rief der Zweiköpfige vergnügt und schritt langsam auf seine Opfer zu, doch plötzlich schoss ein Shuriken auf ihn zu, welchem er jedoch geschickt auswich.

Ein Mann mit einer Narbe über der Nase stürmte zu ihnen hin und stellte sich zwischen die Kinder und die Teufel. "Nur über meine Leiche werdet ihr sie kriegen!" Zu Konohamaru gewandt murmelte er: "Lauft! Flieht von hier! Das Dorfende ist ganz nahe! Ihr könnt es schaffen!"

"Nein!", rief Konohamaru laut. "Zusammen können wir die zwei besiegen. Wir werden Sie nicht im Stich lassen, Sensei!"

"Sei nicht so ein verdammter Dummkopf!", fuhr Iruka ihn an. "Die Lehrer beschützen die Schüler, nicht umgekehrt! Ihr habt eine Chance, die ihr nicht vergeuden dürft! Ihr seid vermutlich die Letzten, die Konohas Feuerwillen weiterführen können! Und eines Tages könnt ihr ein neues Konoha errichten, das nicht so von Zwietracht und Misstrauen geprägt ist, wie das Alte! Ihr konnt eine bessere Zukunft aufbauen!"

"Sensei!", rief Konohamaru und Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen.

"Oh mann!", ächzte der Mann mit den zwei Köpfen. "Von solch hochtheatralischem Gesülze krieg ich immer furchtbare Kopfschmerzen! VERRECKE, DU HUNDESOHN!" Er stürzte sich auf Iruka, der große Mühe hatte, den Feind, der nun monströse Züge angenommen hatte, abzuwehren.

"LAAAAUUUUFT!", brüllte Iruka mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme und Konohamaru und Moegi rannten los.

Shikamaru und Kiba standen immer noch dem furchtbaren Eisdrachen gegenüber, als plötzlich Ino neben ihnen auftauchte.

"Da bist du ja!", rief Shikamaru. "Mit deiner Hilfe..."

Doch plötzlich erschien neben ihnen der Vater des verstorbenen Choji, Chouza Akimichi. "Die Schlacht ist verloren, Konoha am Ende! Lauft! Alle Bewohner Konohas rennen um ihr Leben!" In gewaltiger Körpergröße stellte sich der Akimichi nun dem Monster entgegen und wurde langsam, aber sicher tiefgefroren.

Auf einmal liefen zahlreiche Feinde auf die drei jungen Ninja zu, allen voran ein Typ mit einem riesigen Schwert.  
"Los, wir müssen hier weg!", rief Shikamaru.

Er und Ino liefen los, doch Kiba, der neben den Leichen seiner gefallenen Schwester und deren Hunde kauerte und zu schwer verletzt war, um laufen zu können, schrie: "Flieht ohne mich! ICH WERDE SO VIELE DIESER BASTARDE WIE MÖGLICH ERLEDIGEN, UND WENN ICH STERBE, IST MIR DAS EGAAAAL!"

Doch plötzlich wurde er von seinem treuen Hund Akamaru an der Kapuze seiner Jacke gepackt und mitgezerrt. "Hey, lass los, Akamaru, ich hab doch eben gesagt..." Doch das weiße Tier verweigerte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Befehl seines Herrchens und lief direkt neben Shikamaru und Ino her.

Hinata stand neben ihrer bewusstlosen Schwester, die sie im Kampf besiegt hatte.

"Verstehe.", murmelte Sasuke, der in der zweiten Stufe neben ihr landete. "Du hast also gewonnen. Aber warum tötest du sie nicht? Was ist dein Beweggrund? Erzähl es mir, Hinata!" In seiner Stimme lag etwas Forderndes, was zeigte, dass er unbedingt auf die Antwort bestand.  
"Ich kann nicht.", antwortete die Hyuuga mit schwacher Stimme. "Sie ist meine Schwester und ich kann sie nicht töten! Ich möchte sie eigentlich retten!"

"Dann bring sie aus der Stadt!", murmelte Sasuke kühl. "Aber beeil dich, wenn Orochimaru das spitzkriegt, haben wir beide großen Ärger am Hals! Er will ausnahmslos alle Bewohner Konohas tot sehen!"

"Natürlich!", rief die Hyuuga. "Aber bitte erzähle Naruto-kun nichts! Er würde mich hassen, weil ich diese Schwäche gezeigt habe!" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie mit der kleinen Schwester in den Armen davon.

Sasuke seufzte. So vieles verband die Uchiha-Brüder und die Hyuuga-Schwestern. Aber Hinata liebte ihre Schwester immer noch. Wie das wohl bei Itachi war? Wie dachte sein Bruder über ihn? Gewiss war hatte er Sasuke nur aus eigennützigen Gründen am Leben gelassen! Damit er einmal einen anständigen Gegner hatte! Jawohl! Jedenfalls wusste der jüngere Uchiha, wie er über seinen Bruder dachte: Er hasste ihn und sein oberstes Ziel war es, den Dreckskerl zur Strecke zu bringen!

Naruto fand unterdessen den schwer verletzten Herr Ichiraku am Boden.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Bist du das? Bitte hab ein Herz und einen armen, alten, unglücklichen Mann!", flehte er. "Meine Tochter, Ayame, ist bei der Explosion vorhin ums Leben gekommen! Ich habe sie sterben sehen. Mein Leben ist nicht mehr lebenswert und ich habe nicht den Mut, es selbst zu tun! Also erweise mir diesen Dienst im Namen der alten Stammgastfreundschaft und beende mein Leben! Bitte!"

"Irrtum!", rief der Blonde grinsend. "Ich kenne viele Ramensorten, aber deine waren immer die Besten! Ich nehme dich mit mir und mach dich zu meinem persönlichem Privatkoch!"

"Nein!", rief dieser entsetzt. "Nein! Tu das nicht! Tu mir das nicht an! Ich flehe dich an, bitte töte mich!"

"Weil du mich so lieb darum bittest, mache ich für dich eine Ausnahme!", rief Naruto schadenfroh. "Auf dass du mir viele lecke Portionen zubereitest, mein Freund!"

Langsam errangen Oto-, Nami- und Iwa-Nin auch den Sieg über die Kumo-Nin. Es waren harte und verlustreiche Kämpfe gewesen, doch schließlich hatten die Kumos kaum noch etwas entgegenzusetzen.

"Scheint, als wäre meine Armee aus wiederbelebten Toten eine Nummer zu groß für dich, Raikage!", höhnte Orochimaru. Der Sannin hatte trotz der Drachenhaut am ganzen Körper schwere Versengungen von den Blitz-Jutsus seines Gegners. Ihm war schwer zugesetzt worden.

Der Raikage hingegen hielt sich seine blutüberströmten Arme. Um ihn herum standen der Dritte Hokage, der Vierte Kazekage und sogar Jiraiya, der Fünfte Hokage, der nach nur wenigen Minuten Tod als Sklave seines einstigen Freundes wiederbelebt worden war.

"Du magst vielleicht dieses eine Mal gewonnen haben...", knurrte das Oberhaupt Kumogakures verwegen. "...aber das Ende von Kumo ist das ganz sicher nicht! Eines Tages werde ich dich und deine lächerlichen Gefolgsmänner zerschmettern!" Mit diesen Worten schickte er einen gewaltigen Blitz in den Himmel, das besprochene Zeichen für den Rückzug. Dann, bevor Orochimaru reagieren konnte, sprang er davon.

Doch der Schlangenmann lächelte nur und murmelte: "Tschüss, Raikage! Jetzt, wo du endlich weg bist, hält mich nichts mehr davon ab, die Freuden meines Sieges zu genießen!" Er brach in wahnsinniges Lachen aus. Ein Lachen, das recht weit zu hören war.

Zufrieden schritt Kabuto durch die Gassen. Die Explosion vorhin war echt derb gewesen, doch der Mediziner hatte überlebt und versorgte die verletzten Oto-, Nami- und Iwa-Nin, so gut er konnte. Wo Kabuto allerdings einen verletzten Konoha- oder Kumo-Nin fand, tötete er ihn.

Plötzlich bemerkte er einige Wellen-Ninja, die gerade einen erwachsenen Konoha-Jonin mit Sonnenbrille und einige Genin töteten. Moment, Kabuto kannte den Typ, das war der, der beim Kampf um Tsunade voll auf das Jutsu von Naruto abgefahren war!

"Mann, hat der Stress gemacht!", keuchte Inari erschöpft, als er das Schwert aus dem Herz des Gegners zog.

"Alter!", rief sein Nebenmann, ein stämmiger junger Mann. "Du hast dich ganz schön schwer getan mit dem! Pass auf, dass du nicht irgendwann erledigt wirst!"

"Noch so ne Bemerkung und ich töte dich!", fuhr der Kleinere ihn an.

Der Mann schluckte und ging langsam einen Schritt von ihm weg.

Nun kamen zwischen zwei zertrümmerten Häusern Karin und Juugo hervor. "Er ist schwer verletzt!", rief Karin aufgeregt. "Nur zwei Medic-Nin auf einmal können noch ihn heilen!"  
"Freut mich, dass ihr noch lebt!", murmelte Kabuto lächelnd. "Das ist nämlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Der Daimyou des Feuerreiches war unterdessen in seinem Büro und ging einige wichtige Unterlagen durch, die politische Dinge enthielten.

"Daimyou-sama!", rief plötzlich sein Sekretär, welcher eilig hineinstürmte. "Eine überaus wichtige Meldung aus Konoha hat uns erreicht!"

"Verbindet mich mit Konoha!", rief das Landesoberhaupt sofort.

Daraufhin wurde ein Monitor aufgestellt, der ihn mit der Zentrale von Konoha verband. Immer, wenn es um wichtige Dinge ging, wurde auf diese Weise Kontakt aufgenommen. Der Schirm ging nun an.

Dem Daimyou starrte plötzlich ein sehr bekanntes, grinsendes, schlangenhaftes Gesicht entgegen. Fast entfuhr ihm ein Schrei.

"Hallo, alter Freund.", sagte Orochimaru entspannt. "Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht, nachdem wir uns so viele Jahre nicht gesehen haben? Etwas mehr Begeisterung, wenn ich bitten darf!"

"Wie... was...?", brachte der Feudalherr nur geschockt heraus.

"Wie ich auf diese Art mit dir kommunizieren kann? Ganz einfach, ich habe eine Botschaft zu überbringen, dafür habe ich die Kontaktstation stehen lassen. Und aus diesen Worten kannst du es dir wahrscheinlich schon ableiten: Konoha ist nicht mehr! Ich habe es endlich vollkommen zerstört! Kukukuku!"

"Nein, du bluffst nur!", fauchte der Daimyou. "Das ist ein erbärmlicher Trick, ganz einfach!"

"Ich zeige dir den Beweis.", sagte der Sannin lächelnd. "Blendet mal kurz das Bild ein!"

Plötzlich sah der Herrscher einen furchtbaren Anblick: Eine Luftaufnahme von Konoha, erstellt von einem speziell beschworenen Vogel, dem eine Kamera gegeben worden war. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick: In der Mitte der Stadt war ein gewaltiger Krater, (der Daimyou konnte nicht sagen, ob er nicht sogar größer war als der traurige Rest der Stadt), umgeben von den schwelenden Resten völlig zerstörter Häuser. Am Rand konnte man erkennen, wie am Berg der Hokagegesichter Risse erzeugt wurden, die ihn total zerstörten - Moment, war das ein Iwa-Nin-Jutsu, das da wütete? Was in aller Welt ging da nur vor?

"Sockierend, nicht wahr?", höhnte Orochimaru, dessen Gesicht nun wieder erschienen war. "Aber wenn du jetzt immer noch Hoffnung haben solltest, ich hab noch was für dich!" Mit diesen Worten hielt er den abgeschlagenen Kopf von Jiraiya, dem fünften Hokage, ins Bild.

"Du Monster...", stammelte der Feudalherr zitternd. "Sag es, was willst du?"

"Ganz einfach!", erwiederte der grausame Sannin mit dem gierigen Blick einer Schlange, die ihre Beute mit den Zähnen fest umschlungen hatte. "Ich möchte, dass du mir das gesamte Feuerreich überschreibst und mich in einer offiziellen Rede zum totalen Herrscher erklärst!"

"Du hast sie ja nicht alle!", fauchte der Daimyou. "Lieber sterbe ich, als jemandem wie dir mein Land zu überlassen!"

"Tja...", sagte Orochimaru mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck. "Dann habe ich wohl leider keine andere Wahl, als meine Horden aus grausamen und brutalen Ninjas loszuschicken, um die restlichen Städte deines Landes genauso plattzumachen wie Konoha selbst. Dann wird es überall im Feuerreich so aussehen, wie hier. Davon abgesehen: Ohne den Schutz meiner Ninja ist dein Land ein gefundenes Fressen für die ganzen anderen Länder, die nach wie vor ein intaktes Ninja-System haben - mehr oder weniger jedenfalls! Du siehst also, dass du keine andere Wahl hast, als meinen Forderungen nachzugeben!"

"Also gut!", knurrte der Daimyou mit vor Wut geballten Fäusten. "Ich erkläre dich, Orochimaru, zum Herrscher - pardon, Tyrannen, des Feuerreiches!"

"Ausgezeichnete Entscheidung!", lächelte der Sannin. "Als meine erste Amtshandlung werde ich einen ganzen Haufen neuer Gesetze verabschieden! Muharharharhaaaar!"

Im Akatsuki-Hauptquartier waren gerade Pain und seine rechte Hand Konan. Sie warteten.

Plötzlich erschien vor den beiden Zetsu. Er sah allerdings gar nicht gut aus, hatte schwere Verletzungen am gesamten Körper und keuchte erst einmal vor Erschöpfung.

"Verdammt, das war ziemlich knapp!", schnaufte er. "Beinahe hätten diese Bastarde mich gekriegt!"

Zorn erfüllte Pain, als er das sah. "Waren es wieder die Typen von Noitcurtsed?", fragte Pain tonlos.

"Ja!", sagte Zetsu nur. "Sie haben mich bei meinem Spionagegang überfallen! Ich konnte ihnen nur knapp entkommen!"

"Verflucht!", schnaubte der Leader und schlug gegen die Wand. Es war alles ganz gut für Akatsuki gelaufen, bis dieser durchgeknallte Irre vor einigen Monaten diese andere Organisation ins Leben gerufen hatte. Eine Organition, deren einziges Ziel es war, Akatsuki zu vernichten und ihre Pläne zu vereiteln. Deswegen hatte Akatsuki auch nicht handeln können, als vier Bijuus auf einmal (eine wahrlich einmalige Gelegenheit) freigesetzt worden waren. Die losgeschickten Mitglieder waren bald angegriffen und in Kämpfe verwickelt worden. Sie waren zwar nicht getötet worden, das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, doch sie waren erfolgreich aufgehalten worden. "Ich muss dringend etwas gegen diese Pest unternehmen!", knurrte Pain. "Die werden noch bereuen, je ihre Organisation gegründet zu haben!"

"Es gibt noch etwas viel Wichtigeres!", rief Zetsu. "Orochimaru hat im Feuerreich die Macht an sich gerissen! Er ist jetzt der absolute Herrscher dort und hat somit gewaltige Macht erlangt! Und sein nächster Schritt dürfte ein gewaltiger Feldzug gegen die anderen Reiche sein, um ein Weltimperium zu errichten!"

"Tod und Teufel!", knurrte Pain. "Diese Noitcurtsed-Typen müssen warten! Wir müssen alle Ressourcen darauf verwenden, die Bijuu einzusammeln, sonst haben wir dieser Macht nichts entgegenzusetzen! Wenigstens hat nun Konoha am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie schrecklich es ist, in einem grausamen Krieg ausgelöscht zu werden und vielleicht haben eventuelle Überlebende ja etwas daraus gelernt! Los jetzt! Wir haben viel zu tun, wenn wir die Bijuu einsammeln wollen!"

Zwei Männer waren ein Schatten ihrer Selbst. Der Kampf gegen die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder Sasori und Deidara hatte fürchterliche Opfer gefordert, wie auch den Tod von fünf ihrer Mitkämpfer, während die beiden Gegner kaum mehr als ein paar Schrammen abbekommen hatten. Aber der Auftrag war erfolgreich ausgeführt worden. Akatsuki war in einer äußerst wichtigen Operation so sehr behindert worden, dass sie vereitelt worden war. Das würde ihren Leader hoffentlich zufrieden stimmen.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte einer den Anderen, als dieser einen Schwall Blut spuckte.

"Nein, es war nur eine sehr kleine Bombe, die in meinem Magen explodiert ist, mein Freund!", keuchte der Andere. "Aber das muss für dich nicht von Belang sein, mein Freund! Der Leader meint auch immer, dass Freundschaft überflüssig ist!"

"Diese Akatsuki sind echte Monster!", rief der erste der Beiden. "Keine Menschen!"  
Doch da waren sie schon am dem einer Felsspalte, in dessen Höhle ihr 'Hauptquartier' behelfsmäßig aufgerichtet war. Von außen konnte man dank eines Gen-Jutsus gar nicht sehen, dass es eine Höhle gab. Sie wechselten sehr oft, da Akatsukis Zorn sie in kürzester Zeit überrennen würde, sollten sie das Hauptquartier und ihren Leader finden.

"Hey, Freunde!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ein gewaltiger Muskelprotz, flankiert von vier Mann, erschien vor ihnen. 'Ekusukuf' lautete sein Codename in der Organisation und er war die rechte Hand des Leaders. "Euch hat es ja übel erwischt! Dieser Zetsu hat zwei von meinen Männern erledigt, aber dafür haben die restlichen ihm ordentlich eins ausgewischt! Nur leider ist er entkommen! Leider!"

"Ach!", rief einer der Männer zuversichtlich. "Ihre Opfer werden nicht umsonst gewesen sein! Und wenn Noitcurtsed erstmal Akatsuki den Untergang gebracht hat, wird alles so kommen, wie der Leader das versprochen hat, da glaube ich ganz fest dran!"

"Hoffen wir, dass du Recht hast!", sagte Ekusukuf langsam. "Aber schon das ist beinahe unmöglich mit unseren gegenwärtigen Mitteln. Manchmal zweifele ich am Urteilsvermögen unseres Leaders und habe das Gefühl, dass ihm seine Leute egal und für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck sind."

"So dürfen Sie nicht denken!", rief einer der Männer. "Der Leader ist ein brilliantes Genie und ein großer Mann! Er ist großartig! Alles, was er tut, ist Teil seines großen Planes!"

Schließlich waren sie an dem kleinen Posten angekommen. Zwischen zwei Steinen war ein ein Thron aufgerichtet worden, auf dem in Dunkelheit gehüllt ein Mann saß.

"Ist irgendwas?", fragte er mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Wir haben Neuigkeiten!", sagte Ekusukuf, dem es als Einzigem erlaubt war, den Leader direkt anzusprechen. "Konoha ist vollständig zerstört!"

Plötzlich begann der Meister, eiskalt zu lachen. Ein breites Grinsen war in der Finsternis zu erkennen. "Ach, ist das so? Das ist aber schade!", sagte er sarkastisch. "Aber mich interessiert viel mehr, was in letzter Zeit mit Akatsuki geschehen ist!" Beim letzten Satz wurde seine Stimme vollig irre, er streckte eine Hand aus, packte seinen höchsten Diener und schüttelte diesen heftig.

"B-bitte beruhigt Euch, Meister!", flehte Ekusukuf mit zitternder Stimme.

Die anderen starrten vor Entsetzen zitternd auf ihren Anführer, der nun damit begann, psychopathisch zu lachen und seltsame Armbewegungen auszuführen, in denen keiner einen Sinn erkennen konnte.

"Ihr alle haltet mich wohl für verrückt, nicht wahr?", murmelte er schließlich mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. "Ihr fragt euch, warum ihr bei dem Psychopathen bleibt, der vollkommen unberechenbar ist und plötzlich mir nichts dir nichts JEDEN VON EUCH TÖTEN KAAANN?"

Verstört wichen sie zurück von ihm. So hatten die meisten ihren Leader noch nicht erlebt.

"Aber keine Angst, ich weiß die Antwort!", rief er auf einmal vor freudiger Aufregung zitternd. "Ihr seid nichts als ein Haufen dreckiger, räudiger Köter, aufgelesen aus der Gosse! Es gibt woanders keinen Platz auf der Welt für euch mehr! Kukuku... Davon abgesehen würde ich sowieso jeden von euch töten, der es wagt, sich mir zu wiedersetzen, von daher ist die ganze Diskussion völlig unnötig!"

"Er ist verrückt!", murmelte einer der Diener leise.

"Hab ich da gerade was gehört?", fauchte der Leader, ein Blitz flammte auf und der Sprecher wurde bei lebendigem Leibe gebraten. "Ein Festessen für die Hunde ist er nun, nichts weiter!"

Die anderen starrten ihn an, als wären sie eine Horde verschreckte Hühner.

"Aber lassen wir das mal, oder? Was gibt es sonst noch für Informationen?", fuhr er nun plötzlich wieder in ruhigem, sachlichem Ton fort.

"N-naja...", stammelte Ekusukuf. "N-nur, dass Orochimaru die absolute Macht über das Feuerreich erlangt hat..."

"Soso!", rief der verrückte Leader lachend. "Der gute, alte Oro hat also endlich sein Ziel erreicht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm mal Kooperation anbieten, es könnte nämlich schwer werden, alleine Akatsuki auszulöschen!"

"Aber was ist, wenn er nicht will?", fragte der zweitstärkste Mann der Organisation zitternd.

"Er wird schon wollen!", rief der Irre vor ihm. "Spätestens, wenn er meine Macht sieht, will er uns als Verbündete, nicht als Gegner! Darum ist es jetzt beschlossen, wir gehen zu Orochimaru und statten ihm einen kleinen Besuch ab. Jeder, der ein Mitkommen verweigert, wird getötet!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Allem Anschein nach würde nun das Versteck aufgelöst werden.


	21. The Reversed

Der Anführer der Organisation Noitcurtsed war in Sekunden auf den Beinen. Als er aus der Dunkelheit trat, konnten die anderen Mitglieder ihn klar und deutlich erkennen.

Er hatte hochstehende Haare und trug eine blaue Jacke. Zwar waren seine Augen durch ein Konoha-Stirnband vollständig verdeckt, welches mit Absicht verkehrt herum angezogen war, doch sein breites, irres Grinsen konnte man klar und deutlich erkennen. Das war der Anführer der verrückten Organisation Noitcurtsed, den man auch 'the Reversed' nannte.

Dann rannte er mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit an seinen Männern vorbei und aus dem Versteck ins Freie.

"Wartet!", schrie Ekusukuf geschockt. "Ekatah-sama!"

"Beeilt euch lieber!", höhnte dieser. "Wer zu spät kommt, hat Pech gehabt! Muhahahaha!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf das Monster von Maschine, das ebenfalls mit einem Gen-Jutsu bis jetzt getarnt gewesen war. Die Maschine hatte ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, mit den Ekatah auf gutem Fuß stand, angefertigt. Mit ungeheuer starker, elektrischer Kraft konnte man mit diesem Teil, so verrückt es sich auch anhörte, fortbewegen. Auf einem Sitz nahm der irre Leader platz, neben ihm die anderen.

Ekatah legte nun jeweils eine Hand auf die beiden hoch empfindlichen Sensoren, die dieses Teil hatte.

"YIN!", brüllte er und seine linke Hand wurde plötzlich in einen pechschwarzen Blitz getaucht. Gleichzeitig wurde die Maschine von einer dunklen Aura umhüllt, bei der einige Mitglieder entsetzt aufschrien. "UND YANG!", schrie er nun und daraufhin erschien in der rechten Hand ein strahlend heller Blitz, worauf das Gefährt in leuchtend hellen Farben strahlte. "Unser nächstes Ziel: FEUERREICH!"

"Meint ihr wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", schrie Ekusukuf durch den Lärm, den das Geratter erzeugte.

"Hast du etwa Zweifel an meiner Entscheidung? Ich dachte, dass ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt hätte! Bis du etwa ein Stück Dreck, das die Regeln nicht befolgt?", zischte sein Meister wütend.

"Nein, Sir.", antwortete die rechte Hand mit hängendem Kopf.

Daraufhin drückte der Leader mit seinem Fuß einen Knopf am Boden und die gewaltige Maschine schoss mit irrer Geschwindigkeit los. Sie jagte über das Land, war schneller, als ein Gai Maito auf Drogen.

"WOHOOOOO!", brüllte Ekatah vor Enthusiasmus über den Geschwindigkeitskick.

3 Monate vor dem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem Konoha zerstört wurde:

Es war ein friedlicher Tag im Hauptquartier. Pain ging gerade den Plan der Akatsuki noch einmal durch. Es verlief alles so, wie es besser nicht laufen könnte. Sie hatten bereits vier Bijuu in ihrer Gewalt und häuften immer mehr Geld an, was vor Allem Kakuzu freute.

Doch plötzlich erschütterte ein lauter Knall die Luft. Was war denn jetzt auf einmal los? Gott, dieser verdammte Deida... Plötzlich hielt der Leader inne, als er Hidans Stimme laut kreischen hörte: "SCHEEEEIIISSE! MEIN AAAAAARM!" Gott, dieser blonde Idiot! Schnell rannte Pain in Richtung der Explosion.

Als er bei Hidan ankam, lag dieser am Boden, mit einem Schwert an den Jashinkreis gepinnt, der noch nicht ganz fertig gezeichnet worden war. Im fehlte ein Arm. Es war... der Ring-Arm. Um den Jashinisten lagen einige verstümmelte Leichen verteilt.

"Der Hurensohn hat meinen Ring geklaut!", ächzte Hidan. "Aber dafür habe ich alle seine Kumpane zur Hölle geschickt!"

"Wer!", murmelte Pain mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Nenne mir den Namen der Person, die heute von allen sechs Pains zusammen massakriert wird!" Fünf dieser Pain waren bereits bei der Suche nach diesem rätselhaften Wahnsinnigen.

"Der Leader der Organisation... Noitcurtsed...", ächzte der Unsterbliche. "Sein Name... Ekatah Ihsakak!"

"Noitcurtsed?", fragte Pain verwirrt. "Ekatah Ihsakak? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, Hidan? Nein, warte, stimmt ja eh!", fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

"Man nennt ihn auch... 'the Reversed'!", ächzte Hidan weiter. "In Wahrheit ist er nämlich..." Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Doch der Akatsuki-Leader hatte genug gehört, er wusste, wer 'the Reversed' war.

Unterdessen kreischte Deidara wie am Spieß. "Hör auf!", ächzte er schließlich. "Du grässliches Monster!"

"Witzig, witzig!", höhnte Ekatah, als er mit einem Ruck dem Blonden seinen Ring-Arm abriss. Dann nahm er die Bombe, die noch in der Hand des abgerissenen Armes war und schleuderte sie den näherkommenden Pains entgegen. Dann rannte der Typ psychopathisch lachend davon, schwang sich auf seine riesige Monster-Maschine und sauste davon. Es waren noch mindestens ein Dutzend seiner Mitglieder im Hauptquartier der Bijuu-Sammler, doch er musste hier weg, er musste sie opfern, um sein Ziel zu erreichen! Und er hatte es erreicht! Akatsuki hatte heute mehrere Ringe verloren, sodass die Bijuu-Extraktion in Zukunft wesentlich länger dauern würde.

Die Pains starrten fassungslos dem verschwindenden Feind hinterher. Der war ja völlig irre! Was zur Hölle hatte Hidan nur die ganze Zeit... ?

Heute:  
Erinnerungen nachzuhängen war zwar ganz amüsant, aber auf Dauer langweilig. Vor allem waren sie Ekatah zuwider, weil nach vollendeter Flucht 'das Schreckliche' passiert war. Schrecklicher als all die anderen schrecklichen Sachen, die er schon so erlebt hatte. Das Ereignis, das den letzten Rest seines klaren Verstandes zerstört hatte. Den Rest seines alten Ichs...

Aber dann konnte man auch für den Rest ja lesen... Was hatte er denn da? Liebeskummer-Hölle Teil 3! Ja ja, eine göttliche Reihe, bei der man sich wunderbar über den Herzschmerz dieser erbärmlichen Personen amüsierten konnte, die tagtäglich versuchten, ein normales Leben zu führen und sich dabei so jämmerlich anstellten. Die Geschichten endeten immer tragisch und waren todtraurig, was den Verrückten faszinierte. Und so las er das Buch während der Fahrt.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Wer den Leader beim Lesen störte, dem ging es schlecht.

"Rasengan!" Als der Chakraball auf die noch stehende Wand traf, wurde diese in einer verheerenden Explosion in tausend Stücke zerissen

Naruto war damit beschäftigt, die ausgebrannten Trümmer der Häuser Konohas weiter zu zerstören. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts sollte in Zukunft an die einst so große, starke und stolze Stadt erinnern. Zudem machte es Naruto immer noch ungemein Spaß, den 'Leichnam' des toten, aber immer noch verhassten Dorfes noch weiter zu schänden. Und dazu war er auch gut ohne Kyuubis Kraft in der Lage.

"Was treibst du da, Uzumaki?", rief eine unfreundliche, schneidende Stimme. Sasuke Uchiha stand auf den Überresten eines riesigen, am Boden liegenden Hausdaches. "Du verschwendest doch nur deine Zeit und Energie, Idiot!"

"Halt die Fresse, ja?", fuhr der Blonde ihn an. "Du hast mir keine Befehle zu erteilen, Arschloch!"

Plötzlich aktivierte der Uchiha die erste Juin-Stufe, war mit einem Satz bei dem Anderen und rammte ihm die Faust voll in den Magen. Blutspuckend ging Naruto in die Knie. "Für diese Beleidigung...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige eisig. "...sollte ich dich eigentlich töten! Aber diese Freude gehört Sakura ganz alleine! Verstanden?"

Hasserfüllt starrte Uzumaki zu ihm auf. "Du Bastard! Wenn Orochimaru davon erfährt..."  
"...wird es ihm egal sein!", schnitt Sasuke ihm das Wort ab. "Wenn du und Gaara eure Bijuu nicht benutzen könnt, seid ihr für Orochimaru wertlos! Momentan seid ihr für ihn nicht mehr wert, als die drei Ninja, die Orochimaru im Wald des Todes auf mich und meine Teamkameraden gehetzt hat!"  
"Von denen du einen getötet hast!", murmelte Naruto mit einem diabolischem Grinsen. "Du bist genauso verdorben, wie dein geschätztes Brüderchen! Nur eine schwächere Version von ihm."

Brüllend versetzte Sasuke Naruto einen derben Tritt an den Kopf, der den Blonden mehrere Meter davon schleuderte. Dann wurde dem Uzumaki mit dem elektrischen, verlängerten Schwert langsam der Arm aufgeritzt. "Nichts...", murmelte Uchiha schwer atmend. "Aber auch gar nichts hält mich davon ab, dich zu foltern! Ich bin nämlich sehr wichtig für Orochimaru, als sein Traumgefäß, während du deinen Job als treue Kampfmaschine mehr als zur Genüge erledigt hast!"  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", kreischte eine schrille Stimme und Hinata landete leichtfüßig neben Naruto. "Alles in Ordnung, Naruto-kun?", fragte sie und besah sich die Wunde.

"Wie niedlich!", höhnte Sasuke. "Liebe kann so schön sein!"

"Wenn du auch nur einen Schritt näher kommst...", fauchte Hinata und suchte die richtigen Worte, fand sie aber nicht.

"Dann was?", grinste Sasuke. "Willst du mich angreifen? Dann wird nur leider Naruto von dieser ganz speziellen Sache erfahren!"

"Teme!", knurrte die Hyuuga verachtungsvoll.

"Was für eine spezielle Sache?", fragte Naruto plötzlich verwirrt. Er hasste es, wenn andere Geheimnisse vor ihm hatten, nach dem ganz Konoha ihn zwölf Jahre lang bezüglich des Fuchses zum Narren gehalten hatte. "Verrate es mir auf der Stelle!"  
"Es ist nichts.", murmelte Hinata und sah betrübt zu Boden.  
"REDE!", brüllte Uzumaki, packte und schüttelte sie. Tränen liefen ihre geröteten Augen herab.

Sasuke genoss derweil die Wirkungen seiner Worte. Das war die Revanche für die Sache mit Taro...

Plötzlich wehte ein ausgeflippes Lachen zu ihnen hin. Vewirrt sahen sie sich um, als plötzlich eine Gruppe Menschen sich ihnen näherte. Ganz vorne ging eine der seltsamsten Erscheinungen, die Naruto je gesehen hatte.

"Ah, ihr seid das also!", höhnte der superschräge Vogel, der die Gruppe anzuführen schien. "Wie niedlich, ihr wart doch allesamt früher in Takeshis Klasse gewesen! Witzig, was aus euch geworden ist! Kukuku..."  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Sasuke barsch. "Und was willst du?"

"Ich bin Ekatah Ihsakak.", sagte der andere Mann. "Und ihr solltet mich mit Respekt behandeln oder Orochimaru wird bald eure blutigen Eingeweide hier finden!"

"Der ist witzig!", sagte Naruto lächelnd. "Als ob er gegen mich 'ne Chance hätte!"

"Ist wohl immer so, dass der Schwächste die größte Klappe hat!", lächelte Etakah. "Gewisse Dinge ändern sich eben nie."

"WIE WAR DAS?", brüllte Naruto und rannte mit einem Rasengan auf den Gegner zu.

Doch dieser wich spielend leicht und mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit aus, dann stellte er sich hinter Naruto auf und ging blitzschnell in die Hocke. "Mach nen Abflug, Kleiner!", rief Ekatah, bildete ein Fingerzeichen und bohrte es Naruto in den Arsch, dass dieser sehr schnell davon geschleudert wurde.

"Was ist das denn für ein Jutsu?", fragte Hinata verwirrt.

"Gar keins.", erwiederte Sasuke kopfschüttelnd. "Er hat Naruto nur verarscht." Dann mit einem verwirrten Blick auf den Kampfplatz: "Wo ist er überhaupt?"

"Pass auf!", schrie die Hyuuga mit Blick auf den Boden, doch zu spät: Eine Hand schoss aus dem Boden und zog Sasuke nach unten.

"WAAAHHH!", schrie dieser entsetzt, als er nach unten gezogen wurde, bis nur noch sein Kopf herausragte.

Kurz darauf brach vor dem Uchiha die Erde auf und im nächsten Moment stand Ekatah vor dem Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen. "Ich bin enttäuscht, Sasuke! Nicht mal Orochimaru scheint bei so hoffnungslosen Fällen wie dir was bewirken zu können! Denn im Gegensatz zu Itachi bist du eine echte Niete! Ehrlich mal, sei froh, dass der Uchiha-Klan ausgestorben ist, du wärst doch seine große Schande!"

"DU BIST DES TODES!", brüllte Sasuke und brach aus der Erde aus, nachdem er in die zweite Stufe gegangen war. Er rannte dem Fremden sein Schwert voll ins Herz, doch plötzlich machte es Poff und es war nur noch ein Holzklotz übrig. "Das Jutsu des Tausches."; murmelte Sasuke geschockt und ballte die Faust vor Wut. "Das wird er bereuen, uns so zu unterschätzen! Den mache ich fertig, koste es, was es wolle!"

Währenddessen kämpfte Naruto gegen die Feinde und metzelte sie - seiner Kyuubi-Kraft beraubt - auf tradionelle Weise mit dem Kunai ab. Hinata half ihm und griff mit Juken an.

"Ja, beschäftigt sie eine Weile!", höhnte Ekatah. "Auf die Weise kommt ihr mir am Wenigsten in die Quere und seid zur Abwechslung auch mal nützlich!"

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, schoss das elektrisch verlängerte Schwert Sasukes auf ihn zu. "Jetzt hab ich dich!", frohlockte der Uchiha, doch sein Gegner wich problemlos aus.

"Nicht schlecht!", höhnte Ekatah. "Würde Itachi aber nur ein müdes Lächeln entlocken! Deine armen Eltern würden sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie wissen würden, dass sie nicht nur einen Verräter, sondern auch noch so einen Versager, der im Übrigen auch ein Verräter ist, in die Welt gesetzt haben!"

"FAHR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ENDLICH ZUR HÖLLE!", brüllte Sasuke. Blut lief aus seinen Augen und Ekatah ging in Amaterasu auf.

"AHHH! SCHMERZEN!", brüllte der Noitcurtsed-Leader, doch plötzlich setzte er das Tausch-Jutsu ein und nun wand sich an seiner Stelle einer seiner Männer in endloser Pein. "Cooles Jutsu! Danke, danke!", rief Ekatah fröhlich. "Wirklich eine Hammer-Vorstellung!"

Sasuke keuchte derweil erschopft. Amaterasu kostete ihn viel Energie.

"Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig?", rief Ekatah derweil zu seinen Genossen, die Naruto und Hinata in harte Kämpfe verwickelten. "Dann beende ich es!" Plötzlich verzerrte sich die Umgebung von den Kämpfenden. Einige Männer wurden schon eingesogen.

Schreiend rannten die Noitcurtsed-Kämpfer davon. Auch Hinata und Naruto brachten sich schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit. Doch für sechs Krieger Ekatahs und dreiundzwanzig Kage Bunshin kam alle Hilfe leider zu spät.

Dieser Typ war vollkommen irre, dachte Naruto. Völlig verdreht! Und er war, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr verschwenderisch mit seinen Männern. Aber brandgefährlich war er auch, das war sicher.

"Was für ein Teufel!", rief Hinata voller Entsetzen. "Auf diese Weise seine Männer zu opfern, ist grausam!"  
"Blödsinn!", fauchte Naruto. "Es ist nur völlig hirnverbrannt, das ist alles! Mit dieser Schießbudenfigur würde ich doch locker fertig werden, wenn ich Kyuubis Kraft hätte!"

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", spottete Ekatah. "Einmal Schwächling, immer Schwächling!"

"Scheint ja hochinteressant zu sein, diese Unterhaltung!", sagte plötzlich eine vor Wut bebende Stimme. "Nur schade, dass ich so was nicht auf meinem Land dulde!" Orochimaru, flankiert von Tayuya und Sakon, schritt langsam auf die Anderen zu.

Verängstigt wichen die Noitcurtsed-Typen von ihm zurück. Ekusukuf schluckte. "Scheiße, jetzt sind wir fällig!", knurrte er panisch.

"Was für ein Wiedersehen, Orochi-Boy!", sagte Ekatah und sein wahnsinniges Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter. "Welche Ehre, dich als Diktator des Feuerreiches wieder zu sehen!"

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", murmelte Orochimaru lachend. "Du hast dich ja verändert, mein Freund! Bist kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen! Du bist also 'the Reversed', der Anführer der Organisation Noitcurtsed, die seid einiger Zeit Akatsuki in den Wahnsinn treibt! Das hätte ich wirklich niemals für möglich gehalten! Also, was willst du?"

"Dir ein Bündnis anbieten, Alter!", rief der Stachelhaartyp. "Also, was sagst du, Schlängelchen?"

"Und du meinst, ich würde dem einfach so zustimmen?", fragte der Sannin mit einem Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verhieß und geschlossenen Augen. Dann riss er Letztere weit auf und schrie: "NACH DEM DU MEINE UNTERGEBENEN ANGEGRIFFEN UND IN SO UNVERSCHÄMTEM TON MIT MIR GEREDET HAST, KANNST DU FROH SEIN, LEBEND VON HIER WEGZUKOMMEN!" Plötzlich schoss der Kopf der Schlangenmannes vor, aus welchem wiederum das Kusanagi herauskam, und Ekatah drohte, aufgespießt zu werden.

"REVERSE!", brüllte dieser plötzlich und von einem Moment auf den Anderen ragte der Griff des Schwertes aus dem Mund des Sannin, während die Klinge tief in seinem Hals steckte.

Blutspuckend und würgend griff Orochimaru sich an den Hals, während ihm plötzlich eine schwarze Blitzhand durch das Herz gebohrt wurde.

"Orochimaru-sama!", rief Sakon und stürmte vor, als er plötzlich mit einer gleißend hellen Blitzklinge in zwei Teile geschnitten wurde. Glücklicherweise blieben seine Köpfe dabei unversehrt, so dass Ukon und Sakon wieder zu zwei völlig eigenen Körpern regenerieren konnten.

Währenddessen öffnete sich der Mund des Sannin weit und ein neuer Körper kroch aus dem zerstörtem Alten. Dieser nahm das herausfallende Kusanagi in die Hand. Mit der anderen Hand erzeugte er zahlreiche Schlangen, die auf seinen Gegner zuschossen.

Doch dieser rief plötzlich irre lachend: "Lasst die Hunde loooos! WOHOOOO!" Mit Knallen erschienen zahlreiche pechschwarze Ninja-Hunde, denen Sabber am Mund herablief und deren aufgerissene Mäuler mit sehr vielen scharfen Zähnen bestückt waren. Diese Bestien stürzten sich unter ohrenbetäubendem Kläffen auf die Schlangen und rissen sie mit ihren tödlichen Beißwerkzeugen in tausend Stücke.

Das war zuviel. "Tötet ihn!", rief Orochimaru hell erzürnt und seine Untergebenen rannten auf Ekatah zu. Naruto mit dem Rasengan, Sasuke mit Chidori, Hinata mit einer speziellen Hyuuga-Juken-Formation, Tayuya mit der Flöte und Ukon und Sakon mit einigen Kunai.

"Hey, hey, jetzt beruhigt euch mal!", rief Ekatah und plötzlich formte er seltsame Fingerzeichen und rief: "Ustuj on Nihsnub!" Daraufhin erschienen plötzlich mehrere Gestalten um ihn herum. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tayuya, Orochimaru und die beiden Zwillinge.

Die Klone parierten die Angriffe ihrer Originale und durch Schockwellen wurden diese weggeschleudert.

"Was zum...?", rief der echte Naruto verwirrt und richtete sich auf.

Der Klon-Sasuke hatte derweil zu Heulen angefangen. "Habt ihr euch wehgetan? D-das w-wollte ich n-nicht!", rief er und schnäuzte sich die Nase mit einem mit Herzchen beschriebenen Taschentuch.

"Beruhige dich!", rief der falsche Naruto mit einer beruhigenden Stimme und tätschelte ihm den Rücken. "Ist doch alles in Ordnung, Kumpel!"

"Haltet die Fresse, ihr Scheiß-Weicheier!", schrie die geklonte Hinata und versetzte Sasuke einen brutalen Schlag, der diesen voll gegen eine Wand schleuderte.

"Was geht denn mit dir, du bist ja völlig von der Rolle!", rief Fake-Naruto und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Schnauze, du Hurensohn!", grollte die falsche Hyuuga.

"Anti-Hinata, warum musst du eigentlich immer so schlimme Wörter benutzen?", rief Anti-Tayuya mit einem traurigen Blick.

"Will... töten!", rief der gefälschte Ukon mit einem animalischen Blick.

"Nein, nein, ganz ruhig!", sagte Anti-Sakon.

"Ich möchte überall Blümchen verteilen, auf dass die Welt schöner aussieht!", rief der falsche Orochimaru mit leuchtenden Augen.

Entsetzt starrten die echten Leute auf ihre verrückten Ebenbilder. Ekatah hatte indes angefangen, ausgeflippt zu lachen. Er schmiss sich auf den Boden und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf Selbigen.

"Der Typ soll ich sein?", brauste Naruto auf. "Das ist ne Beleidigung!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er auf sein Anti-Ebenbild zu.

Dieser fing seinen Schlag auf und rief: "Hey, hey, ganz ruhig, Alter! Gewalt ist keine Lösung! Dattebayo!"

"WIE BITTE?", schrie das Original, war dadurch noch stärker angestachelt worden und schlug wie besessen auf sein Gegenüber ein, das sich mit großer Mühe wehrte.

"Egal, wie viele ihr seid, gegen mein Jutsu kommt ihr nicht an!", höhnte Ekatah schwer atmend. "Ich wünsche euch mal nen schönen Gegenteil-Tag mit euren umgekehrten Persönlichkeiten! Und je mehr Gegner ihr seid, desto stärker sind die Einzelnen! Das sind eben die Tücken des Teamkampfes, als Einzelgänger ist man besser dran! Ich bin ultimativ! Der Größte! Der Geilste! WUHAHAHAHA!"

"Jetzt pump dich mal wieder ab!", murmelte der echte Sasuke genervt. "Augrund der Chakramenge, die diese Kunstfiguren verbrauchen, kannst du dieses Jutsu höchstens zehn Minuten aufrecht erhalten. Und in der Zeit werden sie uns, selbst wenn sie tatsächlich genau so stark wie wir wären, vermutlich nicht töten können! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mit uns allen fertig werden? Du hast dein Schicksal in dem Moment besiegelt, in dem du hier aufgetaucht bist!"

"Oh nein, ihr kriegt mich nicht!", rief Ekatah irre. "Andere vielleicht, aber niemals mich!" Wieder verfiel er in verrücktes Lachen.

"Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss!", rief Orochimaru. "Sasukes Möglichkeit ist nicht schlecht, aber wieso sollten wir so viel Energie verschwenden, wenn Ekatah uns doch so nützlich sein könnte? Er wird uns gute Dienste leisten, das glaube ich definitiv!"

"Das werde ich!", rief Ekatah. "Ich werde all Eure Regeln und Vorschriften widerstandslos befolgen, Oro-sama!"

"Eins versteh ich nicht.", sagte Naruto, während die umgekehrten Klone sich in Staub auflösten. "Wenn Ekatah Teamwork strikt ablehnt, wieso will er dann überhaupt mit uns kooperieren? Ich versteh die Logik dahinter nicht!"

"Vergiss Logik, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, Schätzchen!", rief Ekatah grinsend. "Mann, so sehr ich es auch bedaure, aber ich muss akzeptieren, dass ich Hilfe brauche beim Kampf gegen Akatsuki! Aber das ist nur ein Zweckbündnis, verstanden?" Plötzlich wandte er hektisch den Kopf. "Wir werden beobachtet, das spüre ich! ICH WEISS, DASS DU DA BIST, SASORIII!"

Auch Orochimaru verfiel nun in Alarmbereitschaft. "Verfluchte Scheiße, und ich hab das die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt?"

Plötzlich flogen die Steine eines großen Schutthaufens durch die Luft. Als der Rauch sich lichtete, war dort eine seltsame Puppe. Sie hatte ziemlich merkwürdige Proportionen, die nicht ganz dem menschlichem Körperbau entsprachen. "Du hast mich tatsächlich gefunden, nicht schlecht, Kleiner.", sagte die Erscheinung ruhig und emotionslos. "Aber ich hab noch ne Rechnung mit dir offen, darum wirst du mir nicht auf Dauer davonkommen."

Naruto war indes der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getreten. Verdammt, ein Akatsuki in dieser Situation? Das war verdammt übel! "Komm nur her, Arschloch!", fauchte er. "Ich werde dich mir nicht so einfach ausliefern!"

"Oh, ich bin nicht gekommen, um zu kämpfen.", sagte Sasori beherrscht. "Ich wollte nur ein paar Informationen über euch sammeln."

Orochimaru lachte dreckig. "Glaubst du wirklich, wir lassen dich jetzt so einfach davonkommen, Sasori?", höhnte er. "DU wirst nicht so leicht überleben!" Dabei fixierte er seinen ehemaligen Akatsuki-Partner mit einem Blick, doch das fiel ihm nicht leicht und die Puppe verschwamm vor seinem Blick. Verdammt, was war heute nur los mit ihm? Es ging dem Sannin überhaupt nicht gut und er hätte Sasori längst bemerken müssen! War sein Körper schon so am Schwächeln? Das war wesentlich früher, als Orochimaru gedacht hatte!

"Du kannst mir nicht drohen.", murmelte der Akatsuki völlig unbeeindruckt. "Da wir in Akatsuki ein Team waren, kenne ich die meisten deiner Techniken in- und auswendig und der Kindergarten, den du da um dich versammelt hast, lässt mich völlig kalt."

"Hast du was gesagt, Alter?", knurrte Naruto gereizt.

"Nur ein toter Akatsuki ist ein guter Akatsuki!", rief Ekatah völlig irre und rannte mit seinem schwarzen und seinem weißen Blitz auf Sasori zu, dieser allerdings ließ aus seinem Rücken eine Giftkette schnellen und fesselte Ekatah damit. Dieser wurde zerfetzt.

"Und ein Weiteres Mal denkt jemand, ich wäre leicht zu töten!", höhnte der Noitcurtsed-Leader, während die Holzsplitter des Tausch-Jutsus auf den Boden fielen.

Doch Sasori war indes verschwunden. Einfach weg.

"Scheiße!", schrie Ekatah und schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden.

"Na schön, dann widme ich mich mal wieder Staatsgeschäften.", sagte Orochimaru erleichtert, da Sasori wirklich verschwunden zu sein schien. "Seid schön artig." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Auch die anderen teilten sich auf.

Auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung war derweil eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen versammelt. Nicht wenige unter ihnen waren verletzt, ausnahmslos alle waren psychisch völlig am Ende.

Sie alle waren um eine Art Podest versammelt, auf dem drei Personen standen. Die Mittlere war ein alter Mann, dessen Gesicht teilweise von einer Binde verdeckt war.

"Sehr geehrte Überlebende Konohas.", eröffnete dieser schließlich das Wort. "Ich freue mich für Sie, dass Sie noch am Leben sind und dass sie trotz Ihrer persönlichen Krise, die Sie alle im Moment durchleiden, hier hergefunden haben." Er machte eine Pause, in denen sich wütendes Gemurmel breit machte.

"Diese Schweine haben kein Recht dazu gehabt!", rief ein junger Mann, der an der Seite eines großen Hundes stand. "Wir wollen Vergeltung! VERGELTUNG!" Laute, zustimmende Rufe kamen aus der Menge.

"Ich weiß.", entgegnete Danzou. "Aber an eine Rückeroberung ist unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen nicht zu denken. Unser einziges momentanes Ziel ist es, zu überleben. Ich bitte zunächst, alle Ninja, die noch am Leben sind, vorzutreten."

Mehrere Personen traten nun vor. Der Junge mit dem Hund, ein Junge mit Ananasfrisur, ein blondes Mädchen, ein braunhaariges Mädchen in Kampfsportkleidung, ein Braunhaariger kleiner Junge, ein orangehaariges Mädchen, ein sehr kleines Hyuugamädchen und noch vier, fünf andere Shinobi. Das waren tatsächlich alle Ninja, die Konoha im Moment zu bieten hatte. Der traurige Rest. Ihre Mienen drückten das selbe aus, wie die aller Beteiligten: Wie sollte es nun weitergehen?

"Im Moment sieht es düster aus für uns!", fuhr Danzou fort. "Doch wir werden uns nicht unterkriegen lassen! Wir bleiben am Leben, erholen uns und sammeln Macht. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir wie der Phönix aus der Asche auferstehen! UND NICHTS UND NIEMAND WIRD UNS AUFHALTEN, ALLE, DIE ES VERSUCHEN, WERDEN SICH WÜNSCHEN, NIE GEBOREN WORDEN ZU SEEEIIIN!", brüllte er die letzten Worte.

Einige Leute riefen nun: "Yaah!" "Gut!" Und Danzou bekam großen Applaus. Die Leute waren auf seiner Seite.

"Wir müssen noch einen Anführer ernennen!", fuhr der Root-Anführer nun wieder ruhig fort. "Ich persönlich bin dafür, dass der Name des Hokage fortgeführt wird. Wer ist also dafür, mich zum Hokage zu ernennen?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel unter den Reihen. Dieser Mann hatte ihnen im Moment höchster Not Halt gegeben und sie zusammengeführt. Er hatte es trotz allem geschafft, diese Versammlung einzuberufen. "DANZOU ALS HOKAGE! DANZOU ALS HOKAGE!"

"Dann ist es also beschlossen.", sagte Homura neben Danzou. "Vor einigen Jahren war ich dagegen, doch die Umstände verlangen es! Dann ist Danzou also von nun an unser Hokage!"

"Aha, da sind also die verbliebenen Konoha-Menschen!", rief ein tiefe, dümmliche Stimme. Eine Gruppe Oto-Nin marschierte auf die Versammlung zu. "Das wird Orochimaru-sama aber freuen! Los, töten wir sie alle!"

"Macht euch bereit!", rief Danzou. "Kämpft bis zum Letzten! Wenn wir es nicht tun, vernichten sie uns alle!"

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.

Geschockt wirbelten die Leute herum und sahen einen Schwarzhaarigen im Akatsuki-Gewand.

Die Oto-Nin wanden sich indes in fürchterlichen Schmerzen, denn pechschwarze Flammen züngelten überall an ihren Körpern hoch und verbrannten sie langsam zu Asche.

"Narren!", brüllte einer der todgeweihten Ninja. "Orochimaru-sama wird alles mit Krieg überziehen! Er wird erst aufhören, wenn ihm alles gehört! Und ihr alle werdet einen viel grässlicheren Tod sterben als wir! WUHAHAHAHA!"

Itachi warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

"Nanu?", rief ein Dorfbewohner verwirrt. "Ist das nicht der Verräter, der seine gesamte Familie umgebracht hat?" Verwirrtes Gemurmel erfüllte die Luft.

"Das stimmt.", sagte Danzou langsam. "Doch er hat alles, was er getan hat, zum Wohle des Dorfes getan. Ich selbst und die anderen Berater haben Hokage, den Dritten überstimmt und diesen Beschluss durchgesetzt! Die Uchiha mussten ausgelöscht werden. Andernfalls hätten sie eine Revolte angezettelt, die in einem furchtbarem Krieg geendet hätte. HABT IHR DIE ZUSÄTZLICHEN NEUN JAHRE FRIEDEN NICHT GENOSSEN?", brüllte er über die zornigen Rufe hinweg, die entbrannt waren. Andere Bürger waren totenbleich geworden und starrten entsetzt zu Danzou.

"Wenn auch nur einer von euch eine Regierung nennen kann, die nach über fünfzig Jahren Bestand keinen Dreck am Stecken hat, werde ich sofort zurücktreten!", rief der Alte zornig.

Betreten sahen viele zu Boden. Viele waren beschämt, erkannten aber, dass sie ohne Danzou nicht überleben können würden.

"Jedenfalls werde ich meinen Spionageposten bei Akatsuki aufgeben und den restlichen Überlebenden beistehen!", rief Itachi. "Selbst wenn es mich das Leben kosten sollte!" Plötzlich spuckte er Blut und ging in die Knie. "Verdammt!", rief der Uchiha und stand mit großer Anstrengung wieder auf.

"Alles klar?", riefen einige besorgte Bewohner, doch die meisten waren immer noch so tief beschämt von der Wahrheit, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachten.

"Geht schon!", sagte Itachi lächelnd. "Ich werde alles tun, um mein Dorf und meinen Bruder zu beschützen."

Etwas abseits, von allen unbemerkt, stand eine maskierte Gestalt. "Du hast mich also endgültig verraten, Itachi?", murmelte sie eisig. "Na schön, dann sind all unsere Vereinbarungen hiermit hinfällig! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du diese Entscheidung bereust, mein kleiner Freund..." Er lachte leise in sich hinein und verschwand.

"Und, wie ist es gelaufen, un?", fragte der einarmige Blonde, als sich die Puppe langsam auf ihn zubewegte. "Stimmt es tatsächlich, dass Orochimaru jetzt der Boss vom Feuerland ist?"

"Schlimmer.", sagte Sasori tonlos. "Noitcurtsed arbeitet jetzt mit Orochimaru zusammen. Das verkompliziert unser Problem weiter."  
Deidara ballte indes seine letzte übriggebliebene Faust und knurrte: "Dieser Bastard und seine verfluchte Organisation! Der wird bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen für das, was er mir angetan hat!"

"Vielleicht mag es für dich unwahrscheinlich klingen, aber mein Hass gegen ihn reicht noch viel weiter.", erklärte der Mann in der Puppe ruhig und sachlich. "Und Hidan hat auch seinen Arm verloren, also jammer nicht rum."  
"Du hast leicht reden!", fuhr Deidara ihn an. "Du kannst dir ja jederzeit irgend einen neuen Arm dranmontieren!"

"Erklär mir lieber, wie die Observation meiner alten Heimat verlaufen ist.", überging Sasori ihn.

"Naja, was gibt es dazu zu sagen, un?", murmelte der Blonde. "Außer dass die Stadt ein totales Wrack ist und permanenter Bürgerkriegszustand herrscht, seit Shukaku dort gewütet hat und verschwunden ist, eigentlich nicht viel. Naja, so ne irre Oma hat mich aufgespürt und beinahe gekillt, ich konnte ganz knapp entkommen, un!", schloss er seine Erklärung ab.

"Das war sicher Chiyo-baa-san.", murmelte Sasori.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen ein Mann mit einer Maske. "Hallo, Sasori-senpai und Deidara-senpai!", begrüßte er die beiden anderen Akatsukis. "Tobi ist glücklich, dass ihr noch lebt! Sooo glücklich!"

"Jaja, schon gut!", rief Deidara etwas genervt. "Was hast du herausgefunden?"  
Tobi indes fing plötzlich an, wie ein Baby zu heulen. Er lehnte sich an die Schulter des Blonden und schluchzte herzergreifend.

"Lass das!", fuhr Deidara den Anderen an und verpasste ihm eine brutale Kopfnuss.

"Du bist so gemein zu Tobi!", heulte der Maskierte. "Dabei ist er doch so ein guter Junge!"

"Kinder, beruhigt euch doch wieder.", murmelte Sasori. Für einen Moment konnte man meinen, dass sein Ton ganz leicht genervt geworden war. "Aber wie ist es dir ergangen, Tobi?", fuhr er nun wieder völlig emotionslos fort.

"Itachi hat uns verlaaaaaassen!", jammerte Tobi hochdramatisch. "Er ist zurück zu seinen Dorfbewohnern gegangen! Er ist so ein böser Junge!"

"Was?", rief Deidara entsetzt. Zwar konnte er den Uchiha auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, doch der Verlust dieses wertvollen Mitgliedes verschlimmerte ihre Situation noch weiter.

"Aber das wird Itachi noch Leid tun!", fuhr der Maskierte fort und rieb sich plötzlich verschwörerisch die Hände. "Denn Tobi weiß etwas, was Itachi weiß und was Itachis Bruder nicht wissen darf! Und genau das wird Tobi jetzt Itachis Bruder erzählen! So!" Er kicherte verstohlen wie ein Kind, das gerade Süßigkeiten gestohlen hatte.

"Was sind das denn für Geheimnisse, Tobi?", fragte Deidara.

"Es sind Tobis Geheimnisse, Deidara-senpai gehen sie überhaupt nichts an!", fuhr der Maskierte ihn an, im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen, geschockt von seinem eigenen Wagemut. Dann wandte er sich einfach um ging los, ließ die anderen beiden einfach stehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

"Schon gut, es interessiert mich sowieso nicht, un!", rief der Blonde ihm hinterher. Dann murmelte er leise, dass Tobi es nicht hören konnte: "Arschloch."

Bald war Madara aus der Sichtweite der anderen Beiden. Dann konnte er endlich teleportieren und endlich dieses bescheuerte kindische Gehabe wieder ablegen. Ehrlich mal, es fiel ihm jedes Mal schwer, seine Stimme so hoch zu stellen, aber es war nun mal die perfekteste Tarnung aller Zeiten.

Doch eine Sache hatte er als "Tobi" ernst gemeint: Nämlich, dass er Sasuke alles erzählen würde, um Itachi zu zeigen, was es bedeutete, ihn zu verraten. Einen Verrat hatte der Gründer des Klans dem talentierten, jungem Uchiha ja noch durchgehen lassen, aber das war auch das Limit gewesen.

Wankend erreichte Orochimaru den Raum, in dem die Medikamente aufbewahrt wurden. Hier war auch das Mittel, das er ganz dringend brauchte, da er sonst sterben würde, bevor er Sasuke übernehmen konnte. Ein verdammtes Elend war das!

Schließlich hatte er die Medizin gefunden. Wollte etwas davon nehmen.

Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Sasuke ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du, Sasuke?", fragte der Sannin verwirrt. "Wieso bist du hier?"

"Die Gelegenheit ist einfach zu gut!", sagte der Uchiha mit einem hämischem Grinsen. Während er das sagte, lief Blut aus seinem Auge und die Amaterasu-Flammen züngelten am Medikament hoch. Als wäre es eine Tarantel, ließ Orochimaru das Fläschchen fallen.

"So, du willst mich also verraten, ja?", fauchte der Sannin. Sein Blick glich dem einer Schlange, die an eine Wand gedrängt wurde. "Das war dein Todesurteil, Sasuke!"

Der Schwarzhaarige jedoch begann zu lachen. Es war ein wildes, irres Lachen. "Ich habe es verstanden. Ich bin jetzt stärker als du! Schade, dass du deine Chance nicht nutzen konntest, nicht wahr?"

"DU GEHÖRST MIR, SASUKEEEEE!", brüllte der Sannin und ging in seine Schlangenform, um diesen Happen zu verschlingen.

"Irrtum.", erwiederte Sasuke ruhig. "DU gehörst MIR!" Schon war er auf der zweiten Stufe.


	22. Neue Ziele

"AAAARRRGGH!" Das war das Letzte, was man von dem furchtbaren Feldherr und Diktator Orochimaru hörte.

Sasuke lachte. "So schwach...", höhnte er. "Du bist es wirklich nicht wert, dass ich dir meinen Körper opfere! Aber umgekehrt ist das wohl eher der Fall!"  
Ja, so war es! Sasuke hatte Orochimaru in sich aufgenommen. Das Körperabsorbtionsjutsu war voll nach hinten losgegangen und nun hatte der Uchiha die Kräfte seines ehemaligen Meisters aufgenommen. Ja, eine Schlange konnte fliegen... in den Klauen eines Falken!

Sasuke war glücklich. Er fühlte sich fantastisch. Mit dieser Kraft konnte er tatsächlich im Stande sein, Itachi zu töten! "JAAAAA!", brüllte er.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg, Sasuke Uchiha!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich blitzschnell um. Dort stand ein Maskierter! Wie war das möglich? Wo kam der plötzlich her? Dass er die ganze Zeit schon dort gewesen war, war ausgeschlossen, immerhin hätte Sasuke ihn sonst bemerkt.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er und musterte den Anderen kritisch.

"Ich bin Madara Uchiha. Ich habe den Uchiha-Klan vor fast einem Jahrhundert gegründet.", erwiederte der Fremde.

Doch diese Selbstvorstellung klang so abwegig, dass Sasuke es nicht glauben konnte. "Ja klar!", höhnte er. "Und ich bin Rikudo-Sennin höchstpersönlich!"

"Du glaubst mir also nicht?", sagte 'Madara'. Plötzlich verschwand er und erschien hinter Sasuke. "Aber wenn du mir in die Augen siehst, erkennt dein Mangekyo die Wahrheit, Sasuke!"

Schockiert wandete sich der Mörder Orochimarus um und blickte in ein Sharingan, das aus dem vereinzelten Augenloch hervor spähte. "Warum überprüfst du meine Behauptung nicht einfach mit dem Tsukuyomi?"  
"Genau das werde ich tun!", schnaubte Sasuke und wandte das Jutsu an.

Nun war der Uchiha in der Gedanken-Welt des Anderen. Er sah zwei Gestalten vor sich. Nanu? Sie waren doch im Tal des Endes!

"Tu das nicht, Madara!", rief der Erste, ein Typ mit langen, braunen Haaren verzweifelt. "Lass uns zusammen nach Konoha zurückkehren! Dieses ganze sinnlose Blutvergießen kann man doch vermeiden!"  
"Sei still, Abschaum!", fuhr der Mann mit den bis zur Hüfte reichenden, schwarzen Haaren ihn an. "Ihr alle habt mich verraten und dafür werde ich euch auslöschen! Die Senjus, wie die Uchihas! Und dann werde ich alleine über das Dorf und seine Bewohner herrschen!"

"Du lässt mir keine Wahl.", sagte der Braunhaarige traurig. "Dann werde ich dich töten müssen, Freund."

Plötzlich wechelte die Szenerie. Der selbe Ort, doch nun regnete es in Strömen und überall an den Bergen zeichneten sich die Spuren des Kampfes ab.

Schwer verletzt wankte Madara davon. "Du glaubst, du hast mich vernichtet, doch ich habe dich noch mit einem Gen-Jutsu getäuscht! Eines Tages werde ich wiederkommen, das schwöre ich!"

Plötzlich war Sasuke ganz woanders. Dort stand wieder der Maskierte, nur trug er eine etwas andere Maske als in der Gegenwart. Hinter ihm erhoben sich die Umrisse eines gigantischen Fuchses mit neun Schwänzen.

"Hör auf damit!", flehte eine Rothaarige, die zu seinen Füßen lag.

"Dass ein Uzumaki die Extraktion überlebt, ist wirklich ungewöhnlich! Doch ich werde das Dorf mit Hilfe dieser Bestie vernichten und du bist ihr erstes Opfer!", höhnte Madara.

Wieder war Sasuke an einem anderen Ort. Nun erkannte er den Maskierten wieder. Und neben ihm stand... ein dreizehnjähriger Itachi!

"Ich... ich kann das nicht tun...", murmelte Itachi zitternd. "Das ist... grausam! Ihr verlangt zu viel von mir!"

"Keine Sorge.", baute Madara ihn auf. "Deinen Bruder musst du nicht töten, und bei den Anderen helfe ich dir!"

"Ah, Itachi, da bist du ja! Wen hast du denn da...?", rief ein Uchiha, der auf die beiden zurannte. Doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, war Madara plötzlich hinter ihm und erdolchte ihn mit einem Kunai.

"WAAAH! OH MEIN GOTT!", schrie ein Anderer. "EIN MONSTER!"

"Jetzt du, Itachi!", sagte Madara gelassen. "Zeig, was du drauf hast!"

"Itachi?", rief der Uchiha entsetzt. "Was geht denn mit dir ab, Alter? Bist du bescheuert?"

"O-Okay.", sagte Itachi zitternd. "Aber dafür lässt du das Dorf in Ruhe, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Uchiha in Amaterasu aufgehen.

Sasuke war wieder in der wirklichen Welt.

"Und, was hast du gesehen?", fragte Madara ihn.

"Jedenfalls genug, UM DICH UMZUBRINGEN!", brüllte der jüngere Uchiha. In zweiter Stufe Juin und mit gezücktem Chidori-Schwert rannte er auf den anderen zu. "FAHR - ZUR - HÖLLEEEEE!" Doch das Schwert ging einfach durch den Gegner hindurch, ohne ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Was zum...? War das ein Geist?

"Du kannst mich gerne töten...", murmelte Madara. "Aber erst, wenn du alles weißt!"

"Das Einzige, was ich wissen muss, ist, dass du Itachi geholfen hast! Dafür allein hast du es verdient, zu sterben!", fauchte Sasuke. "Du kommst hier nicht lebend weg, Madara! Ich bring dich um, genauso wie ich Itachi umbringen werde!"

"Und wenn ich dir erzähle, dass der ganze Klan-Mord nichts als eine Verschwörung Konohas ist, angeleiert von den Ältesten Konohas?", rief der Maskierte plötzlich. "Der Uchiha-Klan musste vernichtet werden, weil Danzou Shimura, Koharu Utatane und Homura Mitokado es so wollten! Gemeinsam haben sie sogar den Dritten überstimmt und Itachi zu seinem Verrat an der eigenen Familie gezwungen! Und als er mich um Hilfe gebeten hat, habe ich sie ihm gewährt!"

"Was?" Verdutzt sah der junge Uchiha sein Gegenüber an. "Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"

"Wende doch noch einmal Tsukuyomi an! Ich werde es nicht abwehren!", murmelte Madara kalt. "Dann wirst du alles verstehen. Einfach alles!"

Schon war Sasuke wieder in den Erinnerungen Madaras unterwegs.

Madara beobachtete die Szenerie von einem Fenster aus, wo er, gut versteckt, wie er war, nicht einmal den besten Shinobi des Dorfes auffiel.

Sasuke sah Itachi, Danzou, Homura, Koharu und den Dritten an einem Tisch sitzen.

"Das tue ich nicht!", murmelte Itachi fassungslos. "Niemals! Eher würde ich mir selbst ein Kunai durch die Brust rammen!"

"Du musst es tun!", rief Danzou aufgebracht. "Sei vernünftig, Junge! Deine Familie will Konoha hintergehen! Und wenn sie es tun, werden sie Konoha mit ihrem Aufstand schwächen und somit einen Krieg auslösen! Willst du wirklich, dass all die Schrecken von vor zehn Jahren sich wiederholen?"

"Du bist verrückt, Danzou!", fuhr Sarutobi ihn an. "Es muss einen anderen Weg geben! Wir müssen mit ihnen verhandeln! Ein Genozid kann nicht die Lösung sein!"

"Hiruzen!", fuhr Koharu ihn an. "Willst du wirklich, dass durch diesen Krieg Menschen sterben? Mit den Uchiha kann man nicht reden! Sie sind ein Haufen verbohrter Dummköpfe und nichts weiter!"  
"Du Uchiha-Klan muss ausgelöscht werden!", pflichtete ihr Homura bei. "Und zwar alle! Ist ein Klan es wirklich wert, das ganze Dorf in Gefahr zu bringen?"

"Siehst du?", rief Danzou. "Du bist der Einzige, der es nicht erkennt! Also wach endlich aus deiner Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Welt auf!"

Itachi hatte derweil das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte leise in sich hinein.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einen Anderen nehmen.", murmelte Homura. "Das wäre vielleicht besser! Einem Kind etwas Derartiges aufzubürden ist wirklich moralisch nicht verantwortbar!"  
"Das geht nicht!", fauchte Danzou. "Er ist der Einzige, der genug über den Uchiha-Klan weiß! Ein anderer Attentäter hätte sein Leben verwirkt, sobald er einen Fuß in ihre Gasse setzen würde! Der begabteste Uchiha von Allen kann es als Einziger von Allen schaffen! Wirklich, Itachi! Hast du denn nicht gesehen, wie viele Menschen im dritten Ninja-Krieg gestorben sind? Dein Großvater! Deine Großmutter! Dein Cousin Obito, zu dem du ehrfurchtsvoll aufgesehen hast! Und all die Anderen! Willst du, dass all das sich wiederholt?"

"Dann... tu ich es.", murmelte Itachi mit schwerer Stimme und tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. "Alle, außer meinen Bruder! Der wird am Leben bleiben!"

"Es müssen aber alle sein!", rief Danzou, der sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben schien. "Er könnte irgendwann gefährlich werden! Wenn er die Wahrheit rausfindet, wird er sich rächen wollen! Warum von Allen ausgerechnet er? Er ist doch nur ein Stück Dreck, das dem Dorf nichts bringen wird!"

"IST ER NICHT!", brüllte Itachi. Er sprang plötzlich auf und stürzte sich auf Danzou, doch dieser packte ihn und schleuderte ihn brutal gegen die Wand. Als der Uchiha sich mühsam aufrichtete, murmelte er: "Wenn Sasuke stirbt, kann dieses Dorf von mir aus vor die Hunde gehen! Und wenn ihr ihm irgendetwas antun solltet, werde ich die Geheimnisse dieses Dorfes in aller Welt bekannt machen! Und dann sehen wir, wie lange es noch existiert."

"MEIN GOTT!", brüllte Danzou und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "DU BENIMMST DICH WIE EIN TROTZIGES KLEINKIND, ITACHI! SEI ENDLICH VERNÜNFTIG! WAS SOLL DIR DIESES SASUKE-KIND SCHON BEDEUTEN?"

"Mehr als dieses Dorf in jedem Fall.", erwiederte Itachi, während er Blut spuckte. "Und wenn ich wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte ich dich gerade eben vernichten können, Danzou. Also reiz mich bloß nicht, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Und wenn du Sasuke auch nur noch einmal beleidigst..."

"Ich kann mit diesem Kompromiss leben.", lenkte Homura plötzlich ein. "Dann überlebt Sasuke und der Rest stirbt, das ist doch besser, als wenn der ganze Klan am Leben bleibt! Ein Uchiha kann nicht so gefährlich werden, wie der ganze Klan!"

"Ihr habt doch alle den Verstand verloren, ich fass es nicht!", rief der Hokage. "Aber ich kann euch wohl nicht aufhalten, was? Aber eins werde ich tun: Euch daran hindern, dem Kleinen zu nahe zu kommen! Das verspreche ich dir, Itachi."

"Und niemand verliert ein Wort über die Wahrheit.", sagte Itachi, bevor er weinend fortfuhr: "Er soll seine F-Familie in guter Erinnerung behalten."

"Grrrr...", knurrte Danzou verdrießlich. "Nu gut, dann machen wir das so, auch wenn es mir nicht passt! Dieser letzte Uchiha wird noch unser aller Ende sein, genau wie der Kyuubi-Junge, aber der muss ja auch leben und das nur wegen Minatos und Kushinas Gesülze! Und bei Orochimaru hat man auch schon früh Anzeichen entdeckt, worauf man ihn hätte töten müssen aber du musstest sie ja unbedingt ignorieren!"

"Jetzt ist es aber gut!", knurrte der Dritte. "Sei nur ein einziges Mal im Leben ein wenig menschlich! Das sind Kinder!"

Danzou murmelte etwas von wegen perfekte Ninja müssten all ihre Gefühle in jeder Situation abstellen, ihrer Pflicht nachkommen und sich ohne zu zögern selbst aufopfern können.

Ein lauter, schmerzerfüllter Entsetzensschrei hallte durch den ganzen Raum.

"Ich weiß, dass die Wahrheit sehr hart ist.", sagte Madara ruhig. "Und, glaubst du mir?"

Sasuke war derweil auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein! Diese ganzen Informationen, die auf ihn herabgeregnet waren, drohten, den jungen Uchiha zu zerquetschen. Und wäre er noch jünger gewesen, wäre Sasuke an all dem zerbrochen. Er übergab sich an Ort und Stele.

"Du verarschst mich doch!", murmelte der Junge schließlich mit schwacher Stimme. "Das ein Gen-Jutsu, nichts weiter! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN? EIN GEN-JUTSU!"

"Ich bin lange nicht mehr auf der Höhe meiner Macht.", versicherte Madara ihm. "Und an dich und deinen Bruder reiche ich längst nicht mehr heran. Ich bin gar nicht in der Lage, ein Gen-Jutsu zu verwenden, dass du nicht durchschauen könntest!"

Sasuke dachte an seinen Bruder, der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Den Bruder, der, wie er sich plötzlich ganz dunkel erinnern konnte, in der Nacht des Mordes geweint hatte. Der Bruder, der alles riskierte, nur um ihn, Sasuke zu beschützen.

Alles kam ihm so unwirklich, wie ein Traum vor. Dass sie Konoha erobert hatten, dass sein verrückter Ex-Sensei plötzlich aufgetaucht war, dass er Orochimaru erledigt hatte und vor Allem das Treffen mit Madara, das immer noch andauerte.

"Was hast du jetzt vor, Sasuke?", fragte Madara ihn. "Der Mann, dem du das alles zu verdanken hast, Danzou, ist immer noch am Leben! Er führt die Reste Konohas an zusammen mit den anderen beiden Alten!"

Plötzlich erschien vor Sasukes innerem Auge die Silouhette von Danzou Shimura. Der Mann, der über Leben und Tod ganzer Familien entschied und dem die Ausrottung derer nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. Er hasste ihn, mehr, als er Itachi je gehasst hatte.

"Ich werde Danzou und die anderen Beiden töten!", sagte Sasuke emotionslos. "Ich werde dazu nur einige vertrauenswürdige Personen anheuern, die ich gut befehligen kann, die stark sind und die mir sicher nicht in den Rücken fallen! Ich muss einen Rachefaldzug vorbereiten, also entschuldige mich!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er los.

Madara begann, höhnich zu lachen. Sein Plan war voll aufgegangen.

Kabuto hatte beschlossen, einmal nach seinem Meister zu sehen. Der Sannin hatte vorhin schon nicht gut ausgesehen. Wäre besser, sicherzustellen, dass er wohlauf war.

Gerade, als er Orochimaru-samas privaten Raum betreten wollte, lief Sasuke aus der Tür und an ihm vorbei. Was war hier los?

Verwirrt betrat der Brillenträger den Raum. "Orochimaru-sama? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Plötzlich stand vor ihm ein Maskierter im Akatsuki-Gewand. "Orochimaru gibt es nicht mehr.", sagte der Typ kurz und trocken. "Sasuke hat ihn getötet und sich seine Kräfte einverleibt."

Diese Worte fuhren Kabuto durch Mark und Bein. "Das...", sagte er schwer atmend. "...ist eine Lüge. EINE LÜGEEEE!" Mit gezücktem Kunai griff er den Anderen an, doch er ging durch diesen hindurch, wie durch einen Geist.

"Ein schwächlicher Dummkopf wie du ist meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert.", sagte der Akatsuki und dann löste er sich in Luft auf.

"Gogyo Kaiin!", schrie Naruto am Abend des selben Tages, während er seine Finger auf sein Siegel am Bauch presste. Doch der Blonde stellte keine Veränderung an sich fest, außer einen brennenden Schmerz im Siegelbereich, wo die Haut einmal mehr verbrannt war und sich nicht mehr so schnell, wie früher, regenerieren konnte.

"Gogyo Kaiin!", rief erneut, doch wieder funktionierte das Jutsu nicht. Seine Schmerzen wurden nur schlimmer. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Uzumaki mit seinen Siegel-Jutsus nicht weiterkam.

Keuchend brach der Junge zusammen. Verdammter Rikudou-sennin! Nur der mit seinem beschissenen Mega-Siegel war schuld daran, dass Naruto seine Fuchskraft nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Nur der war schuld daran, dass er nicht mehr zu den Stärksten überhaupt zählte und vom Peiniger zum Gepeinigten abgerutscht war.

Vor Wut schlug Naruto auf den Boden. Warum zur Hölle war alles so außer Kontrolle geraten? "FUCK!", schrie er.

"Naruto-kun.", hörte er plötzlich eine schwache Stimme. Oh nein, nicht die schon wieder. "Was willst du? Ich hab schlechte Laune, also treib es nicht zu weit, ja?"

"E-es tut mir Leid!", rief Hinata. "D-du solltest nur wissen, dass Orochimaru tot ist!"

"Was?" Naruto starrte sie an. "Wie ist das möglich? Die Schlange kann gar nicht besiegt werden!"

"Sasuke hat es getan!", murmelte der Hyuuga mit hängendem Kopf. "Dann ist er laut Kabuto mit Suigetsu, Juugo und Karin abgehauen. Sie nennen sich jetzt Team Taka. Es war da auch noch so ein Akatsuki..."

"Lass mich allein.", sagte der Blonde kalt.

"Aber Naru..."  
"DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!", schrie er.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Wenn die Schlange nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er ein Nichts! Orochimaru hatte ihm gegeben, was dem Uzumaki in Konoha immer verwehrt gewesen war: Respekt, Anerkennung und die Möglichkeit, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Obwohl es schwer war, es sich einzugestehen, der Junge hatte Sympathien für Orochimaru empfunden. Auch wenn er nur Narutos Macht gewollt hatte, war er sowas wie ein Freund geworden, etwas, dass der Blonde vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm jemand Anderes in den Sinn. Sasuke Uchiha! Wilder Zorn waberte in dem Jungen auf. Sasuke Uchiha, der Sasuke Uchiha, der ihn wie Dreck behandelt und vor Allen gedemütigt hatte, wie er es, seit dem er Konoha verlassen hatte, nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Oh, der würde zahlen. Er würde leiden, dafür, dass er einem Gott ans Bein gepisst hatte! Jawohl!

Doch zuerst musste sich Naruto ein Team zusammenstellen. Eine starke Gruppe, die ihm bei seinen Welteroberungsplänen helfen konnte, eine Gruppe, die keinen Platz für die Schwachen hatte. Er hatte bereits einige Personen im Kopf, die in sein neues Team eintreten konnten.

"M-meinst du das ernst, N-Naruto-kun?", stammelte Hinata geschockt.

"Willst du etwa nicht in mein Team?", fragte Naruto bedauernd lächelnd. "Dann kann ich dich eben nicht zwingen, aber ich finde Andere."  
"Nein, ich will unbedingt!", kreischte die Dunkelhaarige und fiel ihrem Schwarm um den Hals.

"Dann wären wir schon zwei Mitglieder.", sagte er lächelnd. "Aber wir brauchen noch mehr und zwar starke Leute."

"Hey, Naruto!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und Sakon schritt zusammen mit Tayuya auf Genannten zu. "Hast du auch schon gehört, was mit Orochimaru-sama passiert ist? Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wir sind am Arsch!"

"Kommt doch mit mir mit!", schlug der Uzumaki vor. "Ich will eine Gegenbewegung zu Uchihas Falkenschrott aufstellen! Und dafür brauche ich gute Kämpfer wie euch, die besser sind, als der Durchschnitt!"

"Ich bin dabei.", sagte die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln. "Aber sag nicht, dass du die Schlampe auch mitnimmst!"

"Wer ist hier die Schlampe?", fauchte Hinata und war kurz davor, auf Tayuya loszugehen.

"Beherrscht euch!", fuhr Naruto die Beiden voller Zorn an. "Wir haben keine Zeit für Zickereien! Ich kann auch die von euch töten, die ich als schwächer einstufe! Und glaubt mir, ihr solltet das nicht riskieren! Ihr seid nämlich beide annähernd gleich stark!"

"Entschuldige, Naruto-kun.", murmelte Hinata traurig.

"Kommt mit!", überging der Blonde sie. "Wir müssen noch einige andere Leute anwerben! Immerhin sind uns im Moment die Feinde weit überlegen! Die Falken-Typen sind im Gesamten wesentlich stärker als wir und wenn die Akatsuki uns finden, wars das!"

Gaara saß am Rande des gewaltigen Kraters, der in der letzten Schlacht entstanden war, und überblickte mit seinem finsterem Blick die Szenerie. Obwohl der Anblick ihn erheiterte, war der rothaarige Jinchuuriki noch nicht zufrieden. Das wäre er erst, wenn Sunagakure das Selbe, wie diesem Dorf hier wiederfahren wäre.

Gaara hatte sich genau über die Lage in seiner alten Heimat informiert. Sie hatten sich von seinen Zerstörungen vor drei Jahren immer noch nicht erholt und würden es voraussichtlich auch nicht so bald tun.

Neben ihm stand plötzlich der Eis-Junge. "Hey, Gaara.", sagte er. "Woran denkst du gerade?"  
"Das geht dich nichts an.", knurrte der Rothaarige. "Lass mich in Ruhe oder du stirbst."  
"Du kannst mir aber nicht mehr drohen.", sagte Haku lächelnd. "Immerhin verfügst du nicht über deine Shukaku-Kräfte und musst dich ganz allein auf deinen Sand verlassen. Und ich erreiche mit meiner Technik Lichtgeschwindigkeit und bin somit schneller als er."  
"Du...", knurrte Gaara bedrohlich.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu töten.", murmelte der Senbon-Krieger. "Ich bin kein Fan vom Töten, besonders vom Sinnlosen. Nur, wenn ich die zweite Stufe erreiche, wird das anders..."

"Leute!", rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Naruto, dem sie gehörte, stand mit den drei Anderen auf einem Schutthaufen. "Wollt ihr in meiner Bande mitmachen? Wir wollen Sasuke jagen und vernichten, doch das ist nur eines unserer Ziele. Wir möchten außerdem die Weltherrschaft erringen und alle Gruppen, die uns gefährlich werden vernichten. Wenn wir genug Leute haben, werde ich die Organsation offiziell ins Leben rufen!"

"Ich bin dabei, Kumpel.", murmelte Gaara mit einem irren Blick und einem mordlüsternen Grinsen. "Auf diese Art werde ich am Schnellsten Suna vernichten! Du weißt doch noch von unserem Deal, oder? Nun löst du deinen Teil ein!"

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", murmelte Haku und sah Naruto mit leerem Blick an. "Orochimaru ist tot. Ich habe den verloren, der mir alles bedeutet hat... schon wieder. Und du hast Zabuza getötet, darum verachte, hasse ich dich!"

"Komm schon, Haku!", sagte der Uzumaki lächelnd. "Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, was dich in diese Misere gebracht hat? Bevor du Zabuza getroffen hast? Waren das nicht die Arschlöcher deines Umfeldes, die deine Kraft fürchteten? Du hättest doch das tollste Leben haben können, wenn du von all den niederen Ratten als das behandelt worden wärst, was du gewesen bist: Ein Lebewesen mit Gefühlen! Einer von ihnen."

Geschockt starrte Haku ihn an. "Aber... die Menschen... sind doch nicht alle so schlecht, oder?"

"Doch! Sie fürchten das Unbekannte, was stärker ist als sie selbst und deshalb wollen sie es vernichten. Das ist ihnen allen gemeinsam.", fuhr Naruto fort. Bitterkeit trat in sein Gesicht. "Sie wollen die, die besser als sie selbst sind, zerstören, um ihre eigene Erbärmlichkeit zu kaschieren! Aber weißt du was? Du bist viel mehr wert als sie! Denn du wurdest mit der Macht geboren, sie zu beherrschen. Hilf mir eine Welt zu erschaffen, in der du dich für all die Grausamkeiten, die du durch sie erleiden musst, rächen kannst! Erinnere dich an die schrecklichen Typen, die dich töten wollten, weil du in ihren Augen der Existenz unwürdig warst! Solche wird es immer geben, wenn wir den Kreis nicht durchbrechen können! Erinnere dich an ihre verachtenden Blicke! ERINNERE DICH!"

Haku hatte indes begonnen, zu zittern. "Ich...ich... bin dabei!", murmelte er. "Ich werde dir folgen, denn du hast mich mit deinem ganzen Tun und deiner Art eine Sache gelehrt, die ich vorher nicht kannte: Zu hassen! Also lass uns losziehen, Naruto-sama, um die Welt so zu verändern, dass in ihr Platz für uns ist!"  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen trat auf das Gesicht des Jinchuurikis. "Sehr gut!"

Mit der inzwischen relativ großen Gruppe suchte Naruto nach weiteren starken Rekruten. Die vielen Durchschnittssoldaten, die er sah, ließ der Blonde einfach links liegen, sie würden einfach nicht genug Nutzen bringen.

"Kukuku.", sagte plötzlich jemand. "Was hast du denn mit all den Leuten vor, Naruto?" Kabuto trat nun vor die Gruppe. Er trug keine Brille mehr, dafür aber eine Kapuze, die die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte. Das sichtbare Auge war jedoch voller Bitterkeit.

"Ich stelle mir ein Team zusammen, mit dem ich meine Pläne verwirklichen kann.", antwortete der Uzumaki grinsend.

"Was sind denn das für Pläne?", fragte der Medicnin interessiert.  
"Na, Sasuke töten und Weltherrschaft natürlich!", sagte Naruto lässig, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. "Dieser Bastard hat mich gedemütigt! Mich, einen Gott! Dafür wird er leiden, Dattebayo!"

"Ich werde dir helfen!", rief Kabuto. "Nach dem Orochimaru-sama gestorben ist, bin ich ein Nichts! Ich will Rache!"  
"Nen Medic-Nin können wir gut gebrauchen.", grinste Naruto. "Hast du Ekatah irgendwo gesehen? Der könnte auch nützlich sein!"  
"Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen.", antwortete der Yakushi. "Doch ich halte es für zu riskant, ihn zu involvieren. Er könnte uns verraten und uns alle opfern, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, Akatsuki zu vernichten."

"Hast Recht!", murmelte der Blonde nachdenklich. "Aber ich glaube, wir sind eh genug! Ich glaube, dieses Siebenköpfige Team wird so schnell nicht aufgehalten werden können!" Naruto stellte sich nun der Gruppe, die er versammelt hatte, gegenüber. "Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr euch mir angeschlossen habt! Zuerst einmal: Ich dulde keinen Verrat! Jeder, der sich gegen mich auflehnt, wird getötet! Unterschätzt mich nicht, nur weil ich momentan nicht auf Kyuubi zugreifen kann! Zudem werden die Restlichen des Teams hinter mir stehen und jeden Verräter lynchen! Ich bin außerdem sehr wachsam. Sollte ich also merken, dass ihr gemeinsam was plant, um mich zu vernichten, werde ich fliehen und wenn ich wieder mein Bijuu kontrollieren kann, wird meine Rache fürchterlich werden. Dann werde ich jeden Einzelnen von Euch so grausam töten, dass ihr euch wünschen werdet, ihr währt in der Schlacht gegen Konoha draufgegangen! Denkt also nicht mal daran, mich zu hintergehen!"

"Das würde ich doch niemals tun!", rief Hinata fassungslos. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihn töten will! Ich bringe jeden um, der das versucht!"

"Ja, danke, Hinata.", sagte Naruto lächelnd, wodurch sie errötete. Dann fuhr er mit wieder ernstem Gesicht fort: "Also, Sasuke hat Gerüchten zufolge das sogenannte Team Taka gegründet. WILL DER SICH EIGENTLICH LÄCHERLICH MACHEN ODER WAS? DATTEBAYO!" Der Uzumaki ballte während dieses Wutausbruchs seine Hände zu Fäusten. Blut lief an den Stellen herab, wo sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrten. Etwas ruhiger fuhr der Blonde mit geschlossenen Augen fort. "Es mag sein, dass ein Falke frei ist. Er kann fliegen, wohin er will und eine Schlange ist hilflos, wenn sie in seine Klauen geraten ist. Die ganze Welt steht ihm offen. Er ist ein wahrhaft majestätisches Tier, schön anzusehen und sehr gefährlich für eine Vielzahl von Tieren." Plötzlich öffneten sich Narutos Augen blitzartig und er sah zu den Anderen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Doch all das gilt nur solange, bis der Falke im Maul eines hungrigen Fuchses zappelt und keine Chance hat, zu entkommen. Der Fuchs lässt seiner Beute keine Chance, zu entkommen und zerreißt sie genüsslich mit seinen rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen, während der Falke im aussichtslosen Todeskampf schrille Schmerzensschreie von sich gibt, schließlich sein bedeutungsloses Leben aushaucht und zu einem kleinen Imbiss für seinen Jäger wird!"

Die Anderen tauschten schockierte Blicke aus. Wenn Naruto eine Stärke hatte, dann war es seine Entschlossenheit, das hatten sie alle begriffen.

"Ihr dürftet nun eine ungefähre Vorstellung haben, was ich mit Sasuke vorhabe.", fuhr Naruto fort. "Und darum... gründe ich hiermit... DAS TEAM KITSUNEEEE!"


	23. Das Vermächtnis des Siegelmeisters

Nach dieser denkwürdigen Rede sahen die Anderen ihn eine Weile an.

"Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt.", murmelte der Blonde. "Also schön, als Nächstes werden wir nach Kumo-Gakure aufbrechen und Nii und Killerbee anheuern!"

"Glaubst du, das wäre eine so gute Idee?", murmelte Gaara argwöhnisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass diese dorftreuen Narren uns wirklich nützen würden!"

"Natürlich werden sie das!", fuhr Naruto ihn an. "Immerhin werden die Jinchuuriki Götter werden! Wieso sollte es ihnen nicht gefallen? Zudem müssten sie auch nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, das Siegel zu lösen, also wieso nicht zusammenarbeiten? Ich kann mir übrigens gut vorstellen, dass sie Ähnliches durchmachen mussten und deshalb ihr Dorf ebenfalls hassen."

"Dann lasst uns hier keine Wurzeln schlagen!", knurrte Sakon. "Das Blitz-Reich liegt in nordöstlicher Richtung, also sollten wir dort hingehen."

"Richtig, also los!", rief Naruto fordernd. "Bewegt euch!"

Nach etwa eintägiger Reise kamen sie an einen Strand, an dem das Meer lag, das zwischen dem Feuer- und dem Nebelreich lag.

"Wir sollten rasten.", murmelte Naruto langsam. "Wenn wir erschöpft sind und auf Feinde treffen, könnte das unser Ende sein."

Erleichtert ließen sich seine Anhänger auf den Boden sinken. Ihr Anführer hatte sie die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen angetrieben, ohne ihnen eine Rast zu gönnen. Einige standen kurz vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch.

"Gute Wahl.", murmelte Gaara und sah voller Freude über die Dünen. "Hier werde ich viele Feinde auch ohne Shukakus Hilfe töten können, sollten wir angegriffen werden."

Sie errichteten ein Lagerfeuer und legten sich um es herum schlafen.  
Doch Naruto war noch nicht nach Schlafen zumute. Er saß auf einem großen Felsen und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Der Blonde dachte nach.

Ob Killerbee und Yugito sich ihnen wirklich anschließen würden? Wo sie doch noch vor Kurzem Feinde gewesen waren. Jedenfalls hoffte er es, denn er wollte alle Jinchuuriki unter seiner Führung haben.

Zudem musste er noch Akatsuki ihre fünf Bijuu wegnehmen, was das mit Abstand Schwierigste werden würde. Verdammte Akatsuki, was maßten die sich eigentlich an, die Bijuu zu sammeln? Das war der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit!

Und dieser verdammte Rikudou, der den Fuchs vollkommen versiegelt hatte!

"Verdammt seist du!", schrie er laut und schlug mit der Faust auf das Gestein, das Risse bekam.

Der Wind rauschte um ihn. Rief das Meer nach ihm? Nein, dazu war es nicht imstande, immerhin war es kein Lebewesen.

Plötzlich stockte Naruto, denn unweit der Küste war ein gewaltiger Meeresstrudel aufgetaucht, der groß genug war, um den Neunschwänzigen vollkommen zu verschlingen. Der Blonde starrte beeindruckt auf das Naturschauspiel.

"Die... Welt...", erklang eine Stimme. Sie gehörte nicht Kyuubi.

Was war das? Hatte er gerade Stimmen gehört? Würde er verrückt? Schizophren?

"Verbrennen... soll... sie..."

Wer war das? Die Stimme trug einen tiefen Hass in sich, der Naruto einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Sterben... sollen... die... Schweine..."

Etwas zog den Blonden in Richtung des Strudels. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, es wäre seine Pflicht, sich von ihm verschlingen zu lassen. Und er würde dies alleine tun müssen.

Schnell sprang er von seinem Felsen. Dann schrieb Naruto eine Botschaft in den Sand.

Sie lautete:

"Ich muss mich dem Strudel stellen. Geht schon mal vor und wartet an der Grenze zum Blitzreich auf mich. Sollte ich nicht in einer Woche hier sein, macht, was euch beliebt.

Naruto"

Kaum war er fertig, sprang der Blonde in das kühle Nass und trieb langsam hinaus auf den alles verschlingenden Strudel zu. Würde er sterben? Naruto wusste es nicht. Noch weniger wusste er, was plötzlich mit ihm abging, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

Plötzlich kam der Uzumaki wieder zu Verstand. War er völlig durchgeknallt? "HILFEEE!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften, doch das Wasser riss ihn mit. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr.

Und schon war Naruto verschwunden, verschluckt von tosenden Wassermassen.

Müde öffnete er die Augen. War er tot?

Nein, dem schien nicht so, denn die Umgebung wurde wieder klar. Er war an den Strand einer der hiesigen Inseln gespült worden, vor ihm erstreckte sich eine gewaltige Ruine. An den Gebäuden waren seltsame Zeichen eingeritzt.

Verdammt, wie sollte er nun sein Team wiederfinden? Naruto musste übergeschnappt gewesen sein, als er ins Meer gesprungen war.

"SCHEISSE!", brüllte der Blonde und schlug eines der Trümmer weg.

"Alles... soll... verbrennen...", murmelte wieder die Stimme. Verdammt, er war verschollen wegen einer blöden Stimme, die er sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur eingebildet hatte!

Plötzlich bemerkte der Uzumaki ein gewaltiges Gebäude, das vor ihm stand. Das einzige Bauwerk, das nicht zerstört war. Irgendwas an diesem Gebäude faszinierte Naruto. Er musste mehr herausfinden und das ging nur, wenn er es betrat.

Also rannte der Blonde einfach zur Tür herein. Innen sah er eine gewaltige Halle, an dessen Ende ein großes Grabmal stand. Tatsache: Hier war jemand äußerst Wichtiges begraben. Auf dem Grabmal thronte eine große Schriftrolle.

An den Seitenwänden standen mehrere etwas über zwei Meter große Statuen und auf dem Boden waren unzählige Skelette und Einzelknochen verteilt. Offensichtlich waren hier viele Leute beim Versuch, das Geheimnis des Grabes zu lüften, umgekommen.

Als Naruto sich dem Grabmal näherte, erwachten die Statuen plötzlich zum Leben und stürmten auf den Jungen zu. Das Steinwesen, das als Erstes bei ihm war, rammte seine Faust auf den Blonden zu, welcher gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

"Was zur Hölle?", schrie Naruto. "Euch werd ich Beine machen!", grollte er und verpasste der Statue ein Rasengan, das sich gewaschen hatte. Es zertrümmerte sie und die Stücke wurden weit im Raum verteilt.

Unterdessen griff eine ganze Horde Schattendoppelgänger die anderen Statuen an. Eine wilde Schlacht entbrannte.

Unverhofft schoss aus einem Loch in der Wand ein Chakrastrahl, der Naruto knapp verfehlte.

"Jetzt reicht es aber!", fauchte der Uzumaki und feuerte ein Rasenshuriken direkt in den Lauf der Kanone, die in einer riesigen Explosion zerfetzt wurde.

"Du Ratte!", rief plötzlich eine wütende Stimme und aus ein bereits ziemlich alter Mann sprang aus einem Versteck in der Wand. "Du bist der erste Grabräuber, der unsere Sicherheitsmechanismen überwinden kann! Aber gegen MICH hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance, du Rotzlöffel!"

Naruto musste bei dem Anblick der unzähligen Skelette schlucken, doch er ließ sich seine Angst nicht anmerken, sondern schnauzten den Anderen an: "Hey, du Arsch! Ich bin kein Grabräuber und dich sollte ich töten, schon für die Art, wie du mit mir sprichst!"

"DAS VERSUCH ERST MAL, FRÜCHTCHEN!", brüllte der Alte.

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz vollendet, stürzten zwei Schattendoppelgänger auf ihn zu, jeder hatte ein Rasengan in der Hand.

"Zu billig!", rief der Grabwächter jedoch, erschien plötzlich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die man ohne Sharingan nicht sehen konnte, hinter den Doppelgängern, packte sie am Kragen und schleuderte sie ineinander, sodass sie durch das Rasengan des jeweils anderen vernichtet wurden.

Doch der echte Naruto war während dieses Ablenkungsmanövers so schnell wie möglich zum Grabmal gerannt, hatte den Wächter stehen lassen und nahm dieses Grab nun in Augenschein.

"HEY! KOMM ZURÜCK, JUNGE! DAS IST UNFAIR!", brüllte der Alte säuerlich.

"Keine Geheimnisse der Welt werden mir verschwiegen! Ich bin der blutrote Blitz. Naruto..." Doch bevor er den Satz zuende aussprechen konnte, wurde er durch einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe weggeschleudert.

Mit einem Pochen im Kopf richtete sich Naruto wieder auf.

"Das gibts nicht!", rief der Andere entgeistert. "Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn voll erwischt!"

"Du... verdammter... alter Sack!", fauchte der Blonde. "Du wirst nicht davonkommen, das schwör ich dir! Und ich will jetzt wissen, was in diesem Grab ist!"

"Oh nein!", polterte der Ältere. "Du wirst nicht das Grab des Sandaime entweihen!"

"Des WAAS?", kreischte Naruto plötzlich zu Tode erschrocken. "Jetzt will ich erst recht wissen, was da drin ist! Und warum ist der dritte Hokage ausgerechnet an einem Ort wie diesem...?"

Doch der Alte lachte plötzlich irre. "Du bist mir ja ein Spaßvogel, Kleiner!" Plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck zornig. "Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen Bruder mit dem HOkage zu vergleichen? Dafür wirst du bluten, das verspreche ich dir!"

Doch dann wurde er durch fünf Schattendoppelgänger weggekickt, während Naruto wieder zum Grab rannte und die Rolle an sich riss.

"Nein, du mieser...", schrie der Alte, doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Die Rolle erstrahlte in purpurrotem Licht. "So!", rief der Weißhaarige triumphierend. "Jetzt hast du das Siegel aktiviert und wirst in Flammen aufgehen! Selber schuld!"

"Was?", rief Naruto entsetzt. Doch seltsamer Weise geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme, das ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise, die er nicht erklären konnte, vertraut vorkam.

Plötzlich erschien vor Naruto eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es ein Mann war, nach Narutos Schätzung knapp vierzig Jahre alt. Dieser trug schulterlange, rote Haare und einen kleinen Kinnbart. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war der eines völlig Wahnsinnigen und triefte vor Hass.

"Nii-san...", murmelte der Alte. "Aber... du bist doch schon seit über dreißig Jahren tot!"

"Hallo, Kumpel!", sagte die Gestalt an den Blonden gewandt, die aus irgendeinem Grund Naruto völlig in ihren Bann zog. Und dann wusste der Blonde es: Seine Stimme war die, die ihn hier her gelockt hatte! Wer war das?

"Das ist ein aufgezeichnetes Gen-Jutsu, die mein Bruder aus seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefertigt hat!", murmelte der alte Mann ehrfürchtig. "Er hat die Botschaft versiegelt, damit sie eines Tages gesehen werden kann. Ihre Information ist hundertprozentig wahr und unverfälschbar! Wer bist du, Kleiner?"

Naruto ignorierte ihn.

"Ich bin der Kage dieses Dorfes.", fuhr die Gestalt nun fort. "Ich habe nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben und wenn du das siehst, bin ich lange tot! Doch du, wer immer du auch sein mögest, kannst meine Macht erben, wenn du nur den Hass in dich aufnimmst und für uns und unser Land Rache an den fünf Ninja-Großmächten nimmst! Doch dazu musst du erst mal verstehen, wie dieser Hass zustande kommt."  
Plötzlich erschien ein blutroter Wirbel, der Naruto mit sich riss.

"Nicht schon wieder!", rief dieser entsetzt. "Lass mich gehen!"

Die Stimme fuhr fort: "Das ist die Geschichte meiner Familie, meines Klans, meines Dorfes und meines Landes, die allesamt dieser bescheuerten Welt zum Opfer gefallen sind. Vielleicht waren wir Monster... am Ende, doch nicht von Anfang an. Wir sind so geworden, wie die Welt uns haben wollte."

Worauf wollte dieser Irre hinaus, fragte sich Naruto. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das Ganze enden sollte.

"Das einzige Land, das mit uns verbündet war, war das Feuerreich.", fuhr der seltsame Kage fort. "Und der Tag, an dem sie uns verraten haben, fünf Jahre vor der Herstellung dieser Aufzeichnung, hat endgültig unseren Untergang eingeleitet. Wenn man von den besten Freunden und sogar dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut verraten wird, ist man eben am Ende!"

Naruto musste in diesem Moment unwillkürlich an den Uchiha-Klan denken, der vollständig von einem der Ihren ausgelöscht wurde.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich arm, da die vier Mächte Kiri, Suna, Kumo und Iwa unser Land in einem zerstörerischen Krieg, welcher nur den Zweck hatte, uns alle auszulöschen, an den Rand des Untergangs gebracht haben, aber dennoch war glücklich. Ich war Dorfoberhaupt, wie es immer mein Ziel gewesen war, ich hatte eine schöne Frau und eine wunderbare Tochter, doch dann wurde alles anders..."

Plötzlich sah Naruto Leute, die an einem großen, runden Tisch versammelt waren. Dieser seltsame Typ war ebenfalls dort und er trug tatsächlich einen Kagehut. Zu seiner Linken und Rechten saßen verschiedene Leute.

Zum Beispiel war dort eine wahrhaft uralte Frau, die einen Anhänger mit einem grünen Stein um den Hals und ein Diamant-Symbol auf der Stirn trug. Moment! Woher kam ihm das so bekannt vor? Er verstand es erst, als er das blonde Mädchen neben der Alten erblickte.

Außerdem waren da noch ein Braunhaariger mit Hokagehut und ein Typ mit einer Kreuznarbe auf dem Kinn. Zudem saß neben dem rothaarigen Kage eine schwarzhaarige Frau. Im Hintergrund standen mehrere Ninja Konohas und auch einige Andere mit einem ihm unbekannten Stirnband. Doch das Zeichen...

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Mito-baa-san!", polterte plötzlich der rothaarige Kage. "Das verbiete ich! Nur über meine Leiche!"

"Hören Sie auf, so respektlos mit meiner Großmutter zu sprechen!", fuhr ihn plötzlich die Blonde an.  
"Maul halten, Rotzgöre!", fuhr der Angeprochene sie an. "Ich rede mit Jedem, wie ich will, verstanden?"

"Beruhigt Euch doch, Uzukage-sama!", flehte einer seiner Berater. "Sonst sind wir unsere letzten Verbündeten los!"  
"ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT BERUHIGEN, WENN IN MEINER SHINA-CHAN IRGENDEIN GEFÄHRLICHES VIEH VERSIEGELT WERDEN SOLL!", brüllte dieser.

"Bitte, Satoru, deine Tochter ist wirklich am Besten geeignet!", rief die Alte. "Es wird ihr in Konoha gut gehen, wirklich!"

"Ach ja?", brauste Satoru auf. "Das glaube ich nicht! 'Monster' werden sie schreien, wenn das rauskommt! Sie wird eine Geächtete!"  
"Das wird nicht passieren.", sagte der anwesende Hokage mit einem freundschaftlichem Lächeln. "Bitte tu uns diesen Gefallen, als Zeichen der Freundschaft zwischen unseren Dörfern! Im Namen unserer Freundschaft aus Kindertagen!"  
"Klappe, Hiruzen!", fauchte der Uzukage. "Was weißt du schon, was hier abgeht?"

Die Schwarzhaarige neben ihm hatte plötzlich begonnen, zu weinen.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz.", sagte Satoru mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Wir müssen das nicht tun. Ihr müsst nicht fort von mir! Wir bleiben alle zusammen!"

"Das ist es ja.", sagte die Frau mit einem beschämten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich bin dem Vorschlag von Konohagakure nicht abgeneigt. Wir sind sehr arm, wie alle Bewohner des Landes. Unser Kind wird in diesen Umständen nicht glücklich werden. Darum werde ich mit ihr nach Konoha ziehen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Worte ganz zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. Dann packte er sie am Kragen und schüttelte sie. "BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN!" Während Satoru das brüllte, weiteten sich seine Augen und nahmen für einen Moment Züge des Wahnsinns an, den Naruto bereits vorhin bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Bitte, lass mich los!", flehte die Frau unter Schluchzen. "Es tut mir Leid! Satoru!"

Unsanft stieß er sie von sich und blickte das am Boden kauernde Häufchen Elend mit Abscheu an. "Mein eigene Frau verrät mich also.", murmelte der zitternde Uzukage, der es kaum begreifen konnte. "Nach all den Jahren, die wir geschuftet haben, fällst du mir in den Rücken?"

"Dieses Land ist doch dem Untergang geweiht, kapier das doch, du alter Sturkopf!", schrie sie ihn plötzlich an.

"WORAN GLAUBST DU WOHL, LIEGT DAS?", brüllte er sie an. "AN DEN ARSCHLÖCHERN DIESER WELT!"

Die Gäste aus Konoha hatten das Schauspiel derweil mit entsetzten Blicken verfolgt.

"Bitte, Satoru, lass uns eine Lösung finden!", rief Hiruzen geschockt. "Lass uns unsere Dörfer vereinigen! Dann werdet ihr alle gerettet!"

"Oh nein!", fauchte der Rothaarige. "Diese Heimat bedeutet mir alles! Ebenso, wie vielen anderen auch! Ich werde dieses Land nicht dem Untergang überlassen und die Mehrzahl des Strudelreiches ist auf meiner Seite!"

"Du bist vollkommen verbohrt, Satoru!", fuhr Hiruzen ihn an. "Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Du warst früher ganz anders!"

"Wir brauchen einfach einen neuen Jinchuuriki!", fuhr Mito fort. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben, so lange zu leben, wie möglich, um ihr eine unbeschwerte Ki..."

"Ich denke, die Sitzung ist beendet!", fuhr Satoru ihr dazwischen. "Meine Tochter wird nicht nach Konoha gehen. UND JETZT ALLE RAUS! DORT IST DIE TÜR!"

Die Konoha-Leute erhoben sich, sahen den Uzukage wütend an und gingen zum Ausgang.

Ein kleines Mädchen von gerade Mal vier Jahren stand an der Tür.

"Mama?", rief sie verwirrt, als die Ehefrau des Uzukage zu ihr kam.

Die Schwarzhaarige sagte: "Komm mit, Kleines. Wir gehen mit den netten Leuten aus Konoha mit."

"Warum?", fragte die Kleine. "Heißt das, ich muss weg von Papa?"

"Ja.", sagte ihre Mutter. "Aber keine Sorge, es wird dir dort gefallen. Der Papa will noch nicht mitkommen, weil sein Ego das nicht zulässt, aber der wird sich noch hoffentlich beruhigen."

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie los.

"HALT!", schrie Satoru und rannte ihnen hinterher, durch die Tür nach draußen, doch plötzlich stellten sich die Leute von Konoha ihm in den Weg.

"Es ist wirklich zu ihrem eigenem Besten, versteh das doch!", rief der Hokage, doch der Rothaarige schien nun wirklich nicht mehr verhandeln zu wollen.

"Das reicht.", murmelte er und begab sich plötzlich in Kampstellung. "LOS! TÖTET SIE!", brüllte er seinen Männern zu.

Unentschlossen sahen sie zu ihm. Einige schüttelten geschockt den Kopf.

"Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein, Uzukage-sama!", sagte einer von ihnen. "Es sind unsere letzten Verbündeten!"

"Also gut, wer sich verweigert, kann gleich mit abhauen und am Arsch der Welt verrecken, denn er ist nicht mehr in Uzushiogakure erwünscht!", fuhr das sture Dorfoberhaupt fort.

Nun griffen die Uzu-Nin die Konoha-Nin an, welche sich natürlich mit aller Kraft verteidigten. Immer mehr der Strudelninja fielen erschöpft vom Kampf zu Boden. Diesen Gegnern waren sie nicht gewachsen, zumal ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil vorhin desertiert war. Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf.

"SAG MAL, BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", brüllte Hiruzen, stürmte auf seinen ehemaligen Kumpel zu und packte ihn am Kragen, doch dieser verpasste ihm einen brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass er, unerwartet von der Attacke, mehrere Meter weit flog und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

"Hokage-sama!", riefen mehrere Konoha-Nin entsetzt und stürmten zu Sarutobi, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Doch plötzlich drückten die beiden Hände des Uzukage auf ihre Bäuche, als er sie wegnahm, leuchteten seltsame Symbole darauf.

"Du... hast dieses Jutsu angewandt?", murmelte Mito geschockt. "Wie konntest du nur?"

"Was ist das für ein Jutsu, Großmutter?", fragte die Blonde verwirrt.  
"Mein Gott, Satoru, sogar innerhalb unseres Klans ist dies ein Kin-Jutsu!", fuhr Mito Satoru an, ihre neugierige Enkelin ignorierend.

"Na und?", antwortete dieser mit einem irren Grinsen. "Niemand nimmt mir meine Familie weg! Sie gehören mir! MIR!"

"Was ist mit meinen...?", schrien die von dem Kin-Jutsu betroffenen Ninja, während ihre Hände langsam zu Staub zerfielen, dann auch der Rest ihrer Körper. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass dort vor wenigen Sekunden noch zwei Konoha-Nin gestanden hatten.

Währenddessen stürzte sich Satoru auf die anderen Konoha-Nin. Der Mann mit der Kinnnarbe griff ihn mit einem Kunai an, doch der rasende Kage drückte ihm einen Finger auf das Auge. Ein Siegel erschien auf diesem und schreiend warf sich der Mann auf den Boden.

"Danzou!", schrie der Hokage entsetzt. "Du bist doch völlig wahnsinnig, Satoru!"

"Er wird es überleben.", höhnte der Angesprochene. "Dieses eine Auge wird nur nie mehr sehen können, er sollte froh sein, dass er mit dem Leben davongekommen ist!"

"Du Monster!", fauchte ein Konoha-Nin. "Wir werden dich fertigmachen! Du wirst niemandem von uns mehr Leid zufügen!"

"Kommt her, ihr Maden!", knurrte Satoru kampfeslustig. "Egal, wie viele ihr seid, MICH, könnt ihr nicht töten! Denn irgendwann bin ich der Herrscher dieser Welt!" Triumpfierend streckte er beide Fäuste in die Luft. "Ich, Satoru U-"  
"DAS REICHT!", donnerte plötzlich die Alte und trat vor. "Du bist eine Schande für den Uzumaki-Klan, Satoru! Und deshalb bringen wir beide es zuende!"

"Oh nein, IHR seid die Verräter!", schrie der Uzukage und zeigte anklagend auf Mito. "Was ich durchmachen musste, um dieses Reich am Leben zu erhalten, könnt ihr nicht verstehen! Wie könnt ihr es also wagen, mir so brutal in den Rücken zu fallen und mir das Einzige, was mir in meinem Leben noch was bedeutet hat, entreißen zu wollen?" Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt vor, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. "Aber gut, komm ruhig her, dich mach ich im Schlaf platt, du alte Krähe!" Er begab sich in Kampfstellung, bildete mehrere Fingerzeichen.

Doch plötzlich bildete sich eine rote Aura um Mito.

Was ging hier vor, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. War das der Kyuubi? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Die gewaltige Silouhette eines Fuchskopfes stieg von der Alten empor und musterte den Feind, welcher mit geschockt geweiteten Augen die Erscheinung ansah. Dann brüllte der Fuchs ihn an und der Uzukage hielt seine Hände vors Gesicht, um der Schockwelle zu trotzen.

Voller Schrecken und Erstaunen sahen die Konoha-Nin auf den Jinchuuriki.

"Unglaublich!", rief die Blonde und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Großmutter ist einfach großartig!"

"Pah!", höhnte Satoru, der seine Fassung recht schnell wiedergewonnen hatte. "Vielleicht kannst du diese naiven Trottel damit beeindrucken... ABER ICH FALLE NOCH LANGE NICHT AUF DIESES GEN-JUTSU HEREIN, DATTEBATTO!""

"Es gibt hier nur einen Trottel.", murmelte Mito kühl. "Und der bist du, Satoru." Dann stürmte sie los, mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.

Satoru hob seine Hand und wollte sie auf Mitos Stirn pressen, doch diese packte ihn am Handgelenk und rammte ihm die Faust der anderen Hand mit geballter Kraft in die Magengegend. Ehe sich der Uzukage versah, prallte er mit voller Wucht auf der Erde auf und bohrte sich tief in diese. Es entstand ein Krater, mindestens drei Mal so groß, wie die, die Naruto vom Kampf gegen Tsunade kannte.

"Das wars.", murmelte Sarutobi, der wie die Anderen auf den Besiegten starrten. "Niemand kann das überleben! Absolut niemand!"

"Ich verfluche dich!", hallte es plötzlich aus dem Krater. "Euch alle verfluche ich! Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein, Dattebatto!"

"Es gilt in unserem Klan als große Unsitte, einen Verwandten zu töten.", erklärte Mito, die nun zu ihnen heraufgekommen war. "Gehen wir. Er hat nun eine Menge Zeit, über die Falschheit seines Handelns und seine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Leben nachzudenken."

Traurig sah der Hokage auf den Krater. "Es tut mir Leid,... Boss!", murmelte er langsam.

"Fick dich und fahr zur Hölle!", fauchte Satoru, der trotz zahlreichen gebrochenen Rippen verzweifelt versuchte, aus dem Krater zu klettern. "Ich werde... euch alle... vernichten! Und... wenn ich... das nicht schaffe... tun es eben meine... Nachkommen!"

"Und wir lassen ihn am Leben?", polterte Danzou, der sich immer noch das zerstörte Auge hielt. "Seid ihr von Sinnen? Dieses mordsgefährliche Monster muss beseitigt werden oder es ist unser aller Ende!"  
"Du hast Mito-sama gehört, Danzou.", fuhr Hiruzen an. "Sie wird niemanden aus ihrem Clan töten. Vielleicht versteht er eines Tages, dass seine Fehler diese Katastrophe verursacht haben."

"Das ist doch fern jeder Rationalität!", fauchte ihn Danzou an. "Warum begreifst du nicht, dass Lebewesen Andere töten müssen, um selbst zu überleben?"

"Du willst nur Vergeltung!", erwiederte Sarutobi. "Das ist genauso irrational. Zudem hat auch Satoru gerade eben nach diesem Vorsatz gehandelt."

Der Andere sah ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick an.

"Seine Tochter darf jedenfalls nicht die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren, es würde ihr Herz brechen.", murmelte der Hokage, während sie sich auf den Weg machten."

"Ein dunkler Schatten hat sich heute über diesen Clan gelegt und das hier wird uns noch verfolgen.", murmelte Danzou widerspenstig. "Ich habe da ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl."

Dann waren die Ninjas aus Satorus und damit auch Narutos Hörweite verschwunden.

Schließlich kam ein anderer Ninja zum Krater gerannt und kam bremsend davor zum Stehen. "Nii-san!", schrie er entsetzt, als er den besiegten Uzukage erblickte.

"Dieser Tag hat alles geändert.", hallte plötzlich Satorus Stimme in Narutos Ohr wieder. "Von da an widmete ich mein ganzes Leben nur noch der Erforschung und Entwicklung neuer Siegel-Jutsus, die mächtiger und schrecklicher waren als alles, was unser Uzumaki-Clan jemals hervorgebracht hatte. Ich habe unzählige Jutsus erfunden, etliche sind für Leute außerhalb des Klans unerlernbar. Von nun an widmete unser Land sich der militärischen Aufrüstung, um eines Tages gegen die alle Länder, einschließlich Konoha, zu Felde zu ziehen und sie uns untertan zu machen. Allerdings sollte daraus nie etwas werden..."  
Die Szenerie welchelte. Es regnete plötzlich und überall standen die Häuser in Flammen.

"Beunruhigt durch unsere wachsende Militärmacht handelten die vier Dörfer Kiri, Suna, Iwa und Kumo und griffen mit einem durch eine Ninja-Allianz gebildetem, gigantischem Gesamtheer unser kleines Land an.", erklärte Satorus Stimme. "Dieser Angriff radierte das Strudelreich für immer von der Landkarte aus. Dennoch starb unser Volk aufrecht und standhaft."

Plötzlich sah Naruto wieder Satoru und seinen Bruder. Dieser hatte eine große Schriftrolle in der Hand, eine, die Naruto schon gesehen hatte.

"Sie sind fast bei uns, Uzukage-sama!", schrie ein blutüberströmter Bote, bevor er tot umfiel.

"Dann haben wir kaum noch Zeit.", murmelte Satoru. Er bildete blitzschnell eine Reihe von Fingerzeichen und schlug dann auf die Rolle. Die Rolle begann, schwach zu glühen. "Pass hier drauf auf, Toshiro." Mit diesen Worten warf er seinem Bruder die Rolle zu. "Nur Angehörige unseres Clans können sie gefahrlos anfassen, ohne einen grässlichen Tod zu sterben. Und nur ein direkter Nachfahre von mir kann sie lesen. Niemand Anderes als ein Solcher wird meine Jutsus genauso meisterhaft einsetzen, wie ich."

"Du Angeber.", knurrte Toshiro. "Aber wer weiß, wann dieser Nachfahre hier auftaucht? Und ob er überhaupt auftaucht?"

"Besser spät als nie.", erwiederte sein älterer Bruder. "Selbst wenn es in hundert, zweihundert, dreihundert Jahren oder sogar noch länger dauern wird, die Rache ist Unser! Meine Tochter wurde nach Konoha entführt und wird mein Blut weitergeben. Wir werden nicht aussterben, Unkraut vergeht eben nicht!"

"Aha, der Uzukage persönlich!", rief plötzlich eine gehässige Stimme. Als Naruto sich umwandte, erblickte er eine gewaltige Ninja-Armee, bestehend aus Shinobis etlicher Dörfer, größer als die Armee, mit der Orochimaru Konoha attackiert hatte. "Aha, eine Schriftrolle! Alle Informationen über euch werden ausgelöscht werden, nichts wird weitergegeben!" Mit diesen Worten schnippte einer der Anführer mit dem Finger und mehrere Ninja packten Toshiro und entrissen ihm die Rolle. Doch kaum hatten sie Letztere berührt, brüllten die Shinobi, als sie durch gewaltige Stichflammen, die aus der Rolle schossen, bei lebendigem Leibe gegrillt wurden.

"ATTACKE!", brüllte Satoru zu und unzähliche Strudel-Ninja, die noch versteckt gewesen waren, attackierten die Über-Armee alle auf einmal. Zwar im Wissen, chancenlos zu verlieren, doch vollkommen besessen davon, so viele feindliche Shinobi, wie möglich in den Tod zu reißen...

Plötzlich war Naruto wieder in der Grabkammer. Mit geschocktem Blick starrte er auf die Rolle, die sich vor ihm ausrollte. Der Blonde versuchte, das, was er gesehen hatte, zu verarbeiten.

Doch er stutzte, als Satoru wieder vor ihm erschien. "So, jetzt weißt du, was meinen Hass gegen diese Welt ausgelöst hat. Darum vermache ich dir all meine Siegel-Jutsus in der Hoffnung, dass du damit Tod und Leid über diese Welt bringst, die ein Dorn in den Augen des Uzumaki-Klans ist. Und nun verabschiedet sich Satoru Uzumaki! Dattebatta!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Gestalt entgültig.

"Du scheinst überrascht zu sein, Naruto Uzumaki, nicht wahr?", sagte plötzlich eine alte Stimme neben ihm. Naruto wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des erheblich älteren Toshiro Uzumaki.

"Ja, so ist mein Name.", murmelte der Blonde. Er fühlte Freude, endlich seine Wurzeln gefunden zu haben, aber auch eine grenzenlose Wut gegen die Welt, die ihn vernichten wollte, so, wie sie es bereits bei seiner ganzen Sippe getan hatte. Hass...

"Ich werde diese Maden allesamt zerquetschen.", murmelte er langsam. "Ich werde die fünf Großmächte in ihre Bestandteile zerlegen. Das heißt, eine habe ich bereits vernichtet!"  
"Was?", rief Toshiro geschockt. "Du hast bereits eine Großmacht ausgelöscht?"  
"Ja, ich habe Konoha aus persönlichen Gründen dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. ", erwiederte Naruto lächelnd. Dann entlud er seinen geballten Zorn in einem Schrei, der die Wände erzittern ließ. "Das musste sein.", schnaufte er schließlich schwer atmend. "Jetzt fühle ich mich etwas besser. Werfen wir mal einen Blick auf Großvaters Erbe.", fuhr er grinsend fort und sah sich einige Jutsus auf der Schriftrolle an.

Direkt das erste Jutsu befasste sich mit der Beschwörung des Todesgottes, mit dem Kommentar "Beginnen wir mal mit was Einfachem." versehen. Dann war da eins, das mit einem Siegel das komplette Nervensystem durch eine einzige Berührung ausschalten konnte und diverse Jutsus, die Satoru bereits im Kampf gegen die Konoha-Nin so eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte. Nach ein bisschen Suchen fand Naruto auch das, was er schon lange gebraucht hatte: Ein Jutsu, das ein verstärktes Hakke no Fuin Shiki öffnen konnte und laut Anleitung um Einiges wirkungsvoller war als das Gogyo Kain.

Diese Technik musste sofort ausprobiert werden, denn Naruto war es Leid, seine volle Kraft nicht nutzen zu können. Rasch sammte er Chakra und bildete die erforderlichen Fingerzeichen. An jedem der fünf Finger der rechten Hand des jungen Uzumaki bildete sich eine blutrote Flamme.

"Was hast du vor, Kleiner?", rief Toshiro.

"Die verborgene Kraft in mir wieder freisetzen!", erwiederte Naruto. "Die Kraft, die es mir ermöglicht, die Welt zu beherrschen!" Er atmete tief ein. "Also dann... KYAAAAAAH!" Als die Hand das Siegel am Bauch berührte, jagte ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durch den Jungen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen. Dann ließ der Schmerz nach und Naruto sackte zusammen.

"Und?", rief sein Großonkel neugierig. "Hast du dein Ziel erreicht?"

Naruto fühlte allerdings nichts. Konnte ihm denn gar nichts helfen? Verdammt!  
"Kleiner Dummkopf.", flüsterte der Fuchs plötzlich. "Hättest mich besser weiterschlafen lassen. Nun werde ich doch irgendwann ausbrechen! Kyar-har-har!"  
Wieder schrie der Blonde, diesmal allerdings vor Freude. Dennoch musste er wissen, was da geschehen war. Als Naruto in die Rolle sah, fiel ihm eine Randnotiz an dem Jutsu auf. "Wenn die Versiegelung extrem stark ist, dauert es je nach Ausmaß dieser Stärke eine Weile, bis sie ganz aufgehoben ist." Er verstand.

"Du bist ja wahrlich ein Genie.", murmelte Toshiro ehrfuchtsvoll. "Du hast dieses Jutsu angewandt, das für die Allermeisten ein Traum ist und auch bleiben wird und hast es schon beim ersten Versuch gemeistert. Mein Bruder war ein Genie, was Siegeltechniken betraf, wie ich es niemals bei jemand Anderem gesehen habe, doch du hast das Zeug, ihn noch zu übertreffen."

"Ich weiß, dass ich cool bin, Dattebayo!", rief Naruto verlegen grinsend. "Aber ich muss nun aufbrechen und zu meinen getreuen Helfern zurückkehren, die verzweifelt auf mich warten und ohne mich hoffnungslos verloren sind!" Er hatte etwas von einem heldenhaftem Ritter in der Stimme. "Willst du nicht mitkommen, Onkel? Ich könnte jeden Helfer an meiner Seite gebrauchen!"  
"Nein, nein.", erwiederte dieser jedoch. "Ich habe so viele Jahre verbracht, das Grab zu hüten, dass ich gar nichts Anderes tun will. Darum bleibe ich hier."

"Na gut.", murmelte Naruto doch recht enttäuscht, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, zu streiten. Gegen die Sturheit eines Uzumaki war absolut kein Kraut gewachsen. "Glaub mir, Alter, du wirst noch erleben, wie ich hierher zurückkehre, nachdem ich jede Gruppierung, die mir gefährlich werden kann, zerschmettert habe! Dann werde ich hier den Hauptsitz meines Weltimperiums errichten und der mächtigste Mann der Welt sein! Und ich werde jedes Jutsu auf Großvaters Rolle lernen, egal, wieviel Zeit es auch kostet!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen.

"Tschau, Kleiner!", rief der Alte ihm lächelnd hinterher. Als Naruto verschwunden war, zeigte Toshiro plötzlich mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen im Gesicht auf den Grabstein und rief: "Aha! Ich habs dir gesagt, Satoru! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich die Ankunft des Erben miterleben werde, aber DU hast mich damals nur ausgelacht!"

Yeah! Er hatte es geschafft! Endlich konnte sein Genie sich voll entfalten, wie nicht mal unter Orochimaru, geschweige denn den unfähigen Trotteln von Konoha möglich gewesen war. Naruto war wirklich nur noch ganz wenige Schritte davon entfernt, der Allertollste überhaupt zu werden!

Doch seine Begeisterung verflog, als er am Strand angekommen war. Wie sollte er rüberkommen? Hier gab es offenbar kein Boot.  
Moment mal, in der Rolle hatte er auch flüchtig die Zeichnung einer Seeschlange gesehen. Würde die vielleicht...? Naruto hatte die Rolle aufgeschlagen und sah nach. Ah, hier war es.

"Den mächtigen König der Meere kannst nur du beschwören, wenn in der Nähe des Strudesreiches bist. Er kann dich über das Wasser transportieren und ist megastark. Du musst nur in den rauschenden Wind das Zauberwort murmeln und er erscheint. Ich könnte dir das Wort verraten, doch du weißt es selber und Überlegen ist lustiger und trainiert das Spatzenhirn."

Dämlicher alter Sack! Machte es ihm aber auch echt schwer! Also, was für ein Wort konnte das sein? Eines, das ihm auf Anhieb einfiel? Naruto musste einfach so lange probieren, bis es klappte.

"Ramen.", murmelte er. Nichts. "Uzumaki." Nichts. "Victory." Erneut nichts. Hm. Was käme noch in Frage?  
Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Er glaubte, die Lösung gefunden zu haben. Und so murmelte der Blonde: "Datteba."

Dann erschien im Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Kopf einer wahrhaft gewaltigen Meeresschlange im Wasser, sie musste mindestens so groß wie Orochimarus Manda sein.

"Groaaaar, ich bin Garad, der mächtige Hüter des Strudels, wer ruft mich und warum?", grollte das Ungeheuer.

"Ich möchte eine Überfahrt nach Norden, aber bitte möglichst an die Grenze des Donnerreiches und bitte nach außerhalb dieses Reiches. Die Schlange neigte ihren Kopf und erlaubte Naruto, aufzuspringen. Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Und dann begann die wilde Fahrt in Richtung Grenze zum Donnerreich.

"Wir warten jetzt schon vier Tage.", murrte Sakon verdrießlich. "Und er ist immer noch nicht gekommen." Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden. "Wir sind nun schon drei Mal den Kumo-Nin nur knapp entkommen. Wir sterben alle, wenn wir länger an dieser gottverdammten Grenze bleiben."

"Dann hau doch ab und lebe damit, dass Naruto dich umbringen wird!", fauchte Tayuya ihn an. Wie sie das Gezicke des Doppelkopfes nicht mehr ertragen konnte!

"Was ist, wenn er gar nicht mehr kommt?", murmelte Haku. "Wenn Naruto auch noch stirbt, habe ich die Nase voll vom Leben, wenn jeder, den man mag, stirbt."

"Er wird kommen.", murmelte Hinata leise. "Ich werde auf ihn warten und wenn es der Rest meines Lebens ist."

"Ich glaube auch, dass er uns nicht hängen lässt.", sagte Gaara, der die Anführerrolle in Abwesenheit Narutos übernommen hatte. "Er ist noch nicht fertig mit der Welt, er will unbedingt Rache und Herrschaft."

"Yeah.", sagte die Stimme Kabutos, der während der gesamten Zeit, in der das Team Kitsune nun bestand, kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte. Jeden Tag hatte er hinter seiner Kapuze mehr von seinem Gesicht verborgen.

"GROOAAAR!" Erschrocken sahen sie auf.  
"Ah, was ist das?", rief Sakon entsetzt. "Es wird uns fressen!"  
Doch Hinata war aufgesprungen und lief ihm schreiend entgegen.

"Jetzt ist sie völlig durchgedreht.", murmelte der Zweiköpfige. "Egal, das wars dann wohl mit Team Kit-"

Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte fuhr ihm Tayuya dazwischen. "Sieh genau hin, da ist Naruto!"

Und tatsächlich. Nachdem es Naruto heruntergelassen und sich mit den Worten: "Auf Wiedersehen, Uzumaki-sama.", verabschiedet hatte, tauchte es unter.

"Was hast du denn da?", fragte Gaara mit Blick auf die Rolle, die Naruto am Gürtel trug.

"Das, mein Lieber, ist mein Ticket zur Unbesiegbarkeit!", sagte der Uzumaki mit gewichtiger Miene. "Kommt, Leute, auf nach Kumogakure! Keine Trödelleien!"

Und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.


	24. Zwei neue, wertvolle Mitglieder

"Bleibt endlich stehen, ihr Monster, und ergebt euch!", rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme.

Doch Killerbee und Yugito dachten nicht im Traum daran, der Forderung nachzugeben. Sie beschleunigten eher.

Ihre Verfolger waren mehr als ein Dutzend Shinobi ihres eigenen Dorfes. Und so gehässig hatte Bee diese Leute, die er alle kannte, noch nie erlebt.

Plötzlich stoppte er und drehte sich um, die Anderen mussten bremsen, um nicht in ihn hineinzulaufen.

"Was machst du denn, in diesem Zustand können wir nichts ausrichten!"; fuhr ihn Yugito an, doch Bee ignorierte sie.

"Was soll der Scheiß überhaupt?", fauchte er, vergaß vor Wut sogar, zu reimen. "Wir ham uns doch alle prima verstanden! Warum seid ihr alle gegen uns?"

"Pah!", schnaubte ein Kumo-Nin verächtlich. "Yondaime-sama hätte jeden umgebracht, der auch nur ein Wort gegen dich gesagt hätte! Doch mit Godaime-sama ist das etwas ganz Anderes!"

Konnte das sein? Hatten sie die ganze Zeit unterschwelligen Hass gegen ihn und Yugito gefühlt? Und nie hatte er es gemerkt? Beim Gedanken an die vielen glücklichen Jahre wurde ihm übel.

Sein Bruder war aber auch wirklich streng mit dem Dorf gewesen und hatte jeden eigenhändig getötet, der dem Jinchuuriki zu nahe getreten war. Er hatte ihn beschützt.

Trauer breitete sich in Killerbee aus. Auf dem Weg von der verlorenen Schlacht in Konohas Ruinen war der Raikage von einer Gruppe unbekannter Shinobi attackiert worden und umgekommen. Daraufhin waren die Ältesten auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, direkt aufgrund der Notsituation einen fünften Raikage zu ernennen.

Und sehr zum Leidwesen Bees und Yugitos war die Wahl auf jemanden gefallen, der seinen gesamten Klan bei Hachibis Amoklauf vor dreißig Jahren verloren hatte. Dieser hatte als erste Amtshandlung angeordnet, dass die beiden Jinchuuriki sofort eingesperrt und rund um die Uhr genaustens überwacht werden sollten. Zudem waren sie öffentlich als 'weniger wert' erklärt worden, was bedeutete, dass jeder Andere ihnen höhergestellt war.

Das hatte dem freiheitsliebenden Bee natürlich überhaupt nicht gepasst und auch Yugito wollte diese Behandlung nicht.

Sie würden sich auf keinen Fall ergeben. Sie würden kämpfen und wenn sie getötet werden würden...

"Zurück von ihnen, ihr miesen Schweine!", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme. "Oder eure Kameraden können eure Reste von der Straße abkratzen!"

Killerbee wirbelte herum und sah eine Gruppe, alles offensichtlich Nuke-Nin. Der Sprecher, ein Blondschopf, fiel ihm sofort ins Auge, hatten sie schließlich vor nur wenigen Tagen erbittert gegeneinander gekämpft. Was machte er hier? Und warum setzte er sich für ihn ein?

Die Verfolger aus Kumo wandten sich zu ihnen. "Verschwindet, wenn ihr wisst, was gut für euch ist! Das hier geht euch nichts an!"

"Oh, ich glaube, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn eine Horde Ratten über zwei am Boden liegende 'echte Menschen' herfallen!", erwiederte der Blonde kühl.

"Wie war das?", brauste ein Ninja auf. "Was erdreistest du dich, du Missgeburt?"

"Sei vorsichtig.", warnte ein Anderer. "Das ist Naruto Uzumaki, der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, kostet uns das Kopf und Kragen!"

"Noch so ein Monster.", murmelte ein Dritter verbittert. "Das ist nicht unser Tag!"

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Yugito aufgebracht. "Warum seid ihr nicht im Feuerreich und dient eurem Meister Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru ist tot.", sagte Naruto eisig. "Sein engster Vertrauter, Sasuke Uchiha, hat ihn verraten und ermordet." Bis zum Ende hin zitterte seine Stimme vor Wut. "Darum habe ich das Team Kitsune ins Leben gerufen, um meine Ziele zu verwirklichen!"

"Deine Ziele gehen uns am Arsch vorbei!", polterte plötzlich ein Kumo-Nin. "Ehrlich mal, Leute, was macht ihr euch ins Hemd? Diese Typen machen wir doch fertig!"

"Du warst ja nicht dabei.", murmelte ein Anderer apathisch. "Du weißt nicht, was sie in Konoha angerichtet haben!"

"Ja, aber Bee und Yugito können ihre Kräfte doch nicht mehr benutzen.", erwiederte wieder der erste Ninja. "Vielleicht ist es bei diesem Naruto ja genauso. Dann wäre das eine einmalige Chance, die Welt von dieser Seuche zu befreien, jeder würde uns dafür danken! Wir wären die Helden und würden in die Geschichte eingehen!"

"Das reicht!", sagte Naruto plötzlich kalt. "Los! Tötet alle, außer die beiden Jinchuuriki! Los!"

Dies ließ sich Gaara nicht zweimal sagen. Obgleich er Shukaku noch nicht einwandfrei benutzen konnte, obwohl Naruto die Entsiegelungstechnik seines Großvaters bereits auf ihn angewandt hatte, hatte er doch genug Macht, einzelne Personen mit seinem Wüstensarg zu zerquetschen.

Sakon trennte sich von Ukon, dann gingen die drei auf die zweite Stufe. Während die Zwillinge in den Nahkampf übergingen, fing Tayuya mehrere Gegner in ihrem Gen-Jutsu. Das bekam den Shinobi schlecht, da sie dadurch Hinatas Juken und Hakus Senbons hilflos ausgeliefert waren.

"Hey!", rief Killerbee verwirrt. "Warum tut ihr das für uns? Ich verstehs echt nicht, seid ihr noch ganz dicht?"

"Nun mal nicht so undankbar!", knurrte Naruto verärgert. "Ich dachte nur, da wir die gleichen Probleme haben, könnten wir doch zusammenarbeiten! Ich kann nämlich inzwischen eine Technik, die unsere Bijuu wieder nutzbar machen kann! Und wenn ihr uns unterstützt, wende ich die auch auf euch an!"

"Vergiss es!", fauchte Yugito. "Du bist ein Monster, das zum Spaß tötet! Dir zu vertrauen, kann nur böse enden!"

"Lieferst du dich also lieber den Schweinen aus, die dich all die Jahre nur ausgenutzt haben?", rief Naruto aufgebracht. "Die, die dich als Monster beschimpft haben? Mag sein, dass ich wirklich eines bin, doch stell dir vor: Selbst das war nicht immer so. Ich habe auch einst versucht, ein normales Leben zu führen, doch sie haben mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Und so bin ich geworden, wie sie alle mich haben wollten!"

Geschockt sah die Jinchuuriki des Nibi ihn an. Dies schien sie nicht erwartet zu haben.

"Ich werde trotzdem nicht kooperieren, das kannste dir in die Haare schmieren!", rappte Killerbee.

"Soso.", murmelte Naruto betrübt. "Dann kann ich auch nichts mehr für dich tun. Kriegt dich eben Akatsuki."

"A-akatsuki?", rief der Hachibi-Jinchuuriki geschockt.

"Genau, Akatsuki.", wiederholte der Uzumaki. "Die Würmer, die alle Bijuus sammeln und mir somit ein Dorn im Auge sind. Auf euch allein gestellt habt ihr nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie, das könnt ihr mir aber glauben!"

"Verdammt recht er, der Kleine!", rief plötzlich eine raue Stimme.

Geschockt wirbelten die drei Jinchuuriki herum. Auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung stand ein Mann. Doch dieser Mann sah nicht wirklich aus wie ein Mensch. Seine Haut war fischartig, sein mörderisches Grinsen war von messerscharfen Zähnen bestückt. Das auffälligste Merkmal war jedoch das gigantische Schwert, das mit Stacheln überwuchert war. Und das Schlimmste: Dieser Typ trug Akatsuki-Tracht!

"Wir sind fertig!", rief Gaara und deutete auf das Schlachtfeld, wo zahlreiche Tote lagen. Es waren ausschließlich Kumo-Nin. "Einer wollte fliehen, das lassen wir natürlich nicht zu!", fuhr der Träger des Shukaku entspannt fort.

"Ich räum mal auf.", murmelte Kabuto, der weder etwas gesagt, noch mitgekämpft hatte. Aus seiner Hand züngelte plötzlich eine Schlange, welche sich nun an den getöteten Kämpfern gütlich tat.

Das war doch Orochimarus Jutsu! Woher kannte er es? Hatte er etwa...?

Doch der eben erschienene Akatsuki ließ Naruto keine Zeit, seine Gedanken fortzusetzen, denn plötzlich stürmte er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Mitglieder des Teams Kitsune zu, die es gerade so schafften, in alle Richtungen auszuweichen. Dort wo das Schwert einschlug, krachte es und eine Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt.

Blitzschnell formte Naruto Fingerzeichen und Schattendoppelgänger rannten auf den Feind zu. Doch sobald diese in den Staub eintauchten, verpufften sie, weil sie von der Waffe zerfetzt wurden.

"Provozier mich lieber nicht, Kisame von den sieben Schwertkämpfern Kiris!", höhnte Naruto. "Deinen Kollegen Zabuza habe ich schon umgebracht, du solltest aufpassen, dass es dir nicht genauso ergeht!"

Haku sah zu Boden. Der Tod seines Meisters schmerzte ihn immer noch.

Doch der Haimensch lachte nur aufgrund dieser Bemerkung, während sich der Staub um ihn verfüchtigte. "Mag sein, dass du Zabuza besiegt hast, doch ich..." - sein Grinsen wurde breiter - "...bin um ein Vielfaches mächtiger und schrecklicher als Zabuza Momochi!"

"Halts Maus und stirb, Fischgesicht!", fauchte Tayuya und beschwor mit der Flöte ihre Monstergestalten. Aus ihren Mäulern schossen die Chakragestalten, die auf Kisame zuschossen.

"Nein! Tu das nicht!", schrie Naruto entsetzt, doch zu spät. Einen Schwerthieb später und die Gestalten waren ein Fressen für Samehada. Tayuya starrte entsetzt auf das Schauspiel.

"Auch Jägerfische sollten im Wasser gut aufpassen!", höhnte der Akatsuki. "Denn es gibt immer einen größeren Jäger! Und ich steh zufällig ganz oben in der Nahrungskette!"

"Haltet euch alle raus!", rief Naruto zornig. "Dieser Typ ist ne Nummer zu hoch für euch! Ich tue es alleine! Ihr würdet mir nur im Weg stehen!"

"Was?", rief Gaara schockiert. "Aber er ist brandgefährlich!"

"Er ist lebensmüde oder dumm, das Monster bringt ihn sicher um!", war Bees Kommentar dazu.

"Typisch Uzumaki!", höhnte Kisame. "Tsunade hat wohl recht: Ihr seid alle gleich bescheuert! Wie gesagt: Ich bin ganz anders als Zabuza! Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen, da könnt ihr noch so viel Chakra haben!"

"Große Worte für ein übergroßes Stück lebendes Sushi!", antwortete Naruto. "Ich mach dich platt, verlass dich drauf!"

"Lügner!", knurrte Kisame. "Du bist eine gute Übung, bevor ich Itachi töte!"

Dann schrie er plötzlich: "Taju Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Daraufhin erschienen plötzlich eintausend Wasserdoppelgänger um das Original.

"Bist du also auch bewandert im Jutsu der Tausend Doppelgänger?", murmelte Naruto geringschätzig. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Ein paar Sekunden musterten sich die beiden gewaltigen Armeen. Dann stürmten sie brüllend auf einander zu. Eine wilde Schlacht entbrannte.

Die Originale waren leicht zu erkennen, es waren die beiden Kämpfer, die reihenweise feindliche Doppelgänger umlegten. Schließlich trafen sie in der Mitte aufeinander, während die letzten Doppelgänger sich gegenseitig vernichteten.

Kisame schlug mit dem Schwert nach Naruto, doch der wich mit einem Sprung aus und verpasste seinem Gegenüber einen Tritt.

Doch der Haimensch rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und griff erneut an. Der Blonde setzte unterdessen zu einem Rasengan an.

"Du hast genauso wenig begriffen wie die Anderen!", grollte Kisame, während Waffe auf Jutsu prallte und dieses verzehrte. "Also gibt dir nichts das Recht, sie zurechtzuweisen!"

Naruto allerdings hatte seine Rasengan-Hand Samehada verkrallt, sodass sich die Waffe von Blut des Blonden langsam rot färbte.

"Armer, irrer Amateur!", spottete der Akatsuki und versuchte, das Schwert, wenn nötig mitsamt der Hand, von Naruto zu reißen, doch dieser hielt es in einem eisernen Griff fest.

"Lass los!", schrie Kisame zornig und verpasste seinem Gegner mehrere extrem brutale Tritte. Laut hörbar brachen Uzumakis Knochen, doch er hielt immer noch das Schwert mit einer bluttriefenden Hand.

"Naruto-kun!", kreischte Hinata entsetzt.

"Also ganz ehrlich, wenn wir nichts unternehmen, geht er drauf!", bestätigte Killerbee.

"Ihr tut nichts!", grollte Naruto nur. "Wartet einfach ab, verstanden?"

Kisame hatte es inzwischen geschafft, sein Schwert aus Narutos Hand zu lösen (falls man es überhaupt noch als eine Hand bezeichnen konnte) und griff erneut an.

"HAAAAH!", brüllte der Blonde plötzlich und fing mit seiner heilen Hand das Schwert ab. Auch diese blutete nun dadurch, doch das Grinsen war nicht verschwunden.

"Was zum...?", grollte Kisame, doch da kam auch schon ein Rasengan aus der Hand, die noch am Schwert war, und schleuderte die Waffe weg. Entsetzt starrte der Akatsuki auf das Schauspiel. Samehada wand und krümmte sich am Boden. Ein seltsames Siegel prangte auf dem Schwert.

"Und nun...", murmelte Naruto grinsend. "...brauch ich keine Angst mehr zu haben!" Mit diesen Worten bildete er ein Fingerzeichen und plötzlich bildete sich um ihn das einschwänzige Fuchsgewand.

"Aber... wie...?", stotterte Kisame und wich geschockt einen Schritt zurück.

"Cool, was?", grinste Naruto, während seine üblen Verletzungen langsam, aber sicher, heilten. "Die Wirkung von Opas Technik zeigt langsam spürbare Resultate! Das freut einen doch sehr!"

"Unglaublich.", murmelte Yugito baff.

"Hat das alles mit dieser merkwürdigen Rolle zu tun?"; fragte Gaara verwirrt. "Er hat all die Nächte, wo die anderen geschlafen haben, sich zurückgezogen und damit geübt!" Seit dem Wiedersehen mit ihrem Anführer waren fünf Tage vergangen, in denen sie ihre Reise fortgesetzt hatten. Naruto hatte ihnen erklärt, dass jeder, der dieses Schriftstück auch nur berührte, einen grausamen Tod sterben würde. Und sie nahmen diese Drohung sehr ernst.

"Erst entwaffnet er seinen Gegner und nun überrumpelt er ihn!", rief Sakon mit geweiteten Augen. Ukon hatte sich wieder in ihn zurückgezogen.

"Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass mich das aufhält!", grollte Kisame und griff mit Tai-Jutsu an. Die beiden nun gleichstarken Kämpfer tauschten Hiebe aus.

"Ich muss mich erst wieder an diese Form gewöhnen, habe sie schon ne Weile nicht mehr benutzt!", höhnte Naruto, während er weit und blitzschnell ausholte und Kisame mit einem brutalen Magenhieb wegschlug.

Nun schritt der Blonde langsam auf seinen Gegner zu. "Siehs ein, Kumpel!", grinste er. "Du hast verloren. Deine gefährlichste Waffe ist völlig untauglich! Darüber hinaus bist du ganz allein und wir sind zu neunt! Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich übertreibe, wenn ich sage, dass jeder der hier Anwesenden alleine im Stande wäre, dich nun, ohne dein ach so wertvolles Samehada zu erledigen! Deine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen, mein Freund!"

Doch plötzlich trat auf Kisames Gesicht ein irrer Blick. "Ihr Narren!", grollte er und fletschte die Zähne. "Vielleicht habt ihr mich in die Ecke gedrängt, doch getötet habt ihr mich noch lange nicht!" Mit diesen Worten machte er plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt, schnappte sich sein Schwert und rannte rasend schnell davon.

"Hinterher!", grollte Naruto und all seine Untergebenen nahmen sofort die Verfolgung auf. Auch der Uzumaki selbst und sogar Bee und Yugito rannten hinterher. Sie alle hatten großes Interesse, diesen gefährlichen Feind zu vernichten.

Kisame rannte wirklich wie ein Teufel. Das Chaka, das in seine Beine geleitet worden war, beschleunigte seinen Schritt erheblich. Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihm, dass seine Verfolger zum Teil zu ihm aufschlossen. Doch da hatte er auch schon den Ort erreicht, zu dem er wollte.

Als der Akatsuki am Ufer des gewalten, reißenden Flusses angekommen war, sprang er direkt in die tosenden Wassermassen.

"Er hat sein Todesurteil unterschrieben!", zischte Haku und wollte ein Fingerzeichen formen, um den ganzen Fluss zuzufrieren.

Doch plötzlich brüllte es aus den Wassermassen: "SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSUUU!" Und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, bäumte sich das ganze Wasser auf, stürzte auf die Gruppe zu und riss sie alle mit sich.

"SHIT!", schrie Naruto, während alle mit Chakra in den Füßen sich am Boden festklebten und der Flut widerstanden. Dach als das Wasser weit genug verteilt hatte, um noch eine nennenswerte Flut zu erzeugen, war es zu spät: Von Kisame war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Hai-Mensch war auf und davon.

Ekatah grinste zufrieden. Das Gespräch mit dem Daimyou war exzellent verlaufen, ER war nun der Nachfolger Orochimarus als Herrscher über das Feuerreich. Und dies brachte ihn seinem Ziel, Akatsuki zu vernichten, deutlich näher.

Ekusukuf, der neben seinem Meister stand, murmelte: "Nun hast du es also gesafft, mein Freund. Du bist ganz oben und alle haben sich deinen Regeln zu beugen."

"Ja.", sagte der Grauhaarige knapp. "Und du bist der neue Heerführer. Also versage nicht, denn ich dulde kein Versagen, kapiert?"

"Du bist also der neue Herrscher, seit Orochimaru getötet wurde?", rief plötzlich die Stimme eines Kindes.

"Du bist zwei Minuten zu spät!", knurrte Ekatah. "Wärst du nicht einer meiner besten Shinobi, würde ich dich dafür töten, Inari, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar! Und wehe, du kommst mir mit Ausreden, du hättest dich auf dem Weg des Lebens verloren oder so ähnlich!"

"So ne Scheiße würde ich niemals labern!", fauchte der Kleine erbost. "Aber ich habe ein wichtiges Anliegen."gh

"Soso.", murmelte der Irre geringschätzig. "Und? Was willst du?"

"Es geht um das Reich der Wellen mitsamt seiner Akademie, die ebenfalls zu Orochimarus Imperium gehörten.", sagte Inari.

"Was ist damit?", fragte Ekatah verdutzt. "Das wird natürlich auch alles mir gehören, nicht wahr?"

"Nein!", rief der Junge trotzig und legte die Arme über Kreuz.

"Wie war das?", rief der Grauhaarige geschockt. "Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört!"

"Ihre Politik wird mein Land in den Untergang treiben! Das fühle ich! Und im Namen meiner Kampfgefährten und der Nebelreichbewohner kann ich das leider nicht zulassen!", erklärte Inari.

"Seid ihr nicht auf absoluten Gehorsam getrimmt worden?", brauste Ekatah auf.

"Nun ja, noch mehr konzentrierte sich unsere Ausbildung darauf, unsere Trauer und unsere Tötungshemmungen zu unterdrücken.", erwiederte Inari. "Und wenn um Gehorsam ging, dann wurden wir immer nur auf Orochimaru eingeschworen! Außerdem..." Er schloss die Augen. "Mag sein, dass ich ein teuflischer Massenmörder bin, der jedes feindliche Lebewesen gnadenlos tötet, was immer es auch sei..." Nun öffnete der Junge seine Augen wieder. "Aber trotzdem habe ich noch einen letzten Funken Ehre im Leib!"

Ekatah starrte ihn eine Weile an. Das Stirnband verbarg, dass seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Doch sein aufgeklappter Mund zeugte von seinem Gefühlszustand.

Plötzlich brüllte er: "TÖTET DIESES KIIIIIIND! TÖTET ES! REISST ES IN STÜCKEEEE!"

Im nächsten Moment sprangen hinter den Trümmern Oto-Nin hervor und attackierten Inari. Dieser jedoch rannte davon, während seine Mizubunshin gegen die frischgebackenen Feinde vorgingen.

"Inari-san! Was ist los?", rief ein Nami-Nin, an dem Inari vorbeirannte.

"Trommel alle unsere Männer zusammen!", rief der Junge ihm zu. "Wir haben nichts mehr mit Ekatah Ihsakak und seinen Plänen bezüglich Akatsuki zu tun! Wir gehen zurück ins Wellenreich und leiten den Laden selbst!"

"Verstehe!", rief der andere Shinobi und rannte ebenfalls los.

Noch am selben Tag flohen alle Wellen-Ninja aus dem Feuerreich. Alle Shinobi, die Ekatah auf ihre Verfolgung ansetzte, starben einen schrecklichen Tod durch Ertrinken...

Andernorts trauchte aus einem Fluss der Kopf des Akatsuki Kisame Hoshigaki auf. Er war sehr erschöpft, da er viele Kilometer geschwommen war, ohne sich einen einzigen Moment auszuruhen. Flussaufwärts, wohlgemerkt.

Wäre er gelaufen, hätten seine Feinde ihn wieder aufspüren können, das war also keine Option gewesen. Und nur durch den Verzicht auf die bitter nötige Pause kam er rechtzeitig zum Treffpunkt mit den anderen Mitgliedern. Gerade die Frauen waren es, die sehr gefährlich werden konnten, wenn man sie verärgerte.

"Ah, da bist du ja!", sagte ein junger Mann. Sein Körper war voll durchtrainiert und an seinen Handgelenken waren Vorrichtungen. "Genau, wie ich damals entkommen bin! Lustig, nicht wahr?"

"Hattest keinen Erfolg, was?", sagte eine blonde Frau, deren Akatsuki-Tracht eine deutlich sichtbare Wölbung hatte.

"Nein.", murmelte Kisame betrübt. Er hatte versagt. Der Akatsuki war auf ganzer Linie gescheitert.

"Dabei ist doch Kisame immer der, der seinen Auftrag perfekt ausführt.", murmelte ein anderes Mädchen mit rosa Haaren.

"Wenn ihr wüsstet.", grollte Kisame beleidigt. "Normalerweise hätte ich sie alle auseinandergenommen, aber dieser Kyuubi-Junge hat mich mit einer seltsamen Technik überrascht, die mein Samehada blockiert hat! Auf diese Weise konnte ich seinem Fuchsmodus wenig entgegensetzen!"

"Blockiert? Was meinst du damit?", fragte Dosu verwirrt.

"Das hier!", rief Kisame, zückte sein Schwert und zeigte auf das große, blutrote Siegel, das auf dem Schwert prangte.

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Tsunade auf das Siegel. "Nein...", murmelte sie leise. "Bitte lass es nicht das sein, wofür ich es halte!"

"Was ist los?", fragte Sakura besorgt. So einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie bei ihrer Meisterin noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Doch Dosu beschäftigte etwas Anderes. "Hast du gerade gesagt, dass er den Fuchsmodus verwendet hat? Aber Sasoris Informationen zufolge kann er den nicht mehr verwenden, da er durch eine uns unbekannte Ursache vollständig und und unlöslich versiegelt wurde!", rief er entsetzt.

"Was weiß ich?", warf Kisame nicht minder verwirrt ein. "Der hat da irgendsowas gelabert von wegen die Technik seines Opas beginnt zu wirken oder so!"

"NEIN! DAS HAT ER NICHT GESAGT!", schrie Tsunade, packte den Haimensch und schüttelte ihn heftig. "DU LÜGST NUR!"

"ICH LÜGE NIEMAAAAALS!", übertönte Kisame sie jedoch plötzlich rasend vor Wut. "Und er hatte so ne komische Rolle dabei!", fuhr wieder in ruhigerem Ton vor. "Keine Ahnung, woher er die hat!"

"Sasori hat nichts von einer Rolle erwähnt.", murmelte Dosu. "Also muss er sie bekommen haben, als er auf dem Weg vom Feuerreich zum Donnerreich war.

Tsunade begann daraufhin, zu zittern. "Wir hätten ihn vernichten können.", murmelte sie schwach. "Doch Noitcurtsed musste ja immer dazwischenfunken. Nun ist es zu spät. Jetzt ist es fast unmöglich, ihn aufzuhalten!"

"Was redest du da?", rief Sakura wütend. "Wir halten doch nach wie vor an diesem Ziel fest! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier vor sich geht, aber wir sind viel stärker als vor drei Jahren! Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen, Naruto ein für alle Mal zu vernichten!"

Tsunade jedoch schluckte. "Wie du eben gesagt hast, du hast keine Ahnung, womit wir es inzwischen zu tun haben. Naruto ist zu etwas geworden, das wir nicht mehr einschätzen können, Sakura!"

"Mir egal, ich will seinen Tod und werde alles tun, dies wahrzumachen!", fauchte Sakura. "Ich töte ihn und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Tsunade seufzte. "Du bist wohl wild entschlossen, nicht wahr?" Etwas von ihrer Angst fiel von ihr ab. "Also gut. Es hängt alles davon ab, wieviel von seinem Wissen Satoru in dieser Rolle niedergeschrieben hat, die Naruto wohl gefunden haben muss!"

"Wer ist Sat-?", fragte Sakura.

"Ich habe dir die Geschichte bereits erzählt!", unterbrach Tsunade sie unwirsch. "Erinnere dich, Sakura!"

"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder!", rief die Rosahaarige erstaunt. "Es ist über zwei Jahre her, deshalb habe ich mich nicht gleich erinnert." Tsunade hatte Sakura all ihr Wissen bezüglich Naruto mitgeteilt, über all seine Verwandten und seine Herkunft. Natürlich war es dabei hauptsächlich um die Eltern gegangen, die die Sannin am Besten kannte, weil sie im Dorf gelebt hatten.

"Nicht einmal ich kann vollständig erfassen, welche Geheimnisse dieser Welt Satoru Uzumaki kannte. Doch ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass einiges davon in Narutos Händen die Welt ins Wanken bringen kann!"

"Wenn die Lage wirklich so ernst ist, was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", murmelte Dosu.

"Wir müssen die komplette Organisation im Hauptquartier versammeln.", murmelte Tsunade.

"Machst du Witze?", rief Kisame erbost. "Die meisten Mitglieder können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen! Das gibt Komplikationen ohne Ende!"

"Ich weiß, aber wenn Akatsuki überleben will, haben wir keine andere Wahl.", sagte die Blonde streng. "Wenn dieses Team Kitsune, von dem uns unsere Spione berichtet haben, Ame angreift und sie tatsächlich unseren Hypothesen zufolge die anderen beiden Jinchuuriki rekrutiert haben..." (Kisame warf ein knappes "Das ist eingetreten." ein.) "...dann werden verdammtnochmal nicht einmal Pain und Konan mit ihnen allen alleine fertig werden! Wenn Naruto unsere Bijuu bekommt, ist alles aus! Dann kann nichts und niemand ihn mehr stoppen!"

"Oh nein, wir sind alle erledigt, wenn das passiert!", rief eine quietschige Stimme. Tobi trat hinter einem Felsen hervor. "Das ist ja entsetzlich! Oh mein Gott!"

"Immer überall, was?", höhnte Dosu.

"Und immer da, um die ernsteren Mitglieder zu nerven!", knurrte Sakura. Sie konnte den immer quietschvergnügten Typen, der im Geiste noch ein kleines Kind war, auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

"Verschwinde! Wir müssen eine wichtige Sitzung mit dem Leader halten! Wir brauchen seine Erlaubnis, um alle Mitglieder in Ame zu versammeln!", schnaubte Tsunade und ballte die Faust, um ihn niederzuschlagen.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein.", sagte der Maskierte plötzlich in einer viel tieferen Stimme. "Wir haben keine Zeit dafür! Die Umstände verlangen, dass wir sofort handeln! Darum erteile ich auf der Stelle die Anweisung, die gesamte Organisation zu versammeln!"

Tsunade starrte verdutzt auf den Mann vor ihr, Sakura allerdings fuhr ihn an: "Hey du kannst das doch nicht hinter dem Rücken unseres Leaders entscheiden!"

"Das kann ich wirklich nicht.", murmelte Tobi. "Niemand kann eine Entscheidung treffen, ohne selbst davon zu wissen. Denn ich BIN der wahre Leader! Nagato alias Pain ist mein Untergebener!"

"Du hast ja Nerven, so eine unglaubliche Behauptung aufzustellen!", knurrte Dosu wütend. "Aber das kann wirklich jeder behaupten! Und von allen Akatsukis bist du der Lächerlichste! DIR glaube ich das ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Madara und nahm die Maske ab.

Alle starrten ihn an.

"M-mizu-k-kage?", stammelte Kisame vor Schreck.

"Wer ist das?", rief Sakura schockiert.

"Ist das wirklich Madara Uchiha?", murmelte Tsunade fassungslos.

"Ein Sharingan, genau wie bei Sasuke!", knurrte Dosu verärgert.

"Meinst du mich?", fragte der junge Uchiha, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

"Sasuke-kun?", murmelte die Rosahaarige und starrte ihn an.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Sakura, nicht wahr?", lächelte dieser. "Bist du inzwischen stärker geworden, um Naruto zu töten?"

"Bin ich.", erwiederte diese. "Aber er leider auch, wie wir soeben erfahren mussten."

"Du hast also Orochimaru getötet.", murmelte Dosu. "Damit hast du mir meinen größten Triumph gestohlen. Doch ich habe eine noch größere Rechnung mit einigen gewissen Leuten des Team Kitsune offen, von daher: Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Sie reichten sich die Hände.

"Aber dein Bruder hat uns verlassen.", murmelte Sakura. "Du wirst ihn hier nicht finden."

"Ich werde ihn nicht mehr töten.", antwortete Sasuke. "Die Umstände sind sehr kompliziert, es hat was mit Konohas Führung zu tun!"

"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr zum Reden!", rief Madara. "Ich sammele jetzt alle Mitglieder ein und wir begeben uns nach Amegakure. Dort müssen wir alles für die Ankunft unserer 'Gäste' vorbereiten. Wenn wir gewinnen, ist Akatsuki am Ziel. Wenn wir verlieren, war die Arbeit vieler Jahrzehnte völlig umsonst!"

Daraufhin wurden alle Anwesenden in die Maske von Madara gesogen und kurz darauf verschwand dieser.

"Die Lage ist sehr ernst.", begann Madara seine Rede. Ganz Akatsuki war um einen großen Tisch im Hauptquartier versammelt.

Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass dies passierte, doch die kritischen Umstände verlangten es.

Normalerweise saßen nur die Projektionen der meisten Leute hier. Die andere Besonderheit war, dass Sasuke auf Itachis Platz saß, der ja vor Kurzem ausgetreten war, und die restlichen Mitglieder des Team Taka sich im Hintergrund aufhielten.

"Unsere Feinde vom Team Kitsune und auch Kakashi Hatake alias Ekatah Ihsakak sind mächtiger, als je zuvor.", fuhr Madara fort, den alle als wahren Leader akzeptiert hatten. Nur Deidara konnte sich nicht so ganz damit abfinden. "Naruto Uzumaki hat die alten Künste seines Klans gefunden, die so mächtig sind, dass er mit dem knappen Repertoire, das er in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne erlernen konnte, ganz alleine mit Kisame fertig geworden ist." (Auf Kisames erbostes "Der hat mich nur überrascht, nochmal passiert mir das nicht!" achtete niemand) "Noitcurtsed hat laut unserer Boten das Feuerreich übernommen und ist somit ebenfalls brandgefährlich geworden."

"Die waren schon vorher brandgefährlich, un!", murrte Deidara und hielt den Stumpf seines Armes hoch, den Ekatah ihm abgerissen hatte.

"Etwas mehr Respekt!", zischte Pein ihm zu.

"Ich denk nicht dran!", fauchte der Terrorist und sprang auf. "Der war Tobi, ist Tobi und wird für mich auch immer Tobi bleiben, un!"

"Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um zu streiten!", rief Madara plötzlich voller Wut. "Setz dich hin, Deidara, oder wir klären die Sache auf die altmodische Art mit einem Zweikampf!" Seine Stimme hatte dabei einen so gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, dass der Blonde hart schluckte und sich wortlos und eingeschüchtert auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. Auch er musste nun einsehen, dass er dem Mann mit der Maske untergeordnet war und dieser nicht der Kindskopf war, für den er sich immer ausgegeben hatte.

"Wir alle verteilen uns an den Eingängen von Amegakure.", fuhr Madara fort, als ob es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte. "Sobald jemand angreift, wrid Alarm gegeben und der Rest kommt gegebenenfalls als Verstärkung hinzu. Es kann sein, dass sie sich aufteilen, dann müssten wir sie in Zweikämpfen erledigen. Pain bringt außerdem die Bevölkerung in Alarmbereitschaft. Sie sollen nach denen vom Team Kitsune suchen und, falls sie eines gefunden haben, dieses in Schach halten, bis ein Akatsuki kommt und sich darum kümmert."

"Die Steckbriefe werden gerade von einem meiner Körper verteilt.", sagte Pain.

"Sehr gut.", murmelte Madara. "Ich werde die Bijuu persönlich bewachen. Niemand darf sie uns stehlen, es wäre eine unser Ende! Und nun lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

Einige Wochen später war das Team Kitsune am Rand vom Regenreich angekommen. Dichter Nebel erhob sich vor ihnen und machte es unmöglich, ohne Byakugan allzu weit zu sehen. Sie alle waren gut ausgeschlafen, denn nun würde der entscheidende Tag beginnen.

"Wir müssen alles geben Leute!", sagte Naruto ernst. "Da sie vermutlich gewarnt sind, haben sie die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen sicher verschärft. Konflikte mit den Akatsukis werden unausweichlich sein. Seid vorsichtig, sie sind allesamt extrem stark, wie man an Kisame bereits gesehen hat!"

"Keine Sorge, Kumpel!", rief Killerbee zuversichtlich. "Yugito und ich haben unsere Bijuu auch halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle dank deiner Technik, yeah!"

"Für Naruto-kun.", sagte Hinata entschlossen.

"Es wird extrem gefährlich.", murmelte Sakon, dem etwas mulmig geworden war.

"Wenn du dir in die Hose machst, hau ab!", knurrte Tayuya.

"Ich habe keine Probleme mit dem Nebel, Zabuza hat ihn in jedem Kampf genutzt!", sagte Haku, sah allerdings etwas betrübt bei dem Gedanken an seinen früheren Meister zu Boden.

"Danach machen wir aber Suna platt!", murmelte Gaara. "Es ist unfair, wenn du dein Versprechen nicht hälst!"

"Vielleicht finden wir ja Hinweise auf Sasuke, kukuku!", grinste Kabuto, dessen Gesicht völlig verborgen war.

"Du wirst immer mehr wie Orochimaru.", grinste Naruto. "Also los, Leute, fünf Bijuu warten darauf, von uns geholt zu werden! VORWÄRTS!"

Und so begab sich das Team Kitsune in die Höhle des Löwen...


	25. Schlacht gegen Akatsuki

Die neunköpfige Gruppe war immer noch auf dem Weg nach Amegakure.

Naruto ging ganz vorne, doch er trug seine Rolle nicht mehr bei sich. Er hatte sie in einer Höhle versteckt und den Eingang mit einem Jutsu versiegelt, das jeden verbrannte, der nicht die entsprechenden Fingerzeichen beherrschte. Sprich, nur Naruto konnte die Rolle je wieder zurückholen. Es war einfach zu riskant, sie mitzunehmen. Sie könnte beschädigt werden...

Naruto verdankte dieser Rolle unglaublich viel. Er hatte zahlreiche Jutsus gelernt und einiges erfahren, was ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie waren sehr aufgeregt, denn sie legten sich gleich mit Leuten an, die unglaubliche Macht hatten. Und das zu neunt.

Und nun kam Amegakure in Sichtweite. Das ganze Dorf bestand aus hohen Wolkenkratzern, die allesamt hochmodern wirkten.

"Uo-oh, scheiße!", rief Killerbee schockiert. "Wie wollen wir da die Bijuu finden?"

"Keine Sorge.", murmelte Naruto. "Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie die Bijuu mitten in der Stadt versteckt haben. So haben wir es immer gleichweit, egal, von wo wir auch angreifen."

Ganz in der Nähe war auch eines der Haupttore, das sie durchschreiten mussten, um in das Dorf zu gelangen. Denn um es herum war eine Mauer mit Stacheln aufgestellt worden, an der man nicht einmal mit Chakra hochlaufen konnte. Natürlich war es bewacht.

"Also, wir müssen die beiden Wachposten ausschalten und..." Naruto brach geschockt ab, als er sah, WER da stand. Es war niemand Geringeres als die beiden Akatsuki Kakuzu und Hidan. Obgleich Hidan offensichtlich einen Arm verloren hatte, so dürfte er immer noch gefährlich sein, von Kakuzu ganz zu schweigen.

Das warf Narutos gesamten Plan über den Haufen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgesehen, einen oder zwei seiner Mitglieder zurückzulassen, um gegen die Wächter am Eingang zu kämpfen, doch sie hätten kaum eine Chance gegen diese beiden.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Sakon. "Also, wenn du mich gegen DIE kämpfen lässt, bin ich weg! Ich hab mehr Angst vor denen, als vor dir, Naruto!"

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Tayuya, die es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun zu bekommen schien.

"Was wohl?", knurrte Naruto. "Wir schwächen sie ein wenig, obwohl sie sicher sofort Verstärkung anfordern. Wir haben wenig Zeit. Ich muss sofort handeln!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auch schon vor, bildete mehrere Schattendoppelgänger und rannte auf die Gegner zu. Im Lauf formte ein Rasenshuriken und feuerte es in Richtung der Beiden.

"What the fuck!", kreischte Hidan, als das Jutsu immer näher kam.

Die beiden wichen mühelos aus, das Rasenshuriken allerdings krachte mit voller Wucht gegen das Tor. Krachend fiel es aus den Angeln.

"Es hat wohl begonnen.", murmelte Kakuzu, als er Naruto und hinter ihm die Anderen näherkommen sah. Sofort bildete er mit seinen Tentakeln seine Gestalten. Das Feuerelement spiel sofort eine gewaltige Stichflamme in den Himmel. Das war das vereinbarte Zeichen.

Als Nächstes ließ er zu Füßen Narutos gewaltige Äste emporsprießen, die ihn fesselten und seine Kyuubi-Kraft unterdrückten.

Doch Killerbee war fast im selben Moment bei ihm und zerteilte die Äste mit seinen Schwertern.

Die Kagebunshin waren unterdessen bei Hidan angekommen und verwickelten den Jashinisten in einen harten Kampf.

Kakuzu feuerte nun Blitze, Feuerstrahlen, Wasserstrahlen und Windstrahlen auf die Gruppe, doch Hinatas Kaiten wehrte die Angriffe ab. In der zweiten Stufe des Juin wurde es eine absolut undurchdringliche Barriere, die zwar eine große Fläche schützen konnte, dafür aber enorm viel Chakra verbrauchte.

"Los, Haku!", rief Naruto und deute auf den Mokouton-Körper von Kakuzu. "Den musst du ausschalten."  
"Jawohl!", rief Haku, dann formte er seine Fingerzeichen. Ame war die perfekte Umgebung für dieses Jutsu. Überall um Kakuzu wurden Spiegel postiert. Haku schlüpfte nun in den Spiegel, der neben ihm stand, fast im selben Moment tauchte er aus dem neben dem Mokouton-Körper wieder auf und durchbohrte das Herz mit einem Schwert aus reinem Eis.

"Was zum?", grollte Kakuzu, als auch schon der Blitz-Körper von Hakus Waffe vernichtet wurde.

Der Akatsuki verlor keine Sekunde. Mit seinen Fäusten zertrümmerte er einen Spiegel nach dem Anderen, während das Feuerteil so heiße Flammen einsetzte, dass sie einfach schmolzen.

Schweißgebadet durch die starke Temparaturerhöhung, die das mit sich zog, fiel Haku aus dem Jutsu und landete vor Kakuzus Füßen. Der Akatsuki holte rasend vor Wut zum Schlag aus, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Killerbee hinter ihn gerannt war und ihm von hinten ein Schwert ins Herz rammte. Damit hatte Kakuzu nun schon sein drittes Herz verloren.

Hidan stürmte unterdessen mit seiner Sense auf die Kämpfenden zu, doch plötzlich griff Naruto ihn an und drückte ihm die Hand auf die Brust, während er mit der Anderen die verbliebene Hand, die die Waffe hielt, blockierte.

"Grrr...", knurrte Hidan voller Zorn und verpasste Naruto einen Tritt, der diesen wegschleuderte. Der Uzumaki richtete sich allerdings sofort wieder auf, ein hinterlistiges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Während Bee und Haku Kakuzus Feuerstrahlen auswichen, starrte Letzterer entsetzt auf Hidans Brust. Dort prangte ein seltsames Zeichen. "Oh nein.", murmelte er nur.

"Kakuzu? Was ist denn los?", fragte der Jashinist verwirrt.

"Dein Leben ist kaum noch einen Ryo wert, Hidan.", erwiederte Kakuzu. "Denn dieses Siegel kappt deine Verbindung zu Jashin. Das heißt, du bist nicht länger unsterblich und kannst jederzeit getötet werden!"

"Machst du Witze?", rief Hidan mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Du machst doch Witze! Wie soll dieser Idiot das überhaupt schaffen?"

"Die Siegel-Techniken des Uzumaki-Klans sind zu Einigem fähig..."

"Und du sagst mir erst jetzt, dass die sowas können?", kreischte der Jashinist panisch. "Ich bin am Arsch, wenn das stimmt, weißt du das?"

Naruto war zufrieden. Ja, es hatte sich Einiges verändert. Sie waren tatsächlich wesentlich stärker als der Haufen Konoha- und Oto-Nin, der damals von den beiden Akatsuki auseinandergenommen worden war. "Nur Mut, Leute!", rief Naruto. "Wir können es schaffen! So stark sind sie gar nicht!" Er hatte plötzlich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als könnte er alles schaffen und selbst dies hier würde recht leicht werden...

Doch plötzlich wurde seine Illusion wieder zerstört, als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Vogel über die Stadtmauern flog, pfeilschnell auf den Uzumaki zuschoss und mit seinem monströsen Schnabel nach ihm hackte. Naruto konnte ihm nur sehr knapp ausweichen.

Kaum hatte sich der Schnabel in die Erde gebohrt, wurde der Kopf auch schon von einem Rasengan getroffen und die Beschwörung löste sich in Luft auf.

Die Person, die darauf gesessen hatte, ein Mann mit orangenen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren und einem Gesicht voller Piercings, sprang nun hinunter und knurrte voller Wut: "Du bist des Todes, Feind von Ame!"

"Scheiße!", rief Naruto zornig. Wie konnte ihm das passieren? Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht mit diesen beiden Wachposten und das rächte sich nun, da jederzeit weitere Akatsukis auftauchen konnten. Wenn sie hier noch lange verweilten, wäre bald die komplette Organisation vor Ort!

"Lauft schon mal vor in die Stadt!", rief der Blonde. "Gaara, du musst dich alleine um diese Typen kümmern!"

"Machst du Witze?", rief dieser mit entsetztem Blick. "Das sind drei Typen von Akatsuki!"

"Ich habe sie vorgeschwächt!", erwiederte Naruto.

"Trotzdem sind sie extrem..."  
"Das schaffst du!", ermutigte der Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki ihn. "Ich habe völliges Vertrauen in dich, mein Freund! Du bist unglaublich stark! Du bist ein wahrer Jinchuuriki!"

Währenddessen griff Kakuzu die Leute von Team Kitsune mit seinen Fern-Jutsus an, doch Hinatas Chakrabarriere wehrte sie erneut ab.

Auch Naruto rannte nun davon, in Richtung Stadttor, so schnell wie möglich.

"Du entkommst uns nicht!", fauchte Pain. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!" Er beschwor einen gewaltigen Hund, der Naruto verfolgte, welcher gerade die Schwelle zu Amegakure passiert hatte.

Doch plötzlich wurde das gewaltige Tier von einer gewaltigen Schlammmasse begraben.

"Los, ihr beiden!", rief der Beastkörper Nagatos. "Verfolgt sie!"

Hidan und Kakuzu ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannten auf den Eingang zu, doch plötzlich erhob sich eine gewaltige Mauer aus Schlamm zwischen ihnen und dem Stadttor.

"Was zum...?", schrie Hidan schrill.

Gaara indes formte eine Reihe von Fingerzeichen und die Mauer wurde zu hartem Stein. Damit waren Kakuzu, Hidan und der erste Pain zusammen mit dem Shukaku-Jinchuuriki aus Amegakure ausgeschlossen. "Ich kann überall kämpfen, wo Sand ist!", höhnte der Rothaarige. "Egal, welche Form er auch hat!"

"Das war das Jutsu der steinharten Mauer!", rief Pain geschockt. "Aber laut unseren Aufzeichnungen kann dieser Jinchuuriki keine Erd-Jutsus! Wie ist das möglich?"

"Man sich kann sich ja auch weiterentwickeln!", grollte Gaara, während er zur Hälfte zu Shukaku wurde.

"GROOAAAR!", brüllte der Hund, der sich eben selbst ausgegraben hatte.

"Du leidest an Selbstüberschätzung, genau wie der Uzumaki-Junge!", grollte Kakuzu, während er Salven aus Feuer- und Windstrahlen auf Gaara schoss, die allerdings an dem schützenden Sand des Jinchuurikis abprallten.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte der Rothaarige mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck. "Vielleicht... tut ihr Akatsukis... das ja!"

"Sie sind in die Stadt eingedrungen.", murmelte Nagato. "Kakuzu, Hidan und mein Beast-Körper sind ausgesperrt worden. Die Feinde haben nur Einen zurückgelassen, um gegen sie zu kämpfen!"

"Verdammt!", grollte Madara und schlug vor Wut gegen die Wand, während er mit der anderen Hand weiterhin die Bijuu daran hinderte, auszubrechen. "Es sieht gar nicht gut aus!"  
"Ja, nun hängt der weitere Verlauf von unseren Mitgliedern und den Dorf-Shinobi ab!", erwiederte Nagato. "Keine Sorge, wir sind immer noch in der Überzahl. Und unsere Kämpfer in der Stadt geben ihr Bestes, so schnell wie möglich das Team Kitsune zu finden."

"Das ist gut.", murmelte der Maskierte. "Ich sitze ja leider hier fest. Dass alle neun Bijuu so nahe beieinander sind, hat Auswirkungen auf diejenigen, die keinen Jinchuuriki haben. Ihr Gefängnis wird instabil und sie versuchen, auszubrechen. Ich bin der Einzige, der das verhindern kann. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, eine Sekunde wegzubleiben!"

"Ja, das ist ärgerlich.", erwiederte Nagato. "Wenn Eure Teleportationsfähigkeit verfügbar wäre, könnten wir sie in den Boden rammen."

"Während fünf Bijuu ausbrechen, die Stadt vernichten und abhauen und alles wäre für die Katz.", seufzte Madara. "Und dann erscheint Rikudous Geist und löscht sie, in Ermängelung eines Jinchuuriki, aus."

"Meine Leute sind stark.", sagte Nagato zuversichtlich. "Und mit nur acht Nuke-Nin werden sie fertig!"

"Wer ist eigentlich als Erstes bei ihnen?", fragte Madara.

"Sasori und Deidara.", erwiederte Nagato. "Das wird eine heftige Schlacht."

Unterdessen rannten die verbliebenen acht Kitsunes in geschlossener Gruppe durch die Straßen von Ame.

"Keinen Schritt weiter, ihr Unwürdigen! Ihr befindet euch unerlaubter Weise auf heiligem Boden!", rief eine Stimme. Eine große Gruppe Menschen, in der einige Ninjas standen, versperrten den Eindringlingen den Weg.

"Los, Leute, das sind keine Gegner für uns!", rief Naruto, während er in den zweiten Schwanz ging. "YEAH! REISST SIE!" Mit diesen Worten versetzte er mehreren der Feinde Krallenhiebe, die sie in zwei Häften zerteilten.

Bee hatte seine Schwerter herausgeholt und metzelte reihenweise Gegner ab, während er ein Lied mit extrem blutigem Inhalt summte.

So schafften sie es relativ problemlos, sich durch die Vielzahl an Feinden zu schnetzeln.

Doch plötzlich hagelte es vom Himmel unzählige seltsame Tondinger.

"WAS IST DENN DAAAAS!", brüllte Naruto entsetzt, als die ersten dieser Dinger explodierten, sogar ohne Rücksicht auf die eigenen Männer.

"KAITEN!", schrie Hinata, und erzeugte eine Barriere um sie alle, als sämtliche Bomben explodierten. Nachdem sich die Explosion sich legte, löste sie den Schutzschild auf und atmete schwer, da er sie doch eine Menge Chakra kostete.

"Das ging wohl nach hinten los, un!", rief eine Stimme, die von einem gewaltigen Vogel aus Ton, der hoch oben in der Luft flog, kam.

"Leg nicht die ganze Umgebung in Schutt und Asche, du Idiot!", knurrte eine ruhige, Naruto wohlbekannte Stimme. "Das sind architektonische Meisterwerke!"

"Ach, Klappe, du Weichei!", erwiederte Deidara. "Objekte entfalten erst ihre Schönheit, wenn sie zerstört werden! Am Besten mit viel Bamm Bamm!"

"So wie dein Arm?", erwiederte Sasori mit einem Hauch Missbilligung.

"Eis-Schwert-Hagel!", rief Haku und massenhaft Schwerter aus gefrorenem hagelten auf das Ton-Vieh und bohrten sich in es. Doch es leuchtete plötzlich und flog in die Luft.

Die Explosion war gewaltig. Sie verursachte eine mörderische Schockwelle, die die Leute vom Team Kitsune zu Boden riss und bei mehreren Gebäuden Risse verursachte.

Deidara allerdings war nicht durch die Explosion getötet worden. Der Einarmige war von seinem Gefährt abgesprungen.

Noch im Fall schleuderte er weitere Bomben auf seine Gegner, doch Naruto sandte eine Chakra-Welle, die die Tongeschosse zurück in die Luft schleuderte. Eines explodierte nahe an Deidara und verpasste ihm eine üble Wunde an der Schulter des abgetrennten Armes.

Außerdem wehrte der Blonde gleichzeitig mit einem weiteren Chakrastoß die zahlreichen, höchst wahrscheinlich vergifteten Messer ab, die Sasori auf sie schleuderte. Diese Typen ließen ihn keinen Moment zu Atem kommen.

Doch nun übernahm Yugito das Ruder. Sie hüllte sich selbst in einen Chakramantel aus blauen Feuer mit zwei Schwänzen, blieb aber auf Menschengröße. In diesem Modus rannte die Zweischwänzige auf Sasori zu und verpasste ihm einen brutalen Krallenhieb, der seinen Kopf von den Schultern riss.

Die geweiteten Augen eines Rothaarigen starrten ihr aus der enthaupteten Puppe entgegen.

"Darf ich das als Herausforderung werten?", grinste dieser echte Sasori plötzlich psychopathisch, während er eine wahre Armee von Puppen beschwor. Doch das rasende Jinchuuriki zerfetzte eine nach der Anderen. Dann schoss Yugito einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Richtung Sasori.

"Das wirst du nicht tun!", höhnte eine Stimme und ein Typ sprang vor den Puppenspieler. Naruto fiel auf, dass er sowohl Augen als auch Haarfarbe mit dem Tierbeschwörer von vorhin identisch waren. Aber war der Kerl lebensmüde, sich vor einen Jinchuuriki-Chakrastrahl zu werfen?

Doch plötzlich öffnete der Pain seinen Mund und schluckte die gewaltige Attacke einfach.

"What the hell?", stammelte Killerbee, dem vor Schreck fast die Sonnenbrille herunterfiel. Doch fast im selben Moment musste er wieder den Bomben Deidara ausweichen, der den Sturz überlebt hatte, weil eine von Sasoris Puppen ihn festgehalten hatte.

"Ok, bevor das hier noch weiter außer Kontrolle gerät, Yugito, die ja schon perfekt hineingefunden hat, bleibt mit Haku hier, um diese Typen zu bekämpfen!", rief Naruto über den Kampfeslärm hinweg.

"Verstanden!", rief Haku und erschuf eine Menge Spiegel, während er mit seinem Eisschwert hineinschlüpfte. In der nächsten Sekunde wurden etliche Puppen Sasoris zerteilt.

Die sechs übrigen Kitsunes rannten unterdessen, so schnell sie konnten, weiter in Richtung Stadtinneres.

"Ihr entkommt mir nicht, un!", grollte Deidara rasend und schmetterte ihnen noch etliche Bomben hinterher.

Als Naruto sie mit einem weiterem Chakrastoß abwehrte, flogen sie allerdings in einen zehn Meter großen Benzintank, der daraufhin in einem mörderischem Knall explodierte und die Umgebung trotz des regnerischen Klimas in Brand steckte.

Doch während Haku und Yugito nun gegen die gefährlichen Feinde kämpften, war dem Rest die Flucht gelungen.

Das restliche Team Kitsune kam nun dem Stadtkern immer näher. Doch sie stießen auch auf immer mehr Widerstand. Eine wahrhaft gewaltige Armee von Shinobi stand ihnen gegenüber. Doch sie sahen alle vollkommen identisch aus.

"Es sind nur Doppelgänger.", murmelte Hinata mit aktiviertem Byakugan.

"Das hält uns doch nicht auf.", höhnte Naruto. "Die machen wir alle fertig!"

Doch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme: "Das glaube ich wohl kaum! Denn du Loser hast nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns!"

Naruto entdeckte den Sprecher mitten in den Doppelgängern. Sharingan, es gab überhaupt keine Zweifel, dass ER es war. "Sasuke Uchiha...", murmelte Naruto langsam.

Doch jemand Anderes war schon vorgesprungen. Kabuto zerschlug wie ein Berserker mit seinem Chakra-Messer einen Doppelgänger nach dem Anderen und näherte sich Sasuke.

Der Uchiha benutzte allerdings Amaterasu und die Kapuze des Medic-Nin fing Feuer. Doch er riss sie sich herunter... und offenbarte allen sein schreckliches Gesicht! Es wirkte wie eine Abart von Orochimarus Gesicht, und der extrem psychopathische Gesichtsausdruck und die Brille machten alles nur grotesker.

"Aber wie...?", murmelte Naruto voller Entsetzen. Nie hatte er etwas Derartiges bei seinem Team-Mitglied erlebt.

"Du begehrst Orochimarus Kraft genauso sehr, wie ich und jeder andere.", sagte Sasuke grinsend. "Darum konntest du noch nicht einmal die Finger von seiner DNS lassen!"

"Halt die Fresse!", fauchte Kabuto und ballte seine verformte Hand zur Faust. "Ich werde dich töten und vorher bringe ich dir bei, was wahrer Schmerz bedeutet!"

"Wie hochtheatralisch!", höhnte Sasuke. "Doch bist du wie jeder Andere ein Niemand gegen den Uchiha-Klan. Und wenn ihr ernsthaft glaubt, ich setze mich alleine mit euch allen auseinander, liegt ihr vollkommen falsch!" Er schnippte mit dem Finger und Juugo, Suigetsu und Karin erschienen neben ihm.

"Dann sind die Verräter ja alle beisammen!", sagte Naruto mit einem Grinsen. "Euch zerquetsche ich zu Brei!"

"Nein, überlass ihn mir!", rief Kabuto. "Ich werde diese Typen mit Orochimaru-samas Kräften in den Staub treten! Ich zeige ihnen seine wahre Macht, die sie nicht einmal im Ansatz erschlossen haben!"

"Was für ein niedliches Klassentreffen!", höhnte plötzlich ein Ninja. Er sah exakt so aus, wie die Doppelgänger vorhin. Eine Armee offentsichtlich echter Menschen begleitete ihn. "Aber es geht dieses Mal um mehr, als nur ein paar Schriftrollen, wie beim Kindergartenspiel im Wald des Todes!"

"Diesmal kämpfen wir zusammen gegen Kabuto.", murmelte Sasuke. "Nicht wahr, Oboro?"

Der Shinobi mit dem Namen Oboro lachte amüsiert. "Drei Jahre ist es her! Kaum zu glauben, dass wir damals putzige Genin waren! Und du hast inzwischen deinen braunhaarigen Kameraden abgemurkst?"

"Nun, ich war damals kein Genin, sondern ein Spion auf dem Jonin-Level!", höhnte Kabuto. "Und hätte ich damals ernst gemacht, würde heute keiner mehr von euch leben!"

"Also gut, Kabuto bleibt hier zusammen mit Sakon!", beschloss Naruto. "Und nun lasst uns weitergehen!", fuhr er fort.

"Was, wir sollen zu zw-, äh, zu dritt gegen diese Übermacht kämpfen?", warf Sakon geschockt ein.

"Keine Sorge, das klappt schon, Kukuku!", rief Kabuto lächelnd, während der Rest weiterlief. Er war voller Vorfreude, denn er hatte einen grausamen Plan.

"Suigetsu und Juugo!", rief Sasuke. "Verfolgt sie! Ich und Karin werden das alleine bewältigen!"

Die zwei Genannten rannten los, doch plötzlich formten Kabuto und Sakon seltsame Fingerzeichen. Fast im selben Moment formte sich eine gewaltige Barriere um die Kämpfer. Es war das selbe Jutsu, das schon im Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und dem Dritten eingesetzt worden war. Juugo allerdings schaffte es noch, so weit zu laufen, dass er bereits hinter der Barriere war, als diese erzeugt wurde. Suigetsu hingegen prallte dagegen.

"Scheiße!", murmelte Kabuto verärgert. "Egal, den müssen die Anderen dann auch besiegen!"

Die vier verbliebenen Kitsunes rannten weiter durch die Stadt.

"Jetzt siehts mies aus!", murmelte Killerbee verstimmt. "Wir sind nur noch zu viert. Und sie sind immer noch ultra-viele!"

"Ich weiß!", murmelte Naruto. "Und wenn sie uns alle finden, dann sind wir verloren! Wir können sie, wenn überhaupt, nur bekämpfen, wenn sie getrennt sind!"

"Keinen Schritt weiter, ihr Verlierer!", donnerte plötzlich ein Stimme. Vor ihnen stand ein äußerst muskulöser Typ.

"Wer ist das nun wieder?", knurrte Naruto. "Das ist ja schlimm mit diesen Akatsukis!"

"Es verletzt mich zutiefst, dass du mich vergessen hast, Naruto Uzumaki, doch ich, Shadowsound, habe keines der Worte vergessen, die du mir damals an den Kopf geworfen hast!", grollte der Typ. "Aber ich werde deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen, Kleiner! UAAAH!" Man konnte nun das normale Chakra um ihn herum erkennen. Die Erde bebte unter dieser unermesslichen Macht.

"DAS IST DOSU!", brüllte Naruto plötzlich, dem es wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen war. "UND GLEICH ENTFESSELT ER EINE GEWALTIGE SCHALLWELLEEE!"

Tayuya formte Fingerzeichen und rief: "Jutsu der schalldichten Barriere!"

Und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn fast im selben Moment wurde die mörderische Schallwelle entfesselt, die wohl im gesamten Dorf zu hören war und etliche näherstehende Häuser zum Einsturz brachte. Doch das Team Kitsune blieb dank dieser völlig schallundurchlässigen, glasartigen Barriere verschont.

"Scheiße!", murmelte Naruto. "Dadurch haben sie unseren Aufenthaltsort mitbekommen!"

"Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Killerbee.

"Tayuya kann wohl am Besten gegen diesen Typen kämpfen, also sollte wohl sie das übernehmen!", erwiederte der Blonde.

Hinata warf Tayuya einen gehässigen Blick zu. Sollte dies das letzte Mal sein, dass sie die verhasste Rivalin sehen musste?

"Ich werde euch alle töten! Es gibt kein Entkommen!", höhnte Dosu und wollte zu einer weiteren Attacke ansetzen. Doch bevor das geschehen konnte, war Tayuya zu ihm hingerannt und sperrte ihn in die schalldichte Barriere. Wütend und unhörbar, aber dennoch bestimmt wüste Beschimpfungen ausstoßend, schlug Shadowsound gegen sein Gefängnis, das dadurch langsam Risse bekam.

Der Rest hingegen rannte bereits weiter.

"Urgh!", knurrte Madara, welcher mittlerweile vor Anstrengung zitterte und mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Bijuu daran zu hindern, aus ihrem Gefängnis auszubrechen. "Sie kommen näher und näher! Die Dinge geraten außer Kontrolle, wenn das so weiter geht! Diese Typen müssen so schnell, wie möglich gestoppt werden!"

"Es sind nur noch drei!", murmelte Nagato. "Und keine Sorge, die halten wir auch noch auf. Bald werden einige meiner Kämpfer auf sie stoßen. Wenn der Gott-Körper nur nicht am anderen Ende positioniert gewesen wäre..."

So langsam kam in der Entfernung ein großes Gebäude in Sicht, das alle Anderen überragte. War das das große Hauptquartier von Akatsuki? Kamen sie ihrem Ziel jetzt nahe?

Von einem Moment auf den Anderen regneten zahlreiche Raketen auf sie nieder.

"Kaiten!", schrie Hinata erneut und schuf eine Barriere, die die Attacken von ihnen abwehrte. Doch plötzlich spuckte sie Blut. Der ständige Einsatz zehrte an ihren Kräften.

Naruto entdeckte plötzlich die Angreifer. Es waren drei weitere Orangeschöpfe. Einer mit langen Haaren, einen mit drei Gesichtern und einen mit hervortretenden Wangenknochen. Wieviele von diesen Typen gab es denn?

"Halte ein, Naruto Uzumaki!", grollte der Langhaarige. "Du zerstörst das Gleichgewicht dieser Welt, wenn du weitergehst! Und dies wird einen ewigen Krieg ohne Aussicht auf Frieden verursachen!"

"Fresse halten!", knurrte Naruto. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich Frieden will? Der ist doch scheißlangweilig! Ich will eine Welt erschaffen, in der die Menschen leiden!"

"Dann können wir dich nicht durchlassen.", erwiederte der Dreigesichtige. Die drei sprangen nun vor die Kitsunes und versperrten ihnen den Weg.

Es war eine vertrackte Situation. Zwar waren sie im Moment zahlenmäßig ausgeglichen, doch wenn das hier zu lange dauerte, würde die Verstärkung eintreffen. Eine Flucht unter gegebenen Umständen wäre dumm, da sie sonst spätestens im Hauptquartier von allen umstellt wären. Was waren ihre Optionen?

"Es wird Zeit, dass du eine Lektion in Sachen Schmerz erteilt bekommst!", grinste der Dämonenkörper mit den drei Gesichtern, dann feuerte er seine Hand in Richtung Naruto ab. Der Uzumaki wollte ausweichen, doch... es ging nicht! Jemand hielt ihn am Fuß fest! Als der Blonde nach unten sah, erblickte er etwas, wie er es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein... man konnte es nur Monster nennen!

"Jetzt bist du tot... MAUSETOOOOT!", brüllte die Gestalt, während sie Narutos Bein mit brutaler Kraft drückte. Der Knochen knackte bedrohlich. Nicht lange und das Bein würde abreißen! Moment, war das Juugo? Demonstrierte er gerade die vollendete Schrecklichkeit des Juin?

"Hinata!", rief Naruto. "Schütze mich mit Kaiten, ich werde den Typen hier... HINATA?"

Doch doch die Hyuuga lag keuchend und die Hände auf das Herz gepresst am Boden. "Pause... ich kann nicht mehr...", röchelte sie. Sie war so nutzlos...

KAWOOOOOOM! Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Umgebung, als die Hand von Pain auf Naruto prallte. Juugo wurde voll erfasst und weggeschleudert.

"Verdammt, was ist passiert?", stammelte Killerbee entsetzt.

"Naruto, NEEIIIIN!", kreischte Hinata entsetzt, doch mit einem Byakugan-Blick in die Explosion erschauderte sie plötzlich.

Als der Rauch sich verzog, sahen auch die Anderen die vierschwänzige Form.

"Es wird gefährlich, Leute!", knurrte einer der Pains. "Dass Kyuubi sich vollständig materialisiert, ist nicht auszuschließen. Wenigstens verliert er die Kontrolle, das ist ein großer Vorteil!"

Plötzlich leuchteten überall am Körper der Kyuubi-Form Symbole. Verwirrt starrten alle auf das sich bietende Schaupiel.

Kyuubi brüllte, doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Chakra sich vom Körper zurückzog... und sich in den Armen konzentrierte. Auch das Gesicht wurde wieder frei vom Chakra, doch die Kyuubi-typischen Merkmale blieben. Das verdichtete Chakra in den Armen und Beinen wurde nun zu Fleisch und bildete Fell und Krallen aus.

Schließlich sah Naruto genauso aus, wie im dreischwänzigen Modus - außer der Tatsache, dass er statt Armen Kyuubi-Arme und -Krallen und statt Beinen Kyuubi-Füße hatte, ebenso wie vier vollständig materialisierte Schwänze. In seinem Gesicht waren unzählige Symbole, ähnlich wie beim Juin.

"Unglaublich.", murmelte Killerbee. "Und das in seinem Alter..."  
"Haltet euch raus!", knurrte Naruto. "Ich werde sie alle alleine erledigen. Es wird nur wenige Minuten dauern! Ihr spart eure Energie!"

"Du hast keine Chance, ich TÖÖÖTE DICH! MUHAAAAR!", grollte Juugo, der völlig unversehrt von der Explosion war. Ein Schild hatte ihn geschützt.

Plötzlich fuhr er unzählige kanonenartige Auswüchse aus. Sie waren überall. Oben, links, rechts, vor ihm. Nur hinten nicht.

"Naruto! RENN!", brüllte Hinata. "Er reißt dich in Stücke!"

Mit einer rasendschnellen Bewegung, die einem Chakratoreöffner alle Ehre gemacht hätte, sprang Naruto von Juugo weg und entging somit einer brutalen Explosion, deren Schockwelle das Wasser um sie herum aufwirbelte.

"Mist, er ist mir entgangen! Gleich nochmal!", donnerte Juugo.

"CHOU ODAMA RASEN SHURIKEEEN!", brüllte Naruto plötzlich. Auf seiner Hand balancierte er ein Rasenshuriken von wahrhaft gigantischer Größe. Dieses feuerte er Juugo entgegen, welcher jedoch blitzschnell auswich. Doch Naruto machte eine Handbewegung, die Attacke änderte ihre Richtung und traf ihr Ziel voll.

"UAAAAARGH!", schrie Juugo, während etliche seiner zusätzlichen gewachsenen und auch normalen Körperteile in Fetzen durch die Luft flogen und in der folgenden Explosion weit verteilt wurden. Der Juin-Nutzer war in tausend Stücke gerissen worden.

Doch nun griffen die Pains an. Der Langhaarige stürmte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vor und deckte Naruto mit einem wahren Hagel an Schlägen ein, die Naruto jedoch alle mit seinen Fuchshänden mühelos parierte.

Ratsch! Mit einem einzigen Krallenhieb hatte er seinen Gegner an der Gürtellinie in zwei Hälften geteilt.

Der Dämonenkörper zögerte keine Sekunde, und schoss ein wahres Salveninferno auf Naruto. Mit einer Chakra-Welle sandte der Uzumaki einen Teil der Geschosse zurück zum Absender, welcher tödlich getroffen wurde, der Rest explodierte in der Umgebung. Hinata, die sich wieder weit genug erholt hatte, schütze sich und Bee mit ihrem Jutsu, während Naruto von keiner Bombe getroffen wurde.

Doch plötzlich tat der Höllen-Pain den Dämonen-Pain in ein seltsames Gerät, das er beschworen hatte, dieser trat kurz darauf quicklebendig wieder hervor.

"WAS? WIE ÄRGERLICH!", brüllte Naruto. Er musste so viele Feinde wie möglich erledigen, solange er diesen Modus unter Kontrolle hatte!

Sofort vergrößerte seine Fuchskralle um ein Vielfaches und zerschmetterte die Maschine brutal. Dann wischte er mit der Kralle über das Dach und zerquetschte dabei den Wiederbeleber, der Geschoss-Pain konnte jedoch ausweichen. Das Haus hingegen stürzte ein.

"Was für eine Power!", brachte Killerbee hervor. "Er ist... wahrlich zu Recht unser Anführer. So... inspirierend!"

"Wie schrecklich.", murmelte Konan, die auf einem anderen Gebäude, unweit des Kampf-Platzes stand. Neben ihr standen Kisame und Zetsu. "Er ist die personifizierte Finsternis! Er ist eine Beleidigung für alles, wofür Yahiko, Nagato und ich je gekämpft haben!"

"Pah! Ich könnte ihm beikommen, wenn er mein Schwert nicht versiegelt hätte!", knurrte Kisame. "Aber so bin ich nicht viel stärker als Zabuza!" Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr abfällig aus.

"Es ist eben Konoha, die immer wieder solche Psychopathen hervorgebracht haben.", murmelte Zetsu. "Wie diesen irren Ekatah zum Beispiel!"

"Beenden wir den Wahnsinn!", rief Konan und flog mit Engelsflügeln aus Papier näher an Naruto heran, wo sie einen Papier-Hagel auf ihn niedergehen ließ.

"Zu schwach!", höhnte dieser und wehrte die Attacke mit einem Schlag seiner wieder auf 'Normal-Größe' geschrumpften Fuchskralle ab. "Ärgerlich, dass noch mehr dieser Würmer erschienen sind, aber ihr seid alle nur noch meine Beute!" Ein animalisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er war im Moment nahezu unbesiegbar. Nur dumm, dass er nicht mehr lange auf diesem Level bleiben konnte.

"Wir sind jetzt im Vorteil!", donnerte Kisame und erzeugte wieder seinen Wasserfall, der auf Naruto und seine Gefährten zuschoss. Naruto allerdings gelang es, mühelos durch den Angriff zu brechen und holte aus, um den Haimenschen zu zerreißen.

Doch plötzlich war er von unzähligen Papierblättern umgeben.

"Was zum...?", murmelte Naruto, dessen Augen plötzlich entsetzt geweitet waren. "Will sich diese Irre selbst vernichten?"

"Konan! NEIN!", schrie plötzlich Pain entsetzt. "Tu das nicht! Wir finden einen anderen Weg!"

"Es gibt keinen.", antwortete Konan. "Er wird alles in Schutt und Asche legen und eine Welt schaffen, in der für den Frieden kein Platz mehr ist."

"NEIN! ICH WILL RAUS HIEEER!", brüllte Naruto rasend und versuchte, die Papierblätter mit einem Chakrastoß wegzufegen, doch es kamen immer neue.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!", schrie Hinata entsetzt und stürmte in Richtung Platz, doch plötzlich bauten sich Kisame und Zetsu vor ihr auf, sodass sie zurückweichen musste, um nicht von Samehada getötet zu werden.

"Oh nein!", rief Killerbee geschockt. "Wir können sie nicht schnell genug besiegen, um Naruto zu helfen! Wir stecken in der Klemme!"

Naruto versuchte verzweifelt, sich einen Weg durch die Blätter zu kämpfen, doch plötzlich hafteten sie sich an ihn. Konan verstärkte das Chakra des Papiers mit ihrer ständigen Nähe. "Diese Form hat einen Nachteil gegenüber der normalen Vierschwänzigen: An den Stellen, wo kein Fuchschakra ist, ist er verwundbar wie eh und je! Ich kann ihn mit mir in den Tod nehmen!", rief sie entschlossen.

"Nein!", rief Pain verzweifelt. "Wenn er stirbt, können wir Juubi nicht vollenden!"  
"Wir haben acht Bijuu, die müssen für unser Unterfangen reichen!", antwortete die Akatsuki. "Er ist zu gefährlich, um am Leben gelassen zu werden! Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dich tötet! Denn ich... liebe dich!"

"Du elendes Miststück!", knurrte Naruto wütend. "Liebe, was? Lächerlich, das hält mich doch nicht auf!"

Dann wurde Naruto von einer weiteren extremen Explosion erfasst, die noch weit mächtiger war, als die von der Hand des Dämonen-Pains. Dies war das Ende der Akatsuki-Kämpferin.

"KONAAAAAAN!", brüllte Pain und eine Träne trat aus seinem Gesicht.

Doch als sich die Explosion lichtete, stand dort... eine gewaltige Kugel aus dem Chakra, wie der vierschwänzige Kyuubi es hatte. Die ganze Konstruktion erinnerte an Gaaras Abwehr im Kampf gegen Sasuke bei der Chunin-Prüfung.

Alle Augen waren auf diese Erscheinung gerichtet. Nun löste sich der Chakra-Schutzschild von Naruto und gab diesen wieder frei. Er sah genauso aus wie eben, wo er sich durch all die Pains geschnetzelt hatte, nur mit fünf Schwänzen statt mit vieren.

Der Blonde keuchte. Diese verdammte Frau hatte ihn doch tatsächlich dazu gezwungen, seinen Schutzschild einzusetzen, der ihn unglaublich viel Kraft kostete und seine Zeit auf diesem Level erheblich verkürzte.

"Du Narr!", zischte der Fuchs in seinem Inneren. "Los, gib mir die Kontrolle, kleiner Naruto, dann werde ich sie alle für dich erledigen!"

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen! Doch Naruto konnte das Chakra des Kyuubi kaum bändigen, langsam breitete es sich über seinen Körper aus und lähmte diesen. Nicht mehr lange, und sein letzter Widerstand würde brechen. Er musste das Fuin ganz schließen. Und zwar so schnell, wie möglich!

"DICH MACH ICH FERTIG!", brüllte plötzlich der Dämonen-Pain in rasender Wut, das wütende Gesicht war nun vorne. Er feuerte sein ganzes Arsenal auf Naruto. Seine zweite Hand und unzählige Raketen, sowie Laserstrahlen.

Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Wenn Naruto sich unter diesen Umständen zurückverwandeln würde, würde er in tausend Stücke zerfetzt werden. Doch der Fuchs wurde immer schwerer unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Unter aller Kraftanstrengung hob Naruto seine Kyuubi-Hände - es war so anstrengend, dass bereits Blut aus seiner Nase lief - und feuerte einen brutalen gebündelten Chakrastrahl in Richtung der Geschosse, während er "HAAAAAH!" brüllte. Die Attacke ließ alle Bomben explodieren, die sie berührte und flog dann auf den Dämonen-Pain zu und zerfetzte diesen und das Gebäude, auf dem er stand, gleich mit!

In der nächsten Sekunde schlug sich Naruto seine Pranke in den Bauch und schloss somit das Siegel. Das Kyuubi-Chakra verschwand vollstandig, der Uzumaki war wieder zurückverwandelt und atmete schwer.

"Damit wärt ihr erledigt!", höhnte Kisame.

"Davon kannst du nur träumen!", knurrte Killerbee und begab sich in Kampfstellung.

"Lass ihn.", murmelte Naruto und kam langsam wieder auf die Beine, während er eine Chakra-Regenerationspille aß, die Kabuto ihm auf seinen Wunsch angefertigt hatte. "Wir müssen weiter!" Denn sie würden diese Akatsuki nicht schnell genug besiegen, bevor Verstärkung eintraf. Und Naruto hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!", rief er schließlich und die beiden Füchsgeister Shippo und Rena erschienen vor dem Uzumaki.

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama!", rief Shippo erstaunt. "Was kann ich für euch tun?"

"Ihr beide müsst diese zwei Typen erledigen. Sie sind Feinde!", erwiederte Naruto.

"Der will Beschwörungen gegen uns kämpfen lassen?", grollte Kisame. "Diese Beleidung werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!" Doch als er vorstürmte, wurde er direkt vom Fuchsfeuer Shippos angegriffen, das er ja nicht mehr absorbieren konnte.

"Schnell!", rief Naruto und rannte weiter in Richtung Akatsuki-Hauptquartier. Sie mussten den Kampf soweit auseinanderziehen, dass die einzelnen Akatsukis sich nicht gegenseitig zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Hinata und Bee folgten ihm.

"Das kann nicht sein...", murmelte Nagato geschockt und sah mit apathischem Blick zu Madara. "Konan ist getötet worden..."

"Ja.", sagte der Maskierte, der die Kämpfe ebenfalls durch Pains Rinnegan verfolgen konnte, während er die Bijuu am Ausbruch hinderte. "Dieses dumme Mädchen hätte beinahe alles zunichte gemacht, wofür wir die ganze Zeit gearbeitet haben."  
"Sei still!", knurrte Nagato und sah seinen Vorgesetzten hasserfüllt an. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so über Konan zu sprechen? Ich sollte dich..." Doch er brach ab und starrte gegen die Wand, zitterte vor Wut. "Ich sollte meinen Hass für Naruto Uzumaki aufheben. Ich werde ihn zerquetschen!"

Naruto, Hinata und Killerbee standen schließlich direkt vor dem gewaltigen Hauptquartiersgebäude der schrecklichen Organisation Akatsuki.

"Die wahre Hölle liegt noch vor uns.", murmelte Killerbee. "Ich hab das mulmige Gefühl, dass die Stärksten noch vor uns liegen."

"Wir dürfen jetzt nicht versagen.", murmelte Naruto. "Wir sind so weit gekommen... wenn wir jetzt erledigt werden, war alles umsonst!" Plötzlich starrte er voller Entsetzen in den Himmel. Naruto fühlte viele starke Chakren sich unaufhörlich nähern. Zuviele, um sie zusammen auszuschalten. Der Uzumaki dachte fieberhaft nach. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Und zwar sofort.

Wie war die Lage? Sie waren am Süd-Tor eingedrungen und hatten sich stets nach Norden bewegt. Vom Westen kam eine einzige, unvorstellbar starke Person. Ihr Chakra tobte wild, sie machte Naruto richtig Angst. Von Osten kamen gleich mehrere starke Personen, deren Chakra genauso viel Wut vermittelte, doch sie waren nicht ganz so stark.

"Hinata!", rief Naruto schließlich. "Lauf nach Westen und halte auf, wen auch immer du dort triffst! Ist das klar?"

"Was?", rief Hinata verwirrt. "Aber Naruto-kun! Von der anderen Seite kommen viel mehr Gegner! Wir müssen sie zusammen aufhalten!"

Schockiert sah der Uzumaki sie an. "Sei zur Abwechslung mal kein dummes Mädchen! Tu, was ich sage!", schrie er schließlich wütend. Er musste zu härteren Methoden greifen. "Hinata-chan! Wenn du dies tust und diesen Typen erledigst, kannst du mein Kind austragen! Und du wist Jinchuuriki! Und ich töte Tayuya!"

"Was?" Geschockt starrte Hinata ihn an. Sie hatten schon öfters zusammen gewisse Dinge getan, jedoch mit Verhütung. Mit Tayuya hatte Naruto ähnliche Dinge getan, doch auch dort ging es nicht um Nachkommen.

"Geh und wenn du wiederkommst, bereite ich dir den Himmel auf Erden!", eröffnete der Blonde ihr.

"Na gut, Naruto-kun!", rief Hinata und lief los. Ihr Blick war so entschlossen wie nie zuvor und das obwohl sie am Rande der Erschöpfung war.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Bee ihr nach. "Sie wird nicht zurückkommen oder?"

"Nein, sie war ein notwendiges Opfer.", antwortete Naruto ohne einen Hauch Emotion. "Und ich glaube, ich weiß, wer sich uns noch nähert. Im Kampf mit ihnen wäre Hinata nur ein Klotz am Bein."

"Du bist grausam, Naruto.", murmelte Killerbee. "Obwohl sie Byakugan hat, bin ich nicht sicher, ob sie weiß, was sie erwartet."

Hinata war nun schon einige Zeit gelaufen. Die seltsame Chakrakonstellation war immer näher gekommen.

Und da stand ihr Gegner. Er ähnelte stark den anderen Typen, die aufgetaucht waren, doch hatte er sehr kurze Haare. Doch seine offentsichtliche Macht jagte Hinata nicht halb so viel Angst ein, wie der grenzenlose Hass, der in seinem Blick lag.

"Wegen euch erbärmlichen Kindern... ist sie tot.", murmelte er plötzlich. "Wegen euch... war Yahikos Opfer völlig umsonst. Wegen euch... ist die Chance auf Frieden kurz vor der Auslöschung. NUR WEGEN EEEEUUUCH!" Mit den letzten Worten erzeugte er eine gewaltige Schockwelle, die das Gebäude, auf dem er sich befand, in tausend Stückte riss.

Hinata wich vor den herabregnenden Trümmern zurück und ging unter Einsatz ihrer ganzen Kraft auf die zweite Stufe.

Da war er auch schon neben ihr...

Naruto und Killerbee starrten in die Richtung, aus der ihre Feinde sich näherten.

Und plötzlich fiel ein Gabäude neben dem Hauptquartier zusammen. Eingerissen durch die pure Masse einer gewaltigen Nacktschnecke. Und auf der standen zwei Frauen.

"Was, soll das heißen, wir kämpfen nur gegen zwei Weiber?", fragte Killerbee abfällig. "Soll das 'n Witz sein?"

"'Nur' ist gut!", sagte Naruto, welcher sehr Ernst in die Richtung der Gegner starrte. "Die beiden sind meine Erzfeindinnen. Die Blonde ist die letzte Überlebende der drei Sannin Konohas. Und die Rosahaarige... keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt ist, Schülerin von ihr oder so. Jedenfalls ist sie die Tochter meines Akademielehrers in Konoha, der mich wie Dreck behandelt hat. Und seit ich aufgestanden bin und mich gerächt habe, ist sie hinter mir her."

"Das verspricht, interessant zu werden!", sagte Killerbee nun grinsend. "Yeah, endlich komm ich zum Zug, voll geil!"

"Das ist eine schwierige Situation.", murmelte Kakuzu verstimmt. Er hatte noch genau drei Elemente: Feuer, Erde und Wind. Dass er ausgerechnet Wasser in seinem eigenen Körper getragen hatte, war ärgerlich, denn es wäre perfekt geeignet in dieser Umgebung und für diesen Gegner.

"Was für ne Scheiße.", knurrte Hidan. "Ich will meine Unsterblichkeit wieder! Wenn ich diesen wertlosen Bastard Kyuubi in die Finger kriege..."

"Beruhigt euch!", rief Pain. "Wir sind in der Überzahl. Diesen Jinchuuriki werden wir schaffen!"

"Seid euch da nicht so sicher, ihr Maden!", höhnte Gaara. Er war bereits vollständig zum menschengroßen Shukaku mutiert. "Ihr werdet eine gute Beute abgeben! Gwa-har-har-har!"

"Dein Lachen wird dir im Halse stecken bleiben!", schrie Kakuzu und bildete Fingerzeichen. Da sein Erd-Element-Herz in seinen Körper transferiert worden war, nachdem Bee sein Wasser-Element-Herz zerstört hatte, hob sich die Erde um Gaara und drohte, ihn von allen Seiten zu begraben, doch der Rothaarige konnte blitzschnell durch einen Sprung ausweichen. Als er landete, kam erneut Erde von überall auf ihn zu.

Als Gaara zum zweiten Mal sprang, rannte plötzlich der gewaltige Hund von Pain auf ihn zu, um den Jinchuuriki mit einem Mal zu verschlingen, doch der holte aus und zerteilte den Kopf des Ungetüms mit seiner Shukaku-Kralle. Aber die Rechnung ging nicht auf, da jede Hälfte zu einem eigenen Kopf wurde.

"Was zum...?", rief Gaara, als plötzlich die Sense Hidans auf ihn zugeschnellt kam, sich um ihn wickelte und mit sich riss.

Während er in Richtung seiner Gegner gezogen wurde schoss eine Flamme Kakuzus, angefacht durch seinen Wind, auf Gaara zu. Als die Flamme auf das Wüstenmonster traf, verbrannte es die Sandhülle und kam Gaaras echtem Körper gefährlich nahe, während sie sich durch den Sand fraß. Schließlich konnte er das Feuer abwehren, indem er Erde zwischen sich und die Flammen brachte. Doch Gaara fiel zu Boden und prallte schmerzhaft auf.

"Seht ihr?", murmelte Pain. "Von allen neun Bijuu ist der Shukaku der Schwächste. Mit nur einem Schwanz. Dazu kommt, dass diese feuchte Umbebung sehr ungünstig für ihn ist."

Gaara versuchte, die Gegner mit einem Schwall aus Erde zu begraben, doch sie wichen locker aus. So nass war der Sand viel zu langsam, um wirksam Schaden anzurichten. Und den Riesen-Shukaku konnte er bei der Nässe auch vergessen.

Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit, doch diese kostete so viel Chakra, dass er danach nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit hatte, die Gegner zu besiegen, bevor er selbst in Ohnmacht fiel. Doch es war die einzige Chance.

"Das ist der Anfang eures Untergangs!", höhnte Gaara. Dann begann er Fingerzeichen zu bilden, nachdem der Sand, der die Krallen des Shukaku bildete, von seinen Händen gelaufen war.

"Was hat er jetzt noch vor?", fragte Hidan verwirrt. "Los, schlagt ihn bewusstlos und gebt ihn beim Boss ab!"

"YAAAAAH!", brüllte Gaara und schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden. Ein Schock ging durch den Boden und erschütterte ihn. Geschockt starrten die Akatsuki auf den Jinchuuriki.

"Egal, was du vorhast, ich werde dich vorher erledigen!", grollte Kakuzu und griff wieder mit seiner Erd-Technik an.

"Zu spät!", grinste Gaara, während er auswich. "Guckt euch mal um!"

Kakuzu, Hidan und Pain taten dies und merkten mit Entsetzen, wie unzählige winzige Wassertropfen aus der Erde sickerten und in Richtung Himmel schwebten. Immer kamen neue aus dem Boden. Sie waren überall.

"Glaub nicht, dass so ein billiger Trick zieht!", kurrte Kakuzu und erzeugte einen heftigen Feuerstrahl, der viele Wassertropfen um ihn herum verdampfen ließ.

"Danke, dass du mir Arbeit abnimmst... mein Freund!", murmelte Gaara, während sich die Tropfen am Himmel zu einer gigantischen Wasserblase sammelten. "Und... WEG!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Gaara die Blase wegfliegen, bis sie hinter dem Horizont war.

"Und... was ist der Sinn des Ganzen?", fragte ein verwirrter Hidan.

"Oh nein!", rief Pain plötzlich. "Seht euch nur um!" Überall vor dem Stadttor Ames war der Boden staubtrocken. Sogar die Wolken waren verschwunden.

"WTF?", kreischte Hidan.

"Willkommen an einem Ort ohne Wasser!", verkündete Gaara lachend.

"Ich fass es nicht!", rief Kakuzu wie vom Donner gerührt. "Dieser Dreckskerl hat der Umgebung ihre komplette Flüssigkeit entzogen! Das hat ihm einen Riesenvorteil eingebracht! Uaaah!" Plötzlich sank Kakuzu, genau wie Pain, Hidan und der Riesenhund in einem gigantischen Treibsand ein.

Kakuzu erzeugte unter seinen Füßen eine steinerne Platte, mit der er auf dem Sand surfen konnte. Somit wurde er von den riesigen Sandwellen auch nicht begraben.

Hidan allerdings, der sich mit seiner Sense auf Pains Hund retten wollte, hatte weniger Glück. Hände aus reinem Sand griffen nach ihm und hüllten ihn in einen Wüstensarg.

"Waaah! Ich will hier raus! Ich will meine beschissene Unsterblichkeit wieder! Das verzeihe ich euch nie, Naruto und Gaara, ihr Hurenkinder!" Dann zerquetschte der Sand ihn vollständig und verspritzte sein Blut in weitem Umkreis.

"Du hast recht.", murmelte Gaara eiskalt grinsend. "Meine Mutter war eine Hure. Sie hat mich nicht geliebt. Dennoch werde ich ihren Wunsch erfüllen und mein Heimatdorf zerstören!" Dann wandte er sich um. "Wenden wir uns nun dem Riesenköter zu!" Eine große Menge Sand schoss auf den halb eingesunkenen Hund zu und gelangte durch die Mäuler in den Körper. "INNERER WÜSTENSARG!" Der Hund explodierte von innen heraus und seine Knochen und Eingeweide besprenkelten den Sand.

Gaara hingegen war wieder in seiner Mini-Shukaku-Form. Als eine Flamme Kakuzus auf ihn zuschoss, lächelte er nur. "Du kannst mir nichts mehr anhaben, denn der Sand erneuert meine Gestalt sofort wieder.

Plötzlich kamen von allen Seiten Riesenhunde gerannt, die von Pain beschworen worden waren. Es waren mindestens zehn. Als Gaara ihnen eine gigantische Riesenwelle aus Sand entgegenschleuderte, die sie alle wegriss, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr viel Chakra hatte. Dieses Wasserextraktionsjutsu war wirklich gefährlich. Zwar änderte es die Umgebung so, dass Gaara fast unbesiegbar wurde, doch wenn er Pech hatte, nützte ihm das wenig, weil es so viel Kraft kostete.

Kakuzu und Pain entgingen der Ladung Sand, weil der Wind Kakuzus sie von den Beiden wegwehte.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste in den Nahkampf gehen, auch wenn das sein Todesurteil sein konnte. So schwamm Gaara durch das Treibsandmeer mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf seine Gegner zu.

Sofort schlug ihm heftiger Wind entgegen, der den Rothaarigen wegwehte, doch er setzte ein weiteres Jutsu ein, das ihn schwer genug machte, dem Wind zu trotzen, auch wenn es noch mehr Anstrengung bedeutete.

So sprang er auf die Steinplatte von Kakuzu und Pain. Mit einem schnellen Griff packte er das Erd-Herz in Kakuzus originalem Körper. Den Schlag seines Gegners spürte Gaara kaum, während er das Herz zerquetschte, ebenso wenig, wie die Ladung Feuer, die der Jinchuuriki voll ins Gesicht bekam.

"Wie machst du das?", rief Pain geschockt.

"Ganz einfach!", rief Gaara, während eine Sandhand Pains Kopf packte. "Der Sand an meinem Körper ist nun zu Stein geworden. Das macht ihn härter als Diamant!" Die Hand zerquetschte Pains Kopf.

"Das ist wahrlich die ultimative Abwehr, huh?", murmelte Kakuzu grinsend. "Scheinbar habe ich heute meinen Meister gefunden."

"So ist es!", rief Gaara, packte mit jeder seiner steinernen Krallen eines von Kakuzus Herzen und zerdrückte beide gleichzeitig. Schließlich schubste er den sterbenden Körper des uralten Akatsuki von der Platte in den Treibsand. Kakuzu wurde auf der Stelle von diesem verschluckt.

"Der schwächste Bijuu, was?", höhnte Gaara, während er den Treibsand auflöste.

Dann fiel er zu Boden. Er hatte fast seine kompletten Chakra-Reserven aufgebraucht. Die kleinste Bewegung konnte ihn töten. Bevor Gaara bewusstlos wurde, hörte er aus der Ferne ein unglaublich lautes Geräusch, was aus der Stadt zu kommen schien. Es klang etwas wie das Jutsu eines Oto-Nin.

Innerhalb der Stadtmauern hatte Gaaras Jutsu jedoch nicht die geringsten Auswirkungen. Dort war alles immer noch pitschnass und es regnete.  
So auch beim Kampf zwischen Yugito, Haku, Sasori, Deidara und dem hungrigen Pain. Die Umgebung sah bereits nicht sehr gut aus und wurde immer noch von mörderischen Explosionen durchsetzt. Deidara hatte wirklich kein Limit. Gerade wurde Hakus letzter Spiegel weggesprengt. Der Junge hingegen preschte davon, um Sasoris Puppen zu entgehen, die ihn rasend schnell verfolgten.

Doch plötzlich wurden sie von einer Kralle aus blauem Feuer weggerissen und zerfetzt.

"Tja, Saso, deine Püppchen sind nix weiter, als das Spielzeug eines Kätzchens, un!", höhnte Deidara, während aus seinem Mund weiter Bomben in Vogelform flogen und die Gegner verfolgten.

"Halt den Mund, Kleiner.", antwortete der Rothaarige verstimmt. "Der Verlust dieser schönen Exemplare schmerzt mich ungemein!" Die Tatsache, dass ein Chakrastrahl von Yugito auf ihn zuflog und von Pain absorbiert wurde, ignorierte er.

"Wir müssen etwas gegen diesen elenden Chakraabsorbierer tun!", rief Haku wütend, während er in die zweite Juin-Stufe ging, das Wasser um sich herum sammelte und den Eisdrachen um sich herum erschuf.

"Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Drachen erschaffen kann!", höhnte Deidara und bildete einen riesigen Drachen aus Ton, auf den er sprang. Dieses Ungetüm spuckte ein weiteres Tongeschöpf, das auf den Eisdrachen zuflog. Dieser wich aus, das Geschoss explodierte unter ihm.

Doch das ließ er sich nicht gefallen, sondern griff direkt mit seinem Eisatem an. Der Ton-Drache wich aus, doch nicht schnell genug, sodass sein rechter Flügel eingefroren wurde. Sofort fiel er gen Boden und wurde blitzschnell von Yugitos Chakrastrahl durchbohrt. Fast hätte er auch Deidara erwischt, dieser war jedoch schneller. Erneut sprang er von seinem Gefährt und ließ dieses explodieren. Die Schockwelle der Explosion verursachte selbst über die Entfernung hinweg zahllose Risse im Eisdrachen, er drohte, zu zerfallen, sodass Haku notlanden musste, um die Risse zu füllen.

Unterdessen war Deidara erneut von einer Puppe Sasoris aufgefangen worden.

"Du kannst nicht ewig so weitermachen!", rief der Rothaarige, als Yugito diese Puppe ebenfalls zerfetzte und der Blonde blitzschnell wegsprang.

Hakus Eisdrache griff nun mit seinen gigantischen Krallen Pain an, doch ein Hagel Bomben von Deidara hinderte ihn daran und verursachte erneut Risse in dem gewaltigen Konstrukt.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Wenn dieser Kampf noch lange dauerte, wären Hakus Chakravorräte erschöpft, ohne dass die Akatsuki-Mitglieder auch nur ernsthaft verletzt waren. Was würde Naruto dazu sagen? Beschämt wäre er auf jeden Fall.

Also wie sollten sie diesen Pain besiegen? Der war der Schlüssel ihrer Kampftaktik. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, auch wenn diese gerade brandgefährlich war. Würde er auch nur einen Fehler machen, würde er in Flammen aufgehen. Und er hatte nur einen Versuch. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren?

Plötzlich hörte Haku ein lautes Geräusch aus der Entfernung. Und es wurde ihm klar: Auch die Anderen kämpften um Leben und Tod. Es war von Anfang an brandgefährlich gewesen, alle Gegner waren auf dem Level Orochimarus!

Also los! Er löste das Jutsu seines Eisdrachens auf und das ohnehin bereits stark beschädigte Konstrukt zerfiel. Im nächsten Moment ließ er unzählige Spiegel in der Umgebung erscheinen.

"Was, schon wieder der selbe, billige Trick, un?", höhnte Deidara.

Doch Haku war im Spiegel direkt neben Yugito wieder aufgetaucht, packte die Katze und zog sie mit sich in den Spiegel mit sich.

Die folgende Nanosekunde war hochgefährlich, da Haku jederzeit durch das Chakra des Jinchurikis ausgelöscht werden konnte. Dennoch geschah nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen erschienen Haku und Yugito im Spiegel neben Pain. Yugito, die den Plan ihres Verbündeten verstanden hatte, streckte die Kralle aus dem Spiegel und enthauptete mit einem gezielten Schlag den Chakraverschlinger.

"Dreck!", schrie Sasori, als sie auch schon neben ihm waren. Doch diese Bewegungen hatten Auswirkungen auf die Spiegel. Sie vibrierten und bekamen Risse. Deshalb verließ Yugito vollständig die Spiegel und griff mit einem Chakrastrahl Sasori an, dessen Kopf pulverisiert wurde.

"Wieder einer weniger.", keuchte Haku, der auch physisch geworden war, während die Spiegel um ihn herum zerfielen.

"Ihr seid ja lustig, un!", höhnte Deidara. "Glaubt ihr, das würde Sasori-danna umbringen?"

Yugito war währenddessen in Puppenfäden Sasoris gefasselt und versuchte brüllend, sie zu zerschneiden.

Aber was war dieser Sasori? War er überhaupt ein Mensch?

Direkt nachdem Yugito sich aus den Fäden befreit hatte, wurde ihr Rücken von der Spitze eines zertrümmerten Puppenarmes aufgespießt. Direkt darauf verwandelte sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück.

"Was?", rief sie erschrocken und versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren!", höhnte Sasori, der plötzlich ganz wo anders erschienen war, während seine Überreste immer noch neben der Jinchuuriki lagen. "Dieses Gift habe ich ganz speziell für Jinchuuriki entwickelt. Es stört den Chakrafluss zwischen Bijuu und Jinchuuriki so massiv, dass das Individuum sich so gut wie nicht mehr bewegen kann. Und nun, da ich endlich eine günstige Gelegenheit gefunden habe, dieses Gift anzuwenden, ist der Sieg unser!"

Entsetzt starrte Yugito auf die menschliche Puppe. Das konnte doch nicht sein! "Du Ratte!", knurrte sie.

Sasori ließ nun über ein Dutzend Puppen auf sie zufliegen, um sie endgültig außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch plötzlich fielen sie zu Boden, Sasori war vollkommen erstarrt. "Was zum...?", brachte er hervor. "Wie... geht das überhaupt?"

Hinter ihm stand Haku schnaufend, doch lächelnd. "Tja, nun hast du nicht aufgepasst! Ich habe dein Herz eingefroren!"

"Was?", rief Deidara geschockt. "Woher weiß er davon?"

"Es ist eben unmöglich, dass Chakra ohne organisches Material erzeugt wird.", antwortete Haku. "Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wo dieser Bereich ist, doch mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Puppen so formiert waren, dass dieser Bereich in der Herzgegend besonders gut geschützt war."

"Dreck!", knurrte Sasori. "Du bist... ein kluges Kind..."

"Pah!", schnaubte Deidara voller Wut. "Du bildest dir wohl ganz schön viel auf dein Kekkeigenkai ein, genau wie diese elenden Uchiha-Arschlöcher! Aber ich sag dir mal was! Der Plan deines Meisters Naruto kann sich gehackt legen, wenn ich diese ganze Stadt und alles darin Befindliche in die Luft jage!"

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.", murmelte Haku geschockt. "Dann würden ja auch deine eigenen Meister draufgehen und ihre Pläne werden zu Trümmerhaufen!"

"Das mag stimmen...", grinste Deidara. "...Aber was genau macht dich so sicher, dass mir das nicht scheißegal ist, un?" Plötzlich streckte der Blonde seine Hand aus und aus ihrem Maul quoll eine große Menge Ton. Dieser formte sich zu einem lebensgroßen Gorilla.

Das entstandene Tier stieß ein sich verdammt echt anhörendes Brüllen aus und sprang auf Haku zu.

Entstetzt starrte der Hyouton-Ninja auf das Konstrukt, dann erschuf er, obwohl sein Chakra knapp wurde, zwei Spiegel, einen neben sich und einen, der hoch am Himmel schwebte. Als Nächstes schnappte sich ein gerade eben beschworener Wasserdoppelgänger den Gorilla, zog ihn in den Spiegel und wechselte in den hohen. KRACH! Obwohl er sehr weit oben war, spürten sie unten seine Schockwelle.

"Glück gehabt würde ich mal sagen, un!", höhnte Deidara. "Das war aber noch nicht mein bestes Kunstwerk! Meine beste Arbeit hätte uns auch aus dieser Höhe alle getötet! Aber wer weiß... Vielleicht ist es ja das Nächste..."

"Du Ratte!", fauchte Haku zornig. Es war ein perfider Plan von Deidara. Er pokerte um Leben und Tod einer ganzen Stadt und zwar der, die er eigentlich verteidigen sollte. Und riskierte dabei das Leben seiner Kameraden.

"Glaub bloß nicht, dass du meinen Arm vereisen kannst, da spreng ich mir den Weg frei!", rief der Akatsuki und erzeugte neuen Ton.

Ratsch! Sein Arm fiel ab, als die Katzenkralle Yugitos ihn zeriss. Die Jinchuuriki hatte sich die letzte halbe Minute mit aller Kraft zu ihm gekämpft, um ihn mit dieser letzten Chakrakonzentration unschädlich zu machen. Dann fiel sie ohnmächtig zu Boden.

"Fuck!", brüllte er entsetzt, als plötzlich zwei Senbon seinen Hals an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle durchbohrten und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Das wars.", murmelte Haku zufrieden und sank auf die Knie. "Die Bombe... ist entschärft..."

"Du bist wahnsinnig, Kabuto!", rief Sasuke grinsend. "Selbst wenn du Orochimarus Kräfte hast, du und Sakon habt nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns alle! Vielleicht müssen nicht mal wir Oberen kämpfen, um euch zu schlagen. Die schieren Gegnermassen machen euch fertig!"

"Fufufu...", höhnte Kabuto. "Du armer Irrer!"

"Er hat aber recht!", rief Ukon entsetzt. "Wir sind hoffnungslos unterlegen. Wir haben sie zwar festgesetzt... aber dabei unser Todesurteil unterschrieben!"

"Ich glaube an Kabuto.", murmelte Sakon. "Wenn er keinen Plan hätte, würde er nicht so selbstsicher grinsen!"

"Genug Geplänkel!", rief Oboro. "Töten wir ihn! Dieses Mal kannst du noch so böse gucken, Kabuto, das macht uns keine Angst mehr! Die Kräfteverhältnisse seit den Chunin-Prüfungen haben sich extrem verändert!"  
"Ach so? Haben sie das?", spottete Kabuto. "Dann pass mal gut auf! Das wirst du dein Lebtag nicht vergessen... falls du überlebst! KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"

Mit einem Knall erschien eine gewaltige Schlange. Sie sah aus, wie Manda, nur in grün, und nur etwa halb so groß. Gierig sah sie auf die Anderen hinab.

"Wer wagt es, mich zu beschwören?", zischte das Monster.

"Seid mir dankbar, Hebikaa-sama.", murmelte Kabuto. "Ich serviere Euch den Möder Eures so hochverehrten Orochimaru-sama als Imbiss zusammen mit massig Beilage!"

"Oh, wirklich?", zischte die Schlange. "Gut!"

"Dafür habe ich genau den perfekten Konter!", höhnte Sasuke. "KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"

Neben ihm erschien ein gewaltiger Tiger, mindestens fünfzehn Meter lang.

"Groaah!", brüllte er. "Das kostet ein Opfer!" Er schnappte einen der Ame-Soldaten mit seinem Maul und fraß ihn bei lebendigem Leibe.

Dann wandte sich das Ungetüm der Schlange zu. "Unsere letzte Begegnung ist eine Weile her, nicht wahr, Hebikaa?"

"Ja!", antwortete das Reptil. "Aber nun vernichte ich dich, Khere Shan!"

"Und ihr tötet Kabuto und den Anderen!", rief Oboro zu seinen Soldaten gewandt, die immer noch entsetzt auf die Monster starrten, aber nun dem Befehl Folge leisteten und angriffen.

Plötzlich erschütterte ein ungeheurer Knall die Szenerie. Sogar der Schutzwall bekam Risse.

"Da ich hier nicht gebraucht werde, ist das die perfekte Gelegenheit, auszubrechen!", rief Suigetsu und rannte auf die Barriere zu, doch Ukon, der sich von seinem Zwilling getrennt hatte, sprang durch die Barriere, die nur Feinde zurückhielt, einfach hindurch und erneuerte sie von außen.

"Wow!", rief Sasuke beeindruckt. "Das war sicher Dosu!"  
"Was? Dosu?", rief Sakon geschockt. "Du redest nicht etwa von diesem Schwächling bei der Chunin-Prüfung? Den ich abserviert habe?"

"Doch, genau der!", höhnte der Uchiha. "Er hat Orochimaru niemals verziehen, was damals passiert ist und wie ein Besessener trainiert! Damals war er nur ein Genin, doch nun ist er bestimmt so stark, wie ich mit Juin zweiter Stufe!"

Hebikaa hatte dem Tiger einen üblen Schwanzschlag versetzt, der diesen gegen die Barriere schleuderte.

"Und da bleibt er!", rief Ukon und erzeugte eine zweite Barriere, die Khere Shan vom Rest abkoppelte.

"Und du waltest jetzt deines Amtes!", rief Kabuto ärgerlich zu seiner Beschwörung.

"Ich fresse dich gleich, du Stück Dreck!", erwiederte diese, dann wandte sie sich trotzdem den heranstürmenden Gegnermassen zu. Hebikaas Kopf schnellte vor und schluckte sofort, über ein Dutzend Kämpfer, der Rest wich zurück.

Oboro agierte sofort und erschuf zahllose Doppelgänger, die die echten Soldaten schwer entdeckbar machten.

Aus Kabutos Mund kamen unzählige Schlangen, jede von diesen spuckte eine Chakraklinge. Diese zerfetzten die Doppelgänger und nicht wenige Ninja.

"Katon! Housenka!", schrie Sasuke und feuerte den Schlangen dieses Jutsu, welches seit seiner Genin-Zeit extrem an Größe und Zerstörungskraft gewonnen hatte, entgegen. Sie verbrannten oder wurden zerfetzt.

Kabuto war unterdessen an der Schwanzspitze von Hebikaa angekommen, bildete Fingerzeichen und leitete von hinten Chakra in den Schlangenkörper. Diese konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Diese Fingerzeichen...", murmelte Sasuke verwirrt. "Will er etwa...? HALTET IHN AUF! MIT ALLEN MITTELN!" Blitzschnell rannten Sasuke und Suigetsu, versteckt in Oboros Doppelgängern, auf den Yakushi zu.

Doch Sakon schickte ihnen eine Schallwelle mittlerer Stärke entgegen, die alle Doppelgänger zerstörte. Sasuke war dank seiner Sharingan ausgewichen, Suigetsu einfach zu Wasser zerfallen.

"Du kleine Ratte... Mich so zu benutzen...", ächzte Hebikaa, dann hauchte das Tier sein Leben aus.

"Ich versteh das nicht!", rief Suigetsu verwirrt. "Warum beschwört er ein Tier, wenn er es selber umbringt?"

"Du musst auch nichts verstehen, Idiot!", fuhr Karin ihn an.

"Kein Streit!", rief Sasuke wütend. "Du wirst es gleich sehen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er in die zweite Stufe des Juin, zückte sein Katana, verlängterte es auf fünf Meter und ließ es auf Kabuto niedersauen. Dieser parierte mit seinem Chakramesser.

"Mist!", knurrte der Uchiha. "Obwohl er jetzt die Kräfte Orochimarus hat, hat er seine alten Ninjutsu nicht verlernt!"

Der Kopf der toten Schlange platzte auf und ein erster Sarg kam heraus. Das war für den Anfang nicht übel, dachte Kabuto zufrieden, später würden mehr kommen.

Mit einem Satz war Kabuto neben ihm und riss den Deckel weg. Blonde Haare und Blaue Augen, wie die seines Anführers starrten ihm entgegen, doch die charakteristischen Linien an den Backen fehlten.

"Dreck!", fluchte Sasuke. "Jetzt wird die Sache kompliziert!"

"Eine Sache noch und er ist perfekt!", rief Kabuto grinsend und zückte ein Siegel, dass die Persönlichkeit der Beschwörung unterdrückte. Doch plötzlich verfehlte ihn ein seltsames Kunai knapp und im nächsten Moment war der Blonde fort, neben dem Kunai.

"Wie konntest du es wagen, die Ruhe der Toten zu stören?", knurrte der Vierte hasserfüllt. "Das wirst du büßen!"

Sasuke begann plötzlich, wie ein Irrer zu lachen. "Mann, wie geil!", spottete er. "Deine Beschwörung hat sich selbstständig gemacht, Kabuto! Du bist ein noch größerer Idiot, als Naruto... UAAAARRRG!" Nicht einmal seine Sharingan bewahrten Sasuke davor, dass sich ein Rasengan in seinen Bauch bohrte und ihn wegschleuderte.

"Wage es nicht nocheinmal, so über meinen Sohn zu reden!", fauchte Minato. "Du bist mitschuld an seinem Schicksal... wie alle Konoha-Bewohner!"

Das der Vierte Narutos Vater war, hatte Kabuto nicht gewusst. Doch änderte es nichts an der Situation, war der Uzumaki doch nicht dabei. "Was das angeht-", höhnte der Yakushi. "Konoha ist nicht mehr! Orochimarus Heer, zu dem auch Naruto gehörte, haben es dem Erdboden gleichgemacht!"

"Vielleicht ist es dieses Schicksal, was Konoha schon vor sechzehn Jahren hätte ereilen sollen...", murmelte Yondaime düster.

Unterdessen war Sasuke von Karin einigermaßen geheilt worden und fixierte nun mit einem aggressiven Blick den Hokage.

"Ich habe einen genauso großen Hass gegen Konoha, wie Naruto.", erklärte der Uchiha. "Denn auf deren Geheiß ist mein gesamter Klan ausgelöscht worden. Darum werde ich jeden Bewohner Konohas bekämpfen, selbst wenn es ein Hokage ist!"

"Du bist ein Uchiha, nicht wahr?", erwiederte der Blonde lächelend. "Selbst dein Sharingan ist zu langsam für mein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu!"  
"Mag sein...", erwiederte der Uchiha. "... Doch es ist nicht mein Maximum!" Mit diesen Worten fuhr er auf Mangekyo hoch und wandte Amaterasu an.

Minato, der auch ohne sein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu über eine beeindruckende Geschwindigkeit verfügte, wich blitzschnell aus, während er rief: "Du weißt aber schon, dass du erblindest, wenn du dieses Teufelsauge zu oft einsetzt! Vor allem bei diesem Jutsu!"

"Fufufu!", grinste Kabuto. "Hier ist der Nächste." Ein zweiter Sarg, der neben dem ersten erschienen war, öffnete sich und heraus kam Jiraiya. Dieses Mal zögerte Kabuto keine Sekunde, sondern drückte dem Weißhaarigen das Kunai in den Hinterkopf, bevor der reagieren konnte.

Blitzschnell schnellte der Godaime vor, beschwor den eigentlich schon toten Fukasaku auf seiner Schulter und ging in den Eremiten-Modus. Nun griff auch dieser Sasuke an.

Der Vierte, der ja immer noch bei Verstand war, rief voller Raserei zu Kabuto. "Das wirst du nicht noch einmal tun, dafür sorge ich!" Doch bevor er angreifen konnte, musste er der mächtigen Waffe des soeben von Jiraiya beschworenen Gamaken ausweichen.

"Ich war wohl wieder einmal zu langsam.", murmelte dieser. Fast im selben Moment musste er Gamabuntas Schwert abwehren, das auf ihn zuschnellte.

"Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Bruder, aber was sein muss, muss sein.", murmelte Bunta.

"Mann.", seufzte Kabuto. "Es würde alles viel besser laufen, wenn Yondaime sich wie eine richtige Beschwörung verhalten hätte!"

"Ich werde dem Trauerspiel jetzt ein Ende bereiten!", rief Sasuke. "SUSANOOOOOO!" Und ein gewaltiges Chakra sammelte sich um ihn. Pechschwarz. Doch es sah nicht aus, wie der Susanoo von Itachi. Er hatte Dämonenkrallen und sein menschliches Gesicht hatte ein teuflisches Grinsen. Abgerundet wurde die Erscheinung durch zwei pechschwarze Engelsflügel.

"Dieses... Gefühl... ist einfach unbeschreiblich.", murmelte Sasuke fassungslos und eine irre Seligkeit trat in sein Gesicht.

"Tja, das passiert, wenn man Susanoo, die Königsdisziplin des Mangekyo und das Juin kombiniert!", schnaubte Minato verächtlich. "Das Ergebnis ist Luzifer, der gefallene Engel! Das personifizierte Böse!"

"Was? Luzifer?", wiederholte Kabuto ungläubig.

Sasukes neue Gestalt feuerte indes zwei Strahlen aus pechschwarzem Chakra auf die beiden Riesenfrösche, deren organische Substanz auf der Stelle zerfiel. Allerdings zerfielen auch sämtliche Ame-Nin, die zu nahe an den Strahlen gestanden hatten. Der Uchiha lachte indes wie ein Wahnsinniger.

"Dieser... Psychopath!", rief Oboro entsetzt, der dem Tod nur knapp entronnen war.

"Das Einzige, was ich je gesehen habe und das mächtiger war, als dieser Typ, war Kyuubi in seiner Vollendung!", rief Minato entsetzt.

Die Erscheinung des Todesengels wurde von einem mächtigen Blitz umgerissen. Urheber dessen war der Bruder von Killerbee, Raikage, die dritte Beschwörung Kabutos. Doch der Träger von Orochimarus Genen wurde langsam, aber sicher erschöpft.

Khere Shan hatte sich inzwischen endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreit und griff Jiraiya an, dieser wich allerdings aus und verpasste dem Tier einen Schlag, der es wegschleuderte.

"Das beeindruckt mich nicht!", höhnte Sasuke eisig und stand wieder auf. Die impsonante Gestalt erhob sich mit. "Suigetsu! Greif den Raikage an!"

"Jawohl! Boss!", rief dieser und tat das, was ihm befohlen worden war. Zabuzas mächtiges Schwert prallte auf die Blitzrüstung. Jiraiya rannte auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu und hob seine Hand zum Schlag gegen Suigetsu.

Sasuke feuerte einen weiteren Strahl reiner Finsternis ab. Alle drei Kämpfer wurden getroffen und ihre zelluläre Struktur zerfiel sofort.

"Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, Sasuke, du Bas... tard...", murmelte Suigetsu, dann war er vollständig verschwunden.

"Dein Opfer war nicht umsonst, mein Freund.", sagte der Uchiha lächelnd. "Denn es wird uns den Sieg bescheren."

"Das ist doch ein einziger Albraum!", rief Sakon entsetzt. "Dieser Typ wird unser aller Ende sein!"

"Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit...HAAAH!" Kabuto ließ zwei weitere Särge erscheinen, doch dies raubte ihm soviel Kraft, dass er auf die Knie sank.

"Egal, was du mir in den Weg stellst, es wird dir nichts nützen!", höhnte Sasuke und machte sich für eine weitere Attacke bereit.  
Doch als die Särge aufgingen, waren dort zwei Menschen drin. Ein Mann und eine Frau. "Sasuke?", fragte die Frau entsetzt und starrte zu der Erscheinung.

"Mutter... Vater...", stammelte Sasuke, der zur Besinnung zu kommen schien. "Was habe ich gerade getan?" Die Mangekyosharingan starrten die beiden Personen aus dem Nebel der verdorbenen Susanoo-Abart an.

"Es wäre freundlich ausgedrückt, zu sagen, dass Itachi im Vergleich zu ihm ein wahrer Engel wäre.", sagte Kabuto schonungslos und eisig.

Während Mikoto in Tränen ausbrach starrte Fugaku entsetzt von ihr zu Sasuke und murmelte: "Das alles kann nur ein Traum sein."

"Ich habe so lange gewartet.", sagte Sasuke glücklich und das teuflische Chakra verschwand. Doch was erschien, war ein Sasuke mit furchtbaren Verletzungen. Überall fehlten Hautstücke. Und an allen Stellen, wo eigentlich die Juin-Zeichen waren, wenn er erste Stufe annahm, waren Brandmale. "UAAAAAAAH!", schrie Sasuke vor Schmerzen, dann fiel er zu Boden.

"Sasuke!", schrie seine Mutter entsetzt.

"So leid es mir tut, er muss sterben.", sagte Minato eiskalt. "Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Das werde ich verhindern!", schrie Fugaku und griff ihn mit Feuerjutsus an.

Karin hatte sich unterdessen neben Sasuke gekniet und begann, in zu heilen. Doch gerade, als die schlimmsten Hautlöcher geschlossen waren, fiel sie wegen Chakramangel in Ohnmacht. Im nächsten Moment tötete ein Kunai von Sakon sie.

Ukon war unterdessen in den Körper des Tigers geschlüpft und bekämpfte diesen von innen heraus.

"Meine Zeit in diesem Körper ist begrenzt, aber ich kann Sasuke retten.", rief Mikoto, lief zu diesem, packte ihn und floh aus der zerfallenden Barriere.

"Sehr gut! Ich halte sie alle auf!", rief Fugaku.

Der Vierte schleuderte ein Kunai in Richtung Mikoto und Sasuke, doch Fugaku hüllte die Waffe in eines seiner Katon-Jutsus, sodass Minato sich nicht dorthin teleportieren konnte. Dann griff der tote Uchiha Yondaime an.

"Du kämpst wie ein Teufel!", knurrte Minato.

"Natürlich!", antwortete der Uchiha. "Für meinen Sohn."  
"Du glaubst, du kannst ihn verbessern, indem ihr ihn mit Liebe füllt?", rief der Vierte entsetzt. "Vergiss es, das funktioniert nicht! Vielleich weißt du es nicht, aber mein Sohn Naruto ist durch und durch verdorben! Ebenso wie Sasuke!"

"Halt dich daraus, Namikaze! Konoha hat unsere Familie zerstört! Und Sasuke soll seine Rache vollenden! Das hat er sich verdient!", knurrte Fugaku.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht...", murmelte der Blonde nachdenklich. "Die gesamte Shinobi-Welt wird in eine Hölle des Unrechts verwandelt, sollte Narutos wahnsinniger Plan Erfolg haben. Vielleicht kann er gestoppt werden, wenn Sasuke ein Gegengewicht zu ihm bildet. Denn erst, wenn er aufgehalten wurde, kann man über Frieden nachdenken. Und wenn es ihm wirklich gelingen sollte, alle neun Bijuu zu bekommen, ist Sasuke vielleicht der Einzige, der ihn aufhält!"

"Verstehe.", murmelte Fugaku.

"Vergesst es!", grinste Kabuto. "Naruto ist im Besitz der Schriftrolle seines Großvaters, des Erbes des Uzumaki-Klans. Seine Siegeltechniken sind unaufhaltbar."

"Ach, ist das so?", höhnte Minato. "Ich zeige dir mal, wie mächtig meine Siegeltechniken sind! Meine Existenz in dieser Welt hat keinen Sinn mehr, da ich sowieso tot bin. Aber ich werde den schrecklichen Orochimaru ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen! SHIKI FUUJIN!"

Kabutos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung verstärkte Tayuya die Schallbarriere, die Dosu gefangen hielt. Es benötigte dafür einiges an Chakra, doch nun hielt der Schutz den Schlägen des Feindes stand.

Der Feind fluchte für die Außenwelt unhörbar und fixierte das Mädchen.

Die Rothaarige zeigt ihm mit einem gehässigen Grinsen den Mittelfinger. Sie hatte ihn zwar nicht besiegt, doch festgesetzt, sodass er Naruto keine Probleme mehr bereiten würde.

Doch plötzlich fuhr sich der Akatsuki mit dem Finger über den Hals. Dann begann er, mit äußerster Brutalität die Barriere zu arbeiten. Sie begann bereits, zu vibrieren.

So nicht, dachte Tayuya und ging auf die erste Stufe des Juin, um die Barriere noch weiter zu verstärken.

Doch das nützte nicht viel, Dosus Kraft war unerbittlich und so bekam die Barriere weitere Risse. Sie konnte bereits seine Schläge bereits ganz schwach hören. Das war nicht gut.

Zweite Stufe! Und tatsächlich gelang es Tayuya, die Barriere wiederherzustellen. Es forderte nun zwar ihre gesamte Anstrengung, doch die Barriere würde ihn nun gefangen halten. Zufrieden lächelte die Rothaarige.

Krach. Eine Erschütterung riss Tayuya fast von den Füßen. Shadowsound hatte seine Faust mit diesmal brutaler Kraft, die eigentlich seine normalen Kräfte weit übersteigen musste, gegen die Barriere gerammt. Diese bekam auch einige Risse.

Diese Attacke hatte allerdings auch Folgen auf Dosu, der sich Arm hielt, welcher offensichtlich zu schmerzen schien. Fast im selben Moment jedoch schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben und sandte offenbar gewaltige Schallwellen gegen die Risse. Ein kleiner Teil von ihnen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Ritze und flog Tayuya entgegen.

Das Mädchen, das Erfahrung damit hatte, wich zwar zur Seite aus, um ihnen zu entgehen, doch Dosu formte plötzlich ein weiteres Fingerzeichen und nun schienen sich die Schallwellen in der Luft zu verdichten, sie wurden sogar verschwommen in der Luft sichtbar. Was hatte dieser Typ vor?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt Tayuya, als Dosu plötzlich ein weiteres Fingerzeichen bildete und die verdichtete Schallwelle rasendschnell die Richtung änderte, auf das Mädchen zuflog und sich einen direkten Weg in ihr Ohr bahnte.

Sie nahm ein unglaublich lautes Greräsch wahr, spürte im nächsten Moment einen tierischen Schmerz, der sie fast wahnsinnig machte und dann... Taubheit auf diesem Ohr. Das Trommelfell war vollkommen zerstört.

Weil Tayuya kein Chakra mehr für die Barriere verwenden konnte, stürzte diese ein.

"Puh...", keuchte Dosu. "Am Liebsten würde ich dich sofort umbringen, kleine Schlampe. Doch leider bin ich selbst durch diese Aktion geschwächt worden. Das Öffnen des Kaimon, das erste der acht inneren Tore, ist nur mächtigen Tai-Jutsu-Könnern möglich und selbst diese strapaziert es ungemein."  
"Du kannst wirklich die inneren Tore öffnen?", fragte Tayuya ungläubig, die diesen Satz durch ihr verbliebenes Ohr gehört hatte und kaum zu realisieren vermochte.

"Das ist eben der Vorteil, wenn man seinen Körper bis zum Umfallen stählt, um das Maximum aus sich herauszuholen.", höhnte Shadowsound. "Es ist jedesmal die Hölle für mich, ich kann es erst seit einer Weile und nur drei Sekunden aufrecht erhalten, doch das reicht bei meiner Kraft normalerweise schon aus, die Gegner mit einer furchtbaren Schallwelle zu zerreißen und ihre Eingeweide in weitem Umkreis zu zerstreuen!"

Oh mann, der war echt brandgefährlich! Natürlich konnte er es nicht so gut wie jemand, der sein Leben lang nur dafür trainiert hatte, doch zusammen mit seinen anderen Künsten ergab es einen Gegner, der die meisten Gegner ohne Mühe vernichten konnte.

Dosu, der sich nun etwas erholt hatte, feuerte eine ganze Salve an konzentrierten Schallwellen auf seine Gegnerin, die nur mit Mühe auswich. Sie wusste, dass der Körperbereich, das von solch einer Attacke getroffen wurde, schwer verletzt werden würde, ob es nun das Ohr oder etwas Anderes war.

"Gib auf, du schwache Kunoichi.", grinste Dosu. "Du bist mir nicht mehr gewachsen. Es ist nichts als ein bemitleidenswertes Trauerspiel!"  
"Halt die Fresse.", fuhr Tayuya ihn an und holte ihre Flöte hervor. Kaum begann sie zu spielen, erschienen die schemenhaften Gestalten und griffen Dosu an.

"Dass du dazu noch in der Lage bist, sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein.", knurrte der Akatsuki. "Aber es ist prinzipiell egal, denn dein Jutsu basiert auf Schallwellen. Und wenn die gestört werden, ist Sense." Mit diesen Worten erzeugte er ein relativ lautes Surren, das die Umgebung erfüllte.

Sofort gerieten die Flötenbeschwörungen ins Straucheln. "Wie jämmerlich.", höhnte Dosu. "Na gut, dann werde ich dieses Trauerspiel mal beenden und dich von deinem dramatischen Leidensweg erlösten." Nun sammelte Shadowsound seine Kraft für eine Attacke, die der, welche er vorhin gegen Naruto und die Anderen eingesetzt hatte, um nichts nachstand.

"So leicht... gebe ich nicht auf...", ächzte Tayuya, dann ließ sie Chakra in ihre Flöte fließen, zielte genau und warf diese mit aller Kraft in Richtung Dosu. Und es klappte. Die Flöte schoss rasend schnell auf Dosu zu und bohrte sich in ein Loch von dessen Vorrichtung.

"Lächerlich!", höhnte dieser und versuchte, sie herauszuziehen, doch es klappte nicht. "Was zum...?"  
"Tja, diese Flöte ist zu mehr als zum darauf spielen gut.", grinste Tayuya. "Das ist dein Ende, wertloser Oto-Genin. Deine Vorrichtung wird verstopft, explodieren, und dich bei der Kraft in Stücke reißen!"

"Vorher erwürge ich dich, du Dreckstück!", schrie Dosu rasend und rannte auf sie zu. "Zweites Tor ÖFFNEN! YAAAH!" Mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit rannte er auf sie zu.

Doch dann war seine Technik vollendet. Da sie jedoch nicht richtig austreten konnte, erzeugte sie nicht den von ihm gewünschten Effekt. Stattdessen ertönte ein reißendes Geräusch und eine Menge Blut spritzte.

Die Flöte war so sehr in ihre Bestandteile zerlegt worden, dass kein Flötenmacher der Welt sie retten konnte.

Doch auch Tayuya war nicht zufrieden. Denn Dosu war nicht, wie erwartet, gestorben. Er stand immer noch, wenn sein rechter Arm auch vollkommen zerfetzt war.

"Hat nicht ganz geklappt, huh?", höhnte Shadowsound. "Und ich habe noch einen letzten Angriff auszuführen, bevor ich bewusstlos werde oder sterbe, was weiß ich? KAAAAA!" Nun rannte er auf die geschockte Tayuya zu und rammte ihr seinen Kopf voll in die Magengegend. Dies hatte, dank des zweiten Tores, verheerende Auswirkungen. Die Rothaarige wurde voll in ein Gebäude geschleudert, das krachend über ihr zusammen fiel.

"Und ich werde mich auch noch... an anderen... rä... chen...", ächzte Dosu, dann fiel er zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Eine Hand in den Trümmern grub diese beiseite und Tayuya streckte ihren Kopf heraus. "Vergiss es. So leicht werde ich nicht abtreten. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ich es Naruto... gesagt... habe." Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

"Das ist lächerlich!", fauchte Kisame. "Hey, ihr Füchslein, ich werde euch in zehn Sekunden auseinandernehmen, dafür brauche ich nicht einmal Samehadas Chakrafresserkräfte!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf die Beschwörungen Narutos zu. Er hob sein monströses Schwert und schlug nach ihnen.

Shippo und Rena wichen mit geschickten Bewegungen aus.

"Diamantenhagel!", rief Rena und erzeugte unzählige Diamanten, die nun auf Kisame zuschossen. Der Hai-Mensch hob sein Samehada und wehrte die Attacke mit einem lässigen Schwung ab.

"Fuchsfeuer!", rief Shippo, doch die Flammen wehrte Kisame locker mit einem Wasser-Jutsu ab.

"Erbärmlich!", höhnte der Akatsuki. "Euch können auch meine Haie erledigen! Und währenddessen halten wir Naruto und Konstorten auf. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Mit einem Mal erschienen ein Dutzend Haie, die sofort angriffen.

"Kyuubi-Style!", rief Rena und verwandelte sich in einen gelben, neunschwänzigen Fuchs. An jedem Schwanz bildete sich eine blaue Flamme, dieses Feuer flog nun auf die Haie zu und versengte sie.

"Ts!", knurrte Kisame verächtlich.

"Dann will ich mal eingreifen.", höhnte Zetsu, dann bildete er Fingerzeichen. Plötzlich schossen zahllose Venusfliegenfallen aus dem Boden und schnappten nach Shippo und Rena.

"Pah, Pflanzen haben keine Chance bei Feuer!", knurrte Shippo und wandte erneut sein Fuchsfeuer an. Doch es wirkte nicht. Das Feuer ließ die Pflanzen völlig kalt.

"Das ist sinnlos.", höhnte Zetsu. "Eine Spezialbeschichtung schützt sie vor Hitze und Kälte. Ihr seid dem Tod geweiht, lächerliche Kuchiose-Geister."

Während Shippo panisch vor den hungringen Pflanzen wegrannte, hatte Rena mit den Haien, die das Flammeninferno überlebt hatten, heftig zu kämpfen. Dennoch rannte er dem davonlaufenden Kisame hinterher, ging in die Magiergestalt und erzeugte eine Barriere, die Kisame den Weg versperrte. Dann feuerte der Magier einen mächtigen, arkanen Strahl ab, dem der Haimensch ausweichen musste.

"Scheiß-Siegel!", fauchte Kisame und verlieh seinem Ärger Luft, indem er Samehada mit rüder Kraft schwang. Rena konnte ausweichen, doch er wurde an der Schulter gestreift, was immer noch äußerst hässliche Verletzungen verursachte.

Der kleine Shippo zappelte unterdessen hilflos in einer Ranke der Pflanze. "Hilfe! Ich will hier raus!", winselte er.

Die Pflanze leckte sich mit einer ZUNGE über die Mundränder, dann schoss sie auf ihre Beute zu. Als Shippo eine große Statue auf den Kopf niedersausen lassen wollte, öffnete diese einfach ihr Maul und spie daraus eine ätzende Säure, die die zerlaufen ließ, dann öffnete das monstöse Wesen sein Maul und schnellte wieder auf den Kleinen zu.

"Hasta la vista, du Zwerg!", spottete Zetsu.

Doch plötzlich änderte sich Shippos Gesichtsausdruck. Vorhin war er noch in kindlicher Panik, doch nun spiegelte er einen eisernen Willen und Gnadenlosigkeit wieder. Der kleine Dämon biss sich in den Finger seiner freien Hand, der anfing zu bluten. Anschließend rief er: "KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"

Plötzlich erschien in der Hand ein altes, rostiges und unscheinbares Schwert. Zetsu starrte verwirrt auf die Waffe und grinste noch breiter, weil er dies nun wirklich nicht ernst zu nehmen schien.  
Doch plötzlich verlängerte, verbreiterte und verhärtete sich die Waffe um ein Vielfaches und durchbohrte den Pflanzenkopf.

"Huh?" Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf Zetsus Gesicht, als er das prächtige Schwert sah, von seiner Gewaltigkeit vergleichbar mit Samehada. "Was ist denn das?"

Ratsch! Mit einem Schwung des Schwertes zerschnitt Shippo die Ranken, die ihn fesselten.

"Ich habe lange nicht mehr richtig ernsthaft gekämpft.", murmelte der Dämon mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

"Pah!", knurrte Zetsu verächtlich. "Akatsuki hast du nichts entgegenzusetzen, du kleines, wertloses Kind! Du bist nur ein kleiner Happen!"

"Du bist ein Dummkopf.", grinste Shippo amüsiert. "Vielleicht sehe ich nicht so aus, aber ich kann auf jahrhundertelange Kampferfahrung zurückgreifen. Wenn du mich unterschätzt, dauert der Kampf nur eine Minute. Dieses Schwert ist von einem alten Freund, der bereits vor mehreren hundert Jahren umgekommen ist. Es ist mein wertvollster Besitz."

"Hör jetzt auf zu schwafeln, du Missgeburt!", fauchte Zetsu. "Du bringst es nicht! Nicht mal mit dieser seltsamen Wunderwaffe!" Er schnippte mit dem Finger und alle zwei dutzend Pflanzen rissen ihre Mäuler auf und schossen auf den kleinen Shippo zu.

Plötzlich schwang dieser jedoch sein Schwert und eine gewaltige Schockwelle wurde erzeugt. Sie zerfetzte alle Pflanzen, die Zetsu beschworen hatte und verteilte deren Reste in weitem Umkreis.

Zetsu starrte voller Entsetzen auf Shippo, der nun plötzlich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zurannte. Ein Fingerzeichen später schützte ihn zwar ein hartes Gebilde aus Ranken, die ihn umgaben, doch als das schreckliche Schwert auf sie prallte, wurde ihre Belastbarkeit in enormem Maße auf die Probe gestellt.

"Du elender kleiner...", kreischte Zetsu panisch. "Beruhig dich!", zischte seine andere Seite. "Wir sind noch nicht verloren!"

"Pah!", knurrte Shippo verächtlich. "Ihr seid wirklich jämmerlich. Bisher habe ich doch nur eine Kostprobe dieses Schwertes gezeigt. Und außerdem... kann ich mit dem Teil nicht annähernd so gut umgehen, wie Inuyasha es konnte. Er war ein wahrer Meister."

"Ich zerquetsche dich!", fauchte Zetsu und seine Ranken drückten mit aller Kraft gegen das Schwert.

Es kostete Shippo sichtlich Kräfte, gegenzuhalten, doch das siegessichere Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. "Bakuryuha!", murmelte er. Bevor Zetsu reagieren konnte, wirkte die Kraft der Schockwelle und seiner eigenen Ranken gegen ihn und zerfetzten ihn, dass er nicht mehr zu retten war.

KRACH! Nach diesem brutalen Schlag Kisames knallte Rena gegen eine Wand und spuckte Blut.

"Zeit, es zu beenden!", höhnte Kisame grinsed. "Und dann helfe ich Zetsu."

"Rena, du Verlierer, hast du noch nichtmal diese Fischfresse besiegt?", fragte eine Stimme von den Dächern.

"Du hast gut reden, er ist mega-stark.", klagte dieser.

"Dieses Schwert...", murmelte Kisame geschockt. "Das ist doch... Tessaiga, das legendäre Schwert des Dämons! ICH MUSS DIESES SCHWERT HABEN!" Er sprang nun auf Shippo zu, hob Samehada und legte all seine Kraft in den Schlag. Shippo parierte.

Als die beiden gigantischen Waffen aufeinandertrafen, entlud sich eine Schockwelle, die gegen die beiden Kämpfer drückte.

Während Shippo es jedoch schaffte, festen Stand zu wahren, wurde Kisame brutal weggeschleudert und krachte mit voller Wucht am Boden auf. Doch der Akatsuki fing sich gleich wieder.

Plötzlich sickerte Chakra aus einem Schnitt von Samehada. "Urgh...", knurrte Kisame. "Dieser verdammte Racker!"

Rena indes zögerte keine Sekunde und griff sofort mit Magie-Attacken an. Doch Kisames Schwert absorbierte die Attacke einfach.

Kisame sah jedoch glücklicher aus, als man es je bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre das Siegel Narutos gebrochen! Und das heißt..." Dann fusionierten die beiden und bildeten ein Wesen, wie es nur in tiefster Tiefsee erscheinen würde. "YAAAAH!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Alles klar bei dir?", höhnte Naruto. "Was machst du eigentlich hier, meine Liebe?"

"Spar dir das Gesülze!", fauchte die Rosahaarige. "Heute wirst du sterben, Naruto."

"Hey, hey, hey!", rief Bee. "Nun mal nicht so hastig, Kleine! Das ist mein Boss, mit dem du sprichst!"

"Und wer bist du?", murmelte Tsunade. "Hachibi? Bring mich nicht zum Lachen! Wir wurden extra darauf abgestimmt, gegen euch Monster zu kämpfen! Ihr habt keinerlei Chance!"

"Wetten wir?", grinste Naruto, dessen Augen sich weiteten. Er fuhr auf drei Schwänze hoch. "Ich denke, meine Kyuubi-Kräfte sind euch noch in bester Erinnerung, meine Süßen! Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie ich sie das erste Mal aktiviert hatte. Ich kämpfte gegen einen Typen namens... ähhhh... Takasu oder Takoro, keine Ahnung mehr, sorry!"

"HALT ENDLICH DEINE FRESSE!", brüllte Sakura, ballte die Faust und rannte auf ihn zu.

Naruto jedoch, völlig unbeeindruckt davon, blieb einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen und beobachtete die sich nähernde Kunoichi.

Ein Bild aus seiner Vergangenheit huschte vor Narutos innerem Auge vorbei.

Flashback Naruto:

"Ok, dann werde ich mal die Themen für die Referate zuweisen.", murmelte Takeshi-sensei. "Also, Sasuke, du wirst einen Vortrag über das Sharingan halten. Kiba über Nin-Ken, Hinata über das Byakugan, Shikamaru über Schattenjutsus..."

Naruto meldete sich.

"Was denn, Uzumaki?", fuhr der Lehrer ihn wütend an. "Ich habe noch kein Thema für dich gefunden. Ich wüsste auch wirklich nichts, was DU besonders gut können würdest!"

Doch Naruto hatte einen Vorschlag für ein Thema gefunden. In seinem Schulbuch hatte er Informationen zu Versiegelungstechniken gefunden. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte der Blonde etwas auf Anhieb verstanden. Er hatte sogar die Muster von den Jutsus durchschaut, die auf Rang B oder gar A waren.

"Ich würde gerne einen Vortrag über Versiegelungstechniken halten.", sagte Naruto ängstlich.

"Was?", fragte Takeshi völlig perplex. Dann begann er laut zu lachen. "Habt ihr das gehört, alle miteinander? Der untalentierteste Schüler, den ich je gesehen habe, will etwas derart Kompliziertes versuchen! Überanstreng dich bloß nicht, Naruto!"  
"Ich will es aber versuchen!", rief Naruto bestimmt. "Bitte, Sensei! Geben Sie mir eine Chance! Ich werde Ihnen beweisen, dass ich das kann!"  
"Jetzt reichts aber, du elende Göre!", fuhr Takeshi ihn an. "Genau das wirst du nicht tun! Du hast keine Ahnung von Siegel-Techniken und dabei bleibt es! Ich habe Recht!"  
"Haben Sie nicht!", rief Naruto zornig. "Ich kann es!" Als Beweis bildete er die Fingerzeichen eines Siegels perfekt nach.

"Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?", fauchte Takeshi. "Das ist völlig falsch! Du solltest dich nicht mit sowas überfordern!"

Naruto schlug sein Schulbuch auf und sah hinein, um sich zu vergewissern, denn er könnte schwören, keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Doch da riss Takeshi Naruto das Buch aus der Hand. Es war das Einzige des Uzumakis und ein Neues würde er nicht bekommen, weil er kein Geld hatte.

Takeshi-sensei riss nun alle Seiten mit Siegel-Jutsus heraus und verbrannte sie mit einem Katon-Jutsu. Dann gab er Naruto das entstellte Buch zurück.

"So, Naruto! Du wirst einen Vortrag über... ähhh... die hundert Shinobi-Regeln machen! Ferner verbiete ich euch allen, ihm eure Bücher zu leihen, sonst überfordert er sein kleines Hirn! Jeder, der es doch tut, muss nachsitzen!"

Betrübt sah Naruto zu Boden und schwor sich, sich nie mehr Versiegelungstechniken zu beschäftigen...

Während alle anderen Schülern gute Noten auf ihre Referate erhalten hatte, hatte Naruto die mit großem Abstand schlechteste Note bekommen...

Flashback Naruto Ende

Als Sakura fast bei Naruto war, hatte dieser auf einmal ein zu einer durchgedrehten Grimasse verzerrtes Grinsen und Augen, welche grenzenlosen Hass wiederspiegelten, während er blitzschnell gewisse Fingerzeichen formte und dann mit der Hand genau auf Sakuras Herz zielte.

"Das wird dir nichts bringen!", rief diese und setzte zum Schlag an.

"SAKURA! NICHT!", brüllte Tsunade plötzlich voller Entsetzen. Blitzschnell war sie bei ihrer Schülerin, legte einen Arm um diesen und wollte nun zurückweichen, doch Narutos Hand traf den Arm der Sannin, welcher Sakura schützte. Als die Hand auf Tsunades Arm prallte, begann dieser zu dampfen, dann wichen die beiden Frauen zurück.

"Tsunade-sama!", rief die Haruno geschockt. "Was ist mit Euch?"

"Verdammt...", knurrte diese, als auf dem getroffenen Arm ein Symbol aufleuchtete. "Mir bleibt keine Wahl!" Mit diesen Worten formte Tsunade ein Chakra-Messer und trennte sich mit einem sauberen Hieb den eigenen Arm ab. Das Körperteil fiel auf den Boden, dann löste es sich in Staub auf.

"Sauber!", rief Killerbee begeistert. "Diese Göre kann ja gar nichts!"

"Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein, etwas Wertloses zu beschützen?", murmelte Naruto gehässig. "Krepieren soll sie, wie ihr verdammter Vater und aufhören, mich bei meinen Plänen zu stören!"

"Was weißt du schon davon?", fauchte Tsunade Naruto an. "Sakura, du bist zwar nun stärker als ich, doch ich kenne mich mit seinen Fuin-Jutsus etwas besser aus, da ich ebenfalls zum Teil Uzumaki bin. Du kümmerst dich um Hachibi."

"Das gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber solange er stirbt, bin ich einverstanden.", sagte Sakura. "Er soll endlich bezahlen, mir egal wie!"

"Du erdreistest dich jetzt nich wirklich, dich auf deine Herkunft zu berufen, nachdem du und deine Großmutter im Namen des Dorfes Konoha unseren Klan auf so schändliche Weise verraten habt?", murmelte Naruto ungläubig. "Also gut, ich werde dich endgültig töten, Tsunade. Allein, dass in deinen Adern unser edles Blut fließt, macht mich schon vollkommen krank. DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR DEN UZUMAKI-KLAN, DATTEBAYOOOO!" Narutos Aura blieb zwar im dreischwänzigem Bereich, doch sie wurde wesentlich stärker, so stark, dass die Erde bebte. "Heute nehme ich Rache für Großvater und alle, die mit ihm verraten wurden und gestorben sind!"

"Dann stell dich mal dem hier!", grollte Tsunade und gab ein Handzeichen, worauf ihre Schnecke Schleim aus Naruto spuckte und diesen festsetzte. Doch der Uzumaki zerstörte ihn mit bloßen Händen. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde die Schnecke durch ein gewaltiges Rasengan zerfetzt.

Unterdessen griff Sakura Killerbee mit brutalen Schlägen an. Dieser wich jedoch allen Attacken elegant aus.

"Pah, weich aus, solange du kannst!", zischte die Rosahaarige. "Doch wenn ich treffe, wirst du wie eine Biene zerquetscht!"

"Wetten wir?", grinste der Hachibi. "Dann zeig, wassde drufhast, Frollein!"

"KAAAAAAH!", brüllte diese und schlug nach Bee. Dieser zückte jedoch blitzschnell ein Schwert und brachte er zwischen sich und die Faust. Letztere wurde aufgespießt.

"Tja, jede Biene hat einen Stachel!", höhnte er. Im nächsten Moment wurde er jedoch von der anderen Faust voll in die Magengegend getroffen und weggeschleudert.

Während der muskulöse Jinchuuriki sich aufrappelte, bildete seine Gegnerin bereits fleißig Fingerzeichen. Kurz darauf erschien in jeder ihrer Hände ein Katana aus reinem Chakra. Sie waren so voller Energie, dass die Luft um sie herum verschwamm.

"Wow!", rief Bee beeindruckt. "Für so was bracht man eine irre Chakrakontrolle, Kleine! Ne, im Ernst, ich würde das nie so gut hinkriegen!"

"Diese Klingen schneiden jedes Material.", sagte Sakura mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln. "Du hast keine Chance, hier lebend rauszukommen."

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, diese dämliche Verwandlung beeindruckt mich?", höhnte Shippo. "Ich verarbeite dich zu Sushi, du dämlicher Hai! Windnarbe!"

Erneut entfesselte Shippo eine gewaltige Schockwelle, die auf Kisame zuschnellte. Dieser schlug mit voller Kraft auf den Boden, welcher aufbrach. Der Haimensch fiel in den Spalt und die Windnarbe schnellte über ihn hinweg.

"Will er uns austrickesen und entkommen?", murmelte Shippo verwirrt. "Komm, Rena, hinterher!"  
Zusammen sprangen sie in den Spalt, welcher offenbar zu einem unterirdischen Raum führte.

"Sag mal, Shippo...", murmelte Rena. "Eines verwirrt mich. Wenn du die ganze Zeit so megastark warst, warum hast das dann nie gezeigt? Ich meine: Im Kampf gegen dieses Affenmonster zum Beispiel hätte uns das sehr genützt."  
"Pah!", schnaubte Shippo verächtlich. "Wieso sollte ich? Das hat Naruto doch ganz gut alleine lösen können, oder?"

"Hey, wir haben Kyuubi absolute Loyalität geschworen!", fauchte Rena wütend. "Hast du das vergessen?"  
Der kleine Fuchsdämon erwiederte daraufhin: "Meine Loyalität dient nur Kyuubi-sama und nicht dem Bengel, in den er versiegelt ist."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Rena verwirrt.

"Ganz einfach: Naruto ist nur ein wertloser Mensch, der denkt, er könne sich ungeniert an Kyuubi-samas Kräften bedienen.", erklärte Shippo. "Darum suche ich auch seit drei Jahren nach einem Weg, Kyuubi-sama und Naruto zu trennen. Nur leider habe ich noch nichts gefunden und bedauerlicherweise stirbt Kyuubi-sama, wenn das Jinchuuriki-Balg stirbt. Daher muss ich ihn eben beschützen und ich muss jetzt diesen Hai-Typ von ihm abhalten. Ständig muss sich dieser dämliche Bastard in Schwierigkeiten bringen! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Kyuubi-sama seinetwegen sterben müsste!"

Rena erwiederte daraufhin nichts mehr. Er war zu geschockt von diesen Informationen.

Während Shippo geredet hatte, hatte er nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von Kisame gelassen, der blitzschnell diesen unterirdischen Gang entlangschlängelte, welcher immer tiefer führte. Schließlich mündete er in eine gewaltige Halle, welche gigantisch groß war. Weder Shippo noch Rena konnten sagen, wie tief sie inzwischen gekommen waren.

"Jetzt seid ihr in der Falle!", höhnte Kisame und mit einem Handzeichen verschloss er den einzigen Ausgang hinter Shippo und Rena, nachdem diese in den Raum gekommen waren. "Und nun werdet ihr alle jämmerlich ersaufen!" Mit diesen Worten bildete der Akatsuki Fingerzeichen und kurz darauf wurde der gesamte Raum unter Wasser gesetzt. "Und für alle Zeit in der Kanalisation Amegakures liegen!"

"Shinra Tensei!", donnerte Pain und erneut wurde Hinata mit brutaler Gewalt davon geschleudert. "Das wärs dann wohl.", murmelte der Gott-Körper und rannte weiter.

Doch plötzlich war sie wieder neben ihm. Hinata überholte Pain und das, obwohl sie am ganzen Körper Knochenbrüche hatte. Indem sie Chakra in ihren Körper leitete, konnte dieser sich unter höllischen Schmerzen trotzdem bewegen, als wäre nichts. Erneut stellte die Hyuuga sich vor ihren Gegner und versperrte ihm den Weg. Und das nach sage und schreibe zwölf Shinra Tenseis!

"Du nervst, Kleine!", knurrte Pain wütend und verpasste ein weiteres Mal die schreckliche Attacke. "WAS?", rief er geschockt, als sie erneut aufstand. "Warum kämpfst du immer noch für diesen Typen, ich verstehe das nicht!"

"Weil ich ihn liebe!", rief Hinata und stellte sich wieder Pain den Weg.

Das saß. Pain griff sich an die Brust. Glitzernde Tränen verließen sein Rinnegan. Doch dann lächelte er wieder böse. "Du dummes Ding. Dieser Typ hat dich doch nur geopfert! Er weiß doch nicht einmal, was Liebe überhaupt ist!"

"LÜGEEEE!", schrie Hinata und rannte auf ihren Gegner zu.

"Shinra Tensei!", rief Pain und schleuderte sie davon. "Banshou Tenin!" Nun flog sie auf ihn zu. Mit einem gepfefferten Schlag beförderte er Hinata nun zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. Damit sie nun nicht mehr aufstehen konnte, zückte er fünf schwarze Metallstanden und bohrte sie alle in ihren Rücken. "Damit währst du erledigt, kleine Nervensäge."

Hinata versuchte, mit aller Kraft aufzustehen, doch die Stangen blockierten ihr Chakra. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Du wirst nicht davonkommen.", murmelte sie. "Naruto wird mich rächen, das ist völlig sicher."

"Du bist eine Närrin.", erwiederte Pain lächelnd. "Dieser Typ kommt zu hundert Prozent nach meinem verrückten Onkel. Er ist ein Teufel, der nur die eigenen Interessen bevorzugt. Ich habe seine Gedanken gelesen. Doch dort sah ich keine Liebe. Vielleicht sexuelles Verlangen, aber keine Liebe."

"Das ist unmöglich...", sagte Hinata bestimmt. "Er würd niemals..." Doch plötzlich stockte sie. War sie sich da wirklich so sicher? Wo Hinata darüber nachdachte, hatte er ihre Liebe niemals erwiedert, sondern nur die positiven Aspekte ihrer Beziehung genossen. Doch wenn sie wirklich traurig war, war er nicht für sie da gewesen. Außerdem hatte er sie oftmals angepöbelt oder wie Luft behandelt. Sollte das wirklich Liebe sein?

"Warum?", hauchte sie und Tränen liefen ihre Augen herab. "Warum tut er mir das an? Ich habe doch alles geopfert, um mit ihm zusammenzusein? Was soll ich denn noch tun, damit er mich liebt?"  
"Wie gesagt, dieser Bursche weiß nicht, was wahre Liebe wirklich ist.", sagte Pain kalt. "Alles, was du je für ihn warst, war ein Werkzeug, das ihm im Kampf gute Dienste leistet, aber im Notfall problemlos geopfert werden kann! Solche Leute wie ihn habe ich haufenweise kennengelernt! Er ist eine Person, die nur an sich selbst denkt. Du bist ihm nicht wichtig."

Jedes Wort brannte wie Feuer. Es brach ihr das Herz.

"Aber genug davon.", sagte Pain. "Ich werde dich von dem Leiden erlösen, damit du im Tod Frieden findest. Glaub mir, auch mit Schmerz kann man Frieden finden." Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment. "Shinra Tensei!", rief er nun und erzeugte eine Gravitationsverzerrung, die so heftig war, dass Hinata Hyuuga einfach am Boden wie in der Müllpresse zerqutescht wurde.

Pain wandte seinen Blick von dem unschönen Anblick ab und ging weiter. Es war immer noch eine gewisse Strecke bis zu Kyuubi und Hachibi.

"Hey, hey, du bist dir ganz schön sicher, Kleine, doch der Sieg wird sein der Meine!", rief Killerbee und zückte mit einer schnellen Bewegung all seine acht Schwerter. "Dann zeig mir mal, wie du hiermit zurechtkommst!" Mit diesen Worten begann er, sich blitzschnell zu drehen und schoss auf die Kunoichi zu.

Diese hob ihre Klingen und schlug nach Bee, zielte direkt nach seinem Kopf. Sie hatte das Ziel, ihn zu töten und dann Tsunade beim Kampf gegen Naruto zu helfen, Akatsukis Ziele waren ihr einerlei.

Blitzschnell wich Bee zurück, doch dadurch musste er seine Drehung beenden. Diese Sekunde nutzte Sakura und rannte auf ihn zu. Das Mädchen erhob ihre Klingen und schlug nach dem Jinchuuriki des Hachibi, dieser parierte mit seinen acht Schwertern, die er alle elektrisiert hatte. Jeweils vier davon wehrten ein Chakra-Katana ab. Sakura führte Letztere mit einer derartigen Kraft, dass sogar er ins Schwitzen kam.

"So, so!", höhnte Killerbee. "Diese Waffen schneiden also angeblich alles, huh?"

"YAAAAH!", brüllte Sakura und legte ihre ganze Kraft in ihre Klingen. Nun durchtrennten sie die Waffen des Jinchuurikis wie Butter. Der Rapper konnte der totalen Zersäbelung nur entgehen, indem er rasendschnell zurück wich.

"Du bist ein hartnäckiger Bastard.", murmelte Sakura. "Doch dein Tod ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!" Und sie griff wieder an.

"Yeah, mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kleine!", grinste Bee. "Dir scheint ja noch nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich nur mit dir spiele, oder?" Mit diesen Worten hob der Ex-Kumo eine riesige, am Boden liegende Metall-Säule, durch die er ebenfalls Strom jagte, und schlug damit nach Sakura.

"Du wagst es?", schrie die Rosahaarige voller Zorn, wobei ihre Schwerter an Größe gewannen. Beide waren zwei Meter lang, als sie auf die Säule trafen. "Ich mach dich fertig, verlass dich drauf!" Sakura legte ihre Klingen an das eine Ende der Säule und schnitt diese, während sie vorpreschte, längs durch.

"Nich fair!", klagte Bee, als er den todbringenden Klingen erneut auswich. "Scheint, als wäre diese Tussi - doch nicht so ne große Pussy! WHEEEEEEEE!" Der Jinchuuriki hüllte sich in ein siebenschwäniges Gewand, das dem ein- bis dreischwänigem von Naruto glich. Um nicht von dem Chakra, das er abstrahlte, weggeschleudert zu werden, musste Sakura dagegen ankämpfen. "Ich werde dir nun einen Bruchteil der Kraft zeigen, die Naruto in zwanzig Jahren haben wird! WHEEE!" Blitzschnell preschte er vor und hob seine Faust, um Sakura mit einem einzigen Schlag zu zerschmettern.

Diese jedoch ließ ihr rechtes Schwert zu Chakra zerfließen und sammelte dieses um den Arm. Sakura hob nun diesen chakragetränkten Arm und blockte Bees Schlag. Eine Schockwelle wurde verursacht, doch die Beiden widerstanden ihr.

"Unmöglich! Du bist so zierlich wie ein Streichholz!", rief der Hüne entsetzt. "Und noch dazu ein Nicht-Jinchuuriki!"

"Mag sein!", grinste Sakura. "Doch ich habe mein Leben dem Erlernen von Anti-Jinchuuriki-Techniken gewidmet!" Bee wich nun blitzschnell einem Schlag ihres verbliebenen Katanas aus. Doch die Rosahaarige warf dieses nun ihn.

Der Jinchuurki konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Er wehrte das Chakra-Schwert zwar mit seinem Arm ab, sodass es diesen durchbohrte, doch plötzlich verschwand seine Bijuu-Aura. "WAS ZUM...?", rief er geschockt.

"Wie gesagt... hah... Chakrakontrolle.", murmelte Sakura schwer atmend, doch lächelnd. "Ich hatte dieses Talent schon immer, shannaro. Und ich habe endlich die Technik, Bijuu-Chakra mithilfe meines Eigenen zu paralysieren und zu unterdrücken, perfektioniert."  
"Willst du etwa sagen, du kämpfst wie der Shodai Hokage?", rief Bee, die Sonnenbrille fiel von ihm herunter und offenbarte einen angsterfüllten Blick.

"Nicht ganz.", grinste Sakura. "Es ist meine ureigene Technik, mit der ich Naruto zu Fall bringen wollte. Aber das übernimmt nun ja Tsunade."

"Puh, da hab ich ja echt Schwein gehabt!", rief Killerbee erleichtert und bückte sich, um seine Sonnenbrille aufzuheben.

"Du nimmst mich immer noch nicht für voll?", murmelte Sakura fassungslos. "Dann ist das dein Tod." Blitzschnell rannte sie nun auf ihren Gegner zu und hob die Hand, um ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag das Genick zu brechen.

Doch plötzlich schossen aus Bees Rücken drei Tentakel, die sich dem Mädchen näherten.

"Was zum...?", kreischte Sakura, während sie den Ersten von ihnen mit einer Hand packte. "Ich dachte, ich hätte das Chakra das Hachibi vollkommen unterdrückt!" Nun erreichte der zweite Glibberarm das Mädchen und sie packte ihn mit der anderen Hand. Es schien Sakuras ganze Kraft zu kosten, die Tentakel festzuhalten. Offenbar hatte es sie sehr erschöpft, das Chakra des Bijuu zu unterdrücken.

"Oh, es hat nichts mehr mit seinem Chakra zu tun, Kleine!", grinste Bee, während er sich die Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzte. "Sondern ist bereits seine physische Form, Baby!" Der dritte Tentakel erreichte nun Sakura und bevor sie ausweichen konnte, hatte er sich um ihre Taille gewunden und sie hochgehoben. "Ich glaube, der Shodai Hokage eures Dorfes konnte problemlos damit umgehen, nicht wahr?" Zwei weitere Krakenarme erschienen und legten sich um Sakuras Beine beziehungsweise Schultern.

"Du Dreckskerl.", murmelte sie schwach.

"Tja, ich bin eben ein bisschen anders als Naruto.", sagte Killerbee, während er das Mädchen schnell herumschleuderte. Je länger Sakura in den Tentakeln herumflog, desto schneller wurde sie. "Kirschblüten erblühen und werden schön, doch dann kommt die Biene und bestäubt sie. Die Bestäubung ist ein brutaler Akt, doch sie ist notwendig, yeah!" Die perverse Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz ließ den Jinchuuriki noch breiter grinsen. "Und... WEEEEEG!" Bee ließ Sakura los. Durch die brutale Geschwindigkeit, die Sakura hatte, flog sie über die Häuser davon und schlug schließlich in der Entfernung voll in ein gewaltiges Gebäude ein, das durch den Aufprall in sich zusammen stürzte und sie unter sich begrub.

"Yeah!", frohlockte Killerbee. "Ihre Knochen müssten Diamanten sein, wenn sie das überleben würde! Wheeeeee!"

Während Killerbee gegen Sakura kämpfte, standen sich weniger als hundert Meter entfernt Naruto und Tsunade gegenüber.

"Willst du wirklich mit nur einem Arm gegen mich kämpfen... Tsunade-baa-san?", fragte Naruto gemein lächelnd.

"Spiel dich nicht so auf, Naruto.", erwiederte diese. "Du siehst auch recht erschöpft aus, Kleiner!"

"Mach dich bereit!", grollte der Uzumaki. "Heute werde ich den Frevel sühnen, der an meiner Familie begangen wurde!"  
"Woher bist du eigentlich so gut informiert?", fragte Tsunade. "Das verwundert mich."

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte Naruto. "Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, was Sandaime Hokage für ein verlogener Sack war! Genau wie du! Und nun stirb!" Mit diesen Worten feuerte der Blonde ihr Kunais mit Explosionssiegeln entgegen.

Geschickt wich Tsunade aus und die Messer trafen alle auf eine Hauswand. In gewaltigen, purpurnen Explosionen stürzte das Gebäude in sich zusammen.

"Das gibts doch nicht!", rief Tsunade voller Schrecken. "Er hat die Uzumaki-Spezial-Explosionssiegel mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra kombiniert!"

"Genau!", grinste Naruto. "Bei dieser Technik nimmt man normalerweise gewöhnliches Chakra und kann schon verheerende Ergebnisse erzielen. Doch wenn es eine fixe Regel beim Einsetzen von Jutsus gibt: Für einen Uzumaki gibt es keine Regeln! Rasenshuriken!"

"Schild des Schneckenschleimes!", rief Tsunade und die Schneckenreste am Boden sammelten sich vor ihr. Sie bildeten ein Schild, welches das Rasenshuriken abwehrte.

Doch plötzlich raste Naruto mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit von der Seite her auf Tsunade zu und setzte zu einem brutalen Fausthieb an, den Tsunade jedoch abblockte. Dann trat sie brutal zu, doch der Blonde wich aus, ein zweiter Tritt streifte ihn allerdings und schleuderte ihn meterweit.

Fast im selben Moment rasten von allen Seiten Kagebunshin auf Tsunade zu. Sie alle hatten Rasenshuriken in den Händen.

"Senju-Tai-Jutsu!", polterte Tsunade. Plötzlich erreichte ihre eine, verbliebene Hand so krasse Geschwindigkeiten, dass es aussah, als wären es tausend Hände. Jeder Schattendoppelgänger der getroffen wurde, verschwand auf der Stelle zusammen mit seinem Jutsu. In weniger als einer Sekunde waren sie alle weg. "Nicht so stürmisch, junger Mann!", höhnte Tsunade. "Du verschwendest sonst Chakra."

"Halts Maul!", grollte Naruto wütend und ließ eine rote Chakrahand auf Tsunade zusausen, die sie jedoch mit einem gezielten Schlag zerbersten ließ.

Anschließend schlug die Sannin mit der Hand auf den Boden, sodass plötzlich der Matsch an diesem aufgewirbelt wurde und Naruto mit sich riss. Fast im selben Moment war Tsunade bei ihm und ließ ihre Hand wieder so schnell auf ihn niedersausen, doch es war für ihn kein Problem, die Angriffe abzuwehren.

"Tja, schnelle, aber lasche Schläge!", höhnte er. Dann ließ er seine Hand auf sie zusausen, um ihr ein schreckliches Siegeljutsu zu verpassen.

Doch Tsunade packte ihn und brach ihm mit brutaler Gewalt den Arm. Dann zog sie ihm mit ihrem Fuß die Beine weg, wehrte die Chakrahand Kyuubis mit ihrer eigenen ab, dann ballte die Sannin ihre Hand zur Faust und rammte diese mit all ihrer Brutalität in Narutos Brustkorb. Naruto krachte übel auf dem Boden auf und um die beiden herum bildete sich ein Krater.

Tsunade drückte ihre Faust heftiger in seinen Brustkorb. Noch mehr seiner Rippen brachen, als ohnehin schon. Der Jinchuuriki spuckte Blut. Sie war besessen davon, sein Herz zu zerquetschen, doch es ging schleppend voran.

"Du alte Fotze.", röchelte Naruto. "Denkst wirklich, mit so einem erbärmlichen Schlag könntest DU MICH besiegen?"

"Natürlich!", fauchte Tsunade. "Die Senju-Uzumaki werden die teuflischen Uzumaki immer wieder aufhalten! Es wird Zeit, den Kodex zu brechen und dich zu töten!"

"Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest es deiner Oma gleich tun?", murmelte Naruto und sein teuflisches Grinsen rechte von einer Seite des Gesichts zur Anderen. "Dazu fehlt dir aber etwas ganz Entscheidendes!"

"Was sollte das den sein?", höhnte Tsunade. "Ich habe Mut, ich habe Kraft, was sollte mir fehlen, um das Wunder von damals zu wiederholen. Ich bin Großmutter in allen Belangen ebenbürtig. Was hatte sie, was ich nicht habe?"

"DIE FUCHSPOOOWEEEEEER!"; brüllte Naruto und rammte seine Faust in ihren Magen, wodurch sie weggeschleudert wurde. Keuchend richtete sich Naruto auf, während durch das Kyuubi-Chakra seinen gebrochenen Arm, seine Rippenbrüche und die Verletzungen in den inneren Organen heilte. "Du scheinst nicht gewusst zu haben, dass sie auch ein Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki war, hab ich recht?"

Tsunade starrte mit geschockt geweiteten Augen auf ihn. Das hatte sie in der Tat nicht. Sie hatte wie Satoru die Fuchssilouhette damals für ein Gen-Jutsu gehalten, damit hätte sie nicht im Traum gerechnet.

"Es gibt eine etwas andere Gesetzmäßigkeit, als du dachtest.", grinste Naruto. "Nicht die 'supertollen Senju-Uzumakis' gewinnen immer, sondern die Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki-Uzumakis!" Mit diesen Worten preschte Naruto vor und ließ einen wahren Schlaghagel auf seine Gegnerin niedersausen, diese hatte immer mehr Mühe, dies abzuwehren. Schließlich bekam Naruto Tsunades Hand zu fassen und brach sie seinerseits.

Dann drückte Naruto Tsunade ein Siegel die Stirn.

"Oh nein!", rief diese entsetzt. "Nicht das Siegel der Hirnexplosion!"

"Damit wäre die Angelegenheit geklärt!", grinste Naruto.

KRACH! Der Kopf Tsunades explodierte und die Fetzen ihres Hirns verteilten sich in der Umgebung.

"Die legendären Sannin gibt damit offiziell nicht mehr!", lachte Naruto, dann wischte er sich die Gehirn-Reste vom Körper. "Man, ist das eklig, dattebayo! Egal, die Rache ist mein!"

"Endlich treffen wir aufeinander, Naruto Uzumaki!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.

Als Naruto aufsah, erblickte er einen Pain mit kurzen Haaren. "Das gibts doch nicht! Nimmt das mit diesen Typen denn nie ein Ende?" Verdammt, dabei war er doch kurz davor gewesen, das Hauptgebäude Akatsukis zu betreten.

"Banshou Tenin!", rief Pain und plötzlich flog Naruto, bevor er etwas tun konnte, auf seinen Gegner zu. "Haaaaah! SHINRA...!"

Doch bevor Pain zu Ende sprechen konnte, traf ihn plötzlich ein harter Schlag, der ihn wegschleuderte. "Lass die Finger vom Boss - und verrotte in der Goss'!"

"Bee!", rief Naruto erfreut. Das war recht knapp gewesen. Die Ankunft Pains hatte ihn überrascht. "Dann hast du uns Sakura also vom Hals geschafft?"

"Yeah!", rief Killerbee und zeigte ihm den Daumen nach oben. "Sie hat ein paar Probleme gemacht, doch ich war einfach besser!"

"Dann kann ich dir also getrost diesen Kerl überlassen?", rief Naruto. Etwas sagte ihm, dass höchste Eile geboten war, wenn der Plan noch fruchten sollte.

"Klar, immer doch!", grinste Bee. "Diese Akatsuki-Schlaffies sind eigentlich gar nicht sooo hart! Also wo ist der Gegner, yeah?"

"Ich werde euch zwei zur Strecke bringen!", polterte Pain. "Und dann haben wir mit den beiden Anderen alle Bijuu beisammen!"

"Du kriegst mich nicht!", grinste Naruto, streckte seinem Feind die Zunge heraus und rannte pfeilschnell davon.

"Ich bring dich um, du Fuchsbengel!", fauchte der Akatsuki und rannte hinterher.

"Nu aber nicht so hastig!", rief Killerbee, wechselte in das Chakragewand, was Naruto im vierschwänzigen Modus annahm und stürzte sich auf Pain, welcher gerade noch so ausweichen konnte.

Naruto unterdessen war endlich am Hauptgebäude der Akatsuki angekommen. Nur noch eine Tür stand zwischen ihm und seinen Bijuu. Der Uzumaki formte ein Rasengan und richtete es gegen die Tür, die krachend zerschmettert wurde.

Tobi und Nagato sahen überrascht auf, als die Tür zerschmettert wurde.

"Das gibt es nicht!", rief Tobi, welcher immer noch alle Anstrengung darauf verwendete, die Bijuu unter Kontrolle zu halten, fassungslos. "Dieser gottverdammte Fuchs-Bengel!"

"Verflucht...", murmelte Nagato mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Sehe ich dich also endlich mit meinen eigenen Augen, Naruto." Mit einem Mal war er auf den Beinen, trotz seines schlechten physischen Zustandes. "Du hast das alles also angezettelt! Deinetwegen ist... Konan... tot." Er stellte sich Naruto in den Weg und musterte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick.

"Aus dem Weg, du Krüppel, oder du bist so gut wie tot!", knurrte Naruto angriffslustig. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass die Härtesten ganz zum Schluss kämen, doch diese Gestalt erweckte nicht den Eindruck, einen harten Kampf zu liefern.

"Oh nein, ich werde dich eigenhändig töten!", erwiederte sein Gegenüber. "Und dem Krieg, den du verbreitest, ein Ende setzen!"

"Was hast du gegen Krieg, mein Freund?", fragte Naruto. "Ich meine, es ist doch ein schönes Gefühl, gegen einen starken Gegner zu kämpfen und ihn möglichst grausam umzubringen! Warum tust du eigentlich so, als wolltest du Frieden! Dieses Gelaber von wegen Schmerz und Qual bringt Frieden... verschleiert doch nur deine wahren Absichten. Das, was du wirklich willst, ist die Weltherrschaft mit Hilfe der neun Bijuu zu erringen!"

"Wie kannst du es nur wagen?", fauchte Nagato. "Das... WAR DEIN LETZTER SPRUCH!" Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, ging der Rothaarige zum Angriff über. Er griff mit hartem Tai-Jutsu an, welches Naruto parierte. Dazu brauchte er jedoch den ersten Schweif.

"Ja, gut so!", rief Madara. "Kyuubi ist am Ende! Mach ihn fertig!"

Krach! Plötzlich brach die Wand weg und Gott-Pain krachte auf den Boden. Im nächsten Moment griff Bee, der immer noch in seiner Gewand-Gestalt war, diesen heftig an. "Shinra Tensei!", schrie Pain und der Hachibi wurde fortgeschleudert.

"Das reicht, ich mach euch beide fertig! Chibaku Tensei!" Im nächsten Moment wurden alle umgebenden Felsblöcke an einen Punkt hoch im Himmel gezogen. Madara und die Bijuu-Behälter-Statue wurden durch eine Barriere beschützt.

"Das ist doch...", murmelte Naruto und erinnerte sich an den Oozaru, welcher ebenfalls diese Technik konnte. Das konnte übel ausgehen. Im selben Moment wurde Bee durch ein Shinra Tensei bereits in den entstehenden Mond gestoßen. Der Hachibi kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen diese Kräfte an.

Als Nächstes wandte sich Pain Naruto zu. Dieser jedoch rannte zu Nagato und griff in mit einer mächtigen Siegelattacke an, die den degenerierten Mann erwischte.

"Das ist deine Schwachstelle, nicht wahr, Pain?", frohlockte Naruto.

Der 'Leader' krümmte sich am Boden und tatsächlich ließ Chibaku Tensei nach. Auf der Stelle stürzte sich Bee auf Gott-Pain und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen harten Kampf, während die Steine des winzigen Mondes regneten.

"Das wars für dich!", höhnte der Blonde.

"ANTI-UZUMAKI-FUIN!", brüllte Nagato jedoch plötzlich und hielt sich die Stelle, die der Blonde getroffen hatte. Keuchend richtete sich der Rothaarige auf. "Hast du... wirklich geglaubt, dieses einfache Siegel des Verfalls könnte mich töten? Keines von Onkel Satorus Jutsus kann das!"

Erschrocken riss Naruto die Augen auf. "Willst du mich verscheißern?"

"Nein.", erwiederte sein Gegenüber. "Geboren wurde ich in Uzushiogakure, als Sohn von Kamiro, dem dritten der drei Uzumaki-Brüder! Als sein Bruder Satoru jedoch immer mehr den Verstand verlor, floh er mit seiner Familie nach Amegakure!" Er seufzte depressiv. "Wertvolles Amegakure... Die Großmächte werden dafür bezahlen, dass sie ihre Konflikte auf dem Boden des Regenreiches ausgetragen haben und dieses zugrunde richteten! Und du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du den Krieg in dieses Land zurückgebracht hast!"

Dieser Schreck überwältigte Naruto fast. Langsam realisierte er, was abging. Vor ihm war ein weiterer Verwandter. Und wenn er jetzt genau das Richtige sagte, bekam er vielleicht einen neuen Verbündeten. Und zwar einen unglaublich Mächtigen.

"Weißt du denn nicht, dass unsere Heimat nicht mehr existiert, Nagato?", fragte Naruto ihn. "Die Großmächte haben sich bedroht gefühlt und sie in Stücke gerissen. Nur deswegen haben sie unser Königreich zerrissen. Und Großvater hat niemals aufgegeben, er hat sein Dorf bis zum bitteren Ende verteidigt. Verstehst du nicht? Die Großmächte sind die Wurzel allen Übels. Und ich brauche die Bijuu, um sie zu vernichten!"

"Was?" Nagato starrte ihn an. "Ich war noch sehr klein damals, aber ich kann mich an furchtbare Schlachten erinnern. Schlachten, wie sie später in Ame ständig tobten..."

"Ja, und alles war die Schuld von Konoha und den anderen abscheulichen Ländern!", rief der Blonde. "Sie grenzen die Länder aus, die sie fürchten, um ihre eigene Position zu sichern! Vergiss Akatsuki und hilf mir, Nagato! Zusammen bauen wir das Strudelland auf und vernichten alle Großmächte. Und dann wird es wahren Frieden geben..."

"HÖR NICHT AUF IHN!", polterte Madara plötzlich geschockt. "Er will dich manipulieren! ARGH!" Plötzlich krümmte er sich. Offenbar war es zuviel für ihn, gleichzeitig Bijuu zu unterdrücken und zu brüllen.

"Ich kann... seine Gadanken lesen!", rief Nagato plötzlich. "Die Barriere, mit der er sie verschleiert hat ist weg! ...Was? Mondaugenplan?" Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht rasend vor Wut und er stoppte die Barriere, welche Madara schützte. "Du hast mich die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt! Du willst nur Herrscher werden und alles kontrollieren und hast Konan und mich belogen! Und deinetwegen opferte sich für nichts von wieder nichts?""

"Verdammt!", knurrte Madara. "Ja, du bist ein kluges Kerlchen, Nagato Uzumaki!"

Ein zufriedens Lächeln trat in Narutos Gesicht. Die ganze Sache lief wirklich zu seiner Zufriedenheit. "Bee! Hör auf zu kämpfen! Er ist nicht länger unser Feind!"  
"Roger!", rief der Sonnenbrillenträger. Doch überall um sie herum lagen Trümmer.

"Dann wäre da noch unser guter Freund Maski!", höhnte Naruto. "Und dieses Mal habe ich die Kontrolle."

Bee griff an, doch er ging einfach durch den Gegner durch.

"So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht töten!", schnaubte der alte Uchiha triumphierend. "Und ich habe immer noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel! Und zwar hunderttausend Zetsus, die euch plattmachen werden!"

"Uzumaki Siegelbarriere!", polterte Naruto plötzlich und wieder formte sich eine Barriere um Madara.

"Was zum...?", rief dieser und klopfte - zu seiner Verwunderung - dagegen. "Wie kann das sein?"

"Da kommst du nicht mehr heraus!", grinste der blonde Uzumaki. "Selbst mit Raum- und Zeit-Jutsu! Außerdem kannst es nicht auflösen, um anzugreifen! Und das bedeutet... Richtig! Ich habe gewonnen!"

"Verflucht seit ihr, Uzumaki-Bastarde!", polterte Madara und schlug dagegen, doch es half nichts. "Das darf nicht wahr sein! MEINE BIJUUUUU!"

"...sind nun alle mein!", rief Naruto, biss sich in den Finger und bildete Zeichen. Dann führte er das Kuchiose no Jutsu aus und beschwor insgesamt fünf große Schriftrollen. Diese rollten sich wie von selbst aus.

Während Naruto als Nächstes in aller Seelenruhe ein Kunai aus der Tasche zog, dieses mit Windchakra durchströmen ließ und in jede Rolle seltsame Zeichen einritzte, wurde Madara in seinem Gefängnis beinahe wahnsinnig. Er schrie und tobte, trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Barriere und stieß heftigste Verwünschungen gegen den Uzumaki-Klan aus.

"Eines verstehe ich nicht.", sagte Nagato verwirrt. "Es ist doch kaum mehr als einen Monat her, dass du Konoha zerstört hast. Wie hast du in der kurzen Zeit all diese Jutsus gelernt, deren Archivierung Satorus halbes Leben beansprucht hat?"

"Ganz einfach.", grinste Naruto. "Taju Kagebunshin kombiniert mit Kyuubi-Chakra. Damit habe ich meine Lerngeschwindigkeit vertausendfacht. Damit habe ich in einem Monat das gelernt, wofür Andere über 80 Jahre brauchen würden. Es war ne harte Zeit, aber es hat sich gelohnt!"

"Pfff!", schnaubte Bee verächtlich. "Ohne das unterstützende Chakra von mir, Yugito und Gaara wärst du jämmerlich verreckt, Kollege!"

"Einfach unglaublich.", murmelte Nagato anerkennend. "Langsam begreife ich, warum dieser Junge sogar uns geschlagen hat."

"So, jetzt aber weiter!", rief Naruto drängelnd. "Bee, ich brauche wieder eine Menge deines Chakras. Lass es in meine Handflächen fließen!"

"Roger!", rief der Hachibi-Jinchuuriki, ging in das Hachibi-Gewand und schickte sein Chakra an Narutos Handflächen, welche dieser in den Himmel hielt. Die rote Chakra-Kugel wurde immer größer und größer.

"Ich kann nich mehr!", ächzte Bee und brach erschöpft zusammen.

"Ok, das dürfte reichen!", rief Naruto. Die Kugel teilte sich in fünf Chakrastrahlen, welche jeweils auf eine Schriftrolle trafen. Die Rollen absorbierten das Chakra und begannen, rot zu leuchten. Steinbrocken wurden wie von selbst aus dem Boden gerissen und setzten sich zu steinernen Krügen zusammen.

Naruto ging nun zu der Statue, die die Bijuu enthielt und legte eine Hand auf diese. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen.

"Ah, ihr Idioten, ihr habt euch also von Akatsuki gefangen gelassen?"

"Halts Maul, Kyuubi, du Arschloch!" "Wenn ich hier rauskomme, bring ich dich um!" "Der Hachibi ist ja völlig verweichlicht!"  
"Was wisst ihr denn schon? Bee ist ein cooler Jinchuuriki!"

"RUHEEEEE!", brüllte Naruto, dann brach er das Siegel. Sofort schoss ein Chakrastrahl aus der Statue und flog in einen der Behälter. Es erforderte Narutos ganze Konzentration, damit das Bijuu sich nicht materialisieren würde. Schließlich stoppte der Strahl nach ein paar Minuten, der Behälter verschloss sich, auf ihm erschien eine leuchtende 'drei', dann verpuffte er.

"Einer wäre geschafft!", frohlockte Naruto. Er fühlte sich schwach, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn er jetzt noch durchhalten würde, wäre er am Ziel, wenn er versagen würde, wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Erneut strömte Chakra aus der Statue und verschwand in einem Behälter. Während die Bijuu transferiert wurden, sagte keiner ein Wort, nur die schrillen Verzweiflungsschreie Madaras durchbrachen die Stille. Auf diesem Behälter erschien nun eine 'sieben' und er verschwand ebenfalls.

Kisame schoss mit unermesslicher Geschwindigkeit auf die beiden Fuchseschwörungen zu, die viel zu langsam waren, um auszuweichen.

Komm nur her, dachte Shippo bei sich. Dann mach ich Sushi aus dir.

Dann hob er sein Schwert, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, doch bevor ihm das gelang, erschien plötzlich ein gewaltiger Hai, verbiss sich mit den Zähnen in der Waffe und riss sie aus den Händen des Fuchsdämons.  
Als die Windnarbe nun losging wurde er zwar in tausend Stücke zerfetzt, doch dadurch wurden alle drei weggetrieben und Tessaiga war nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

"Damit bist du in der Falle! Ich fresse dich!", brüllte Kisame lachend und näherte sich blitzschnell.

Das konnte ihm so passen! Im Namen seines Senseis würde Shippo diese mittelklassige Bestie zu Fall bringen!

"Sankontessou no Jutsu!", zischte der Fuchsdämon, gleich darauf wurden seine Krallen messerscharf und bekamen eine mörderische Zerstörungskraft.

Ratsch! Das Wasser um Kisame färbte sich rot von dessen Blut, als Shippos Klaue eine tiefe Wunde in den Haimenschen riss.

"Whoa!", rief Rena erstaunt. "Das hätte Naruto nicht besser hinbekommen! Alle Achtung!"

"Du miese Ratte!", donnerte Kisame und griff erneut an, Shippo hob erneut seine nun tödliche Kralle und ließ sie erneut niedersausen. "Das könnte dir so passen!", fauchte der Feind, plötzlich fiel eine Masse von ihm ab und bildete Samehada, während Kisame selbst wieder seine menschliche Form annahm.

Als Shippos Kralle auf das ungewöhnliche Schwert traf, spürte dieser üble Schmerzen und sein eigenes Blut tränkte nun ebenfalls das Wasser. Als die Hand über die mit Fangzähnen beschwerte Waffe gefahren war, war sie überall aufgerissen worden.

"Na, wie schmeckt dir das, du kleiner Schädling?", höhnte Kisame. "Wenn du keinen Trumpf im Ärmel hast, bist du erledigt!"

"Hijin Kesso no Jutsu!", giftete Shippo nun, sein Blut wurde messerscharf und schoss auf den Feind zu, traf auf das Haifischschwert. Dieser hatte deutlich Mühe, die Angriffe abzuwehren. Samehada wurde immer mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Man sah Kisame die Anstrengung nun deutlich an. "Du mieser... kleiner... Gnom... So leicht werde ich nicht... abetreten... STIRB!" Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er sein Schwert in Richtung des Fuchsdämons. Shippo wich gerade noch so aus, doch die Waffe streifte ihn am Körper.

Verdammt! Er verlor soviel Blut, dass ihm nun schwindelig wurde.

"Shippo-sama!", rief Rena entsetzt, dann formte er einen Zauber und bildete Barrieren um sich und Shippo. "Wir müssen fliehen! Er ist uns überlegen!"

"So ist es!", grollte der Akatsuki, während ein Wasser-Jutsu Samehada zu ihm trug und er sich wieder mit dem Schwert vereinte. "Das wäre ja noch schöner, dass zwei Kuchiose-Geister einen der mächtigsten Killer von Akatsuki umbringen! Ich werde euch jetzt töten!" Mit diesen Worten schwamm er auf Shippo zu und verbiss sich in dessen Barriere. Diese bekam langsam Risse.

"Was sollen wir tun?", murmelte Shippo, der durch einen Zauber in telepatischem Kontakt mit seinem Mitkämpfer stand. "Wenn dieser Typ uns tötet, können wir Kyuubi-sama nicht mehr aus seinem Gefängnis befreien!"  
"Es gäbe noch einen letzten Weg.", murmelte Rena. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich wäre."  
"Was?", rief Shippo eindringlich. "Sag mir, was du meinst! Schnell!"  
"Weißt du...", begann der andere Kuchiose-Geist seine Erklärung. "Ich habe mehrere Formen, die ich annehmen kann. Du kennst ja bereits die Kyuubi-Form und die Magier-Form. Aber die Mächtigste von Allen ist die Priester-Form. Wenn ich diese annehme, verfüge ich über heiliges Chakra, das so mächtig ist, dass es sogar Typen wie diesen Kisame einfach rösten würde, wenn er es absorbieren würde. Doch ich brauche dafür unvorstellbar viel Chakra, mehr, als ich je besitzen werde. Und Bijuu-Chakra wirkt nicht, weil es viel zu verdorben ist. Ach, vergiss es. Ich hätte es nicht vorschlagen sollen..."  
"Warte!", rief Shippo plötzlich begeistert. In diesem Moment zerbrach seine Barriere. Er konzentrierte sein letztes Chakra und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Kreisel, den Kisame nun mit dem Mund stoppen musste.

Währenddessen schwebte Rena zu ihm und zog den Kleineren in seine Barriere. "Was ist dein Plan?", fragte der Magier-Fuchs nun neugierig.

Shippo grff in einen kleinen Beutel an seinem Hals und zog einen winzigen Edelsteinsplitter hervor. "Das...", ächzte er. "... ist ein Splitter des legendären Juwels der vier Seelen, dessen gesamte Macht so groß ist, dass eine Kakerlake, die es bekommen würde, mit einem Bijuu fertig werden würde. Leider wurde es durch einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall zerstört, aber dieses Bruchstück ist für unsere Zwecke ausreichend!" Mit diesen Worten steckte er den Splitter in den Zauberstab seines Verbündeten.

Plötzlich leuchtete Rena hell auf und änderte seine Erscheinung vollständig.

"Nanu?", murmelte Kisame verwirrt. "Was soll das denn werden? Glaubt ihr wirklich, so ein billiger Trick beeindruckt mich? Groharharhar!"

"Kyuubi-sama lebe hoch!", rief die Priestergestalt, dann feuerte sie einen leuchtend hellen Chakra-Strahl auf den Gegner.

"Ihr Idioten!", frohlockte der Haimensch. "Ich lasse mir diesen Snack besonders gut schmecken!" Mit diesen Worten absorbierte der Akatsuku den Angriff. Doch plötzlich entflammte er. Kisame schrie vor Schmerz. "Argh! Was ist daaas?" Dann verglühte er.

"Ich teleportiere dich noch an die Oberfläche, dann muss ich in die Kuchiose-Welt zurück. Ich werde mich viele Monate nicht bewegen können, das ist der Preis dieser Macht.", sagte Rena, dann nahm er Shippo in die Hand und verschwand.

Eine Sechs erschien auf dem Behälter, dann verschwand er. Damit war Rokubi als drittes Bijuu sichergestellt.

"Noch zwei...", frohlockte Naruto erschöpft. "Dann kann mir nichts und niemand mehr das Wasser reichen! Groharhar!" Seine Augen weiteten sich im Größenwahn.

"Du dummer, kleiner Junge!", spottete Madara. "Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit was für Mächten du spielst. Wenn dir ein einziger Fehler unterläuft, laufen die Bijuu Amok und vernichten nach und nach die ganze Welt, einschließlich dich, Kleiner!"  
"Das wird nicht passieren!", höhnte Naruto. "Denn ich bin die Perfektion in Person! Ich habe ganz alleine die fürchterliche Organisation Akatsuki besiegt!"  
Killerbee räusperte sich vernehmlich und sagte: "Vergiss unseren Teil nicht, Asshole!"

"Natürlich.", grinste Naruto. "Ohne meine lieben Freunde wäre das alles nicht möglich gewesen. Aber nun widmen wir uns der Extraktion des Gobi und Yonbi, den letzten der zwei Bijuu!"

"Pah!", schnaubte Madara voller Verachtung. "Wenn ich die Bijuu nicht haben kann, so soll sie keiner haben!" Mit diesen Worten schlug er noch einmal mit aller Kraft gegen die Barriere, die von den zahllosen Schlägen der letzten Zeit etliche Risse bekommen hatte. Sie zersprang splitternd.

Fast im selben Moment stand Madara hinter Naruto, welcher sich noch geradeso wegrollen konnte, bevor das Kunai des Feindes die Stelle erreichte, wo eben noch sein Nacken gewesen war. Nun bildete der Maskierte Fingerzeichen und rief: "Diese Stadt interessiert mich ab sofort nicht mehr! Ich werde sie dem Erdboden gleichmachen und das Team Kitsune, das es gewagt hat, sich mit mir anzulegen, auslöschen! KYAAAAH!"

Mit einem lauten Krachen explodierte die Statue, wodurch ein heftiges Erdbeben verursacht wurde.

Als sich der Rauch lichtete, standen dort, vollständig meterialisiert, der Vier- und der Fünfschwänzige. Voller Entsetzen starrte Naruto die beiden monströsen Erscheinungen an.

"Scheinbar hast du mich leicht unterschätzt, Kleiner!", höhnte Madara. "Doch nun, da ich die volle Kontrolle über diese Bijuu habe, habt ihr keine Überlebenschancen mehr!"

"VORSICHT, BOSS!", brüllte Bee entsetzt, als Gobi seine Pfote hob und nach Naruto schlug. Dieser konnte geradeso ausweichen. Währenddessen spuckte Yonbi eine gigantische Stichflamme in Richtung Bee und und Nagato. Sie entgingen dem nur, weil Bees Reflexe sehr schnell waren und er den Dürren packte und mit sich zog. Die Flamme steckte unzählige Häuser in der Nähe an.

"Ihr seid alle erledigt!", grollte Madara schadenfroh. "Vier plus fünf ergibt neun. Damit wäre die Macht, mit der Kyuubi vor sechzehn Jahren Konoha attackiert hat, erreicht!"

"Mist, dann bleibt mir nur noch eines!", murmelte Naruto.

Überall lagen zerfetzte Leichen auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Panisch zitternd wich Oboro zurück, weg von dem bedrohlichen Schatten. Dabei stolperte er über einen zerfetzten Körper mit blondem Kopf. Die Überreste des wiederbelebten Yondaime Hokage.

"N-nein!", stammelte er. "Bitte t-tu mir nichts."

"Ich sehe keine Gründe, dich zu verschonen.", antwortete die schleppende, kalte Stimme des Sannin Orochimaru. "Schließlich wolltest du auch mein Ende!"

Unzählige Schlangen schossen auf Oboro zu und zerfetzten ihn bei lebendigem Leibe.

Etwas abseits stand Sakon und sah voller Ehrfurcht auf das gigantische, achtköpfige Schlangenmonster. Es machte ihm selbst Angst, obwohl er ein Verbündeter war.

Die Gestalt, die inmitten all dieser Köpfe stand, wandte sich nun Sakon zu. "Nun müssen wir nur noch Sasuke Uchiha finden.", lächelte Orochimaru. "Es juckt mich, endlich seinen Körper zu übernehmen!"

"J-ja, Herr.", stammelte Sakon.

"Wir werden uns sofort auf den Weg machen! Sasuke-kun und Mikoto-chan dürften noch nicht allzu weit gekommen sein. Kukuku..."

"Orochimaru-sama!", kreischte der Zweiköpfige geschockt. "Seht doch!" Die gewaltige Silouhette eines Bijuu erhob sich jenseits der Häuser.

"So, dann hat Naruto es also nicht geschafft, alle Bijuu zu bekommen.", grinste der Sannin belustigt. "Wie auch immer, es ändert nichts an meinen Plänen. Durch das Juin finde ich Sasuke überall! Er kann mir nicht entkommen."

Plötzlich erschienen vor den beiden zwei leuchtende Gestalten. Als sie sich materialisierten, erkannten Sakon und Orochimaru, dass es Shippo und ein völlig veränderter Rena waren. Shippo hatte jedoch ein gigantisches Schwert geschultert.

"Ah, wie nett.", grinste der Sannin. "Die Füchslein von Naruto sind auch da. Wie auch immer, das möge mich nicht aufhalten."

"Dieses Ungeheuer hat ja die Kraft des Teufels.", ächzte Shippo mit angehaltenem Atem.

"Ich werde es aufhalten.", rief der Priester entschlossen.

"Ist das etwa ein Splitter von jenem Juwel?", rief der Sannin mit aufgerissenen Augen und alle Schlangenaugen wurden gierig. "Ebenso wie das unvorstellbar mächtige Schwert Tessaiga. Wenn ich diese Dinge bekomme..." Alle Köpfe schossen auf die Dämonen zu.

"Heiliger Bannspruch!", polterte Rena und plötzlich schossen gleißend helle Lichtstrahlen aus dem Priesterstab, wodurch alle Schlangen zu Staub zerfielen.  
"ARRRRRGH!", brüllte Orochimaru und krümmte sich, während er wieder zu Kabuto wurde.

Die Gestalt des Priesterfuchses löste sich indes auf. "Du musst nun alleine klar kommen, Shippo. Rette Kyuubi-sama vor seinen Brüdern. Du schaffst es."  
"Das werde ich, mein Freund!", rief Shippo voller Rührung und rannte los, in Richtung der Monster.

Untderdessen sahen Naruto, Killerbee und Nagato immer noch zwei übermächtigen Bijuu gegenüber.

Sie hatten es zwar geschafft, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Monster zu bringen, doch diese setzten rasendschnell nach, alles einreißend, was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Es sah verdammt schlecht aus. Sie alle drei waren total am Ende. Jetzt Bijuu-Chakra zu verwenden, würde die Gefahr des Ausbruchs verursachen und sie hätten nicht zwei, sondern vier große Probleme, vom Rikudou, der dann erscheinen würde mal abgesehen. Doch die Bijuu ließen ihm einfach keine Zeit, sein Jutsu vorzubereiten.

"Lauft ruhig weg!", grollte Madara irre lachend. "Gegen diese Macht seid ihr chancenlos! Der Einzige, der die Bijuu bekommen wird, bin ich!

"Nicht, wenn ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe.", sagte eine helle, aber ernste Stimme, dann wurden die Bijuu von einer mächtigen Schockwelle erfasst und umgerissen, waren aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

"Shippo, bist du das?", rief Naruto voller Freude. "Könntest du sie ein bisschen ablenken."

"Verdammt.", murmelte Madara verstimmt. "Ein Schwert aus dem Fangzahn des Fünfschwänzigen. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

"Ihr müsst nur alle zusammen den Fünfschwänzigen ablenken, während ich mich um den Vierschwänzigen kümmere!", rief Naruto.

"Das ist doch jetzt wirklich Größenwahn!", polterte Nagato entsetzt. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Naruto!"  
"Vertrau mir.", lächelte der Blonde. "Ich werde das vollenden, was nicht einmal Vater und Großvater Satoru gelungen ist! Ich werde 'das Jutsu' anwenden!"  
Der Ältere starrte ihn an. "Na gut. Aber wenn du scheiterst, ist alles verloren!" Dann begab er sich in Kampfposition, Gott-Pain erhob sich und schleuderte den gewaltigen Bijuu-Wolf mit einem Shinra Tensei davon.

"Das werdet ihr nicht schaffen.", lächelte Madara. "Keiner kann das!"

"Halt' s Maul!", knurrte Nagato, formte nun seinerseits Siegeltechniken und kurz darauf zappelte Madara wieder in einem Gefängnis.

"Lass mich raus, du Bastard!", brüllte der Maskierte, doch dann begann er irre zu lachen. "Ihr Narren leidet doch an totaler Selbstüberschätzung! Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mit zwei Bijuu fertig werden, nur weil ihr mich ausgeschaltet habt? Ihr werdet alle als Imbiss enden! Und dann bin wieder ich derjenige, der triumphiert!"

"Was du nicht sagst!", grinste Naruto. "Dann zeige ich dir jetzt was, das dir die riesige, vorlaute und verdeckte Fresse stopft!" Nun bildete er Fingerzeichen, kurz darauf schossen gewaltige Ketten aus seinem Rücken und wickelten sich um den Vierschwänzigen. Kurz darauf isolierte der Uzumaki sich und das Bijuu mit einer Barriere vom Rest der Welt.

"Willste das wirklich, Boss?", murmelte Killerbee voller Schock. "Aber... dann stirbst du!"

"Lass mich nur machen!", grinste Naruto und zeigte ihm den Daumen nach oben. "Ich bin doch der Stärkste Mann der Welt!"

"GROAAAR!", grollte der Fünfschwänzige und stürzte sich auf Bee, Pain und Shippo, die in verschiedene Richtungen auswichen.

"Mistvieh!", keuchte Shippo. Der Kampf gegen Kisame hatte ihn Kraft gekostet. "Dass dieser verfluchte Dämon nach all den Jahrhunderten immer noch so mächtig ist..."

"Du kennst das Bijuu?", fragte Bee verwirrt.

"Ja, wir kennen uns!", grollte Gobi und bäumte sich zu seiner ganzen beeindruckenden Größe auf. "Du bist einer von den nervigen Freunden meines Bruders! Aber nun zerschmettere ich dich wie ihn!"

"Es ist also wirklich wahr.", murmelte Nagato fassungslos. "Bijuu und Jinchuuriki... ihre Seelen haben sich nach des Jinchuurikis Tod vereint. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass dies wirklich funktioniert..."

"VORSICHT!", brüllte Bee, als ein gewaltiger Chakrastrahl auf die drei zuflog. Sie entgingen ihm, doch die Explosion schleuderte sie fort.

Nun wurde der Bijuu allerdings erneut von einem Shinra Tensei erfasst und weggeschleudert. Krachend prallte er in ein Haus, brach aber wieder daraus hervor, noch wütender, als zuvor. "DIESES ELENDE SCHWERT GEHÖRT MIR, ALSO GEBE ES ZURÜCK!"

"Verdammt, ich hoffe, dass Boss sich mit seinem Plan beeilt.", ächzte Bee. "Dieser Bijuu verarbeitet sonst alles zu Kleinholz. Nicht, dass es mich kümmern würde, aber wir gehören leider auch dazu und das ist das Schlimme daran, yeah!"

"Hols dir doch, Sesshomaru.", höhnte Shippo. "Wenn du kannst."

Unterdessen stand Naruto allein Auge in Auge mit einem gewaltigen Bijuu.

"Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest meine Macht beherrschen, du kleiner Menschling?", grollte Yonbi. "Ich zerschmettere dich mitsamt dem Kyuubi!"

"Narr...", lächelte der Uzumaki. Dann begann er Fingerzeichen zu bilden und presste schließlich die Hände zusammen. Fast im selben Moment erschien eine riesige, astrale Gestalt hinter ihm.

"Wer wagt es, den Gott der Toten zu stören?", murmelte das Wesen.

"WAAAS?" Der Kyuubi brüllte, tobte ihn Narutos Innerem. "BIST DU DES WAHNSINNS? WILLST DU UNS TÖTEN? LASS DAAAAAAAS!"

"Halt den Mund, du Nervensäge.", sagte Naruto und ein irres Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht. "Du kannst doch eh nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die fünf Nationen vernichtet werden! Und zwar mit allen Mitteln!"

"Was soll ich versiegeln?", murmelte der Todesgott.

"Dieses Bijuu.", antwortete der Blonde ungerührt. "Versiegel es in diesem Topf." Er deutete auf das Gefäß, das auch in der Barriere war.

"Wer opfert seine Seele?", sagte der Shinigami nun.

"Ich...", sagte Naruto die Augen schließend.

"NEEEEEEEIIIIIN!", brüllte Kyuubi verzweifelt.

Unterdessen sandte der Shinigami einen Strahl in Richtung Yonbi. Das gewaltige Bijuu kämpfte mit aller Macht, doch es konnte sich nicht länger erwehren. Während es heftige Flüche ausstieß, wurde seine Gestalt in den Topf gesogen. Als es fertig war, erschien eine vier auf dem Bottich, er verschloss sich und verschwand.

"Und nun zahlst du den versprochenen Tribut.", flüsterte Shinigami und ein hungriger Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. "Füttere mich mit deiner Seele, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Plötzlich grinste Naruto. "Du bist so naiv, mein Freund. Hast du wirklich auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt, ich würde für so etwas mein Leben opfern?"

"Du bist der Naive.", erwiederte der Totengott. "Du kannst dich mir nicht mehr entziehen. Ob du willst, oder nicht, ist völlig bedeutungslos, denn dein Leben gehört nun mir."

"Nicht so ganz.", murmelte Naruto. Er griff nun in seine Tasche und zog ein seltsames Papiersiegel heraus. Es reagierte auf sein Chakra und erglühte sofort in scharlachrot.

"Was ist das?", fragte Shinigami vollkommen ruhig.

"Denk doch mal scharf nach.", lachte der Uzumaki kalt. "Ich kann nicht nur Bijuu versiegeln, weißt du?"

Plötzlich schoss ein heller Lichtstrahl aus dem Siegel und fesselte den Todesgott. "Was zum...?", fragte der Geist und Entsetzen trat auf sein Gesicht. Er versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch es gelang nicht. "WAS BIST DU?"

"Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki.", lächelte der Blonde. "Und ich bin derjenige, der sogar die letzte Kunst meines Klans gemeistert hat. Das Siegel des Betruges! Die ultimative Shinigami-Falle!"

"Verdammt!", grollte Shinigami. "Du... Ratte!"  
"Ziemlich bitter, nicht wahr?", höhnte Naruto. "Nachdem sogar zwei Hokage so dumm waren, sich dir zu opfern, tut es natürlich doppelt weh, wenn ein kleiner Teenager dich hereinlegt. Kuhahahaha!"

"Damit...", murmelte der Todesgott. "...gibt es nun also insgesamt drei Klans in der Weltgeschichte, die in der Lage sind, Shinigami zu kontrollieren und sich ihrer Kraft zu bemächtigen."

"Ich kenne die Geschichten aus Großvaters Rolle.", lächelte Naruto. "Ich weiß von den anderen beiden Klans und dass sie untergegangen sind."

"Du kennst sie also...", höhnte Shinigami. "...den Kurosaki-Klan und den Yagami-Klan." Er begann nun auch, zu lachen. "Dann weißt du sicher auch, warum sich die anderen Länder so sehr vor der Fähigkeit, Shinigamis zu beherrschen, fürchteten und deshalb der Uzumaki-Klan verschwinden musste!"

"Es wird Zeit, das Werk jenes edlen Herren zu vollenden!", grinste Naruto. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er jene bahnbrechenden Informationen erfahren hatte.

Die Ereignisse, von denen er gelesen hatte, waren inzwischen nunmehr über vierhundert Jahren her. Damals teilte sich die Welt in nur zwei Länder. Das West-Reich und das Ost-Reich. Während Letzteres von den Nachkommen des ersten Sohnes Rikudous bevölkert wurde, gehörte der Westen denen des Zweiten Sohnes.

Diese beiden Ur-Reiche hatten der Legende nach jeder eine größere militärische Streitmacht, als alles heute Bekannte. Sie waren sich feindlich gesinnt, doch ein brüchiger Frieden wurde aufrecht erhalten, weil die Leute Angst hatten, der Krieg könnte die Menschheit auslöschen.

Zu diesen Zeiten war ein Mann in den sehr mächtigen Yagami-Klan geboren worden. Sein Name war Raito Kira Yagami und er war ein wahres Genie in den Jutsus seines Klans. Alle nannten ihn nur 'das Licht'. Er war so mächtig, dass er versuchte, mit seinem Klan die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen. Millionen Menschen wurden nach und nach ausgelöscht und fast wäre er am Ziel angekommen, wenn nicht sein größter Gegner ihn getötet hätte.

Doch die beiden Großreiche waren nicht zu retten. Ihre Macht brach und sie zerfielen in unzählige Einzelstaaten, wie sie heute bekannt waren.

"Er hat versagt, doch ich werde des nicht tun!", lachte Naruto und löste seine Barriere auf. Drüben tobte die Schlacht gegen das Fünfschwänzige immer noch.

"Warum meinst du, Erfolg zu haben, wo Kira gescheitert ist?", höhnte der Shinigami.

"Das werde ich dir sagen.", lächelte der Uzumaki. "Denn wie der Vierte bin ich ein direkter Nachfahre des Kurosaki-Anführers Ichigo!"

"Was?", stammelte Shinigami geschockt. "Ich wusste, dass die Fähigkeiten des Vierten mit dem Shiki Fuujin bereits überdurchschnittlich waren. Doch gegen die kombinerte Kraft von Uzumaki- und Kurosaki-Blut ist selbst das nichts."

"Genug geredet.", grinste Naruto. "Lass uns diese Sache endlich beenden... mein ergebener Diener!"

"Hüte deine Zunge, du Wurm.", knurrte der Todesgott.

Wassertropfen fielen in regelmäßigen Abständen von dem Eisblock, zu dem das 'Herz' von Sasori geworden war. Unaufhörlich schmolz das Eis Hakus.

Der Puppe zuckte. Dann zückte sie den Flammenwerfer und taute das Herz mit wohldosierten Flammen auf.

"Mist.", ächzte Sasori. "Dieser elende Bengel hat mich tatsächlich hereingelegt und überrascht. Doch eine Schwäche hat sein Schicksal besiegelt: Seine Eistechnik hielt nicht allzu lange.

Auf den gedanklichen Befehl des Puppenspielers erhoben sich ein Dutzend seiner Puppen. "Es wird ganz schnell gehen.", lächelte Sasori, den Kopf zu Haku wendend. Er schnippte mit dem Finger, jede Puppe öffnete ihren Mund und spuckte eine Reihe von vergifteten Messern. Von allen Richtungen schossen diese nun auf den Bewusstlosen zu.

Plötzlich schoss aus dem Nichts eine Schlange. Sie schnappte sich Haku und zog ihn blitzschnell weg. In der nächsten Millisekunde war die Stelle, an der der Junge gelegen hatte, komplett und ohne eine einzige Lücke mit im Boden steckenden Messern ausgefüllt.

Kurz darauf verwandelte sich die Schlange in den sehr erschöpft wirkenden Kabuto.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Sasori verwirrt. "Würde ich nicht wissen, dass er tot ist, würde ich meinen, ich stünde Orochimaru gegenüber."  
"In der Tat.", lächelte Kabuto. "Für einige wunderbare Momente war ich tatsächlich eins mit Orochimaru-sama, doch dieser dreckige Fuchstyp hat alles zunichte gemacht."

"Was willst du, Bengel?", knurrte Sasori und begab sich in Kampfstellung.

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du Leute mit Kekkeigenkais tötest.", antwortete Kabuto. "Schließlich wollen mein Meister und ich sie alle assimilieren!"

"Dein Meister, huh?", höhnte der Akatsuki. "Du solltest eigentlich ein Spion sein, der mir hilft, ihn ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Aber das hat wohl nicht funktioniert... Wie auch immer, du wirst eine wunderschöne Puppe abgeben." Er schnippte mit dem Finger und eine weitere Puppe erschien.

Entsetzt riss Kabuto die Augen auf, als die neue Puppe mit eisernem Sand angriff. "Sandaime Kazekage?"  
"Rashoumon!", brüllte Sakon und sprang aus seiner Deckung. Ein gewaltiger Schutzwall erschien, welcher den Sand abfing.

"In der Tat, dies ist mein bestes Stück.", grinste Sasori. "Aber ihr werdet eine noch bessere Puppe abgeben."

"Halts Maul, Puppenmann!", schnaubte Kabuto verächtlich. "Ich weiß alles über dich, deshalb kann ich dich besiegen. Man muss nur dein Herz zerstören!"

"Das schaff erstmal!", fauchte Sasori und seine Puppenarme flog hinter den Wall und griff erneut den Yakushi an.

Mit einem Ruck hob Bee die gewaltige Pranke hoch, die ihn zu Boden drückte und rannte davon, doch gerade, als er ein paar Meter weiter gekommen war, schnelle sie nach und begrub ihn wieder.

"So sinnlos.", grollte der gewaltige Dämon. "Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, Hachibi. Und was die Typen da betrifft: Kyuubi hat wirklich ein paar Nieten angeschleppt.

Shippo sprang vor und ließ sein Schwert in Richtung der Pfote sausen, die Bee fixierte, doch plötzlich zog der Fünfschwänzige sie weg und schlug den kleinen Dämon davon. "Noch nicht einmal die Kraft für eine Windnarbe hast du mehr? Du bist wahrlich dieses Schwertes unwürdig."

Nagato lag am Boden. Er hatte kein Chakra mehr übrig, das er verwenden konnte. Täte er es, wäre das sein Tod.

"Dieses Gefecht ist schon lange genug gelaufen!", grollte Gobi und sammelte Chakra in seinem Maul. "Ich töte euch alle auf einmal und dann werde ich wieder auf Streifzüge gehen, bei denen mich niemand aufhalten kann!"

"Hey, du jämmerliches Bijuu!", tönte eine Stimme vom Dach eines Hauses. "Du tönst ganz schön rum für eines meiner Schoßhündchen!"

Als Sesshomaru aufsah, erblickte er Naruto. "Dafür vernichte ich dich, Wirt des Kyuubi!" Er schleuderte seine ganze konzentrierte Energie in Richtung des Blonden. Dieser wich mit einem eleganten Sprung aus und der Strahl vernichtete in einer gewaltigen Explosion das Haus.

Nach dem Naruto den Boden erreicht hatte, richtete er sich keuchend vor Erschöpfung auf.

"Du bist doch am Ende!", grollte der gewaltige Bijuu. "Nichtmal deinen Kettenzauber kannst du noch nutzen."

"Ach?", grinste Uzumaki. "Und wo ist dann Yonbi?"

Der Fünfschwänzige starrte ihn verwirrt an.

"Ich hab was für dich, Flohschleuder!", rief Naruto. Plötzlich erschien neben Naruto ein für alle sichtbarer Geist. Es war Shinigami. Er war in Ketten gelegt, an seinem ganzen Körper waren Siegel verteilt und er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. "Dieser Todesgott wird die Aufgabe übernehmen, dich zu bannen und einem Wirt zu überschreiben, Bijuu!"

"Du bist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Lebensform, Naruto Uzumaki.", murmelte der gewaltige Wolf. "Doch genug! Ich werde das nicht so einfach zulassen! GROOAAAAAAH!" Das monströse Tier sammelte seine Energie für eine weitere Chakrakugel, viel größer als die Vorige. Groß genug, um alles im Umkreis von einem Kilometer zu zerstören. Sesshomaru konzentrierte wirklich seine gesamte Energie.

"Los, Shinigami, halt ihn auf!", grollte Naruto, doch dieser starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. "DAS WAR EIN BEFEHL!", brüllte der Blonde. Dem konnte der Todesgott nichts entgegensetzen. Er feuerte einen Strahl auf Gobi ab, dieser wurde getroffen und krümmte sich.

Währenddessen beschwor Naruto den letzten Behälter. "Banne ihn hier herein!", schnaubte er. "Beeil dich Sklave!"

"Nein, ich will nicht!", donnerte das Bijuu. "Ich will frei sein! Ich will..." Doch dann zerfiel er zu Chakra, welches wiederum mit enormer Geschwindigkeit in das Gefäß flog. Auf diesem erschien eine Fünf und es verpuffte.

Doch auch Shinigami begann, sich aufzulösen. "Huh?" Naruto starrte ihn verwirrt an.

"Was starrst du so, Dummkopf?", knurrte dieser verächtlich. "Ein Shinigami, der mehr als zwei Bijuu an einem Tag versiegelt, hört auf ewig auf zu existieren! Hast du das nicht gewusst, Kleiner?"

Geschockt starrte Naruto ihn an. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Andererseits... war er vermutlich der Erste überhaupt, der etwas Derartiges vollbracht hatte. Weder der Vierte, noch der Dritte oder sonst wer hatten es geschafft. Er war froh.

Shinigami bemerkte offenbar das selbstgefällige Grinsen in Narutos Gesicht, denn er knurrte: "Bilde dir nicht zuviel drauf ein, Kleiner! Kyuubi ist so mächtig, dass man ihn als zwei Bijuu betrachten kann. Seine Versiegelung überlebte ich nur dank der Lebensenergie des Vierten. Du hast sein Werk noch nicht übertroffen!"

"Ach halt doch dein Maul, du wertloser Shinigami!", fauchte Naruto. "Ich werde im Gegensatz zu dir ewig leben! Nichts kann mich aufhalten! Muhahahaha!"

"Das glaube ich nicht.", grinste der Todesgott sein hämisches Grinsen, dann war er verschwunden.

Beschissener Ignorant! Aber er würde es ihm und der Welt zeigen und das mächtigste Wesen der Welt werden. Doch plötzlich verließ ihn die Kraft und er fiel.

"Boss!", rief Bee geschockt.

"Er ist erschöpft.", murmelte Nagato. "Egal. Ich weiß, wie wir hier alle rauskommen! Madara ist immer noch sehr mächtig und wird uns mit seinen hunderttausend Zetsus überrennen, wenn er sich befreit hat."

"Dann los.", murmelte Naruto. "Wir kehren zurück nach Uzushiogakure. Dort sind auch die Bijuu."  
"Ich werde wohl nicht mehr gebraucht.", sagte Shippo und verschwand.

Mist, dachte Shippo. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, Kyuubi würde ausbrechen und die Fesseln abwerfen, doch dieses Mistkind Naruto war ihm eine Nasenlänge voraus.

Immerhin hatte der kleine Fuchsdämon etwas sehr Interessantes herausgefunden: Man rief einen Shinigami, um die Bijuu zu versiegeln. Der konnte wahrscheinlich auch ein Siegel brechen. Musste er also einen Shinigami finden...

"Suchst du einen Shinigami, Kleiner?", sprach plötzlich eine raue Stimme hinter ihm, gefolgt von einem lauten Knirschen.

Als sich der Kleine umdrehte, erschrak er fast zu Tode. Da stand ein waschechter Shinigami! Und er aß einen Apfel!  
"Vergiss Kirik, er war ein Idiot!", murmelte der Todesgott. "Er hat den Tod verdient. Und dass er von einem Menschen versklavt wurde..." Er fand dies offenbar witzig, denn er fing an, laut zu lachen.

"Was willst du, Shinigami?", fauchte Shippo gereizt. Er war im Moment nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.  
"Warum so unfreundlich?", antwortete sein Gegenüber. "Immerhin willst bist du derjenige, der das Neunschwänzige aus dem Jungen bekommen will, mir ist das doch scheißegal."

"Du willst mir also helfen, ja?", murmelte Shippo.

"Ich wollte dir eigentlich einen Handel vorschlagen.", sagte der Shinigami grinsend. "Wenn du mir die Hälfte deiner Lebenszeit - das sind, wie ich sehe, dreitausend Jahre - überschreibst, sind wir im Geschäft, Kleiner."  
"Was?", rief Shippo geschockt. "Na gut. Es schmerzt zwar, mein Leben zu verringern, doch es geht um Kyuubi-sama. Dann soll es aber möglichst schnell von statten gehen!"

"Immer langsam!", entrüstete sich der Shinigami. "Ich kann nicht einfach in die Menschenwelt. Ich muss darauf warten, dorthin beschworen zu werden. Wenn Naruto das Nächste Mal das Sihki Fuujin anwendet, können wir ihm eine Falle stellen und Kyuubi befreien."  
"Guter Plan.", murmelte Shippo.

"Ja, das wird lustiger werden, als den Vierten Hokage mit Folter zu strafen, weil er verbotenerweise einen Shinigami gerufen hat, um irgendso 'nen Schlangentrottel zu versiegeln, obwohl er selbst schon tot war.", frohlockte die Gestalt. "Aber wir müssen noch einen Vertag unterschreiben, damit deine Lebenszeit überschrieben wird. Du kriegst es sogar zurück, wenn ich mich weigere, meiner Pflicht nachzukommen." Nun erschien eine Schriftrolle in seiner Hand und er reichte sie Shippo.

Der Kleine nahm und las sie durch. Schien sauber zu sein der Vertrag. Er nahm einen Bundstift und unterschrieb. "S-H-I-P-P-O! So!" Dann reichte er Vertrag und Stift dem Todesgott.

"Also gut.", antwortete dieser und setzte den Stift an. "R-Y-U-K!"

Währendessen ging der Kampf zwischen Sasori und Kabuto unaufhaltsam weiter.

"Gib doch einfach auf.", höhnte der Puppenspieler. "Dein Kampf ist doch sowieso sinnlos, denn du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen!"  
"Du bildest dir ganz schön viel auf dich ein, nicht wahr?", schnaubte Kabuto mit einem extrem arroganten Grinsen. "Aber es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass ich eine äußerst mächtige Wesenheit bin! Nicht einmal der Hokage mit seinem besten Jutsu hielt mich auf."

"Na, ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Sakon. Für ihn hatte es eher so gewirkt, dass der Shingami sich gegen Yondaime gewandt hatte. Während die beiden gekämpft hatten, hatte Kabuto in seiner Panik seine Zurechnugsfähigkeit verloren und schließlich Orochimarus Kräfte entfesselt, die Hokage zerfetzt hatten, während der Shinigami verschwunden war. "Sir, ich... glaube nicht, dass Sie eine Chance..."  
"Halt den Mund, Sakon!", knurrte Kabuto. "Selbst wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ihn zu erledigen, der mächtige Orochimaru-sama in mir schafft es!"

"Genug davon!", erboste sich Sasori. "Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, was ihr seid, denn ich vergrabe euch im eisernen Sand!" Mit einem Mal schwebte über ihnen eine gewaltige Wolke davon. "Und nun... sterbt!"

Doch plötzlich erschien ein gewaltiger Zetsu. Zehn Meter hoch, muskulös, in seinen Ranken mehrere Personen haltend. Es waren Naruto, Nagato, Gott-Pain, Bee und Tayuya. Hinata fehlte. Plötzlich schossen Ranken aus diesem und schnappten sich Kabuto, Sakon und die bewusstlosen Haku und Yugito.

"Nimmt den blonden Akatsuki auch mit!", sagte Naruto bestimmt. "Ich habe Pläne mit ihm!" In seinen Händen hielt er die beiden Arme von ihm. Nachdem Deidara ebenfalls aufgelesen worden war, rannte der Zetsu in irrer Geschwindigkeit weiter.  
"Könnte mir mal jemand verraten, was hier los ist?", fragte Kabuto verwirrt.

"Ich bin jetzt auf eurer Seite.", erklärte Nagato. "Und dies ist ein Experiment Madaras von früher. Doch irgendwann ist er dazu übergegangen, normal große Klone zu erschaffen, weil die Riesigen zu viel Chakra kosten."  
"Aha?", murmelte Kabuto perplex.

Der Riese sprang nun über die Stadtmauern, schnappte sich Gaara und rannte weiter.

"Ich bin so müde.", murmelte Naruto lächelnd. "Wir holen noch meine Rolle aus dem Versteck, dann gehen wir nach Uzushiogakure. Die Bijuu dürften schon dort sein. Dort werden wir es langsamer angehen. Ich... brauche viel Ruhe... nach diesem Kampf..."

Eine gewaltige Armee des Feuerreiches näherte sich ungefähr einen Tag später dem Dorf Amegekure.

"Heute wird endlich der glorreiche Tag sein, an dem Akatsuki fällt!", rief Ekatah voller Begeisterung. "Wir werden sie alle zerschmettern!"

"Ja, das werden wir!", sagte Ekusukuf nicht weniger motiviert.

"Seht mal, da vorne, Ekatah-sama!", brüllte ein Shinobi. "Ame-gakure brennt! Es ist schon angegriffen worden!"  
"Was?", rief der Silberhaarige. "Das ist verdammt scheiße. So wird sich meine Rache nicht annähernd so gut anfühlen! Aber wir werden trotzdem einmarschieren und vernichten, was übrig ist!"

So marschierte die Armee einfach durch die Trümmer dieses seltsamen Erdschutzwalls, die hier lagen.

Plötzlich erschien Madara vor ihnen. "Ihr?", fragte er bebend vor Wut. "Was wollt ihr?"

"Was wohl?", grinste Ekatah. "Akatsuki vernichten natürlich!"  
"Was wollt ihr? Uns vernichten?", tobte der Uchiha. "Unsere Stadt ist ein Trümmerhaufen. Wir sind alle am Ende. Wir haben alle Bijuu verloren. Aber das ist kein Grund, uns zu unterschätzen."

"Ähm... doch.", erwiederte der Anführer des Feuerreiches und schenkte der Person vor ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

Doch plötzlich gefror das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als überall aus der Erde wie Blumen Zetsus sprossen, weit mehr Kämpfer, als Ekatahs Armee hatte.

"Schlachtet sie alle ab!", grollte Madara und seine Stimme überschlug sich. "LASST KEINE ÜBERLEBENDEN!"  
"Los, Leute!", brüllte Ekatah. "DIESES GRÜNZEUG PACKEN WIR MIT LIIINKS!"

Und so entbrannte die nächste epische Schlacht...

Müde öffnete Sasuke Uchiha die Augen. Wo war er?

"Ah, du bist wach.", sagte eine vertraute Stimme, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört hatte.

"Ka-san?", murmelte er verwirrt. "Aber das bedeutet... ich bin tot."

"Nein, bist du noch nicht.", sagte seine Mutter glücklich.

"Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte der Junge verwirrt. Als er sich umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass sie in einer Hütte in einem Wald waren.

"Der Junge mit der Brille hat uns beschworen, um dich... aufzuhalten."

"Was?" Sasuke konnte es nicht glauben. Doch plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Er hatte eine schreckliche Verwandlung vollzogen mit dem Ziel, durch Kombination seiner mächtigsten Techniken seine Kraft zu maximieren. Doch dies war gewaltig nach hinten losgegangen und nun hatte er all seine Freunde verloren. "Ich bin ein Monster.", murmelte er schließlich. "Und alles wegen dem Dorf Konoha, das unsere Familie zerstört hat! Ich muss sie vernichten und die Familienehre wieder herstellen!"

"Du bist kein Monster.", antwortete die Mikoto sanft. "Und du darfst dich nicht in Rachegedanken verirren. Damit zerstörst du dich nur selbst. Du musst anfangen, zu vergeben."  
"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", fragte der Sohn verwirrt. "Du bist doch auch gestorben... durch deinen eigenen Sohn."

"Das ist richtig.", erwiederte die Frau. "Doch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass Fugaku dem nicht zustimmen würde, doch der Uchiha-Klan hat viele Fehler gemacht, die das ganze Dorf bedroht haben. Unzählige wären gestorben, wenn wir einen Aufstand gemacht hätten. Wir hatten nicht nur gute Seiten."  
"Aber unzählige SIND gestorben!", rief Sasuke aufgebracht. "Naruto Uzumaki und Orochimaru haben das Dorf in den Abgrund gestürzt. Es war sinnlos."

"Es leben immer noch viele Dorfbewohner.", sagte seine Mutter. "Und Itachi versucht mit aller Macht, sie zu beschützen. Findest du nicht, dass du eher Leben retten solltest, als sinnlos zu vernichten?"  
"Sie sind böse!", fauchte Sasuke. "Naruto hat Recht! Sie verdienen alle den Tod!"

"Denkst du das wirklich, Sasuke?", fragte die mit schwerer Stimme, dann zerfiel ihr Körper zu Staub.

"Ka-san?", rief der Uchiha und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. "Geh nicht weg! Bleib bei mir!"

Plötzlich erschien vor seinem inneren Auge... Suigetsu? "Du Arschloch.", knurrte dieser. "Ich habe dir loyal gedient, doch du hast mich geopfert, um deinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Ich wünsche dir, dass du in der Dunkelheit verrottest!" Dann verschwand die Illusion.

Betrübt sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Boden. Was hatte er getan?

"Sasuke." Nun war Karin erschienen. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir völlig egal bin, trotzdem möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe."

"Hey, du Verlierer." Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Taro...", murmelte er langsam. Angeekelt wich Angesprochener vor ihm zurück. "Du verdienst einen sehr grausamen Tod, Uchiha, denn du und Uzumaki seid beide Abschaum, kapiert?" Dann verschwand auch dieses Trugbild.

Sasuke war allein. Er hatte alles verloren und nun spürte er nur noch Einsamkeit und Reue.

"VERDAMMT!", brüllte der Uchiha und schlug seine Hand gegen das Fenster, das klirrend brach. Scherben bohrten sich in seine Hand.

Plötzlich wachte der blonde Akatsuki auf. Wo war er? Und wie war er hier hin geraten?

Ganz ruhig. Einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen! Deidara lag auf einer alten, vergammelten Matratze. Ein Licht brannte und über ihm spendete ein Ventilator angenehme Luft.

"Ah, aufgewacht?", lächelte ein Mann, der neben ihm stand. Er hatte kurze, blonde Haare und blaue Augen.  
"Naruto?", fauchte der Akatsuki. "Warum entführst du mich, statt mich nach altmodischer Art umzubringen?"  
"Jetzt mal nicht so undankbar, okay?", schnaubte der Uzumaki. "Ich mache dir ein einmaliges Angebot, da deine Fähigkeiten mir gefallen. Arbeite für uns und du wirst noch wesentlich erfolgreicher, als bei Akatsuki!"

"Pah!", schnaubte Deidara verachtungsvoll. "Schon Akatsuki bin ich unfreiwillig beigetreten, un. Ich möchte mich nicht binden und wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle gehen lässt, töte ich dich!"  
"Uh.", spottete Naruto. "Deidilein will mir drohen? Amüsant, sag ich da nur!"

"Ich schwörs dir, ich jage mich und damit die ganze Bude in die Luft!", fauchte der Akatsuki. "LEGS BLOSS NICHT DRAUF AN, UN!"

"Du Narr.", sagte der Uzumaki in völliger Gelassenheit. "Vorher trifft dich das Rasenshuriken und macht Hackfleisch aus dir."

"Welches Rasen...?" Doch bevor er den Satz zuende sprechen konnte, schweifte sein Blick zu dem sogenannten 'Ventilator', der über ihm weiter kreiste. Was zum...? Wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben? Hatten die ihn mit Drogen vollgepumpt oder wie?

"Sind wir uns also einig?", fragte Naruto mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Ach menno.", meckerte Deidara. "Also schön, ich mach bei deiner kleinen Bande mit, okay? Also pump dich ab, Alter!"

"Ich habe mich - im Gegensatz zu dir - nicht mal aufgepumpt, dattebayo.", sagte Uzumaki vollauf zufrieden.

Treffen der fünf Kage der Großmächte.

"Die Lage ist ernst!", rief der Tsuchikage aufgebracht, dann hustete er. "Wir müssen uns zusammentun und Feind... Argh, mein verdammter Rücken!"  
"Naruto und alle neun Bijuu.", murmelte Danzou Shimura nachdenklich. "So weit ist es also gekommen. Damit steht die Shinobi-Welt, wie wir sie kennen, seit langer Zeit einmal mehr am Rande des Untergangs. Wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, werden wir alle vernichtet."

"Das Problem ist in der Tat schwer.", murmelte Mei Terumi, die junge Mizukage nachdenklich. "Aber vielleicht sollten sich diejenigen, die total schwächeln..." Sie sah Danzou scharf an. "... oder diejenigen, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als untereinander Krieg zu führen..." Nun fiel ihr Blick zum Tsuchikage. "... sich besser raushalten."  
"Wie war das?", grollte der alte Iwa-Anführer. "Ich rupf dich gleich, du Huhn! Komm her, schone mich nicht, weil ich alt bin!"

"Bitte, Mylady und Mylords!", rief der Kazekage. "Beruhigt euch, zu streiten bringt nichts."  
"Halt dich raus, Kleiner.", erwiederte Terumi kalt. "Du bist ja noch nicht einmal erwachsen und schon Kage? Das Niveau in Suna muss ganz schön gesunken sein!"

"Na warte du...", schrie die blonde Begleiterin des Kazekagen und griff an, doch der andere Begleiter hielt sie zurück. "Was soll das, Baki?", schnaubte sie. "Ich will der Schnepfe eine Lektion erteilen, die sich gewaschen hat!"  
"Beruhige dich, Temari!", rief dieser streng. "Kankuro-sama beherrscht sich auch perfekt. In der Hinsicht ist er reifer als du. Deswegen wurde er auch an deiner Stelle zum Kazekage gewählt."

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein Lachen einer Person, die am Tisch saß und bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. "Was regt ihr euch eigentlich so auf. Ist doch keine große Sache, was abgeht!"  
"Godaime Raikage.", murmelte Danzou. "Es gibt keinen Grund, leichtsinnig zu sein. Wir reden hier von den neun Bijuu. Das ist Ihnen doch bewusst, oder?"  
"Natürlich, vollkommen.", erwiederte Raikage gelassen. "Doch es gibt gar kein Problem. Ich werde Naruto, seine seltsame Straßengang und sein lächerliches Land vernichten, ehe sie gucken können und ihnen die Bijuu abnehmen. Ist kein Problem für mich, schließlich ist Kumo, unser Dorf, was Besseres!"

"Wie war das?", schnaubte der Tsuchikage erbost. "Lass uns dies in einem Kampf entscheiden, Jungspund!"  
"Nein, mit alten Krüppeln kämpfe ich nicht.", lächelte Raikage. "Da wir in dieser Sitzung wohl zu keinem Ergebnis kommen, ist es das Beste, wenn ich verschwinde. Könnt ja pokern ohne mich!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging.

"Warte!", rief seine Begleiterin.

"Was für eine Arroganz.", murmelte Danzou. "Solche Leute sterben als Erstes."  
"Wie er Kage werden konnte, ist mir schleierhaft.", murmelte die Mizukage. "Scheinbar hat sich auch in Kumogakure Einiges zum Schlechten verändert."

Godaime Raikage ging in sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen zu holen. Er hatte hier nichts mehr verloren.  
"Warte!", rief seine Begleiterin, eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die in einem kurzen Zopf gebunden waren.

"Jetzt mach du nicht auch solchen Stress.", erwiederte der Kage lässig und nahm den Hut ab. Er war ein Mann mittleren Jahren und schwarzen Haaren.

"Du Idiot!", fauchte sie und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Wir kannst du nur erneut alles aufs Spiel setzen? Du hättest schon einmal alles verlieren können!"

"Mann, das tat weh!", schnaubte der Raikage ärgerlich. "Mann, und das nur wegen Naruto und Gesocks wie Yugito und diesem Killerbee. Ist doch lächerlich!"

"Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, deinen Job als Raikage etwas ernster zu nehmen.", sagte die Frau vorwurfsvoll. "Ich liebe dich zwar, aber ich sollte dich auch hassen, wie die Leute es tun würden, wenn sie wüssten, was du getan hast."

"Wieso?", fragte dieser. "War doch nichts dabei. Ich habe doch nur meinen Vorgänger, den Yondaime Raikage umgebracht, um seinen Posten zu ergattern. Ist doch echt nicht der Rede..."  
"SPINNST DU?", brüllte sie. "DAS HIER SO LAUT RUMZUBRÜLLEN?"  
"...wert!", beendete er seinen Satz, sie einfach übergehend. "Mann, ich glaube, ich sollte die Operation 'Strudelreich vernichten' möglichst schnell über die Bühne bringen, damit wieder Ruhe ist! Ob mit oder ohne dir ist egal!"

"Aber...", murmelte sie traurig.

"Kein Aber!", grollte der Kage. "Nichts kann mich aufhalten! Nicht mal Yondaime Raikage und seine Begleiter hatten eine Chance gegen mich. Immerhin befehlige ich die mächtigste Armee der Welt. Und nicht mal kosten tut sie mich etwas!" Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr in fanatischem Wahnsinn. "Ich werde derjenige sein, der die Weltherrschaft erringen wird, nicht dieser dämliche Naruto-Junge! Nur die Prunkstücke, die legendären Bijuu fehlen mir noch! Aber wenn ich die besitze, bin ich unbesiegbar! Ich werde sie mir alle schnappen! Yeah!" Er begann, vollkommen ausgeflippt zu lachen. "DAS WIRD EIN WAHRES FREUDENFEST!"

Zur selben Zeit in den Bergen im Süden des Feuerreiches, wo die Überlebenden von Konoha lebten und sich ein Lager aufgebaut hatten, spazierte ein junger Mann mit einem großen Hund die Strecke entlang. Er spähte noch eventuellen Feinden. Dies war nötig, denn das geschundene Volk von Konoha würde alles tun, um zu überleben.

Plötzlich trat ein anderer Mann auf ihn zu. Er trug eine Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verhüllte, und machte einen unheimlichen Eindruck.

"Wer bist du?", fragte der Hundebesitzer misstrauisch. "Freund oder Feind? Überlege dir deine Antwort gut. Wenn du lügst, töte ich dich!"

"Keine Angst, Kiba.", sagte die seltsame Gestalt. "Ich bin nicht gekommen, um den Leuten dieses Dorfes zu schaden. Ich möchte mich Konoha-Gakure anschließen. Wenn es denn möglich ist..."  
"Dazu muss ich erst mal wissen, wer du bist.", erwiederte Kiba. "Und ich kann das auch nicht entscheiden. Aber zeig mir dein Gesicht, Fremder."  
Dieser riss sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Kiba starrte wie versteinert. "Sasuke Uchiha?" Sofort ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Du dreckiger Bastard erdreistest dich allen Ernstes, hierher zurückzukehren, nach Allem, was du getan hast?"

"Meine Taten waren schlecht und können nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden.", erwiederte der Uchiha betrübt. "Doch ich bin bereit, für meine Verbrechen zu büßen."

"Oh, das wirst du. Hier und jetzt!", erwiederte der Inuzuka, rannte blitzschnell auf den Anderen zu und rammte ihm die Faust voll ins Gesicht. Mit blutiger Nase wurde Sasuke zurückgeschleudert und landete unsanft im Dreck.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an und lasse deine Wut an mir aus.", murmelte Sasuke tonlos.

"DAS WERDE ICH, SAMARITER!", brüllte Kiba, sprang zu dem am Boden liegenden Uchiha und ließ seine Fäuste mit voller Brutalität auf ihn niedersausen. Sasuke ertrug die Angriffe ohne Gegenwehr. Auch dann noch, als seine Knochen bedrohlich knackten und er überall blaue Flecken hatte.

Doch plötzlich verharrte Kiba, und das obwohl er gerade besonders weit ausgeholt hatte. "Was soll das, Shikamaru?", knurrte er mit verkrampften Muskeln.  
"Hör auf.", sagte der Nara nur und hielt den Anderen mit seinem Schatten in Schach. "Wir werden ihn anhören und dann entscheiden, was zu tun ist. Komm, gehen wir zum stellvertretenden Vorstand. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung zog er Sasuke auf die Beine und bedeutete ihm, mitzukommen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile kamen die Drei bei einem besonders großen Zelt an. Drinnen saß, von Homura und Koharu flankiert, der stellvertretende Hokage. Es war...

"Itachi?", fragte Sasuke verwirrt.  
"Sasuke?" Der Ältere Bruder war nicht weniger verwirrt.

"Er will wieder bei uns aufgenommen werden.", schnaubte Kiba, dann spuckte er auf Sasuke. "Lachhaft! Meiner Meinung nach sollte man ihm bei lebendigem Leib die Eingeweide entfernen und seine Leiche an einem Pfahl aufhängen!"  
"Danke für diesen 'konstruktiven Beitrag', Inuzuka.", erwiederte Itachi ohne Regung. "Doch nun möchte ich Sie bitten, zu gehen und diese Diskussion etwas geeigneteren Kandidaten überlassen."  
"Alle sind sie arrogantes Pack, dieser Uchiha-Abschaum.", murmelte Kiba hasserfüllt, legte seinem Hund die Hand auf den Rücken und ging mit diesem von dannen.

"So, wie verfahren wir mit Sasuke?", fragte Shikamaru nun. "Er hat Konoha verlassen und Orochimaru geholfen, Konoha zu zerstören. Die Schwere dieses Verbrechens ist nicht zu ignorieren."  
"Ist es nicht auch so, dass er Orochimaru tötete und damit das Feuerreich unter dessen Führung entscheidend geschwächt hat?", warf Itachi ein. "Ohne dies wären wir vielleicht längst überrannt worden. Nur weil Kakashi Hatake uns völlig ignoriert, sind wir noch nicht von dessen Armee angegriffen worden."  
"Er tat dies aus Gründen egoistischer und machthungriger Natur.", sagte Shikamaru kalt. "Zudem hat er mindestens genauso viele Leute von uns umgebracht, wie er durch diese Aktion 'gerettet' hat. Deshalb ist dies kein Grund, ihn als Held zu feiern."

"Bitte, gebt mir die Chance, meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen.", flehte Sasuke. "Itachi, du bist mein Bruder."  
"Es erscheint mir ohnehin etwas merkwürdig, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt zurückkommst, Sasuke.", murmelte der Nara nachdenklich. "Könnte es nicht sein, dass du ein Spion von Akatsuki bist? Für die hast du doch zuletzt gearbeitet..."  
"Akatsuki ist am Ende.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Naruto Uzumaki und seine Gruppe haben sie vollständig überrannt. Sie sind im Besitz aller neun Bijuu."  
"So ist es.", erwiederte Itachi. "Darum benötigen wir auch jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Sasuke ist stark, er könnte vielleicht unser Volk retten."

"Kann man ihm wirklich trauen?", fragte Shikamaru skeptisch. "Er hat Konoha schon einmal verraten. Was beweist uns, dass er es nicht wieder tut?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha, du wirst unter Bewährung in Konoha aufgenommen und genießt alle Rechte. Deine Bewährungszeit beträgt zehn Jahre. Solltest du dir in dieser Zeit etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens in den Kerker gesperrt.", verkündete Itachi.

"Was?", rief Shikamaru geschockt. "Nach allem, was er getan hat, wird ihm noch nicht einmal eine gesichterte Gefängnisstrafe und die Drohung der Todesstrafe auferlegt?"

"Die Verhandlungen sind beendet.", sagte Itachi mit Nachdruck. "Shikamaru, bring Sasuke in sein Zelt. Es wird für ihn hergerichtet. Und sorge dafür, dass ich keinen Besuch mehr bekomme. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut."  
Draußen vor dem Zelt zische Shikamaru Sasuke zu. "Glaub bloß nicht, dass du bei jedem so gut weg gekommen wärst, wie bei deinem Bruder. Hier gibt es jede Menge Leute, die dich tot sehen wollen, Uchiha. Ich bezweifle, dass du irgendwann je wieder akzeptiert wirst."  
"Ich weiß.", sagte Sasuke betrübt. "Doch ich will versuchen, Itachi zu helfen, so gut ich kann. Nicht für dieses Volk tue ich es. Sondern für ihn."

"So kanns gehen.", sagte Shikamaru abfällig. "Früher wolltest du ihn unbedingt töten. Doch mittlerweile ist die Sache mit dem Uchiha-Klan ein offenes Geheimnis bei uns. Es überrascht niemanden wirklich, dass du auch schon davon weißt."

Sasuke ballte die Fäuste. Sich zu beherrschen, war verdammt schwer, und nur indem er an seine Mutter dachte, schaffte er es. Er musste es, denn sonst würde er seine letzte Chance verspielen...


	26. Alle sind gegen das Strudelreich

Schon seit Stunden saß Naruto unter einem Wasserfall und meditierte, das eisige Wasser fühlte sich gut an auf den Schultern. Er saß einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und mediterte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen...

Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit Naruto aller neun Bijuus habhaft geworden war. Er war seinem großen Ziel nun sehr nahe gekommen. Doch das hatte noch eine andere Seite: Nun war er so ziemlich der gefürchtetste Mensch dieser Welt. Er konnte zwar nicht umhin, dies zu genießen, doch würden sie jederzeit mit Angriffen rechnen müssen.

Killerbee hatte seine eigene Privatinsel, welche komplett aus einer Riesen-Schildkröte bestand, in die Nähe des Uzu-no-kuni-Archipels geholt. Er hatte Naruto gesagt, dass dieser unter dem Wasserfall lernen konnte, Kyuubi noch besser zu kontrollieren. Er müsste sich nur dem stellen, was dort auf ihn wartete.

Und dann erschien etwas vor ihm. Eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Ihre Augen waren ozeanblau und vollkommen reinherzig.

"Wer bist du?", fragte Naruto verwirrt.

Die Gestalt nahm klare Präsenz an. Sie sah aus wie der Blonde selbst und schien doch dessen komplettes Gegenteil zu verkörpern. Auch war dieser andere Naruto sehr aufgebracht.

"Wie konntest du das nur tun?", sagte Letzerer und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

"Ich weiß gerade nicht genau, was du meinst.", erwiederte derjenige, der aus Fleisch und Blut bestand. "Ich habe so viele Menschen getötet, ich kann mich gar nicht an alle erinnern..."  
"Du bist so... undankbar!", erwiederte das Trugbild schluchzend. "Du warst der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben! Hinata hat für dich gelebt... und dir scheint es völlig egal zu sein, was mit ihr passiert ist! Sie hat sich für dich geopfert und wofür? Für dich und deinen Traum!"  
"Pfff...", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich und fixierte sein jämmerliches Gegenüber. "Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, stimmt's, Trottel? Menschen sind schwach und nur ein Werkzeug für mich. Das Mädchen bedeutete mir überhaupt nichts, von Anfang an. Der Verlust ihrer Fähigkeiten ist zwar bedauerlich... aber sie selber ist mir völlig egal."  
"Warum bist du nur so grausam?", heulte sein Ebenbild.

"Die ganze Welt ist nur ein Haufen von Arschlöchern.", grinste Naruto. "Wer nett ist, hat schon verloren. Also sage mir es mit endlich, was soll ich tun, damit du endlich ruhig bist?"

"Der Mond ist hell heute Nacht.", murmelte Gaara emotionslos. Er stand am Rande einer Klippe, die dreißig Meter in die Tiefe reichte. "Genau so wie damals, als ich meinen Onkel umgebracht habe."  
"Ich verstehe.", murmelte Haku. "Er ist fast so hell wie der Schnee."  
"Er wäre noch schöner, wenn er rot wie Blut wäre.", erwiederte der Rothaarige nachdenklich. "Dann hätte er etwas von Krieg und Grausamkeit an sich."

"Nein, das gefiele mir nicht.", murmelte der Eis-Ninja langsam. "Zumindest, solange ich nicht das Juin aktiviert habe."

"Das Juin fördert das Böse im Menschen zutage.", sagte Kabuto von weiter hinten. "Und dieses ist in jedem Menschen verborgen, egal wie rein und unschuldig er von außen wirkt. Selbst diejenigen, die der Welt als 'große Helden' bekannt sind, haben dieses in sich. Wie der vierte Hokage zum Beispiel..." Er schluckte bei der Erinnerung an diesen, so voller Hass.

Aus dem Gebüsch bewegte sich eine winzige Spitzmaus. Schneeweiß mit dunklen Augen. Interessiert sah sie in den Himmel und verschuchte, die Drei zu erschnuppern.

"Hey, die ist ja schön.", lächelte Haku.  
Aus Kabutos Finger kroch eine Schlange und wollte die Maus fressen, doch diese rannte schnell weg und verschwand im Gebüsch.

"Tsss.", grinste der Brillenträger und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab. "Wann ich wohl wieder die Ehre habe, mich komplett mit Orochimaru-samas Seele zu vereinen?" 

"Ich habe Euch lange nicht mehr gesehen, Onkel Toshiro...", sagte Nagato nachdenklich. Er handelte durch den Gott-Körper, was ein Zeichen seiner Ehrerbietung war.

"Ich kann mich noch genau an dich erinnern, kleiner Nagato...", sagte dieser lächelnd. "Dein Vater hatte immer diese ruhige Art, ganz anders als Satoru-nii-san und ich. Und scheinbar hast du sie von ihm geerbt."

"Man kann nun nicht wirklich von Erbe sprechen, wenn ich durch diese Körper kommuniziere...", erwiederte dieser. "Das Einzige, was mir meine Macht verleiht, ist das Rinnegan..."  
"Wie hast du diese Augen eigentlich gekriegt?", fragte Toshiro fordernd. "Ich meine, sie sind so unsagbar mächtig, selbst nur mit ihnen wärest du Satoru ebenbürtig gewesen."

"Ich habe sie von einem Mann, den ich nun verraten habe.", sagte Nagato. "Nämlich Madara Uchiha. Ein Mann, der noch viel mehr Macht besitzt als ich."

"Verstehe...", sagte der Alte. "Aber so mächtig ist er gar nicht, Junge! Immerhin konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihr euch die Bijuu aneignet."

"Er hat sich genügend Macht angeeignet, um auch ohne sie gefährlich zu sein.", sagte Nagato bestimmt. "Darüber hinaus kann er sie uns alle wieder abnehmen. Nein, diesen Mann haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen."

Unweit der Inseln des Archipels, an der Küste Blitz-Reiches, stand Godaime Raikage und sah auf das Meer hinaus.  
"Dort ist das, was ich suche...", murmelte er und Gier trat in seine Augen. "...die neun legendären Bijuu... Wenn ich sie alle habe, ist mir die Weltherrschaft gewiss!" Er begann, zu lachen.

"Spiel dich nicht so auf, du Idiot!", murmelte seine rothaarige Begleiterin wütend. "Vielleicht bist du jetzt der Raikage, doch innerlich bist du immer noch der selbe Trottel wie damals."  
"Ach meinst du?", fauchte der Godaime wütend. "Immer stand ich im Schatten von É, er war Sohn des Sandaime Raikage, er war mir immer überlegen und ich habe ihn trotz Anstrengung nie besiegen können. Doch nun ist das vorbei. Ich habe mich als der Stärkere erwiesen... Dennoch... Der Feind ist diesmal echt ultra-gefährlich. Sie haben alle neun Bijuu und bewiesen, dass sie auch ohne diese mächtig genug sind, Akatsuki zu schlagen..."

"Ja, wenn du dir da mal nicht zu viel vorgenommen hast...", murmelte die Partnerin.

Plötzlich bemerkte Godaime, wie etwas im Wasser schwomm. Dann kam eine kleine, weiße Maus aus dem Wasser.

"Godaime-sama!", piepste das Wesen. "Ich habe diese Typen nun eine Weile beobachtet und muss sagen: Sie sind alle abgrundtief böse. Einer wollte mich sogar fressen!"  
"Was, dich fressen?", rief der Raikage erbost, doch dann lächelte er wieder. "Als ob sie das schaffen würden, Kleines..."  
"Schon wahr, aber wenn ich meine volle Kraft einsetzen würde, kämen diese Kerle auf den Trichter.", erwiederte die Maus. "Aber ich würde sagen, es ist an der Zeit, den Angriff einzuleiten. Ihr solltet sie erwischen, solange sie sich noch erholen. Ich habe alles über sie herausgefunden."  
"Sehr gut...", lächelte der Kage und holte ein seltsames Jagdhorn aus der Tasche, welches er blies. "Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie alle versammelt sind, aber dann gehts sowas von ab!"  
"Du bist wahnsinnig!", fauchte die Rothaarige. "Vollkommen irre."

Die verheerende Schlacht in Ame-Gakure zwischen den Resten von Akatsuki und den Kriegern des Feuerreiches dauerte nach wie vor an.

In der Mitte standen sich zwei Maskierte gegenüber.

"JAWOOOOOHL, TOBIIII!", brüllte der eine und warf gewaltige Mengen an Kunai durch die Luft. "ICH BIN EIN GUUTEEEEER!"

"Halt den Mund, du Riesenbaby!", fauchte Madara rasend. Hätte er doch niemals diese Doppelidentität angenommen. Den Kunai entging er, indem er sich wieder auf den Geistermodus schaltete und alle Angriffe durch sich durchgehen ließ.

Unweit von diesem war Sasori mit seinem Klon in einen nicht minder heftigen Kampf verwickelt. Dem Puppenspieler ging diese Erscheinung, die fast genau dieselben Worte, wie sein alter Partner Deidara immer von sich gegeben hatte, sagte, zunehmend auf die Nerven. Beide hatten gewaltige Puppenarmeen beschworen.

Unterdessen wurden die Zetsu-Armeen um Einiges dezimiert. Ekatah und Ekusukuf stürzten durch deren Reihen und vernichteten pro Sekunde mindestens einen.

"Sterbt, ihr Schwachmaten!", polterte der Anführer von Noitcurtsed im Wahnsinn. "Das ist meine Macht, YEAAAH!" Mit diesen Worten entfesselte er einen gewaltigen Blitz, der mindestens zehn Zetsus in Stücke riss.

"Wir sind ein gutes Team, was, Meister?", lachte Ekusukuf und entfesselte einen Windstoß, der ebenfalls verheerende Verwüstungen anrichtete.

"Das will ich überhört haben!", polterte sein Meister. "Teamwork ist scheiße, denn es ist ein Beweis dafür, dass man es alleine eben nicht auf die Reihe kriegt! Darum stufe ich das als eine Beleidigung ein!"

Plötzlich verschwanden die Gegenteil-Klone von Madara und Sasori. Deren Zeit war allem Anschein nach abgelaufen.

"Jetzt kaufen wir uns den Scheißkerl!", rief der maskierte Leader in Richtung Sasori.

"Ja.", murmelte dieser emotionslos und zahlreiche Puppen stürzten auf die Beiden zu.

"Dreck!", fauchte Ekatah wütend angesichts dieses unerwarteten Angriffs, dann erzeugte er ein gewaltiges schwarzes Loch, welches die Puppen absorbierte. Doch auch viele Zetsus und Feuerreich-Kämpfer wurden in den Strudel des Todes gesogen.

Doch der grauhaarige Verrückte hatte dafür keine Augen mehr. Stattdessen rannte er wie besessen auf Sasori zu und ließ in seiner Hand ein mächtiges Chidori erscheinen.

Der Rothaarige starrte ihm entgegen, tat aber nichts. Dann durchbohrte die Attacke das Herz von des Puppenspielers.

Erschöpft atmete Ekatah, dann triumphierte er. "Endlich habe ich auch mal einen Richtigen von ihnen wirklich getötet. Das ist großartig, denn nun wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie alle tot sind!"

Doch Sasori lächelte plötzlich psychopathisch. "Du bist aber ganz schön voreilig, mein Freund. Das erinnert mich an mich selbst..." Nun packte er die Hand seines Gegners und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

"Hrrrrghh!", grollte Ekatah und versuchte mit aller Macht, sich loszureißen, doch Sasoris Griff war viel zu stark.  
"Es hat alles keinen Sinn mehr.", murmelte Sasori müde. "Dieser Kampf hätte noch endlos weitergehen können, aber nun beende ich ihn hier und jetzt..."  
Dann durchbohrte eine Puppe mit einem Schwert Ekatahs Brust von hinten...

Sasuke Uchiha spazierte zwischen den Zelten durch die Gegend. Ja, offiziell war er wieder in Konoha aufgenommen, doch der Hass der Leute saß ein bisschen tiefer.

Ein kleiner Junge von nur sechs oder sieben Jahren erblickte ihn und wollte fluchtartig das Weite suchen.

"Warte, wo willst du denn hin?", rief der Uchiha verwirrt.

"Verschwinde!", rief das Kind wütend. "Meine Mama hat mir gesagt, du bist böse! Keiner will was mit dir zu tun haben!" Dann drehte sich der Kleine um und rannte, so schnell es ging, davon. Nur weg vor diesem Schurken.

Es war ein sehr schmerzhaftes Gefühl, von allen verachtet zu werden. Der Einzige, der auf seiner Seite war, war Itachi und der hatte gegenwärtig genug um die Ohren, da er sich während der Abwesenheit vom sechsten Hokage Danzou um das Lager kümmern musste.

Aber im Grunde konnte Sasuke es den Dorfbewohnern nicht verdenken. Denn er war im Grunde ein Monster, eine scheußliche Ausgeburt der Hölle. Der Uchiha trug das Mal des Fluches auf sich und mehr noch, er hatte die Macht Orochimarus absorbiert. Darüber hinaus besaß Sasuke das Mangekyo-Sharingan, das er durch den Mord an seinem besten Freund bekommen hatte.

"Was willst du hier, Abschaum?"

Sasuke schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie seine Füße ihn zum Trainingsplatz des Lagers getragen hatte. Dort trainierten Kiba, Ino, Konohamaru und Moegi. Shikamaru stand etwas abseits grübelte über einem Stück Papier.

Doch als sie Sasuke bemerkten, starrten sie ihn voller Hass an. Es war der selbe Hass, der über Jahre hinweg auch die treibende Kraft hinter dem Handeln des Uchiha gewesen war. All diese Blicke zu spüren, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er wollte sie alle am Liebsten anschreien, dass sie aufhören sollten, doch dann würde er Ärger kriegen und Itachi würde kein Auge mehr zudrücken können.

"Geh doch wieder dorthin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, Arschloch!", knurrte Kiba. "Zu Orochimarus Leuten oder Akatsuki! Oder du verbündest dich mit Uzumaki!"

"Sei still, Kiba.", murmelte Shikamaru eindringlich. "Mir schmeckt es ja auch nicht sonderlich, ihn wieder zu akzeptieren, aber wir müssen unser Augenmerk auf wirklich gefährliche Gegner legen. Und es wäre nicht das Klügste, den Typen wirklich zu provozieren..."  
Sie hatten ja so recht, wenn sie ihn fürchteten, denn er war ein Teufel. Ein Teufel, der bei seinem Streben nach Rache fast seine Seele verloren hätte...

"Verflucht und zugenäht!", schrie Naruto und schlug vor Wut gegen die Felswand, aus

welcher sich ein Stück löste. Doch auch dies nützte ihm nicht wirklich, denn er konnte die verborgenen Kräfte nicht erschließen. Und dies würde bedeuten, dass Naruto, so stark er auch wurde, immer unter seiner vollen Macht kämpfen würde.

"Naruto-kun?", fragte eine zögerliche Stimme. Der Blonde konnte sie nicht zuordnen, weil er sich bis eben in Trance befunden hatte.

"Wer wagt es, mich zu stören?", erboste sich der Jinchuuriki. "Ich habe doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass niemand mich stören soll und jeder, der es tut, sofort hingerichtet wird..."  
"Was du laberst, ist doch scheißegel!", entrüstete sich die Person.

Wer maßte sich an, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Ihm, Naruto Uzumaki, der alle neun Bijuu in seiner Gewalt hatte. Der Zehntausende Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte und selbst Klasse-S-Nuke-Nin alleine mit dem Klang seines Namens in Angst und Schrecken versetzte? Naruto drehte sich um und entspannte sich wieder.

"Ach, du bist es nur, Tayuya...", murmelte er. "Dabei dachte ich, wenn ich diese Nervensäge Hinata loswerde, hätte ich endlich mal meine Ruhe..."  
"Du betrachtest deinen Harem also als nervig?", grinste sie. "Bist du etwa schwul?"

"Noch so' n Satz und ich reiße dir sofort den Kopf vom Körper!", brauste er auf. "Meine Laune ist wirklich miserabel, also werde ich nicht einmal vor meinen besten Soldaten Halt machen, wenn sie es zu weit treiben!" Mit diesen Worten erschuf er ein Rasenshuriken und pfefferte es gegen die Felswand. Eine Explosion erschütterte die Insel und ein großes Loch war in der Wand. "Also mäßige dich gegenüber deinem Meister, dumme kleine Kunoichi!"

"Ich wollte doch nur was an deiner Laune ändern...", erwiederte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Erst war er verdutzt, dann erwiederte Naruto ihn.

Als sie sich lösten, murmelte der blonde Uzumaki: "Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte eine Ablenkung gegenwärtig wirklich nicht schaden..."

Unsanft packte er sie und drückte sie zu Boden. Ergeben seufzte Tayuya, als Naruto sich auf sie legte...

Ekatah spuckte Blut. "Wa- was zum Teufel?"

"So...", lächelte Sasori. "Jetzt ist meine Blutschuld wohl beglichen. Das ist dafür, dass dein Vater meine Eltern getötet hat..."  
"Was?", ächzte der Silberhaarige. "Du bist ja genau wie meine missratenen Schüler!"  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass dein erbärmlicher Feldzug von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde, Kakashi Hatake?", höhnte Madara.

"Nenn mich nicht so, du Hurensohn!", röchelte Ekatah. "Dieser Typ ist schon längst gestorben! Ihr Schweine habt ihn getötet!"

"Jetzt...", erwiederte der Maskierte. "Haben wir das wirklich. Du kannst nicht mehr entkommen, Junge!"

"So, meinst du?", grinste der ehemalige Kopier-Ninja irre. "Dann pass mal auf! Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Dann verschwand er.

"Dreck, verdammter!", schrie Madara. "Er ist entkommen! Los, Zetsus, tötet seine Männer!"  
"Was, aber...!", riefen die Feuerreichler, während sie von den Fleischfressern zerfetzt wurden.

"So leicht kriegt ihr mich nicht!", knurrte Ekusukuf und formte Fingerzeichen. "Jutsu der perfekten Verwandlung!" Dann änderte sich seine Form und er wurde ein Floh. Im Gegensatz zum herkömmlichen Henge no Jutsu, das nur eine Luftverdichtung erzeugte, war dieses Jutsu wirklich materiell. Und schon war der Floh weg.

"Verdammt!", brüllte Madara, während in den Trümmern der Stadt die Schlacht weitertobte.

"So...", murmelte Dosu, während er stolz von seiner ersten eigenen Kreation zurücktrat. Diese war makellos und genauso, wie Kakuzu-sensei es ihn gelehrt hatte. Du zahllose Nähte war sein Arm wieder an den Körper genäht worden.

Die Gestalt auf dem Bett hatte überall mechanische Teile und fundamentale Risse waren genäht worden. Der zerschmetterte Schädel wurde von einem großen Mecha-Helm zusammengehalten.

"Was?", murmelte das Wesen monoton.

"Dass du noch am Leben bist, verdankst du mir, kleine Haruno.", grinste Shadowsound. "Hachibi hat dir sämtliche Knochen gebrochen und viele deiner inneren Organe schwer verletzt. Ich musste Knochensplitter aus deinem Körper pulen und die irreparablen Schäden durch mechanische Teile ausgleichen."  
"Was - ist - mit - Tsunade?", erwiederte Sakura mechanisch.

"Sie und den Großteil unserer Leute konnte ich nicht mehr retten...", sagte Dosu. "Die Schäden an ihren Körpern waren einfach zu verheerend."

"Der - Schmerz - ist - unerträglich.", murmelte die mehr tote als lebendige Kunoichi.

"Ja, das ist mir bewusst und es ist eine kleine Rache für den Mord an Kin.", grinste der Ex-Oto. "Das kapierst du, schließlich seid du und Uchiha Rache-Experten... Kukuku... Aber wenn du willst, erlöse ich dich von deinem Leid, indem ich dich hier und jetzt zerfetze..."  
"Nein.", sagte Sakura. "Erst - wenn - ich - Naruto - und - die - anderen - Jinchuuriki - Monster - alle - getötet - habe..."

"Wie es dir beliebt...", lächelte Dosu.

Wie ein Irrer lachte Kabuto. Er war in seinem persönlichen Labor, dass er sich im Strudel-Reich eingerichtet hatte. Und gerade eben hatte der Orochimaru-Träger viele Tote erschlossen, die er mit dem Edo Tensei auferwecken konnte. Er kam dem Sinn des Lebens immer näher, erkannte den großen Zusammenhang zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der der Toten.

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, denn es bescherte ihm unsagbare Macht. Und mehr noch: Er hatte das Jutsu der Unsterblichkeit noch weiter verbessert und Zugang zu Wegen gefunden, die selbst Orochimaru-sama all die Jahre verwehrt geblieben waren. So konnte er das Jutsu nicht nur mehr alle drei Jahre, sondern alle drei Tage anwenden. Dieses Wissen konnte ihm potentiell unbegrenzte Macht verleihen, mit der Kabuto, das hieß, Orochimaru-sama selbst, der Herrscher der Welt werden konnte, welcher vollkommen unbesiegbar war!

Nur leider gab es da ein Problem, denn nicht er war gegenwärtig der Boss, sondern dieser kleine Naruto-Junge. Und dessen Macht war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, soviel stand fest. Und wenn Kabuto sich jetzt gegen ihn stellen würde, konnte das fatale Folgen haben, denn die Macht von dessen Anhängern zusammen, von all den Bijuu ganz zu schweigen, war erdrückend. Die würden sogar jemanden seines Kalibers in der Luft zerreißen.

Nein, Kabuto musste weiter forschen und noch mehr Macht erlangen. Dann musste er Naruto bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit erwischen. Und am Besten verschwieg er seine neuen Erkenntnisse...

Der mächtige Itachi Uchiha saß in einer dunklen Ecke seines Zeltes und war in Gedanken versunken.

Nachdem Danzou-san vor einigen Minuten von der Hokage-Besprechung zurückgekehrt war, hatte er wieder seinen alten Posten als Hokage im Konoha-Lager angetreten, womit Itachi sich wieder der Verfeinerung seines Könnens zuwenden konnte.

Der alte Shimura hatte die Wiederaufnahme von Sasuke zutiefst missbilligt, doch sich in der Hinsicht mit Itachi anzulegen, hätte an Wahnsinn gegrenzt, weswegen er dies getrost unterlassen hatte.

Was Itachi jedoch mehr Sorgen machte, war die gegenwärtige Entwicklung. Naruto Uzumaki hatte alle neun Bijuu in seiner Gewalt, damit hatte er theoretisch die Macht, die Welt zu vernichten. Natürlich konnte er dies nicht so einfach tun, denn sonst lief der Jinchuuriki Gefahr, sich selbst zu vernichten, da er die Macht von allen Neunen noch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Itachi traute Naruto zwar alles zu, dennoch hielt er den Uzumaki für intelligent genug, alles so einzurichten, dass am Ende er der Weltherrscher war.

Und sie mussten ihm zuvorkommen und ihn vernichten. Sicher, das würde nicht einfach werden und Itachi wusste, dass dies sein Ende bedeuten konnte, doch für das Schicksal der Welt und seinen Bruder tat er dies mit Freuden.

Die Sache mit Godaime Raikage missfiel dem Uchiha genauso wie Danzou. Dieser Irre schien die Situation nicht ernst zu nehmen und glaubte offenbar, alleine mit dem Strudel-Reich fertig zu werden. Was für eine Ignoranz und Selbstüberschätzung! Itachi zählte diesen Mann schon zu Toten.

Aber nun musste ein ernsthafter Plan zur Vernichtung Uzumakis her. Auf die Hilfe Sunas, Iwas und Kiris konnten sie sicher zählen und vielleicht konnten sie sogar den irren Ekatah Ihsakak für ihre Unternehmung gewinnen oder wahlweise stürzen und das Feuerreich damit zurückerobern...

Itachi aktivierte seine Mangekyos und tauchte tief in sein Unterbewusstsein ein. Bilder aus der Zeit, als er noch Teil einer intakten Familie war, huschten an seinem Auge vorbei, Bilder, an die sich der Uchiha erinnerte, als wären sie aus einem uralten, längst vergessenen Traum.

Doch Itachi suchte etwas ganz Anderes: Er war auf der Suche nach der inneren Stärke, die der Legende nach tief in einem jeden Uchiha verborgen war.

Diese Legende war noch weit älter als Madara Uchiha und dieser hatte die innere Stärke selbst nicht gefunden. Diese Kraft sollte es einem Uchiha ermöglichen, das ewige Mangekyo zu beherrschen, ohne einen Freund oder Bruder zu töten. Doch die Sage sagte auch, dass dies so schwierig war, dass die ältesten, talentiertesten und erfahrensten Uchiha daran zerbrochen seien, denn man brauchte ein rein gutes Herz, frei von allem Bösen.

Nur einem Uchiha war es der Legende nach vor Jahrhunderten gelungen, diese innere Stärke zu erlangen und der hatte nicht lange genug gelebt, um wirklich etwas zu bewirken, da er einer Krankheit erlegen gewesen war.

Doch er, Itachi, strebte nach unaufhörlich nach dieser inneren Stärke und wenn er sie erlangte, konnte es ihm wirklich gelingen, die Welt zu retten...

Ekatah spuckte Blut. Er war wieder in seiner Basis, die an dem Ort stand, wo sich einst Konoha erhoben hatte.

"Maestro...", murmelte einer der Medic-Nin, die aus Oto stammten und über die der Irre nun gebot. Dieser Medic-Nin behandelte die tiefe Wunde, die die vergiftete Waffe gerissen hatte.

"AHHHHH!", brüllte der Wahnsinnige vor Schmerz und krümmte sich. Nein, das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn so ein mickriger Akatsuki den Tod Ekatahs bedeuten würde! Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden. Wenn diese Verletzung ihn nicht nachhaltig schädigte würde dies an ein Wunder grenzen.

Er begann, irre zu lachen. Nein, das wäre lächerlich, wenn Ekatah hier sterben würde! Und nicht durch die Hand eines der elenden Bastarde, die seine Seele zu Staub zermalen und wieder zusammengesetzt hatten, nur, um sie gleich wieder zu Staub zu zermalen! Nein, er würde nicht ruhen, bis jeder einzelne von ihnen vernichtet war!

(Flashback Ekatah, viereinhalb Monate vor der Vernichtung Konohas)

Kakashi lag im Bett, an welches man ihn wieder gefesselt hatte. Hidan war bei der Folterung mal wieder besonders grausam gewesen und so war der Oberkörper des Silberhaarigen wieder mit tiefen Schnitten übersäht, die die bereits zugeheilten Narben, von denen es mehr als nackte Haut gab, überdeckten.

Fast drei Jahre lang hatte er es jeden Tag morgens und abends über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Hidan hatte eine wahrhaft sadistische Freude daran, sein Opfer zu quälen und ihm Leid zuzufügen und wenn der mal ausfiel, dann übernahm dies Dosu alias Shadowsound.

Nicht einmal zu sterben gestattete man ihm.

Das Einzige was sein Leben ein wenig erfüllte, war diese Sakura-Illusion, die ihn jeden Tag heimsuchte. Es war ein absoluter Segen, diese Erscheinung, denn mit ihr konnte er über alles reden. Seine tiefsten Geheimnisse, selbst das Dorf betreffend, da es ja nur eine Illusion war. Und nun lag er wieder in der Dunkelheit und wartete auf den nächsten Tag voller Folter, Verzweiflung und schließlich Erlösung. Es hatte sich beinahe so etwas wie eine groteske Routine eingependelt.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas, was niemals zuvor geschehen war, seitdem er hier eingesperrt gewesen war. Eine düstere Aura lag plötzlich im Raum, düsterer als die finsteren Rituale, die Hidan täglich abhielt, schwärzer als die absolute Dunkelheit, die die völlige Abwesenheit von Licht bewirkte. Dann waren in der Mitte zwei rotglühende Augen zu erkennen.

Kakashi wollte schreien, doch etwas schnürte ihm die Luft ab. War das die nächste Stufe der Folter, ein grässliches Gen-Jutsu? Doch etwas sagte Kakashi, dass dies nicht stimmte. Dies war real.

"Kakashi Hatake...", sagte die Gestalt mit donnernder, tiefer Stimme und ein riesiger Mund formte sich. "Ich bin der Dämon der Umkehrung, mein Name ist Imak."

"I-Imak?", murmelte der Jonin leise. Er hatte vor langer Zeit Legenden über diesen irren Dämon von seinem Meister Minato erzählt bekommen, doch das war unglaublich lange her.

"Ich bin geschmeichelt, dass du mich irre findest, denn das tun alle...", erwiederte Imak und die Fratze verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. "Genau, ich kann Gedanken lesen, darum sollten wir auch auf diese Art kommunizieren, denn Akatsuki kriegt sonst Wind von Allem. Nur du kannst mich wahrnehmen, aber sie beobachten dich dauerhaft..."

Er verstand. Aber wie geschah das alles? Was wollte Imak von ihm? Er war doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch.

"Oh, du bist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch...", grinste der Dämon der Umkehrung. "Du bist ein mächtiger Shinobi, der zahllosen Feinden die Stirn geboten hat... Das ist doch schon was..."  
Ja, das war durchaus etwas. Dennoch verstand er immer noch nicht...

"Hör mal zu, mein Freund...", gluckste Imak. "Du wirst von einem Jashinisten gefoltert. Da Jashin und ich alte Feinde sind, wäre es naheliegend, dass wir uns beide verbünden, was meinst du?"  
Verbünden? Konnte er dann von hier entkommen? Aber was würde aus seiner Sakura-Illusion werden?

"Vergiss Sakura, die Kleine kann dir völlig egal sein.", wisperte Imak. "Denn die Kleine, die dir immer erscheint, ist kein Produkt deiner Fantasie..."  
Was? Sollte das heißen, dass sie ein Gen-Jutsu der Akatsuki war? Nein, das wäre unerträglich! Mit entsetzt aufgerissen Augen starrte Kakashi die Erscheinung an.

"Kuahahaha!", lachte Imak. "Das wirst dir wünschen, es wäre so, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst. Denn es ist die echte Sakura, die dich verarscht und dir Informationen über das Dorf entnimmt wie einem Informationsbehälter..."  
Nein, er log! Das konnte nicht sein!

"SIEH DER WAHRHEIT INS GESICHT!", brüllte der Dämon. Seine grässliche Stimme hallte in Kakashis Kopf wieder. "Sie haben dich manipuliert und dank dir und Sakura wissen sie bereits eine Menge über Konoha. Dein Widerstand war vollkommen... für' n Arsch..."

"NEEEEEEEIIIIN!", brüllte Kakashi und wand sich in seinem Bett, als wollte er dies nur als bösen Traum brandmarken.

"Ich zeige dir die Wahrheit, Kakashi...", sagte Imak und plötzlich hörte Kakashi verschiedene Stimmen hundertfach verstärkt.

"Mann, was macht dieser Bastard für Lärm?", grollte Hidan. "Der vermisst mich wohl schon..."  
"Wohl kaum." Das war doch Sakuras Stimme! "Der kann nicht mehr auf MICH warten, damit ich ihm die Informationen entnehme..."  
"Ich bin schwer beeindruckt, Schnalle!", höhnte Hidan. "Deinen eigenen Sensei so zu verraten. Du hast wirklich Mumm in den Knochen..."

"Pfff.", knurrte das Mädchen. "Solange es mich meinem Ziel, Naruto zu töten, näher bringt, ist mir jedes Mittel recht..."

Tränen flossen aus Kakashis Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Erkennst du nun, was die Wahrheit ist?", knurrte Imak. "SO läuft der Hase nämlich lang!"

Plötzlich schwappte in Kakashi eine Woge des Hasses über. Auf Sakura, die so belogen hatte. Auf Akatsuki, die ihn gefoltert und gedemütigt hatten. Auf Konoha, die scheinbar nicht den geringsten Versuch unternommen hatten, ihn zu befreien. Und auf sich selbst, weil er nicht die Kraft hatte, sein eigenes Leiden zu beenden.

"Ich könnte dir die Kraft geben, dein Leiden zu beenden...", höhnte der Dämon der Umkehrung. "Aber wäre es nicht viel besser, dich zu rächen für alles? Dann musst du nur laut hersagen, dass du mir ewige Treue schwörst und alles an dir umkehrst..."  
Oh nein, er war kein Mann der Rache! Obwohl... Alles war hundertmal besser, als auch nur einen einzigen Tag weiterhin in dieser Hölle zu dahinzuvegetieren...

"Ich schwöre Imak, dem Dämon der Umkehrung, ewige Treue und werde alles, was mich selbst betrifft, umkehren, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen!", rief Kakashi.

Plötzlich durchströmte ihn Macht, unvergleichliche Macht! Plötzlich fühlte Kakashi vollkommen anders! Teamwork war ihm egal, nein, sogar zuwider! Was hatte er sich damals von Obito nur einreden lassen? Wie konnte er nur?

Mit immenser Kraft zerriss der Jonin die Stahlfesseln, die ihn an sein Bett banden. Es fühlte sich gut an, diese übermenschliche Macht!

"So, jetzt reichts aber, den mach fertig!", röhrte Hidan und schien sich auf den Weg zur Kammer zu machen.

Kakashi grinste unter dem Mundschutz leicht irre. "Der soll nur herkommen, den mache ich fertig! ICH REISSE IHN IN STÜCKE!"

"Nein!", rief Imak. "Du bist nicht mächtig genug. Wenn du jetzt kämpfst, musst du gegen Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sakura, Tsunade, Shadowsound, Itachi und Kisame kämpfen! Denn all diese Mitglieder sind zufällig gerade in der Basis! Das schaffst nicht einmal du mit deiner neuen Kraft!"  
"Schon wahr...", murmelte Kakashi. "Aber du bist doch ein obermächtiger Dämon, oder? Du könntest diese Schwächlinge doch gewiss vernichten, oder?"  
"Du verstehst das nicht!", schrie Imak. "Ich kann diese Welt nicht betreten und es kostet meine ganze Kraft, mit jemandem dieser Welt zu kommunizieren! Ich könnte dich hier rausbringen, aber dann reißt unser Kontakt ab!"

Die Tür wurde krachend aufgestoßen und da standen Sakura und Hidan.

"Wie hast er das gemacht?", rief Hidan erschrocken.

"Legen Sie sich wieder hin, Sensei!", befahl die Rosahaarige.

Kakashi riss sich den Mundschutz ab, packte sein Stirnband und zog es sich über die Augen. Verkehrt herum. Irgendwie hatte Imak ihm einen Röntgenblick verliehen, der ihn trotzdem sehen ließ.

Dann begann Kakashi, ausgeflippt zu lachen. "Ich werde euch in Fetzen reißen, das sei euch klar!" Dann setzte er Chidori ein, doch es war nicht so strahlend hell wie sonst, sondern pechschwarz. Er rannte auf Hidan zu und durchbohrte dessen Herz.

"Das kann mich doch nicht umbringen!", höhnte dieser.

"Was geht da drüben vor?", hörte Kakashi die Stimme Pains von weiter hinten.

"Wir müssen schnell handeln!", rief Imak und plötzlich verschwamm alles vor den Augen des Kopier-Ninjas. Dann fand er sich auf einer Waldlichtung wieder.

"Was hast du getan?", schrie er. "Ich hätte sie beide beinahe vernichtet!"

"Du bist ein Narr!", fauchte der Dämon der Umkehrung. "Pain hätte dich in der Luft zerrissen. Du brauchst Anhänger, um Akatsuki zu vernichten!"

"Das is' scheiße!", grollte der Hatake. "Anhänger sind doch nur 'ne unnötige Last! Ohne komme ich besser klar!"  
"Ja, schon, aber sie sind notwendig!", grollte Imak. "Wie auch immer, du wirst jetzt meinen Willen umsetzen und Chaos in die Welt bringen! Leider reißt vom Teleport unser Kontakt ab und ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen! Also nutze die Kräfte, die du schon hast und vertiefe sie eventuell! Von nun an bist nicht mehr Kakashi Hatake, sondern dessen genaues Gegenteil, Ekatah Ihsakak! Und jetzt empfehle ich mich!" Dann war die finstere Aura verschwunden.

Genau, er würde der Welt Chaos bringen. Zerstörung! Und er würde Akatsuki vernichten, mit allen Mitteln!

(Flashback Ekatah, Ende)

Er grinste teuflisch, es würde nicht hier enden!

"Maestro, geht es Euch nicht gut?", rief der Diener ängstlich.

"Ich muss mehr Originalität erlangen...", erwiederte Ekatah mit einem schmerzhaften Grinsen. Die Schmerzen, die Sasori ihm zugefügt hatte, erinnerte den Silberhaarigen an die vergangenen Tage in der Folterkammer. "Mit neuen Ideen hätte ich Akatsuki bestimmt vernichtet. Ich brauche mehr Jutsus wie das Chidori, eigene Künste, nicht nur Kopierte! Wenn ich vollends das Gegenteil meines alten Selbstes werden will, muss ich das Image als Kopier-Ninja loswerden! Denn je mehr ich zum Gegenteil werde, umso mehr Macht beziehe ich durch Imak! Schließlich soll 'das Schreckliche' sich wenigstens gelohnt haben..."

Den letzten Satz sprach er allerdings mit gewisser Angst aus.

In Uzushiogakure ging gegenwärtig die Sonne auf.

Haku saß nun am Rande der großen Klippe und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Es hatte einfach eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und sorgte dafür, dass der Sturm in seinem Herzen zur Ruhe kam. Herrlich war das.

Doch plötzlich schreckte er auf, denn langsam aber sicher näherte sich von Weitem ein Boot der Insel. Haku konnte ihn nicht leicht aus dieser Entfernung erkennen, doch der Mann darin schien uralt zu sein, mindestens neunzig Jahre alt.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen, denn dieser Mann konnte wer weiß was wollen und wer weiß wie mächtig sein!

"Leute!", rief Haku und rannte in den Wald.

"Was willst du?", knurrte Gaara. "Schlimm genug, dass es mir nicht gestattet ist, zu schlafen, nein, dann muss auch noch jemand die nächtliche Ruhe zerstören!"

"Was ist denn los?", knurrte Sakon verdrießlich. "Ich habe herrlich geschlafen!"  
"Ein Fremder nähert sich der Insel!", rief Haku. "Vielleicht ist er von unseren Feinden geschickt worden!"

"Jeder, der sich in dieses Gebiet begibt, soll vernichtet werden!", sagte Gaara. "Und liebend gerne übernehme ich das!"  
"Haltet ein!", rief Pain. "Wir wissen nicht, was er will und wer er ist. Wir sollten uns das erst einmal ansehen und eventuell Naruto informieren! Ich werde mir diese Person einmal ansehen!"  
"Dann sollten wir losgehen.", sagte Toshiro. "Mal sehen, was uns dort erwartet..."

Als sie am Strand angekommen waren, hatte das Boot diesen fast erreicht. Auch Naruto hatte sich dort eingefunden.

"Dieser Typ sollte gute Gründe haben, wenn er weiterleben will!", sagte der Blonde Herrscher. "Denn ich dulde keine Eindringlinge!"

Dann sprang der Alte aus seinem Boot. Er war abgemagert, klein und ging auf einen Gehstock gestützt. "Ah, das ist also das wiedererstarkte Uzushiogakure...", lächelte der Greis. "Seit über dreißig Jahren war ich nicht mehr hier..."  
"Wer bist du, Alter Sack?", knurrte Naruto.

"Aber das ist doch...", rief Toshiro Uzumaki plötzlich schockiert. "Wie geht es, alter Freund?"

"Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass man mich schon fürstlicher empfangen hat, ganz in Ordnung?", erwiederte der noch ältere Neuankömmling.

"Könnte mir mal jemand erklären, was hier vorgeht?", schnaubte Naruto wütend. "Dann dieses Land gehört jetzt mir, was auch immer früher gewesen ist!"  
"Dies ist Isotu, der Seher.", erwiederte Toshiro leicht verärgert. "Zolle ihm gefälligst Respekt, Junge?"

"Was, ein Uzumaki, der von Respekt spricht?", höhnte der Blonde. "Und was zur Hölle bedeutet 'Seher'?"

"Das bedeutet, mein junger Freund, dass ich in die Zukunft sehen kann.", erwiederte Isotu langsam. "Denn ich bin vom Stamm der Mesari, die diese Fähigkeit als Kekkeigenkei besitzen."

"Die Mesari?", rief Pain voller Schrecken. "Aber das ist doch dieses uralte Inselvolk, das seit Jahrhunderten in enger Freundschaft mit Uzu no kuni gelebt hat!"  
"So ist es.", sagte Toshiro mit hartem Blick. "Doch die Meisten von ihnen wurden getötet bei dem großen Krieg, der auch das Strudelreich zerstört hat."

"Wir haben unser Ende verhergesehen, doch wir haben einfach keinen Weg gefunden, dies zu verhindern.", sagte der Seher mit schwerer Stimme. "Somit haben wir uns in unser Schicksal ergeben..."  
"Soll das heißen, dass ihr glaubt, alles sei von Beginn an vorgeschrieben?", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich. "Dass ich nicht lache! Jeder erreicht seine persönliche Erfüllung durch eigene Taten!"  
"Das ist richtig.", stimmte Isotu zu. "Nein, wir sehen vielmehr drohende Gefahren voraus und erhalten somit die Chance, sie abzuwenden. Die Zukunft ist noch nicht festgeschrieben, doch ich kann sehen, was geschehen könnte, wenn ich mich heraushalte und die Visionen sind meistens vage und haben nie völlige Garantie. Jeder kann die Visionen mit seinen Taten ungültig machen!"

"Aber warum hast du das Ende deines Volkes dann nicht verhindert?", erwiederte Naruto ungläubig. "Oder es wenigstens versucht?"  
"Weil alle Wege dahin jede Menge Schmerz und Leid gefordert hätten.", sagte der Uralte matt. "Doch sich einfach töten lassen, war schlichtweg einfacher für uns. Wir sind keine großen Freunde der Strapazen."  
Naruto starrte ihn an. Wie konnte man nur so eine Denkweise haben? Es erschloss sich ihm nicht.

"Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!", sagte der Seher. "Ich habe gesehen, dass sich ein furchtbarer Krieg zwischen dem Reich Uzu no kuni und allen anderen Nationen anbahnt. Ein Krieg, der furchtbare Opfer von beiden Seiten fordert und nur mit dem Ende von einer Seite endet."  
"Wann ist dieser Krieg?", rief Naruto mit aufgeregt aufgerissenen Augen. "Und wer gewinnt?"  
"Tja, mein Junge.", lächelte Isotu. "Das kann ich nicht genau sagen... Ich weiß nur, dass euch noch schwere Zeiten bevorstehen, wenn ihr die Bijuu, die ihr erobert habt, behalten wollt, denn so ziemlich jeder Mächtige außerhalb eures Teams ist gegen euch!"

Nein, das durfte nicht passieren, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Nach all den Mühen, die es gekostet hatte, das hier aufzubauen, durfte es nicht enden! Der Gedanke, alle Länder gegen sich zu haben, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Ihr seid am selben Punkt, an dem Satoru-kun vor all den Jahren ebenfalls war.", sagte Isotu. "Mir selbst ist es ja egal, wie dieser Konflikt ausgeht, denn selbst der Tod ist mir nicht unlieb. Aber ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie ihr damit umgeht. Die Vision war doch sehr langweilig und unspektakulär. Sie haben euch überrannt und fertig. Aber ich wollte mal wieder was Spannendes sehen."  
"Du bist doch krank!", knurrte Naruto. "Aber nett, dass du extra gekommen bist, um dies zu sagen. Dafür lasse ich dich lebend davonziehen."  
"Nun ja, ich bräuchte ein neues Zuhause, denn mein Altes wurde überflutet.", sagte Isotu. "Also wie wäre es, wenn ich hier wohnen bleibe und dir dafür mehr erzähle? Ich kann erneut in die Zukunft sehen und dir Tipps geben, wie du den Lauf der Dinge zu deinen Gunsten lenken kannst..."  
"Aha, du weißt also doch mehr und hast mir diesen Gefallen nicht ohne Hintergedanken erwiesen!", knurrte Naruto. "Hätte ich mir ja denken können... Aber du kannst gerne hier wohnen bleiben, alter Mann, wenn du mir mehr erzählst!"  
"Dann ist es abgemacht...", murmelte Isotu lächelnd.

Und so hatte Team Kitsune ein weiteres wertvolles Mitglied gewonnen...

Krach. Krach. Schwere Schritte gingen durch die Wälder in der Umgebung von Kumogakure. Überall lagen umgerissene Bäume, teilweise waren die Wege durchsetzt von Erdspalten.

Schreckliche Brüllgeräusche erfüllten die Luft.

"Fufufu...", höhnte Godaime Raikage. "Sie kommen alle. Noch wenige Stunden und das Festival im Reich der Strudel kann beginnen!" Er lachte.

"Ja, das wird interessant werden.", piepste die Spitzmaus. "Hoffe nur, dass keine Schlangen mehr kommen. Ich hasse Schlangen."  
"Keine Sorge, mein Süßes.", grinste der Kage. "Die Viecher haben doch gegen dich keine Chance."  
"Auch das stimmt, Meister.", erwiederte das kleine Tier.

Plötzlich brachen Bäume weg, als wären sie Streichhölzer. Dort standen zwei zehn Meter hohe Golems, welche aussahen, als hätten sie das Land selbst geformt.

"Was, ihr kommt auch zum Helfen?", rief der Kage begeistert.

"Ja.", sagte einer der Steinriesen. "Wir wollen dieses Naruto-Kind mit allen Mitteln vernichten, denn es ist das pure Böse."

"Sehr schön.", erwiederte Godaime. "Hoffentlich machen Yugito und Bee nicht so viel Ärger..."

Immer schwerere Erdbeben erschütterten das Land. Anscheinend bewegten sich gewaltige Heere.

"Egal, wie groß Uzumakis Streitmacht ist, die Unsere wird er nicht stoppen können.", lachte der Mörder das Vierten Raikage. "Denn wir haben unsagbare Stärke und Willenskraft an unserer Seite!"

Kabuto experimentierte immer noch in seinem Labor. Er hatte wenig geschlafen, doch interessierte ihn das nicht, da er immer neue interessante Dinge entdeckte. Nun wusste er, warum sein Meister so versessen auf Forschung gewesen war.

"Kabuto Yakushi...", sagte plötzlich eine hohe, raue Stimme.

Der Schlangenmann wirbelte herum und entdeckte einen Greis.

"Wer bist du?", rief er entsetzt. "Und was willst du?"

"Ich bin Isotu Mesari, der Seher.", antwortete der Greis. "Und ich weiß, dass du planst, dich gegen Naruto und die Anderen zu stellen!"

"Was?" Kabuto starrte ihn an, sein Blick verriet pures Entsetzen. Er musste diesen Mann töten, um...

"Denke nicht dran...", erwiederte der Seher. "Wenn du mich tötest, dann findet Naruto alles über dich heraus, weil er misstrauisch wird... Aber wenn du mich verschonst, so soll kein Wort über meine Lippen kommen."  
"Warum deckst du mich?", fragte Kabuto verwirrt. "Und wo kommst du überhaupt her?"

"Ich lebte auf den Inseln im Osten, doch eine große Welle hat sie überflutet, somit brauchte ich ein neues Zuhause." Er machte eine Miene, die ihn äußerst bemitleidenswert erscheinen ließ. "Warum ich dich nicht verrate, ist einfach. Weil das lustiger ist, natürlich. Wäre doch langweilig, wenn ich all die Probleme dieses dämlichen Görs alleine lösen müsste. Das wäre meiner Unterhaltung abträglich..."  
"Eine Frage, Isotu...", sagte Kabuto. "Kannst du vorraussagen, ob Naruto mich durch Zufall erwischen könnte?"

"Nein, Zufälle kann ich nicht vorhersehen...", erwiederte der Seher. "Das entzieht sich meiner Macht. Ebenso wie Entscheidungen von Lebewesen. Solltest du dich also plötzlich entscheiden, deine Aufstandspläne aufzugeben, kann ich das auch nicht vorhersehen. Ich kann eine Vision ab dem Moment bekommen, in dem eine Person einen Entschluss gefasst hat, etwas durchzuziehen und ich kann die Folgen dieser Handlung verfolgen, doch Zufälle und Handlungen anderer Personen würden das Bild rasch wieder zunichtemachen. Fast sichere Großereignisse kann ich jedoch leicht vorhersagen, auch wenn die kleinen Details und das Endergebnis sich mir entziehen..."  
"Verstehe...", sagte Kabuto. "Dies ist eine Macht, die ich gut gebrauchen könnte..."

"Jetzt hast du gerade beschlossen, mich als Traumgefäß zu verwenden...", sagte der Seher mit mattem Schock. "Das kann nicht möglich sein!"  
"Doch!", rief Kabuto, dann wurde er zur Schlange und verleibte sich den anderen Körper ein. Dann erschuf er einen Doppelgänger, der nun aufgrund der Gestalt aussah wie der Alte.

Als Nächstes formte der Yakushi eine Maske, die ihm wieder sein altes Aussehen verlieh.

Wie ein Irrer begann Kabuto, zu lachen. Ja, nun war seine Macht noch größer! Diese hellseherischen Fähigkeiten waren zwar nicht frei von Fehlern, aber nun konnte er sich endlich daran machen, seinen ultimativen Masterplan auszuarbeiten!

"Und, wie läuft die große Bio-Clone-Production voran?", grinste Naruto.

Er und Nagato standen in einer der vielen Höhlen des Uzu-no-kuni-Archipels. Dort stand eine perfekt identische Replik der Statue, wie Madara sie besessen hatte. Hier wurden die fünf jinchuurikilosen Bijuu eingesetzt, um weitere Zetsu-Klone zu erschaffen.

"Sehr ordentlich.", erwiederte Nagatos Körper lächelnd. Flankiert wurde er von all seinen Pains, gegenwärtig vier an der Zahl. Da waren erst einmal natürlich Yahiko, dann Konan, außerdem noch zwei auf der Straße getöteten Nuke-Nin, die allerdings bald ausgetauscht werden würden. "Natürlich haben wir nicht annähernd so viel Zeit wie Madara sie hatte, aber weil wir von Anfang an alle Bijuu haben, ist unsere Effizienz natürlich viel höher als die von ihm anfangs. Wir haben jetzt schon über sechshundert, morgen abend werden es an die tausend sein..."  
"So lob ich mir das!", grinste der blonde Uzumaki. Ja, diese Armee konnte Rückendeckung geben, wenn der Feind zu übermächtig wurde. Und dies war in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mehr oder weniger die ganze Welt gegen sich hatten, absolut überlebensnotwendig.

"Natürlich würden die Bijuu dadurch geschwächt werden, sodass sie sich langsam regenerieren müssten..."  
"Papperlapapp!", fuhr Naruto seinem Groß-Cousin ins Wort. "Wir dürfen die Produktionseffizienz nicht verringern, erst wenn wir etwa fünf- bis zehntausend Stück haben, können wir uns das leisten!"  
"Schon wahr.", sagte Nagato und blickte skeptisch auf die Statue.

"Keine Sorge.", lächelte Naruto. "Wenn wir erst einmal die absoluten Herrscher über die Welt sind, dann wird es Frieden geben... Unseren Frieden."

"In wenigen Stunden ist alles vorbei...", murmelte Godaime lächelnd. "Dann ist Uzushiogakure endgültig Geschichte..."

"Meister Raikage!", rief einer der zahlreichen Shinobi, die als Unterstützung aufgefahren worden waren. "Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie alle neun Bijuu alleine herausfordern wollen?"

"Ich bin nicht alleine...", lächelte dieser. "Ich bin es niemals, denn neben Euch Shinobi sind noch meine treuen Freunde an meiner Seite, mit denen ich alles schaffe."

Der Shinobi schluckte und trat wieder in die Reihen zurück.

Irre lachte Kabuto. Nun sah auch er, was der Seher vorausgeahnt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte der Yakushi die Funktionsweise dieser neuen Macht durchschaut. Im Zweifelsfall zeigte sie das wahrscheinlichste Ergebnis von Allen an. Doch das Resultat war von so vielen Faktoren abhängig, dass selbst Letzteres nicht sehr präzise war. Er konnte nur eine Möglichkeit voraussehen.

Doch was er sah, das schockte ihn. Der fünfte Raikage hatte in Kabutos Vision mit seinen gewaltigen Heerscharen Naruto und seine Verbündeten völlig aufgerieben. Doch am Meisten schockte ihn, WORAUS diese Heerscharen bestanden. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Vergleichbares erlebt. Godaime Raikage war wohl einer der außergewöhnlichsten Shinobi dieser Welt, den überdies niemand auf der Rechnung hatte.

Und auch Naruto würde voll ihn vollkommen unterschätzen und dafür einen fürchterlichen Preis bezahlen.

Doch wenn der Raikage alle Bijuu bekam, wäre er dank seiner größeren Ninja-Streitkräfte um ein Vielfaches mächtiger werden als gegenwärtig Naruto. Nichts könnte ihn dann noch stoppen und auch seine, Kabutos Ziele wären schier unerreichbar.

Für den Moment also kam ihm seine Verbündung mit Naruto gerade recht, denn diesen stufte Kabuto gegenwärtig als die kleinere Gefahr für seine eigenen Pläne ein. Obgleich der Uzumaki schlicht brandgefährlich war, wie er wiederholt bewiesen hatte, gegenwärtig mangelte es ihm einfach an einer Streitmacht, wie eine jede der verbliebenen Großmächte sie besaß. Und das war auch der Grund, warum für Naruto an einen Feldzug gegen diese im Moment nicht zu denken war.

Und aus diesem Grund musste Kabuto Naruto in dieser schweren Schlacht, die gewiss nicht einfacher als Akatsuki werden würde, mit aller Macht unterstützen.

Dann musste der Doppelgänger mal den blonden Jungen ansprechen...

Naruto streckte die Arme aus sah zufrieden auf das Meer hinaus. Ja, er liebte diesen Ort und konnte sich kein besseres Plätzen für den Rest seines Lebens vorstellen. Na gut, die volle Kraft des Bijuu hatte er zwar noch nicht erschlossen, doch konnte er sich nach der Schlacht gegen Akatsuki wirklich eine kleine Pause gönnen. Dies hatte ihm die Nacht mit Tayuya gezeigt.

Außerdem hatte er immer noch diese doch recht solide Zetsu-Armee im Rücken.

"Ah, Jungchen.", sagte eine greise Stimme hinter ihm.

"Isotu, so hießen Sie doch, nicht wahr?", grinste Naruto. "Machen Sie' s sich ruhig bequem auf unserm Archipel! Ich lasse es in den nächsten Tagen etwas ruhiger angehen."  
"Das wird, fürchte ich, nicht gehen.", murmelte der Seher betrübt.

"Wie meinen?", erwiederte Naruto verwirrt. "Haben Sie etwa 'ne Vision?"  
"Allerdings.", sagte Isotu schwer. "Der fünfte Raikage wird uns mit seinen Heerscharen angreifen."

"Was?" Naruto lachte verächtlich. "Doch nicht etwa nur Kumo alleine?"

"Das ist kein Spaß, Jungchen!", knurrte der Seher. "Er hat die Macht, uns alle zu vernichten und mit den Bijuu ist seine Macht absolut grenzenlos!"  
"Keine Sorge.", grinste Naruto. "So weit wird es nicht kommen. Wir haben hier äußerst wirkungsvolle Verteidigungsmechanismen, die es den stärksten Shinobis nahezu unmöglich machen, hier anzugreifen und ein jämmerliches Land hat keine Schnitte gegen uns. Dazu bräuchte man schon ein Jinchuuriki, aber diese sind ja alle bei uns..."  
"Du bist ja so naiv, du kleiner Trottel.", schnaubte der Seher. "Es gibt Kräfte auf dieser Welt, die auch uns unzugänglich sind und er hat durchaus die Macht uns zu zerschmettern. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben, als ich diese Vision erhalten habe, doch es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass die Macht des Godaime Raikage ungeheuer groß ist."

Die Panik und Ehrfurcht in der Stimme des Sehers beunruhigte nun auch Naruto. Er wusste ja überhaupt nichts über den gegenwärtigen Raikage. Er brauchte schleunigst Unterstützung.

"Wo sind Yugito und dieser rappende...?"  
Doch weiter kam Naruto nicht, denn plötzlich geschah etwas extrem Schockierendes: Von der einen Sekunde zur Nächsten war der Himmel, der eben noch wolkenlos blau gewesen war, von pechschwarzen Wolken verdeckt. Es begann, sintflutartig zu regnen und ein schrecklicher Orkan entfesselte sich. Außerdem begann die Erde zu beben und furchtbare Riesenwellen bildeten sich. Blitze stürzten herab.

"Es beginnt schon?", rief der Seher voller Schrecken.

"Verstecken Sie sich, Seher!", knurrte Naruto. Dann füllte er seine Lungen mit Chakra und brüllte, kilometerweit hörbar: "ALLE SOFORT VERSAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEEELN!"

Er stieß diesen Schrei noch ein Weiteres Mal aus, doch dann ging er in einem mörderischem Grollen unter, dass aus der Ferne zu ihnen herüberwehte.

Naruto riss seine Augen im Wahnsinn auf und stellte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Unglaubliche Chakramassen nahm er von dort wahr. Massen, die denen der Bijuu nicht unähnlich waren...

Nun war er im dreischwänzigen Fuchsgewand.

"Sollen sie nur kommen.", murmelte er mit einem Blick, der das komplette Meer einfrieren können würde. "Mich kriegen sie nicht!"

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", brüllte es von Weitem und das Unwetter und die Erdbeben wurden noch schlimmer...


	27. Der ultimative Kuchiose-Krieg

Das Unwetter war verheerend. Naruto konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und fühlte sich äußerst unangenehm an die Begegnung mit Ozaru erinnert.

Riesenwellen prallten nun gegen die Klippen der Inseln und rissen Steine heraus. Es war, als hätte die Natur selbst sich gegen Uzu no kuni gewandt und wollte mit allen Mitteln dessen Vernichtung herbeiführen.

"Dreck!", knurrte Naruto und stemmte sich gegen die irre Gewalt.

"Gleich kommen tausend Vögel!", schrie der Seher, der hinter einem äußerst massiven Felsen Schutz gesucht hatte.

"Was?", schrie der Blonde. "Ja, das übertönt wirklich Chidori bei Weitem!"

"NEIN, DU IDIOT!", brüllte Isouto völlig von der Rolle. "DAS MUSST DU WÖRTLICH NEEEHMEEEEN! GLEICH KOMMEN TAUSEND VÖÖÖÖGEEEEEL!"

Plötzlich stürzte etwas aus den Wolken. Naruto musste genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, worum es sich dabei handelte - und erblickte einen wahrlich gewaltigen Vogelschwarm. Ja, da waren wirklich mindestens tausend Vögel. Ihr Kreischen war selbst durch das schreckliche Unwetter deutlich hörbar. Sie schienen sich vom Wind treiben zu lassen, doch sie schossen gleichzeitig mit rasender Geschwindigkeit alle auf Naruto zu, scheinbar in der Absicht, ihn zu zerfetzen. Sie hatten mörderische Klauen und tödlich blitzende Schnäbel. Ihre Mordblicke waren unverkennbar. Und sie waren so schnell!

Naruto erschuf tausend Doppelgänger und diese stießen sich mit Chakra vom Boden ab, schossen auf die irren Killervögel zu. Jeder von ihnen bildete ein blutrotes Rasengan, denn dies war die von Naruto weiterentwickelte Technik des Shukketsu-Rasengans.

"KIAAAAAAAAAR!", brüllten die Vögel und durchbohrten die Köpfe der Kagebunshin mit ihren grausamen Schnäbeln. Doch viele von ihnen wurden vom Rasengan getroffen und zerfetzt. Ihr Blut und ihre Eingeweide regneten vom Himmel.

"Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn so dämliches Federvieh MICH vernichten könnte! Dattebayo!", grollte Naruto.

"Vielleicht schaffen das ein paar Vögel nicht, aber ich schon!", brüllte eine tiefe Stimme und plötzlich erhob sich aus den Meerestiefen ein gewaltiger Krake, mindestens vierzig Meter lang. Seine Tentakeln schlugen nach Naruto, sodass dieser ausweichen musste.

"Gibt' s Probleme?", schrie eine Stimme weit oben.

Als Naruto hochsah, konnte er Deidara ausmachen, seinen neuesten Gefolgsmann. Dieser flog auf seiner gigantischen Ton-Eule!

"JA! SIEHST DU DOCH, DU VOLLPFOSTEN!", brüllte Naruto rasend. "JAG DIESES DING IN DIE LUFT UND ZWAR EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!"

"Wenn du mich noch mal anschnauzt, werde ich DICH in die Luft jagen!", knurrte Deidara verächtlich, warf allerdings trotzdem hunderte von seinen Tonbomben auf das gewaltige Tier.

Es gab eine mörderische Explosion, doch der Krake war dadurch nicht tot, sondern eher wütend und verpasste der Eule einen brutalen Schlag mit seinem Tentakel. Doch das hätte er besser nicht getan, denn nun explodierte das Teil und zerfetzte den Krakenarm in tausend Stücke. Deidara aber war vorher abgesprungen und hatte sich im freien Fall ein neues Fluggefährt erschaffen.

Doch der Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn plötzlich erschien neben dem Kraken ein ebenso großer Rochen und erhob sich in die Luft. Dieser erzeugte nun gewaltige Windböen, die Deidara und sein Fluggefährt einfach wegwehten.

"Was ist hier los?", rief plötzlich jemand. "Was ist das für ein schreckliches Unwetter? Und wo kommen diese Monster her?"

Toshiro, Tayuya, Sakon, Gaara, Haku, Bee, Yugito und Kabuto waren angekommen.

"Wir werden angegriffen!", schrie Naruto. "Und zwar vom Godaime Raikage! Bee! Yugito! Ihr müsst mir alles über ihn sagen! Und du, Seher, findest heraus, wo dieser Hurensohn ist! Dattebayo!"

Mit seinem letzten Ruf hatte er ganz nebenbei das Seeungeheuer Garad herbeigerufen, was ihm schon einmal begegnet war. Dieses griff nun den Rochen an, welcher sich erbost verteidigte.

"Er ist noch auf dem Festland.", knurrte Isotu. "Der Feigling!"  
"Was?", rief Yugito entsetzt und ihr schien ein Licht aufzugehen.  
"Er?", knurrte Bee grimmig. "Soweit verfolgt er uns also..."  
"Ja!", knurrte Naruto. "Und wir müssen ans Festland gehen und ihm das Licht ausknipsen, denn er ist anscheinend verantwortlich für dieses Desaster!"

"Naruto!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme und einer der namenloser-Nuke-nin-Pains kam auf die Gruppe zugestürzt. "Überall im gesamten Archipel sind diese Monster aufgetaucht! Wir Pains und alle Zetsus bekämpfen sie gerade, doch sie sind möderstark!"  
"Auch das noch?", kreischte Naruto und mehr und mehr realisierte er, dass sie Opfer eines gewaltigen und gut organisierten Großangriffes geworden waren, der sie alle zerdrücken würde, wenn er nicht schnell handelte. Notfalls würde Naruto sogar die Bijuu entfesseln müssen.

Haku versuchte derweil, den Kraken mit seinen Eisjutsus festzufrieren, doch dann wurde sein Plan durch einen Feuerstrahl aus dem Nichts vereitelt. Fast im selben Moment sprang ein großer und rasend schneller Affe auf ihn zu und hätte ihn zerfetzt, wenn er nicht seinen Lichtgeschwindigkeitsspiegel eingesetzt hätte.

Naruto sah außerdem noch weiteres See-Ungeheuer auf sie zuschwimmen.

"Verdammt!", schrie er. "Ok, Gaara, Haku, Toshiro und Deidara bleiben hier und verteidigen die Inseln! Der Rest kommt mit mir!"  
Nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, stürzte der Blonde sich in die Fluten, rannte über das Wasser mit Chakrakontrolle. Naruto kämpfte sich durch Wind und Regen, durchbrach sämtliche Wellen. Bee und Yugito rannten hinterher.

"'Und was machen die, die keine Jinchuuriki sind?", fauchte Tayuya wütend.

"Mitdenken, ganz einfach!", knurrte Kabuto, dann rief er: "Ninpo, Kuchiose no Jutsu!" und erschuf eine weitere gewaltige Seeschlange, der er erklamm. "LOS!", brüllte er. "Wenn wir überleben wollen, müssen wir schnell und ohne viel Gerede als Team handeln!"  
Die anderen Krieger folgten diesen Worten und rannten an der gewaltigen Schlange hoch.  
Zahlreiche Vögel stürzten sich ihnen entgegen, doch gingen fast zeitgleich in den donnernden Explosionen durch Deidara unter.

So konnte die Schlange sich mit ihrer Fracht unbehelligt vom Schlachtfeld entfernen.

Der Raikage stand immer noch am Strand und schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, sich zu verstecken. Seine rothaarige Partnerin stand neben ihm. Die restlichen Kumo-Shinobi waren in den Büschen versteckt. Obgleich der Sturm hier viel weniger tobte denn auf hoher See, war auch hier nun kein Ort mehr, an dem man seinen Urlaub verbringen wollte.

"Deine Rechnung scheint nicht aufzugehen.", murmelte sie nachdenklich. "Du hast darauf spekuliert, dass sie einen großen Teil ihrer Leute hierherschicken, die wir dann vernichten können, um dann gemütlich die Insel einzunehmen..."  
"Keine Sorge, Kasumi, der Tag ist noch jung.", erwiederte der Godaime und grinste. "Die kommen schon und dann sind sie dran! Vorausgesetzt, sie sind überhaupt noch am Leben..." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Keine Sorge, du weißt doch, was für ein genialer Pläne-Schmieder ich bin."  
"Ja klar...", erwiederte sie sarkastisch. "Hoffen wir, dass es nicht mit unserem Tod endet. Vergiss nicht, wir haben es mit Bijuus zu tun!"

"Ach, Bijuu sind doch auch nur Tiere.", erwiederte der Kage. "Riesige, chakraspeiende Tiere... Und ich werde auch sie kontrollieren können und die Legende der Unbesiegbarkeit vollenden! Ich werde dann am Ziel sein, wenn ich Rikuudo übertroffen habe! Dann bin ich der stärkste Ninja, der jemals gelebt hat!"

"Tsss.", knurrte Kasumi verächtlich und sah unruhig in Richtung Horizont. Sie mussten einfach bald kommen, damit die nächste Stufe des Planes eingeleitet werden konnte.

"Oh mann, dieser Typ ist einfach ultra-ätzend...", flüsterte eine junge, dunkelhäutige Frau, die im Gras kauerte. "Wann können wir ihn endlich töten?"  
"Beruhige dich.", erwiederte der farbige Mann neben ihr. "Im Moment ist er sehr aufmerksam. Wir müssen warten, bis er sich völlig auf den Kampf konzentriert. Wenn wir jetzt angreifen, merkt er's und dann tötet er uns alle vor versammelter Mannschaft. Und dann können wir ihn nicht mehr um die Ecke bringen und Bee-sama um Vergebung bitten und wieder ins Dorf holen. Und wäre eine absolute und einfach ungeheuerlich schreckliche Katastro..."  
Plötzlich wurde ihm der Mund von einer wütenden Blonden zugehalten. "Shhhh...", zischte sie. "Omoi, du Idiot, wenn du noch weiter redest, erfahren alle von unserem Plan und wir sind gleich erledigt!"

"Hallo.", sagte eine vollkommen liebe, zuckersüße Stimme und erschreckte die drei Ninja zu Tode. Und noch entsetzter waren sie, als sie die kleine, weiße Maus erkannten. Den schwitzenden und zitternden Kriegern ging nur eine Sache durch den Kopf: Wenn das kleine Tier alles gehört hatte, war es aus. "Warum seid ihr denn so nervös?", fragte die Spitzmaus.

"D-d-da fragst du noch?", erboste sich Omoi. "W-Wir kämpfen g-gleich g-gegen schreckliche Mo-Monster!"

"Feiglinge kann mein Meister nicht leiden.", lächelte die Maus. "'Und wenn ihr nicht artig seid, verrate ich ihm dies und er wird furchtbar wütend werden!" Das Tier lachte und trollte sich, während sich die drei keuchend von ihrem Fast-Herzinfarkt erholten.

"Hey, Blondi!", hörte Naruto plötzlich in seinem Kopf, während er über das Wasser lief.

"Was willst du, Kyuubi?", fauchte dieser.

"Ich bin nicht Kyuubi.", erwiederte die Stimme. "Ich bins, Bee. Ich habe mit Hachibi über dein Bijuu eine Verbindung zu dir hergestellt. Kyuubi versuchte das zu verhindern, aber wir waren stärker."

Das diese Art der Kommunikation möglich war, überraschte ihn, aber er kam darüber schnell hinweg. "Und was willst du?", antwortete Naruto geringschätzig.

"Du wolltest doch Infos über den gegenwärtigen Raikage.", erwiederte Bee trotzig.

"Ja, aber eigentlich am Strand.", erwiederte der Uzumaki verstimmt. "Ich bin gegenwärtig sehr beschäft mit über-das-tosende-und-stürmende-Wasser-kämpfen!"  
"Geht nicht!", schnaubte Bee. Er klang für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich ernst. "Wir müssen ihn sofort angreifen, wenn wir das andere Ufer erreicht haben, sonst hat er uns am Kragen. Darum muss ich dir jetzt so alles sagen, was ich weiß!"  
Naruto beschlich noch mehr Unbehagen angesichts von Bees Gemütszustandes und immer mehr drängte sich ihm das Gefühl auf, dass sein Leben und seine ganze aufgebaute Existenz nun am seidenen Faden hing.

"Na dann schieß mal los, Alter!", knurrte er.

"Wo soll ich beginnen?", hallte Bees besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. "Dass dieser Typ kein normaler Ninja ist, steht schon mal fest. Aber seine eigentliche Gefährlichkeit liegt nicht in seiner eigenen Kampfkraft. Die ist gerademal auf Jonin-Level!"  
"Was?" Naruto konnte es nicht fassen. Nein, unmöglich, dass so ein Schwächling diese Dinge bewirken konnte! "Alter, du willst mich echt verarschen!"  
"Nein!", erwiederte Bee wütend. "Die eigentliche Gefahr geht von den Kreaturen aus, die er beschwören kann. Das ist die wahre Macht des Shinobi Satoshi Ashiro, auch bekannt unter dem Namen: Der Gott der Kuchiose!"  
Naruto hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre in die Tiefe gerissen worden. "Was meinst du damit?" Er hatte ein sehr übles Gefühl in der Magengegend, beim Gedanken daran, was für mörderische Gegner bereits Ninja, die dieses Jutsu beherrschten, sein konnten, ohne unter einem derartigen Namen bekannt zu werden.

"Es gibt so gut wie keinen Kuchiose-Vertrag, den er nicht abgeschlossen hat!", erörterte Bee. "Im Laufe seines Lebens hat er diese Verträge gesammelt und so seine Macht konstant erhöht! Er gebietet über tausende, wenn nicht gar zehntausende Kuchiose-Tiere! Außerdem hat er eine gewisse Menge an Tieren, die völlig loyal gegenüber ihm sind und alles für ihn tun würden! Und glaube, ich bin Recht mit der Annahme, wenn der die Bijuu zum Prunkstück seiner Sammlung machen will!"

"Das sind ja schöne Aussichten...", murmelte Naruto verstimmt. "Aber ich werde mir nicht von so einem Komiker die Suppe versalzen lassen, der soll mich kennlernen! Ich werde ihn und seine dämlichen Viecher in der Luft zerreißen, Dattebayo!"

"Wie du meinst.", sagte Bee. "Aber wir müssen alles geben, unsere gesamte Jinchuuriki-Power! Dann können wir es schaffen! Aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung, mit was für gefährlichen Tieren er alles Abkommen geschlossen hat..."  
"Darüber werden wir nachdenken, wenn wir mit dem jeweiligen Vieh konfrontiert werden!", lachte Naruto.

Nach einer Weile kamen Naruto, Bee und Yugito an der Küste an. Von Weitem hatte der Uzumaki die Armee des Godaime gespürt - und diese war gewaltig! Unmengen an Ninja und die Kuchiose-Geister erst... Diesmal würde es echt heftig werden!

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt von den riesigen Armeen gingen die drei Junchuuriki an Land. Erschöpft atemte Naruto und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Dort tobte unverändert der Sturm. Es war zwar nicht so heftig wie auf Uzu no kuni, aber dennoch verheerend. Er war froh, dass er dies geschafft hatte, auch wenn der richtig derbe Kampf erst noch bevorstand.

Von Weitem näherten sich Kabuto und die Anderen auf der Seeschlange. Als das riesige Tier seinen massigen Kopf bückte, sprangen die Kämpfer ab.

"So...", murmelte Kabuto. "Jetzt, wo wir an Land sind, müssen wir offenbar Godaime Raikage ausschalten!"

"Ihr versteht das nicht!", knurrte Yugito. "Er ist ein Meister des Kuchi..."  
"Ich weiß.", unterbrach sie Kabuto. "Ich habe die Anderen auf dem Weg hierher informiert, sie wissen bescheid."

"Das stimmt.", sagte Tayuya. "Die alte Schlange hat geredet wie ein Wasserfall..."

"Woher weißt'n das alles?", fragte Killerbee neugierig.

"Weil ich,...", überlegte Kabuto. "Ähm, viel weiß und außerdem auf Orochimaru-samas Wissen zurückgreifen kann."  
"Ist doch jetzt scheißegal!", schnaubte Naruto. "Bee, du hast selbst gesagt, dass dieser Typ brandgefährlich ist, also dürfen wir keine Zeit verschwenden! Wir müssen sofort angreifen!"

"Stimmt.", antwortete der Rapper. "Dieser Typ hat unzählige Gegner versteckt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein!"

"Ich weiß.", sagte Naruto. "Sie haben sich an einem Punkt konzentriert, heißt das, sie erwarten uns? Wenn, dann wird es beinahe unmöglich, den Typen um die Ecke zu bringen... Und während wir hier beschäftigt sind, wird die Insel belagert!" Naruto schlug vor Wut gegen einen Baum, der wie ein Streichholz abbrach. "Verdammt! Dieser Typ ist ernorm clever!" Er war in einer Zwickmühle. Je nachdem, wie er sich entschied, konnte er den Feind vernichten oder sein Reich würde untergehen!

"Was sollen wir also tun?", knurrte Bee. "Du musst eine Entscheidung fällen, Kurzer, oder alles bricht zusammen!"  
"Was wohl?", lächelte Naruto. "Wir werden kämpfen und den Sauhund in Stücke reißen!" Sie mussten es versuchen und er wäre kein Uzumaki, wenn er jetzt vor der zahlenmäßigen Übermacht der Feinde weglaufen würde. "Wir sind doch Jinchuuriki! Götter! Wenn wir alle unsere Kräfte komprimieren, schaffen wir es! Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

Nun beschwor Naruto Shippo, Kitsu und mindestens zwei Dutzend weiterer Füchse.

"Ihr habt gerufen, Gebieter?", fragte Shippo freundlich.

"Ja, wir müssen gegen Kumo kämpfen.", sagte Naruto. "Aber wo ist Rena?"

"Der muss sich erholen, denn der Kampf gegen Fischkopp hat ihn all seine Kräfte gekostet.", sagte Shippo.

"Mist.", knurrte Naruto. "Egal, wenn alle bereit sind, starten wir einen Überraschungsangriff und ihr nietet so viele von ihnen wie möglich um. Währenddessen versuche ich, den Raikage zu erledigen!"

Satoshi und Kasumi blickten immer noch auf das tosende und stürmende Meer hinaus. Der Raikage wirkte nach wie vor selbstsicher.

Das kleine Spitzmäuschen hatte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem gemacht und knabberte genüsslich an einer Haselnuss. Es hatte offensichtlich wie sein Meister die Ruhe weg.

Dann ertönten grässliche Schreie und sofort verfiel alles in Aufruhr.

"Es geht los.", whisperte Satoshi versuchte, die Feinde auszumachen.

"RAAAAAH!", brüllte ein riesiger, muskulöser Kumo-Nin und griff seinen Gegner, für den die Bezeichnung "Brillenschlange" mehr als nur treffend war, mit heftigem Tai-Jutsu an, dieser wich spielend aus und zeriss den Gegner mit seinen Schlangen.

"Wheeee!", brüllte Bee und zersäbelte zahlreiche Ninja mit seinen Schwertern in wenigen Sekunden.  
Doch nun reagierten auch die anderen Kumo-Nin und griffen Naruto und seine Gesellen an. Überall entbrannten brutale Gefechte, bei denen sich die Ninjas des Teams Kitsune und die beschworenen Füchse gegen ihre Feinde zur Wehr setzen mussten.

Der Uzumaki raste derweil in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf den Raikage zu, ignorierte alles um sich herum und zerfleischte nur jeden Feind, der ihm zu nahe kam.

Dann war er auch schon bei dem so gefürchteten Satoshi Ashiro angekommen und hob seine Hand, um diesem mal eben den Kopf abzureißen. Der Kage wich schnell zurück und schnippte mit dem Finger.

Dann passierte es: Ein gewaltiger Stier stürmte aus seinem Versteck in den Büschen und wollte Naruto im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf die Hörner nehmen. Das Tier war sogar noch schneller als der Blonde, dieser jedoch packte es an den Hörnern und schleuderte den massigen Bullen hoch in die Luft. Dort taten zwei Dutzend Kagebunshin mit dem Sessho-Dattebayo-Rendan ein Übriges.

Während Blut und Eingeweide vom Himmel regneten, bildete der richtige Naruto ein Rasenshuriken und schleuderte dieses mit voller Kraft in Richtung des Raikagen.

"Narr!", knurrte Kasumi, bildete Fingerzeichen und rief: "Wasser-Versteck! Jutsu des leuchtenden Wassersternes!" Ein lauchtendes, flüssiges Shuriken, welches in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte, erschien und wurde auch sogleich gegen das Rasenshuriken geschleudert, was eine Explosion hervorrief.

"Erledigt!", lachte Satoshi, im selben Moment stürmte eine wahre Herde rasender Stiere auf Naruto zu und begrub diesen unter sich.

Doch der Uzumaki ließ sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen: Plötzlich schoss seine Hand aus der Erde und versuchte, den Raikagen wieder zu töten. Er hatte sich einfach ein- und dann einen Tunnel zu seinem Feind gegraben - in zwei Sekunden!

Doch plötzlich sprang Ashiro zur Seite und an seine Stelle trat nun ein mindestens drei Meter hohes Monster. Fürchterlich gigantische Muskeln in Armen und Beinen sowie einen hässlichen Schweinkopf machten das Ding zu einer furchterregenden Gestalt.

Und dieses... 'Ding' holte nun mit seiner Faust aus und verpasste dem Jinchuuriki einen mörderischen Schwinger, der ihn in hohem Bogen davon schleuderte. "Hoarr... Macht Spaß...", murmelte das Ding in einer tiefen, dumpfen Stimme.

"Scheiße!", knurrte Naruto und erhob sich. Blut lief aus seinem Mund. "Dieses elende Viehzeug hat mich tatsächlich verletzt!"

"Tja...", grinste Ashiro von Weitem. "Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, dass man Kuchiose-Geister trainieren und verstärken kann! Dann bilden sie das perfekte Team mit einem und sind so mächtig, dass höchstens vollendete Bijuu noch gefährlicher sind..."

"Ach wirklich?", höhnte Naruto und seine Augen weiteten sich im Wahnsinn. "Das wollen wir doch mal sehen..." Er bildete Fingerzeichen und ging in den vierschwänzigen Modus, die unkontrollierte Version. Dann rannte er auf den Schweinekrieger zu, um ihn zu zerfetzen, doch plötzlich stürzten von allen Seiten die Stiere auf ihn zu und nahmen ihn in die Mangel.

"Erle...", wollte der Raikage sagen, doch plötzlich schoss ein gewaltiger Chakrastrahl aus der ungeheuren Masse an Stieren und zerfetzte die meisten von ihnen.

"Roaahhh!", brüllte Mini-Kyuubi und wollte gerade blindlings in die Menge feuern, wo auch seine Mitstreiter kämpften, doch da wurde das Siegel aktiv und zwang ihn in die dreischwänzige Form zurück.

"Wow, das ist gerade nochmal gut gegangen...", murmelte Naruto geschockt. "Ein paar Sekunden mehr und wir hätten derbe Verluste gemacht..." Nun wandte er sich wieder seinem Feind zu. "Jedenfalls, Raikage, das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack meiner grenzenlosen Macht. Ergebe dich und ich werde dir einen schmerzlosen Tod gewährleisten!"

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Füchslein!", höhnte der Kage. "Glaubst du, das waren meine stärksten Kuchiose-Geister? Aber wenn du mich wirklich töten willst... fang mich doch!" Damit biss er sich in den Finger und beschwor eine riesige Taube, auf welche er und seine Begleiterin sich schwangen und einfach abhoben.

"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!", knurrte Uzumaki und hatte bereits das nächste Rasenshuriken in der Hand, welches in hohem Bogen auf den Riesenvogel zuraste.

Doch der Vogel in der Luft startete eine gewaltige Windattacke, die das Chakra-Shuriken einfach zu seinem Absender zurückpfefferten. Naruto reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig und wich dem Angriff aus, doch die Explosion war so weitflächig, dass auch er leicht verletzt wurde.

"Gibts Probleme, Boss?", knurrte Killerbee, der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Hast du nicht genug damit zu tun, Gegner auszuradieren?", erwiederte Naruto genervt.

"Nein, alle weg.", sagte Tayuya. Sie, Sakon, Yugito, Kabuto und die reichlich dezimierten Füchse waren auch neben Naruto angekommen.

"Das ganze Battallion?", rief Naruto überrascht. "Alle Achtung, das ging schnell! Dann haben wir ihn! Nur noch aus der Luft müssen wir ihn holen!"  
Doch Yugito und Bee waren weiterhin todernst. "So einfach ist das nicht.", knurrte Killerbee. "Die wirklich gefährlichen Kuchiose-Geister hat er nämlich noch aufgespart... Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!"  
"Verdammt...", knurrte Naruto, als plötzlich drei Ninja aus den Büschen kamen. Kumo-Nin.

"Überlebende? Tötet sie!", polterte Naruto.  
"Warte!", rief Killerbee. "Es sind meine drei Schüler, Omoi, Karui und Samui. Sie sind auf unserer Seite und haben uns sogar gegen ihre eigenen Mitkämpfer geholfen!"

"Wie meinen?", knurrte Naruto.

"Wir haben die Schnauze voll von der Politik des neuen Raikage!", knurrte Omoi. "Nur, weil er Bee-sensei und Yugito-san entrechten und einsperren wollte, sind diese aus Kumo fortgegangen!"

"So ist es!", knurrte Karui.

"Schön, dann folgt mir!", knurrte Naruto. "Wir müssen hinter dieser feigen Ratte her und sie zerquetschen! Schnell!" Sofort nahmen sie die Verfolgung von Raikage auf, der darauf zu warten schien, dass er verfolgte wurde und mit seinem Riesenvogel Kreise etwas weiter landeinwärts über einem Berg zog und ganz offensichtlich drauf wartete, dass man ihm folgte.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich Naruto. Das MUSSTE eine Falle sein! Aber hatten sie eine andere Wahl, als hineinzutappen?

"Los, Leute!", schrie der Uzumaki und preschte den Weg entlang. "Mäht alles nieder, was sich uns in den Weg stellt!"

"YEAH, GO!", schrie Bee.

Und so stürmte die kleine Gruppe durch den Wald in Richtung des gewaltigen Berges, der mindestens eine Viertelstunde von ihnen entfernt lag. Naruto sah mit wachsamen Augen vor sie. "Passt auf, wir müssen mit allem rechnen!"

Unterdessen spielten sich auf den Inseln des Uzu no kuni ähnliche verheerende Schlachten ab. Die Wetterlage hatte sich kein bisschen gebessert und noch immer tobten furchtbare Stürme, die einen in Endzeitstimmung versetzen konnten.

Gaara, welcher sein Shukaku vollständig freigesetzt hatte, Haku, der in seinen Eisdrachen gehüllt war und Deidara auf seiner Flugeule kämpften zu dritt gegen die gewaltigen Kuchiose-Horden.

Da war auch schon ein gewaltiger Blauwal, welcher unzählige Tiere auf seinem Rücken trug, welche allesamt brandgefährlich und mörderisch zu sein schienen.

"Groaaaaar! KOMMT HER, IHR HUNDE!", kreischte Shukaku in seiner hohen, schrillen Stimme und spuckte dem Wal eine gewaltige Windwelle entgegen. Dieser antwortete mit einer gewaltigen Fontaine aus seiner Atemöffnung. Als die beiden Attacken kollidierten, wurde das Unmögliche möglich und Regen und Sturm auf der See wurden noch stäker als ohnehin schon.

"FRESST DAS!", brüllte Deidara und schleuderte Unmengen an mikroskopisch kleinen C-4-Bomben in die Richtung der Feinde. Doch auch dieser Angriff zeigte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, denn plötzlich ging ein besonders gewaltiger Blitz ausgerechnet dort nieder, wo die Bomben flogen, wodurch sie neutralisiert wurden. "Unfair...", schmollte der Ex-Akatsuki.

"Die beherrschen das Wetter.", murmelte Haku. "Somit haben sie einen gewaltigen Vorteil gegenüber uns. Und wenn ich diesen Wal festfriere, verwenden sie wieder Katon-Jutus..."

Plötzlich sprang etwas, das sie nicht wirklich erkennen konnten, auf die Schwanzflosse des riesigen Meeressäugers und wurde mit einer ungeheuren Geschindigkeit in Richtung der Verteidiger katapultiert. Es war rot und so unfassbar schnell, dass sie es zunächst für einen Komet hielten.  
"PASS AUF!", schrie Deidara, doch zu spät. Das Ding prallte auf Hakus Eisdrachen und begann, diesen zu schmelzen. Durch seine Hitze schmolz das Wesen das Eis, das es berührte und bahnte sich so seinen Weg in Richtung Haku, anscheinend, um diesen zu rösten. Dieses Ding war so heiß, dass die volle Kraft des Eisninja nicht ausreichte, um es einzufrieren. Er musste sein Jutsu auflösen, wenn er überleben wollte!

Der Drache zerfiel und plötzlich sprintete das Wesen rasendschnell auf Haku zu. Dieser konnte gerade noch seine Spiegel erschaffen und durch diese vor dem sicheren Tod flüchten.

Überrascht blieb sein Gegner an Ort und Stelle stehen und nun konnte man zum ersten Mal erkennen, was es war: Ein Huhn. Ein purpurrotes, brennendes Huhn.

Als einige Bomben von Deidara aus der Luft auf es zuregneten, sprang es von den schwimmenden Eistrümmern im Wasser ab und schoss mal eben viele hundert Meter in die Luft.

Die Antwort des Blonden bestand darin, dass er einen weiteren gewaltigen Ton-Adler erschuf und diesen mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit auf das Huhn zusausen ließ. Dieses breitete seine Flügelchen aus und entfesselte ein furchtbares Flammen-Inferno, sodass die Bombe explodierte, lange bevor sie ihr Zeit erreichte.

"Ach du scheiße...", knurrte Deidara. "Chicken-Terror!"

Währenddessen wurde Shukaku mit brutaler Gewalt zurückgeschleudert, nachdem er von einer zweiten gigantischen Fontaine getroffen worden war. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen landete er in einem Inselberg, der in sich zusammenfiel, richtete sich aber ebenso schnell wieder auf und schüttelte sich und seinen vermatschten Körper.

"WAAAH! ICH HASSE WASSEEER!", kreischte er.

Unterdessen rannten Naruto und sein Gefolge immer noch durch den Wald, immer den Blick auf die in der Ferne kreisende Riesentaube gerichtet.

Alle rechneten jeden Moment mit einem Angriff, die Stimmung war angespannt. Dann hörten sie von recht weit weg ein gewaltiges Donnern. Nun stürzten die Bäume in der näheren Umgebung und gewaltige Hornen an Nashörnern stürzten auf die Gruppe zu.

"Seid gefasst!", schrie Naruto und erzeugte unzählige Schattendoppelgänger, die versuchten, die gewaltigen Tiere aufzuhalten. Auch die Füchse stürzten sich ins Getümmel. "Lauft weiter!", grollte der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi. "Wir dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen!"

Somit rannten die Krieger weiter, das mörderische Gemetzel um sie herum ignorierend.

Dann geschah das nächste völlig Unerwartete: Plötzlich stürzten gewaltige Steinbrocken vom Himmel auf die Gruppe herab. Sie ähnelten stark Meteoriten, doch wie war das möglich?

"Weicht aus!", donnerte Bee, ging in sein achtschwänziges, undurchsichtiges Gewand und sprang hoch in die Luft. Den ersten Brocken, bei dem der Jinchuuriki war, zertrümmerte er einfach, der zweite wurde mit einem Chakrastrahl in Staub verwandelt.

Unterdessen wichen die anderen aus, so gut es ging. Es gestaltete sich zunehmend schwerer, denn es wurden immer mehr Brocken.

"DRECK!", schrie Naruto, dann bemerkte etwas aus der Ferne: Dort wurden Steine hoch in die Luft geschleudert! Wurde der Angriff von dort gesteuert? "Shippo, dort!" Der Blonde wusste, wozu Angesprochener im Stande war, denn das war in Ame nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

Der kleine Dämon verstand sofort. Schon war das gewaltige Schwert in seiner Hand. "Windnarbe!", schrie er und schon jagte der gewaltige Windstoß auf die Stelle zu, wo die Angreifer offenbar versteckt waren. Alle Bäume dazwischen wurden brutal herausgerissen und weggeschleudert.

Und nun sah Naruto sie: Zwei gewaltige Steinkolosse, die Gestein aus der Erde rissen und es hoch in die Luft schleuderten.

Bee, der sofort schaltete, spie einen gewaltigen Chakrastrahl in Richtung der riesigen Golems und traf einen von ihnen mit voller Härte. Das gewaltige Ungetüm wurde in tausend Stücke zersprengt. Der andere jedoch suchte nun fluchtartig das Weite, in dem er sich einfach in die Erde einbuddelte.

"Shit!", knurrte Naruto, dann sah er sich um. Überall lagen die gewaltigen Brocken verteilt, doch seine Kameraden konnte er nicht entdecken. "Seid ihr alle ok?", rief er besorgt.

"Hey, Kurzer!", hörte er die Stimme von Bee, dann landete dieser neben ihm, ebenso wie seine drei Schüler.

"Kyuubi-sama!", rief Shippo. "Mir geht es auch gut!"

"Das war sehr, sehr knapp...", knurrte Naruto atemlos. "Passt auf, der zweite Koloss könnte noch hier in der Gegend sein. Und wo sind Kabuto, Tayuya, Sakon und Yugito?"

"Da gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten...", murmelte Bee mit schwerer Stimme. "Entweder sie sind hinter diesem gewaltigem Steinhaufen oder... darunter..."

"Scheiße!", knurrte Naruto. "Wir müssen weiter, sonst ist es zu spät! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, dieser Raikage muss ausgeschaltet werden! Wir müssen die nehmen, die noch hier sind, und die Verfolgung weiter aufnehmen!"

"Und die Anderen?", brauste Bee auf. "Kurzer, du kannst mir nicht verklickern, dass sie dir egal sind!"

"Grrrr...", knurrte Naruto wütend. Als ob das ganze nicht schon vewrzwickt genug wäre, machte jetzt auch noch sein mächtigster Gefolgsmann solchen Stress!

"Keine Sorge, mein Freund!", knurrte Naruto. "Die sind nicht so leicht durch die paar Kieselsteine kleinzukriegen, ich bin sicher, es geht ihnen gut. Das sind keine Kleinkinder, sondern starke Shinobi, allesamt! Auch mit den Kuchiose-Tieren werden sie fertig, daran glaube ich mit ganzem Herzen, das solltest du auch tun!"  
"Na gut...", sagte Bee mit geballten Fäusten. "Hoffen wir mal, dass du Recht hast, Kurzer. Wenn Yugito draufgeht, bring ich dich um!" Er wirkte richtig bedrohlich und war ohnehin einer der Wenigen, die dem Blonden richtig gefährlich werden konnte.

So wie der sprach, hatte Naruto einen Verdacht, was Bee und Yugito betraf, doch sie hatten zu wenig Zeit, als dass er ihn äußern konnte. "Alles in Ordnung, Großer!", rief Naruto beunruhigt. "Sie ist stark genug, um zu überleben!"

"Wenn du wüsstest, was der Typ noch alles in Petto hat, würdest du anders reden!", knurrte Bee, doch dann sagte er nichts mehr.

"Wir müssen ihn einfach so schnell wie möglich töten!", rief Naruto, der es nun auch immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun bekam. "Dann passiert auch nichts!" Nun setzte er sich in Bewegung, noch schneller und hastiger als vorher. Seine übrigen Kollegen folgten ihm.

Tayuya starrte entsetzt auf die gewaltige Menge an gigantischen Felsbrocken, die den Weg und die Sicht zu Naruto und den Anderen versperrte. Die Kunoichi erinnerte sich daran, gerannt zu sein, so schnell es nur ging. Doch offensichtlich in die falsche Richtung und jetzt streckte sie in der Sch...

"He, Tayuya...", rief eine vertraute Stimme von nicht allzu weit entfernt. "Du lebst ja noch..."  
"Natürlich lebe ich noch, Sakon, du wertloses Stück Scheiße!", antwortete die Rothaarige verstimmt. "Das wär ja noch schöner!"

"Tja...", erwiederte Sakon. "Jetzt sind wir wohl am Arsch, was?"

"Du sagst es...", brummte sie.

"Urgh...", keuchte eine Stimme von Weitem. Als die beiden ehemaligen Sound-Ninja rübersahen, erblickten sie Kabuto. Dieser lag mit beiden Beinen eingeklemmt unter einem acht Meter großen Steinblock.

"Mein Gott, Orochimaru-sama!", rief Sakon entsetzt.

"Warum nennst du ihn so?", wollte Tayuya wissen.

"Hat dich nicht zu interessieren...", erwiederte er abfällig, während er gegen den Stein schlug. Sein Schlag erzeugte einen rauen Klang, der Fels begann zu vibrieren und zerfiel.

Kabuto sah wirklich verheerend aus: Beide seiner Beine waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerquetscht, überall ragten Knochensplitter heraus, sein Bauch war aufgerissen, sodass Eingeweide herausschauten.

"Oha...", murmelte die Rothaarige und schluckte.

"Pah, ich bin nicht so schnell totzukriegen...", knurrte der Yakushi und riss seinen Mund weit auf. Dort kam nun ein neuer Körper heraus, der wieder seine feste Form annahm. Erschöpft keuchte Kabuto. "Ich bin noch nicht so erfahren darin wie Orochimaru-sama, daher kostet mich das unheimlich viel Kraft..."  
"Wie hast du...?", keuchte Tayuya geschockt wie angewiedert.

Plötzlich kam es zu einer Explosion und wo eben noch zahlreiche Steine gelegen hatten, stand nun Yugito in ihrer Mini-Nekomata-Form, die schon im Kampf gegen Sasori und Deidara so gute Dienste geleistet hatte. "Beinahe hätte ich es nicht geschafft...", ächzte Yugito und ging schnaufend wieder zurück in ihre menschliche Form. "Jetzt auch noch die Golems... Wenn das so weitergeht, sind Naruto und die Anderen in höchster Gefahr... Wir müssen uns beeilen und zu ihnen aufschließen! Sofort!"  
"Wir wissen doch gar nicht, in welche Richtung wir müssen, Schnalle!", knurrte Tayuya. "Wir haben die Anderen aus den Augen verloren!"

"Kein Grund, so unfreundlich zu werden!", erwiederte die Jinchuuriki wütend. "Aber Bijuu können einander spüren, so finden wir sie!"

Kabuto, der noch gerade dabei war, sich zu erholen, bekam plötzlich eine Vision, die ihm Angst und Schrecken einjagte. Nein, wenn das wahr würde... Doch der Schlangenmensch durfte nichts sagen, sonst schöpften sie unter Umständen Verdacht... Wie sollte er sich verhalten, im Anbetracht, was du auf sie zukam? Das konnte ihn unter Umständen auch umbringen, in der Verfassung, in der er gerade war! Die Anderen schienen die Gefahr nicht zu bemerken!

Und kam auch schon was: Ein gewaltiger Aligator, über zwanzig Meter groß, kam auf sie zu, riss die Felsen beiseite.

"Scheiße, diese Viecher haben uns gefunden!", knurrte Sakon. "Egal, den machen wir fertig!"

Doch Yugito starrte mit purem Schrecken auf den Kopf des Alligators, direkt zwischen dessen Augen.

Denn dort saß die winzige Spitzmaus, welche aufmerksam zu ihnen herunterstarrte und nun agil über den Kopf des Krokodiles wuselte und schließlich am Boden ankam. Das Tier machte einen völlig harmlosen Eindruck.

"Nein...", rief Yugito mit geweiteten Augen. "Das ist unser Ende!"  
"Ach komm, Alte!", knurrte Tayuya. "Mit diesem dicken Kroko werden wir fertig."  
"Dieses meine ich nicht, du Närrin!", fauchte Yugito. "Ich meine die Maus!"  
"Was?", rief Tayuya, dann schien sie das kleine, unscheinbare Ding am Boden überhaupt erst zu bemerken und unterdrückte nun einen Lachanfall. "Dieses Ding macht einem der großen Jinchuuriki solche Angst! Das ist lächerlich! Außerdem bist du eine KATZE, hörst du?"

"Dieses Vieh kenne ich doch!", knurrte Kabuto. "Das habe ich schonmal gesehen. Ich wollte es mit einer Schlange töten, doch es ist mir entkommen."  
"Was, warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?", rief Yugito entsetzt.  
"Kann ich denn hellsehen?", brauste Kabuto aus. "Nein, das kann nur der Seher! Außerdem, was soll an dem Ding so gefährlich sein?"

"Hallo, Freunde!", rief das Mäuschen kichernd und hob sein winziges Pfötchen zum Gruß.

Tayuya und Sakon konnten das kleine Ding neben dem riesigen Alligator einfach nicht ernst nehmen.

"Behalt deine Heuchelgrüße für dich!", fauchte Yugito und nahm wieder die Gestalt der Mini-Nekomata an. "Ich werde dich mit aller Macht bekämpfen, Ling!"  
"Ist es wirklich so gefährlich?", rief Sakon, der langsam auch unruhig wurde.

"Darauf kannst du wetten!", knurrte die Jinchuuriki. "Das ist Ling, der von Satoshi Ashiro am Meisten geliebte Kuchiose-Geist. Dieses Wesen ist neben den Bijuu und Akatsuki eines der gefährlichsten Existenzen, die ich kenne! Seid vorsichtig, sonst seid ihr am Ende!"

"Leute, ich übernehme das Krokodil, ihr die Maus, ok?", rief Kabuto. "Ich werde euch auch eine Menge Hilfe zur Seite stellen! Kuchiose!" Nun erschienen um den Yakushi unzählige Schlangen, die alle etwa zehn Meter lang waren. Es waren mehrere hundert davon. Doch das Prunkstück bildete eine gut dreißig Meter lange Königskobra.

"Viel Glück!", schrie Kabuto, dann wurde er selbst zur Schlange und ging mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Alligator los, wickelte sich vollständig um diesen. Durch die Kraft des Aufeinandertreffens wurden die Beiden mehrere Meter davon geschleudert und prallten auf den Wald. Dort wälzten sie sich.

Das Mäuschen indes hatte alles mit großen Augen beobachtet und konnte gar nicht den Blick von diesem faszinierenden Schauspiel abwenden.

"Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer, zu glauben, dass es so gefährlich sein soll...", murmelte Tayuya verwundert und ging zu dem Geschöpf hin, um es einfach zu zertreten.

"Tu das nicht, du dummes Mädchen!", schrie Yugito, war mit einem Satz bei der Anderen und riss sie weg von der Maus.

Diese sah unterdessen mit gestrecktem Kopf in Richtung der viel größeren Leute.

"Autsch, du spinnst doch!", knurrte Tayuya. "Dieser Aufriss ist total übertrieben!"

Kabuto indess hatte bewusst seinen Gegner, den Alligator, etwas weiter davongerissen, damit er nicht dabei sein musste, wenn das Unvermeidliche geschah! Keinen Ryo wettete der Schlangenmann auf das Leben von ihnen!

So standen also Yugito, Tayuya, Sakon und die gewaltige Schlangenarmee der kleinen Maus gegenüber. Die Jinchuuriki knurrte bedrohlich und wartete angespannt auf das, was nun kommen würde.

Für die anderen Beiden mochte dieses Szenario lächerlich wirken, doch sie wusste es besser. Wusste, dass ihr Gegner sie zappeln ließ, um sie im unerwartetsten Moment zu vernichten.

Gierig schleckten sich die Schlangen über ihre Mäuler, offenbar schien jede für sich zu hoffen, das kleine Tier fressen zu können.

"Jetzt reichts!", knurrte Tayuya, zückte ein Kunai und schleuderte es in Richtung ihres Gegners. Mit rasender Hochgeschwindigkeit sauste das Messer auf die kleine Maus zu.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Als das Messer es gerade zu treffen drohte, verschwand das Tier plötzlich und tauchte drei Zentimeter entfernt wieder auf. Es hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass niemand es gesehen hatte.

"Erwischt!", frohlockte Tayuya - und die Briefbombe an dem Messer detonierte. Ein lautes Krachen ertönte bei der Explosion. "Na bitte, war doch gar nichts so...", wollte Tayuya ansetzen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

"Kuckuck!", rief eine piepsige Stimme hinter ihnen.

Tayuya, Sakon und Yugito wirbelten herum. Und dort stand die Maus. Ihr Mund war verzogen - war das eine Art Lächeln. Die Augen waren geschlossen.

Die Schlangen krochen langsam in Richtung des Weses, gierig, es zu verschlingen.

"Es will uns verarschen!", brauste Tayuya auf.

Doch als die ersten Schlangen fast bei der Maus waren, öffnete diese die Augen. Diese waren plötzlich purpurrot und glommen unheilvoll. Zudem hatte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Mäuschens gewandelt - und zwar in leicht missmutig. "Ich habe Satoshi doch so oft schon gesagt, dass ich keine Schlangen mag!", piepste es.

"Warum ist hier die Luft plötzlich so dick?", japste Sakon.

"Das ist sein Chakra...", knurrte Yugito. "Ihr habt es wütend gemacht und damit unsere Gnadenfrist verringert..."

Die Felsen in der Umgebung begannen plötzlich, zu vibrieren...

"Uh oh, ich glaube, wir stecken jetzt ziemlich tief im Dreck...", murmelte Tayuya.

"Schlimmer...", knurrte Sakon. "Wir sollten uns bereit halten!"  
"UAAAAAAAAAHH!", brüllte das Mäuschen Ling plötzlich, wodurch sein Chakra sichtbar wurde. Es war so hellweiß wie das Tier selbst und erzeugte so eine starke Druckwelle, dass alle Anderen dagegen angehen mussten. Lings Fell richtete sich auf, stand dem kleinen Tier zu Berge.

"Wie ist das möglich?", schrie Sakon. "Ich dachte, nur Bijuu können über ein solches Chakra verfügen!"

"Falsch gedacht, mein Freund!", knurrte Yugito. "Es gibt in unserer Welt zahlreiche Mächte, die genauso gefährlich und bösartig sind wie die neun Bijuu..."

Lings weißes Fell unterdessen färbte sich hellgolden und Blitze durchsetzten die Luft, um ihn herum. Es war eine solche Spannung in der Luft, dass selbst Tayuya und Sakon sie spüren konnten.

Nun schossen alle Schlangen auf den Feind zu, versuchten, die dichte Chakraansammlung um diesen herum zu durchbrechen, doch plötzlich entlud die Maus ihre ganze angesammelte Energie in einem gewaltigen Blitz, der hoch in den Himmel schoss. Dort oben teilte er sich in unzählige kleinere Blitze, die auf die zahllosen riesigen Schlangen niedergingen. Als die Reptilien von den Angriffen getroffen wurden, wurden sie unter unglaubliche Spannung gesetzt, wanden und krümmten sich unter Höllenqualen, dann platzten sie einfach und ihr Blut, ihre Knochen und die Eingeweide verstreuten sich in der Umgebung.

Geschockt sahen sich Tayuya und Sakon um, überall das selbe Schauspiel. Alle Schlangen waren vernichtet, nur die gewaltige Königskobra war noch übrig.

Diese schoss nun mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Ling zu, um die leuchtende Maus in ihren Zähnen zu zermahlen.

Doch das kleine Tier sprang hoch in die Luft und entging somit dem Angriff der gewaltigen Schlange.

"Stirb!", grollte Yugito und spuckte ihren gewaltigen Chakrastrahl in Richtung des Gegners.

Dieser jedoch streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen aus und feuerte einen weiteren gewaltigen Blitz ab. Die beiden Attacken, welche gleichstark waren, detonierten in der Mitte zu einer gewaltigen Explosion.

"Meine Fresse!", rief Tayuya entsetzt. Da sie nun wirklich um ihr Überleben bangte, nahm die Rothaarige das Juin zweiter Stufe an, Sakon tat es ihr gleich.

"Habt ihr also endlich den Ernst der Lage begriffen?", knurrte Yugito grimmig.

Unterdessen schlug die Riesenschlange mit ihrem gewaltigem Schweif aus, um Ling zu zerquetschen, doch dieser parierte mit seinem Eigenen. Dann versenkte die kleine Maus ihre messerscharfen Zähnchen so tief wie möglich in der Riesenschlange. Sogar durch die dicke Haut erzeugte dies eine kleine Wunde, durch welche Blut floss. Dann rannte das leuchtente Tier mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über den Körper seiner gigantischen Gegners und ries dabei eine gewaltige Schneise von einem Schnitt in dessen Haut.

Als Ling am Kopf der Schlange angekommen war, bewegte diese Selbigen mit einem Ruck nach vorne, sodass die Maus in hohem Bogen in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Als Nächstes öffnete das Reptil sein Maul, um die Beute zu fressen - natürlich wollte es sie vorher äußerst sorgfältig zerkauen.

Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen, denn Ling zog plötzlich die Hinterbeinchen an, umklammerte diese mit den Vorderbeinchen, rollte sich zusammen und begann, sich mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit liegend um sich selbst zu drehen. Dabei setzte die Maus immer mehr Elektrizität um sich herum frei. Einem Kometen gleich schlug sie nun in den Kopf der Schlange ein. Ein hässliches Geräusch ertönte, als sich deren Hirnmasse in weitem Umkreis verteilte. Dann setzt die bösartige Maus den gesamten Körper ihres Opfers unter Strom.

Voller Entsetzen starrten Tayuya, Sakon und Yugito auf den gewaltigen, gerösteten Schlangenkörper.

Ling hingegen riss sich ein kleines Fetzelchen Schlangenfleisch heraus und begann genüsslich, entspannt und die Umgebung völlig ignorierend, zu essen. Bei jeder noch so winzigen Kaubewegung zückten um die kleine, golden leuchtende Maus gewaltige Blitze mit einer Spannung von zigtausenden von Volt. "Ah, ich brauchte mal wieder was Leckeres zu essen...", lächelte das Tier, dann drehte es sich zu den drei Kriegern um betrachtete sie mit seinen wahnsinnigen und mordlüsternen Augen. "So, ihr seid jetzt die Nächsten, Kameraden!"

Unterdessen stand Gott-Pain am Strand einem anderen gewaltigen Heer, bestehend aus brandgefährlichen Kuchiose-Tieren gegenüber. Um ihn herum standen die anderen Pains, zahlreiche Beschwörungen des provisorischen Tier-Pains (das Nashorn, der Vogel und der sich teilende Hund) und unzählige Zetsu-Klone.

Und da waren sie: Schreckliche Monster zum Teil, riesige Krebse, Schildkröten und auch überlebende Frösche von Jiraiya-sensei!

"RAAAH!", brüllte ein Frosch, den Pain unter dem Namen Gamahiro kannte. "Rache für Jiraiya-sama! Rache für all die Untaten von Akatsuki und Team Kitsune! Ich werde euch zerschmettern!" Mit diesen Worten griff er, das Schwert gezückt, seine Gegner an.

Gott-Pain hob einfach ruhig die Hand, murmelte: "Shinra Tensei.", und der Frosch wurde in hohem Bogen davongeschleudert.

Die Riesenkrabbe, auf die er zu fallen drohte, hob ihre gewaltige Schere und hielt diese so, dass der Frosch aufgespießt wurde. "Du bist im Weg, Schwächling!", knurrte sie, dann setzte sich die gewaltige Armee in Bewegung.

"Tötet sie alle!", schrie Gott-Pain und sein eigenes Heer fiel über die Invasoren her wie Fliegen über einen Kuchen. In sekundenschnelle war eine mörderische Schlacht ausgebrochen. Überall spritzte Blut und Leichen stürzten zu Boden.

"Auf in den Krieg, was?", schrie die laute Stimme von Toshiro Uzumaki, der auf dem Kopf des riesigen Seeungeheuers des Uzumaki-Klans war. Diese Bestie bückte sich nun und packte mit den Zähnen eine der Schildkröten, um ihren Panzer zu zerbeißen.

"Scheint, als hätten wir die mächtigere Streitkraft...", sagte Gott-Pain abfällig, während er eine der Krebse davonschleuderte, der nun an einer Klippe zerschellte.

"Sei dir nicht zu sicher, Sterblicher...", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme, die aus den Tiefen des Meeres selbst zu kommen schien. Dann erhob sich etwas aus dem Wasser. Ein gigantischer Adler, der schneeweiß war und von unglaublicher Pracht. Er streckte seine Flügel aus, deren Spannweite über zweihundert Meter betrug, und hob ab.

"Unmöglich...", murmelte Pain geschockt. "Kein Mensch gebietet über ein derartiges Wesen!"

"Man teilte mir mit, dass ihr Höllengeschöpfe das große, allgegenwärtige Meer verunreinigt.", sagte die Stimme. "Dies kann und werde ich keine Sekunde länger tolerieren..."

"BANSHOU-TENIN!", brüllte Gott-Pain, doch der Kopf des Adlers neigte sich trotz dieser gewaltigen Anziehungskraft nur ein Stück nach vorne.

Dann warf der weiße Vogel seinen riesigen Kopf zurück und feuerte einen gewaltigen, leuchtenden Chakrastrahl auf die Kämpfenden. Offensichtlich kümmerte es ihn nicht, die eigenen Verbündeten zu treffen.

Doch das das würde die Insel zerstören, wodurch die Krüge zersprengt und somit die Bijuu freigelassen würden. Das durfte nicht geschehen!

"SHINRA-TENSEI!", schrie der Gott-Körper und legte soviel Chakra in die Attacke, dass es ausgereicht hätte, um ein gesamtes Dorf dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Und tatsächlich! Die gewaltige Attacke wurde abgelenkt und hoch in den Himmel geschleudert. Dort gab es eine mörderische Explosion, welche zwar aufgrund ihrer Höhe die Insel unangetastet ließ, jedoch alle dunklen Wolken im Umkreis zerstörte.

"Unglaublich!", murmelte Toshiro mit halb im Wahnsinn geweiteten Augen. "Wir kämpfen wirklich gegen den Wächter der Meere, um den sich so viele Legenden ranken! Dieses erhebende Gefühl ist es wert, dass das eigene Leben auf dem Spiel steht!"

Gott-Pain unterdessen schien ziemlich am Ende, denn nun konnte er sein Shinra-Tensei eine ganze Weile nicht einsetzen. Und sein Gegner schien schon den nächsten verheerenden Angriff durchzuführen!

"Chibaku-Tensei!", rief Pain und in diesem Moment formte sich am Himmel die gewaltige Anziehungskraft, die Wasser, Steine und Feinde wie Verbündete ebenfalls anzog. Der Wächter der Meere wiederstand der Anziehungskraft zwar, doch musste er auch seine Attacke abbrechen, um sich dagegen zu stemmen. Dabei wurde er von Raketen des provisorischen Zerstörungs-Pain unter Beschuss genommen.

"Wie könnt ihr Sterblichen es nur wagen?", brüllte der Vogel. "Dafür sollt ihr büßen!"

Unterdessen bei Tayuya, Sakon und Yugito:

Die kleine Maus schien wirklich ernst zu machen, denn nun sammelte sie Energie, die sie noch heller aufleuchten ließ als sonst. Die Blitze, die das Tier versprühte, erzeugte Risse im Boden um es herum.

"Nein!", knurrte Sakon. "Wir werden nicht aufgeben, sondern ihn bekämpfen!"  
"Bist du irre?", grollte Ukon. "Renn oder wir sind tot!"

Doch Sakon ignorierte seinen Bruder und setzte ein Grinsen auf, das durch die zweite Stufe noch grässlicher wirkte. Dann zückte er eine Anzahl von Rauchbomben und schleuderte sie mit aller Macht in Richtung des Feindes. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit flogen die Geschosse auf Ling zu, welcher jedoch mit noch viel größerer Geschwindigkeit auswich. Dennoch wurde das kleine Wesen in den sich ausbreitenden Rauch gehüllt.

Yugito zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie formte einen mächigen Feuerball im Katzenmaul und schoss diesen direkt in Richtung des Rauches. Plötzlich kam es zu einer mörderischen Explosion.  
"Hah!", triumphierte Sakon. "Erwischt!"  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Tayuya verwirrt. "Eine Rauchbombe ruft diesen Kontakt mit Feuer nie im Leben hervor!"  
"Tja, da siehst du mal, wie genial ich bin!", höhnte Sakon. "Das waren keine gewöhnlichen Bomben, sondern sie enthielten ein Giftgas, das mit Feuer sehr aggressiv reagiert!"

Doch plötzlich bewegte sich ein großer Stein am Boden, wenige Sekunden später kam die verhasste Maus hervor. Sie hatte mehrere Schrammen am kleinen Körper und knurrte: "Nicht übel, aber so leicht könnt ihr mich nicht vernichten! KYAAAAH!" Dann ließ das Tier erneut einen gewaltigen, gewitterartigen Blitz zu, der direkt auf die drei zuraste.

Tayuya reagierte noch gerade rechtzeitig, indem sie eine mächtige Schallbarriere erzeugte. Als der Blitz auf diese Barriere prallte, bebte der ganze Körper der Rothaarigen, weil sie ihre ganze Kraft aufbringen musste, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Yugito. Wenn sie mit voller Kraft kämpfte, brächte sie die Beiden in Gefahr. Doch ansonsten hatten sie gegen dieses schreckliche Untier keine Chance!

Unterdessen bekam die Barriere überall Risse und kleinere Blitze fanden ihren Weg hindurch. Yugito war durch ihren Chakramantel dagegen geschützt, doch die anderen beiden wurden brutalten Stromstößen ausgesetzt, unter denen sie sich in Todesqualen krümmten und wie am Spieß brüllten. Nicht lange und ihre Körper würden explodieren wie die der Schlangen!

Die Jinchuuriki packte die Beiden mit ihren Krallen und richtete ihren Chakrastrahl nun in den Boden. Durch den Rückstoß wurden sie mit enormer Geschwindigkeit in die Luft geschleudert, flogen weit weg von dem mörderischen Feind. Wenn sie nun irgendwo dagegen prallten, war es aus.

Doch da war das Meer unter ihnen, in dem Moment, wo sie an Höhe verloren. Dann landeten die drei im Wasser und tauchten unter. Kurze Zeit später kamen Tayuya und Sakon luftschnappend an die Oberfläche.

"Das war knapp!", knurrte Yugito, die hinter ihnen wieder auftauchte. "Ich muss los, erneut gegen ihn kämpfen!" Nun wuchs die Bijuu-Katze, nahm wahrhaft gewaltige Ausmaße an und schwamm in Richtung Land.

Doch Tayuya und Sakon stellen mit Entsetzen fest, wie aus der Ferne ein gewaltiger Blitz flog und geradewegs auf sie zugeschossen kam.

"Sanjuu Rashoumon!", schrie der Zweiköpfige und die drei Tore erschienen, jedoch senkrecht zum Wasser. Der Blitz prallte direkt auf die Barriere, wodurch diese zwar zerschmettert wurde, der Angriff jedoch abgewehrt werden konnte.

Unterdessen waren Naruto, der aus Anstrengungsgründen sein Fuchs-Chakra abgestellt hatte, Bee, dessen drei Schüler und die übrigen Kuchiose-Füchse immer noch hinter dem verrückten Raikage her. Nun standen sie direkt am Fuße des gewaltigen Berges, an dessen Spitze die riesige Taube immer noch erwartungsvoll kreiste.

"So!", knurrte Naruto. "Fragt sich nur, wie wir den Typen da runter bekommen..."

"Das kann ich übernehmen, oh großer Kyuubi-sama!", sagte Shippo mit einer Verbeugung. "Henge no Jutsu!" Und so schwebte er als eine Art Ballon hoch in die Lüfte.

"Meint ihr wirklich, wir sollten diesem Kind vertrauen?", knurrte Karui verächtlich. "Ich bezweifle, dass er das schafft."  
"Keine Sorge!", sagte Naruto lachend. "Der Typ hat Zetsu erledigt und zusammen mit seinem Kumpel auch noch Kisame, der schafft das locker!"

Shippo war nun hoch oben in der Luft, auf der selben Höhe wie die Feinde. Er löste die Verwandlung auf und zückte Tessaiga.

"Kuhaaaa!", grollte der Vogel, schlug mit seinem Flügeln, um den Kleinen einfach wegzuwehen. Der Wind war enorm stark und von Zyklonen durchsetzt.

"Nimm, das, du hässliches Federvieh!", schrie Shippo, schwang das Schwert einmal, was ein Bakuryo erzeugte. Die Taube wurde von der kombinierten Kraft von ihrer Attacke und einer Windnarbe voll getroffen und weggerissen.

"Verdammt!", schrie Ashiro, der sich neben seiner Partnerin an den Federn festklammerte. Sein Flugtier verlor an Höhe. "Wir müssen abspringen, Kasumi! Dort!" In diesem Moment flog das Tier nahe an einem Felsvorsprung vorbei. Die beiden Ninja rannten an den Rand des Vogelrückens und sprangen ab, landeten sich auf dem Vorsprung.

Nun fiel Shippo auf seinen riesigen, schwerverletzen Gegner zu, das Schwert erhoben. Der Vogel hob den Flügel, um ihn abzuwehren.

"Du musst ihn wegbeschwören!", rief Kasumi. "Sonst stirbt er!"

"Nein, das geht nicht!", knurrte Satoshi. "Wenn ich das tue, dann wird irgendein anderes Tier auch im Kampf gegen diesen Zwerg verletzt! Und das senkt unsere Siegeschancen! Und die Taube weiß, dass sie sterben muss, aber für mich ist sie dies zu tun bereit!"  
"Aber früher hast du doch immer gesagt, dass die Tiere deine Freunde seien!", rief die Rothaarige entsetzt.

"Die alte Taube hat lange und treu gedient...", erwiederte der Kage. "Doch alles endet einmal. Und jeder weiß, dass in Kriegen eben Opfer gebracht werden müssen!"

"Seit wann bist du so kalt?", fragte Kasumi schockiert. "Der Satoshi, den ich kenne, war niemals so!"  
"Pah!", fauchte Angesprochener. "Nie konnte ich É besiegen! Doch durch diese rücksichtslosere Kampfweise habe ich es endlich geschafft, ihn zu töten!"  
Unterdessen trafen in der Luft Shippo und der Vogel aufeinander. Shippo hatte von dem Flügel eine ordentlich Breitseite verpasst bekommen, die seine Beine, und viele seiner Rippen gebrochen hatte. Doch dafür enthauptete er seinen Gegner nun mit Tessaiga, bevor er im Freifall ein Fingerzeichen bildete und verschwand.

Zufrieden schlafend lag der Alligator am Boden. Genüsslich fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über über sein Maul.

Dann platzte sein Bauch auf und eine große Schlange kam aus ihm herausgekrochen und nahm wieder menschliche Form an. Doch es war nicht Kabuto und auch nicht Orochimaru - es war eine Mischform aus den Beiden. Sein Haar war mausgrau wie das von Kabuto, doch hing herab und war fettig wie das von Orochimaru. Zudem war das Wesen bleich und hatte jenes Muster um die Augen.

"Fufufu...", höhnte er. "Die Stimme war rau und tief wie die des toten Sannin, doch hatte noch etwas von Kabutos Jugendlichkeit. "Er wird nicht mehr aufwachen, denn er ist vergiftet..." Dann überkam ihn eine Vision und er knurrte wütend. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich jemand Gefährliches auf dem Weg hierher befand.

Dann wurden Bäume durch Bitze zur Seite gerissen. Diese Blitze gingen von jener leuchtenden Maus aus.

"Kukuku...", höhnte Kabuto. "Na wenn das mal nicht Ling, das Lieblingsschoßtier des gefürchteten Satoshi Ashiro ist... Du hast viele meiner Schlangen getötet..."

"Und du bist der überall verhasste Sannin Orochimaru, nicht war?", erwiederte das Tier. "Ich kann Schlangen nicht ausstehen und du als ihr Boss bist der Allerschlimmste!"

"Ich bin nicht ganz Orochimaru, wenn auch fast...", erwiederte Kabuto grinsend. "Ich bin Kabutorochimaru und du wirst einen netten Imbiss abgeben, Kleines Mäuschen!"

"Ach wirklich?", lachte dieses und breitete die Ärmchen aus, wobei die Energie seinen kleinen Körper durchströmte. Das Chakra um es herum leuchtete heller und floss schneller.

"Dann zeig mir deine schrecklichen Raiton-Techniken!", fauchte Kabutorochimaru und spuckte Kusanagi (welches er damals hatte mitgehen lassen) aus, welches er in die Hand nahm. Er musste sich wohl oder übel diesem Feind stellen, auch wenn es eine Tortur werden würde. Doch er musste kämpfen, wie sein Meister gekämpft hätte, denn er war eine nahezu exakte Kopie von diesem und so wäre im Falle seines Versagens die Beleidigung an Orochimaru umso schlimmer.

Und da war auch schon der gewaltige Blitz, der direkt auf Kabutorochimaru zuschoss. Der Schlangenmann aktivierte gerade noch so seine mächtige Drachenhaut, welche als Schutzschild fungierte, allerdings von der Macht dieses Angriffes stark auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Dann riss die Drachenhaut und die Knochen von Kabuto wurden gebrochen, die Eingeweide platzten und alle Muskelfasern rissen. Doch sein Gehirn hatte er mit Einsatz von Chakra ganz gehalten, denn wenn dies beschädigt wurde, solange er keinen neuen Körper produziert hatte, war sogar für ihn Sense.

Dann krampfte der zertörte Körper und befreite sich aus dem Blitz. Bevor der Nächste kommen konnte, kämpfte sich ein neuer Körper aus dem Mund des Alten und schoss einer Schlange gleich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Maus zu, erreichte diese in weniger als einer einzigen Sekunde, dann schlug er nach dieser mit Kusanagi, Ling wich jedoch jedem Angriff aus.

"Mich fertigst du nicht so leicht ab, wie die Flaschen!", knurrte Kabutorochimaru, seine Hand wurde zu einer Kralle, gleich der eines Drachen und schlug nach der Maus. Diese sprang zur Seite, doch der Arm verlängerte sich und die Klaue verfolgte das Tier.

"Das ist lustig...", grinste Ling - und vervielfältigte sich!

Kabutorochimaru durchschaute natürlich sofort das Jutsu, denn eine Vision zeigte ihm den richtigen Gegner. "Das Jutsu der Doppelgänger?", lachte Kabutorochimaru. "Erbärmlich!" Und schlug mit seiner Kralle nach dem echten Gegner.

Er traf die Maus, doch diese parierte mit dem Schweif, während die Bunshin verschwanden. Die Kralle schloss sich allerding trotzdem um das Tier. "So, hab dich!", frohlockte Kabutorochimaru. "Du bist gelieftert!"

Doch plötzlich vibrierte die Kralle, Blitze gingen um sie herum, dann explodierte Kabutos kompletter Arm und Fleisch, Blut und Knochen wurden in weitem Umkreis verstreut.

Ling schlug wieder mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Saltos, flog mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu, durchbohrte ihn in der Magengegend und riss Kabutorochimaru die Wirbelsäule aus dem Rücken. Als Nächstes schwang das kleine Tier diese wie eine für es riesige Waffe und schlug den Widersacher damit brutal nieder. Kabutorochimaru wurde einige Meter weit weggeschleudert und krachte voll gegen einen Felsen.

Bevor er verschied, spuckte der Schlangenmann seinen neuen Körper aus, welcher allerdings schweißüberströmt war und erschöpft schnaubte. Dieser Gegner forderte ihm alles ab, denn Kabutorochimarus Chakra wurde langsam knapp. Dieses Jutsu forderte immer sehr viel davon und er war schließlich kein Jinchuuriki.

Da war kam auch schon sein Gegner angerannt und schwang die Wirbelsäule als Waffe. Kabutorochimaru schaffte es gerade noch so, mit seinem Kusanagi zu parieren, doch es folgten in unglaublichem Tempo weitere Angriffe, die den Schlangenmann beschäftigt hielten.

Plötzlich wurden seine Sinne von einer Vision überflutet, in dem er und die kleine Maus von einem Chakrastrahl in tausend Stücke zerrissen wurden. Blitzschnell sprang er zur Seite, sein Gegner in die andere Richtung.

Dann schlug der tatsächliche Angriff ein und verursachte eine mörderische Explosion, deren Schockwelle ihn wegriss. Verdammt, nicht einmal die Drachenhaut hätte ihn diese Attacke überleben lassen, schoss es Kabutorochimaru durch den Kopf, während er sich aufrichtete. Von Weitem erblickte er den gewaltigen, voll entfesselten Zweischwänzigen.

"Hey, du Irre!", schrie er wütend. "Du hättest um ein Haar mich auch vernichtet!"  
"Na und?", knurrte das riesige Geschöpf. "Selbst schuld, wenn du mir in die Quere kommst!"  
Kabutorochimaru schluckte. Das war nicht mehr die eher freundliche Yugito, die auf die Sicherheit ihrer Kameraden bedacht war. Das war ein Bijuu, dessen einziger Lebensinhalt das Töten und Zerstören war. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein gefährlicher Schachzug von Orochimaru gewesen, sich mit einem von Denen einzulassen.

Ein gewaltiger Blitz, der Nibi voll erfasst hatte, riss Kabutorochimaru aus seinen Gedanken. Die gewaltige Katze krümmte sich unter der Spannung, dann bäumte sie sich auf und schüttelte sie ab.

"Hmpf, Katzen...", schnaubte Ling verächtlich. "Nur sie hasse ich mehr als Schlangen. "

Nekomata sprang und versuchte, die Maus mit ihrer Kralle zu erwischen, diese wich jedoch aus und flitzte davon. Der Bijuu setzte zu einem weiteren tödlichen Chakrastrahl an...

"So, jetzt geht es dir an den Kragen, du bescheuerter Kage!", knurrte Naruto grinsend.

"Scheint, als müssten wir den Berg erklimmen.", erwiederte Killerbee.

"Dahinter liegt Kumogakure.", sagte Omoi.

"Ach wirklich?", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich.

"Bitte sorgt dafür, dass es nicht beschädigt wird.", flehte der junge Kumo-Nin. "Wir haben ein Problem mit dem Kage, nicht mit dem Dorf."  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein...", erwiederte der Uzumaki kalt. "Denn meine Ziele sind es unter Anderem, die fünf Dörfer zu vernichten. Bei Konoha ist es gelungen, die Anderen kommen auch noch dran."  
"Ich schlag dich zusammen, du kleiner...", fauchte Karui erbost.

"Versuch es...", sagte Naruto und sein Blick nahm etwas Mörderisches an.

"Er hat Recht.", murmelte Bee in einem ungewohnt eisigen Ton. "Das Dorf hat mich und Yugito verraten und ihr habt jetzte das Dorf verraten. Sie alle sind unsere Feinde."  
Die drei Schüler von Bee schluckten angesichts der Reaktion ihres Senseis und des Blickes des Blonden.

"Also lasst uns diesen Hurensohn...",begann Naruto und wollte fortfahren, den Berg hochzuklettern, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und wirbelte herum, denn seine feinen Sinne hatten etwas bemerkt. Ja, dort hinten am Fuße des Berges war die nächste Kuchiose-Armee, die immer näher kamen und nur noch wenige hundert Meter von Naruto und den Anderen entfernt waren. Unzählige Büffel waren dort, deren Schritte donnernde Geräusche erzeugten. Inmitten dieser riesigen Herde standen ein gewaltiger Tyrannosaurus Rex, ein riesiger Elefant und ein monströses Rhinozeros. Sie mussten die Anführer der Armee sein.

"Ach Gott, wie putzig.", spottete Naruto und ging in dreischwänzigen Modus.

"Fufufu...", höhnte plötzlich eine Stimme. "Glaubst du wirklich, mit deinen Bijuu alles plätten zu können?" Es war Godaime Raikage, der zusammen mit seiner Kollegin und einem weiterem Ninja auf einem Felsvorsprung stand.

Der dritte Kämpfer war äußerst merkwürdig. Er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht und war komplett in ein Clownskostüm gekleidet. Sicher, nichts Verrückteres, als man bei Akatsuki schon gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem...

Plötzlich schrie die Gestalt: "Ultimative Barriere!", wobei sie Fingerzeichen machte. Daraufhin erschien eine gewaltige Chakrakuppel um die Anwesenden. Die Kuppel war so groß, dass sie selbst die Tier-Armee einschloss. Nur die drei Shinobi auf dem Felsvorsprung waren außerhalb.

"Was bezweckt du eigentlich damit?", knurrte Uzumaki zornig und erzeugte tausend Kagebunshin, die auf die Feinde losgingen.

"Jetzt gehts voll ab!", knurrte Bee und ging ebenfalls in sein Bijuu-Gewand.

Raikage begann jedoch plötzlich, triumphierend zu lachen. Er schnippt mit dem Finger und plötzlich schossen aus den Wäldern ein gutes Dutzend fünf Meter großer Fledermäuse, die sich um die Barriere versammelten und begannen, Schallwellen zu erzeugen.

"Ich muss doch sehr bitten.", höhnte Naruto, wobei fast schon Mitleid herauszuhören war. "Ich habe drei Jahre unter Orochimaru gelernt! Ich kenne fast alle Klang-Jut..." Doch plötzlich brach er ab, als er plötzlich ein furchtbares Gefühl hatte, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Kurz darauf verschwand sein Kyuubi-Chakra. "Was?" Entsetzt starrte er zu Bee, bei dem sich das Selbe abspielte.

"Jaaaaa!", jubelte Ashiro. "Das ist euer Problem! Ihr verlasst euch auf das Bijuu, doch ohne sie seid ihr am Ende! Und ihr könnt nicht mal mehr fliehen! Ahahahahaahahahaaaa!"

"Diese Ratte!" Entsetzt sah Naruto zu, wie seine nun machtlosen Schattendoppelgängern von den Bisons zermalmt wurden.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Omoi voller Entsetzen.

"Zermalmt sie, meine Brüder!", grollte der Raikage. "Wenn ihr Körper tot sind, werden wir die Bijuu versiegeln, bevor sie draufgehen und sie sind Unser!"

Die Bisons kamen näher gestürmt. Überall, wo sie langrannten, wurde Staub aufgewirbelt.

"Diesen Kampf können wir nicht mehr mit roher Kraft gewinnen, sondern nur noch mit Taktik...", knurrte Naruto. Und das war nicht gut. Akatsuki hatten sie nur durch perfektes Zusammenspiel von Kraft und Intelligenz überwinden können, ebenso durch eine fette Portion Glück. Und hier ohne Bijuukräfte zu bestehen, würde sehr schwierig werden... "Los, Füchse!", rief er. "Greift sie an!"  
"LOOOS!", donnerte Kitsu, er und die anderen noch übrigen Füchse stürzten sich auf die Bisons. Sie waren zwar schlauer als die gewaltigen Bullen und brachten einige von ihnen mit Tricks zu Fall, doch sie waren sowohl schwächer als auch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen.

"Wir kämpfen auch!", knurrte Bee und zückte seine acht Schwerter, die alle in Elektrizität getaucht wurden. "Bis zum letzten Blutstropfen!"

"Warte!", knurrte Naruto, der unablässig Fingerzeichen bildete. "Ich habe einen Plan."  
"Euch hilft alles Planen nichts mehr...", höhnte Ashiro. "Euer Tod ist ist gewiss!"  
Pffff, dachte Naruto. Alles, was sie tun mussten, war es, diese dämlichen Fledermäuse auszuschalten, wofür die Barriere allerdings durchbrochen werden musste. "Windwall!", schrie er und schlug die Hände auf den Boden. Sofort erschien eine große Windbarriere, die Naruto, Bee, Omoi, Karui und Samui isolierte. "Und zack!", schrie Naruto und der Wall entfesselte einen Zyklon, der durch die feindlichen Reihen wütete.

Die Büffel, die zu nahe waren, wurden zerfetzt, andere wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. "Feuert durch diese Barriere Blitze auf sie!", wies Naruto an.

"Verstanden!", riefen die drei Schüler Bees, bevor sie mit aller Macht zusammen mit ihrem Sensei Blitze warfen. Langsam wurden die anstürmenden Bisons weniger, auch wenn es schlauchte, diesen Level zu halten.

"Gnahaha...", knurrte Naruto grinstend, während er mit der einen Hand Zyklone entfesselte und mit der Anderen reines Uzumaki-Chakra konzentrierte. Dies war das Jutsu des Barrierebrechers, das fast alles durchbrach. Doch es war ein Kin-Jutsu, da es aufgrund des hohen Chakraverbrauches hochgefährlich war. Und es musste Uzumaki-Chakra sein, Kyuubi-Chakra funktionierte nicht. So, noch ein Bisschen, gleich käme er durch die Barriere...

Doch plötzlich löste sich die Windbarriere auf. Hatte er zu viel Chakra verbraucht?

"Erledigt sie!", schrie Satoshi mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck.

Nun rannten alle der verbliebenen Bisons vor. Und nicht nur sie. Auch der Elefant, der Tyrannosaurus und das Nashorn setzten sich in Bewegung. Mit donnernden Schritten kamen sie näher.

"LOS!", schrie Bee und zusammen feuerte sie all ihre Raiton-Jutsus auf das Nashorn. Dieses wurde auch voll getroffen, schien allerdings eher unbeeindruckt und schüttelte den Schock ab. "Oh nein... Hat er sie gegen Blitze immunisiert?"

Nun kamen die ersten Bisons bei ihnen an. Bee zückte seine Blitzschwerter und stürzte sich in die Schlacht, auch die anderen drei griffen an.

Vier der großen Bullen stürmten von allen Seiten auf Naruto zu. Dreck... Gleich wäre er soweit! Der Blonde sprang hoch in die Luft und schleuderte vier Kunais auf die Tiere, welche sich in die Nacken bohrten und dann explodierten. Doch ein fünfter sprang hoch in die Luft, um Naruto frontal zu rammen. Der Uzumaki jedoch legte seine ganze Kraft in einen Tritt, wordurch er den Feind abwehrte.

Dann allerdings bemerkte er mit Schrecken, dass der Dinosaurier bei ihm angekommen war. Noch während Naruto sich in der Luft befand, wurde er von den massigen Schweif getroffen und zu Boden geschmettert, was einige seiner Knochen brach. Chakra für eine Kontertechnik hatte er nicht mehr, dies befand sich in seiner rechten Hand konzentriert und war sein einziger Ausweg.

Für Bee und die drei Anderen sah es ebenfalls schlecht aus. Auch sie kamen an ihr Limit. Bee stand dem Elefanten gegenüber, während sich Omoi, Karui und Samui mit dem Rhinozeros auseinandersetzen mussten. Die Büffel waren alle tot.  
Das Nashorn spießte Samui mit seinem Horn auf. "Nein, Samui!", schrie Karui voller Entsetzen.

"Grrr... Komm her, du fetter Dickhäuter!", knurrte Bee und spannte seine Muskeln an. Auch er hatte sein eigenes Chakra weitestgehend verbraucht, sodass er keine Jutsus mehr verwenden konnte. Das graue Tier rannte auf ihn zu, rammte ihn voll und drückte den Jinchurriki gegen die Barriere. Durch seinen muskulösen Körper wurde er nicht sofort zerquetscht, doch Bee spannte alle seine Muskeln an, um ihm zu widerstehen, was er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Blutspucktend richtete sich Naruto auf, immer noch das Jutsu in seiner Hand. Er musste die Barriere erreichen, mit allen Mitteln! Es waren doch nur ein paar Meter. Da war der Saurier!

"Kagebunshin!", grollte Naruto und erzeugte mit aller Kraft dreißig von ihnen, die sich dem Feind entgegenwarfen.

"Tja, ihr Verlierer...", grinste Satoshi von seinem Felsen aus. "Ihr hättet nicht jemanden herausfordern sollen, der euch überlegen ist. Jetzt werdet ihr sterben, ihr verdammten Jinchuuriki! Hahahahaaaa!" Sein Lachen wurde immer ausgeflippter, bösartiger. "Hey, du kleine, wertlose Biene! Ich habe noch eine letzte Botschaft für dich, bevor dein Körper durch meinen treuen Diener zerquetscht wird!

 **Ich war es, der deinen Bruder, den vierten Raikage, getötet hat."**

"Was?", murmelte Bee schwach. Seine Sonnenbrille bekam plötzlich Risse, als der Elefant den Körper des Kämpfers einbrach und seine Kraft auf auf die Brille wirkte.

"Das kann nicht sein!", rief Karui fassungslos. "Du Bastard!"

"RAAAAAAH!", brüllte Omoi und stürzte wie besessen auf das Nashorn zu. Krach! Mit voller Wucht wurde er zurückgeschleudert und blieb zerschmettert liegen.

"Omoi...", murmelte seine Teamkollegin fassungslos.

Naruto war an der Barriere angekommen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und fühlte sich an, als würde er zerbersten. Dennoch, wenn er es schaffte, würde die Wut Bees grenzenlos sein und es würde sich eine reelle Chance bieten, hier herauszukommen. Hinter ihn war der Saurier. Jetzt oder nie!  
"UNTERSCHÄTZE UNS NICHT, DU ARROGANTER ARSCH!", brüllte Naruto und schlug mit dem gesammelten Chakra voll gegen die Barriere. Große Stücke splitterte heraus und eine dieser Spalten nutzte Naruto, um herauszukommen. Dann bildete er ein Fingerzeichen und setzte ein Jutsu ein, welches das Chakra, welches von dem Barrierebrecher in der Luft war, wieder zu ihm zurücktransportiertierte. Erleichterung strömte durch seinen Körper. Es waren im Grunde zwei Jutsus, die sich gegenseitig ergänzten.

"Und jetzt geht es an diese dämlichen Fledermäuse!", grinste Naruto. "Tajukagebunshin no Jutsu!" Die zahllosen Doppelgänger rannten mit Chakrakontrolle an der Barriere hoch.

"Nein, das werden wir nicht zulassen!", fauchte Satoshi Ashiro. Er und Kasumi begannen, Fingerzeichen zu bilden. "Jutsu des Sternenregens!", schrie sie. "Feuerballregen!", schrie der Kage und zahlreiche rote Feuerkugeln flogen zusammen mit den Sternen auf die Kagebunshin zu.

Der Original-Naruto vom Boden antwortete mit einem gewaltigen Zyklon. Als die Attacke kollidierten, kam es zu einer Explosion, die einen heftigen Luftstoß erzeugte. Hierbei wurden Kasumi und Satoshi umgerissen, der Kage verlor dabei seinen Kagehut und sein rabenschwarzes Haar wurde freigelegt.

Indes rannten die Kagebunshin auf die Fledermäuse zu, welche nach wie vor mit der Ausübung ihres Jutsus beschäftigt waren und nicht ausweichen konnten.

"Hey.", hörte der Clown, der die Barriere erzeugte, hinter sich Narutos Stimme. "Hasta la vista, mein Freund." Dann durchschnitt der Kagebunshin seine Kehle mit einem Kunai und die restlichen Doppelgänger sprangen von der Barriere auf die Fledermäuse zu, bevor das Jutsu des Clownes in tausend Scherben zerbrach.

Was sollte Naruto tun, um sie alle mit einem Mal zu vernichten? Rasengans wären zu schwach, für Rasenshuriken hatte er einfach nicht mehr genug Chakra. Also was tun?

"Windversteck!", hallte es tausendfach durch die Luft. "Jutsu der Orkanfaust!" Jede Fledermaus wurde nun gut achtzig mal von Fäusten getroffen, die vor Futon-Chakra nur so vibrierten. Sie alle wurden Fetzen gerissen.

Unterdessen stand Ling immer noch dem Bijuu und dem schrecklichen Schlangenvieh gegenüber. Die böse Maus lächelte, denn sie hatte schon lange nicht solch starken Gegner gehabt.

"Ihr seid gut.", höhnte Ling. "Dann werde ich wohl meine tödlichste Technik einsetzen!"

"Ich werde dich vernichen!", grollte Nekomata und feuerte den schrecklichen Chakrastrahl erneut ab.

"Haiya!", schrie der Kuchiose-Geist, während er auswich. Dann sammelte er sein ganzes Chakra. Sein kleiner Körper vibrierte und drohte, zu zerbersten, während sich eine gewaltige Blitzkugel formte, die das Tier umgab. Durch den Druck, der entstand, wurde die Erde unter ihm weggedrückt, sodass ein Krater entstand.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Kabuto. "Das wird ein heftiges Aufeinandertreffen!"

Und schon schoss der kleine, gelbe Chakraball los. Mit voller Wucht prallte er auf Nekomata und bohrte sich in das Chakra des Bijuu-Geistes und schob es einfach zur Seite. Die Flammen konnten ihm nichts anhaben, denn sie wurden durch die Schutzschicht abgeschirmt.

So bohrte Ling sich immer tiefer in Nekomata. Da war der flammende Körper der Jinchuuriki. Nur noch den mit einem Stromstoß bewusstlos schocken und er wäre der Sieger über das Bijuu, was ihn zum ultimativen Kuchiose-Geist erheben würde. Wahnsinnig lachend hob Ling seine Hand und sammelte Elektrizität darin, um seinen Plan auszuführen.

Doch plötzlich schoss von hinten gut fünfzig Chakramesser, die den ganzen Weg durch den Bijuu hinterhergeflogen waren. Diese schlugen in den elektrischen Panzer ein wie Kunai in eine Zielscheibe - und verursachten große Risse, durch die das Feuer eintrat. Verdammt! Wenn er nicht bei lebendigem Leibe geröstet werden wollte, musste Ling schnell hier raus! Mit unsagbar hoher Geschwindigkeit schoss er aus dem Leib der zweischwänzigen Katze heraus. Und das keine Mikrosekunde zu früh, denn kaum war er draußen, zerbarst sein Schild.

"Ha!", grinste Kabuto triumphierend, die Hände noch ausgestreckt von den Chakramesserwürfen.

"Rooooaaaah!", brüllte Nibi, hob erneut seine gewaltige Pranke und schlug nach Ling. Dieser pustete, wodurch sein kleiner Körper davongeschleudert wurde. So kam es, dass der Körper in dem Moment, wo er eigentlich getroffen hätte werden müssen, die Kralle nur ganz leicht berührte.

Ling grinste, denn er wähnte sich schon in Sicherheit. Doch das war ein schwerer Fehler, denn plötzlich verlängerte sich die Katzenkralle um wenige Zentimeter, wurde unglaublich spitz am Ende und durchbohrte den Mäusekörper. Dann flog Ling davon und krachte mit durchlöchertem Bauch auf den Boden.

"Puh...", schnaubte Kabuto, dann zückte er Kusanagi und ging auf die verletzte Maus zu. "Dann werden wir mal diese große Gefahr beseitigen, was?", sagte er mit einem irren Grinsen.

Unterdessen verflüchtigten sich die Flammen um Yugito und diese brach erschöpft zusammen. Das maximale Bijuu-Level konnte sogar jemand mit ihrer Erfahrung nicht unbegrenzt lange halten. Und dadurch, dass Ling bis zu ihrem Körper durchgedrungen war, hatte die Zeit nur noch verkürzt.

Ling starrte auf das Kasunagi, was erhoben wurde, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen! Ja, die Wunde war absolut tödlich und Blut strömte unaufhörlich aus seinem kleinen Körper, sterben musste er sowieso. Aber zuerst wollte Ling sich gebührend von seinem besten Freund verabschieden. Das waren er und Satoshi im Laufe der Jahre nähmlich geworden. Mit aller Kraft richtete er sich auf. Seine Gedärme waren völlig zerquetscht und sein Magen herausgerissen, doch er richtete sich auf.

"Nein...", murmelte Kabuto voller Entsetzen. "Das war völlig unvorhersehbar!"  
Blitzschnell rannte Ling davon und verschwand im Gebüsch, eine große Blutspur hinterlassend.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Gott-Pain, dessen Körper voll angespannt war.

"GRRROOOOAAAAAR!", brüllte der gewaltige Adler am Himmel, der sich mit aller Macht dem gigantische gewachsenen Mini-Mond widersetzte. Nun erzeugte er einen weiteren gewaltigen Chakrastrahl. Dieser flog geradewegs auf die Steinkugel zu und jagte sie in der gewaltigen Explosion in die Luft.

"Das gibts nicht!", rief Pain entgeistert.

"Tja, wenn du dich mit einem Gott anlegst, kannst du nur verlieren, Junge!", grinste Toshiro. "Und da nützt es auch nicht viel, dass du dich selbst als einer bezeichnet. Sieh dich doch nur mal um. Unsere gewaltige Armee, zerschmettert. Scheinbar hatte Naruto wohl doch nicht die Stärke, uns wiedererstarken zu lassen..."  
In der Tat war das Schlachtfeld verheerend. Überall lagen tote Riesentiere und Zetsu-Leichen. Wenige kämpften noch, aber das schwer angeschlagen.

"Grrr...", knurrte Deidara wütend. "Ihr elenden Viecher, ich mache euch alle, un!" Er stand zusammen mit einem erschöpfen Haku zahllosen Tieren gegenüber. Auch die Tiere des Waldes auf Bees Inselschildkröte hatten sich eingeschaltet und kämpften mit aller Macht gegen die Feinde.

"HAAAAH! Ich bin stärker als du, jawohl!", brüllte ein Affe und schlug wie ein Besessener auf den Kopf jenes Inseltieres ein. Aus diesem splitterten Felsen. "Tja, ich bin im Nahkampf eben unschlagbar!", höhnte der Affe größenwahnsinnig.

Gaara, der wieder in menschliche Form zurückgefallen war, zeriss einige Tiere mit seinem Wüstensarg. Doch es kamen unzählige neue nach. Sie waren langsam am Ende.

"Gib auf.", sagte Toshiro. "Satoru wusste früher auch nie, wann er am Limit angekommen war. Der Krieg ist verloren..."  
"Oh nein.", knurrte Pain. "Eine Option habe ich noch. Es wird zwar viel kosten und eventuell werde ich sehr lange keine anderen Körper mehr steuern können, aber dafür werden wir siegen." Gott-Pain begann, Fingerzeichen zu machen, während der Wächter der Meere erneut seine Energie bündelte, um dieses Mal wirklich die Insel in die Luft zu jagen.

"Was hast du vor?", frage Satoru verwirrt.

"Ich werde...", keuchte Pain. "...die Macht der fünf jinchuurikilosen Bijuu bündeln und alle Gegner mit einem Schlag vernichten. Zudem werde ich eine gewaltige Kuppel aus Chakra errichten, die das gesamte Strudelreich einschließt. Niemand wird sie durchbrechen und hindurchschreiten kann nur, wer meine Erlaubnis hat."

"Was?", murmelte Toshiro schockiert. "Aber dabei werden sogar sie draufgehen oder für lange, lange Zeit degeneriert werden. Glaubst du, Naruto würde dem zustimmen?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir das relativ egal.", war die Antwort von Nagato und sein Gott-Körper grinste. "Ich tue dies aus eigenem Ermessen. Er ist ja nicht zugegen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Außerdem sollte er aufhören, sich aufzuspielen wie der absolute Oberboss. Leute wie Bee oder ich sind genauso stark und daher auch gleichrangig! Jutsu der fünffachen Bijuu-Macht!"

Plötzlich erschienen fünf schemenhafe Gestalten. Es waren Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi und Shishibi, allerdings nicht vollständig manifestiert, sondern nicht vollständig. Der Rikudo würde also nicht erscheinen. Diese flogen nun durch die Luft und rissen den Vogel mit ihrem gewaltigen Chakra mit sich.

Dieser sträubte sich erbost. "Was geht hier vor?", grollte er. "Ihr?" Geschockt starrte er die fünf Augenpaare in der Chakrawolke an. "Das hat der Raikage mir verschwiegen. Er sagte nur, dass diese Inseln ein Schandfleck der Welt sein würden, der vernichtet werden muss! Er hat mich belogen, dieses Stück Scheiße!"

"Los, Gaara!", rief Pain und seine Stimme wurde diesem direkt in den Kopf projiziert. "Wende deinen Wüstensarg auf den Wächter der Meere an, nur mit dem Chakra der Bijuu statt mit Sand!"  
"Was?", rief dieser, völlig überrascht, dass dies wirklich klappen sollte. "Egal! Sabaku Sōsō!"

Die Chakren prallten nun mit ihrem gesamten Druck auf den gewaltigen Adler und zerquetschten diesen. Sein Blut, seine Federn, seine Eingeweide und Fleischreste regneten ins Meer.

Dann verteilte sich das Chakra in unzählige Einzelstrahlen.

"Leute!", hallte Pains Stimmme über das gesamte Archipel. "Bringt euch in Sicherheit oder ihr werdet auch geötet! Alle Ziele im Raduis werden ohne Unterscheidung eliminiert!"  
"Was?", schrie Deidara geschockt, dann flog er blitzschnell mit seinem Tonvogel vor einem sich nähernden Strahl weg.

Gaara, welcher sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelt hatte, erzeugte ein machtvolles Sandschild, während Haku sich in seine Eisrüstung hüllte.

"Haaa!", brüllte der Affe und schlug weiterhin in dem Kopf der Inselschildkröte herum. "Ich werd' dich lehren..." Doch dann wurde er von einem Bijuustrahl getroffen und in tausend Stücke gesprengt. Ebenso wurden alle anderen Ziele innerhalb des von Pain festgelegten Radius einfach vernichtet. Nichts entging ihnen.

Pain selbst schützte sich mit einer Barriere, in der Toshiro stand.

"Das ist unglaublich.", murmelte der alte Uzumaki vom Donner gerührt. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass die Macht des Rinnegans so weit reicht... Aber allmählich wundert mich nicht mehr, dass dem Rikudo der Status eines Gottes zugesprochen wurde..."  
Unterdessen errichtete sich eine kuppelförmige Barriere um das gesamte Archipel. Sie schimmerte rötlich und ließ den sonst blauen Himmel blassviolett erscheinen. Die Sonne und ihre Strahlen schimmerten leuchtend rot. Dann erschienen überall auf der Barriere zahllose Rinnegans, die in alle Richtungen starrten.

"Das...", sagte Pain bedeutungsvoll. "...ist das Fundament eines langen und wunderbaren Friedens hier in Uzu no kuni. Keiner kann diese Barriere durchschreiten, wenn ich es ihm verwehre. Zudem bin ich in der Lage, die Aktivitäten des Feindes in der Nähe der Barriere und die Leute innerhalb der Barriere - es sei denn, sie sind irgendwo drinnen - zu beobachten und zu überwachen. Leider muss ich dafür meine Bewegungsfreiheit opfern..."

Damit fiel der Gott-Körper von Pain um und blieb reglos liegen.

Die Fetzen der Fledermäuse regneten vom Himmel.

In diesem Moment wäre Naruto eigentlich gestorben, denn sein Chakra vor absolut vollständig aufgebraucht. Nichts mehr war übrig. Doch wenige Sekunden, nach dem das Herz des Blonden aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, wurde es wieder angeworfen... vom gewaltigen Chakra des Kyuubi, das den Jungen in dieser Sekunde wieder durchströmte.

Erleichtert lächelte Naruto. Er spürte Erschöpfung vom stundenlangen Kampf, doch die wurde durch den Kyuubi unbarmherzig überschattet.

"Dieser elende Rotzlöffel!", schnaubte Godaime Raikage mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Das gibt' s nicht, dass dieses Kind mich vernichten kann!" Den Kagebunshin, der den Clowns-Typen getötet hatte, erledigte er mit einem Kunai, während er sprach.

"Das hast du davon, wenn du die Bijuu unterschätzt.", schnaubte Kasumi verächtlich. "Du spielst sehr mit dem Feuer, du verdammter Dummkopf!"

Plötzlich wurde der gewaltige Kuchiose-Elefant hoch in die Luft geschleudert.

An der Stelle, wo er eben noch gewesen war, stand nur Bee. Doch er zeigte ein völlig verändertes Antlitz: Er war im durchsichtigen Bijuu-Gewand, aber etwas war anders als sonst. Sein Chakra war viel dunkler, kälter als sonst. Außerdem war das Chakra-Gewand viel größer und Bees Muskeln waren bis ins Unnormale angeschwollen. Wahrlich ein Koloss von einem Mann. Um ihn herum lagen die Splitter seiner Sonnenbrille verteilt.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", brüllte Bee und durch seinen Schrei bebte die Erde. Dann sprang er hoch in die Luft und so schnell, dass er den Elefant einholte. Diesen packte er am Rüssel und schleuderte ihn brutal in Richtung Boden.

Während sich der gewaltige Dickhäuter noch im freien Fall befand, streckte Killerbee seinen Arm aus und erzeugte eine Kugel aus reinem, welches purpurrot war und vor Bösartigkeit nur so triefte. "Haaaaaaah!", grollte Bee. Seine Stimme war seltsam verzerrt und viel dunkler als sonst. Er schleuderte den Angriff, welcher mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Elefanten zuflog, der kurz davor war, auf die Erde aufzuprallen.

KAWOOMMM! Eine Explosion entstand.

Unglaublich, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Das war also die schreckliche Macht des Hachibi... Diesen Typen sollte er besser nicht ärgern...

"Hahaha!", lachte Kyuubi in ihm. "Hachibi hat wohl wieder zu seiner alten Bösartigkeit zurückgefunden, nachdem sein Jinchuuriki zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder echten Hass gespürt hat... Sehr lustig..."

"Natürlich ist das alles nur ein Witz für dich, Kyuubi!", knurrte Naruto verächtlich. "Aber für mich geht es hier ums nackte Überleben!"

"Komm nur her, du elendes Drecksvieh!", fauchte Karui und begab sich in Kampfstellung, während das Nashorn immer näher rannte. Doch bevor es die Kunoichi erreichte, wurde sein Kopf von Killerbees Knie zerschmettert.

Derweil rannte der monströse Tyrannosaurus auf Naruto zu. Diabolisch grinsend erzeugte der Blonde ein Riesen-Rasengan in seiner Hand.

"FRIIIISS... DAAAAAAS!", brüllte Naruto und sprang mit dem Angriff auf den Gegner zu.

"Niemals!", knurrte der Saurier, schlug mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden, aus welchem eine große Felswand emporschoss und den Angriff abfing. Sie war sehr stabil.

Doch Narutos Grinsen war nicht verschwunden. "Das wird dir nichts nützen!", höhnte er und formte ein Fingerzeichen. Daraufhin teilte sich das große Rasengan in zahlreiche Kleinere, die plötzlich wie Kanonenkugeln durch die Luft flogen und alle im Kopf des Sauriers einschlugen. Sein Blut besprenkelte die Felswand, als sein Kopf explodierte. Die genannte Barriere begann nun, langsam zu Staub zu zerfallen.

Unterdessen rannte Bee mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit den Berg hoch, erreichte den Vorsprung, auf dem Satoshi und Kasumi sich befanden.

"Pah!", schnaubte der Kage verächtlich. "Als ob ich mich von dir erledigen lassen würde! Jutsu des Chakra-Gefängnisses!" Plötzlich bildete sich eine Barriere aus reinem Chakra um den rasenden Jinchuuriki. Das Chakra war so dicht, dass man nicht hindurchsehen konnte.

"HA!", schrie Naruto und erreichte ebenfalls den Vorsprung. "SO! Jetzt vernichte ich euch! Dattebayo!" Mit einem Rasengan stürzte er auf die Gegner zu.

"Wasserversteck! Jutsu des tosenden Wasserfalls!", schrie Kasumi. Nun stürzten von weiter oben gewatige Wassermassen auf Naruto nieder, welcher trotz des dreischwänzigen Modus brutal nach unten gedrückt wurde. Die meisten anderen Lebewesen hätte es in diesen Kräften zuerquetscht.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!", schnaubte Naruto in den Wassermassen und die zehn Narutos mit Rasengan stürzten auf die Gegnerin zu. Diese wiederum hüllte sich allerdings in ein Wassergefängnis, sodass die Angriffe abprallten. Dann wurden die Doppelgänger durch dünne, aber messerscharfe Wasserstrahlen zerstört, die aus dem Wassergefängnis kamen.

Das Grinsen des Narutos unter dem Wasserfall allerdings blieb ungebrochen. "Du hast noch nicht im Ansatz gewonnen, meine Liebe... Windversteck! Jutsu des roten Tornado!" Plötzlich entstand ein gewaltiger Wirbelsturm, ganz aus dem roten Chakra des Kyuubi, wodurch das fallende Wasser weggeschleudert wurde.

"Er hat es geschafft, das Bijuu-Chakra mit dem Wind-Element zu kombinieren...", murmelte Kasumi entgeistert.

"ROOAAAAH!" Mit einem mörderischen Brüllen befreite Bee sich aus seinem Chakra-Gefängnis und ging wieder auf Ashiro los, welcher hastig zurückwich und sich darauf verlegte, seinen Gegner aus der Distanz mit allen möglichen Katon-, Raiton- und Suiton-Jutsus zu bombardieren. Diese Strategie hatte allerdings nur mäßigen Erfolg, denn der rasende Jinchuuriki war absolut besessen davon, den Mord an seinem Bruder zu rächen.

"Wie viele Angriffe willst du noch aushalten?", höhnte Naruto, während er kontinuierlich Kagebunshin erzeugte, welche das Wassergefängnis zurannten, einmal draufschlugen, um dann zerstört zu werden. "Ich kann ziemlich lange so weitermachen, denn ich habe das Chakra des Kyuubi! Sogar ein Ninja auf Kage-Level ist eine absolute Lachnummer für mich!"

Schließlich brach die Rothaarige erschöpft keuchend zusammen, das Wassergefängnis zerfiel.

Dies nutzte Naruto sofort, rannte auf sie zu und hob seine Hand zum Finalstoß.

"Dies ist alles deine Schuld, Satoshi.", murmelte Kasumi traurig. "Du hast deine militärischen Mittel überschätzt und dich mit einem nicht zu schlagenden Feind angelegt. Du Idiot!" Dann bohrte sich Uzumakis Hand durch ihren Schädel. Der Blonde schnaufte nun erschöpft und hob das Kyuubi-Chakra auf. Sein Körper schmerzte schon sehr stark von dem exzessiven Gebrauch. Naruto war zwar mittlerweile so daran gewöhnt, dass er ziemlich lange in diesem Zustand sein konnte, aber zu viel war einfach zu viel.

"Und Bee?", fragte Uzumaki erschöpft lächelnd. "Wie sieht es aus?"

Godaime war währenddessen an den Rand des Vorsprungs gedrängt worden und starrte mit Entsetzen auf die Leiche seiner treuesten Weggefährtin.

"So!", murmelte Bee mit bösartigen Grinsen und er betrachtete Satoshi mit hasserfüllten Blick. "Du hast meine Seele zerschmettert, dafür werde ich deinen Körper zerschmettern. Naruto wird sich da raushalten!"  
"Mach nur!", grinste der Blonde. "DAS Arschloch zu töten steht wirklich DIR zu und niemand Anderem!"

"Nein.", murmelte der Raikage entsetzt. "Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Ich werde nicht sterben! Es gibt einen Ausweg!"  
"Für uns vielleicht, aber nicht für dich!", knurrte Bee und hob seine Hand.

"Ich bin ein Champion!", knurrte Ashiro. "Und euch komischen Monstergestalten werde ich auch bändigen!"

"Stirb!", knurrte Bee und rannte auf ihn zu.

Satoshi sah zu, wie der wütende Jinchuuriki näher kam. Aber er würde seinen Tod niemals akzeptieren! Er würde erst abtreten, wenn er der stärkste Shinobi aller Zeiten war und den Rikudo übertroffen hatte! Das war sein Traum! Außerdem hatte dieser blöde Bee gar nicht das Recht, ihn zu töten, hatte Satoshi doch den blöden É völlig gerechtfertig ermordet!

Damals, erinnerte er sich noch gut daran! Es war nun zwanzig Jahre her!

Flashback Satoshi:

Es war wieder einmal eine unglaublich harte Schlacht im dritten Ninja-Weltkrieg. Doch Satoshi, welcher schon als Kind mit einem ganzen Trupp Nuke-Nin fertig wurde, kämpfte mit seiner getreuen Truppe an Vertrauten Geistern, die er zu seinen besten Freunden zählte, allen Anderen voran natürlich Ling, einen mutigen Kampf.

Die feindlichen Konoha-Nin waren zwar definitiv in der Überzahl, doch wann hatte ihn das je aufgehalten?

Doch der Kampf war dieses Mal ungwöhnlich hart, denn die Truppen wurden von einem gewissen Minato Namikaze angeführt, dessen Hiraishin no Jutsu Satoshis Kuchiose-Trupp mindestens ebenbürtig war.

Und so standen sich die beiden gefährlichsten Shinobi der Schlacht gegenüber. Satoshi mit Ling auf seiner Schulter stand auf dem Kopf eines gewaltigen Grizzly, Minato auf dem Kopf seiner gewaltigen Kröte Gamabunta. Obwohl die Beiden nach stundenlangem Kampf und unzähligen Tricks und taktischen Manöver ziemlich erschöpft waren, weigerte sich jeder von ihnen strikt, aufzugeben. Satoshi ignorierte gekonnt, dass sein Sichtfeld vor ihm verschwand. Er würde gewinnen, koste es, was es wolle!  
"Gib auf!", rief Minato plötzlich. "Ich erkenne, wenn mein Gegner kurz vor dem Tod steht. Wenn eure Truppe jetzt kapituliert, wird Konoha keine Reparationszahlungen verlangen! Und noch wichtiger: Viele Shinobi auf beiden Seiten werden vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt! Eure Truppen werden früher oder später aufgerieben, also gib lieber gleich auf!"  
"NIEMALS!", brüllte Satoshi. "Ich werde ich vernichten, Yellowflash!"

"Dann endet es mit dem nächsten Angriff!", knurrte Minato und begann, Fingerzeichen zu bilden.

"Hey, Sportsfreund!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme neben Satoshi, als der Schwarzhaarige sich umwandte, erblickte er É. "Sieht aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen!"  
"Was, ich?", höhnte sein Gegenüber. "Ich verlasse mich nur auf meine Kuchiose-Geister, andere Ninja erfüllen ihren Zweck, indem sie einen Teil der feindlichen Truppen von mir ablenken! Also geh und tu das, Dickerchen!"  
"Aber du stehst kurz vor dem Tod, Satoshi!", brauste der Muskelprotz auf, während er mit seiner Blitzrüstung einen gewaltigen Feuerhagel von Namikaze abwehrte. "Übergib einfach an mich!"  
"Nein!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige stur. "Das ist mein Gegner! Der Stärkste aus Konoha! Wenn ich über DEN triumphiere, wird mein Ruhm noch weiterwachsen!"  
"DU IDIOOOOT!", schrie É. "Es geht hier nicht um dich und deine Erfolge als Ninja! Es geht um Leben und Tod unseres Dorfes! Aber das musst du noch lernen, was?"  
Minato wartete den Streit ab, um ein wenig Chakra zu regenerieren, um danach mit mehr Kraft wieder loszuschlagen.

"Aber hier übernehme ich!", donnerte É und stellte sich nun Minato gegenüber. "Du bist dem Tod geweiht, Yellowflash!"  
"Das glaube ich nicht!", rief eine Stimme und plötzlich erschienen eine Schlange und eine Schnecke. Der Redner, Jiraiya, sprang neben seinen Schüler auf den Kopf Gamabuntas.

"Mit den drei Sannin und Yellowflash auf einmal können wir nicht fertig werden.", sagte É. "WIR ZIEHEN UNS ZURÜÜÜCK!"

"Was?", rief Satoshi. "Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
"Doch!", erwiederte der Dunkelhäutige. "Denn ich bin der Kommandant dieser Armee. Und wenn ich Rückzug befehle, dann wird der auch durchgezogen!"  
"Aber vielleicht hätte ich über Yellowflash triumphiert!", schrie Satoshi frustriert.

"Tja, das werden wir wohl nie erfahren.", sagte É. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du das geschafft hättest." Damit sprang er von dem Grizzly und ließ einen vor Wut kochenden Satoshi zurück, welcher notgedrungen auch das Feld verlassen musste.

Flashback Ende.

Dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, diesen Gegner zu töten, hatte Satoshis Selbstvertrauen stark angekratzt. Doch er wusste, wie er es wieder herstellen konnte. Da Minato als Hokage im Kampf gegen Kyuubi gestorben war, musste er nur über diesen triumphieren. Versagen kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

So blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, wenn Satoshi diesen Kampf noch gewinnen, wenn er überleben wollte. Es war ein Risiko, aber es war seine einzige Chance. Und die würde er garantiert nicht ungenutzt lassen!

"HAAAH!", schrie Bee und schlug zu, doch plötzlich formte der Raikage ein Jutsu, das Bee mit einem starken Feuerball wegschleuderte.

Naruto lachte amüsiert. "Was sträubst du dich noch, Alter? Siehst du nicht, dass wir dir über sind?"

"Sei still, du Lausebengel!", keuchte Satoshi erschöpft. "Und fühl dich geehrt, durch meine Hand zu sterben!" Er zückte ein Kunai und schnitt sich den Arm auf. Rotes Blut benetzte den Boden. "Kuchiose!", schrie der Kage und beschwor eine Schüssel mit einer großen Flamme darin.

"Was?" Erschöpft richtete Bee sich auf. "NEIN! DAS DARFST DU NICHT!", brüllte er. "DU GESTÖRTER BASTARD!"

"Was heckst du jetzt wieder aus?", knurrte Naruto wütend und zückte Shuriken.

Der Raikage legte seine Hände über das Feuer, worauf sie auf der Stelle geröstet wurden. "Oh großer Sonnengott! Ich rufe dich an und ersuche dich, mir deine Kraft zu leihen!"

Plötzlich leuchtete die Sonne strahlend hell und blendete Naruto und Bee für einen Moment. Naruto, seine Sicht schnell wiedergewonnen hatte, starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Sonne... doch dort erblickte er einen gewaltigen Feuerball, welcher sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Schlachtfeld näherte und wenig später direkt neben Satoshi einschlug.

Plötzlich stieg die Umgebungstemparatur explosionsartig. Naruto musste sein dreischwänziges Gewand anwerfen, um nicht zu verbrennen. Satoshi hingegen schützte sich eine Hülle aus Chakra.

Dann entstieg aus dem Feuerball ein gewaltiger Drache. Rot wie das Feuer, überall an seinem Körper brannte es. Fünfzig Meter hoch.

"Groooaaah!", donnerte das Ungetüm. "Du kleiner Mensch wagst es, mich aus meinem Schlafe zu wecken? Dafür sollte ich dich in der Hölle braten lassen!"  
"Sonnendrache!", rief der Kage bittend. "Der Anlass für den Herbeirufen ist kein Unwichtiger. Denn du hast die Gelegenheit, gegen Hachibi und Kyuubi, die beiden stärksten Bijuu zu kämpfen!"  
"Jaaah, das ist in der Tat eine große Herausforderung!", lachte der Drache rau und breitete seine Flügel aus.

"Grrr...", knurrte Bee. "So leicht kommt ihr nicht durch!" Dann wuchs er gewaltig an und materialisierte den Hachibi komplett.

"Da halte ich mich besser raus...", murmelte Naruto geschockt und wich zurück.

Hachibi feuerte unterdessen einen Chakrastrahl ab, der Drache entging dem jedoch, indem er hoch in die Luft auswich. Dennoch war die Explosion verheerend und sorgte dafür, dass der gesamte Felsvorsprung aus dem Berg brach und in Richtung Boden fiel.

"Ha!", schrie Naruto und sprang an die Felswand, an die er mit seinen Füßen Halt fand. Satoshi hingegen schwebte mit seiner Chakrablase in der Luft. Hachibi landete mit brutaler Wucht auf dem Boden.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es deinem komischen Drachen besser ergehen wird als deinen übrigen Kuscheltieren?", höhnte Naruto.  
"Pah!", grinste der Raikage. "Der Sonnendrache ist kein Kuchiose-Geist. Er ist die Manifestation der Macht der Sonne. Dies ist sogar für einen Bijuu eine Nummer zu hoch."  
Hachibi, welcher wahrlich in rasender Stimmung war, feuerte wie irre Chakrastrahlen in Richtung des fliegenden Drachen, welcher jedoch hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichte und allen Attacken auswich, bevor er selbst einen infernialischen Feuerstrahl abfeuerte, der den Bijuu voll erfasste.

Doch Hachibi schien die Attacke wenig auszumachen, denn er trat lediglich leicht angekokelt aus ihr hervor.

"Wow!", grollte der gewaltige Feuerdrache mit einem Grinsen. "Du machst deinem Namen als Bijuu alle Ehre. Doch so leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen... Phönix-Modus!" Plötzlich waberte Feuer um ihn herum, welches die Form eines Phönixes hatte. "SUPERNOVAA!" Plötzlich bildete sich ein Feuerball in seinem Maul, welcher wie eine kleine Sonne aussah und auch genauso blendete.

Scheiße, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Dieses Vieh drehte völlig durch und war noch schlimmer als Ozaru damals... Schnell rannte er den Berg entlang, um weg von Hachibi zu kommen.

Dann feuerte der Sonnendrache seine schreckliche Supernova ab. Der Feuerball raste auf den gewaltigen Bijuu zu, welcher mit einem weiteren Chakrastrahl antwortet. Dieser lenkte die Supernova ab, sodass sie voll in den Berg krachte. Die Folgen waren verheerend: Alles explodierte. Der ganze Berg ging in die Luft.

"Mist...", knurrte Satoshi ärgerlich. "Der beste Bijuu ist verloren, da sein Jinchuuriki draufgegangen ist... Egal, acht reichen auch!"

Doch plötzlich flog aus dem Feuer ein Strahl und traf den Drachen, welcher zurückgeschleudert wurde und im Wald landete. Sofort entfachte sich ein Waldbrand, welcher vom Drachen ausgehend immer größer und alles zerstörte.

Aus dem Rauch der Explosion sprang nun ein vollständig materialisierter Kyuubi, aus dessen Kopf ein schlafender Naruto ragte. "Wer fordert mich heraus?", grollte der Neunschwänzige rasend.

"Ich werde alle töten, die schuld sind, dass ich dieses Jutsu benutzen musste...", murmelte der Blonde im Schlaf.

Flashback Naruto:  
"Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, dein Shukaku perfekt zu kontrollieren?", fragte Naruto Gaara. "Bei Bee und Yugito weiß ich es ja..."  
"Durch das Tanukineiri no Jutsu.", erwiederte der Rothaarige ruhig. "Dieses Jutsu erlaubt dem Shukaku die Kontrolle über dem Kampf."  
"Ich würde dieses Jutsu gerne lernen.", sagte der Blonde grinsend. "Dann habe ich eine Geheimwaffe!"  
"Das geht nicht.", murmelte Gaara nur. "Der Kyuubi hat einfach zu viel Chakra, selbst nur mit der Hälfte seiner Macht. Du würdest augenblicklich zerfetzt werden und er wäre frei."  
"Gibt es keinen Weg, das zu verhindern?", fragte der Uzumaki ärgerlich.

"Ich wüsste keinen.", antwortete Gaara niedergeschlagen.

"Dann finde ich einen!", rief der Blonde aufgebracht. "Ein Jutsu, das ich nicht erlernen kann, gibt es nicht!"

Flashback Ende

"ROOOAAAH!", brüllte Kyuubi, hob seine gewaltige Kralle, um dem Drachen einen üblen Schnitt beizubringen. Dieser allerdings wehrte den Angriff mit der Seinen ab, dann packte er Kyuubi und schoss mit diesem hoch in die Luft.

Von oben bot sich ein verheerendes Bild: Der Berg war völlig zerstört. Er ähnelte eher einem Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand als einem normalen Berg. Direkt dahinter lag Kumogakure. Noch war es dort friedlich und der Kampf hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen.

Kyuubi verbiss sich im Hals des Sonnendrachen, dieser riss mit seiner Fußkralle den Bauch des Fuchses auf.

"Ich bin unbesiegbar!", knurrte Ashiro irre grinsend. "Die neun Bijuu sind nichts gegen die Macht, über die ich verfüge! Kuhahaahahaa!"

Hachibi allerdings schien anderer Meinung zu sein. Er feuerte erneut eine Bijuu-Explosion auf Drachen ab. Dieser wich zwar aus, hatte allerdings die Rechnung ohne Kyuubi gemacht, der plötzlich den Angriff des Hachibi absorbierte und auf fast die doppelte Größe anschwoll, womit er der Größe des vollen Fuchses sehr nahe kam.

Für diesen noch wesentlich mächtigeren Fuchs war es kein Problem, den Sonnendrachen mit einem gezielten Prankenhieb von sich zu schlagen. Anschließend schoss er einen Chakrastrahl ab, der den Drachen voll erwischte. Bei der folgenden Explosion wurde er einfach zerfetzt. Kyuubi hingegen stürzte in Richtung Boden und landete mit einem gewaltigen Krachen auf seinen Pfoten.

Doch aus der Explosion stürzte die gesamte Energie des Drachen auf die Erde, setzte alles in der Umgebung in Flammen. Kyuubi entfesselte jedoch eine gewaltige Schockwelle, die sämtliche Flammen in Richtung von Kumogakure lenkten. So bekam das Dorf die ganze Zerstörungskraft ab. Die Flammen verbrannten alles, löschten jede menschliche Existenz im Dorf aus, zerstörten alle Häuser, so gründlich, wie nur mehrere Bijuu in Teamarbeit es geschafft hätten.

Satoshi Ashiro starte mit entsetzem Blick das brennde Dorf. Das Dorf, das mal seines gewesen war, in dem er regiert hatte. Seine Chakrablase schwebte zu Boden und zerplatzte, als sie diesen berührte.

Auf Narutos Rücken begann es plötzlich zu brennen, ein Siegel verbrannte ihm den Rücken und weckte ihn auf diese Weise. Kyuubi zerfiel langsam und Naruto stürzte am Ende seiner Kräfte zu Boden. Blut lief aus seinem Mund. Der Blonde spürte schreckliche Schmerzen im Bereich seines Bauches. Das Siegel war durch Jutsu beschädigt. So stark beschädigt, dass Kyuubi jederzeit ausbrechen konnte.

"Jutsu der... Siegelverschließung...", murmelte Naruto und schlug mit der Hand gegen seinen Bauch. Auf der Stelle wurden die Schmerzen stärker, so stark, dass er aus vollem Halse schrie. Er, Naruto Uzumaki, der so vieles ertragen hatte, brüllte vor Schmerz.

Auch Bees Bijuu war verschwunden und der entkräftete Jinchuuriki kämpfte um sicheren Stand. Seine Aufgabe war noch nicht abgeschlossen, sein Bruder noch nicht gerächt. Und dort war der Mann, der das alles zu verantworten hatte. Der Mann, der Kumogakures Untergang ganz alleine zu verantworten hatte.

Plötzlich schoss die gelbe Maus Ling aus dem Gebüsch und landete neben Satoshi.

"Hey, Ling!", rief dieser erfreut. "Bist du gekommen, um mir zu hel...?" Er brach entsetzt ab, als er sah, dass im Rücken des Tieres ein gewaltiges Loch klaffte. "Ling?"  
"Ich... habe versagt...", murmelte die Maus schwach. "Nekomata war wohl 'ne Nummer zu groß für mich... Aber ich wollte wenigstens an deiner Seite sterben."

"Nein, du bist stark!", rief der Kage verzweifelt. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. "Bitte nicht sterben!" Von allen Kuchiose-Geistern, über die Satoshi gebot, war dieser der, der ihm am meisten bedeutete. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren. Doch Lings Präsenz wurde langsam schwächer, bevor sie komplett verschwand.

"Spürst du nun den Schmerz, jemand Wertvolles zu verlieren?", knurrte Bee. "WEISST DU NUN, WAS DU MIR ANGETAN HAST?"

Nein, er kannte Ling doch schon, seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war! Sie hatten so viel erlebt! Waren durch sämtliche Ninja-Nationen gereist. Sollte es hier enden? Nach den finalen Kampf gegen seinen größen Rivalen É war er doch der mächtigste Ninja im Blitzreich. Doch angesichts dieses Verlustes war dies nun völlig bedeutungslos. Er traf Satoshi schwerer als alles Andere.

"Los!", forderte er Bee auf und breitete seine Arme aus. "Ihr habt gewonnen! Töte mich! Bring es zuende! LOS!"

"HAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Jinchuuriki und sammelte einen letzten Rest Raiton-Chakra in seiner Hand, dann rannte er auf den Kage zu.

Die legendären Bijuu waren wohl doch eine Nummer zu groß für ihn gewesen. Er hatte viel erreicht, war allerdings daran gescheitert, dass er die Dinge überstürzt hatte. Und nun sah er seinem Tod ins Auge. Hey, diese Blitzhand wirkte ein wenig wie das Chidori von Kakashi Hatake... Tausend Vögel... welch Ironie, dass er hierdurch starb, nachdem seine erste Hausforderung zusammen mit Ling unzählige hungrige Vögel gewesen waren...

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Bees elektrisierte Hand bohrte sich in Satoshis Brust, dann jagte er seinem größten Feind pure Elekrizität durch den Leib. Der Körper des Kagen wurde geröstet, bis er völlig verkohlt war. Sein Kopf explodierte, die Augen und das Hirn flogen durch die Luft. Sein Bauch platzte auf und die aufgerissenen Eingeweide flogen heraus und verteilten sich in weitem Umkreis.

Bee begann, wie ein Irrer zu lachen. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, jemanden, den er wirklich von ganzem Herzen hasste, zu töten, seine Existenz auszulöschen. Das also hatten Gaara und Naruto gemeint...

"JAAAA!", jubelte er. "Kitzelt dich des Stromschlags Wärme, fliegen durch die Luft deine Gedärme!"  
"Der war schlecht!", sagte die matte Stimme Narutos an seiner Seite.  
"Hey!", grollte Bee. "Wie kannst du es wagen, du dummes Kind? Ich reime besser als du!"  
Naruto grinste, doch es war ein schmerzerfülltes Grinsen. Seine ganze Weste war am Bauch in Blut getaucht. "Ich reime ja auch nicht, das ist doch kindisch."

"Alles in Ordnung, Leute?", rief eine Stimme, dann tauchten Yugito, die dies gesagt hatte, und Kabuto auf.

"Wie mans nimmt...", murmelte Naruto. "Dieser Kampf hat mich unglaublich Kraft gekostet." Er spuckte Blut.

"Wow...", sagte Kabuto ehrfürchtig. "Ihr habt ihn tatsächlich ausgelöscht..."  
"Ihn und das Dorf.", erwiederte der Blonde. "Aber jetzt haben wir keine Zeit zu feiern. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob unser Uzu no kuni überhaupt noch existent ist." Somit machten sie sich - so erschöpft sie auch waren - auf den Heimweg.

"BITTE WAS?", brüllte Danzou voller Schrecken und starrte den Boten an. Sogar Itachi schockten die Neuigkeiten.

"Es ist wahr.", sagte Kiba mit hartem Blick. "Naruto hat den Krieg gewonnen. In den Folgen der Schlacht wurde Kumogakure völlig zerstört."  
"Das ist übel...", murmelte der Hokage schwer. "Wir müssen sofort einen Angriff einleiten, solange sie vom Kampf geschwächt sind. Wir könnten gewinnen!"  
"Das geht nicht!", knurrte der Inuzuka. "Sie haben sich mit einer Art Barriere völlig von der Außenwelt isoliert. Sie sind unangreifbar!"

"Es entwickelt sich immer mehr zum Schlechten.", murmelte Itachi. "Wenn sie ihre Kräfte wieder regeneriert haben, werden sie auch die anderen Dörfer dem Erdboden gleichmachen. Außerdem werden sie nicht aufgeben, bis jeder von uns noch lebenden Konohanern getötet ist."  
"Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!", knurrte Danzou. "Und darum werden wir uns etwas Neues überlegen! So leicht lassen wir uns nicht vernichten! Wir werden überleben und uns wie der Phönix aus der Asche erheben! Und dann werden wir ein Weltreich mit Konoha an der Spitze errichten! Ich bin zu alt für den Posten des Hokage.", fuhr er fort. "Das Volk Konohas braucht einen jungen, starken Anführer. Und damit bitte ich dich, Itachi Uchiha, die Person, der ich von Allen am meisten vertraue, der siebte Hokage zu werden!"  
"W-was?", rief Itachi geschockt.

"Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Junge!", sagte Danzou. "Ich werde im Hintergrund agieren und über unser Volk wachen. Und du wirst ihnen Hoffnung geben."  
Itachi hielt die Augen für einige Sekunden geschloss und scheinbar überlegte er. Dann öffnete der Uchiha sie und sagte mit entschlossener Miene: "Also gut. Wenn es dem Volk dienlich ist, so werde ich das Amt antreten."

Ein kleines Boot fuhr über die tosenden Wellen und näherte sich der gewaltigen Barriere, die alles Andere überschattete. Die drei Jinchuuriki und Kabuto saßen darin.

"Was ist das?", murmelte Naruto völlig entgeistert. "Was hat Pain mit meinem Reich gemacht?"

"Gebt euch zu erkennen, oder ihr werdet vernichtet.", hallte Nagatos Stimme durch die Luft. "Versucht gar nicht erst, gewaltsam hier herein zu kommen, es reißt euch die Seele aus dem Körper!"  
"Wir sinds, du Idiot!", grollte Naruto wütend. "Wir haben gewonnen und Kumo ist vollständig zerstört! Also lass uns rein und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!"

An der Barriere öffnete sich ein kleines Loch, gerade groß genug, dass das Boot hindurchkam. Nachdem es auf der anderen Seite war, schloss sich das Loch wieder. Überall waren Rinnegan, die sie misstrauisch beäugten.

"Ist das wirklich Pains Werk?", murmelte Bee verdattert.

"Wird wohl so sein...", sagte Kabuto verstimmt. "Aber ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet..."

Als das Boot bei der Hauptinsel anlegte, warteten bereits Haku, Gaara und Tayuya auf sie. Tayuya und Sakon waren innerhalb der Barriere gewesen, als diese entstanden war und somit gleich bemerkt und gerettet worden.

"Du bist unglaublich, Naruto.", murmelte die Rothaarige.

"Ach!", lachte dieser. "Das war doch bloß ein lächerlicher Ka..." Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schmerz an seinem Siegel. Den Neunschwänzigen erscheinen zu lassen, hatte sein Siegel und seinen Körper so stark beschädigt, dass sie sich nicht ohne Weiteres reparieren ließen. Es war eine riskante wie folgenreiche Technik gewesen.

"Pains Macht hat all dies hier bewirkt...", murmelte Haku ehrfurchtsvoll. "Nun sind wir hier völlig geschützt..."  
"Ja, und das gibt uns Zeit...", grinste Naruto. "Die drei übrigen Großmächte würden uns nun angreifen wollen und hätten leichtes Spiel mit uns, aber das können sie nun wohl vergessen." Sie alle waren am Boden. Gebrochene. Schatten ihrer früheren Macht. Erst hatte der Kampf gegen (oder in zwei Fällen auch für) Akatsuki ihnen allen viel abverlangt und dann war dieser Angriff gekommen und viel zerstört. Möglicherweise würde es Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder auf der Höhe ihrer Macht waren. Viel Zeit zum Trainieren und Lernen...

"WAS?", schrie Naruto fassungslos, dann hielt er sich wieder den Bauch vor Schmerz.

"Ich hatte keine Wahl.", knurrte Nagato ungerührt. "Dieser Typ hat den Wächter der Meere, ein machtvolles Wesen auf uns gehetzt. Dieser lässt sich eigentlich nicht von Menschen kontrollieren, doch der Kage hat ihm wahrscheinlich erzählt, wir müssten vernichtet werden. Darum brauchte ich die Macht aller Bijuu und sie sind nun für lange Zeit degeneriert..."  
"Mist...", knurrte Naruto. "Das bedeutet, wir können die Zetsu-Produktion fürs Erste vergessen. Also schön, dann werden wir uns wohl vollständig von der Außenwelt abkapseln. AAAARGH!" Ein wesentlich heftigerer Schmerz durchfuhr Naruto. Er musste noch einmal das Siegel behandeln, um sich kurzzeitig Linderung zu verschaffen.

"Sieh es von der positiven Seite...", lächelte Nagato. "Schmerz ist der beste Lehrmeister."

Verflucht! Kabuto war unglaublich erschöpft. Der Yakushi war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Und dies äußerte sich in schweren Krämpfen und Schmerzen! Sein neuer Körper war ernorm überstrapaziert und außerdem uralt, also hatte er einem der zahllosen Kumo-Nin den Körper gestohlen. Doch hatte ihn das noch weiter geschwächt und seine Kräfte verringert.

Verdammt, das Rinnegan war zu mächtig. Die Barriere kontrollierte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie überwachte alles in ihrem Radius, einfach alles! Schon oft hatte er eine Vision bekommen, in der sein Agieren gegen Naruto aufflog, doch er würde das nicht, so viel stand für ihn fest! Kabuto musste sich seine Schritte in Zukunft genau überlegen, sonst würde er untergehen! Verschwinden wollte der Schlangenmann auch nicht einfach, denn er wollte das Rinnegan. So unbedingt, dass er weiterhin seine Tarnung aufrecht erhielt und mit Leuten zusammenarbeiten, die ihn töten würden, sollten sie erfahren, dass er den Seher ermordet hatte. Doch Kabuto grinste unter seiner Hülle. Eines Tages käme seine Chance und dann wäre er der Gewinner!


	28. Der Shinobi und die Banditen

Die Ruinen von Konoha. Nichts erinnerte an die einstige Glorie dieses Dorfes, außer ein paar zerstörten Häusern und zahllosen Skeletten. Es war eine höchst gefährliche und für Zivilisten unbedingt zu meidende Gegend, denn Plünderer und Räuber trieben hier ihr Unwesen, auf der Suche nach eventuell übrig gebliebenen Schätzen dieser zerstörten Stadt.

Doch auch jene gefährlichen Räuber hatten sich vorzusehen, denn der gegenwärtige Eigentümer dieses Landes, der gefürchtete wie wahnsinnige Ekatah Ihsakak, welcher sich selbst zum 'Kaiser' ernannt hatte, sah es überhaupt nicht gerne, wenn das 'Gesindel' hier herumlief.

Der ehemalige Shinobi hatte im Krater, der bei der Schlacht der Bijuu vor sechs Jahren entstanden war, ein gewaltiges Schloss errichtet, welches an Bombastigkeit fast alle anderen Gebäude auf der Welt übertraf. Von dort aus regierte der Tyrann sein gewaltiges Land, welches viele an Konoha angrenzenden Länder erobert hatte. Alle fürchteten ihn.

Doch dies hieß noch lange nicht, dass er alles komplett unter Kontrolle hatte. Nein, eine große Gruppe von Banditen widersetzte sich seinem Regime. Diese Räuber hatten nur ein Ziel, nämlich Reichtum und Macht. Die Armee des Kaisers war nicht wirklich das Problem für diese spezielle Gruppe von Räubern, denn sie alle beherrschten Ninjutsu, sie waren ehemalige Oto-Nin, die Orochimaru als den einzigen Kaiser ansahen, welcher durch den schändlichen Verrat Sasuke Uchihas um die verdienten Früchte seines Erfolges betrogen worden war. Sie selbst nannten sich die 'Orochisten' und verehrten den Sannin als einen Gott. Diese Bande war das größte interne Problem von Kaiser Ekatah.

Überall hatten sie ihre Verstecke und eigenten sich Schätze an, die der Kaiser für sich selbst beanspruchte, da er jeden Ryo brauchte, den er kriegen konnte. Schließlich war sein letzter Angriff auf Amegakure vor sechs Jahren gründlich daneben gegangen.

Das größte jener Verstecke war wohl das innerhalb des Berges von Konoha. Dieser wurde zwar längst nicht mehr von den Gesichtern der Hokage geziert, doch stand er immer noch. Und die Schutzräume, die schon in Konohas Zeiten verwendet wurden, waren immer noch existent. Ekatah hatte versucht, diese Räume für sich selbst zu erschließen, doch die Räuber hatten mit Erd-Element-Jutsus die Gänge weit ausgebaut und einen gewaltigen, unterirdischen Komplex errichtet, der so gut wie uneinnehmbar war, nicht zuletzt, da er mit unzähligen Fallen gespickt war.

"Hier, Boss.", sagte einer der Räuber ehrfurchtsvoll. Sie waren im Raum des Bosses, welcher an einem Schreibtisch auf einem Thron in gestohlener Hokage-Uniform und mit einer großen, halbleeren Sakeflasche in der Hand saß. Er war ein großer, breiter Mann, welcher einfach nur Furcht einflößte. "Diese Rolle wurde von Sandaime Hokage angefertigt und enthält einzigartige Jutsus.", fuhr der Diener fort.

"Harharhar!", lachte der Boss wild. "Der Herrscher des Feuerreichs ist eine kleine Null gegen mich! Ich bin der Größte! Der Herr der Orochisten! Und eines Tages werde ich den falschen Kaiser stürzen und Orochimaru-samas Willen umsetzen! Kuhahhaahahaaha!"

"Übrigens haben wir den Verdacht, dass Spione unter uns sind.", sagte der Diener.

"Was, Spione?", höhnte der Meister und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Sake. "Die werden wir uns vornehmen! Wer sich mit uns anlegt, wird getötet! Das war schon immer so, Kuhahaaha!"

"Die armen Trottel wissen gar nicht, dass sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben haben.", pflichtete der Handlanger bei.

"So ist es.", polterte der Boss und erhob sich. "Der alte Ihsakak gibt wohl nie auf, was? Und seine Methoden werden immer trickreicher und trickreicher... Doch mich wird er nicht überlisten!" Mit seinem gewaltigen Körper stapfte er hinaus, öffnete die Tür und ging durch die Gänge.

Wenig später stand der Räuberhauptmann vor seiner versammelten Mannschaft. Es waren genau vierundzwanzig, also musste einer der Spion sein. Einige Räuber zitterten vor Aufregung. Sie wussten alle, wenn sie irgendetwas taten, was sie als Spion destehen lassen konnte, wären ihre Leben nicht einen Pfifferling mehr wert.

"Also!", knurrte der Chef und musterte seine Gaunerbande eindringlich. Er wandte sich dem Ersten zu. "Name?"

"Tazuko Ayakichi.", erwiederte dieser zitternd.

Sein Chef legte seinen Kopf an Tazukos Ohr und raunte die geheime Frage, welche er mit seinen Räubern ausgemacht hatte. "Wie viele Sakeflaschen lagern im Keller? Flüstere die Antwort in mein Ohr!"

"Zweiundzwanzig.", erwiederte der Räuber, dessen Züge sich entspannten.

Ok, Tazuko war es nicht. Der Hauptmann kannte den Namen jedes Orochisten, der gegenwärtig in seinem Versteck untergebracht war. Kam ein neuer Räuber hierher, musste er sich sofort registrieren und musste das geheime Brandzeichen vorweisen. Dann bekam er die Antwort auf die geheime Frage gesagt und musste sie sich gut einprägen. Diese Frage verhinderte, dass jemand die Identität eines Orochisten übernahm. Es war ein cleveres System, das Orochisten von Feinden unterschied. Verräter wurden auf der Stelle getötet.

Sieben weitere Räuber bestanden den Test, dann kam er zum insgesamt neunten. Dieser beobachtete den Räuberboss mit einem stechenden Blick, während die anderen Gesellen keinen so intelligenten Eindruck machten.

"So.", murmelte der Boss zähneknirschend. "Wie ist dein Name, Kollege?"

"Yukido Asamura.", erwiederte dieser Räuber.

"Und wie ist die Antwort auf die geheime Frage?", raunte der Hauptmann ihm ins Ohr. "Wie viele Sakeflaschen lagern in meinem Keller?" Sein Herz schlug schneller, denn dieser war besonders verdächtig.

"Ts.", knurrte Yukido und sprang einen Schritt zurück. Dabei löste sich auch sein Henge auf und offenbarte einen Mann in purpurrotem Gewand. Sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verdeckt. "Nicht schlecht, ein Password einzurichten.", sagte der Fremde. "Damit habt ihr mich durchschaut..."

"Ergreift und tötet ihn!", polterte der Boss wütend. Er bebte vor Wut. Keiner wagte es, sich in seine Gemächer einzuschmuggeln.

"RAAAAAAH!", brüllten einige der Gauner und bildeten Fingerzeichen. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen, ihre Jutsus einzusetzen, griff der Gegner plötzlich mit irrer Geschwindigkeit an, versetzte ihnen allen jeweiles einen gezielten Schlag in den Magen. Bevor sie schauen konnten, brachen die vier Orochisten bewusstlos zusammen.

"Du...", schnuaubte der Boss. "Weißt du, mit wem du dich anlegst?"

"In der Tat.", erwiederte der Fremde. "Doch gegenwärtig macht es keinen Sinn, zu kämpfen." Blitzschnell rannte er davon. Viele der Räuber rannten ihm hinterher, doch der Spion war so schnell, dass er sie im Nu abgehängt hatte. Im Nu war er beim Ausgang und fand seinen Fluchtweg, gut versteckt im Schatten der Trümmer Konohas.

Nach einer Weile kam der Verhüllte an einer Art Lager an. Falls man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, denn es bestand nur aus zwei Zelten, die nach außen hin völlig unsichtbar waren, und einer Feuerstelle, auf welcher ein Suppentopf brutzelte.

Trotz der perfekten Tarnung lagen um das Lager herum zahlreiche Leichen. Etwa dreißig Prozent der Leichen waren getöte Orochisten, die restlichen siebzig waren Soldaten des irren Kaisers.

Um die Feuerstelle waren noch zwei weitere Gestalten versammelt, welche wie die Erste komplett in rot gehüllt waren. Außerdem räkelte sich neben einem Zelt ein gewaltiger, struppiger Hund. Einst mochte er niedlich gewesen sein, doch durch eine umfangreiche Tablettentherapie, die das Ziel hatte, seine ohnehin schon monströsen Kräfte weiter zu erhöhen, war nun von Schönheit nichts mehr übrig. Sein Fell waren spitze Stacheln, seine Reißzähne messerscharf, seine Krallen mörderisch und seine Augen waren rot wie Blut. Und dieses Monster kaute nun an einem Knochen herum, wahrscheinlich einem Menschlichen.

"Was machst du denn schon wieder hier, du kleines Stück Dreck?", fragte eine recht muskulöse Gestalt.

"Unglücklicherweise sind sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen, Kiba.", erwiederte der Neuankömmling schlicht. "Diese Räuber sind nicht so dumm, wie wir dachten..."  
Der Mann, der auf den Namen Kiba hörte, spuckte auf den Boden. "Ich dachte, von einem der 'großen Uchiha' könnte man zumindest geringe Fähigkeiten feststellen... Lag ich wohl falsch..."  
"Tja, jedem das Seine.", erwiederte der Andere mit einer Spur von Verärgerung und streifte sich die Kapuze von seinem gutaussehenden, durch die schwarzen Haare untermauerten Gesicht.

Der Hund stellte sich nun auf und blickte den Uchiha böse an. Er ließ ein böses Knurren ertönen, welches unverkennbare Tötungsbereitschaft vermittelte.

"Scheint, als hättet ihr viel zu tun gehabt.", sagte Sasuke nun langsam und ließ seinen Blick über die verstreuten Leichenteile gleiten. "Und deine Methoden sind barbarisch wie üblich, Kiba."  
"Pah!", knurrte er. "Diese Schwächlinge sind für Akamaru doch kein Problem... Der Gute leidet langsam an Unterforderung. Das macht ihn aggressiv... Vielleicht entwickelt er Appetit auf dich, Uchiha... Dann ist er nicht zu bremsen..."  
"Das reicht, Kiba...", knurrte eine kalte, schleppende Stimme von einem der Anderen. "Vergiss nicht, dass er wieder zu uns gehört. Also darfst du ihn nicht töten... du musst dich schon gedulden, bis er uns verrät..."  
"Weiß ich, Shikamaru.", erwiederte der Inuzuka knurrend. "Auch wenn es mir nicht passt... Boah, Mann! Warum können wir nicht einfach diesen Haufen wertloser Schwachmaten zu Hundefutter verarbeiten? Sie können uns nicht das Wasser reichen!"  
"Na, überleg doch mal...", sagte Shikamaru emotionslos. "Wenn Ekatah Wind von unserer Anwesenheit kriegt, wird es kritisch... Der Typ ist fast noch unberechenbarer als Uzumaki. Mit dem sollten wir besser keinen Ärger provozieren..."

"Und, was hast du herausgefunden?", knurrte Kiba.

"Vieles...", erwiederte Sasuke in bemüht freundlichem Ton. "Zum Beispiel, wo sie all die Schätze des Dorfes lagern und über ihre Pläne um den Umsturz des Kaisers, ebenso wie die Namen ihrer Mitglieder..."

"Wenn sie den Kaiser tatsächlich stürzen, käme uns das nur gelegen...", sagte Shikamaru kühl. "Doch ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich, dass sie das schaffen... Nun ja, ich würde sagen, unsere Beobachtungsmission hat gute Ergebnisse geliefert... Wir haben viel über die Pläne Ekatahs und der Orochisten herausgefunden. Damit sollten wir zur Konoha-Karawane zurückkehren... nicht zuletzt, um zu verhindern, dass Akamaru sich noch selbstständig macht!" Er bedachte Kiba mit einem scharfen Blick. Das Übermaß an gefährlichen Mixturen hatten den Hund zu einem unkontrollierbaren Monster gemacht, dessen Tötungswahn an die Bijuu erinnerte. Nicht nur einmal war er ausgerastet und hatte unschuldige Passanten schwer verletzt, wenn nicht gar getötet. Der Einzige, der ihn zu bändigen wusste, war Kiba, sein Herr.

"Dann lasst uns gehen.", sagte Sasuke, offenbar erleichtert darüber, dass sie diesen trostlosen Ort, an dessen Zustand er bedauerlicherweise selbst zum Teil schuld war, endlich verlassen konnten.

Keiner der Ninja bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden, allerdings weder von den Orochisten noch von den Untergebenen des Kaisers. Es waren zwei außergewöhnliche Gestalten, welche durch ein machtvolles Gen-Jutsu mit der Umgebung gänzlich verschmolzen. Wenn man jedoch ganz genau hinsah, konnte man ihre Konturen erkennen.

Der Eine war wohl ein erwachsener Mann, aus dessen Schulter ein zweiter Kopf wuchs. Der Zweite war verglichen mit ihm wesentlich kleiner, fast noch ein Kleinkind, nicht älter als fünf Jahre.

"Lass uns verschwinden.", raunte der Große ihm zu. "Sonst kriegen sie uns und machen Kleinholz aus uns."  
"Sollen diese Wichser ruhig kommen.", erwiederte das Kind flüsternd. "Gegen die Macht des Fünfschwänzigen, der in meinem kleinen Körper eingeschlossen ist, kommen die stärksten Shinobi nicht an."

"Häng das nicht so an die große Glocke, Arashi!", fauchte der Erwachsene. "Der Fünfschwänzige ist immer noch geschwächt von früher. Zudem kann dein kindlicher Körper nur einen Teil verwenden, ohne zerissen zu werden."  
"Sakon, du bist doch ein alter Drecksack.", knurrte Arashi verdrießlich. "Aber gut, verschwinden wir von hier. Das ist nur das Dorf, welches Vater einst zerstört hat. Eines Tages werde ich in den Trümmern meines eigenhändig zerstörten Ninjadorfes stehen! Jawohl! Ich werde unserem Namen Ehre erweisen!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er davon, eine kleine Flöte herausziehend, auf welcher er eine Melodie spielte. Als er das schützende Gen-Jutsu seines Begleiters verließ, wurde sein blonder Schopf deutlich sichtbar.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ihm Sakon. "Es ist nicht leicht mit dem Kleinen!", knurrte er verdrießlich. "Und wenn er draufgeht, ich aber nicht, dann endet mein Leben in furchtbaren Höllenqualen..."

"Harharhar!", grollte plötzlich ein Gangster, der dem kleinen Arashi den Weg versperrte. "Ein kleines Kind. Das werde ich zum Boss bringen, der wird es bestimmt zu Einem von uns ausbilden..."

"Kennst du ein Spiel?", fragte der Blonde lieb grinsend. "Ich kenn eins, das hat mein Papa mir beigebracht."

"Ach, und was ist das für eins?", fragte der Gauner neugierig.

Das Kind hüllte sich plötzlich in rotes Chakra, es sprang auf den Erwachsenen zu und schnitt ihm mit dem Fingernagel die Kehle durch. "Das Spiel des Tötens!", grinste der Kleine und zeigte dem Sterbenden das Peace-Zeichen.

"Ach je...", seufzte Sakon.

Die Gruppe der rotgekleideten Konoha-Shinobi ging derweil ihrer Wege durch ein gewaltiges Tal zwischen mehrerer hoher Berge, welche schneebedeckte Gletscher hatten. Am Himmel war keine Wolke und die Sonne strahlte nieder auf sie.

Akamaru ließ eine Blutspur hinter sich zurück, die von einer toten Gämse stammte, auf deren verstümmeltem Leichnam er schon die ganze Zeit herumkaute. Als er das arme Tier auf einem Felsvorsprung erblickt hatte, war er nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Sasuke bemitleidete die Gämse.

Kiba entging der mitleidige Blick nicht. "Spiel nicht das Weichei, Uchiha!", schnaubte er. "Du hast auch unzählige Barbareien in deinem Leben begangen, gegen die das hier harmlos ist! Außerdem... Akamaru muss doch für die 'Fuchsjagd' fit sein, wenn sie passiert, oder?" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Mordgier und ein bösartiges Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Wir wollen doch, dass es unserem Freund Uzumaki richtig schön scheiße geht, wenn er das Zeitliche segnet."  
Sasuke erwiederte nichts mehr, sondern starrte stumm geradeaus. "Der Weg ist nicht mehr weit, Freunde.", lächelte er schließlich.

"Wir sind keine Freunde, vergiss das nicht!", murmelte Shikamaru eisig. "Wir dulden dich nur in unserer Gruppe, weil dein Bruder der Hokage ist. Aber als einen von den Unseren betrachten wir dich nicht."  
"Genau so ist es!", fauchte Kiba. "Also wage es nie wieder, dies zu behaupten, oder ich vergesse mich!"  
"Es tut mir Leid...", sagte Sasuke betrübt und starrte zu Boden. Seit all den Jahren hatte er versucht, das, was er dem Dorf alles angetan hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Damit meinte er nicht die Ältesten, die Itachi befohlen hatten, seine Familie zu töten, die verfluchte er nach wie vor im Stillen. Nein, es ging ihm um die unschuldigen Bewohner, welche von alldem nichts gewusst hatten und seine Freunde, die er verraten hatte.

Kiba verfiel, nachdem er die Entschuldigung vernommen hatte, in ein raues, böses Lachen. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass eine Entschuldigung die Sache vom Tisch fegt?"

"Nein.", erwiederte Sasuke ruhig. "Ich kenne den Hass, den ihr spürt, zur Genüge. Und ich weiß außerdem mittlerweile um seine destruktive Wirkung."

"Du weiser Philosoph!", schnaubte Kiba verächtlich. Gleichzeitig ertönten hässliche Knackgeräusche, weil Akamaru seine Beute weiterzermalmte.

"Jämmerlich...", murmelte eine eisige Stimme von etwas weiter oben. Dort verbarg sich eine Frau mit pinken Haaren im Akatsuki-Gewand, die einen metallnen Helm trug, welcher ihren Kopf zusammenhielt, denn der Schädel konnte nicht mehr zusammenwachsen. "Du hast an Biss verloren, Uchiha... Und darum wirst du eines Tages sterben, ohne dass das Verbrechen an dir und deiner Familie gesühnt wurde."

"Harharhar!", lachte ihr Partner, der entsetzliche Shadowsound, dessen muskulöse Gestalt selbst durch seine Akatsuki-Tracht deutlich sichtbar war. "Du willst ihn töten, nicht wahr? Ihn und seine jämmerlichen Teamkameraden?"

"Liebend gerne.", erwiederte sie. "Aber nicht heute. Nicht hier. Außerdem ist es solcher Dreck fast nicht wert, dass ich mir meine Hände schmutzig machen würde. Da hebe ich meine Energie lieber für den Jinchuriki-Abschaum auf."

"Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, Süße.", erwiederte der männliche Akatsuki. "Aber Madara vermeidet im Moment Konflikte. Jeder Todesfall in unseren Reihen kann das Ende der Organisation bedeuten. Außerdem: Wir zwei gegen die drei... Schwer zu sagen, wer gewinnt..."

"Beobachten wir sie also noch weiter...", lächelte Sakura. "Mal sehen, was der siebte Hokage als Nächstes plant und welche Schritte wir dagegen einleiten..." 

Als der Abend dämmerte, erreichten Shikamaru, Kiba und Sasuke das Lager Konohas. Ihr Zuhause, welches auf einer Lichtung eines großen Waldes lag. Falls man es ein Zuhause nennen konnte, denn sie zogen des Öfteren weiter, um die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von Feinden überfallen zu werden, zu verringern.

"Hey, die Shinobi sind wieder da!", rief ein kleiner Junge begeistert und verbeugte sich vor ihnen.

"Na, wenn das mal nicht unsere tapfere Truppe ist..." Dies war Ino, die Freundin von Shikamaru. Auch sie trug die purpurne Ninja-Uniform, die sie alle trugen und sie war in den vergangen Jahren richtig hübsch geworden, fand Sasuke. Leider hatte sie, seit er wieder zurückgekehrt war, nur verachtende Blicke für ihn übrig gehabt, obgleich sie früher in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Ino hatte sich außerdem zu einer sehr starken Kunoichi entwickelt, die er sehr ernst nahm.

"Ah, unsere scharfe Blondine!", grinste Kiba. "Und, wie war dein Tag?"  
"Ach, das Übliche.", murmelte Ino entspannt. "In nährem Umkreis herumpatroullieren und alle Fremden töten, die irgendwie hierhergekommen sind."

Dieses Tätigkeit mochte sich zwar sehr grausam anhören, doch sie war notwendig, um das Risiko zu minimieren, dass Feinde und Spione in die Nähe des Lagers kamen. Denn hier angegriffen zu werden, wäre eine Katastrophe. Schließlich hatten sie hart gearbeitet und gelernt, mit dem Wanderleben zurecht zu kommen. Auch konnte es sehr schön sein, in der freien Natur. Das wollten sie sich von Niemandem nehmen lassen.

"Verstehe.", sagte Shikamaru und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, was eine Seltenheit war. "Wir haben viel über den Kaiser und seine Akativitäten herausgefunden. Zudem gibt es eine Splittergruppe von Räubern, die ihn stürzen will, was unerwartete Möglichkeiten liefert." Da küsste sie ihn.

Sasuke seufzte. Im Grunde war er ein Riesenidiot gewesen. Damals, auf der Akademie, hatte er unzählige Verehrerinnen gehabt und sie alle abgewiesen, weil er sich nur auf seine Rache hatte konzentrieren wollen. Ein kindisches Verhalten, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Und heute wollten sie alle nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Keine von ihnen.

Sasuke zündete, als er alleine war, eine Kerze an, stellte das Bild seines ehemaligen Team 7 aus, wo er, Taro, Sakura und Kakashi in glücklicher Eintracht für die Ewigkeit festgehalten waren, vor sich ab und betete.

"Hey, Boss!", rief plötzlich ein junger Mann hinter ihm. Er war einige Jahre jünger als Sasuke selbst und braunhaarig. Konohamaru, ein guter Freund von ihm. Obgleich viele Sasuke hassten wie die Pest, einige hatten sich ihm geöffnet und waren tatsächlich auf seine Annäherungsversuche eingegangen.

"Was gibts?", lächelte Sasuke.

"Ich habe das Chidori perfektioniert.", grinste Konohamaru und erzeugte eine Blitzhand.

"Sehr gut...", lächelte Sasuke. "Benutze sie immer mit Bedacht und niemals, niemals gegen einen Freund. Es genügt schon, wenn ich mit dieser Verantwortung versagt habe..." Zum Ende wurde seine Stimme schwer und bitter und schreckliche Erinnerungen jagten durch seinen Kopf. Erinerrungen, die den Hass wieder reanimierten, doch Sasuke bezwang ihn. Er hatte gelernt, stärker zu sein als der Hass.

Auch Konohamaru sah ihn ernst an. Den Tod all seiner Verwandten schmerzte ihn immer noch nach all den Jahren. Und das Schlimmste: Er, Sasuke, hatte einen von ihnen getötet. Seinen besten Freund sogar. Ja, man hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, aber das war keine Entschuldigung. Ein wahrer, ehrbarer Shinobi wäre in dieser Situation gestorben mit dem Versuch, den Feind zu töten, aber vor Allem den Freund noch zu retten. Und Sasuke selbst hatte auf erbärmliche Art versagt. Er war nicht besser als all die Schurken da draußen...

"Lass dich nicht so hängen, Sasuke.", lächelte Konohamaru. "Ich vergebe dir."  
"Was?" Der Uchiha starrte ihn an.

"In all den Jahren, in denen du wieder hier bist, hast du so viel für das Volk Konohas geleistet, ohne dich ginge es uns wahrscheinlich viel schlechter und nur die Hälfte unserer Gruppe wäre noch am Leben.", erwiederte der Sarutobi. "Du und dein Bruder seid Konohas Stützpfeiler, wobei der Eine nicht ohne den Anderen diese Rolle erfüllen können würde. Ich glaube, wenn Taro dich so sehen würde, würde er dir auch vergeben."

Sasuke musste auf einmal mit den Tränen kämpfen. Worte konnten gar nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr ihm das, was Konohamaru gerade gesagt hatte, bedeutete. Er wurde endlich akzeptiert und ihm wurde vergeben. Und dafür musste er ebenfalls vergeben.

"Was ist das?", rief der Sarutobi plötzlich voller Schrecken und zeigte nach oben.

Als Sasuke hinsah, erstarrte er. Dort flog ein gewaltiger Meteorit, wahrscheinlich ein Erd-Jutsu, mit einem Feuerjutsu kombiniert. Der würde mit seinem Einschlag das Lager komplett verwüsten und einen furchtbaren Brand entfesseln! Aber nicht mit ihm! Nicht mit Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke aktivierte die zweite Stufe seines Juins, das er nach all der Zeit immer noch hatte. Doch auch wenn diese Kraft dem Bösen entsprang, er würde sie für das Gute nutzen. Mit Hilfe seiner Flügel flog der Uchiha hoch in die Luft. Dort erzeugte er unter Einsatz riesiger Chakramassen eine gewaltige Feuerbarriere, mit der er den Meteoriten abwehrte und mit voller Wucht weit wegschleuderte. Er hatte die Macht des Juin perfektioniert und verantwortungsvoll zu nutzen gelernt.

"Was geht hier vor?", schrie Shikamaru. Er, Kiba und einige andere Konoha-Nin rannten zu Sasuke, der vor ihnen landete.

"Wir werden angegriffen!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. "Und ich glaube, wir müssen die Feinde schnell finden, sonst wird die Sache übel enden!"

"Graaaaah!", brüllte Kiba. "Ich reiße sie alle in Stücke! Komm, Akamaru. Erschnüffel die Gegner mit deiner Nase! Wo ist ein Geruch, der nicht in unser Lager gehört?"

Der Hund fletschte die Zähne, Speichel lief am Maul der wilden Bestie hinunter. Dann hatte er Witterung aufgenommen und rannte auf einen gewaltigen Felsen zu, der unweit des Lagers stand. Auf diesem stand die Gestalt, die dies getan hatte. Es war... der Chef der Orochisten! Hatte er sie etwa den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause verfolgt? Und war er eventuell nicht alleine gekommen?

Brüllend warf sich Akamaru gegen den Felsen, der mal eben in zwei Hälften zerschplitterte. Doch der Gegner sprang herunter und wollte dem Hund ein Schwert in die Seite rammen, doch Sasukes Schwert, das die Waffe des Räubers parierte, hielt ihn davon ab.

"Nein, du bist mein Gegner.", knurrte Sasuke.

"DU bist es also...", schnaubte der Hauptmann verächtlich. "Der Mörder Orochimarus!"

"Ja.", erwiederte der Uchiha, der kurzzeitig wieder Ansätze seiner früheren Kälter wiedererlangt hatte. "Und dies ist eine meiner wenigen früheren Taten, die ich nicht bereue!" Mit diesen Worten beförderte er den Gegner mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht von sich.

"Graaah! Killt ihn!", schrie der Orochist und plötzlich sprangen unzählige Banditen aus den Büschen, alles frühere Oto-Nin, mindestens fünf Dutzend an der Zahl. "Gegen all diese Feinde hast selbst du alleine keine Chance!"

"Und wer behauptet, dass er alleine ist?", knurrte Konohamaru und schleuderte ein Gokakyu no Jutsu auf die Feinde.

Akamaru stieß sein entsetzliches Kriegsgeheul aus, bei dem jeder Wolf vor Neid erblassen würde und stürzte sich auf die Räuber, ebenso Kiba. Da Shikamarus Kagemane viele fixierte, hatten sie der mörderischen Brutalität Akamarus nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Zudem kamen noch weitere Konoha-Nin am Schlachtfeld an. Es wurden immer mehr.

"Wenn du...", murmelte Sasuke kühl. "...dich mit einem Konoha-Nin anlegst. legst du dich mit allen an! Verstanden?"

"Pah!", grollte der Orochist lachend. "Unterschätze niemals einen loyalen Diener Orochimarus! Mein Name ist Gonkuro und ich werde der zweite Orochimaru werden! Graaah!" Mit diesen Worten ging er ebenfalls in die zweite Juin-Stufe. "Oder hast du vergessen, dass Orochimaru-sama diese Macht vielen verliehen hat?" In dieser Stufe sah er mörderisch aus. Seine Muskeln waren unmenschlich groß und überall standen Stacheln hervor. "Ich habe schon viele Städte des Feuerreichs mit meinem mächtigen Meteoriten-Jutsu niedergebrannt! Und diesem Nomadenlager wird es nicht besser ergehen!" Mit diesen Worten erzeugte Gonkuro erneut einen gewaltigen Feuerball, dem Sasuke jedoch auswich. Doch plötzlich teilte sich der Feuerball, die kleinen Feuerkugeln schossen alle auf die Flügel des Uchiha und verbrannten sie. Dann war der Räuber bei dem Uchiha und schlug ihm brutal in den Magen.

Blutspuckend krachte Sasuke auf die Erde. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

"Pah!", grinste der Orochist. "Schon am Ende? Du bist doch nur ein kleiner Schwächling! Mit dieser Kraft vernichte ich jeden! Ich töte dich und dann euren geschätzen Hokage! Grohahaha!"  
"Du... bist ein Narr...", murmelte Sasuke, dann richtete er sich auf und sah dem Gegner mit eisernem Blick in die Augen. Gonkuro zuckte zusammen, denn es waren nun Mangekyo. "Der Hokage... braucht sich nicht mit Gesindel wie dir abzugeben! Dafür hat er seine Shinobi!"

"Hast du eine Ahnung!", polterte Gonkuro und pfefferte dem Uchiha erneut einen mörderischen Meteoriten entgegen.

Doch dieser prallte einfach ab - an einem strahlend hellen Skelett, das Sasuke im Nu erschaffen hatte. "War das alles?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meinem Volk etwas passiert! Selbst wenn ich dich dafür töten muss!"

Plötzlich bemerkte Gonkuro mit Entsetzen, dass Amaterasu-Flammen an seinem Körper entstanden. "WAS... IST DAAAAAS? UAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Das ist nur ein Bruchteil der Hitze von Itachis Amaterasu.", sagte Sasuke, bevor er das Herz seines Gegners mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte und ihn so von seinem Leid erlöste.

"Das wars!", lachte Kiba und zertrat den Kopf des letzten Räubers. "Von denen wird keiner mehr hier aufkreuzen, das ist sicher!" Er verfiel in ein wildes Lachen.

"Tja, wer sich mit uns anlegt, muss wohl bescheuert sein.", grinste Konohamaru. "Großvater wäre sicher stolz auf uns."

"Ja.", fügte Sasuke hinzu, den giftigen Blicken Kibas, Shikamarus und einiger anderer zum Trotz. "Uns kann niemand etwas anhaben." 

Unterdessen im Zelt des Hokage:

"Er hat sich richtig gut eingefunden, finden Sie nicht?", lächelte Itachi.

"Mmmh!", murmelte Danzou nur und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Pfeife. Der Ninja mit den weiß gewordenen Haaren runzelte die Stirn. "Einige mögen ihn immer noch nicht und bin nach wie vor skeptisch. Was, wenn er doch irgendwann in einer prekären Situation Susanoo und das Juin kombiniert benutzt? Dann käme sein Hass wieder in aller Stärke hervor..."

"So dumm ist Sasuke nicht.", erwiederte Itachi. "Und heute hat er einen entscheidenden Beitrag geleistet, das Dorf zu beschützen." Nach ein paar Sekunden fügte der Hokage hinzu. "Ich bin stolz auf ihn. Er hat sich zu einem wahren Helden entwickelt, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe."

Unterdessen fuhren Arashi und Sakon mit einem Boot über das Meer.

"Endlich gehts wieder nach Hause!", lächelte der kleine Junge vorfreudig. "Endlich seh ich meinen Papa wieder!"

Dann kam sie in Sichtweite. Die gewaltige Kuppel, welche Pain vor Jahren errichtet hatte, in welcher sich das Königreich Uzu no kuni völlig unabhängig von der Außenwelt, die nach seiner Vernichtung trachtete, entwickeln konnte.

Doch die Jahre waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen. Sie war brüchiger, instabiler geworden, die Rinnegan an ihr waren nun weniger als früher. Das hatte mehrere Gründe: Zum Einen, weil die Barriere von sich aus verfiel und konstant aufrecht erhalten werden musste. Zum Anderen, dass eines der Bijuu, dessen Chakra diese Barriere speiste, in Arashi nach dessen Geburt versiegelt worden war.

"Sie macht es nicht mehr lange mit, was?", murmelte Sakon. "Und dann ist das Entspannen vorbei..."  
"So sieht es aus.", erwiederte Arashi betrübt. "Die Feinde warten nur darauf, uns angreifen zu können."  
"So einfach ist das nicht!", knurrte der Erwachsene. "Die müssten schon verrückt sein, wenn sie uns einfach so angreifen würden. Wenn man bedenkt, was Letztes Mal geschehen ist..."

"Hil-fe...", ächzte eine Stimme im Wasser. Dort klammerte sich ein Ninja an eine Holzplanke. Sein Stirnband verriet Arashi, dass er aus Kirigakure stammte. Wahrscheinlich aus einem von deren Spionageschiffen, das zu nahe an die Kuppel gekommen war. Ein unerschütterlicher Feind!

"Ich rette dich.", sagte der kleine Uzumaki lächelnd und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Danke.", erwiederte der Kiri-Nin und ergriff Selbige.

"Gern geschehen.", schenkte Arashi ihm sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln, dann schleuderte er den Überraschten durch die Luft. Der Ninja krachte voll gegen die Barriere und starb. Dann fiel die tote Leiche einfach zu Boden und versank in den Fluten, während der Jinchuuriki darüber lachte.

Als das Boot an der Barriere angekommen war, hielt Arashi seine rechte Hand mit einem Ring empor, sodass Letzterer ganz leicht die Kuppel berührte. Sofort tat sich ein Loch auf, durch welches das Boot durchschwamm, dann schloss es wieder. Das mit den Ringen war ein System, dass sie von Akatsuki übernommen hatten, arbeitete Derjenige, der es entworfen hatte, doch für sie.

Nach einer Weile erreichten sie den Strand der Hauptinsel. Hier stand die prächtig wiederaufgeblühte Stadt Uzushiogakure. Gut zweihundert Menschen lebten dort, alles Anhänger von Uzu no kuni, welche in der Zwischenzeit rekrutiert worden waren. All diese Männer und Frauen waren überzeugt von der Unbesiegbarkeit und Allmächtigkeit der Jinchuuriki. Sie waren Nuke-Nin, die (zum Teil sogar extra, um sich Naruto anzuschließen) ihre Dörfer verlassen hatten und die neue Religion des Bijuu-Glaubens angenommen hatten. Solche Leute waren nach Kitsunes Sieg über Kumo aus aller Welt angereist, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

"Sechstausenddreihunderteinundfünfzig!", grollte eine röhrende Stimme. Sie gehörte einem großen Muskelprotz, der auch als 'Killerbee' bekannt war. Zu seinen Füßen waren gut zwei dutzend Menschen, welche unter unglaublichen Anstrengungen syncron zu seiner Zählung Liegestützen ausführten. Zwischen diesen stöhnenden und ächzenden Gestalten (bei denen Vertreter aus allen Altersgruppen und beider Geschlechter dabei waren) lagen auch einige Leichen. Shinobi, die aufgrund der Überanstrengung ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

"Na los, ihr faulen Säcke!", donnerte Bee. "Sechstausenddreihundertzweiundfünfzig! Sechstausenddreihundertdreiundfünfzig! Los, schneller! É und ich haben früher zehntausend in der Zeit geschafft!"  
"Übertreib es nicht!", rief Sakon, der heilfroh war, Bee nicht als Trainer zu haben, über die Küste. "Schließlich soll unsere Shinobi-Armee nachher aus mehr als nur zwei oder drei Ninja bestehen!"  
"Ach, lass mich nur machen!", rief der Jinchuuriki lässig. "Ich hab ein Gespür dafür, wieviel die Meisten hier aushalten, ohne zu krepieren und die hoffnungslosen Fälle verdienen eh den qualvollen Tod!" Er grinste gehässig. "Na los! Sechstausenddreihundertvierundfünfzig!"

Arashi und Sakon hingegen näherten sich dem großen Gebäude in der Mitte. Es war ein riesiger Tempel, welcher wie das Prunkstück der Stadt schien. Nur vom Uzukage ausgewählte Personen durften ihn betreten.

Innerhalb des Tempels war es hell, denn gewaltige Leuchtkristalle erhellten ihn. Er bestand aus einer gewaltigen Haupthalle, einigen Nebenräumen und den Gängen, die die Räume verbanden. In der Mitte der Haupthalle sprudelte ein Brunnen, welcher aus purem Gold gefertigt war.

All das, das Gold und die Kristalle, waren von den Anhängern Uzu no kunis auf Raubzügen gegen kleinere Dörfer erbeutet worden.

Hinter dem Brunnen führte ein gewaltiger, roter und an den Seiten mit goldenem Rand bestickter Teppich paar Stufen, die sich von einer Seitenwand der Halle zur Anderen erstreckten, nach oben. Dort stand ein gewaltiger Thron, ebenfalls aus Gold, die Seiten bestückt mit den prächtigsten Edelsteinen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Eine wahrhaft königliche Residenz.

Und auf den weichem, blutroten Stoffsitzpolster dieses Thrones saß der Herrscher dieses gewaltigen Imperiums. Der blonde Mann hatte einen nur so vor Muskeln strotzenden Körper. Zudem trug er Kleidung, welche prachtvoll aussah, doch nicht allzu störend im Kampf war.

Als er Arashi bemerkte, blitzten seine blauen Augen auf und ruhten auf dem Sohn.

Der Kleine ging die Stufen empor und kniete vor dem Vater. "Ich bin zurück, Tou-sama.", murmelte er. Genannter hatte Arashi jene äußerst eigentümliche Bezeichnung anerzogen. So sollte sein Sohn ihn nennen. Zudem musste Arashi sich den Respekt seines Vaters verdienen und zwar auf Missionen. Diese waren lebensgefährlich, wobei es keine Rolle spielte, dass er der Sohn des Herrschers war. Er wurde bei der Auftragsvergabe behandelt wie jeder einfache Soldat.

"Verstehe...", murmelte Naruto entspannt. "Und, was hast du über die Aktivitäten von Ekatah herausfinden können, mein Sohn?"

"Nun, scheinbar hat der Kaiser..."  
"Nenn ihn nicht so!", unterbrach sein Vater ihn. "Eine solch kümmerliche Gestalt hat einen solchen Titel doch gar nicht verdient!"  
"Verzeiht mir, Tou-sama.", sagte Arashi ergeben. "Jedenfalls hat Ekatah offensichtlich interne Probleme mit einer Räuberbande, die nach wie vor Orochimaru ergeben sind. Und eine Bande von Konoha-Ninja schnüffelt auch dort rum."  
"Konoha-Ninja sagst du?", knurrte Naruto und für etwa eine Sekunde waren seine Augen rot und der Thron begann, zu vibrieren. "Hast du wenigstens einen von denen getötet?"

"Nein, es waren keine gewöhnlichen Ninja.", murmelte Arashi entschuldigend. "Der mit dem Hund, vor dem Mutter mich gewarnt hat, war auch dabei, ebenso wie der Uchiha-Typ."  
"Verstehe...", erwiederte der Vater. "Macht nichts, sie werden eh alle sterben."  
"Aber ich habe einen der Räuber und auf dem Heimweg noch einen Kiri-Nin erwischt.", prahlte Arashi, stolz die Brust reckend.

Naruto stand plötzlich auf, beugte sich zu ihm herunter, hob eine Hand und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. "Gut gemacht. Am Anfang hattest du diese beschissenen Hemmungen, aber die haben wir dir ja raustrainiert. Du hast dich früher nie wie ein Mann, sondern eine Memme benommen, doch nun kann ich dir endlich sagen, was ich dir schon seit dem Tag deiner Geburt unbedingt sagen wollte: Du bist wahrhaftig mein Sohn!"


	29. Sturm auf den Myoboku-Berg

Im Palast des großen Ekatah ging es derweil drunter und drüber, denn der Kaiser wollte seine neue, in den letzten Wochen und Monaten mühevoll aufgebaute Armee in Augenschein nehmen.

Diese waren schon zum großen Teil in der gewaltigen Thronhalle versammelt, welche einen bombastischen Eindruck machte.

Beinahe eintausend Soldaten waren bereits anwesend und dies waren auch noch nicht alle. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erfüllte die Halle, denn alle wussten um die Verrücktheit ihres Kaisers, doch wussten sie auch um seine gewaltige Macht und sie vertrauten auf seine taktischen Fähigkeiten. Ein guter Teil der Streitkräfte beherrschte Nin-Jutsu, wenn auch lange nicht alle. Die meisten waren einfache Söldner, die nicht viel mehr konnten als mit Waffen zu hantieren und Schlägen und Tritten anzugreifen.

Dann wurde es ruhig, denn Ekatah Ihsakak betrat die Räumlichkeiten und ging an ein Podest, wodurch er auf alle Anderen herabsah. Dies hatte eine symbolische Bedeutung, denn er war der von Gott Imak Erhörte und galt als wertvoller als jeder Andere.

"Meine... Untergebenen!", begann er seine Ansprache. "Ihr wisst genau, warum ich euch als meine 'Untergebenen' bezeichne und nicht als 'Kameraden' oder 'Freunde'!"

Kollektives Nicken und zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Das liegt daran, dass ich der mächtigste und wertvollste Mann in ganz Feuerreich bin!", fuhr Ekatah fort. "Es sind zwar noch nich alle da, aber die Zu-Spät-Kommer werden bei ihrer Ankunft hingerichtet! Ich habe euch alle versammelt weil wir nun unseren Feldzug gegen die ganze Welt starten, um die anderen Reiche zu unterjochen und uns selbst an die Spitze der Welt zu katapultieren! Wenn dieses Ziel erreicht ist, werde ich mich nicht mehr als 'Kaiser', sondern als 'Imperator' bezeichnen! Jeder, der sich uns in Weg stellt, wird vollkommen vernichtet! Und ich erwarte von euch allen uneingeschränkte Loyalität und... DASS IHR EUCH RICHTIG IN DEN NACHBARLÄNDERN AUSTOBT!"

Die Menge verfiel in Jubel und Applaus. Viele von ihnen waren abscheuliche Verbrecher, Möder, Vergewaltiger, die im alten Feuerreich gesucht gewesen waren. Orochimaru hatte diese Gesetze nicht geändert, doch Ekatah hatte das willkürliche Morden und Rauben in seinem Land legalisiert. Das Einzige, was verboten war, war die Opposition zu ihrem Kaiser und das Betreten der Konoha-Ruine ohne dessen Erlaubnis, ansonsten durften sie alle machen, was sie wollten.

Ekatah verließ nun sein Schloss, er musste noch die Kriegsvorbereitungen planen. Diese dummen, kleinen Trottel waren in seinen Augen überhaupt nichts wert und er ließ bewusst zu, dass sie alle in ihr Verderben zogen gegen die anderen Großmächte. Er hatte nämlich in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht vor, die Weltherrschaft zu erringen, wie er seinen Untergebenen weismachte. Sein oberstes Ziel war es, Chaos und Leid in Welt zu bringen, wie es Imaks größter Wunsch war. Er wollte den Menschen Schmerzen zufügen, ihnen das Entsetzen auf die Gesichter schmieden.

Als er durch die Hintertür seines Schlosses nach draußen schritt, breitete er seine Arme aus, setzte sein breites Grinsen auf und brüllte: "LASST DIE SHOW BEGINNEN, YEEEEAAAH!"

An einem anderen Ort der Welt, im großen Tempel von Uzu no kuni krümmte sich derweil der Herrscher des Landes in furchtbaren Qualen auf seinem Bett, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ekatah Ihsakak, der seine Sternstunde erlebte.

Naruto hatte seit dem Einsatz des vollständig materialisierten Kyuubi sein Fuin trotz aller Versuche nie ganz reparieren können. Sein Bauch schmerzte sehr oft fürchterlich und hätte er nicht regelmäßig Siegel-Verstärkungsjutsus angewandt, wäre Kyuubi längst ausgebrochen.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!", brüllte Naruto. Dieses Mal war es wieder besonders schlimm. Sein gestärkter, muskulöser Körper änderte nicht viel daran.

Um ihn herum saßen Kabuto, Toshiro, Tayuya, Yugito, Bee und Gaara.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Tayuya in Panik. "Gibt es denn gar nichts, was man tun kann, um ihm zu helfen?"

"Ich wüsste selbst nichts.", murmelte Toshiro mit schwerer Stimme.

"Sein Siegel ist sehr beschädigt...", sagte Kabuto sachlich. "Fest steht, dass er unter den gegebenen Bedingungen nicht mehr lange leben wird!"

"SAG NICHT SO ETWAS, DU HURENSOHN!", brüllte Tayuya ihn an.

"Ausrasten bringt hier nichts!", knurrte Bee. "Naruto hat seine eigenen Mittel überschätzt und nun muss er den Preis dafür zahlen."

"Das Jutsu des Schlafes mit Kyuubi zu kombinieren war doch keine so gute Idee...", murmelte Gaara.

"Seid still, alle!", knurrte Naruto wütend. "Und bringt lieber Vorschläge, wie wir Kyuubis Ausbruch dauerhaft verhindern können!"

"Nun ja...", ertönte die Stimme von Nagato im Raum, verstärkt. "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit..."  
"Und was ist das für eine?", erboste sich Naruto voller Zorn. "Und warum kommst du erst jetzt damit an?"

"Die Möglichkeit besteht darin, das Yin-Chakra des Kyuubis zu finden und es Narutos Körper zuzuführen. Dann können wir das Diamantstahl-Siegel einprägen!"  
"Bist du irre?", knurrte Naruto. Er kannte dieses Siegel für Bijuu, ein Siegel, bei dem der Jinchuuriki sterben musste und sein Bijuu mit in den Tod nahm.

"Die vollständige Macht von Kyuubi ist stark genug, dieses Siegel auszuhalten und gleichzeitig nicht zu stark, um es zu brechen.", sagte Nagato. "Deine Kyuubi-Kraft wird dadurch steigen und noch gewaltiger werden, wenn alles gut geht."  
Die letzten vier Worte versetzten Naruto in Unruhe. "Und... wenn nicht nicht alles gut geht?"  
"Dann werdet ihr beide, Bijuu und Jinchuuriki... sterben.", war die Antwort Pains.

"Ich bin nicht einverstanden mit dieser Aktion!", brüllte Kyuubi im Wahn. "Dieses Siegel ist unsagbar stark, ich werde es nie überleben, glaube mir!"  
"Na gut...", grinste Naruto. "Wenn dem wirklich so ist, dann sterben wir eben zusammen... und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Er richtete sich auf und ließ den Blick über seine Vasallen schweifen. "Wir versuchen es!"  
"Das Yin-Chakra ist in einem speziellen Frosch auf dem Myoboku-Berg versiegelt.", erläuterte Pain. "Du wirst dorthin reisen und den Frosch in deine Gewalt bringen müssen. Und rechne mit Gegenwehr!"

"Pah!", grinste Naruto. "Ich habe den Gott der Kuchiose bezwungen, da werden so ein paar alberne Frösche mich aufhalten! Ahahahaahahaahaaa!"

"Nein.", sagte Itachi bestimmt. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."  
"Ach wirklich?", knurrte Danzou. "Wie meinst du, sollen wir sonst überleben? Laut Naras Bericht hat er eine recht bedrohliche Streitmacht aufgebaut. Und vergiss nicht, dass Uzumaki und seine Verbündeten immer noch Kräfte sammeln. Noch ein oder zwei Jahre mehr und man kann sie nicht mehr stoppen! Ein Bündnis mit Hatake käme uns sehr gelegen. Oder wäre dir lieber, wenn wir alle vernichtet werden und all unsere Mühen vollkommen umsonst waren?"  
"Nein...", murmelte Itachi mit geschocktem Blick. Er hatte die vergangenen Tage fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg gesucht, doch von diesen gab es immer wenigere - und zunehmend riskantere. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Angriff der Orochisten nur der Auftakt war, und dieses hatte ihn bisher so gut wie nie betrogen. "Nehmen wir also an, die beste Lösung ist ein Bündnis mit dem Feuerreich unter Hatake. Aber wie wollen wir ihn erreichen? Der Typ ist vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden. Boten, die ihm Bündnisse offerieren wollen, würden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu ihm durchkommen, da sie schon auf dem Weg dahin getötet würden. Zudem hält dieser Mann nichts von Teamwork."

"Und darum müssen wir auch die stärksten und überzeugungsstärksten Ninja des Dorfes schicken.", sagte Danzou. "Sag mir, welchen Ninja du am Meisten vertraust."  
"Am Besten geeignet für diese Mission wären wohl... Nara, Inuzuka, Lee, Ama, Sarutobi, Moegi, Yamanaka und die junge Hyuuga.", murmelte Itachi nachdenklich. "Sie haben allesamt beeindruckende Fähigkeiten und ergänzen sich wunderbar."  
"Und was ist mit Sasuke?", murmelte Danzou verschlagen. "Warum schickst du ihn nicht mit?"

Itachi starrte ihn an. Nein, das war viel zu gefährlich. "Ich kann ihn nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen! Informationen sammeln ist eine Sache, aber dem unberechbaren Feind ein Bündnis zu offerieren eine Andere!"

"Ach so ist das?", knurrte Danzou verstimmt. "Haben wir wieder Angst um unser Brüderchen? Und vor wenigen Tagen noch so rumgetönt, er sei ein Held und so weiter. Aber er wird bestimmt sehr traurig sein, wenn er erfährt, WIE WENIG Vertrauen sein Bruder in ihn hat!"  
"SIE WOLLEN IHN DOCH NUR LOSWERDEN!", schrie Itachi, der aufgesprungen war. Seine giftigen Sharingan starrten Danzou zornerfüllt an.

"Nein, ich möchte lediglich die Erfolgsaussichten dieser Mission maximieren.", sagte Danzou mit betrübtem Blick. "Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich in dir geirrt, Junge. Und wenn wir nachher alle ausgerottet sind, bist du schuld, weil du deine persönlichen Gefühle über den Allgemeinnutzen gestellt hast! Kannst du verantworten?"

"Na schön!", knurrte Itachi. "Ich werde Sasuke auf die Mission schicken." Plötzlich lächelte er kalt. "Aber wenn Sasuke etwas zustoßen sollte... werde ich Euch töten, Danzou-san."

Traurig sah Danzou auf Itachi. In seinen Augen war es ein Jammer. Itachi war ein fast perfekter Krieger - er wäre perfekt, wenn diese Schwachstelle mit seinem Bruder nicht wäre. Dies war sein einziger wunder Punkt, sein Makel! Eine Schande war es! Innerlich ging Danzou sogar so weit, die Uchiha für ihre elende Rammelwütigkeit zu verfluchen - auch wenn er dies Itachi natürlich nicht offenbarte...

Keine Stunde später waren die neun Shinobi und der Ninja-Hund Akamaru auf dem Weg ins Feuerreich. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Konohamaru, Moegi und Hanabi waren angespannt. Zwar waren sie die besten Ninja des Dorfes, doch große Spannungen herrschte zwischen den Gruppenmitgliedern.

"Das ist doch totale Hühnerkacke!", knurrte Kiba wütend. "Ich war so froh, dass die Mission zusammen mit diesem Drecks-Uchiha endlich rum war und was passiert? Einen Tag später haben wir die Nächste zusammen!"

"Wenn Sasuke so scheiße ist, warum lässt du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?", rief Konohamaru wütend. "Du musst immer nur deinen Frust an ihm auslassen, weil du gerade eine Rechtfertigung dafür hast!"  
"Wie kannst du ihn verteidigen, nachdem, was er deinem Onkel und Vorbild angetan hat?", fuhr Ino den Jüngeren an. "Du solltest ihn am Meisten hassen!"

"Klappe, ihr Drecksgesindel!", fauchte Lee, dessen lange Haare durch die Luft wirbelten und der muskulösen Gestalt eine wahrhaft bedrohliche Ausstrahlung verliehen. "Oder ich werde euch sämtliche Knochen brechen, ihr kleinen Ficker!"

"Schluss jetzt!", knurrte Shikamaru wütend. "Wir müssen dieses Mal Ekatah Ihsakak direkt gegenübertreten. Wir wissen weder, wie stark er inzwischen ist, noch wie er auf uns reagiert!"

"Immerhin können wir seine Leute bedenkenlos abschlachten, da es ihm scheißegal ist!", grinste Kiba dämonisch.

"Richtig, das wird kaum Einfluss auf seine Einstellung gegenüber uns nehmen.", sagte Nara. "Wenn er unsere Hilfe nicht will, versucht er auf jeden Fall, uns alle zu töten. Und will er sie, nimmt er sie an, auch wenn wir vorher die Hälfte seiner Leute umgebracht haben."

"Richtig, so ein Trottel ist der Typ!", lachte Kiba. "Hat keinen Plan und will ein Imperium leiten, dass ich nicht lache!"  
Unwillkürlich verkrampfte Sasuke sich. Auch wenn er sich völlig verändert hatte, war er doch trotzdem der Sensei des Uchihas gewesen, hatte ihm zahllose Tricks beigebracht. Wofür er sich nicht einmal bedankt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er beim Gespräch Kakashi wachrütteln und ihn wieder zu seinen alten Idealen zurückführen... Seine Kameraden würden ihn auslachen, wenn er ihnen diese Theorie eröffnen würde...

Am Abend, die Feuerreichsgrenze war nicht mehr allzu weit, legten sie Rast ein und schlugen ihr Lager auf. Kiba briet das Fleisch von Wildtieren, die Akamaru auf dem Weg hierher gerissen hatte. Ino wollte nichts davon, denn sie empfand es als eklig.

Sasuke saß etwas abseits von der Gruppe und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Er ignorierte die Unterhaltungen am Feuer komplett. Gerne würde er dabei sein, doch Shikamaru, Ino und Kiba würden äußerst verärgert reagieren, er hatte schon einige schlechte Erfahrungen diesbezüglich gemacht. Sie wollten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben und er hatte sich damit abgefunden.  
"Hey, willst du nicht zu uns kommen?", fragte Konohamaru. "Moegi und ich würden uns über deine Gesellschaft freuen."  
"Lieber nicht.", murmelte Sasuke. "Ein guter Teil unserer Teamkollegen hasst mich abgrundtief und das zurecht. Ich bin es nicht wert, dass ihr euch mit mir befasst." Er war gemeingefährlich, hatte 'Luzifer', die Vollendung des Bösen angewandt und mit einem Schlag alles Glück zerstört, was ihm geblieben war.

"Das stimmt nicht!", rief Konohamaru wütend. "Selbstmitleid bringt niemandem was! Und du hast für deine Untaten bezahlt und sie wieder gut gemacht, Sempai! Du musst die Vergangenheit vergessen und für die Zukunft leben! Ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht mehr am Leben!"

In der Tat, das stimmte wohl. Sasuke erinnerte sich an jene Zeit von vor vier Jahren!

Flashback Sasuke:

Er saß in seinem Zelt und meditierte. Versuchte, die Schande zu verdrängen. Den Hass, der ihn immer noch heimsuchte.

Plötzlich wurde die Plane vorbeigeschoben und Konohamaru trat herein. "Sasuke Uchiha!", rief er.

"Was willst du?", knurrte Sasuke. Dieses Kind wollte er nicht in seiner Nähe haben!  
"Bring mir deine Ninjutsu bei!", forderte Konohamaru. Der Uchiha war leicht überrascht ob dieses Befehlstones. "Na komm schon!"  
"Und wenn nicht?" Sasukes Blick hatte etwas Wahnsinniges angenommen. "Wenn ich keine Lust habe, mich mit dir zu befassen? Hä?"  
"Du bist ein Scheusal!", knurrte Konohamaru verdrießlich. "Alle hassen dich, vor Allem ich! Du allein bist nämlich schuld am Tod meiner Familie! Aber nicht alle sind so erbärmlich wie du! Ich zeige dir, dass Ninjutsus aus für das Gute genutzt werden können! Möglicherweise erkennst du deinen ekelhaften Charakter nicht mal, aber ich will nur deine Jutsus können, sonst nichts!"

Was hatte er zu verlieren, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. "Na gut, dann trainiere ich dich, Kleiner!"

"Argh!", knurrte Konohamaru, als sein Chidori nach dem zehnten Mal nicht geklappt hatte. "Verdammt und zugenäht, ist das schwer!"

"Willst du etwa aufgeben?", höhnte Sasuke. "Waren deine Ansagen nichts als leere Worte, Kleiner?"

"Vergiss es!", knurrte Konohamaru. "Diesen Triumph lasse ich dich nicht auskosten! Ich werde deine Technik meistern und ohne Sharingan im Kampf nutzen!" Sofort konzentrierte er wieder Chakra.

Der Kleine bewies Talent und Verbissenheit. Er erinnerte Sasuke an sich selbst, wo er noch jünger war. Langsam begann er, ihn zu mögen.

Sie waren auf einer Erkundungsmission im ehemaligen Wolkenreich, das nun völlig verwüstet war. Dieses Gebiet war aufgrund der immer noch umherirrenden Kuchiose-Geistern des schrecklichen Satoshi Ashiro als 'gefährlich' eingestuft worden.

Da Sasuke und Konohamaru immer besser zurecht kamen, hatte Itachi ihnen tatsächlich diese Mission zusammen übertragen.

"Hey, wo gehst du hin?", rief Sasuke, als Konohamaru auf eine Lichtung schritt, was leichtsinnig für einen Ninja war.  
"Ach was, passiert doch nichts!", grinste Konohamaru. "Ist doch easy!"

Plötzlich schoss ein gewaltiger, blauer Drache auf ihn zu, das Maul geöffnet, um ihn zu fressen. Konohamaru wich gerade so zurück, doch da spuckte das Untier einen Feuerstrahl, der direkt auf ihn zu hielt.

Sasuke war blitzschnell bei Konohamaru, riss ihn weg und wurde voll von den Flammen erfasst. Das Susanoo-Skelett wehrte einen Teil des Feuers ab, doch ein Teil drang durch, traf Sasuke am Rücken und verpasste ihm hässliche Verbrennungen!

"Sasuke!", rief Konohamaru voller Schrecken.

"Du kleiner Mensch!", fauchte der Drache. "Meiner Brutalität hast du nichts entgegen zu setzen!"  
"Kirin!", brüllte Sasuke - aus dem Himmel stürzte ein Elektro-Drache und röstete das Monster.

Zitternd und tränenüberströmt stand Konohamaru da, während Sasuke schwer atmete.

"A-alles in Ordnung?", heulte der Sarutobi.

Sasuke schlug ihm ins Gesicht. "Baka!", schrie er schwer atmend und mit einem Anflug von Panik. "Du hättest draufgehen können, weißt du das?"

"Es tut mir Leid!", jammerte Konohamaru herzzerreißend.

"Schon gut.", murmelte der Ältere und befühlte seinen Rücken, an dem die Verbrennung mörderisch brannte.

Flashback Ende.

"Trotzdem hassen die Anderen mich.", knurrte Sasuke. "Und du kannst sie nicht zwingen, mich zu akzeptieren."

Etwas abseits stand Hanabi und sah traurig zu dem Uchiha herüber.

Unterdessen standen mehrere Leute am Fuße des Myoboku-Berges. Es waren Arashi Uzumaki, Sakon, Karui, Naruto Uzumaki persönlich und vier weitere Uzu-nin, welche dafür abkommandiert waren. Naruto war nicht persönlich anwesend, sondern ein Klon, den Pain erschaffen hatte, wofür 50 Prozent Chakra des Uzumakis verwendet worden war. Es wurde einfach für sicherer eingestuft.

"Woah, voll fett der Berg!", staunte Arashi. "Und da oben ist Kyuubis andere Hälfte?"  
"So ist es!", grinste Naruto. "Und bald wird sie mir gehören. Dieses Froschgetier wird uns kaum Probleme machen."

"Ich halte es für überzogen, hierfür so viele Ninja einzusetzen...", murmelte Sakon verdrießlich.

"Sicher ist sicher.", lächelte Naruto. "Los, lasst die Bergtour beginnen!" Mit diesen Worten von Naruto begannen sie den Aufstieg.

Plötzlich sprangen ihnen fünf vier-Meter-Frösche in den Weg.

"Ihr seid hier unerwünscht!", knurrte der Mittlere von ihnen. "Verschwindet oder sterbt!"  
Krach! Arashi schlug einem Frosch mit der Bijuu-Power voll in den Bauch. Sein ganzer Körper platze dadurch auf und Eingeweide spritzten.

"Attacke!", grollten die anderen Tiere wütend und griffen an.

Die Handlanger-Ninja griffen mit ihren Jutsus an und töteten drei Weitere auf Einmal, doch der Letzte sprang auf einen Uzu-Nin und zerquetschte ihn. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ein Siegel von Naruto an der Seite kleben. Dieses erzeugte Chakra-Fesseln, die den Frosch brutal zerdrückten.

"Los, weiter!", lachte der Blonde. Die Verlockung des Kraft-Zuwachses trieb ihn weiter an. So setzten sie den Aufstieg fort.

"DUUUUUU!", brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme von einem Felsvorsprung. "DASS DU ES ÜBERHAUPT WAAAGST, HIER AUFZUTAUCHEN! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN, DU SCHEUSAAAL!"

"Wenn das mal nicht Shima ist...", lächelte Naruto. "Eine Mitstreiterin von Jiraiya, dem getöteten Sannin..."

"Ihr werdet alle jämmerlich krepieren!", knurrte die Fröschin hasserfüllt und plötzlich wurde die Gruppe von vier Fröschen Gamabuntas Größe umstellt.

"Was ein Ärger...", seufzte Naruto genervt, während sich seine Gefolgsleute in den Todeskampf stürzten. Dann erzeugte er hundert Schattendoppelgänger, welche ebenfalls am Kampf teilnahmen...

"Sie sind wieder zur Karawane zurückgekehrt.", sagte die weibliche, emotionslose Stimme des schattenhaften Hologrammes, welches vor Madara kniete. "Die Räuber wollten sie überfallen, doch sie hatten keine große Chance..."

"Das ist keine große Überraschung...", erwiederte dieser lächelnd.

"Außerdem sind sie gleich am nächsten Tag wieder in die Richtung des Feuerreiches aufgebrochen.", fuhr die Dienerin fort.

"Was haben diese elenden Bastarde vor?", knurrte der Uchiha. Dies gefiel ihm nicht. Er hoffte, die Konoha-Nin und Ekatah würden sich gegenseitig zerfleischen. "Du und Shadowsound müsst diese Typen weiterhin im Auge behalten. Und hütet euch vor unüberlegten Aktionen!"  
"Hai!", rief Sakura, dann verschwand ihre Erscheinung.

Unterdessen erklommen die Eindringlinge den Myoboku-Berg immer weiter. An fast senkrechten Stellen des Aufstieges gingen sie mit Chakrakontrolle entspannt nach oben, als unternähmen sie gerade einen Sonntagsspaziergang.

Weiter unten lagen die verstreuten Eingeweide der Riesenfrösche.

"Unterschätzt nicht die Macht der Frösche!", tobte Shima von oben. "Denn das wird übel enden!"  
Plötzlich regnete es von weiter oben zahlreiche Felsbrocken. Sakon, Karui und zwei der Uzu-Nin wichen durch schnelle und hastige Sprünge zur Seite aus, der Letzte der niederen Strudel-Ninja wurde jedoch getroffen und in die Tiefe gerissen.

Naruto sah den regnenden Steinen allerdings nur entspannt entgegen und lenkt die Steine, die ihn zu treffen drohten ganz leicht ab, so dass sie alle an ihm vorbeirasten.

Arashi hingegen hatte sich etwas Anderes einfallen lassen. Er sprang auf einen Stein, dann zum Nächsthöheren und so kam er weiter in die Lüfte.

Als er mit Shima auf einer Höhe war, rief er in liebenswürdigem Ton: "Kuckuck, alte Froschvettel!"

"Du elender Satansbraten!", fauchte sie und spie einen gewaltigen Feuerball in Arashis Richtung. Dieser jedoch sprang von seinem Stein in die Tiefe, während er sich mit einer Chakrahand am Berg festhielt und sich so wieder in die Richtung zu diesem hinzog.

"Was denkst du dir bei solchen kindischen Aktionen?", fauchte Naruto. "Wir sind in feindlichem Gebiet und überall sind Frösche, die uns töten wollen!"  
"Na und?", schmollte Arashi. "Hält das einen Jinchuuriki etwa davon ab, Spaß zu haben?"

"Du hättest wenigstens den Steinwerfer ausschalten können!", knurrte Naruto, während er einen besonders großen Brocken mit einem Rasengan zerstörte.

"Hab keinen gefunden!", jammerte der Kleine.

"Du hättest ordentlich suchen sollen!", fauchte der Vater und pustete einmal, wodurch mal eben acht oder neun Steine weit weg flogen.

"Keine Lust.", schnaubte der Sohn verstimmt.

Im Hintergrund der streitenden Uzumakis kämpften alle Nicht-Jinchuuriki einen entsetzlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, in dem sie allen Brocken auswichen, die sich ihnen näherten - einige wurden sogar schon müde, da sie sich nebenbei noch mit dem Chakra am Hang festsaugen mussten.

"Kommt, ihr Schwachmaten!", röhrte Naruto. "Legt mal 'nen Gang zu!"  
"Das ist verdammt schwer bei diesem Felsenhagel!", beschwerte Karui sich.

"So ist es!", knurrte Sakon. "Und wir sind keine Jinchuuriki!"  
"Ach kommt schon!", schnaubte der blonde Anführer. "Ich kann mein Kyuubi-Chakra in diesem Leihkörper doch gar nicht verwenden! Außerdem habe ich gegenwärtig auch nur die Hälfe meiner ganz normalen Kampfkraft!"

"Was?", murmelte Shima starr vor Schreck. "Das kann nicht sein. Das soll nur die Hälfte sein?"

"Ja, aber dafür kannst du auch bei diesem Kampf nicht sterben, wir aber schon!", schnaubte Sakon.

"Meinetwegen, damit ihr Versager aufhört, zu heulen!", murrte der Uzumaki, erzeugte einen Kagebunshin, welcher plötzlich in mörderischem Tempo nach oben raste. Dieser rannte an Shima vorbei zu dem großen Katapult, mit dem die Steine geschleudert wurden.

"Gamateri! Gamori! PASST AUF!", schrie Shima den beiden Bedienern des Katapults, zwei Drei-Meter-Fröschen, zu.

"Zu spät!", lachte der Kagebunshin, der schlitternd neben ihnen zum Stehen kam. "Jutsu der Selbstzerstörung!" In einer verheerenden Explosion wurden das Katapult und die beiden Frösche zerfetzt.

"So viel Kraft liegt allein in seinen Schattendoppelgängern?", stammelte Shima voller Entsetzen.

Doch dann musste sie zurückweichen, denn plötzlich standen vor ihr alle Invasoren, die nun, wo das Katapult zerstört war, diese Passage sehr schnell erklommen hatten.

"Hallo, meine Liebe...", grinste Naruto und knackte bedrohlich mit den Knöcheln. "Wenn du mir den Rest von Kyuubis Power freiwillig überlässt, werde ich dir und deinen Kumpanen einen schnellen Tod gewähren!"  
"Ach, darum geht es dir, du Scheusal!", schnaubte die Fröschin. "Aber du unterschätzt mich gewaltig... UND DAS RÄCHT SICH!"

Plötzlich brach die Felswand hinter ihr auf und ein wahrhaft gewaltiger Frosch trat heraus. Er war mindestens doppelt so groß wie Gamabunta, hatte am ganzen Körper vollkommen durchtrainierte Muskeln, welche ihn eher wie einen Dinosaurierer als einen Frosch wirken ließen.

"MEIN NAME IST GAMAZUKI!", brüllte das Ungetüm, wobei gewaltige Schockwellen erzeugt wurden, die sie erfassten und gegen sie drückten, ein Uzu-Nin verlor sogar das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in den Abgrund. "ICH ZERSCHMETTERE EUCH!" Es hob seine gewaltige Hand und rannte auf sie zu.

"Pah!", spottete Naruto. "Ich habe den Gott der Kuchiose vernichtet, da ist so ein mit Steroiden vollgepumtes Reptil kein Problem für mich. Aber ich möchte die Kraft meiner Untergebenen testen, also los Leute!"  
"VERASCH MICH NICHT, DU WUUUURM!", brüllte Gamazuki und griff rasend an.

"Rashoumon!", schrie Sakon, die Barriere schoss aus dem Boden und wehrte den Schlag einfach ab.

Arashi unterdessen hatte tausend Schattendoppelgänger erzeugt, die alle mit der Macht des Gobi-Chakra überall am Körper dieses Monsters herumprügelten.

"Raigeki!", schrie Karui und feuerte einen gewaltigen Blitz auf die Kröte. Arashis Doppelgänger ließen ihr Chakra in den Blitz strömen, der sich dadurch blutrot färbte. Die Kagebunshin allerdings verpufften.

"HÄTTET IHR WOHL GERNE!", grollte Gamazuki und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Dadurch entging er dem gewaltigen Blitz.

Nicht schlecht, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Eine starke Kombo-Attacke, die Spannung wurde durch das Kyuubi-Chakra verzehnfacht. Zudem eine nette Hommage an seinen Spitznamen, den blutroten Blitz. Doch sie hatten die Sprungkraft des Gegners nicht einkalkuliert, weshalb die Attacke ihr Ziel verfehlt hatte.

Doch plötzlich stürmte der letzte von Uzu-Nin, dessen Namen Naruto sich gar nicht erst gemerkt hatte, vor und erzeugte eine Chakra-Barriere, auf welche der rote Blitz prallte.

War der lebensmüde? Musste wohl so sein...  
Doch dann schoss der gewaltige Blitz plötzlich nach oben, erwischte den Riesenfrosch und röstete ihn bei lebendigem Leibe! Dies entlockte Naruto tatsächlich einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck - wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Er besah sich den Jungen näher. Er hatte braune Augen, schulterlange, braune Haare und war nicht älter als fünfzehn oder sechzehn. "Hey, wie hast du das gemacht?", reif Naruto barsch.

"Was?", rief der Uzu-Nin überrascht. "Das war mein Blitzumleitungs-Jutsu, ehrenwerter Naruto-sama."

"Wie heißt du?", fragte der Blonde, ohne aus der Ruhe zu kommen.

"Kuroshi Atatsu.", murmelte der Andere.

Kuroshi... den Namen sollte er sich merken. Das schein kein gewöhnlicher Kämpfer zu sein, sondern ein unentdecktes Talent.

"Ihr werdet sterben!", knurrte Shima wütend. "Kuchiose!" Zack! Plötzlich erschienen unzählige Frösche, welche sie umzingelten. Es waren hunderte, wenn nicht gar Tausende. Und das Seltsame: Es schienen alles seelenlose Soldaten zu sein, geschaffen für den Kampf. "Das ist meine private Klon-Armee, für die ich Jahre gebraucht habe. Eigentlich sollte dies die Unterstützung für die Konohas sein, wenn diese euer Strudelreich angreifen! Dass sie nun hierfür herhalten müssen, ärgert mich, aber dafür wirst du viele gute Männer verlieren, Uzumaki, auch wenn du selbst nicht durch die Tötung deines Klones sterben kannst! Und den vollständigen Kyuubi kannst du auch vergessen!"  
"Grrrrr...", knurrte Naruto wütend. "LOS, LEUTE! KÄMPFT, ALS OB ES KEIN MORGEN GÄÄÄB!" Mit diesen Worten hüllte er sich selbst in einen gewaltigen Tornado und fegte über die Klonmassen hinweg, die einfach zerfetzt wurden.

"Ton-Welle!", schrie Sakon.

"YAAAAAH!", brüllte Arashi und zerfetzte die Frösche mit seinen Händen.

"Raigeki!", rief Karui und röstete ein Dutzend Gegner auf einmal.

"Großer Feuerball!", grollte Kuroshi und verbrannte nicht wenige Gegner.

"Du wirst noch bereuen, uns in den Weg getreten zu sein!", fauchte Naruto, dann erzeugte er ein Rasenshuriken, das vierzig Gegner auf einmal zerstörte. "Du bist chancenlooos!"

"Es ist alles vorbereitet.", sagte der Medic-Nin. Sie standen in einer Art Labor. "Die Teufelspillen sind vorbereitet, Meister..."

"Das freut mich, zu hören...", grinste Ekatah und begann, psychopathisch zu lachen. "Diese Pillen werden jeden noch so kleinen Loser in ein Monster verwandeln, das Juugolein alt aussehen lässt! AHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!"

"Hier ist Ihr Testobjekt, Ekatah-sama." Das war Ekusukuf, der einen kleinen, dürren, jungen Mann festhielt.

"Nein, ich will nicht!", flehte der Mann weinend. "Bitte, o Kaiser, habt doch ein Herz mit einem armen, bedauerlichen Kerl wie mir!"  
Doch Ekatah grinste bösartig und zeigte ihm eine dunkelbraune Pille. "Weißt du, was das ist, kleiner Loser?", grinste er.

"N-nein!", jammerte der Junge zitternd.

"Dann erkläre ich es dir...", grinste Ekatah böse. "Dies ist eine Teufelspille, die von meinen Alchemisten aus der allgemeinen Soldatenpille entwickelt wurde... Ihre Wirkung ist gewaltig und stellt alles in den Schatten, was du kennst. Erst einmal wird deine physische Kraft, deine Laufgeschwindigkeit und deine Regenerationsgeschwindigkeit um das Fünffache erhöht. Und außerdem wird es dir erheblich leichter fallen, Entschlüsse zu fassen, mit anderen Worten - dein Denkvermögen wird auch gesteigert."  
"U-und was ist der H-Haken?", stammelte das Opfer von Ekatah. "I-irgendeinen muss es ja geben..."  
"So ist es.", lachte Ekatah und sein Lachen wurde animalisch. "Deine Grausamkeit wird übersteigert sein, deine animalischen Tötunsinstinkte werden dich vollkommen einnehmen und du wirst nicht einmal die verschonen, die dir am Meisten auf der Welt bedeuten. Zudem wirkt die Pille genau fünf Stunden und danach wirst du... sterben!"  
"WAS?", brüllte der Junge panisch. "HALT, IHR WOLLT MIR DOCH NICHT DIESES TEIL GEBEN! ICH WAR DOCH IMMER ARTIG UND HABE MIR NIE WAS ZU SCHULDEN KOMMEN LASSEN!"

"Ferner...", fuhr Ekatah ungerührt fort, "Werden die letzten fünf Minuten deines Lebens unvorstellbare Schmerzen sein, die alle deine schlimmsten Albträume übertreffen!" Dann hob er die Pille und wollte sie dem Bedauernstwerten in den Rachen werfen!  
"NEEEEEEIIIIN!", brüllte der Verzweifelte, presste die Zähne aufeinander und zappelte, um sich zu befreien, doch Ekusukuf öffnete seinen Mund mit brachialer Gewalt, wobei sein Kiefer mit einem lauten Krachen brach. Ekatah nutzte die Gunst des Moments und steckte seinem Versuchskaninchen die Teufelspille in den Rachen.

Ekuskuf ließ ihn los und der Körper des Jungen verfärbte sich blutrot, seine Muskeln schwollen an, die Adern waren klar und deutlich am ganzen Körper zu erkennen. Die Haare fielen ihm aus und sein Kiefer heilte sofort - eine Nebenerscheinung durch die Verabreichung.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte das Versuchsobjekt, was ein gewaltiges Beben verursachte, Ekatah und die Anderen mussten gegen diese Urgewalt ankämpfen. Dann hob das Monster seinen Arm und schlug voll auf den Boden. Überall entstanden Risse. Dann stürmte er los und brach mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

"In dem Zustand wird er bestimmt zwanzig oder dreißig Leute töten...", murmelte Ekusukuf fassungslos.

Doch Ekatah hatte kein Gehör für seine rechte Hand, sondern sah nur mit seligem Lächeln auf eine riesige Flasche, wo tausende Teufelspillen drin waren. "Wenn man bedenkt, was diese Medizin schon bei diesem erbärmlichen Schwächling bewirkt... Was passiert wohl bei den richtig starken Soldaten... und dann noch eine ganze Armee! Wenn wir hundert solcher Individuen auf ein Reich loslassen... Davon wird nichts mehr übrig bleiben." Dieses Blutbad würde Imak glücklich stimmen. Ekatah begann zu lachen, ausgeflippt, vollkommen wahnsinnig, schrill. Er übertönte sogar die unzähligen Schreie der Soldaten, die sich zufällig in der Nähe befanden und von dem entlaufenen Versuchsobjekt brutal abgeschlachtet wurden. Ja, das waren wirklich wundervolle Entwicklungen, fand Ekatah...

Überall lagen zerfetzte Froschleichen, ihre Eingeweide und ihr Blut besprenkelten das Schlachtfeld. Und inmitten von alledem standen Naruto, Arashi, Sakon, Karui und Kuroshi, allesamt vollkommen mit Blut überströmt und nun auch ziemlich erschöpft.

Zitternd stand Shima in der Entfernung und starrte auf die Feinde. Diese Macht war einfach unfassbar. Was sollte sie als Nächstes tun? Wie sollte sie verhindern, dass diese Bestie ihre Macht noch vermehrte?

Plötzlich brach der Boden auf und die muskulöse, große Gestalt von Naruto stand vor ihr, packte de Fröschin am Hals und hob sie zu sich hoch.

"Wie... bist du...?", röchelte Shima.

"Überrascht?", lachte Naruto. "Das dort drüben ist ein Kagebunshin. "Und nun habe ich gewonnen! Deine kümmerlichen Versuche, mich am Erreichen meiner vollen Stärke zu hindern, erheitern mich... Leider werde ich dadurch auch verdammt wütend..." Nun zerdrückte er den Hals der Fröschin, wobei noch mehr Blut durch die Luft spritzte. Dann führte er die Hand zu seinem Mund und leckte die rote Substanz. Es war zwar nicht sein richtiger Körper, doch er empfand alles gleich. Und der salzige Geschmack des Blutes erquickte ihn einfach und steigerte seine Mordlust noch weiter.

"Eines Tages werde ich auch so cool wie Tou-sama!", lachte Arashi. "Also wünscht mir Glück, ihr Arschficker!" Er begann, böse zu lachen.

"Wie der Vater, so der Sohn...", murmelte Sakon und schluckte.

Dann waren sie auf dem Gipfel des Myoboku-Berges angekommen. Dort stand der Tempel, in dem Oogamasennin, der Meister aller Frösche lebte. Hier musste auch Gerotora, der Träger des Schlüssels zu Kyuubis Yin-Chakra, aufbewahrt werden.

Doch Oogamasennin stand vor dem Tempel und schien seine Feinde zu erwarten.

"Hey, Hutzelkröte!", spottete Naruto. "Wenn du mir einfach gibst, was ich will, dann lasse ich dich leben! Versprochen!"  
"Vergiss es...", murmelte der Altehrwürdige. "Besser zu sterben, als sich dir zu ergeben... Aber eines steht fest: Wer auch immer das Kind der Prophezeihung ist... Du bist es sicher nicht!"  
"Was für eine Prophezeihung?", fragte Naruto interessiert.

"Die Prophezeihung, dass ein Kind der Ninja-Welt den Frieden bringt...", sagte Oogamasennin und ging zum Angriff über. Erst erzeugte er eine riesige Wasserblase, dann erhitzte er sie durch Feuer und mit Wind erzeugte er eine kochendheiße Wasserhose.

Naruto antwortete mit einem Zyklon. "Los, Leute! Legt eure Kräfte hinein!"  
Arashis Bijuu-Chakra, Karuis gewaltiger Blitz, Kuroshis Feuerball und Sakons Schallwelle verschmolzen mit Narutos Zyklon. Als die beiden gewaltigen Kombo-Attacken aufeinanderprallten, kam es zu einer Explosion, die auch den Tempel zum Einsturz brachte.

Oogamasennin erhob sich blutend aus den Trümmern. Hustend rang er nach Worten. "Bitte... Verschwindet von hier! Tut das nicht!"  
Doch Naruto erzeugte ein Rasenshuriken in seiner Hand. "DAS WARS FÜR DICH, ALTER!", schrie er und schleuderte es auf den Frosch, der bei der Explosion in tausend Stücke zerfetzt wurde.

Dann stürmten sie in geschlossener Formation zu den Trümmern und räumten sie zur Seite, wobei alle mit anpackten. Es wurde dabei nicht gesprochen, denn das war nach Narutos Auffassung Energieverschwendung, weshalb er es seinen Untergebenen ausgetrieben hatte.

"Tou-sama!", rief Arashi plötzlich glücklich. "Ist es das?" Er hielt eine große Schriftrolle mit Froschkopf in den Händen.

"Genau, das ist er!", lächelte Naruto und nahm die Beute entgegen.

"NEEEEEIIN, LASST MICH LOS, IHR BESTIEN!", kreischte der Froschkopf und brach in Tränen aus.

"Und bald werde ich dir das Geheimnis des Kyuubi entreißen!", grinste Naruto. "Und das war gute Arbeit von euch Allen!"

Die Ninja-Gruppe verschwand, so plötzlich wie sie erschienen war, doch was sie zurückließ war ein völlig verwüsteter und leichenübersähter Berg, der einst zahllosen unschuldigen Amphibien als Zuhause gedient hatte.

Nur wenige Stunden später waren die Diener von Uzu no kuni mit ihrer Beute wieder in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt.

Der Schriftrollenfrosch befand sich in den Händen des echten Narutos.

Vor sich die Rolle ausgebreitet studierte er den Inhalt.

"Wow...", murmelte Naruto und fuhr ehrfürchtig über das Papier. Er war völlig allein in seinem Thronsaal.

"Fass mich nicht an, du Scheusal!", kreischte der Frosch. Naruto riss das Papier leicht an und die Kröte schrie vor Schmerz.

"Wie auch immer...", murmelte Naruto gedankenverloren, biss sich in den Finger und fuhr über das Papier, was einen blutigen Strich erzeugte. Plötzlich ging von der Rolle ein gleißend helles, rotes Leuchten aus, welches den gesamten Raum erfüllte. Naruto erkannte den Kopf des Kyuubi.  
"WELCHER SCHÄÄDLING?", brüllte der Fuchs. Dann floss die gesamte Energie in Narutos Bauch, wo sie verschwand. Der Blonde bildete Fingerzeichen, eine Flamme von der orangenen Farbe des Kyuubi-Felles umgab seine Hand. "DIAMANTSTAHL-SIEGEEEEL!", brüllte Naruto und rammte sich die Hand in den Bauch. Ein helles Leuchten ging von dem Siegel aus, die Augen des Uzumaki erstrahlten in gleißend hellem Rot.

Naruto richtete sich auf und flüsterte, während gewaltiges Kyuubi-Chakra um ihm herum wuchs und den gesamten Raum erbeben ließ: "Jetzt… bin… ich… komplett..."

Eine Erschütterung ging durch ganz Uzu no kuni. Der Tempel wurde von einer roten Aura umhüllt, was allen vermittelte, dass Naruto einen neuen Level erreicht hatte.

Als die Sonne aufging, erhoben sich auch die reisenden Konoha-Nin und setzten ihren Weg zur Konoha-Ruine fort.

"Was wird uns wohl dort erwarten?", murmelte Konohamaru. "Ich fürchte mich vor diesem Ekatah..."

"Wer tut das nicht?", fauchte Kiba. "Aber zur Not wird er auch zu einem Fressen für Akamaru!" Er setzte ein tollkühnes Grinsen auf."

Sasuke sah in die Richtung des Weges, den sie im Begriff waren, zu beschreiten. Das Böse lauerte dort. Er empfand keine Furcht, aber Sorge.

Rock Lee grinste. "Dieser Typ ist der Rivale meines Senseis. Wenn ich ihn töte, kann ich Gai Ehre erweisen!"  
"Wir sind aber nicht gekommen, um ihn zu töten!", ertönte die schleppende Stimme von Shikamaru an seiner Seite. "Und ich bin hier, um euch in den Griff zu kriegen, wenn ihr euer Adrenalin nicht unter Kontrolle habt." Sein Blick wurde noch um Einiges kälter. "Und wer sich nicht an die Anweisungen von mir, dem Anführer, hält, der wird getötet, verstanden?"

"Verstanden, du Stück Dreck!", fuhr Lee ihn an. "Ich lasse mir nur keine Gelegenheit entgehen, ein sogenanntes 'Genie' zu töten! Das gibt mir nämlich Erfüllung!"  
"Du und Kiba, ihr seid hochgefährlich!", knurrte Ino. "Im Grunde eignet ihr euch nicht für so eine Mission!"

"Klappe, du Schnalle!", murmelte Kiba.

Entnervt seufzte Sasuke. Diese Typen konnten auch nie die Klappe halten, nicht eine Sekunde. Es war ihm damals schon auf die Nerven gegangen und daran hatte sich nichts geändert.


	30. Ein gefährliches Bündnis

Der Shinobi-Trupp marschierte weiter auf seinem Weg. Sie sprangen durch die Wälder von Ast zu Ast und verschmolzen fast vollständig mit ihrer Umgebung. Und sie alle wussten, dass sie auf dem direkten Weg in die Hölle waren. Und dieses Mal nicht nur zum Beobachten und Informationen sammeln, sondern auf dem fast schon hirnrissigen Versuch, den irren Kaiser zu rekrutieren.

Um die Mittagszeit erreichten sie ein weites Feld, wo Weizen angebaut wurde. Scheinbar war der Bauer gerade damit beschäftigt, sein Feld zu begießen. Als er die Eindringlinge bemerkte, zückte er ein Messer und schrie: "Was wollt ihr? Ich habe dem Kaiser erst vor drei Tagen Tribut gezahlt! Die Hälfte meines Monatsverdienstes! Ich bin ruiniert, wenn ich das in so kurzer Zeit mehrmals hintereinander tun muss!"

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund.", murmelte Shikamaru eiskalt. "Aber dies ist zufällig die Methode, die die höchste Überlebensrate für uns verspricht..."  
"Hä? Was meinst...", setzte der Bauer an, doch denn fand sein einfaches und von Armut geprägtes Leben ein jähes Ende, weil sich das von Shikamaru geworfene Kunai direkt in seine Stirn bohrte. Er hatte keine Chance, hatte die Sache nicht einmal realisiert.

"Hey!", rief Sasuke tadelnd. "War das nötig?"

"Schnauze, du Stück Dreck!", knurrte Kiba, während er seinen Hund Akamaru mit einer Handbewegung anwies, die Leiche durch Verzehr 'verschwinden zu lassen'. "Du hast mehr Blut an deinen Dreckspfoten als wir alle zusammen!"

"Wir schlagen unser Lager hier auf und rasten.", murmelte Shikamaru. "Wir sind nun sehr nahe an der Konoha-Ruine. Wir brauchen alle unsere Energie für die anstehende Konfrontation, da darf nichts fußmarschbedingt fehlen."  
"Aber wäre es nicht viel geeigneter, im Wald zu rasten?", warf Hanabi ein. "Wenn wir angegriffen werden, werden wir schwerer gefunden und wenn die Feinde fliehen, kann ich sie mit Byakugan verfolgen."  
"Guter Einwand.", murmelte Shikamaru emotionslos. "Doch die Sache hat auch Nachteile: So ist es im Wald schwerer, Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, außerdem können sie uns leichter in eine Falle locken. Wenn wir allerdings auf dem offenen Feld sind, müssen sie sich beim Angriff zu erkennen geben. Und das wird nachteilig für sie werden..." Er bildete Fingerzeichen und pflasterte das Feld voll mit unsichtbaren Fallen. "Diese Fallen sind auf eure DNS abgestimmt. Kommt ihr mit ihnen in Berührung, explodieren sie nicht, bei Feinden aber schon."  
"Clever.", murmelte Rock Lee. "So werden die meisten Feinde jämmerlich verrecken, bevor sie überhaupt zu uns gelangen. Auch, wenn es mir lieber wäre, sie einfach zusammenzuschlagen."  
"Du kommst noch zum Kämpfen, Lee.", murmelte Shikamaru. "Denn heute Abend werden wir vor ihn treten. Natürlich wird er versuchen, uns zu vernichten, doch wir werden ihm trotzen und ihm das Angebot unterbreiten. Wenn er annimmt, haben wir einen wertvollen, neuen Verbündeten und wenn er ablehnt,... töten wir ihn!"

"Das dürfte auch nicht ganz einfach werden.", murmelte Sasuke. "Schließlich kann er uns alle kopieren."  
"Ich weiß, doch ich habe bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet.", murmelte Shikamaru. "Es unzählige Möglichkeiten, wie diese Sache endet, aber Eines sollten wir unbedingt versuchen: Zu überleben und einen Gewinn für unsere Karawane zu ziehen."

"Jawohl!", riefen alle Ninja einstimmig.

Kabutorochimaru schritt langsam einen Weg entlang und sah zum Himmel, zur großen, bröckelnen Barriere. Ja, noch konnte Nagato die Schritte des Yakushis überwachen, doch bald würde das olle Ding definitiv zusammenbrechen und dann würde er triumphieren! Wenn Kabutorochimaru erst einmal das Rinnegan hatte, würde nichts und niemand ihn mehr aufhalten, dann würde er sogar einen offenen Kampf mit Naruto wagen.

Doch noch musste er sich gedulden, denn im Moment war leider Naruto der Mächtigere...

"Hey, Dude!", rief eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. "Was machst'n so?" Killerbee beobachtete ihn mit amüsiertem Blick.

"Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten, Hachibi!", knurrte Kabutorochimaru. "Dann wäre uns beiden geholfen!"  
"Nu' ma' nich' so unverschämt, Asshole!", fauchte Killerbee ärgerlich. "Denn ich bin ein Jinchuuriki und du nicht, was bedeutet, dass ich ranghöher bin als du!"  
"Ich kenne die Gesetze!", murmelte Kabutorochimaru verdrießlich. Doch im Grunde pfiff er auf die Gesetze dieses dämlichen Naruto. Bald würde eh alles anders kommen, denn er würde triumphieren! Langsam wurde das Bild vor seinen Augen klarer und klarer! Er grinste fast unmerklich, sodass es von außen wie ein harmloses Lächeln wirkte. Zwar konnte Pain seine äußeren Aktionen wahrnehmen, doch seine Gedanken blieben ihm verschlossen, diese Fähigkeit hatte der Rinneganträger wie vieles Anderes aufgegeben, um die Barriere zu erzeugen...

"NEEEEIIIN!", kreischte eine verzweifelte, junge Frau, welche über der Leiche ihres toten Geliebten kniete. Dessen Bauch war aufgerissen, die Eingeweide und Rippensplitter waren überall in der Umgebung verstreut.

Auch brannten alle Häuser des kleinen Fischerdorfes des Feuerreiches und überall wurden die unschuldigen Bürger von den durch die Teufelspille mutierten Soldaten gejagt und brutal abgeschlachtet.

"Warum?", heulte ein junger Mann schwer verletzt und wich vor einem der mutierten Monster zurück. "Warum tut ihr das?"

"Das kann ich dir sagen...", lächelte der bösartige Soldat. "Wir machen das, weil Ekatah-sama uns dazu die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ganz einfach!"  
"Was?", ächzte der Mann entsetzt. "Aber das kann nicht sein! Wir haben uns doch nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen! Wir haben immer alle Regeln und Gesetze des Kaisers immer befolgt, egal, wie hirnrissig sie auch uns erschienen!" Etwas absolut Verzweifeltes lag in seinem Gesicht, als er sagte: "Wir haben sogar alle Erstgeborenen, die nach dem Aufstieg des Kaisers geboren wurden, getötet!"

"Tja...", murmelte der Soldat grinsend. "Ekatah hat es beschlossen und so wird es gesehen!"  
"Aber wir haben doch all die Jahre den Tribut gezahlt!", rief der Mann wütend. "Ihr habt unsagbar viel Geld an unserem Dorf verdient! Noch dazu haben wir alle Chance auf ein angenehmes Leben verloren wegen der gewaltigen Tribute! Wir haben unsagbar viel gearbeitet! IST DAS HIER DIE BELOHNUNG DAFÜÜÜR?"  
"So ist es!", lachte der Soldat und riss ihm das Herz aus dem Leib. Im nächsten Moment war der Soldat bei der jungen Frau und brach ihr brachial das Genick.  
In der Mitte des leichenübersähten Dorfplatzes stand der General dieser Division. Hundert Leichen waren um ihn herum aufgereiht und bildeten zusammen das Symbol des Gottes Imak. Sie alle waren rituell angezündet worden und ließen das Zeichen Imaks schon von Weitem erkennen.

Doch der General selbst war kein Mensch. Er war ein kleiner, pechschwarzer Hund, welcher die Pfoten zusammengelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Auch war er als Einziger unmutiert.

"Nukkap-sama!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ein großer, muskulöser, mutierter Soldat stand vor dem Hund.

"Was ist?", sagte dieser ungehalten und die Augen öffnet. "Du kannst von großem Glück sagen, dass mein Gebet schon fertig ist, sonst hätte ich dir bei lebendigem Leibe die Milz, das Zwerchfell und die Galle herausgerissen und vor deinen erbärmlichen Augen verbrannt..." Innerlich grinste Nukkap teuflisch, denn er wusste schon von dem bevorstehenden Höllentod der Soldaten, ganz im Gegensatz zu diesen.

"Ich wollte nur melden, dass nun alle Bewohner dieses Dorfes ausgelöscht sind!", verkündete der Krieger erfreut. "Der Auftrag ist abgeschlossen!"

"Sehr gut...", lächelte Nuppak, dann war er mit einem Satz an dem Nacken des Mannes und riss ihm mit seinen Zähnen die Stimmbänder herausriss. Wilde Freude ergriff den Hund, als er das salzige Blut auf seiner Zunge schmeckte.

Nur er wusste, dass sich dieser Horror auch in zwei weiteren von Ekatah willkürlich ausgewählten Dörfern abspielte. Diese Dörfer hatten nichts falsch gemacht, sie waren ein Opfer an Gott Imak. Denn Ekatahs Ziel war es, Chaos und Verzweiflung in die ganze Welt zu bringen und sie in eine Hölle der Verzweiflung und Anarchie verwandeln, sein eigenes Feuerreich eingeschlossen. Dazu mussten natürlich alle mächtigen Feinde vernichtet werden und sie hatten trotz dieses recht bedauerlichen Verlustes, der jedoch zur Belustigung Imaks notwendig war, immer noch mehr als genug Ressourcen, um alle feindlichen Staaten das Fürchten zu lehren...

Auf einem Balkon des Strudelreich-Tempels stand Naruto und sah leicht beunruhigt zur Barriere auf. Ja, sie hatte in den letzten Jahren immer mehr an Macht und Stabilität verloren.

Nagato saß neben Naruto in seinem Thronrollstuhl und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Sie ist nicht mehr das, was sie war, als sie vor sechs Jahren erschaffen wurde, nicht wahr?", murmelte Naruto besorgt.

"Ja.", erwiederte Pain langsam. "Die Macht, die die Bijuu gegeben haben, zerfällt langsam. Die Existenz dieser Barriere konnte durch permanente Chakra-Zufuhr durch die Bijuu verlängert werden, doch der Wegfall des Fünfschwänzigen hat diesen Effekt vermindert."

"Ja, ich weiß.", murmelte Naruto kalt. "Und ich glaube, wir haben diese Sache schon zur Genüge besprochen. Gobi bleibt in meinem Sohn. Ich habe ohnehin beschlossen, dass jeder Bijuu einen Jinchuuriki kriegen soll, ich werde mich nicht mein Leben lang hinter dieser Barriere verstecken. Ich werde mich meinen Feinden stellen und sie alle vernichten!" Grinsend starrte er in die Rinnegan, die oben in der Barriere über die Insel schweiften.

"Wie du meinst...", murmelte Nagato. "Dann werde auch ich endlich wieder meine sechs Körper steuern und Euch beim Aufbau Eurer Weltregierung unterstützen!"  
"So ist es, Pain!", grinste Naruto. "Und wenn die Leute von Schmerz übermannt werden, dann werden sie für jede Minute, in der es kein Blutvergießen gibt, dankbar sein. Sie werden mich und die anderen Jinchuuriki um Frieden und Vergebung anbeten und wir können bei jeder Auseinandersetzung von Fall zu Fall entscheiden, ob wir ihnen den Frieden gewähren oder alle, die an der Auseinandersetzung beteiligt waren, brutal abschlachten! Und das Beste: Wir können es entscheiden, wie wir wollen! Du kannst ihnen Frieden bringen, wofür sie dich vergöttern und ich kann schlachten und schnetzeln, wie es mir beliebt!"  
"Ja, diese Lösung bietet extreme Vorteile...", erwiederte Nagato respektvoll. "So kommt jeder von uns zu dem, was er will... natürlich wird es für die, die zu deinen Zielen erklärt werden, nicht so gut aussehen..." Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Meine alte Lösung war nicht perfekt. Denn hier hat man nicht vorgesehen, die Menschen zu kontrollieren. Doch hier können wir, die Götter, entscheiden, wie wir ihnen Frieden schenken. Sei es durch durch Vergebung oder den Tod... Welche Möglichkeit man auch immer nimmt, das Kämpfen wird aufhören!" Er begann, zu lachen. Doch es war ein wahnsinniges, irres, fanatisches Lachen, das einem rechtschaffenen Kämpfer das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen. Es war das selbe Lachen wie das von Naruto.  
Dieser begann nun auch, zu lachen. Zusammen lachten sie eine Weile. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so anders als das herzhafte und freundliche Lachen zwischen zwei Freunden oder Verwandten. Mit nur einem gewaltigen Unterschied: Das Gelächter der beiden Uzumakis war grausam und kalt, als wäre es aus der tiefsten Hölle entsprungen.

"Bald wird das epische Gemetzel beginnen...", sagte Naruto schließlich. "Wenn wir unsere gewaltigen Kräfte komprimieren, werden wir sämtliche feindlichen Gruppierungen im Nu zerschlagen! Denn wir haben Mittel auf unserer Seite, von denen die meisten Kage und Feudalherren nur träumen können! Ich werde den Seher befragen, um einen Überblick über die Lage zu bekommen!"  
Was Naruto nicht ahnte, war, dass der Seher eigentlich ein Bunshin eines genauso mächtigen und bösen Mannes war, welcher ebenfalls in wilder Vorfreude auf den Tag des Verfalls entgegenfieberte, um dann Naruto zu stürzen. Nichts von all dem ahnend sprang Naruto vom Balkon, landete unversehrt und vollkommen lautlos auf dem Boden, dann verschwand er in den Gassen.

Über der alten Barriere zogen sich bereits gewaltige Risse. Bis zu ihrem Kollaps waren es nur noch wenige Tage...

Doch auch eine andere Gruppe beobachtete den schleichenden Verfall gebannt. Sie warteten auf eine Chance, Naruto zu vernichten und seiner Bijuu habhaft zu werden.

Die vier Hologramme waren auf einer Lichtung am Strand vom zerstörten Blitzreich aufgestellt und für Leute von außen vollkommen unsichtbar.

"Sie wird nicht mehr lange bestehen.", sagte Hokage Itachi Uchiha prüfend. Er war es, der diese Kommunikations-Technologie von Akatsuki gestohlen und für den Ninja-Bund nutzbar gemacht hatte.

"Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, dieses unverschämte, kleine Balg zu zerschmettern.", murmelte Oonoki, der steinalte Tsuchikage eisig.

"Passt bloß auf.", murmelte Mizukage Terumi langsam. "Vergesst nicht, was mit dem Raikage und seinem Dorf geschehen ist, weil er an Selbstüberschätzung gelitten hat."  
"Der Raikage war ein ignoranter und größenwahnsinniger Dummkopf.", warf Kankuro, der Kazekage ein. "Doch wir werden seine Fehler nicht wiederholen, sondern das Strudelreich vereint angreifen. Da Suna nach wie vor unglaublich geschwächt ist und Konoha praktisch nicht mehr existiert, bleibt die Hauptarbeit wohl an Iwa und Kiri hängen. Ohne euch haben wir keine Chance, Uzu zu vernichten."  
"Ich weiß.", grinste Tsuchikage. "Aber ihr werdet auch euren Beitrag leisten, denn ihr habt immer noch einige mächtige Ninja!"

"Ja...", murmelte Itachi. "Aber wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Ihre gegenwärtige Macht ist uns völlig unbekannt. Wir können sie in einem Tag besiegen... Es kann aber auch passieren, dass sich der Kampf über Monate erstreckt und sie am Ende gar siegreich sind. Ich schließe kein Szenario von vorne herein aus. Ein Fehler könnte über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden..."

"Aber eines ist sicher...", murmelte Kankuro eiskalt. "Der Kampf wird so lange dauern, bis entweder wir oder sie nicht mehr existieren..."

Und wieder saß Sasuke weit abseits vom Rest der Gruppe, was Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee und Ino sehr erleichterte. Der Schwarzhaarige saß im Feld und meditierte. Der Wind strich langsam um seine Haare.

Konohamaru hatte sich demonstrativ neben ihn gesetzt und imitierte ihn. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die verachtenden Blicke der Anderen. Die waren ihm völlig egal, denn er konnte sie von Tag zu Tag weniger ausstehen.

Von Weitem sah Hanabi zu den Beiden und unterdrückte eine Träne. Sie erinnerte sich an Hinata, ihre tote Schwester und dass sie angeblich ein grauenvolles Ende durchlitten hatte. Pah, diese dämliche Tussi hatte es nicht anders verdient! Hinata hatte den gesamten Clan verraten und Neji umgebracht! Aber dann war da auch noch diese Sache, über die sie mit Sasuke geredet hatte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dann bekam Hanabi immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Hinata auch nur ein Opfer von diesem abscheulichen Bastard Naruto geworden war. Er hatte sie eingewickelt und an ihrer Liebe war sie zugrunde gegangen.

Flashback Hanabi:  
Die elfjährige Hanabi streckte ihren Kopf durch den Eingang des Zeltes. Aus der Dunkelheit blitzten ihr zwei zornige Sharingan entgegen.

"Was willst du hier, du dumme kleine Göre?", murmelte Sasuke eisig und fixierte sie. "Geh weg, oder ich kann mich und meinen Hass auf dieses Volk nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten! Ich diene Itachi und niemandem sonst, verstanden? Wenn ihr Anderen es zu weit treibt, dann werden Köpfe rollen!"  
"Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden!", rief Hanabi mit einer Verbeugung. "Du hast deinem Bruder doch verziehen, dass er alle Leute eurer Familie ausgelöscht hat, weil Konoha ihm das befohlen hat und er konnte dich nicht töten..."  
"Hör auf...", knurrte Sasuke mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Oder ich verliere die Beherrschung und dann töte ich dich, wonach die Anderen mich lynchen würden!"

"Du hast doch dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand in unseren Kampf einmischt.", fuhr die Hyuuga fort. "Warum? Du hast sogar deine eigenen Leute getötet..."  
"Weil du mich an mich selbst erinnert hast, wo ich noch jünger war.", sagte Sasuke ruhig. "Weil ich damals Itachi für einen Schurken hielt, genauso wie du Hinata für einen Schurken hälst..."  
"Das ist mein Anliegen!", rief Hanabi. "Ich weiß noch, dass sie mich besiegt hat und dann bin ich im Lager von Konohas Flüchtlingen aufgewacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin und ich verstehe nicht, wie ich hier lebend rausgekommen bin. Hattet du und Hinata was damit zu tun?"  
"Du bist ja gar nicht dumm, Kleine.", grinste Sasuke mit geschlossenen Augen. Als er sie öffnete, waren sie wieder schwarz. "Hinata trug dich aus dem Dorf und rette so dein Leben. Und ich habe diesen Sachverhalt vor Orochimaru verheimlicht. Strenggenommen könnte man uns als Seelenverwandte bezeichnen, mit dem Unterschied, dass du die Dunkelheit gemieden hast..."  
Hanabi versuchte, diese Worte zu verarbeiten. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. War das ein letzter Funken Anstand in der kaltherzigen Naruto-Anbeterin gewesen? Sie begann unwillkürlich, zu weinen. "Es tut mir Leid, Sasuke-san...", entschuldigte sie sich.  
"Das macht nichts...", erwiederte dieser lächelnd. Sein Blick war immer noch düster, doch er hatte ein wenig Kälte verloren. "Tränen sind menschlich, denn sie symbolisieren Trauer."

"Ich muss mit ihr reden, wenn wir uns das Nächste Mal über den Weg laufen.", murmelte Hanabi. "Sie bitten, ins Dorf zurückzukehren."  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein.", sagte Sasuke etwas betrübt. "Denn Naruto hat sie geopfert, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, genau wie ich meine Verbündeten geopfert habe..."  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn an. "Verstehe...", murmelte sie und sah todtraurig zu Boden. Dann erschien in ihren Augen das Bild von Naruto. Dieser Bastard...

"Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich!", rief Sasuke warnend. "Du musst deinen Hass beherrschen! Sonst endest du genau wie ich! In der schwärzesten Finsternis, aus der fast unmöglich zu entkommen ist!"

Flashback ende

Sie hatte tatsächlich all die Jahre versucht, ihren Schmerz zu vergessen. Naruto und Hinata. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass Hinata böse war, trotz der Rettung. Doch ihr Herz sagte etwas ganz Anderes. Verdammt!

Konohamaru hatte unterdessen das Wort ergriffen. "Dieser Ekatah, von dem man überall spricht, war doch dein Lehrer, oder?"

"So ist es.", murmelte Sasuke emotionslos. "Er war mein Meister und lehrte mich zahllose Dinge. Und darum schätze ich ihn, egal wie tief er auch fällt."

"Der ist auch von Hass zerfressen, nicht wahr?", sagte der Jüngere betrübt.

"Ja.", murmelte Sasuke traurig. "In dieser grausamen Ninja-Welt sind das wohl die Allermeisten. Und wenn man jemanden hasst, dann will man ihn leiden sehen, weil man sich dann selbst besser fühlt. Ich habe erkannt, dass das vollkommen sinnlos ist, denn man wird Gegenhass erzeugen. Dies erzeugt eine endlose Kette des Hasses."

"Deine Team-Kollegin Sakura...", murmelte Konohamaru. "Damals, wo du abgehauen bist, habe ich euch beobachtet. Du hast gezögert, doch sie ermutigte dich, alles wegzuwerfen."  
"Ich weiß.", sagte Sasuke. "Und das war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe. Sakura ist noch viel hasserfüllter als ich. Und sie ist zu Allem bereit."  
"Und was wird wohl aus ihr, wenn sie nicht aufwacht, wie du, Boss?", fragte Konohamaru betrübt.

"Dann wird sie untergehen.", murmelte Sasuke bitter. "Entweder sie stirbt im Kampf gegen Naruto oder sie tötet ihn und fällt in ein Loch der Einsamkeit, da sie kein Ziel mehr hat, der Triumph nur von kurzer Dauer war und sie alle vergrault hat, denen sie etwas bedeutet hat. Davon abgesehen, dass Narutos Verbündete sie zerfleischen würden. Im Übrigen...", Sasuke seufzte schwer, "...glaube ich persönlich nicht, dass sie jemals eine Chance gegen diesen Teufel hat..."  
Konohamaru nickte verstehend.

Plötzlich hatte Sasuke ein seltsames Gefühl. Er hörte ein Surren, das immer näher kam. Im nächsten Moment aktivierte er die Sharingan, packte Konohamaru und riss ihn mit sich mit. Dann krachten die beiden Chakrabälle in den Boden und erzeugten zwei gewaltige Explosionen an den Orten, wo die beiden Konoha-Nin gerade gesessen hatten.

Dann war die Verursacherin der Attacke bei Sasuke und ließ ihr Chakraschwert auf ihn zusausen, der Uchiha parierte mit seinem Schwert, welches unter Spannung gesetzt war.

Konohamaru starrte voller Schrecken auf den Boden, wo es überall leuchtete. Durch Chakra wurden die Fallen von Shikamaru daran gehindert, ausgelöst zu werden.

"Sakura...", murmelte Sasuke geschockt und starrte die Frau mit dem Helm mit großen Augen an.

"Das hast du richtig verstanden, kleiner Bastard...", murmelte die Rosahaarige, durch du Mundöffnung ihres Helmes konnte er ihr gehässiges Grinsen klar erkennen. "Und nun wirst du sterben!"

Bevor Sasuke reagieren konnte, bildete sie ein Fingerzeichen und plötzlich zerfloss das Chakraschwert und überzog Sasukes Katana mit einer Sicht. In der nächsten Millisekunde wurde der Uchiha durch den Strom aus seiner eigenen Waffe geschockt.

"UAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der sich vor Schmerzen krümmende Sasuke, dann rammte seine Gegnerin ihm ihren Ellbogen mit brutaler Wucht direkt in den Hals. Blutspuckend wurde Sasuke weggeschleudert und landete mitten in den Weizen. Dann war sie direkt über ihm, ein neues Chakraschwert gezückt, um ihn damit einfach aufzuspießen.

Da sausten Konohamaru und Hanabi von links und rechts auf sie zu. Der Sarutobi hatte ein Chidori, die Hyuuga das Byakugan aktiviert.

Sakura packte mit ihrer Hand ohne Schwert den Arm mit dem Chidori und brach ihn mit einem grausamen Knacken. Hanabi wurde von einem brutalen Tritt in den Bauch einfach weggeschleudert.

Währenddessen war das Chakraschwert direkt auf Sasukes Herz zugerast, dieser wehrte es mit seiner Hand ab, die sauber durchbohrt wurde. Doch da er die erste Stufe des Juin aktiviert hatte, konnte er die Klinge stoppen, bevor sie seine Brust erreicht hatte.

"Sakura...", rief er geschockt. "Warum tust du das?"

"Du hast mich alleingelassen...", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme. "Und du hast die Heiligkeit der Rache besudelt, indem du dich denen angeschlossen hast, die für deine persönliche Hölle verantwortlich sind! DU BIST EINE BELEIDUNG FÜR JEDEN ANSTÄNDIGEN RÄCHER, UCHIHAAA!"

"Was ist aus dir geworden?", murmelte Sasuke geschockt, während die Chakraklinge näher an sein Herz kam und die Wunde der Hand, in der sie steckte, vergrößerte. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz bereitete sich in der Hand aus und Blut spritzte.

"Ich bin diejenige, die Kyuubi und seine Freunde töten wird...", sagte sie, etwas Irres lag in ihrer Stimme. "Und ebenso töte ich jeden, der etwas Anderes behauptet!" Sie begann, irre zu lachen, während die Klinge Sasukes Herz fast erreicht hatte.

Sasuke indes liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Nein, das war zu schmerzhaft, von seiner eigenen Teamkameradin getötet zu werden, die er liebte. Hatte Taro sich so gefühlt? Wahrscheinlich...

"Ich frage mich, wie ich jemanden wie dich jemals lieben konnte!", zischte Sakura voller Verachtung. Dann erzeugte sie ein zweites Chakraschwert und ließ dieses, nun unblockbar, auf Sasuke zusausen. Dieser machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren, denn gegen Sakura wollte er nicht kämpfen.

Doch plötzlich stoppte das Schwert. Sakura war erstarrt.

"So!", knurrte Shikamaru eisig. "Angriff der Akatsuki auf unsere Gruppe ist etwas, was ich nicht tolerieren werde. Los, Kiba! Töte sie!"

"Verstanden!", brüllte dieser und gab Akamaru ein Zeichen, worauf dieser auf Sakura in freudiger Erwartung zurannte.

Doch plötzlich löste sich Sakuras freies Chakraschwert von ihrer Hand, flog durch die Luft und zerschnitt den Schatten. Dann beförderte sie den bei ihr angekommenen Hund mit einem brutalen Tritt in die Seite weit von sich.

"Dafür zahlst du, du Schlampe!", schrie Kiba. "Du bist kein Stück besser als Uzumaki!"  
"Ach, und du bist du Güte in Person, oder was?", spottete die Haruno.

"Uchiha!", schrie Shikamaru in harschem Befehlston. "Befreie dich sofort aus dieser Lage! Du wirst sie doch nicht etwa wegen deiner Gefühle schonen! Ich bitte dich! Das ist lächerlich und gehört sich nicht für Shinobi!"

"Geistübertragung!", knurrte Ino, doch Sakura bildete Fingerzeichen, wodurch eine fast unsichtbare Barriere erzeugt wurde, die das Jutsu abwehrte. "Miststück!", knurrte die Blonde.

Tenten war unterdessen bei Sasuke angekommen, schnitt mit einem speziellen Kunai das Chakraschwert durch, schnappte sich Sasuke, ebenso wie Konohamaru und Hanabi und brachte sie aus der Gefahrenzone. Auch Lee und Moegi standen nun auf und musterten die Angreiferin feindselig. Noch griffen sie nicht ein, solange ihre Teamkameraden die Lage im Griff hatten.

"Sie ist stärker als gedacht...", murmelte Shikamaru ärgerlich. "Und diese Situation habe ich nicht mit eingeplant... Scheiße!"

Plötzlich schloss Sakura Fingerzeichen und erzeugte eine gewaltige, blaue Chakrahand. Sie hatte die Technik wahrscheinlich von Naruto im Kyuubi-Modus abgeschaut. Diese Hand schoss auf Sasuke zu, schlug Tenten brutal weg und packte den Uchiha wieder. Der Geschockte wurde mit enormer Geschwindigkeit zu Sakura hingeschleudert, diese erzeugte wieder ein Chakraschwert und hatte wohl als Nächste vor, Sasuke mit der Klinge aufzuspießen. Dieser starrte immer noch geschockt und traurig auf die Frau.

Shikamaru hingegen hatte die Lösung gefunden. Ihre Chakrakontrolle war zwar jenseits von Gut und Böse, das konnte er nicht bestreiten, doch sie machte den Fehler, sich nur auf Sasuke zu konzentrieren, wodurch sie die Anderen eher vernachlässigte. Und so schien sie auch nicht die Schattenhände des Naara zu bemerken, die von hinten auf sie zuschossen und sie gleich in Fetzen reißen würden...

Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Körper weggerissen, wodurch sie dem sicheren Tod entging. Dosu, ihr Begleiter, hatte sie weggerissen!

"Mist!", knurrte Shikamaru. "Immer geschieht was Unvorhergesehenes!"  
"Hey, du Vollidiot!", schnauzte Rosahaarige den muskulösen Akatsuki an. "Ich war gerade dabei, dieses Stück Dreck zu töten!"

"Du Närrin!", knurrte Shadowsound. "Und Naara hätte dich vernichtet, wodurch du nie Naruto töten könntest. Bist du total verrückt geworden? Einfach so den Feind zu attackieren? Wir sollten doch spionieren!"  
"Halts Maul!", knurrte Sakura. "Was soll ich machen, wenn dieser Typ seine Zunge nicht im Zaum hält? Und du hättest sie ja auch ablenken können, dann wäre Sasuke nämlich schon tot!"

"Phhh, warum soll ich mich anstrengen, wenn du Mist baust?", fauchte Dosu. "Außerdem muss ich mir einen Überblick über ihre Kräfte verschaffen!"

"Ihr solltet euch nicht streiten...", murmelte Shikamaru eisig. Dann trat etwas Mörderisches auf sein Gesicht. "Denn wir werden euch nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ihr zwei kommt nicht lebend hier raus..."  
"Du glaubst, ihr Schwächlinge haltet uns auf?", lachte Dosu dreckig. "Alles vernichtende Schallwelle!" Eine gigantische Schallwelle wurde erzeugt. Doch sie wirkte nur nach vorne, sodass Sakura, die neben dem Ex-Oto stand, unbeeinflusst blieb.

Als Sasuke mit seinem Sharingan realisierte, dass diese Technik sie alle vernichten würde, wenn er nichts dagegen tat, gewann er mit einem Schlag seine Fassung wieder, sprang auf, aktivierte die zweite Stufe und erzeugte um sie alle herum eine schalldichte Barriere, die zwar ob der puren Kraft des Angriffs zerbarst, diesen jedoch so abschwächte, dass die Attacke niemanden verletzte.  
"Ist das dein letztes Wort, Sakura?", murmelte Sasuke nun traurig. "Willst du mich töten?"

"So ist es.", murmelte die Akatsuki und erzeugte über sich in der Luft eine gewaltige Kugel aus reinem Chakra. Dann schleuderte sie das Teil in Richtung der Konoha-Nin.

"GEHT IN DECKUNG!", brüllte Shikamaru. "DIESES DING KANN NICHT ABGEWEHRT WERDEN!"

"Sterbt alle!", lachte Sakura und hob ihre Hand, genau wie Gaara, wenn er seinen Wüstensarg einsetzte. Sie wollte sie zur Faust ballen, um sie alle in einer gigantischen Explosion zu vernichten.

Doch plötzlich erschien ein gewaltiger Drache aus reinem Feuer, schluckte die Kugel und flog mit irrem Tempo in Richtung der Akatsuki, damit die Explosion die Beiden vernichtete.

Doch Dosu konterte mit einer weiteren Riesenschallwelle. Als die die Mächte der drei gewaltigen Jutsus, des Drachen, der Chakrakugel und der Schallwelle, auf Einmal freigesetzt wurden, gab es ein mörderische Explosion, gegen die alle Beteiligten ankämpfen mussten.

"Was zur Hölle?", schrie Kiba entsetzt.

Doch ein schrilles Lachen vom Hintergrund beantwortete seine Frage. "Was macht ihr dreckigen Ratten auf MEINEM LAND? HÄÄÄ?" Dann schoss unter Dosu eine Raikiri-Hand aus dem Boden und drohte, den Akatsuki von unten zu treffen. Dieser jedoch wich blitzschnell zurück, wodurch Ekatah Ihsakak direkt vor ihm aus der Erde schoss. "Akatsuki auf meinem Land! Das kostet viele Leben!"

"Fahr zur Hölle, du Irrer!", schrie Dosu und setzte zu einer weiteren Schallwelle an.

"Dort sind wir alle schon längst...", grinste Ekatah noch breiter. "REVERSE!"  
So kam es, dass die Richtung der Energie dieser Attacke umgekehrt wurde, kurz nachdem sie die Vorrichtung Kinutas verlassen hatte. So wurde der Akatsuki brutal von seiner eigenen Attacke getroffen und von den Füßen geschleudert.

Während er durch die Luft flog, wurde er von einem pechschwarzen Stachel, der plötzlich aus dem Boden schoss, einfach aufgespießt.

Plötzlich stürzten von allen Seiten seltsam rot gefärbte Soldaten auf Shikamaru und die Anderen zu. "RAAAAAAH! TÖTEN!"

"Kagemane!", schrie Shikamaru und fixierte drei oder vier von ihnen. Mehr konnte er wegen deren Stärke nicht festhalten.

Auf Kiba, Akamaru und Lee unterdessen gingen nicht weniger als sieben Kämpfer los.

"ZWEITES TOR! KONOHA-STURMWIND!" "GATSUGA!" Als die Soldaten von den Attacken erfasst wurden, wurden sie brutal zurückgeschleudert, nicht wenige zerfielen.  
Die von Shikamaru Fixierten kämpften unterdessen gegeneinander, denn Ino hatte über zwei von ihnen die Kontrolle erlangt.

"JAAAA!", kreischte Ekatah extatisch. "DAS IST EINE SCHLACHT! ANAAARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!"

"Warte!", schrie Shikamaru. "Wir sind hier, um euch ein Bündnis anzubieten!"  
"Was?" Ungläubig wandte Ekatah sich zu ihm um, dann begann er, schallend zu lachen. "Du hast sie ja nicht alle! Ich verabscheue Teamwork!"  
"Aber wir wollen Uzu no kuni vernichten und dazu brachen wir jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können!", schrie Shikamaru über den Kampfeslärm hinweg.

Sasuke indes hatte sich zum Kampf entschlossen, dabei hatte er das Juin aktiviert und gleichzeitig das Mangekyo. Zwar erzeugte dies keinen Luzifer, denn dazu brauchte man noch Susanoo, doch auch diese Kombination reichte aus, um Sasukes altes Killerherz wiederaufleben zu lassen. Mit seinem Blitzschwert schnetzelte er sich durch Ekatahs mutierte Soldaten, hier und da entflammte einer im Amaterasu.

"Das ist euer Ende...", grinste Sasuke, seine Augen weiteten sich und er war drauf und dran, Susanoo zu beschwören.

"BOSS!", schrie Konohamaru entsetzt. Bei dem Anblick des Uchiha wurde ihm Angst und bange.

Dies brachte Sasuke zur Besinnung. Sofort deaktivierte er das Juin, wodurch der reine, leuchtende Susanoo wieder beschworen wurde, welcher die Feinde abwehrte und somit Sasuke vor einem schrecklichen Tod bewahrte.

Der Uchiha jedoch starrte entsetzt auf seine Hände. Verdammt, er hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen! Beinahe hätte er die Kontrolle verloren! Er war immer noch ein gefährliches Monster, das durfte er nicht vergessen! Und wenn er sich dieser Macht hingab, war alles aus. Und beinahe wäre es passiert... Der Gedanke war unerträglich!

"Uzu no kuni wollt ihr also vernichten?", grinste Ekatah. "Bei einem solchen Krieg kommt bestimmt das Chaos. Bei so etwas will ich dabei sein! Ich stimme zu!"  
"Was?", rief Shikamaru fassungslos. So schnell hatte er nicht mit einer Zusage gerechnet. Aber bei diesem Typen war praktisch alles möglich, denn er war komplett irre.

"ANGRIFFE EINSTELLEN!", brüllte Ekatah. "Und tötet die Akatsuki!"  
Sofort wandten sich die Augen aller monströsen Krieger zu Sakura, die gerade einen von ihnen mit einem Faustschlag das Genick brach. "Dreck!", knurrte die Haruno. Dann erzeugte sie eine große Chakrabarriere, die die heranstürmenden Horden abwehrte. Blitzschnell war sie bei Dosu, schnappte ihn, legte eine grün leuchtende Hand auf das Loch in seiner Brust, worauf dieses zu heilen begann. Dann verschwanden die Beiden im Gebüsch.

"HINTERHER!", brüllte Ekatah. "BRINGT MIR IHRE KÖPFEEEE!" Sofort gehorchten die Krieger und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Stille breitete sich aus. Die Farm war ein einzelnes Trümmerfeld. Alles verwüstet. Bäume waren entwurzelt, das Bauernhaus eingestürzt. Nur Ekatah und die verletzten Konoha-Nin standen dort.

"So wie' s aussieht, sind wir nun Partner...", murmelte Ekatah. "Fürs Erste jedenfalls..."  
"So sieht es aus...", murmelte Shikamaru emotionslos. "Aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, uns zu verraten... Es endet mit dem Tod!"

"Ja, ich weiß...", sagte Ekatah mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen!"  
"Diese pinkhaarige Schlampe...", murmelte Kiba voller Hass. "Liebendgerne hätte ich ihr die Eingeweide aus dem Körper gerissen..."  
"Das ist eklig, Kiba!", schnaubte Ino empört. "Und nur weil wir Typen sind, die jegliche Moral über Bord geworfen haben und denen jedes Mittel recht ist, um zu überleben, muss das nicht heißen, dass wir uns zu solchen Barbareien herablassen... Ehrlich, das machen doch bloß Jinchuuriki..."  
"Ich finde auch Gefallen daran...", grinste Ekatah. "Im Leid der Anderen findet man doch Erfüllung, findet ihr nicht?"

Leicht angewidert traten die Konohas zurück. Dies war ein Pakt mit dem Teufel und das wussten sie alle.

Während Konohamaru und Hanabi, die es am Schlimmsten erwischt hatte, von Ino behandelt wurden, stand Sasuke etwas weiter entfernt und beobachtete die Heilung von der Ferne.

Er hatte es wieder gespürt. Diesen endlosen Hass auf die Welt, diese Mordlust, diese grausamen Gedanken. Er hätte seine beiden Techniken nicht kombinieren sollen. Denn wenn er jemals dem endlosen Hass verfiel, war er nicht besser als Naruto... und Sakura...

Aber Sasuke war sich eines bewusst: Wenn sein Bruder nicht noch am Leben gewesen wäre und ihn empfangen hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich auch so geworden wie Sakura und Naruto.

Als er nun etwas näher an Konohamaru und die Anderen herangetreten war, hob der Sarutobi leicht den Kopf und murmelte: "Boss, was denn eben los? Du hast mir echt Angst gemacht!"  
"Was starrst du so, Uchiha?", fauchte Ino wütend. "Noch nie gesehen, wie verletzte Ninja behandelt werden?"

Er hatte alles ruiniert. Alles Gute, was ihm je widerfahren war, mit Füßen getreten. "Was wird mit Sakura geschehen, wenn sie sie finden?", fragte er nun.

"Was glaubst du wohl?", knurrte die Blonde. "Entweder sie wird sofort getötet oder hierhergeschleppt, wo Ekatah sie tötet und wahlweise noch foltert."

Entsetzen trat in die Augen des Uchihas. "Das kann nicht sein...", murmelte er voller Verzweiflung. "Wir waren doch alle ein Team! Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?"  
"Das kann ich dir sagen.", murmelte Ino kalt. "Weil du Konoha verlassen hast, um zu Orochimaru zu gehen! Das ist alles!"

Er war schuld! Er allein und niemand sonst! Nicht Itachi, der ihm niemals gesagt hatte, das Dorf zu verlassen, nicht Danzou, der ihn am Liebsten hatte tot sehen wollen und auch nicht Orochimaru... Nun gut, der vielleicht schon.

Trotzdem war Sasukes Tat entscheidend gewesen und er musste das wieder gut machen. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie...

Sakura und der bewusstlose Dosu befanden sich auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung, die auf dem Weg von der Konoha-Ruine nach Ame lag. Die Soldaten des Kaisers, die sie verfolgt hatten, hatte sie allesamt ausgeschaltet. Keiner von ihnen hatte überlebt.

"Urgh..." Der Kinuta richtete sich keuchend auf. "Du Bitch, du hast mir 'ne Menge Ärger eingebracht..."

"Ich kann es nun mal nicht ertragen, wenn ein solcher Versager sich über mich lustig macht...", murmelte sie eisig. "Den werde ich auch noch vernichten, damit er nie wieder über meine Ziele spotten kann. Der wird sich wünschen, sein Bruder hätte ihn umgebracht!" Sakura ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, sodass an ihnen Blut herab lief. "Aber als Erstes wird Naruto umgebracht..."

"Jepp...", grinste Dosu. "Und dann sind die Bijuu wieder Unser."

"Hey, ihr Beiden!", sagte eine kalte Stimme.

"Madara-sama...", murmetle Sakura überrascht. "Ihr seid hier?"

"Ja, und ich bin sehr verärgert.", murmelte der Maskierte. "Diese Aktion war vollkommen unnötig und hätte beinahe alles ruiniert! Da ihr allerdings die mit Abstand mächstigsten Mitglieder gegenwärtig seid, will ich euch vergeben. Nun müssen wir allerdings zurück ins Hauptquartier, denn bald startet die Operation Strudelvernichtung."  
"Endlich!", rief Sakura erfreut. "Dieses Mal bist du dran, Naruto... Ich werde dich zerstören, alles vernichten, was dir lieb und teuer ist! Und dann, wenn du nichts mehr hast, dann bin ich so gnädig, dir einen grässlichen, schmerzhaften Tod zu gewähren..." Die Rosahaarige lachte vollkommen ausgeflippt, als sie und ihr Kollege in Madaras Maske verschwanden.

Im nächsten Moment verschwand der Anführer Akatsukis von der Lichtung.

Die gewaltige Kuppel wurde immer instabiler. Die Risse wuchsen und es brachen sogar schon Teilstücke heraus. Diese Barriere war am Ende, kurz vor dem totalen Kollaps.

Sechs Jahre hatte sie gehalten, angesichts ihrer ungeheuren Größe eine unglaubliche Leistung. Doch nun würde sie zerbrechen.

An den Küsten waren schon einige Armeen versammelt, für die große Schlacht, die bald kommen würde. Man wusste nicht, wie sie ausgehen würde, man wusste nur eins: Es würde fürchterlich werden...


	31. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Eine große Gruppe von erwachsenen Shinobi Konohas war am Strand des Meeres versammelt, welches zu Uzu no kuni führte. Es war der selbe Wald, in dem einst der Kuchiose-Krieg stattgefunden hatte. Darum war die Umgebung auch mit toten Kuchiose-Tieren gepflastert, die hier immer noch herumgestreunt waren und die die Ninjas getötet hatten.

Die Gruppe bestand aus denen, die bei der Bildung von Ekatahs Bündnis dabei gewesen waren, dem Kaiser selbst mit seinen Vasallen Nukkap und Ekusukuf, dann Danzou Shimura, dem Hokagen Itachi und noch einem guten Dutzend weiteren Shinobi aus Konoha.

Schließlich erhob Danzou das Wort. "Ihr alle wisst, warum wir hier sind.", sagte er mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme. "Wir sind an einem Wendepunkt der Ninja-Geschichte angekommen. Der Krieg, der über das weitere Bestehen der Welt entscheiden wird, steht unmittelbar bevor. Alle noch existierenden Großmächte stellen ihre Streitkräfte zur Verfügung, um den Kampf gegen die Meister der neun Bijuu zu gewinnen. Ich erwarte von allen Kriegern, dass sie all ihre Kräfte in diesem Gefecht aufbieten, um diesen abscheulichen Feind zu Fall zu bringen!"  
Einige Ninja starrten ihn an, Furcht lag in ihren Blicken. Danzou erwiederte sie mit Verachtung. Feig- und Schwächlinge hatten nicht die geringste Überlebenschance.

"So bedauerlich es auch ist...", murmelte Itachi mit schwerer Stimme. "...so müssen wir diesen Krieg führen, um unsere Lebensgrundlage zu erhalten. Und vergisst nicht: Sie haben die Köpfe unserer Friedensboten zurückgeschickt. Es ist unmöglich, mit diesen Barbaren zu verhandeln." Unendliche Traurigkeit lag im Blick des Uchiha. Dann mischte sich Entschlossenheit in seine Miene. "Doch wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie uns auch noch das nehmen, was uns nach ihren letzten Angriffen geblieben ist."  
"SO IST ES!", donnerte Danzou. "ENTWERDER SIIIIEEE... ODER WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

"YEAH!", brüllten der Großteil der Shinobi, nur einige wenige blieben besonnen.

"Das wird 'ne Party!", lachte Ekatah. "Bin schon mal gespannt, wer alles überlebt! HARHARHAR!" Einige Ninja wichen angsterfüllt vor ihm zurück.

"So.", murmelte Danzou. "Dann müssen wir noch das Land hier in der Umgebung erschließen, auskundschaften und Spione von Uzu finden und töten. Außerdem sollt ihr alle Kuchiose-Geister hier in der Gegend töten, bevor Naruto sie gegen euch einsetzen kann! Dafür teilen wir uns in Dreierteams auf! Ich verlese sie!"

Wenig später war der Shinobi Akira Suwaki zusammen mit seinen zwei Kollegen im Wald noch immer unterwegs. Sie alle keuchten erschöpft.

"Das war knapp...", ächzte einer von ihnen. "Dieser Monster-Pterodactylus hätte uns beinahe allesamt gefressen!"  
"Ach, hört auf zu heulen, ihr Babys!", fauchte Akira wütend.

"Was?", knurrte einer der Anderen. "Du bist doch am Schnellsten gelaufen, also halte dich zurück!"  
Akira schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick. Pah, diese Bestie hätte ihm fast die Hand abgerissen! Das hatte er nicht riskieren wollen! Dann würde er mit seinen unsagbaren Fähigkeiten doch gar nicht diesen Krieg rocken können!

"Überleg dir, was du sagst, du kleines Arschloch!", knurrte er. "Ich bin älter und damit auch erfahrener als du!" Ja, er war mit seinen einundzwanzig Jahren in der Tat wesentlich reifer als der Achtzehnjährige, fand er selbst.

"Komm mal wieder runter, du Penner!", knurrte der Jüngere und weckte damit in Akira das Bedürfnis, ihn umzubringen. "Du bist ganz schön arrogant, Akira! Aber das wird uns..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich war der Dritte aus dem Team aufgesprungen und hatte dem Achtzehnjährigen mit einem Kunai die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Er hatte das Messer mit einer derartigen Brutalität geführt, dass beinahe der Kopf glatt vom Körper getrennt worden wäre.

"HEEEY!", brüllte Akira entsetzt und zückte ein Kunai, doch da schoss das des Gegners mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und entwaffnete ihn. "Bist du total scheiße im Hirn?"

"Nicht ganz.", erwiederte der Kamerad mit einer kalten, schleppenden Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte und auch Akira hatte ihn so noch nie erlebt. "Aber ihr seid echt totale Amateure, nicht einmal ein Henge zu erkennen..."

Bei Akira schrillten sofort alle Alarmglocken. Wann war das geschehen? Etwa, als der dritte Ninja sich zum Pissen in den Wald verzogen hatte?

"Ihr seid echte Dilletanten...", murmelte der Henge-Nutzer spöttisch. "Beziehungsweise wart..."

"Wer bist du?", murmelte Akira.

"Du wirst dir gleich wünschen, nicht gefragt zu haben.", grinste das Abbild des toten Kameraden und löste seine Kunst auf. Es war... Naruto Uzumaki!

Akiras Augen weiteten sich in verzweifelter Panik und und er wich zurück, während die eiskalten, blauen Augen auf ihn herunterstarrten.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Akira-kun...", lächelte der Blonde und pustete einmal ganz schwach, wordurch der andere Shinobi in den Dreck fiel. Es war unglaublich. Ja, er war nie der talentierteste Ninja gewesen und hätte wahrscheinlich niemals die Genin-Prüfung bestanden, wenn die Anforderungen nicht gelockert worden wären, doch dass Uzumaki, der kleine, schwache Verlierer Uzumaki wirklich so mächtig geworden war, war erschreckend.

"So, nun liegst DU mal im Dreck!", grinste Naruto. "Und durch das Henge denkt nun dein Kamerad, er wäre durch einen Kumpel verraten worden? Ist das nicht komisch?" Er lachte aus vollem Halse.

Akira starrte ihn an. "Bitte, verschone mich...", flehte er. "Bitte, es tut mir Leid!"

(Flashback Akira)

Akira fühlte sich wundervoll. Diesen wertlosen blonden Verlierer im Dreck liegen zu sehen, belustigte ihn. Schallend begann er, zu lachen und lehrte Narutos Schultasche über dem Zehnährigen aus. Er fühlte sich so sicher, denn Takeshi-sensei hatte ihm zugesichert, nicht hereinzuplatzen und außerdem die anderen Lehrer abzulenken. Er und seine Freunde hatten Naruto also ganz allein für sich.

"Warum tust so was?", ächzte Naruto und wollte sich aufrichten, doch dazu ließ Akira ihm keine Gelegenheit, indem er einen Tritt gegen den Kopf des Uzumakis ausführte. Auf diesem bildete sich eine Platzwunde.

Die vier Jungen schikanierten Naruto schon seit mehreren Jahren. Dadurch sanken die Leistungen des Blonden und Takeshi tolerierte, ja unterstützte dies noch! Sie hatten freie Bahn und der Hokage würde niemals davon erfahren, denn Takeshi wusste dies zu verhindern. Und seit er ihnen von der Kyuubi-Sache erzählt hatte, machte es ihnen noch mehr Spaß.

"Hey, Akira!", rief einer von den Anderen grinsend. "Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe! Diese Papiere waren in seiner Tasche! Da steht: Anleitung des Rasengan!"

"Hey, gib das zurück!", rief Naruto verzweifelt. "Das ist ein Geschenk vom Mann mit den weißen Haaren!"

"Was für ein Mann mit weißen Haaren?", lachte Akira. "Den hast du dir doch nur eingebildet, kleines Aas!" Er platzierte einen weiteren Tritt in Narutos Seite, dann nahm er von seinem Spießgesellen das Papier entgegen und nahm es in Augenschein. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass das Jutsu darauf umglaublich kompliziert war, das würde er niemals verstehen! Und wenn Naruto es lernte, wäre er besser als Akira und der wäre dann der Schlechteste der Klasse! Das durfte nicht geschehen! Nein, Naruto musste unter ihm bleiben, was die Leistung anging! Sonst würde sein Selbstwertgefühl ja völlig in den Keller stürzen und das wäre furchtbar!

"Gib es her!", flehte Naruto und Tränen kullerten über seine Augen.

"Heul doch, du kleines Weichei!", lachten die Kameraden und traten nach Herzenslust auf Naruto herum.

Akira hingegen schnäuzte sich einmal so richtig die Nase mit dem Papier. Dann zerknüllte er es und riss es in Fetzen, welche er wiederum über Naruto verteilte.

Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster merkte Akira, dass unten Jiraiya auf Naruto wartete. Da kam er auf eine total geniale Idee! "Hey, ich weiß was Tolles! Henge no Jutsu!"  
"Was?", keuchte Naruto entsetzt. "Akira, warum hast du dich in mich verwandelt?"

Doch der falsche Uzumaki rannte schon zur Tür hinaus und auf Jiraiya auf dem Pausenhof zu.

"Hey, da bist du ja, Kleiner!", rief der Sannin grinsend. Er war schon leicht angetrunken, das merkte Akira.

"Ich muss dir was sagen.", sagte der Verwandelte. "Du bist scheiße! Du und alle Hokage! Verpiss dich, ich will nicht mit dir gesehen werden, du hässlicher Krötensack!"  
"Was?", rief Jiraiya empört. "Hör mal, weißt du denn nicht, wer der Vierte Hokage war?"  
"Doch!", grinste Fake-Naruto und spuckte Jiraiya ins Gesicht. "Und jetzt verpiss dich, Alter und fick mit irgendwelchen drittklassigen Nutten wie deiner Mutter!"  
"Schön!", knurrte Jiraiya wütend und verletzt. "Wenn das deine Meinung ist, dann habe ich nichts mehr zu suchen! Der Hokage wollte zwar, dass ich auf dich Acht gebe, aber das fällt mir sehr schwer, wenn du so einen Dreck laberst! Ich werde jetzt für zwei Jahre auf Reisen gehen und hoffe, dass du in dieser Zeit zur Vernunft kommst!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Akira rannte zurück in die Klasse und grinste zurückverwandelt: "So, bei dem kannst du dich nicht mehr blicken lassen, Naruto. Ahahahaahaa!"  
Doch Naruto starrte nur mit leerem Blick zum Fenster. "Nein...", murmelte er am Ende. Fast hätte er einen Freund gefunden, doch dem hatten sie einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht! Womit hatte er all das Leid verdient?

Flashback ende

Akira starrte immer noch zu den wahnsinnigen Augen Narutos hoch, die auf ihn herniederstarrten.

"Und nun... rufe ich meine Freunde herbei!" Er schnippte mit dem Finger und ein Zweiköpfiger, ein großer Farbiger, ein Minatur-Naruto, eine Rothaarige und ein Eisninja erschienen. "Quält ihn, aber tötet ihn nicht!", murmelte Naruto. "Der Tod allein reicht nicht, um seine Taten zu sühnen!"

"Was?" Entsetzt starrte Akira zu den schrecklichen Monstern hoch. Bee versetzte ihm einen brutalen Tritt, der aber gewiss nur einen Teil seiner ganzen Stärke betrug.

Haku erreichte Akira, packte dessen Hand und bohrte unter jeden Fingernagel einen Senbon tief in das Fingerfleisch. Der Konoha-Nin brüllte vor Schmerzen, als ein Klang wie nicht von dieser Welt direkt an seinen Ohren war und diese marterte. Das war Tayuyas Werk.

Naruto unterdessen schnitt langsam und schmerzhaft mit seiner Kralle den Bauch des Opfers auf. "Weißt du, Akira?", flüsterte er. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns wiedersehen..." Dann führte er die blutgetränkte Hand zum Mund und schleckte die rote Flüssigkeit des sich Windenden. Als Nächstes trat er mit dem Fuß auf den Brustkorb Akiras und dieser spürte seine Rippen brechen, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Akira öffnete die Augen, alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. War er tot? Er spürte ein angenehmes Gefühl. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das nicht älter als elf oder zwölf zu sein schien. Und dieses wandte heilende Ninjutsu auf ihn an. Der Ninja war in einem dunklen Raum, der keine Fenster zu haben schien und durch Fackeln an der Wand erleuchtet wurde. Akira lag auf einem steinernen, ungemütlichem Tisch.

"Wo bin ich hier?", fragte er, dann merkte der Ninja entsetzt das Strudelzeichen auf ihrem Strinband.

"Du bist in Uzu no kuni.", lächelte das Mädchen. "Und ich habe dir das Leben gerettet."  
"W-was?", murmelte Akira verwirrt. "Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

"Beeil dich ein bisschen, Yumiko!", ertönte die schneidende Stimme von Naruto. "Nur, weil du ein Kind bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich Ineffizenz in der Arbeit toleriere!"  
"Er ist fast vollkommen genesen.", sagte die Kleine.

"Gut.", erwiederte der Blonde und erschien auf der Bildfläche. "Dann geh jetzt, Gör."

"Hai, Naruto-sama.", sagte Yumiko und entfernte sich mit einer Verbeugung.

Somit waren Akira und Naruto allein. "Was willst du von mir, Kyuubi?", schnaubte der Konoha-Nin verächtlich. "Willst du mich töten? Dann tu es einfach, wie du es bei tausend Anderen gemacht hast!"  
"Was?", sagte Naruto verwundert. "Aber ich habe gar nicht vor, dich zu töten, sondern will dich in meinen Reihen aufnehmen..."  
"Hä?", murmelte Akira verdutzt. "Warum willst du das tun?" Was hatte der vor? War das eine Verarsche? Er wusste nur, dass Naruto den Tod als Strafe für ihn offenbar für zu human befand.

"Ich möchte dir eine Schriftrolle schenken, in der alle Jutsus, die du lernen kannst, niedergeschrieben sind.", sagte Uzumaki und legte die große Rolle auf neben den Ungefesselten. "Los, lies sie."  
Das konnte nur eine Falle sein! Niemals würde er das tun. "Nein, das werde ich nicht!", knurrte Akira. "Das ist irgendwas ganz Fieses, ich weiß es! Du kannst mich weiterfoltern, mit Haut und Haaren fressen oder vergewaltigen, aber ich werde diese Rolle nicht öffnen!"  
"TU ES!", brüllte Naruto und plötzlich bebte der ganze Raum und rotes Chakra sammelte sich um ihn. Akira meinte sogar, das Brüllen des Fuchses zu hören.

"Ok!", schrie Akira angsterfüllt und öffnete die Rolle, sich damit tröstend, dass es vielleicht doch ganz harmlos war.

Doch kaum hatte der Ninja die Rolle geöffnet, schoss eine gewaltige, blutrote Flamme auf ihn zu und umhüllte Akira vollständig. Er wollte brüllen, doch das konnte er nicht, denn die Flammen raubten ihm die Stimme. Seine Kleider verbrannten vollständig, ebenso wie die komplette Haut dahinter. Er war eine lebende Fackel und als er seine angesengten Augen öffnete, sah er, wie das Feuer von Narutos Augen reflektiert wurde und ihm eine noch wahnsinnigere Note verlieh.

Dann verschwanden die Flammen und der am ganzen Körper völlig verkohlte, aber noch lebende Akira stürzte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet, nur noch schlimmer. Und endlich konnte er seinen grenzlosen Schmerzen Luft machen und sie laut herausbrüllen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wann er aufhören würde, er wusste nur Eines: Dieses Leid, was er gerade erfuhr, war wesentlich schlimmer als die harmlosen Späße, die er und seine Freunde damals mit Naruto getrieben hatten. Somit war er härter bestraft, als er es je verdient hätte!  
"So.", lächelte Naruto zufrieden. "Jetzt hast du einen Bruchteil des Schmerzes erfahren, den ihr mir damals verursacht habt. Vielleicht ist dein verkrüppeltes Gehirn nicht in der Lage, diesen Schmerz jemals zu verstehen, aber er war einfach... unermesslich!" Eine Träne stahl sich aus dem Auge des Blonden. Das letzte Wort sprach Naruto mit so viel Bitterkeit und Schwere aus, dass Akira es durch Mark und Bein ging.

"Und nun fahren wir fort...", murmelte Naruto, wieder vergnügt. "Yumiko! Heile die Hände und das Gesicht dieses Stück Drecks!"

"Verstanden!", rief diese, die zur Tür hereinschritt und nun strömte wieder das wohltuende Chakra in Akira, sein Gesicht und seine Hände bekamen wieder ihr altes Aussehen. Dann schickte Naruto die Heilerin wieder weg.

"Warum hast du nur diese Teile meines Körpers heilen lassen?", röchelte Akira schmerzerfüllt. "Warum hast nicht meinen ganzen Körper heilen lassen oder es ganz gelassen?"

Doch Naruto antwortete nicht, sondern bildete Fingerzeichen, dann drückte er Akira seine Hand auf den Brustkorb. Und als Uzumaki sie wegzog, prangte dort ein leuchtendes Siegel. "Dieses Siegel, mein Freund...", begann Naruto. "...verhindert, dass deine Brandverletzungen je heilen werden. Heiljutsus haben keine Wirkung, ebenso werden die Schmerzen immer gleich schrecklich sein und niemals besser werden. Zudem kann nur ich dieses Jutsu und nur ich weiß, wie es entfernt wird."

Entsetzt starrte Akira ihn an. "Das ist ein Witz, ne?"  
"Nein, das ist kein Witz.", sagte Naruto mit falscher Warmherzigkeit in der Stimme. "Sollte jemand Anderes deine Verbrennung sehen, stirbst du sofort. Und solltest du während dem Bestehen des Siegels sterben, so wird dein Geist für tausend Jahre in eine Zwischenwelt gesperrt, in der du jede Sekunde Qualen erleidest, die viel schrecklicher als die Hölle sind!" Das Grinsen von Naruto wurde breiter. "Du wirst das nicht ausprobieren wollen, glaube mir!"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEIIIEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN!", kreischte Akira und krümmte sich, zahllose Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

"Aber ich verspreche dir, dich von diesem Fluch zu befreien, solltest du meine Anweisungen erfüllen.", sagte Naruto sanft.

"U-und was sind das für Bed-bedingungen?", wimmerte der Konoha-Nin, während Tränen und Nasenflüssigkeit an seinem Kinn herabtropfte.

Naruto lehnte sich an das Ohr des Anderen und flüsterte, zart wie ein Windhauch: "Du musst die Leute von Konoha für mich infiltrieren und als Spion arbeiten. Wenn alle Anderen aus Konoha tot sind, dann nehme ich das Siegel von dir, dann bin ich so barmherzig..."

"Nein...", murmelte Suwaki zitternd. "Das könnt Ihr nicht von mir verlangen!"  
"Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich kann und was nicht, du wertloses Stück Dreck!", grollte Naruto und ließ seinen spitzen Fingernagel über die verkohlte Haut kreisen, was Akira unvorstellbare Qualen bereitete. "Außerdem lasse ich dir doch die Wahl...", fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort. "Willst du in die Hölle gehen... oder alle deine Freunde opfern, um zumindest eine Chance zu haben, die Hölle zu vermeiden?"

"Ich...", murmelte Akira langsam. "...werde Ihr Spion sein, Naruto-sama. Ich tue alles, um die von Ihnen angekündigte Hölle zu vermeiden..." Er begann, zu zittern und zu schluchzen.

"Aber ich werde dich nun fünf Sekunden in diese Hölle schicken, um ganz sicherzugehen, dass du nicht in deiner Entscheidung ins Wanken gerätst..." Er legte Akira den Finger an die Stirn. Dieser erstarrte und für fünf Sekunden wirkten seine Augen wie tot. Dann erwachte er wieder und stieß bestialische Schreie aus, die den ganzen Raum erfüllten und vielleicht sogar draußen zu hören waren. "Und diese Schmerzen erträgst du 1000 Jahre, sollte ich nicht gegen Konoha siegen..."

"Nein!", kreischte Akira ausgeflippt. "Ich tue alles für Euch! Bitte! Lasst mich dies nie wieder ertragen!" Er fing hemmungslos an, zu schluchzten und zu zittern.

Ein Mann trat nun ein und legte Kleidung auf dem Boden ab. Sie sah genauso aus wie die von Akira, welche zerstört worden war. Sogar ein Konoha-Stirnband war dort. "Hier, Uzumaki-sama. Die Kleidung, wie Ihr sie verlangt habt."  
"Sehr gut.", murmelte Naruto lächelnd. "Entferne dich nun, Schneider."

Der Schneider verbeugte sich und ging von dannen.

"Leg das an!", sagte Naruto barsch. "Du wirst wieder zurück zu deinen alten Verbündeten kehren. Unter der Kleidung werden deine Verbrennungen nicht zu sehen sein, sie zu verbergen liegt an dir. Diese Rolle enthält ein Gen-Jutsu, das sie vor Byakugan verbirgt. Lerne es sorgfältig oder du wirst getötet."

Akira öffnete die Rolle und ein Stromschlag durchschoss seinen Körper, der umso schlimmer wurde durch die Verbrennungen. Aber das Jutsu war dieses Mal wirklich auf die Rolle geschrieben. Sorgfältig verstaute Akira sie in seiner Tasche. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und doch durfte er sich das nicht anmerken lassen.

"So lange wartete ich auf diesen Tag...", murmelte Naruto glückselig. "Eigentlich wollte ich auch deine Freunde bestrafen, aber die haben ja nicht einmal die Vernichtung Konohas überlebt..."  
Akira spürte Hass aufsteigen. Dieses elende Stück Dreck! Er wollte es töten!  
"Du siehst mordlüstern aus...", murmelte Naruto entspannt. "Vergiss es, du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Außerdem, wenn ich tot bin, kann nichts und niemand dich vor der Verdammnis bewahren..."

"Es... es tut mir Leid!", schluchzte Akira geschockt. Er musste sich am Riemen reißen oder es erging ihm schrecklich.

"Du wirst sagen, dass deine Teamkameraden von einem Kuchiose-Geist des Raikage getötet wurden und du dich gerade so retten konntest.", sagte Naruto schleppend. "Du verlässt die Insel, wie du sie betreten hast, durch ein Boot. Dann liegt es an dir, wieder zurück zu deinen Leuten zu gelangen. Solltest du auf dem Weg irgendwie auffliegen oder mit meinen Leuten gesehen werden, so ist das dein Problem. Trotzdem wünsche ich dir beim Verraten deiner eigenen Leute viel Glück, du wirst es nämlich brauchen!" Naruto lachte vollkommen verrückt, als zwei muskulöse Männer hereinkamen und Akira mitnahmen.

Als sie draußen waren, jubelte Naruto. Er lachte voller Glück. Das war wie geschmiert verlaufen... Er hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Naruto hatte sich auf eine unvergleichliche Art an seinem Peiniger von früher gerächt und außerdem den perfektesten Spion in die Konoha-Gruppe eingeschleust, der möglich war. Ein Uzu-Nin hätte das nie so gut erledigen können, da er einfach nicht genug Informationen hatte und sehr wahrscheinlich auffliegen würde. Aber wenn Akira sich geschickt anstellte, dann würde er sehr, sehr nützlich werden. Und wenn er starb, so war das schade, aber nicht zu ändern. Ihm die tausend Jahre Höllenpein zu ersparen, plante Naruto sowieso nicht, denn er wollte ihn töten, sobald er Konoha endgültig ausgelöscht hatte, doch Akira musste nicht alles wissen...

Unterdessen in der Unterwelt:

Ein Shinigami saß auf einem Stein und hielt einen verdorrten Apfel in der Hand. Dann nahm er einen Bissen und spuckte ihn gleich wieder aus. "Bäääh! Widerlich! Hoffentlich werde ich bald wieder in die Menschenwelt gerufen, dort gibt es bessere Äpfel und seit dem Erscheinen von Naruto wird sie dieser Welt hier immer ähnlicher..." Er ließ sein bösartiges Lachen ertönen, doch dann hörte er Stimmen.

"Heute ist er, der große Tag!" Eine große, schattenhafte Gestalt schritt den Weg entlang. Sie wirkte wie ein übergrößer Shinigami, hatte rote Augen und unsagbar gewaltige Muskeln. Ein wahrlich abscheulicher Dämon.

"Wenn das mal nicht der alte Jashin ist...", murmelte Ryuk grinsend.

"Ja!", lachte Jashins Begleiter, ein kleiner, schwarzer Dämon, irre, beide bemerkte den Shinigami nicht. "Heute werden wir wieder in Konkurrenz zu Imaks Treiben in der Menschenwelt treten!"  
"Ja, denn der neue Wirtskörper für meinen getreuen Diener ist nach sechs Jahren endlich fertig." Nun gingen sie in Richtung des gewaltigen Höllenpalastes, in dem Jashin residierte. Als die Beiden hineingingen, schlich Ryuk hinterher. Was hatte dieser mächtige Typ ausgefressen?

"Wird Zeit, wieder einzuschreiten...", lachte Jashin, er und der kleine Dämon standen nun bei einem Sarg. Der böse Gott persönlich hob den Deckel ab. Und als Ryuk das Wesen, das darin lag, sah, blieb selbst ihm für einen Moment die Luft weg. Es war ein abscheuliches Monster, hatte in seinem offenen Mund hunderte oder gar tausende messerscharfer Zähne, lange Haare, die ihm etwas Barbarisches verliehen, sowie schreckliche Fledermausflügel. Zudem wuchen ihm überall aus dem Körper Knochen, die zu Stacheln zuliefen. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Jashin da erschaffen?

"Hey, du Scheißer!", fauchte das Wesen wütend. "Was hat das so lange gedauert?"

"SEI NICHT SO UNDANKBAR, DU ELENDER EX-MENSCH!", brüllte Jashin wütend. "Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt ein zweites Leben ermöglicht habe, weil du mir so gute Dienste geleistet hast, Hidan!"  
"Blablabla!", knurrte Angesprochener und verschränkte die verformten Hände. "Dann zähl mal die Extras auf, die du mir in diesen Körper einkonstruiert hast!"

"Du bist doch nur so unverschämt, weil du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr vernichten werde, nachdem ich so viel Aufwand in deinen neuen Körper gesteckt habe...", knurrte Jashin. "Was ich übrigens jetzt schon bereue!"  
"Du bist ziemlich klug, Großer!", lachte Hidan. "Ach, Schwamm drüber, wir sind doch Kumpels! Außerdem muss ich Imaks Ekatah Konkurrenz bieten, den ich übrigens selbst miterschaffen habe!"

"Jedenfalls, die neuen Kräfte, die du nun hast...", murmelte Jashin. "Eigentlich nichts Besonderes: Deine Unsterblichkeit, diesmal unentfernbar, die Fähigkeit zu fliegen und durch die Gene eines toten Kaguya kannst du Knochen verformen. Dann kannst du noch in der Erde verschwinden und spionieren wie dein toter Freund Zetsu und du beherrschst die Holzjutsus des ersten Hokage durch Gene von diesem..."

"WAAAAAS, DAS IST ALLES?", brüllte Hidan wütend. "Aber nur mit diesen Kräften werde ich Probleme haben, im Alleingang Ekatah, Naruto, die noch lebenden Kage mitsamt ihren Mitstreitern und Madara mit seinem Anhang abzumurksen! Einfach hingehen und sie killen wird nicht klappen!"  
"DU SOLLST JA AUCH STRATEGISCH HANDELN, DU TROTTEL!", brüllte Jashin rasend. "Gehe am Besten zuerst zu Naruto und biete ihm eine Zusammenarbeit an. Denn der Krieg zwischen Narutos und Ekatahs Verbündeten steht kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

"Ja, das ist in der Tat kein schlechter Plan...", murmelte Hidan nachdenklich. "Auch wenn du alter Geizkragen mir ruhig mehr Kräfte hättest geben können!"  
"Dann hätte die Herstellung aber noch länger gedauert und die Wahrscheinlichkeit der vorzeitigen Zerstörung des Körpers stark gestiegen!", polterte Jashin.

"Dann wäre ich eben gestorben und müsste mich jetzt nicht darüber ärgern!", zeterte Hidan. "Aber egal, die Kräfte sind ganz nett und werden noch sehr, sehr hilfreich sein." Dann fuhr er mit weinerlicher Stimme fort: "Auch, wenn mir Sharin-, Byaku- und Rinnegan auch sehr gefallen hätten!"  
"NUN MÄSSIGE DICH, ICH BIN AUCH NICHT ALLMÄCHTIG!", brüllte Jashin. Doch dann flüsterte er einen Zauberspruch und öffnete ein Tor zur Menschenwelt, das nur eine Menschenseele durchschreiten konnte, selbst wenn sie einen übermenschlichen Körper hatte. "Durch dieses Tor bist du direkt unter der Hauptinsel von Uzu no kuni. Also mach was draus, mein mächtigster Diener!"  
"Ich werd' dran denken!", lachte Hidan und sprang durch das Tor.

Ryuk unterdessen verdünnisierte sich lachend. Wenn Jashin ihn fand, würde er ihn garantiert umbringen, doch selbst das verdarb dem Shinigami seine gute Laune nicht. Dieses Spektakel musste er sich ansehen, koste es, was es wolle!

In Uzushiogakure gingen die Leute ihrem gewöhnlichen Tagwerk nach. Die Arbeiter erhielten mit ihrer Wirtschaft den Staat am Leben und die Ninja trainierten. Es war eine aufgeregte Stimmung, denn alle wussten, dass der Krieg nun nicht mehr fern war und jeder alles geben musste, wenn sie ihre Existenz aufrecht erhalten wollten. Die Meisten hatten sich unter Naruto dessen abgrundtiefen Hass auf den Rest der Welt ebenfalls angeeignet.

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine seltsame Kreatur aus dem Boden auf. Diese ließ den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. "Yeah, er hat sich wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und was aus seinem Sieg gegen Akatsuki gemacht..."

Dann registrierten die Uzushiogakure-Bürger den Fremden und wichen angsterfüllt vor dessen Erscheinung zurück.  
"EINDRINGLING!", brüllte ein Mann. "Ein Monster!", kreischte eine Frau. Panisch ergriffen sie die Flucht, denn die meisten waren nur normale Menschen, die sich Naruto angeschlossen hatten, weil sie auf eine friedliche Zukunft unter ihm hofften.

Hidan kicherte belustigt über die weglaufenden Bewohner. Wenn er wollte, hätte er sie alle in wenigen Sekunden abgeschlachtet, doch er war in diplomatischer Absicht hier.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Zwanzig Uzu-Nin stellten sich um die Bestie und bildeten Fingerzeichen. Vier Feuerbälle, vier Wasserstrahlen, vier Blitze, vier Erdbrocken und vier Lutverdichtungen schossen auf Hidan zu. Diese Elite war zur Not eingerichtet worden für die innere Verteidigung des Dorfes.

"Nicht übel, doch nicht gut genug!", lächelte Hidan und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Holzschutzwall, der ihn komplett umgab. Die Attacken prallten einfach daran ab wie Fäuste an einer Steinwand. Dann bildeten sich Löcher in dem Holzwall und murmelgroße Kugeln ganz aus Knochen schossen, Gewehrkugeln gleich, mit Hochgeschwindigkeit heraus. Im nächsten Moment riss jede Kugel einen der Verteidiger um. Auch hier hätte Hidan seine Gegner töten können, doch er hatte seinen Angriff nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit abgefeuert und bewusst nicht auf lebensbedrohliche Stellen gezielt. Die Bemerkung: "War das schon alles?", rutschte ihm trotzdem heraus.

Plötzlich schossen von allen Seiten insgesamt fünf Rasenshuriken auf den Wall zu. Als sie auftrafen, schaffte Hidan es gerade noch, seinen Schutzwall zu verdicken, was diesen zwar nicht vor der Zerstörung bewahrte, die Angriffe jedoch so weit neutralisierte, dass sie Hidans Körper nicht beschädigten. Ja, er war zwar unsterblich, doch sein Körper konnte trotzdem beschädigt werden und ohne Kakuzu konnte das kritisch werden, denn er wusste nicht, wann er das nächste Mal in die Unterwelt zurückehrte und ob er das überhaupt konnte. Er war nicht vollkommen unbesiegbar und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Plötzlich schoss etwas, das einem purpurnen Blitz glich, auf ihn zu und schleuderte den Jashinisten weg. Dieser konnte sich dedoch mit Wurzeln, die er in den Boden wachsen ließ, ausbremsen.

"Wer bist du?", knurrte Naruto wütend und mit Unglauben, der nun zum Stehen kam. "Bist du einer von unseren Feinden? Und wie um alles in der Welt hast du die Barriere überwunden?"

"Tja...", grinste Hidan. "Beruhig dich, Buddy, ich bin nicht hier, um gegen dich zu kämpfen... Du kennst mich, ich starb vor sechs Jahren und lebe nun wieder, weil mein Gott einen neuen, noch mächtigeren Körper geschaffen hat!"

Naruto starrte nun noch ungläubiger auf die Gestalt. "H-Hidan?", murmelte er fassungslos.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich!", hallte Nagatos Stimme von oben herunter.

"Dachte, ihr könntet Hilfe bei diesen Schwanzlutschern gebrauchen...", grinste der Dämon lächelnd und leckte sich über die schrecklichen Zähne.

Fieberhaft überlegte Naruto. Sollte er diesem Typen trauen? Woher sollte er wissen, dass Hidan ihm treu bleiben würde? Er war schockiert und gleichzeitig überrascht über die Kräfte des Jashinisten. Sollte er diesen vernichten oder ihm eine Chance geben? Sollte er entkommen, dann würde er garantiert gegen Naruto arbeiten und das konnte hässlich werden. Im Falle eines Verrats würde er ihn allerdings im ungünstigsten Moment erwischen... "Na gut.", murmelte Naruto schließlich. "Ich werde dir eine Chance geben, Hidan. Aber versuche bloß nicht, mich zu hintergehen... Außerdem möchte ich wissen, was für Fähigkeiten du alles hast..."  
"Das ist doch leicht...", lachte Hidan und erzeugte Holz in seiner Rechten und Knochen in seiner Linken. Gleichzeitig hob er mit seinen Flügeln vom Boden ab, dann schwebte er wieder zu Boden und verschwand darin.  
"Willst bestimmt Ekatah vernichten, der sich mit den Ninja-Mächten verbündet hat...", grinste Naruto. "Bist ja der Diener des Erzfeindes deines Gottes..."

Dies wiederum überraschte Hidan. "Wie hast du...?", brachte er heraus.

"Mit Hilfe unseres Sehers natürlich...", grinste Naruto. "Jedenfalls werde ich ein Auge auf dich haben, während du bei uns bist..."  
"Von mir aus.", erwiederte Hidan und setzte eine schaurige Miene auf. "Hoffentlich beginnt es bald, ich will diese Kräfte auch mal richtig ausprobieren. Das wird eine Premiere..."  
"Nur Geduld...", sagte Naruto. "Wir müssen perfekt vorbereitet sein. Unsere Gegner sind dieses Mal nämlich alle noch existierenden Großmächte. Das wird nicht so ein Kaffekränzchen wie mit Konoha, Akatsuki oder Kumo-Gakure!"

Wieder versammelten sich die Konoha-Nin um Danzou und Itachi. Viele sahen erschöpft aus, doch dies würde am morgigen Tag anders sein, da sie die Nacht durchschlafen konnten. Inzwischen waren die meisten herumstreunenden Kuchiose-Geister vernichtet, das ehemalige Kumo-Gebiet soweit unter Kontrolle Konohas. Hier in der näheren Umgebung versammelten sich auch die Armeen, während ein anderer Teil von Westen aus Ekatahs Gebiet angriff. Vom Osten würden die Kiris mit Schiffen angreifen.

"Wir können nun endgültig vom vierten Ninja-Weltkrieg sprechen...", murmelte Danzou düster. "Und niemand wird sagen können, wie er ausgehen wird..."

"Ja, das ist eine unerträgliche Tatsache, doch wir müssen sie aktzeptieren.", sagte Itachi, wobei nicht die geringste Emotion herauszuhören war.

Sasuke und die anderen Feuerreich-Diplomaten waren um sie herum versammelt, auch einige der anderen Ninja waren zurückgekehrt.

Akira Suwaki war ebenfalls zurückgekehrt, er hatte es geschafft, ohne dass die Konohas bemerkten, dass er unheilbare Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper hatte oder dass er nun für Uzu arbeitete, wenn auch gezwungenermaßen. Er hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie allein ihn umbrächten. Akira musste jede Sekunde dagegen ankämpfen, wie wahnsinnig loszubrüllen und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was um alles in der Welt er verbrochen hatte, um so eine grausame Behandlung zu verdienen. Und innerlich heulte er dauerhaft.

"Hey, Kumpel, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sein Nebenmann. "Akira, du siehst gar nicht gut aus!"  
"Was?", rief dieser gespielt lachend. "Aber mir geht es doch super!", log er. "Wirklich, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!"

"Hoffentlich.", sagte der Andere wohlwollend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, was Akira rasende Schmerzen bereitete. "Denn wir wollen morgen kämpfen und hoffen, es zu überleben!"  
Es war ein innerer Konflikt. Sollte er wirklich sein Leben opfern, um seine Freunde zu retten? Doch dann käme er in die Hölle zurück, die Naruto ihm gezeigt hatte und das wollte er nie wieder erleben! Nein, dann opferte er lieber alle, die ihm wichtig waren und die ihm vertrauten! Denn deren Leid würde er nicht spüren, Seines aber schon! Und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen ertragen! Die Schmerzen waren ja jetzt schon absolut unerträglich!

Die Barriere hatte inzwischen gewaltige Risse, die sich zu großen Teilen von einem Ende zum Anderen durchzogen. Dann geschah alles ganz plötzlich: Mit einem unglaublich lauten Krachen gab sie ihren Geist auf. Die Barriere, die sechs Jahre lang das Reich der Strudel vor feindlichen Angriffen beschützt hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Die Stücke regneten vom Himmen, verschwanden aber, bevor sie den Boden berührten.

Gleichzeitig erschienen überall an den Küsten des Festlandes neue Barrieren, eine zusätzliche Sicherheit, die Pain für den Tag der Barrierezerstörung eingebaut hatte. Diese waren allerdings nicht vollkommen unzerstörbar und eine gut durchorganisierte Ninja-Armee wäre problemlos in der Lage sie in wenigen Stunden zu zerstören. So allerdings hatten alle Uzu-Nin genügend Zeit, das Festland zu erreichen, dort Stellungen zu errichten und den Feind dort zu bekämpfen.

Und die Ersten waren schon im Aufbruch in diesen gewaltigen Krieg...

Nagato saß immer noch auf seinem Thron. Die Barriere war nun zerstört, das brachte aber nicht nur Nachteile: So konnte er seine anderen Rinnegan-Techniken endlich wieder einsetzen. Waren nur noch die restlichen Körper wieder zu holen...

"Hallo, Pain...", sagte eine schleppende Stimme.

Dieser horchte auf. Das war doch Orochimarus Stimme... Somit war der Redner Kabutorochimaru. "Was machst du hier?", murmelte Nagato fassungslos. "Solltest du dich nicht auch auf den Weg machen?"

"Das werde ich.", lächelte Kabutorochimaru. "Aber erst, wenn ich mir hole, worauf ich schon seit sechs Jahren warte..." Ein gieriger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. "DAS RINNEGAN!"  
"Du Bastard...", knurrte Nagato. "Das hast du schon seit Ewigkeiten geplant, nicht wahr, Yakushi?"

"Ja, seit ich den Seher absorbiert habe... vor dem Kuchiose-Krieg!"

"WAS?", donnerte Nagato entsetzt. Und der Seher war ein unglaublich wichtiger Faktor bei der Schlachtenplanung gewesen! Wenn der wegfiel, konnte es übel enden! Er musste Naruto warnen und das ganz schnell!  
"Du kommst hier nicht mehr weg, Pain.", sagte Kabutorochimaru lachend. "Und ich kann dich beruhigen: Während dem Verlauf des Krieges werde ich noch mit Naruto zusammenarbeiten, einfach weil so die Schlacht ausgeglichener ist um am Ende die Zahl der Überlebenden minimiert ist... Erst dann töte ich Naruto!"

"Du... du... MIESES SCHWEIN!", brachte Nagato nur heraus. "Aber ich werde dich nicht gewähren lassen!" Mit aller Kraft hob er seine Hand zu einem Shinra-Tensei, auch wenn das diesen Körper töten konnte.

Kabuto schien dies auch zu merken, denn auch Einmal schien er es furchtbar eilig zu haben. Blitzschnell wurde er zur Schlange und schoss auf Nagato zu, dann verschluckte er dessen Körper und wurde wieder er selbst.

Mit nur einem einzigen Unterschied. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr die des Sannin Orochimaru. Sie waren die Rinnegan des Rikudo Sennin!

Und dieser neue Kämpfer verließ nun lachend Nagatos Zuhause, wo die Statue der Bijuu immer noch ruhte. Die würde er an sich nehmen, wenn er Naruto getötet hatte...

Tief im Inneren von Kabutos Körper, wo in vielen Schlangen die Gesichter der Absorbierten eingebettet waren, also das erste Gesicht, der Nutzer der Drachenhaut, der alte Seher, ein Kumo-Nin und nun auch Nagato.

Doch plötzlich riss Nagato die Augen auf und sah diesen Ort. Die Schlangen hielten ihn fest, er war völlig bewegungslos. Aber aus irgendeinem unfassbaren Grund hatte er überlebt. Lag es an der Macht seines Rinnegans, dass Kabuto sein Jutsu nicht perfekt hatte umsetzen können? Oder einfach an seiner eigenen Willenskraft? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er noch lebte und... Bei Rikudo, er würde sich aus diesem grässlichen Gefängis befreien, Kabuto töten und zu Uzu no kuni zurückkehren. Leider würde dies nun ziemlich schwierig werden, schließlich konnte er sich gegenwärtig gar nicht bewegen, denn Nagato war vollkommen erschöpft. Er musste Kräfte sammeln. Und während dieser Zeit war er zum Nichtstun verdammt und Kabuto draußen hatte leider freie Bahn. Aber da er eh vorerst noch für Naruto kämpfte, hoffte Nagato auf das Beste...


	32. Der Krieg beginnt erneut

Langsam, aber bedächtig bewegten sich die gigantischen Armeen vorwärts. Viele tausend Ninja marschierten Seite an Seite durch die Wälder in Richtung Meer.

Die Armeen von Suna und Iwa waren aufeinander getroffen und marschierten nun nebeneinander. Angeführt wurden sie von Kankuro, dem Kazekagen, seiner Schwester Temari, seinem Sensei Baki, dem Tsuchikagen Oonoki, dessen Enkelin Kurotsuchi und einem großen Mann namens Akatsuchi. Die Stimmung war angespannt, jederzeit konnte ein Streit entbrennen. Doch die meisten Ninja wussten, dass ein solches Szenario ihren Untergang besiegeln würde.

"Lasst uns alles geben...", murmelte Kankuro im verzweifelten Versuch, Mut zu machen. "...und dies gemeinsam durchstehen!"  
"Pah!", schnaubte Oonoki verächtlich. Diesen Jüngling konnte ER als Kagen nicht akzeptieren, auch wenn der Sohn des Yondaime Kazekage war. Das war doch Wahnsinn, das Dorf in die Hände eines Typen zu legen, der kaum über zwanzig war und dem die ganze Erfahrung und so weiter fehlte. Außerdem misstraute Tsuchikage seinen Bündnispartnern. Schon Kumo hatte sich als sehr unzuverlässig erwiesen und war an seiner Ignoranz gescheitert. "Wir kümmern uns um unsere Gegner, ihr euch um Eure!"  
"Hey!", brauste Temari auf. "Pass auf, was du sagst, du alter..."  
"Das reicht!", sagte Kankuro eisig. "Wenn wir unsere Wut gegeneinander richten, werden sie uns in der Luft zerreißen! Also nimm dich zusammen, verstanden?"

"Es... tut mir Leid.", murmelte Temari kleinlaut.

"Chidori!", schrie Sasuke und seine Technik prallte an die Barriere am Strand, welche Risse bekam.

"Was, mehr hast du nicht drauf?", spottete Kiba. "GATSUGA!" Zusammen mit seinem Hund brach der Inuzuka einfach hindurch und riss an weiten Stellen den Schild auf.

Lee hingegen bearbeitete sie mit Händen und Füßen. "Das ist doch lachhaft!", spottete er. "Diese Trottel wollen Zeit schinden, aber das wird nicht funktionieren!"

Die Konoha-Nin gaben ihr Bestes, die Barriere zu zerstören, damit die bald erscheinde Armee freie Bahn hatte. Dabei dosierten sie ihre Kräfte sorgfältig, um ja nicht zu erschöpft zu sein, wenn das Gemetzel wirklich begann...

Auch Itachi und Danzou legten mit ihren machtvollen Feuer- bzw. Windjutsus Hand an.

"Das läuft bisher recht akzeptabel...", murmelte Danzou zufrieden. Dann fachte er mit einem Wind-Jutsu einen ohnehin schon unsagbar gewaltigen Feuerball Itachis an. Dieser breitete daraufhin seine gewaltige Macht auf große Teile der Barriere aus, mindestens zehn Kilometer von ihr wurden vernichtet.

Unglaublich, schoss es Akira durch den Kopf, welcher das Spektakel aus der Ferne beobachtete. Hokage-samas Kräfte waren unglaublich! Der war unschlagbar!

"Hey, Akira...", whisperte es in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme war in seinem Kopf. "Du solltest sie lieber nicht zu sehr bewundern, denn ihr Sieg schließt deine Rettung aus..."

"Was?", murmelte Akira. "Naruto... Was machst du in meinem Kopf?"  
"Wir beide kommunizieren telepathisch...", erwiederte Naruto spöttisch. "Und ich möchte, dass du etwas Wichtiges erledigst, was unseren Sieg noch beschleunigen dürfte..."

"Was?" Akiras Herz schlug schneller. Was meinte der Uzumaki damit? Wie sollte er ihm dienen? Wie könnte er seine Verbündeten verraten? Doch die Verbrennungen brannten und waren doch nur ein Vorgeschmack. Eines war sicher: Wenn Naruto ihn von dem Siegel befreit hatte, würde er sofort Selbstmord begehen. Dann wäre für alle Zeit verhindert, dass er Qualen ertragen müsste. Und das war das Wichtigste für ihn... "Was soll ich tun, um euch zu dienen, Meister?", flüsterte Akira emotionslos. Innerlich war er schon längst tot.

"Gehe von deinem aktuellen Standort dreihunderteinundsechzig Schritte nach Norden.", wies Naruto ihn an. Dort wirst du in der Erde vergraben eine Kiste mit Feuerwerkskörpern finden. Zünde sie alle und verschleiere, dass du es tust..."  
Akira schluckte. Doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, wenn er der Hölle entkommen wollte. Schnell begab sich Akira auf den Weg und zählte jeden Schritt peinlichst genau. Kein Fehler durfte ihm unterlaufen oder er wäre ein toter Mann, was für ihn noch schrecklicher wäre als für jeden Anderen.

"Hey, Akira!", rief eine Stimme. "Wo willst du denn hin?" Dies war einer der Konoha-Nin. Sollte er ihn töten? Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Außerdem würde er in diesem Zustand kaum eine Chance haben.

"Ich habe überall im Wald Fallen aufgestellt und möchte sie nochmal überprüfen, ob mit ihnen auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist...", log der Suwaki mit einem falschen Lächeln.

"Ach so.", sagte sein ahnungloser Kamerad. "Na gut, aber komm bald wieder zurück. Wenn du desertierst, werden die Anderen es dir übel nehmen..."  
"Schon okay.", murmelte Akira und ging weiter. Dieser treudoofe Narr war ihm tatsächlich auf den Leim gegangen. Ja, er würde am Ende das Siegel entfernt bekommen! Daran glaubte er ganz fest!

"Dreihunderteinundsechzig.", flüsterte er schließlich und war an der von Naruto beschriebenen Stelle angekommen. Er sah sich um, ob der andere Typ ihm gefolgt war. Täte er es, wäre Akira ziemlich im Arsch.

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand hier war, begann Akira zu graben, was bei seinen Verbrennungen eine unvorstellbare Pein war. Mit seinen Händen schob er den Dreck beiseite und förderte schließlich eine große Holzkiste zutage. Als er die öffnete, waren darin mehrere Feuerwerkskörper.

"Sehr gut.", flüsterte Narutos Stimme in seinem Inneren. "Und nun zünde sie alle, mein ergebener Diener!"  
Was maßte sich diese Missgeburt überhaupt an? Er war doch nicht das Spielzeug dieses Bastards!  
"Mich innerlich zu beleidigen und zu verfluchen wird dich auch nicht vor der Hölle retten, mein Freund.", sagte die Stimme freundlich. "Nur, wenn du genau tust, was ich dir befehle, kannst du ihr entkommen. Du hast keine andere Wahl, als mir zu vertrauen!"  
"Also gut.", murmete Akira und stellte die Raketen auf, indem er sie in den Boden steckte. "Was passiert, wenn ich diese Raketen zünde?"

"Das erfährst du früh genug! Jetzt tu es!", knurrte die Stimme von Naruto. "Tu es, oder ich werde ein Fingerzeichen einsetzen, das dich sofort tötet!" Dieser Ton war schon eine Spur ungeduldiger.

"Gokakyo no Jutsu!", schrie Akira und spie einen Feuerball. Dieser teilte sich daraufhin in mehrere Teile, die jede die Zündschnur eines der Feuerwerksraketen entzündete. Als diese heruntergebrannt war, schossen die Raketen hoch in die Luft.

Als sie weit oben waren, explodierten sie hoch oben mit Krachen. Als Akira nach oben sah, bemerkte er mit Entsetzen, dass sie alle sich in gewaltige Meteoriten verwandelt hatten...

"Was ist das?", rief einer der marschierenden Ninja und zeigte nach oben.

"Was meinst...?", erwiederte Kankuro verwirrt, doch dann blickte er hoch und brach ab angesichts der gewaltigen Meteoriten, die geradewegs mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuschossen.  
Bevor er reagieren konnte, krachte der Erste voll in ihre Armee. Mehrere Hundert ihrer Soldaten waren in diesem einen Moment ausgelöscht worden.

"VERTEILT EUCH!", brüllte der Kazekage, als auch schon der Nächste heranrauschte. Dem zweihundert Meter großen Brocken konnten die Ninjutsus der einzelnen Ninja nichts anhaben.  
KRACH! Der Meteor krache ebenfalls ein, dieses Mal in die Armee von Oonoki. Auch hier starben unzählige Soldaten.

Eine wilde Panik brach aus. Sie rannten durcheinander und drohten, sich immer weiter zu zerstreuen. Auch die anderen Meteore schossen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu.

"SO NICHT!", brüllte Oonoki erbost. "IHR KÄMPFT GEGEN EINEN KAGE EINER GROSSMACHT! ERDVERSTECK! JUTSU DER NADELFELSEN!" Daraufhin schoss ein gewaltiger Stachel aus Stein aus dem Boden und spießte den dritten Meteor einfach auf wie eine Nadel ihr Kissen. Dann bildete er weitere Fingerzeichen und Stacheln schossen nun aus dem Meteoriten, dass er mehr an einen Igel erinnerte. Ein weiteres Fingerzeichen später schoss der Stein los und prallte gegen einen weiteren Meteoriten und riss ihn mit. Die Steine flogen in Richtung Uzu no kuni. "Und nun wird dieses Teufelswerk zurück zum Absender geschickt...", knurrte der uralte Tsuchikage.

Doch da kamen die Nächsten. Auch diese erwischten zahllose Kämpfer. Zwar waren die Soldaten nun gewarnt und rannten, so schnell sie konnten, weg vom vorraussichtlichen Aufschlagsort, was denen, die günstig standen, auch das Leben rettete, doch für viele kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

"Zustandsbericht!", forderte Kankuro mit ständigem Blick auf die verbleibenden sechs Meteore.

"Wir haben fast die Hälfte unserer Mannen verloren!", rief Temari. "Diese Bastarde haben uns eiskalt erwischt!"

Da kamen auch schon Weitere. Drei der sechs Meteore schossen auf sie zu.

"SO LEICHT LASSEN WIR UNS DAS NICHT GEFALLEN!", donnerte Kankuro. "VERWENDET ALLE AUF EINMAL DAS JUTSU DES TOSENDEN STURMES! JETZT!"

Synchron bildeten die Suna-Nin Fingerzeichen und erzeugten alle zusammen Wind-Jutsus, die auf einen Meteoriten prallten. Große Risse bildeten sich in diesem, dann erzeugte Temari eine Böe hochkonzentrierten Windes, der voll in den Brocken krachte und ihn endgültig zerstrümmerte. Die Iwa-Nin unterdessen bildeten ein alle ein Jutsu, dass einen Weiteren zu Staub verwandelte.

Kankuro bildete ein Fingerzeichen und beschwor tausend Puppen auf Einmal. Diese schossen in die Luft und lenkten Meteoriten Nummer drei ab, sodass er einige Kilometer entfernt einschlug und somit keinen Schaden an der Armee verursachte. "Bleiben noch drei übrig...", murmelte der junge Kage.

"Unglaublich...", murmelte Temari. "Deine Puppen-Jutsus... Du hast..."  
"Ja!", knurrte Kankuro. "Ich habe Sasori übertroffen!"

Zwei weitere Steine waren kurz vor dem Aufprall. Erneut bildeten die Ninja Fingerzeichen und die Brocken explodierten ebenfalls.

"YEAH!", brüllte einer der Suna-Nin. "Diese Steinchen können uns nichts mehr anhaben, jetzt wo wir sie durchschaut haben!"  
"Lob' lieber den Tag nicht vor dem Abend...", murmelte Kankuro besorgt, mit Blick auf den letzten, mit Abstand größten Meteoriten da oben. "Also gut, legen wir all unsere Kräfte gegen diesen Stein!"

Windstürme der Sunas, Brocken, von den Iwas geschleudert, und die gewaltigen Puppen-Horden Kankuros prallten auf den Meteoriten, welcher durchaus verlangsamt wurde.

"SEHR GUT!", grollte Tsuchikage und bildete eine lange und komplizierte Abfolge von Fingerzeichen. "Ihr habt mir genügend Zeit für dieses Jutsu verschafft!" Dann schoss eine gewaltige Hand aus Stein aus dem Boden. Sie war so gewaltig, dass sie sogar den vierhundert Meter großen Metoriten umklammeren konnte. Man sah Oonoki zwar an, dass dieses Jutsu ihn anstrengte, doch der Kage gab nicht klein bei. "Ich bin Oonoki, der Sandaime Tsuchikage...", murmelte er. "UND WER SICH MIT MIR ANLEGT, WIRD... ZER... QUEEEEEETSCHT!" Mit diesen Worten leitete er sein ganzes Chakra in die Steinhand, die ihren Druck verstärkte. Der Meteor bekam unglaublich viele Risse, dann zerfiel er. Auch die Hand verwandelte sich in Staub und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie einst hiergewesen war. Oonoki atmete schwer. "Ich... habe... gesiegt..."

"SEHT!", brüllte ein Ninja entsetzt. "KYUUUUUBIIII!"

"Unmöglich...", rief Oonoki entsetzt. Oben war ein neunschwänziger Fuchs, der aus reinem Chakra bestand. Dieser sauste nun auf den Tsuchikage zu, noch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurden er und alle, die näher als hundert Meter bei ihm standen, in einer Explosion, die denen der Bijuu-Chakrastrahlen nicht unähnlich waren, einfach zerfetzt.

"Nein...", murmelte Kankuro entsetzt. "Das kann nicht sein... OONOKIIIIIIII!"

Versteinert starrten die Überlebenden auf das Schlachtfeld. Ihre Armee war zu gut 60 Prozent vernichtet worden, bevor die Schlacht überhaupt begonnen hatte!

"So, und nun bin ich an der Reihe...", murmelte eine hämische Stimme neben Kankuro. Als dieser sich umwandte, sah er jemanden kopfüber an einem Ast hängen, die Füße mit Chakrakontrolle angesogen. Dieser Jemand flüsterte nun: "Nicht wahr... Bruder?"

"Gaara...", murmelte Kankuro schockiert. Dann trat eine eiskalte Wut in sein Gesicht. "Wir werden euch alle auslöschen! IHR WERDET SEHEN!"

"Ja...", murmelte der Rothaarige, dann weiteten sich seine Augen im Wahn. "Das werden wir..." Hinter ihm blitzten die dutzenden Augenpaare kampfbereiter Uzu-Nin auf.

"Und, wie ist die Operation 'Meteoritenhagel' gelaufen?", fragte eine interessierte Yugito. Sie, Uzumaki Senior und Junior, sowie Bee marschierten mit Chakrakontrolle über das Wasser in Richtung Osten.

"Geht so.", murmelte Naruto kalt. "Der Kazekage hat überlebt, ebenso ein großer Teil der Truppen, was nicht so günstig ist... "

"Aber du hast doch Kyuubi-Chakra in einen von denen getan!", rief Arashi. "Und das überlebt jemand?"  
"Ja, anscheinend haben sie die Meteoriten besser abgewehrt als gedacht.", erwiederte sein Vater. "Aber es wird ihnen nichts nützen, sie werden alle sterben!" Ein wahnsinniger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. "Denn nun nimmt sich Gaara ihrer an!"  
"Oh mann, diese Meteoriten darauf einzustellen, auf Suna- und Iwa-Nin zu krachen, war ein geschickter Schachzug...", murmelte Bee grinsend. "Und dann noch aus den Reihen ihrer eigenen Verbündeten, das ist episch, Naruto!"

"Wir müssen erst Kirigakures Flotte zermalmen, dann können wir uns beglückwünschen...", murmelte der Uzukage grinsend. "Was meint ihr, wieviele Schiffe die wohl haben? Hundert? Tausend? Zehntausend?" Mit jedem Wort wurde sein Grinsen breiter. "Ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass der Gegner nicht zu schwach ist. "Schließlich will ich diese Kraft auch mal richtig einsetzen..."  
"Du kommst noch zum Zuge...", murmelte Bee lachend. "Auch, wenn es mir nicht gefiele, wenn du nichts übrig ließest..."  
"Die werden gerecht geteilt...", grinste Naruto. "Ich, Yugito und Bee kriegen je 30 Prozent, Arashi darf die restlichen zehn vernichten!"  
"Das ist aber unfair!", protestierte Arashi. "Ich will auch 30 Prozent vernichten, wie ihr!"  
"Das wären dann aber 120 Prozent.", grinste Naruto. "Und es geht nicht über hundert!"

"Ist mir sowas von scheißegal, Tou-sama!", fauchte Arashi. "Ich will auch meine Freude!"  
"Na gut...", knurrte Naruto genervt. "Jeder kriegt 25 Prozent. Aber Knirps, beschwer dich bloß nicht, wenn du draufgehst!" Mit finsterem Blick starrte er seinen Sohn an.

Arashi schluckte. Hatte er den Mund zu voll genommen?

An der Küste des Feuerreichs stand die Konfrontation ebenfalls kurz bevor. Die vielen hundert Soldaten nahmen ihre Teufelspille, welche so modifiziert war, dass sie mehrere Tage hielt.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHA!", brüllte einer von ihnen hystherisch und schlug mit voller Macht gegen die Strandbarriere, die große Risse bekam. "Reißt dieses Ding EEEEIIIIIN!"

Mit Brüllen rammten die Feuerreichler ihre Fäuste in den Wall, überall entstanden Risse und das Ding zerfiel.

"YAAAAAAH!", kreischte der erste Soldat wahnsinnig. "JETZT WIRD EKATAH-SAMA UND IMAK-SAMA EHREEEE ERWIIIEESEEEEEEEN! WUHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!"

Unweit von diesem Geschehen standen die Krieger von Uzu no kuni. Gut hundert Ninja unter der Führung von Haku, Deidara, Tayuya, Sakon und dem Neuzugang Hidan. Sie alle waren auf einem großen, majestätischen Kahn in Richtung Festland.

"Ihre Chakren sind total verdorben...", murmelte Tayuya besorgt. "Schlimmer als das Juin es je könnte..."  
"Eines muss man Imak und seinen Leuten lassen...", grinste Hidan vorfreudig. "Kreativ sind sie..."

"Ob das so gut ist?", murmelte Haku verstimmt. "Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, enden wir als Fetzen..."  
"Pah!", knurrte Deidara. "Diese Verlierer werden alle weggesprengt, un!"  
"Halt die Fresse, du ordinärer Abschaum...", sagte Haku mit einem tödlichen Blick. "Da du kein Kekkeigenkai hast, bist du wertloser als ich!"  
"WAS HAST DU GESAAAGT?", schrie der Blonde voller Raserei. "ICH PUSTE DEINEN VERDAMMTEN SCHÄDEL WEEEEG!"

"Erstens heißt das 'verfickter Schädel'...", mischte Hidan sich ein. "Zweitens strapaziert ihr meine Geduld, was leicht mit eurem Tod enden könnte..."  
"Und drittens...", rief Tayuya wütend. "...sollten wir unseren Hass nicht gegeneinander richten, ihr Penner! Wir müssen ihn uns für die Feinde aufheben. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass Naruto-

sama wütend wird, weil wir wegen euch die Stellung nicht behaupten konnten!"

"Seht mal, die Küste ist da!", rief Hidan freudig. "Und überall sind schrägte Vögel! Und das wird der Jungfernkampf meiner Jashingegebenen Kräfte!"

"DA SIND SIEEEEE!", kreischte wieder der total verrückte Ekatah-Anhänger! "LOOOOS! TÖTEN WIR SIEEEE!"  
"YEEEEEEHAAAAAR!", brüllten sie Soldaten voller Freude.

Hidan hob mit seinen Flügeln ab und schoss mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die feindliche Armee zu, dann landete er mitten unter ihnen.

Brüllend griffen die Soldaten von allen Seiten an und ließen ihre Fäuste auf ihn niedersausen. Hidan wurde von allen Schlägen erwischt. KRACKS! Die Hände aller Soldaten waren gebrochen durch die unvorstellbare Härte von Hidans Knochen. Und das trotz ihrer schrecklichen Teufelspillen.

"Was, mehr bietet ihr nicht an?", grinste der Jashinist. "Dann sterbt! Kombination aus zwei Kekkeigenkai! Skelett-Baum!" Plötzlich wuchs ein gewaltiger Baum aus der Erde, der total aus Knochen bestand. Seine knöchernen Ranken, die in Fleischresten statt Blättern endeten, fesselten und zerquetschten alle Soldaten in unmittelbarer Nähe.

"AHHHH!", brüllte der verrückteste Soldat. "DAS LASS ICH MIR NICHT GEFAAALLEEEEN! SECHS TOOOOOOREEEEE!" Blitzschnell war er bei dem Baum und fällte ihn mit einem Faustschlag. Dann war er bei Hidan und schlug ihn voll weg. Dabei entging dem Jashinisten nicht, dass der Kämpfer zusammengenäht war wie Kakuzu. Die Knochen des Jashinisten wurden zwar nicht gebrochen, aber gefährlich angeknackst. "Wer... bist du?", ächzte er.

"ICH BIN NUR EIN ALTER, RESIGNIERTER MANN, DER NIEMALS WIEDER JUNG SEIN WIRD!", brüllte der Andere rasend. "MEIN NAME IST OTIAM IAG! ICH BIN EIN MONSTAAAAA! ICH WILL COOL SEIN, ABER ES GELIIIINGT MIIIR NIIIICHT!"

Kakuzu, dieser Trottel, schoss es Hidan durch den Kopf. Warum hatten sie damals Gai nicht wie den Rest Konoha-Nin von Zetsu verpeisen lassen? Aber nein, Herr Uralt-und-hässlich musste ihn ja unbedingt mitnehmen und zusammenflicken, um ihn als weiteren Zombie-Untergebenen von sich selbst weiterleben lassen! Dass Ekatah den Körper bei einem seiner Angriffe hatte mitgehen lassen, war natürlich nicht geplant gewesen, aber auch dessen Entführung war ein großer Fehler gewesen, wie nun klar war!

Otiam unterdessen atmete schwer. "Unglaublich, wie dieser Kampf einen schafft... Aber ich weiß was... OMMMMM!" Direkt vor Hidan meditierte er.

"Willst du mich verarschen?", fauchte der Jashinist ärgerlich.

"Nein...", erwiederte Otiam völlig cool und öffnete seine Augen. "Ich habe mich nur abgeregt und bin damit zum völligen Gegenteil meines alten Selbstes von früher geworden. Und das gibt mir sehr viel Reversed-Kraft." Dann rannte er los auf das Meer, erreichte das Schiff und schleuderte es hoch in die Luft, ohne das Öffnen von Chakra-Toren selbstredend.

"Vergiss es!", fauchte Haku und bildete zahllose Eiskugeln, die hoch in der Luft schwebten und an denen sich die Uzu-Nin mit Chakra-Kontrolle festhalten konnten. Dann schossen die Kugeln direkt in die Menge an Soldaten. "So!", knurrte der Eisninja. "Nun zeigt, warum ihr Uzu-Nin seid! Kämpft oder sterbt!" Mit diesen Worten erzeugte er hunderttausende Eis-Nadeln in der Luft und ließ sie auf die Feinde niedersausen. Deidara unterstützte ihn mit seinem enormen Bombenarsenal.

Otiam unterdessen musste zahllose Äste und Knochen Hidans abwehren, dann rannte er auf den Jashinisten zu und deckte diesen mit brutalen Schlägen ein. "Bei Imak...", flüsterte der Kämpfer des Feuerreiches. "Nach all den Jahren hat Ekatah mich endlich für diesen Krieg ins Leben zurückgeholt... Ich werde mich dafür noch erkenntlich zeigen..."  
"In der Tat, du bist ein würdiger Test für meine Macht!", sagte Hidan mit einem kampfeslüsternen Grinsen, während er die immer schneller und stärker werdenden Schläge parierte.

Die Schiffe von Kiri-Gakure fuhren immer nach Westen, in Richtung des Strudelreiches. Niemand wusste, was sie dort erwarten würde, nur einer Sache waren sich die Kiri-Nin ziemlich sicher: Mit ihrer unvorstellbar gewaltigen Segelschiffsflotte würden die wenigsten Gegner eine Chance haben.

Sie hatten zwanzig Schlachtschiffe von fünfzig Meter Länge mit je hundert Mann, hundert kleinere Schiffe von zehn Meter Länge mit je fünfzehn Mann und das gewaltige Königsschiff von hundert Meter Länge mit dreihundert Mann an Bord.

Das ergab eine Armee von zweitausendundachthundert Ninja. Zusätzlich waren die Schiffe mit besonders dickem Holz gebaut, das sie noch stabiler machten als gewöhnliche Schiffe. Die Flotte Kirigakures war der ganze Stolz des Landes und der Grund, warum man auf den Meeren vor ihnen erzitterte. Diese Flotte hatte das Potential, alle Länder des Meeres zu erobern, denn sie konnte Unmassen an Ninja über die Meere befördern und auf jedem Schiff waren Kanonen, die neueste technische Errungenschaft von Kiri-Gakure.

Auf dem Königsschiff befand sich Mei Terumi, die fünfte Mizukage und sah mit besorgtem Blick in Richtung Horizont.

"Was ist los, Mizukage-sama?", fragte ein hochrangiger Ninja. "Ihr seht so besorgt aus... Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Dieser Flotte haben sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie werden hoffnungslos aufgerieben!"  
"Ich weiß nicht recht...", murmelte Terumi besorgt. "Sie haben Kumo vernichtet und die Kuchiose-Geister von Ashiro wären unserer Streitmacht mindestens ebenbürtig. Außerdem sind sie inzwischen wer weiß wie stark..."  
"Ja, aber sie werden von allen Seiten angegriffen!", räumte der Ninja ein. "Nein, das können sie nicht überleben! Alle Großmächte auf Einmal sind schlicht zu viel!"  
"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen...", murmelte die Mizukage.

"Nette Flotte...", tönte eine laute Stimme aus der Ferne. "Echt in der Tat was ganz Besonderes! Aber nicht so besonders, um mir mehr als ein müdes Lächeln zu entlocken!"

Naruto stand einige hundert Meter entfernt von der Flotte auf dem Wasser. Von seiner Sicht aus wirkte die Flotte gewaltig und beeindruckend, doch er fühlte sich nicht wie jemand, der dem Tod geweiht war.

"LOS!", schrie die Mizukage, was durch Lautsprecher die ganze Flotte hörte. "Zeigt diesem Lebensmüden, was diese Schiffe alles draufhaben!"

Unzählige Ninja rannten unter Deck, dann geschah alles ganz plötzlich: Aus allen Schiffen ragten überall unzählige Kanonen.

"FEUER!", brüllte Mizukage und plötzlich schossen unvorstellbar viele Kanonenkugeln auf Naruto zu.

Dieser grinste weiter. Dann hatte er plötzlich neun Schweife, welche genauso aussahen wie die des vollständig materialisierten Kyuubi. Zudem hatte er Fuchskrallen, -füße und -ohren. Der Rest war aber immer noch Naruto. Es war die selbe Technik wie die, die er beim Kampf gegen Pain in Amegakure benutzt hatte, doch nun hatte er sie perfektioniert.

KAWOMM! Mit einem infernialischen Krachen schlugen die Kugeln an der Stelle ein, wo Naruto stand.

"YEAH!", schrie der Kiri-Nin neben Terumi voller Begeisterung. "DER IST TOT!"

"Wer? Ich?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Plötzlich wurde er hoch in die Luft gerissen. Die Mizukage hatte ihn geschnappt und war hoch in die Luft gesprungen, weil die Fuchskralle nach ihnen geschlagen hatte. Doch durch den Luftstoß, den der Schwung erzeugte wurde das gewaltige Schiff schwer beschädigt und zahllose Shinobi starben.

"M-mizukage-sama...", stotterte der Ninja, als er und Terumi landeten.

"Warum vergeudest du Energie, um so wertlosen Abfall zu retten?", spottete Naruto. "Mit solch überflüssiger Wärme wirst du gegen mich nicht lange überleben..."

"Halt den Mund!", fauchte Mizukage. "Ich werde dich im Zweikampf vernichten, Kyuubi!" Dann spuckte sie Unmassen an Lava auf ihn. "Stirb...", lächelte sie, als die Attacke den Uzumaki einfach unter sich begrub.

"Unglaublich...", murmelte Mizukages Schützling. "Sie hat Kyuubi vernichtet!"  
"Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selber nicht...", spottete dessen kalte Stimme und die Lava fiel von einer blutroten Chakrakugel ab. "Das Zeug wird mein rotes Kaiten niemals durchdringen..." Mit diesen Worten hörte Naruto auf mit dem Rotieren und stürmte mit einem Affenzahn auf Terumi zu.

"ICH MUSS MIZUKAGE-SAMA SCHÜTZEN!", brüllte ihr Nebenmann plötzlich und zückte ein Schwert. War wohl einer der sieben Schwertninja, dachte Naruto amüsiert. Die Waffe füllte sich mit Chakra und schlug mit gewaltiger Kraft in die Kralle des Jinchuuriki ein, mit der dieser den Angriff parierte.

"Nicht übel...", grinste Naruto. "Doch ich bin noch in der Aufwärmphase..." Dann zerquetschte er das Schwert und wollte sich als Nächstes den Kämpfer schnappen.

"Futton! Koumo no Jutsu!", brüllte die Mizukage und spuckte Nebel aus, welcher Naruto umhüllte.

Der Uzumaki bemerkte mit Entsetzen, wie seine Haut und seine Kleidung an den kyuubichakrafreien Stellen verätzt wurde. Blitzschnell sprang er vom Schiff und landete im Wasser. Sobald er wieder aus dem Nebel entkommen war, heilten seine Verletzungen blitzartig.

Doch plötzlich schossen gewaltige Wasserwellen von allen Seiten auf ihn zu. Naruto hob seine Krallen und wehrte alle Wellen ab, die auf ihn zuschossen. Das war etwas schwierig, denn ihn errreichten ungefähr hundert Wellen pro Sekunde, die alle stark genug waren, seinen Körper zu zerquetschen.

"SCHLUSS DAMIT! DOPPELTES SHOU ODAMA RASENSHURIKEEEEN!", brüllte Naruto, sprang in die Luft und erzeugte in jeder Hand ein gigantisches Rasenshuriken. Diese schmetterte er in zwei fünfzig-Meter-Schiffe, die in gewaltigen Explosionen sanken. Im selben Moment feuerte er aus dem Mund einen gewaltigen Chakrastrahl, der nicht weniger als sieben kleine Schiffe auf seinem Weg über das Meer mit sich riss. Auch diese waren mitsamt Besatzung nicht mehr zu retten.

Doch plötzlich wurde Naruto von einer gewaltigen Wassersäule umschlossen, die unbarmherzig auf ihn drückte und ihm sämtliche Luft nahm. Im selben Moment schoss wieder der ätzende Nebel durch die Säule auf ihn zu.

"ROTES KAITEN!", donnerte Naruto und erzeugte erneut die vom Hyuuga-Clan abgekupferte Technik. Doch der Nebel fraß sich selbst durch das Chakra. Naruto hatte allerdings eine Antwort parat, indem er Fingerzeichen bildete. Das Kyuubi-Chakra stob in alle Richtungen auseinander, und zerstörte die Wassersäule. Mit einem Satz landete Naruto im Wasser und entging gleichzeitig dem Ätz-Nebel.

Unterdessen amüsierten sich Bee und Yugito in vollständig materialisierten Formen mit einem großen Teil der Schiffe. So sehr die Ninja auch versuchten, mit ihren Kanonen und Jutsus Hachibi und Nibi zu vernichten, sie konnten ihnen nichts anhaben. Sie konnten praktisch nichts dagegen tun, dass ein Schiff nach dem Anderen in die Luft gejagt wurde.

Anders sah es hingegen bei Arashi aus. Der Kleine lebte zwar noch und hatte selbst schon einige Schiffe versenkt, doch seine Hauptbeschäftigung war Ausweichen vor den Jutsus der feindlichen Ninja und Kanonenschüssen, die ihn vernichten konnten, sollten sie ihn treffen!

"FRESST MEIN RASENSHURIKEN!", brüllte er todesmutig und schoss ihnen sein Jutsu entgegen. Dies versenkte zwar ein kleines Schiff, doch um ein Haar wäre er von einem Ninjutsu-Hagel erwischt worden. Okay, hier hatte er sich definitiv übernommen! "Tou-sama, Bee-san, Yugito-san! HELFT MIR!"

"Wow, die gehen ja mächtig ab...", murmelte ein Ninja auf einer anderen Flotte. Diese andere Flotte bestand nur aus einem guten Dutzend recht kleiner Schiffe, die absolut schmächtig im Vergleich zu denen der Kiris wirkten. Doch diese Schiffe waren aus reinem Stahl und fuhren mit Dampf statt durch Segel.

"Ach komm...", lächelte der Anführer dieser Schiffe, welcher auf einem stählernen Stuhl saß. "Die werden wir ratzfatz wegpusten... Und zwar alle, die Bijuu und die Holzschiffchen..." Er begann, böse zu lachen.

"Aber Namikage-sama!", rief ein großer Ninja besorgt. "Euch ist klar, dass wir damit einer Großmacht ans Bein pissen, oder?"  
"Dann heul doch...", grinste dieser. "Wir sind nicht mehr die Schwächlinge von einst. Wir haben eine neue Technologie entwickelt, die diese ahnungslosen Trottel noch nie gesehen haben... Wir stehen an der Pforte zu einem neuen Zeitalter, in dem Namigakure die Welt beherrscht. Ahhahahaahaahaaaaaaa!"

Diese Rede motivierte auch die anderen Ninja und sie streckten triumphierend die Hände nach oben.  
"Los, fahrt die Chakra-Kanoen aus!", rief Namikage lachend. "Die werden wir fertigmachen, denn keiner von ihnen hat uns auf der Rechnung. Von hier aus wird die Welle Namigakures die gesamte Ninjawelt überrollen!"

Plötzlich öffneten sich Klappen an den stählernen Gallionsfiguren der Schiffe und stählerne Kanonen, welche hochmodern wirkten, kamen zum Vorschein. Sie waren komplett anders als die Waffen, die die Ninjawelt bisher kannte. Sensoren richteten sich an den Kanonen aus.

"Okay, gebt ihnen Energie.", grinste Namikage und bildete Fingerzeichen, was die Anderen ihm gleichtaten. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Chakra strömte aus ihren Händen und wurde vom Sensor aufgesogen. Die Läufe der Kanonen begannen zu leuchten vor Energie und die Schiffe vibrierten, was leichte Wellen um sie herum erzeugte.

"FEUER!", brüllte der Kage und bildete weitere Fingerzeichen.

Plötzlich schossen gewaltige Chakra-Strahlen, denen der Bijuu nicht unähnlich, aus den Kanonen. Mehrere Schiffe von Kiri-Gakure wurden getroffen und versanken sofort in den Fluten. Auch Hachibi wurde getroffen und durch die Gewalt der Angriffe brutal zurückgeschleudert.

Jubel entbrannte auf dem Schiff, dann wurden weitere Fingerzeichen gebildet, um nachzuladen.

Naruto wich blitzschnell weiteren Jutsus der Kiri-Nin aus, bevor er einen weiteren Chakrastrahl vorbereitete.

KAWOMM! Plötzlich flog das große Schiff vor dem Uzumaki einfach in die Luft, obwohl er den Angriff noch nicht abgefeuert hatte. "Oh mann, lasst mir auch noch was übrig, Dattebayo!", meckerte er.

Dann flog ein Strahl direkt auf ihn zu. Geradeso entging der Blonde diesem durch einen Sprung in die Luft. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion wirbelte der Angriff das Wasser auf.

"BEE, DU PENNER!", schrie Naruto wütend, da war auch schon der nächste Strahl. Doch Uzumaki wehrte ihn mit seinem Eigenen ab. Hundert Meter von ihm entfernt prallten die Attacken aufeinander und explodierten.

Doch dabei hatte Naruto registriert, dass Bee diesen Strahl nicht aus dieser Richtung abgefeuert haben konnte. Als Naruto dort hinsah, staunte er nicht schlecht. Dort standen ein paar Schiffe und feuerten diese gewaltigen Attacken ab. Was um alles in der Welt war das? Etwa eine neue Partei, die niemand auf der Rechnung gehabt hatte? Und die Uzu wie Kiri gleichermaßen vernichten wollte?

"Wenn das so ist, fresst das!", brüllte Naruto und erzeugte mit jedem seiner Schweife ein Rasenshuriken. "NEUNSCHWÄNZIGES RASENSHURIKEN!" Die neun Shuriken schossen mit Hochgeschwindigkeit los.

Doch plötzlich erschien vor den Dampfschiffen eine seltsame, gläserne Wand. Als die Rasenshuriken daraufprallten, flogen sie mit verdoppelter Geschwindigkeit auf Naruto zu und drohten, ihn zu treffen.

"Pah...", knurrte der Jinchuuriki verächtlich und lenkte die Rasenshuriken mit einer Handbewegung so ab, dass sie voll in die Kiri-Schiffe krachten. "Wenn diese Hornochsen schon ihren Feinden schaden, so lasst mich wenigstens dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie die Richtigen erwischen.

Dann wich er wieder einem Strahl dieser neuen, unbekannten Feinde aus und sprang mit einem Satz wieder auf das Königsschiff und schlug wieder nach Mizukage.

"Was habt ihr Bastarde gemacht?", fauchte Terumi, während sie auswich und Naruto in eine gewaltige Feuerkugel hüllte. "Jinchuuriki am Horizont versteckt?"  
"So ein Schwachsinn, du blöde Ziege!", fauchte der Blonde, der die Flammen mit einem Jutsu wegwehte. "Wir wissen selbst nicht, wer das ist! Aber das ist auch egal, denn niemand wird aus dieser Konfrontation lebend rauskommen außer uns!"

"Das sehen wir dann...", grinste Mei und bildete Fingerzeichen, worauf plötzlich der Holzboden unter Naruto aufbrach und er in ein fünf Meter breites Loch voller Lava fiel. Der steinerne Berg war komplett im Inneren des Schiffes. "Mal sehen, wie du aus meinem beschwörbaren Vukan herauskommst.", lächelte die Mizukage.

"Mit Leichtigkeit!", grollte Naruto und brach durch den Stein, dann durch die Schiffsdecke, wodurch er wieder die Mizukage, die direkt darüber stand, angriff.

Unterdessen standen Itachi, Sasuke, Ekatah, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Ekusukuf, Danzou, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Akira und einige weitere Konoha-Nin immer noch am Strand.

"Wir haben es geschafft!", frohlockte Sasuke. "Wir haben die Barriere zerstört! Jetzt wird die Armee keine Probleme haben, anzugreifen!"

"Wo bleibt diese Armee nur?", fragte Itachi unruhig. "Sie sollten doch bald hier sein!"

"Ge-genau!", rief Akira. "Warum kommen die nicht?" Innerlich wusste er genau, warum...

"Grrr...", fauchte Ekatah. "Sie trödeln, wie ich das hasse!"

"ABER DU VON FRÜHEEEER!", brüllten Sasuke, Konohamaru, Kiba, Lee und Tenten wütend.

"Hütet euch, wenn ihr mich nervt, bring ich euch um!", fauchte der Kaiser.

"Kein Streit!", erhob Itachi die Stimme. "Sonst sterben wir alle noch!"

"Aber Suna und Iwa lassen wirklich auf sich warten...", knurrte Danzou.

"Die werden auch nicht mehr kommen, denn wenn noch welche von ihnen übrig sind, kämpfen die gerade um Leben und Tod.", sagte eine nicht unbekannte Stimme.

Alle wirbelten herum.

"O-Orochimaru!", brachte Sasuke heraus.

"Du?", knurrte Itachi.

"Naja, nicht ganz.", sagte der Grauhaarige. "Ich bin eher Kabutorochimaru, aber der Unterschied ist wirklich nicht himmelweit..."

"Der ist ja alleine gekommen!", rief Kiba erbost. "Dieser Bastard unterschätzt uns gewaltig! Wie kann er es nur wagen?"

"RAAAAH!", knurrte Akamaru aggressiv.

"Bist du also verweichlicht, Sasuke?", lächelte Kabutorochimaru.

"Nein!", fauchte dieser. "Ich habe nur rechtzeitig auf den rechten Weg zurückgefunden!"

"Was hast du vor?", knurrte Danzou und machte sich kampfbereit.

"Eben das...", lächelte Kabutorochimaru und hob die Hand. Plötzlich schossen fünf Särge aus dem Boden. Dann öffneten sie sich und fünf Gestalten kamen heraus.

Es waren: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze und Jiraiya. Alle hatten bereits ein Kunai im Nacken.

"Das sind ja alle fünf toten Hokage!", rief Shikamaru entsetzt.

"Pah!", grinste Kiba. "Selbst sie können nicht uns alle erledigen!"  
"Du Narr...", murmelte Itachi düster. "Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen, was er in Petto hat. Was mich eher interessiert, ist die Frage, wie du dies heraufbeschworen hast... Die meisten Hokage können nicht mit diesem Jutsu gerufen werden..."  
"Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, auch die Seelen in der Gewalt der Shinigami nutzbar zu machen.", grinste Kabuto. "Shinigami kann man nämlich verarschen..."

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Sodai ließ einen hundert Meter hohen und unglaublich dicken Baum wachsen, den er ausriss und warf, Nidaime erzeugte aus dem Nichts eine gewaltige Tsunami-artige Flut, Sandaime spuckte einen zwanzig Meter großen Drachen aus reinem Feuer, Yon- und Godaime erzeugten jeder ein fünfzehn Meter großes Rasengan. Und diese Attacken schnellten nun auf die Gruppe zu.

"Scheiße!", schrie Sasuke entsetzt.

"WAAAHH!", brüllte Akira panisch.  
"Kein Problem.", sagte Itachi völlig ruhig und ging einen Schritt vor. Dann streckte er die Hand vor - und ein gewaltiger Feuerball erschien!

"Das ist doch...", schrie Kiba geschockt. "...Supernova, die Technik des Sonnendrachen, den der Raikage beschworen hat!"  
Sasuke starrte schockiert auf seinen Bruder. Die Anderen mochten gar nichts gesehen haben, doch er hatte mit seinem Sharingan die 1000 Fingerzeichen, die Itachi in einer Zehntelsekunde ausgeführt hatte, gesehen, auch wenn Sasuke kaum welche hatte erkennen können.

Dann warf Itachi sein Kugel und sie kollidierte in der Mitte mit den mörderischen Attacken der anderen Hokage.

Eine unglaubliche Explosion fand statt. Diese Power würde sie alle vernichten, wenn nicht ein Wunder...

"Shishi Enjin!", polterte Itachi und erzeugte eine Barriere um seine Mitkämpfer, wodurch diese nicht von der Explosion in tausend Stücke gerissen wurden.

"Nicht schlecht...", lächelte Kabuto. "Du hast die Attacke abgewehrt und gleichzeitig deine Freunde geschützt..."  
"Ich werde mich deiner alleine annehmen.", sagte Itachi ohne eine Emotion. Dann erzeugte er mit jedem Finger einen Chakra-Faden, jeder dieser Fäden wand sich um einen Edo-Tensei-Hokage. Aus dem Daumen der anderen Hand wand sich ein dicker Faden um Kabuto, dieser versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch das gelang ihm nicht. "Hepp.", murmelte Itachi und riss seine Hände herum, wodurch Kabuto und seine fünf Beschwörungen weit weggeschleudert wurden und mehrere Kilometer entfernt in einem gewaltigem Gebirge landeten. Dieses Gebirge lag im Norden, war weltbekannt, hatte eine Fläche von fast 1000 Quadratkilometern und die Berge waren bis zu fünf Kilometer hoch. Dann verschwand Itachi. Ausschließlich Sasuke hatte mit seinem Auge registriert, das sein Bruder aus der Starre heraus mit Hypergeschwindigkeit in Richtung des Gebirge gerannt war.

"Wo sind sie...?", brachte Kiba nur heraus.

"Seht mal, dort!", schrie Ino und zeigte in Richtung der Berge, die zwar weiter weg waren, aber dennoch gut sichtbar.

Doch was die Ninja dort sahen, verschlug ihnen schlicht den Atem. Überall in der Luft über dem Gebirge leuchtete es vor Explosionen, hie und da brach ein Berg zusammen.

Dann schwebten zahllose Rasengan in der Luft über dem Gebirge, die Berge waren von Urwaldbäumen überwuchert und die Sintflut ergoss sich über sie.

Im nächsten Moment verschwand das alles, denn plötzlich wurde das gesamte Gebirge von einer unvorstellbar großen Feuersäule, die weit in den Himmel ragte, umschlungen. Und als diese verschwand, waren alle Berge pechschwarz vor Ruß. Und über ihnen befand sich ein zehn Kilometer großer Mond.

"WOAH!", staunte Lee.

"Dass Hokage-sama so stark ist...", brachte Shikamaru heraus.

"Pah...", schnaubte Danzou. "Seine Feuertechnik von eben hätte vielleicht sogar uns erreicht, wenn er das Gebiet nicht mit einer Barriere abgeschirmt hätte..."  
"Unübertroffen!", schwärmte Ino.

"Und dabei benutzt er jetzt noch nicht mal das Sharingan!", sagte Sasuke verdattert. "Was in diesem Gebirge gerade abgeht, entzieht sich unserer Vorstellungskraft..."

"Hey, Leute!", rief Ekatah plötzlich. "Jaja, euer Hokage ist wunderbar, aber wir sollten uns vielleicht um das Präsent Gedanken machen, das dieser Hurensohn Kabuto für uns dagelassen hat!"  
"Was?", rief Danzou schockiert und alle wirbelten herum.

Ekatah zeigte auf die zehn neuen Särge in der Mitte des Kraters, der bei der Explosion vorhin entstanden war, von denen der Erste sich bereits öffnete...


	33. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

Die zehn Särge standen einfach nur ruhig da, während sich von dem Ersten langsam der Deckel wegschob...

"Was wohl darin sein wird?", fragte Shikamaru und schluckte.

"Das weiß nur Kabuto...", murmelte Sasuke und starrte auf den Sarg.

"Wir müssen bereit sein...", sagte Danzou grimmig. "Kämpft, sonst gibt es kein Morgen mehr für uns!"

Akira zitterte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Mit grauenerfüllten Augen starrte er die Särge an. Wenn er hier sterben würde... Nein, der Gedanke war zu schrecklich...

Dann war der Deckel vom ersten Sarg abgefallen. Und gab den Blick auf einen Schwarzhaarigen mit einer Narbe im Gesicht frei.

"LOS!", brüllte Kiba. "TÖTEN WIR DEN BASTAAA..."  
"WARTET!", schrie Danzou mit schreckgeweiteten Augen. "GREIFT IHN NICHT AN, SONST SEID IHR TOOOT!"

Sasuke starrte den Ältesten schockiert an. Was war das da vorne für ein Typ, wenn er einem Kerl wie Danzou solche Angst einjagte?

"Was ist so schrecklich an ihm?", knurrte Kiba verärgert. Seine Augen - wie die aller anderen anwesenden Konoha-Nin richteten sich auf den Shimura.

"Danzou?", murmelte der erste Edo-Tensei-Kämpfer mit eiskaltem Blick. "Das kann nicht sein! Was ist aus dir geworden? Du bist zu allem geworden, was wir damals, als wir alle jung waren, zutiefst verachtet haben... Ein alter Mann, DER FÜR DAS 'GRÖSSERE WOHL' ALLES OPFERN WÜRDE!"

"Das verstehst du nicht, Pekuro...", murmelte Danzou wütend. "Die Erfahrung, die das Alter mit sich bringt, lässt einen vieles klarer sehen, der Blick wird frei von idealistischen Wunschvorstellungen..."

"Idealistische Wunschvorstellungen?", rief eine andere Stimme, der zweite Krieger schob den Deckel von seinem Sarg. Er war ein junger Blondschopf, welcher ein Katana gezückt hatte. "Wir wollten damals die Welt retten! Und zwar auf eine andere Art als unsere Väter!"

"Wie kommen wir hierher?", fragte ein dritter Edo-Tensei-Krieger und schob den Deckel fort. Dieser trug kurze, dunkle Haare und starrte verwirrt in die Runde.

"Das ist übel...", murmelte Danzou entsetzt. "Verdammt übel... Erst drei Särge haben sich geöffnet und die Erfolgschance ist schon rapide gesunken..."

"Pah!", lachte Ekatah. "Mach dir nichts ins Hemd, Danzilein! Diese Typen sind mir doch nie gewachsen!"

"Hier haben wir ein perfektes Beispiel für Arroganz, Ignoranz und hoffnungslose Selbstüberschätzung!", rief der erste Erschiene und seine Augen wurden zu Sharingan. Also war er ein Uchiha, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Aber dieses Sharingan war anders als alle, die Sasuke je gesehen hatte! Sie waren aber auch keine Mangekyos, sondern normale Sharingan. Nur hatten sie vier Tomoe! Aber wie ging das überhaupt?

"Scheint, als müssten wir nun kämpfen...", murmelte der Mann namens Pekuro.

"Das Schicksal kann so grausam sein...", sagte der Blondschopf. "Aber wieso kam es dazu?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen, Hiro...", erwiederte Pekuro kalt. "Sagen wir es mal so: Unsere Bemühungen haben nichts gebracht..."

"RAAAAAH!", brüllte Akamaru und stürmte auf die drei zu, um sie zu zerreißen.

Doch der feindliche Uchiha bildete Fingerzeichen, worauf ein kalter Wind aus seinen Händen strömte und Akamaru vollständig vereiste. Aber wie war das möglich? War die Eis-Fähigkeit nicht ein Kekkeigenkei?

"AKAMARU!", schrie Kiba voller Schrecken.

"Wie auch immer, ich habe meinen Gegner bereits gefunden...", murmelte Pekuro eisig. "Und ich habe die Absicht, mich alleine mit ihm zu befassen..." Sein Blick fiel auf Ekatah.

"Du willst gegen mich kämpfen?", lachte Ekatah. "Dann komm her, ich reiß' dir die Galle aus!"

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit FLOG Pekuro auf Ekatah zu und packte ihn an den Schultern, dann verschwanden die beiden Männer.

"EKATAH-SAMA!", schrie Ekusukuf panisch.

"Wie hat er das...?", stammelte Sasuke.

"Damit fällt der Stärkste von ihnen schon mal weg!", knurrte Danzou. "Sehr gut!"

"Aber auch einer von unseren Stärksten...", murmelte Shikamaru. "Und was können die anderen Beiden?"  
"Der Blonde ist ein Mitglied des mächtigen Nakamura-Clans.", murmelte Danzou. "Welcher sich auf Raum-Zeit-Jutsus spezialisiert hat... Außerdem hat er sich in den Namikaze-Clan eingeheiratet..."  
"Ein Verwandter von Yondaime?", rief Shikamaru überrascht.

"Mein kleiner Sohn ist also Hokage geworden...", murmelte Hiro grinsend. "Das freut mich echt zu hören..."

"Er ist tot.", murmelte der dunkelhaarige Edo-Tensei-Typ, der noch hier war. "Das las ich in den Gedanken von Danzou... Es tut mir Leid..."  
"Wie, er kann Gedanken lesen?", rief Ino überrascht. "Aber ist er dann...?"

"Was meinst du, Ino?", murmelte Shikamaru kühl.

"Du wurdest also nach meinem Neffen benannt...", murmelte der Gedankenleser. "Bist dann wohl seine Tochter?"

"Das hier wird unangenehm, Makeri...", murmelte Hiro. "Aber wir müssen wohl da durch, was? Hoffen wir, dass sie alle stark genug sind, diese Schlacht zu überstehen..."

"Zusammengefasst könnte man also sagen...", sagte Shikamaru tonlos. "...dass wir schon am Anfang gegen den Vater des Vierten und einen Yamanaka, der Gedanken lesen kann, kämpfen müssen." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Mir schwant Furchtbares."

"Ich werde meine letzten Sekunden, in den ich volle Kontrolle über meine Handlungen habe, dazu nutzen, euch meine Kräfte preis zu geben.", sagte Hiro. "Die Teleportationsjutsus waren übersprünglich Eigentum des Nakamura-Clans, so hat mein Sohn sie ebenfalls als kleines Kind gelernt. Normalerweise braucht man ein Kunai als Hilfestellung, doch ich meisterte diese Kunst auch ohne es. Außerdem beherrsche ich noch..." Doch plötzlich verstummte er, sein Körper wurde wie der von Makeri steif und sie fixierte die Gegner.

"Es beginnt.", murmelte Danzou. "Hiros normale Ninja-Fertigkeiten sind zwar weit schwächer als die von Yondaime, doch in Sachen Raum-Zeit-Fertigkeiten macht ihm keiner was vor. Die hat er perfektioniert."

"Was wollte er sagen?", rief Sasuke aufgeregt.

Doch plötzlich hatte Hiro ein Schwert gezückt, bildete Fingerzeichen und verschwand. Dann erschien er neben einem Konoha-Nin und erstach ihn.

Makeri unterdessen hatte unterdessen von drei Konoha-Nin auf einmal Besitz ergriffen, die nun ihre Verbündeten angriffen.

"HILFE, SEID IHR BESCHEUERT, IHR PENNER?", kreischte Akira und rannte vor einem der Übernommenen davon.

"Sterbt!", schrie Lee und rannte auf den feindlichen Yamanaka zu, um ihn zu erschlagen.

Doch Hiro bildete blitzschnell Fingerzeichen und plötzlich verschwamm die Luft um seine Hände und schillerte in zahllosen Farben. "Jutsu der Zeitdillatation.", murmelte er und schoss einen bunten Strahl auf Lee, der plötzlich im Lauf erstarrte und sich offenbar nur noch unglaublich langsam bewegte. In der nächsten Sekunde erschien Hiro hinter ihm und wollte ihn enthaupten.

"LEE, VORSICHT!", brüllte Tenten in Panik.  
"Wwwwwaaaaa...", rief Lee, doch seine Stimme war stark verlangsamt.

Mit einem Krachen prallte Hiros Katana auf das von Sasuke, welcher neben Lee erschienen war und den tödlichen Hieb pariert hatte.

Doch dann wurde der Uchiha ebenfalls von den bunten Strahlen getroffen und plötzlich verschwand Hiro, doch nun war Tenten bei ihnen. Wie war sie so schnell hergekommen? Mit einem eigenen Schwert verwickelte sie den Gegner in heftige Gefechte, die nicht mal Sasuke mit Sharingan verfolgen konnte. War ihr Gegner in der Lage, die Zeit seiner Feinde zu verlangsamen?

Wie im Zeitraffer registrierte Sasuke, wie Akamaru von Konohamarus Katon-Jutsus wieder aufgetaut wurde, zwei weitere Särge aufbrachen, die das Akatsuki-Mitglied Konan und den vierten Raikage auf die Konoha-Nin losließen und schließlich Kiba, Shikamaru und Konohamaru durch explosives Papier nicht unwesentlich verletzt wurden. Für Sasuke war vielleicht eine Sekunde vergangen.

Dann spürte Sasuke einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und landete, genau wie Lee neben ihm, im Dreck.

Über ihnen stand Danzou und starrte mit kaltem Blick auf sie herab. "Jetzt dürfte das Jutsu gebrochen sein...", murmelte der Shimura grimmig.

"Was ist passiert?", rief Lee und sah sich um. "WOAH!", brachte er nur heraus, als er das Gemetzel um sich herum registrierte. Überall kämpften Ninja.

"Ihr wart mehrere Minuten in der Zeitdillatation gefangen.", murmelte Danzou, dann schoss er einen Zyklon auf Hiro, der soeben neben ihm erschienen war, und nun wieder verschwand.

"Was ist wohl in den anderen fünf Särgen?", murmelte Sasuke besorgt.

"Das erfahren wir noch früh genug...", knurrte der Älteste. "...Und Itachis Kampf tobt da drüben auch unverändert..."

"Shimura!", rief plötzlich eine erleichterte Stimme und ein etwas älterer Mann landete neben dem Alten und Sasuke. "Endlich haben wir Euch gefunden! Unsere Samurai werden sich dem Kampf anschließen! Überlasst es uns!"  
"Ihr habt lange gebraucht, Mifune.", murmelte Danzou verdrießlich. "Und wo sind Suna und Iwa?"

"Die Truppen dieser beiden Völker gerieten in einen Hinterhalt unserer Feinde.", murmelte der Samurai zähneknirschend. "Auf die können wir wohl in diesen Kämpfen nicht zählen, sie können froh sein, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen diese Schlacht überlebt."

Unterdessen wurden die Edo-Tensei-Kämpfer von Konohas und einer guten Menge von Chakrakschwerterschwingenden Samurai angegriffen.

"Bei diesen Kräfte-Verhältnissen ist unsere weitere Einmischung überflüssig.", grinste Shikamaru. "Sonst würden die Truppen sich gegenseitig behindern und das gäbe unnötige Verluste. Lasst die Samurai das erledigen und sammelt euch hier!"

"Tja...", grinste Lee. "Schade eigentlich."

"So ist es.", murmelte Kiba. "Ich wollte diesen Scheißkerlen gerne noch weiter auf die Fresse hauen."  
"Geduld, Geduld, Kiba.", knurrte Shikamaru. "Vergiss nicht, dass einige Särge noch ungeöffnet sind. Und ich habe so das Gefühl, dies hier ist nur der Vorgeschmack..."

"Bleib still, du Bastard!", fauchte einer der Samurai, doch Hiro dachte nicht daran und streckte einen nach dem Anderen nieder.

Außerdem griffen einige von Makeri manipulierte Samurai ihre Freunde an. Konan unterschied nicht zwischen den kontrollierten und den freien Samurai und jagte mit ihren Papieren jeden in die Luft, den sie kriegen konnte. Yondaime Raikage metzelte sich durch die Samurai.

Doch auch die Samurai ließen sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen, sie waren zähe Krieger, die trotz schwerer Verletzungen wieder aufstanden.

Da öffnete sich der sechste Sarg und in ihm drin stand... Satoshi Ashiro, der fünfte Raikage.

"So sehen wir uns wieder, Leben!", lachte er euphorisch. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!" Schlagartig erschienen um ihn herum Ling und eine ganze Reihe weiterer Kuchiose-Geister.

Plötzlich drehte A sich blitzschnell in die Richtung seines Nachfolgers, dann sprintete er zu diesem. Allem Anschein nach hatte die schiere Wut ihn von der Kontrolle Kabutos befreit.

"ASHIROOOOO!", brüllte Yondaime. "DU STÜCK SCHEISSE WAGST ES, MIR UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN? WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, MICH UMZUBRINGEEEN!"

"Hatte eben die Schnauze voll, nur Zweiter zu sein...", grinste Godaime und die Kräfte der beiden Kage prallten aufeinander.

"Sie kämpfen selbst im Tod gegeneinander...", staunte Sasuke fassungslos.

"Tja, das hätte Yakushi besser berücksichtigt...", knurrte Danzou grinsend. "Aber das kommt uns nur gelegen, würde ich sagen. Ich denke, die beiden Raikage können wir getrost ignorieren..."

"Jeden Moment könnten weitere Typen aus den Särgen ausbrechen...", knurrte Shikamaru zu den Konoha-Nin, die in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung standen. Dies waren: Kiba mit Akamaru, Lee, Ino, Konohamaru und Moegi.

Plötzlich ertönte von dem Ort, wo die Särge lagen, ein kaltes, raues und bösartiges Lachen. "Oh mann, hab ich einen Kohldampf, Fuck!", fauchte die Stimme. "Und was soll dieses verfickte Sargholz hier, HÄÄÄÄÄ?"

"Zweifellos...", flüsterte Danzou. "Er ist es. Seine Stimme würede ich unter tausenden wiederekennen. Kabuto macht wirklich keine halben Sachen..."

"Mann, das ist großartig!", frohlockte der Verborgene, dann zersplitterte ein Sarg und gab einen sehr fetten Mann mit braunen Haaren und Bart frei. Zudem trug er drei Paar Ohrringe und Muster auf den Wangen. Das war zu 100 Prozent ein Akimichi, kein Zweifel, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Doch es war der scheußlichste Akimichi, den er je gesehen hatte. Sein Körper war schmutzig und sein Bart sehr verfilzt, zudem war sein Gestank wahrhaft scheußlich. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Ausgeburt der Hölle.

"WAS?", schrie Shikamaru mit in Hass aufgerissenen Augen. "DAS IST ER!"

"Kein Zweifel...",knurrte Ino, nicht minder wütend. "Dieser elende Bastard!"

"Hey!", fauchte Konohamaru erbost. "Warum hast du damals die Beziehung zwischen unseren vier Clans beinhahe völlig ruiniert? ENTSCHULDIGE DICH BEI NAARA, YAMANAKA UND SARUTOBIII!"  
"Lutsch mir die Eier, du Zwerg!", fauchte der Akimichi. "Ich wollte eben alles haben, okay? Alle Ohrringe und sämtliche wunderbaren Jutsus dieser Clans!"

"Und darum wurdest du zum Verräter, Erukamu?", knurrte Shikamaru. "Stahlst die geheimen Techniken sowie die Ohrringe der anderen Clans und tötetest vor vierzig Jahren die beiden Clanführer von Naara und Yamanaka?"

"Scheißt doch der Hund auf die Penner!", fauchte Erukamu und setzte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf. "Ich wollte doch nur, dass ihr Wichser euch alle meiner verdammten Autorität unterordnet, ist das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt?"

"Das ist also dieses legendäre Monster, was?", murmelte Sasuke geschockt. "Dessen Taten in die Geschichtsbücher eingegangen sind, weil sie genauso schändlich und grässlich waren wie die von Orochimaru?"

"So ist es!", knurrte Danzou wütend. "Konoha wäre schon vor so langer Zeit untergegangen, wenn Erukamu Akimichi und Satoru Uzumaki sich verbündet hätten. Ich glaube, wir können

dem Himmel danken, dass die beiden sich so abgrundtief gehasst haben..."

"Musst du den Namen in meiner Gegenwart nennen? Arschloch?", fauchte Erukamu und ballte seine Wurstfinger. "Jetzt bin ich wütend und ich glaube, diese Sackknutscher da drüben sind die perfekte Gelegenheit, sich abzureagieren..." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Shikamaru und die Gruppe um ihn herum ins Visir.

"Bleibt auf euren Posten!", rief Danzou Sasuke, Tenten, Hanabi un Moegi zu. "Diesen Typen überlassen wir ihnen! Wir hingegen müssen die anderen Särge kontern, wenn die aktiv werden, also haltet euch bereit!"  
"Verstanden!", riefen die Angesprochenen.

"Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl...", murmelte Mifune beunruhigt.

"WO BIST DUUUU?", brüllte Ekatah mit Blick zum Himmel. Er stand in einem Waldgebiet auf einer Lichtung, wusste nicht, wo er war. Dann hörte er ein Rauschen über sich. "DA BIST DU! DUNKLER BLITZ!" Ein pechschwarzer Blitz schoss in den Himmel und erwischte Pekuro, wodurch dieser wieder sichtbar wurde. "Hab' ich dich, Freundchen!"

"Falsch...", knurrte der Uchiha, verschwand und tauchte zwei Meter neben dem Blitz in der Luft wieder auf. Die Attacke verhallte wirkungslos in der Luft. "Zu früh gefreut..."

"Das überrascht mich in der Tat...", grinste Ekatah. "Wirklich, du bist genauso unglaublich, wie in den Legenden beschrieben, die mein lächerlicher Vater mir damals immer erzählt hat! Du hast dich geopfert, um die Welt vor einer furchtbaren Krise zu bewahren. Doch diese Krise hier wirst du nicht mehr abwenden können!"  
"Wenn man in die Zukunft sehen kann, ist alles möglich.", lächelte Pekuro.

"Wie geht das überhaupt?", fauchte Ekatah mit gefletschten Zähnen, die ihn an ein Raubtier erinnerten. "Du beherrschst das Hiraishin, das Fliegen des dritten Tsuchikage, die Unsichtbarkeit des zweiten Tsuchikage, Hyouton-Element, die Visionen des Mesari-Clans! Wie machst du das?"

"Das kann ich dir sagen, Junge...", lächelte Pekuro. "Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach und geht auf mein besonderes Sharingan zurück. Mit vier Tomoe kann man nämlich auch fremde Kekkeigenkei kopieren wie normale Jutsus. Nur Doujutsus kann man nicht nachmachen. Mit so einem Auge benötige ich nicht mal das verdorbene Mangekyo, dessen Abscheulichkeit mich anwidert. Weißt du, was das heißt, kleiner Kakashi? Ich bin der perfekte Kopier-Ninja!"

"Ich bin nicht länger ein Kopier-Ninja!", fauchte Ekatah. "Ich bin ein Original-Genie, das eigene Künste kreieren kann! Ein so mächtiges Auge, wie du es hast, ist sicher einmalig im ganzen Uchiha-Clan, nicht wahr? Du bist fast schon beängstigend übermächtig und wahrlich ein 'Held'! Aber lass uns das Vorgeplänkel beseite lassen und mit dem wahren Kampf beginnen, 'perfekter Kopier-Ninjaaa'!" Mit diesen Worten erschuf Ekatah in jeder Hand ein leuchtendes Raikiri.

"Das würde ich auch sagen.", lächelte der in der Luft schwebende Pekuro und erzeugte ebenfalls in jeder Hand ein Raikiri. "Halt dich nicht zurück, niemand wird uns hier stören, denn wir sind über hundert Kilometer von deinen Kumpanen entfernt. Sehen wir, was das 'Original-Genie' so alles draufhat..."

Die beiden Kontrahenten musterten sich eindringlich. Dann schoss Pekuro mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu...

Unterdessen standen Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Kiba und Konohamaru immer noch dem fürchterlichen Erukamu Akimichi gegenüber. Dieser hatte ein mordlüsternes Grinsen aufgesetzt und hob die Hand.

"Es geht los...", knurrte Shikamaru. "Ich kann seine Power nur anhand dessen einschätzen, was mir von meinem Vater erzählt wurde. Also seid auf alles gefasst, Leute!"  
"Den verarbeiten wir zu Kleinholz, nicht war, Akamaru?", rief Kiba enthusiastisch.

"RAAAAH!", grollte dieser und die Haare stellten sich auf.

"Was für ein schöner Hund...", lächelte Erukamu. "Aber man könnte nicht sagen, dass du ihn gut behandelt hast!"  
"Schnauze, du Penner!", schnaubte Kiba. "Ich tue, was immer nötig ist, um in dieser scheußlichen Welt zu überleben!"

Konohamaru schluckte. "Meint ihr, der Typ ist wirklich so schrecklich, wie Großvater ihn immer beschrieben hat?"  
"Mit Sicherheit schrecklicher.", knurrte Ino. "Der alte Mann neigte stets zu Euphemismus!"

"Dann hat bestimmt niemand was dagegen, wenn ich anfange, meine Damen und Herren!", lachte Erukamu und ballte die Fäuste. "Denn für die Missratenen gibt es nur eine Lösung: Die vollständige Ausrottung!" Plötzlich wuchs sein Körper ins Unermessliche. Er überschritt nun locker zehn Meter. Fünfzehn Meter, zwanzig Meter, fünfundzwanzig Meter! "Gewaltiger Fleischbombenpanzer!" Plötzlich hatte er sich in einen bombastischen Ball verwandelt, der mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf die Konoha-Nin zurollte.

"FÜNF TORE!", donnerte Lee, stellte sich direkt vor den Ball und schoss diesen mit einem mörderischen Tritt hoch in die Luft. Doch das war nicht alles: Mit einem irren Sprung folgte Lee dem Ball, hob den Fuß und rammte seine Ferse mit voller Wucht erneut in diesen. Der Akimichi krachte voll in die Erde, wodurch ein großer Krater entstand. Die anderen Ninja mussten sogar vor der wegbrechenden Erde zurückweichen.

"Urgh...", ächzte der Riese, welcher nun seine Ballform aufgelöst hatte. "Mann, du hast echt nen Kick drauf, Scheiße, Alter!"

Doch Lee stand wieder neben ihm. "Nicht... entspannen,... Freundchen!", presste er hervor und schlug dem Riesen voll in die Magengegend, was diesen erneut hochschleuderte. Lee setzte wieder nach und holte wieder aus.

"Grrrrr...", grollte Erukamu. "Glaub nicht, dass so einfach wird, du kleiner Wichser! Zwei Tore!" Dann hob er seine Hand und parierte den mörderischen Schlag. "Wie schmeckt dir das? Zwei Tore plus Akimichi-Power! Jihaaaargh!" Dann ließ er seine Hand nach unten schnellen, wodurch Lee einem Meteor gleich in der Erde einschlug.

"STIRB, DU ZWERG!", polterte Erukamu und schoss mit erhobener Faust auf Lee zu, um diesen zu zerschmettern.

"VERGISS ES!", schrie Kiba. "GATSUGAAAAAAA!" Zusammen mit Akamaru wirbelte er auf den Riesen zu, was diesen im Bauch traf. Doch mit seiner Faust wischte der Akimichi die Beiden weg wie lästige Fliegen. Dann landete er mit einem Krachen auf seinen Füßen.

"JETZT!", donnerte Shikamaru und sein Jutsu der Schattenbindung fesselte den Riesen an den Boden.

"Pfff...", schnaubte dieser verächtlich und riss seine Füße nacheinander mit derart brachialer Gewalt nach oben, dass Shikamaru gar keine Gelegenheit hatte, den Schatten zu verlagern oder zu verstärken. "Ich zeig' dir die wahre Macht der Schatten, Naara!", rief Akimichi und erzeugte eine gewaltige Schattenhand, die Shikamaru zu zerdrücken drohte. Während er sich in Todesschreien wand, erklärte sein Gegner ihm in aller Ruhe: "Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass die Kagemane-Jutsus all die Jahre an solche Versager wie euch verschwendet wurden!"

"Geistübertragung!", brüllte Ino und versuchte, Besitz über den Gegner zu erlangen.

"Zwecklos! Geistbarriere!", war Erukamus Antwort, während er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung eine fast unsichtbare Barriere erzeugte. "Und nun: Seelenfolter!"

Plötzlich presste Ino sich die Hände an den Kopf und schrie ebenfalls. "ES SCHMERZT! SHIKAMARU, HILF MIIIR!"  
"INOOOO!", brüllte der verzweifelte Naara.

"Die Yamanaka sind kein Stück besser als die Naara.", schnaubte der Akimichi. "Welch Glück, dass ich die Techniken gestohlen habe, sonst wäre ihr wahres Potenzial von diesen Trotteln nie genutzt worden."  
"Halt die Fresse, du verdammter Scheißkerl!", ächzte Shikamaru. "Ich werde einen Plan schmieden, bevor du mich zerquetscht hast.

"Du musst du früh aufstehen, Penner!", grinste Erukamu und verstärkte seinen Griff.

"Katon! Housenka!", schrie Konohamaru und spie dem Feind zahllose Flammen entgegen.

"Das ist alles?", höhnte Erukamu. "Jutsu des Höllen-Rülpsers!" Diese Technik erzeugte einen derartigen Sturm, dass die Attacke einfach weggeweht wurde.

"Lass uns eine Kombinations-Attacke starten!", zischte Kiba Lee zu und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Der Tai-Jutsu-Nutzer verstand.

"Drei Tore!", schrie er, packte Kiba und Akamaru und warf sie mit unglaublicher Kraft auf Erukamu zu.

In der Luft begannen sie sich zu drehen und schlugen voll in die Seite des Akimichis. Dieser, völlig überrascht, wurde glatt durchbohrt, was auch Shikamaru und Ino aus den Jutsus befreite.

"SCHWEINEHUNDE!", brüllte Erukamu, während sein Edo-Tensei-Körper mit Dreck repariert wurde. "DAFÜR BRING ICH EUCH ALLE UUUUM!"

Blitzschnell schoss seine Faust zur Seite und erwischte die immer noch durch die Luft sausenden Kiba und Akamaru voll. Mit einem mörderischen Krachen schlugen sie im Boden ein und blieben liegen. Gewiss waren zahllose ihrer Knochen gebrochen.

"Mein Gott!", keuchte Shikamaru. Er und Ino knieten am Boden und röchelten vor Erschöpfung.

"Dreck!", schnaubte Lee. "Diese Schmerzen sind unerträglich!"

"Seid ihr schon am Ende?", lachte der Akimichi. "Dabei fange ich doch gerade erst an..."  
Zitternd starrte Konohamaru zu dem Titanen hoch. "Nein, ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen! Ich bin doch kein Feigling!"

"IHR MADEN!", grollte Erukamu. "OKAY, NUN WERDE ICH EUCH ALLE ZERMALMEN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wir müssen ihnen helfen!", rief Sasuke mit entsetztem Blick auf das grausame Gemetzel. "Sonst werden sie alle getötet!"  
"Du wirst nichts tun!", herrschte Danzou ihn an. "Nichts, verstanden? Sie müssen das alleine schaffen!"  
"Du bist grausam!", knurrte Sasuke. "Warst du auch so, als du die Vernichtung unseres Clans befohlen hast?"  
"Wenn wir uns jetzt in die Haare kriegen, sind wir verloren!", sagte Danzou. "Und es war alles umsonst."  
"Warum müssen wir hierbleiben?", rief Tenten wütend. "Alle Anderen sind in Todeskämpfe verwickelt!"

In der Tat, aus zwei Särgen waren die Gebrüder Ginkaku und Kinkaku erstanden, die nun mitten unter den Samurai und den anderen Konoha-Nin wüteten. Damit war nur noch ein Sarg übrig.

"Was ist denn so schlimm an einem Sarg?", rief Hanabi wütend. "Den werden wir auch nebenher bekämpfen!"  
"Nein!", rief Danzou. "Wir müssen uns auf diesen Sarg voll und ganz konzentrieren! Von dem geht eine seltsame Aura aus, die ich bei den Anderen nicht gespürt habe! Das ist der gefährlichste von Allen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

"Geht es denn noch schrecklicher als diese Gegner?", rief Sasuke zitternd. "Ist das überhaupt möglich?"  
"Wenn du wüsstest, was für Menschen in unserer Welt gelebt haben...", murmelte Danzou. "Monster! Teufel! Wesen, die unvorstellbare Gräueltaten begangen haben! Und er, Yakushi, verfügt über theoretisch grenzenlose Macht! Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen!"  
"Und warum wartet er dann so lange?", rief Sasuke aufgebracht und stürmte in Richtung Sarg. Schlitternd kam er vor diesem zum Stehen und sah ihn genau an. Keine Regung ging von diesem aus. Doch wenn Sasuke genau hinhörte, dann schnarchte da drin jemand. "Wer auch immer drin ist, er schläft!", sagte der Uchiha leicht ärgerlich. "Hey, verarsch' uns nicht! Willst du etwa schlafen, während wir zusehen müssen, wie unsere Freunde sterben?"  
"SASUKE! VORSICHT!", schrie Danzou entsetzt.

Nun gähnte jemand im Inneren des Sarges. "Mann, wer ist denn da draußen so laut? Kann ja echt keiner schlafen!" Die Stimme war hart und rau.

Nun wich auch Sasuke einige Schritte zurück, denn die Sache behagte ihm plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Plötzlich zerfiel der Sarg in tausend kleine Stücke. Doch das Seltsamste daran war: Die Stücke waren alle vollkommen perfekte Würfel, sogar ihre Seitenlänge stimmte mit der Dicke des Sarges überein, wordurch sie in absolut alle Richtungen gleich lang waren.

Und der sehr muskulöse Mann, der in diesem Regen aus Sargwürfeln stand, trug einen Kimono, der so grasgrün war wie sein wildes, langes Haar. Außerdem hatte er im linken Auge eine Augenklappe und hatte in der Hand das Schwert, das Suigetsu vom Schwertkämpfer Zabuza geerbt hatte. Ein wildes, verwegenes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht dieses Mannes. Darüber hinaus waren auf seinen Rücken noch zwei Schwerter geschnallt.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell: Das Schwert schnellte auf Sasuke nieder, dieser wich nur dank seines Sharingan schnell genug zurück, dennoch streifte die Waffe seine Schulter und erzeugte eine hässliche, blutige Wunde.

Doch der Gegner setzte sofort nach. Nun zückte er sein zweites Schwert. Es war Samehada.

Sasuke aktivierte sein Juin, zückte seine eigene Klinge, ließ Elektrizität durchströmen und parierte den Schlag, jedoch absorbierte die Waffe des Feindes das Raiton-Chakra.

Sasuke jedoch, der nun in Stufe zwei Flügel erhalten hatte, hob ab und flog mit Hochgeschwindigkeit davon. Die Stärke dieses Mannes hatte ihn völlig überrascht.

"Nicht schlecht, Kleiner.", grinste der Mann. "Ich glaube 99,9 Prozent aller Gegner wären jetzt schon tot..."

"Es ist tatsächlich er...", murmelte Danzou. "Wie erwartet beschränkt Kabuto sich nicht auf Leute, die in meiner Jugend gelebt haben, nein, er geht noch weiter zurück..."

"Wer ist er?", keuchte Sasuke, der neben dem Ältesten landete.

"Das ist kein Ninja.", murmelte Shimura. "Und er beherrscht keinerlei Ninjutsu, doch dies ist kein Grund, ihn zu unterschätzen..."  
"Was?", keuchte Sasuke. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Kein Ninja?"  
"Dieser Mann war ein Pirat.", murmelte Danzou. "Er lebte gegen Ende des großen Piraten-Zeitalters..."  
"Aber dieses Zeitalter endete doch vor weit über hundert Jahren!", warf Tenten ein. "Das heißt, alle aus dieser Zeit waren schon bei Konohas Gründung lange tot!"

"Selbst ich kenne diese Zeit nur aus Geschichten...", murmelte der Shimura. "Aber ich erkenne ihn von Bildern. Dieser Mann ist der Vize der schrecklichsten Bande, die es damals gegeben hat, den Mugiwaraboushi!"  
"Was?", murmelte Sasuke fassungslos. Nun wurde auch er hellhörig. Auch unter den Uchiha war das Märchen der unbesiegbaren Mugiwaraboushi-Piraten verbreitet. Doch er hatte all dies immer nur für eine Legende gehalten...

"Dieser Mann...", murmelte Danzou, "...ist kein Geringerer als Kitsune Roranoa, der beste Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten!"

"Diese Vorstellung langweilt mich...", knurrte der Grünhaarige verdrießlich und schwang sein gewaltiges Entshauptungsmesser. "Sechsunddreißigtausend Sinnesphönix..." Plötzlich entstand eine gewaltige Schockwelle, die als Schnitt in der Luft zu sehen war. Diese erzeugte messerscharfe Luft wütete nun durch die Reihen der Samurai und der Edo-Tensei, gegen die sie kämpften. Als sich die Schockwelle verzogen hatte, geschah zuerst gar nichts, doch in der nächsten Sekunde trennte sich bei unzähligen Samurai mit gewaltigen Blutfontainen der Ober- vom Unterkörper. "Mann, sind die alle schwach. Das macht keinen Spaß..."

"Ein Monster!", kreischte einer der Überlebenden. "Roranoa! Es gab ihn wirklich! Und nun ist er von den Toten auferstanden, um uns alle zu töten!"

"Sind wir erledigt?", murmelte Mifune apathisch. "Das alles kommt mir wie ein furchtbarer Albtraum vor..."

"So, der beste Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten, was?", knurrte Tenten, zückte eine Schriftrolle hervor, breitete sie vor sich aus und bildete Fingerzeichen. Mit einem Knall erschien ein gewaltiges Schwert, mindestens zweieinhalb Meter lang. Außerdem hatte es eine Klinge, vollständig aus Diamanten. "Niemand nimmt es mit mir auf, wenn es um Waffen geht! Und das Diamant-Schwert ist absolut unzerstörbar!" Sie nahm die Waffe in die Hand und stürmte auf den Feind zu.

"Vorsicht!", schrie Sasuke und folgte ihr in sicherem Abstand.

"ZEIG, WAS DU KANNST, 'LEGENDE'!", schrie Tenten und ließ ihr Diamant-Schwert auf den Feind niedersausen.

Dieser parierte den Schlag mit seinem Enthauptungsmesser. "Nicht übel, Kleine. Doch das ist nur die Aufwärmung..." Sein Kopf schnellte zurück und er verbiss sich im goldenen Griff seines letzten Schwertes, das auf seinen Rücken geschnallt war. Die Klinge dieser wahrhaft gewaltigen Waffe war pechschwarz. War es wirklich die legendäre Waffe, die Roranoa der Geschichte nach seinem größten Gegner abgenommen hatte, nachdem er diesen im gewaltigsten aller Waffengefechte getötet hatte?

Als der Schwertkämpfer seinen Kopf herumriss, prallte das prächtige Schwert auf Tentens Diamant-Schwert - und durchtrennte es, als bestünde es aus Butter! Eine Hunderstelsekunde später schoss die Klinge auf Hals der entgeisterten Tenten zu, um diese zu enthaupten.

Doch Sasuke packte die Braunhaarige und riss sie zu Boden. Dabei schnellten allerdings seine Flügel unwillkürlich nach oben, wordurch sie einfach abgeschnitten wurden. Dann sprang Sasuke mit dem Griff um Tentens Schulter davon und verhinderte so, dass er von Samehada zerfetzt wurde und sie vom Enthauptungsschwert gespalten wurde.

"Ihr klammert euch ja förmlich an jede Sekunde eurer kleinen Leben...", höhnte Roranoa, welcher kein Problem hatte, trotz der schweren Waffe im Mund zu sprechen.

"KIRIIIN!", schrie Sasuke und der Blitzdrache schoss vom Himmel und erwischte den Schwertkämpfer mit voller Wucht.

Doch als der Rauch der Explosion sich verzogen hatte, stand Roranoa dort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sein ganzer Körper war vollkommen verkohlt und verschmort, doch er zuckte nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger. "Meinst du, mit so was kannst du mich erledigen? Ich bin nicht mehr so schwach wie bei meinem Kampf gegen Gott..."

"Hilfe...", flüsterte Tenten schwach. "Das ist zu viel für mich..."

"JUTSU DER EINE MILLION WINDGESCHOSSE!", brüllte Danzou aus der Distanz und von allen Seiten schossen nun unzählige messerscharfe Windböen auf den Krieger zu.

Doch Roranoa begann plötzlich, mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit seine Klingen durch die Luft zu wirbeln, wodurch er absolut alle Angriffe abwehrte.

"Du scheinst mir recht tough zu sein...", murmelte Roranoa mit Blick auf Danzou, dann stürmte er auf diesen zu.  
"Keinen Schritt weiter, Bestie!", grollte Mifune und zückte sein eigenes Schwert. Unter der rasend schnellen schwarzen Klinge duckte er sich gerade so, doch Roranoa achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern rannte weiter auf Danzou zu.

Dann prallten die Waffen auf den Shimura und dieser wurde im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gevierteilt. Sein Kopf wurde abgeschnitten, an der Gürtellinie wurde er gespalten und schließlich wurde seine Brust entzweit.

"Schade eigentlich.", murmelte der Grünhaarige bedauernd, als die Reste Danzous in den Staub zu seinen Füßen fielen. "Von dem hatte ich mir mehr erhofft!"  
"DANZOU-SAMAAA!", kreischte Hanabi.

Doch dies lenkte nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Killers auf sie. Mit einem bösartigen Blick drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Doch plötzlich verschwanden Danzous Überreste und er erschien etwas weiter entfernt unversehrt. "Verdammt, er hat mich tatsächlich gewungen, DAS zu benutzen...", murmelte der Älteste, allerdings so leise, dass es niemand außer ihm hörte.

"Du lebst ja noch...", grinste Roranoa. "Das gefällt mir schon etwas besser..." Dann riss er seinen Kopf herum, wodurch die mächtige Klinge, losgelöst vom Mund des Grünhaarigen auf Danzou zuschoss und diesen einfach durchbohrte. Dann schoss die Waffe aus Danzous Rücken, welchen sie komplett durchwandert hatte, hervor und flog wie ein Boumerang zu ihrem Besitzer zurück, welcher sie wieder mit dem Mund auffing.

"Und jetzt will ich wissen, was die Kleine da drauf hat!", knurrte Roranoa - und wandte sich der entsetzten Hanabi zu.

"HANABI!", schrie Sasuke voller Entsetzen und rannte in Richtung der Kämpfenden. Dabei bildete sich sein Juin zurück.

"KAITEN!", kreischte die Schwarzhaarige und erzeugte eine Barriere.

"Zu einfach...", murmelte Roranoa und schwang Samehada, was das Chakra der Barriere gierig verschlang. "Wenn das alles war - stirb!"

"HALT!", schrie Sasuke und stellte sich schützend vor die Hyuuga. Ein leuchtend goldener Susanoo entstand um ihn. Und nicht nur das Skelett, sondern die vollendete Form der Technik. Das strahlend helle Licht dieser Technik irritierte Roranoa für eine Sekunde, doch nun kam er schnell darüber hinweg.

"Sasuke!", rief Hanabi voller Schrecken.

"Wenn du meine Freunde töten willst, musst du zuerst mich töten!", schrie Sasuke. "Also komm her, du Monster!"

"Du willst also für deine Freunde kämpfen, ja?", knurrte Roranoa. "Dann zeig' mal, was deine Freundschaft... WERT IST!"

Die drei Schwerter prallten mit voller Wucht auf das Susanoo. Samehada fraß sich einfach durch das Chakra, während das Enthauptungsmesser durchbrach. Das schwarze Schwert hingegen durchdrang auch das Susanoo spielend leicht.

Zwar kamen die Waffen selbst nicht ganz bis zu Sasuke, doch die Luftstöße, die sie erzeugten, trafen Sasuke mit voller Wucht. Überall an seinem Körper entstanden Schnitte, Blut spritze, der Uchiha begann, vor Schmerz zu schreien!  
"SASUKEEEE!", schrie Hanabi verzweifelt.

"Ist das sein Ende...?", ächzte der wiedererschiene Danzou.

"LEBE ODER STERB!", brüllte Roranoa in Raserei. "ZEIG MIR, OB DU WÜRDIG BIST!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke in endlosen Schmerzen.


	34. Der Schachspieler

Nach wie vor tobte die schreckliche Seeschlacht. Auf der einen Seite waren die vier Jinchuuriki Naruto, Bee, Yugito und Arashi, auf der Anderen die Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi mit einer gewaltigen Flotte, von der allerdings schon fast die Hälfte versenkt war. Selbst das große Königsschiff war in einem üblen Zustand, die Segel waren zerissen, überall waren Lecks.

In der Ferne waren die neuartigen Schiffe der Wellen-Ninja aus Stahl, die sich mit Chakra-Kanonen als überraschend gefährlich herausgestellt hatten.

Und Naruto war immer noch in seinem mörderischen Modus, der seine Gliedmaßen in Fuchskrallen verwandelte und ihm neun feste Schweife verlieh. Und es bereitete ihm eine mörderische Freude, den Kanonenschüssen und Ninjutsus auszuweichen und nach Herzenslust Schiffe zu versenken. Doch leider musste man immer aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten war. Diese Form hatte nämlich ein Zeit-Limit von knapp zwei Stunden und wenn er dann nicht herunterfuhr, würde Kyuubi ausbrechen. Doch dafür hatte er einen Plan ersonnen und die Nami-Nin kamen ihm dafür gerade recht.

"Hey, Bee, Arashi, Yugito!", nahm Naruto den telepathischen Kontakt zu seinen Verbündeten auf. "Wir ziehen uns zurück und lassen diese Spinner sich gegenseitig fertigmachen! Taktik X!"

Sofort gingen die Anderen aus ihren Gewändern und tauchten unter Wasser, von wo aus sie zu Uzu no kuni zurückschwimmen würden. Arashi schien sehr erleichtert zu sein.

Dann bildete Naruto Fingerzeichen und flüsterte: "Bijuu Bunshin no Jutsu..." Sofort erschienen lebensgroße Repliken von Kyuubi, Hachibi, Nibi und Gobi. Diese würden Kanonenkugeln einfach durchfliegen lassen und die Gegner verwirren. Zudem würde es mächtig einschüchtern. Außerdem hatten sie ein begrenztes Chakra-Volumen und konnten mit schwachen Chakra-Strahlen zumindest kleine Schiffe mit einem Schlag versenken.

Dann verwandelte Naruto sich wieder in seinen Normalzustand zurück und tauchte ebenfalls ab.

"ARGH! Auch das noch!", rief Terumi in blankem Entsetzen. "Macht euch bereit, Männer, die wahre Hölle beginnt hier!"

"Unglaublich...", flüsterte ein Nami-Nin auf den Stahlschiffen. "Sie haben ihre ganze Macht entfesselt!"  
"Oh nein...", wimmerte ein Anderer. "Das ist ein Desaster! Wir werden draufgehen, ebenso wie die Kiri-Nin!"

"Beruhigt euch!", rief Shodai Namikage Inari. "Diese Jinchuuriki-Arschlöcher meinen wohl, schon gewonnen zu haben! Aber da haben sie sich gewaltig verschätzt! So leicht werden sie uns nicht allemachen!" Er setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf. "Dann werde ich wohl meine Geheimwaffe benutzen und all diese Idioten dort hinten vernichten! Feuert ihr nur weiter, während ich Geschichte schreibe!" Er öffnete eine große, lange Kiste, die neben ihm stand und nahm einen langen, prächtig verzierten Stab heraus. Vorsichtig wiegte er ihn in der Hand.

"Was?", murmelte ein älterer Mann schockiert. "Ist es wirklich das, wofür ich es halte?"

"Scheint so.", lächelte Inari. "Dies ist der größte Schatz unseres Wellenreiches. Jahrhunderte in den Katakomben der Hauptstadt versteckt und vor drei Jahren von mir gefunden!"

"Was ist das für ein Gegenstand?", fragte ein Teenager verwirrt. "Ich habe noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen!"  
"Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen, mein Freund!", grinste der junge Kage. "Weißt du, warum man unser Reich Nami no kuni nennt?"  
"Natürlich wegen den Wellen, die um es schlagen.", sagte der Shinobi.

"Das ist die landläufige Meinung.", erwiederte Inari. "Doch es gibt einen ganz Anderen, viel schwerwiegenderen Grund dafür. Das Land wurde nach seiner legendenumwobenen Gründerin, Nami-sama, benannt. Und die Waffe, die ich nun in Händen halte, ist die Ihre..."

"So ist es...", lächelte der alte Shinobi. "Diese Waffe ist der Legende nach aus Gegenständen gebaut, die aus dem Himmel stammen. Es ist eine göttliche Waffe!"

"Wie Recht du hast.", grinste Inari. "Mit diesem Kampfstab kann man frei das Wetter kontrollieren und Stürme und Gewitter nach Gutdünken erschaffen!"

"Das haben die Kuchiose-Tiere vom Raikage vor sechs Jahren auch geschafft.", warf ein Nami-Nin ein. "Deren Sturm reichte bis zu unserem Reich."

"Narr!", knurrte Inari. "Diese Waffe ist noch viel mächtiger als irgendwelche Tiere! Wahre Naturkatastrophen löste unsere Gründerin mit diesem Gegenstand aus. Und ich werde damit die Bijuu und die Kiri-Schiffe vernichten und das Reich der Wellen, die wahren Erben der Herrschaft über das Meer, an die Macht befördern!"  
Mit diesen Worten richtete Inari seine Waffe hoch in die Luft, wodurch sich Wolken um sie bildeten und hoch in die Luft stiegen. Es begann schlagartig, zu regnen.

"Und nun SPÜRT DIE MACHT DER NATUUUR!", schrie Inari und riss seinen Stock nach unten, wodurch eine gewaltige Windböe erzeugt wurde, gegen die die Bijuu ankämpfen mussten. Die kleinen Kiri-Schiffe, die das Pech hatten, zu nahe an dem Sturm zu stehen, wurden hoch in die Luft geschleudert und einige landeten nur mit Glück richtig herum wieder im Wasser.

"Was haben sie jetzt gemacht?", schrie einer der Kiri-Nin, welcher sich verzweifelt an der Rehling des Königsschiffes festhielt. "Dieser Sturm kann nicht natürlich sein, er kam viel zu plötzlich!"

"Diese Typen!", knurrte Terumi wütend. "Aber nicht mit mir! Nicht mit einer Mizukage!" Auf der Stelle bildete sie Fingerzeichen und legte besonders viel Chakra in ihre Attacke, woraufhin tatsächlich ein gewaltiger Vulkan aus dem Meer wuchs, in der Mitte zwischen den Schiffen der Kiri-Nin und denen der Nami-Nin. Dann brach dieser aus und verschoss in weitem Umkreis glühende, gewaltige Magmabrocken, die beim Aufprall alles in der Umgebung in Schutt und Asche legten. Terumi bildete weitere Fingerzeichen, wordurch die Brocken, die eigentlich auf ihre Holzschiffe stürzen würden, ihre Flugbahn änderten und in die Bijuu krachten. Daraufhin zerfielen diese.

"Was ist daaaas?", staunte ein Kiri-Nin.

"Das sind Fälschungen...", knurrte die Mizukage. "Und die Echten sind verschwunden, wahrscheinlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo der vollständig materialisierte Kyuubi erschien. Naja, sei's drum, wir können jetzt nach Uzu no kuni vordringen!"  
"Mizukage-sama!", schrie einer der Ninja. "Seht dort!"  
Als Terumi zu den Schiffen des Reichs der Wellen blickte, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Denn alle Magmabrocken, die eigentlich auf die Schiffe prallen würden, erreichten ihr Ziel nicht, denn gewaltige Blitze, die vom Schiff in der Mitte kamen, vernichteten sie.

"Das gibts doch nicht...", murmelte Mizukage schockiert. "Wie machen die Kerle das?"

Keuchend und erschöpft stand Kabutorochimaru dicht an einen der verkohlten Felsen gepresst und wartete zitternd auf die nächste Aktion seines Gegners.

Dann überkam ihn eine Vision, in welcher ein gewaltiges Chakraschwert den Felsen vom Boden und seinen Kopf vom Körper trennen würde. Blitzschnell sprang der Grauhaarige weg von dem Gestein, das im nächsten Moment wie Butter von einem gewaltigen, leuchtenden Chakra-Schwert zerschnitten wurde und krachend in sich zusammen fiel.

Und dahinter stand er. Itachi Uchiha. Völlig bewegungslos, aber doch hastig und tief atmend. Äußerlich ließ der Uchiha sich nicht anmerken, dass er von dem stundenlangem Kampf erschöpft war, doch innerlich musste er ziemlich zu kämpfen haben. "Gib auf.", murmelte Itachi, dann erzeugte er ein Chakra-Gefängnis um den gewaltigen Ozaru und Sandaime, welcher auf dessen Kopf stand. Die Beiden hatten den Uchiha gerade angreifen wollen. Dieser erhöhte die Temparatur im Inneren des Gefängnisses mit Hilfe von Feuer und ließ Hokage und seine Beschwörung in Flammen aufgehen.

"Niemals!", keuchte der dem Tode nahe stehende Kabutorochimaru und zog aus seiner Tasche eine weitere Chakra-Pille. Obgleich er in diesem Kampf bereits elf zu sich genommen hatte und sie seinen Körper schwer belasteten, nahm er die Zwölfte ohne Zögern. Sofort durchdrang ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl und neues Chakra wurde in ihm erzeugt. Ohne diese Pillen wäre schon längst tot, doch auch die Visionen hatten sein Ende in dieser Schlacht schon weit über tausend Mal verhindert. "Du bist doch auch so langsam am Ende...", grinste Kabutorochimaru. "Du hast längst nicht mehr das Chakra für deine schrecklichsten Techniken! Und wenn du kein Chakra mehr hast, werde ich dich fertig machen!"  
"Du bist noch erschöpfter als ich.", sagte Itachi ungerührt. "Ich werde dich nicht entkommen lassen. Und um dich in diesem Zustand zu töten, benötige ich gar nicht meine mächtigsten Künste. Dies wird reichen. Mugen no Amaterasu..."

Sofort blitzten seine ewigen Mangekyo auf und ein gewaltiger, pechschwarzer Feuerball erschien vor ihm. Kabutorochimaru wäre im Zentrum dieses Balls gewesen, doch dank einer Vision war er schnell genug an die Stelle des Randes geflohen. Während sein Körper elendig verschmorte und nur der Kopf herausschaute, wand sich aus Kabutorochimarus Mund der neue Körper, welcher erschöpft keuchend auf das verkohlte Gestein krachte. Oh, wie er diese ewigen Augen begehrte! Sie jagten ihm furchtbare Angst ein und dann noch in den Händen dieses Mannes! Nichtmal Naruto könnte Kabutos Einschätzung nach diesen Gegner erledigen!  
Dann griffen Shodai und Nidaime an, die letzten Edotensei-Krieger, die Kabutorochimaru hier hatte. Itachi drehte sich zu ihnen, seine ewigen Mangekyo begannen, zu leuchten und plötzlich zerfielen die Beiden in ihre Bestandteile. Doch Itachi keuchte nun auch schwer, da diese chakraintensive Technik ihn weiter belastete.

"RAAAAH!", schrie Kabutorochochimaru und stürzte sich mit Kusanagi auf Itachi, dieser jedoch erzeugte eine Barriere um sich herum, die den Gegner zurückschleuderte. Kabutorochimaru, der mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufgekommen war und eine Menge Ruß geschluckt hatte, hustete schwer. "Itachi, du armer Narr...", keuchte er. "Orochimaru konnte dich nicht besiegen - und ich kann es auch nicht. Deine Macht ist in einer anderen Dimension als die Meine. Und doch wirst du den Tod deiner Freunde nicht verhindern können!"

"Was meinst du?", murmelte Itachi und fixierte ihn mit den normalen Sharingan, da die Ewigen in seiner jetzigen Verfassung zu viel Chakra verbrauchten.

"Dass ich gerade mit Genugtuung eine Vision sehe, in der deine Freunde von meinen Edo-Tenseis der Reihe nach abgeschlachtet werden.", lachte Kabutorochimaru. "Ich habe dich genug geschwächt, um mit Phase zwei meines Planes zu beginnen. Also geh ruhig und halte meine getreuen Diener auf, wenn du es willst..."

"Ich werde dich an deinen Plänen hindern, indem ich dich töte!", knurrte Itachi.

"Dann tu es.", lachte der Rinnegan-Nutzer. "Bis du mich endgültig vernichtet hast, wirst du noch mindestens zwanzig Minuten brauchen und dann ist es zu spät. Natürlich spricht nichts dagegen, deine Freunde und deinen Bruder zu opfern, um einen der größten Schurken aller Zeiten für immer auszulöschen, das musst allein du entscheiden!"  
Itachi starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Sasuke...", murmelte er geschockt. "Dieses Mal magst du mit dem Leben entkommen sein, doch glaube mir - du wirst auch noch für deine grauenvollen Taten büßen..." Dann löste sich Itachi in einen Schwarm aus Krähen auf, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten.

Kabutorochimaru blieb alleine in dem von der Schlacht gezeichneten Gebirge zurück und nahm grinsend eine dreizehnte Chakra-Pille. Zusammen mit der übrig gebliebenen Hälfte der Zwölften gab dies einen Powerschub, der seine Reserven wieder fast vollständig auffüllte. Nun würde sein genialer Plan weitergehen, an dessen Ende alle mächtigen Feinde von ihm ausgelöscht waren und er der Mächstigste der Welt sein würde.

Lachend überblickte er diesen in eine Hölle verwandelten Ort. Hier hatte es begonnen! Der Anfang vom Ende!

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!", brüllte der zwanzig Meter große Zetsu, welcher den drei Akatsuki Madara, Sakura und Dosu gegenüberstand. Überall waren Häuser beschädigt worden und die Schlacht tobte schon eine Weile. Überall um die Drei lagen außerdem zahllose tote normalgroße Zetsu-Klone.

"Er ist hartnäckig...", knurrte Madara. "Nagato und Naruto, diese Narren... Haben tatsächlich, auch nachdem sie diese gewaltige Barriere errichtet haben, weiter Klone produziert und damit das Leben der Bijuu aufs Spiel gesetzt..."  
"Tse...", grinste Sakura. "Ich werde diese übergroße Pflanze schon noch vernichten. Und ich werde dieses ganze Dorf plattmachen. Bei meinem Vater, meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder!"  
"Schallwellen überlebt er...", knurrte Dosu. "Also was sollen wir tun, um ihn zu vernichten?"

"Dieses Ding hindert uns, die Bijuu zu erreichen...", knurrte Madara. "Also zerstört es endlich!"

Aus seinem Maul spuckte der gewaltige Riese nun hochätzende Säure, welcher die drei gerade noch so ausweichen konnten.

Plötzlich spürte Sakura vier neue Chakren, welche sich in hohem Tempo näherten. Dann hörte sie eine Stimme und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Denn es war Naruto, der sprach. "Ach, kommt schon, Leute, war doch halb so schlimm! Wir haben sie gut geschwächt und nun müssen sie mit den anderen Feinden fertig werden! Wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir bald gewonnen!"  
Endloser Hass durchströmte Sakura. Es war Naruto, der Naruto, der all dies ihrer Famile angetan hatte! Chakra strömte ganz von selbst in ihren Arm und ließ diesen pechschwarz

leuchten. Es war ein unheilvolles Glimmen.

"ER ist hier!", knurrte die Rosahaarige. "Das bedeutet, ich muss diesen Planzendreck schnell aus dem Weg räumen! KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mit gewaltiger Geschwindigkeit rannte Sakura auf die gewaltige Planze zu, dann mit Chakrakontrolle an ihr hoch und schlug schließlich mit der verdorbenen Chakrahand den Kopf des Wesens ab. Dann landete sie leichtfüßig vor dem unstürzenden Zetsu.

"Was ist denn hier los?", knurrte Naruto extrem genervt. "Boah, Mann! Keinen Moment Ruhe! Gebt ihr Nervsäcke von den pinken Mondgesichtern denn nie auf?"

Sofort schoss eine gewaltige Blaue Chakrahand auf ihn zu, doch er wich leichtfüßig nach hinten aus. "Stirb! Dreckiger Jinchuuriki!", fauchte Sakura.

"Also wenn sie Jinchuuriki so sehr hasst, sollte sie wenigsten so konsequent sein und ihre Attacken von jemand Anderem kopieren...", lachte Bee. "Aber so kann ich sie noch weniger ernst nehmen als eh schon!"

"Das sollen die Akatsuki sein?", sagte Arashi geringschätzig. "Irgendwie habe ich die mir bedrohlicher vorgestellt..."

"Ich bin also nicht bedrohlich für dich?", hauchte die Stimme von Sakura hinter ihm, dann packte sie den Kleinen, hob ihn hoch und ließ ihr Chakra in ihn fließen.

"Wa- was hast du gemacht, du alte Hexe?", kreischte das blonde Kind und bagann, zu zappeln.

"Ich habe mit meinem Chakra dein Siegel blockiert...", spottete die Haruno. "So kannst du dein Bijuu nicht einsetzen. Also, Naruto! Lass dich einfach töten und ich lasse dein Balg laufen... Stell dich weiter quer und er ist tot!"

"Papa, Hilfe!", rief Arashi entsetzt.  
"Hey, lass den kleinen los, du skrupelloses Miststück!", knurrte Bee, traute sich jedoch nicht, anzugreifen.

"Sehr gut, jetzt haben wir euch...", lachte Madara. "Du hast also nach Allem die selbe Schwäche wie deine Eltern, Naruto. Deinen Sohn..."

"Pah!", knurrte Uzumaki eiskalt. "Ihr wollt ihn töten, tut es doch! Ich kann jederzeit einen neuen Nachkommen zeugen, ALSO BRAUCHE ICH IHN NICHT!"

"Papa?", rief Arashi entsetzt und flehend.

"Naruto?", fuhr Yugito ihn wütend an.  
"Ich mache keine Scherze, wenn du das denkst...", flüsterte Sakura zuckersüß und hob tatsächlich ihre Hand, um seinen Hals zu brechen.

"Moment!", rief Madara plötzlich leicht panisch. "Was machst du da?" Er stand nun hinter ihr und riss ihr das Kind aus der Hand. "Der hat 'nen Bijuu und den brauchen wir! Wenn der Kleine stirbt, kommt auch sein Bijuu um!"

"Und genau deshalb war Arashi niemals wirklich in Gefahr...", grinste Naruto. "Du hast dich genauso verhalten, wie es mir gedacht habe, Madara..."

"Ach soooo!", frohlockte der kleine Uzumaki.  
"Was machst du denn, du Penner?", fauchte Sakura und plötzlich erzeugte sie um Madara und den Kleinen ein Chakragefängnis, woraus er nicht einmal mit seinem Raum-Zeit-Jutsu entfliehen konnte. "Du hast dich gerade zwischen mich und meine Rache gestellt! Dafür werde ich mich auch dir vornehmen!"  
"Du bist wahnsinnig!", grollte der alte Uchiha. "Und eine Verräterin dazu!"

"Was machst du, du Schlampe?", fauchte Dosu. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"  
Naruto und Bee lachten. Das war ja herrlich! Akatsuki war gerade dabei, sich selbst den Todesstoß zu versetzen! "Ein kleiner Streit unter Freunden hat noch keinem geschadet!", spottete nun Uzumaki. "Er sollte vielleicht nur nicht mitten im Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattfinden!" Plötzlich war Naruto im dreischwänzigen Modus und Shadowsound war von zig Kagebunshin umsellt, die jeder ein Rasenshuriken in Händen hielten. Und als all diese Angriffe Dosu trafen, war dies das Ende des treuen, tapferen Akatsuki. Der Angriff war so schnell von statten gegangen, dass er ihn erst realisiert hatte, als es längst zu spät war.

Unterdessen griffen Bee und Yugito gleichzeitig Sakura an, welche vor den gefährlichen Jinchuuriki zurückwich und Chakrabälle erzeugte, die auf die Beiden prallten und sie zurückschleuderten.

"Bee! Yugito!", rief Naruto herrisch. "Geht mit Arashi zu Hidan und seiner Front! Unterstützt sie! Ich werde mich um Sakura kümmern!"  
"Aber der Junge ist gefangen!", rief Bee.

"Arashi! Setze dein Bijuu-Chakra frei, so gut es geht!", rief Naruto. "Mach schon!"

"Was?", rief dieser. "Na gut!"  
"Was hat dieser Bengel vor?", knurrte Madara nachdenklich.

"Oh nein!", rief Sakura schockiert. "Will er etwa...!"

"Haaaah!" Naruto erzeugte eine gewaltige, blutrote Chakrakugel, welche er auf Sakuras Gefängnis schleuderte. Der Ball traf dieses im selben Moment, wie Arashi sein Gobi-Chakra entfesselte. Dies färbte das Gefängnis rot und während Arashi es nun durchschreiten konnte, ohne einen Kratzer zu bekommen, briet Madara im schrecklichsten Höllenfeuer.

"Danke, Tou-sama!", verwendete der Kleine nun wieder die übliche Anrede und machte sich mit den anderen Beiden auf den Weg.

"Tja, Sakura, man sollte mit seinen Künsten aufpassen, sonst könnten sie gegen einen verwendet werden...", spottete Naruto. "Aber da dies eigentlich ein Zitat von Kakashi Hatake ist und du seine Schülerin warst, solltest du das eigentlich wissen..."

"Du verstehst es immer wieder, mich aufs Äußerste zu reizen...", bebte Sakura. "Aber hier bringen wir es zuende! Der finale Kampf! Du oder ich!"

"Top! Die Wette gilt!", erwiederte der Blonde.

"So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los!", knurrte Madara und verschwand, was nun scheinbar wieder ging, doch er war schwerverletzt. "Ich werde bald kommen und euch BEIDE holen!", hallte seine Stimme noch über die Insel, dann war er endgültig weg.

"Der stört uns nicht mehr...", grinste Naruto. "Also, zeig mir deine ganze Kraft, Sakura-chan!"

"Gleich wirst du diesen Satz bereuen! KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" Plötzlich erschienen mehere Gestalten neben ihr. Da war zum Einen dieser gewaltige Stein-Golem, den der Uzumaki schon aus dem Gefecht mit Satoshi Ashiro kannte und der leider entkommen war. Die andere Gestalt war eine Riesenschlange. Doch keine Normale, denn diese bestand vollkommen aus Stahl!

"Grrr...", knurrrte Naruto wütend. "Diese Viecher zerquetsche ich doch!"  
"Bengel, nun wirst du für Takeshi-sans Tod büßen!", knurrte der gewaltige Golem. "Und für den Tod meines Zwillingsbruders..."  
"Das ist also der Neunschwänzige...", grollte die Stahlschlange. "Den zerquetsche ich!"  
"Die alten vertrauten Geister meines Vaters, den du getötet hast...", knurrte Sakura. "Seit seinem Tod haben sie genauso unerbittlich trainiert wie ich..."

"Und weil Satoshi-san ein alter Kindheitsfreund von Takeshi-san war, werden wir den auch rächen!", grollte der Golem.

"Ich lache mich gleich tot!", spottete Naruto. "Friss das, du Bitch!" Er erzeugte ein Rasenshuriken und schleuderte es in Richtung der Haruno.

Doch die Schlage war schneller. Sie schnappte den Angriff und schluckte ihn. In ihrem Inneren hatte er offensichtlich keine Auswirkungen.

Dann griff der Steingolem an. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit preschte er hervor und ließ seine massige Pranke auf Naruto niedersausen. Dieser rechnete nicht mit solch einem gewaltigen Schlag und wurde voll erfasst und weggeschleudert.

Sakura zögerte keine Sekunde und schoss zahllose Chakrakugeln hinter ihm her.

"Rotes Kaiten!", knurrte Uzumaki und die rote Barriere entstand um ihn und wehrte die Angriffe alle ab. "Tse... Wenn ich im Super Kyuubi Rage Modus wäre, wärt ihr in Sekunden hinüber! Aber so geht es auch! Roter Kyuubi-Sturm!" Plötzlich kam ein gewaltiger roter Zyklon auf, gegen den beiden Beschwörungen angehen mussten. Dabei erhielten sie nicht unwesentliche Schnitte.

Doch sie wichen dem aus, indem sie sich in Erde eingruben. Dann wurde Naruto aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, weil die Erde anfing, zu beben. Doch er fing sich gleich wieder und verließ in hoher Geschwindigkeit das Epizentrum. Anschließend erzeugte er zwei gewaltige Kyuubichakrakrallen, die sich in die Erde bohrten und den Golem und die Schlange mit Gewalt wieder an die Oberfläche zerrten.

"Jetzt mache ich euch fertig!", grollte Naruto und wollte das Kagebunshin no Jutsu bilden.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh...", grinste Sakura. "Die Beiden haben dich gut abgelenkt, mein Lieber. Denn nun habe ich genug Chakra gesammelt, um das ultimative Jutsu meines Vaters, vollendet von mir selbst, umzusetzen! Kuchiose!" Plötzlich erschienen gewaltige Mauern um Naruto, welche sich zur einer gewaltigen Burg zusammensetzten.

Und Naruto wurde ins tiefste Stockwerk geschleudert und war nun in einem stockdunklen Verließ. "Was zum...?", knurrte er wütend. "Auf so was kann auch nur ein Spast wie Takeshi-sensei kommen..."

"Tja, Naruto...", hallte Sakuras Stimme verstärkt durch die Festung. "Du bist in der ultimativen Hochburg gefangen. Gespickt von Fallen und selbst kämpfender Rüstungen. Und die Mauern sind durch mein Chakra so sehr verstärkt worden, dass deine besten Angriffe ihnen nicht einmal einen Kratzer zufügen. Du könntest sogar den Kyuubi vollständig herauslassen und er wäre ewig darin gefangen. Aber du stirbst nun einen schrecklichen Tod durch die Fallen und Monster und dieses Schloss wird hier für immer als Zeichen meines Sieges stehen!"

"Was?", rief Naruto voller Schock. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Takeshis Festung auf ewig in SEINEM Uzu no kuni? Das wäre ja die Apokalypse! "NEIN!", brüllte er voller Zorn und schlug gegen die Mauern. Sakura hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Mauern waren so hart, dass seine Hand brannte vor schrecklichem Schmerz. Hundertmal härter als Diamanten! Dies war ein wirklich mörderisches Jutsu, perfekt zugeschnitten auf Chakra-Kontrolle! Hier auszubrechen würde sogar für ihn verdammt schwer werden...

"YAMI NO RAIKIRI!", brüllte Ekatah und stieß seine Hand, in welcher die pechschwarze Blitzenergie komprimiert war, in das Herz seines Gegners. Doch dieser stellte sich nur als ein Kagebunshin heraus. "Wo steckst du, Bastard?", knurrte der erste Jünger Imaks zornig. "ZEIGE DICH, WOOOOAAAAAAH!"

Plötzlich schoss aus der Erde unter ihm ein Stachel aus Stein, dem Ekatah nur dank seines Sharingan ausweichen konnte. Und noch weitere Stacheln folgten.

"So leicht wirst du mich nicht erledigen können!", spottete der Grauhaarige. "Überleg dir mal 'ne bessere Tak-"  
Doch plötzlich zerflossen alle Stacheln zu Lava und diese schoss nun aus allen Richtungen auf Ekatah zu, um ihn zu rösten.

Mit einem Sprung in die Luft rettete sich jedoch dieser und setzte ein triumphales Grinsen auf.

Doch plötzlich erschien Pekuro neben ihm und versetzte ihm einen brutalen Bauchkick, der ihn noch weiter nach oben katapultierte. Als Ekatah schon sehr weit geflogen war, teleportierte sein Gegner sich über ihn und brüllte: "URA RENGEEEEEE!"

"Fuck-!", schrie der Kaiser und fiel brutal getroffen und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden. Wenn er aufschlug, wäre das sogar sein Ende, so viel war klar. "Rückstoßblitzkanone!", knurrte Ekatah und erzeugte in seinem weitaufgerissenen Mund eine elektrische Kugel, deren Energie unfassbar stark komprimiert war. Und als der Kaiser nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt war, feuerte er diese ab. Schon durch diesen Vorgang alleine wurde sein Fall unermesslich gebrembst, die negative Beschleunigung zeriss ihn fast und Schmerzen durchflossen Ekatahs Körper. Von der Explosion unter ihm ganz zu schweigen.

Doch aus eben jenem Knall wuchs nun ein gewaltiger Baum, dessen Äste ihn nun auf der Stelle fesselten. Im nächsten Moment erhitzte sich das Holz des Baumes von innen heraus, wodurch die Pflanze anfing, zu brennen. Das Hitze-Element!

Ekatah erzeugte ein Schwert aus reinem Feuer und durchtrennte die Äste, die ihn banden. Dann sprang er zu Boden und wich den Drei-Meter-Meteoriten aus, die zu Dutzenden vom Himmel regneten.

Dann schlug der Fuß von Pekuro, welcher immer noch all die Chakratore geöffnet hatte, direkt neben ihm ein und in einem gewaltigen Krachen entstand ein riesiger Krater, in den auch der brennende Baum stürzte. Ekatah war all dem nur durch seine Geschwindigkeit und sein Reaktionsvermögen entgangen. Als sein Blick auf Pekuro fiel, lächelte dieser.

"Nicht übel, Bürschchen...", lächelte der Uchiha und fixierte seinen Gegner wieder mit seinen viertomoeigen Sharingan. "Du bist kein schlechter Kämpfer, all meinen Angriffen so gut zu entgehen. Doch ich habe noch lange nicht alles gezeigt..."  
"Gibt es eigentlich irgendein Element, was du nicht beherrschst?", brachte der Kaiser schockiert heraus.

"Keine Ahnung...", grinste Pekuro und begab sich wieder in Kampfstellung. "Auf jeden Fall siehst du schon ziemlich ramponiert aus, auch wenn du so tust, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen!"  
"Lass dich nicht dadurch stören!", lachte Ekatah und spuckte einen Schwall Blut. "Ich möchte all deine Kräfte kennenlernen!" Er verfiel in ein hystherisches, irres Lachen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke, während das Blut, das aus seinem seinen zahlreichen Wunden strömte, in alle Richtungen spritzte. Schwer verletzt ging er in die Knie, vor seinem Auge verschwamm sein Blick. Es war unmöglich, dieser Stärke konnte der Uchiha unmöglich trotzen! Jedenfalls nicht, ohne zu einem grausamen Monster zu werden. Doch lieber würde er sterben, als sich wieder seinem Hass hinzugeben. Unwirklich nahm er wahr, wie der Susanoo um ihn herum wie ein Kartenhaus einstürzte.

"SASUKEEEE!", kreischte Hanabi und stürmte neben ihn. "Nein! Stirb nicht!"

"Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie tief seine Verletzungen sind...", murmelte Roranoa kühl. "Fest steht nur, dass, wenn die inneren Organe zerschnitten wurden, sein Tod unvermeidlich ist..."  
"Was hast du getan, du Ungeheuer?", schrie die Hyuuga und starrte ihn mit wütenden Byakugan an. "Dafür wirst du teuer bezahlen!"

"Willst du als Nächste sterben?", grinste der Grünhaarige böse.

"Lass sie gehen...", ächzte Sasuke und erhob sich trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen. "Du wirst keinen meiner Freunde töten!"  
"Witzig, dass ausgerechet du von Freundschaft sprichtst...", knurrte Roranoa zornig. "Uchiha, der das Symbol trägt, das sich höhnisch über die Freundschaft lustig macht, das Mangekyo..."

"Was...?" Sasuke starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das, was gesehen war. Der Uchiha hatte seinen besten Freund ermordet, was ihm das Mangekyo beschert hatte. "Was ich getan habe, tut mir sehr Leid...", ächzte er matt.

Krach! Durch einen brutalen Fußtritt in den Magen wurde er einfach weggeschleudert und krachte mit Wucht gegen einen großen Felsen. Roranoa lachte. "Es tut ihm LEID!", polteterte er. "Er hat das schlimmste vorstellbare Verbrechen begangen und es tut ihm Leid! Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird man seine Reste vom Boden abkratzen können!" Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näherte er sich nun Sasuke. War das sein Ende?

Doch als die drei Schwerter seines Feindes sich in den Felsblock fraßen, war Sasuke nicht mehr dort... Er war verschwunden, ohne zunächst erkennbare Ursache.

"Wo ist er?", rief Danzou verwirrt.

Um Roranoa wickelte sich nun ein dreißig Meter langer Draht, an welchem unzählige ein Meter große Shuriken befestigt waren. Schnipp, Schnapp! Die Wurfsterne fielen einzeln zu Boden, überall war der Draht von den drei gewaltigen Schwertern durchtrennt worden. Im selben Moment wurde der Grünhaarige von einer gewaltigen, doch zielgenauen Stichflamme erfasst, die er allerdings mit seinem Samehada absorbierte.

"B-Bruder...", murmelte Sasuke schockiert und sah nach oben, wo Genannter neben ihm stand.

"Du bist außergewöhnlich, Schwertkämpfer...", murmelte Itachi nun. Er sah gar nicht gut aus, überall war er verletzt und er atmete schwer. Blut troff aus seinen Wunden. "Doch meinen Bruder wirst du nicht töten!"  
"Itachi!", rief Danzou. "Aber was ist mit Kabuto! Ist er tot?"

"Nein, denn ich entschied mich, den Kampf abzubrechen und euch zu helfen...", erwiederte der Uchiha.

"BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", brüllte der Alte. "Du stellst wieder deine Gefühle über das Notwendige! WAS IST LOS MIT DIR?"

"Auch du trägst das Mangekyo und bist daher ein Freundesmörder...", knurrte Roranoa kalt. "Und darum werde ich dich auch töten!" Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit stürmte er auf die beiden Uchiha zu.

"Das sehen wir noch...", knurrte Itachi und erzeugte sein Susanoo um sich. Dieser hatte auch das Totsukaschwert und den Yata-Spiegel.

Mit einem mörderischen Krachen trafen Roranoas Schwerter aus den Schild und drägten diesen zurück, zerstörten ihn aber nicht. Im nächsten Moment schnellte Totsuka auf den Grünhaarigen zu, um ihn zu enthaupten und so in eine Gen-Jutsu-Dimension zu verbannen. Doch dieser bückte sich und wich aus, dann drehte er seinen Kopf so, dass das mächtige schwarze Schwert auf das von Itachi traf. Alleine dieses Aufeinandertreffen erzeugte eine mörderische Schockwelle, die sogar bis zu Danzou, Hanabi und Tenten reichte.

In überraschtem Schock starrte Roranoa auf den Susanoo. Dann wollte er das Totsuka mit seinem Samehada aussaugen, doch das Haischwert begann plötzlich, zu brennen. "Das gibt's doch nicht, was ist das für eine Technik?", rief er entsetzt.

Doch plötzlich verschwand Susanoo und Itachi brach keuchend zusammen. Er war an seinem Limit. Nachdem er fast seine ganze Energie für den Kampf gegen Kabuto geopfert hatte, war kaum etwas übrig gewesen.

"Bruder!", schrie Sasuke entsetzt.

"Lauf!", rief Itachi ihm zu. "Ich werde ihn aufhalten!"

"Wozu?", knurrte Roranoa. "Du bist bereits am Ende, dich in diesem Zustand zu töten, hätte keine Bedeutung! Aber dass du mir in dieser Verfassung etwas entgegensetzen kannst, lässt über deine wahre Macht nur Spekulationen zu... Ich bin damals mit meiner gesamten Mannschaft in den Fluten ertrunken, Jahre nachdem wir alles erreicht hatten und die Könige der Welt waren! Doch ich wünschte mir einen ehrenvollen Tod im Kampf mit einem übermächtigen Gegner. Doch weil nur mein Käpt'n mächtiger war als ich, habe ich den nie bekommen... Erhole dich vollständig, dann kämpfen wir zwei!"

"Dazu wird es nicht kommen...", ächzte Itachi. "Denn heute ist wahrscheinlich unser aller Ende, denn unsere Feinde sind nicht mehr zu stoppen! Ich werde wahrscheinlich getötet, deinen Kampf kannst du vergessen..."

"Was?", knurrte Roranoa. "Wenn ich eure Gegner vernichte, kämpfst du also mit mir?"

Alle starrten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sasuke verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Meinte der das ernst? "Was meinst du damit?", rief der Uchiha schockiert.

"Dass ich euch nur bekämpfte, weil mir langweilig war...", antwortete der Schwertkämpfer gelassen. "Aber er ist der ebenbürtige Gegner, auf den ich vor meinem Tod zwanzig lange Jahre gewartet habe! Also werde ich alle töten, die diesen Kampf verhindern wollen! Auch meinen Beschwörer, seine Mitstreiter und die anderen Beschwörungen. Sagt mir einfach, was ich schnetzeln soll und ich tu's!"

"Unglaublich!", rief Danzou voller Schrecken. "Er widersetzt sich seiner Kontrolle!"

"Natürlich...", grinste Roranoa. "Oder glaubst du wirklich, ein Vollidiot wie dieser Kabuto Yakushi könnte einen Mann meines Kalibers kontrollieren?"

Es sah verdammt übel aus. Sie alle waren am Ende. Konohamaru hatte es gerade noch so geschafft, dem schrecklichen, gigantisch vergrößerten Erukamu Akimichi eine Blendgranate ins Gesicht zu schleudern und seine Freunde im Dickicht zu verstecken.

Erukamu allerdings wütete auf der Suche nach ihnen weiter durch den Wald, riss Bäume um wie Streichhölzer. "Wo seid ihr, ihr kleinen Wichser?", grollte er wütend. "Kommt raus, ich möchte euch zerquetschen! WUAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Das ist übel...", ächzte Shikamaru. "Dieses Monster ist nicht zu stoppen! Verdammt!"

"Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben...", ächzte Kiba und wollte aufstehen.

Doch Ino, die gerade dabei war, ihn zu heilen, fuhr ihn an: "Nicht bewegen, sonst könntest du glatt draufgehen!"  
"JETZT REICHT ES AAAAABEEEER!", brüllte der rasende Akimichi-Koloss und begann, zu randalieren. "GAAAAAH! KOMMT SOFORT RAUS ODER ICH WERDE ALLES VERWÜSTEN!"

"Wir müssen weiter!", rief Shikamaru den Anderen zu. Sie hatten sich etwas Zeit verschafft, in der Ino die Schwerstverletzten so gut wie möglich geheilt hatte. Doch nun war die Yamanaka am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. "Ich habe mir einen Plan ausgedacht, wie wir diesen Sack außer Gefecht setzen können! Also tut genau, was ich sage! Uns bleibt nur wenig Zeit!"  
"Hoffentlich ist das ein guter Plan!", schnaufte Kiba. "Ich hab' keinen Bock, wieder meine Knochen zu brechen!"

"Lee!", rief Shikamaru. "Geh in das dritte Chakrator und fordere ihn zum Zweikampf heraus!"  
"Was?", rief dieser erstaunt. "Na gut. Du wirst dir was dabei denken..." Zack! Drei Tore waren auf. Wusch! Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit war Lee vor Erukamu gesprintet. "Hey, Dickerchen!", brüllte er. "Stell dich mir, Mann gegen Mann!"  
"Was?", knurrte der Riese und starrte den Taijutsu-Krieger geschockt an. "Du bist lebensmüde, einen Akimichi als 'dick' zu bezeichnen! Und willst alleine gegen mich kämpfen, nachdem ihr alle abgeloost habt? DAFÜR TÖTE ICH DIIICH!" Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit ließ er seine gigantischen Fäuste auf Lee niedersausen, welcher jedoch den Angriffen auswich.

"Du musst dich beeilen, Shikamaru!", dachte er. "Lange halte ich dieses Kampf-Level nicht mehr durch!"

"GATSUGA!", durchschritt ein lauter Schrei die Luft und Kiba und Akamaru wirbelten hoch in die Luft. Jeder von ihnen zog einen gewaltigen, drei Meter dicken Faden hinter sich her.

"Was zum...?", rief Erukamu, als sich die Fäden um ihn wanden und ihn am ganzen Körper fesselten. "Das Jutsu der Shattenfesseln? Und dann noch in so einer gewaltigen Dicke? Damit habe ich zwar nicht gerechnet, aber das wird euch nichts nützen! YAAAAH!" Er spannte seine Muskeln an, um die übergroßen Fesseln zu zerreißen. Doch plötzlich brach er ab und wand sich in Todesqualen. "WAS ZUM...? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Erukamu.

"Glaubst du, du wärst der Einzige, der das Jutsu der Seelenfolter beherrscht?", lachte Ino triumphierend. "Zumal du dieses Jutsu auf niederträchtigste Art gestohlen hast! Jetzt kriegst du die Schmerzen zurück, die du mir zugefügt hast... DIE DU UNS ALLEN ZUGEFÜGT HAST!" Mit einem Fingerzeichen sorgte sie nun dafür, dass sie das Jutsu nicht mehr aktiv anwenden musste, sondern es automatisch für eine ganze Weile aufrecht erhalten wurde. Erukamu war gefangen!

"Es lief alles nach Plan...", grinste Shikamaru schwer atmend. "Für so große Leute sind die Schattenfesseln eigentlich nicht gedacht. Ich hätte nicht genug physische Kraft, diese Riesenfesseln auszuwerfen, aber Kiba und Akamaru haben diesen Job perfekt erledigt. Lee sorgte für die nötige Ablenkung und Inos Jutsu hindert ihn nun daran, auszubrechen!"

"Also alles in Allem ein pefekter Plan!", grinste Kiba triumphierend. "Meine Anerkennung, Shikamaru!"

"Lasst uns hier nun verschwinden und uns den Anderen anschließen!", knurrte der Naara.

"Hai!", riefen die Anderen und sie entfernten sich von dem Gefesselten.  
"DAS WERDET IHR WÜRMER BÜSSEN!", brüllte Erukamu ihnen unter Schmerzen hinterher. "BALD WERDE ICH HIER RAUSKOMMEN, DENN TOT BIN ICH NOCH LANGE NICHT! UND WENN DAS PASSIERT IST, WERDE ICH EUCH DIE HÖLLE AUF ERDEN BESCHEEEREEEEEEN!"

"Tja, das wars dann wohl, nicht wahr?", spottete Otiam und versetzte Hidan einen weiteren brutalen Bauchtritt, der diesen gegen eine Felswand schleuderte.

"Ihr verfluchten Hurensöhne!", knurrte Hidan und richtete sich wieder auf. Er blutete an vielen Wunden am ganzen Körper. Unglaublich, dass dieser elende Bastard ihm, einem Unsterblichen, solchen Schaden zufügen konnte. "Dafür schmorst du in der Hölle!"

Es sah aber auch wirklich übel aus. Die Soldaten von Ekatah, welche die schrecklichen Teufelspillen eingenommen hatten, waren den gewöhnlichen Uzu-Nin weit überlegen. Zahlen- wie kräftemäßig! Und selbst die Elite, bestehend aus Tayuya, Sakon, Haku und Deidara hatte große Probleme mit der schieren Gewalt der einfachen Soldaten und vor allem den Offizieren, welche überdies noch verschieden gute Ninjutsu draufhatten! Die Armee stand kurz vor der Niederlage.

"Dunkle Nadeln!", knurrte Haku im Juin zweiter Stufe und spießte mit unzähligen pechschwarzen Eissenbons einen feindlichen Soldaten auf, den gefühlten Tausensten!

"Der verdammte Strom der Gegner reißt einfach nicht ab!", knurrte Tayuya und hielt mit Hilfe ihrer beschworenen Chakrasaugegeistern die Feinde von sich weg. "Für jeden, den wir töten, kommen zwei Neue nach!"

Überall lagen Leichenteile, Blut benetzte den Boden und das Schlachtfeld war vollkommen verwüstet.

"Du Ficker kannst doch nie und nimmer mit Kakashi mithalten!", provozierte Hidan seinen Gegner.

"WIE WAR DAAAAAS?", brüllte Otiam rasend vor Wut und stürmte mit mehreren Toren geöffnet auf Hidan zu und drosch auf diesen ein, doch der Jashinist widerstand den Schlägen.

"Erwischt!", grinste er und rammte ein Knochenschwert in die Brust seines Gegners. "Dadurch, dass du ausgerastet bist, bist du deinem alten Selbst sehr nahe gekommen! Das hat dich Imaks Power gekostet!"

"Ganz ruhig, alter Junge!", murmelte Otiam zu sich selbst, um sich zu beruhigen. "Solange du ein besonnener und motivationsloser, alter Mann bist, kann dieser Typ dir nichts tun..." Mit der neu erhaltenen Reverse-Power verpasste er Hidan einen üblen Tritt in die Seite, der diesen einbrechen ließ. Im selben Atemzug zog er mit der einen Hand das Schwert aus seiner Brust und stillte die Blutung, indem er mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde presste. "Unterschätz' mich nicht, du Jungspund...", sagte Otiam eisig. "Du hast keine Chance!"

"Yeah, Boss!", polterte einer der Kämpfer mit Teufelspillen. "Diese Typen brechen langsam ein! Mit so vielen Gegnern können sie es nie und nimmer aufnehmen!"

"Hey, was gebt ihr Loser auf, habt ihr denn echt gar nichts drauf?", polterte eine barsche Stimme vom offenen Meer. "Seid ihr halt zu trübe Tassen, müsst ihr das die Bosse machen lassen!"  
"Wer strapaziert meine Nerven durch verdammte Raps?", polterte Otiam rasend. "WER WAGT EEES?"

"Sind sie es wirklich?", lachte einer der aufgeputschten Soldaten Ekatahs bösartig. "Die Jinchuuriki-Wesen sind hier? Das wird ein Spaß! Yohohohohohooo!"

Dann erschien aus dem Nichts Killerbee und rammte seine acht Schwerter durch den Körper des Mannes, der gesprochen hatte. "Hältst dus immer noch für Spaß? Dann beiße mal schön ins Gras!"

Nun erschienen auch Yugito und Arashi auf der Bildfläche. Sie hatten beide eine Jinchuuriki-Aura um sich und stürzten sich wild ins Gefecht.

"Hallo, Mutter!", rief Arashi enthusiastisch und riss einem der Feuerreich-Soldaten den Kopf ab.

"Was treibst du hier?", knurrte Tayuya. "Sollte Vater nicht ein Auge auf dich haben?"

"Nein, der hat genug mit dem 'Kaugummi-Girl', wie er es immer nennt, zu tun!", lachte Arashi.

"Ich bin ganz ruhig!", knurrte Otiam zornig. "Was wohl die damit verbundene Reversed-Power in Kombination mit sieben Chakra-Toren bewirkt? Das wäre mal interessant zu testen..."  
"Seht euch bloß vor, dieser Typ ist nicht zu unterschätzen!", polterte Hidan. "Mann, wäre ich doch bloß unbesiegbar! FUCK!"

Überall lagen die Fetzen der Puppen verteilt und vermischten sich mit den Leichenteilen, die das Schlachtfeld bedeckten. Überall Tod und Zerstörung, so weit das Auge reichte. Nur Wenige kämpften noch. In den vergangen Stunden war pausenlos gekämpft worden.

Inmitten all dieses Terrors standen der Kazekage Kankuro, seine Schwester Temari und der Bruder der Beiden, der Jinchuuriki Gaara. Letzterer hatte seinen ganzen Körper mit dem steinernen Shukaku bedeckt, der auch schon Hidan und Kakuzu fertig gemacht hatte. Sie alle waren sehr erschöpft von strapazenreichen Gemetzel.

"Unglaublich...", keuchte Kankuro atemlos und starrte Gaara mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Ich dachte, ich hätte in den vergangenen neun Jahren, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, Fortschritte gemacht, doch verglichen mit deiner neuen Stärke ist das ja gar nichts!"  
"Wie recht du hast, Kankuro...", lächelte Gaara. "Doch meine Kampfkraft liegt immer noch deutlich unter der von Uzumaki-sama! Seine Macht ist unermesslich! Ahahahaahaaa!"

"Ihr werdet keinen Erfolg haben!", fauchte Temari. "Egal, wie mächtig eure einzelnen Krieger sind, alle Großmächte auf einmal sind eine Nummer zu groß für euch..."

"Seht es endlich ein!", rief der Jinchuuriki psychopathisch. "Euer Dorf ist dem Untergang geweiht! Der Plan meines Meisters sieht es vor, alle Großmächte unwiederbringlich vom Antlitz dieser Welt zu tilgen! Und ihr gehört eben dazu!" Seine steinernen Krallen schnellten vor und griffen erneut an.

"Vergiss es!", fauchte der Puppenspieler rasend und wehrte den Angriff mit einigen Puppen ab, die jedoch zerstört wurden.

"Wie viel von deinem Spielzeug willst du noch opfern?", höhnte Gaara. "Von deinen wertvollen tausend Puppen sind nicht mal mehr hundert übrig, so kannst du mich nicht schlagen!"  
"In der Tat...", knurrte Kankuro. Er musste sich schnell war einfallen lassen, sonst wär es das für ihn und seine Schwester gewesen!

Tod. Blut.

Überall verteilte es sich. Der Sieg der Edo-Tensei-Beschwörungen war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

"Das ist ziemlich schlecht...", knurrte Ekusukuf eiskalt und griff wieder einen der von Makeri Yamanaka übernommenen feindlichen Ninja an, der daraufhin starb.

"Hilfe!", heulte Akira Suwaki. "Retten wir uns! Diese Typen können wir nicht besiegen! Bitte!" Er rannte in wilder Panik vor mehreren Feinden davon.

"Es sieht übel aus...", knurrte einer der noch stehenden Samurai. "Wir sind fast alle vernichtet worden!" In der Tat, der Angriff des Schwertkämpfers von vorhin hatte die Front der Samurai entscheidend geschwächt. Und die vereinte Kraft von Hiro Nakamura, Makeri Yamanaka, Ginkaku, Kinkaku und Konan war einfach zu heftig. Diese von Kabuto kontrollierten Superkrieger kannten kein Erbarmen und schlachteten alles ab, was ihnen in den Weg trat.

"Ich warte jedenfalls auf mein Ende.", sagte der Samurai resigniert und ließ seine Waffe fallen. "Das ist der schmerzloseste Weg!"

"Was?", rief Akira entsetzt. "Aber dann steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Monster mich angreifen!"  
"Tja...", knurrte der Samurai. "Dann ergeb dich auch dem Tod..."  
"NEIN!", brüllte der Suwaki. "Das geht nicht! Ich will nicht sterben!"  
"Nun reiß dich zusammen!", knurrte der Samurai wütend. "Du bist nicht der Einzige, der stirbt. Und wenn dir das Leben mehr bedeutet als alles Andere, hättest du dich nicht zum Krieg verpflichten dürfen! Du hättest dich wie ein Feigling verkriechen sollen und hoffen, dass die Anderen Soldaten siegen!" Zornig wandte der Samurai sich wieder den Gegnern zu. "KOMMT HER, IHR BESTIEN! TÖTET MICH!"

Ginkaku und Kinkaku wandten sich zu ihm um. "Schaut mal, dieser Typ wartet auf sein Ende!", knurrte Ginkaku. "Wollen wir ihm das nicht gewähren?"

"Sicher?", erwiederte sein Bruder. "Die Macht des Kyuubi zerschlage ihn!"

"Weißt du auch genau, wovon du da redest?", fragte eine raue Stimme hinter ihm.

Als die beiden Brüder sich umdrehten, sahen sie... den Schwertkämpfer, der Rücken an Rücken mit ihnen stand. Der Samurai und Akira starrten mit angstgeweiteten Augen auf die Szenerie.

"Was genau meinste denn damit?", grunzte Ginkaku und erstrahlte in rotem Chakra, dann ließ er seine Faust auf den Gegner niedersausen.

Dieser jedoch parierte den Angriff mit seinem Samehada, welches nebenbei noch sämtliches durch die Luft wirbelndes Kyuubi-Chakra einsaugte.

"ARGH! MEINE HAND!", brüllte der böse Edo-Tensei-Krieger. "Das büßt..."  
Doch bevor er den Satz zuende hatte sprechen können, war er von den beiden anderen Schwertern Roranoas in tausend Stücke zersäbelt worden.

"Dafür zerschlage ich dich!", donnerte Kinkaku und legte das sechsschwänzige Fuchsgewand an.

"Manche lernen es nicht...", sagte der Grünhaarige, wobei sogar etwas Mitleid herauszuhören war. Dann schwang er Samehada und absorbierte auch dieses Chakra spielend. Das Schwert öffnete nun sogar sein 'Maul' und erinnerte nun mehr als ein Monster als an eine Waffe. Und diese Bestie zerfetzte nun Kinkaku in der Luft.

"Armselig, was von den Ninjas heutzutage so alles als 'Legende' bezeichnet wird...", knurrte Roranoa kalt. "Kein Wunder, dass sich die Epoche der Ninjas dem Ende zuneigt..."

"GROOOAAAH!", brüllten die beiden Brüder, welche durch die Magie des Edo Tensei wieder zusammengesetzt worden waren. "DAS BEREUST DUUUUU!"  
"Ach Gottchen...", spottete Roranoa.

"Dieses Ungeheuer kämpft für uns?", stammelte der Samurai entsetzt. "Ein Wunder ist geschehen..."  
"Grrrr...", knurrte Akira wütend und schüttelte den Kämpfer heftig. "UND DU REDEST VOM 'SICH DEM TODE ERGEBEN', ARSCHLOCH!"

Auch die anderen Edo-Tensei-Krieger mussten sich nun gegen Angriffe verteidigen, denn die Gruppe der Konoha-Nin hatte sich nun auch gesammelt und war auf dem Schlachtfeld eingetroffen. Sasuke schoss mit seinem Susanoo einen strahlend goldenen Pfeil auf Konan, welche voll getroffen und durchbohrt wurde.

Auch Danzou und die Anderen griffen nun an. Hiro und Makeri konnten selbst mit ihrer stattlichen Macht nicht viel gegen alle zusammen ausrichten.

Unterdessen befand sich Itachi in einem der Militärszelte, die hier in der Pampa errichtet worden waren. Der Uchiha saß auf einer Matratze und starrte emotionslos geradeaus.

Neben ihm kauerte eine erschöpfte Ino Yamanaka, die von all den Heilungen, die sie in der vergangenen halben Stunde ausgeführt hatte, an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs getrieben worden war. Neben ihr saß Moegi, nicht minder erschöpft.

"Mein Bruder ist doch wieder vollkommen geheilt, oder?", knurrte der Uchiha fordernd.

"So ist es, Hokage-sama!", erwiederte Ino ehrerbietend. Zwar hatte sie einen Hass auf Sasuke, doch Itachi war sie wie jeder andere Ninja Konohas zu großem Dank verpflichtet.

"Meint ihr, sie können überleben? Meint ihr, diesem Roranoa kann man vertrauen?", murmelte der Uchiha und ließ den Blick über die drei Kunoichis schweifen.

"Wir können nur hoffen, Hokage-sama.", sagte Moegi mit betrübtem Blick. "Aber Ihr könnt nicht mehr mitkämpfen, Ihr müsst Euch erholen."

"Ich weiß.", murmelte Itachi tonlos. "Schließlich können Iryonin nur Verletzungen heilen, aber kein Chakra wieder auffüllen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, alles geschehen zu lassen und nichts tun zu können..." Seine Stimme blieb bei jedem Wort gleich monoton. Er verlor nicht die Fassung. "Wenn ich mein Chakra zu einem kleinen Teil regeneriert habe, werde ich wieder einschreiten..."  
"Aber, dann könnt Ihr nur kurz kämpfen und nur einen Bruchteil Eurer wahren Kräfte einsetzen!", rief Ino überrascht.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Itachi. "Aber so kann ich wenigstens etwas bewirken..." 

Kabuto stand immer noch inmitten des verwüsteten Gebirge. Nun lachte er völlig psychopathisch.

Das war ja wunderbar! Seine Pläne nahmen langsam Gestalt an. Seine Visionen, die ihm das Geschehen übermittelten, waren eine wundervolle Bestätigung. Ja, Kitsune Roranoa konnte er zwar nicht selbst kontrollieren, doch diese sehr mächtige Schachfigur verhielt sich so, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Kabuto hatte in langen Recherschen herausgefunden, dass der Schwertkämpfer bei seinem Tod den unerfüllten Wunsch gehabt hatte, gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu kämpfen. Ein Gegner wie Itachi, welchen der Yakushi genau zur rechten Zeit von der Leine gelassen hatte. Auch der Uchiha spielte Kabuto gegenwärtig genau in die Hände und war nun zu geschwächt, um diesem in seinen Plan zu pfuschen. Es lief perfekt!

Und der Clou an der ganzen Sache war, dass der Schwertkämpfer, welcher Samehada führen konnte wie kein Zweiter, der natürliche Feind sämtlicher Jinchuuriki war. So wie Ginkaku und Kinkaku würde es nämlich auch Naruto, Bee, Arashi. Gaara und Yugito ergehen, wenn sie auf ihn trafen, da war er sich sicher! Und nun, da der auf Seiten der Konohas kämpfte, konnten sich Naruto und Konsorten warm anziehen! Zwar würde er einige der schwächeren Edo-Tenseis opfern, um den Verdacht zu zerstreuen, doch man musste eben immer schwächere Figuren opfern, so war es eben!

Das war aber noch nicht alles: Kabuto freute sich schon innerlich darauf, zu erfahren, was wohl geschah, wenn die Folgen des alten Geheimnisses seiner 'Figur' Erukamu Akimichi zutage treten würde. Das würde ein wahrer Albtraum für Naruto und seine Verbündeten werden!  
All dem und noch viel mehr mussten sie sich nämlich stellen... Vorausgesetzt, Naruto würde nicht schon im Kampf gegen Sakura draufgehen...

Und wenn alle Anderen tot waren, hatte er, Kabutorochimaru, im Namen seines Meisters... GEWONNEN!


	35. Takeshi's castle

Mit hassgeweiteten Augen starrte Naruto die Wand an. Nur eine von Vielen, die ihn von der Freiheit trennte. Er bildete ein Rasenshuriken und schleuderte dieses mit voller Wucht gegen die unvorstellbar harte Wand, doch als sich die Explosion verzogen hatte, bemerkte er, dass dort kein Kratzer war. Er hatte sein Chakra verschwendet.

"Hey, du dumme Schlampe!", röhrte der Uzumaki tobend. "Ich hab' nen Krieg zu gewinnen! LASS MICH SOFORT HIER RAUS!"

Verstärkt hallte Sakuras Lachen durch das Schloss. "Du bist wirklich jämmerlich, Uzumaki... Äußerlich magst du zwar erwachsen geworden sein und du hast ein paar Jutsus gelernt, doch tief im Inneren bist du nichts weiter als Naruto. Der kleine, blonde Baka, der der Schlechteste Ninja der Schule war und Lehrer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Ich werde dich nicht hier rauslassen und wenn mein Seelenheil davon abhinge! Diesen Krieg wirst du nicht gewinnen und alle deine Verbündeten werden sterben wie du..."

"Du redest ganz schön frech mit dem stärksten Mann der Welt!", knurrte der Blonde.

"Wer soll das sein? Du?", spottete Sakura. "Bring mich nicht zum Lachen, Verlierer! Hier und heute wirst du deinen Tod finden!"

"Pah!", knurrte Naruto verächtlich. "Eine solche Konstruktion aus Stein kann doch nicht vollständig überall gleich mit Chakra durchströmt werden! Irgendwo in diesem Gestein sind Schwachpunkte und wenn ich sie finde, komme ich ganz schnell hier raus!"  
"Du wirst sie nicht finden...", spottete die Haruno. "Und raus kommst du hier definitiv nicht!"

Naruto lachte. Das war ja sehr erheiternd. Oh nein, er würde diese Stellen finden und aus dieser Burg entkommen! "Tajuu-Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Die zahllosen Schattendoppelgänger begannen, mit ihren Fäusten die Wände zu bearbeiten. Hie und da lösten sich Kagebunshin auf, da ihre Hände so sehr verletzt wurden. Diese wurden ganz einfach ersetzt. "Scheint, als habe ich Takeshi unterschätzt...", knurrte Naruto, der in der Mitte des Raumes seine Arme verschränkte und keine Bewegungen ausführte. "Dass dieser unfähige Idiot ein solches Möderjutsu entwickeln könnte, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten!"  
"Er ist kein Idiot!", fauchte die Stimme von Sakura. "Mein Vater war ein großartiger Ninja, der durch deinen feigen Angriff von hinten starb!"

"Jetzt verklärst du aber die Tatsachen, meine Liebe...", erwiederte Naruto.

"Ein Riss!", rief ein Kagebunshin euphorisch. "JAAAAAH! Ich habe den Schwachpunkt gefunden."

"Sehr gut!", lachte der Uzumaki und löste sein Jutsu auf. Sofort durchströmten ihn die Glücksgefühle des Doppelgängers, welche zusätzlich zu seinen Eigenen dazukamen und beflügelten ihn. "Drei-Meter-Rasengan!" Naruto erzeugte nun ein gewaltiges Rasengan, welches er direkt auf die Stelle mit dem mikroskopisch kleinen Riss richtete, den sein Schattendoppelgänger verursacht hatte. Eine große Explosion erfüllte den Raum. Und als sie sich verzogen hatte, war dort ein stecknadelkopf großes Loch.

Sakuras Lachen erfüllte den Raum. "Und jetzt, Naruto? Deine ach so tollen Schwachpunkte sind nicht groß genug, um einen Menschen durchzulassen!"

Doch der Uzumaki zückte ein verändertes Kunai, wie sein Vater, der Yellow Flash, sie zu benutzen pflegte. Naruto war noch sehr unerfahren in Raum-Zeit-Techniken und wenn er auch nur einen Fehler machte, würde nur ein Teil seines Körpers wegteleportiert, was sein Ende zur Folge hätte, doch im Moment hatte er nur die eine Wahl.

Als Nächstes bildete er die Fingerzeichen zum Jutsu des Materialkomprimators, welche das Kunai auf Ameisengröße schrumpfen ließ. Da es sich allerdings nur um eine Molekülverdichtung handelte, war das Messer immer noch genauso schwer. Und diese winzige Waffe warf er nun durch das Loch, das er erzeugt hatte. Kaum war es durch, löste Naruto das Jutsu auf und das Kunai erreichte wieder seine alte Größe.

Dann wandte Naruto das Hiraishin no Jutsu an, verschwand und tauchte neben dem Kunai in der Luft wieder auf, welches er fing. Erleichtert atmete Naruto auf, denn das Teleportieren war gut gegangen. Der Blonde erkannte vor sich einen großen, langen Gang. Dann kam er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auf.

Sofort öffneten sich die Wände und mehrere Dutzend Kunai schossen auf Naruto zu. Sie waren chakragetränkt, wodurch ihre Geschwindigkeit und Durchschlagskraft um ein Vielfaches höher war.

Naruto erzeugte gerade noch so sein rotes Kaiten, um die Waffen abzuwehren, doch im Gegensatz zu normalen Kunai, die einfach abgeprallt wären, bohrten sie die Chakragetränkten einfach in die Barriere und blieben stecken. Eines war sogar schon innerhalb des Radius des Kaiten gewesen, als dieses erzeugt worden war, und durchbohrte Narutos Schulter, das Blut spritzte.

Der Uzumaki erzeugte einen Zyklon, der all die gefährlichen Waffen wegwehte. Als die Kunais auf dem Boden aufprallten, schossen Weitere aus den Wänden und schlugen wie Kometen ihn die am Boden.

"Scheiße!", staunte Naruto. Jeder Quadratzentimeter dieses Ganges hatte wahrscheinlich solche Fallen und wenn man drauftrat, wurden sie aktiviert. Und möglicherweise waren sie sogar an den Wänden und der Decke, falls er Chakrakontrolle benutzen wollte. Als Test warf Naruto ein Shuriken nach oben, sodass es gegen die Decke prallte. Wie zur Bestätigung regnete es Kunais auf den Stern, dessen Metallspäne auf Naruto herabrieselten.

"Das verspricht, spannend zu werden...", grinste der Uzumaki. Dann legte er sein dreischwänziges Fuchsgewand an, wodurch die Wunde sofort heilte, und sprintete mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit los. Sofort regnete es die chakragetränkten Waffen zu tausenden auf ihn herab, flogen allerdings an ihm vorbei, da er zu schnell war, und Naruto konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wo seine alte Klassenkameradin das Chakra für solch eine Konstruktion aufgetrieben hatte.

Als der Uzumaki kurz vor der ersten Ecke war, explodierte plötzlich eine Miene vor ihm und warf ihn zurück, wodurch zahllose Kunai, die aus den Wänden kamen, geradewegs aug den Blonden zuflogen. "CHAKRA-ZYKLON!", brüllte er und ließ gewaltige Chakra-Winde im Raum erstehen, die die Messer von ihm ablenkten, doch ganze fünf streiften ihn an verschiedenen Stellen.

Gleichzeitig hatte Naruto sich jedoch wieder so weit gefangen, dass er seinen mörderischen Spießrutenlauf fortsetzen konnte. So rannte der Uzumaki los und entging so den restlich Kunai. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er auf einen neuen Fleck des Ganges trat, erschienen wieder neue.

Die Ecke war nun sehr schwer. Naruto erzeugte einen Kagebunshin, der seinen echten Körper in die richtige Richtung herumriss, sodass er in diese weiterlaufen konnte, ohne seine Geschwindigkeit zu verlangsamen. Der Doppelgänger wurde natürlich von den Kunai zerfetzt.

Erneut gab es eine Explosion vor dem Blonden, doch dieses Mal war er vorbereitet und sprang einfach darüber hinweg. Als Naruto auf dem Boden aufkam, flogen ihm weitere Messer um die Ohren, doch mit einem Chakrastoß, feuerte der Uzumaki seinen Körper wieder in die Luft.

Doch plötzlich flog ein großes Schwert von weiter vorne aus dem Gang auf Naruto, das, welch Überraschung, auch mit Chakra getränkt war. Doch er erkannte den Werfer, eine große laufende Ritterrüstung, die mit Chakra gesteuert wurde. Der Uzumaki hob sein rechtes Bein, sodass sich das Schwert durchbohrte, jedoch beim Giff steckenblieb, dann zog er die Waffe heraus und schleuderte sie nach hinten. Dann bildete Naruto eine Chakrahand, welche zu der Ritterrüstung schoss und diese am Helm packte, und zog sich zu ihr hin.

Als er bei seinem Gegner war, hob Naruto seine Hand und zerriss die Rüstung einfach durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit, die er in der Luft erreicht hatte. Dann kamen seine Füße auf dem Boden auf und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. In diesem Teil der Burg waren keine Kunai-Fallen mehr, schließlich hätte die Rüstung sonst nicht da stehen können.

"Ah...", seufzte Naruto. "Endlich verschnaufen..."

"Bist du da sicher?", lachte Sakura, als mehrere chakragetränkte Schwerter auf Naruto zurasten und er knapp zur Seite auswich. Als der Blonde nach vorne sah, erkannte er, dass der gesamte weitere Gang in seiner Sichtweite voller Rüstungen war, die hier Wache standen und niemanden durchlassen würden. Es waren Hunderte, nein, Tausende!

"Verflixt und zugenäht!", knurrte Naruto sauer. "Und ich dachte, diese dämliche Burg könnte ich schnell abhandeln!"

Die Rüstungen waren bereit, anzugreifen.

"RAITON! RAIGEKI NO JUTSUUU!" Ekatah wurde von der Gewalt der Attacke erfasst und unter Strom gesetzt. Dann, als der Angriff geendet hatte, war Pekuro hinter ihm erschienen und wollte ihm eine lavagetränkte Hand in den Schädel rammen, doch der Kaiser hatte sich geduckt und war dem tödlichen Schlag entgangen. Mit hoher Laufgeschwindigkeit brachte er nun Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Feind.

"Bist du fertig?", murmelte Pekuro kalt. "Was ist mit deinen großen Worten, die du vorhin vom Stapel gelassen hast? Bist du mir nicht gewachsen?"

Verdammt! Er hatte nur einen Moment vor Schmerzen die Deckung vernachlässigt und nun war der entscheidende Stoß gegen ihn ausgeführt worden. Er war am Ende, er konnte Pekuro nichts mehr entgegen setzen.

"Dann stirb jetzt.", sagte Pekuro eisig und flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, er hatte in seiner linken Hand ein Chidori, Eischakra in seiner Rechten und im Mund einen Feuerball.

"So leicht kriegst du mich nicht!", kreischte Ekatah übergeschnappt. "Ich habe einen Notfallplan!" Sein blutender Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln, dann verschwand er.

Etwas abseits vom Schlachtfeld, in dem Otiam gegen Hidan kämpfte, standen Nukkap und einige andere hochrangige Offiziere, die hier die Stellung hielten. Der Nin-Ken hielt ein Hiraishin-Kunai im Maul. Neben ihm standen eine Frau mit türkisen Haaren und ein Mann mit braunen Haaren.

"Tse...", knurrte Nukkap belustigt. "Dieser Otiam macht denen aber ganz schön die Hölle heiß... Ihre Fetzen werden Imak-sama sehr glücklich stimmen."

Plötzlich erschien der schwer verletzte Ekatah neben ihnen. "Hilfe!", röchelte er. "Ikazonos, heile mich!"

"Ekatah-san!", rief die Frau schockiert, bückte sich neben den Kaiser und ließ heilendes Chakra in ihn strömen. "Was ist denn mit Euch passiert?"

"Hast du Versager etwa verloren?", grinste der Braunhaarige bösartig.

"Maul halten, Arabeam!", knurrte Ekatah. "Oder ich mache dich einen Kopf kürzer!"

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle bleiben lassen...", grinste der Braunhaarige. "Denn es ist nicht mehr wie früher, wo du der Einzige warst, der den Willen von Imak Orihsayo auführt."

Plötzlich erschien Pekuro vor der Gruppe. "Du Stück Dreck!", knurrte er verächtlich. "Hast du geglaubt, du könntest mir mit diesem Jutsu entkommen? Ich beherrsche ein Jutsu, das jeden aufspürt, egal, wo er auch ist..."

"Du wirst mich nicht vernichten!", lachte Ekatah wahnsinnig. "Denn jetzt sind wir im Kreis meiner Verbündeten und die werden dich gnadenlos fertig machen!"

"Dann kommt mal her...", grinste Pekuro und seine Hände tauchten sich wieder in die tödliche Lava.

Arabeam zückte plötzlich seine Waffen, zwei gewaltige Eisenkeulen, die überall Stacheln hatten. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie in Blut getaucht worden. "Ein Untoter fordert Imak-samas Heerscharen heraus?", höhnte er. "Du hast keine Chance, wir werden dir selbst in deinen Edo-Tensei-Körper Schmerzen einbrennen!"  
Ikazonos hatte unterdessen begonnen, wahnsinnig zu lachen. "Du bist ja ein Witzbold!", grinste sie. "Du ordnest dich unserem Gott unter! Sonst wirst du es fürchterlich bereuen!"  
"Nein, ich ordne mich nicht dem Teufel unter...", knurrte Pekuro. "Und euch alle werde ich vernichten!" Dann rannte er auf die Offiziere Imaks zu, welche ebenfalls zum Angriff übergingen.

Naruto stand immer noch der immensen Armee gegenüber. Ein kampfeslüsternes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Dann biss er sich in den Finger und beschwor seine Fuchsdelegation. Shippo mit Tessaiga, Rena, zwei weitere Füchse auf zwei Beinen, bei denen der Eine einen gelben, der Anderen einen blauen Kimono trug. Und schließlich war da noch Kitsu, der inzwischen zehn Meter groß war und neun Schwänze hatte. Er sah eigentlich fast so aus wie Kyuubi. Nur konnte er keine Chakrakugeln werfen.

"Was ist Euer Befehl, Kyuubi-sama?", fragte Shippo liebenswürdig.

"Mischt diesen Haufen auf!", erwiederte Naruto sofort und eiskalt.

"Zu Befehl!", rief Shippo, schwang sein Tessaiga und streckte gleich einige Dutzend Feinde mit der Windnarbe nieder. Doch nun stürmten die Rüstungen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Naruto und Anhang zu.

"Zwillingskrallen!", brüllten die Füchse in den Kimonos und streckten zusammen einen nach dem Anderen nieder. "Yeah! Wir sind Fox und Fixi, die tapferen Brüder!"

Kitsu stürzte sich sofort ins Gemenge und zerriss alle Rüstungen, die ihm vor das Maul kamen. Zudem streckte er mit seinen Schwänzen fleißig Feinde nieder.

"Neunköpfige Flamme!", grollte Rena, der die Mini-Kyuubi-Form angenommen hatte und ließ Einiges an Gegnern in Flammen aufgehen.

"Deine jämmerlichen Versuche erheitern mich...", hallte die höhnische Stimme von Sakura an den Wänden wieder. "Wenn du weiter in dem Tempo kämpfst, bist du in zehn Jahren noch hier beschäftigt..."  
"Ich fange doch gerade erst an...", lächelte Naruto, dann ging er wieder in den dreischwänzigen Modus. "Ich weiß schon, wie ich das beschleunigen kann..." Plötzlich flogen zwanzig Rasengan um ihn in der Luft, alle erzeugt durch Kyuubi-Chakra-Hände, die von seinem Rücken ausgingen. Und mit dieser Attacke streckte er nun zwanzig Rüstungen mit einem Schlag nieder. "Das war das Rasenrangan...", lächelte Naruto. "Doch das Rasenkyuugan folgt sogleich!" Mit diesen Worten erzeugte er ein riesiges Rasengan, die Chakrahände packten die feindlichen Rüstungen und rissen sie in das rotierende Chakra, was sie unbarmherzig zerfetzte. Doch nun waren zahlreiche Rüstungen um Naruto und ließen von allen Richtungen ihre chakragetränkten Schwerter auf ihn zusausen. "Zehnfaches Fingerrasenshuriken...", lächelte Naruto und jeder seiner Finger erzeugte ein winziges Rasenshuriken. Diese schossen pfeilschnell auf die Gegner zu und jagten sie in die Luft. Doch sofort preschten die Nächsten vor. "Und schließlich... Torpedo-Rasengan!" Damit warf Naruto einen der Chakrakugeln hoch in die Luft. Das Rasengan rotierte an der Decke und plötzich schossen unzählige, kleine, torpedoförmige Chakraballungen in alle Richtungen, die die Feinde scharenweise niederstreckte, sogar ohne Narutos Zutun.

"Glaubst du, ich erlaube so einen Massenvernichter in meinem Schloss?", höhnte die Haruno, plötzlich floss Chakra aus der Decke, traf auf das Rasengan, worauf dieses zerfloss.

"Als ob mich das interessieren würde!", lachte Naruto. "Rasenganfläche!" Plötzlich erschien um Naruto in einem Umkreis von fünf Meter das rotierende Chakra, das er schon so oft in seiner Hand gebildet hatte. Alle Rüstungen in diesem Radius wurden sofort zerstört und als er weiter rannte, riss er noch weitere um.

Gleichzeitig bildete Naruto noch tausend Kagebunshin, die sofort in Vierergruppen auf jeweils einen Gegner losgingen. So beschäftigte dieses Jutsu 250 Gegner.

"Kleine Fische, Kanonenfutter, Low Level Gegner!", höhnte der Uzumaki. "Nenn es, wie du willst! Du hast keine Chance, Sakura!"

Plötzlich stand vor Naruto eine Rüstung mit einer chakragetränkten Lanze, die sechs Meter hoch war und somit bis zur Decke reichte. Als die Spitze des riesigen Speeres auf das Rasenganchakra um den Blonden herum traf, zerfloss dieses. Dann ließ das Monster die Lanze auf Naruto niedersausen.

Dieser wich locker aus, doch plötzlich schoss aus der Wand ein zwei Zentimeter dicker Chakrastrahl, welcher Narutos Brust durchbohrte und sein Herz nur knapp verfehlte.

Da kam wieder von der Seite die Lanze, an der Naruto sich nun festhielt und wegstieß. Damit entging er einem weiteren Chakrastrahl, der von hinter ihm kam.

"Diese Schlampe...", röchelte Naruto und hielt sich den Brustkorb, welcher nur eher langsam heilte. "Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht klein bei!" In einer Sekunde zückte Naruto eine Schriftrolle, bildete Fingerzeichen und beschwor ein großes Schwert mit blutroter Klinge und pechschwarzem Griff. Runen waren auf der Klinge eingeprägt, welche in einem bösartigen Dunkelviolett leuchteten.

Krach! Die Waffen der beiden Kontrahenten prallten aufeinander. Dabei widerstand Naruto dem feindlichen Angriff. Während das Schwert und die Lanze gegeneinanderdrückten, erzeugte der Uzumaki in seiner Hand ein Rasenshuriken, welches er voll in den Feind schleuderte. In einer gewaltigen Explosion wurde dieser zerstört.

Plötzlich schoss eine riesige, zerstörerische Chakrawelle aus dem Boden, wo die große Rüstung gestanden hatte der Naruto nur durch einen Sprung an die Decke entging, woran er sich mit seinen Füßen festielt. Plötzlich erhitzte sich das Gestein, an welchem Naruto seine Sohlen befestigt hatte. Reflexartig ließ er die Chakrakontrolle fallen, stürzte auf den Boden zu und landete sicher auf den Füßen. Dennoch tat der Aufprall höllisch weh, einfach durch die Härte des chakragestärkten Bodens.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Naruto, wie feindliche Rüstungen durch eine Windnarbe durch die Luft geschleudert wurden.

"Das waren die Letzten!", frohlockte Shippo.

"Das war ein ziemlich harter Kampf...", sagte Rena in Magierform erschöpft. "Diese Dinger waren so stark wie Durchschnittsjonin..."

"Lasst uns einen Gang zulegen...", ächzte Naruto. "Ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus!" Sein Blick zeigte tiefste Abscheu. "Dieses Drecksloch macht mich krank!"

"Jawohl, Sir!", riefen seine Kuchiose-Geister und salutierten.

Der Blonde erzeugte nun mehrere Schattendoppelgänger, die den Gang entlang liefen, um Fallen zu erkennen und im Voraus auszulösen. Doch seltsamerweise passierte nichts, die Kagebunshin liefen problemlos durch die Gänge.

"Das ist ja klasse!", jubelte Fixi und rannte los.

"Warte!", rief Naruto. "Da ist was faul!"

Doch zu spät. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Falltür im Boden und der Kleine stürzte hinein. Zahllose Messer am Boden spießten seinen Körper auf und töteten ihn sofort.

"BRUDER!", kreischte Fox in purem Entsetzen und Tränen in den Augen.

"Dreck!", schnaubte Naruto zornig. "Ich hab' ja gesagt, dass die Sache mir verdächtig vorkommt!"

"Was ist das für ein Höllenloch?", rief Shippo mit entsetzten Augen. "Diese Sakura-Hexe ist ja wahnsinnig!"

"Tja...", ertönte die hämische Stimme von Sakura. "Bei Kagebunshin wirken die Fallen nicht. Glaubtest du wirklich, so könntest du mich austricksen?"

Doch Naruto grinste plötzlich. "Wenn das so ist, habe ich eine großartige Idee! Kommt mal her, Jungs!"

Die Kagebunshin verstanden sofort. Blitzschnell rannten sie zu Naruto und seinen noch stehenden Beschwörungen. Der Originalkörper kletterte nun an seinem Kagebunshin hoch und stellte sich auf dessen Kopf, was dieser mühelos aushielt. Dies taten auch Fox, Shippo und Rena.

"Ich kann euch wohl nicht länger begleiten...", murmelte Kitsu und verschwand mit einem Knall.

"Okay, Jungs, dann mal los!", triumphierte Naruto. So begannen, die Doppelgänger, loszurennen.

Und dann geschah es: Als Narutos Doppelgänger gerade einen weiteren Schritt gemacht hatte, gab es unter ihm eine gewaltige Explosion, die den Bunshin vernichtete und das Original, welches rechtzeitig zurückgewichen war, ein paar Meter zurückschleuderte. Als der echte Naruto schmerzhaft aufschlug, regneten zahllose normale Shuriken auf ihn herab, die er mit einem roten Kaiten abwehrte.

Gleichzeitig schoss ein Feuerstrahl unter dem Bunshin, der Fox trug, aus dem Boden und röstete alle Beide.  
"Stehen bleiben!", polterte Naruto seinen verbliebenen Doppelgängern zu, die taten wie geheißen.

"Tja, Naruto...", spottete Sakuras Stimme. "ICH bestimme, wann die Fallen nicht auf Bunshin reagieren und wann doch..."

"Grrr...", fauchte der Uzumaki wütend und ließ seine übrigen im Gang verstreuten Doppelgänger wieder herumlaufen, um Fallen zu finden, doch keine wurde ausgelöst. Anscheinend hatte sie es wieder geändert. "Das ist unfair!", knurrte Naruto.

"War es etwa fair, dass du meine ganze Familie ausgelöscht hast?", fauchte Sakura. "Du wirst in diesem Schloss sterben, es wird hier ewig als Zeichen meines Sieges stehen und dein Skelett wird für immer hier liegen!"  
"Das werde ich nicht!", knurrte der Uzumaki und richtete sich wütend wieder auf. Er wusste schon, wie er diesen Mechanismus aushebeln konnte. Es waren nur mehr Schattendoppelgänger nötig. So erzeugte Naruto so viele von ihnen, dass überall im Gang Kagebunshin standen.

Dann sprang der Uzumaki wieder auf den Kopf vom dem, der ihm am Nächsten stand und sprang mehrere Meter nach vorne, wo er auf dem Kopf des Nächsten landete. Auch Shippo und Rena taten dies nun.

"Was ist, Sakura?", lachte Naruto übermütig. "Wenn du wieder die Fallen auf die Kagebunshin reagieren lässt, werden alle Fallen auf einen Schlag aktivierst und du kannst mich in diesem Gang nicht mehr treffen!" Siegessicher rannte der Uzumaki über seine Doppelgänger den Gang weiter entlang, bog um die Ecke - da hinten war, wie er schockiert bemerkte, eine Sackgasse.

Dann geschah es: Plötzlich wurden mit einem Schlag alle Fallen auf Einmal ausgelöst! Die Kagebunshin, die auf solchen Feldern standen, wurden auf der Stelle ausgelöscht.

Weiter hinten wurde Shippo plötzlich von einem Feuerstrahl erfasst, den er jedoch mit seinem Fuchsfeuer abwehrte. Rena wurde von mehreren chakragetränkten Kunai getroffen, die ihm schwere Verletzungen beibrachten.

Aber Naruto traf es am Schlimmsten: Um ihn herum gingen alle möglichen nur erdenklichen Explosionen los. Feuer, Blitze, Zyklonen, Briefbomben in Hülle und Fülle. Alle Kagebunshin im Umkreis wurden völlig vernichtet. Gerade noch so war er zurückgewichen, doch die Druckwelle riss ihn mit und schleuderte den Blonden gegen die Wand, wo er unter Strom gesetzt wurde.

"Tja...", lachte Sakura. "Die Wände in diesem Gang sind mit Raiton-Chakra durchströmt! Spürst du den Schmerz?"

"Wie war das möglich?", ächzte Naruto, während alle Kagebunshin, die versuchten, ihn loszureißen, ebenfalls einen Schlag bekamen und verpufften. "Wie hast du all diese Fallen da platziert, wo ich gerade war?"

"Tja, eigentlich waren diese zahlreichen Fallen am Ende vorgesehen, um dieses Level abzuschließen...", erwiederte Sakura. "Aber da du diesen Trick mit den Schattendoppelgängern angewendet hast, musste ich improvisieren..."

"Ich werde nicht klein bei geben!", grollte Naruto, ließ Kyuubi-Chakra durch seinen Körper fließen, was den Strom neutralisierte und ihm die Kraft gab, sich von der Wand loszureißen und auf den Boden zu springen, während die Kagebunshin, die ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten, verschwanden. "Dein ultimatives Justu ist nichts als ein RIESENWITZ!" Er begann, irre zu lachen.

"Ist dem so?", spottete die Haruno und plötzlich öffneten sich die Seitenwände kurz vor dem Ende des Ganges und nicht weniger als sechs gigantische Rüstungen, die mit Chakra getrieben waren, stürmten heraus. Einer hatte ein großes Katana, der Zweite eine Keule, der Dritte eine Axt, der Vierte eine Lanze wie der, den Naruto schon erledigt hatte, der Fünfte ein kleines Schwert und ein Schild und der Letzte trug eine Sichel. Der Uzumaki fühlte sich durch ihn spontan an den Sensenmann erinnert.

Und diese Feinde stürmten nun mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vor. Shippo zog Tessaiga wandte sofort die Windnarbe an, das schleuderte sie zurück und verpasste ihnen Kratzer, zerstörte die mächtigen Rüstungen jedoch nicht. Rena griff in seiner Magierform an und schloss die Gruppe in prismatischen Würfeln ein, doch die chakragetränkten Waffen brachen einfach hindurch.

"Tse, was ein Ärger...", knurrte Naruto verächtlich und ging in den dreischwänzigen Modus. "Doppeltes Rasenshuriken!" In jeder Hand erzeugte der Blonde das mächtige Jutsu und schleuderte sie in Richtung der Feinde, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne den Kämpfer mit dem Schild gemacht, der sich nun vor seine Kampfgenossen stellte und die beiden Rasenshuriken mit seinem Schild abwehrte. Der Angriff Narutos hatte nicht gewirkt.

"Grr... Diese Nervensägen!", empörte der Uzumaki sich. Die Zeit drängte langsam. Wenn er nicht schnell hier herauskam, wäre der Krieg zu Ende und er wäre immer noch hier drin! Doch Naruto hatte eine ordentliche Idee, wie er fand. "Rena!", herrschte er diesen an. "Setze deinen Diamantenhagel ein!"

"Was, aber das wirkt doch bestimmt nicht!", erwiederte der gelbe Fuchs geschockt.

"Tu es einfach!", rief Naruto barsch.

"Diamanten-Hagel!", rief Rena, nachdem er zurück in seine normale Form gegangen war.

Als die Diamanten durch die Luft sausten, ließ der Uzumaki sein Kyuubi-Chakra durch die Luft strömen, sodass es in die Edelsteine floss. Sofort begannen diese, rot zu leuchten und ihre Geschwindigkeit und Durchschlagskraft wurde immens erhöht. Sie durchstießen den Schild wie Gewehrkugeln Papier, trafen die Rüstung, welche daraufhin explodierte.

Doch leider wurde Rena nun von der chakragestärkten Keule des anderen Feindes voll in den Bauch getroffen, flog mehrere Meter zurück, schlug brutal auf und blieb reglos liegen.

Unmittelbar danach stürzten sich alle Feinde auf Naruto, welcher den glücklicherweise fallenfreien Gang entlang zurückwich und dabei Rena wegbeschwor.

Als die fünf Waffen der Feinde an dem Ort, wo der Uzumaki gerade gestanden hatte, aufeinandertrafen, gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, die eine Schockwelle in ganzen Gang erzeugte und sogar Naruto von den Füßen riss. Als der Rauch sich lichtete, standen die Rüstungen unversehrt da.

"Wie mache ich dieses Gesocks wohl fertig?", murmelte der Blonde langsam, während er sich langsam aufrichtete. "Mir käme da eine lustige Idee... SHIPPO! HIERHER!"

"Jawohl, Meister!", rief der kleine Fuchs und positionierte sich neben diesem.

"Ich werde Kyuubi-Chakra in dein Schwert leiten, mit dem seine Kraft vervielfacht wird!", erläuterte Naruto. "Dann machst du sie fertig!"  
"Was?", rief Shippo entsetzt. "Aber wird meine Waffe dieses Chakra annehmen? Was, wenn Kyuubi-samas Macht sich nicht mit Tessaiga verträgt?"

"Es geht hier um Kyuubis Überleben!", rief Naruto, als die Rüstungen erneut auf die Beiden zustürmten. "Wenn du es nicht schaffst, dann sterbe ich und somit Kyuubi!"

"Na gut!", sagte Shippo tapfer und schluckte. "Ich tue es!"

Sofort sammelte Naruto Chakra in seiner Hand und ließ es in die Waffe des Fuchsdämons fließen. Diese begann sofort, zu vibrieren und färbte sich vollkommen rot.

"So... heiß!", kreischte Shippo, dessen Handflächen sich schwarz färbten durch die Hitze des Griffs. "AAAH!"  
"Gibt nicht auf!", knurrte Naruto unbarmherzig und seine irren Augen traten hervor. "Du musst alles geben und dieses Pack auslöschen!"

Dann standen die gewaltigen Rüstungen vor ihnen und gingen erneut zum Angriff über.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!", donnerte Shippo und schwang sein verstärktes Tessaiga, was eine überraschende Wirkung hatte. Wie durch Butter durchstieß es die Brust einer Rüstung, worauf sich tiefe Schneisen in diese rissen und der Feind schließlich zerfiel.

Doch nun griffen drei auf einmal an. "KYUUBI-WINDNAAAARBEEEE!", brüllte Shippo und nun wurden alle diese großen Rüstungen, die auf ihn zurannten durch einen gewaltigen Zyklon aus purpurnem Chakra in tausend Stücke zerrissen. Doch die Attacke hatte auch verheerende Auswirkungen auf Shippo selbst. Die Schockwelle, die sein Angriff erzeugt hatte, schleuderte auch den kleinen Fuchsdämon durch die Luft, doch er landete wieder auf seinen Füßen.

Die einzige Rüstung, die noch stand, die mit dem Zweihandschwert, stürmte nun auf Shippo zu und hob die chakragetränkte Waffe, um ihn zu töten. Der Kleine parierte mit seinem chakragetränkten Tessaiga und parierte den Angriff.

Naruto musste seine Muskeln anspannen, um bei der Schockwelle, die durch diesen Aufprall entstand, auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

Dann schnellte der Fuß der Rüstung vor, erfasste Shippo und schleuderte ihn voll gegen die Wand. Sofort wurde der Fuchsdämon von mörderischen Stromstößen gepeinigt und schrie vor Schmerz.

Die Rüstung allerdings wurde in diesem Moment von tausend Schattendoppelgängern zerissen, die ihre Krallen auf sie niedersausen ließen und sie von allen Seiten bearbeiteten. Dann machte der echte Naruto eine Handbewegung, die Shippo wegbeschwor.

"Das wars dann wohl mit deinem Spielzeug...", höhnte der Blonde und atmete tief durch. "Um ehrlich zu sein: Deine Versuche, mich zu töten, erheitern mich..."  
"Du bist immer noch gefangen...", höhnte Sakuras Stimme. "Und du hast immer noch mörderische Qualen zu ertragen, bevor du hier raus kannst..." Sie lachte höhnisch und kalt.

"Tse...", grinste Naruto und sprintete zum Ende des Ganges. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich wieder frei bewegen zu können, ohne Angst, dass eine Falle aktiviert werden könnte. Doch es war klar, dass er sich gleich davon verabschieden durfte, weil er weiterging.

So begann Naruto, die Wand vor ihm abzutasten. Irgendwo war dieser Schwachpunkt in der Konstruktion, den sie an dieser positioniert haben musste, da er an den Seiten in die Freiheit führen würde. So brachte er Naruto allerdings nur in den nächsten Gang.

Erfreut registrierte Naruto, dass Gestein bröckelte. Er erzeugte ein gewaltiges Rasengan und schaffte es wieder, der Wand ein Loch von der Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes zuzufügen.

Als der Uzumaki durch dieses Loch spähte, sah er in den nächsten Raum und sah, dass überall, von der Decke, dem Boden und den Seiten messerscharfe, nadelspitze, steinerne Auswüchse diesen Gang ausfüllten. Sie waren so dicht beieinander, dass es schier unmöglich wäre, sich dort zu bewegen, ohne sich selbst zu zerschneiden. Und schlimmer noch: Wenn er sich mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu in diesen Gang teleportierte und an der falschen Stelle landete, dann wäre das ebenfalls sein Ende, sich die Stacheln in seine Eingeweide bohrten, wenn er an der falschen Stelle erschien. Gewiss war auch alles von Chakra durchtränkt und somit ebenfalls härter als Diamanten. Dieser Gang war noch mörderischer als alle Bisherigen und ihn zu durchqueren, ohne sich an den Stacheln zu verletzen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", grinste Sakura. "Schauen wir mal, wie du mit dieser Herausforderung zurecht kommst. Los, betrete die Welt des Schmerzes oder vermodere in diesem Schloss! Ahahahahaaaa!"

"Das soll alles sein?", höhnte Naruto in Rage. "Ich werde dies ebenfalls überstehen und dann mache ich dich fertig!" Er wandte das Kompressionsjutsu auf sein Hiraishin-Kunai und warf es durch das winzige Loch in der Wand. Daraufhin verschwand der Uzumaki und erschien wieder in dem anderen Gang. Kaum hatte sich sein Körper materialisiert, spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz, da sich überall die Stacheln in seinen Körper bohrten. Durch die Arme, die Beine, auch der Kopf grenzte an die scharfe Schneide eines der Auswüchse und blutete. Zudem hatte ein weiterer Stachel Narutos Herz um Haaresbreite verfehlt und noch einer steckte in seiner Schulter. Das war aber noch nicht alles: Der Boden bestand aus unzähligen unsagbar spitzen und scharfen Kanten, die die Schuhe des Uzumaki zerschnitten und seine Füße verletzten.

Nicht einmal der schier unverwüstliche und schmerzresistente Naruto konnte nicht anders, als zu schreien und zu brüllen. Er kreischte seinen gesamten Schmerz heraus, schrie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes am Spieß. Überall schoss Blut durch die Luft und benetzte das chakragestärkte Gestein.

Ein irres Lachen erfüllte den Gang. "So, jetzt hast du eine Welt des Schmerzes betreten, mein Erzfeind!", frohlockte Sakura. "Wirst du durch den Gang kommen... oder verbluten?"  
"Leck mich am Arsch, du Nutte!", fauchte Naruto und wollte sich nun durch den Gang bewegen. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und suchte nun nach einem Weg, durch den er den Weg möglichst unbehelligt durchqueren konnte. Hiraishin konnte er vergessen, das brachte den Blonden nämlich höchstens drei Meter weit, weil er weit davon entfernt war, es perfektioniert zu haben.

Doch nun löste Naruto sich langsam und vorsichtig von den Stacheln, versuchte, den endlosen Schmerz zu ignorieren. Doch Letzteres gestaltete sich als schwierig, da die Pein mit jeder Bewegung stärker wurde und mehr Blut floss. Naruto ging in den dreischwänzigen Kyuubi-Modus und versuchte, die Wunden so zu heilen, doch irgendetwas schien diesen Prozess zu behindern, da die Verletzungen nur sehr langsam zu heilen begannen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dein Fuchschakra nicht einkalkuliert haben?", grinste Sakura. "Mein Chakra fließt in die Wunden, die das Gestein verursacht hat und blockiert Deines! Übrigens sind die Stacheln voller winzigkleiner Widerhaken, die noch mehr schmerzhafte Wunden verursachen! Oh, jetzt habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen zu erwähnen. Das tut mir aber Leid... Ahahahahaaa!"

"SCHEISSE!", schrie Naruto, der sich endlich aus den Stacheln gelöst hatte und nun in einen Gang blickte, der gespickt von ihnen war. Die Wunden bluteten so stark, dass seine einzige Überlebenschance darin bestand, eine Blutproduktionspille zu schlucken. Für diese Sache hier brauchte Naruto bestimmt alle zehn, die et bei sich hatte.

"Dieser Raum...", sagte Sakura höhnisch. "...wird für dich das Tor zur Hölle! Er wird dein Grab werden, das du in Höllenqualen zu verlassen versuchst. Dein Körper wird langsam, je mehr du dich bewegst, zersägt. Dies ist der 'Raum der Säge'! Das ist dein Ende!"  
"Was interessiert mich das, du Hure?", fauchte Naruto voller Bitterkeit. Oh, er würde hier rauskommen und dann ging es ihr schlecht. Langsam bewegte sich der Uzumaki weiter durch den Gang. Natürlich geriet er dabei zwangsläufig an die Stacheln, die seine Haut aufschnitten und mit den Widerhaken noch weitere, schlimmere Wunden zufügten, aber immerhin vermied er, dass welche stecken blieben.

So bahnte Naruto sich weiter den Weg durch die Höllenkonstruktion, die jeden seiner Schritte mit unglaublichen Schmerzen und einem hohen Blutzoll bestrafte. Sakura genoss bestimmt jede Millisekunde, in der Naruto Schmerzen spürte. Er hatte sich selbst für einen Sadisten gehalten, doch von ihr konnte der Uzumaki echt noch was lernen! So bewegte er sich langsam, aber sicher weiter, als plötzlich der Boden unter ihm aufbrach und Naruto in ein Loch zu fallen drohte, in dem unzählige der Stacheln waren.

Als der Uzumaki sich geradeso mit seinen Fußsohlen festsog, schossen aus der Wand weitere chakragetränkte Kunai, die auf ihn herabregneten. Naruto stieß sich ab und sprang über das Loch, landete mit den Füßen auf der anderen Seite, so ihn erneut die grausamen Stacheln begrüßten, seinen Körper verletzten und ihm dabei erneut Schmerzensschreie entlockten. Naruto aß gleich zwei weitere Blutpillen, anders würde er den Blutverlust nicht ausgleichen können.

"ICH HASSE DICH, DU SCHLAAAMPE!", brüllte der Blonde ausgeflippt, doch dabei aktivierte er die nächste Falle, die ihm einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl in den Rücken jagte und diesen versengte. Diese Verletzung heilte zum Glück durch Kyuubi, doch Narutos Körper ertrug den Schmerz nicht mehr. Er drohte, daran zu zerbrechen und fragte sich, wie schnell gewöhnliche Ninja in dieser Falle draufgehen würden. Doch Naruto quälte sich weiter. Er wollte einen Krieg gewinnen, der ihn zum Weltherrscher machte! Sein Wille trieb ihn geradewegs durch die Hölle, die Sakura ihm aufgebürdet hatte. Schlimmer als die Schmerzen war jedoch der Gedanke, durch die Hand von Takeshis Tochter zu sterben. Erneut war er Spielball und wurde gequält - von einen Mitglied der Haruno!

Doch dann sah Naruto es. Das Ende des Ganges in Form einer weiteren Wand, wo wahrscheinlich eine weitere Schwachstelle drin war. Also schleppte sich der Blonde noch weiter, während das Blut immer noch in Strömen floss und er die nächsten Pillen nahm.

Schließlich allerdings kam Naruto so gut wie am Ende an, als eine Explosion hin zurückschleuderte, sodass sich überall Stacheln in seinen Körper bohrten. Doch der Blonde hatte die Schnauze so voll, dass er sich einfach herausriss und die Schmerzen, die ihm für einen Moment den Atem nahmen, überwand.

Dann war der Uzumaki an der nächsten Wand und fiel erschöpft auf die Knie. Naruto atmete flach, während er mit einem Blick zurück bemerkte, dass der Weg, den der Uzumaki hinter sich gelassen hatte, über und über mit seinem Blut besprenkelte war. Er nahm die obligatorische Blutpille und sammelte sich. Gerne würde er nun Sakuras Gesicht sehen, dachte Naruto hämisch, dann übergab er sich auf den Boden. Er wollte einfach nur eines: Raus aus diesem Terrorschloss und das so schnell wie möglich.

Also formte er zahllose kleine Rasengan und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, wobei er alle Stellen abdeckte. Tatsächlich öffnete sich wieder ein kleines Loch, wo er ein mit dem Kompressionsjutsu geschrumpftes Hiraishin-Kunai durchwarf, nachdem er mit einem Blick erkannt hatte, dass auf der anderen Seite ein leerer Raum war, dann beamte Naruto sich durch.

Der Erschöpfte sah sich um. Er war in einer großen, kreisrunden Halle gelandet, welche sicher eine Fläche von mehreren hundert Quadratmetern abdeckte war bei der die Decke zahllose Meter weit oben spitz zulief. Der Boden hingegen bestand aus Sand, in den Naruto einzusinken drohte, wenn er nicht seine Füße aus ihm riss.

In der Mitte dieses eigenartigen Ortes war ein seltsamer großer Stein, den der Uzumaki nicht zuordnen konnte.

"Du hast es weit gebracht, Naruto.", höhnte Sakura schadenfroh. "Dass du es in die letzte Stufe meiner Burg geschafft hast, hätte ich nicht wirklich gedacht... Doch es ist unmöglich, dass du dies überwinden kannst. Dies ist die "Halle des Terrors" und hier ist dein schlimmster Albtraum verborgen! Dein Schicksal ist der Tod und je eher du diese Tatsache akzeptierst, umso erträglicher ist es für dich!"  
"NEIN!", brüllte Naruto voller Rage und richtete sich auf, riss seine Füße aus dem Sand. Die Wunden schmerzten tierisch, doch der Uzumaki biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte aufmerksam in die Halle, bereit, der Dinge zu harren, die kommen würden...

"Dann tut es mir natürlich nicht Leid!", lachte Sakura.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde, der Sand wurde aufgewirbelt. Schlug Naruto ins Gesicht und machte die Wunden aus dem Raum der Säge noch schmerzhafter.

Dann öffnete sich unter dem Uzumaki ein Maul, in das der Sand - und auch er - hineinzufallen drohte. Blitzschnell war Naruto weggeflitzt, die gewaltige Stahlschlange von vorhin schoss aus dem Boden, hinter dem Uzumaki war nun der Riesengolem erschienen, wollte den Blonden mit seiner massigen Hand zerquetschen, doch mit einem Hechsprung brachte Naruto sich aus der Gefahrenzone.

"Ich habe gehofft, dich persönlich erledigen zu können, Naruto Uzumaki!", grollte die Schlange.

"Genau!", brüllte der Golem. "Für meinen Zwillingsbruder! Und für Takeshi-sama!"

"Im Kuchiose-Krieg habe ich noch weit schrecklichere Geschöpfe ausgelöscht!", höhnte Naruto. "Ihr seid ein Witz dagegen..."

"Mag sein, doch damals hattest du all deine Verbündeten auf deiner Seite und nun bist du völlig allein...", lachte die Schlange, dann spuckte sie einen hellen Lichtblitz in Richtung des Uzumaki.

Als dieser auswich, bemerkte er mit Schrecken, wie der Sand, der von dem Strahl getroffen wurde, siich in Stahl verwandelte. Was um alles in der Welt war das für ein Monstrum?

Doch die Frage wurde erst mal nebensächlich, denn plötzlich war eine gigantische Fledermaus über Naruto. Dreißig Meter lang, hundert Meter Spannweite. Diese erzeugte mit ihrem Maul einen starken Wind, der den Blonden einfach mit sich riss. Für einen Moment hatte er seine Deckung vernachlässigt und das kam ihn teuer zu stehen. Der gewaltige Schweif der stählernen Schlange sauste durch die Luft und traf Naruto voll in den Rücken, schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter davon, sodass er unsanft aufprallte. Blutspuckend und mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen erhob sich Naruto. "Kuchiose...", flüsterte er mit hasserfüllter Stimme. Sofort erschienen seine Kuchiose-Geister neben ihm. Kitsu, Shippo und Rena. Die beiden Letzteren waren natürlich noch von den letzten Kämpfen lädiert, doch die ließen sie sich nicht anmerken.

"DIAMANTEN-HAGEL!", donnterte der gelbe Fuchs und ließ die harten Geschosse auf die Gegner niedersausen.

"GROOOAAAH!", grollte der Golem. Plötzlich schossen aus der Wand Steinsplitter, die natürlich chakragestärkt waren und prallten auf die Diamanten. Selbst das angeblich härteste Material der Welt bart unter Sakuras Steinen, die nun ihrerseits auf die Gruppe der Füchse zuregneten.  
"Weg hier!", donnerte Naruto und die vier wichen aus.

Dann demonstrierte Kitsu eine neue Macht: Er spuckte einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl aus seinem Maul, welches die Fledermaus traf und an mehreren Stellen ihre Haut versenkte. Doch da wurde der große Fuchs von einem Lichtstrahl der Stahlschlange getroffen. Er hatte zwar Glück und nur vier seiner Schweife wurden getroffen, doch die wurden unwideruflich in Metall verwandelt.

Da erschienen noch mehr Feinde im Raum. Zum Einen ein riesiger, laufender Baum und ein anscheindend überlebender Frosch vom Myoboku-Berg. Die Pflanze sandte nun einen grünen Strahl auf die Fledermaus, welcher deren Verletzungen heilen ließ.

Der Frosch unterdessen, welcher blau, zwei Meter groß und anscheinend ein Kung-Fu-Kämpfer war, stürzte sich auf Naruto, schlug nach Diesem, was der Uzumaki allerdings mit seinem eigenem Arm abblockte. "Seid ihr etwa alle im Wir-hassen-Naruto-Rachefeldzug von Sakura?", entfuhr es dem ungläubligen Naruto, bevor er den Frosch wegkickte.

"So... ist... es!", knurrte dieser, während er sich erhob. "Wir alle kämpfen, um dich zu töten, du Stück Dreck! Es wäre ein Segen für die Welt, dich zu vernichten!"

"Ach so ist das, ja?", grinste Naruto und zückte wieder sein Schwert, welches er vorhin schon eingesetzt hatte. Gleichzeitig beschwor der Uzumaki noch ein zweites Schwert, welches genauso wie das Erste aussah. "Ich habe aber nicht die geringste Lust, mich auslöschen zu lassen!" Mit Hochgeschwindigkeit stürmte Naruto auf den Frosch zu schnitt ihn mit seinen Waffen in kleine Scheiben.

Rena unterdessen hatte in seiner Mini-Kyuubi-Form den Baum angezündet, der allerdings wenig beeindruckt davon die Flammen löschte und seine Wunden mit dem seltsamen grünen Licht heilte. Shippo unterdessen war damit beschäft, den Strahlen der Schlange auszuweichen und erfolglos zu versuchen, ihr eine Windnarbe reinzuknallen, da das Wesen aus Stahl immun gegen diesen Angriff zu sein schien.

Noch übler erging es allerdings Kitsu: Der steinerne Golem rammte den Fuchs mit seinem ganzen Körper voll, sodass das Tier über eine weite Strecke durch den Raum schleuderte. Dabei kam Kitsu leider der Kugel in der Mitte des Raumes gefählich nahe, welche sich als eine Art Bombe herausstellte, die sofort detonierte in einer gewaltigen Explosion detonierte und den Fuchs in eine Million Stücke zerfetzte.

"Verdammt, KITSU!", brüllte Naruto entsetzt. Er hatte gerade einen mächtigen Kämpfer verloren. Das hier entzog sich immer mehr seiner Kontrolle. Mit aller Gewalt ließ der Blonde Kyuubi-Chakra durch seinen Körper strömen, um die Wunden zu heilen, doch es ging nur sehr schleppend voran. Doch Naruto war noch nicht am Ende seines Lateins. Naruto erzeugte um sich herum fünf Kagebunshin. Nun ließ er nicht unerhebliche Mengen rotes Chakra in diese strömen. Erneut eine risikoreiche Kunst, die tödlich für ihn enden konnte. Die Schattendoppelgänger verwandelten sich nun allesamt in vierschwänzige Mini-Kyuubi, welche sofort damit begannen, Amok zu laufen.

"Shippo! Rena!", rief Naruto harsch. "Geht in Deckung, ich kann diese Kunst nicht kontrollieren!"

Die Abbilder bündelten ihre Energie und ließen Chakrastrahlen auf die feindlichen Beschwörungen niedergehen. Tatsächlich bohrte sich einer von ihnen durch den Steingolem und verletzte diesen so, tötete ihn aber noch nicht.

Naruto unterdessen hielt nun seine Schwerter vor sich und ließ Kyuubi-Chakra durch sie strömen. Plötzlich bildete sich vor ihnen aus dichtem Chakra wie bei der vierschwänzigen Form eine Art Kanone in der Luft. "Das hier nenne ich...", grinste der Uzumaki. "...moderne Kriegsführung!" Ratatatatatata! Plötzlich schossen aus der Kanone nacheinander die Geschosse und flogen mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf die Fledermaus zu. Doch es waren keine Kugeln, sondern... Rasengan! Die rotierenden Chakrabälle schlugen tatsächlich in der Menge und Geschwindigkeit in das fliegende Tier ein wie Kugeln aus einem echten Maschinengewehr. Überall an der Fledermaus gab es Explosionen, Blut spritzte durch die Luft, als das schreiende, gewaltige Tier nach und nach zerfetzt wurde. "Und der Clou!", lachte der Uzumaki und der Lauf der Kanone begann, für ein paar Sekunden zu leuchten, das ganze Ding vibrierte, bevor ein Rasenshuriken sie verließ und mit noch höherer Geschwindigkeit in die Fledermaus einschlug. Das gab ihr den Rest. Blut-, knochen- und eingeweideüberströmt krachte der zerstümmelte Leichnam zu Boden. "Yeah, Baby!", lachte Naruto euphorisch. Dieses berauschende Gefühl ließ ihn sogar die Schmerzen vergessen, die ihn immer noch quälten.

Unterdessen ging einer der Kyuubi-Doppelgänger auf die riesige Stahlschlange los. Doch diese konterte wieder mit ihrem hellen Lichtstrahl, der den Gegner traf und zu Stahl erstarren ließ. Doch durch die Hitze des Kyuubi-Chakra schmolz das Metall sofort und verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Im selben Moment stürzte sich der gewaltige Golem auf einen weiteren Mini-Kyuubi und begrub diesen unter sich, doch das war ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen. Denn als der Bunshin zerstört wurde, entlud sich das komplette Kyuubi-Chakra in ihm in einer gewaltigen Explosion, wobei das Monster in Stücke gerissen wurde und überall das Gestein, aus dem es bestanden hatte, herumgewirbelt wurde.

"Das ist einfach unglaublich...", staunte Shippo. "Aber ich habe auch noch was zu erledigen!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf den gewaltigen Baum, der die anderen Gegner geheilt hatte, und rammte ihm Tessaiga voll in den Stamm. Durch die darauffolgende Windnarbe wurde die Pflanze zerrissen, überall ging das Holz zu Boden, welches gleich von Rena angezündet wurde und diesmal zu Asche verbrannte.

"Das darf nicht sein!", rief die entsetzte Stimme von Sakura. "Meine unbesiegbare Armee - vernichtet?"

"Tja, so ist das Leben...", lachte Naruto und richtete nun seine Kanone auf die Stahlschlange, um sie unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

"BOSS, PASS AUF!", kreischte die Stimme von Rena.

"Was...?", rief Naruto überrascht und wirbelte herum, dann bohrte sich etwas von hinten in seinen Rücken. Schmerz durchschoss seinen Körper, raubte ihm den Atem. Naruto sah an sich herab und sah, wie die Klinge eines Schwertes aus reinem Chakra aus seiner Brust ragte, direkt neben der Stelle, wo sein Herz war. Der Uzumaki spürte auch, wie innerlich sein Blut durch den Körper floss, weil das Herz verletzt war. "AAAAAA AAAAARRRRGGGGGH!", brüllte Naruto, Blut troff aus seinem Mund und spritzte mehrere Meter weit. Wegen dem Konzentrationsverlust zerfloss auch seine Kanone.

"KYYYUUUUBIIII-SAMAAAAA!", schrie Shippo hystherisch.

Als Naruto hinter sich sah, erkannte er, dass das Schwert durch einen Chakrafaden geradewegs mit der Wand verbunden war. Diese allerdings hatte nun Risse, also musste dieser heftige Nachteil Sakura bisher daran gehindert haben, diese Technik einzusetzen. Steine bröckelten aus der Wand, gaben die Sicht nach draußen frei.

"Tja, Naruto...", lachte die hämische Stimme von Sakura. "Wenn du Schlange besiegt hättest, wärst du so oder so frei, aber jetzt bist du dem Untergang geweiht. Mein Chakra wird verhindern, dass dein ach so tolles Kyuubi-Chakra dich rettet, was bei DER Verletzung dein Ende ist! Und nun friss ihn und labe dich am Blute deiner Rache, Schlange!"

"Mit Vergügen, Sakura-sama!", lachte das stählerene Ungeheuer und schlängelte auf Naruto zu.

"NIEMAAAAALS!", brüllte Shippo. "DU WIRST KYUUBI-SAMA NICHT TÖTEN!", schrie Shippo und rannte auf die Schlange zu, doch die schlug mit ihrem gewaltigem Schweif aus, traf den Kleinen mit brutaler Wucht und schleuderte ihn voll gegen die Wand. Da immer noch Chakra dort drin war, wurde Shippo unter Strom gesetzt und wandte sich in Todesqualen.

"Naruto, ich habe gesiegt!", jubelte Sakuras Stimme. "Mein Traum, dich zu töten, wird heute Wirklichkeit! AHAHAHAAHAAA!"

"Nein...", ächzte Naruto und versuchte, mit aller Macht stehen zu bleiben, doch dann verließen ihn die Kräfte und er stürzte mit brutaler Wucht zu Boden, über ihm war die Schlange, um ihn zu fressen. Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Kabutorochimaru saß immer noch auf seinem Felsen. Er starrte voller Schock in Richtung Meer. War diese Vision wirklich wahr? War Naruto tot?

10 Jahre zuvor:

Takeshi Haruno war überglücklich. Ja, er hatte es geschafft! Nach monatelanger Arbeit hatte er es geschafft, sein eigenes Jutsu zu vollenden, eine Technik, die praktisch unbesiegbar war, die sogar Kyuubi aufhalten konnte. Er konnte sie zwar selbst nicht lernen, da man hierfür eine Chakrakontrolle benötigte, die Takeshi nicht hatte, doch er würde den Ruhm ernten, diese Technik entwickelt zu haben. Und nun stand der Chunin vor dem Hokage-Turm, um dem Sandaime seine Technik vorzustellen. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Würfel aus Stein, der innen hohl war und den man beschwören konnte. Wenn man diesen mit Chakra-Kontrolle verstärkte, würde das Ergebnis phänomenal sein. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, würde aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen und nach kurzer Zeit in dem Käfig ersticken. Das ultimative Jutsu, mit dem Konoha unbesiegbar sein würde! Nichts und niemand würde der Technik entrinnen.

"Es ist beschlossen.", sagte Sarutobi knapp.

"Was, könnten Sie das noch mal wiederholen?", rief Takeshi voller Schock, seine Hände umklammerten die Schriftrolle, auf der Jutsu festgehalten war, Mit entsetzten Augen starrte er den Hokage an.

"Ich erkläre das Jutsu des unentkommbaren Gefängisses zu einem Kin-Jutsu.", sagte der Hokage kalt.

"Aber wieso?", rief Takeshi flehend. "Es ist doch perfekt! Dieses Jutsu würde seinem Nutzer den Sieg garantieren! Egal, wie mächtig sein Gegner auch ist!"  
"Das mag sein.", sagte Sarutobi. "Aber du hast einige Dinge nicht berücksichtigt, welche die Sache verkomplizieren dürften."  
"Was meinen Sie damit?", rief der Chunin zornig. "Ich habe alles perfektioniert, es gibt keine Lücke, durch die der Gegner entkommen könnte!"  
"Das meine ich nicht.", erwiederte Sandaime und schloss die Augen. "Es ist aber so, dass diese spezielle Technik der Chakraverstärkung sehr gefährlich ist. Wenn man bei einem Objekt absolut jedes Molekül mit Chakra durchsetzt, dann besteht die Gefahr, eines Kollapses der Chakraverbindungen. Die Explosion würde den Feind ohne Zweifel töten, aber man selbst stirbt auch, weil das eigene Chakranetzwerk vollkommen zerstört wird. Das Vakuum würde diesen Effekt noch verstärken, sodass man nur einen geringen Bereich mit Chakra durchsetzen könnte. Und die unverstärkten Stellen des Gesteins lassen sich mit einem einfachen Doton-Jutsu durchbrechen..."  
Takeshi starrte ihn an. Das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte doch alles genau konstruiert! Und dann war da so ein massiver Fehler drin?

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte der Hokage betreten. "Wenn du eine Lösung für das von mir geschilderte Problem hättest, dann könnte dein Jutsu zu den Haupttrümpfen Konohas zählen. Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann ist es nicht mehr als ein missglückter Versuch - wie so viele andere Jutsus unvollendet!"

Nein. Er konnte es nicht. Takeshi hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Problem lösen sollte. "Ich werde mich noch einmal dransetzen!", rief er. "Ich werde das Jutsu vollenden, Sie werden schon sehen!"

Ein paar Wochen später saß Takeshi in seiner Klasse. Es war abends und er hatte Naruto wieder einmal nachsitzen lassen, weil dieser so laut gewesen war.

Der Lehrer saß über seinen Blaupausen und grübelte. Er hatte in den vergangen Tagen sehr wenig geschlafen und am Rand der Erschöpfung. Krampfhaft versuchte er, einen Weg zu finden, die Sicherheitslücke in seinem Jutsu zu schließen. Wenn Takeshi dies nämlich schaffte, war sein Jutsu vollendet und er würde durch die Prämie von Konoha reich werden! Er hatte versucht, das Problem durch einen weiteren Raum zu lösen, in den die Sicherheitslücke führte, doch dies würde eine Weitere erforderlich machen. Je größer sein Raum war, umso mehr Lücken musste Takeshi einführen - und die mussten gründlich verteilt sein, sonst würde die Gefahr des Kollabierens nach wie vor bestehen. Die musste er beseitigen, sonst wäre seine Technik nur ein mittelklassiges Rang-C-Jutsu, aus dem Genin sich befreien konnten! Er wollte aber einen unknackbaren Käfig konstruieren, etwas, was es noch nie zuvor gegeben hatte! Doch je mehr der Haruno darüber nachdachte, umso weiter schien die Lösung in die Ferne zu rücken. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, wollte einfach alles hinschmeißen! Takeshi resignierte. Das Problem war nicht zu lösen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sinnloser kamen ihm die investierten Wochen vor. Er war auf ganzer Linie gescheitert. Und er ertrug den Gedanken nicht! Wie würde er vor seiner Frau, seinen Kindern und seinen Kollegen dastehen, die ihn verspottet hatten für die Idee? Am liebsten würde Takeshi alles kurz und klein schlagen!  
"Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?", moserte Naruto. "Ich will nicht mehr sehen, wie du dir Sachen anschaust, die ich eh nicht verstehe!"  
"Ach, du verstehst das also nicht?", knurrte der Takeshi und auf und bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er dem Blonden seine Faust mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht gerammt. Entsetzt schreiend flog Naruto durch die Luft und krachte brutal gegen die Wand, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug und reglos liegen blieb.

Naruto schrie. Er hatte sich mehrere Knochen gebrochen und blutete aus der Nase. Doch Takeshi baute sich über ihm auf und trat den am Boden liegenden Jungen. Er musste sich einfach abreagieren. Er hatte eine Wut auf den Hokagen, der zu beschäftigt war, um näher auf ihn einzugen. Eine Wut auf Rikudo-Sennin, der die Naturgesetze bezüglich Chakra nicht so festgelegt hatte, dass seine Technik funktionierte. Und eine Wut auf all die kleinen Rotzbalgen, die Tag für Tag seine Nerven strapazierten. Und wer kam besser als sein Sandsack infrage, als Kyuubi, der seine Schwester umgebracht hatte? Die Schwester, die eine Meisterin in Chakrakontrolle gewesen war und die Überlegung, auf der seine fixe Idee basiert hatte, einst bei einem Gespräch in den Raum geworfen hatte.

"Wenn man einen Gegenstand mit Chakra durchströmen könnte, wäre er eigentlich unzerstörbar, oder?", hatte sie gesagt. Sie hätte Takeshi bestimmt helfen können, das Jutsu zu vollenden, doch Kyuubi hatte sie ihm ja weggenommen! "DU ELENDER BASTARD!", brüllte der Mann laut, während er seine Tritte verstärkte und so Naruto fast umbrachte. Er hatte den Jungen schon öfter verprügelt, aber so heftig war es noch nie gewesen. Wenn Naruto nicht behandelt wurde, würde er sterben!

Takeshi packte den Kleinen unsanft am Hals und hob ihn hoch. "Hör zu, Kleiner! Wenn du davon irgendwem erzählst, bring ich dich um! Haben wir uns verstanden? OB WIR UNS VERSTANDEN HAAAAAAAAAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEEEEN?"

"J-ja.", ächzte Naruto unter Schluchzern.

Takeshi beruhigte sich. Er würde einfach sagen, dass er den Jungen in diesem Zustand gefunden hatte und es unmöglich wäre, den Täter zu finden und alles wäre für ihn in Ordnung. Takeshi fühlte sich zufrieden, obwohl er es nicht geschafft hatte, sein Jutsu zu vollenden! Aber vielleicht würden seine Kinder ja vollenden, was er angefangen hatte! Ja, das wäre super! Und so brachte er den Geschundenen zur Krankenstation und jubelte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, ihm bald wieder die Fresse einzuschlagen können...

Gegenwart:

Naruto öffnete langsam die Augen, man konnte die Adern der Äpfel deutlich sehen, wie sie sich durch das komplette Gebilde zogen. Zudem waren die Augen rot umrandet, der Uzumaki blutetet überall, das Schwert steckte nach wie vor in seinem Rücken. Die Schlange öffnete ihr Maul um ihn zu fressen.

In der Realität war Naruto wohl höchstens eine halbe Sekunde ohnmächtig gewesen, doch in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte er einen der schrecklichsten Momente seiner Kindheit durchlebt. Sogar die Blaupausen hatte der Blonde sich gemerkt, hatte sie damals nicht verstanden, nun aber schon. Sie waren in seinen Geist zurückgekehrt und nun wusste er, dass es ein Prototyp von dem Jutsu war, mit dem er gegenwärtig. Eine Woge des Hasses strömte durch Naruto, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte.

Die Schlange war fast bei ihm, da schrie er, brüllte. Doch es war nicht das Brüllen eines Menschen, sondern das das Fuchses, dessen Chakra um ihn herum waberte. Der Laut, der nicht von dieser Welt war, erzeugte eine mörderische Schallwelle, die die Schlange erfasste und mehrere Meter zurückdrängte.  
"Was, du lebst noch?", rief das Tier entsetzt, als Naruto langsam aufstand, es hatte etwas zombieähnliches an sich, Kyuubi-Chakra waberte um den Blonden, weit größer als sonst. Es war der selbe Zustand, wie Bee ihn hatte, als er dem Mörder seines Bruders gegenübergetreten war. Ein Zustand von reinem, grenzenlosen Hass. Keine Gier noch Macht und keine Mordlust konnte dies ersetzen. Der Hass erschütterte den gesamten Körper des Blonden, färbte sogar das rote Chakra dunkler, in finsterstes Violett. Das Chakra zerstörte Sakuras leuchtendes Schwert, das immer noch in Naruto steckte, ließ es einfach zerfließen.

Naruto starrte mit grenzenloser Wut in Richtung der Schlange.

"Das wird dich nicht retten!", knurrte diese. "FÜR TAKESHIIIIII!" Und sie schoss erneut auf ihn zu, um ihn zu fressen.

Der Blonde streckte langsam seine Hand vor und erzeugte ein Rasenshuriken in ihr.

"RAAAH! DAS NÜTZT DIR NIIIICHTS!", donnerte das Stahlmonster.

Mit der anderen Hand erzeugte Naruto drei Chakrafäden, die sich um die verbliebenen Kyuubi-Doppelgängern wickelten und diese zu dem Uzumaki rissen. Dort wurden die zappelten vierschwänzigen Füchse gegen das Rasenshuriken geschleudert, in dessen Inneren sie einfach hineingesogen wurden. Sofort begann das Jutsu, purpurrot zu leuchten, das rotierende Weiße um die innere Kugel waren nun Flammen, die alles versengten, wie sie berührten. Narutos Handfläche brannte schwarz von dem Jutsu, doch es war ihm einerlei. Er wollte Blut sehen! Alles zugrunde richten, was Takeshi jemals etwas bedeutet hatte! Dieses mörderische, flammende Rasenshuriken schleuderte Naruto nun direkt in das Maul der Schlange.

Für einen Moment grinste das Tier, doch dann verwandelte sich diese Freude in nacktes Entsetzen. Denn als das Rasenshuriken explodierte, breitete sich so eine Hitze aus, dass der Stahl, der in Kontakt mit ihr kam, einfach schmolz. So schmolz auch der Kopf der Riesenschlange und im nächsten Moment der ganze Körper. Überall verteilte sich die glühende Flüssigkeit aus geschmolzenem Stahl, die bis gerade eben einer von Narutos schlimmsten Feinden gewesen war.

"Das kann doch nicht sein...", murmelte Sakura voller Entsetzen mit Blick auf das große Schoss, welches sie in jahrelanger, harter Arbeit aufgebaut hatte. Neben der Frau stand der gewaltige Bottich, welcher voller Chakra war. Das hatte Sakura all denen abgezapft, die sie getötet hatte. Es war durchaus so viel wie bei einem Bijuu, doch da so viel in das Schloss und die ganzen Fallen und Waffen geflossen war, war er nun schon halbleer.

"Hey, Schnalle!", hörte sie in der Nähe eine eiskalte, vor Hass triefende Stimme. Und dort stand er. Naruto Uzumaki. "Also musste ich all das Leid nur erdulden, weil dein Vater zu dämlich war, um sein bescheuertes Jutsu zu vollenden?" Das rote Chakra loderte um ihn, verlieh dem Blonden eine gespinstische Note.

"Du beleidigst ihn nach all dem immer noch?", tobte Sakura und ballte vor Wut ihre Faust. "Du musst immer noch Salz in aufgerissene Wunden streuen?"

"Du hast es geraden nötig...", höhnte Naruto. "Aber so ist das eben... Die Kinder müssen immer für die Fehler ihrer Eltern bezahlen. So wie ich dafür büßen musste, dass mein Vater Kyuubi in mir eingeschlossen hat, wirst du bluten für das, was dein Vater mir angetan hat..." Er begann, irre zu lachen .

"Tse..." Sakura legte ihre Hand auf das Gefäß und absorbierte alles Chakra, was noch darin war. Plötzlich begann sie, am ganzen Körper hell zu leuchten und die Kraft ihrer Energie riss die Erde um die Rosahaarige herum auf. Diese Menge an Chakra war lebensgefährlich für sie selbst und die vollständige Menge hätte sie sofort und auf der Stelle getötet.

"Bringen wir es also zuende, ja?", lachte Naruto. "Dann endet es also hier! Unsere ewige Fehde... Nur der Stärkere von uns hat das Recht, weiterzuleben... Und das werde ich sein!"  
"Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?", knurrte die Haruno bösartig, dann erzeugte sie in ihren Händen die beiden blau leuchtenden Chakraklingen.

Ihr blonder Gegner unterdessen zog einmal mehr seine beiden, mit Runen beprägten Schwerter und streckte sie vor sich aus. Dann tat er das, wofür die Klingen eigentlich geschaffen waren. Seine Hände verwandelten sich nun in Fuchskrallen. Dies brachte Naruto nun fertig, doch die Zeit war immer noch nicht ganz abgelaufen, um einen vollständigen Kyuubi Rage Mode hinzukriegen. Egal, das musste auch reichen!

Die beiden Kontrahenten musterten sich. Die Konflikt reichte weiter zurück als der Mord von Naruto an Familie Haruno. Dieser Konflikt war die alte Feindschaft zwischen Takeshi und Kyuubi, was begonnen hatte, als der Fuchs die Schwester des Mannes getötet hatte. Und Naruto und Sakura würden ihn hier und heute zu einer Entscheidung bringen. Der Sieger würde alles bekommen, der Andere würde alles verlieren, nicht zuletzt sein Leben! Der Gewinner würde jedoch weiterleben dürfen und das unglaubliche Gefühl erfahren, seinen Gegner und alles, was diesem je etwas bedeutet hatte, zu zerschlagen. Naruto und Sakura verengten die Augen, warfen dem jeweils Anderen einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Und dann stürmten die Beiden auf einander zu. Ihre Klingen kreuzten sich, waren alle vier von messerscharfem Chakra durchtränkt, das normales Metall locker durchschneiden konnte. Chakra sprühte in alle Richtungen, als Naruto und Sakura mit aller Kraft ihre Waffen gegeneinander drückten. Dann gab es eine Explosion in der Mitte und beide wurden mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert, waren jedoch sofort wieder auf den Beinen und gingen aufeinander los. Unzählige Male prallten die Schwerter aufeineinader, es wurde ein mörderisches Fecht-Duell, bei dem jeder der Beiden nach einer Lücke suchte, um den Feind glatt durchzuschneiden, dabei aber immer abgeblockt wurde. Die Schwerter waren für Außenstehende nicht zu sehen, weil sie viel zu schnell waren, doch die Luft war erfüllt von unzähligen Zischgeräuschen, die die aufeindandertreffenden Chakren erzeugten.

"Wow, was für ein mörderischer Kampf...", staunte Rena. "Das sind beides Ungeheuer!"

"Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen...", ächzte Shippo. "Wir würden ihm nur im Weg stehen. Außerdem würde er uns ohne zu Zögern opfern, um zu gewinnen und das muss doch nicht sein..."

Dann, als alle vier Klingen wieder einmal zu gleichen Zeit aufeinander getroffen waren und sich gegenseitig blockierten, nutzte Sakura die Gunst der Stunde versetzte Naruto einen brutalen Bauchkick der Diesen wegschleuderte. Der Uzumaki drohte, über die Klippe der Insel ins Meer zu fliegen, doch mit einer Chakrahand aus dem Mund hielt er sich an einem Baum fest und zog sich wieder auf die Klippe. Da war auch schon Sakura und ließ ihren Fuß erneut auf Naruto niedersausen, doch er wich mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach rechts aus. Sakuras Fuß traf auf den Boden und durch die Erschütterung löste sich ein gigantisches, mindestens dreißig Meter großes Stück Fels aus der Klippe und klatschte mit einem gewaltigen Platscher ins Meer.

Dann prallten die Beiden erneut aufeinander und wieder schlugen die Waffen dutzende Male in einer Sekunde gegeneinander. Keiner der zwei war bereit aufzugeben, es ging hier ums Ganze.

"FÜR DIE GERECHTIGKEIT!", brüllte Sakura.

"ES GIBT KEINE GERECHTIGKEIT AUF DER WELT!", donnerte Naruto."DAS LEBEN IST NUR EIN GEWALTIGER ZUFALL, WENNS DIR SCHEISSE GEHT, PECH GEHABT!"

Der Uzumaki ließ nun seine Schwerter beide gleichzeitig auf die selbe Chakrawaffe von Sakura prallen. Mit einem Krachen zerbarst diese, doch das andere Schwert seiner Feindin hätte Naruto gespalten, wäre er nicht blitzschnell zurückgewichen. Doch er war sicher. Solange die Pinkhaarige ihn nicht entwaffnete, würde sie nicht sein Kyuubi-Chakra blockieren können!

Doch Sakura ließ nun ihr Schwert zerfließen und formte einen gewaltigen Ball daraus, welchen sie auf den Uzumaki schleuderte.

Dieser konterte mit einem Chakrastrahl. Als die beiden Angriffe in der Mitte aufeinandertrafen, sagte Naruto eiskalt: "Wenn schon meine Insel in diesem Kampf zerstört wird, dann doch wenigstens dieser Schandfleck!" Mit einem Ruck Kyuubi-Chakra leitete Naruto die Angriffe um, damit sie direkt in die Burg von Sakura krachte. Mit einer krachenden Explosion stürzte die Baut, die ja nun nicht mehr durch Chakra härter als Diamant war, in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

"STIRB!", schrie die Pinkhaarige und begann, unzählige kleine Chakrakugeln auf Naruto zu schießen. Ständig kamen neue aus ihren Händen und flogen pfeilschnell auf den Blonden zu.

Doch Naruto breitete seine zwei roten Schwerter vor sich aus und erzeugte vor jedem eine der schrecklichen Rasengan-Kanonen. Sofort schossen auf die Chakrakugeln seiner Feinde ein Rasenganregen zu. Die im Gebiet zwischen den Kontrahenten war erfüllt von unzähligen mittelschweren Explosionen. Und keiner der Beiden brach das Feuer ab. Dies ging über ein gewöhnliches Ninja-Gefecht hinaus. Das waren die Waffen einer neuen Ära. Und Naruto und Sakura waren die Vorreiter von dieser.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Blonde und noch mehr Rasengan schossen in immer höherer Geschwindigkeit aus seiner Waffe. Auch die Haruno beschleunigte ihre Angriffsfrequenz, schließlich hatte sie unbegrenzte Chakrareserven.

Doch plötzlich schoss aus dem Boden ein achtschwänziger Kyuubi und wollte sie verschlingen. Blitzschnell sprang Sakura zur Seite, doch Naruto hielt unterdessen das Feuer weiter aus sie. Mit blitzschnellen Sprüngen wich das Mädchen zur Seite, entging den Rasengan, die um sie herum kleine Krater erzeugten.

Dann wandte sich Sakura dem Kyuubi-Bunshin zu und erzeugte ein vierzig Meter langes Chakraschwert, das sie auf den Fuchs niedersausen ließ und ihn in zwei Hälften teilte. Doch dies erzeugte eine gewaltige Explosion, deren Atompilz in weiter Entfernung zu sehen war. Sakura jedoch wich mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus. Dann erzeugte sie unzählige normale Bunshin, Illusionen, die nun alle gleichzeitig auf Naruto zustürmten.

Dieser hingegen erzeugte tausend Kagebunshin, die nun gleichzeitig anlegten und die Bunshin mit Rasengan aus ihren Kanonen entlarvten. Die echte Sakura indes sprang in die Luft und erzeugte eine riesige Chakrapeitsche, mit der sie alle Schattendoppelgänger niederstreckte und und den echten Naruto fesselte.

"Hab' ich dich!", lachte die Haruno und erzeugte ein Chakraschwert in ihrer anderen Hand, während sie den gefesselten Naruto zu sich hinzog. "DAS WARS FÜR DIIIICH!"

"Tse...", schnaubte Naruto verächtlich und biss in die Chakrapeitsche. Auch seine Zähne waren nun messerscharf, er wurde auch äußerlich immer mehr zum Monster. Dass seine Lippen, der Gaumen und die Zunge völlig verbrannt wurden, kümmerte ihn nicht, als der Blonde seine Fesseln einfach durchbiss und so freikam.

Doch der Triumph war nun von kurzer Dauer, denn nun schlug Sakura ihm den verbliebenen Teil ihrer Peitsche direkt in den Bauch. Naruto flog durch die Luft, ganz knapp über dem Boden, wobei er diesen hin und wieder leicht berührte, mehrere hundert Meter weit, bei er voll gegen einen zwanzig Meter großen Felsen krachte. Dieser zerbrach in tausend Stücke und der Uzumaki wurde unter den Trümmern begraben. Doch diese wurden direkt von zwei kompett materialisierten Kyuubi-Schweifen weggeräumt, die aus dem Rücken Narutos gewachsen waren. Seine Kraft kehrte nach und nach zurück, immer mehr Kraft aus dem Kyuubi-Rage-Modus wurde ihm zuteil. "Upgrade...", lächelte der auf dem Bauch am Boden liegende Blonde und breitete die Kanonen vor sich aus. Tenakeln schossen aus diesen und schlossen sich an die Schwerter und auch Narutos Fuchsklauen an. Zudem wuchsen spitze Stacheln aus Chakra um die Öffnungen herum aus den Kanonen. Dann schossen purpurrote Chakrastrahlen aus den Kanonen und das in großen Mengen. Immer mehr Schüsse gab der Blonde ab.

"Jutsu des Bijuu-Chakra-Spiegels...", knurrte Sakura und erzeugte vor sich eine große Wand aus reinem Chakra, welche die Strahlen einfach reflektierte und alle zu ihrem Absender zurückschickte.

"Rotes Kaiten...", sagte Uzumaki lässig, während er aufgestanden war und die Barriere um sich herum erzeugte - und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment traffen die Strahlen auf das Jutsu gewaltige Explosionen entstanden um Naruto. Und als sie sich lichteten, war immer noch das Kaiten present, das er nun auflöste.

Doch nun war Schluss. Naruto wollte diesen Kampf nun zu Ende bringen und sich endlich wieder auf den Krieg, den er - mal ganz nebenbei gemerkt - immer noch führte, konzentrieren.

So eröffnete der Uzumaki erneut das Feuer auf seine Gegnerin. Diese wähnte sich in Sicherheit hinter ihrem Spiegel, doch dann flogen die Strahlen plötzlich alle seitwärts, geradewegs um die Rosahaarige, bevor sie aus allen Richtungen auf sie niederschossen, nur eben nicht von vorne.

Sakura war für einen Moment zu überrascht und da waren die roten Strahlen auch schon zu nahe, als dass sie sie noch mit Spiegeln abwehren konnte. Mit einem Hechtsprung entging die Frau allerdings der vernichtenden Explosion, allerdings nicht ganz so glücklich, wie es ideal wäre, denn sie kam für zwei Sekunden ins Straucheln - nur waren zwei Sekunden tödlich, wenn man sich in einem Superkampf auf Leben und Tod befand.

Da stand auch schon Naruto, hielt ihr die Kanone an die Schläfe, bereit zu feuern, doch Sakura setzte aus ihrer Hand nun gewaltige Chakramengen frei, die einfach die Kanone in die Luft jagten. Und mit der anderen Faust hatte sie im selben Moment die zweite Knarre des Uzumakis zerschmettert.

"Hab' ich dich!", grinste Naruto und verpasste seiner Gegnerin einen Bauchkick, diese hielt jedoch stand, indem sie Chakra in ihre Bauchmuskeln fließen ließ.

"Nein, ich habe dich!", erwiederte sie, erzeugte zwei Chakraklingen in ihren Händen und schlug diese, nun gegen die Schwerter von Naruto, der seine Kraft in den Tritt gesteckt hatte, und entwaffnete den Blonden. Dabei zerbarsten allerdings auch ihre Klingen. Doch nun öffnete Sakura ihren Mund, der eine Kugel gebündelten Chakras enthielt. Die Hitze von diesem schmolz sogar Teile von ihrem Helm weg, das flüssige Metall verursachte Verbrennungen an der Haut, doch Sakura war das egal. Der folgende Strahl würde den gegenwärtig völlig deckungslosen Naruto auf jeden Fall vernichten. Sie schluckte die Kugel, um sie gleich, wie ein Bijuu, freizusetzen.

Zisch! Plötzlich platzte an verschiedenen Stellen ihres Körpers die Haut auf und Chakra schoss, Fontainen gleich aus ihr heraus. Ihr Mantel wurde an diesen Stellen zerissen und die Energie, getränkt von Blut, bahnte sich ihren Weg aus dem Körper der Akatsuki.

"Wie... das?", rief sie voller Entsetzen, bemerkend, dass ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchte. Sie konnte keinen Muskel mehr bewegen.

"Tja, Sakura-chan, man sollte nicht zu viel Chakra absorbieren, meine Liebe... Zumindest, wenn man einen Uzumaki als Gegner hat. Es könnte sein, dass dein Chakranetzwerk blockiert wird.

Als die Rosahaarige an sich heruntersah, erblickte sie mit Schock ein Siegel an ihrem Bauch prangen. Aber wann...

"Das habe ich dir mit meinem letzten Tritt verpasst...", höhnte der Uzumaki. "Und du warst so besessen, mich zu vernichten, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, meine Liebe. Du hast dein Chakra gebündelt, es hat sich aufgestaut und den Rest kennst du ja..."  
Sakura konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fiel zu Boden. "Es ist... noch nicht vorbei!", rief sie und wollte sich aufrichten, doch das wurde mit einem schrecklichen Schmerz und furchtbaren Krämpfen gestraft.

"Doch, Baby, das ist es...", erwiederte ihr Todfeind. "Deine Muskeln sind vollkommen zerstört von diesem Unfall. Von deinem Netzwerk ganz zu schweigen..." Er lachte bösartig. Ja, das war sein süßer Sieg. Und den würde er in vollen Zügen genießen. "ICH BIN DU ULTIMATIVE EXISTEEEEEENZ!", schrie Naruto.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kyuubi-sama..." Da war der wie gewohnt höfliche Shippo, einer von Narutos wenigen wirklich unerschütterlich loyalen Gefolgsmännern.

"Fessel sie, mein getreuer Diener...", sagte Naruto kühl. "Ich habe noch einiges mit ihr vor..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", brüllten Arabeam und Nukkap, während Pekuro sie mit mörderischen Raiton-Jutsus unter Strom setzte. Die Beiden hatten den Uchiha eine Weile abgelenkt, Ikazonos Zeit verschafft, damit sie Ekatah behandeln konnte, welcher immer noch in einem kritischen Zustand war.

Dann stoppte Pekuroo seinen Angriff und ließ die beiden rauchenden und verkohlten Körper liegen.

"So leicht wirst du einen Diener Imaks nicht besiegen...", röchelte Arabeam und kämpfte darum, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Willst du dir wirklich dieses Spiel noch länger antun?", knurrte Pekuro eisig. "Ein Kampf gegen einen Gegner, der dir in jeder Hinsicht über ist?"

"Halt die Fresse, du Hurensohn!", grollte der Braunhaarige, während er seinen Körper, auf eine seiner Keulen gestützt, nach oben wuchtete.

"So leicht werden wir es dir nicht machen, du Aas!", fauchte Ekatah, der sich nun lange genug erholt hatte, um topfit zu sein. "Du bist zwar gottgleich mächtig, doch uns alle wirst du niemals vernichten!"  
"Das sind also die Monster, die heutzutage die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen...", höhnte eine Stimme. Madara war ein paar Meter entfernt von Pekuro erschienen. "So nennt man euch doch, nicht wahr? Verbrecher... Schurken... Aber du wirst die Welt nicht retten, wenn du deine Zeit weiterhin mit kleinen Fischen verschwendest, mein Junge..."

Pekuro starrte den Maskierten mit großen Augen an. "Tou-san?", flüsterte er schockiert...


	36. Narutos endlose Grausamkeit

"LASS MICH LOS, DU DRECKIGER BASTARD!"

Die schrille, hasserfüllte Stimme hallte über die Insel von Uzu no Kuni hinweg, doch Naruto achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern betrat nun mit seinem ergebensten Diener Shippo eine Höhle, in deren Inneren es selbst am Tage stockdunkel wäre, wenn nicht einige Fackeln für spärliches Licht sorgen würde. Und als Naruto einen riesigen Felsblock vor den Eingang schob, waren die drei vom Rest der Welt völlig abgeschnitten.

"Weißt du, wo wir sind, meine Liebe?", flüsterte Naruto, während er Sakura unsanft zu Boden schleuderte, wo sie bewegungsunfähig liegen blieb. "Wir sind im Raum der Zeit, der durch die Bijuu-Chakren ermöglicht wird. Hier verläuft die Zeit anders als draußen. Während hier drin eine Zeitspanne von etwa einem Tag vergeht, verstreicht außerhalb nur eine Sekunde. Weißt du, was das heißt, meine Liebe?" Er beugte sich zu ihrem hilflosen Körper hinunter und flüsterte nun. "Das heißt, dass wir für dieses feurige Finale, bei dem unsere Angelegenheiten abgeschlossen werden, alle Zeit der Welt haben..."  
"Was... hast du vor?", war ihre geschockte Antwort, während ihre Augen sich nun in Angst weiteten und ihr Herzschlag immer schneller ging.

"Bist du wirklich so naiv, Kleines?", hauchte der Blonde. "Das ist doch wirklich nicht so schwer..." Er stand nun auf und streifte langsam um sie herum, wie ein Wolf - oder, wenn man so will, auch ein Fuchs - um seine erlegte Beute herum, die er dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Weißt du, Sakura, wie du dich sicher noch erinnern kannst, habe ich dich damals geliebt. Du hattest ein Arschloch als Vater, doch ich habe darüber hinweggesehen, bis du mir bewiesen hast, dass du exakt wie er tickst. Doch auch wenn ich dich von tiefstem Herzen hasse, so konnte ich meine Begierde für dich niemals vergessen... und jetzt haben wir ein paar schöne Stunden vor uns, die mich für all den Ärger, den du mir bereitet hast, entschädigen wird..."  
"Nein...", rief in purem Grauen und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, von diesem Ort zu entfliehen, gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfend, doch dabei wurde sie fast ohnmächtig. "Du hast mir doch bereits alles genommen, nimm mir nicht auch noch diesen letzten Rest Würde!" Über sich selbst entsetzt erkannte Sakura, dass sie flehte.

"Den nimmst du dir doch gerade selbst...", höhnte der Uzumaki. "Aber zuerst entfernen wir mal das störende Ding." Er bückte sich zu ihr herunter und riss mit brutaler Gewalt den Helm ab. Ein deformiertes, entstelltes Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen.

"Das hat dein Kumpel mir angetan!", giftete Sakura, als sie seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich trage den nicht zum Spaß, falls du das meinst!"  
"Oh, das wird nicht stören..." Naruto ließ nun Kyuubi-Chakra in die Rosahaarige fließen, die ihre Knochen mit Gewalt verschoben, bis ihr Gesicht wieder einigermaßen hübsch war. Die endlosen Schmerzen, die sie bei dieser Prozedur spüren musste, genoss er zusätzlich, während sie mit aller Macht versuchte, nicht zu schreien, dabei ihre Tränen aber nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Zufrieden betrachtete der Uzumaki sein Werk, sie sah genauso wie früher aus. Wäre er Schönheitschirurg geworden, hätte er sicher ein Vermögen verdient...

"Du elender Hurensohn!", heulte die Rosahaarige. "In der tiefsten Hölle schmoren sollst du bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

"Nein, so weit wird es nicht kommen...", sagte der Blonde entspannt, dann zog er ein Kunai und fuhr langsam, aber sicher über den zerissenen Akatsuki-Mantel. Naruto begann an der Halskrause und ließ sein Messer über ihren Körper gleiten. Als er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen war ließ er ab und dann riss er Sakura den Mantel vom Körper und gab somit ihre reine Nacktheit frei. "Wow...", staunte Naruto und ließ den Blick über seinen persönlichen Hauptgewinn gleiten. "Du hast dich wirklich prächtig entwickelt, wenn ich das so sagen darf..."

Sakura zuckte zusammen, sogar der körperliche Schmerz wurde angesichts dieser Schmach nebensächlich. Sie war in ihrem schlimmsten Albtraum gelandet, denn es gab keine Zweifel mehr, was Naruto mit ihr vorhatte. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

"Ach, moment noch!", rief der Uzumaki plötzlich überrascht. "Eines hätte ich fast vergessen! Wir haben ja einen Ehrengast eingeladen, direkt aus dem Jenseits!" Naruto betätigte einen Halter und plötzlich öffnete sich eine Klappe an der Wand, wo ein Edo-Tensei-Sarg drin war. "Der will doch das Spektakel des Jahrhunderts bestimmt nicht verpassen, oder? AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!" Sein ausgeflipptes Lachen hallte im ganzen Raum wieder und jagte sowohl Sakura und auch Shippo einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Dann öffnete Naruto den Sarg.

"T-tou-san?", wimmerte Sakura völlig verstört.

"S-Sakura?", rief der braunhaarige Lehrer, welcher noch genauso aussah wie an dem Tag, als Naruto ihn getötet hatte. "Wieso bist du nackt und erwachsen? Was geht hier vor?"

"Ich denke, ich kann diese Frage beantworten, Sensei...", sagte Naruto kühl. Vor Allem das letzte Wort enthielt so viel Abfälligkeit und Spott, der eigentlich nur in tausend verschienden Wörtern untergebracht werden konnte.

"Uzumaki!", tobte Takeshi. "Jetzt weiß ich es wieder, du hast mich angegriffen und dafür mache ich dir die Hölle heiß!" Blitzschnell stürmte er auf Naruto zu.

"Shippo?", sagte dieser nur und schnippte mit dem Finger.

Sofort flogen aus der Luft über dem Braunhaarigen vier Steinklötze, die ihn umrissen und an den Armen und Beinen an den Boden pinnten. "AAAAARRRRGH!", kreischte Takeshi, als seine Hände und Füße zerquetscht wurden.

"Weißt du, eigentlich bist du schon tot.", erklärte Naruto. "Doch durch ein spezielles Jutsu hat mein Untergebener Orochimaru..." (er verwendete diese Wortwahl ganz bewusst, um dem Mann, welcher von so vielen Ereignissen noch gar nicht wusste, noch mehr Schrecken zu bereiten) "...dich ins Leben zurückgeholt, obwohl du schon neun Jahre tot warst..."

"Tou-san!", schluchzte Sakura und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Und Naruto hat am selben Tag, wo er dich getötet hat, auch Kaa-san und Shiro umgebracht!"

"Was?", rief Takeshi voller Rage. "ICH WERDE DICH IN TAUSEND STÜCKE ZERFETZEN!"

"Du wirst gar nichts, außer zusehen, wie ich deine Tochter vergewaltige...", erwiederte Naruto und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"GAAAAAAAH! NEEEEEEEEIIIN!", brüllte der Haruno und versuchte, auch Shippos Gefängni freizukommen.

"Ich brauch' auch mal 'ne Pause vom Alltag, macht einen ja richtig alle, dieses ewige Großmächteauslöschen! Drei sind immer noch übrig und schon die ersten zwei, Kumo und Konoha, waren schon ein hartes Stück Arbeit!" Dann genoss Naruto die Wirkung seiner Worte auf Takeshi, der nur noch mit offenem Mund starrte und dann heftig zu zittern begann, doch dann kam er darüber hinweg und fauchte wieder mit seiner gewohnten Bissigkeit: "Wag es bloß nicht, sie anzurühren, Bursche, ich verfluche dich bis in alle Ewigkeit!"  
Naruto lachte heiser. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du hast ja nicht mal das Jutsu vollendet, das ich in seiner Vollendung überwunden habe..."  
"Was?", rief Takeshi voller Schock mit einem Blick. "Du hast..."

"Ja, hat sie...", grinste Naruto. "Und sie hätte es auch fast geschafft, mich zu töten... wobei die Betonung auf dem 'fast' liegt. Am Ende hat sie doch versagt und muss nun die Konsequenzen tragen dafür, dass sie dem mächtigsten Mann der Welt in die Geschäfte gepfuscht hat. Sie hat es versucht, hat aber nicht ganz geschafft, weshalb all ihre jahrelange Mühe völlig umsonst war. Oder, um es mit deinen Worten als ehemaliger Lehrer der nun nicht mehr existenten Konoha-Akademieauszudrücken: Ein halber Punkt zu wenig ist trotzdem nicht bestanden!"

"DU BIST VOLLKOMMEN WAHNSINNIG!", schrie Takeshi in hystherischem Ton.

"DU HAST MICH DAZU GEMACHT!", brüllte Naruto, noch deutlich lauter, dann trat er den Körper des anderen Mannes, der die Schmerzen spürte, weil der Blonde Kabuto gebeten hatte, dies so einzufädeln. "Also halt die Fresse, du Abschaum. Sieh einfach nur zu, wie ich sie nehme." Naruto nahm nun den Gürtel ab und öffnete den den Hosenbund. Begierde trat in sein Gesicht und langsam beugte er sich über Sakura, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch durch die Schmerzen in ihren verletzten Muskeln zur Räson gebracht wurde.

Shippo verschloss die Augen. Niemand sah, dass ihm der Ekel ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Naruto nahm sein erregtes Glied und führte es in die Vagina seiner Erzfeindin ein. Diese konnte daraufhin nur noch eines: Schreien wie am Spieß.

"NEIIIIN!", brüllte Takeshi von Sinnen. "Aufhören! Bitte!", flehte er. "Es tut mir unsagbar Leid! Bitte lass sie in Ruhe!"

Doch diese lächerliche wie garantiert geheuchelte Entschuldigung stachelte den wahnsinnigen Uzumaki noch weiter auf. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller bewegte er seine Hüfte, stieß hart und unbarmherzig zu. Sakuras Körper zuckte durch die Penetration, was ihrem Körper weitere Schmerzen zufügte. "Ich kann jede Frau dazu bringen, mich zu lieben.", keuchte Naruto. "Sogar... DICH!"

Sakura hatte unterdessen angefangen, zu weinen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, nach Allem, was passiert ist?", wimmerte sie. "Ich hasse dich!"  
"Überleg dir doch mal was Neues!", fauchte der Blonde zornig. "Tu ich doch auch ständig!"

"Geh weg von ihr, Dämon!", schrie Takeshi, dem auch die Entsetzenstränen gekommen waren. "UND SCHMORE IN DER HÖLLEEE!"

Naruto unterdessen hatte ein glückseliges, breites Grinsen aufgesetzt, als er sich in ihr ergoss. Sakura kreischte vor Entsetzen, als auch sie zum Orgasmus gezwungen wurde. Es war ihr schrecklichster Albtraum, schlimmer als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Sollte er sie vielleicht am Leben lassen, damit sie sein Kind austrug? Nein, sie würde nichts unversucht lassen, um es abzutreiben, also fiel dies schon mal aus.

Befriedigt zog Naruto nun sein Glied aus der Rosahaarigen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Der Wahnsinnige genoss für einen Moment einfach nur das Wimmern seines Opfers und die Verwünschungen ihres Vaters.

"Ist... ist vorbei, Kyuubi-sama?", fragte der zitternde Shippo zaghaft.

"Ja, ist es...", erwiederte dieser. "Zumindest der erste Teil." Er lächelte abgrundtief böse.

Der kleine Fuchsdämon zuckte zusammen und presste sein Gesicht noch fester an die Hände. "Ihr seid... wahrlich ein Monster!"

"Hört ihr das, ihr Beiden?", spottete Naruto mit Blick auf die am Boden liegende Sakura. "Nur weil ihr dies die ganze Zeit - fälschlicherweise, wohlgemerkt - angenommen habt, ist es Wirklichkeit geworden. Wie bei Izanagi... Die Illusion wird Realität..."

Nun packte er Sakura am Kinn und zog sie zu sich hoch. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sie sich verkrampfte, als er seine Lippen auf die Ihren presste. Sah aus allernächste Nähe, wie ihre Tränen die Augen verließen. Und das gefiel ihm. Er zog sein völlig eigenes, perverses Vergnügen aus dem Leid, dass er ihr bereitete.

Als Nächstes leitete Naruto Kyuubi-Chakra zwischen seine Beine, was seine Potenz wieder erhöhte. Sofort spürte er die Kraft zurückkehren und mit ihr die Begierde!

Nun legte er Sakuras Körper wieder auf die Erde, nur noch ihren Kopf hielt er in der Hand und steckte ihr sein Glied in den Mund. Während der Uzumaki mit seinen Händen den Kopf vor und zurückschob, genoss er, wie ihre Zunge um seinen harten Penis streifte, verschnellerte die Bewegungen.

Zitternd warf Shippo einen Blick zu dem Treiben - und kniff daraufhin wieder fest die Augen zu. Der kleine Fuchs spürte Ekel in sich aufsteigen. Naruto war wirklich ein Wesen der Hölle, aus ihren tiefsten Abgründen entstiegen! Nein, er konnte das nicht mit ansehen! Zwar war Sakura eine Feindin gewesen und hatte versucht, auch ihn selbst umzubringen, aber solche Gräueltaten - die konnte er einfach nicht mit seinem moralischen Denken vereinbaren! Dass er es überhaupt geschehen ließ, war schon ein Unding, aber Shippo hatte keine Wahl. Schließlich war Kyuubi in dieser Bestie versiegelt und der durfte nicht sterben!

"AAAAUUUUFFFFHÖÖÖÖRRRREEEEENNNN!", kreischte Takeshi, jede Muskelfaser seines Körpers verkrampft, die Augen traten hervor und er zog an seinem Körper, um ihn von den Fesseln zu befreien.

Indes stöhnte Naruto laut auf, als er nun seinen Saft in Sakuras Mund ergoss. Die weiße Substanz spritzte auch in ihr verweintes Gesicht, benetzte es, sodass es sich vor Ekel verzerrte. Dennoch zwang Naruto sie durch die Art, wie er ihren Kopf hielt, das widerliche Zeug zu schlucken. Beziehungsweise herunterzuwürgen, denn diese Substanz brannte ihr im Hals und verursachte ihr Breichreiz. Aber sie hatte erkannt, was Naruto vorhatte. Er wollte ihr alles nehmen, absolut alles, sogar ihre Würde, was das Letzte gewesen war, das ihr noch blieb.

"Ich hoffe, es hat gemundet...", flüsterte er mit einem kalten Grinsen und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. "Das hat es doch, oder?"

Plötzlich schnellte Sakuras Hand nach oben, packte Naruto am Hals und drückte so brutal zu, dass ihm tatsächlich für ein paar Sekunden die Luft wegblieb. Als er auf die Hand sah, wurde ihm klar, dass sie vor Chakra glühte, welches Sakura unter Höllenschmerzen aus ihrem Körper noch zusammengesammelt hatte. Tatsächlich war ihr Blick auch leer und ihr Körper zuckte vor endloser Pein. Sie hatte all ihre Kräfte zusammengenommen.

"Was...ahrg!", würgte Naruto, als Blut aus seinem Mund strömte, während sein Hals beinahe zerdrückt wurde. Doch dann schlug er mit seiner Faust voll gegen ihren Arm. Und wieder. Und wieder. Bei jedem Schlag erzitterte dieser, was ihre Pein ins Grenzenlose treiben musste. Schließlich ließ die Hand kraftlos Narutos Hals los und der Arm fiel zu Boden wie bei einem Toten. Währenddessen tat das Kyuubi-Chakra ein Übriges, die Halswunde des Blonden zu heilen.

Doch Sakura atmete nun flach und unregelmäßig. Ihre Augen waren fast verschlossen und der ihr ganzer Körper lag fast reglos da. "N-nein...", murmelte sie schwach.

"Hey!", rief Naruto zornig. "Du stirbst nur, wenn ich es dir gestatte, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Kyuubi-Chakra in ihren Körper strömen. Sofort schlug ihr Herz wieder schneller, kraftvoller, ihre Verletzungen heilten, die Lähmung blieb allerdings bestehen. Naruto hatte das Chakra so manipuliert, dass es sowohl ihr Nervensystem als auch ihre Chakrabahnen blockierte. Nur reden konnte sie noch. "Fahr... zur... Hölle!", ächzte sie heiser.

"Das bin ich doch schon.", lächelte der Blonde. "Oder habe ich diese Welt hier noch nicht in die Hölle verschwandelt, kleine Sakura-chan? So, zwei Zonen sind jetzt bereits erledigt, bleibt noch die Dritte... das Hinterteil!"

Plötzlich hörte Naruto ein unvorstellbar rasendes Brüllen. Als er aufsah, wurde dem Uzumaki gewahr, wie Takeshi auf ihn zurannte. Der Haruno hatte sich von den Fesselungsstatuen befreit, indem er seinen Körper von den Gliedmaßen abgerissen hatte, was unfassbare Schmerzen bereitet haben musste. Der Staub am Boden hatte neue Arme und Beine für Takeshi hergestellt.

Der Chunin hob seine Hand und wollte Naruto ins Gesicht schlagen. "So, jetzt rechne ich mit dir ab!" In die Wut in seinem Gesicht mischte sich nun Schadenfreude. Takeshi konnte nicht mehr klar denken, verkannte die Realität völlig, falls er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Für ihn jedenfalls war es wieder genau wie damals, als Naruto noch ein kleines Kind und der Sandsack seines Lehrers und seiner Mitschüler gewesen war. "DAS ÜBERLEEEEEEBST DUUUUUUUU NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHT!" Mit aller Macht schoss seine Faust auf Naruto zu.

Dann machte dieser eine kleine Handbewegung und parierte Takeshis Angriff mit dem Zeigfinger. Der Chunin stieß seine Faust mit aller Macht vorwärts, doch den Finger von Naruto bezwang er nicht.

"Das war alles?", murmelte Naruto höhnisch. "Die Schläge, die mir als Kind ungeheure Schmerzen bereitet haben, waren nach Allem so schwach?" Dann hob der Uzumaki blitzschnell seinen Ellbogen und rammte ihn Takeshi in den Magen. Der Mann wurde weggeschleudert und krachte voll gegen die Wand. Als der Haruno auf den Boden krachte, wandte er sich in starken Schmerzen, während sein Körper sich nur langsam wieder zusammensetzte. Naruto stand über Takeshi und versetzte ihm mehrere brutale Tritte voll in die Seite, was den Haruno vor schrecklichen Schmerzen schreien ließ.

"Jetzt bekommst du endlich meinen gesamten Hass zu spüren.", knurrte Naruto. "Du bist das letzte Mal viel zu gut davongekommen, weil ich in Rage war und dich schnell getötet habe..."  
Dann legte der Blonde ein Siegel auf Takeshi, das dessen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten unterband, bevor er sich wieder zu Sakura umdrehte. Rasch war Kyuubi-Chakra in Narutos Körper geleitet und regte wieder seine Potenz an. Dann bückte er sich zu der Rosahaarigen und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Die Haruno hatte nun begonnen, hoffnungslos zu schluchzen. Sie schrie aus vollem Halse, als Naruto ihr von hinten sein Glied hereinsteckte. Die Grausamkeit, mit der ihr Todfeind verfuhr, brach sogar den starken Willen dieser unsagbar machtvollen Kunoichi. Und wieder stieß der Blonde hart und unfassbar brutal zu und bereitete Sakura Höllenqualen.

"NEEEIIIN!", schrie sie schließlich und grenzenloser Pein. "Ich flehe dich an, hör auf!"

"Mit deinem Stolz ist es ja doch nicht so weit her, wie gedacht, Sakura...", lachte Naruto. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet DU mich jemals so jämmerlich anflehen würdest! Ich sag's ja immer: Ich breche jeden, egal wie widerspenstig er ist!" So ergoss er sich schließlich das dritte Mal in ihr. Naruto brüllte nun selbst aus vollem Halse, als er grenzenloses Glück empfand. Das war für den Jinchuuriki die absolute Erfüllung, erquickte seine Seele sogar noch mehr als der bereits errungene Sieg über Sakura. Er labte sich einfach nur an den körperlichen wie seelischen Schmerzen, die die Rosahaarige und ihr Vater erlitten.

"Das ist zu grausam!", rief Takeshi nun in besinnungsloser Verzweiflung, während ihm selbst die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. "Meine Sakura! Meine liebe, kleine Sakura!" Nun verfiel auch er in markerschütternde Schluchzer.

Vielleicht hätte bei diesem Bild des Jammers sogar der Eine oder Andere von Narutos Gefolgsleuten Mitleid mit den armen Harunos bekommen, doch er selbst war einerseits zu grausam, andererseits erstickte der Hass auf die Beiden jeden Anflug eines positiven Gefühles für sie im Keim.

Als Naruto schließlich sein Glied aus Sakura zog und sich befriedigt erhob, atmete er entspannt durch. Schließlich schloss er seine Hose, hatte er doch schließlich alles getan, was er hatte tun wollen.

Sakura lag völlig regungslos am Boden und war völlig ruhig. "Was los?", rief Naruto hämisch und trat sie in die Seite, sodass ihr Körper wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. "Wolltest du mich nicht töten und mein Leben in schrecklichen Höllenqualen enden lassen?" Sakura murmelte etwas Unverständliches. "Ich versteh dich nicht!", polterte Naruto laut. "DU MUSS LAAAAAUUUUUTEEEEER SPREEEEECHEEEEEEEN!" Er genoss, wie sie bei seinem ohrenbetäubendem Brüllen zusammenzuckte.

"Tö-te... mich!", röchelte Sakura mit schwacher Stimme. "Mach ein En-de,... bitte..."

Ihr Hass war gebrochen. Er war völliger Apathie gewichen, die sie vereinnahmte. Sie fühlte nun wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts mehr, außer unsagbarer Pein.

"Also gut.", murmelte Naruto. "Diesen Wunsch werde ich dir gewähren, nachdem du mir so eine schöne Zeit bereitet hast. Ich werde als letzten Schritt deine Existenz beenden und somit die Rache an deinem Vater vervollkommnen. Du warst, genau wie seine anderen Familienmitglieder nur ein Werkzeug für diese." Der Uzumaki hob seine Hand und presste ein Siegel auf ihren Bauch, welches ihr einen letzten, lauten Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

"Du wirst sterben, aber ich sorge dafür, dass deine Schönheit der Nachwelt erhalten bleiben wird." Er bildete in hoher Geschwindigkeit mehrere Fingerzeichen und rosafarbenes Chakra bildete sich in seiner Hand. Als dieses mysteriöse Chakra auf Sakuras Körper fiel, verwandelte er sich langsam, aber vollständig in Kristall. Zuerst wurden die Finger, Zehen und Haare verwandelt, dann hüllte das Leuchten sie vollständig ein, ihr ganzer Körper wurde davon umhüllt. Dann endete Sakuras leidvolles Leben, denn ihre Körperfunktionen wurden vollständig eingestellt. Ihr ganzer Körper war ein einziger Kristall.

Zufrieden sah Naruto auf sein Werk. Ja, das war eine unglaubliche Schönheit, die er da verewigt hatte. Die Sakura-Kristallstatue war atemberaubend. Und ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht, welches nur Schmerz und absolut keine Hoffnung zeigte, machten das Kunstwerk absolut perfekt, zumindest nach Narutos Meinung. Das würde der Nachwelt erhalten bleiben und er konnte Sakura immer bewundern, wann er wollte. Die Frau, die er stets begehrt hatte, aber niemals hatte bekommen können. Doch nun war das anders.

"NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIiN!", kreischte Takeshi. "Nicht meine Sakuraaaaa!" Er schluchzte markerschütternd, doch dann zwang der Chunin sich zur Ruhe. "Aber wenigstens ist sie jetzt an einem Ort, wo sie keinerlei Schmerzen erdulden muss."  
"Da muss ich dich enttäuschen.", höhnte Naruto. "Das Siegel, das ich ihr vor ihrem Tod gegeben habe, sorgt dafür, dass man, wenn man stirbt, nicht ins Jenseits kommt, sondern in eine separate Zone, in der die Seele unvorstellbare Höllenqualen erleidet, die jenseits von jeglichem irdischen Leid sind. Auch Akira Suwaki - du erinnerst dich doch noch an ihn - wird dort hin kommen, wenn er seinen Zweck für mich erfüllt hat."  
"WAS?" Takeshi starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen seinen ehemaligen Schüler an. "Aber du hast doch gesagt, du willst sie endlich erlösen."

"Ich habe lediglich versprochen, ihr einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren.", grinste Naruto. "Was danach kommt, stand doch niemals zur Debatte!"

"EEEEEEELENDEEEEEER! BAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAARD!", brüllte Takeshi, seine Stimme nahm nun einen schrillen Tonfall an, der klang, als sei er nicht von dieser Welt. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Ich werde dich an den selben Ort schicken.", grinste Naruto und legte seine Hand nun auf Takeshis Bauch, wo das Siegel zu leuchten begann. "Nur keine falschen Hoffnungen, du wirst von Sakura getrennt werden und sie auch dort nicht wiedersehen. Du wirst nur die selben Höllenqualen erleiden, während du ewig einsam sein wirst! Uhahahahahahaaaaa!"

"VEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOTTEEEEEEEE, NAAAAAAARUUUUTOOOOO UUUUUZUUUUUMAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", brüllte Takeshi aus vollem Halse, seine Stimme war nun so schrill, dass man sie kaum noch von Sakuras Geschrei unterscheiden konnte. Er brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, vollkommen durchgedreht und wahnsinnig.

Und dann legte Naruto noch ein anderes Siegel über das Erste. Dieses diente dazu, die Wirkung des Edo-Tenseis umzukehren und den gebildeten Körper vollständig zu zerstören. Und dann zerfiel Takeshi Haruno zu Staub. Langsam löste er sich auf und sein Staub verteilte sich im ganzen Raum, verschmolz wieder mit dem auf dem Boden, von dem er eigentlich stammte. Niemand, der das alles nicht gesehen oder davon gewusst hatte, würde jemals denken, dass er überhaupt hier gewesen war.

Er und Sakura waren nun an einem Ort, der weit entsetzlicher war, als es die Hölle jemals sein würde. An einem Ort, wo niemand, nicht einmal Kabuto, sie jemals wiedererwecken konnte und sie würden bis in alle Ewigkeit Höllenqualen erleiden und niemals Erlösung finden. Dafür hatte Naruto gesorgt. Er war der Sieger. Nachdem er nur eine ganze Weile dagestanden und sich in diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl gesonnt hatte, kam er nun wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Nun war nämlich die Zeit reif, um einen weiteren Triumph zu erringen. Nämlich den über die Großmächte dieser Welt, die er allesamt zerschmettern wollte. Und was seine Diener bereits für ihn begonnen hatten.

Als Naruto schließlich den Stein wegräumte, rannte Shippo sofort nach draußen, zum Strand und übergab sich ins Meer. Er wollte dieses Grauen, das er erlebt hatte, auf ewig aus seiner Erinnerung tilgen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Wie erwartet war hier nur eine einzige Sekunde vergangen. Ein kleiner Moment, in dem sich alles erdenkliche Leid abgespielt hatte.


	37. Das Chaos jetzt regiert

"WAS?", brüllte Ekatah voller Schock, während er versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

"Ja, ich bin es, mein Sohn.", murmelte Madara gelassen. "Warum bist du so überrascht darüber?"

"Ich habe mein ganzes Leben gedacht, du wärest tot!", rief Pekuro, der ebenfalls völlig geschockt war. "Hashirama Senju hat dich vernichtet!"

"Oh, er hat mich nicht vernichtet...", antwortete der Maskierte lässig. "Er hat mich lediglich in einen Schatten meiner Selbst verwandelt. "Aber reden wir statt über mich doch lieber über dich... Du glaubst also, du kannst die Welt retten, wenn du Imaks Jünger vernichtest, nicht wahr?"

"Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es!", rief der Edo-Tensei-Krieger voller Überzeugung. "Ich weiß, wie ich all das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann!"

"Das schaffst du nicht, du Stück Scheiße!", knurrte Arabeam, der Offizier von Imak, mit spöttischer Verachtung in der Stimme. "Hallo! Du bist ein Toter! Verpiss dich wieder ins Jenseits und lass uns ihn Ruhe!"  
"Das kann ich nicht.", murmelte Pekuro kalt. "Denn ihr seid Geschöpfe des Bösen und wenn ich euch vernichte, kann ich Millionen von Leben retten!"

"Aber glaubst du wirklich, sie können gerettet werden, wenn du nur eine Fraktion des Bösen vernichtest und die Anderen frei operieren lässt?", schaltete sich Madara ein.

"Klappe!", rief Pekuro schroff. "Mit dir sollte man anfangen!"

"Ich würde eher sagen, Naruto Uzumaki und seine Verbündeten sind momentan am Gefährlichsten.", überging der Maskierte ihn. "Setze deine fantastischen Kräfte lieber gegen diese Typen ein... Vertrau mir!"

"WIESO SOLLTE ICH DIR VERTRAUEN?", brüllte der jüngere Uchiha. "DU WOLLTEST EINEN EWIGEN KRIEG VERURSACHEN! DU WOLLTEST MUTTERS BEZIEHUNG ZUM ERSTEN HOKAGE ZUNICHTEMACHEN, INDEM DU DICH DURCH EIN GEN-JUTSU IN IHN VERWANDELT UND SIE GESCHWÄNGERT HAST!"

"Alles, was ich je tat, diente dem größeren Wohl.", erwiederte Madara. "Und du spürst es in dir... Kabutorochimaru, welcher dich beschwor, hat Gefährliches vor, welches verhindert werden muss! Wenigstens hier dürften wir einer Meinung sein."

"Also ist jetzt der Vater dieses Geschöpfes Madara Uchiha, die Mutter Mito Uzumaki...", murmelte Nukkap nachdenklich.

"Wen interessiert das, du Drecktöhle?", fauchte Ikazonos wütend und musterte mit hasserfülltem Blick die Uchiha.

"Noch ein Wort und dein Herz wird zu meinem Frühstück!", knurrte der pechschwarze Hund gefährlich.

"Du weißt, wie gefährlich Kabuto ist!", rief Madara beschwörend. "Was für Kräfte er hat! Und mit seiner Fähigkeit, Tote wiederzuerwecken ist er nahezu unbesiegbar! Wenn dieser Mann auch noch Sharingan in die Hände bekommt, kann man ihn nicht mehr stoppen!"

"Verflucht...", knurrte Pekuro zornig. "Auch wenn ich dich verachte, Vater, an deinen Worten ist was Wahres dran!"

KRACH! Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion flogen die Stücke eines aufgemotzten Feuerreich-Soldaten durch die Luft und anschließend wurde Pekuro gewahr, wie ein ein Mann auf einem Tonvogel durch die Luft sauste, um sich vor einem Dutzend der entsetzlichen Bestien in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
"Weg, ihr Dreckspack, un!", schrie er und ließ aus den Mündern seiner Hände jede Menge Ton triefen, der zwei der kaiserlichen Soldaten erfasste und auf die gleiche Weise in die Luft sprengte. "Yeah! Wie schmeckt euch das?"

"Interessante Technik...", murmelte Pekuro grinsend. "Die könnte ich gut für Kabutorochimaru gebrauchen..." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und seine viertomoeigen Sharingan begannen zu rotieren und zu Leuchten. Nach zwei Sekunden öffnete Pekuro seine Hände, von denen nun jede von einem eigenen Maul geziert wurde.

In diesem Moment wurden die Soldaten Ekatahs von aus dem Boden sprießenden Knochen aufgespießt.

"Pass ein wenig auf Trottel.", sagte Hidan, der nun in den Leichen stand.

"Klappe, du Wichser!", kam es wütend zurück.

"Hey, Fluchen ist mein Spezialgebiet!", konterte Hidan.

Pekuros Augen begann wieder zu leuchten und sich zu drehen, dann sprossen Knochen aus seinen Schultern. Er hatte sich ein weiteres Kekkeigenkai angeeignet. "So und jetzt...", knurrte der Uchiha finster. "...empfehle ich mich. Ich muss mal eben die Welt retten!" Dann war er verschwunden.

"Auf Wiedersehen.", erwiederte Madara und dematerialisierte sich, um Ekatahs Mordversuch zu entgehen. "Hey, seid dankbar, ich habe euch das Leben gerettet!" Dann verschwand auch er.

Psychopathisch lachend stand Naruto im Raum, die erstarrte Sakura lag zu seinen Füßen. Ja, sie war wirklich schon in ihrer Perfektion. Der Uzumaki hatte ihren Tod wirklich gut eingefangen.

Und nun fühlte er sich so befreit, eine schwere Last war ihm von den Schultern genommen worden. Der ewige Krieg zwischen ihm und den Harunos war nun endgültig vorrüber. Und er, Naruto Uzumaki, die Geißel dieser Welt, war als Sieger aus ihm hervorgegangen.

Das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Der Kampf war wirklich hart gewesen und all die Ereignisse des Tages, der exzessive Gebrauch des Kyuubi-Chakras, zehrte an seinen Kräften. Naruto fühlte stechende Schmerzen im Körper, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn vereinnahmten. Der Jinchuuriki wollte den Triumph genießen, den Sieg, den er sich hatte hart erarbeiten müssen. Der Uzumaki lachte in sich hinein. Ja, nun war er wahrhaftig ein übermenschliches Wesen. Das Leben war grausam, doch es hatte auch seine süßen Seiten, die, die es lebenswert machen.

Doch nun fuhr es ihm durch die Glieder: Die Zeit war ja nicht länger verlangsamt. Sie ging wieder normal, denn dieses Jutsu kostete die Bijuu so viel Chakra, dass es kaum aufrecht erhalten werden konnte. Er war nun schon zehn Minuten in der Höhle, wo die Zeit wieder normal gelaufen war. Aber die waren nicht besonders viel. Er würde immer noch triumphieren mit seiner göttlichen Allmacht! Ja, er würde sämtliche Feinde grausam im Staub zermalmen!

Langsam ging er durch den Gang, schob den Stein wieder davor, damit niemand die Sakura-Statue (welche ein Schatz war, den er mit niemandem teilen wollte) finden konnte und trat entschlossen und voller Tatendrang aus der Höhle.

"Du bist also Naruto Uzumaki, der Lord der Strudel...", murmelte eine raue, kampfeslustige Stimme in der Nähe des Blonden.

Sofort verspannte sich Narutos gesamter Körper und er starrte vor sich, wo ein Mann mit grünen Haaren und drei prächtigen Schwertern stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich in purem Schock und er fragte sich, wie der hier hergekommen war.

"Ich bin auch der Suche nach einem ebenbürtigem Gegner. Mal sehen, was du drauf hast, Kleiner." Sofort nach diesen Worten stürmte der Fremde mit unglaublich hoher Geschwindigkeit, die Naruto selbst fast nicht sehen konnte, auf den Blonden zu und ließ aus allen Richtungen seine drei Schwerter auf den Uzumaki zusausen.

Dieser wich wie der Blitz nach hinten und entging nur knapp dem Zerfetztwerden. Der Gegner setzte sofort nach, wirbelte seine Schwerter durch die Luft führte unzählige Schläge in einer Sekunde aus. Naruto wich ihnen allen aus, indem er ebenfalls seine kompletten Bewegungsfähigkeiten abrief, doch da streifte die Spitze des pechschwarzen Schwertes Narutos Backe und verpasste ihr einen ganz üblen Treffer, der sich durch die Backe in Narutos Mund bohrte und einen langen, tiefen Schnitt in dessen Zunge verursachte.

Blut spritzte durch die Luft und bevor der Blonde die Sache vollends erfassen konnte, spürte er auch schon einen Windstoß im Nacken, denn das Zabuza-Schwert schoss auf eben diesen in Überschallgeschwindigkeit zu.

Ein einziger Gedanke brannte sich in Naruto. Über sein Leben und Tod entschieden nun Millisekunden. Blitzschnell war im Kyuubi-Modus, dann wurden seine Gliedmaßen zu denen eines Fuchses und er bekam neun Schweife, der vollständige Super Kyuubi Rage Mode war ausgebildet, wodurch die Verletzungen augenblicklich heilten. Mit zehnfacher Schallgeschwindigkeit schoss Naruto davon, um Abstand zwischen sich und diesen unerwartet brandgefährlichen Typen zu bringen.

Doch der Grünhaarige setzte auch schon nach, rannte Naruto hinterher, hatte etwas Dämonisches an sich. Der Fremde bewegte seine Arme und den Kopf nun so schnell, so dass sie für Naruto in dreifacher Ausführung da waren. Neun Schwerter, drei von Zabuza, drei Samehada und dreimal das schwarze Schwert.

"DU BIST DES TODES, DU SCHEISS-RATTE!", brüllte Naruto und an jedem seiner Kyuubi-Schweife entstand ein Rasenshuriken, welche allesamt auf den Feind zuflogen.

"Pah, das wirkt nicht bei mir!", polterte der Fremde und wirbelte nun sein Samehada durch die Luft wie ein Ninja, der seinen Finger in die Halterung eines Kunais steckte und dieses blitzschnell durch die Luft kreisen ließ. Die Waffe absorbierte alle Chakrabälle. Dann wirbelte der Feind sein Haischwert noch einmal und absorbierte alles Kyuubi-Chakra, was Naruto gerade benutzte. Er war wieder vollkommen schutzlos.

"Hundertachttausend Sinnesphönix!", polterte der Grünhaarige und wirbelte seine Waffen nun in so atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft, dass schreckliche Luftschnitte in alle Richtungen flogen.

Naruto sah nur eine Fluchtmöglichkeit: Die Erde. So grub sich der Uzumaki blitzschnell unter Tage, während der höllische Angriff alle Bäume dieses Inselwaldes in weitem Umkreis fällte und sogar einen Berg gewaltige Schneisen zufügte.

Aber dem geschichtskundigen Naruto kam diese Attacke bekannt vor. War das nicht eine der Königstechniken des Mugiwaraboushi-Piraten Kitsune Roranoa? Aber wie war das möglich? Der war doch tot und seine beste Waffe ward nie wieder gefunden worden.

Noch immer schnellten die Schnitte durch die Luft und wenn Naruto jetzt aus der Erde auftauchte, würde er sofort in Scheiben geschnitten werden.

"WINDNARBE!", donnerte es und als die mörderischen Klingenstürme aufeinanderkrachten, gab es eine mörderische Orkanexplosion. "UND BAKURYUHAAAAAAAAA!" Die Kraft aller Angriffe, die von Roranoa wie die Anderen sammelten sich nun an dichter Stelle und schossen auf den Grünhaarigen mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit zu.

Dieser sprang nun zur Seite und entging dem Angriff, welcher auf das Meer hinausdonnerte und dort eine gewaltige Wasserhose entstehen ließ, welche dort sicher noch einige Zeit wüten würde.

"Du wirst Kyuubi-sama nicht töten, du scheußlicher Pirat!", brüllte Shippo voller Zorn. "UND GEH WIEDER ZUR HÖLLE, WO DU HERGEKOMMEN BIST! EDO-TENSEI, UM HIMMELS WILLEN! ICH WUSSTE, DASS DAS IRGENDWANN SCHIEF GEHT!"

"Also hattest DU das Schwert des legendären Inuyasha, Fuchsdämon Shippo!", polterte Roranoa. "Deswegen habe ich es nie gefunden! Aber egal, so wird das ein interessanter Kampf!"

Edo-Tensei? Verwirrung kam in Naruto auf. Kabuto war doch der Einzige, der das beherrschte und DER war garantiert nicht so dämlich, jemanden zu beschwören, den er durch das Jutsu nicht kontrollieren konnte. Oder etwa doch?

Wie auch immer, Naruto musste hier weg. Kitsune Roranoa war der mächtigste Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten, keiner der heute noch lebenden Waffenmeister war auch nur im Ansatz mit ihm zu vergleichen. Und in Kombination mit Samehada ergab er die perfekte Anti-Jinchuuriki-Waffe! Wer auch immer DEN beschworen hatte, der verfolgte das Ziel, Naruto zu vernichten. Ließ nur zwei Schlüsse zu. Entweder einer seiner Feinde konnte auch Edo Tensei oder - und das war die schlimmere Möglichkeit - Kabuto hinterging ihn.

Darum musste er sich jedenfalls später kümmern, erst mal musste er fliehen. Naruto hatte beschlossen, Shippo zu opfern, um selbst das Weite zu suchen. Dann konnte er einen Plan ausarbeiten und seine Truppen um sich scharen und DANN konnte dieses wilde Untier bestimmt erledigt werden. Aber leider musste dafür der kleine, treue Shippo sterben. Er hatte zwar treu gedient, aber um sich selbst zu retten, ließ Naruto gerne jemand Anderen sterben. Ein Edo-Tensei-Zerstörungssiegel konnte er nicht anbringen, das würde Roranoa bestimmt nicht zulassen. Blitzschnell floh Naruto, erklomm mit Chakra-Kontrolle den höchsten Berg dieser Insel. Auf dem Gipfel war die eine Hälfte des Berges schon vor langer Zeit weggebrochen und so ging es an dieser Stelle über einen Kilometer in die Tiefe - unter ihm war nur tosendes Meer. Selbst ein Kerl wie Kitsune Roranoa würde eine Weile brauchen, ihm wieder auf die Fersen zu kommen, wenn er erst einmal dort hinuntergesprungen war.

Mit einem nervösen Grinsen nahm Naruto seinen Mut zusammen, diese mörderische Höhe bereitete sogar ihm, dem Tollkühnsten der Tollkühnen, leichtes Unbehagen. Während am Fuße des Berges Shippo einen mörderischen, verzweifelten Kampf um sein Leben gegen Roranoa kämpfte, setzte Naruto zum Sprung an.

Plötzlich stand ein Mann neben ihm, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. Er sah Naruto ziemlich ähnlich, hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe und die die gleichen blauen Augen, doch seine Haare waren zu einem typischen Samuraizopf gebunden. Der Jinchuuriki starrte ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

"Mein Enkel.", sagte der Mann. "Gomen-Nasei, aber ich muss dich töten. Es ist notwendig zur Rettung der Welt." Dann verschwand er und erschien hinter Naruto, ein Katana gezückt, um es dem Jinchuuriki ins Herz zu jagen.

Naruto wurde ganz anders. Spinnte er jetzt völlig? Blitzschnell rammte er seinem 'Großvater' den Ellbogen in den Magen, dass dieser ein paar Meter wegflog. Anschließend erzeugte der Uzumaki eine gewaltige Chakrakralle, wie den Mann einfach wegfegte und ihn über die gewaltige Klippe in die Tiefe schleuderte. Doch ehe er auch nur dort ankam, war der Mann verschwunden.

Krach! Überall in Narutos Umgebung schlugen Fernkampf-Jutsus ein, er wich ihnen gerade so aus. Was zur Hölle, fragte der Uzumaki sich nun zum x-ten Mal in wenigen Momenten.

"GIB AUF, NARUTO!", brüllte eine laute Stimme von einer Gestalt, die - langsamer als Naruto zwar, aber dennoch schnell - den Berg hochrannte, dabei immer den Blonden im Blick hatte.

Naruto zückte wieder sein schreckliches Schwert und erzeugte die mörderische Rasengan-Kanone. Im nächsten Moment stand der neue Gegner unter Rasengan-Beschuss, doch die Geschosse erreichten ihn nie. Sasuke Uchiha wurde von seinem Susanoo geschützt.

"GATSUGAAAAAAAAA!" "URA RENGEEEEEEE!" Eine rasendschnelle Gestalt, flankiert von zwei Weiteren, die sich stetig im Kreis drehten, schossen auf Naruto zu.

Dieser antwortete mit drei Schattendoppelgängern, die er alle mit Kyuubi-Chakra vollpumpte. In kurzer Zeit waren drei Kyuubi-Doppelgänger entstanden, die auf die Angreifer zusprangen und diese mit ihren mörderischen Chakrastrahlen bombardierten. Doch Lee, Kiba und Akamaru wurden nicht zerfetzt,wie Naruto es geplant hatte, da ihre Körper zu muskulös waren, sie wurden nur etwas verlangsamt. Dann wurden die Kyuubi-Bunshin von drei großen Feuerkugeln getroffen, die aus dem Mund Sasukes stammten, und explodierten.

Im nächsten Moment waren die drei Nahkämpfer bei Naruto. Lee griff sofort mit seiner Faust an, welche der Uzumaki mit einem roten Kaiten abwehrte, doch der Schlag war so heftig, dass die Barriere erst zitterte und dann brach. Von beiden Seiten wirbelten nun Kiba und Akamaru auf Naruto zu, welcher mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auswich, doch dennoch streiften die hassmotivierten und unvergleichlich stärker gewordenen Gatsuga-Nutzer Naruto leicht an mehreren Stellen. Sein Blut spritzte durch die Luft.

"Jetzt wird abgerechnet, du Hurenkind!", hörte der Uzumaki die seit ihrem letzten Treffen deutlich tiefer gewordene Stimme des Inuzuka. "Ein Fressen für Akamaru, ROOOOAAAAH!"

Nun war auch Sasuke fast oben angekommen - und mit Schock bemerkte Naruto, dass Weitere hinter ihm waren. Einige, die er selbst kannte, einige, von denen er es nicht tat und sogar Welche, die gar nicht mehr leben konnten. Da war Konan, da war Yondaime Raikage, die Gebrüder Ginkaku und Kinkaku auch, was ging hier vor? Dafür musste Naruto Kabuto zur Rede stellen.

"DAS KÖNNT IHR KNICKEN!", brüllte der Uzumaki. Nein, mit dieser Übermacht alleine fertig werden konnte nicht einmal er! Wie hatte das passieren können? Dass sie alle ihn nun hier alleine erwischten? Er hatte doch alles so genau berechnet! So schnell hätte eigentlich niemand vordringen können, wenn alles so gelaufen wäre, wie er es geplant hatte! Kabuto musste... Hass wallte in Naruto auf! Er würde den Kerl finden und töten, koste es, was es wolle. Und er würde diesen Krieg trotzdem gewinnen, Aufgeben kam nicht in die Tüte! "LEBEND KRIEGT IHR MICH NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto flitzte zum Rand des Berges, Lee und Kiba gingen wieder auf ihn los, und sprang.

Sofort spürte der Blonde einen harten Luftzug, doch auch heftige Schmerzen in der Schulter. Akamaru hatte sich in ihr verbissen. Naruto verpasste ihm ein Rasengan voll in den Bauch, was den Hund wegschleuderte. Der Uzumaki befand sich nun im freien Fall, wurde immer schneller und schneller, je länger er fiel.

Plötzlich wurde ihm mit einem Schock gewahr, dass Lee, der direkt über ihm war, sich nun von der Felswand abstieß (aus welcher dadurch Brocken herausbrachen) und kometengleich Naruto rammte und mit noch höherer Geschwindigkeit weiter nach unten zog.

Sofort ging der schmerzgebeutelte Uzumaki in den Kyuubi Rage Mode und hämmerte wie wild auf den Lee ein, welcher mit seinen sechs oder gar sieben offenen Toren jedoch alles parierte. So kam es zu einem Schlagabtausch im freien Fall, an welchem sich auch noch Kiba beteiligte, der natürlich auch hinterhergesprungen war.

"DU BIST ERLEDIGT!", brüllte Kiba mit Triumph in der Stimme und einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wir alle werden hier sterben!"

"Ich nicht, aber IHR!", donnerte Naruto rasend. Sie waren nun kurz vor dem Aufprall und Naruto hüllte sich komplett in einen massiven Panzer aus sehr dichtem Kyuubi-Chakra, welches nun darauf ausgelegt wurde, den Aufprall zu dämpfen. Hart würde es trotzdem werden, aber immerhin nicht tödlich. Und Naruto freute sich schon bei dem Gedanken, ihre zertrümmerten Körper im Wasser treiben zu sehen.

KRACH! Einer Gewehrkugel gleich krachte Naruto in seiner Chakra-Hülle auf das Meerwasser, hatte die Distanz zum Grund im Nu überwunden und prallte voll dagegen, was unter Wasser einen großen Krater verursachte und massiv Wellen aufwirbelte.

Schließlich löste Naruto den Panzer auf schwamm schnellstmöglich wieder zur Oberfläche, wo er auf dem Wasser zu rennen begann, sprintete mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Festland. Ihm taten alle Glieder höllisch weh, doch der schadenfrohe Gedanke, dass Kiba und Lee diese halsbrecherische Aktion unmöglich überlebt haben konnten, entschädigte Naruto sogar dafür.

Im Meer trieb der bewegunglose Körper des kleinen Shippo. Er war schwer verwundet, überall Schnitte und schwere Schürfwunden durch Samehada, sein Tessaiga war zerbrochen, was seine Niederlage besiegelt hatte.

In höchster Lebensgefahr lag der kleine Körper des Dämonen im Wasser.

Ganz oben auf dem gewaltigen Berg standen nun Sasuke, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Tenten und die zahlreichen Edo-Tensei-Beschwörungen.

"Was ist passiert?", rief Konohamaru verwirrt.

"Er ist runtergesprungen.",fasste Sasuke das Geschehen zusammen. "Und Lee und Kiba, diese hirnrissigen Idioten sind hinterhergesprungen! Das können sie nicht überlebt haben. Keiner von ihnen! Nicht mal Naruto!"  
"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Shikamaru nachdenklich. "Bei diesem Kerl kann man nie wissen! Aus 1,2 Kilometern Fallen bedeutet, mit über 500 Kilometern pro Stunde aufzuschlagen und da sie sich abgestoßen haben und den Fall noch beschleunigt haben, sind wir sicher bei 800, aber was ist, wenn er eine spezielle Technik für den Fall hat? Ich würde Lee und Kiba allerdings abschreiben, für die ist sowas unmöglich zu überstehen...

"Diese Idioten!", knurrte Sasuke wütend und ballte die Fäuste. "Sie waren so besessen davon, Naruto endlich zu erledigen, dass sie aufgehört haben zu denken und nur noch wild angegriffen haben! Und das hat ihnen einen sinnlosen Tod beschert."

"Hey, habt ihr diesen Schwächling Naruto?", knurrte die Stimme von Roranoa. Er hatte seinen Gegner nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig gemacht, was aber keine große Herausforderung gewesen war.

"Nein...", murmelte der Nara kühl und fixierte den Schwertkämpfer mit seinem kalten, berechnenden Blick. "Er ist entkommen. Da runter gesprungen. Weiß nicht, ob er das überlebt hat."  
"Gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, schätze ich...", grinste Roranoa und setzte zum Kopfsprung in die Tiefe an.

"Warte, was hast du...?", begann Sasuke, doch der Edo-Tensei-Krieger war schon abgesprungen, befand sich im freien Fall.

"Spinner!", knurrte Shikamaru mit eisiger Wut.

Akira stand etwas abseits und bestrachtete das Geschehen voller Sorge. Er hatte etwas Zeit für Naruto erkämpft, indem er einen Sturz inzeniert hatte und der gutgläubige Sasuke wertvolle Sekunden hatte verschwenden müssen, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Aber wenn Naruto jetzt tot war, wäre er verdammt! Nein, er musste einen Weg finden, zu verhindern, in die Schreckenshölle zu kommen! Er musste Naruto irgendwie da rausholen, koste es, was es wolle!

Am Strand des nördlichen Feuerreiches tobte nach wie vor der mörderische Kampf zwischen Hidan und den anderen Strudelreichlern gegen die Schergen des grausamen Ekatah aus dem Feuerreich.

Und seit Pekuros Verschwiden war die Schlacht erst richtig hart geworden, da nun der Kaiser selbst zusammen mit den übrigen Offizieren mitmischte. Ikazonos, Arabeam und Nukkap waren nach dem Kampf gegen die Uchiha ganz besonders frustriert und richteten diese Wut insbesondere gegen die Feinde. Und auch wenn die drei Offiziere nicht gegen den übermächtigen Uchiha hatten bestehen können, waren sie machtvolle Gegner, die weit stärker waren als normale Soldaten.

Hidan, Tayuya, Haku, Deidara, Killerbee, Yugito, Sakon, Karui und Arashi waren von dem stundenlangen, harten Kampf schwer angeschlagen und hatten ihr Limit erreicht. Von den unteren Uzu-Nin waren längst alle tot, sie hatten die Härte der Kämpfe einfach nicht durchgehalten. Durch die Teufelspillen waren die Soldaten Ekatahs zwar nicht annähernd so stark wie die genannten Kämpfer, doch ihre Macht und vor Allem ihre schier unerschöpfliche Überzahl machten sie zu einer fürchterlichen Gefahr, die alleine ganze Dörfer verwüsten und Länder vernichten konnte.

Nach langer, harter Schlacht hatte Hidan Otiam schließlich getötet, was ihn allerdings unfassbar viel Kraft gekostet hatte und dem Jashinisten schwere Verletzungen am ganzen Körper eingebracht hatte.

"Es sind einfach zu viele!", polterte Sakon in wilder Verzweiflung, als wieder mindestens drei Dutzend von ihren Feinden auf die Gruppe zurannte.

"Scheiß dir doch in die Hosen!", fauchte Arashi und erzeugte eintausend Schattendoppelgänger, die auf die feindliche Rotte losgingen und von dieser brutal zermetztelt wurden.

"Ich helf dir, KleiAAAAAAAAAAARG!", brüllte Haku, dann spürte er mörderischen Schmerz am rechten Bein, welches ihm anschließend von Körper gerissen wurde.

Der schreckliche Nukkap wälzte sich nun am Boden, die Zähne tief in die abgerissene Gliedmaße vertieft, grausam knurrend und das erbeutete Fleisch zerreißend.

"Das ist den Ende, Schwachmart!", brüllte Arabeam und schwang seine mörderische Eisenkeule, die auf Haku zuschnellte und seinen Schädel zu spalten drohte. "FRISS STAHL, DU PENNER! WOHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

Doch ehe die Waffe Haku treffen konnte, wuchs eine Holzbarriere vor ihm aus dem Boden und die Keule krachte mit einem mörderischen Splittern hinein.

Hinter Arabeam stand nun Karui und wollte ihm ein Blitzjutsu in den Kopf jagen, doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, bohrte sich plötzlich eine Injektionsspritze in ihre Schulter.

"Yeah, leide!", lachte Ikazonos und zog Letztere wieder heraus. "Ahahahahaha!"

Die Kumo-Kunoichi brüllte wie am Spieß und plötzlich sprudelte Blut aus ihren Augen, dem Mund und den Nasenlöchern, spritzte in alle Richtungen.

"Das ist dafür, dass du den fünften Raikage, meinen geliebten Satoshi, verraten hast, verstanden?", rief Ikazonos voller Zorn. "Du hast dich seinen Feinden angeschlossen und somit mitgeholfen, ihn zu töten! UAAAAAAAAH! DU MACHST MICH KRAAAAANK! LEIDEEEEEE!" Wie die Irre, die sie war, hatte die Grünhaarige ein Kunai gezückt und begann wie besessen auf Karui einzustechen.

Tayuya, Sakon und Deidara stetzten zu ihren Fernangriffen an, um Ikazonos zu töten.

"KETTENBLITZ!", donnerte es, ein Blitz traf aus heiterem Himmel Sakon und setzte ihn heftig unter Strom. Dann verließ der Angriff den Zweiköpfigen wieder, hatte dabei Chakra von Diesem absorbiert und schoss mit höherer Spannung und Geschwindigkeit in Tayuya ein, erwischte sie auch, flog danach noch stärker gegen Deidara, welcher sich nun schon in Höllenqualen und schreiend krümmte. Dann schoss der Kettenblitz, auf dem Weg noch schneller und stärker werdend voll in Hidan ein, wo er sich schließlich voll entlud.

Die drei Jinchuuriki, die die gewaltigen Armeen des Kaisers nun ein wenig aufgemischt hatten, wollten nun ihren Freunden helfen, doch Ekatah, der Urheber des mörderischen Blitzes schrie: "Höllenhunde, erscheinet!" Die anderen Hunde, wie Nukkap pechschwarz gefärbt, sprangen aus dem Nichts und gingen mit aller Brutalität auf Arashi, Bee und Yugito los. "EUER ENDE, LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! YEAH! ROFL!", kreischte Ekatah triumphierend.

Plötzlich nahm sein Gesicht einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Was?... Ja, ich verstehe... NEUER BEFEHL VON IMAK-SAMA! ANGRIFFE EINSTELLEN! WIR GEHEN NACH UZU NO KUNI UND WALZEN DIE KONOHANER NIEDER, DIE DORT SIND! LOS, BEWEGUNG!"

"Aber die sind doch unsere Verbündeten!", rief Arabeam überrascht.

"Seit fünf Sekunden nicht mehr.", grinste Ekatah. "Wir wollen Chaos verbreiten und die Großmächte sind gerade am Gewinnen. Also vernichten wir die Konohaner auf Uzu no kuni, um sie zu schwächen! SCHWIMMT LOOOS, IHR SCHEISSHAUFEEEEEEEN!"

Brüllend wandten sich die Fußsoldaten von den Uzu-Kriegern ab und sprangen ins Meer, schwammen in Richtung Uzu no kuni. Die Offiziere liefen über das Wasser. Nukkap hatte dabei im Auftrag von Ekatah den bewusstlos geschockten Hidan mitgehen lassen.

"Was war denn das?", murmelte Deidara fassungslos. "Statt uns endgültig zu vernichten hauen sie ab und verraten ihre eigenen Leute?"

"Fünf Minuten später und wir alle wären zermalmt worden.", stammelte Bee. Ja, sie alle waren am Rande der Erschöpfung und hätten nur wenig länger dem hoffnungslos überlegenen Gegner trotzen können.  
"Aber sie gehen in unser Reich, daran wollten wir sie doch hindern!", rief Arashi verwirrt.

"Ja.", murmelte Sakon mit offenem Mund. "Aber scheinbar wollen sie nun unsere Gegner vernichten..."

Kabutorochimaru saß immer noch auf dem Gipfel des hohen Berges, tankte Energie, erholte sich von der möderischen Schlacht gegen den mächtigen Itachi Uchiha. Die Visionen hatten ihm das Geschehen übermittelt. Naruto hatte Sakura letzten Endes doch besiegt und... Junge, Junge, dieser Schmierfink! Und Kabutos eigener Verrat hatte noch besser geklappt, als er sich das je erträumt hatte. Die Edo-Tensei-Krieger hatten großartige Arbeit im Kampf gegen den Uzumaki geleistet, auch wenn er letzten Endes leider entkommen war. Diese Idioten dachten tatsächlich, die anderen Edo-Tenseis neben Roranoa hätten sich ebenfalls seiner Kontrolle entzogen und der Schlacht aus freien Stücken angeschlossen. Dabei machten die immer noch, was der Yakushi ihnen gestattete, mehr nicht. Und am Ende, wenn Naruto tot war, würden die Konoha-Nin eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Kabutorochimaru glaubte, die Lage bestens im Griff zu haben, doch plötzlich überkam ihn eine Vision, die ihm einen kalten Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken laufen ließ. Wie zur Hölle war DAS denn möglich? Verflucht, das passte dem Schlangenmann überhaupt nicht! Sofort war er in Alarmbereitschaft, hatte alle Muskeln angespannt. Das konnte hässlich werden... Hierfür würde er all seine Kräfte brauchen!

Und dann erschien Pekuro vor ihm. "Oh nein...", murmelte Kabutorochimaru, was jedoch einen Hauch von verachtendem Spott hatte. "Meine eigene Beschwörung wendet sich also letzten Endes gegen mich, wie traurig..."  
"Ich bin nicht deine Beschwörung, du Stück Dreck!", fauchte der Uchiha. "Du hast meine Totenruhe gestört, das ist alles! Und dafür werde ich dich vernichten und die Welt retten!"

Kabutorochimaru lachte. "Was, du willst mich vernichten? Bist ja ein ganz Lustiger! Shinra Tensei!"

Pekuro wurde zurückgestoßen und gegen die Felswand gedrückt, die sich hinter ihm wegdrückte. Doch der Uchiha teleportierte sich hoch in die Luft, wo er schwebte.

"Du bist also Orochimaru...", murmelte Pekuro eisig während er wieder vor seinem Gegner landete. "Und mittlerweile hast du sogar das Rinnegan!"

"Wenn man so will, ja!", erwiederte Kabutorochimaru grinsend. "Ich bin Orochimaru. Und mit dem Rinnegan bin ich dir überlegen, Uchiha!"

"Tsunade ist tot, huh?", knurrte dieser. "Ihr habt sie getötet!"  
"Ach, die war ja auch mit dir verwandt...", lachte Orochimaru. "Deine Nichte, huh?"

"Du wirst für all eure Verbechen büßen. Begangen am unschuldigen Dorf Konoha!", fauchte Pekuro.

"Was du nicht sagst...", höhnte der Schlangenmann und seine Hände hüllten sich in leuchtend blaues, wirbelndes Chakra und er fuhr mit eisiger Grausamkeit in der Stimme fort: "Als wir Konoha zerstört haben, war es bereits durch und durch korrumpiert!"

"Lügner!", zischte Pekuro voller Hass und seine Hände hüllten sich in purpurrote Flammen.

Mit voller Geschwindigkeit rannten die Beiden aufeinander zu, es war heute schon der zweite Kampf in diesem Gebirge, der jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft lag...

Erukamu lag immer noch im Wald am Boden, gefangen in Inos Jutsu der Seelenfolter. Doch nun fiel dieses von ihm ab.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der fette Gigant und spannte all seine Muskeln an, was Shikamarus Schattenfesseln zerriss und ihn so befreite. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. "Mann, ich fühle mich gerade, als käme ich von der Toilette, nachdem ich mir die ganze Nacht Chili Con Carne reingezogen hab, davon krieg ich übelsten Durchfall!"

Dann war der fette, bösartige Akimichi wieder auf den Beinen. "So, und nun werde ich diese verfickten Hurensöhne durch den Fleischwolf drehen, dass man ihre Fleischreste vom Boden abkratzen muss! Hey yeah, vielleicht läuft mir ja' n Rotschopf über den Weg, den ich mitnehmen kann! Oder besser, ein Uzumaki! Ausrotten sollte man das elende Pack, motherfucka yeah!"

Der Riese ging in seinen gewaltigen Fleischbombenpanzer und walzte wie ein Irrer in Richtung Strand. Dort würde er alles und jeden zerlegen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Und er würde die Weltherrschaft übernehmen, wie sein großes Idol Madara Uchiha es nicht geschafft hatte! Egal, wen er alles zum Kannibalismus zwingen musste oder wessen Mutter er töten musste - mit seiner Eigenen war ihm das jedenfalls problemlos gelungen - oder wieviele Tiere er in abartigen Experimenten kreuzen musste, er würde immer tun, was er wollte und was sich sein Hirn so alles ausdachte! Wäre alle Konkurrenz eliminiert, würde nur er herrschen!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Lee in grenzenloser Pein. Der Taijutsu-Nutzer war voll im Wasser aufgeschlagen und durch die immer noch hohe Geschwindigkeit voll gegen den Grund geprallt. Aufgrund seiner sieben offenen Tore hatte Lee diesen mörderischen Aufprall zwar überlebt, doch er hatte sich unzählige Knochen gebrochen, seine inneren Organe waren schwer verwundet. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Er war schon wieder am Rande des Todes, wie beim Kampf gegen diesen elenden Bastard Gaara!

Während er so reglos und blutend im Wasser tieb, sah Lee in der Nähe blutiges, zermanschte Fleischreste im Wasser schwimmen, die Eingeweide waren teilweise noch zu erkennen, ebenso die Knochensplitter. Die charakteristisch roten Kleiderfetzen machten unverkennbar, dass es sich hierbei um Kiba handelte. Der Inuzuka war ebenfalls ins Meer gestürzt und gegen den Grund gekracht, dabei war er zerquetscht worden.

An der Felswand, die zu dem gewaltigen, halben Berg hochführte, war ein langer, blutiger Strich und unzählige Fellfetzen zierten diesen wie Fleischstücke und Knochensplitter. Es waren eindeutig die Überreste von Akamarus schrecklichem Ende.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", brüllte Lee in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung und grenzenlosem Hass.

Schnell rannte Naruto über das Meer, die Chakrakontrolle hielt ihn über Wasser. Ok, er musst sich neu orientieren und dann einen Weg zum Festland finden. Dort würde er Kabuto aufspüren und ihn töten für diesen elenden Verrat!

"HAST DU WIRKLICH GEDACHT, DU WÜRDEST MICH SO SCHNELL LOSWERDEN, KLEINER?"

Blitzschnell wandte der Uzumaki sich um. Er erblickte Kitsune Roranoa, welcher recht weit entfernt von dem Blonden in einem Holzboot saß. Dieses stammte zweifellos von der Küste Uzu no kunis.

"Verfolgst du mich immer noch?", knurrte Naruto verbissen, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich.

"Ja.", sagte Roranoa gelassen. "Zwar kann ich nicht mit Chakra umgehen und brauche ein Boot,..." Nun hob er mit jeder Hand ein Ruder und begann Beide rasend schnell zu drehen, so dass sie wie zwei Propeller wirkten. Durch diesen Vorgang schoss das Boot wie eine Rakete auf Naruto zu. "DAFÜR KANN ICH MIT MEINER MUSKELKRAFT DINGE, VON DENEN IHR NINJAS NUR TRÄUMEN KÖNNT!" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Boot neben Naruto und das schwarze Schwert schoss auf den Hals des Uzumaki zu, um ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Mit einem Mal war Naruto im Super Kyuubi Rage Mode und er rannte davon, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Verdammt, das war ja scheiße gelaufen! Dieser Typ war ihm haushoch überlegen. Wenn er Samehada irgendwie zerstören könnte, hätte Naruto vielleicht eine Chance, aber das Schwert würde sich direkt neu bilden durch das Edo Tensei! Dieser elende Kabuto hatte ihn echt drangekriegt!

Obwohl Naruto mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit rannte, erreichte sein Gegner in seinem Boot ein noch beeindruckenderes Tempo, Roranoa schloss langsam aber sicher zu ihm auf.

Naruto zückte seine Schwerter, welche sofort in rotem Chakra erstrahlten. Sofort bildeten sich die Chakrakanonen um diese und der Grünhaarige stand unter Rasenganbeschuss. Lässig grinsend zückte er sein Samehada und absobierte die Angriffe, doch Narutos Plan war aufgegangen. Denn Roranoa fuhr nun langsamer, da er ein Ruder aus der Hand gelegt hatte.

Das nutzte Naruto, um ihm davonzuschnellen. Der Uzumaki hatte bereits einen teuflischen Plan, wie er diesem Untier nicht nur entgehen, sondern es auch zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er zückte einen kleinen Kompass und rannte in die Richtung, die dieser anzeigte. Naruto hatte ihn so ausgerichtet, dass er ihn direkt zu Mei Terumi und damit zu der Kiri-Flotte führte. Eigentlich war es für den Fall gedacht gewesen, die Geschwächten zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu vernichten.

Doch nun würden sie viel einfacher erledigt werden, denn Roranoa hatte laut der Legende tausend feindliche Schiffe in einer einzigen Schlacht versenkt. Naruto begann, diabolisch zu lachen, während er noch schneller rannte.

"Gleich bist du tot, Verrückter!", grollte der Grünhaarige und war nun fast bei dem Jinchuuriki. Mit dem Mund hob er nun Samehada, um Naruto seiner Kräfte zu berauben und ihn anschließend in tausend Stücke zu zerfetzen.

"Jutsu der tausend Bombenschattendoppelgänger!", grollte der Blonde und nachdem tausende Kagebunshin um ihn erschienen waren, sprang er selbst hoch in die Luft, dann explodierten alle Narutos in zahllosen Knallen.

Während Naruto nun an Deck eines der größeren Schiffe landete (und die Ninja an Bord vollkommen überraschte) sprang Roranoa aus der Explosionswolke, krachte mit gezückten Waffen voll in das Schiff, brach einfach hindurch und zerschnitt mehr aus Versehen den Kahn, welcher nun völlig auseinanderfiel. Die entsetzten Kiri-Nin fielen zu Scharen ins Meer, wo sie jämmerlich ertrinken würden.

Naruto hingegen zog sich nun mit einer verlängerten Chakrahand aufs nächste Schiff.

"An alle Schiffe!", hallte die Stimme des Kapitäns mit Chakra verstärkt über das Meer. "Uzumaki ist wieder hier! Und ein Fremder, der genauso gefährlich ist, ist bei ihm! Ich wiederhole: Uzumaki ist wieder hier! Und ein Fremder, der genauso gefährlich ist, ist bei ihm!"

Unterdessen kämpften Naruto und seine Schattendoppelgänger auf dem Schiff gegen die sich verteidigenden Ninja. Dabei hielten sich Shinobi und Bunshin die Waage, während der Original-Uzumaki einen Gegner nach dem Anderen tötete!

"ALLE EINHEITEN! FEUERT AUF UZUMAKI!", brüllte die Mizukage rasend mit Blick auf die Kanonen.  
"Aber, Mylady, da sind noch unsere Männer auf den Schiffen!", begann ein Ninja, plötzlich hatte er ein Kunai im Herz.

"Die sind eh dem Tod geweiht.", knurrte Terumi eisig, die Hand immer noch durch den Wurf erhoben. "Aber wenn wir leben wollen, muss diese Bestie getötet werden!"

So richteten sich alle Kanonen aller noch stehenden Schiffe auf das, wo Naruto war und nahmen es unter Beschuss, was das Ende des bedauernswerten Kahns war.

Kitsune Roranoa, der gerade auf das Schiff, wo der Uzumaki war, hatte springen wollen, sprang nun stattdessen auf das Königsschiff von Terumi. Erschreckt und arlarmiert griffen dutzende Ninja an Bord ihn an, doch genausoschnell flogen ihre Stücke davon, nachdem der Grünhaarige ganz kurz seine Waffen erhoben hatte.

"Das sind also eure Methoden, genau wie bei der Weltregierung.", knurrte Roranoa zornig. "DAS HEISST, IHR... SEID... DIE... BÖÖÖSEEEEN!" Rasend schnell rannte er auf Terumi zu.

"PASST AUF, MIZUKAGE-SAMAAAAA!", brüllte Choujuurou voller panischen Entsetzen.

Die Mizukage jedoch blieb völlig ruhig und erschuf über sich eine gewaltige Faust aus Lava, die auf Kitsune zuraste. Er wich zwar durch einen Sprung in die Luft aus, doch das Magma streifte ihn am Bauch und verursachte dort eine mörderische Verbrennung.

"Was willst du damit andeuten, elender Pirat?", murmelte Terumi eisig, ihr komplettes Auftreten war nun weit kühler und finsterer als sonst. "Dass ich die Ur-Ur-Urenkelin von Sakazuki Terumi bin?"

"ZUM BEISPIIIEEEL!", brüllte Roranoa nun in purer Raserei und stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Mast ab und schoss wie ein Komet auf die Mizukage zu.

Doch da trafen ihn aus allen Richtungen Feuer-, Wasser-, Wind-, Blitz- und Erdejutsus der Kiri-Nin, sein Körper allerdings war so robust, dass er die Regeneration des Edo-Tensei gar nicht benötigte, er wurde nicht zerfetzt, sondern erhielt nur am ganzen Körper harte Wunden. Von Bord des Schiffes wurde er jedoch geschleudert, landete im Wasser.

Dann erbebte das gewaltige Königsschiff und zerbrach an der Mitte in zwei Hälften, die ganz langsam im Meer versanken.

"WAS IST DAS JEEEEEETZT?", brüllte ein entsetzter Ninja.

"Unterschätzt ihn nicht.", murmelte Terumi eisig wie hasserfüllt. "Er ist ein Mugiwaraboushi, die Feinde haben ihn mit dem Edo-Tensei wiederbelebt." Dann bildete sie Fingerzeichen und unter dem Schiff erhob sich ein gewaltiger Felsen, der verhinderte, dass es weiter sank. Es war nun auf Grund gelaufen. Gerade noch mal Glück gehabt.

Fassunglos starrten die Nami-Nin auf das Geschehen, wie in der Ferne das Königschiff zerbarst.

"Was um alles in der Welt geht dort vor?", rief einer der Ninja geschockt.

"Keine Ahnung...", erwiederte Inari finster. "Vielleicht ist Uzumaki zurück, aber sicher weiß ich das nicht!"  
Sie hatten viel gekämpft in den letzten Stunden und waren nach Uzumakis Verschwinden vor ihren Feinden davongefahren, hatten aber nie das Feuer eingestellt. So konnten sie sich die zahlenmäßige Übermacht vom Leib halten, indem sie geschickte Manöver fuhren, dennoch waren die Kiris ihnen nach dem Wegfall der Jinchuuriki haushoch überlegen gewesen. Trotzdem hatten die Nami-Nin ihre Gegner erfolgreich in die Irre manövriert und sie lange beschäftigt. Und nun wütete da was auch immer und verarbeitete die gegnerische Flotte zu Kleinholz.

"Zeit, die Streitmacht Kiri-Gakures zu vernichten...", murmelte Inari lächelnd. "FEUERT!"

Sofort schossen gewaltige Chakrastrahlen aus den Kanonen.

Der im Wasser schwimmende Roranoa bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie mehrere Schiffe der Kiri-Nin explodierten. Irgendwas griff sie an.

"Dreihundertsechzigtausend Sinnesphönix!", rief der Grünhaarige und schwang mit dem Mund sein gewaltiges schwarzes Schwert von unten nach oben. Sofort entstand ein gewaltiger Windschnitt, welcher nach vorne schnellte und mit jeden Meter, den er zurücklegte, immer größer und größer wurde. Dieser krachte in die Schiffe und nietete eines nach dem Anderen um wie ein mächtiges Ninjutsu Holzattrappen. Unzählige kleine Schiffe fielen unter der schieren Wut des mörderischen Angriffs. Nicht einmal die großen Schiffe hielten der Attacke stand, die auf einen Schlag nahezu die gesamte verblienen Kiri-Flotte versenkte.

Mit einem Sprung landete Roranoa auf dem Felsen, wo die Trümmer des Königsschiffes lagen.

"WAHH! WEG HIER!", brüllte ein Ninja und ein Anderer schrie: "DER KERL MACHT HACKFLEISCH AUS UNS!" In wilder Panik sprangen die Kiri-Nin ins Meer, schwammen davon, kämpften um ihr Überleben.

"Armselig...", kommentierte Zorro. "Eigentlich sollte ich diese Würmer zerschneiden, aber da habe ich grad absolut kein Bock drauf. Lieber möchte ich dich vernichten, Nachfahrin von Sakazuki!"

"Geh auch!", rief Terumi zu Choujuurou, welcher nicht von der Seite der Mizukage wich.

"Nein!", erwiederte der Schwertninja tapfer. "Ich werde Euch immer beschützen, auch wenn der Gegner der mächtigste Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten ist!"

"IDIOT!", schrie die Mizukage und erzeugte einen Wasserstrahl, der den Ninja im Bauch traf und ihn ins Wasser schleuderte. "Es geht ihm nur um mich, niemanden sonst. Wir müssen doch nicht beide sterben, wenn ich mich opfern kann, um dich zu retten.", sagte sie leise. "Was ist los, Kitsune?", knurrte Terumi nun und erzeugte um ihre Hände gewaltige Lavafäuste. "Wer wohl besser ist, du oder ich?"

"Das entscheidet sich hier.", knurrte der Grünhaarige. "Ich werde die ewige Blutrache jetzt im Namen meines Käpt'ns vollenden! Sein Hass auf deinen Vorfahren hat sich auf die gesamte Mannschaft übertragen! Du wirst nun dafür sterben, dass dieser rote Hund Rufiros großen Bruder ermordet hat! Unsere Seelen können niemals ruhen, bevor Sakazukis elende Blutlinie nicht vollständig ausglöscht ist! Unser aller Schicksal wird sich hier und jetzt entscheiden! YEEEAAAAAAH!" Mit einem mörderischen Urschrei stürmte der machtvolle Schwertkämpfer los, rannte auf die Mizukage zu.

"Das wird es.", erwiederte Diese und ließ ihre gigantischen Lavahände auf den Grünhaarigen niedersausen.

Unterdessen rannten die Ninja, Danzou, Ino, Moegi und noch zahlreiche Samurai auf die großen, verkohlten Berge zu, über denen es bereits blitzte und überall in den schillernsten Farben Jutsus aller Elemente herumflogen. Ihr Ziel war klar: Die Vernichtung von Kabutorochimaru. Sie waren auf dem Festland geblieben und überließen den Kampf gegen Uzumaki ihren Verbündeten.

"Schade, dass Hokage-sama nicht fit ist.", sagte Ino bedauernd. "Mit ihm wäre die Sache deutlich einfacher."

"Ich weiß.", erwiederte Danzou betrübt. "Aber der musste den Kampf ja abbrechen, um seinen Bruder zu retten, dabei hätte sich Sasuke sicher liebend gerne für uns aufgeopfert... Jetzt müssen wir es so schaffen!"

Plötzlich erschien Madara vor ihnen. "Ihr müsst gar nicht, außer sterben.", erwiederte der Uchiha höhnisch. "Was Kabutorochimaru angeht: Um ihn wird sich bereits gekümmert. Ihr würdet da nur stören. Und nun räume ich euch aus dem Weg."

"Du wirst einen schnellen Tod finden, du Bastard!", fauchte Ino wütend.

Zack! Ein Kunai bohrte sich ihr von hinten in den Kopf. "Wer im Glashaus sitzt darf nicht mit Steinen werfen.", war das Letzte, was sie hörte, gesprochen mit Madaras Stimme, ehe sie starb.

"Wasarrrrgh!", rief ein Samurai, bevor er ebenfalls draufging und noch einer und noch einer!  
"Tod und Teufel!", knurrte Danzou zornig. "So leicht werde ich es dir nicht machen, du elender Verbrecher!" Er entfesselte einen gewaltigen Sturm, der Madara jedoch, dank seiner Dematerialisierungsgfähigkeit, nichts ausmachte.

Und wieder starben Samurai!

Unterdessen auf Uzu no kuni:

"Seht mal!", rief Hanabi mit freudiger Überraschung und zeigte auf das Meer hinaus. Die Gruppe war an den Strand zurückgekehrt, um sich zu beraten, was als Nächstes zu tun sein sollte.

"Was denn?", sagte Sasuke neugierig und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung. Dort waren sie. Imaks Untergebene. Einige, die Ninja waren, liefen über das Wasser, die schrecklichen Monster, in die sich die normalen Soldaten durch das Einnehmen der Teufelspillen verwandelt hatten, schwammen durch das Meer.

"Bedeutet das etwa...", rief Konohamaru freudig. "...dass sie Uzumakis Streitkräfte besiegt haben?" Er jubelte fast.

"Hey!", rief Tenten und lief freudig auf den Braunhaarigen zu, der als Erster am Strand angekommen war. "Habt ihr gewonnen, ähm..."

"Nennt mich Arabeam Ihciek.", erwiederte der Mann, welcher eine gewaltige Metallkeule mit Stacheln auf seinen Rücken geschnallt hatte. "Ja, die Feinde waren unglaublich stark und es kostete uns viel Kraft, sie zu töten. Doch wir waren siegreich." Er lächelte freundlich. "Und ihr? Habt ihr Naruto Uzumaki besiegt?"

"Nein, er ist uns entkommen.", sagte Tenten niedergeschlagen. "Wir wissen nicht, wo er hin ist, aber jetzt, wo ihr da seid, können wir uns neu organisieren." Langsam drehte sie sich um, wollte wieder zu ihren Freunden sprinten, um ihnen die herrliche Neuigkeit direkt zu verkünden!

Plötzlich hatte Arabeam ein scheußliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

KRACH! Mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Geräusch traf die Eisenkeule Tentens Rücken, Blut spritzte, der Körper der Kunoichi wurde ein paar Meter durch die Luft geschleudert und krache mit brutaler Wucht zu Boden.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!", brüllte Shikamaru mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Dann stand Arabeam neben seinem Opfer und schlug vollkommen wahnsinnig lachend auf es ein. Immer wieder traf die Keule Tentens Körper und ihre Knochen wurden zertrümmert, die Eingeweide in ihrem Inneren zerquetscht. Mit letzter Kraft hob die Kunoichi ihre Hand, um die Waffe abzuwehren, doch diese sauste nieder und prallte auf den Arm, zertrümmerte ihn, doch Arabeam schlug noch weiter auf das blutüberströmte Handgelenk ein. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf mit seinem brutalen Treiben.

"TENTEEEEEEEEEEEN!", brüllte Hanabi und rannte mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht und hasserfülltem Blick auf den Mörder ihrer Verbündeten zu. Auch Sasuke, Shikamaru, Konohamaru und die Edo-Tenseis griffen nun an, doch da waren sie auch schon von den schrecklichen Monstern Ekatahs umzingelt, den mutierten Gestalten, die sie nun attackierten.

"KÄMPFT UM EUER LEEEBEEEEEEEEEN!", brüllte Sasuke und ging in das Juin.

Hanabi, die schon etwas weiter gerannt und daher nicht in dem Kreis der Imak-Soldaten war, schlug mit einem gezielten Juken den einen Mutanten, der sie angriff, weg und stürmte wieder auf den Irren mit der Eisenkeule zu, der Tentens Leiche immer noch weiterschändete.

Doch plötzlich stellte sich ihr Ikazonos in den Weg, ein wahnsinniges Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wo wollen wir denn hin, kleine freche Göre?", grinste sie.

"Aus dem Weg, Bitch!", fauchte die Hyuuga und tauchte ihre Hände in Löwenkopffäuste, mit denen sie die Grünhaarige angriff. Diese jedoch wich mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit allen Schlägen aus.

Dann zückte Ikazonos eine Spritze und steckte sie blitzschnell in die Schulter der Jüngeren.

Diese starrte ihre Gegnerin an, denn die Hyuuga hatte mit ihrem Byakugan erkannt, was das für eine Substanz war und dass ihr nun höllische Qualen bevorstanden. Dies vermittelte auch der völlig wahnsinnige Gesichtsausdruck der Grünhaarigen.

"Nein!", fauchte Hanabi, zog ein Kunai und schlitzte sich die komplette Schulter auf. Sofort spritzte das Blut in Fontainen aus dieser, doch auch das ganze Gift.

"Wenn du dich selbst verletzen willst, warum tust du es nicht an den richtigen Stellen?", murmelte Ikazonos mit einem absolut psychopatischen Grinsen, zückte ein eigenes Kunai und rammte es Hanabi voll in die Backe. Die war von der Geschwindigkeit und Brutalität des Angriff vollkommen überrascht, da hatte ihre Feindin die Waffe auf schon herausgezogen und wieder zu gestochen. Blut spritzte und während die Grünhaarige ihr grauenvolles Werk verrichtete und immer mehr Löcher in die Wange ihrer Gegnerin Hanabi stach, entfuhr der Irren ein schriller Schrei reinster Extase.

"HANABIIIIII!", brüllte Sasuke plötzlich vollkommen durchgedreht und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Feuerregen, der eine tiefe Schneise in die Reihen der Mutanten schlug. Durch Durch diese flitzte der Uchiha nun rasend schnell und hob sein Schwert, um Ikazonos zu töten.

Doch plötzlich stellte sich Arabeam vor diese und parierte Sasukes Angriff mit seiner Keule. Natürlich leitete die metallische Waffe den Strom des geladenen Schwertes und versetzte dem Braunhaarigen einen brutalen Stromstoß.  
"DU BASTAAAAAAAARD!", brüllte Arabam und riss sich mit Gewalt aus dem Schock, ließ mit unvorstellbarer Brutalität seine Keule auf Sasuke niedersausen. Dieser konnte nur noch seine Flügel zwischen sich und die Waffe bringen, diese jedoch wurden zerfetzt. Doch nun erkannte der Uchiha eine Lücke in der Deckung seines Gegners und wollte diesem das Schwert ins Herz stoßen.

Bevor dies allerdings passieren konnte, bohrten sich zahllose messerscharfe kleine Zähnchen in seinen Hals. Sasuke erkannte durch sein Sharingan, dass es ein kleiner, schwarzer Hund war. Dieser riss sein Opfer nun durch die Wucht seines Aufpralls mit zu Boden, bohrte dabei seine Zähne tiefer in das Fleisch des Halses, sein Gesicht hatte dabei einen sadistisch verzückten Ausdruck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke voller Schmerz und versuchte, die Höllentöhle von sich loszureißen, doch diese wehrte sich beharrlich.

Während der Uchiha am Boden um sein Leben kämpfte, folterte Ikazonos Hanabi weiter und Arabeam ging nun mit einem mörderischen Schlachtruf auf Konohamaru los, welcher Sasuke durch die Schneise gefolgt war, ihm helfen wollte, nun aber selbst schwer von der schrecklichen Keule verletzt wurde.

Ekatahs Verrat lief auf vollen Touren. Und alle, die ihm ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hatten, mussten nun einen fürchterlichen Preis dafür zahlen...


	38. Riesenknalle überall

(Hallo, liebe Leute! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel meiner Saga!

Aber vorher zeige ich euch was Interessantes, einen netten Bonus zum Kapitel. Wenn ihr nämlich evil Naruto lachen, hören wollt, klickt auf diesen Link. Er führt euch zu einem Gundam Wing Video. Hier müsst ihr vorspulen, bis ihr ganz kurz vor dem Abspann seid. Dann schließt ihr die Augen, stellt euch euren evil Naruto vor und hört zu, wie der Charakter Quatre lacht (der genialerweise im Deutschen den selben Synchronsprecher wie Naruto hat^^)

.de/watch/4860760/Gundam_Wing_Folge_21_Teil_2_2 .

Es war ein furchtbares Szenario: Überall Schreie, Blutspritzer, das vollkommen durchgedrehte Gelächter von Arabeam und Ikazonos und das mörderische Knurren von Nukkap, welcher seine Zähne tief im Nacken von Sasuke versenkt hatte und nun versuchte, diesem den Halswirbel herauszureißen. Der Uchiha konnte nicht mehr anders, als zu brüllen und wälzte sich am Boden, während überall die rote Flüssigkeit in der Luft herumflog. Das überschritt Sasukes schlimmsten Albträume bei Weitem!

Doch plötzlich ging der Hund Flammen auf. Pechschwarzen Flammen. "Wah...", ächzte er erstaunt, da schoss auch schon das elektrisierte Schwert durch die Luft und teilte den bösartigen Mops in zwei Hälften.

Ikazonos hielt bei der Schändung von Hanabis Gesicht inne und starrte überrascht zum Ort des Geschehens. "Was zum...?"  
Dann war Sasuke auf den Beinen, doch sein Gesicht war im Vergleich zu vorher vollkommen verändert. Seine Augen waren Mangekyo-Sharingan, sein Blick war voller Hass. Die Kombination mit dem Juin brachte seine dunkle Seite einmal mehr zum Vorschein, die Seite, in der seine moralischen Grundsätze keine Bedeutung mehr hatten. Die Seite, die stärker als der gute Sasuke war!

"Ich töte euch alle!", knurrte er, der pure Hass nahm seine Stimme wieder ein. "ICH TÖTE EUCH ALLEEEEEEEE!", brüllte Sasuke wie von Sinnen und rannte mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Ikazonos zu. Er hob das Schwert, wollte ihr das Herz aus der Brust schneiden!

SCHMETTER! Die stachelige Keule von Arabeam, der von rechts angegriffen hatte, traf den Uchiha voll in die Seite, schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter davon. Sasuke krachte voll gegen eine Felswand, diese bekam in weitem Umkreis Risse.

Das entlockte Ikazonos ein besonders irres Lachen. "Wie daheim, oder... Keiichi?", sagte sie voller Extase.

"Du scheinst ja in Hochform zu sein, wenn du mich bei meinem alten Namen nennst, Shion...", lachte Arabeam und hob seine Waffe, um Sasuke den Todesstoß zu versetzen.

Dieser jedoch lachte plötzlich irre. "Bildest du dir ein, mit diesem Kinderspielzeug was gegen mich ausrichten zu können, du kleines, verrücktes, Arschloch?", polterte er, wie Knospen schossen neue Flügel aus seinem Rücken, dann schoss der Uchiha in einem Winkel von fünfundvierzig Grad in die Luft und bezog oben Stellung. Aus seiner Hand schossen schwarze Blitze auf Arabeam zu.

"Dieses 'Kinderspielzug' hat deine braunhaarige Freundin zerfetzt...", lachte der Angegriffene übermütig und wehrte die Angriffe mit der Waffe ab. Doch das Metall leitete die Elektriztät einmal mehr und setzte den Körper unter Strom. "Ahahahahahahahaaa!", brüllte Arabeam ausgeflippt. "Checkst du's immer noch nicht, dass Schmerzen bei uns nicht wirken... EINFACH, WEIL WIR VERDAMMTE MASOCHISTEN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIND?"

"Ihr werdet alle sterben, denn ihr habt den Dämon entfesselt, den ich all die Jahre in meinem Herzen versteckt habe...", sagte Sasuke eisig. "Diese Kraft ist größer als die Eure!"

"Hey!", fauchte Ikazonos. "Du hast diese Sprüche geklaut, das sind nämlich MEINE!"

"Kopieren ist die Spezialiät von Kakashi...", knurrte der Uchiha grinsend, während sich plötzlich langsam gleißend helles Chakra in seiner Hand sammelte. "ICH denke mir wenigstens Eigenes aus..."

"Der ist völlig auf einmal umgedreht...", murmelte Arabeam schockiert. "Verarscht Imak uns etwa und hat ihn auch mit seiner Macht erfüllt?"

"UNWICHTIG!", polterte Ikazonos. "Wir haben den Auftrag, zu siegen, und das werden wir auch!" Sie zückte wieder ihre Spritze. "Im Kombi mit dem Juin wird die Droge sicher doppelt so schmerzhaft..."

"Du hast Recht...", grinste der Braunhaarige irre. "DER HURENSOHN SOLL VERRECKEEEN!" Er rannte auf Sasuke zu.

"Einen schlimmeren Ausdruck hättest du gar nicht wählen können...", murmelte Uchiha mit in purer Raserei aufgerissenen Augen und umklammerte die Hand, in der nun weißes Chakra waberte, mit der Anderen. Sofort verwandelte sich Dieses in reine Elektrizität, überall um Sasuke waberten Blitz von über einer Million Volt. Aufeinmal bebte die Erde.

"UAAAGH!", schrie Arabeam, als er durch die Druckwelle weggeschleudert wurde. "Was zur Hölle macht der da?"

"B-boss?", murmelte der schwer verletzte Konohamaru schwach.

"Ling?", rief Satoshi geschockt. Der Edo-Tensei-Krieger hatte weiter hinten gegen die Schergen Ekatahs gekämpft. Plötzlich leuchtete die Maus strahlend hell und stieß unkontrollierte Blitze in Richtung Sasuke aus, welcher Diese absorbierte.

"Sasuke rastet völlig aus!", rief Shikamaru entsetzt. "Er wird uns alle in einem gigantischen Stromstoß rösten, wenn das so weitergeht! Wenn er jetzt noch in Susanoo wechselt und somit den Luzifer erzeugt, wäre seine Macht sicher jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft!"

"REISST DIESEN TYPEN IN STÜCKEEEEE!", brüllte Arabeam ausgeflippt. Sofort brachten zahlreiche Imak-Soldaten ihre Kämpfe ab und rannten auf Sasuke zu, stürzten sich auf diesen, doch bevor sie ihn erreichten, bekamen sie mörderische Stromschocks und fielen mausetot und kohlrabenschwarz zu Boden.

Der Uchiha streckte nun seinen Arm aus und plötzlich sammelte sich alle Energie in Diesem. Bildete ein gigantisches, leuchtendes Messer aus reiner Elektrizität, welches den Arm vollkommen umgab. Ein neues, stärkeres Chidori. Wie ein Lichtblitz schoss Sasuke auf Arabeam zu. "Mit dieser Technik werde ich Uzumakis Rasenshuriken kontern!", erklärte er dem gerade erst Realisierenden.

"SCHEISS DOCH DER HUND, DEN DU GERADE GETÖTET HAST, DRAUF!", brüllte der Braunhaarige und schwang seine Keule.

Als die gewaltige Blitzklinge jedoch darauf traf, wurde das Metall einfach durchschnitten. Und mit der selben Bewegung streifte die Spitze von Dieser Arabeams Hals und versetzte ihm einen mörderischen Schnitt. Nicht tief genug, um ihn zu enthaupten, aber genug, um seine Kehle durchzuschneiden. Blut spritzte durch die Luft.

"Hu... e... oooooh...", röchelte der Imak-Jünger, blieb jedoch stehen und wich mit einem Sprung zurück.

"Es reicht nicht, ihn tödlich zu verletzen...", murmelte Shikamaru düster. "Man muss seinen Körper, vor Allem sein Gehirn zerfetzen, in vollständig auslöschen."

Wieder rannte Arabeam auf Sasuke zu, die obere Hälfte seiner Waffe gezückt. Er hatte die die Keule an der Abschnittsstelle umschlossen, den Fakt ignorierend, dass sich die Stacheln nun auch in seine Finger bohrten und dort blutende und unglaublich schmerzhafte Verletzungen erzeugen. Immer noch tödlich rannte er auf den Feind zu.

"CHIDO-KUNAAAAAAAIIIII!", brüllte der Uchiha und warf seine gewaltige Klinge. Diese schoss wie eine Rakete auf den Braunhaarigen zu und als sieauf ihn traf, wurde eine gewaltige Elektrizitätsexplosion entfesselt, überall schossen gewaltige Blitze durch die Luft, während Arabeams Körper aufplatzte, wie eine Frucht in der Saftpresse. Überall flogen seine Gliedmaßen, Knochen und Eingeweide herum, in der nächsten Sekunde verschmorte das alles und war vollständig verschwunden. Der Diener Imaks war komplett ausgelöscht worden.

"Und nun zu dir, Schnecke...", grinste Sasuke bösartig und wandte sich Ikazonos zu. "Oder machst du dir vor Angst in Hose? Können Imakisten eigentlich Todesangst empfinden?"

Diese starrte ihm tatsächlich mit hystherischer Panik entgegen. "B-bleib mir vom Leib, du Bastard!", schrie sie.

Der Uchiha stetzte zu einem zweiten Chidokunai an.

Plötzlich jedoch sammelten sich an seinem Körper wie aus dem Nichts Papierfetzen! "Was...?", rief er voller Schock und wandte sich um. Konan war die Urheberin dieser! Aber warum wandten sich jetzt die Edo-Tenseis plötzlich gegen sie? Kyuubi-Chakra von den Kin-Gin-Brüdern erfasste Sasuke.

"SCHEISSE!", schrie dieser. KAWOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Eine mörderische Explosion, überall spritzte das Blut des Uchihas, nach Dieser bildete sich das Mal zurück, aber sein Körper war immer noch ganz. Dennoch wurde er durch die Druckwelle weggeschleudert, flog weit durch die Luft und krachte mit einem lauten Platschen ins Meer, wo er hoffnungslos und schwer verwundet in den Wellen versank.

"B-Boss...", murmelte Konohamaru mit mattem Entsetzen.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Shikamaru. "Das wars!"

Hoch oben auf einem der Berge Uzu no kunis stand Ekatah Ihsakak und beobachtete mit einer speziellen Adleraugenfunktion die Schlacht. Er lachte wahnsinnig und verzückt dabei.

"Hach, ist das eine herrliche Unterhaltung!", brüllte er in Extase. "Zwar werden meine Reihen auch ausgedünnt, ABER, HELL, SO IST DAS NUN MAL IN EINEM KRIEG! WENN OPERATION NOITANIMAXE ERST MAL ANLÄUFT, IST ES EH AUS FÜR DIE MENSCHHEIT, AHAHAHAHA! YAHUUUUUUUUU!"

"Das jetzt gerede ist wirklich die allerschlimmste Folter, du Pisser!", fauchte Hidan. Der Jashinisht war angekettet auf einem extra dafür beschworenem Altar, wo Ekatah ihn festgsetzt hatte. "Ich will das auch sehen, verdammtes Stück Scheiße!"

"Kannst du aber nicht!", grinste der Grauhaarige und zückte mehrere Kunai, welche er Hidan unter die Fingernägel schob, sodass sie komplett unter Diesen hindurchgingen und über den Fingerkuppen herausschauten. Jeder Finger wurde so präpariert. Dabei floss das Blut des Jashinisten.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", brüllte der Ex-Akatsuki völlig von Sinnen, während sein gesamter Körper sich wand und krümmte, doch dann gewann Hidan seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück. "ARGH! JASHIN NOCH MAL, ÜBERLEG' DIR MAL ORIGINELLERE FOLTERMETHODEN!"

"Ich kanns dir auch woanders hinstecken...", grinste Ekatah wahnsinnig. "Ich werde dir alle Qualen zurückzahlen, die du mir bei meiner Gefangenschaft bei Akatsuki zugefügt hast, Hidan. Er zückte noch ein weiteres Kunai, packte den Jashinisten an der Hüfte, zog dessen Hose runter, hob die Waffe und...

"UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kabutorochimaru grinste diabolisch. Nun war auch Sasuke ausgeschaltet und würde ihm nicht mehr in die Quere kommen. Es war eben gut, bis zu einem gewissen Grad seine Beschwörungen zu kontrollieren. Pekuro hatte sich zwar befreit, doch mit dem hatte er sowieso noch große Pläne.

Während er das dachte, wich der teuflische Krieger einem Lavaregen aus, der durch seinen Gegner, eben diesen Pekuro, entstanden war. Überall flog das Feuer herum und schmolz das Granit, auf das es traf. Das ganze Gebirge war in eine Hölle verwandelt worden. Erst durch Kabutorochimarus Kampf gegen Itachi und jetzt gegen diese Beschwörung. Überall regneten die Tonbomben nieder, die Pekuro von Deidara übernommen hatte. Explosionen.

"Kyaaaaah!", donnerte Kabutorochimaru und erzeugte zehntausende Schlangen, die auf den Uchiha zuschossen.  
"Lächerlich.", grinste dieser und verwendete nun die Drachenhaut des Schlangenmannes, sodass die Reptilien sich die Zähne einfach ausbissen. "Stirb!" Nun war er hinter Kabutorochimaru teleportiert und setzte zu einer vernichtenden Lavahand an, die selbst die unglaublich hart Haut dieses Drachenjutsus durchstoßen konnte.

Dieser hatte plötzlich ein irres Grinsen im Gesicht, packte ein Kunai und trieb es Pekuro voll in die Brust, dieser hingegen durchbohrte dafür das Herz des Schlangenmannes mit seiner Hand. "Hab ich endlich eine Gelegenheit gefunden, was?", murmelte Kabutorochimaru.

"Idiot...", lächelte Uchiha. "Mit so was kannst du das Edo-Tensei nicht aufhalten!"

"Doch!", lachte dieser und zückte ein weiteres Kunai, das er auch in den Körper seiner Beschwörung trieb. "Denn das sind Kontrollwaffen! Damit kann ich dich manipulieren und dir meine Kontrolle aufzwingen."

"Was?", grinste Pekuro. "Überschätz dich nicht, Verlierer! Mich kannst du nicht kontrollieren!" Er hob seine Hand, um den Yakushi zu töten, dessen Kopf zu zerschmettern.

Dieser jedoch spuckte einen neuen Körper aus, welcher seinerseits nach hinten sprang und der Alte wie die leblose Hülle, die er war, in den Staub fiel. Kabutorochimaru starrte nun seinen Gegner wild entschlossen an und verspannte all seine brandneuen Muskeln. Blut lief aus der Nase des Grauhaarigen, er hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten, die Kontrolle zu erringen. "Ich krieg dich und dann gehorchst du mir! Du wirst schon sehen!"

"Nein!", grollte der Uchiha. "Ich werde dich vernichten! Ich höre auf Niemanden, verstanden?"

"ICH BIN DEIN MEISTER!", brüllte Kabutorochimaru. "UND DU WIRST TUN, WAS ICH DIR SAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NEIN!", schrie Pekuro und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Kontrolle. Sein Körper krümmte sich und sein Chakra bildete sich um ihn, es flog in alle Richtung und verursachte Risse in den umliegenden Felsen. Der Uchiha ließ sich wirklich alles Andere als einfach kontrollieren.

"Töte... Madara...", grinste der Schlangenmann, sprang unter größten Anstrengungen neben den Uchiha und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser teleportierte plötzlich unwillkürlich davon.

Die beiden erschienen urplötzlich neben Madara, Danzou, Moegi und Inos Leiche!

"Mein Sohn?", rief der Maskierte überrascht. "Was machst du hier?" Doch plötzlich hob Pekuro die Hände und schickte Lähmungswellen aus, die den Alten lähmten. "Argh! Was tust du da? Hör auf damit!"

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHH!", brüllte Pekuro und versuchte mit aller Macht, sich dagegen zu sträuben. "ER HAT MICH IM GRIFF! ICH BIN SEINE MARIONETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ICH KANN NICHTS DAGEGEN TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Was geht hier vor?", rief Danzou, der von dieser Wendung völlig überrascht war. Eben noch hatte er gegen Madara um sein Leben gekämpft!

"ICH LASSE MICH NICHT VON DIR MANIPULIEREN, OROCHIMARUUUUU!", brüllte Pekuro wie von Sinnen.

"Keine Sorge, Kumpel...", grinste Kabutorochimaru, fast schon kumpelhaft. "Du wirst nicht Madaras Mörder sein... aber ich!" Ratsch! Das Kusanagi prallte auf Madaras Hals und enthauptete ihn. Der Maskierte war sofort tot.

"Das gibts doch nicht!", rief Moegi entgeistert. "Dieser Typ hätte uns alle fertig gemacht! Aber Kabutorochimaru hat ihn einfach so erledigt! Seine Macht ist wirklich monströs!"

"DU RATTE!", brüllte Pekuro wie von Sinnen. "DAFÜR TÖÖÖTE ICH DICH!" Plötzlich schickte er einen gewaltigen Blitz, der den Schlangenmann erwischte und brutal wegschleuderte.

"DAS IST UNSERE CHANCE!", brüllte Danzou und setzte zu einem gewaltigen Windjutsu an. "TÖTEN WIR YAKUSHI EIN FÜR ALLE MAAAAAAAL!"

"Ist gut!", rief Moegi sofort und bereitete ein Katon-Jutsu vor.

"DAS KÖNNT IHR VERGESSEN!", donnerte Kabutorochimaru rasend und bildete ein Fingerzeichen.

Plötzlich begannen die Kunai, die in Pekuro steckten, zu leuchten, das Licht breitete sich aus und sandte Fäden zu dem Kopf des Uchiha! Und dann war er wieder unter Kontrolle! Sofort holte er tief Luft und entfesselte einen gigantischen Orkan, dann spuckte er Feuer, welches sich durch den extremen Wind rasend schnell ausweitete.

"VORSICHT!", brüllte Danzou. Er und Moegi duckten sich auf die Erde und entgingen gerade so dem mörderischen Angriff, der sie beide pulverisiert hätte.

Kabutorochimaru, der wieder auf den Beinen war, setzte nun zu einem schrecklichen Shinra Tensei an, welches die beiden feindlichen Ninja zerfetzen sollte.

Doch plötzlich sah er eine furchtbare Vision! Mit einem Seitenblick wurde ihm klar, dass Pekuro plötzlich seltsame Zeichen am ganzen Körper hatte! "ICH WERDE... DIE GANZE GEGEND AUSLÖSCHEN ZUSAMMEN MIT DIIIIIR!", brüllte er völlig durchgedreht. "DU KANNST DICH SELBST UND DEINE PERVERSEN PLÄNE BEGRABEEEEEN!"

"Was?", rief Kabutorochimaru, die Rinnegan in purem Entsetzen geweitet. "Nein, niemals! Huaaaaah!" Er bildete erneut Fingerzeichen, die Chakrafäden zu dem Kopf des Uchihas wurden dicker. "WENN DU SCHON HOCHGEHEN MUSST, DANN BESTIMME ICH DEN OOOOOOORT!"

"VERGISS ES!", brüllte der Uchiha. Doch dann verschwand er urplötzlich!

Der Uchiha stand plötzlich woanders. Was ging hier vor, schoss es Pekuro durch den Kopf?

Überall waren Leute und Häuser! Er war mitten in einer großen Stadt gelandet! Die Personen bemerkten ihn nicht, gingen teilnahmslos an ihm vorbei.

Plötzlich erschien eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Sie war blond und vollbusig. Ähnlich wie ein Geist. Es war seine Nichte Tsunade und sie sah stärker und schöner aus, als er sie jemals in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Doch ihr Gesicht war zornig. "Was hast du getan, Pekuro Uchiha?", flüsterte sie, dann war sie weg.

"Nein!", rief er verwirrt. "Nicht weggehen!"

Nun erschien Isotu vor ihm und er war wirklich uralt, anders, als Pekuro ihn je gesehen hatte. "Du bist auch ein Opfer dieses Verrückten geworden, eh?", sagte er grinsend. "Ironie, Ironie... Mich hat er getötet, dir hat er das Leben zurückgegeben... Und doch waren wir beide Opfer, mein Freund..." Er verschwand.

Dann war da Madaras Geist. "Du wolltest die Welt retten, doch du bringst sie ein Stück weiter an den Abgrund, mein Sohn. Dein heldenhaftes Getue war letztlich nichts als ein einziger Witz!", höhnte er und war weg.

Plötzlich standen mehrere Ninja vor ihm. Sie hatten das Stirnband von Iwa Gakure. "Wer bist du?", rief einer.

"Was machst du hier, Konoha-Nin?", schnaubte ein Anderer. "Wie kannst du es wagen, die Grenzen zu unserem Dorf zu überschreiten?"

"Tobt nicht der Krieg?", rief ein Dritter. "Wie ist es unseren Brüdern und Schwestern ergangen? Solltest du ihnen nicht helfen?"

Er war also in Iwa gelandet, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und das waren Diejenigen, die zurückgeblieben waren, um das Dorf in Abwesenheit der Anderen zu verteidigen! Aber er wollte nicht hier sein! Er wollte diesen scheiß Kabutorochimaru vernichten!

Plötzlich wichen sie angsterfüllt zurück. "Ist das... ist das nicht... ist das nicht eine verbotene Kunst?"

Pekuro sah an sich herab - und bemerkte voller Entsetzen, dass sein Körper zerfiel. Seine ganze Haut fiel ab und legte ein gewaltiges Netz frei, in dessen Inneren ein Gesicht war. Eine Bombe. Eine Erinnerung schoss durch seinen Kopf. War das das Jutsu, das er von diesem Deidara kopiert hatte? Er hatte es gegen Kabutorochimaru einsetzen wollen! Doch dann war er wegteleportiert worden! Und... scheiße, er musste hier weg, er würde ganz Iwa zerstören!

Jetzt sahen auch die Ninja ihn verstört an. "Was ist das für eine Teufellei?", rief Einer ungläubig.

"Seltsam...", murmelte ein Anderer.

"Nein...", murmelte Pekuro, als das Netz langsam in die Bombe im Inneren gesogen wurde und diese zu Leuchten begann. Du kannst es nicht verhindern, klang eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Du hast versagt und deinetwegen wird ganz Iwa... AUSGELÖSCHT! "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Uchiha verzweifelt, dann wurde er komplett in die Bombe gesogen, diese leuchtete nun heller und versetzte die umstehenden Menschen in nackte Panik.

KAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

In einer gewaltigen Explosion, deren Radius zehn Kilometer betrug, wurde das Dorf Iwa-Gakure komplett zerstört und nur noch ein Krater war übrig, dort, es gestanden hatte. Die Technik hatte sogar die Wirkung des Edotenseis aufgehoben, da Pekuros Körper bei der Explosion in all seine Partikel zerlegt worden war. Der Uchiha war wieder tot und zigtausend Menschen waren mit ihm gegangen.

Immer noch waren die mächtigen Krieger der Uzu-Nin am Strand und leckten ihre Wunden. Sie alle waren erleichtert, der Zermalmung durch Ekatahs Armee gerade noch so entkommen zu sein. Hakus Bein musste wieder angenäht werden, was hier natürlich nicht möglich war, Arashi zitterte.

"Wir sind gerade noch so davongekommen.", murmelte Deidara. "Dieser dreckige Scheiß-Ekatah! Was bildet der sich ein, er wird dafür bitter büßen!"

"Allerdings.", stimmte ihm Sakon zu.

"Wir müssen bald nach Uzu no kuni ziehen.", murmelte Killerbee schwer atmend. "Sonst ist dort nur noch Kleinholz übrig."

"SEHT MAL!", schrie Arashi plötzlich mit geweiteten Augen. "Was ist denn daaaaaaaas?"

Dort war ein gewaltiger Ball, welcher auf sie zurollte. Wirklich gigantisch! Dieser rollte quer durch den Wald und riss jeden Baum um, der ihm im Weg stand. Ganze Felsen zerschmetterte das monströse Teil auf seinem unaufhaltsamen Weg in Richtung Strand.

"Es wird uns zerschmettern!", rief Haku entsetzt.

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", knurrte Bee. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und verwandelte sich vollständig in Hachibi. Dieser Bijuu stellte sich dem Ball entgegen und bremste Diesen mit den bloßen Händen. Dann lenkte er das Teil ab, dass es hoch in die Luft schoss. Der Ball bekam plötzlich Arme, Beine und einen Kopf. Es war nichts als ein gewaltiger, fetter Mensch! Ein Akimichi, der die Techniken seines Clans absolut perfektioniert hatte.

"Tse...", knurrte der Fettsack. "Zwei Chakratore!" Nun stürzte er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden, hob die Faust und schlug voll gegen Hachibis Rücken. Dieser krümmte sich brüllend, als die Erde unter seinen Füßen weggedrückt wurde und ein Krater entstand.

Erukamu Akimichi unterdessen landete auf seinen Füßen, was den Strandsand nur so aufwirbelte. Der hässliche Riese wandte sich den Uzu-Nin zu. "So, ihr Gesindel!", höhnte er. "Jetzt mache ich euch allesamt fertig! Wuhahhahaha!"  
"Vergiss es, du alter Fettarsch!", fauchte Arashi und trat vor, die Fäuste ballend. "Ich bin Arashi Uzumaki und ich werde dich in die Knie zwingen! Yuhaaaar!"

Erukamu starrte ihn an. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert. Die Augen waren geweitet und von pulsierenden Adern durchzogen. Es hatte etwas total Irres an sich. "Ein Uzu-maki?", knurrte er gefährlich. "Ein blonder, kleiner Uzumaki? Und er nennt mich 'fett'?" Er hob langsam seinen Fuß, um den Kleinen zu zertreten wie eine Küchenschabe.

Doch Tayuya zückte eine Flöte und blies hinein. Sofort schossen unzählige Schallwellen daraus hervor, schossen durch die Luft und krachten wie Meteoriten in den Akimichi ein, dieser wurde zurückgeschleudert, hielt sich aber auf den Beinen. "Es stimmt aber, deine Wampe ist echt unansehnlich, Arschloch!", knurrte sie.

"Und das sagt ein...", murmelte Erukamu mit einem noch wahnsinnigerem Ausdruck als gerade eben. "...Rotschopf?"

"Jo, hast du richtig verstanden, Fetti!", grinste Tayuya.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Akimichi plötzlich total ausgeflippt, während Chakra sich um ihn sammelte. Die Erde bebte und überall wurde Sand aufgewirbelt und Wellen aufgetürmt. Dann bildeten sich gewaltige Schmetterlingsflügel aus reinem Chakra an dem Akimichi! Plötzlich wurden seine Arme unvorstellbar muskulös! "Stirb!", grinste er hämisch und ließ seinen Fuß auf Mutter und Sohn zurasen!

KRACH! Bevor Erukamu die Beiden hatte zertreten können, hatte ein gewaltiger Chakrastrahl ihn getroffen und brutal zurückgeschleudert, dabei gewaltige Stücke Erde aus dem Akimichi gerissen.

"Vergiss das!", knurrte die vollständig materialisierte Nekomata. "Ich reiße dich in tausend Stücke, du Bastard!"

Plötzlich schoss er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf das Katzenbijuu zu und rammte Diesem seine Faust voll in die Seite. "Nein, Mietz! BÖSE MIETZ!", brüllte Erukamu völlig ausgeflippt und versetzte dem Bijuu noch weitere Schläge, die es brutal wegschleuderten. "RESPEKTIERE GEFÄLLIGST MEINE AUTORITÄÄÄÄÄT!"

Nun sammelte er riesige Mengen an blauem Chakra im Mund schoss es mit brutaler Gewalt auf Nekomata. Eine gewaltige Explosion entstand und das Bijuu wurde weit weggescheudert.

"Ratte!", brüllte Hachibi.

Doch zahlreiche Bomben gingen auf dem Akimichi nieder, drängten ihn zurück. "STIRB, DU SACK!", donnerte Deidara, der auf seinem Tonflugtier flog.

"Ach, leck mir die Eier!", fauchte Erukamu und schlug den Ex-Akatsuki weg wie eine lästige Fliege. "Euch dämlichen Bijuu zerquetsche ich mit dem kleinen Finger!"

"SICHER?", brüllte eine laute Stimme vom Meer aus. "BEKRÄFTIGE DIESE WORTE NACH UNSEREM KAAAAAMPF!"

Der Sprecher, Naruto Uzumki, stürmte über das Wasser auf den Strand zu, hinter ihm war sein mittlerweile uralter Großonkel Toshiro.

"Also hat dieser Jungspund ausgerechnet Erukamu wiederbelebt. Das ist eine Katastrophe sondergleichen!", knurrte der Uzumaki verbissen. "Da kommen Erinnerung hoch, wie Satoru und Erukamu sich in der Akademie immer gefetzt haben..."

"Tse...", knurrte Naruto verächtlich. "Ich mach den alle!"

"Ihr lästigen Uzumakis!", donnerte der Akimichi und bündelte erneut seine Energie im Mund. "Zeit, eure Sippe für immer vom Antlitz der Welt zu verbannen!"

Plötzlich schossen sieben Kyuubi-Doppelgänger mit vier Schwänzen aus dem Wasser und stürzten sich auf Erukamu, dieser wurde in Explosionen gehüllt, als die Bunshin auf ihn prallten. Unsanft wurde er zurückgeschleudert.

Doch aus dem Rauch schoss ein mörderischer Strahl direkt auf Naruto zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wich der Blonde zur Seite aus, die Attacke kracht volle auf den Meeresspiegel und erzeugte eine riesige Explosion.

"Du fette Kanalratte.", knurrte der Blonde, ein zorniger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Du wagst es, dich über die Uzumakis lustig zu machen? DU MACHST MICH WÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!" Um Naruto waberte Kyuubi-Chakra, das in seiner Umgebung das Wasser aufwirbelte und tosende Wasserhosen verursachte. Das Chakra floss schnell und unbarmherzig durch die Luft, die Erde erbebte unter Uzumakis Zorn. Er war nun wieder im Super Kyuubi Rage Mode und zückte seine mörderischen Schwerter, die im Chakra erstrahlten.

Doch aus der Explosion erhob sich der abgrundtief böse Erukamu. "Du wertlose Kanalratte widersetzt dich mir? Das wirst du büßen! Zeit für ein Experiment, das mir zu Lebzeiten nicht möglich gewesen wäre... ALLE! ACHT! CHAKRATORE ÖFFNEN!" Plötzlich schwollen die Muskeln der nun roten Haut noch weiter an, überall in der Umgebung um Erukamu war nun Feuer, die Schmetterlingsflügel leuchteten nun scharlachrot und schlugen rasend schnell hin und her!

"Acht Chakratore?", rief Bee voller Entsetzen. "Mit seiner Akimichi-Kraft kombiniert, müsste seine Kraft alles je dagewesene übertreffen!"

Plötzlich schoss der gigantische Riese los. Er erreichte trotz seiner gewaltigen Größe und Gewicht Geschwindikgkeiten weit jenseits der Schallgrenze! Seine kinetische Energie musste unvorstellbar sein, als er auf Naruto zuraste und zu einem mörderischen Schlag ansetzte!

Doch zum Glück war dieser durch den Kyuubi Rage Mode schnell genug, um dem auszuweichen, nachdem er Toshiro gepackt und mitgerissen hatte. Nun standen die Beiden am Strand neben den anderen Uzu-Nin.

Dort, wo Erukamu im Meer eingeschlagen war, begann dieses zu kochen und gewaltige Wassermassen verdampften. Überall stieg Rauch auf und ganz unmerklich sank der Meeresspiegel. Und mehr noch: Das Meer, das durch Einschlag extrem aufgewirbelt worden war, erzeugte nun gewaltige Tsunamiwellen, die ebenfalls auf die Küste zuschnellte. Gewaltige, kochend heiße Riesenwellen!

"WAS FÜR EIN MONSTER!", brüllte Arashi entsetzt. "DER VERNICHTET UNS ALLEEEE!"

"HALT DEN MUND, DU ANGSTHASE!", donnerte Naruto noch lauter. "DU BIST KEIN MANN, WENN DU DERART SCHWÄCHE ZEIGST! HABE ICH DIR NICHT BEIGEBRACHT, NIEMALS DEM GEGNER RESPEKT ZU ZOLLEN, SO ÜBERMÄCHTIG ER AUCH SCHEINT? LOS, JINCHUURIKIS! BÜNDELT EUER CHAKRA!"

"Verstanden!", rief Hachibi und feuerte nun einen Riesenchakrastrahl ab.

"HAAAAAH!", grollte Nibi und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Feuerball!

"Es tut mir Leid...", murmelte Arashi, Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab, doch trotzdem hob er seine Hände und massenhaft Chakra des Fünfschwänzigen strömte heraus.

Naruto hatte auch seine Hände erhoben und erzeugte einen riesigen Chakraball, dieser absorbierte nun die gesamte Energie der Anderen und wuchs auf eine Größe von mehr als zwanzig Meter. "ULTIMATIVE BIJUU-DAMAAAAA!", brüllte der Blonde und schleuderte die Kugel los.

Schon durch ihre Nähe zerfielen die Riesenwellen, die Attacke bahnte sich einen unaufhaltsamen Weg durch die Luft.

"DAS SOLL EINE ATTACKE SEIN?", lachte Erukamu wahnsinnig. "ICH BIN UNBESIEGBAR, KHYYAAAAAAAAH!" Mit aller Kraft schlug er dagegen, doch plötzlich prangten Siegel auf seinen Armen. Gewaltige Siegel.

"Jetzt ist er erledigt!", frohlockte Naruto. Er hatte Edo-Tensei-Zerstörer in der ultimativen Bijuu-Dama versteckt. Nicht nur Kraft war nötig um zu überleben, es kam eben im Kampf auch auf List an!

"VERGESST ES!", brüllte der Akimichi ausgeflippt. "ICH STERBE NICHT! NEVER!"

"DU BIST AN DIESE KUGEL GEFESSELT!", schrie Naruto, seine Stimme war verstärkt durch Chakra. Dann machte er eine Handbewegung und der Angriff setzte sich, zusammen mit dem sterbenden Edotensei in Bewegung.

"NEEEEEIIIIN!", grollte Erukamu wahnsinnig und versuchte wild entschlossen, seine Hand aus der Kugel herauszureißen! Doch als dies ihm gelang, wurde auf einmal sein ganzer Körper an die Kugel gebunden. Selbst seine unvorstellbare Kraft, die er nun hatte, konnte der komprimierten Power der Bijuu nichts entgegensetzen! Der Akimichi war an die Bijuudama gefesselt und nichts konnte ihn mehr davon lösen.

Naruto indes begann, zu lachen. Ausgeflippt. Wahnsinnig. Völlig irre. "JETZT BIST DU ERLEDIGT, WAS ERUKAMUUUUU?"

"DAS AKZEPTIERE ICH NICHT!", donnerte der Riese. "ICH WERDE EUCH ALLESAMT MIT IN DEN ABGRUND ZIEHEN!" Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, sich zu befreien, doch plötzlich absorbierte der Chakraball die Energie des Akimichi und wurde schneller und schneller. Mit über 100.000 Kilometer pro Stunde schoss die Bijuudama nun davon.

"Was schickst du sie hin?", fragte Bee neugierig, der sich wieder vom Hachibi zurückverwandelt hatte.

"NA, WAS GLAUBST DU WOHL?", grinste Naruto triumphierend.

Da schaltete auch der Hachibi. "Du bist genial, Alter!", grollte er.

In Kirigakure, dem Dorf hinter dem Nebel: Noch gingen die Menschen dort ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Die wenigen Shinobi, die zurückgeblieben waren, um das Dorf zu verteidigen, während die Hauptstreitmacht gegen Uzu no Kuni zog, sorgte für Ordnung innerhalb der Stadt.

"Seht mal! Was ist denn das?", rief ein verwirrter Büger überrascht und zeigte in den Himmel.

Voller Schrecken starrten die Leute die gewaltige Kugel an, die zusammen mit dem seltsamen Riesen immer näher kam!

"ICH WERDE DICH VERNICHTEN, NARUTO UZUMAKI!", brüllte er wahnsinnig. "DICH UND DEINE GESAMTE VERDAMMTE SIIIIIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dann schlug die Bijuudama wie ein Meteorit in Kirigakure ein. Entsetzt wollten die Menschen ihre Leben retten, doch es war bereits zu spät. Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die große Stadt. Sämtliche Gebäude wurden zerstört und alle Menschen verbrannten unter schrecklichen Qualen, die allerdings nur wenige Augenblicke andauerten. Erukamu zerfiel zu Staub. Sein Edo Tensei war vorüber. Auf einen Schlag war eine gesamte Stadt vernichtet.

Zitternd sah Ikazonos sich um. Ein furchtbares Schlachtfeld war übriggeblieben. Überall Leichen. Nein, Konohamaru und Hanabi bewegten sich noch, aber sie waren bereits sehr schwach. Die Edo-Tenseis wüteten noch und zerrissen die alle Feinde, die ihnen in den Weg traten. Egal, ob es Ekatahs Männer waren oder Konohas. Dann begann die Grünhaarige, ausgeflippt zu lachen. Es war letzten Endes egal, ob Arabeam tot war oder lebte. Sie würde siegen, zusammen mit Ekatah! Die Wahnsinnige hob ein Kunai und schritt langsam auf Hanabi zu. "So, jetzt bringe ich es zu Ende, Jammergeschöpf!", höhnte sie. "Und du wirst noch schrecklich leiden! Ich werde dich erst töten, wenn ich sämtliche Eingeweide aus deinem Körper geschnitten habe! Ahahaahahahahaahaaaaaa!"

"Nein...", ächzte die Hyuuga. "Sa-suke... wird dich aufhalten!"  
"Sasuke ist tot!", spottete Ikazonos. "Er kann dir nicht helfen, Kleines."

Vor Angst bebend stand Akira hinter einem Felsen versteckt. Nein, er durfte nicht sterben, das würde absolute Höllenqualen für ihn bedeuten! Das musste der Suwaki verhindern! Selbst wenn dafür Hanabi und Konohamaru draufgingen! Diese Monster durften ihn nicht kriegen!

"Leide...", lachte die Grünhaarige und hob ihr Messer, um der Hyuuga den Bauch aufzuschneiden.

Wusch! Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit prallte ein Shuriken auf Ikazonos Messer und schlug es ihr aus der Hand. "HEY! WER WAGT ES?", brüllte sie.

"Ich... wage... es...", sagte der siebte Hokage, Itachi Uchiha, schwer atmend. Dieser stand am Strand und sah mit zornigem Blick auf das Schlachtfeld. "Wieso verratet ihr uns?"

Erst wirkte die Grünhaarige geschockt, doch dann gewann sie ihre Selbstsicherheit im Nu wieder zurück. "Das muss ich dir nicht verraten, Hokage. Du siehst so fertig aus! Ich töte dich, dass du deinem Bruder Gesellschaft leisten kannst!" Sie zückte nun wieder ihre Drogenspritze und stürmte auf den Uchiha zu.

"Du lügst...", knurrte Itachi eiskalt. "Du kannst nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das kann... nicht sein." Sofort erschien das Mangekyo in seinem Augen. Die Spritze ging in Amaterasu auf, was eine Explosion verursachte, die Ikazonos nun mörderische Schmerzen bereitete.

"AAARRRRRGH!", brüllte sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht. "DU BASTAAAAAARD!"

Plötzlich stürmten von den Seiten die Kin-Gin-Brüder, Konan und Yondaime Raikage auf Itachi zu. Das wurde gefährlich. Dann musste er sich wohl weiter anstrengen. Zum Glück hatte der Hokage sich ein wenig erholt... Der Uchiha hob seine Hand, diese begann, zu leuchten. "Ich kann meine Zeit nicht mit euch verschwenden...", keuchte er. "Darum werde ich es schnell machen..." In seiner Hand erschien nun das gewaltige Totsuka, und das obwohl Susanoo fern blieb. "Ihr alle werdet in eine Gen-Jutsu-Welt verbannt, in der ihr keinen Schaden anrichten könnt..." Dann stürmte er los.

"DAS SEHEN WIIIIIR!", grollte Ginkaku rasend und warf das Fuchsgewand an.

ZAPP! Mit einem einzigen Schlag zerschnitt Itachi alle vier Edo-Tensei-Kämpfer!

"Na und?", lachte Kinkaku. "Wir können uns regene..." Doch die Wörter blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als sie alle vier in einen Behälter gesogen wurden, den der Uchiha in der anderen Hand hielt.

"Was?", murmelte Ikazonos entsetzt. "Dieser Bastard!"

"HIJAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte plötzlich Ling, die Maus von Satoshi und griff Itachi mit gewaltigen Stromstößen an.

Doch dieser wich mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus.

"Hey, Ling!", rief Satoshi verwundert und stürmte ebenfalls auf das Schlachtfeld zu. "Was tust du denn?"

"Satoshi?", rief Ikazonos plötzlich geschockt und auf einmal zeigte ihr Gesicht ehrliches, reinherziges Glück. Nicht so hämisch, wie sonst. "Du bist auch wieder zurück!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu. Allein sein Tod hatte sie so wahnsinnig gemacht, dass sie sich Imaks Reihen angeschlossen hatte.

Doch es sollte niemals dazu kommen, dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Denn als sie nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, wurden beide von Totsuka durchbohrt. Ikazonos, Satoshi und auch Ling, der an seinen Meister gebunden war, zerflossen und wurden in Itachis Gefäß gesogen.

"ROOOOAAAAAAAAH!", polterten gut fünfzig Untersoldaten von Ekatah, die alle unter dem Einfluss der Teufelspillen standen und auf den Hokage zustürmten.

Doch dessen Schwert verschwand plötzlich. Itachi keuchte, denn er war zu erschöpft! Wenn nichts geschah, würden sie ihn einfach zermalmen.

Doch plötzlich blieben die Heerscharen abrupt stehen. Denn das Kagemane Shikamarus blockierte sie. "Nicht so schnell.", knurrte der Naara verbissen. "Unterschätzt mich bloß nicht, ihr Gesindel!"  
"Bleib so, Naara.", knurrte Itachi eisig und sammelte die letzten Reste Chakra seines Körpers zusammen, allerdings nicht so viel, dass es seinen Tod bedeutete, wenn er sie einsetzte. Der Hokage bildete Fingerzeichen. "Mugen Gokakyu no Jutsu.", sagte er nun und spuckte zahllose, sehr kleine Feuerbälle. Diese schossen vor und jeder von ihnen blieb vor einem Soldaten des Kaisers stehen. "Löse deine Kunst, Naara."

Shikamaru bildete ein Fingerzeichen und die Schatten verschwanden wieder. Die schrecklichen Monster konnten sich wieder bewegen, doch das nützte ihnen herzlich wenig, da nun jeder von Itachis Feuerbällen explodierte und den jeweiligen Soldaten in Stücke riss.

"Das wars...", keuchte Shikamaru und wankte erschöpft auf den Hokage zu.

"Ihr habt gesiegt, Meister!", frohlockte Akira und trat hinter seinem Felsen hervor, wo er sich während der Kampfhandlungen versteckt hatte.

"Und wo warst du?", fragte Shikamaru mit kaltem Blick.

"Ich...öh...", rief Suwaki, während ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn rannte. "Ich habe hinter dem Felsen gegen die Typen gekämpft. Ich habe sie alle besiegt!"

"Ja klar...", grinste der Naara. "So, wir müssen die Verwundeten verarzten. Schnell!"  
"Sasuke ist verschwunden...", ächzte Itachi und seine Stimme brach. "Wir müssen ihn finden!"

"Na! Wenn das mal nicht unser Hokage ist!", spottete eine höhnische Stimme. Auf einem Felsvorsprung stand Ekatah, er hatte ein bösartiges Lächeln im Gesicht. "Bist wohl ziemlich fertig, was?"

"Du...", knurrte Itachi, der pure Hass lag in seiner Stimme. "Du hast uns verraten, Kakashi! Dafür wirst du büßen!"

"Nenn mich nicht so, Uchiha!", knurrte dieser kalt.

"Ich werde nach Sasuke suchen und wenn er wirklich tot ist, dann komme ich zurück und töte dich auf jeden Fall!", fauchte Itachi. "Erst werde ich meine Verbündeten in Sicherheit bringen und mich regenerieren, dann finde ich Sasuke und dann komme ich dich holen."

"Du gehst nirgendwohin...", grinste Ekatah und tauchte seinen beiden Hände in schwarze Chidoris. "Denn ich werde dich und deine jämmerlichen Untergebenen jetzt vernichten!"

Blitzschnell war Itachi auf den Beinen, rannte zu Shikamaru, packte ihn, dann zu Akira, den er mit sich zog (der Suwaki verzog beim festen Griff um seine Verbrennungen das Gesicht vor Schmerzen). Dann rannte Itachi, den die Kräfte zunehmend verließen, auf Konohamaru und Hanabi zu.

Ekatah verstand plötzlich, denn seine Augen weiteten sich. "Oh nein, vergesst es!", knurrte er zornig. "Ihr geht erst, wenn ich es euch gestatte!" Blitzschnell schoss er auf den Uchiha zu. Er wollte sein Raikiri in dessen Herz bohren, es ihm herausreißen und in seiner Hand zerquetschen! Imaks höchster Diener beschleunigte seine Laufgeschwindigkeit, war nun fast bei Itachi, hob seine Hand, um den vernichtenden Stoß auszuführen.

Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Itachi, an dessen Schultern sich Shikamaru und Akira festhielten, legte die rechte Hand auf Hanabi, die Linke auf Konohamaru. Dann verschwanden alle Konoha-Nin. Ekatahs Angriff ging ins Leere und erzeugte gewaltige Risse am Boden.

"SAUEREI!", brüllte der Grauhaarige. "Itachi hat tatsächlich das Hiraishin gelernt! Verdammt! Obwohl er am Ende ist, schaffe ich es nicht, ihn zu töten!"

Ein weiterer Kampf, der nun schon seit Stunden getobt hatte, war der zwischen Gaara beziehungsweise Shukaku gegen Temari und Kazekage Kankuro. Keiner der anderen Ninja war noch am Leben. Sie waren allesamt gestorben und hatten für die Titanen das Feld geräumt.

Wie eine Irre brüllend schwang Temari ihren Fächer hin und her und erzeugte gewaltige Windstöße, die Sand aus Shukaku rissen und das Bijuu zurückdrängten. Gaara schlief nun Sandschutzschild um seinen eigenen Körper auf dem Kopf von Shukaku errichtetschon seit mehreren Stunden, sodass er nicht gut wachzukriegen war. Zudem hatte er ein gewaltiges .

Überall um Shukaku waren die Puppen, welche sich nun alle gegen das Bijuu pressten und es hochhoben. Dieses wurde voll gegen einen Berg geschmettert.

"Wir schaffen es!", keuchte Kankuro. "Niemand hält uns auf! Wir werden Gaara ein für alle Mal erledigen und den Schrecken, den er verbreitet, beenden!"  
"So sei es!", rief Temari und hob ihren Fächer wieder. "Auf dass wir wieder in Frieden leben können!" Nun erzeugte sie gewaltige Windstöße.

Und die Puppen Kankuros öffneten ihre Münder und sogen den Sturm regelrecht ein. Dann bildeten sich um ihre Gliedmaßen gewaltige Windklingen, die nun eine ungeheure Zerstörungskraft entwickelten. Diese schossen auf den Schutzwall auf Shukakus Kopf zu und zerschnitten ihn, um anschließend Gaara durch eine schwere Verletzung zu wecken und ihn anschließend mitsamt Bijuu zu töten!

"IHR ZERSTÖÖÖRT MICH NIIIIIIIIIIICHT!", grollte Shukaku und spie gewaltige Windböen, die zahlreiche Puppen zerfetzten.

"Er ist hartnäckig...", knurrte Kankuro. "Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben, Temari!"

"IHR NARREN!", donnerte plötzlich... Gaara!

"Was?", murmelte der Puppenspieler verwirrt. "Schläfst du nicht!"  
"Nein, ich habe es endlich nach all den Jahren geschafft!" lachte der Jinchuuriki wahnsinnig. "Ich kann meinen Bijuu vollständig kontrollieren, ohne schlafen zu müssen! Jetzt habe ich die gesamte Kraft und kann sie perfekt kontrollieren, genauso wie Naruto! Und das bedeutet... ICH ZERFLEISCHE EUCH, IHR INSEKTEEEEN!" Er begann, völlig ausgeflippt zu lachen.

"Das kann nicht sein!", rief Kankuro entsetzt, als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Sandsturm aufkam, der beide fortriss.

"Nimm DAS!", donnerte Temari und legte all ihre Power in einen wahrlich gigantischen Windstoß, der den Sandsturm zurückdrängte.

"HAAAA!", donnerte Kankuro und warf zahllose seiner Puppen in den Wind, alle Verbliebenen. Dadurch wurden sie unsagbar beschleunigt und regneten wie gewaltige Pistolenkugeln auf den Bijuu nieder. Die gesamte Hoffnung der beiden Geschwister auf Frieden und Gerechtigkeit lag in dieser wahrhaft mörderischen Attacke! Sie hatten all ihre verbliebenen Reserven in sie gelegt!

"VERGEEESST EEEEEES!", brüllte Gaara und bildete Fingerzeichen, die den gesamten Körper des Shukaku hart wie Stein werden ließen, sodass die Puppen daran abprallten, wie kleine Kieselteine an einem gewaltigen Berg. Nun stieß sich der Bijuu mit seinem Schweif vom Boden ab und schoss mit gewaltiger Geschwindigkeit für seinen Riesenkörper auf die Beiden zu. Hob seine Klauen.

"Nein!", grollte Kankuro. "Temari!" Er sprang zu dieser, um sie wegzuziehen, als der Bijuu auf sie zustürzte.

Doch zu spät. Die riesigen Krallen des Shukaku prallten auf die Beiden und rissen sie ihn tausend kleine Stücke!

"SIIIIIEEEEEG!", brüllte Gaara ausgeflippt. "UND JETZT ZERSTÖRE ICH SUNAAAA! FICK DICH, NARUTOOOOO! JETZT HAT ES ENDGÜLTIG ZULANGE GEDAUERT! IMMER, WENN ICH DICH DARAUF ANSPRECHE, WANN MEINE HEIMAT ENDLICH ZERSTÖRT WIRD, VERTRÖSTEST DU MICH AUF SPÄTER! ICH WILL BLUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Shukaku setzte sich in Bewegung, immer in Richtung Suna. Die Bäume, die ihm im Weg waren, räumte er einfach zur Seite. Immer mehr näherte er sich seinem Ziel.

Doch er hatte einen Verfolger. Einen Mann mit langen, struppigen, schwarzen Haaren und sehr buschigen Augenbrauen, der trotz schwerster Verletzungen immer noch unter großen Schmerzen rennen konnte und den ganzen Weg von Uzu no kuni hierher geschwommen war. "Sabaku no Gaara...", ächzte Rock Lee. "Du entkommst mir nicht! Ich werde Vegeltung dafür üben, dass du mir das bei den Chunin-Prüfungen angetan hast! Wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären mir viele Jahre, die ich ans Bett gefesselt verbringen musste, erspart geblieben und mein Leben wäre grundlegend anders gelaufen! Ich werde dich töten und wenn es meine letzte Tat ist!"

Itachi und die anderen Konoha-Nin erschienen auf einer Lichtung, bei der ein Hiraishin-Kunai im Boden steckte. "Ihr habt uns gerettet, Hokage-sama...", rief Shikamaru fassungslos.

"Spar dir die Worte, Naara!", knurrte Itachi. "Wir beide müssen zurück ins Strudelreich und meinen Bruder finden. Sarutobi und die kleine Hyuuga werden schon durchkommen, auch mit diesen Verletzungen." Er wollte losrennen, doch nun verließ den erschöpften Uchiha die Kraft völlig und er fiel auf die Knie.

"Wenn Ihr jetzt Euren Körper belastet, sterbt Ihr.", rief Shikamaru besorgt. "Und das wäre ein unersetzbarer Verlust für uns!" Der Naara hatte keine Wahl. Auch wenn er Sasuke nicht leiden konnte, so war der für die psychische Stabilität Itachis von essentieller Bedeutung. Und gerade, weil das Volk von Konoha miserabler dran war als jemals zuvor, konnte es sich es nicht leisten, auf diesen Hokage zu verzichten. "Ich werde nach Sasuke suchen!", rief Shikamaru. "Mitkommen, Suwaki!"

Mist! Das wäre für Akira eine einzigartige Gelegenheit gewesen, Itachi zu töten und Konoha entscheidend zu schwächen. Das hätte ihn dem Entkommen der Verdammnis einen Schritt näher gebracht. Zu behaupten, dass ein feindlicher Ninja aufgetaucht wäre, den Akira selbst in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, wäre einfach gewesen. Na, seis drum! Er musste Naara folgen, sonst würde er Verdacht erwecken. "Gehen wir."

"Ok.", erwiederte Shikamaru und schleuderte ein Kunai so, dass es sich in die Erde bohrte. "Schattenbarriere!", knurrte der Naara und eine großes, schwarzes Schutzschild bildete sich um Itachi, Konohamaru und Hanabi. Dieses würde jeden daran hindern, einzudringen und die drei zu töten, doch die Ninja von Konoha konnten hindurchgehen, um zu heilen. "Dann komm!", rief der intelligente Shinobi. So liefen Shikamaru und Akira davon.

Der Strand war ganz in der Nähe, sodass sie das Meer schnell erreichten und mit ihrer Chakrakontrolle über Dieses laufen konnten.

Sasuke lag auf einem festen Boden, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Alles, was der Uchiha wahrnahm, waren Schwärze und Schmerzen. Doch nun kehrte sein Bewusstsein zurück. Seine Erinnerungen. Schreckliche Erinnerungen. Die Noitcurtsed-Mitglieder, die all seine Freunde abgeschlachtet hatten. Wie er ausgerastet war und sie allesamt dahingemetzelt hatte. Er war ein Monster gewesen. In dem Moment, wo der Hass überwogen hatte, war der alte, ewig nach Rache strebende Sasuke wieder zum Vorschein gekommen und das, obwohl er all die Jahre gedacht hatte, ihn unter Kontrolle zu haben! Und nun war der Uchiha tot und in der Hölle gelandet. Recht so, da gehörte er auch hin für all seine Verbrechen! Doch sein Mangekyo, das immer noch aktiviert war, ließ ihn die Wahrheit erkennen. Was redete Sasuke sich da überhaupt ein? Natürlich weilte er noch unter den Lebenden. Doch wie war das möglich, er war doch schwer verletzt abgesoffen. Als der Uchiha die müden Augen öffnete, war er erstaunt. Der Schwarzhaarige war in einem Holzraum und lag auf einem Bett. Eine Koje! Licht kam nur von einer Lampe, die an der Wand hing. Wo war er? Der Uchiha registrierte, dass jemand an einem großen Schreibtisch saß und an einer merkwürdigen Konstruktion schraubte. Doch die Person konnte er nicht erkennen, dazu war es nicht hell genug. Als Sasuke sich umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass in einem anderen Bett in der Nähe der kleine Fuchsdämon von Uzumaki lag. Der war auch schwerverletzt und zudem an merkwürdige Kabel angeschlossen, die irgendetwas in ihn hineinpumpten.

Sasuke sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass solche Kabel auch an ihm hingen und pumpten! Er wollte aufspringen und sie sich abreißen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht! Sasuke konnte sich nicht bewegen! Dann erhaschten seine Augen ein weiteres erschreckendes Detail. Über Shippo war ein Bullauge. Und dahinter blubberte es. War er unter Wasser? Der Fisch, der in diesem Moment recht nahe daran vorbeischwamm, bestätigte Sasuke dies. Er war unter Wasser in einem versunkenen Wrack, wo ein Zimmer Sauerstoff hatte! Aber wie war das überhaupt möglich? Und wer zur Hölle lebte hier? Und was sollte nun mit ihm geschehen?

"Ah... Er ist wach...", sagte eine raue, krächzende Stimme von etwas weiter weg, dann hörte Sasuke Schritte. Klackernde, pochende Schritte. "Sehr gut..."

"Was?", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige hilflos. "Wer ist da? Was willst du? Lass mich in Ruhe sterben!"

"Seinem Lebensretter sollte man etwas mehr Dankbarkeit entgegenbringen, Kumpel.", sagte die Stimme, die nun direkt neben dem Ohr des Uchihas war.

Langsam drehte Sasuke seinen Kopf...

Und sah...

...in das Gesicht...

...eines Skeletts.


	39. Sasuke und die Piratenrelikte

Sasukes Augen weiteten sich, als er das Skelett anstarrte. Sofort wollte er aufspringen, doch der Schmerz brachte ihn zur Räson.

"Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr überanstrengen...", murmelte der Knochenmann. "Sonst stirbst du noch. Dein Körper hat einiges mitgemacht, mein Junge... Allein, dass du gegen Roranoa gekämpft und überlebt hast, ist schon bemerkenswert..."

"Aber wer...", brachte der Uchiha heraus. "Wer oder was bist du überhaupt?"

"Natürlich hast du eine Menge Fragen, Sasuke Uchiha...", murmelte das Skelett, das einen pechschwarzen Anzug trug. "Doch ich werde sie dir alle beantworten, mein Freund..."  
"Ich bin anscheinend unter Wasser...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige. Zumindest seine Denkfähigkeit hatte er noch behalten, gut. "In einem Schiffswrack... Aber wieso ist hier drin Luft?"

"We-gen ei-ner An-la-ge, die Sau-er-stoff aus dem Wa-sser fil-tert." Diesmal hatte der Andere gesprochen, der am Schreibtisch saß und an einer Konstruktion herumschraubte. Er sprach sehr mechanisch und nicht wirklich menschlich.

"Bist du...", brachte Sasuke ungläubig hervor.

"Ja, er ist ein Cyborg, seine Stimme klingt so komisch, weil er seine fleischlichen Stimmbänder gegen mechanische tauschen musste!", fuhr ihm das Skelett ungeduldig dazwischen. "Tee?"

Apathisch nahm der Uchiha die Tasse entgegen und nahm einen Schluck. Es war eine sehr absurde Situation. Wo im Namen aller Teufel und Götter, die jemals existiert hatten, war er?

"Was ist denn mit un-se-rem Men-schen?", fragte der Roboter und wuchtete seinen unglaublich massigen Körper hoch. Er war wahrlich gigantisch, ein Monster. Über vier Meter hoch, unwahrscheinlich breit und überall waren Waffen an ihm, er war fast vollständig von einer Metallrüstung umgeben. Besonders auffällig war die eckige Nase. Doch war er auch überall verrostet, nein schlimmer. Verweste Haut- und Fleischfetzen hingen an seinem Körper herab, auf dem Kopf hingen blassblaue Haare schlaff herab, wahrscheinlich waren sie einst eine schicke Frisur gewesen.

Moment... Skelett? Riesenroboter? Irgendwie kam ihm das so verdammt bekannt vor?

"Erst Edo-Tensei-Roranoa und jetzt das?", brachte er ungläubig hervor.

"Ja, Sasuke Uchiha...", schnarrte der Knochenmann. "Herzlich Willkommen auf der Sen Hinata... Beziehungsweise ihrem Wrack..."  
"UAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte Sasuke entsetzt und seine Augen weiteten sich verstört. Nun erinnerte er sich wieder an die Details der Legende... "Dann seid ihr zwei... also Mugiwaraboushis?"

"Ich bin Brokuru und das ist Framuri...", lächelte der Knochenmann. "Und ja, wir sind noch am Leben..."

"Das gibts nicht...", murmelte Sasuke. "Die Toten stehen wieder auf... Und ich klinge schon wie meine Ex-Freundin Sakura in Kindertagen..."

"Du meinst die, die gegen den Kyuubi-Typen gekämpft hat und wahrscheinlich getötet wurde?", lächelte Brokuru hämisch.

Sasuke starrte ihn an. Stimmte das? Sakura tot? Getötet von Naruto? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Diese Neuigkeit erschütterte den Uchiha. Er hatte sie zeitweise geliebt und dass sie wahnsinnig geworden war, verzieh er ihr. Denn Sasuke wäre wahrscheinlich auch so geblieben, wenn er seinen Bruder auch verloren hätte. Alleine die Anwesenheit von diesem hatte das verhindert. "Das wusste ich nicht...", murmelte der Uchiha betrübt. Müde sah er die Beiden an. Brokuru, der eine Technik entwickelt hatte, die ihn nur mit seinen Knochen weiterleben ließ und Framuri, dessen technische Kenntnisse von vor fast zweihundert Jahren erst fünfhundert Jahre später von der Welt ergründet werden wurde. "Und ihr habt mich gerettet?", fragte Sasuke, nur langsam begreifend.

"Jop, dafür haben wir Dank verdient, was?", erwiederte Brokuru.

"Ich ge-he mal wie-der ar-bei-ten...", sagte der Roboter und ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Woran arbeitete er denn da?

"Und ihr lebtet all die Jahre hier unten, seit... Entschuldigung." Sasuke brach ab. Er war pietätlos.

"Seit die fürchterliche Sintflut die Länder überspült hat und unser Schiff versunken ist, nachdem wir zwanzig Jahre über das Wasser gefahren sind?", rief der Knochenmann und verfiel in ein schallendes Lachen. "Du brauchst uns nicht zu schonen, Jungchen! Ich habe schon öfter den Tod all meiner Freunde erlebt... Ist dir auch schon passiert, was?"

"Hm...", murmelte Sasuke, der nicht wusste, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Zahllose Leute waren bereits gestorben und der Krieg tobte immer noch. Aber wie konnte er diese Wahnsinnigen stoppen? "Und ihr seid also die ganze Zeit hier unten gewesen?", fragte er schließlich.

"So ist es...", erwiederte der Knochenmann.

"Aber wieso seid ihr nicht an die Oberfläche gegangen?", erwiederte der Uchiha verwirrt.

"Ganz einfach.", murmelte Brokuru mit schwerer Stimme. "In der Welt über Wasser hätte es keinen Platz für uns, die beiden einzigen Überlebenden der Mugiwaras, gegeben. Lieber bleiben wir hier unten und widmen unser Leben der Erforschung der Welt... Hier stört uns keiner. Und überleben können wir durch den Fischfang..."

"Das ist einfach unglaublich...", entfuhr es dem überraschten Uchiha.

"Wo...bin... ich?", ächzte plötzlich der kleine Shippo und setzte sich mühsam auf, blutspuckend. "Was ist... das für ein Ort?"

"Willkommen auf der Sen Hinata, kleines Füchslein!", rief Brokuru in seine Richtung, ging langsam aber bestimmt zu dem Kleinen und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Bett. "Du solltest dich schonen, du hast einen Kampf mit Roranoa hinter dir!"  
Shippo riss die Augen auf. "Roranoa? Dieses Ungeheuer?"

"Ist er nicht der Gefolgsmann von Naruto?", knurrte Sasuke und ballte die Faust. "Er ist ein Feind!"  
"Nicht - für - uns...", erwiederte Framuri mechanisch. "Die-se Kre-a-tur wur-de weg-ge-wor-fen wie Müll..."

"Naruto interessiert mich nicht!", fauchte Shippo mit zornerfüllter Stimme. "Dieser Bastard steht für alles, was ich aus tiefstem Herzen hasse! Ich will nur einen Weg finden, Kyuubi zu befreien und den Spasten bis dahin am Leben zu halten!"

"Was?", murmelte Sasuke überrascht. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Der kleine Shippo, der nach außen hin als loyaler Verbündeter Narutos auftrat, war einer seiner schlimmsten Feinde. Die Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Pfeil in sein Herz. Jeder konnte theoretisch ein Verräter sein, wie Ekatah ihm bewiesen hatte.

In diesem Moment fielen die Schläuche von Sasuke ab und zogen sich über den Boden zurück und verschwanden in Ritzen, bei Shippo geschah das Selbe. "Was sind das für Dinger?", rief er überrascht.

"Le-bens-er-hal-ten-de Ver-sor-ger.", sagte Framuro in seiner mechanischen Stimme. "Jetzt - bist - du so-weit ge-heilt, - sie - nicht - mehr - zu brau-chen."

"Unglaublich...", murmelte Sasuke, als er an sich herabsah. Alle Verletzungen waren geheilt, er konnte sogar wieder klarer sehen. Die schleichende Erblindung war zurückgegangen.

"Nun gut, hast du neue Ergebnisse, alter Kumpel?", fragte Brokuru den Roboter. "Was macht dieser Ekatah-Bursche?"

"Der - ist - auf - der Stru-del-in-sel...", sagte Framuri langsam. "Und - kämpft - ge-gen - die ver-blie-be-nen E-do-ten-sei..."

"Verstehe...", erwiederte das Skelett mit schwerer Stimme. "Wenn es ihm gelingt, seinen finalen Plan umzusetzen, werden alle Lebewesen des Planeten sterben, sogar wir..."  
"Was?" Sasuke sprang auf und starrte den Knochenmann mit entsetztem Blick an. "Alle sterben? Auch alle meine Freunde und mein Bruder?"

"Al-le...", sagte Framuri unbarmherzig. "Ak-zep-tier es, Al-ter. Es - ist - be-schiss-en, a-ber e-ben ver-damm-te Re-a-lität..."

"Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Shippo verwirrt. "Leute, ihr seid hier unter Wasser, woher wisst ihr, was oben in der Welt geschieht?"

"Framuri hat winzigkleine Roboter entwickelt, die fliegen und tauchen können.", erklärte Brokuru, als sich in der Wand eine kleine Klappe öffnete und eine winzige Fliege hereinschoss. Dann schloss sie sich, bevor Wasser hereinkam. Aber es war keine Fliege, wie Sasuke erkannte. Sondern ein Roboter. Seine mechanische Struktur war unglaublich komplex, er hatte wirklich Beine, Fühler, Flügel, alles perfekt imitiert.

"Der - kommt - zur War-tung...", murmelte Framuri.

"Die Roboter schicken uns Bilder, die wir auf unseren Monitoren sehen können...", sagte das Skelett. "So wissen wir mehr Bescheid über die Welt als jeder Andere..."  
"Was ist das für ein Plan?", rief Sasuke aufgebracht. "Und wie kann man Ekatah aufhalten?"

"Der Plan...", murmelte Brokuru kalt. "Weißt du, es gibt ein Material namens Hramuarin auf der Welt, dass jedes Wesen, dass es einatmet, sofort tötet. Nur ein Milligramm dieses Giftgases tötet einen erwachsenen Mann in zwei Sekunden. Glücklicherweise kommt es in der Natur so gut wie gar nicht vor. Ekatah jedoch hat mit seinen Wissenschaftlern einen Stoff entwickelt, der in Reaktion mit organischem Material und massenhaft Chakra Hramuarin ergibt. Das organische Material lässt sich nur aus unzähligen Leichen produzieren, die im Laufe des Krieges getötet werden. Das Chakra dafür muss aus Juubi gewonnen werden. Wenn sein Plan aufgeht, dann wird die gesamte Atmosphäre von Hraruamin ausgefüllt werden..."

"Die gesamte Atmosphäre?", rief Sasuke, nacktes Entsetzen ergriff ihn. "Aber wenn die gesamte Atmospäre mit einem Stoff durchsetzt ist, von dem schon ein Milligramm zum Töten ausreicht, dann... dann..." Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende bringen.  
"Wird jede noch so anpassungsfähige Lebensform des Planeten sterben und dieser Planet wird unbewohnt sein.", ergänzte Brokuru. "Das Hramuarin wird erst in einhundert Millionen Jahren vollständig aus der Atmosphäre verschwunden sein. Vorher wird Leben unmöglich sein. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es wieder Leben geben wird, liegt unter einem Millionstel Prozent..."

"Aber...", murmelte Shippo fassungslos.

"...das ist dann...", stammelte Sasuke entsetzt.

"...das absolute Ende...", brachten sie alle Beide den Satz zuende.

"Nein!", rief der Uchiha und sprang auf, Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Wir müssen diesen Wahnsinnigen stoppen! Wir müssen ihn unbedingt aufhalten!" Das konnte nicht sein! Was um alles in der Welt war aus seinem freundlichen Lehrmeister geworden? Das konnte alles nicht sein! Sakura, getötet, Kakashi eine große Gefahr für alles Leben! Der Schock ließ ihn kaum noch klar denken.

"Ich würde auch viel wollen...", erwiederte der Skelettmann zynisch. "Zum Beispiel, dass meine Mädchenslip-Sammlung nicht von einem zehn-Meter-Fisch gefressen worde wäre..."

"Wieso...?", brachte Sasuke hervor, der ganz weiß geworden war. "Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?"

"Das müsstest du selbst wissen.", erwiederte Brokkuru mit kalter Stimme. "Wie ist Kakashi Hatake in die Hände Akatsukis geraten, die ihn schließlich dazu trieben, mit Imak zu paktieren?"

Sasuke starrte ihn an. Er erinnerte sich wieder. "Das ist passiert, weil ich von Rache besessen war...", sagte er mit erstickte Stimme. Der Uchiha begann plötzlich, schwer zu atmen, ihm wurde ganz schwindelig.

"Ruhig, ruhig!", rief Brokuru. "Du hyperventilierst, mein Freund!"

"Gibt es einen Weg, diese Apokalypse zu verhindern?", fragte Shippo mit belegter Stimme. "Oder leitet Ekatah Ihsakak das absolute Ende in die Wege?"

"WUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!", lachte der irre Kaiser, der gerade mit den beiden letzten verbliebenen Edo-Tensei-Geistern kämpfte, die nicht von Itachi getötet worden waren. Hiro, der Teleportierer und Makeri, der Gedankenmanipulator.

"Eure jämmerlichen Fähigkeiten erheitern mich, Kollegen!", höhnte Ekatah. "Aber ich mache ein Ende mit euch! SCHWARZES LOOOOOCH!" Plötzlich erschien zu ihrer beiden Seiten ein Dimensionsriss, der die Beiden langsam einsog.

"Dann haben wir es also nicht geschafft, die Welt zu retten...", murmelte Hiro betrübt, dann verschwanden beide und die Risse verschlossen sich wieder.

"SIIIIIIIEG!", brüllte Ekatah. "Niemand kann mich aufhalten! Ich werde die gesamte Welt ownen!"

"Glaubst du?", knurrte Hidan, der auf einem Felsvorsprung stand. "Im Namen von Jashin! Ich werde dich stoppen, weil mein Herr und ich Imak seinen Sieg nicht gönnen!"

"Wie zum Teufel hast du kümmerliche Gestalt dich befreit?", grollte Ekatah. "Wie auch immer... Mein Triumph rückt langsam in greifbare Nähe. Ich bin weniger wie mein altes Selbst als jemals zuvor! Und das bedeutet, dass die Imak-Macht in mir bis ins Unendliche wächst!" Mit einer Hand feuerte er einen gewaltigen schwarzen Blitz auf Hidan. Der Jashinist erzeugte einen ganzen Wald zwischen sich und dem Angriff.

"Jetzt kommt es endlich zum Finale unseres kleinen Koflikts.", grinste Hidan. "Ich werde dich töten und dann gehört Jashin alles!"

"NIEMAAAAAAALS!", brüllte Ekatah vollkommen ausgeflippt und eine pechschwarze Aura bildete sich um ihn, der Blitz wurde um ein Vielfaches stärker, zerfetzte alle Bäume und setzte Hidan gehörig unter Strom...

"Jetzt - kämpf-en Hi-dan - und - E-ka-tah...", murmelte Framuri nachdenklich.

"Was?", rief Brokuru schockiert. "Oh, dieser Krieg wird spannend..."

"Bitte?", erwiederte Shippo schockiert und sah das Skelett an, als wäre dieses auch verrückt. "Hallo, es geht um Leben oder Tod der gesamten Welt! Wir müssen einen Plan entwickeln, diesen Verbrecher aufzuhalten! Dieser Bastard ist hochgefährlich!"

"Ach wozu?", erwiederte der Knochenmann, plötzlich war etwas Lethargisches in seiner Stimme. "Wir haben eh schon lange genug gelebt, da fürchten wir uns auch nicht mehr davor, unseren Kameraden in den Tod zu folgen..."  
"Aber was ist mit all den Menschen?", rief Sasuke aufgebracht. "Die das Leben noch vor sich haben?" Er dachte an seine Freunde, zumindest waren sie es aus seiner Sicht für ihn, auch wenn sie ihn nicht als Solchen akzeptierten.

"Und doch scheißegal.", murmelte Brokuru bitter. "Was geht mich der Rest der Menschheit an? Wir beide haben gesehen, dass die Menschheit unverbesserlich ist. Die Menschen sind immer noch genauso dumm wie vor zwei Jahrhunderten. Bösartig. Machtgierig. Selbstsüchtig. Ich zweifele daran, ob sowas das Überleben verdient..."  
"Es gibt auch gute Menschen!", rief Sasuke. "Ich kenne Einige!"

"Ach wirklich?", schnaubte der Knochenmann. "Seid ihr von Konoha wirklich so rein? Oder verklärst du sie, weil es deine Verbündeten sind? Auch du hast keine weiße Weste, Sasuke Uchiha..."

Wieder erdrückte den Schwarzhaarigen die Schuld. Wie lange musste er noch für seine Verfehlungen büßen? Hatte er nicht genug gelitten?

Brokuru wandte sich nun der Wand zu und öffnete eine Klappe. Sasuke glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er sah, was dahinter war. Das prächtige, schwarze Schwert, das Kitsune Roranoa so behände schwang, war darin. Da das Edo Tensei automatisch eine Kopie der Waffe des Beschworenen erstellte, war es möglich, dass es hier im selben Moment hing, in welchem auch brutale Massaker mit ihm angerichtet wurden. Doch dieses Schwert war anders als die kopierte Waffe. Es strahlte eine alles einnehmende Aura von Stärke und Lebenskraft aus.  
Und daneben lag der Strohhut, das Symbol des Kapitäns. Er war verstaubt, aber noch ganz. Auch dieser Gegenstand vermittelte ein einzigartiges Gefühl, wenn man ihn ansah. Ein Gefühl, das Sasuke eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

"Diese Gegenstände...", sagte Brokuru wehmütig. "Sind die Symbole von wahren Männern. Sie haben die stärksten Männer unseres Schiffes auf ihrem Lebensweg begleitet. Sie haben sie von ihren Idolen geerbt und diesen wiederum Ehre gemacht. Solche Menschen wären es wert, die Menschheit zu beschützen. Aber derlei Großmut gibt es wohl nicht mehr auf der Welt. Ich fürchte, die Gegenstände werden niemals einen Erben finden."

Sasuke sah die beiden Dinge mit großen, ehrfürchtigen Augen an. Diese Männer hatten sie mit Leben gefüllt, ihnen eine Bedeutung verliehen, die über den materiellen Wert hinausging. Es war, als würde ihre Macht in diesen Gegenständen wieder auferstehen.

Auch Shippo war erstarrt. "Diese Klinge hat mir diese schweren Verletzungen zugefügt.", murmelte er tonlos. "Sie ist schärfer als alles, was ich vorher kannte. Nur jemand, der ihrer würdig ist, kann sie mit der nötigen Stärke schwingen."

"So ist es!", lachte Brokuru. Tränen liefen aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen. "Ach, du kleines, albernes Kind weckst in mir die Erinnerung, die ich längst vergessen wollte. Es bricht mir das Herz, das ich nicht mal mehr habe."

Sasuke sah ihn mitleidig an. Er wollte etwas für den armen Knochenmann tun, doch er wusste nicht genau, was.

Plötzlich ging eine rote Lampe an. Sie blinkte und Sirenengeheul ertönte.

"Was ist das?", rief Shippo geschockt.

"Wir - wer-den an-ge-grif-fen.", murmelte Framuri kalt. "Mei-ne Ro-bo-ter sa-gen mir, dass - es - sich - um ei-ne E-do-ten-sei-de-le-ga-tion han-delt..."

"Ach du Scheiße, die sind sicher wegen euch gekommen!", knurrte Brokuru verstimmt. "Und unter Wasser können wir schlecht gegen sie kämpfen."  
Da wurde auch schon das Schiff erschüttert und Shippo flog segelnd von seinem Bett. Jemand schlug von außen dagegen.

"Was sollen wir machen?", rief Sasuke geschockt. "Wir sind in einem Wrack, wenn es Lecks gibt, sind wir geliefert!"

"Be-lei-di-ge mal - nicht -mein - Schiff, Sports-freund.", sagte Framuri, Sasuke glaube, einen leicht missmutigen Tonfall zu erkennen. "Die-ses Ba-by hat - 'n - paar ham-mer Ex-tras auf La-ger. WHOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Plötzlich hob er seine Faust und rammte sie gegen die Wand. Diese wurde weggerissen wie Papier und ein großer Knopf wurde gedrückt.

Und dann wurden sie alle mit einem Schlag gegen den Boden gedrückt. Sasuke hatte Glück, dass er noch auf dem Bett lag, aber für den Rest durfte das bedeutend schmerzhafter sein.

"AAARRRRGH!", keischte Brokuru. "DU IDIOT, ICH BRECH MIR HIER NOCH ALLES!"

Sasuke glaubte, die Ursache erkannt zu haben. Das Schiff schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben, dafür mussten Kräfte nötig sein, die nicht mal Rock Lee aufbringen würde.

"Hilfe, ich sterbe!", winselte Shippo verzweifelt.

"Ihr - hal-tet ja - gar - nix -aus - Kid-dies!", polterte Framuri und schlug gegen die Wand. "Yepp, wie - in al-ten Zei-ten, was -, Bro-ki?"

Dann veränderte sich der Ort hinter dem Bullauge, der Himmel war zu erkennen, sie hatten die Wasseroberfläche passiert.

Plötzlich wurden sie wieder durchgeschüttelt, wieder spritzte Wasser, anscheinend hatte eine Welle sie erfasst, für einen Moment drehte sich alles.

"FESTHALTEEEEN!", schrie Brokuru hysterisch.

RUMMMS! Mit einem Krachen prallte die Sen Hinata auf und ihre Wand brach weg, dahinter war Gestein.

"Komm raus, Sasuke Uchiha!", polterte eine barsche Stimme, die er kannte und ihm klar machte, dass ihre Lage nicht gerade gut war.

Krach! Mit einem weiteren Suiton-Jutsu wurde das Schiff umgedreht, mit Sprüngen verließen die Insassen es und Sasuke wurde klar, dass sie an einem Strand waren. Doch es war nicht die Insel, wo sie zuvor Naruto gestellt hatten, sondern eine wesentlich kleinere, eine, die nur wenige Bäume und Felsen hatte. Die Sen Hinata war völlig zerstört. Zwar sah sie von außen noch beeindruckender als innen aus, doch man sah dem Schiff an, dass es seine beste Zeit lange hinter sich hatte. Doch nun wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit zu den beiden Edo-Tensei-Beschwörungen.

"Ah, da ist dieser Drecksbengel, der mich getötet hat!", knurrte Kisame Hoshigaki und trat vor, sein Samehada gezückt. "Aber diese Rechnung wird jetzt beglichen, Fuchsdämon!"

Doch Kisames Erscheinung schockte Sasuke nicht annähernd so sehr wie die seines Nebenmannes. "Mich hättest du hier nicht erwartet, was... WICHSEEEEEEEEEEEER?", brüllte Suigetsu rasend und umklammerte sein Enthauptungsmesser fester. "Jetzt hat mir Kabuto endlich eine Chance gegeben, dich zu töten. Ironie, nachdem du mich geopfert hast, um seine Kreationen zu vernichten, WAAAAAS?"

"Sui...", brachte Sasuke hervor. "Sui...getsu?"

"JA, GENAU DEEEEEER!", brüllte der Weißhaarige. "Und dich werde ich ausweiden! Du hast dich schön amüsiert und sogar gegen Roranoa-sama persönlich kämpfen dürfen, WÄHREND ICH WEGEN DIR TOOOOOOOOT GEWEEEEESEEEEEEEEN BIIIIIIIIIIN!" Brüllend stürmte er vor, doch Sasuke sah ihn nur mit leerem Blick an und machte nicht den Versuch, dem Angriff zu entgehen.

Suigetsu hatte allen Grund, ihn zu hassen, schließlich hatte er das Vertrauen dieses Freundes mit Füßen getreten. Das Schwert würde ihn geradewegs in zwei Hälften teilen und verdient hätte er es.

"Was los, Junge?", polterte Brokuru. "Heißt es nicht, ihr Uchiha seid ganz brauchbare Kämpfer? Also zeig mal was, ich hab dich nicht gerettet, damit du direkt wieder stirbst!"

"Ich kann ohne Tessaiga nicht gegen diese Monster kämpfen...", murmelte Shippo mit bleichem Gesicht. "Dieser Hai wird mich in der Luft zerreißen!"

"Pah...", sagte Framuri mit seiner mechanischen Stimme. "Jetzt - gibt - es - auf - die Gloc-ke!" Er streckte seine Hand aus, umklammerte das Handgelenk und plötzlich schoss mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die nur Sasuke mit Sharingan erkennen konnte, die Faust vom Arm weg, prallte voll auf Suigetsu, der weggeschleudert wurde, jedoch zu Wasser zerfiel.

"SUIGETSUUUU!", brüllte Sasuke voller Entsetzen.

"Auch Mugiwaras sind nicht unbesiegbar!", polterte Kisame und ließ sein Samehada auf die gewaltige Eisenkette zusausen, der Framuris Arm mit der losgelösten Faust verband. Offensichtlich wollte er diesen durchtrennen.

"Net-ter Ver-such, Fisch-mensch...", erwiederte der Cyborg und öffnete seinen Mund, eine gewaltige Kanone ragte nun aus diesem. Eine Kugel schoss mit mörderischem Tempo daraus hervor, sauste auf Kisame zu, doch dieser wich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite.

Mit einer riesigen Explosion detonierte die Bombe, wobei der Hai zwar nicht getroffen wurde, aber immerhin von der massiven Druckwelle weggerissen wurde. Framuri stürmte nun los und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihm bei seinem massivem Körper niemals zutrauen würde, und rammte Kisame mit immenser Kraft, die den Edo-Tensei brutal wegriss.

"Verdammt...", ächzte Suigetsu, der sich wieder materialisiert hatte. "Ich kann mich regenerieren, aber die Schmerzen bleiben bestehen..."  
"Ach, - kommt - schon, Bud-dies!", rief Framuri. "Ist - ja -echt - lahm - mit - euch... Ich möch-te mal - mehr - Po-wer seh'n!"

Kisame begann plötzlich, schallend zu lachen. "Ihr Narren!", polterte er und wies mit einer Handbewegung aufs Wasser. "Der wahre Kampf hat noch nicht mal angefangen!"

Und als Sasuke den Kopf wandte, sah er sie: Da näherten sich Edo-Tensei-Krieger, Kabuto hatte richtig viele ausgepackt, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Sie liefen über das Wasser, noch konnte man ihre Gestalten nicht genau erkennen, sie waren noch zu weit weg. Doch sie kamen näher und näher. Einige waren schon näher als andere.

"Jetzt töte ich euch!", knurrte Suigetsu hasserfüllt. "Rache ist süß!" Wieder stürmte er auf den Uchiha zu.

"Es ist allein meine Schuld.", flüsterte Sasuke. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären die beiden Mugiwaras unbehelligt geblieben. War schon seine Existenz ein Verbrechen? "Es tut mir Leid, dass sie euch angreifen."

Brokuru lachte bitter. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Junge!", knurrte er. "So ein Kampf ist allemal spannender, als eines Tages durch Ekatahs Giftgas zu sterben. Du bist im Übrigen echt langweilig, wie hast du eigentlich all die Jahre in dieser Welt überlebt?"

"Wie?" Sasuke starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Was meinen Sie?"

"Na hör mal!", krächzte Brokuru. "Du musst endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und endlich für deine Sache einstehen! Du musst dafür kämpfen, deine jetzigen Kameraden zu schützen, nur so kannst du deine Fehler wieder gutmachen! Du willst doch verhindern, dass einer dieser Wahnsinnigen der Herrscher der Welt wird, nicht wahr?"

Sasuke riss die Augen auf. Er erinnerte sich wieder. Sakura... Tobi alias Madara... Ekatah... Kabutorochimaru... Naruto... Alles durch und durch böse Schurken. Einer musste ihnen Einhalt gebieten. Und selbst, wenn es bedeutete, dass der "Held" ebenfalls keine weiße Weste hatte... dann war das so.

Suigetsus Schwert war nun nur noch wenige Millimeter vom Hals Sasukes entfernt, um den Mann zu enthaupten. Doch plötzlich schoss dessen Hand blitzschnell an das Schwert und packte es, bremste es auf der Stelle. Suigetsu starrte ihn geschockt an.

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund...", murmelte Sasuke schwermütig. "Aber ich darf noch nicht sterben. Meine Aufgabe ist noch nicht beendet..." Ein Stromstoß floss durch das Schwert und Suigetsu wurde unter Strom gesetzt.

"Sein Kampfgeist ist also erwacht...", murmelte Brokuru zufrieden.

Nun konnte man die ersten Edo Tensei klar erkennen. Plötzlich war alles schwarz um Sasuke, rote Dornen fesselten ihn. Ein chakragetränkter Schlagring schoss direkt auf seinen Kopf zu.

"Kai!", donnerte Sasuke und Kurenais Genjutsu verschwand. Anschließend wurde Asuma von einem Juinflügel weggeschlagen, die schwarzen Zeichen übersähten Sasukes Körper.

"WEITERTÖÖÖÖTEEEEEEEEEEEN!", brüllte ein gewaltiges Monster, das der Uchiha eindeutig als den vom Juin vollständig verdorbenen Juugo erkannte. Mit einem schnellen, eleganten Sprung nach hinten wich er dem Schlag aus, die Faust des Gegners bohrte sich tief in die Erde.

"Ich helf dir mal, Kumpel!", lachte Brokuru und stellte sich neben Sasuke auf, doch da wurde schon angegriffen - von Kimimaro, der auch in der zweiten Stufe war und mit einem gewaltigen Knochenspeer auf das Skelett zuraste. Brokuru allerdings verwandelte seine linke Hand in einen Knochenschild und wehrte die Attacke ab.

"Wie hätte irgendjemand ahnen können, dass Ihr noch lebt, Brokuru-sama, Gründer des Kaguya-Clans?", rief Kimimaro geschockt. "Ihr lebtet lange vor unserer Zeit."  
"Tja, ich habe eben das letzte Geheimnis unseres Clans ergründet.", erwiederte das Gerippe. "Die Opferung des Fleisches, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen." Seine rechte Hand wurde ein Knochenschwert, mit dem er den Speer des Gegners mühelos zerschnitt. "Deine Knochen sind hundert mal so hart wie Diamanten. Meine jedoch... sind hunderttausendmal so hart!" Nun griff er den jungen Kaguya wieder an, der schnell zurückwich.

Nun trafen auch die Beschwörungen von Jirobo und Kidoumaru ein, hinter ihnen war der Akatsuki Kakuzu.

"Oh mann, dass Kabuto sogar Krücken wie euch wiederbelebt...", spottete Shippo mit arrogantem Blick auf die beiden Otos und setzte zu einem Fuchsfeuer an. Auch wenn sein Schwert weg war - wehrlos war er sicher nicht.

"Krücken?", fauchte Kidoumaru und wehrte den Angriff mit Spinnennetzen ab. "Ich zeig dir gleich, wer 'ne Krücke ist!"

"Fünf Elemente!", grollte Kakuzu und griff mit Katon, Futon, Raiton, Suiton und Doton gleichzeitig an.

"Pah!", grollte Framuri hämisch und seine zehn blechernen Finger öffneten sich, Laserstrahlen schossen aus ihnen. Eine riesige Explosion in der Luft kam zustande, als dieser Angriff mit dem des Akatsuki kollidierte.

In kürzester Zeit war eine Riesenschlacht ausgebrochen. Und es kamen immer noch mehr Edo-Tensei!

"Verdammt...", keuchte Kabutorochimaru, der in einem selbstgezimmerten Mond in der Luft schwebte und sich dort vor Danzou versteckte. Er hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper. So war er ein gefundenes Fressen für den Shimura! Und das, obwohl er das Rinnegan erhalten hatte und dem Rikudou damit sehr nahe gekommen war!

Leider hatte er fast den kompletten Rest seiner Edo-Tensei-Recken auf die Suche nach Sasuke geschickt. Doch der Uchiha musste beseitigt werden, koste es, was es wolle! Kabuto hatte diese Vision gehabt und selbst wenn nur die geringste Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass sie erfüllt wurde, das durfte nicht geschehen! Und dann hatte Uchiha auch noch zwei überlebende Mugiwaraboushi-Piraten an der Seite. Das würde noch ein heftiger Kampf werden! Wenn ihm nur seine besten Beschwörungen wie Kitsune Roranoa gehorchen würden!

Krach! Ein mächtiger Zyklon riss ein großes Loch in den Mond. Danzou, der am Boden stand, grinste triumphierend. Nein, Kabutorochimaru musste Kräfte sammeln! Schnell sprang er aus dem Mond heraus und grub sich in die Erde.

"Du wirst mir nicht entkommen, Yakushi!", sagte der Shimura, als ein Sarg vor ihm erschien.

Unterdessen erschien der leuchtend goldene Susanoo von Sasuke, natürlich erst nachdem dieser das Juin ausgeschaltet hatte. Mit seinem Mangekyo nahm er verschiedene Edo-Tenseis ins Visier und ließ sie in Amaterasu-Flammen aufgehen.

Gleichzeitig schoss er einen leuchtenden Pfeil auf Kakuzu, der voll getroffen und zerfetzt wurde, sich aber schnell wieder regenerierte.

"Das ist also die Power des Uchiha-Clans...", staunte Brokuru. "Es in Natura zu beobachten ist noch beeindruckender, als es über die Insekten-Roboter zu sehen, auch wenn er noch lange nicht an diesen Madara-Typen heranreicht..."

"HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA! HUA!", brüllte Juugo rasend und versuchte, mit seinen Schlägen die Rüstung zu zerschmettern. Erfolglos. Schließlich wurde er von einem Katon-Jutsu getroffen und weggeschleudert.

"Wenn du mich jetzt hörst, Kabuto...", rief Sasuke zornig. "...lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich dich und die anderen Schurken mit all meiner Macht bekämpfen werde! Für mein Dorf, meine Freunde und meinen Bruder, den Hokage!"

"Dann zeig mal, wie du damit fertig werden willst, du... 'Held'!", polterte Kisame schadenfroh und schon erreichten die nächsten Edos die Küste.

Vier weitere machtvolle Krieger kamen an. Einer ritt auf einem großen Wolfshund und hatte lange, schwarze Haare sowie eine Narbe im Gesicht. Der Zweite war ziemlich klein und hatte eine Glatze, auf der mehrere Punkte waren. Der Dritte war groß, muskulös und glatzköpfig, außerdem hatte er ein drittes Auge auf der Stirn. Nummer Vier war sehr klein, hatte weiße Haut und rote Backen im Gesicht.

Der Dreiäugige bildete nun Fingerzeichen und stieg hoch in die Luft auf und nun spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an, seine Adern um die Muskeln traten deutlich hervor, als er weitere Zeichen bildete. Er sammelte sein Chakra für einen einzigen gewaltigen Angriff.

Oh nein, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf, so nicht, Freundchen. Er feuerte einen weiteren Pfeil auf den Fremden ab.

"Jutsu der telekinetischen Schockwelle!", rief der kleine Blasshäutige und richtete seine Hände in Richtung des Pfeiles, der tatsächlich abgelenkt wurde und ins Meer traf.

"Jutsu der alles zerstörenden Kiku-Kanone!", polterte der Dreiäugige und ein gewaltiger Strahl aus reinem Chakra, sehr ähnlich der Bijuuexplosion schoss durch die Luft und prallte mit voller Wucht auf das Susanoo.

Eine immense Explosion erschütterte die Insel, Sasuke wurde innerhalb seines Susanoo brutal hin und hergeschleudert, krachte gegen die Wände seines eigenen Jutsus, das seinerseits durch die Wucht des feindlichen Angriffs überall Risse bekam.

Schließlich richtete der Uchiha sich auf, überall hatte er harte Prellungen und es war verdammt schmerzhaft, Susanoo aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Jutsu der alles zerschneidenden Chakra-Disks!", rief nun der kleine Glatzkopf und erzeugte in seinen Händen dünne, rotierende Scheiben aus reinem Chakra, die er nun auf Sasuke schleuderte. Die Angriffe prallten auf den Susanoo und rieben mahlend dagegen, Funken sprühten durch dieses Geschleife, für ein paar Sekunden hielt die beschädigte Rüstung den Attacken stand, natürlich wäre der unbeschädigte Susanoo unberührt gewesen, doch so fraßen sich die Scheiben langsam durch ihn und und schossen auf Sasuke zu, der ihnen schnell auswich. Dennoch streifte die Eine den Uchiha an der Backe und verpasste ihm einen üblen Schnitt. Und nun schossen die Attacken erneut auf ihn zu.

"Chidori Nagashi!", polterte Sasuke und erzeugte ein langes Schwert aus reiner Elektrizität, mit dem er die Disks abwehrte und wegschlug. Der Susanoo war in der Zwischenzeit endgültig zusammengefallen.

"Wöflisches Gatsuga!", brüllte nun der Wolfsreiter und schoss mit noch höherer Geschwindigkeit als Kiba dies je konnte, auf den Uchiha zu.

Pah, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Selbst so schnelle Bewegungen erkannte er locker mit seinem Sharingan!

"Jutsu der ultimativen Blendung!", polterte plötzlich der Dreiäugige und mit einem Mal wurde alle strahlend hell, der Uchiha spürte Schmerzen in den Augen, er war voll geblendet worden! Diese Bastarde!

Und dann wurde er voll von dem Inuzuka und seinem Wolf, die heftig wirbelten, getroffen und weggerissen. An den Stellen, die sie gestreift hatten, spürte Sasuke einen heftigen Schmerz, sowie warme Flüssigkeit in rauen Mengen und er konnte sich vorstellen: Das Blut sprudelte nur so!

"Scheint, als hätte unser gutbeäugter Freund Schwierigkeiten...", gluckste Brokuru. "Bis jetzt hat er wirklich nicht schlecht gekämpft, aber diese vier auf einmal waren wohl zu viel für ihn..."

"Dann - ist -das - wohl - mein - Zug...", erwiederte Framuri und hielt seine rechte Handfläche in die Luft. Aus einer eigens dafür gefertigten Vorrichtung wurde nun ein gewaltiger Windsturm erzeugt, während der Cyborg aus seinem Mund Feuer spuckte, welche wiederum durch den Wind enorme Ausmaße annahmen. Die linke Hand bohrte er hingegen in die Erde, in rasender Geschwindigkeit grub sie sich einen Weg und kam vor Sasuke wieder hervor. Eine Antenne erschien aus ihrem kleinen Finger und erzeugte eine Barriere, welche aus reinem Laser bestand und das Feuer perfekt abwehrte. All die Edo Tensei Krieger, die im Radius der gewaltigen Flammenattacke waren, wurden allerdings weggeschleudert und kräftig durchgeschmort.

"Urgh... Verdammt!", röchelte Sasuke, der nur langsam seine Sehkraft wiedergewann. Ausgerechnet seine Augen, das Herzstück seiner Kampfweise! Ein verdammt genialer Schachzug.

"Be-rühr die Ba-rier-re bes-ser nicht.", rief Framuri. "Es - sei - denn, - du - willst - in - all - dei-ne A-to-me zer-legt wer-den! Ha-ha-ha!" Wahrscheinlich wäre das ein wildes Lachen gewesen, wenn er seine Stimmbänder noch gehabt hätte.

Sasuke, dessen Sehkraft nun wieder vollkommen da war, bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass sein rechter kleiner Finger die Barriere fast berührte. Gerade hatte der Uchiha seine Hand heben wollen, um sich den Schweiß wegzuwischen. Schnell zog er die Hand weg. Mit einem zittrigen Grinsen starrte er die Barriere an, die ihn fast getötet hätte. "Bist du wahnsinnig, mir das das erst jetzt zu erzählen? DAS HÄTTE AUCH SCHIEFGEHEN KÖNNEN!"

In diesem Moment verblasste das Schutzschild, Framuri zog seine Hand zu sich zurück. "Al-so, wenn - das - al-les ge-we-sen sein - soll -, hat - die Ju-gend von - heu-te echt - nix - drauf...", höhnte er.

"Rooooaaaaaah!", grollten die Zombies, die sich wieder mit ihren verstümmelten und verbrannten Körpern erhoben, während sie sich wieder zusammensetzen.

Sasuke atmete schwer, die Härte dieses Kampfes erschöpfte ihn. Mit schnellen Schritten nach hinten vergrößerte er den Abstand zwischen sich und den Feinden.

"Tausend Siegelgewichte!", polterte Shippo und ließ über jedem der Feinde eines dieser Gewichte erschweinen, die sie alle zu Boden drückte.

"Lächerlich!", knurrte Kakuzu und erfesselte mit seinen Herzen einen wahren Sturm aus Ninjutsu aller Elemente, die etliche Gewichte zerschmetterte. Die vier Krieger hingegen, die es geschafft hatten, Susanoo zu überwinden, konnten sie mit purer Muskelkraft von sich wegstämmen. "Los, Leute!", polterte Kakuzu. "Alle auf einmal angreifen. Dann zerschmettern wir sie!"

Und nun feuerten die scheinbar unerschöpfbaren Edotenseis all ihre Kraft auf ihre Gegner. Asuma warf einen Schlagring mit Windchakra, Kakuzu entfesselte wieder sein immenses Elementfeuerwerk, Kisame griff mit einer tsunamiartigen Riesenwelle an, der kleine, weißhäutige schickte mächtige Psychowellen aus, der Dreiäugige nutzte wieder seine Kikukanone, der Inuzuka erzeugte mit Handbewegungen um das Maul seines Wolfes herum eine rasenganähnliche Chakrakügel, die das Tier abfeuerte, der kleinere Glatzkopf griff wieder mit seinen mörderischen Disks an.

Wie eine Lawine rasten die Attacken auf Sasuke und seine Verbündeten zu.

"Scheiße!", schrie Shippo. "Verdammt, wenn ich nur Tessaiga hätte, dann könnte ich dem etwas entgegensetzen.

Nein, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Er durfte nicht schon wieder zum Monster werden! Und das würde er werden, wenn er Susanoo und Juin kombinierte! Aber hatte er überhaupt eine andere Wahl?

"Al-les un-ter Kon-trol-le, Koll-e-gen!", rief Framuri. "Das ü-ber-neh-me ich!" Sein Rücken öffnete sich und legte einen Raketenantrieb frei, mit dem er in unglaublichem Tempo nach vorne schoss, an Sasuke vorbeiflog und Stellung direkt vor den Angriffen bezog.

"Was hast du vor?", rief der Uchiha mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

"Du armer Irrer!", lachte Kakuzu. "Pirat oder nicht, du wirst von diesen Attacken zerrissen werden!"

"Glaubst - du...", erwiederte Framuri, seine metallenen Mundwinkel hatten sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, dann klappte seine Brustplatte auf und enthüllte einen enormen Apparat, der so mechanisch und hochkomplex war, dass nicht einmal Sasuke mit seinen Augen dem Geheimnis dahinter näher kommen könnte.

Und dann geschah das Unfassbare: Auf einmal entstand ein gewaltiger Sog, es war, als würde Framuri den Raum krümmen und alle Ninjutsu der Gegner wurden zu ihm hingesogen. Sie sammelten sich im entsprechenden Apparat und verdichteten sich alle zu einer einzigen, leuchtenden Chakrakugel, die in die Maschine des Cyborgs hineinfloss. Sofort bildeten sich Blitze um Framuri, er würde sichtbar heiß, sein Metall glühte, sogar seine Haare richteten sich wieder auf und als würde er damit dem Moment eine dramatischere Note verleihen wollen, brüllte er aus vollem Halse. Der Boden um ihn herum wurde weggedrückt, dann rannte er auf die Edo-Tenseis zu, überragte selbst den Größten von ihnen um Einiges.

"Pah!", knurrte Kakuzu. "Was auch immer du vorhast, uns kannst du nicht zerstören!"  
"Oh - doch!", erwiederte Framuri. "Wenn - ich - all - eu-er Chak-ra auf - ein-mal frei-las-se, wer-det -ihr - in - eu-re Quarks-Teil-chen zer-legt. Und - dann - wirkt Edo-Ten-sei - nicht - mehr!"

"WAAAAS?", brüllte Kisame entsetzt. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

"Hah-hah.", lachte der Cyborg. "Kann - ich - wohl - Warm-du-scher... WO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Er leuchtete heller.

"IN DECKUNG!", brüllte Sasuke mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Gigantischer Knochenwall!", polterte Brokuru und direkt vor Sasuke schossen die Knochen aus der Erde und türmten sich hoch in der Luft auf. Es war eine warhaft monströste Mauer entstanden, mehrere hundert Meter hoch und zig Meter breit, sie zog sich einmal quer über die Insel. "Bereite dich darauf vor, deinen Susanoo einzusetzen, falls die Explosion SO stark ist, dass dir die Knochen um die Ohren fliegen!"

KAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! Als Framuri auf der anderen Seite alles Chakra freisetzte, was er absorbiert hatte, bebte die Erde, Wellenberge türmten sich auf dem Meer auf, Brokurus gewaltige Mauer hatte zwar die Schockwelle aufgefangen, fiel jedoch in sich zusammen. Doch Sasuke verschwendete nicht das Chakra für einen Susanoo, sondern schützte sich mit seinen Juin-Flügeln. Das verletzte diese zwar, aber er bracht wenigstens nicht zusammen.

Nur langsam lichtete sich der Rauch, überall waren Verwüstungen. Und doch verließ eine Gestalt den Explosionsradius. Es war Framuri, der überall schwere Schäden hatte, sogar einer seiner Arme war abgerissen, die metallene Haut vollkommen abgeschrammt, Öl lief an ihm herab und besprenkelte den Boden. Sasuke sah Kabel und das metallene Innenleben des Cyborgs. "A-ha-ha-ha-haaaaah...", murmelte und zeigte den Anderen seinen verbliebenen Arm mit dem Daumen nach oben. "Das - war - doch - 'ne - coo-le Num-mer. Ich - hab - sie al-le weg-ge-pus-tet..."

"Sag das lieber nicht zu laut...", ermahnte ihn Sasuke, der es immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was hier passiert war. "Einmal hat einer meiner Gegner das gesagt, anschließend habe ich ihn gegrillt. Aber der Kampf von damals ist natürlich nicht hiermit zu vergleichen..."

"Die Sen Hinata ist noch ganz und alle sind glücklich.", jubelte Brokuru.

"WIR SIND AUCH NOCH GANZ!", brüllte Kakuzus Stimme aus der Explosion, mit einem Windjutsu wurde der letzte Rauch weggeweht. Die Edo Tenseis waren völlig unversehrt, eine Barriere, die nun überall Risse hatte, war um sie erschienen, hatte die Form eines Prismas.

"Was?", rief Shippo voller Schrecken. "Das kann doch nicht sein!"

"A-ber...", stammelte Framuri voller Schrecken.

"Das gibts nicht...", brachte Sasuke hervor.

"Wer hat das fertig gebracht?", ächzte der Knochenmann.

Ein helles, weibliches Lachen erfüllte die Luft. Sasuke sah etwas genauer hin, mit seinem Sharingan erkannte er die Umrisse auch von Weitem. In der Mitte standen mehrere Personen, die vorhin noch nicht da gewesen waren. Besonders ins Auge fiel dem Uchiha eine junge Frau mit langen Haaren, die alle anderen mit sich selbst durch Chakrafäden verband.

Und Sasuke kannte sie, es war Sasame Fuuma, ein Mädchen aus einem kleinen Dorf, das Orochimaru gedient hatte. Konoha hatte es rücksichtslos niedergebrannt und alle Bewohner grausam getötet, um dem Sannin eins auszuwischen, völlig egal, wer Unschuldiges dabei starb. Alter Zorn wallte in Sasuke auf, doch die Gedanken an seinen Bruder zerstreute Diesen. Itachi würde es besser machen, er würde die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholen.

Was Sasuke auch erkannte war, dass sie über die Fäden das Chakra der anderen abgezapft hatte und somit eine Barriere zustande gebracht hatte, die diese mörderische Explosion überstehen konnte. Aber das Schlimmste: Ihr hasserfüllter Blick und das rachebesessene Lächeln waren dieselben wie bei Sakura... und letztlich auch wie bei ihm selbst.

Nun stürmte die Armee der Untoten schnell hervor, sie brauchten zwar einige Momente, um die Distanz von mehreren hundert Metern zu ihnen zu überwinden, doch waren sie schnell.

"Ich - ha-be fast - mei-ne gan-ze Kraft ver-bra-ten...", murmelte Framuri und nun lief auch aus seinem Mund das Öl. Es war ein Kinderspiel, die Eigenschaften dieses Cyborgs auf einen Menschen zu übertragen. Das Öl ließ sich wunderbar mit Blut assoziieren. "Wir stec-ken mäch-tig in - der - Klem-me..."

"Und jetzt?", rief Sasuke verzweifelt, der die gewaltige Armee näherkommen

"Na, was wohl?", knurrte Brokuru verwegen. "Würde unser Käpt'n jetzt aufgeben? HÄÄÄH?"

Der Käpt'n der Mugiwaraboushi gab niemals auf, egal wie schlecht es stand. So hieß es im Märchen. Und anscheinend war es wahr.

Der Knochenmann ließ nun Knochen aus seinem Schädel wachsen, bis diese sich zu einer Krone geformt hatten. Seine Hand verformte sich zu einer Gitarre, deren Seiten aus Haaren bestanden. Und dann begann er, darauf zu spielen.

Sofort spürte Sasuke ein wohliges Gefühl durch seinen Körper fließen, diese Musik stärkte ihn. Auf die Edotenseis schien es jedoch die gegenteilige Wirkung zu haben, denn die Schwächsten krümmten sich nun unter Schmerzen am Boden, die Stärksten kamen auch nur mühsam voran. Der Knochenmann machte indes einfach weiter. Seine Wirbelsäule wuchs, ging durch den Kopf hindurch und ragte zehn Meter in die Höhe. Und nun wuchsen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit Schwerter aus je einem Wirbel und schossen auf die Feinde zu, während schon die Nächsten erstellt wurden.

Doch nun wurde es für die vier Kämpfer langsam sehr eng. Sie waren nun vom Kampf erschöpft, ihre Gegner würden das jedoch nie sein, egal wie lange es dauerte. Auf lange Sicht siegten die Edo-Tensei.

"Man, - ich hät-te ei-gent-lich die Lor-bee-ren ver-dient, nicht - er...", maulte Framuri, während die Knochenschwerter die Edotenseis aufspießten. Diese jedoch brüllten vor Schmerz, rissen sich die Waffen aus den Körpern und rannten weiter, während sie zuheilten.

"Ihr werdet uns nicht aufhalten!", schrie Sasame. "Ich werde dich töten, Sasuke Uchiha, für deinen feigen Mord an Orochimaru-sama und ich werde damit Konoha weiter an den Abrund bringen!"

Nun war Juugo bei Sasuke und fuhr zahllose organische Kanonen aus, welche alle Chakra sammelten. "Stirb...", lachte der Juinnutzer.

"JA! TÖTE IHN!", brüllte Suigetsu voller Raserei. "Mach ihn fertig, Dicker!"

"Das geht noch nicht...", erwiederte Sasuke und schützte sich mittels Susanoo-Gerippe vor den mörderischen Strahlen Juugos. "Tut mir Leid, mein Freund... Amaterasu!" Und schon wand sich das Juin-Monster in den schwarzen Flammen, brüllte vor Schmerz.

"Glaubt - ihr, - so - leicht - wer-det ihr - mich - los?", knurrte Framuri und schoss wieder mit seinem Raketen-Antrieb vor. Die Finger seiner verbliebenen Hand klappten auf und legten so insgesamt fünf Maschinengewehre frei, welche die Edotenseis wie Holzattrappen niedermähten. Dennoch waren sie ebenso schnell wieder auf den Beinen.

Plötzlich wurde Brokuru von roten Kristallen, die aus dem Boden sprießten, völlig umgeben und eingeschlossen. Die Urheberin dessen war eine junge Frau mit blauen Haaren, die ähnlich wie bei Shikamaru in einem Zopf gebunden waren. Himmel und Hölle, auch diese Frau war Sasuke nicht unbekannt. Das war Guren, eine Dienerin von Orochimaru, die von Danzous Mannen getötet worden war. Wen zum Teufel hatte Kabuto nicht auferweckt?

"LOS, ALLE AUF DEN KNOCHENMANN!", brüllte Kisame.

"Vergesst es!", schrie Brokuru, Knochen sprossen aus seinen Schultern und zerbrachen alle Kristalle. "Knochendoppelgänger!" Überall aus seinem Körper sprossen nun weitere Skelette, die kreischend und tobend auf die Edo-Tensei zurasten. Die Ninjutsu der Feinde prallte einfach an diesen Doppelgängern ab, sie waren nicht aufzuhalten.

"Das wird gefährlich!", rief Kisame mit sorgenvollem Blick auf die Skelett-Doppelgänger.

"Nicht so schnell, ihr 'mächtigen Mugiwaras'!", rief plötzlich eine kühle Stimme. Gerade das letzte Wort troff nur so vor Spott.

"Was?", rief Brokuru voll Schock. "Das kann nicht sein!"

Plötzlich kam mitten aus den Reihen der Edo-Tensei ein gewaltiger Blizzard, der alle Skelett-Bunshin erfasste und sofort zu Eis fror. Dann bekamen sie Risse und zerfielen in tausend Stücke!

"Oh - nein!", rief Framuri bestürzt.

Was ging hier vor, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Dieser Blizzard war so mächtig gewesen, dass die Umgebungstemparatur schlagartig abgestürzt war. Sogar das Meerwasser in unmittelbarer Küstennähe war zugefroren worden. Es war eine unsagbar mächtige Eiselementattacke gewesen!

"Das ist kaaaahaaaalt...", jammerte Shippo und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"DU PENNER!", brüllte Kisame aggressiv. "WARUM HAST DU VERSCHWIEGEN, WAS DU DRAUF HAST?"

"Ganz einfach, ich wollte sehen, wie ihr mit ihnen fertig werdet.", sagte die eisige Stimme wieder. "Und da ihr versagt, muss ich wohl einschreiten..."  
Nun trat aus der Menge der Zombies ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Locken hervor. "Zeit, die letzten Gefolgsleute des Königs der Piraten zu vernichten. Besser ein paar Jahrhunderte zu spät als nie..."

"Bei Kami!", rief Shippo totenbleich.

"Wer ist er?", fragte Sasuke mit geweiteten Augen.

"Einer unserer größten Feinde aus dem Zeitalter der Piraten...", knurrte Brokuru. "Kuzan, das Hyouton-Monster... Und diesen Spitznamen trug er nicht umsonst..."

"Hyuoton-Monster?", stammelte Sasuke. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an Hakus mächtige Eiskunst, die er, als sie noch beide Orochimarus Gefolgsmänner gewesen waren, mehr als genug zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Aber Haku war nie als 'Monster' bezeichnet worden (auch wenn er wie die meisten Diener des Sannins diese Bezeichnnung wahrscheinlich verdient hätte).

"Er war einer Gefolgsmänner der Welt-Regierung, die wir damals gestürzt haben.", fuhr Brokuru fort. "Ich denke, es liegt auf der Hand, dass wir Mugiwaras was dagegen haben, dass einer der aktuell lebenden Trottel wie das Naruto-Balg oder das Kabuto-Balg eine 'Weltregierung' abaut..."

"Dann - hat - Ka-bu-to al-so ei-nen Weg ge-fun-den, dich - zu - kon-trol-lieren?", fragte der Cyborg mit perfekt eingestelltem Entsetzen in der Stimme.

"Nein...", erwiederte Kuzan. "Ich diene ihm freiwillig, weil ich endlich die Chance habe, die letzten beiden Gefolgsmänner des Piratenkönigs zu vernichten. Vergesst nicht, dass auf jeden eurer Bande ein Kopfgeld von über einer Millarde ausgesetzt war..." Nun hob er seine Hand und feuerte einen gewaltigen Strahl aus reiner Kälte ab. Dieser war so schnell, dass er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei Framuri war. Dieser wich zwar aus, doch sein Bein war noch im Radius des Strahls und fror ein. Dann bekam es Risse und zerfiel.

Framuris Schultern klappten auf und legten große mechanische Flügel frei, mit denen er hoch in die Lüfte flog.

"Keine Fingerzeichen?", rief Sasuke schockiert.

"Nein, er beherrscht die Kunst, sein Chakra ohne Zeichen in das Ninjutsu zu überführen...", knurrte der Knochenmann. "Auch viele Nicht-Ninja wissen um den Umgang mit Chakra!"

"Das - wird - ein - Kampf - den - wir - auf Dau-er ver-lie-ren!", rief Framuri. "Läh-me sie - alle. Ich wer-de mein - Le-ben op-fern und - sie al-le weg-ba-shen!"

"Was?", rief Sasuke geschockt. "Du willst dich opfern?"

"Sehr - wohl.", erwiederte Framuri. "Wenn - ich - es - nicht - tue, wer-den wir - eh al-le ster-ben. Los, Bro-ku-ru!"

"Du hast es so gewollt!", knurrte das Skelett. "Diese Technik hat auch für mich einen hohen Preis, das ist dir doch klar, oder? KYAAAAAAAAH!" Er begann, laut und schrill zu kreischen und auf seiner Knochengitarre zu spielen. Der Klang war grauenvoll. Die Knochen des Skelettes bekamen nun selbst überall Risse, die Luft vibierte. "Die eine Million gebündelten Schallwellen!" Und auf einmal kamen aus der Gitarre unzählige Strahlen, die durch eine Luftverdichtung sichtbar wurden. Diese schossen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die Edo-Tensei zu.

Sasuke konnte sie zwar mit seinen Augen verfolgen, doch ER würde mit seinem Körper nicht schnell genug sein, um auszuweichen. Ein Glück, dass der Angriff nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war.

Schließlich wurden alle Edo-Tensei-Beschwörungen von der mörderischen Attacke getroffen, mit Ausnahme von Kuzan, welcher seine Schallwelle mit einer Eistechnik einfror. Alle anderen Zombies außer ihm waren jedoch durch Brokurus Technik gelähmt.

Framuri indes klappte seine Nase auf und seltsame Saugnäpfe an Kabeln schossen in Scharen daraus hervor und bohrten sich in die Edo-Tensei-Beschwörungen. Nur das Hyouton-Monster fror seinen Saugnapf ein. "Ich werde euer Handeln nicht tolerieren.", sagte er eisig und wollte alle Kabel einfrieren. Doch er wurde gestört, als Framuri aus seinen Augen Laserstrahlen schoss, denenn Kuzan ausweichen musste.

"Un-ter-schätz mich - nicht, Papp-na-se!", rief er, während über die Saugnäpfe durch die Kabel das Chakra der reglosen Gegner geleitet wurde und in den Cyborg übertragen wurde. Dessen Metall begann wieder, zu leuchten, Feuer entbrannte in der Luft um ihn und er begann langsam, zu schmelzen. Tropfen flüssiges Metall fielen von ihm auf dem Boden. Doch er hatte anscheinend bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, darum absorbierte weiter ihr Chakra.

"DRECK!", brüllte Kakuzu, der zusammen mit Kisame als Erster aus der Starre erwachte und sich den Saugnapf abriss. Auch die anderen Edo-Tenseis konnten sich wieder bewegen, auch wenn sie nun am Ende waren. Das Jutsu Kabutos würde zwar von selbst wieder Chakra regenerieren, doch das brauchte etwa eine Minute. Bis dahin waren sie völlig erschöpft.

"YOOOOOOOH!", brüllte Framuri und schoss mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit auf die Edo-Tensei zu.

"Vergiss es!", polterte Kuzan und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Blizzard, der seinen Gegner erfasste.

"Hit-ze-ab-stah-lung!", erwiederte der Cyborg und ein mörderischer Hitzestrahl schoss auf diesen zu. Als sie Attacken aus reiner Hitze und Kälter trafen, spielte die Temparatur auf der Insel verrückt. Im Sekundentrakt wurde es heiß und dann wieder kalt. Zudem erzeugte das Aufeinandertreffen solch unsäglicher Hitze und Kälte einen gewaltigen Zyklon, der sowohl Brokuru, Sasuke und Shippo als auch die zahlreichen Zombies von Kabutorochimaru von den Füßen riss.

Framuri stand unterdessen mitten in den feindlichen Reihen, seine Stirn klappte auf und ein seltsamer Apparat erschien. "Gra-vi-ta-tions-ma-ni-pu-la-tor!", polterte der Cyborg und auf der Stelle wurde alles in seiner Nähe zu ihm hingezogen, sogar Sasuke spürte das Ziehen, obwohl er einigermaßen weit weg war.

Die meisten Edo-Tenseis hatten keine Chance, sie wurden direkt zu dem rasenden Roboter gezogen. Nur die stärksten wie Kakuzu, Kisame oder Kuzan hielten dem stand oder auch Asuma, Suigetsu und der Glatzkopf mit den Chakradisks, die alle drei zufällig weit genug weg standen und dem Sog unter Einsatz all ihrer Kräfte widerstehen konnten. Die anderen flogen jedoch in unmittelbare Nähe Framuris.

"Jetzt wer-det ihr quark-sisiert und - nicht - mal - eu-re Klei-ne kann - das ver-hin-dern!", brüllte er und explodierte endgültig. Sämtliche Edotenseis, die dem Cyborg am nächsten waren, wurden auf der Stelle vollkommen zerstört. Nicht ein einziges Atom dieser Beschwörungen war ganz geblieben, was die Voraussetzung für den Erhalt des Jutsus war.

Auch die weiter entfernt stehenden Beschwörungen wurden von der Explosion eingehüllt, umgerissen und schwer beschädigt.

"Knochenmauer!", polterte Brokuru, eine zweite Mauer erschien und sorgte dafür, dass Sasuke und Shippo ungetroffen blieben. "Du hast es getan, du dämlich Idiot!", heulte der Knochenmann, in Sturzbächen liefen die Tränen aus den Augenhöhlen. "Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden mit dem, was du erreicht hast! Und dass es wert war, mich allein auf dieser gottverdammten Welt zurückzulassen!"

Unterdessen beobachtete Sasuke mit Staunen, wie auch der zweite Knochenwall in sich zusammenstürzte und der Explosionsrauch sich abermals lichtete.

Und Framuri lebte immer noch. Sicher, er war völlkommen zerstört, sein ganzes Innenleben war weggerissen, nur noch das Grundgerüst stand, einige alte menschliche Knochen, gestärkt mit Stahlstangen, einige Kabel umgaben das das Ganze auch noch. Das konservierte, organische Gehirn lag frei in seinem offenen Kopf, er war im Grunde so gut wie tot.

"Das gibts nicht!", stammelte Sasuke. "Er lebt nach all dem immer noch?"

"HUUAAAH!" Asuma mit seinem Chakramesser, der Glatzkopf mit seiner Disk und Suigetsu mit seinem Schwert stürmten auf Framuri zu. Sie wollten es zuende bringen.

"Na - kommt, - ihr Hun-de!", polterte der Cyborg, die Attacken prallten gegen ihn, zerstümmelten ihn weiter, doch er stand weiterhin auf seinem einen Bein, wo er war. Dann schossen aus seinen Augen Laserstrahlen, die seine Gegner umrissen. Framuri hörte gar nicht mehr auf mit diesen Angriffen. Seine Gegner wurden regelrecht durchbohrt.

"Machen wir ein Ende!", knurrte Kuzan, hob die Hand, sammelte seine Macht, schoss einen eisigen Strahl los und fror so den kämpfenden Cyborg ein. "Los, tötet ihn jetzt!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!", schrie Suigetsu, hob seine Waffe und ließ diese auf Framuri niedersausen. Und so starb Framuri, der zweitletzte noch lebende Mugiwaraboushi, aufrecht im Kampf. Als seine gefrorenen Reste getroffen wurden, fielen eine Million kleine Eisstückchen zu Boden, waren kaum mehr zu erkennen. "So, Sasuke-kun...", knurrte der Schwertkämpfer mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Ich hoffe, du weißt jetzt, was denen, die sich mir, Kabutorochimaru, widersetzen, blüht..." Er lachte kalt. "Ich kommuniziere mit dir über diesen Körper und dich und das Gerippe zu töten dürfte kein Problem sein, schließlich habe ich auch den dämlichen Roboter alle gemacht..."

"Was hast du gesagt?", rief der Uchiha, unwillkürlicher Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er empfand unglaublichen Respekt vor Framuri, welcher so hart gekämpft und sich schließlich geopfert hatte. Und nun kam dieser Kabutorochimaru daher, missbrauchte Suigetsu als Kommunikationsmittel und spottete auch noch über seinen Gegner. "Wer glaubst du, bist du eigentlich? Framuri hat einen guten Kampf geliefert, also behandle ihn mit Respekt!"

Brokuru wandte sich überrascht zu Sasuke um. "Weiß er also doch die Bedeutung wahrer Ehre?", murmelte er in sich hinein.

"Ich bin der, der in diesem Kampf im Moment die Nase vorn hat.", sagte Kabuto durch Suigetsu voller Häme. "Und ihr sterbt als Nächstes, Ahahahahahahaa!"

"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, Totenbeschwörer!", knurrte Brokuru. "Wir werden nicht untergehen!"

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung...", knurrte Kuzan, dann sammelte er Chakra in seinen Armen. "AOKIJI" Plötzlich schoss Unmengen an Eis aus diesen hoch in die Luft. Über dem Hyouton-Monster bildete nun ein riesiger Vogel aus reinem Eis, von Kopf bis Fuß mindestens fünfhundert Meter lang, die Flügelpannweite noch ungleich höher. Ein monströser Fasan, der nun hoch in die Luft flog und nun im Sturzflug auf die übrigen Kämpfer zuschoss. Kuzan war in diesem Vogel.

"Ein... Monster!", stammelte Shippo, völlig überwältigt.

Sasuke wechselte unterdessen in die zweite Stufe des Juin und bildete zahlreiche Fingerzeichen. "Feuerversteck! Jutsu des fürchterlichen Phönix!" Der Phönix war zwar respektable dreißig Meter groß, gegen den Fasan wirkte er jedoch wie ein winziges Küken. Und als dieser auf den riesigen Eisvogel prallte, froren die Flammen. Entgeistert starrte Sasuke auf das monströse Vieh. Er war hier absolut machtlos.

"Überlass das mal mir, Junge!", knurrte Brokuru. Plötzlich veränderte sich seine gesamte Knochenform, er wuchs ins Unermessliche, bildete Flügel, Krallen und einen langen Hals aus. Das Skelett hatte sich sind kürzester Zeit in einen hundert Meter hohen Knochendrachen verwandelt. Dieser schoss nun auf den Aokiji zu.

"Ich werde dich zerquetschen!", grollte Kuzan. "Und dann war's das mit den Mugiwaraboushi!"

"Sehen wir, wer hier wen zerquetscht!", erwiederte Brokuru und rammte mit voller Wucht den gewaltigen Vogel. Trotz des enormen Größenunterschied waren die beiden Monster gleich stark. Sie begannen einen heftigen Luftkampf.

Sasuke atmete schwer, er war ziemlich am Limit.

"Mal sehen, was dein Brüderchen sagt, wenn wir dich töten...", grinste Kisame und stürmte mit seinem Samehada auf den Uchiha zu.

"Ich freu mich schon drauf, dich zu meinem neusten Edo Tensei zu machen!", lachte Kabuto-Suigetsu und griff ebenfalls an.

"Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt...", knurrte Kakuzu "...aber euch abgehobene Uchihas konnte ich noch nie leiden!" Und er griff wieder mit seinen zahllosen Element-Jutsus an.

Auch Asuma und der Glatzkopf mit seinen Disks setzte zum Angriff an.

"UAAAAAAAAAH!", schrie Sasuke, als er sein Susanoo aktiverte, um die Angriffe abzuwehren. Juin war wieder verschwunden. So prallten die Schwerter und Jutsus auf die Rüstung. Zwar hielt der Susanoo, doch die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. All diese starken Ninja auf einmal zu bekämpfen war einfach zu hart. Itachi würde vielleicht keine Probleme in dieser Situation haben, doch von dessen Level war er immer noch viel zu weit entfernt. So konnte Sasuke nicht anders, als den Susanoo auszuschalten und mit schnellen Schritten zurückzuweichen. Die Erschöpfung und der Schmerz durchfuhren einfach seinen ganzen Körper!

"Fuchsfeuer!", brüllte Shippo und griff die Edotensei-Gegner an.

"Pah!", knurrte Kabuto-Suigetsu, verwandelte sich in Wasser und wehrte die Attacke ab. "Zeit dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, du Kriechtier..."

"Unterschätz mich nicht, du Bastard!", schrie der Kleine und bombardierte weiter.

"Tse...", grinste Kabuto hämisch. "Jetzt kann ich ja sowieso mit offenen Karten spielen! Ich werde Naruto mit seinem Kyuubi töten und alleine die Welt beherrschen! Ahahahahaaaaa!"

So war das also, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Kabuto war wie Ekatah ein Verräter... Die Situation wurde immer verfahrener. Wenn er doch nur mehr Kraft hätte, verdammt! Wenn er nur mehr bewirken könnte!

Nun hatte der Uchiha einen guten Abstand zwischen sich und die Feinde gebracht und auf dem Wrack der Sen Hinata Stellung bezogen. Hier konnte er sein Chakra sammeln, um die Feinde mit einem Kirrin niederzustrecken. Somit verschaffte er wiederum Brokuru mehr Zeit bei seinem Kampf gegen Kuzan. Sie waren alle da drüben, keiner war ihm gefolgt...

"Mein Mizubunshin da drüben ist schön, nicht wahr?", hörte er plötzlich Kisames Stimme an seinem Ohr...

RATSCH! Mit einem hässlichem Krachen fraß sich Samehada in den Bauch von Sasuke. Das Blut des Uchihas lief zu Boden, als seine inneren Organe schwer verletzt waren.

"UAAAAAAAAHH!", brüllte der Uchiha vor Schmerz, das Juin überströmte ihn und er rammte Kisame mit voller Wucht seine Faust in den Bauch, was diesen wegschleuderte, die Waffe jedoch blieb stecken.

Röchelnd riss er sich das Samehada aus dem Bauch, was seine üble Wunde nur verschlimmerte. Dann schoss ein gefährlicher Suiton-Strahl auf Sasuke zu, traf ihn voll in die Verletzung und er wurde brutal weitergeschleudert, stürzte in das Innere des Schiffes, prallte hart auf der Decke im Zimmer der umgedrehten Sen Hinata. Der Aufschlag war ebenfalls schmerzhaft, doch der Uchiha nahm ihn gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. Er hatte verloren und spürte das Leben aus seinem Körper weichen. "Ich... habe... versagt... Itachi... Hanabi... Konohamaru... Konoha... Es tut mir so Leid..." Der Blick verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Seine Augen waren auf das an der Wand hängende Schwert Roranoas und den Strohhut des Käpt'ns gerichtet. Sie alle waren so viel erfolgreicher im Leben als er gewesen...

Plötzlich erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das Antlitz eines Bekannten. Grüne Haare. Drei Schwerter. "Nun liegst du also am Boden, kleines Weichei...", grinste Kitsune Roranoa. "Hast dich am Ende doch als ein Schwächling erwiesen wie 99,9 Prozent aller Menschen auf der Welt... Und wegen dir sterben Brokuru und Framuri... Welch Verschwendung für einen Versager wie dich..."

"Es tut mir sehr Leid...", erwiederte Sasuke in seinem Geiste. "Ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr. Die Macht dieser Wahnsinnigen ist erdrückend, ok? Ich bin einfach nicht aus dem nötigen Holz geschnitzt..."  
"Ach, ist das so oder redest du dir das nur ein?", knurrte Roranoa aggressiv. "Und was ist mit dem Uchiha, der mir mutig die Stirn geboten hat? Der sich gegen das Monster Orochimaru gewandt hat und sein Dorf mit seinem Leben beschützt hat? Jeder kann die Eier zu was Besonderem haben, wenn er alles gibt und über die Schmerzen hinwegkommt..."

"Was soll ich denn tun?", rief Sasuke in seinem Inneren vor Verzweiflung. "Ich bin am Ende, meine Wunde ist tödlich, ich habe kaum noch Chakra... Und dem Pfad des Bösen will ich mich nicht mehr ergeben! Ich weiß, dass meinetwegen die letzten beiden Mugiwaras ihr Leben umsonst verschwendet haben. Und es tut mir Leid..."

"Verstehe...", grinste Roranoa, der immer blasser wurde. "Es gibt aber eine Möglichkeit, wie du dafür sorgen kannst, dass sie nicht sinnlos gestorben sind. Und dann findest du auch einen Weg, die kranken Arschlöcher allesamt zu töten..."  
"Was soll das für ein Weg sein?", fragte Sasuke verzweifelt.

"Nimm das schwarze Schwert, dann liegt der Rest bei dir!", erwiederte der Grünhaarige und war vollends verschwunden.

Sasuke, der wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt war, nahm seiner allerletzten Kraftreserven zusammen und richtete sich auf. Überall spürte er endlose Pein, als wäre er in Stücke gerissen worden. Der Uchiha streckte langsam die Hand aus, legte seine letzte, verzweifelte Hoffnung in diese eine Bewegung, und erreichte den goldenen Schwertgriff, umklammerte ihn...

"Urgh...", knurrte Kisame, der sich aufrichtete. "Diese blöde Ratte..."

"Los!", sagte Kakuzu, der neben ihn getreten war. "Gehen wir rein und töten ihn..."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein...", sagte plötzlich eine kraftvolle Stimme. Neben dem Loch des Wrackes stand eine Person. Er sah aus wie Sasuke, vermittelte jedoch eine völlig andere Ausstrahlung. Der Uchiha erweckte nicht den geringsten Eindruck von Erschöpfung oder Angst. Seine Verletzungen waren immer noch da, doch das schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Sasuke war von einer warmen, feuerroten Aura umgeben, reiner Wärme, die bis zu den Zombies reichte. Das war irgendwie Sasuke und irgendwie... noch viel mehr! Und er trug die schwarze Klinge in seiner Hand. Irgendetwas Unbegreifliches, Fantastisches war mit ihm geschehen, als er das Schwert genommen hatte.

"Du stehst ja immer noch, Uchiha...", grinste Kisame. "Ihr Sharingan-Typen geht Einem echt auf den Sack!"

"Du wirst deinen Sack nie wieder sehen...", murmelte Sasuke kühl. Er fühlte keine Schwäche nur, nur noch Stärke. In dem Moment, wo er das Schwert Roranoas berührt hatte, waren alle Schmerzen, die er gespürt hatte, verschwunden, ebenso die Erschöpfung. Nur Adrenalin floss durch seinen Körper, die Muskeln waren hart wie Stahl geworden.

"ACH ECHT?", brüllte der Haimensch völlig rasend und stürmte los.

Sasuke jedoch, die Ruhe in Person, bildete zwei Fingerzeichnen. "Katon! Gokakyo no Jutsu!" Und dann spuckte der Uchiha Flammen, er selbst wurde von dem Resultat vollkommen überrascht, es haute ihn fast um. Ein herrlicher, riesengroßer Feuerball wurde freigesetzt, mindestens hundertmal größer als bei dem normalen Jutsu. Was war nur passiert?

Mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit schoss die Attacke auf die Gegner zu.

"Doppelte Riesenflutwelle!", polterten Suigetsu und Kisame im Chor, der gewaltige Tsunami reichte jedoch gerade so aus, um das Katon-Jutsu abzuwehren. Sasukes Power hatte sich vervielfacht.

"Scheiße...", knurrte Kabuto-Suigetsu und ballte die Faust. "Meine Vision hat sich erfüllt und er hat den Willen und die Stärke Roranoas geerbt!"

"Was?", rief Kisame geschockt. "So etwas ist möglich?"

"Ja...", fauchte der Weißhaarige. "Die Gegenstände der Mugiwaras sind zu mehr geworden als einfachen Dingen. Sie sind von der Lebenskraft ihrer Besitzer erfüllt. Und wenn sich jemand findet, der würdig genug ist, in die Fußstapfen der alten Besitzer zu treten, dann werden die Gegenstände zu seinem Eigentum und seine Kräfte werden automatisch vervielfacht! Es ist eine höhere Kraft, die ich weder erlangen noch verstehen kann, denn sie kommt tief aus dem Herzen!"

"Du bist ein kluger Mann, Kabuto...", sagte Sasuke. "Sehr schade, dass du dich dem Bösen verschrieben hast... denn ich muss dich auch noch töten..."

"VERGISS ES!", brüllte Kabuto-Suigetsu. "LOS! HOLT DEN STROHHUUUUUUT!"

Asuma und der kleine Glatzkopf rannten los, sprangen auf das Schiffswrack.

Doch plötzlich ließ Sasuke sein Schwert niedersausen und zerschnitt Asuma sauber in zwei Hälften.

"Narr!", brüllte Suigetsu. "Das regeneriert..."

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas seltsames. Erde flog an den Sarutobi heran, doch dann wurde sie abgestoßen. Ein Piepgeräusch war in diesem zu hören. "Ha-ha-ha...", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des toten Framuri. "Ich ha-be vor - mei-nem Tod - Stör-sen-der los-ge-schickt, die - sich - in - eu-ren Kör-pern ein-ge-nis-tet ha-ben, wäh-rend ihr - ab-ge-lenkt wart. Die-se ver-hin-dern eu-re Re-ge-ne-ra-tion, al-so passt - bes-ser -auf... A-HA-HA-HAAAAAH!"

"Fuck!", schrie Kabuto-Suigetsu. "Dieser Bastard macht mir selbst, wenn er tot ist, noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung!"

"Vierfache Zerstörungsdisk!", schrie der kleine Glatzkopf nun und schleuderte vier tödliche Angriffe in Richtung Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi...", murmelte dieser und sein prächtiges Schwert erstrahlte in gleißend hellen Blitzen. Die schärfste Klinge der Welt hatte keine Probleme alle vier Disks auf einmal zu spalten.

"UOOOOOOOOH!", brüllte Sasuke (sein Schrei war so kraftvoll und laut, dass die Schallwelle Risse im Boden erzeugte) und schoss vor, wie eine Rakete. Das Juin wurde nun aktiviert, doch die Flügel hatten sich völlig verändert. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Länge von fünf Metern und es waren prächtige Drachenflügel, die rotviolett glommen und verschiedenen Stellen Amaterasu-Flammen hatten. Seine Fluggeschwindigkeit war unglaublich. Mit einer Handbewegung, die nur mal so nebenbei erfolgt war, hatte er den kleinen Glatzkopf enthauptet, der Sender Framuris hinderte diesen an der Regeneration. Seine nächsten Ziele waren Kisame und Kakuzu.

"Los, ihr Penner!", polterte Suigetsu-Kabuto. "TÖTET IHN!"

"Dreck...", knurrte Kisame. "Wenn ich alles unter Wasser setze, macht er uns mit seinen Raitonjutsus fertig! Hast du eine Idee?"

"Wir machen einen Kombinationsangriff!", knurrte Kakuzu. "Element-Sturm!" Und tatsächlich regnete es wieder Jutsus aus allen Elementen auf Sasuke zu.

"Vernichtender gebündelter Wasserstrahl!", zischte Kisame und schoss einen großen Angriff rein gebündelten Wassers neben dem Elementsturm her. Dieser Angriff war stark genug, die meisten Gegner zu durchbohren.

"Vierfaches Kirin!", knurrte Sasuke, plötzlich erschienen Wolken am Himmel und nicht weniger als vier Blitzdrachen kamen niedergeschossen und prallten mit voller Wucht auf die Angriffe der Akatsuki. Eine mörderische Explosion erfolgte.

Als sich der Rauch langsam lichtete, stand plötzlich Sasuke neben Kakuzu und Kisame. "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr für euch, mich zu bekämpfen, denn nun seid ihr viel zu schwach!" Und mit seiner neuen Waffe zeschnitt er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Akatsuki mit den zahllosen Herzen in tausend Stücke. Auch hier regenerierte sich der Edo-Tensei nicht mehr.

"ROAAAAAAH! VERRECKEEEE!", schrie Kisame und stürmte mit dem Samehada auf Sasuke zu.

"Ihr versteht es nicht...", murmelte Sasuke kalt und zerschnitt das Samehada sowie den Haimensch. Doch plötzlich durchfuhren ihn starke Schmerzen. Seine Wunden meldeten sich wieder, bisher war der Schmerz überschattet worden, die Ursache war jedoch nie beseitigt worden. Er wusste, wenn er zu lange in diesem neuen, unsagbar starken Modus blieb, würde er sterben und dann könnte Ekatah nicht mehr bei seinem Treiben gehindert werden.

In diesem Moment donnerte mit einem lauten Krachen der gewaltige Knochendrachen in der Nähe von Sasuke zu Boden und bohrte sich tief in die Erde. Überall hatte er Risse und viele Knochen von ihm waren eingefroren.

"Brokkuru...", rief Sasuke voller Entsetzen.

Dann spürte er plötzlich einen eisigen Hauch und sah nach oben, wo der monströse Vogel mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Beiden. "IHR SEID TOT!", brüllte das Hyouton-Monster. "TOOOOOOOOOT!"

Der knöcherne Riesendrache schrumpfte unwillkürlich und verwandelte sich wieder zurück in ein menschliches Skellett. "Das darf nicht wahr sein...", ächzte er. "Seine Kraft ist noch genauso groß wie damals, nicht zu fassen! Dagegen komme ich einfach nicht an..."

"Ihr dürft nicht so reden, Mylord!", rief Sasuke aus, als er neben Brokkuru landete, Zorn schwang plötzlich in seiner Stimme mit. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa aufgeben, oder etwa doch? Was würden Eure Nakamas dazu sagen?"

"Meine... Nakamas?", murmelte das Skellett langsam.

Nun war der riesige Eisvogel nur noch wenige Meter entfernt.

"RIESENFEUERSTRAAAAHL!", brüllte Sasuke und spie einen monströsen Feuerball in die Luft, welcher mit voller Wucht gegen Aokiji prallte und ihn zurückdrängte. Das Eis von diesem schmolz langsam, doch dieser erzeugte noch mehr Kälte und drängte seinerseits das Feuer Sasukes zurück. Die beschädigten Stellen froren zu. "BITTE HELFT MIR, ICH KANN IHN NICHT MEHR!" Der Körper des Uchiha krümmte sich zusammen. Diesem Feind war er auch mit seiner neuen Kraft nicht gewachsen, doch er kämpfte unbarmherzig weiter, wurde durch den Zyklon, der beim Aufeinandertreffen von Hitze und Kälte entstand, getroffen und in den Boden gedrückt, dieser brach in ihm weg. Doch Sasuke ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Er spie weiter Feuer in die Luft, obwohl sein Körper so angespannt war, dass er beinahe in tausend Stücke zerissen wurde. "BROKKURU-SAAAAAAAAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Knochenmann plötzlich und hob seine Hände hoch in die Luft. Sie wuchsen ins Unermessliche und bildeten ein gigantisches Knochenschwert, dass er gegen den Eisfasan schlug. "Wenn ich schon sterbe, dann doch wenigstens in Ehren!" Risse bildeten sich im Vogel, die aber schnell wieder zuheilten.

"Es bringt nichts!", polterte Aokiji. "Euer beider Kampfkraft ist zu niedrig, um mich aufzuhalten!"

"Vielleicht wenn wir auf uns gestellt sind...", knurrte Sasuke verbissen. "ABER NICHT, WENN WIR ZUSAMMEN KÄMFPEN!" Er spuckte einen gewaltigen Feuerstrahl, der sich um das Riesenknochenschwert wickelte und somit eine lodernde, brennende Waffe ergab. Die ganze Umgebung erhitzte sich durch sie.

Brokkuru sprang hoch in die Luft und enthauptete den Fasan.

"Das bringt doch nichts...", murmelte der Hyoutonkrieger und wollte den Eiskopf neu regenerieren, doch der Knochenmann ließ seine Waffe nun niedersausen, sie fraß sich durch das Eis und erreichte ihn selbst fast.

"Bastard!", knurrte Aokiji und erzeugte ein großes Loch in seinem Vogel, durch das er sprintete und ins Freie kam, das monströse Tier zerfiel, da es nicht mehr erhalten wurde. Mit einem Sprung wollte der Hüne sich weiterbewegen, doch plötzlich flog Sasuke neben ihm, mit der schwarzen Klinge, gehüllt in Chidori Nagashi!

"DAS WARS!", schrie der Uchiha.

"Eine legendäre Waffe macht noch lange keinen legendären Krieger!", knurrte Aokiji und erzeugte eine Eisböe, die Sasuke komplett einfrieren sollte, doch er erzeugte überall um sich herum eine unglaubliche Hitze, die das verhinderte, durch den Zyklon wurden die Beiden auseinandergeschleudert und prallten mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Als das Hyouton-Monster sich aufrichten wollte, wurde es plötzlich von einem unmenschlich schrillen Klang erfasst. Die Soundtechnik des Knochenmannes lähmte sogar diesen übermächtigen Feind.

"LOS, TÖTE IHN!", brüllte Brokkuru. "TÖTE IHN MIT ALL DEINER KRAFT!"

Sasuke legte beide Hände um den Griff der schwarzen Klinge, hielt Diese hoch in die Luft. Leuchtende Blitze zuckten um ihn, bildeten ein großes Kunai aus reiner Elektrizität. "CHIDO-KUNAAAI!" Die Attacke schoss los, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit flog sie auf Aokiji zu, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.

"Vergesst es!", knurrte der Fasan, war aufgesprungen und wollte ausweichen, doch plötzlich wurde er zu Boden gerissen - von Brokkuru, der sich um ihn klammerte und ihn zu Boden drückte. Der Knochenmann fror langsam, aber sicher ein. Die Chido-Kunai war fast bei ihnen.

"Brokkuru-sama!", rief Shippo entsetzt.

"BROKKURU-SAAAAAN!", brüllte Sasuke mit geweiteten Augen.

KAWOOOOOOOOOOOM! Die Fetzen von Aokiji flogen durch die Luft, er war endgültig zerstört. Framuris Sender unterbanden die Regeneration auch bei ihm.

Als sich die mörderischen Blitze lichteten, wankte Brokkuru heraus.

"Ihr lebt noch?", rief der Uchiha überglücklich. "Dem Himmel sei Dank!"

"Es leben die Mugiwara!", schrie Shippo begeistert.

"Es tut mir Leid, eure Illusionen zu zerstören...", ächzte Brokkuru, seine Fingerspitzenknochen hatten begonnen, zu Staub zu zerfallen. "Aber mein Ende ist nun gekommen!"

"Nein!", rief Sasuke und lief zu ihm hin, doch nun fiel sein neuer Modus endgültig von ihm ab, die Schmerzen übermannten ihn und vor Erschöpfung fiel er in den Staub. "Verdammt...", ächzte er. "Sterbt nicht..."

Brokkuru lachte. "Ich habe ewig gelebt, beinahe dreihundert Jahre..." Der Zerfallende kam nun neben Sasuke zum Stehen. "Im Schiffswrack findest du eine Medizin, die dich sofort heilt, eine Kreation unseres Schiffsarztes... Auch der Hut unseres Kapitäns, Rufiro-sama, ist dort..."

"Ihr sollt nicht sterben!", rief Shippo, Tränen liefen ihm die Augen herab. "Ihr seid doch mein Retter!"

"Still...", knurrte Sasuke schroff. "Das werden seine letzten Worte sein, das wird etwas Wichtiges sein..."

"Rufiro Sarutobi, der Gründer des Sarutobi-Clans...", sagte Brokkuru. "Und der Definierer des Feuerwillens, nach dem ihr Ninja viele Jahrzehnte gelebt habt... Er hat einen Erben auf dieser Welt, der seinen Hut bekommen soll!"

"Was?", rief Sasuke geschockt. "Meinst du... etwa... Konohamaru?"

"So hieß es, das Gör...", grinste Brokkuru. "Sorge dafür, dass der Richtige den Hut bekommt! Denn es gibt noch einen anderen Erben, von Rufiro-sama und seiner Frau, der Schlangenkönigin abstammt. Und das ist Orochimaru! Beziehungsweise Kabutorochimaru! Und dass dieses Stück Dreck den Hut bekommt, wäre eine Beleidigung an unseren Käpt'n und alles, wofür er gekämpft hat!"

"Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Hut an den Richtigen übergeben wird!", sagte Sasuke. "Ich werde diese heilige Pflicht unter allen Umständen erfüllen, Meister!"

"Dann ist ja gut...", grinste Brokkuru, bei dem nun Beine und Arme zerfielen. "Und halte diesen wahnsinnigen Ekatah auf, ja?" Der Knochenmann zerfiel nun vollends zu Staub. Doch seine letzten Worte hallten noch immer in der Luft wieder. "Mache diese verottete Welt... zu etwas... Besserem..."

"Das werde ich!", rief Sasuke, dem die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. "Ich schwöre, bei Allem, was mir heilig ist!"

Siegreich stand Kitsune Roranoa über den sterblichen Überresten von Mizukage Mei Terumi. "Damit ist es vollbracht...", knurrte er mit finsterem Blick. "Die Blutrache ist vollendet... Wobei es mir eigentlich nicht um diese Rache ging, sondern um den Spaß, gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu kämpfen..." Roranoa lachte rau. "Scheint, als hätte sich für meine schwarze Klinge ein kompetenter Nachfolger gefunden...", grinste er, während er seine Edo-Tensei-Kopie wieder in den Mund nahm. "Es war doch gar keine so schlechte Idee, in unsere wertvollsten Gegenstände bei unserem Tod einen Teil unseres Herzens und unserer Seele zu legen, damit nachfolgende Generationen davon profitieren... Rufi..."

"Uff...", atmete Naruto Uzumaki aus und erhob sich. Er und seine Kumpane hatten eine ganze Weile damit verbracht, auf einer Stelle versammelt zu sein und sich ihre Kräfte zu regenieren, doch nun waren sie wieder kampfbereit, um zumindest wieder unter der Kategorie 'absolut tödlich' einzuordnen zu sein.

"Das wars!", grinste Bee. "Wir können wieder kämpfen..."

"Gut...", lächelte der Uzumaki teuflisch. "Wir haben uns 'ne ganze Weile rausgehalten, aber jetzt beginnt die Party wieder, Freunde!"

"Was wirst du tun, Naruto?", knurrte Tayuya ernst.

"Ich werde mich um diesen wertlosen Schädling Kabuto kümmern!", knurrte der Blonde mit einem dämonisch finsterem Blick. "Der Hund soll leiden für seinen Verrat, er hat mich extrem verärgert..."

"Jawohl!", rief Arashi enthusiastisch. "Wir werden diesem Typen ordentlich in den Hintern treten!"

"ICH werde das tun!", knurrte Naruto. "Ihr geht zurück nach Uzu no kuni und checkt dort die Lage. Ekatah ist dorthin aufgebrochen, dieser Fakt macht mir Sorgen. Tötet alle, die ihr dort findet!"  
"JAWOHL!", rief sie und machten sich sofort auf den Weg, rannten über das Wasser.

Naruto hingegen rannten in den Wald. "Warte nur, Kabuto!", knurrte er hasserfüllt. "Damit lasse ich dich nicht durchkommen!" Er beschleunigte seine Schritte erneut, raste wie ein Pfeil weiter. "ICH WERDE IHN TÖÖÖÖÖÖTEEEEEEN!"

Ekatah schrie vor Glück. Er hatte wieder gesiegt. Hidans Körper war vollständig verstümmelt und anschließend ins Meer geworfen worde. Dort starb er zwar nicht, aber wenn er sein Jashin-Ritual nicht mehr ausführen konnte, würde er bald krepieren. Und wenn erst mal alles Leben auf der Welt vernichtet worden war, nun... dann würde er nichts mehr als Opfergabe bereitstellen konnen. Und nun hatte er endlich Zugriff auf die neun Bijuu!

"Ekatah-sama!", rief eine Stimme und ein Untergebener rannte auf ihn zu. "Wir haben es geschafft! Onakat-sama hat es endlich geschafft, das unglaubliche Siegel von Uzumaki zu knacken! Damit hat sie Zugriff auf die vier Bijuu, der zu Hause gelassen hat!"

Sein Kopf fiel zu Boden.

"Ich danke dir für diese wunderbare Neuigkeit...", grinste Ekatah hämisch. "Als Belohnung erhälst du einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod..." Mit Shunshin no Jutsu bewegte er sich rasend schnell fort und erreichte in kürzester Zeit, die Höhle, wo Pains Bijuustatue stand.

Als er die Höhle betrat, verbeugten sich alle vor ihm.  
"Das ist aber ein schönes Teil!", grinste der Silberhaarige. "Ah, die Bijuu sind da drin, nicht wahr?"

"So ist es...", sagte eine hämische Stimme und eine Frau mit langem, blondem Haar, seine mächtigste Untergebene, trat neben ihn. Sie hatte ihre Zeit damit verbracht, die Bijuus zu suchen und anschließend die Siegel Narutos zu öffnen. "Mit Hilfe dieser Chakramassen und unseren chemischen Substanzen können wir alle Lebewesen dieses Planeten ausradieren... Ist das nicht lustig?"

"Das ist es!", grinste Ekatah. "Wenn alle sterben, hat diese ätzende Sinnlosigkeit endlich ein Ende! Dann ist Imak-samas Traum erfüllt!"

"HATAKE!", brüllte plötzlich eine rasende Stimme und ein braunhaariger Mann kämpfte sich zu ihnen durch, schlug die Soldaten, die ihn aufhalten wollten, brutal zur Seite.

"Oh, der werte Herr Dokor Eiri...", grinste der Silberhaarige amüsiert. "Sind Sie auch hier, um unseren Sieg zu feiern?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht!", knurrte der Neuankömmling zornig. "Ich ersuche Euch, den kranken Plan, den Ihr verfolgt, sofort niederzulegen... Alles Leben auf Erden zu vernichten... DAS IST ABSOLUTER WAHNSINN!"

"WAAAAAAAAS?", kreischte Ekatah irre. "TÖTET IHN! LOOOOS, TÖTET IIIIHN!"

"Ist das Ihr Ernst, Doktor?", lächelte Onakat amüsiert. "Sie haben doch auch mit Feuereifer an diesem 'kranken' Plan mitgearbeitet... Warum haben Sie das getan, wenn er so krank war?"

"Weil...", sagte Eiri mit geweiteten Augen. "...weil man mir versichert hat, dass in dieser Organisation nur zum Wohle der Welt agiert wird! Ihr sagtet, wir brauchen die Bijuu, um eine sichere und stabile Weltordnung zu errichten! Eine Ordnung, in der es keine Ungerechtigkeit mehr gibt!"

"Sie sind immer noch so naiv wie früher, Eiri...", lächelte Onakat mit hämischem Gesichtsausdruck. "Aber die ganzen Dörfer, die vernichtet wurden, Hinamizawa, Yugokiro, Tubitnegana, Washimitagu, Toterukano... Das waren nicht unsere Feinde, die diese treu dienenden Dörfer von uns vernichtet haben... Das waren wir... Alles Opfergaben für Imak-sama..."

"Was?", entfuhr es dem entsetzten Braunhaarigen. "Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein! All diese grauenhaften Massaker... Noitcurtsed ist wirklich dafür verantwortlich?"

"So ist es...", lächelte Ekatah. "Aber Sie hätten es eigentlich wissen müssen, Eiri... Schließlich ist das Wort im Namen... Zerstörung... Wie auch immer, Operation Noitanimaxe kann nicht mehr gestoppt werden, das heißt, wir brauchen deine Dienste nicht länger... Und für Verräter wie dich bleibt nur die Liquidation!"

"NIEMALS!", brüllte Eiri, zog ein großes Schwert und schlug die Soldaten um ihn herum nieder, wollte weglaufen, doch plötzlich stand Onakat vor ihm mit einem Messer in der Hand und schnitt ihm mit einer wahnsinnig schnellen Bewegung die Kehle durch.

"Das wars dann wohl, Eiri...", lächelte die Blonde diabolisch.

"Ein Jammer...", murmelte Ekatah missmutig. "Nachdem wir Ekatimot exekutieren mussten, weil er die Wahrheit über uns herausgefunden und versucht hat, uns zu stoppen, verlässt uns nun auch Dr. Eiri..." Doch dann bekam er wieder sein gewohntes, völlig wahnsinniges Grinsen. "Aber egal! Wenn unser Ziel erreicht ist, wird es eh nicht mehr relevant sein! Dann werden all diese ungläubigen Idioten in der Hölle schmoren, während wir ein Teil von Imak-sama geworden sind! Ahahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAHHHAAHAHAAHHHAAAHHAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit rannte er über das Meer, ließ eine riesige, tiefe Schneise hinter sich. Die prächtige Waffe geschultert, näherte sich Sasuke Uchiha unaufhaltsam seinem Ziel. Sein allerwichtigster Kampf, der über die Zukunft der gesamten Welt entschied. Sie ruhte allein auf seinen Schultern. Doch das machte ihm keine Angst, im Gegenteil! Es trieb Sasuke noch stärker an als ohnehin schon. Ein strahlender Held, ein Werkzeug der Gerechtigkeit.

"Bald endet deine Schreckensherrschaft!", knurrte Sasuke mit eiserner Stimme. "Warts ab!" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er rannte schneller. "Ich werde jetzt deinem Treiben ein Ende machen, Kakashi-sensei!"


	40. Bijuu-Amok

"LASST DIE SHOW BEGIIIIIINNÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHN!", kreischte Ekatah vollkommen wahnsinnig. "LOS, IHR NIEDEREN KREATUREN, BILDET DIE SIEGEL, UM DIE VIER BIJUUS, DIE HIER VERBORGEN WERDEN, ZU ENTFESSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELN!"

Mehr als hundert in schwarze Kapuzen gehüllte Gestalten stellten sich auf und begannen, Fingerzeichen zu wirken. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und äußerst geübten Fähigkeiten mussten sie immer noch alles geben, um das unvorstellbar starke Siegel Naruto Uzumakis zu brechen.

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie mächtig sie wirklich sind, wenn man ihnen von Angsicht zu Angesicht gegenübersteht...", lächelte Onakat und rieb sich verschwörerisch die Hände. "Sicher gibt es hunderttausende Tote..." Sie sagte dies, als würde sie einen drittklassigen Witz erzählen.

"Es wird sicher herrlich werden.", grinste Ekatah geistesgestört. "Ich kenne die Kraft der Bijuu, schließlich bin ich schon oft genug Naruto gegenübergetreten! Aber das wird sicher ein herrliches, lustiges Gemetzel werden, bei dem unsere Opfer sich windend in Blut und schreiend den Tod wünschen! Wuahahahahahahaha! ALLES WIRD ZERSTÖRT WERDEN! DER TAG DES JÜNGSTEN GERICHTS IST DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Plötzlich begann die gewaltige Statue zu leuchten, zu vibrieren und Risse bildeten sich in ihrem Gestein. Schockwellen gingen durch die Luft, gegen die sie ankämpfen mussten.

"Kommt schon, ihr Bijuus!", lachte Ekatah. "Kommt zu Papa und waltet eures Amtes bei der Zerstörung, der reinen Vernichtung!"

Und dann bildeten sich vier einfach monströse Chakren, die über die Siegelbrecher hinwegfegten und sie alle in tausend Stücke zerrissen, aber das war okay, denn deren Aufgabe war nun erledigt, wie der irre Kaiser fand.

Ekatah und seine stärksten Vasallen hatten sich jedoch geduckt und hatten Schutzschilder erzeugt, die sie schützten. Die Macht des Chakraausbruchs war so gewaltig, dass sogar das massive Berggestein, das die Höhle umgab, vollständig weggerissen wurde. Der ganze Berg fiel in sich zusammen, als wäre er nichts.

Selbst dem Silberhaarigen Lord klappte ob der schieren Zerstörungskraft der Mund auf. Die vier freien Bijuu richteten sogar noch mehr Schaden an als die Jinchuuriki. Sie waren frei und ungebunden, einfach nur darauf bedacht, die größtmögliche Zerstörung anzurichten.

Und dort standen sie. Der Dreischwänzige, eine schreckliche Riesenschildkröte, der Vierschwänzige, ein monströser Affe, der Sechsschwänzige, eine widerliche Riesenschnecke, noch mörderischer als Katsuyu und das Siebenschwänzige, ein fürchterliches, insektenartiges Wesen!

"GESCHAAAAAAAAAAFFT!", brüllte Ekatah völlig ausgeflippt. "SIE SIND ENTFESSELT, LOBPREISE MICH, OH IMAAAAAAAK! WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dann bildete der Irre mehrere Fingerzeichen und pechschwarze Chakraketten liefen aus seinem Rücken, diese sollten die Hundeleinen für die Bijuu sein. Das Jutsu von Kushina, durch die Macht Imaks perfektioniert!

Doch plötzlich erschien eine leuchtend helle Aura, begleitet von einem Singsang. "Zwanzig Schwänze entfesselt an einem Ort, das ist nicht gut... Die Dummheit der Menschen kennt keine Grenzen..."

"Rikudou?", grollte der Siebenschwänzige schockiert. "Was treibst du hier?"

"Ich kam, um euch ewig zu bannen...", erwiederte die Manifestation des Sennin. "Eure Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Ihr wurdet von den Bösen versklavt und werdet nur Zerstörung anrichten, darum werde ich euch tausend Jahre unter die Erde bannen und hoffen, dass die Menschheit dann bereit für euch ist..."

"Das ist vermutlich die beste Lösung...", erwiederte Sanbi mit tiefer Stimme. "Also gut, fahre fort, Lord Rikudou..."

"WAS IST DAS?", brüllte Ekatah rasend.

"Keine Ahnung!", rief Onakat nicht minder entsetzt zurück. "Dieses Phänomen ist absolut unerforscht! Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet!"  
"Scheiße!", knurrte der Silberhaarige. Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Natürlich! Bei der Vernichtung Konohas hatten seine Späher doch von einem Amoklauf der vier Bijuu Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi und Kyuubi berichtet, die aber urplötzlich verschwunden waren. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, die Jinchuuriki einschließlich Naruto selbst hätten sie wieder in den Griff bekommen, aber das wirkte doch ziemlich abwegig, wenn man den damaligen geringen Erfahrungsstand des Uzumakis betrachtete. Das war wohl die Erklärung dafür! Aber das würde Ekatah nicht zulassen.

"Du pfuschst mir nicht in die Geschäfte, Rikudou!", donnerte der Silberhaarige rasend und ließ all seine pechschwarzen Ketten auf die Erscheinung zurasen, diese umwickelten den Sennin vollständig.

"Uargh!", ächzte Dieser. "Was ist das nur für ein verdorben finsteres Chakra?"

Ekatah begann, vollkommen durchgedreht zu lachen. "Du bist doch nur ein Geist aus längst vergangener Zeit! Ein Nichts gegen dein früheres Selbst! Du kannst mir nicht mehr das Wasser reichen, mir, dem Stellvertreter Imaks!"

"So ist das also...", röchelte die leuchtende Gestalt. "Die Abspaltung meiner dunklen Seite sorgt also immer noch für Chaos und Schrecken auf Welt... Das ist wirklich eine Katastrophe..."

"In der Tat!", grinste Ekatah und zog die Ketten fester. "Und nun... tu uns allen einen Gefallen und verschwinde!" Mit einem Reißen wurde die Erscheinung zerfetzt. Damit war der letzte Funken von Rikudous Seele, der zurückgelassen worden war, um über die Bijuu zu wachen, vernichtet. Nur ein winziger Teil, doch trotzdem unvorstellbar mächtig. Aber Ekatah hatte ihn übertroffen.

"TOTALER DACHSCHADEN, WAS?", brüllte der Vierschwänzige rasend vor Wut und starrte aus einer gewissen Distanz mit geweiteten Augen auf die zerfallenden Überreste Rikudous

und ballte seine Fäuste. "Das... wird er mir büßen! RRRRRAAAAAAAAA-A-AAAAAAAAAAH!Chakra bildete sich um den Affen, purpurrotes Chakra und seine Muskeln schwollen an. Gewaltige Risse bildeten sich um ihn und die Erde bebte in seiner Umgebung.

"WAS MACHT DIESES TIER?", brüllte Onakat voller Entsetzen.

Keuchend fiel der Jünger Imaks auf die Knie. "Scheiße...", ächzte er. "Rikudou hat mich ganz schön Kraft gekostet... Aber ich werd's überleben... Und diese Monster zu meinem Werkzeug machen!"

"Hey, du bist also Ekatah?", grollte die donnernde, aggressive Stimme des Yonbi. "Du hast sogar einen Teil von Rikudou fertiggemacht, scheinbar bist du für einen Menschen extrem stark... Aber dafür, dass du ihn getötet hast, wirst du bitter bezahlen!"

"Lass uns dieses wertlose Stück Dreck vernichten und dann kümmern wir uns um Uzumaki und diese dreckige Maskenfresse...", fauchte der Siebenschwänzige. "Mein Chakra vibriert vor Zerstörungslust..."

"Mischt euch nicht ein!", knurrte der Vierschwänzige. "Dieser Typ scheint ein guter Gegner zu sein, ich will ihn alleine besiegen! Ihr könnt euch um seine Untergebenen kümmern..."

"Gyahahahahahaa!", lachte die dreischwänzige Schildkröte. "Das ist unser Son-Goku, wie wir ihn kennen und lieben! Die Kriegerehre ist stets wichtiger als alles Andere!"

"Bin schon gespannt, wie lange er überlebt...", grinste der gewaltige Affe während er Dehnübungen machte, indem er seine Arme ausstreckte. Das Chakra um ihn herum wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker, eine Grenze war nicht abzusehen. Dieser Bijuu war wütend, was seine Macht weit über seinen gewöhnlichen Level hinaus erhöhte.

Dann war Goku mit einem riesigen Satz in der Luft, schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Ekatah zu, diesem klappte vor Schreck der Mund auf. Das war doch physikalisch gar nicht möglich, dass ein so großes und schweres Wesen derart schnell war! Dann war der Affe bei dem Silberhaarigen und ließ seine gewaltige Faust mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den viel kleineren Menschen niedersausen. Er legte all seine gewaltige Kraft in den Schlag und der Schwung, den er aus dem Sprung zog, macht die Attacke rasend schnell.

Eins war sicher: Ohne sein Sharingan wäre Ekatah jetzt Muß, doch nun konnte er sich mit einem schnellen Sprung nach hinten vor der zerstörerischen Attacke retten!

Mit einem donnernden Krachen schlug die Faust in den Boden ein, Risse entstanden, der ganze Boden brach ein und hinterließ einen riesigen Krater. Es war, als hätte hier ein Meteorit eingeschlagen!

Dreck, schoss es Ekatah durch den Kopf, während er mittels Chakrakontrolle über die wegbröckelnde Erde rannte. Der Kampf mit Rikudou hatte ihn Kraft gekostet, er konnte nicht sofort seine Siegelketten einsetzen, um die Bijuu unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er hatte echt nicht mit diesem Sicherheitsmechanismus gerechnet!

"Ausweichen kannst du schonmal, nicht schlecht!", grinste der Vierschwänzige und stürmte erneut mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit vor, hob seine Füße und ließ sie auf den Silberhaarigen niedersausen, dieser wich schnell zurück, doch dieser Affe ließ einen ganzen Tritt-Hagel auf ihn niedergehen! Son-Goku führte über ein Dutzend Tritte pro Sekunde aus und keinem mangelte es an Kraft!

Es kostete Ekatah all seine Kraft und sein Konzentrationsvermögen, um diesen Angriffen auszuweichen! Es war wie der Kampf zwischen einem Menschen und einer Fliege. Und es schmeckte dem Silberhaarigen überhaupt nicht, die Rolle des Insekts einzunehmen.

Plötzlich wickelten sich Chakrafäden um den Kaiser und er wurde mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von seinem übermächtigen Feind weggerissen.

Erschöpft lag er am Rande des riesigen Kraters, der entstanden war und sah zu seinen Rettern, vier seiner ausgebildeten Elitesoldaten, hoch.

"Du entkommst mir nicht, Kleiner!", röhrte Son-Goku und stürmte erneut vor. Er erschien schier unstoppbar, jetzt wo er so richtig in Fahrt gekommen war!

"Sehr gut!", grinste Ekatah. "Und jetzt führt eine Kamikaze-Attacke aus! Opfert euch für Imak!"

"Zu Befehl!", salutierten die vier ohne die geringste Emotion aufkommen zu lassen und stürmten dem Affen entgegen, während sie Fingerzeichen für ein selbstzerstörerisches Jutsu bildeten. Zwar hatte keiner von ihnen die Zerstörungskraft eines Deidara, dennoch reichten die Explosionen aus, um den übermächtigen Feind abzubremsen und mehrere Meter zurückzuwerfen.

Indessen stürmte Ekatah so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Monster. Er musste nur lange genug überleben, bis er dieses Vieh endlich bängigen konnte.

"HUUAAAAAH!", brüllte der Vierschwänzige und begann, in seinem Mund sein Chakra zu bündeln. Und Ekatah nahm mit purem Entsetzen wahr, dass der Chakraball mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit wuchs! Und nur eine Sekunde später schoss der gewaltige Strahl auf den Silberhaarigen zu.

Mit rasend schneller Geschwindigkeit grub er sich in die Erde, gerade noch so kam er tief genug, um der mörderischen Explosion über ihm zu entgehen. Das sah übel aus. Wenn er nicht zu Atem käme, würde er sich nicht erholen und sein Jutsu ausführen können. Und wenn er noch sehr lange auf diesem Level kämpfte, würde er zusammenbrechen, imakistische Kräfte hin oder her.

"Glaubst du, wenn du unter die Erde gehst, entkommst du mir?", grollte Son Goku und sprang mit einem Riesensatz zu dem Krater, der seine jüngste Explosion erzeugt hatte und grub sich ein. In kürztester Zeit kam er Ekatah sehr nahe!

"Was?", rief dieser mit purem Entsetzen in der Stimme und grub sich nun so schnell wie möglich nach oben, wo er zu allem Unglück unter Wasser wieder zum Vorschein kam. Sofort wirkte der mörderische Wasserdruck auf seinen Körper und stellte ihn auf eine Zerreißprobe!

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff nahm der erste Jünger Imaks ein Hiraishin-Kunai in die Hand und ließ es sich an die Oberfläche teleportieren. Er hatte das Jutsu seines Meisters nicht nur gelernt, sondern auch es erweitert, dass er erst die Waffe über eine begrenzte Distanz teleportieren konnte und dann sich selbst hinterher. So verschwand Ekatah und erschien auf der Meeresoberfläche. Keuchend starrte er noch unten, wo... das Wasser leuchtete!

Schnell sprang er zur Seite und entging dem Chakrastrahl, der nun aus dem Wasser austrat und hoch in die Luft schnellte. Und kaum dass der Silberhaarige wieder auf der Wasseroberfläche aufgekommen war, kam ein weiterer Chakrastrahl von der Tiefsee auf ihn zu. Mit einem Rückwärtssalto entging Ekatah auch diesem Angriff.

Noch während er sich in der Luft befand, klatschten dem Silberhaarigen riesige Wassermassen ins Gesicht, ausgelöst durch eine mörderische Erderschütterung und er wusste: Der Vierschwänzige schwamm nun höchstperönlich durch das Meer auf ihn zu. Und er war sogar so schlau gewesen, durch diese beiden Vor-Attacken Ekatah aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken!

Jetzt war es aus mit Ekatah! Er würde von dem gewaltigen Affenmonster gerammt und durch die schieren Kraft wie eine Orange in der Saftpresse zerquetscht werden! Was zur Hölle erwartete Imak von ihm? Sein Gegner war hyperstark, hyperschnell und auch noch intelligent. Ein wahrer Bijuu eben und gegenwärtig in einem Zustand, in dem er mächtiger war als Kyuubi. Wie sollte er so ein Ungeheuer besiegen? Das er sich dem überhaupt WIDERSETZEN konnte, grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder! Denk nach, Ekatah, das hat dich weit gebracht, schalt er sich.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Schlachtfeld auf einer nahegelegenen Insel, wo eine Schar seiner Anhänger einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die sechsschwänzige Schnecke führten. Ja, es waren mehr als hundert, genug, um das mächtige Jutsu des Positionentausches über diese Entfernung einzusetzen. Er bildete in rasender Geschwindigkeit einige Fingerzeichen, dann verschwand Ekatah und an seiner Stelle erschienenen die zahllosen Imakisten, die ungläubig aus der Luft auf das Wasser starrten.  
Dann waren sie auch schon tot, denn Yonbis massiver Körper prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Krieger, was sie alle zermalmte. Auch waren sie völlig kraftlos, denn Ekatah hatte ihr ganzes Chakra für sein Jutsu verwendet. Aber so war das eben, um zum Ziel zu gelangen mussten Opfer gebracht werden.

Und vor Rokubi stand Ekatah nun. "Tag, Schleimscheißer!", grinste er.

"Es tut mir Leid, Goku, aber wenn diese Kanalratte mich derart provoziert, kann ich ihn nicht am Leben lassen!", grollte die Schnecke und bündelte ihr Chakra für einen Angriff.

Nun machte Ekatah sich sein Mangekyo zu Nutze. Als der Strahl auf ihn zuschoss, erschuf er ein gewaltiges Dimensionsportal vor sich, wo der Angriff hineinging. Sofort ging er erschöpft auf die Knie, dahin war bereits wieder das bisschen Chakra, das er während dem möderischen Kampf gegen Son-Goku regeneriert hatte. Und nun war Ekatah am Ende, er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen.

Nun gut, nächster Schritt: Er ließ die Energie der Bijuu-Attacke zerfließen und in Billionen kleinster Partikel in seinen Körper strömen. Dort sammelten sie sich an seinen Chakrapunkten.

Er war wahnsinnig, ja, er wusste es. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99 Prozent würde er von den Energiemassen in tausend Stücke zerfetzt werden, mit einer Chance von einem Prozent würde er die Energie nutzen können!

Sofort schwoll Ekatahs Körper an, seine Muskeln erweiterten sich um ein Vielfaches, an seinem ganzen Körper traten die Adern hervor, er bebte, war kurz vor dem Zerissenwerden! "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte der Silberhaarige, während er all seine Kraft brauchte, um der Vernichtung standzuhalten.

"Armer Irrer...", lachte Rokubi mitleidig. "Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, kein Mensch kann diese Chakramassen kontrollieren, wenn er kein Jinchuuriki ist..."

Ekatahs Körper wuchs weiter, er wusste, wenn er auch nur eine Zehntelsekunde schwächelte, würde sein Körper in bakteriengroße Häppchen zerfetzt werden. Seine Haare färbten sich rot wie das Bijuuchakra, welches nun wild um ihn herumwaberte.

"IMAK-SAMA!", brüllte Ekatah. "GIB MIR KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFT!" Nun mischte sich eine schwarze Aura hinzu und drückte die Rote nieder, diese färbte sich langsam in eine üble Mischung aus grau, braun und violett.

Dann streckte er seine Hände aus und ließ eine riesige, purpurne Kette erscheinen, die sich um den Rokubi schloss und sich in seinen Körper bohrte.

"Dieses Monster...", ächzte die Schnecke. "Das hat noch kein Mensch geschafft..."

"Jetzt...", lachte der Imakist. "...bist du meine Hausschnecke, kleiner Bijuu! YAAHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Und da stürmte auch schon der Yonbi, Son-Goku, mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Beiden zu! Nein, er FLOG durch die Luft! Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schoss der Riesenaffe auf die Schnecke und ihren Meister zu!

"DAS WARS FÜR DICH!", brüllte der Vierschwänzige!

"DAS GLAUBE ICH NIIIIIIIIICHT!", kreischte Ekatah ekstatisch. "LOS, SCHNECKI! CHAKRASTRAAAAAAAL!"

Und das Monster gehorchte aufs Wort und griff seinen eigenen Mitkämpfer an. Goku wurde durch den Chakrastrahl getroffen und zurückgeschleudert!

"UND NOCHMAAAAAAAAAAL!", kreischte der Imakist und breitete im Wahn die Arme aus.

"FRONTAL LOTUS! ERSTES CHAKRATOR!", brüllte der Riesenaffe.

"Das... glaube ich nicht!", stammelte Ekatah und ließ die Hände sinken.

Mit noch viel höherer Geschwindigkeit war Yonbi bei ihm und packte den Rokubi an einem Schneckenschwanz. Dann wurde das schleimige Bijuu mit brachialer Gewalt hoch in die Luft geschleudert. Ekatah wurde durch die Gesetze der Trägheit in den weichen Körper des Rokubi gedrückt. Wenn er nicht so sehr mit Energie angefüllt gewesen wäre, hätte das pure Einwirken der Kräfte seinen Körper zu Brei zerdrückt!

"ZWEITES TOOOOOOR!", brüllte der Vierschwänzige und flog mit rasendem Hyperspeed hinterher und überholte sogar die fliegende Schnecke! Goku hob seine massige Faust und ließ sie auf Ekatah niederausen!

Doch der Imakist ließ sich das nicht bieten. Mit einem Sprung wich er aus und sog sich anschließend mit Chakrakontrolle so sehr an dem Schleim fest, dass er nicht weggerissen werden konnte. Die Faust des Vierschwänzigen traf mit voller Wucht auf den Körper des anderen Bijuus.

Nun befand sich der Rokubi in einem Mach10-Flug in Richtung Boden.

"DRITTES TOOOOOOR!", donnerte Goku und setzte erneut nach.

Ekatah würde draufgehen, wenn er sich nicht schnell was einfallen ließe! Das war zu übertrieben stark! Gegen dieses Biest war kein Kraut gewachsen!

Verzweifelt dreht Ekatah den Kopf. Dort ganz in der Nähe war er! Sanbi! Der Silberhaarige musste die Kontrolle über dieses Geschöpf erlangen! Der Bijuu war zwar zu weit weg, aber das würde Ekatah nicht aufhalten. Er musste sich nur was Schlaues einfallen lassen!

Er musste seinen Joker einsetzen, den er eigentlich gerne für später aufgehoben hätte. Mit aller Kraft biss sich Ekatah in die Hand, dass das Blut nur so spritzte und bildete in wenigen Sekunden zahllose Fingerzeichen! "KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!"

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien ein gewaltiges Tier. Es war grün und sehr länglich, was ihm eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange verlieh. Der Kopf, die Flügel und die Arme jedoch machten offensichtlich, dass es sich um einen Drachen handelte. Dieses Wesen war wahrlich legendär sowie unfassbar mächtig und konnte nur kontrolliert werden, wenn man sieben Kugeln sammelte, die überall auf der Welt verstreut gewesen waren. Ekatah jedoch hatte sie alle gefunden! Und nun hatte er einen schier unbesiegbaren Verbündeten!

"Wie lautet dein Wunsch, Gebieter?", grollte das Drachenwesen.

"Bring mich zum Dreischwänzigen!", donnerte Ekatah und sprang auf dessen Kopf. Der Drache schoss sofort mit einem irrsinnigen Tempo los.

"Diese Ratte hat tatsächlich Shenlong beschworen!", grollte der Vierschwänzige entsetzt. "Das wird er büßen!"

Rokubi befand sich immer noch in freiem Fall und drohte, brutal am Boden aufzuschlagen. Dies konnte sogar für einen Bijuu schwere Verletzungen bedeuten.

"OH NEIN!", brüllte der Riesenaffe. "VIERTES TOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die sich sogar dem Sharingan entzog, landete Yonbi unter der Schnecke und fing deren Sturz mit den bloßen Händen ab. Bei der Kollision entstand ein kilometergroßer Krater um die beiden Bijuus.

Unterdessen war Shenlong so gut wie bei dem Dreischwänzigen angekommen, dieser griff mit einem Chakrastrahl an.

"Göttlicher Straaaaaahl!", donnerte der Drache, als die beiden gleichstarken Angriffe kollidierten, gab es eine Explosion.

"JETZT KOMM ICH!", brüllte Ekatah und erzeugte eine riesige rote, Kette, die durch den Rauch flog und sich um die Schildkröte schloss.

"CHAKRASTRAHL IM VIERTEN TOR!"

Nein! Das meinte er nicht ernst, brüllte Ekatah innerlich.

"SHENLONG! SAAAAANBI!", kreischte der Imakist, als der größte Energiestrahl, den er je gesehen hatte, angeflogen kam.

Das Bijuu und der Kuchiose-Geist griffen nun zusammen an.

"DRAGOOOON... BAAAAAAAALL!" Shenlong erzeugte nun in einem Maul einen sehr großen orangenen Energieball aus reinem, extrem stark komprimierten Chakra, in dessen Inneren die Umrisse roter Sterne waberten. Zusammen mit der Bijuudama traf dieser Angriff auf den feindlichen Strahl und lenkte ihn ganz leicht ab. Gokus Angriff schoss knapp an seinem Ziel vorbei und über den Horizont hinweg davon. Doch trotzdem konnte man noch weit in der Ferne eine höllische Explosion sehen, sicher, sie fand auf dem offenen Ozean statt und schon mehrere hundert Kilometer von ihnen entfernt, dennoch erfassten die Vibrationen sogar die Insel! Eine verschwommene, bombastische Rauchsäule erhob sich in der Entfernung. Es WAR Irrsinn!

"Das...", stammelte Ekatah mit einem wahnsinnigen, breiten Grinsen. "Das... das... WAREN MIT SICHERHEIT ÜBER NEUNTAUSEND QUADRATKILOMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Nun atemte auch Yonbi schwer. Selbst ihn kostete ein solcher Angriff Kraft. "Mist!", ächzte Son-Goku. "Ich habe zu viel Kraft in diesen Strahl gesteckt, das war ein Fehler!"

Diese Attacke hätte ausgereicht, um ein ganzes Land zu vernichten, nein, mehrere auf einen Streich! Ekatah war nicht nun bewusst, dass er dem mächtigsten Wesen der Welt gegenüberstand.  
Da griff der Siebenschwänzige an! Der Imakist musste die Gelegenheit nutzen! Solange Goku außer Atem war, musste er sich die Kontrolle über dieses mächtige Bijuu sichern! "Flieg, Drache! FLIEEEEEEEG!" Sofort schoss Shenlong los, direkt auf Shishibi zu.

"Und YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte Ekatah und warf die Kette aus, die sich um das Monster schlang und auch es zu einem Sklaven machte. "UND JETZT HOL ICH MIR DAS I-TÜPFELCHEN!", wandte er sich unvermittelt dem Affen zu, während er sämtlichen seiner untergebenen Monster befahl, sich um ihn zu versammeln. Jetzt würde der letzte, finale Kampf beginnen! Und dann wäre Ekatah durch nichts mehr aufzuhalten!

Über einen steinigen Haufen, der aus vielen, aufeinandergetürmten Trümmern eines Berges bestand, rollte langsam der abgerissene Kopf eines Imakisten herab. Es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass er erhalten geblieben war.

Ein Fuß trat mit brutaler Wucht dagegen und schleuderte den Kopf weit weg, sodass er durch die Luft flog und mit einem Platschen im Wasser aufschlug.

Die Besitzerin, eine blonde Frau, starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf das Schauspiel. "Das ist... jenseits von Gut und Böse...", brachte Onakat fassungslos hervor, während sie den ständig wabernden Schockwellen mit aller Macht zu widerstehen versuchte.

"Das... ist... nicht real...", stammelte ein junger Konoha-Ninja, der auf einer felsigen Erhebung stand. Shikamaru Naara konnte wirklich nicht anders, als zitternd dazustehen und verstört umherzublicken.

"ICH WILL HIER WEEEEEEEEG! AAAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte das jämmerliche Häuflein Elend namens Akira Suwaki neben dem Strategen der Konohaner, das zitternd zusammengesunken war und schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. "Ich will sterben, einfach nur schnell krepieren!"

Shikamaru, der selbst mit Chakrakontrolle einen festen Stand bewahrte, hinderte den Schwächeren mit seiner Schattenbindung daran, einfach weggeweht zu werden. Doch Naara lief der Schweiß die Stirn hinab. Zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben fiel ihm kein Plan hierzu ein. Die Macht dieser Bijuu war einfach nur jenseits von Gut und Böse. Es waren unbezwing- und unkontrollierbare Monster, die alles in ihrer Umgebung in Schutt und Asche legten. Sie alle auf einmal freizulassen... so wahnsinnig war nicht einmal Naruto gewesen... Der Uzumaki war der Einzige gewesen, der diese Kreaturen kontrolliert hatte!

"Erhebend, nicht wahr?", sagt eine andere, wohlbekannte und ebenfalls mit schlechten Erinnerungen verbundene Stimme mit zufriedener Grimmigkeit. "Seht genau hin, sowas werdet ihr wahrscheinlich nur ein einziges Mal in eurem Leben erleben..."  
"Ich persönlich kann auch ganz darauf verzichten, Roranoa!", knurrte Shikamaru. "Ich weiß jetzt, dass es auf der Welt Dinge gibt, die wirklich bis in alle Ewigkeit weggeschlossen bleiben sollten!"

"Wie das Edo-Tensei-Jutsu, meinst du?", grinste der Grünhaarige mit den drei Schwertern grimmig. "Aber dieser Goku ist schon 'n Hammer, meinst du nicht? Ich meine, selbst ich bin dagegen nur ein kleiner Fisch!"

"Natürlich!", erwiederte Onakat kalt. "Du bist ja auch nur ein Mensch, so stark du auch geworden bist, Schwertkämpfer! Und kein Mensch kann mit einem Bijuu mithalten!"

"Jup.", grinste Roranoa verwegen. "Keiner mit Ausnahme von dem Verrückten dort drüben!"

"Wenn wir Pech haben, zerquetschen sie uns, weil sie uns übersehen...", lächelte die Blonde Frau hämisch, deren Gelassenheit kombiniert mit dieser Aussage das Beunruhigenste überhaupt war. "Ist das nicht zum Totlachen?"

"Egal, die Party beginnt erst richtig, wenn mein Erbe hier auftaucht!", grinste der Pirat. "Sasuke Uchiha..."  
"WAS?", brüllte Shikamaru geschockt. "Du verarschst uns doch!"  
"Würd ich nie machen...", lachte Roranoa. "Er führt jetzt die wahre schwarze Klinge. Und er ist stärker als je zuvor, ist von der meinen Kraft gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt..."  
"Krass...", stammelte Shikamaru.

Wie ein Falke flog der Schwarzhaarige über das Meer, dessen Wellen durch immer wieder auftretende Erderschütterungen meterhoch aufgetürmt wurden. Der Kampfeslärm drang selbst über die Distanz laut zu Sasuke Uchiha und seinem Begleiter Shippo, der auf einem gelben, katzenartigen Geschöpf namens Kiara neben ihm herflog. Sasuke, der nun schon Einiges gewohnt war, hatte auf die Frage, wie denn ein Kuchiose-Geist Beschwörungen beherrschen konnte, verzichtet. Stattdessen flog er stumm mit seinen Juinflügeln durch die Luft.

"Was geht da nur vor sich?", murmelte Shippo angsterfüllt. "Solche Macht könnte nicht mal Kurama-sama freisetzen..."

"Keine Ahnung...", erwiederte der Uchiha langsam. "Ich vermute, mein Sensei hat irgendwas an den Bijuu gedreht..."

"Da könntest du gar nicht so unrecht haben, Junge...", sagte eine Stimme und Sasuke sah den kleinen Glatzkopf, den er vorhin bekämpft hatte, neben sich herfliegen. Kabutos Edo-Tensei-Geist! Arlamiert setzte er sofort zu einem Chidori an.

"Halte ein, ich bin kein Feind!", rief der Andere. "Spar dir deine Kräfte, du wirst sie dringend brauchen..."  
"Aber wie?", entfuhr es Shippo. "Du bist doch zerfetzt worden und wegen Framuris Störsender dürftest du dich nicht mehr regenerieren können!"  
"Ich habe im letzten Moment ein Jutsu benutzt, das das Chakra aus der Luft absorbiert hat und meinen zerstörten Körper wieder zusammengesetzt hat.", sagte der Glatzkopf. "Das hat mich auch zu Lebzeiten vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt, weshalb man mich auch den 'Wiederaufersteher' nannte."

"Wow..." , entfuhr es Sasuke. "Aber stehst du nicht mehr unter Kabutorochimarus Kontrolle?"

"Nein, nicht seit ich SEINE Macht spüre!", erwiederte der Andere. "Son-Gokus Chakra ist jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Und es steigt weiter. Und es zu fühlen gibt mir die Kraft, jeder Kontrolle zu widerstehen."

"Du kennst den Vierschwänzigen?", stammelte Shippo.

"Sowohl ich als auch Yamcha Inuzuka, der Wolfskämpfer von vorhin waren die Schüler des früheren Jinchuurikis des Vierschwänzigen. Roshi-sensei!", erzählte der Glatzkopf. "Als Kisame Hoshigaki unseren Meister tötete, brachte er auch uns um und ich konnte mein Regenerationsjutsu nicht anwenden, weil Samehada alles Chakra in der Umgebung gefressen hat. Jedenfalls... unser Meister und auch wir hatten ein gutes Verhältnis zu unserem Bijuu..."  
"Du meinst, so wie Killerbee?", erwiederte Sasuke, der langsam begriff.

"Genau...", grinste der Glatzkopf. "Aber nicht mal ich habe gewusst, was für eine Kraft Son-Goku wirklich haben kann... Er muss wirklich wütend sein!"

"Ich auch wirklich unglaublich.", sagte Sasuke. "Er dürfte gegenwärtig mehr Kraft als Kyuubi haben..."

"Trotzdem habe ich ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl...", erwiederte der kleine Mann. "Ich fürchte fast, dass dieser Ekatah gewinnen und die Bijuu an sich reißen wird."

"Ist das bei dieser Stärke überhaupt möglich?", entfuhr es Sasuke.

"Unterschätze niemals Imakisten, Junge!", rief der Glatzkopf ernst. "Das sind Monster! Und dein verrückter Sensei ist nicht der Erste von ihnen, auch früher haben sie Chaos und Zerstörung über die Ninjawelt gebracht. Also lass uns beschleunigen, Sasuke!"

"Ja-jawohl, äh...", rief Sasuke, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Namen seines neuen Verbündeten noch gar nicht kannte.

"Nenn mich Kuririn!", sprach Dieser jedoch.

"Verdammt...", ächzte der Vierschwänzige, als er aufsah und sich drei Bijuus, einen Drachen und einen irren Menschen gegenübersah. "Anscheinend habe ich doch zu viel Energie verpulvert..." Mit einem Sprung zur Seite entging er vier massiven Chakrastrahlen, die alle auf einmal abgefeuert worden war. Jetzt, wo er an Kraft verlor, steckte der Bijuu mächtig in der Tinte.

"ERGIB DICH, SON-GOKU!", hallte Ekatahs Stimme verstärkt und ausgeflippt über das Meer. "DU WIRST WIE DIE ANDEREN AUCH ZU MEINEM HAUSTIER WERDEN!"

"DEIN SKLAVE? NIEMALS!", brüllte der mörderische Affe und sammelte erneut sein Chakra für einen Angriff. Dieses Mal würde er neunzehn seiner zwanzig Chakra-Tore (so viele hatte ein Bijuu nämlich im Gegensatz zum Menschen) öffnen, wodurch der Strahl so gewaltig werden würde, dass er schon vor seiner Explosion die ganze Umgebung einhüllen würde! Über die Konsequenzen bei der Explosion machte sich das rasende Wesen schon längst keine Gedanken mehr. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren und sammelte einfach nur Kraft. Und das war im Kampf mit diesem Gegner tödlich.

Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit schoss Ekatah vor und erzeugte in jeder Hand eine seiner riesigen Bijuu-Ketten, welche auf den Vierschwänzigen zuschossen und sich um dessen Hals wickelten. Dessen Chakra stieg unkontrolliert weiter, doch der Imakist machte das Unmögliche möglich und erzeugte mit seinen Füßen, seinem Mund und auch aus seinen Haaren die mächtigen Fesseln des Uzumaki-Clans, welche das massive Bijuu vollends umschlossen.  
"DAS WIRD DIR AUCH NICHTS NÜTZEEEEEEEEN!", brüllte die noch kämpfende Beste und versuchte, alle Energiereserven im Körper zu komprimieren. Doch Son-Goku schaffte es nicht mehr, denn er war zu geschwächt. Die Macht der Siegeltechniken seines Gegners war zu übermächtig, um dagegen anzugehen. "Nein... Das darf... nicht gesehen..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte Ekatah, während er im Geiste seinen Bijuus den Befehl gab, Chakrastrahlen abzufeuern, was diese auch taten. Die Energie wurde von den Ketten absorbiert, diese wurden noch verstärkt. "GLEICH HABEN WIR IHN SOWEIT! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Der monströse Affe wankte... und stürzte zu Boden. Die Ketten wickelten sich härter um ihn. Es war zuende. Das Bijuu war gefangen.

Ekatah starrte ungläubig zu ihm hinüber, nur um sich zu vergewissern, ob es wirklich kein Genjutsu war. Doch sein Blick täuschte ihn nicht. Ihm gehörten nun offiziell vier Bijuu!

"ES IST VOLLBRAAAAAAAAACHT!", kreischte der Silberhaarige ausgeflippt, sein Körper war nun wieder normal geworden, die restliche Bijuu-Energie in ihm hatte sich in normales Chakra verwandelt, weshalb er nun wieder topfit war. "JETZT HABE ICH DIE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHT! NUN KANN MICH NICHTS UND NIEMAND MEHR AUFHALTEN! WER SOLL MICH NOCH STOPPEN? WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?"

Mehrere Gestalten, die über das Wasser angelaufen kamen, waren nun wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und starrten mit entsetztem Blick zu den angeleinten Bijuus.

"Fuck!", knurrte Bee ärgerlich. "Wir kommen zu spät! Dieser geistesgestörte Bastard hat es tatsächlich getan!"

"Wie hat er das gemacht?", zischte Yugito. "Scheint, als hätten wir alle ihn gehörig unterschätzt!"  
"Sehts ein, Leute!", fauchte Sakon. "Jetzt sind wir fett gearscht!"

"Armer Papa...", sagte Arashi mit hängendem Kopf. "Sein Lebenswerk zerstört..."

"Dieser verdammte Hurensohn!", tobte Tayuya.

"Wer sagt hier Schimpfworte, ohne Hidan zu heißen?", knurrte eine zerknirschte Stimme, Der Jashinist schwamm neben ihnen auf einem Knochenfloß. Er sah extrem verstümmelt aus. "Wobei... für diesen Typen ist dieses Wort noch viel zu nett!"

"Er hat sich verkalkuliert!", knirschte Bee mit den Zähnen. "Der Boss hat sich wirklich verkalkuliert. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Ekatah Ihsakak so weit kommen würde..."

"AAAAAAAH!", hallte die verstärkte Stimme von Ekatah zu ihnen hin. "Da kommen ja noch vier Bijuu! Wenn ich die auch kriege, fehlt mir nur noch der dickste Fisch und ich bin am Ziel! JUUBI WIRD WIEDER AUFERSTEHEN UND MITHILFE SEINES CHAKRAS WERDE ICH ALLES LEBEN DES PLANETEN FÜR IMMER AUSLÖSCHEN!"

"WAS?", brüllte Yugito entsetzt. "DAS ist dein Plan?"

"Bei ihm ist Hopfen und Malz verloren!", knurrte der muskulöse Farbige, während er sein Bijuugewand anwarf. "Er muss aufgehalten werden, sonst sind wir alle verloren!"

"Gegen den Typen wirkte der Maskenheini ja wie ein Engel!", knurrte Tayuya mit geweiteten Augen.

"Ach, sehts mal positiv!", lachte Deidara zufrieden. "Die ganzen Explosionen sind doch megageil!"

Shikamaru starrte nur mit leerem Blick auf die Szenerie. Er fühlte sich nutzlos wie nie zuvor. Selbst mit seinen Ninjakräften war er nur eine Ameise im Orkan. Es war im Grunde egal, wer von den beiden Parteien gewann. Sie alle wollten den Untergang der Konohaner. Sie alle waren teuflische Monster.

Aber trotz all der Apathie, die Shikamaru einnahm, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es im Grunde faszinierend war, dass selbst diese schrecklichen Massenmöder und Kriegsverbrecher im Vergleich zu diesem alles verschlingenden Wahnsinnigen noch wie echte Helden wirkten, die verzweifelt alles daran setzten, die Welt vor diesem Irren zu retten, schließlich konnten sie nur die Welt beherrschen, wenn diese überhaupt noch existierte. Shikamaru dämmerte langsam, dass er begann, die Uzu-Nin als das kleinere Übel einzustufen, was gefährlicher Unsinn war, hatte er doch gesehen, wozu diese Kreaturen fähig waren.

"Zeit, zu Schlachten...", grinste Roranoa und riss Naara wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Es war spannend, diesem epischen Kampf beizuwohnen, doch nun haben meine Schwerter wieder Hunger!" Er preschte vor, direkt auf die Kontrahenten zu.  
Was sagte er? Dieser Bastard! Dieser Pirat hatte anscheinend doch nicht so wenig Einfluss auf das Ganze, wie er zuletzt vorgegeben hatte. Dieser Typ hatte echt seinen eigenen Kopf!  
Ach, wenn Hokage-sama nur hier wäre, der mit seinem ewigen Mangekyosharingan Bijuu wie Haustiere kontrollieren konnte. Dann könnte diesem Wahnsinn vielleicht Einhalt geboten werden. Aber ohne ihn würde es eine Katastrophe geben, wenn SIEBEN Bijuu gleichzeitig ihre Kräfte entfesselten...

"Das wird ein spannender Kampf werden, nicht wahr?", flötete Onakat in der Nähe von ihm.

Und dann begriff Shikamaru! Auch er konnte was tun! Er konnte diese miese Schlampe aus dem Weg räumen, was Ekatah (sofern er noch irgendwie zurechnungsfähig war) sicherlich schaden dürfte...

In einem etwas weiter entfernten Wald fand hingegen ein völlig anderer Kampf statt. Danzou Shimura stand hier einem Edo-Tensei von dieser hinterlistigen Schlange gegenüber.

"Du bist wirklich geschickt, Alterchen...", grinste der verhasste Rothaarige, Satoru Uzumaki, der Danzou einst schwer verwundet hatte. "Aber meine Siegel werden dich vernichten, Dattebatto!"

"Die Vergangenheit sollte eigentlich für immer ruhen...", knurrte Danzou verwegen. "Und darum werde ich auch, wenn das hier erst mal vorbei ist, dafür Sorge tragen, dass sämtliche Aufzeichnungen des Edo Tensei für immer zerstört, sämtliche Beherrscher des Jutsus getötet und sämtliche Forschung in diesem Bereich verboten wird!"

Kabutorochimaru, welcher in einem etwas entfernten Berg mit einem speziellen Jutsu versteckt war, lachte nur über Danzou. Gegenwärtig tobte an ganz anderer Stelle ein Kampf, der die kümmerlichen Bemühungen des Alten bedeutungslos machen konnte. Nichtmal Kabuto konnte vorhersehen, wo der Wahnsinn Ekatahs enden würde, der nun begonnen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass ein anderer unerwünschter Gast sich IHM näherte - und das mit ganz eindeutiger Tötungsabsicht.

Er huscht durch den Wald wie ein Raubtier bei der Jagt, durchkämmte ihn unablässig bei seiner Suche nach dieser Schlange.

"Warte nur, Kabuto!", knurrte Naruto mit Todeshass in der Stimme. "Ich kriege dich! Und wenn ich kriege, dann werde ich dir zeigen, was wahrer Schmerz heißt, bevor ich dich töte!"

Er wusste nicht einmal, dass Kabutorochimaru gegenwärtig noch sein kleinstes Übel war. Kyuubi, der sich prächtig über all das amüsierte, sagte ihm ja nichts...


	41. Ein Verrückter und vier Bijuu

"UND JETZT... VIERFACHE BIJUUDAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", kreischte Ekatah ekstatisch und seine Ungetüme begannen, Energie zu sammeln. "ZERREISST SIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"SHIT!", donnerte Bee.

"SCHNELL AUFPOWERN!", brüllte Yugito rasend.

"MAMAAAAA!", kreischte Arashi.

Und die vier mächtigen Energiestrahlen schossen los. "JA! TOD! ZERSTÖRUNG! YIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", kreischte Ekatah ausgeflippt.

"Unterschätzt mich nicht, Kuhahahaha!", lachte plötzlich eine raue, tieffinstere Stimme. Mit einem mörderischen Sprung war Kitsune Roranoa direkt zwischen den Angriffen und ihrem Ziel. "Jetzt demonstiere ich WAHRE Schwertkunst!" Er hob sein Samehada und sog alle Bijuu-Angriffe einfach ein.

"WAS MACHST DU DAAAAA?", kreischte Ekatah ausgeflippt. "LEHNST DU DICH GEGEN DEN HERRSCHER AAAAUF?"

"Ach, Klappe, du Riesenbaby...", erwiederte Roranoa eisig, während sein Schwert auf die Größe von einhundert Metern anwuchs und vor Chakra nur so vibrierte. Dann fügte er mit einem brutalen und auch leicht wahnsinnigen Grinsen hinzu: "Jetzt probier' ich mal was aus, was selbst ich noch nie zuvor gewagt habe, mal sehen, was dabei herauskommt..."

"WAS HAT DIESES ARSCHLOCH VOR?", brüllte Hidan.

Das Grinsen des Piraten wurde noch breiter, als er sein riesiges Schwert wie einen Zahnstocher schwang. "360 MILLIONEN SINNESPHÖNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!" Das Ergebnis war verheerend. Die ganze Energie wurde mit einem Mal freigesetzt und verteilte sich in alle Richtungen. Die Schockwelle, die von Roranoa ausging, riss sogar Ekatah und seine Bijuus sowie den Drachen weg, Bee und die übrigen Uzunin entgingen gerade noch so dem Zerfetztwerden, indem sie unter Wasser tauchten, dennoch wurden sie extrem durchgeschüttelt durch die aufgewirbelten Fluten. Überall spritzten Tonnen an Wasser durch die Luft.

"SCHEISSEEEEEEEE!", brüllte Shikamaru entsetzt.

"Du...", murmelte Ekatah mit wahnsinnsverzerrtem Gesicht, er stand immer noch auf Yonbis Kopf, eine Barriere umgab und schützte ihn. "DAS HAST NICHT UMSONST GEMACHT! ICH WERDE DICH ZERSTÖREN, JAWOOOOHL! ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Leicht angeschlagen fiel Roranoa einfach ins Wasser und tauchte wieder auf. "Woah, das war sogar für mich ein bisschen zu hart..."

"HEY, ARSCHLOCH!", brüllte eine hasserfüllte Stimme und ein stinksaurer Killerbee stürmte über das Wasser auf den Grünhaarigen zu, acht Schwerter gezückt, die alle mit vom Hachibi-Chakra geröteten Blitzen durchzuckt wurden. "WENN DU DAMIT AUCH NUR EINEN MEINER VERBÜNDETEN GETÖTET HAST, BRING ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG UM!"

Roranoa, der einfach nur entspannt lächelnd im Wasser trieb, erwiederte: "Mir doch scheißegal, wie viele von euch kleinen Wichsern draufgehen. Ich will einfach nur meine Langeweile loswerden. Und glaub bloß nicht, du hättest 'ne Chance, nur weil du acht Schwerter hast..."  
In diesem Moment war Bee bei dem Schwertkämpfer und wollte ihn zerstückeln, doch Roranoa hob einfach sein Samehada und schlug aus, was alles Hachibi-Chakra aufsog. Dann versetzte der Pirat dem Geschwächten einen harten Tritt, der den armen Rapper wegschleuderte.

"STIRB, DU HURENSOHN!", grollte Hidan, der geradewegs aus der Luft auf seinen Gegner zugeschossen kam, in jeder Hand ein riesiges Knochenschwert.

"Langweilig...", knurrte der Grünhaarige und parierte den Angriff mit seinem schwarzen Schwert, was beide Waffen seines Gegners zerschnitt. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde der Kopf des Jashinisten abgetrennt. "Brokkuru war besser als du... Und seine Knochen waren wesentlich härter..."  
"DAS IST ASOZIAAAAAAAAL!", kreischte Hidan, dann fiel sein Kopf ins Wasser.

"Urgh...", ächzte Bee, der sich langsam wieder aus dem Wasser erhob. "Du elendes Riesenarschloch!", fauchte er hasserfüllt. "Alter, du pisst mich ganz schön an, dafür bist du jetzt dran!"

"Du machst mir keine Angst, Kumpel...", grinste Roranoa und hob seine Schwerter. "Dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast..."

Sofort schossen aus dem Rücken des Jinchuurikis Tentakel und schnellten auf den Grünhaarigen zu, um ihn zu zermalmen!

Dieser jedoch hob sein schwarzes Schwert und durchtrennte sie alle sauber.  
Doch hinter Roranoa schwamm nun die zweischwänzige Katze im Wasser, auf ihrem Kopf waren sämtliche Nicht-Jinchuuriki aus Uzu no kuni, einschließlich Hidan, mit Kopf und Körper. Deidara warf einen Bombenhagel, der von einem Feuerball der Katze in flammende, hochexplosive Geschosse verwandelt wurde.

"Shit!", knurrte der Schwertkämpfer, packte Bee am Arm und stieß sich an Diesem ab, wodurch er selbst hoch in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Der Rapper versank erneut und konnte sich gerade noch so vor einem Friendly Fire in Sicherheit bringen.

"Drecksack!", fauchte Deidara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!", brüllte Ekatah rasend. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE GEHT HIER VOOOOR? WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN, MICH ZU IGNORIEREN? MICH, DEN ALLMÄCHTIGEN KAISER? DEN HERRN ÜBER VIER BIJUUUUU!" Vor Wut griff er sich mit den Händen in die Haare und riss große Büschel heraus, was ihm einen noch gefährlicheren Anblick verlieh.

"Tse...", knurrte Hidan verächtlich, sein Körper hatte sich den Kopf unter den Arm geklemmt. "Wenn diese wirre Schießbudenfigur nicht so viel Macht hätte, könnte den doch keiner Ernst nehmen..."

"ALLE BIJUU AUF HIDAN FEUEEEEEEEERN!", erschallte es aus der Ferne.

"Was?", stammelte der Jashinist, da befand er sich auch schon im Freiflug nach unten, denn seine 'Gefährten' hatten ihn von Nibis Kopf geschubst. "IHR VERFICKTEN SCHEISSRATTEEEEEEEEEEN! ICH WERD' EUCH ALLE ZU HACKBRATEN VERARBEITEN!"

"PASS BESSER AUF, DASS DU NICHT SO ENDEST, UN!", brüllte Deidara ihm nach.

"Was?", stammelte Hidan.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Und schon wurde er voll von einem gigantischen Chakrastrahlregen getroffen und sein Körper wurde in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.

"JASHIN WIRD EUCH ALLE HOLEN!", kreischte sein Kopf ausgeflippt, der immer noch durch die Luft flog. "EUCH ALLEEEEEEEEEE!"

Da schloss sich ein gewaltiges Drachenmaul um ihn. Shenlong hatte zugeschnappt und den Kopf Hidans verschlungen.

"Monster-Schlaaaaag!" Zapp! Da fiel er auch schon ab, denn Roranoa hatte den mächtigen Drachen einfach enthauptet.

Doch dessen Augen leuchteten nun, plötzlich verschwamm alles um den Drachenkopf und wie magisch wurde der lange, grüne Drachenkörper und die Stücke von Hidans Leib angezogen. Die Körperreste zerfielen zu leuchtenden Funken, die alle in den Kopf Shenlongs gesogen wurden. Dieser begann zu leuchten und formte langsam einen neuen, menschengroßen Körper. Er war sehr durchtrainiert und schneeweiß, in seiner Brust prangten sieben Kugeln. Zahllose schwarze Stacheln zierten seinen Körper. Auch sah er weniger wie ein Mensch als ein Monster aus.

"Was ist da passiert?", rief Tayuya geschockt.

"So wie's aussieht, haben sie sich vereinigt...", stammelte Sakon entsetzt.

"Hidan, was ist mit dir passiert, alter Freund?", ächzte Deidara.

"Ich bin ein neuer Kämpfer, entstanden, um diesen Schwertkämpfer zu zerschmettern!", grollte der Neuentstandene mit einer ganz tiefen, bösartigen Stimme. "Meine Macht ist ohnegleichen, doch weil Shenlong für Ekatah war und Hidan für Uzushiogakure, unterstütze ich... keinen von Beiden. Mein einziger Lebenssinn ist es, Roranoa zu vernichten und anschließend Jashins Willen auszuführen."

"Hey, das gefällt mir!", rief Roranoa begeistert. "Einen solchen Gegner hab' ich lange gesucht. Dann zeig, was du draufhast!"

"Negativer Drachenball!", war die Antwort. Es war die selbe Attacke wie die von Shenlong vorhin, nur war der Ball violett und die Sterne pechschwarz. Dieser Angriff flog nun auf Roranoa zu.

"Das ist ein Frühstück für Samehada!", lachte Dieser und sein Schwert fraß die Attacke.

"Reingefallen!", lachte die Fusion und plötzlich erhob sich das Schwert und spie einen Strahl auf seinen eigenen Besitzer.

"Was zum...", polterte Roranoa und wurde weit weggeschleudert.

"Ich komme!", brüllte das Monster und flog mit Hochgeschwindigkeit hinterher.

"Oh nein...", rief Deidara entsetzt. "Ich glaube, wir haben Hidan gerade für immer verloren..."  
"Aber dafür ist jetzt auch dieser schreckliche Schwertkämpfer fürs Erste beschäftigt...", lenkte Sakon ein.

"Vergisst die beiden Spinner!", fauchte Tayuya. "Wir müssen uns auf den konzentrieren, der uns die ganzen Bijuu gestohlen hat!"  
"So ist es!", knurrte Bee und setzte den Hachibi frei. "Jetzt, wo dieser Penner nicht mehr mein ganzes Chakra auf einmal wegsaugen kann, kann ich endlich mit voller Power kämpfen!"

"DANN ZEIGT MAL, WAS DRAUFHABT, IHR MAULHELDEN!", brüllte Ekatah und befahl seinen Bijuu wieder einen Angriff. "ICH WERDE EUCH EURE BIJUU ALLE ENTREISSEN, JAWOHL! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"DAS WERDEN WIR SEHEN!", grollte Hachibi und setzte zusammen mit Nibi zu einem Gegenschlag an.

"Dreck!", knurrte Shikamaru mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wandte seinen Blick von dem Höllenschlachtfeld ab. Gewiss bestand immer noch ein Risiko, dass diese Wahnsinnigen dort hinten ihn und Akira zerfetzen würden, doch das war, so unglaublich es klingen mochte, gegenwärtig die kleinere Gefahr für ihn.

Onakat, die Gehilfin Ekatahs, war gegenwärtig eine viel größere Gefahr für die beiden Konoha-Nin. Denn es waren über hundert untere Soldaten zu ihr gestoßen und erwarteten ihre Befehle, die sie ohne zu zögern ausführen würden.

"Scheint, als wären wir euch zahlenmäßig überleben...", säuselte die Blonde mit ihrem süffisanten Grinsen, das Shikamaru fast wahnsinnig machte.

"Leider hast du recht, Schlampe!", knurrte der Naara aggressiv. "So sehr ich auch nachdenke, keine meiner Berechnungen ergibt einen Weg hier raus."  
"Nein!", heulte Akira. "Wir dürfen nicht sterben! Du musst einen Weg finden!"  
"Es gibt keinen...", grinste die Blonde bösartig. "Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ihr seid schon tot..."

"Sollen wir anfangen?", röhrte einer der Söldner und hob sein altes, rostiges Schwert. Im Grunde waren sie nicht so stark, bestenfalls auf Genin-Level, doch ihre pure Anzahl machte das wieder wett. Und wenn sie ihre schrecklichen Teufelspillen einnahmen, würde ihre Macht extrem vergrößert werden.

"Es gibt keinen Ausweg...", grinste Shikamaru plötzlich irre. "Doch wir WERDEN BIS ZUM LETZTEN ATEMZUG KÄMPFEN UND SO VIELE VON IHNEN WIE MÖGLICH ERLEDIGEN!" Mit diesen Worten streckte er seine Arme aus und erzeugte pechschwarze Kugeln in den Händen. "Jutsu der Schattenbomben!" Er warf diese Attacken und die Kugel schossen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft und prallten auf zwei Soldaten, die durch Explosionen in der Luft zerrissen wurden. Die Druchwelle nietete noch sechs Weitere um. Aus dem erzeugen Rauch schossen dünne, schwarze Fäden und wickelten sich um acht weitere Soldaten, die zu tausend dünnen Scheibchen zerschnitten wurden.

"Aaaaah! Dieser Drecksack!", brüllte einer der Söldner entsetzt und wich vor dem Blut zurück.

"Egal!", grinste Onakat bösartig. "Ich habe noch einen Trick..." Doch plötzlich konnte sie ihre Hand nicht mehr bewegen, wie alle anderen Söldner.

Triumphierend grinste Shikamaru und hielt alle seine Gegner ohne Mühe in der Schattenbindung. "Ihr seid auf meinen kleinen Trick reingefallen, wies aussieht. Und das kommt euch jetzt teuer zu stehen."  
"Ihr seid genial, oh großer Meister!", schwärmte Akira. "Yaaaaah! Ich komme offensichtlich doch hier raus!"  
"Pump dich ab, Kumpel!", knurrte Shikamaru, der Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn. Ganz unberührt ließ ihn diese große Menge an Gebundenen offenbar doch nicht. "Wir müssen sie erst töten und dann so schnell wie möglich von ihr verschwinden. Bei diesen Gewalten können wir nichts ausrichten und die Chance, dass Sasuke noch lebt, sind weniger als 0,1 Promille. Das wird Itachi-sama einsehen müssen, ob er will oder nicht..." Shikamaru zückte ein Kunai und holte ganz weit aus, die anderen mussten es mit ihren Waffen gleich tun. Dann ließ er das Kunai mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sein Herz zu schnellen. Zwar würde er sein Jutsu auflösen, doch seine Gegner würden nicht mehr abbremsen können und sich selbst erstechen. Shikamaru hingegen würde überleben, da er eine Metallplatte vor der Brust trug, extra für diese Technik. Das Kunai würde dies nicht durchbohren. "Sterbt!"  
"Vergiss es!", grinste Onokat bösartig und schnippte mit dem Finger. Dass sie das geschafft hatte, war schon unglaublich, doch was dann geschah, war viel schrecklicher. Ein seltsamer, blutroter Nebel breitete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus und hüllte alle Soldaten außer Onakat komplett ein. Und als dieser sich verzog, waren alle Soldaten genauso verwandelt wie durch den Einsatz der Teufelspille. Die Nebel musste den Wirkstoff enthalten haben, der auch in den Pillen enthalten war. Die Folgen waren klar auf der Hand, sie alle wurden schreckliche, übermächtige Monster, die mit bloßer Körperkraft dem Kagemane widerstanden und ihre Waffen abbremsten.

"Shit!", ächzte der Naara, der gezwungen war, das Jutsu aufzulösen. Keuchend brach er ein.

"Nein, das gibt es nicht!", schrie Akira entsetzt. "Naara-san! Naara-san, Ihr müsst aufstehen!"  
"Tötet sie!", bellte Onakat herrisch.

"Yeeeeah!", grollten die Monster und stürmten sofort mit weit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit hervor. Durchschnittliche Jonin würden von einem von ihnen vollkommen fertig gemacht werden. Und über hundert...

"Wir sind tot...", lächelte Shikamaru traurig. "Doch wir werden zahllose mitnehmen... RABENSCHATTEN!" Plötzlich kroch aus Shikamarus Schatten ein schwarzer Vogel und schoss auf die Feinde zu, bohrte seinen Schnabel durch die Brust eines Kämpfers und streckte mit jedem Flügel vier auf einen Steich nieder.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllten die Feinde und über ein Dutzend von ihnen fiel über das Schattenkonstrukt her, sie hoben ihre Fäuste und ließen zahllose Schläge von allen Seiten niedersausen, was die Kreatur zerfetzte.

Andere rannten indes weiter und umzingelten Shikamaru und Akira.

"Nein, ich will nicht sterben! Uaaaaah!", kreischte der Suwaki und verpasste Einem von ihnen ein Katon-Jutsu, was dem Monster überall am Körper Hautverbrennungen zufügte, es aber nicht tötete.

"DAFÜR FRISST DU DRECK!", brüllte der Söldner und verpasste Akira einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihn meterweit wegschleuderte und brutaler Wucht gegen einen Baumstamm prallen ließ. Dieser brach und begrub den Suwaki under sich.

"UAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte dieser, als seine Brandwunden mit dem Holz überrieben wurden und sein Hemd an den Stellen zerrissen wurde. Es war unvorstellbarer Schmerz.

So viel Kraft haben die, schoss es dem entsetzten Shikamaru durch den Kopf, als nicht weniger als elf von ihnen ihn umzingelten.

"Das... WARS DAAAAAANN!", schrie der Naara, zückte ein Kunai, ließ es von schwarzen Schatten umspielen und schnitt mit der verstärkten Waffe einem Feind den Kopf ab.

Die Anderen hoben ihre Fäuste, diese kamen mit fürchterlicher Geschwindigkeit näher. Shikamaru schloss die Augen. Doch sowohl der Schmerz als auch der Tod blieben aus. Stattdessen hörte er überraschtes Grölen. Was ging da vor?

Als Shikamaru seine Augen öffnete, erkannte er zwei Drachenflügel, die zwischen ihm und den Fäusten waren. Die Gestalt hatte schwarze Haare und das schwarze Schwert von Kitsune Roranoa sowie einen seltsamen Strohhut auf dem Rücken geschnallt. Aber wer... war das?

"Du bist ja ganz schön mutig, dich uns entgegen zu stellen!", grölte einer der Söldner.

"Nein, ihr Loser...", erwiederte der Erschienene in arrogantem Tonfall. "IHR seid mutig, euch MIR entgegenzustellen." Diese Stimme! War er das wirklich?

"Sasuke?", murmelte Shikamaru mit geweiteten Augen.

"NA WARTE!", brüllte der Söldner und sie hoben ihre Hände, um seinen Schädel zu zerdrücken.

Sasuke schlug mit seinem rechten Drachenflügel aus und befördete fünf von ihnen in die Luft. Dann setzte er hinterher und verpasste ihnen allen brutale Fausthiebe und Fußtritte in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Die bluttriefenden Körper krachten zu Boden, waren seltsam verformt vor gebrochenen Knochen und zerquetschten Eingeweiden.

"RAAAAAAH!" Die anderen sprangen ihm in die Luft nach und versuchten, ihn zu zerreißen!

Sasuke jedoch zog sein Schwert und ließ es einmal durch die Luft sausen. Schnell und sauber waren seine Angreifer in zwei Hälften zerschnitten und ihre Überreste fielen zu Boden.

"Was ist das?", ächzte Onakat voller Entsetzen.

"RAAAAAAH! DU HUND!", brüllten die Anderen und nun kamen die richtigen Horden an Feinden herangestürmt. Dreißig bis vierzig auf einmal schossen nun los.

"Diskusse!" "Fuchsfeuer!" Diese Angriffe, von einem kleinwüchsigem Glatzkopf und einem... VON UZUMAKIS VERTRAUTEN GEISTERN (!), schlugen in die Gegnermassen ein und rissen mehrere Feinde in Fetzen.

Doch Einige waren jetzt bei Sasuke und ließen ihre Fäuste auf seinen Körper niedersausen. Mit rasendschnellen Bewegungen wich er all ihren Schlägen aus, während er mit Hochgeschwindigkeit einen nach dem Anderen enthauptete. Andere fielen unter seinen Fußtritten, dem guten alten Shishi-Rendan! Es war so lange her, dass er seinen Chunin-Prüfungskampf mit dieser Technik entschieden hatte. "Housenka!", brüllte er unterdessen und riesige Feuerkugeln regeneten auf die feindlichen Söldner nieder und ließen sie in Flammen aufgehen. Mindestens zwei Dutzend waren bei diesem Angriff draufgegangen!

"Wie das?", ächzte Onakat entsetzt.

Auch Shikamaru konnte es nicht fassen. Das war doch nie im Leben der Sasuke, den er kannte! Seine Ausstrahlung war vollkommen verändert. Er wirkte nicht mehr wie eine verräterische Ratte, sondern wie ein richtiger Held. Und er war um ein Vielfaches stärker!

Sasuke war unterdessen vor Akira gelandet und zog ihn mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf die Füße. Dieser starrte ihn schmerzerfüllt an. "Alles klar bei dir, Angsthase?", lächelte der Uchiha, dann war er blitzartig wieder bei Shikamaru und zog diesen mit sich. Einer der Feinde hatte nämlich seinen Körper in die Luft gejagt und eine tödliche Explosion verursacht.

Macht der jetzt einen auf Obermacker, schoss es dem wütenden Shikamaru durch den Kopf.

"STERBT!", brüllte eine weitere große Gruppe, die rasend schnell auf die Konohas zurannte.

"Kirin!", rief Sasuke und die tödliche Blitzattacke riss zahllose Gegner in Stücke.

"Wir sollten los!", rief Kuririn eilig. "Ich verstehe, dass du deinen Freunden helfen willst, aber Son-Goku braucht auch unsere Hilfe! Wir müssen los!"

"Sorry.", sagte Sasuke lächelnd. "Ich hätte gerne alle für dich erledigt, aber ich muss noch ein paar Bijuu befreien und meinen Sensei erledigen. Einschließlich ihrer Anführerin sind jetzt noch ungefähr zwanzig von ihnen übrig, das dürftest doch sogar DU gerade so schaffen, oder? Ich lass euch sogar Shippo-chan da."

"SAG MAL FÜR WEN HÄLST DU DICH EIGENTLICH, DU ARROGANTES ARSCHLOCH?", brüllte Shikamaru mit purpurrotem Kopf. Zwar war er jetzt extrem stark, aber anscheinend war ihm das zu Kopf gestiegen und er war wieder in alte Muster verfallen und ging die Kämpfe jetzt wieder wesentlich arroganter an als bisher. Und bei solchen Gegnern, wie es sie dort gab, war das tödlich.

"Ich halte mich für jemanden, der es mit Naruto Uzumaki aufnehmen könnte.", lächelte Sasuke. "Also sei so nett und überlebe, damit du seinen Untergang noch miterleben kannst."

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte ein sehr muskulöser, äußerst kleinwüchsiger Mann mit für die Teufelspillenverwandlung ungewöhnlich heller Haut, der nun aus der Menge herausrannte. "ICH TÖTE DICH, DU DRECKSACK! EISESATEM!" Eine tödliche Böe wehte dem Uchiha entgegen.

"Aber das ist doch...", entfuhr es dem entsetzten Kuririn, "...General Azeirf aus Kirigakure! Sogar dieser gefürchtete Attentats-Ninja hat sich den Imakisten angeschlossen!"

"Den nehm ich euch noch ab...", lächelte der Uchiha und spie einen mächtigen Feuerstrahl, der mit der Kältewelle kollidierte und explodierte.

"Ihr Narren!", brüllte Azeirf und streckte seine Hände aus, um gewaltige Chakramassen in ihnen zu kontrollieren. "Ich habe nun einen neuen Namen!"  
"Ja, wie alle hochrangigen Imakisten...", grinste Sasuke und aktivierte die zweite Stufe des Juins vollends. Ein rotschwarzes Chakra waberte um ihn herum. "Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die sich verwandeln können..."

"Das wird dir auch nichts nützen, du Angeber!", spottete der General. "MONSTRÖSER SCHNEESTURM!"

"Oh Gott!", rief Shippo, als auf einem großen Terrain die schreckliche Wettererscheinung auftrat.

"Das ist gar nichts gegen die Attacken des blauen Fasans...", grinste Sasuke siegessicher. "...den ich bereits plattgemacht habe..."

"DÜ LÜGST!", kreischte Azierf mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Mein Urahne war vollkommen unbesiegbar! Und er ist lange tot!"

"Bringen wirs zuende...", knurrte Sasuke und bildete in hoher Geschwindigkeit Fingerzeichen. "GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!" Er spie einen weiteren gigantischen Feuerball aus.

"So simpel machst du mich nicht fertig!", lachte sein Gegner und wich mit einem Sprung zur Seite aus.

Doch die Finte hatte er nicht durchschaut. Und so merkte er zu spät, dass Sasuke nun neben ihm in der Luft war und mit seinem Schwert Azeirf in zwei Hälten teilte. Dann zerschnitt der Uchiha die Leiche seines Gegners in tausend Stücke, die alle zu Boden fielen.

"Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los.", knurrte der Uchiha und schoss rasendschnell los.

"Er ist unglaublich!", stammelte Kuririn.

"Dieser Schwätzer.", schnaubte Shikamaru. "ÜBERNIMM DICH BLOSS NICHT, SASUKE!"

"Verdammt...", knurrte Onakat mit geballten Fäusten. "Er könnte meinem Meister gefährlich werden! Ich muss ihn warnen und unterstüzen! Mit Gewürm wie euch kann ich mich jetzt nicht befassen..."  
"Tut mir Leid...", grinste Shikamaru und zeigte auf den Schatten, der ihn mit ihr verband. "...aber das Gewürm hat leider die Kontrolle über dich zurückgwonnen..."

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!", brüllte Ekatah rasend. "FAHRT ZUR HÖLLE, IHR MICKRIGEN WESEN! STERBT! STEEEEEEERBT!"

"Schöne Scheiße!", knurrte Sakon, als die vier Bijuu wieder zu Angriffen ansetzten.

"Dieser Kerl ist unser aller Tod!", brüllte Bee, der mittlerweile in Hachibi verwandelt war.

"Nein, wir dürfen nicht aufgeben!", donnerte Nekomata neben ihm.

"Ausgerechnet dieser Sack Hidan musste sich verziehen!", tobte Tayuya. "Er könnte vielleicht etwas ausrichten, immerhin hat er Hashiramas Kräfte..."

"Was wird jetzt geschehen?", fragte Arashi zitternd. "Ich will nicht sterben!"

"WIRST DU AUCH NICHT!", donnerte Hachibi und spie den Feinden riesige Energiemassen entgegen.

"Mein Gott...", flüsterte Sasuke voller Entsetzen, als er aus der Ferne beobachtete, wie die Attacken zu einer gewaltigen Explosion kollidierten.

"Son-Goku...", rief Kuririn entsetzt. "Guter, alter Freund! Was hat dieser Scheißkerl aus dir gemacht?"

"Eins ist auf jeden Fall Fakt...", knurrte Sasuke. "Solange Kakashi-sensei die Bijuu in seiner Gewalt hat, ist es unmöglich, ihn zu stoppen. Wir müssen sie ihm entreißen!"

"Das auszusprechen ist leicht...", knurrte Kuririn. "Aber wie zum Teufel willst du das anstellen?"  
"Vergiss nicht...", grinste Sasuke siegessicher und hielt das schwarze Schwert hoch. "Ich habe eine Waffe, die ALLES durchschneiden kann. Und ich bin auch unglaublich stark geworden. Ich kann es schaffen! Ich WERDE es schaffen! Chidori Nagashi!" Jäh erstrahlte sein Schwert, da es von Blitzen umzuckt wurde. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit flog der Uchiha auf die Bijuu zu.

"Warte!", rief Kuririn ihm hinterher. "Werd' bloß nicht leichtsinnig, Junge!"

"UND GLEICH NOCHMAAAAAAL!", grollte Ekatah. "VIERFACHER CHAKRASTRAHL! ICH MACHE ALLES PLAAAATT!"

"Nnnnaaaaaagh!", brüllte Sasuke und ließ sein Schwert niedersausen, er hatte die zweite Stufe des Juin aktiviert. Mit voller Wucht prallte die Waffe auf die Ketten, ein hässliches Krachen ertönte.

"Das ist er, un...", knurrte Deidara eiskalt. "Warum lebt ausgerechnet ER noch?"

"Mich interessiert viel eher, woher er dieses verdammte Schwert hat...", murmelte Sakon. "Das bedeutet nämlich Probleme... Große Probleme!"

"Aber nicht so große wie gegenwärtig Ekatah...", schnaubte Tayuya.

"Das gibts doch nicht...", stammelte Sasuke entsetzt. Er drückte mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Ketten, doch er schaffte es nicht, sie zu durchtrennen.

"WAS?", brüllte der Silberhaarige rasend. "WAS GESCHIEHT DA UNTEN! WELCHES INSEKT GREIFT MEINE KETTEN AN? RAAAAAAH!"

Sofort tauchte Sasuke unter Wasser, als die Bijuu ihre Angriffe auf ihn konzentrierten, ihn aber nun nicht sehen konnten. Verdammt, das war schief gelaufen! Entweder er konnte noch nicht gut genug mit der Waffe umgehen oder die Ketten waren wirklich unzerschneidbar...

"Du hättest nicht so unüberlegt angreifen sollen...", vernahm Sasuke Kuririns Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ich spreche über Telepathie mithilfe eines Jutsus zu dir. Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir genug Schneidkraft entwickeln können! Komm an die Oberfläche, dann schicke ich dir meine Zerstörungsdiskusse, die musst du auf deiner Waffe balancieren!"

"Nun denn!", brüllte der Uchiha und tauchte auf. Er musste seinem Verbündeten vertrauen, sonst war es aus. Da kamen auch schon vier der kreisrunden Chakraklingen, die alles zerschneiden konnten. Sasuke hob sein Schwert und die Disks legten sich an es an. Das so entstandene Gefilde setzte er anschließend unter Strom.

Gute Güte, das musste alles zerschneiden können, dieses rotierende Sägewerk aus der schärfsten Klinge der Welt und reinem, schneidenden Chakra. Sasuke ließ seine Waffe wieder niedersausen und sie prallte auf die Kette. Funken stoben in alle Richtungen beim Aufprall, doch die Kette wurde trotzdem nicht zerschnitten. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

"RAAAAAH!", brüllte Ekatah rasend. "DUUUUUUU! DU FLOOOOOH! ICH ZERQUETSCHE DIIIICH!" Er rannte nun selbst auf Sasuke zu.

"SCHEISSE!", schrie Kuririn entsetzt.

"LEUTE!", donnerte Bee. "Leiten wir unser Bijuu-Chakra in sein Schwert, dann wird er genügend Schneidkraft erhalten!"

"Was?", rief Deidara ungläubig. "Wir sollen ihm helfen?"

"Es ist unsere einzige Chance, denn der Andere ist das größere Übel!", donnerte Yugito. "Und du greifst Ekatah an!"

"Das ist scheiße, un!", knurrte Deidara, jedoch flog er schnell los, während alle Jinchuuriki ihre Bijuuform auflösten und rotes Chakra auf Sasukes Waffe fließen ließen.

"KREEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIER!", schrie Ekatah und wollte sein Raikiri auf den Uchiha niedersausen lassen, doch da erreichten ihn hundert Tonbomben. Sie waren kurz vor der Explosion, wenn er sich retten wollte, musste er sein Jutsu opfern! So ließ er das Raikiri in die Luft strömen, dass die Elektrizität sie durchdrang und die Bomben somit an der Explosion hinderte.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke, als sein diskussverstärktes Schwert rot aufleuchtete und schließlich die erste Kette durchtrennte, als bestünde sie aus Butter.

"JAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Shippo, als der freigelassene Sanbi mit seinen Schwänzen die anderen Bijuu daran hinderte, Sasuke anzugreifen.

"Nraaaaaaaaah!", schrie der Uchiha und schwang seine Waffe, die die zweite Kette durchtrennte und damit Son-Goku befreite!

"RAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEE!", brüllte der Bijuu und sein Chakra um ihn wuchs.

"Ich zerschmetter' dich, du Käfer!", schrie Ekatah und griff mit einem schwarzen Raikiri Sasuke an. Doch plötzlich traf ihn einer der Schweife von Goku und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter weg. Im selbem Moment befreite Sasuke die beiden anderen Bijuu mit einem Schnitt. Ihre Ketten waren durchtrennt.

"Was zum...", ächzte Ekatah, der sich mühsam erhob und sich verwirrt umsah.

Sasuke hingegen spürte auf einmal, wie sein Schwert heftig zu vibrieren kann. "Was ist los, Baby?", rief er entsetzt, als immer mehr rotes Chakra in die Umwelt abgegeben wurde und diese sogar erhitzte. Gleich würde es mit ihm in die Luft fliegen, scheiße! Diese verdammten Jinchuuriki! Sie hatten einkalkuliert, ihn mitzuopfern! Nein, sie hatten auf diese Weise sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen wollen, indem er vernichtet wurde, nachdem er die Bijuu für sie befreit hatte! Aber so leicht würde er sich nicht ergeben! "HAAAAAAA!", schrie der Uchiha und hielt sein Schwert hoch in die Luft. Da er die Blitze deaktiviert hatte, flogen die Chakradisks hoch in die Luft, wobei sie alles Bijuu-Chakra mitrissen und dadurch rot leuchteten. Über Sasuke kam es zu mehreren Explosionen.

"SASUKE UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAA!", brüllte plötzlich die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und Ekatah bebte vor Wut und schwarzem Chakra, das ihn umwaberte. "STIRB, DU HAUFEN SCHEISSEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Er spie rabenschwarzes Feuer, noch dunkler als das Amaterasu, das zu einem riesigen Drachen wurde.

"Weg hier, Freund!", schrie Kuririn neben ihm und riss den Uchiha mit sich. Gerade noch so entkamen sie auf das Meer, während die Flammen die gesamte Insel einhüllten.

"Dieser Wahnsinnige!", rief murmelte der Glatzkopf mit geweiteten Augen. "Sasuke, alles okay?"

"Kommt, Leute!", schrie Bee. "Es scheint geklappt zu haben, Ekatah hat die Kontrolle über die Bijuu verloren zu haben, auch wenn Sasuke leider überlebt hat!"

"Diese Arschlöcher...", knurrte der Uchiha mit bösem Blick. "Das werden sie mir büßen!"

Alle Uzu-Nin stürmten Wasserläufern gleich über das Meer zum Ort des Geschehens.

Das Feuer hatte sich indes verzogen und hinterließ eine völlig verkohlte Insel sowie mehrere angesengte Bijuu.

"ELENDE HURENSCHEISSE!", kreischte Ektatah ausgeflippt. "DU BIST SOWAS VON TOT, UCHIHAAAAAAA!"

In diesem Moment spürte Ekatah etwas Heißes am Gesicht. Als er seinen Blick dorthin wandte sah er nur wenige Zentimeter von sich entfernt eine Bijuudama in Vorbereitung. Nein, mehrere, überall um sich herum. Alle Bijuu konzentrierten ihre Macht, um ihn aus nächster Nähe zu pulverisieren!

Andere würden in dieser Situation ihre Hände zusammenfalten und um einen schnellen Tod beten, aber nicht er! Er war Ekatah Ihsakak! Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen! Nicht mal von Bijuu! Nicht mit ihm! Er würde nicht hier krepieren! Niemals!

Während die Gegner ihre Angriffe weiter vorbereiteten, bildete Ekatah entspannt, als befände er sich auf dem Weg zur Morgentoilette, zahllose Fingerzeichen. "Jutsu... der Raumkrümmung!" Plötzlich verschwamm alles in seiner Umgebung, die ganze große Fläche wurde von diesem Phänomen erfasst!

"Was ist das?", schrie Sasuke und wich vor der Raumverzerrung zurück. Alle Bijuu verdrehten sich und schrumpften, als würden sie in einen Strudel gesogen werden! "Ach du Scheiße!"

"WAAAAH!", schrie Kuririn, sein Körper entkam der Technik Ekatahs nicht! Er verschwamm, sein Körper wurde seltsam in alle Richtungen verdreht und verschwand vollends.

"KURIRIIIIN!", schrie Sasuke entsetzt.

"Was ist das?", kreischte Arashi, während er und die anderen Uzu-Nin am Ort des Geschehens ankamen.

"Was für Kräfte versteckt dieses Monster noch in seinem Inneren?", röchelte Sakon.

"Das ist Namikazes Jutsu...", knurrte Bee mit finsterem Blick. "Das heißt, er hat es weiterentwickelt! Mit diesem Jutsu konnte der vierte Hokage selbst gigantische Objekte weit wegteleportieren, aber bei ihm wurden sie nur eingesogen. Aber bei dem Typen hier ist es anscheinend flächendeckend!"

"Dann werden die Bijuu also nur wo anders hingebracht?", rief Yugito. "Das darf nicht passieren! Wenn wir sie verlieren, dann werden sie auf alle Welt verteilt und das war's dann mit unserer Weltherrschaft!"

"Das verhindern wir, indem wir in das Jutsu gehen!", grinste Bee tollkühn. "Ab gehts, Leute! Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Alle in das Jutsu!"  
"Bist du jetzt auch wahnsinnig?", schrie Sakon. "Was, wenn deine Theorie falsch ist? Was, wenn wir in lebensfeindlichem Paralleluniversum XY landen, wo unsere Körper zu Asche verbrannt werden!"  
"Das müssen wir riskieren!", knurrte Bee. "Und außerdem sind wir eh gearscht, wenn die Bijuus fort sind!"

"Lasst es uns wagen, yeah!", lachte Deidara. "Schlimmer als das Worst Case Szenario kann es eh nicht enden!"

"Na gut...", grinste Yugito. "Aber, wenn wir alle sterben, bringe ich dich um!"  
"Ist gut!", erwiederte Bee auf de Drohung, die Keine war. So sprangen die Jinchuuriki los und betraten die wabernde Luft. Ihre Körper verschwammen und verschwanden schließlich vollends. Auch die Bijuu waren inzwischen nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Wie kann das real sein?", stammelte Sasuke, doch seine Sharingan zerstörten ihm die Illusion, er könne sich in einem Genjutsu befinden. Das hier geschah wirklich. Und es war fürchterlich!  
Dann wurde die Luft wieder klar. Das Jutsu verschwand, so schnell, wie es erschienen war. Die Ruhe, die hier plötzlich herrschte, vermittelte einen trügerischen Eindruck, als sei hier niemals etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Alle Bijuu und Uzu-Nin waren weg, wo sie nun waren, konnte Sasuke nicht sagen.

Ein paar hundert Meter von dem Uchiha entfernt, mitten in der Wüste, die von der Insel nun zurückgeblieben war, kniete eine kleine, kümmerliche Gestalt.

"Du bist immer noch hier, Sensei...", sagte Sasuke mit Trauer in der Stimme. "Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig, du und ich..."

Mehrere hundert Meter entfernt von den den Beiden kniete eine kleine, kümmerliche Gestalt und atmete schwer. Es war Ekatah Ihsakak. "NEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!", schrie der Silberhaarige und schlug mit der Faust auf den Steinboden. "DAS DARF NICHT SEIN! ICH HABE ES DOCH SCHON GESCHAFFT! ICH HABE VIER BIJUU AUF EINMAL KONTROLLIERT! UND DANN WIRD MIR IN LETZTER SEKUNDE SO SEHR DAZUWISCHENGEFUNKT! NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!" Unter seinem augenverdeckenden Stirnband strömten Tränen herab. "Imak, du musst mir Kraft geben! Du musst mir neue Kraft geben, die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen!"

"Oh mein Gott, dieses Monster ist immer noch hier!", rief der kleine Fuchsdämon panisch.

"Das ist übel!", knurrte Sasuke. "Doch mit bleibt keine andere Wahl, als es zuende zu bringen..." Er hob seine Klinge und sprintete auf seinen alten Lehrer zu. "Sensei, es tut mir Leid... Aber ich muss sie ihm Interesse der vereinten Shinobi-Nationen leider töten. Euer Plan setzt den Tod von Million Unschuldiger voraus." Der Uchiha kam vor Ekatah mit erhobener Klinge zum Stehen. "Es tut mir Leid, Sensei, doch ich muss euch leider töten. Verzeiht mir das bitte..."


	42. Sasukes Bürde

"Lasst uns beginnen...", murmelte Danzou eisig und fixierte den Rothaarigen vor sich.

"Khehehehhehehe!", lachte Satouru hämisch. "Du bist doch ein alter Sack geworden, Danzou, ein tattriges Klappergestell!"

"Mag sein...", lächelte der Shimura. "Aber ich hatte viele Jahrzehnte Zeit, meine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Und ich habe Kräfte erlangt, von denen du nicht mal träumen kannst..."  
"ACH... JAAAAAAAAAAA?", brüllte der Rothaarige und stürmte vor, sein schreckliches Siegel des Zerfalls in der Hand. "DANN FRISS DAS, DU KÜMMERLICHES EINAUGE!"

"Einauge ist kein guter Name für mich...", murmelte Danzou kühl. "Weil er mich nicht im Entferntesten beschreibt..."  
Plötzlich schoss aus dem Erdboden eine gewaltige Ranke, die sich um den Uzumaki wickelte und Diesen weit wegschleuderte. Satoru wurde mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum geschleudert, der über ihm einstürzte.

Danzou bildete unterdessen hunderte Fingerzeichen in einer einzigen Sekunde und schoss einen gewaltigen, extrem verdichteten Stoß komprimiertes Windchakra in Richtung seines Feindes.

Doch Satoru entging diesem Angriff durch einen Sprung in die Luft. Dann zog er zahllose Papiersiegel aus seiner Tasche und ließ Diese auf Danzou niederregnen. Der Shimura entging durch einen Sprung nach hinten. Als die Siegel sich in den Boden bohrten, detonierten sie und verströmten große Mengen an Chakra in der Luft. Diese wurden direkt zu Fäden, die auf Danzou zuschossen und fortfuhren, ihn zu fesseln.

Doch bevor das geschah, hüllte sich dieser in eine große Kugel aus reinem Holz, die nun an seiner statt gefesselt wurde. Dann wuchs eine Hand aus dieser, die auf den Uzumaki zuschoss.

"Und jetzt...", polterte Satoru und begab sich in eine theathralische Pose. "...ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖL-SPUCKER!" Aus seinem Mund schossen Tonnen der tödlichen Substanz und umhüllten die hölzerne Kugel und ihren Arm komplett. "Und jetzt Goukaaaaaa - k-yo! No! Jutsuuuuuh!" Er spie Danzou nun einen Feuerball entgegen, der alles Holz in Sekundenschnelle verbrannte.

"JETZT ABER ICH DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!", grollte der Alter und wehte alle Flammen mit einem gewaltigen und in kürzester Zeit erschienen Orkan hinweg. Dann stand er wieder ruhig da. "Dieses Rumgealbere ermüdet mich...", knurrte Danzou. "Dich kann doch keiner so ernst nehmen, wenn du dich so ungebührlich aufführst!"  
"Fick Ärsche, Shimura!", fauchte Satoru. "Ich bin das vergangene Oberhaupt des Uzumaki-Clans und wir sind der coolste Clan aller Zeiten! Das kannste mir nicht erzählen, dass ich meine Art ändern soll, weil mein Gegner es so will!"

"Fwahahahahahahah!", lachte Kabutorochimaru, der am Rande des Kampfplatzes aufgetaucht war. "Wenn er dich so ankotzt, warum tötest du ihn nicht einfach? Dann bist du ihn los... Aber halt! Du bist zu schwach, um ihn einfach so auszulöschen, hab' ich Recht?"  
"Ihr Narren!", knurrte Danzou. "Solltet ihr mich unterschätzen, werdet ihr das bitter bereuen." Sollten sie einen Moment unaufmerksam sein, würde er sie beide ins Jenseits befördern, so viel war sicher!

"Aber wenn du schon mit Einem so große Schwierigkeiten hast...", lachte der Rinnegan-Nutzer. "...wie sieht es dann erst mit zweien aus!" Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er einen zweiten Sarg erscheinen, aus dem eine rothaarige Frau trat.

"WAAAAAAS?", brüllte Satoru entsetzt. "Kushina ist tot? Nein, das darf nicht sein! Oh, das werdet ihr mir büßen, ihr Schweine!"

"Die Sache wird langsam unangenehm...", knurrte Danzou verstimmt.

Unterdessen stand der Shinobi Shikamaru Naara immer noch einem recht großen Teil der Streitkräfte Ekatahs gegenüber. Und alle niederen Soldaten darunter waren in fürchterliche Monster verwandelt. Bereit zum Morden, Metzeln und Zerreißen.

Glücklicherweise hatte er sie alle in seiner Schattenbindung gefangen, doch dem leisteten sie erbitterten Widerstand. Die mutierten Monster versuchten wirklich, mit all ihrer Kraft aus den Fesseln zu entkommen.

"Du wirst bezahlen!", knurrte Onakat mit eisiger Wut in der Stimme.

"Wird Zeit, diese perversen Abscheulichkeiten zu beenden!", knurrte Shippo eisig und erzeugte vier Gewichte, die er über ihre Köpfe schweben ließ. "Lass sie frei. Sie werden zerquetscht!"  
"Verstanden!", knurre Shikamaru und löste die Schattenbindung, woraufhin die Gewichte die Mutanten unter sich begruben. Die Eingeweide der Feinde verteilte sich an allen möglichen Orten. "Aber warum hilfst du uns jetzt? Ich dachte, du warst ein Diener von Uzumaki!"

"Pah!", knurrte der kleine Fuchsdämon wütend. "Ich diene ihm nur, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen! In Wahrheit will ich den Bijuu, allen voran Kurama-sama die Freiheit schenken! Sie sollen von keinem Menschen kontrolliert werden, das ist einfach unter der Würde von Gottheiten!"  
"Unsinn!", rief die Blonde aus dem Hintergrund. "Es gibt nur einen Gott und das ist Imak-sama! Und die von ihm Erhörten werden eins mit ihm, während alles Andere zu Grunde geht!"

"Schnauze dahinten!", fauchte Shikamaru. "Füchschen und ich sind in einer Unterredung, du störst!"

"WIE BITTE!", erboste sich Onakat, doch dann begann sie, unerwartet zu lachen. "Oh, ihr denkt, zu mehr wäre ich nicht fähig, was? Ich werde euch zeigen, wie sehr ihr euch irrt!" In jedem Finger ihrer rechten Hand entstand nun eine kleine, grüne Chakrakugel, diese lösten sich und flogen jeder auf einen Mutanten.

Die getroffenen Soldaten heulten auf und wuchsen, bis sie zehn Meter groß waren. Zudem verformten sich ihre Gesichter zu grotesken Zügen und Tentakel wuchsen aus ihren Gesichtern. Zudem fielen Stücke aus ihrer Haut auf den Boden und legten das Fleisch frei, das plasmaartig pulsierte. Ihre Gesichter wurden zu Hundeschnauzen mit haizahnscharfen Gebissen, sie bekamen rote Krallen und ihre Adern pulisierten noch stärker. Rotschwarzes Chakra waberte um sie.

"Was... bei Allem was heilig ist?", ächzte der Naara.

"Das... ist ja fast so abartig, wie Naruto beim Vegewaltigen zuzusehen!", entfuhr es dem würgenden Shippo.

Das Chakra schlug auf den Schatten von Shikamaru über und schoss rasend schnell in die Richtung des Naaras. Blitzschnell löste er das Jutsu auf, was ihn vor der sicheren Röstung bewahrte. Eine unangenehme Nebenwirkung davon war jedoch, dass nun alle Mutanten und Monster auf sie zustürmten.

Doch plötzlich wurde ein Mutant, der fast bei Shikamaru und Shippo war, von einem Anderen am Kopf gepackt und der Hals umgedreht.

"Hey, was du machen?", brüllte ein anderer, da hatte er schon die Hand seines Kollegen in der Brust.

"Der ist jetzt mein...", grinste Shikamaru, der an jedem Finger einen dünnen, schwarzen Chakrafaden hatte, der ihn mit der Gestalt verband. "Meine Marionette..."

Etwa zehn Meter entfernt von Sasuke kniete eine kleine, kümmerliche Gestalt und atmete schwer. Es war Ekatah Ihsakak. "NEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!", schrie der Silberhaarige und schlug mit der Faust auf den Steinboden, wieder und wieder. "DAS DARF NICHT SEIN! ICH HABE ES DOCH SCHON GESCHAFFT! ICH HABE VIER BIJUU AUF EINMAL KONTROLLIERT! UND DANN WIRD MIR IN LETZTER SEKUNDE SO SEHR DAZUWISCHENGEFUNKT! NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!" Unter seinem augenverdeckenden Stirnband strömten Tränen herab. "Imak, du musst mir Kraft geben! Du musst mir neue Kraft geben, die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen! HÖR MICH AN, MEIN LORD! LASSE DEINEN GRÖSSTEN SOHN AN DEINER MACHT TEILHABEEEEN! ICH KANN ALLE BIJUU WIEDER EINFANGEN! ICH KANN DEN PLAN VERVOLLKOMMNEN! HILF MIR!"

Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Sasuke seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. Den Mann, der ihm so viel über Werte und Moral beigebracht hatte. Und der nun gegen all diese positiven Dinge stand. Dieser Mann dort drüben hatte nichts mit Sasukes Sensei Kakashi gemeinsam. Das war ein Wahnsinniger, der eine große Gefahr für alles Leben darstellte und daher unbedingt getötet werden musste. Und doch hielt Sasuke irgendwas zurück. Er hatte Mitleid mit diesem Mann, der sich nur in so ein Monster verwandelt hatte, weil er den teuflischen Akatsuki in die Hände gefallen war, die ihn zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten. Und dies war nur geschehen, weil ER damals so dumm gewesen war, sich mit Orochimaru einzulassen. Sasuke hätte sich niemals von dieser schrecklichen Rache einnehmen lassen dürfen, doch damals war das Gefühl übermächtig gewesen. Inzwischen hatte er jedoch erkannt, dass dieser schreckliche Vorgang notwendig gewesen war und auch Danzou und den Ältesten die Entscheidung sicher nicht leicht gefallen war. Sasuke hätte einfach ein neues Leben mit Sakura, Taro und Kakashi aufbauen sollen und Konoha vor Monstern wie Orochimaru und Uzumaki verteidigen sollen. DIese Option erschien ihm im Nachhinein sehr attraktiv. Vielleicht hätte er sogar die Haruno vom falschen Weg abbringen können, wenn er selbst rechtzeitig umgekehrt wäre. Und Taro hätte mit seinem grenzenlosen Enthusiasmus die Welt zu einem besseren Ort gemacht. Vielleicht wäre er sogar der große Held geworden, der Orochimaru zur Stecke gebracht hätte.

Aber nun war es zu spät. Und war Sasuke, obwohl er mit fantastischen Kräften gesegnet war, nicht mehr imstande, seine Liebsten zu retten. Denn nichts und niemand konnte die Vergangneheit verändern. Taro hatte er eigenhändig umgebracht, um seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten, Sakura hatte ein Schicksal ereilt, dessen Schrecken nicht mal er mit seinem weitgefassten Schmerzbewusstsein erahnen konnte und Kakashi war die grauenvolle Gestalt vor ihm.

Ein Diktator. Ein Massenmörder. Ein... Monster. Sasuke musste die Welt von dieser Geißel befreien, sonst würde alles untergehen. Und er musste seinen Sensei von dem grausigen Fluch, Imak zu dienen, erlösen. Nur er konnte verhindern, dass Kakashis guter Name weiter durch die Gräueltaten dieser... Kreatur... besudelt wurde. Das war nicht mehr sein Lehrer, das war eine verkommene Abart von Diesem.

Sasuke hob seine Klinge und ging langsam auf seinen alten Lehrer zu. Er wollte ihm eine schnelle, schmerzlose Enthauptung gewähren. Ganz sauber.

"Sensei, es tut mir Leid... Aber ich muss Euch im Interesse der vereinten Shinobi-Nationen leider töten. Euer Plan setzt den Tod von Million Unschuldiger voraus." Der Uchiha kam vor Ekatah mit erhobener Klinge zum Stehen, Tränen liefen bereits aus seinen Augen. "Es tut mir Leid, Sensei, doch es gibt keinen anderen Weg mehr. Verzeiht mir das bitte..." Ekatah leuchtete.

"BLITZ-EXPLOSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Hätte Sasuke sein Sharingan oder seine schnellen Reflexe oder seine beeindruckende Geschwindigkeit gefehlt, wäre er gestorben, als in alle Richtungen gewaltige Blitze davon stoben und eine große Fläche einrahmten.

Erschöpft keuchend stand Ekatah in den Blitzen, die sich langsam verflüchtigten. "Duuu...", ächzte er. "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", brüllte der erste Jünger als vollem Halse und weißes Chakra waberte um ihn. "Sasuke Uchiha! Mein missratener Schüler! Ich glaube, ich muss dich beseitigen, damit du mir nicht mehr in die Quere kommen kannst! Und jaaaaaaah, ich werde dich langsam zu Tode quälen! Du wirst die Hölle auf Erden kennenlernen, du brauchst dir gar nicht erst einzubilden, du würdest sie schon kennen, nur weil deine kümmerlichen Eltern von deinem missratenen Bruder getötet wurden!"

Früher wäre Sasuke auf die Provokation angesprungen und hätte ihn mit all seiner Härte angegriffen, um ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib zu prügeln. Aber nun hatte er die Kontrolle über seinen Hass. "Sensei!", rief Sasuke bittend. "Lass uns reden, wir müssen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen!"  
"HALT DIE SCHNAUZEEEEEEEE!", brüllte Ekatah rasend. "HADES-DRACHEN!" Er spuckte einen pechschwarzen Feuerstoß, der zu einem riesigen Drachen wurde und auf Sasuke zuschoss.

"Gokakyo no Jutsu!", konterte Sasuke und spie eine große, rote Flamme als Konter entgegen. Die Attacken trafen aufeinander und zerliefen. "Bitte lass uns reden, Meister! Ich will dir helfen!"  
"Was? DU willst mir helfen?", brüllte Ekatah rasend und grelle Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper, was seiner Wut Ausdruck verlieh. "Du hättest mir helfen können, indem du Suizid begehst, anstatt meine Bijuu von meiner Kontrolle zu befreien! Dann hätte ICH mein Ziel erreicht! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"

"Dir ist doch echt nicht zu helfen!", rief Sasuke nun leicht zornig. "Hast du dich überhaupt mal angesehen? Du bist die Verkörperung von dem geworden, was du früher immer mit all deiner Macht bekämpft hast!"  
"EEEEEEEBEN!", kreischte Ekatah ausgeflippt und begann, im Zickzack zu laufen. "Das ist der Witz des Imakismus! Man kehrt alles um und wird BÖÖÖÖÖÖÖSE! Und... mächtig! Und kann die Welt nach seinen EIGENEN Wünschen formen! Das hat auch Naruto gerafft! Und du hast es zwischenzeitlich gerafft, aber wieder vergessen!"

"Du bist ein gefallener Ninja, Sensei!", rief Sasuke. "Und es ist meine Schuld, dass du so

enden musstest! Darum ist es meine Bürde, dich zu erlösen. Allein meine!"

"WAS? DU WILLST MICH TÖTEN?", brüllte Ekatah und wieder stieg pechschwarzes Chakra um ihn auf. "DU KLEINER WURM?"

Sasuke starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Silberhaarigen, hatte etwas Flehendes im Blick. "Bitte, Sensei!", rief er. "Ich bitte Euch jetzt ein allerletztes Mal. Ein weiteres Mal kann ich Euch nicht mehr bitten! Befreit euch aus diesem Wahnsinn! Lasst euch nicht von den Teufeln Eurer Seele verzehren! Kehrt um! Löst Euch vom Imaksglauben! Hört mit dem Wahnsinn auf!"

"UAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Ekatah vor Lachen und wälzte sich auf dem Boden, während er sich den Bauch hielt. Dann war er wieder mit einem Schlag auf den Beinen und starrte Sasuke mit den durch das Stirnband verborgenen Augen dennoch durchdringend an. "Was glaubst du lächerlicher Wicht eigentlich, wie du mit mir sprichst? Du beleidigst mich, wenn du denkst, ich bin immer noch der Jammerlappen von damals! DU SCHEISSER REDEST NICHT VON DINGEN, DIE DU NICHT VERSTEEEEEEEEHST!" Die grellen Blitze, die um Ekatah waberten, färbten sich plötzlich pechschwarz. "HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG, WAS DIE VON DER AKATSUKI MIT MIR GEMACHT HABEN? HÄÄÄH? WENN DU DAS WÜSSTEST, WÜRDEST DU ANDERS REDEN! DUUUUUU willst mir Moralpredigten einflüstern! Du, der seinen besten Freund getötet hat und Orochimaru in den Arsch gekrochen ist! Du, der seinen besten Freund Suigetsu als Mittel zum Zweck missbracht hast, um Kabutos Edo Tensei zu vernichten! JAAAAAH, ich weiß es! Ich WEISS das alles! Du wirst mir keine Moralpredigt halten! DU NICHT, VERSTANDEN?"

"Ich will Euch nicht töten!", rief Sasuke und wieder liefen ihm Tränen das Gesicht herab. Das konnte nicht sein Sensei sein! Was hatte dieser grauenvolle Imak nur mit ihm gemacht? "Hört auf mit diesem Wahnsinn!"

"Dein Geschwätz NERVT MICH UNGEHEUER!", brüllte Ekatah rasend vor Wut. "Jetzt reichts! Ich werde dich töten! Und wie ich dich töten werde! Ich werde dich so brutal töten, dass du mit der von Naruto zu Tode vergewaltigten Sakura tauschen wollen würdest! FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!" Ein pechschwarzes Raikiri bildete sich in seiner Hand und er schoss auf Sasuke zu. Dieser wehrte mit einem eigenen Chidori ab.

Helle und dunkle Blitze stoben in alle Richtungen, die beiden Kämpfer drückten mit all ihrer Kraft gegeneinander und versuchten, sich gegenseitig wegzudrücken. Dann entstand ob der Mächte, die in diesem Kampf wirkten, eine Druckwelle, die beide von einander mit brutaler Härte wegdrückte. Obwhol es nur ein gegenseitiges Herantasten gewesen war, das nichts über die ganze Macht der beiden Top-Shinobi aussagte, war bereits ein Krater an der Stelle hinterlassen worden.

"Deine Macht ist beängstigend geworden, Sensei...", stammelte Sasuke. "Du bist einer der stärksten Ninja, die ich je gesehen habe!"

"Grrr...", knurrte Ekatah zornig. "Wie kann es sein, dass er mir ebenbürtig ist? Das dürfte eigentlich gar nicht sein! Du bist doch der kleine Scheißer Sasuke Uchiha!" Plötzlich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen. "Jetzt weiß ich es! Du bist nur so stark, weil du das Chidori einsetzt! ABER DIESES JUTSUUUUU... HABE ICH ERFUNDEN! Es ist eine Schande, dass du es beherrschst! Dir diese unglaubliche Technik beizubringen, war der größte Fehler meines Lebens! Du verdienst sie nicht, sie ist mein Eigentum!"

"Gelernt ist gelernt!", knurrte Sasuke nun ein wenig gefasster und fixierte seinen Lehrmeister. "Deine Technik ist die Schlüsselkomponente meines Kampfstiles. Und mit ihr werde ich selbst dich zu Fall bringen!"

"Grrr...", knurrte Ekatah zornig. "Diese Technik ist MEIN Werk..." Er hielt seine Hand nach unten und umklammerte sie mit der Anderen. Ein weiteres rabenschwarzes Raikiri entstand. Und wuchs... und wuchs! Die Blitzkugel erreichte einen Durchmesser von über zwei Metern. "EIN WERTLOSER AUSSENSEITER HAT KEIN RECHT, DIESE TECHNIK ZU NUTZEN!" Während er diese Worte brüllte, stürmte Ekatah auf Sasuke zu.

Sasuke weitete die Augen. Er war viel zu stark und zu schnell. Der Uchiha hatte keine Wahl, er musste auf seinen Susanoo zurückgreifen. Sofort war er mit der gewaltigen Rüstung umgeben, diese vibrierte, als die Attacke von Ekatah auf sie prallte, und bekam Risse.

"DEIN KÜMMERLICHES SUSANOO HÄLT MICH NICHT AAAAAUF! YAAAAAAH!", brüllte Ekatah und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Technik.

"Und weißt du, was noch stark genug ist, durch den Susanoo zu dringen?", knurrte Sasuke und zog das schwarze Schwert des Roranoa, welches er in gleißendes Licht tauchte. "Diese Klinge!" Mit dieser Waffe schlug er gegen das schwarze Riesenraikiri. Eine weitere Schockwelle kam auf.

"HÖR ENDLICH AUF MIT DEM SCHEISS UND WERD ENDLICH WIEDER NORMAL!", brüllte Sasuke. "MILLIONEN MENSCHEN WERDEN STERBEN, WENN DU DEINEN KRANKEN PLAN ALLEN ERNSTES DURCHZIEHST!"

"SCHNAUZE, DU STÜCK DRECK!", brüllte Ekatah, nicht minder zornig. "ICH WERDE DICH JETZT AUSLÖSCHEN UND DEN FEHLER WIEDER GUTMACHEN, DASS ICH DICH JE AUSGEBILDET HABE!"

In Sunagakure tobte die Hölle. Das mächtige und schreckliche Bijuu Shukaku war nun dort angekommen und spie gewaltige Windmassen, die Häuser zum Einsturz brachten und hundert Menschen auf einen Streich zerfetzten.

"Sterbt... alle...", murmelte der schlafende Jinchuuriki, der im Kopf des Bijuu eingebettet war. "Suna... soll... untergehen..." Ein grausames Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht, obwohl Gaara nicht war. "Verreckt... Gewürm..."  
"Was sollen wir tun?", knurrte der schon etwas ältere Shinobi Baki ernst. "Das ist ein extrem ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, dass er hier ankommt, weil all unsere besten Ninja einschließlich Kazekage im Krieg sind!"

"Wir können nichts mehr tun.", erwiederte die Achtzigjährige Greisin neben ihm. "Unser Dorf ist dem Untergang geweiht. Wir können nur zusehen und uns in unser Schicksal fügen."

"NEIN!", brüllte ein junger Shinobi. "DAS AKZEPTIERE ICH NICHT!"

"Denk doch mal nach.", knurrte die alte Chiyo kalt. "Es kann nur einen Grund geben, dass diese Bestie hier ist. Der Kazekage und die Anderen sind tot. Die Armeen wurden aufgerieben und der Feind hat gewonnen."

"Hey, ihr Vollidioten von Suna!", hörte sie plötzlich eine energiegeladene Stimme. "Ihr wollt doch nicht allen Ernstes aufgeben, oder? Ihr könnt verdammt nochmal nicht ernst sein!"

Auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes stand ein Mann mit langen, widerborstigen, schwarzen Haaren und äußerst buschigen Augenbrauen. Er war äußerst muskulös und seine rote Tracht wies ihn als Konohaner aus. Mit einem Satz landete er neben Chiyo.

"Was willst du hier, Konohaner?", knurrte die alte Frau. "Solltest du nicht im Krieg dienen?"

"Hab schon viel gekämpft...", knurrte Lee. "Doch mein Ziel ist es, diesen verdammten Bastard Gaara zur Strecke zu bringen, er hat mein Leben zerstört, indem er mich damals zum Krüppel gemacht hat!"  
"Für einen Krüppel bist du aber ganz schön schnell!", sagte der junge Suna-Nin nachdenklich.

"Man hat mir metallische Knochenprotesen einimplantiert.", erwiederte Lee schroff. "Meine kompletten Arme und Beine wurden auf diese Art und Weise behandelt. Dadurch habe ich beim Kämpfen große Schmerzen, denn das Metall drückt von innen auf mein Muskelfleisch. Es fühlt sich kalt und unnatürlich an, die reinste Qual!"

"Quatsch uns nicht voll, du Metallknochen!", fauchte Baki zornig. "Wie ist die Lage an der Front?"

"Keine Ahnung, zahllose Ninja sind gestorben, mehr weiß ich nicht!" Lee sprang davon und stürmte auf Shukaku zu.

"Warte, du Idiot!", brüllte Baki. "Wir müssen uns formieren!"  
"Scheiß ich drauf!", schrie der Konoha-Nin. "Das Einzige, was ich will, ist der Tod Gaaras!"

"Was ist los, Danzou-chan?", spöttelte Kabutorochimaru, während er Kushina ein Messer in den Nacken steckte. "Bist du etwa schon mit deinem Latein am Ende?"

"Wenn du wüsstest...", knurrte der Shimura kalt. "Doch nun du darfst dich geehrt fühlen, meine wahren Kräfte kennenzulernen." Danzou biss sich auf die Zähne. Er konnte diese Technik noch nicht perfekt, es war ein hohes Risiko, sie zu benutzen, doch er musste es eingehen. Sollte sein Körper zusammenbrechen, konnte er ja Izanagi anwengen. "Haaa!" Alle Sharingan an seinem Arm verwandelten sich in Rinnegan.

"Ouuuu, Shit...", murmelte Kabutorochimaru theatralisch. "Wow, du hast das Rinnegan geschafft. Dann wird der Kampf zwanzig, statt zehn Minuten dauern..."

"SCHWEIG ENDLICH, DU SCHWÄTZER!", brüllte Danzou und zog die beiden Uzumakis mit dem Bansho Tenin zu sich.

"Hilfe, was soll das? UWAAAAAH!", kreischte Kushina und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. "Schattendoppelgänger!" In der Luft erzeugte sie vierzig Kagebunshin, die alle zu Danzou flogen. "In die Luft jagen!"  
Mit einem Hechtsprung entging Danzou der Explosion und sprang zu Kushina und Satoru in die Luft. "Shinra Tensei!" Sofort wurden die Beiden zerfetzt, regenerierten sich aber, nachdem ihre Reste zu Boden gefallen waren.

"BAUM-PEITSCHEN!" Gewaltige Ranken wuchsen aus dem Rücken des Alten und schlugen die Uzumakis wieder und wieder. Doch da wickelten sich Kushinas Siegelkette um die Äste. Kurz darauf lief sie an ihnen hoch, in jeder Hand ein Rasengan.

"Närrisches Weib!", knurrte Danzou. "Shinra Tensei!"  
Die Uzumaki wurde weggeschleudert, doch nun wickelten sich ihre Ketten, die aus ihrem Mund schossen, um Danzous Körper, sie zog sich zu ihm hin. Dann vereinte sie ihre zwei Rasengan zu Einem und wollte den großen Chakraball gegen ihn richten.

"Das nützt nichts...", sagte der Shimura, der ihren Angriff einfach aufsog. "Shinra Tensei!" Wieder flog sie davon. Danzou schnaubte. Dieser Kampf ermüdete ihn. Kabutorochimaru spielte gegenwärtig nur mit ihm.

Den würde er fertig machen! "Banshou tenin!" Blitzschnell zog er Kabutorochimaru zu sich hin. "Jetzt bist du dran, Bursch! Shnira Tensei!"

"Idiot...", lächelte der Grauhaarige. "Shinra Tensei!"  
Die beiden Rinnegan-Attacken trafen aufeinander und ergaben eine riesige Schockwelle, die in alle Richtungen wirkte und die beiden Kämpfer wegriss.

Danzou fiel auf die Füße, musste sich aber sofort mit zwei kampfwütigen Uzumakis auseinandersetzen.

Kabutorochimaru landete auch auf den Füßen und begann, hässlich zu lachen. Der Kampf amüsierte ihn wirklich zutiefst. Doch gegen Itachi war Danzou eine Null. Und Kabutorochimaru hatte sogar mit dem mithalten können.

Dann zog ihn eine unerfreuliche Vision aus seinem Glücksrausch. "Ich fürchte, Danzou, ein ungebetener Gast mischt sich in unseren Kampf ein..."  
"Ach ja?", knurrte der Shimura.

"Meinst du mich?", sagte eine eisige Stimme. Auf einem Felsen in geringer Entfernung erhob sich eine stattliche, muskulöse Gestalt.

"Ach der!", seufzte Danzou genervt. "Wird langsam ein Familientreffen..."

"Hi, Bossi...", grinste Kabutorochimaru hämisch. "Nett, dass du kommst, um mich zu unterstützen!"  
"Schweig!", donnerte der vierte Uzukage. "Ich weiß, dass du ein Verräter bist! Dein Kitsune Roranoa hätte mich beinahe umgebracht! Und Nagato hast du dir auch einverleibt!"

"So sieht es aus...", grinste der Schlangenmann teuflisch. "Und ich werde dich töten und mir das Kyuubi auch holen!"

"Das glaube ich nicht...", lächelte der Blonde bösartig. "Ich werde dich hart bestrafen für deinen Verrat. Ich schicke dich an den selben Ort wie Sakura und ihren Vater!"

"Mami! Opi! Macht ihn fertig!", befahl Kabutorochimaru.

"Du wagst es...", tobte Naruto, als Kushina und Satoru auf ihn zustürmten. Der Uzumaki hüllte sich in sein Kyuubi-Gewand und ballte die Faust vor Wut. "BLASPFEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Das wird ein Battle Royale!", frohlockte Kabutorochimaru.

"Und ich werde gewinnen...", lächelte Danzou.  
"Nein, ich...", erwiederte der Schlangenmann.  
"Träumt weiter...", rief Naruto, der irgendwo zwischen den Beiden erschienen war.

Wie ein Insektenschwarm breitete sich die Kagebunshinarmee aus.


	43. Schüler gegen Meister

Eine gewaltige Druckwelle riss die beiden Kämpfer voneinander fort, als sich eine weitere infernialische Blitzexplosion ereignete und Sasuke und Ekatah voneinander wegriss. Beide kamen entfernt voneinander zum Stehen.

Sasuke musterte Ekatah mit seinem Mangekyo-Sharingan. Sein Sensei war wirklich unglaublich stark geworden. Selbst mit seinen eigenen neuen Kräften würde dieser Kampf mörderisch schwer werden.

"Du lästige Schmeißfliege!", fauchte der Silberhaarige. "Aber ich zeige dir meine furchtbare Macht! HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Plötzlich entstand um Ekatah ein rabenschwarzes Gebilde, das eine Art Kanone in den Händen hielt. Ein Susanoo!

Blitzartig deaktivierte Sasuke sein Sharingan und wechselte in die zweite Stufe des Juin, als gewaltige schwarze Feuerkugeln aus der Kanone schossen und in seiner Richtung niederregneten. Mit schnellen Ninja-Sprüngen wich er den in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit erfolgenden Angriffen aus, schlug auch einen Salto.

Doch Ekatah hörte nicht mehr auf mit dem Bombardement. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! FRISS DAS, SASUKE! MEIN MISSRATENER SCHÜLER! STIRB QUALVOLL, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ICH KRIEG DICH SCHON, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DU MIESE, KLEINE RATTE, UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Der hatte doch wirklich einen Sprung in der Schüssel, schoss es Sasuke durch den Kopf. Und er wusste, dass ewig ausweichen auch nicht ging, sonst würde er irgendwann müde werden...

Also grub sich Sasuke selbst in die Erde und bahnte sich seinen Weg unter Ekatah. Dann kam sein schwarzes Schwert aus dem Boden, direkt unter Ekatah, um diesen in zwei Hälften zu spalten. Doch der Silberhaarige wich in raschen Schritten zurück, dabei verließ er allerdings sein Susanoo.

"Hmmm...", knurrte er mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. "Du bist also endlich davon überzeugt, mich zu töten, was? Nun gut, dann... KANNST DU JA AUCH ZUR HÖLLE FAHREN! FLASH-SWORD!"

Mit diesen Worten erzeugte Ekatah ein Schwert aus reiner Energie, viele Meter lang und es war so schnell, dass es Sasukes Brust einfach durchbohrte. Der Schwarzhaarige spuckte Blut.

"Und jetzt?", grinste Ekatah wahnsinnig. "Uchiha am Spieß. Soll ich Döner aus dir machen?"

Doch plötzlich zerfiel der Junge zu Schlamm. "Was? Er hat mich ausgerickst?", entfuhr es dem höchsten Imakisten.

Da war er auch schon direkt neben ihm und hob sein schwarzes Schwert, um den Älteren mit einem gezielten Schlag zu enthaupten.

Nun ging Ekatah unter die Erde. Ja, DAS konnte Kakashi gut. Doch Sasuke erhob sich nun in die Luft, um vor Angriffen seines Gegners sicher zu sein. Ekatah hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Wenn er herauskam, hatte er Angriffen von Sasuke nichts entgegenzusetzen. Dann würde

der Uchiha zuschlagen und seinen Sensei erledigen.

Doch es kam alles anders, denn plötzlich wurde die gesamte Luft im Umkreis von zwei Kilometern in helle Flammen getaucht. Der Uchiha hatte gerade noch Zeit, sein Juin abzustellen und sich in das schützende Gewand des Susanoo zu hüllen.

Kaum war er damit fertig, erschien auch schon Ekatah neben ihm in der Luft, ein weiteres riesiges, schwarzes Raikiri in der Hand. Sasukes Susanoo war gegenwärtig zu schwach, um diesen Angriff zu überstehen, er musste fliehen!

Da sich das Feuer nun wieder weitgehend zurückgezogen hatte, konnte Sasuke sein Susanoo wieder deaktivieren und im Juin zweiter Stufe in Richtung Erde schießen.

"KATON! JUTSU DES GEWALTIGEN FEUERDRACHEN!", brüllte Ekatah und ein riesiger Drache aus reinem Feuer schoss auf Sasuke zu.

"KATON! RIESIGER PHÖNIX!", entgegnete Sasuke donnernd und sein monströser Feuervogel prallte auf die Gestalt seines Gegners. Flammen stoben in alle Richtungen, die Figuren verblassten. "Und das Kirin obendrauf!"

Ekatah sah mit geschocktem Blick in den Himmel, wo nun ein Blitzdrache auf ihn zuschoss.

"Blitzumleitungsbarriere!", knurrte er und erschuf eine linsenartige Konstruktion, die das Jutsu umlenkte, als es darauf prallte - direkt in Richtung Sasuke!

"Ich bestimme, wo meine Jutus einschlagen!", knurrte der Uchiha und leitete Chakra in die Gestalt, die prompt ihre Richtung änderte und wieder auf Ekatah zuschoss.

"ENELS-BLITZ!", brüllte Ekatah rasend - worauf aus den Gewitterwolken ein wahrhaft bombastischer Elektrizitätsstoß niederging. "ZWANZIG MILLIONEN VOLT!" Sasukes Kirin, welches gegen den Angriff flog, war nichts dagegen und zerschellte jämmerlich.

Auch flog ein enormer Blitz immer noch auf den Uchiha zu.

Er musste wohl schon seine beste Technik einsetzen. "CHIDO-KUNAI!" Sein schwarzes Schwert wurde in gleißend helles Blitzlicht gehüllt und nahm die Form eines riesigen Kunais an. Mit dieser Technik schlug Sasuke die gewaltige Attacke weg. Der Enelsblitz traf in das Meerwasser und ließ es eine Sekunde bis zum Horizont hin hell leuchten. Das Todesurteil für alle Fische, die im Wasser schwammen.

"Ein beeindruckendes Jutsu...", grinste Ekatah bösartig. "Kein Wunder, dass Arabeam nicht die geringste Chance gegen dich hatte!"

"Du bist aber auch nicht übel...", rief Sasuke. "Die stärkste Technik von Enel, dem fliegenden Donnergott zu meistern, ist eine unglaubliche Leistung!"

"Wie auch immer...", lachte der Silberhaarige. "Zwar habe ich das Image es Originalgenies angenommen... JUTSUS KOPIEREN KANN ICH ABER IMMER NOCH!" Und mit seiner Hand erschuf der Imakist seinerseits ein riesiges Chidokunai und schoss mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Sasuke zu, wobei er ein Kunai des Minato Namikaze warf, das ihn sofort zu Sasuke teleportierte.

Millionen Funken stoben in alle Richtungen, als die beiden Jutsus aufeinander trafen und gegeneinander drückten. Die Beiden fochten ein wenig, wobei jedes Mal abertausende Funken in alle Richtungen stoben!

Doch irgendwann hatte Ekatah genug, sprang zurück und schleuderte sein Blitzkunai auf Sasuke. Dieser warf seines entgegen und ging seinerseits auf Abstand.

Die beiden Angriffe kollidierten zu einer gewaltigen Blitzexplosion, die ganze Umgebung erhellte sich.

"Sollen wir langsam das Herantasten beenden und die wirklich unglaublichen Jutsus auspacken?", lächelte der Silberhaarige diabolisch.

"Was?", rief Sasuke geschockt und leicht verstört. Das war noch nicht alles? Was verstand der dann unter 'stark'?

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", lachte Ekatah wahnsinnig. "Was los, überrascht, Sasuke-chan? Ich bin der Mann, der gegen die Bijuu gekämpft und gesiegt hat, da kann man ja wohl mehr erwarten als ein paar Kinkerlitzchen! Ustuj on Nihsub!"

"Was?", rief der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt. Er kannte dieses Jutsu noch genau. Es würde sein genaues Gegenteil erzeugen.

Und tatsächlich erschien neben Ekatah ein Sasuke. Und zwar einer, der ein teuflisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte und puren Hass in den Augen. Es war ein beängstigendes Bild.

"Was ist denn los?", grinste der Anti-Sasuke wahnsinnig und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Ich möchte gerne eine Nutte zum Vögeln und zwar dalli!"

"Wenn du diesen Idioten dort erledigt hast...", lächelte Ekatah finster. "Los, beeil dich, Ahihcu Ekusas!"  
"Halt den Mund, alter Sack!", knurrte Ekusas zornig und zog sein schwarzes Schwert. "Ich könnte auch dich auf der Stelle töten, aber erst mal nehme ich diesen Abfall auseinander!" Juin-Zeichen breiteten sich auf seinem Körper aus, während sein Mangekyo-Sharingan ansprang. Er bekam Drachenflügel und schwarze Haut, während sich ein Susanoo um ihn bildete - ein Rabenschwarzer, selbstverständlich.

"NEIN, TU DAS NICHT!", brüllte Sasuke entsetzt. "WENN DU SUSANOO UND JUIN KOMBINIERST, PASSIERT ETWAS FURCHTBARES!"

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!", brüllte Ekusas irre. "Ich weiß, kleiner Junge! Und ich finde es witzig!" Ein mammutöser Strahl reinen Chakras schoss aus der verdorbenen Susanoo-Abart und näherte sich Sasuke.

Dieser wich mit einem Hechtsprung der Macht aus, die Godaime Hokage und Yondaime Raikage mit einem Schlag erledigt hatte. Eine riesige Schneise brannte sich in den Boden, die Erde zerfloss zu schwarzer, stinkender Brühe.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!", brüllte Ekatah vor Lachen. "Tja, Sasuke! So ist das Leben! Wer im Kampf gegen mich nicht seine volle Kraft benutzt, der hat automatisch verloren, da meine Klone alle Reserven ausreizen! Und Luzifer ist so gut wie unbesiegbar! Tja, das wars! Ich hätte diese Technik schon von Anfang an verwenden können, doch ich wollte noch etwas mit dir spielen, um dich in trügerischer Hoffnung zu baden, die nachher umso härter enttäuscht wird! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Nächstes Mal treffe ich besser...", spottete Ekusas. "Doch ich werde sicher gehen. Schwarzes Chido-Kunai!" Ein riesiges, pechschwarzes Blitzkunai schnellte auf den Uchiha zu. Es war so schnell, dass er sich nur mit einem Sprung in die Luft retten konnte.

Doch während der Angriff explodierte, schoss der Gegner schon den nächsten monströsen Zerfallstrahl in Richtung Sasuke.

Nein, so konnte er diesen Gegner nicht besiegen. Nicht im Zweikampf, da hätte er schon von Anfang an verloren.

Flügel schossen abermals aus seinem Rücken und er wich schnell zur Seite aus. Doch der Strahl streifte seine Schulter. Sasuke verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz, als seine Haut und nicht unwesentliche Mengen seines Fleisches einfach weggeätzt wurden. Ein Zischen ertönte und ein fast unerträgliches Brennen fraß sich in seinen Körper.

"Was los, Sasuke?", spottete Ekatah. "Sieh doch endlich ein, dass du nur noch eine letzte Chance hast! Los, setze ebenfalls Luzifer ein! Los, benutzt die Macht, die sogar Minato-sensei vor Angst erbeben ließ!"

"Das werde ich niemals mehr tun!", schrie Sasuke. "Ich bin jetzt kein Teufel mehr! Ich stehe für das Gute!" Er grinste gequält, denn nun hatte er eine Idee, wie er den Gegner ausschalten konnte. "Ich will gewinnen!", knurrte er. "Ich weiß, ich kann es schaffen, wenn ich nur all meine Macht zusammennehme! Wenn ich mein Bestes gebe, kann ich alles und jeden in die Knie zwingen! Sogar einen Luzifer! Ich glaube daran, zu gewinnen, die Hoffnung stirbt als Letztes!"  
"Deine Phrasen ermüden mich!", knurrte Ekatah genervt. "Los, Ekusas! Mach ein Ende!"  
"Es ist hoffnungslos!", ächzte Angesprochener. "Ich habe keine Chance, ich bin viel zu schwach! Ich kann ihn nicht besiegen, ich will sterben!" Er rammte sich sein Schwert in die Brust und zerfiel.

"WAS?", brüllte Ekatah rasend.

"Logik.", lächelte Sasuke. "Er ist mein Gegenteil, also kann davon ausgehen, das je stärker mein Wille ist, seiner umso schwächer ist! Somit habe ich ihn bis zum Suizid gekriegt! Ich habe deine 'unbesiegbare' Gestalt mit der puren Kraft meines Geistes besiegt!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr...", fauchte der Silberhaarige. "Verdammt! Aber so leicht wirst du es mit mir nicht haben! Denn meine Stimmung kann nicht beeinflusst werden!"

"Hatte ich auch gar nicht vor...", lächelte Sasuke traurig. "Chidori-Kugel-Hagel!" Um Sasuke enstanden dutzende Blitzkugeln, die alle auf Ekatah niederregneten, dieser wich mit schnellen Saltos aus, dann rief er: "Doton! Abscheuliche Dämonenkolosse!" Aus der Erde brachen drei Riesen aus Stein, sie hatten Schwerter aus dem selben Material und waren sehr massig.

Dan bildete er mehrere Fingerzeichen und beschwor neben sich zwei meterlange Schwerter. Sie sahen nicht besonders aus, sehr gewöhnlich, doch der Imakist nahm in jede Hand Eines.

"Willst du mit DEN Zahnstochern gegen mich kämpfen?", höhnte Sasuke, wieder befiel ihn seine Arroganz, die er früher immer hatte.

Nun spie Sasuke gewaltige Feuerbälle, die die Kolosse trafen und in Explosionen hüllte. Eine große Menge an Staub wirbelte durch die Luft.

"Unterschätze mal lieber nicht die Yori-Schwerter!", grinste Ekatah. "Ich habe diese Waffen von einem meiner Gegner im Kampf kopiert und gleich mehrere davon angefertigt! Die kann ich in jede Waffe verwandeln, die ich will! Und ich entscheide mich für das schwarze 'Schwert des Roranoa' und 'Samehada'!" Die Schwerter änderten ihre Gestalt und nahmen die genannten Waffen an.

"Scheiße!", ächzte Sasuke und starrte entgeistert auf die Waffen.

"Wie willst du mit deiner Waffe gegen meine zwei Waffen gewinnen?", lachte Ekatah und stürmte in wilder Hast auf Sasuke, wobei sich sein schwarzes Schwert in ein noch finstereres Chidori Nagashi hüllte.

Sasuke wollte mit seiner eigenen Waffe kontern, doch logischer Weise fraß das Samehada das Blitzchakra seines Chidori Nagashi, sodass das gegenerische Schwert das des Uchihas leicht zerschneiden konnte. Verflixt, durch diese Schwerter wahr Ekatah mächtig im Vorteil.

Schnell wich der Uchiha zurü , dieser Typ zog wieder und wieder neue Trümpfe aus dem Ärmel, Trümpfe, die den Uchiha jedesmal aufs Neue vor ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem stellten.

Nun erzeugte Ekatah in seinem Mund ein Rasenshuriken, das er auf den Uchiha zuspie.

Sasuke wich nach links aus, doch ein eine Erdhand, die aus dem Boden wuchs, packte ihn am Knöchel und schleuderte ihn mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft.

In diesem Moment stürzte sich Ekatah auf Sasuke wollte ihn mit seinem mächtigen Schwert spalten.

Mit einem Salto sprang der Uchiha über seinen Gegner hinweg, doch dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, das Samehada mit seinem eigenen Schwert durchzuschneiden. Getroffen fiel es zu Boden und schrumpfte wieder.

"Chidori Nagashi!", riefen Beide und hüllten ihre Waffen in Blitze, bei Sasuke waren sie strahlend hell, bei seinem Gegner pechschwarz. Die Klingen trafen aufeinander und erzeugten große Spannungen in der Umgebung.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke und versuchte, mit aller Macht sein schwarzes Schwert weiter zu treiben.

"Nnnnnnnnngh...", hielt Ekatah ihm erbitterten Widerstand. "Du Stück Dreck! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so zuzusetzen?"  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Welt vernichten zu wollen?", fauchte Sasuke zornig.

"Sie ist schlecht, Sasuke!", fauchte der Silberhaarige. "Durch und durch schlecht... Hidan folterte mich viele Jahre und Sakura unterstützte ihn bei der Informationsbeschaffung! Sowas gibt es auch in Konoha! Überall der gleiche Mist!"

"Du selbst bist keinen Deut besser!", erwiederte der Uchiha. "Du und deine Handlanger habt menschlichen Wesen grauenhafte Dinge angetan! Ich habe gegen diese Monster bereits gekämpft und weiß, wozu sie fähig sind!"  
"Na und?", lachte der Silberhaarige. "Als ob es darum ginge, nett zu sein! Nur der Stärkste überlebt. Der Mächtigste bekommt seinen Willen! Alles soll eins mit Imaks Herrlichkeit werden!" Sie tauschten weiterhin Hiebe mit ihren vollkommen gleich starken Waffen aus.

"Das ist krank!", knurrte Sasuke. "Einfach nur krank! Es gibt einen anderen Weg! Ich werde ihn finden! Ich werde das Gute in diese Welt bringen!"  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", brüllte Ekatah ausgeflippt. "Dass ich nicht lache! Was willst du denn ausrichten? Die Welt ist verdammt! Sie ist verdorben in ihren Grundfesten! Und ich werde ihr das beste Schicksal zukommen lassen, nämlich den Gnadenstoß! Wie man es mit einem kranken Tier, das sich in Todesqualen windet, zu tun pflegt!"

"Wenn das dein Ziel ist...", rief der Uchiha zornig und schlug erneut mit seiner Waffe gegen die des Gegners. "...warum löschst du dann Dörfer auf unendlich grausame Art aus? In purer Willkür! Ohne Sinn und verstand? WARUM BIST DU NUR SO UNNÖTIG SADISTISCH?"

"Es braucht nicht alles einen Sinn im Leben, Sasuke...", erwiederte Ekatah grinsend. "Es gibt Menschen im Leben, die gar keinen bestimmten Grund für ihre Taten brauchen, sondern für die die Tat selbst das Wichtigste ist! Wusstest du, dass allein solche Menschen der Grund dafür sind, dass Naruto Uzumaki zu einem Monster geworden ist?"

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr Sasukes Körper. Nein, es war alles seine Schuld gewesen! Er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht.

"YAAAAAAAAH! WINDE DICH UNTER DEINEN SCHULDGEFÜHLEN, SASUKE!", brüllte Ekatah und ohne Vorwarnung schoss ein Blitz aus seinem Körper und traf den Uchiha, der niedergerissen wurde. "WINDE DICH UNTER DER MACHT SELBST!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke in endloser Pein.

"Wärst du stark genug, deine Schuld zu akzeptieren und sie dir gleichgültig zu machen, könntest du eine Chance haben!", lachte Ekatah.

Plötzlich ging aus den schwarzen Blitzen von dem Silberhaarigen schwarzer Rauch aus und ein riesiges, drei Meter großes, tiefgraues Wesen erschien vor ihnen. Es hatte rote Augen und ein hässliches Lächeln.

"Haaaah!", brüllte Sasuke und grub sich mit aller Macht unter die Erde, wonach er zwei Sekunden später zehn Meter entfernt wieder herauskam. Er dachte, eigentlich hätte er mit seiner Schuld schon abgeschlossen, doch alte Wunden rissen nun wieder auf.

"Meister?", rief Ekatah erstaunt. "Ihr beglückt uns mit Eurer Anwesenheit?"  
"So ist es...", rief Imak mit krankem Grinsen, seine Stimme war für seine Größe ungewöhnlich hoch und schrill. "Du hast versagt, die Bijuu sind dir entrissen worden!"  
"Ich weiß, ich werde sie wieder beschaffen!", rief Ekatah. "Ich schwöre es!"

"Weißt du noch, was nach deinen Regeln nach auf Versagen steht?", grinste Imak irre. "Der grausamste Tod, den du dir vorstellen kannst!"

"Bitte nicht, Meister!", flehte Ekatah. "Bitte gibt mir noch eine Chance..."  
"Du bist wirklich ein guter Hund...", lachte Imaks Avatar. "Das wird noch lustig, yeah!"  
"Warum bist du nicht früher leibhaftig erschienen, wenn du diese Fähigkeit hast?", fragte Ekatah.

"Ich habe in der letzten Stunde kontinuierlich von den Bijuu über die Verbindung zu dir Energie abgezapt, was es mir ermöglicht hat, diesen Körper in der Menschenwelt zu erschaffen...", erklärte Imak. "Und nun kill ihn, yeah! Ich erfülle dich auch mit der Macht des Wahnsinns!"

Plötzlich war Ekatah von schwarzem Chakra umgeben. Es wirkte fast wie ein Bijuu-Gewand. "JETZT BIN ICH UNSCHLAGBAR!"

"Verdammt!", ächzte Sasuke. Was sollte er tun? Diese Macht! Einfach unfasslich! Erschöpfung kroch in ihm hoch. Er hatte lange am Stück gekämpft und viel Chakra verbraucht.

Aber auch Ekatah hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, was äußerste Anstrengung bedeutete. Der Imakist hatte selbst sein Limit erreicht.

Doch trotzdem: Wie sollte Sasuke gegen Ekatah und Imak auf einmal bestehen? Zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, was Letzterer kämpferisch so drauf hatte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

"KYAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!", brüllte Ekatah wahnsinnig und stürmte wieder auf Sasuke zu, seine Schwertkopie erhoben.

Nein, Sasuke musste ihm mit einem Amaterasu eine verpassen! Blut lief an seinen Augen herab, doch plötzlich spürte der Uchiha einen gewaltigen Schmerz in Kopf und Augen. Wie ein Brand! Der Blick verschwamm, er sah schlechter! Sasuke hatte sein Mangekyo zu oft benutzt. Dabei hatte er doch vor dem Krieg eine speazielle Meditationstechnik angewandt, die Itachi ihm beigebracht hatte und den Erblindungsprozess verlangsamte! Seine Augen ließen nun langsam nach!

Nun war höchste Not! Auch das Juin zu benutzen schmerzte auf Dauer, wenn er so weiter machte, würde es außer Kontrolle geraten!

"Los, Sasuke!", rief eine eisige Stimme in ihm. Es war Orochimaru. "Los, lass mich raus und ich töte jeden Feind für dich!"

Nein, das würde er nicht tun! Lieber fuhr er seine Kräfte zurück, auch wenn das sein Tod sein sollte.  
"HUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAS IST DEIN ENDE!", brüllte Ekatah und wollte zum vernichtenden Schlag ansetzen.

"DREITAUSENDSECHSHUNDERT SINNESPHÖNIX!", brüllte Sasuke, schwang sein Schwert und brachte tatsächlich einen beeindruckenden Windschnitt zustande, der mit voller Wucht gegen Ekatahs, Waffe prallte, wodurch große Teile des Angriffs in den Himmel gelenkt wurden.

Doch daran zerbrach die zweite Yori-Klinge, nun hatte Ekatah einen großen Vorteil verloren.

Ein kleiner Rest des schneidenden Windschnittes traf den Imakisten in der Stirn, wodurch sein Stirnband mitten durchgeschnitten wurde und klirrend zu Boden fiel. Eine blutige Wunde klaffte nun auf dessen Nase.

Und Sasuke konnte das Gesicht seines Senseis in seiner ganzen Fürchterlichkeit sehen. Die sonst so entspannten Augen waren von Adern durchzogen und hatten Augenringe, die denen von Gaara Ehre gemacht hätten. Auch waren sie psychopathisch geweitet und das Grinsen sowie das Mangekyo machten alles noch schlimmer.  
"Grrrrr... Du Hund!", knurrte Ekatah zornig und setzte zu einem rabenschwarzen Raikiri an. Sasuke konterte mit seinem Chidori. Erneut trafen die Beiden aufeinander, doch nun waren sie sehr geschwächt. Der Uchiha hatte weder sein Sharingan noch sein Juin Aktiv, der Silberhaarige schwächelte auch.

"Los, kämpft weiter!", rief Imak mit einem abartigen Grinsen. "Los, unterhaltet mich, ihr Menschlein! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Urgh...", ächzte Ekatah und wurde brutal weggeschleudert. Langsam stand er auf.

"Nanu?", rief Sasuke verwundert.

"Du Bastard hast mein Stirnband abgeschnitten!", röchelte der Silberhaarige. "Dadurch hast du mein Sharingan gezwungen, das volle Tageslicht ertragen zu müssen, was es kaum noch schafft, so oft wie ich es benutzt habe. Und die Belastung, es zu benutzen, ist für mich als Nicht-Uchiha durch das Sonnenlicht sehr hoch!"

Imak gähnte, er machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr ihn der Kampf langweilte.

"Aber noch ist nichts entschieden!", lachte Ekatah teuflisch. "Du pfeifst auch aus dem letzten Loch, Sasuke! TSUKIYOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Plötzlich befanden sich Sasuke und sein Gegner in einer Illusionswelt wieder. "Jetzt... habe... ich... dich... Und hier werde ich dich drei Tage foltern, danach wirst du leicht zu töten sein!"

"Meinst du, das hälst du aus?", ächzte Sasuke und aktivierte mit aller Macht sein Mangekyo, sah seinem Sensei tief in die Augen. "Ich werde in deine Seele schauen, Kakashi... Ich werde die Ursache für deinen Wahnsinn finden!"  
"Glaubst du das im Ernst?", rief Ekatah zornig. "Das glaube ich aber nicht!"

"Das Schreckliche...", murmelte Sasuke geschockt. "Was ist so schrecklich, um einen Mann wie Kakashi so zu verändern?"  
"HÖR AUF MEINE GEDANKEN ZU LESEN!", brüllte der Silberhaarige rasend. "SOOOOFOOOOOOOOOOOORT!"

Doch Sasuke bohrte weiter in Kakashis Seele. Und, was er dort fand, entsetzte ihn. Er fand Schmerz, viel Schlimmeren als er selbst hatte erdulden müssen. Er sah, wie Obito Uchiha starb und seinem besten Freund sein Sharingan schenkte. Er sah, wie der kleine Kakashi die Leiche seines Vaters fand, das war ihm selbst nur allzu bekannt.

Dann fühlte er auch Schmerzen und bittere Enttäuschung.

"Was? Sasuke hat das Dorf verlassen?", hallte Kakashis Stimme in Sasukes Kopf wieder.

"So ist es.", erwiederte Jiraiya, der fünfte Hokage. "Du und andere müsst ihn zurückholen." Dieses Gespräch hatte weit in der Vergangenheit stattgefunden.

Sasuke wurde im Zeitraffer Zeuge davon, wie Kakashi von Hidan gefoltert und von Sakura anschließend hereingelegt wurde. Und wie dem Gepeinigten anschließend Imak erschien und die einzige Rettung war.

Doch dann sah er Ekatah - das schreckliche Monster.

"Schlimmer als alles Andere - als all die Folter und die Enttäuschung über meine Schüler... war... das Schreckliche...", hörte er die Stimme seines Meisters.

Wobei handelte es sich darum, fragte Sasuke.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!", lachte Ekatah und stand im brennenden Akatsuki-Gebäude. Dies war ein Ereignis, das auch in der Vergangenheit stattfand.

Er hielt in der rechten Hand einen Arm von Hidan und in der Linken einen von Deidara.

Mit dieser Beute sprang er davon - auf ein merkwürdiges technisches Gefährt, mit dem er gleich losfuhr.

"Bitte, Meister! Rettet uns!", riefen mehrere Leute und rannten dem Fahrzeug hinterher. Es waren gewöhnliche Banditen, wahrscheinlich Ekatahs Söldner von damals. "Bitte! Wir haben doch alles für Euch getan!"  
Doch Ekatah kehrte nicht um. Und so mussten die Bedauernswerten sich dem Zorn von Pain, Deidara und Hidan stellen. Ihr Ende war fürchterlich.

"JAAAAAAAAAAH! ICH HAB ES GESCHAFFT!", frohlockte Ekatah und schloss die Augen, plötzlich war alles schwarz um ihn, er war in den Tiefen seiner Seele.

Vor ihm stand der dreizehnährige Obito. "Ich hasse dich!", rief der dreizehnjährige Uchiha zornig. "Hast du gerade all diese Kameraden von dir geopfert, Kakashi? Ist dir dein Ziel, das du erreichen willst, so wichtig?"  
"SEI STILL!", brüllte Ekatah zornig. "Was weißt du schon? Häh? Was weißt du schon, was diese Monster mir angetan haben? Ich will Rache! Vergeltung!"

"Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Kakashi?", rief Obito. "Am Anfang hasste ich dich, doch bei meinem Tod habe ich dich respektiert. Doch nun frage ich mich: Wofür eigentlich?"

"HALTS MAUL!", brüllte Ekatah im Wahn und erschuf ein Raikiri, das er Obito in die Brust rammte.

"Ich hasse dich...", sagte der weinende Junge, dann verschwamm er und verschwand vollends.

"Was... habe... ich... getan?", rief Ekatah und presste sich die Hände an die Schläfen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund gerade verraten und getötet! Den, der ihm sein Sharingan geschenkt hatte! Der, mit dem Kakashi durch dick und dünn gegangen war! Das konnte man nicht wieder gut machen!

Durch diesen symbolischen Mord habe ich, Ekatah Ihsakak, mein Mangekyo erweckt. Doch dieses schreckliche Ereignis hat mir den letzten Rest meines Verstandes, die letzte Unze des Guten, geraubt. Ich gab mich völlig dem Imakismus hin.

Sasuke erwachte aus seinem Traum, Ekatah stand in der Realität vor ihm. Beide Männer waren gleichermaßen geschockt.

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was du durchgemacht hast...", stammelte Sasuke beklommen.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!", brüllte der Silberhaarige wand sich am Boden vor grenzenlosem seelischem Leid. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, er war ein Bild des Jammers. "Nein! Wegen dir musste ich das alles noch mal erleben, Sasuke! MACHT, DASS ES AUFHÖRT! UAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Das reicht, der Kampf ist langweilig!", lachte Imak. "Ihr beiden Idioten geht mir langsam auf den Sack. Ich werde euch beide vernichten!" Langsam kam er näher.

"WAS?", rief Ekatah geschockt. Langsam wuchtete er seinen Körper, der vor Erschöpfung zitterte. "Aber warum willst du mich vernichten?"

"Na, weil du mich langdsam nervst, deswegen!", grinste Imak böse und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich denke, Naruto oder Kabuto würden viel bessere Imakisten abgeben als du, Kakashi. Darum werde ich dich los und mache meine Pläne anderweitig fertig... Ich habe mich umentschieden! Ich werde ein imakistisches Reich errichten, das eine Milliarde Jahre währt und voller Leid und Schmerz ist. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Aber... wir wollten doch alles Leben auslöschen!", rief Ekatah entsetzt. "Damit alles mit Imak eins wird! Und die ganze, dreckige Welt endlich verschwindet, wo doch nur Schmerz und Grausamkeiten in ihr herrschen! Wir wollten alles vernichten, damit nie wieder ein Lebewesen Schmerzen empfindet!"

"Hast du das wirklich geglaubt?", höhnte Imak. "Dann gäbs ja gar nix mehr, das wär ja todlangweilig! Nein, ich will mich bis in alle Ewigkeit amüsieren! Und du bist nur ein Spielzeug für mich zur kurzzeitigen Unterhaltung, mehr nicht. Du warst ganz witzig, aber jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr... Ich werde andere finden, die aus dieser Welt eine Menge witzige Dinge herausholen werden..."

"Du Bastard hast mich... NUR ZUR UNTERHALTUNG BENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTZT?", brüllte Ekatah völlig rasend und ballte die Fäuste.

Imaks Einfluss auf Kakashi wurde schwächer. Das spürte Sasuke. Da sprach kein grausamer Wahnsinn mehr aus dem Silberhaarigen, sondern Wut und Verzweiflung.

"Stirb, Made!", grinste Imak und erzeugte in seinem Maul einen Ball aus reiner Finsternis. "Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass euer Luzifer-Susanoo seine Macht aus mir bezieht? Meiner bösen Allmacht?"

"Dafür töte ich dich!", knurrte der Silberhaarige rasend und hüllte seine Hand ein strahlendes Raikiri. Das war nun nicht mehr Ekatah Ihsakak, das war der echte Kakashi Hatake! Eines von Imaks Opfern! "Du bist der größte aller Teufel, der mir den größten Schaden zugefügt hat!"  
"Lächerlich!", lachte der verdorbene Gott. "Stirb, Made!"

"NEIN!", brüllte Sasuke und zog sein schwarzes Schwert, ließ es vor Blitzen erbeben. "Nimm mein verbliebenens Blitzschakra, Sensei!" Die Blitze liefen in Kakashis Raikiri und brachten es zum wachsen.

"Haaaaah!", grollte Imak und spie seinen Finsternisstrahl, er durchbohrte die Brust von Kakashi und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch, mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter Durchmesser. Sein Herz und alles darum herum waren völlig zerätzt.

Doch in diesem Moment traf das Raikiri den Dämon und riss seinen Körper in tausend Stücke. "Verdammt, ich bin besiegt worden!", hallte Imaks zornige Stimme in der Umgebung wieder. "Aber das ist nur ein temporärer Rückschlag, meine geistige Essenz ist unauslöschbar! Ich werde ewig existieren und die Welt peinigen! UAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Aber wenigstens...", rief Sasuke. "...wird es mindestens tausend Jahre dauern, bis du eine neue Chance hast, in unsere Welt zu kommen! Und wenn es soweit ist, wirst du erneut aufgehalten!"

Erleichtert atemte der Uchiha auf. Es war überstanden, der schreckliche Teufel war besiegt. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Sensei, umgefallen war, ein riesiges Loch klaffte in seinem Bauch.

"SENSEI!", rief der Uchiha entsetzt und war mit einem Satz bei Diesem. Mit Schrecken wurde ihm klar, dass dies die letzten Moment des Lebens seines Meisters sein würden.

"Sasuke...", murmelte Kakashi und Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen. "Ich war ein schrecklicher Mensch in meinem Leben... Ein Monster!"  
"Ihr habt viele gute Dinge getan!", rief Sasuke. "Es ist nur viel schief gegangen in Eurem Leben! Die Meisten wären bei Euren Erlebnissen so geworden!"

"Das ist keine Rechtfertigung...", ächzte Kakashi. "Ich werde nun vor den Totengott treten und hoffen, dass meine guten Taten die Schlechten aufwiegen. Aber ich habe Zweifel, dass das das klappt. Wenn ich in die Hölle käme, wäre das nur recht und billig... Dort gehören Monster wie ich hin!"

"Nein, so dürft Ihr nicht reden!", rief Sasuke, den Tränen nahe. "Jetzt, wo Ihr Euch selbst wiedergefunden habt, dürft Ihr nicht sterben!"  
"Das ist besser so, Sasuke...", sagte Kakashi mit ermattender Stimme. "Ich könnte nicht mit der unendlichen Schuld, die mich mir aufgeladen habe, leben. Ich würde mich gern der Verantwortung stellen und von einem Gericht von Konoha zu Tode verurteilen lassen. Aber wenn ich jetzt durch die Hand von Imak sterbe, dann soll das eben mein Schicksal sein..."  
Dann wurde Kakashis Blick leer und er atmete nicht mehr. Der Kopier-Ninja war tot.

Mit traurigem Blick stand Sasuke neben der Leiche und sah den Mann, der ihn so viel gelehrt hatte, an. Dann schloss er die Augen von Kakashi und stand langsam auf, um eine Totenrede zu halten. Das war das Beste, was er noch für ihn tun konnte, das hatte Sasuke im Gefühl.

"Einem Mann, der so tief in die Dunkelheit gegangen ist wie Ihr und es geschafft hat, wieder herauszukommen, dem gebührt wahrhaftiger Respekt. Nur die Wenigsten hätten das an Eurer Stelle geschafft... Ich wäre wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende meiner Tage Imak treu ergeben gewesen. Aber Ihr habt euch letzte Endes gegen ihn gewandt. Und das hat Euch von Euren Sünden reingewaschen."


	44. Battle Royal

Schon aus der Ferne konnte man eine Vielzahl recht großer Explosionen erkennen und begreifen, dass hier eine Schlacht zwischen Topklasse-Shinobi stattfand. Und so war auch jenes Duell zwischen Naruto Uzumaki, Kabutorochimaru Yakushi und Danzou Shimura jenseits von gut und böse.

"Tse...", knurrte Naruto genervt, nachdem er den Kopf einer hundert Meter langen Schlange mit seinem Rasenshuriken zerfetzt hatte. "Du nervst, Yakushi!" Der Uzumaki bebte wirklich vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass diese dreckige Ratte ihn verraten hatte, dieser Bastard hatte es auch noch gewagt, seine geliebte Familie zu beschwören!

Überall waren die Shinobi in Kämpfe mit Kagebunshin verwickelt und niemand konnte genau sagen, wo der echt Naruto war. Und es kamen pro Sekunde über zweihundert Neue. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt war die Menge an Kagebunshin unter Zehntausend.

"Ihr nervt!", knurrte Danzou und zerstörte fünf Dutzend Narutos mit einer Zyklonangriff, wonach er eine weitere Armee mit dem Shinra Tensei plattmachte.

"Tse...", grinste Kabutorochimaru kalt. "So leicht kannst du mich nicht für dumm verkaufen! Ich habe die Fähigkeit der Vision! Hier ist der Echte!" Mit seinem Kusanagi enthauptete er einen Naruto. Doch er verpuffte, es war ein Kagebunshin. "Wie das?", entfuhr es dem Überraschten.

"Die Visionen des Sehers Isotu waren nicht unfehlbar...", riefen mehrere Narutos, die auf den Schlangenmann zurannten. "Sie können nicht genau vorhersagen, welcher Doppelgänger ist und welcher echt!"

"Ach ja?", lachte Kabutorochimaru und vernichtete mehrere seiner Gegner mit dem Shinra Tensei. "Aber ich weiß, wie ich den echten finde! Mit dem Byakugan!"

"Trottel!", hallte es tausendfach wieder. "Du hast kein Byakugan!"

"Ja, aber du hast den Fehler gemacht, Hinata zu opfern...", grinste der Schlangenmann, während er mit einem Katonjutsu mehrere Shattendoppelgänger röstete. "Ich habe die Leiche eingesteckt und mein Diener konnte hervorragend mit ihr arbeiten..."

"Nnnnnn...", knurrten die Kagebunshin. "Jetzt wieß ich, worauf du hinauswillst, du mieser Hund!" Kabutos Gefolgsmann, Nobu Kobayashi, hatte die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, aus einer Leiche Pillen herzustellen, die einem Menschen alle Fähigkeiten von besagtem Toten für den Zeitraum von dreißig Minuten verlieh. Und natürlich hatte Kabutorochimaru sich vor dem Krieg die Taschen mit Diesen vollgestopft.

Besagter Gefolgsmann befand sich auf einer speziellen Mission, um eines der feindlichen Reiche auszuschalten, Naruto hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob das Team noch am Leben war.  
"Worum gehts?", knurrte Danzou nachdenklich.

Kabuto zog unterdessen zwei merkwürdige Pillen aus der Tasche und warf sie sich ein. Sofort erschien in seinem Gesicht das Byakugan und Knochen wuchsen aus seinen Schultern. Er hatte jetzt die Kräfte von Hinata und Kimimaro übernommen. "Ich habe noch genügend Kobayashi-Pillen, um eine ganze Woche zu kämpfen!", lachte Kabutorochimaru und riss mit einem Knochenschwert mehrere Narutos um.

Dann warf er es auf einen der Blondschopfe, dieser allerdings wich mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus. Das war der Beweis, dass es sich zweifelsfrei um den echten Naruto handelte.

"Ich kann jetzt überall durchsehen und habe ein Sichtfeld von 359 Grad...", lachte der Grauhaarige. "Denk gar nicht daran, mir zu entkommen! Kushina! Satoru! Wie wäre es, wenn wir diesen Kampf ein wenig aufpeppen?"

Er zog vier weitere Pillen aus der Tasche und warf je zwei zu einem seiner Beschwörungen. Kushina fing die Ihren und schluckte sie.

Doch bei Satorus Pillen sprang plötzlich Naruto durch die Luft und fing sie, dann aß der Jinchuuriki diese.

"Mal sehen, was ich für Kräfte bekommen hab..." Naruto schmiedete Chakra und fror eine Umgebung von zehn Metern um sich herum ein. "YEAH!", jubelte der Uzumaki und erzeugte dabei jede Menge Lava, die das ganze Eis wieder wegschmolz. "Tja, Kabuto, Pech gehabt! Jetzt kann ich dir das Leben sogar zur Hölle machen, ohne den Kyuubi zu benutzen!"

Das kam ihm sehr gelegen, denn Naruto war reichlich angeschlagen von all den Kämpfen. Den Fuchs für die nächsten Stunden nicht zu benutzen war einfach besser. Aber nun hatte er Hyouton und Yoton... zumindest für die nächsten dreißig Minuten...

"Schade...", lächelte Kabuto traurig. "Jetzt habe ich Kushina völlig umsonst Mokouton und ein dreitomoeiges Sharingan verliehen... Aber da ist ja noch Opi!"

In diesem Moment fing Satoru zwei weitere Pillen, die ihm zugeworfen worden waren, und aß sie. Unverzüglich erschienen um ihn herum Schmetterlingsflügel aus reinem Chakra und er hüllte sich in eine Blitzrüstung. Nun vereinte er die Kräfte von Akimichi und Yondaime Raikage in sich.

"Egal! Hier sind neue Schattendoppelgänger!", lachte Naruto. "Youton! Lawaschwall!", brüllte die erste Fünfhundertergruppe. "Hyouton! Schrecklicher Blizzard!", polterte die Zweite.

Die beiden Riesenattacken schossen überall in und richteten verherrende Schäden an der Umwelt an. Danzou, Kabuto und die beiden Edotenseis wichen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit den Angriffen aus.

"So leicht werde ich es euch nicht machen!", polterte Danzou und beschwor einen gewaltigen Tapyr. Dieser lief augenblicklich Amok unter den Kagebunshin und riss diese in Hunderten um, dass sie verschwanden.

Der echte Naruto hatte sich unterdessen in die Erde eingegraben. Mist, diese Typen konnten echt lästig werden.

"Niemand kann mich aufhalten!", lachte Kabuto und zerschnitt mit seinem Kusanagi einen Doppelgänger nach dem Anderen. "Ich werde die Welt alleine beherrschen! Und dann habe ich eine Identität! Der mächtigste Mann der Welt!"

"Du bist ein Monster!", knurrte Danzou, während er mit einem Riesenzyklon einen weiteren Fliegenschwarm aus Narutos ausrottete. Nun waren er und Kabutu sehr nahe an eineinander. "Es ist eine Schande, dass Orochimaru ein Verräter war. Du hättest schon vor vielen Jahren sterben sollen! Das wäre das Beste für die Welt gewesen!"  
Plötzlich weiteten sich Kabutorochimarus Rinnegan, sein Gesicht zeigte einen eisernen Hass. Naruto hatte diesen Ausdruck bei DEM Typen noch nie gesehen, er erinnerte ihn an Sakura und all die anderen Konohaner...

"HALT DIE SCHNAUZE, DU BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD!", brüllte Kabuto völlig ausgerastet. "SKALPELL-REGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Sofort schossen unzählige Chakramesser auf Danzou zu. Der Angriff kam so schnell und unerwartet, dass der Shimura voll getroffen und tausend Scheibchen zerschnitten wurde. Blut spritzte in alle Richtung.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", lachten die unzähligen Narutos. "Wow, gar nicht schlecht, Kabuto... Du wirst ein großer Verlust für uns sein..."  
Plötzlich verschwanden die Scheiben von Danzou und er stand wieder in einem Stück da. Der Yakushi und alle Uzumakis weiteten entsetzt die Augen.

Danzou stand direkt neben Kabuto. "SHINRA-TENSEI!"

Der Schlagenmann konterte jedoch. "HIER HAST DU MEIN SHINRA-TENSEI!" Die beiden Attacken prallten voll aufeinander und entluden sich in einer riesigen Schockwelle, die in alle Richtungen stob. Die beiden Kämpfer wurden brutal weggerissen.

"HEY, DANZOU!", brüllte Kabuto ausgeflippt. "WEISST DU, WER MICH ZU DIESEM MONSTER GEMACHT HAT? DAS WARST DU, DANZOU! DU HAST DAFÜR GESORGT, DASS ICH MEINE EIGENE MUTTER UMGEBRACHT HABE!"

"Nun verdreh nicht die Tatsachen...", knurrte der Alte. "Sie war gar nicht deine echte Mutter..."  
"FRESSE HALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!", kreischte der Schlangenmann und erzeugte einen gigantischen Knochenspeer, den er vollständig mit Chakra nach Hyuuga-Art durchfließen ließ. Dieses Geschoss flog nun auf Danzou zu.

Der Shimaru wurde voll ins Herz getroffen und fiel zu Boden.

Doch dann verschwand sein Körper und erschien unversehrt neben dem Speer.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. War der Kerl so unsterblich wie Kabuto?

In diesem Moment wurde Yakushis Körper von einer schneidenden Windwelle an der Gürtellinie in zwei Hälften geschnitten.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!", lachte Kabuto. "Das wirkt nicht gegen mich, du Lusche!" Aus seinem Mund kroch ein neuer Körper, dieser bildete sofort Fingerzeichen. "ICH MACHE DICH FERTIG, DANZOU! KUCHIOSE GEDOU MAAAAAAAAZOU!"

"Er ist wahnsinnig!", ächzte Danzou, als plötzlich hinter Kabuto eine gewaltige Statue aus dem Boden wuchs. Aus deren Mund schoss ein gewaltiger Drache aus reiner astraler Energie, der sofort durch die Reihen wütete und alle Kagebunshin restlos verschlang. Danzou wich dem Drachen aus, der Tapyr hatte weniger Glück und fiel tot zu Boden. Seine Seele war ins Jenseits überführt.

"Du Hund!", knurrte der echte Naruto, der aus dem Boden brach. Er hatte das Kagebunshin-Erzeugen aus Chakragründen einstellen müssen. "Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es dieses Jutsu war, das Nagato zum Krüppel gemacht hat!"  
"Urgh...", ächzte Kabuto, seine Haut wurde faltig, sein Körper magerte ab. "Ich weiß es, denn Nagato ist ein Teil von mir! Aber ich werde alles tun, um diesen Hurensohn Danzou zur Strecke zu bringen! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, seine Eltern zu verlieren, Naruto, Huhuhuhuhuh... Aber wir sind uns ähnlich. Wir haben beide die Hölle auf Erden durchlebt durch die Schuld von Konoha und wurden dadurch zu Monstern. Trotzdem dulde ich dich nicht, denn du machst mir meine Weltherrschaft streitig!"  
"Du bist ein Idiot!", grinste Naruto bösartig. "Und dafür stirbst du jetzt. Eisspeerregen!"

Die Geschoss durchbohrten rasch den Körper von Kabutorochimaru, während Naruto in raschen Schritten vor dem seelenfressenden Drachen zurückwich.

"Urgh...", ächzte Kabuto, dann wuchs etwas an seinem Rücken. "Nein... das darf nicht passieren! Nicht!" Mehrere menschliche Gestalten erschienen. Es waren... Nagato und Isotu.

"Hey, genial!", lachte Naruto "Ihr habt euch befreit!"

"So ist es...", ächzte Nagato und kroch davon. Rinnegan blitzten auf. "Und jetzt habe ich die Kontrolle über das Gedou Mazou!"

"Mir ist alles egal, ich will einfach sterben!", sagte Isotu und fiel einfach tot um.

"VERDAMMT!", brüllte Kabuto, nun wieder Rinneganlos, und ein neuer Körper kroch aus dem Mund des Alten. Dieser musste allerdings gleich vor dem Drachen zurückweichen. "Meine wunderschöne Macht! NEIN!"

"Hehehehehehehe...", lachte Naruto bösartig. "Willkommen zurück, Nagato."

Dieser unterdessen hatte mehrere Stäbe beschworen und sie in den Körper von Isotu geworfen. Dessen Haare färbten sich augenblicklich orange und er richtete sich auf. Dieser Pain kämpfte nun gegen Satoru und Kushina gleichzeitig.

Danzou schnaufte unterdessen heftig. Verdammt, schoss es dem Shimura durch den Kopf. Das Rinnegan fraß einfach zu viel Chakra! Er beherrschte es auch erst seit Kurzem! Wenn er es weiterbenutzte, hätte er fünf Minuten später kein Chakra mehr! Und dieser Kampf sah nicht so aus, als könnte er in dieser Zeit entschieden werden.

So deaktivierte Danzou sein Rinnegan.

Naruto grinste bösartig. "Jetzt hat sich das Blatt wieder zu unseren Gunsten gewandt, Dattebayo! Kannst du das Rinnegan nicht mehr halten, alter Sack?"

"Du arroganter Jungspund!", schimpfte der Shimura. "Aber du wirst es noch bereuen, dich dem Feuer widersetzt zu haben!"

"Ich werde dir deine große Macht nehmen, Kabuto!", knurrte Nagato eisig und bildete mehrere Fingerzeichen. "Du bist nämlich im Moment zu mächtig und da du uns verraten hast, eine Gefahr für uns! Jutsu des Kontrollbruchs!"

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", knurrte Kabutorochimaru zornig.

"Huh? Wo bin ich?", rief Kushina plötzlich entsetzt. Sie und ihr Vater brachen den Kampf mit Pain sofort ab.

"Was... HAST DU GETAAAAAAAN?", brüllte der Schlangenmann ausgeflippt.

"Ich habe dir die Kontrolle über all deine Edo Tensei entzogen.", grinste Nagato bösartig. "Ich habe auch genug Familienstolz, um eine solche Versklavung von Uzumakis nicht zu tolerieren!"

"Mein Neffe Nagato!", rief Satoru überrascht. "Du siehst ja aus, mein lieber Mann!"

"Verdammt!", knurrte Kabutorochimaru und sprang zurück. Unter diesen Umständen musste er seine Taktik ändern. Seine ungeheure Macht war zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus! Wie weggeblasen! Jetzt war er ein Schatten seiner Selbst! Wieder auf dem selben Level wie vor fünf Jahren, als diese kleine Ratte Ling ihm gefährlich geworden war!

"Dieser junge Mann...", sagte Kushina geschockt. "Er sieht aus wie mein Geliebter Minato!"

"So, du hast also in Konoha geheiratet?", knurrte der dritte Uzukage eisig.

"Ja, na und?", fauchte Kushina. "Was ist daran so schlimmt, Alter?"

"Du weißt nicht mal, dass Konoha uns verraten hat, nicht wahr?", grollte Satoru. "Sie haben uns den Rücken gekehrt, während die anderen Großmächte Uzushiogakure platt gemacht haben!"

"Das Strudelreich ist wie der Phönix aus der Asche neu erstanden!", grinste Nagato bösartig. "Und voller Stolz verkünden wir, dass unser Land gegenwärtig Krieg gegen alle Nationen auf einmal führt! Und wir stehen kurz davor, die Herrschaft über die gesamte Welt zu erringen!"

"Kabuto hätte auch Teil dieser Weltmacht sein können!", sagte Naruto eisig. "Aber er musste mich ja verraten, weil er alleine herrschen wollte! ABER ES REICHT NICHT AUS, KITSUNE RORANOA AUF NARUTO UZUMAKI ZU HETZEN, UM IHN UMZUBRINGEN!"

"Er hat... gegen Roranoa gekämpft?", ächzte Satoru geschockt. "Den Schwertkämpfer aus der Sage?"

"Wie viele Jahre sind vergangen?", stammelte Kushina. "Wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, ist er... mein Sohn!"

"Guck dir bloß mal Shimura an, dann siehst du, dass eine Menge Zeit vergangen ist!", knurrte Satoru.

"Grrrr...", fauchte Danzou zornig. "Naruto Uzumaki ist einer der größten Verbrecher der Geschichte der Menschheit! Er hat hunderttausende Unschuldige getötet! Und er hat Konoha so gründlich zerstört, wie nicht einmal der Neunschwänzige es geschafft hätte!"  
"WAS?", rief Kushina entsetzt und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Aber... warum?"

"Pah!", grinste Satoru voller zufriedener Genugtuung. "Das geschieht diesen Arschlöchern recht! Jetzt, mit dem Wissen, dass Konoha durch einen Uzumaki gefallen ist, kann ich in Frieden ruhen!" Langsam, aber sicher begann er, sich aufzulösen.

"Ich arbeite gerade daran, die anderen Großmächte zu beseitigen, Kumo und Kiri gibts auch nicht mehr!", rief Naruto, worauf sein Großvater ihm den Daumen nach oben zeigte.

"Und ich habe Iwa beseitigt.", grinste Kabuto mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.  
"Wirklich?", lächelte Naruto teuflisch. "Hey, du nimmst mir echt Arbeit ab! Echt schade, dass du mich hintergangen hast!"

"Aber nun gibts kein Zurück mehr für mich, was?", grinste Kabuto. "Und ich wieder NIEMALS aufgeben! Ich werde so lange kämpfen, bis die letzte meiner Zellen von der Welt getilgt ist!"  
"Dann werde ich es so veranlassen!", lächelte Naruto. "Dein Blut wird überall verteilt! Ich werde dich zum Mahnmahl machen, was all denen blüht, die gegen einen Naruto Uzumaki aufbegehren! Woahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha!"

"Nein!", schluchzte Kushina und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Nein, wie konnte es soweit kommen? Was ist schief gelaufen?"

"Das kann ich dir sagen, Mädel!", knurrte Danzou. "Naruto verfiel einem endlosen Machthunger! Er strebte nur nach Macht und genau die konnte Orochimaru ihm bieten! So war es im Grunde schon von Anfang an klar, dass diese beiden sich zusammenschließen. Sie haben Konoha dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und Naruto hat auf das Erbe seines Vaters, des Vierten, gespuckt! Nicht einmal Jiraiya und Tsunade konnten sich dem zerstörerischen Einfluss von Naruto und Orochimaru entziehen! Diese abgrundtief bösen Dämonen passen zu sammen wie die Faust aufs Auge!"  
"HALT DEINE FRESSE, DU ELENDES DRECKSSCHWEIN!", brüllte Nagato rasend vor Wut. "Wegen dir hab' ich meinen besten Freund verloren! Mit Hanzou hab ich schon abgerechnet und jetzt bist du dran!"  
"Warum hast du dich befreit, Nagato?", grinste Kabutorochimaru. "Zusammen könnten wir ihn erledigen!"  
"Jetzt stell dich mal nicht über uns, Danzou!", lächelte Naruto verschlagen. "Ich meine, du warst es, der den Befehl gegeben hat, den gesamten Uchiha-Clan auszurotten! Durch Itachi - und nur dessen Gnade verdankt Sasuke sein Leben!"  
"Ist das wahr?", rief Kushina schrill und zeigte anklagend auf Danzou.

"Alles, was ich tat, tat ich für das größere Wohl.", sagte dieser nur. "Und wenn Sarutobi nicht so starrköpfig gewesen wäre, wäre dieses Stück Dreck Naruto noch am selben Abend getötet worden, wie Namikaze gestorben ist!"

"Meine Eltern sind für ein Dorf gestorben, das es gar nicht wert ist.", lächelte Naruto. "Alles wäre besser gekommen, wenn ihr mit mir in die Berge geflohen wärt, mich dort aufgezogen hättet und einfach mal den Kyuubi im Dorf gelassen hättet! Wären zwar zigtausend Menschen gestorben, war aber alles nur Dreck!"

"JETZT REICHT ES ABER!", brüllte Danzou zornig. "DIESER 'DRECK', DEN DU MASSAKRIERT HAST, STAND UNTER MEINEM SCHUTZ! WEISST DU, WAS DU GETAN HAST? DU HAST ALL DIE OPFER ZUNICHTE GEMACHT! ALLE UCHIHA SIND UMSONST GESTORBEN! ALLE HOKAGE, UND DIE JINCHUURIKI HABEN UMSONST IHRE SCHWERE BÜRDE AUFGELADEN!"

"ICH HABE NICHT DARUM GEBETEN!", brüllte Naruto. "JEDER HAT MICH GEHASST! ICH WAR DER ABSCHAUM DIESES DORFES! DER FUSSABTRETER! DAS MOBBINGOPFER! DAS... MONSTEEEER!" Ein Fuchsgewand erschien um Naruto und er stürmte auf Danzou zu.

"Kyuubi kann mir nichts.", lächelte der Alte und ließ Ranken aus dem Boden sprießen, die Naruto fesselten. Sofort wurde seine Aura unterdrückt.

"Lava-Fluss!", polterte Naruto und spie die zähe, rote Flüssigkeit, die das Holz zu Brei zerlaufen ließ. "Und nun... MÄCHTIGER BLIZZARD!" Doch nichts geschah.

Danzou setzte zum Gegenangriff an, er erzeugte einen monströsen Zyklon, dem Naruto entging, indem er sich zu Boden warf. Das Geschoss fegte über ihn hinweg.

"Tja...", lachte Kabutorochimaru. "Scheint, als wären die dreißig Minuten um. Die Kobayashi-Pillen haben aufgehört zu wirken! Aber mich stört das nicht. Schließlich..." Er zog zwei Pillen heraus und steckte sie sich in den Mund. "...habe ICH noch genug davon!"

"Willst du nicht gegen uns kämpfen, Kushina?", knurrte Nagato. "Immerhin sind wir die 'Bösen', die Feinde Konohas! Der Uzu-Abschaum!"  
"Das will ich gar nicht.", sagte die Langhaarige. "Ich kann doch nicht mein eigen Fleisch und Blut bekämpfen!"

"Ich sollte dich erlösen, meine Cousine.", sagte Nagato und richtete sich keuchend auf. Er tippte gegen ihren Kopf, worauf ein Siegel an Diesem erschien. "Fahr ins Jenseits und hoffentlich wirst du nie wieder gestört..." Kushina zerfiel zu Staub.

Kabuto war unterdessen verschwunden und direkt neben dem Isotu-Pain erschienen. Mit seinem Kusanagi enthauptete er ihn.

Naruto nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und warf mehrere Shuriken in seine Richtung.

"Beleidige mich nicht mit solchen Anfänger-Gegenständen...", grinste der Schlangenmann, während die Waffen durch ihn durch flogen.

"Das ist doch...", ächzte Nagato geschockt. "...Tobis Technik!"

"Genau!", grinste Kabuto. "Den hab ich vorhin um die Ecke gebracht und seine Leiche habe ich zu Kobayashi-Pillen verarbeitet! Ich brauche das Rinnegan gar nicht, mit diesem Jutsu und der Anderen Pille, die ich genommen habe, bin ich sowieso unbesiegbar!"  
"Was hast du genommen?", polterte Naruto.

"Das wüsstest du wohl gerne...", grinste Yakushi.

Verdammt, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Die Sache wurde vertrackter. Zwar waren die Gegner schon ordentlich geschwächt worden, aber immer noch brandgefährlich!

Nun schoss der Chakradrache auf Kabuto zu. "Na na!", rief dieser und teleportierte sich einfach auf den Kopf der Gedou Mazou-Statue. Dann hob er Kusanagi und rief: "Sechsunddreißigtausend Sinnesphönix!"

"DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!", schrie Naruto entsetzt, als eine schneidende Windklinge aus dem Grasschwert schoss und die Statue in zwei Hälften spaltete.

Aus dem Knochen von Roranoa, den Kabuto gefunden hatte, hatten sie zwei Kobayashi-Pillen herstellen können (bei einem ganzen Körper wurden es stets über fünf). Eine hatte Kabuto behalten, die andere hatte sein Diener Nobu bekommen. Die hatte bestimmt der kleine Schwertkämpfer eingenommen, falls das Team überlebt hatte, schoss es Yakushi durch den Kopf.

Er teleportierte sich, sodass er direkt neben Danzou stand. Diesem schnitt er den Kopf in zwei Hälften. Doch kaum dass sich sein Schwert bis zum Halse vorgearbeitet hatte, verschwand der Shimura und erschien unversehrt ein paar Meter entfernt.

"Wie macht er das?", knurrte Kabuto, während ein bösartiges Katon-Jutsu einfach durch ihn hindurch flog.

Naruto atmete schwer. Er machte sich nichts vor, er war am Ende. All diese Kämpfe, die er nun ausgefochten hatte, ohne zu schlafen, hatten ihren Tribut gezollt. Über zwölf Stunden waren vergangen, seitdem die Kampfhandlungen begonnen hatten. Und in dieser Zeit hatte er fast pausenlos gekämpft oder war herumgerannt oder hatte seine Erzfeindin bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gevögelt. Fast überflüssig zu erwähnen war der exzessive Gebrach des Kyuubi, der Narutos Körper nach wie vor belastete, auch wenn er diesen Nachteil durch härtestes und effizientestes Training in all den Jahren auf ein Minimum reduziert hatte. Sein Kyuubi-Chakra jetzt zu verwenden konnte einem Selbstmord gleichzusetzen sein und von seinem eigenen Chakra war nicht mehr so viel übrig. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er ein ganzes Jahr lang ununterbrochen gekämpft.

Wenigstens waren seine Feinde ähnliche Jammergestalten. Kabuto hatte Augenringe und schnaufte ebenfalls ganz schön und Danzo, der ebenfalls röchelte, schaffte es ruhig, aber doch mit Mühe, festen Stand zu wahren.

Nagato, der Vebündete von Naruto, war allerdings auch ein am Boden kriechender Halbtoter, dessen Kampftauglichkeit gegen Null tendierte.

Das Problem war nur, dass Kabuto gegenwärtig sagenhafte Kräfte hatte, die es ihm problemlos möglich machten, sie alle ohne großen Chakraverbrach abzumetzeln. Wobei Danzou irgendwie unsterblich zu sein schien. Wie machte der das? Wie in aller Welt?

Plötzlich teleportierte sich der Yakushi neben Nagato und knurrte: "Du elender Scheißkrüppel! Aber dich werde ich später wieder übernehmen, jetzt kann ich das gerade nicht!" Er öffnete seinen Mund ein gewaltiger Sog entsand in diesem. Der Rinnegannutzer wurde einfach hineingesogen.

"Geht ja nur alle drei Tage...", lächelte Nagato, dann verschwand er.

"Du Schwein!", rief Naruto zornig.

Doch in diesem Moment materialisierte sich der Gegner neben ihm und versuchte, Naruto zu zerschneiden. Doch der Uzumaki parierte mit seinem eigenen Schwert. Es entstand ein harter Fechtkampf, den der Verbissenere gewinnen würde. Doch Kabuto hatte alle Trümpfe auf seiner Seite. Naruto musste ihn noch eine Weile beschäftigen, bis die Pillen nachließen. Aber Kabuto würde direkt Neue einwerfen! Auf lange Sicht würde der Yakushi diesen Kampf gewinnen.

Naruto formte in seiner Hand ein Rasengan, das er dem Gegner in den Bauch rammen wollte. Doch es ging einfach hindurch. Da das Kusanagi imateriell wurde, ging Narutos Schwert hindurch.

Mit hastigen Sprüngen schuf Naruto Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Feind. Da dies sonst sinnlos war, erzeugte er dreißig Schattendoppelgänger, die sich augenblicklich verteilten.

"Nutzlos...", grinste Kabuto und stürmte los, metzelte einen nach dem anderen nieder. "Ich habe die Macht, ganze Schiffe zu zersäbeln! Du kannst mich nicht stoppen, ich bin unbesiegbar!"

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!", knurrte Danzou und spie eine Fußballgroße Windkugel, die auf Kabuto zuschnellte und dann einen Riesenzyklon entlud.

Alle Kagebunshin verpufften, doch Kabuto stand einfach da, als sich der Rauch lichtete, wieder dematerialisiert. "Du verschwendest deine Energie, alter Mann!", lachte Kabuto und erschien hinter Danzou, der Kopf des Ratsmitglieds rollte.

Der 77-jährige materialierte sich jedoch wieder, nur um erneut einen Schwertschnitt direkt unter der Achsel zu bekommen. Das Kusanagi fraß sich hoch bis zur anderen Schulter und spaltete den Körper.  
"Ich werde dich so oft töten, wie es nötig ist, damit du auch tot bleibst!", knurrte Kabuto hasserfüllt. "Sasuke mag nicht die Eier haben, sich an dir zu rächen, aber ICH habe die schon! Ich werde dich beseitigen, so wie du meine Mutter und mich beseitigen wolltest!" Seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr die von Orochimaru, dem Sannin. Es war wieder Kabuto, der sprach. Das Individuum Kabuto Yakushi.

"Ver... VERDAMMT!", rief Danzou mit angstgeweiteten Augen.

"Aha! Du kannst also nicht endlos sterben, Danzou!", rief Naruto mit einem hässlichen Grinsen und erzeugte ein Miniatur-Rasenshuriken, das er in Richtung des Alten schleuderte.

Kabuto wurde wieder immateriell, Danzou hingegen wurde voll getroffen und seine Hirnmasse spritze in alle Richtungen.

Doch war Mr. Stehauf direkt wieder da. "Ich lasse mich nicht töten! Nicht so leicht! UND NICHT VON EUCH!" Er riss sich die Verbände von seinem Kopf und starrte Kabuto mit seinem Sharingan an.

"Ich habs mir anders überlegt, Naruto muss zuerst sterben!", knurrte der Yakushi und teleportierte sich zum Uzumaki.

"Was?", rief der Blonde, als mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit das Kusanagi auf ihn herabsauste. Gerade so konnte er ausweichen, doch er bekam einen üblen Schnitt an der Schulter und sein Blut spritzte.

Auf Danzous Gesicht hingegen war ein gehässiges Grinsen getreten.

Vier Kagebunshin stürzten sich auf Kabuto und jagten sich selbst in die Luft. Doch diese Explosion hatte er - wie konnte es anders sein - unverletzt überstanden.

"Grrrrr...", ächzte Naruto. "Wolltest du nicht Danzou töten dafür, dass deine Mutter gegen dich gehetzt hat?"

"Was?", rief der Grauhaarige mit geweiteten Augen. Die Schlangenaugen Orochimarus wurden nun wieder zu Kabutos Augen. "DU BASTARD HAST MICH VERWIRRT!" Er erschien wieder neben Danzou.

RATSCH! Nachdem sein Kopf fiel und er erneut erschien, ging der alte Mann keuchend in die Knie. "Ihr... Hunde...", röchelte er und hob krampfhaft keuchend seine Hände. Ein langer Ast schoss daraus hervor.

"Pah, das stört mich nich...", wollte Kabuto sagen, doch da wurde sein Körper von dem Mokuton durchbohrt. "Schon wieder die halbe Stunde um...?"

Danzou stieß ein geräuschvolles Atmen aus, sein Körper rang förmlich danach, die Luft in seine alten Lungen zu pressen.

"STIIIIIIRB, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Kabuto, sein Körper verwandelte sich nun vollends in den einer Schlange, diese bohrte ihren Kopf in die Brust des Shimuras und riss ihm das Herz aus dem Leib. Blut troff aus ihren Maul, als sie es zu einer hässlichen Masse zerfleischte. Die Schlange spie die zermanschten Reste des Herzes auf den Boden, wo sie zu einem hässlichen Fleischhaufen zusammenfiel.

"Das wars...", keuchte Danzou am Ende. "Glückwunsch, du Schwerverbrecher. Du hast mich getötet. Aber ich werde dich mit mir nehmen!" Plötzlich leuchtete er und stieß eine Menge Blut in alle Richtungen aus. Die Kabuto-Schlange wurde voll getroffen und in tausend Stücke zerfetzt.

Ihr Kopf allerdings, der ganz geblieben war, wurde wieder ein Mensch.

"So, jetzt muss ich noch Naruto auslöschen...", ächzte Kabuto und zog zwei Kobayashi-Pillen heraus. Doch befor er diese zum Mund führen konnte, trafen zwei Kunai seine Hände und die blutüberströmten Tabletten fielen zu Boden.

Im nächsten Moment bekam der Yakushi einen harten Kniestoß voll gegen das Kinn und wurde brutal weggeschleudert, prallte mit voller Wucht gegen eine Felswand.

"Urgh...", ächzte Kabuto und richtete sich auf, sein Kinn war hässlich eingedellt und blutete. "So sehr du dich auf deinen Megafuchs verlässt, deine Grundfertigkeiten sind auch nicht ohne..."

"Los, spuck Nagato aus!", knurrte Naruto. "Ich geb dir eine letzte Chance! Wenn du kooperierst, will ich über deinen Verrat hinwegsehen und dich wieder für mich arbeiten lassen, wenn auch unter strenger Beobachtung!"

"Oh, wie gütig!", sagte Kabuto sarkastisch. "Aber meine Ziele sind klar. Ich will im Geheimen arbeiten und das geht nicht, wenn du meine Schritte sekündlich verfolgst."

"Sei doch nicht dumm!", fuhr Naruto ihn an. "Du hast kaum noch Chakra und ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen, dass du weitere Kobayashi-Pillen in dich reinstopfst! Davon abgesehen... Selbst wenn du dir Jutsus des Rikudou selbst aneignen würdest, das würde dir gar nichts nützen, wenn du zu wenig Chakra hast!"  
"Da hast du Recht!", grinste Kabuto. "Für heute magst du gewonnen haben, Naruto Uzumaki und ich gönne dir wirklich diesen Triumph, aber... wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen. Ich werde immer weitermachen! Immer! Ich werde ewig leben und ewig nach der ultimativen Macht streben! Solange diese Welt existiert!"

Dann versank sein Körper, bevor Naruto etwas dagegen tun konnte, im Gestein!

"VERDAMMT!", brüllte der Uzumaki und schlug voller Wut gegen die Felswand, sodass sich Risse bildeten. "KOMM ZURÜCK, DU FEIGE RATTEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	45. Tabula Rasa

Während der mörderischen Kämpfe, in die Naruto und Sasuke verwickelt waren, tobte an einer anderen Stelle ein ganz anderes Gefecht, das den genannt Schlachten jedoch in nichts nachstand.

Auf einer kleinen Insel kämpfte der Konoha-Shinobi Shikamaru Naara gegen die verbliebenen Imakisten. Die Offizierin Onakat, die die letzten verbliebenen Mutanten befehligte.

Im Moment konnte Shikamaru Diese noch gut im Zaume halten, doch der Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht, er kämpft mit aller Kraft, um seine Schattenbindung aufrecht zu halten, doch die unbändige Kraft der mutierten Monster machte es ihm kaum möglich, die zu schaffen.

"Häng dich rein!", rief der kleine Shippo angsterfüllt. "Du kriegst sie nieder! Kämpfe!"  
"Schnauze, du Insekt!", knurrte der Naara. "Das ist ultra-schwer und anstrengend! Mann, das ist einer der Tage, an denen ich besser gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre..."

"Du hast keine Chance!", gifte Onakat böse. "Du wirst sterben, Konoha-Nin! Dieses Dutzend Soldaten reicht völlig für dich aus!"

Schnaubend löste Shikamaru seine Schattenbindung auf. Nein, so würde das nicht zu einem Ergebnis führen. "Wir ziehen uns zurück, Fuchs!", rief er. "Unter diesen Umständen haben wir von vornherein verloren! Wir müssen uns eine andere Taktik überlegen!"

"Ist gut!", rief Shippo, gemeinsam sprangen sie davon, dabei zog Shikamaru den jammernden und jaulenden Akira Suwaki mit.

"Ich frage mich, warum ich diese Amöbe überhaupt rette...", knurrte der Naara. "Du bist nervig und nutzlos, Suwaki!"

"Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt uns entkommen?", rief die blonde Offizierin. "Los, tötet sie alle!"  
"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHIHIHIHHIHIIHÄHHHÄÄHHÄÄHÄHHHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!", grölten die grässlichen Geschöpfe und rannten hinterher.

Mit schneller Geschwindigkeit rannten die Beiden auf das Meerwasser und tauchten, um ihre Spur zu verwischen.

Shikamarus Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er musste dringend einen Plan aushecken, wenn er diese Feinde besiegen wollte.

"Verdammt!", donnerte Onakat. "Sie sind uns entkommen!"  
In diesem Moment flog ein großer Adler neben sie und nahm die Gestalt eines äußerst muskulösen Mannes an. Das war Ayimotom Ekusukuf, früher der bekannte Nuke-Nin Fukusuke Motomiya, der das Jutsu der perfekten Verwandlung beherrschte. Damit konnte er die Gestalt jeden Tieres annehmen, die er wollte und hatte große Macht. "Da waren so ein paar zickige Samurai, die mich und Rathsi beschäftigt haben. Er kommt auch gleich!"

"Sehr gut.", grinste die Frau bösartig. "Es gibt ziemlich viel zu erledigen! Einer der Konoha-Nin hat es geschaft, die Bijuu aus der Kontrolle des Meisters zu befreien und wird nun wahrscheinlich gegen den Meister kämpfen! Wir müssen ihn unterstützen und das schnellstmöglich!"  
"Dann eilen wir!", rief der Andere, während ein Mann mit hellbrauner Haut und blonden Haaren, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, auftauchte. Er hatte ein krankes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Noch nicht...", knurrte Onakat verstimmt. "Zuerst sollen die anderen Konoha-Nin sterben, die ins Wasser geflohen sind."  
"Wenn die mal nicht von selbst ertrinken.", lachte Ekusukuf. "Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich sie selbst töten." Er verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Hai und tauchte in die Fluten ab, schoss gradewegs auf Suwaki zu.

Dieser bildete Fingerzeichen und spie dem Hai einen Feuerball entgegen. Dieser traf ihn voll ins Maul und ließ ihn zurückweichen.

Shikamaru, der den Vorgang aus zehn Metern Entfernung beobachtet hatte, überlegte. Sie alle waren von dem Licht umgeben, das das Wasser in dieser seichten Tiefe durchdrang. Auch waren sie nicht weit vom Boden entfenrnt, er konnte ihre Schatten auf Diesem erkennen. Der Schatten des Hais war der mit Abstand Größte. Mit einem Fingerzeichen verband Shikamaru seinen Schatten mit dem von Akira, dessen Schatten grenze unmittelbar an den des Hais. Und all diese Schatten konnte der Naara nun kontrollieren.

Er bildete eine riesige Hand, die einen nahegelegenen, gewaltigen Steinstachel aus dem Boden riss. Diesen trieb der Naara geradewegs durch den Fisch und spießte ihn auf. Sofort färbte sich das ganze Meer in der Umgebung rot, während Shikamaru und Suwaki auftauchten, um Luft zu holen.

"Gute Leistung!", keuchte Shippo, der neben ihnen auftauchte. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Anderen töten!"  
"Ich überlege!", knurrte Shikamaru.

"Jetzt dürfte es besser sein.", lächelte Moegi und blickte ihre Freunde Konohamaru und Hanabi freundlich an.

"Danke.", grinste der Sarutobi und streckte sich. "Jetzt werde ich diese verdammten Imakisten alle auf den Mond schießen!"  
"Du wirst GAR NICHTS ohne die Erlaubnis unseres Hokage tun, Konohamaru!", fuhr die Orangehaarige ihn an.

"Sicher.", knurrte er.

Itachi saß etwas abseits der anderen drei Konoha-Nin. "Mein Chakra hat sich wieder ein wenig regeneriert. Ich denke, ich habe jetzt genügend Kraft, um mit eurer Hilfe die restlichen Imakisten alle zu töten. Aber zuerst müssen wir die Situation herausfinden. Auf jeden Fall sind deine Informationen über den Kampf zwischen dem Maskierten und Kabuto und auch Danzou-san höchst bedeutend, Moegi."

"Wir müssen Sasuke schnell finden!", rief Hanabi. "Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist?"

"Bist du etwa verliebt in den?", murmelte Moegi verstimmt.

"Ich glaube an meinen Bruder.", sagte Itachi. "Sasuke ist nicht so einfach tot zu kriegen. Ich spüre es!"

"Am Besten kehren wir zurück zu der Insel, von der wir entkommen sind!", sagte Konohamaru. "Vielleicht kämpfen sie sogar immer noch dort!"

"Wäre möglich.", sagte der Hokage und erhob sich. "Beeilen wir uns!"

So stürmten die vier Ninja über das Wasser davon.

Unterdessen brach auf einer der anderen Inseln des Uzu-Archipels ein riesiger Felsen zusammen.

Der gewaltige Kampf zwischen Kitsune Roranoa und dem gewaltigen, weißen Drachenwesen, zu dem Hidan geworden war, nachdem er die Vereinigung mit Shenlong eingeganen war, lag in tausend Stücken vor ihm.

"Schade...", grinste der Grünhaarige. "Du hast mir einen guten Kampf geliefert und hättest fast gewonnen. Aber leider hat es nicht ganz gereicht..."

Der Kopf des Drachen starrte ihm hasserfüllt entgegen, während ihm grünes Licht bin."entwich und in Richtung Himmel strömte.

Dann wurde der Kopf wieder zu dem von Hidan. "Grrr...", knurrte Dieser. "Die Seele Shenlongs ist nicht an das Diesseits gebunden, meine hingegen schon! Durch die Macht von Jashin bin ich unsterblich! Und dich werde ich töten! Umbringen! Verfickter Wichser!"

"Wie willst du mir, einem Toten, damit drohen?", lachte Roranoa. "Wäre schon gut, wenn du es schaffen würdest, mich zu töten, ich lebe nur noch, weil ich von einem Gegner besiegt werden will. Das ist mein Traumtod, den ich nie erfahren konnte, weil ich in den Fluten ertrunken

"Du bist nur ein jämmerlicher Edo-Tensei-Körper. Unfähig, die schönen Dinge des Lebens wie Sex, Alkohol und leckeres Essen zu genießen! Mein Körper hingegen ist von Jashin geküsst! Ich kann diese Dinge noch erleben!"

"In deinen zerfetzten Zustand?", grinste Roranoa.

"Ich bin unsterblich!", knurrte Hidan. "Und ich habe noch ein Jutsu parat, auch wenn ich es alles Andere als gerne einsetze!" Er seufzte tief. "Aber dann muss es wohl sein, auch wenn ich nicht will! Jutsu der Wiederzusammensetzung!"

Plötzlich flogen alle Stücke von Boden hoch in die Luft und nach wenigen Sekunden stand wieder Hidan in einem Stück vor ihm.

"Wow!", entfuhr es Roranoa. "Nicht schlecht! Aber warum hast du diese unglaubliche Technik nicht früher eingesetzt und setzst sie jetzt ungerne ein!"  
"Weil...", murmelte Hidan mit geballten Fäusten und unterdrückter Wut. "Weil durch diese Technik all meine verfickten Kekkeigenkai und Megatechniken, die Jashin mir geschenkt hat, verloren sind und ich sie nie wieder benutzen kann! Ich bin wieder so schwach, wie ich es früher war! Dafür kann ich die Technik jetzt allerdings beliebig oft einsetzen, jedoch nur einmal pro Tag. Aber die Welt wird mich nicht los! Ich werde IMMER Jashins Willen ausführen!"

"Hmmm...", knurrte Roranoa nachdenklich. "Wenn du deine ganzen tollen Jutsus verloren hast, hat es keinen Sinn mehr, gegen dich zu kämpfen. Du bist kein Gegner mehr für mich, darum bringt es auch nichts, dich zu zerhäckseln."

Mit einem Sprung tauchte er Grünhaarige ins Meer und schwamm davon.

"Und ich gehe meine missratenen Kinder suchen!", knurrte der Weißhaarige. "Wir werden Uzu verlassen, weil diese Bastarde mich geopfert haben, und den Jashin-Kult neu aufbauen! Wir werden nie untergehen! Huahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!"  
Wie ein Irrer lachend stürmte er über das Meerwasser in Richtung Festland.

Suna-Gakure war eine einzige Ruine. Überall lagenen verstümmelte Leichen und die Trümmer von Häusern. Damit war die Letzte der fünf Großmächte gefallen.

Die arme, alte Chiyo lag am Boden, nur noch ihre obere Körperhälfte war übrig, die Beine völlig zerstört.  
"Mein... Dorf...", hauchte die Achtzigjährige, dann hauchte sie ihr altes Leben aus.

Inmitten all dieses Chaos stand der Shukaku und lief weiter Amok, er war nicht aufzuhalten.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischte Gaara, der in dessen Kopf steckte. "Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe gesiegt! Endlich ist mein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen! Ich habe Rache an meinem bescheuerten Dorf geübt! Siehst du das, Naruto? Ich habe die Existenz dieser missratenen Gesellschaft beendet!"  
"Grrrrrrrrr..." In der Nähe des Shukaku stand eine einsame Gestalt, die übrig geblieben war. Rock Lee. "Ich werde dich vernichten, Gaara! Ich habe bereits mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen, aber dich werde ich mitnehmen! DAS ACHTE CHAKRATOR! DAS TOR DES TODES!" Plötzlich leuchtete Lee in hellem Licht auf, seine Muskeln blähten sich auf und seine Haare standen hoch und begannen, weiß zu leuchten. Sein Körper leuchtete dunkelrot und strahlte eine Hitze ab, die in recht weitem Umkreis das Gestein schmolz.

Und dann schoss Lee auch schon los, er rannte einfach an dem Shukaku hoch, nicht durch Chakrakontrolle, sondern durch die pure Geschwindigkeit.

Der Bijuu schlug nach dem Angreifer, doch dieser brach einfach durch die Kralle, als wäre das nichts. Er stand bei Gaara, hob die Hand und verpasste dem Rothaarigen einen Schlag, voll ins Gesicht! Durch die schriere Gewalt wurde der Kopf des Jinchuuriki vom Körper gerissen und wurde in der Luft in Tausend Fetzen zerrissen.

"Ich habe es geschafft...", ächzte Lee. "Ich habe einen Bijuu besiegt! Seht ihr das, Gai-sensei? Ich habe alle Grenzen übertroffen!" Sein Körper explodierte, das Blut, die Knochen und die Eingeweide regneten in alle Richtungen. Dies war auch Rock Lees Ende.

Shukaku brüllte animalisch. Da er durch Gaaras Jutsu schon fast frei gewesen war, war er durch den Tod des Jinchuuriki nun vollständig befreit. Shukaku beschloss, seine Brüder zu suchen, denn er wollte sich ihnen wieder anschließen.

So zog der Bijuu los.

Naruto war erschöpft. Der Jinchuuriki des Neunschwänzigen hatte seine Kraft ziemlich aufgebraucht, er musste sich ausruhen, um seine Reserven neu zu sammeln. Erst dann konnte er wieder in diesen Krieg eingreifen...

"Du hast dich befreit...", knurrte Kabutorochimaru verstimmt. "Du Bastard!"

"Tja...", lächelte Nagato. "Wir beide sind am Ende. Doch unser Kampf, der jetzt kommen wird, entscheidet, wer von uns Beiden weiterleben darf..."  
"So sei es...", knurrte der Grauhaarige und zog eine Kobayashi-Pille. "Eine wird genügen..."

Und so stürzten sich die Beiden in einen letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf.

Wie er endete, ist unbekannt. Fakt ist nur, dass nach ihm sowohl Kabuto als auch Nagato nie wieder gesehen wurden...

Sasuke kniete vor der Leiche seines toten Lehrmeisters. Diese stand bereits in lodernden Flammen.

Tränen liefen aus den Augen des Uchihas, er hatte die Hände in einem Gebet gefaltet.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Meister...", sagte er. "Es ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich das Dorf nicht verlassen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen! Bitte verzeiht mir!"

Unaufhaltsam stürmten Shichidaime Hokage Itachi Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga und Moegi Haibara über das Meer.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen.", sagte der Enkel des Dritten.

"Das tun wir alle.", erwiederte Hanabi.

"Wir müssen schnell weiter!", rief die Orangehaarige.

"Hallo, ihr Hübschen.", sagte eine raue Stimme, als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Kitsune Roranoa im Wasser neben ihnen treiben, er war in einer entspannten Rückenlage.

"Du!", zischte Konohamaru zornig. "Was willst du? Uns abschlachten?"

"Nein, denn das würde mir nichts bringen.", grinste der Grünhaarige. "Ich will gegen würdige Gegner kämpfen, keine Amateure wie Euch... Und der Sharingan-Typ sieht immer noch viel zu fertig aus, ich will gegen ihn kämpfen, wenn er fit ist..."  
"Das dürfte noch dauern...", erwiederte der Uchiha. "Ich bin sehr ausgelaugt, der Kampf gegen den mächtigen Kabutorochimaru in seiner Maximalpower hat mich Kraft gekostet... Für das imakistische Gewürm wird es allerdings noch reichen..."

"Da brauche ich dir ja nicht helfen, oder?", grinste Roranoa. "Ich mach mir doch nicht meine Klingen an diesem Dreck schmutzig..."

"Dort drüben ist die Insel!", rief Konohamaru. "Dort waren wir, als die Imakisten uns attackiert haben!"

Neben ihnen tauchten nun einige Andere auf. Es waren Shikamaru, Akira und der kleine Shippo.

"Hokage-sama!", seufzte der Naara erleichtert. "Was für ein Glück, dass Ihr hier seid! Ich habe es geschafft, einen Offizier zu erledigen, aber es sind immer noch welche da!"

"Wer ist denn das?", rief Hanabi aggressiv. "Das ist doch eine Beschwörung von Uzumaki, oder?"

"Keine Sorge!", rief der Naara. "Der arbeitet für uns. Er will Kyuubi die Freiheit schenken und ihn aus Narutos Kontrolle befeien!"  
"Das ist nicht das Erstrebenswerteste...", murmelte Itachi nachdenklich. "Wie auch immer..." Er blickte Shippo kurz in die Augen. "Ich habe dich mit einem Jutsu belegt. Solltest du Hand gegen uns erheben, bist du in meinem Tsukiyomi gefangen."

"Das wär nicht nötig gewesen...", knurrte Shippo verstimmt.

"Ich werde die Imakisten vernichten.", sagte Itachi kalt. "Auf gehts."

"Ekatah wird inzwischen tot sein.", grinste Roranoa. "Mein Erbe kümmert sich um ihn."  
"Dein Erbe?", sagte der Uchiha verwirrt.

"Sasuke!", rief Shippo. "Er ist irre stark geworden! Der kann nicht aufgehalten werden!"

"Verstehe...", grinste Itachi. "Dann mal los. Wir werden zu ihm stoßen, wenn wir die Anderen vernichtet haben." So zog die Gruppe los.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte die Gruppe schließlich den Strand.

"Da sind ja unsere Gäste!", lachte Onakat höhnisch.

"Und sogar der Hokage persönlich ist da, welch eine Ehre!", stimmte Rathsi Kiram mit ein. "Das heißt, jetzt könnten wir eine Darbietung absoluter Zerstörung erfolgen lassen!"  
"Ihr werdet nie wieder etwas zerstören.", sagte Itachi eisig. "Denn ich werde es verhindern, mit Allem, wofür ich stehe."

"Jetzt habt ihr keine Chance mehr!", sagte Shikamaru triumphierend. "Unser Hokage ist unbesiegbar! Und auch, wenn er kaum noch Kraft hat, für euch reicht das locker!"  
"Ach ja?", höhnte die Blonde. "Los, ihr Maden! ZERFLEISCHT SIE!"  
"Hurhurhur!", brüllten die zwölf Mutanten und stürmten angriffslustig los.

"Chidori!", donnerte Konohamaru und rammte einem von ihnen das Jutsu durch die Brust.

"Juken!", knurrte Hanabi, stand plötzlich hinter einem, dem sie mit einem gezielten Schlag auf einen speziellen Punkt das Genick brach.

"Fuchsfeuer!" "Gokakyo no Jutsu!" Die Feuer-Angriffe von Shippo und Suwaki setzten einen von ihnen in Flammen. Brüllend wand er sich.

"Hähähä!", grinste Akira und warf mehrere Kunai in die Richtung des Brennenden. Eines traf voll zwischen die Beine. "Leide, du Stück Dreck!"  
"Übertreibe es nicht mit deinem Sadismus, Suwaki.", sagte Itachi kühl. Dann stand er urplötzlich inmitten sechs Soldaten.

Mit einem Kunai in der einen Hand schnitt er einem von ihnen die Kehle durch, während er mit der anderen einen Hals packte und ihn mit voller Wucht in einen dritten Kämpfer schleuderte.

Von allen Seiten griffen die drei Anderen an, doch mit Tritten, die schneller als die Verfolgungsmöglichkeiten des menschlichen Auges waren, streckte er sie nieder. Die Geschöpfe wanden sich, denn er hatte sie alle in der Solarplexus getroffen.

Mit mehreren, kleinen Flammen griff er nun an, diese fraßen sich in ihre Köpfe und verbrannten ihre Gehirne restlos zu Asche.

Nun waren noch drei Mutanden übrig. Zwei von ihnen hatten schon Shuriken in ihren Hälsen, Itachi nahm schon wieder die Hände herunter, während der Dritte von einer Schattenklaue Shikamarus zerfetzt wurde. Angeekelt wischte der Naara sich das Blut ab.

"Gebt auf und ergebt euch der Gerichtsbarkeit von Konoha.", sagte Itachi emotionslos.

"Ihr kriegt auch 'nen fairen Prozess.", versprach Konohamaru.

"Schnauze!", knurrte Onakat und stürmte, ein Schwert gezückt, nach vorne.

"Unterschätzt uns nicht, ihr Bastarde!", fauchte Rathsi und hob einen goldenen Kampfstab. "Wir sind auf einem höheren Level als Arabeam und der hat euch und eure Freunde zerfleischt! Jutsu der Gedankenkontrolle!" Der Stab begann, hell wie die Sonne zu leuchten.  
Plötzlich bekamen alle leuchtend rote Augen, außer Roranoa und Itachi.

"Jetzt seid ihr alle meine Soldaten!", lachte der irre Blonde böse.

"Nicht alle.", murmelte der Uchiha. "Für meine Mentalkraft reicht dein Ninjutsu nicht. Und wieso bist du verschont geblieben, mein Freund?"

"Entweder wegen dem Edo-Tensei oder auch wegen meiner Mentalkraft...", grinste Roranoa. "Ich mische mich nicht ein, außer wenn du's nicht mehr schaffst, Kumpel. Ich will noch gegen deine ganze Macht kämpfen."

"Keine Sorge, ich habe die Lage im Griff...", erwiederte Itachi, während er den angreifenden Konohamaru und Hanabi auswich. Im nächsten Moment schleuderte er mit einer Hand mehrere Drähte in Richtung Rathsi und umwickelte ihn.

"Urgh... So leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen! KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" Plötzlich erschien hinter ihm ein gewaltiger Phönix und brüllte, dann wurde der Imakist in viele, kleine Scheibchen zerschnitten. Itachi ließ den blutigen Draht los.

"Verdammt!", schrie Onakat und bildete Fingerzeichen. "Aber das hier wird euch alle töten!"  
"Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Shikamaru, ein Schwert aus purem Schatten enthauptete sie. "Stirb, du Verbrecherin."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!", brüllte der Phönix aggressiv, den als Einziger noch übrig geblieben war.

Itachi fasste sich an den Kopf. "Jetzt ist meine Kraft schon wieder erschöpft. Könnt ihr dieses Tier erledigen?"

"Logisch!", knurrte Konohamaru.

Das Monster spie große Flammen aus.

"Los, Hanabi!", rief Shikamaru. "Setze deine Kaitentechnik um uns alle ein!"  
"Verstanden!", erwiederte die Hyuuga und hüllte das ganze Team in eine Wand aus Chakra, an der Flammen abprallten. "Urgh...", ächzte sie. "Ich kann nicht mehr."  
"Schon in Ordnung.", sagte Itachi. "Das war eine großartige Leistung."

"Jetzt können wir ihn besiegen!", rief Shikamaru und stellte sich neben Konohamaru. Er verband sich selbst mit diesem durch die Schattenbindung. "Jetzt setze dein Chidori ein und spring in Richtung seines Kopfes. Fuchsgeist, du setzt deine Ballontechnik ein!"  
Shippo verwandelte sich in einen Ballon, während Sarutobis Hand sich in Elektrizität hüllte.

Dann sprang der Naara ab und riss damit Konohamaru mit sich. Die Beiden landeten auf dem Ballon und wurden hochkatapultiert, sodass sie in Richtung des Kopfes des Vogels schossen.

"Schattenklaue!", rief Shikamaru und seine rechte Hand hüllte sich in eine pechschwarze Klaue. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schossen die Beiden durch die Luft. "Jetzt sind wir schnell genug, gib mir den Jutsu!" Der Sarutobi ließ sein Blitzchakra in die Klaue strömen, die vor schwarzen Blitzen zu pulsieren begann. Shikamaru löste nun die Schattenbindung, sodass Konohamaru sich am Hals des Phönix abstoßen und leichtfüßig auf dem Boden landen konnte.

Der Naara selbst prallte voll gegen den Kopf des Phönix und ging durch ihn hindurch. Feuer und Blut schoss in alle Richtungen.

"Urgh...", ächzte Shikamaru erschöpft. "Das war mein letztes Chakra."  
"Wow...", murmelte Roranoa beeindruckt. "Ihr Ninja seid ja doch gar nicht so schlecht... Wegen Leuten wie euch könnte es sich wirklich lohnen, die Welt zu erhalten..."

"Das war eine ausgezeichnete Leistung.", sagte Itachi. "Doch wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wir müssen zu Sasuke."

"Ich glaube, er und Ekatah kämpfen auf einer Nachbar-Insel...", sagte Shippo nachdenklich.

"Verstehe...", erwiederte Itachi. "Ich habe bei meinem Bruder ein Jutsu angewandt, mit dem ich seinen Aufenthaltsort jederzeit herausfinden kann. Ich weiß jetzt, wo er ist."  
"Dann lasst uns dorthin!", rief Konohamaru.

Sasuke sah auf. Er spürte, dass Itachi in der Nähe war! Aber wie war das möglich?

Und da kamen sie auch schon über das Wasser gelaufen und erreichten schließlich die verwüstete Insel, die beim Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Kakashi ruiniert worden war.

"Du hast überlebt, ganz wie ich es erwartet habe.", sagte Itachi. "Ich wusste, du lässt dich nicht so leicht unterkriegen, Bruder."

"Hallo, Itachi.", sagte Sasuke mit hängendem Kopf.

"Hey, Boss!", rief Konohamaru. "Das ist ja das selbe Schwert wie von Roranoa. Die schwarze Klinge!"

"Das ist jetzt unwichtig.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Die Bijuu sind frei. Sie und die Uzu-Nin verschwanden in einem gewaltigen Jutsu von Ekatah. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie noch leben!"

"Das müssen wir als Nächstes herausfinden.", erwiederte Itachi. "Dieser Krieg endete in einem Desaster, wir wissen gar nicht mehr, wie der aktuelle Stand ist. Es wird höchste Zeit, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen!"

"Hast du wirklich Ekatah besiegt?", staunte Konohamaru.

"Nicht wirklich.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn Imak nicht erschienen und sich gegen Kakashi-sensei gewandt hätte. Er hat Imaks Körper vernichtet unter Opferung seines eigenen Lebens."  
"Dann hat er am Ende doch noch Gutes getan.", sagte Itachi mit einem Lächeln. "Das ist schön."

"Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch etwas geben muss.", rief Sasuke, zog einen alten, zerzausten Strohhut hervor und reichte ihn Konohamaru.

"Was soll ich mit dem Flohnest?", murrte der Sarutobi.

"Hey, das ist der Hut unseres Käpt'ns!", knurrte Kitsune Roranoa.

"Was?", stammtelte Konohamaru fassungslos. "Der Hut... von Rufiro Sarutobi?"

"Du bist sein letzter Nachkomme.", sagte der Grünhaarige.

"Ich... ich bin sprachlos!", ächzte der Sarutobi, der den Hut mit bebenden Händen entgegennahm.

"Ich tauge nun wohl nicht mehr zum Kampf.", sagte nun Sasuke. "Mein Augenlicht ist fast erloschen."  
"Ich kann dir meine Augen spenden.", schlug Itachi vor.

"Bist du beschuert?", fuhr der jüngere Bruder ihn an. "Ich bin nicht annähernd ein so fähiger Ninja wie du! Deine Macht erreiche ich in tausend Jahren nicht! Das wäre der größte Fehler aller Zeiten! Bevor du das tust, töte ich mich!"  
"Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.", lächelte Itachi.

Etwas von ihnen entfernt, auf den Weiten des Meeres, trieben die Nami-Nin.

"Jetzt haben sich die Konoha-Nin also wieder versammelt...", murmelte Inari nachdenklich. "Dies ist möglicherweise das Letzte, was von den fünf Großmächten überhaupt übrig geblieben ist..."  
"Sollen wir angreifen?", fragte eine junge Wellen-Kunoichi. "Roranoa scheint ihnen ja nicht zu helfen..."

"Nein, lieber nicht...", erwiederte Inari nachdenklich. "Das Risiko ist zu groß. Selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand haben sie den Rest der Imakisten vollständig eliminiert. Wer weiß, ob wir sie besiegen könnten... Abgesehen davon... Wenn Roranoa seine Meinung ändert und sich einmischt, sind wir verloren. Bedenke, wie launisch er laut der Legende war."

"Stimmt.", erwiederte die Kunoichi. "Ziehen wir uns also zurück?"

"Genau.", erwiederte der Namikage. "Wir waren, bis dieser Krieg zuende ist, dann eliminieren wir die siegreiche Partei im Nu und haben die Weltherrschaft. Aber solange auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass Uzumaki noch irgendwo da draußen ist, halten wir uns raus. Der macht Hackfleisch aus uns."


	46. Die Machtlosigkeit der Menschen

Quälend langsam öffnete Killerbee seine Augen. Wo war er gelandet? Wo waren sie gelandet? Alles, woran er sich zuletzt erinnerte, war, dass dieser Irre ausgetickt war. Und er hatte all diese Bijuu in einem Wirbel verschwinden lassen. Und die Uzu-Nin, tollkühn wie sie waren, waren ihnen gefolgt. Und sonst wusste er nicht, was passiert war.

"Hey, Bee, alles in Ordnung?", rief Yugito neben ihm.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. "Ja, alles Bestens. Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?"

"Das ist ein Rätsel...", knurrte Sakon und blickte sich um.

Sie waren auf einer seltsamen Steinfläche. Diese ging hinter ihnen ganz seicht hoch, die Fläche erstreckte sich in weite Entfernungen. Von irgendwo weit weg strömte Wasser in die Fläche.

"Hat wer ne Ahnung, wo wir sind?", knurrte Deidara missmutig.

"Nein, das versuchen wir, herauszufinden!", fuhr Tayuya ihn an.

"Wo ist Haku?", murmelte Bee, den eine üble Vorahnung beschlich.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er es nicht überlebt, durch Ekatahs Attacke geschleudert zu werden...", murmelte Sakon betrübt. "Verdammt... Aber wir können jetzt keine Zeit mit Heulen verschwenden, wir müssen einen Weg hier raus finden!"

"Seht mal, da hinten!", rief Arashi und zeigte in die Ferne.

Als Bee dort hinsah, klappte ihm der Mund auf. Etwa einen Kilometer entfernt von ihnen standen die Bijuu und richteten sich langsam auf. Sanbi, Yonbi, Rokubi und Shichibi. Sie waren also immer noch existent.

"Urgh...", röchelte Sanbi. "Hey Goku, hast du ne Ahnung, wo wir sind?"  
"Ich glaube...", erwiederte der große Affe. "Wir sind in dem Krater, den meine Mega-Attacke vorhin verursacht hat, als ich gegen diesen Menschen gekämpft habe..."

"Verstehe...", knurrte Rokubi. "Der, der neuntausend Quadratkilometer groß ist..."

"NEUNTAUSEND?", schrie Sakon. "Fuck, ich will weg hier! Diese Monster verarbeiten und alle zu Frikasé!"

"Hier geblieben, du Schisshase!", knurrte Tayuya und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. "So leicht rennt die Elite von Uzushiogakure nicht davon! Wenn Naruto dich sehen würde, ließe er dich auf der Stelle exekutieren!"  
"Als ob das so ein Unterschied wäre!", fauchte Sakon ungehalten.

"Ruhe!", sagte Bee zornig. "Das Erste, was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist, die Bijuu wieder einzufangen. Das hat oberste Priorität! Die Bijuu sind die Grundlage unserer unglaublichen Macht! Wenn wir die verlieren, ein nicht zu kompensierender Verlust! Und wenn sie unseren Feinden in die Hände fallen, ist das unser Untergang!"

"Ja, du hast recht.", sagte Yugito. "Wir müssen die Bijuu wieder zurückbekommen! Um jeden Preis! Egal, wie viele dieser Unterlinge sterben müssen!"  
"Das nehm ich persönlich, du Schlampe!", fuhr ein äußerst wütender Deidara sie an.

"Ich bin bereit zu kämpfen!", sagte Arashi. "Um meinen Vater, den Uzukage, stolz zu machen!"  
"Das ist die richtige Einstellung, kleiner Mann!", rief Bee begeistert und ein Hachibi-Gewand erschien um ihn.

"Also, wie kommen wir hier aus diesem Krater raus?", fragte Sanbi währenddessen. "Wenn das schaffen, sind wir frei. Und dieses Mal für immer."

"Wir müssen den Krater erklimmen!", sagte Goku und stürmte los.

"Idiot!", knurrte Rokubi. "Nicht alle von uns sind so meisterhafte Kletterer wie Affen!"  
"Dann werde ich euch wohl hier raus tragen müssen!", lachte der Vierschwänzige und hob die Schnecke hoch.

"Du machst ziemlich große Krater...", murmelte Shichibi verstimmt.

"Ach, wenn ich ernst kämpfe, lässt sich das nicht vermeiden!", lachte Goku ausgelassen.

"Keinen Schritt weiter!", erschallte eine Stimme.

Hachibi, Nibi, Arashi im Jinchuriki-Gewand, Deidara auf einer riesigen Tontaube, sowie Tayuya und Sakon in Juin zweiter Stufe neben dem Blonden, standen ihnen gegenüber. Neben Arashi stand sein Urgroßonkel Toshiro Uzumaki.

"Ihr Bijuu, die sich den Menschen unterordnen!", fauchte Rokubi. "Schande über euch!"  
"Wir leben in Symbiose mit den Menschen!", knurrte Hachibi. "Und wenn es sein muss, euch einzusperren, um euch daran zu hindern, die ganze Welt zu verwüsten, soll das geschehen!"  
"NEIN!", brüllte Yonbi aufgebracht. "Bijuu sollen frei sein! Wir wollen nicht eingesperrt werden! Wir wollen unser Leben selbst bestimmen! Euer Wille mag gebrochen sein, Gyuuki und Nekomata, doch wir werden auch euch aus dem Joch der Menschheit befreien!"

"Nein, wir sperren euch ein, ihr dämlichen Monster, un!", tobte Deidara und erhob sich in die Luft. "Ihr werdet nirgends hingehen, das verspreche ich euch! NIMMT DEN!" Er schleuderte einen gewaltigen Bombenhagel auf die Monster. Diese wurden in Explosionen eingehüllt.

"Solche schwächlichen Attacken wirken nicht auf uns, Mensch!", knurrte Rokubi zornig. "Ich, Saiken, vernichte euch!" Augenblicklich spie die Schnecke einen Chakrastrahl, der auf Deidara zuschoss.

"Sanjou Rashoumon!", polterte Sakon und erzeugte die monströse dreischichtige Barriere auf dem Rücken der Taube, die Deidara zu diesem Zweck noch wachsen ließ. Die Tore wurden von dem Angriff zerfetzt, doch sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt und die Shinobi beschützt.

"Los!", knurrte Hachibi hastig. "Toshiro, du musst das Shiki Fujin einsetzen und den Shinigami beschwören! Mit Hilfe des Siegels des Betruges wirst du dies überleben!"

"Verstanden!", rief der alte Uzumaki und machte sich sofort daran, Fingerzeichen zu bilden.

"Hey!", rief eine Stimme und ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann, landete neben ihnen.  
"Wer bist du?", rief Arashi angriffslustig.

"Keine Sorge, ich möchte gegen keinen von euch kämpfen!", rief der Fremde. "Mein Name ist Kuririn, ich wurde durch das Edo Tensei wiederbelebt! Ich bin der Kontrolle Kabutos entkommen! Ich suche nur einen Weg, Son Goku zu beruhigen! Ich weiß, dass er nicht bösartig, sondern nur sehr, sehr wütend ist!"  
"Dein Bestreben in allen Ehren, doch wir haben die Lage im Griff.", grinste Bee. "Sieh uns nur zu! Wir sind echte Uzu-Nin!"

Vor Toshiro erschien unterdessen das hässliche Gesicht des Shinigami Ryuk. "Hallo.", grinste dieser. Ryuk dachte sich in seinem Inneren: "Was zum...? Das ist nicht der Kyuubi-Bengel! Scheiße, dann kann ich den Pakt nicht einhalten! Ich will nicht genauso sterben wie Kirik! Verflucht!"

"ES BEGINNT!", polterte der Achtschwänzige und stürmte los, mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit nach vorne.

Rokubi stellte sich ihm sofort in den Weg und nahm den Oktopusochsen mit seinen Schwänzen in die Mangel.

"DU BIST MIR NICHT GEWACHSEN!", polterte Bees Bijuu, umfasste den Sechsschwänzigen mit seinen Händen und warf ihn in die Luft.

Sofort spie Nekomata einen Feuerball, der die Schnecke in eine Explosion hüllte.

Getroffen und verletzt fiel Rokubi zu Boden.

"VERSIEGELN!", schrie Toshiro und erzeugte zahllose Ketten um sich, die die Schnecke fesselten. Er beschwor nun einen gewaltigen Krug, in den der Bijuu einfach hineingesogen wurde. "Und niemand opfert seine Seele, Shinigami!", grinste der Alte frech und befestigte ein Siegel auf dessen Rücken.

"Du elender Hund!", knurrte Ryuk, dem der Angschweiß herablief. "Was mach' ich nur?", dachte der Shinigami im Stillen. "Wenn noch ein Bijuu versiegelt wird, bin ich verloren!"

"SAIKEN!", brüllte der Affe voller Entsetzen, dann ballte er vor Wut seine Fäuste und eine gewaltige Aura enstand um ihn. "DAS WERDET IHR BÜSSEN! ICH MACH EUCH FERTIG!"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung war er bei Nekomata und verpasste der Katze ein paar gezielte, rasendschnelle Schläge in die Seite, diesen Angriff ergänzte er durch einen Kick, der Nibi hochschleuderte.

Shichibi erhob sich in die Luft und schlug mit seinen Flügeln, was einen monströsen Orkan erzeugte, der in alle Richtungen schoss.

"NICHT SO HASTIG!", brüllte Hachibi und schoss einen Chakrastrahl, der das riesige Insekt abschoss, dass es in einer gewaltigen Explosion zu Boden stürzte. Unterdessen errichtete Toshiro einen Doton-Schild für sich und Arashi, während Deidara eine Tonbarriere schuf.

"JETZT REICHTS!", brüllte Son Goku völlig ausgeflippt und griff Bees Bijuu an. "Wer sich an meinen Freunden vergreift, kann keine Gnade erwarten!" Er wollte zuschlagen, doch Hachibi rammte Yonbi mit voller Kraft und schleuderte ihn davon.

Unterdessen wickelte Toshiro schon seine Ketten um den Siebenschwänzigen. "Ich werde alle versiegeln! Alle!"

"Los, Isonade!", polterte Yonbi. "Wir müssen unsere gemeinsame Attacke einsetzen, bevor sie auch noch Choumei versiegeln!" Son Goku spannte seine Muskeln an, diese schwollen auf einmal extrem an, dann hob der Affe seine Hände und winkelte an seiner Seite die Handgelenke aneinander an.

"Er wird doch nicht... die legendäre Attacke einsetzen!", stammelte Hachibi. "VERSIEGELUNG ABBRECHEN! LOS, WIR MÜSSEN ALLE HIER WEG! SONST WERDEN WIR ZU STAUB VERWANDELT! SCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!", kreischte der Bijuu von Bee ausgeflippt.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", brüllte Son Goku, während Isonade einen Chakrastrahl in seine Richtung spuckte, dieser formte sich in Yonbis Händen zu einer Kugeln. Dann spie die Schildkröte einen Zweiten, dieser verschmolz mit der Kugel und ließ diese wachsen.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...", röhrte nun wieder der Affe und ein dritter Chakrastrahl des Dreischwänzigen machte seine Kugel noch größer.

"BEEILT EUCH!", brüllte Hachibi, während Toshiro und Arashi auf die Tontaube sprangen und diese pfeilschnell wegflog.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...", brüllte unterdessen der Affe und sein eigenes rotes Chakra vermischte sich mit Isonades Blauem, die Kugel wuchs weiter. Die Luft in ihrer Umgebung verschwamm, gewaltige Steinsäulen schossen aus dem Boden, Blitze zuckten in der Umgebung.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...", hörten die Besinnungslosen die Stimme des Affen von weit entfernt.

"Diese Attacke wird jenseits von gut und böse sein!", rief Toshiro entsetzt. "Jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft!"

"Diese Bijuu sind halt echte Monster!", knurrte Deidara. "Wir Normalsterblichen können uns diese Mächte kaum vorstellen! Und jedes Bijuu kann sein volles Potential nur nutzen, wenn es frei von jeglichen Beschränkungen wie Jinchuuriki und dergleichen ist!"

"KOMM NUR HER, ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!", brüllte Hachibi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", grollte der riesige Affe und richtete seine Hände mit der riesigen, inzwischen gelb leuchtenden Kugel nach vorne. Ein Chakrastrahl von der zehnfachen Größe und Kraft des herkömmlichen Bijuu-Angriffs wurde entfesselt und bahnte sich seinen Weg über den Boden, dieser brach unter der schieren Gewalt weg. Dann änderte der Strahl seine Richtung und flog in die Luft, direkt auf die Tontaube von Deidara zu.

"ER LENKT DEN ANGRIFF!", kreischte Sakon fassungslos.

"Nicht mit mir!", knurrte Deidara, die Tonschwanzfedern seines Vogels erzeugten plötzlich Flammen, was die Fluggeschwindigkeit noch einmal deutlich erhöhte. Im Sturzflug schoss der nochmal größer gewordene Vogel nach unten.

Der Strahl verfolgte ihn, doch dann riss Deidara sein Gefährt nach links, der Angriff traf voll in die Seitenwand des Kraters und fraß sich tief in das Gestein. Die Steine brachen weg, während ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern die Luft erfüllte und es plötzlich nach einigen Sekunden regnete.

"Wo kommt das denn her?", rief Arashi überrascht.

"Der Strahl ist im Wasser des Ozeans explodiert, wahrscheinlich über hundert Kilometer von uns entfernt!", rief Toshiro. "Doch das Wasser wurde so aufgewirbelt, dass die am weitesten geflogenen Tropfen zu uns gekommen sind!"

Schwer atmend lagen Nibi, Shichibi und Hachibi am Boden. Sie hatten den Angriff aus nächster Nähe abbekommen und waren alle schwer verletzt.

"Dieses Kamehameha ist wirklich jenseits von gut und böse!", ächzte Hachibi. "Dieser verdammte Son Goku! Ich habe doppelt so viele Schwänze wie er, aber mit diesem Trumpf ist er mir und vielleicht sogar Kurama ebenbürtig!"

"Es kommt eben nicht nur auf die Schwanzmenge an!", lachte Sanbi.

Unterdessen strömte aus dem riesigen Loch, das in den gewaltigen Krater gerissen worden war, Wasser und ein kleiner, jedoch immer größer werdender See bildete sich langsam im Krater.

Die Tontaube wirkte winzig, verglichen mit dem gewaltigen Fluss, der über Boden rauschte und das Wasser in Richtung Mitte brachte. Und das, obwohl sie sicherlich selbst hundert Meter groß war.

"Das ist kein Lebewesen mehr...", knurrte Toshiro. "Das ist die Natur selbst. Nur Götter können solche Macht besitzen..."

"Meine Explosionen sind nichts gegen die von diesen Bijuu...", knurrte Deidara missmutig. "Das ist ein Monster! Ein Dämon!"

"Wow...", ächzte Arashi. "Da kriegt man es ja mit der Angst zu tun, dass so ein Wesen in einem selbst ist."

Erschöpft keuchte Deidara, die Tontaube ließ sich langsam in dem Fluss, der entstanden war, nieder. "Ich habe... kaum noch Chakra...", ächzte er. "Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit wurde die Taube mit dem Strom mitgerissen. Sie schoss auf den See in der Mitte des Kraters zu.

"Das ist fast ein Meer, das dort entsteht!", ächzte Sakon.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Son Goku verstimmt. "Es hat nicht gereicht! Nichtmal das Kamehameha hat diese Typen ausgeschaltet!"

"Das reicht auch!", rief Kuririn, der in der Nähe des Bijuu flog. "Lass es gut sein, alter Freund! Dieser Angriff eben, das war sogar für Bijuu-Verhältnisse unglaublich! Mehr schaffst nicht mal du!"  
"Ach, glaubst du das?", lachte der Riesenaffe. "Nein, mit einem Limit gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden! Ich WERDE diese Menschen, die glauben, sie könnten uns Bijuu einsperren, besiegen! Nein, ich werde sie VERNICHTEN!"

"Aber wie stellen wir das an?", knurrte Sanbi verstimmt. "Kamehameha ist unser letzter Trumpf. Unsere stärkste Attacke! Mehr schaffen nicht mal wir!"

"Ich habe eine Idee, wie ich eine noch stärkere Attacke zustande bringe.", rief Goku und ein leicht irrer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. "Ich kann noch eine weitere Technik benutzen...""  
"Welche?", entfuhr es der Schildkröte.

Die Mundwinkel des Affen verzerrten sich zu einem Grinsen. "Genkidama...", sagte er langsam.

"NEIN!", brüllte Hachibi völlig entsetzt. "DAS DARFST DU NICHT! BIJUU DÜRFEN DIESE TECHNIK NICHT EINSETZEN! SIE IST NUR FÜR MENSCHEN GEEIGNET!"

Langsam hob Goku seine Hände und richtete sie gen Himmel. "Ihr lasst mir ja keine andere Wahl! Ich wende dieses Mittel auch nicht gerne an!"  
"Nicht, Goku!", rief Nekomata aufgeregt. "Bei der Macht eines Bijuu wird diese Attacke viel zu mächtig, sie wird die Erde beschädigen! Der Planet könnte aus seiner Umlaufbahn gedrängt werden!"  
"Wenn du sie zu stark machst und sie zum Kern vordringt, könnte der Planet sogar vollständig zu Staub zerfallen!", rief Hachibi.

"Das wird nicht passieren!", knurrte der Affe und plötzlich bildete sich eine kleine Chakrakugel über ihm in der Luft. Doch diese Kugel hatte bereits eine Menge Energie in sich und wuchs unaufhaltsam.

"Was hat er vor?", knurrte Tayuya beunruhigt.

"Jedenfalls nichts Gutes...", schnaubte Sakon.

"Mit diesem Jutsu hat Kaio Sennin vor vielen Jahrhunderten die ersten Imakisten aller Zeiten besiegt und nun werde ich damit euch vernichten!", grollte Goku.

"Er hat die Attacke für Menschen erfunden!", polterte Hachibi. "Bijuu setzen zu viel Macht frei!"  
Auch die Geschichte von Kaio-sennin, dem Enkel des Rikodou, war in vielen Ländern als Erzählung bekannt. Dieser war der erste Jinchuuriki des Yonbi gewesen, der je existiert hatte. Er hatte die Anwendung der acht Chakra-Tore entdeckt und war zu seiner Zeit der mächtigste aller Ninja, da er sein Bijuu beherrschte und gleichzeitig das achte Tor öffnen konnte, ohne zu sterben.

Doch seine Wegbegleiter Sugarap Ylrob und Uub Nijam waren Imak in die Hände gefallen. Sie kehrten ihre Namen um und verwandelten sich in irre Monster. In einer legendären Schlacht besiegte Kaio-Sennin die Beiden mit seiner machtvollen Technik. Seine Genkidama hatte damals einen zwanzig Kilometer breiten Krater erzeugt, der heute eine weltbekannte Sehenswürdigkeit war. Und dabei war er nur ein Mensch gewesen!

"Was für ein Gebiet wird denn Son Goku mit diesem Angriff einschließen?", entfuhr es Nekomata.

"Wir werden uns diesem Angriff nicht entziehen können, wenn er erfolgt!", knurrte Hachibi. "Unmöglich! Aber ich werde dies mit aller Macht verhindern!" Er spie einen Chakrastrahl in Richtung des Riesenaffen.

"DAS KÖNNTE DIR SO PASSEN!", brüllte Isonade und warf sich zwischen Goku und den Chakrastrahl. Getroffen wurde der Dreischwänzige zurückgeschleudert.

"Huh? Was passiert hier?", rief Arashi geschockt, als ein großer Chakrastrahl seinen Körper verließ und in Richtung des Yonbi flog. Auch von den Anderen gingen diese Strahlen aus, auch wenn sie bei ihnen bei Weitem nicht so groß waren, schließlich hatten sie keine Bijuu in sich.

"Das ist die Macht der Genkidama...", murmelte Toshiro entsetzt. "Der Angriff absorbiert einen Teil des Chakras von jedem Lebewesen der ganzen Welt!"  
"DER GANZEN WELT?", brüllte Sakon entsetzt.

"Ja, denn es ist eines der mächtigsten Jutsus, die je erfunden wurden.", knurrte der Alte. "Wenn diese Attacke zustande kommt, ist es aus."

"Los, Deidi!", rief Tayuya. "Flieg uns dahin, wir müssen das verhindern!"

Doch Deidara bewegte sich nicht.

"Was ist mit ihm?", rief Sakon entsetzt und schüttelte den Blonden.

"Lass ihn, er ist tot!", sagte der Alte betrübt. "Er hatte kaum noch Chakra und die Energieabzapfung hat ihm den Rest gegeben!"  
"Wir müssen dich dahin bringen, alter Mann!", knurrte Tayuya aufgebracht. "Sei es mit Deidara oder ohne!"  
"Du bist nicht nur die Frau eines Uzumaki...", grinste Toshiro. "Du hast auch Uzumaki-Blut in den Adern. Dein Rotschopf und deine impulsive Art sprechen Bände!"  
"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für den sentimentalen Kack!", brüllte Arashi und nahm das zweischwänzige Gewand an. "Halt dich an meinen Schultern fest, ich bring dich hin!"

So rannte Arashi los, sprintete über den Fluss mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit und zog den Alten hinter sich her.

"Und wir gehen auch!", knurrte Tayuya und rannte hinterher.

"Warte!", schrie Sakon und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Unterdessen wuchs die Genkidama weiter und hatte schon gewaltige Ausmaße angenommen.

"Halte ein Freund!", schrie Kuririn entsetzt. "Du zerstörst die ganze Welt!"

"Das wird nicht passieren!", rief der Bijuu. "Ich werde die Attacke korrekt einsetzen!" Durch den Sturm, den die Attacke erzeugte, wurde der kleine Glatzkopf einfach weggerissen. 

Unterdessen meditierte Naruto im Wald, um sich zu entspannen und zu erholen. Doch plötzlich schoss ein gewaltiger Chakrastrahl von seinem Körper in den Himmel.  
"Urgh... Was war das?", ächzte der Uzumaki und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Er hatte so viel Chakra verloren, ohne sein Bijuu wäre er tot gewesen.

"Dieser... Irre!", knurrte Kyuubi. Es war das erste Mal, dass Naruto Entsetzen in seiner Stimme hörte.

"Wer?", rief Naruto. "Meinst du etwa... Ekatah?"  
"Nein...", sagte Kyuubi. "Ich rede von Goku, dem Vierschwänzigen! Er ist drauf und dran, die ganze Welt zu zerstören!"  
"WAS?", schrie Naruto mit geweiteten Augen. "Aber wie...? Der ist doch eingesperrt!"  
"Kriegst auch gar nix mit ohne mich, was?", grinste der Fuchs. "Ekatah hat ihn längst befreit!"

"NEIN!", brüllte der Uzumaki und sprang auf.

Nun sah er, dass gewaltige Mengen Chakra von den Bäumen ausgingen und in den Himmel flogen. Deren Blätter verfaulten und fielen ab. Der gesamte Wald hatte sich verändert und sah aus wie im Winder. Überall waren nun blattlose Bäume. Alle Blätter hatten sie verloren.

"Aber wer?", rief Naruto entsetzt. "Und mit welcher Kraft?"

"Das, mein Freund...", lächelte Kyuubi. "Ist die unvorstellbare Macht der Genkidama! Und sie könnte die ganze Welt zerstören!"

"Was ist das?", rief Konohamaru verwirrt, als er an sich herabsah, wie Chakra seinen Körper verließ.

"Urgh...", ächzte Itachi und brach zusammen. "Mir wurde gerade eine beträchtliche Menge Chakra entzogen! Wie ist das möglich?"

"Stirb nicht, Bruder!", röchelte Sasuke, der vor Erschöpfung ebenfalls in die Knie gegangen war.

"Was passiert hier?", murmelte Roranoa verwirrt.

Plötzlich begann ein leichtes Erdbeben, dass immer stärker wurde und gar nicht mehr aufhörte.

"Hilfe!", schrie Moegi. "Was passiert hier?"

"Ich habe ein fürchterliches Gefühl...", knurrte Itachi. "Ich habe irgendwann mal etwas von einem Super-Jutsu gelesen, das jedem Lebewesen der ganzen Welt einen Teil des Chakras entzieht. Eines, das die ganze Welt zerstören kann, wenn es unüberlegt eingesetzt wird! Aber ich habe das für eine Legende gehalten!"

"Ein Super-Jutsu?", murmelte Shikamaru mit geweiteten Augen. "Aber wer ist so wahnsinnig? Ekatah ist ja schon draufgegangen und er ist der Einzige, dem ich das zutrauen würde!"

"Vielleicht ist es Naruto Uzumaki!", knurrte Hanabi hasserfüllt. "Das sähe dem Bastard ähnlich!"

"Nein, so tief kann nicht mal er gesunken sein!", rief Sasuke. "Naruto wollte nur Rache an Konoha und ein angehmes Leben führen! Er wollte nie sich und alles Andere vernichten!"  
"Was macht dich denn da so sicher, Sasuke?", fauchte Shikamaru. "Diese Psychopathen ticken doch alle ähnlich! Einer so bekloppt wie der Andere!"  
"Seht!", rief Roranoa und zeigte auf das Meer hinaus, wo in weiter Ferne, ganz am Horizont, ein Licht erschien. "Ist das die Mega-Attacke?"

"Wir müssen dahin!", rief Konohamaru. "So schnell wie möglich!"

"Sei doch nicht dumm!", schrie Shikamaru. "Wir sind am Ende, wer auch immer da Amok läuft, in unserem aktuellen Zustand sind wir chancenlos!"

"Aber was sollen wir dann machen, um die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren?", entfuhr es Sasuke. "Itachi, was sollten wir tun?"  
"Ich...", murmelte der ältere Uchiha entsetzt. "Ich weiß es nicht!" Sein kleiner Bruder sah ihn fassungslos und entsetzt an.

"Tja, und jetzt?", murmelte Roranoa verstimmt. "Seid ihr jetzt am Ende? Häh?"

Arashi gab alles, doch plötzlich knickte er ein und wurde einfach zusammen mit Toshiro in den reißenden Strom weggerissen.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr!", röchelte der Kleine und schluckte dabei Wasser.

"Das ist das Ende!", keuchte Toshiro.

"SHIT!", brüllte Sakon, der ihnen hinterherrannte.

"Arashi, nein!", schrie Tayuya entsetzt.

Die Chakrakugel hatte inzwischen eine derartige Größe erreicht, dass der gesamte Krater in Licht getaucht wurde. Ihr Durchmesser war gigantisch, mindestens zwanzig Kilometer.

Die Menschen waren hilflos. Und langsam, aber sicher drang die bittere Erkenntnis zu ihnen durch. Niemand wurde dieses Monstrum noch aufhalten können. Es würde sie alle vernichten! Auslöschen! Weder Naruto noch irgendein anderes menschliches Wesen würde den rasenden Bijuu jetzt noch aufhalten können! Dazu war der Angriff einfach viel zu mächtig.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...", röchelte Hachibi und versuchte verzweifelt, sich hochzurappeln. "Ist es das, was ihr wolltet, Isonade und Son Goku? Das ist nicht das Ziel des Rikudou..."

"Der Rikudou wollte eine Welt des Friedens erschaffen.", erwiederte die Schildkröte trotzig. "Und diese kann es nicht geben, solange ihr euch von solch selbstsüchtigen und arroganten Menschen kontrollieren lasst!"  
"Unsere Wirte sind nicht so!", ächzte Nekomata. "Sie wurden unseretwegen von ihren Artgenossen verstoßen und mussten ihre Seele mit einer harten Schale überziehen, um überhaupt überleben zu können!"

"Die Bijuu werden immer wieder von machtgierigen Menschlingen missbraucht.", knurrte Shichibi. "Die Genkidama wird unter diesen Bedingungen einen endgültigen Schlussstrich ziehen. Die Attacke wird uns Bijuu keinen Schaden zufügen, aber alle Menschen in ihrem Explosionsradius in ihre Atome zerlegen. Zudem wird sie alle Bijuu, die von ihr erfasst werden, von ihren Jichuuriki trennen.

"Nein...", murmelte Hachibi und sammelte verzweifelt Kraft für einen Chakrastrahl. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, das Bijuu trat an seine Grenzen.

"Donnerwetter...", murmelte Ryuk erstaunt. "Das Ding ist mindestens schon dreißig Kilometer groß. Das wird derb! Huhuhuhahahahahahahar!"

"Das... darf doch nicht wahr sein...", ächzte Tayuya entgeistert. "Das ist... unser Ende..."  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht!", jammerte Sakon.

"Bist du etwa nicht manns genug, dem Tod gegenüberzutreten?", grinste die Rothaarige. "Du erbärmlicher Haufen Scheiße..." Sie, der Zweiköpfige, Arashi und der alte Toshiro waren nun in dem gewaltigen See in der Mitte des Kraters angekommen. Schlaff und unbeweglich trieben sie in dem Wasser, dessen Spiegel noch stieg.

"Das wars...", murmelte Arashi mit todtrauriger Stimme. "Das überlebt keiner von uns. Ich wollte doch noch nicht sterben, ich bin doch noch so jung!" Ein Glück, dass er im Wasser war. Seine Mutter sollte nicht sehen, dass er weinte.

"ICH WEIGERE MICH, DAS ZU AKZEPTIEREN!", brüllte Hachibi und spie einen gewaltigen Chakrastrahl, der geradewegs auf Son Goku zuschoss.

Doch er traf diesen nicht, denn die Anziehungskraft der Genkidama war einfach zu gewaltig. Der Strahl wurde nach oben abgelenkt und von der Riesenkugel einfach geschluckt, was Dieser einen weiteren leichten Wachstumsschub verlieh.

"UAAAAAAAAARGH...", ächzte der Riesenaffe und ein angestrengtes Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht. "Das ist so viel Chakra, sogar ich kann das kaum halten! Diese Genkidama hat so viel Energie wie Juubi selbst! Es überwältigt mich!"  
"Bitte... stopp...", ächzte Kuririn.

Goku riss seine Hände herunter und die bombastische Attacke ging langsam nieder, näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Boden.

"HAAAAAAAAH! RASENSHURIKEN!", brüllte Arashi und schleuderte seine letzte Kraft in Richtung der Kugel, doch er bewirkte das Selbe wie eine Fliege, die einen Elefanten stach, nämlich gar nichts.

Das Wasser des Sees im Krater wurde aufgewirbelt und erzeugte hohe Wellen. Risse entstanden im Boden. Die Genkidama verdeckte aus der Sicht von den Shinobi unter ihr den gesamten Himmel und kam unaufhaltsam näher.

"Wir sind wie die Ameisen unter der Schrottpresse!", knurrte Sakon.

"Momentan sind solche Uyeda-Sprüche nicht lustig!", fuhr Tayuya an und sah wieder panisch hervortretenden Augen den sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam nähernden Untergang an.

"Das wars!", murmelte Kuririn schwach. "Diese Attacke kann nicht von Menschen aufgehalten werden. Sie kann von niemandem aufgehalten werden..."

Plötzlich stand Toshiro Uzumaki wieder auf dem Wasser, sein Körper trotzte plötzlich den Wellen. "Verstehe...", murmelte er mit Blick auf die gewaltige, alles überschattende Chakrakugel. "Dann gibt es nur noch einen Weg, die Kinder zu retten." Er begann damit, Fingerzeichen zu schließen. Er schaffte hundert von ihnen in wenigen Sekunden. Dann ballte er die Fäuste und seine Muskeln traten hervor. "HUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAR!", donnerte der Alte und Blut quoll aus seiner Nase.

Blaues Chakra ging von ihm aus und bildete eine riesige Kugel in einem Durchmesser von fünfzig Meter, diese schloss nun Arashi, Tayuya und Sakon ein und ließ sie schweben.

"Onkel Toshiro...", murmelte die Rothaarige langsam. "Dieses Jutsu kenne ich..."

"Genau.", erwiederte der der alte Uzumaki. "Mithilfe dieses Jutsus kann ich Leute an den Ort bringen, den ich will. Ich werde euch alle zu Naruto teleportieren."  
"Aber das braucht unsagbar viel Chakra...", ächzte Sakon. "Und in deinem hohen Alter..."  
"Ich weiß...", erwiederte Toshiro mit mattem Gesicht. "Ich werde an der Ausführung des Jutsus sterben, doch um euch zu retten, opfere ich mich gerne. Und ohne dieses Jutsu würden wir eh alle sterben."  
"Aber... Urgroßonkel!", rief Arashi und dicke Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen. "Stirb nicht!"  
"Weine nicht.", sagte Toshiro. "Das ist gegen unsere Lehre, ein Uzumaki kennt keinen Schmerz. Ich bin alt und hätte sowieso nicht mehr lange zu leben. Aber ihr seid noch jung und habt das ganze Leben noch vor euch. Ich habe lange gelebt und viel gelitten. Nun ist die Welt in eurer Hand. Also macht was draus, ihr dummen Kinder! UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mit einem letzten Brüllen bildete er das letzte Fingerzeichen und die Kugel löste sich langsam auf. Tayuya, Sakon und Arashi waren verschwunden. Tot fiel der Alte wieder ins Wasser und versank in den Fluten.

"Tja, jetzt wo er gestorben ist, bin ich wieder frei...", grinste Ryuk. "Ich muss mich dünnemachen, denn auch ich würde durch die Genkidama sterben!" Er löste sie auf und ging in die Schattenwelt zurück.

Die gewaltige Chakrakugel hatte den Boden nun erreicht. Plötzlich breitete sich ihr Chakra in rasender Geschwindigkeit aus und schloss alles ein, was sich im Umkreis von fünfhundert Kilometern befand. Das Chakra durchtränkte die Luft und ließ keinen einzigen Kubikmillimeter aus. Nichts im Umkreis des Angriffs blieb unberührt.

"Nein...", röchelte Hachibi. Zahllose Chakrahände kamen aus dem Nichts und bohrten sich in seinen Körper. Sie rissen einen kleinen Menschenkörper aus ihm. Killerbee. Sie rissen den Rapper von seinem Bijuu fort und zerfetzten ihn in tausend Stücke, die Fetzen lösten sich auf ewig in Luft auf.

Das Selbe geschah mit Yugito. Sie wurde aus ihrer Nekomata gerissen und ihr Körper verschwand auf ewig. Der Zweischwänzige und der Achtschwänzige waren damit wieder frei.

Die Energie prallte mit voller Wucht auf den Behälter, in dem Rokubi eingesperrt war, und befreite auch den monströsen Schnecken-Bijuu.

Die toten Körper von Deidara und Toshiro wurden vollkommen in ihre Partikel aufgelöst. Auch Kuririn wurde von der Energie getroffen. Sie hatte eine erlösende Wirkung auf ihn und befreite ihn von seinem Edo-Tensei, was bewirkte, dass sein Körper sich unwiederuflich in Staub verwandelte. Somit war auch er für immer verschwunden.

Doch es geschahen noch viel schlimmere Dinge: Ein Teil der unglaublichen Chakramengen bohrte sich tief in den Planeten, fraß sich durch Erdkruste und den Erdmantel und erreichte schließlich den Erdkern, wo sich eine fürchterliche Explosion vollzog. Dieses Ereignis sollte die Erde unwiederuflich beschädigen. Der Erdkern war kaputt. Es würde die Welt auf ewig verändern, noch konnte niemand sagen, wie weit die Konsequenzen reichen würden. Doch die Überlebenden würden sie schon bald zu spüren bekommen...

Ein anderer Teil der Genkidama stiegt hoch in den Himmel, in die Athmosphäre und schoss ins All.

"Was ist das?", ächzte Konohamaru geschockt und blickte entgeistert auf die gewaltige Lichtsäule, die sich in der Ferne vor den Konoha-Nin erhob und den ganzen Himmel leuchten ließ. Durch die Schockwelle wurden alle Wolken pulverisiert.

"Das wird sie sein...", murmelte Itachi, als sich das Erdbeben intensivierte und gewaltige Wellen erzeugte, die gegen die Insel prallten.

"Das ist unglaublich...", murmelte Sasuke. "Noch nie habe ich sowas gesehen."

"VORSICHT!", schrie Hanabi, als ein mächtiger Windstoß aufkam und die Gruppe erfasste. Sie alle mussten dagegen ankämpfen, um nicht umgerissen zu werden.

"Wirklich beeindruckend!", ächzte Roranoa. "Ich frage mich nur, ob die gute, alte Erde diese Attacke übersteht..."

"Was ist das?", murmelte Naruto fassungslos. Auch er, wo er im Wald von Rai no kuni war, konnte die Lichtsäule erkennen, die sich jenseits des Horizonts erhob und in den Himmel reichte.

"Das ist die Macht der Genkidama.", grinste Kyuubi. "Bin gespannt, was das auf unsere Erde für Auswirkungen hat..."

Plötzlich erschienen Tayuya, Arashi und Sakon neben Naruto.

"Was macht ihr hier? Was ist geschehen?", rief der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi entsetzt.

To be continued...


	47. Der Tag, an dem die Erde still stand

(So, Leute. In diesem Kapitel wird eine meiner Meinung nach etwas originellere Idee umgesetzt, die ein hoffentlich episches Finale einläutet. Ich möchte außerdem erwähnen (auch wenn es sehr gewagt und fast unmöglich ist), dass die härtesten Kämpfe noch bevorstehen. Naja, viel Vergnügen)

Langsam lichtete sich die unvorstellbar starke Explosion. Und legte den Blick frei auf die klaffende Wunde, die sie der Erde gerissen hatte.

Ein riesiges Loch entstellte den Planeten. Vom Durchmesser sagenhafte fünfhundert Kilometer groß und tief bis zum Erdkern war der Einschlagskrater der Genkidama. Wenn man von oben hineinsah, konnte man den schwach pulsierenden, schwer beschädigten Erdkern erkennen. Von den Seiten strömte das Wasser des Meers unaufhaltsam in gigantischen Wasserfällen in das Loch. Nichts konnte die gewaltigen Wassermassen beruhigen, die hineinflossen wie in einen Riesenstrudel. Das Meer strömte aus allen Richtungen und mit den Massen wurden Milliarden von Meereslebewesen in die Fluten gerissen.

Auf einem riesigem Felsen, welcher ein neuer, durch die Explosion entstandener Berg war, waren die Bijuu.

"Siehst du nun, was du angerichtet hast, Son Goku?", sagte Hachibi mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. "Du hast die ganze Welt zerstört! DEINE ATTACKE WAR DER TOTALE WAHNSINN!"

"Das gibt es einfach nicht...", murmelte der riesige Affe und starrte fassungslos auf das Werk der Zerstörung. "Ich habe diese Attacke unterschätzt."

"DU DRECKIGER BASTARD!", brüllte Hachibi und warf sich auf den Yonbi. "Du hast mir meinen besten Freund genommen?"  
"Was?", ächzte Goku. "Dieser Mensch war ein Freund für dich?"

"Hattest du nicht auch Freunde? Häh?", tobte Hachibi. "Diesen Roshi, deinen letzten Jinchuuriki! Ja, Bee ist zu einem Freund für mich geworden! Aber den hast du mir genommen und das werde ich dir nie verziehen!" Das rasende Bijuu entfesselte seinen unfassbaren Zorn in einem gewaltigen Strahl...

"Oh nein, du wirst nicht Goku dafür verantwortlich machen!", brüllte Rokubi und rammte den Ochsenkraken. "Sei ihm lieber dankbar, dass er dich aus dem Joch der Sklaverei befreit hat!" 

"Das...", murmelte Itachi fassungslos. "...übersteigt wirklich jede Vorstellungskraft bei Weitem..."  
"Das ist wirklich unglaublich...", murmelte Roranoa. Sie standen ebenfalls auf einem Felsen und sahen in die Tiefen.

"Unglaublich...", entfuhr es Sasuke. "Du unten liegt die Hölle selbst..."

"Ich habe Angst.", sagte Hanabi zitternd. "Bitte beschütz mich, Sasuke-kun!"  
"Haben wir etwa ein neues Fangirl für den Boss?", grinste Konohamaru.

"Jetzt ist keine Zeit für solche Scherze!", rief Moegi ungehalten und verpasste ihm eine rüde Kopfnuss.

"Wir sind handlungsunfähig.", überging Shikamaru den infantilen Streit. "Wir müssen acht Stunden warten, bis wir wieder kämpfen können und Chakra regeneriert haben. Bis dahin rühren wir uns nicht von der Stelle. Wir sollten außerdem Fische fangen und essen."

"Was macht ihr hier?", rief Naruto zornig und sah seine drei Gefolgsleute mit bohrendem Blick an. "Ihr solltet doch nach Uzu zurück!"  
"Uzu ist nicht mehr.", sagte Sakon, der noch totenbleicher war als sonst. "Bitte, Meister... Alles ist zuende! Die Welt geht unter."  
"WAS MEINST DU DAMIT?", brüllte der Blonde rasend. "Hier, die Bäume, alle haben ihre Blätter verloren! Was zur Hölle hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Der vierschwänzige Affe Son Goku hat eine Genkidama verursacht.", sagte Tayuya mit zitternder Stimme. "S-sie alle s-sind tot... Bee-sama... Yugito-sama... Deidara-san... Haku-san... Onkel Toshiro..." Bei dem letzten Namen brach sie in Tränen aus. "Der alte Sack hat uns gerettet, ohne ihn wären wir auch tot..."  
Normalerweise hätte er sie getötet dafür, dass sie wagte, zu weinen, doch die Nachrichten prasselten auch auf ihn ein wie tausend Meteoriten. "Das... ist ein verdammt beschissener Zeitpunkt für Scherze!", brachte er heraus und seine Augen weiteten sich irre.

"Er scherzt nicht, Tou-sama...", heulte Arashi. "Die Monsterkugel hat alles zerstört. Alles!"

"Nein...", murmelte Naruto und purpurrotes Chakra waberte um ihn. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Seine Macht löste ein Erdbeben aus, mehrere der blattlosen Bäume in der Nähe wurden entwurzelt.

"Bitte hör auf!", schrie Tayuya entsetzt. "Du tötest uns alle! NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Sie packte ihn an der Schulter.

"Lass mich los, Bitch!", fauchte er und stieß sie rüde von sich. Mit brutaler Wucht wurde sie davon geschleudert und schlug hart am Boden auf.  
"Ka-san!", rief Arashi verzweifelt.

"Fuck...", knurrte Naruto und langsam, aber sicher beruhigte er sich wieder. Was hatte er getan? FUUUUUUCHS, brüllte er innerlich.  
"Tja, Naruto...", höhnte die Stimme in seinem Inneren. "'Du hast die Kontrolle über deine Emotionen verloren, was dafür sorgt, dass ich mir die Kontrolle über deinen Körper aneigne. Es ist dir lange nicht mehr passiert, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass du ewig vor dem Preis, den meine Kraft fordert, davonrennen kannst... Harharharharhar!"  
"Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren...", murmelte Naruto und gab sich alle Mühe, seinen zitternden Körper zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er als Anführer musste immer, zu jedem Zeitpunkt, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren! Sonst war das sein Ende.

"Als Erstes müssen wir unsere erschöpften Chakra-Reserven regenerieren.", knurrte der Uzukage. "Acht Stunden sollten genügen. Dann müssen wir uns einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen! Dieser ganze Krieg ist völlig außer Kontrolle geraten!"  
Er spürte es. Fast alle Bijuu waren von ihren Wirten befreit und liefen wieder frei herum. Er und sein Sohn Arashi waren die letzten Jinchuuriki überhaupt. Die große Macht, die er sich in den letzten Jahren hart erarbeitet hatte, schwand mehr und mehr.

Und er spürte noch was Anderes, etwas viel Schrecklicheres. Er konnte nicht genau definieren, was es war, doch es setzte den Uzumaki unter Todesangst.

Und dann wurde es ihm klar! Es hätte schon viel dunkler sein müssen! Doch stattdessen erhob sich die rote Abendsonnne immer noch über dem Horizont.

"Wie viel Uhr ist es?", brachte er hastig hervor.

"Du hast Recht!", rief Sakon erschreckt und beschwör mit zwei Fingerzeichen eine Uhr. "Es ist... oh mein Gott! Viertel vor elf abends!"  
"DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!", brüllte Tayuya. "Obwohl es Sommer ist, kann es bei diesem Sonnenstand erst sieben oder acht sein!"

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Arashi ängstlich.

"Das ist...", brachte der Zweikopf erstickt hervor. "...ein Desaster, eine gewaltige Katastrophe, die TOTALE APOKALYPSEEEEE!" Er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. "Leute... Unser Planet hat aufgehört, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Es gibt keinen Tag-Nacht-Wechsel mehr! Auf der einen Seite der Erde ist jetzt für immer Tag und auf der Anderen für immer Nacht! Das muss daran liegen, dass die Genkidama den Erdkern beschädigt hat!"  
"Oh nein...", ächzte Naruto. "Wisst ihr, was das bedeutet? Auf der Tag-Seite wird es immer heißer und heißer, bis es mehrere tausend Grad heiß ist. Und auf der Nacht-Seite wird es kälter und kälter werden, bis zu Temparaturen von minus 200 Grad!"  
"Nichts und niemand kann bei diesen Temparaturen überleben.", ächzte Sakon. "Aber wir haben Glück. Wir sind in einer Zeitzone, wo gerade Abend war. In den Zeitzonen, wo Morgen oder Abend ist, könnte die Tempartur stabil bleiben... hoffentlich..."

"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Tayuya. "Die Temparatur steigt langsam, aber irgendwann wird es auch hier zu heiß werden."  
"Nein...", keuchte Naruto. Er wusste nicht, was man dagegen tun konnte. War das das Ende?

So vergingen acht Stunden, während keine Kämpfe von statten gingen. Nur die Bijuu warfen sich weiter Attacken um die Ohren...

Die Erde bewegte sich in der Zeit kein Stück. Die Sonnenstände auf der ganzen Welt änderten sich nicht.

Als Naruto um um 6 Uhr 45 die Augen aufschlug, verkrampfte sich alles in ihm, als er die Abendsonne immer noch am Himmel sah. Es war schon verflucht heiß hier, mindestens dreißig Grad. Und aus, obwohl das Sonnenlicht aus einem eher geringen Winkel auf die Gebiete der Ninjawelt fiel...

"Ich schwitze...", ächzte Sakon völlig fertig. Er hatte Augenringe und sah sehr krank aus.

"Pump dich ab, Weichei.", knurrte Tayuya, die scheinbar ihre gewohnte Bissigkeit zurückgewonnen hatte. "Wenn es bei uns mitten am Tag gewesen wäre, wäre es jetzt schon kochend heiß hier."

"Und wäre es Nacht gewesen, hätte unsere Temparatur die vom Nordpol erreicht.", knurrte Naruto kalt. Ein bösartiges, krankes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Zahllose Individuen auf der ganzen Welt mussen in diesem Moment entweder erfrieren oder verkochen... Wir haben Glück, das uns dieses Schicksal noch nicht ereilt hat, aber es wird nur länger dauern! Und ja, angesichts der Situation rede ich wie ein echter Imakist! HUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH! RASENSHURIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Das in endloser Wut erzeugte Jutsu krachte in die Bäume und riss sie zu Hunderten um. Er hatte gewaltige Macht, doch das hier... Das war hoffnungslos. Die Welt war verdammt. Alles Leben würde langsam und sicher vergehen, wie Ekatah es gewollt hatte..."

"Ich vermute, wir sind die letzten Uzu-Nin, die es überhaupt gibt.", sagte Sakon. "Wäre es jetzt nicht an der Zeit, Selbstmord zu begehen?"

"BULLSHIT!", brüllte Naruto. "Das darf einfach nicht sein, ich will hier nicht abtreten! Wofür habe ich all diese Kämpfe lebend überstanden, wenn es jetzt zuende sein soll? WOFÜÜÜÜÜÜÜR? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto musste es sich eingestehen. Er spürte ein Gefühl, das er sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Furcht. Todesangst. Hilflosigkeit. Es brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er wollte nicht sterben! Aber nun konnte er nicht mehr woanders hin fliehen. Der ganze verkackte Planet war dem Untergang geweiht! Und es war ja noch keine Möglichkeit erfunden worden, ihn zu verlassen! Sowas gab es einfach nicht! Und im weiten Universum... wie viele Planeten gab es schon, auf denen man leben konnte? Und wie weit waren die entfernt?

Die Erde musste wieder zum Laufen gebracht werden! Unbedingt! Sonst wäre es das endgültig gewesen!

"NEIN!", brüllte Konohamaru. "DAS DARF NICHT WAHR SEIN!" Hanabi und Moegie standen neben ihm, beide schluchzten markerschütternd.

"Verdammt...", ächzte Sasuke. "Nein... Bitte nicht."  
"Es ist aber so.", sagte Itachi kalt. "Es wird hier immer heißer und heißer werden und dann verbrennen wir zu Asche. Die ganze Welt wird sich in eine Feuerhälfte und eine Eishälfte teilen. Und wir können es nicht verhindern. Wir sind machtlos."

"Scheißdreck...", knurrte Roranoa. "Das erinnert mich an eine Insel, die ich mal besucht habe, wo es auf der einen Seite megaheiß und auf der Anderen schweinekalt war. Ein wahrer Höllenort. Und so wird es überall aussehen, das sieht nicht rosig aus für euch Frischlinge, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich haben..." Er schenkte den Konohas ein selbstgefälliges "Sorry, aber da habt ihr wohl echt die Arschkarte gezogen..."-Grinsen.

"Wie sollen wir das lösen?", knurrte Shikamaru. "Die Erde steht still, weil der Erdkern fundamental beschädigt wurde. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, sind wir tot. Mein Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren, ich bin voll motiviert! Was wäre, wenn wir dem Erdkern neues Leben einhauchen?"  
"Wie willst du DAS denn machen?", rief Konohamaru panisch. "Das geht doch gar nicht!"  
"Es hört sich nahezu unmöglich an...", sagte der Naara. "Aber... Wir haben die Uchiha-Brüder im Team. Die beiden besten Katon-Nutzer der ganzen Welt. Wenn sie ihre Kräfte vereinen, dann könnten sie vielleicht den Kern zu neuem Leben erwecken..." Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ob es selbst für ihn eine fixe Idee war, die kaum Chance auf Verwirklichung hatte. Doch es war die einzige Hoffnung, an die auch er sich klammerte.

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn...", stammelte Sasuke. "Das schaffen wir niemals! Ich meine... der ERDKERN!"

"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt.", sagte Itachi. "Wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn nicht, ist diese Welt verloren..."

"Gut.", grinste Roranoa. "Wenn das so ist... Greife ich euch unter die Arme... Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Lasst uns zum Herz dieser Welt aufbrechen! Das ist der einzige Ort, den ich noch nicht besucht habe..."

"Dann lasst uns zum Mittelpunkt der Erde reisen.", sagte Shikamaru. "Und los. Die Zeit drängt. Wir haben vielleicht drei Tage. Dann... ist es unmöglich, irgendwo zu leben..."

"Also brechen wir auf...", knurrte Itachi. "Und sputen wir uns..."

Sie gingen los, nur die drei Siebzehnjährigen blieben an Ort und Stelle stehen.

"Was ist, Leute?", grinste Roranoa. "Angst?"

"Das ist...", ächzte Moegi. "...echt eine Numme zu hoch für uns. Wir werden dort unten niemals überleben..."  
"SCHNAUZE, IHR FEIGLINGE!", brüllte Shikamaru. "Ihr kommt mit uns mit, verstanden? Feiglinge können wir nicht gebrauchen!"  
"Aber...", sagte Suwaki. "Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!" Er war ja so ein armer Tropf, fand er. Das würde eine Hölle werden, denn nur wenn Naruto überlebte, würde er das Siegel von Suwaki nehmen. Und wenn es scheiterte, käme er an diesen schrecklichen Ort, der tausendmal schlimmer war als die Hölle..."

"Kommt mit...", sagte Shikamaru mit einem irren Grinsen. "...oder ich töte euch augenblicklich... Wir werden die Welt retten... oder alle bei dem Versuch draufgehen..."

"Ich... bin bereit!", rief Konohamaru und schluckte. Er umklammerte den Strohhut seines Vorfahren fest. "Ich habe den Mut... und den Willen des Feuers. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Feuer!"  
"I-ich auch nicht...", sagte Hanabi. "Ich vertraue auf Sasuke-kuns Kraft und Stärke!"  
"Und ich...", rief Moegi. "Bin bereit, diesen Kampf zu kämpfen und mit wehenden Fahnen unter zu gehen!"  
"Dann los!", rief Itachi und sprang durch die Luft, bis er am Rande des gigantischen Abgrundes war. Dort ergoss sich immer noch Wasser überall in die Tiefe.

"Katon! Jutsu der Feuerwände!", rief der Uchiha. Zwei Flammen entstanden an der Steigung und bildeten Barrieren bis in die Tiefe, die einen großen, senkrechten Weg nach unten vom Wasser freimachten. Dann sog er sich mit seinem Chakra an dem senkrechten Abhang fest. Auch die anderen Ninja stießen zu ihm. Roranoa mit seine übermenschlichen Kraft rammte seine Fäuste in das Gestein und arbeitete sich so nach unten, indem er sich an immer tieferen Stellen in der harten Wand verbohrte.

"Das ist ein Monster.", sagte Konohamaru geschockt.

"Wir werden ihn noch gut gebrachen können.", sagte Itachi. "Vorwärts, meine Ninja!" So rannten die Konohas in die Tiefe. "Wir werden einige Stunden brauchen, bis wir ganz unten sind. Denn es ist sechstausend Kilometer von hier bis zum Erdkern. Teilt euch euer Chakra gut ein für diesen Marsch. Und mit jedem Kilometer, den wir nach unten gehen, wird es heißer werden. Gut, dass es ein wenig abgekühlt ist, sonst könnte kein Mensch diese Bedinugungen überleben. Trotzdem wird das hier ein Höllentrip..."

"Warum lassen wir uns nicht einfach in die Tiefe fallen?", schlug Shikamaru vor. "Wenn wir sechs Millionen Meter in die Tiefe fallen, brauchen wir bei einer Fallbeschleunigung von zehn Meter pro Sekunde quadrat nur 1100 Sekunden beziehungsweise 18 Minuten, bis wir unten sind. Ich könnte den Fall mit meinem Kagemane bremsen. So könnten wir uns das Chakra sparen."

"Naara...", sagte Itachi mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln. "Du bist echt ein Genie."  
Innnerlich seufzte Shikamaru. Es würde verdammt schwer werden, sie alle abzubremsen. Er musste ganz viel Energie opfern. Sie würden nämlich ungeheuere Geschwindigkeiten von 40 000 Stundenkilometern erreichen und er musste sie langsam abbremsen, sonst würde der Bremsvorgang sämtliche Körper zerreißen.

"Wir vertrauen dir Shikamaru.", sagte Sasuke und ließ die Chakarkontrolle fallen.

"Also gut...", schluckte Konohamaru. Ein Klippensprung war nichts hiergegen. Dennoch ließ er mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung los.

"Nein...", sagte Akira verzweifelt. "Ich mach das nicht!"  
"Komm!", rief Shikamaru und trat ihm in die Seite, sodass er vor Schreck die Kontrolle über das Chakra verlor und schreiend in die Tiefe fiel.

"Coole Sache, was?", grinste Roranoa Itachi zu.

Dieser sah ihn nur mit müdem Blick an. "Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen. Wenn Naara versagt, dann sind wir alle tot."

"Akira...", hallte die ungehaltene Stimme von Naruto Uzumaki im Kopf des Fallenden wieder. "AKIRAAAAAAA!"

"W-was ist denn?", erwiederte Dieser zitternd.

"Wo bist du gerade? Los, antworte!", hörte er die schneidende Stimme des Teufels.

"Ich bin im gewaltigen Loch, das durch die Genkidama entstanden ist.", gab Suwaki in Gedanken zurück. "Ich falle auf den Erdkern zu."  
"Willst du mich verarschen oder was?", knurrte Naruto böse.

"Nein, das ist die Wahrheit! Wir wollen zum Erdkern und ihn wieder zum Laufen bringen!"

"Was?" Naruto war verwirrt. "Diese Idioten. Das meinen die doch nicht im Ernst, dass die sowas schaffen!"

"Shikamaru glaubt, dass Sasuke und Itachi stark genug sein könnten.", erwiederte Akira. "Außerdem ist Roranoa auf unserer Seite!"  
"Pfff...", knurrte Naruto verächtlich. "Das Edo Tensei müsste vielleicht mal endgültig aufgelöst werden... Naja, was solls. Behalte das im Blick. Ende!"

Dann unterbrach Naruto die Verbindung und sah seine letzten Untergebenen mit durchdringendem Blick an.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tayuya.

"Wir gehen zum Erdkern.", grinste der Blonde.

"Was?", rief Sakon entsetzt. "Also, ich wusste ja schon, dass du verrückt und überehrgeizig bist, aber das geht wirklich zu weit!"  
"Wieso?", knurrte der Uzukage ungehalten. "Die Konohas sind schon auf dem Weg dort hin. Wir müssen zu dem Loch, das durch die Genkidama entstanden ist. Los, Bewegung!"

Die Konoha-Nins befanden sich immer noch im freien Fall und beschleunigten in jeder Sekunde ganz massiv. Sie schossen nur so hinab wie Raketen.

Die allermeisten von ihnen hatten die Hände in ihre Schultern gekrallt und die Augen fest zugepresst, um möglichst schnell aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen.

Nur Roranoa, Itachi, Sasuke und Shikamaru hatten die Augen aufgesperrt und sahen nah oben, der ältere Uchiha hatte sein ewiges Mangekyo aktiviert.

"Wie lange müssen wir denn noch fallen?", japste Sasuke, in dem Schwindel aufstieg. Er musste es zugeben, dieser Fall schlug ihm auf den Magen. Es war auch Wahnsinn, was sie hier taten. Ein Fehler und sie waren alle tot.

Plötzlich weiteten sich Itachis Augen. "Du musst unsere Fallgeschwindigkeit jetzt schon verlangsamen, Shikamaru!", rief er.

"Was, wieso?", polterte der Naara.

"Ich sehe eine Barriere dort unten, die den Erdkern von uns abschirmt!", rief der siebte Hokage. "Wenn wir dort drauf fallen, sterben wir!"

"Alles klar!", rief der Stratege. "Schattenfessel!" Aus seiner linken Hand schossen viele schwarze Bänder und wickelten sich um die Körper der Ninja. Aus seiner rechten Hand schoss ein weiteres Band, das sich um einen herausragendes Felsstück band.

Nun schossen sie alle in in die Tiefe, doch die Schattenfessel dehnten sich wie bei einem Gummiband und verlangsamten in einem für den menschlichen Körper zumutbaren Bremsung den Fall.

"Warte!", rief Sasuke. "Wenn wir uns wie Gummi langstrecken - werden wir dann nicht wieder in die Höhe katapultiert?"

"Unsinn, Idiot!", polterte der Naara. "Ich kontrolliere den Schatten und bestimme, wie diese verfahren!"

Schließlich, nach einer Bremsung von einer Minute fielen sie nur noch sehr langsam, unten konnten die Fallenden bereits die leuchtend violette Barriere erkennen.

Itachi erzeugte nun mit einem Doton-Jutsu einen Felsvorsprung, auf dem die Konohanin und die letzte Edo-Tensei-Beschwörung landeten.

Konohamaru und die anderen der Untergebenen atmeten schwer, um ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Sie zitterten am ganzen Leib.

"Nie... wieder!", ächzte der Sarutobi völlig fertig.

"Beruhig dich, Pappnase!", fuhr Shikamaru ihn an. "Du bist ein Ninja und kein Kleinkind!"  
"Ninja sind auch nur Menschen!", wimmerte Moegi. "Naja, wenn sie nicht gerade Monster sind!"

"Was tun wir jetzt?", murmelte Roranoa nachdenklich.

"Hinter der Felswand...", sagte Hanabi, die zwar auch noch völlig fertig war, aber versuchte, zu einer relativen Professionalität zurückzufinden. "Ist eine Höhle... Und dort ist Chakra, gewaltige Mengen an Chakra."

"Die Barriere kann nicht mal ich zerstören.", knurrte Roranoa. "Da können wir nicht durch, es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

"Aber da gibt es doch bestimmt... Monster!", rief Akira zitternd.

"Wir haben schon so viel erlebt...", sagte Sasuke bestimmt. "Da wird uns nichts mehr schocken!" Mit diesen Worten schritt er vor, ließ sein schwarzes Schwert mit Raiton-Chakra durchfließen und schnitt ein Loch in die Felswand.

Sofort schlug ihnen Hitze entgegen. Überall waren Lavaseen in den Fels eingebettet. Doch es gab auch Böden, auf denen man gehen konnte.

"Was ist das nur für ein schrecklicher Ort?", entfuhr es der entsetzten Moegi.

"Willkommen in der Hölle, Buddies!", grinste der beste Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten.

"Noch nie war ein Mensch an diesem Ort.", sagte Itachi emotionslos. "Und darum wissen wir auch nichts über ihn..."  
Plötzlich versammelten sich seltsame Wesen vor ihnen. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus wie Geister, schienen jedoch aus reiner Lava zu bestehen. Hitze ging von ihnen aus und alle Beteiligten begannen zu schwitzen, obwohl sie noch gar nicht in die Hölle eingetreten waren.

"Was habt ihr Oberflächenbewohner hier zu suchen?", fauchte eines der Elementar-Wesen. "Dies ist der geschmolzene Kern, die Heimat des heiligen Ragnaros. Und wir werden jede Art von Eindringlingen gnadenlos bekämpfen!"  
"Ragnaros?", entfuhr es dem entgeisterten Sasuke. Dieser Feuergott war in der Mythologie der Uchiha ebenfalls erwähnt.

"Tja, Leute...", grinste Roranoa. "Da müssen wir wohl durch. Ansonsten... hasta la vista, Menschheit!"


	48. Der geschmolzene Kern

(Erstmal Bilder von allen Kreaturen, gegen die die Ninja kämpfen:

Feuerelementar:  . /_ 

Monsterhund:  . 

Golem: 

Schlangenwesen und andere:  wowwiki/images/d/d2/Molten_Core_boss_ 

Und hier Ragnaros, der Endboss (  .  )

"Ihr Feuerheinis solltet lieber die Fliege machen...", lächelte Roranoa die Elementare an. "Sonst gehts euch dreckig, ihr Schwachmaten..."

"Soll das eine Provokation sein?", knurrte das Elementarwesen. "Ich warne euch, ihr Erdoberflächenbewohner! Wir bluffen nicht..."

"Ach Schnauze...", grinste Shikamaru. "Ihr seid nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen! Hanabi, wo sind ihre Schwachstellen?"

"In der Mitte ihres Körpers.", sagte das Mädchen. "Sie sind tötbar."

"Sehr gut...", erwiederte der Naara, bevor er in jeder Hand ein Schattenschwert schuf und diese auf zwei Elementare schleuderte. Diese starben augenblicklich und ihre flammende Substanz löste sich auf.

Die restlichen von ihnen gerieten auf der Stelle in Unruhe und begannen, Feuerbälle auf die Eindringlinge zu schleudern.

"Kaiten!", konterte Hanabi und umhüllte alle ihre Verbündeten mit dem Chakra.

Sofort, als dieses verschwand, stürzten Sasuke und Konohamaru vor und vernichteten zwei weitere Gegner mit dem Chidori. Nun waren noch vier Elementare übrig. Beziehungsweise drei, weil Hanabi eines mit einer Löwenkopffaust zerschmetterte.

Nun erschuf Itachi drei kleine Wasserbälle und schleuderte diese auf die letzten Gegner, die dadurch einfach gelöscht wurden.

"Und weiter!", rief Sasuke und die Gruppe lief nun in die schreckliche Höhle hinein. Die Shinobi drangen immer weiter vor. Sie wussten, dass die Zeit drängte.

"Kleine Wesen stoppen schnell!", sagte eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme und ein gewaltiger Steingolem versperrte ihnen den Weg. Doch im nächsten Moment wurden ihm die Füße weggeschnitten durch Schwerthiebe von Roranoa.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns durch diesen ganzen Komplex kämpfen!", knurrte der Grünhaarige verbissen. "Und hier gibt es mächtige und bösartige Wesen an jeder Ecke!"  
"Scheint so.", erwiederte Itachi.

So schritten die Ninja weiter und kamen in einer großen Halle an, die hier unterirdisch vorhanden war. Überall in dieser Halle waren Flammenwesen, es waren Hunderte! Und sogar noch mehr von den gewaltigen Steingolems und riesige, dreiköpfige Hunde waren dort.

"Ach du dickes Ei.", stöhnte Sasuke. "So viele Feinde!"

"Wir werden erwartet.", sagte Itachi kühl. "Sie haben sich anscheinend versammelt von dem Moment an, in dem sie herausgefunden haben, dass es Eindringlinge in ihrem Reich gibt."

"Ach du Scheiße.", ächzte Konohamaru. "Meint ihr, wir können all diese Gegner besiegen?"

"Wir müssen!", knurrte Shikamaru eisig. "Wir müssen wohl überlegt vorgehen! Mit roher Kraft lässt sich das hier nicht lösen, wohl aber mit Strategie! Wir müssen in eine Formation gehen!"

"Lets fetz!", polterte Roranoa.

Unterdessen - in dem gewaltigen Loch der Erde - fielen nun Andere auf den Erdkern zu. Es waren Naruto, Tayuya, Sakon und Arashi.

"Das hier ist WAHNSINN!", brüllte der Zweiköpfige verzweifelt.

"Ja, aber es ist unsere einzige Chance!", polterte Naruto. "Wenn der Konoha-Abschaum das schafft, dann schaffen wir das auch! Wir sind immerhin die Elite von Uzu no kuni! Wir sind besser!"

Er ist wahnsinnig, schoss es Sakon durch den Kopf. Selbst, wenn der Imakismus ausgemerzt war, in Naruto hatte er einen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden.

"An dieser Barriere werden wir zeschellen!", rief Tayuya.

"Das ist dann wohl das Ende der Fahnenstange!", erwiederte Naruto und fuhr seine Chakrahände aus. Drei von ihnen packten seine Verbündeten, während die Vierte einen Stein packte. Die war, was Naruto nicht wusste, derselbe Stein, an dem sich auch Shikamaru festgehalten hatte.

Die Shinobi bremsten ihren Fall immer weiter ab, genau wie die Konoha-Nin es zuvor getan hatten - und kamen schließlich an dem Höhleneingang zum Stehen. Worte waren überflüssig, um allen klar zu machen, dass sie durch die Höhle mussten, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichen wollten.

"Es... ist so... irre heiß hier!", stammelte Arashi völlig fertig, während er sich umsah. Für ein Kind wie ihn waren die tödlichen Bedingen hier noch verheerender als für einen Erwachsenen.

"Was ist das hier... für ein furchtbarer Ort?", ächzte Sakon.

Naruto hatte unterdessen völlig andere Dinge im Sinn. "Eins ist sicher, sie waren hier.", knurrte er. "Es stinkt hier überall nach Konoha-Nin! Grrr..." Der Blonde fletschte seine Zähne und ballte die Fäuste, sodass die spitzen Fingernägel seine Hände blutig rissen.

"Tayuya.", flüsterte der Zweiköpfige beunruhigt. "Ich glaube, dein Mann wird mehr und mehr von dem Bijuu in seinem Körper übernommen."

"Du hast recht.", entgegnete Tayuya ebenso besorgt. "Seit dem er erfahren hat, dass Bee und die Anderen gestorben sind, fühlt sich sein Chakra irgendwie anders an. Als hätte er seine Emotionen und damit auch den Fuchs nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

"Was tuschelt ihr da?", polterte der Uzukage aufgebracht. "Kommt endlich! Wir müssen die Konoha-Nin finden und - so sehr es mir auch widerstrebt - sie unterstützen!"

Arashi sah voller Entsetzen seinen Vater an. Der Kleine hatte die Situation unterschätzt. Wenn Naruto schon davon redete, sich mit den Konoha-Nin, ihren schlimmsten Feinden überhaupt, zu verbünden, dann musste die Situation wirklich aussichtslos sein. Doch es war Tatsache, dass, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, in Kürze kein Leben mehr an der Erdoberfläche möglich wäre. Genau, wie Ekatah Ihsakak es gewollt hatte!

"Ihr verschwindet besser von hier!", grollte eine tiefe Stimme. Vier der Feuergolems hatten sich vor den Uzu-Nin aufgebaut.

"Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!", polterte der Zweite von ihnen.

"Ach ja?", knurrte Naruto zornig und fast schon, als wäre es sein eigenes Chakra, flackte die rote Energie von Kyuubi um ihn herum auf.

"Seid vorsichtig!", knurrte der dritte Golem. "Diese Oberflächenbewohner sind anders als die Anderen! Ihre Energien sind anders... viel schwärzer! Diese Typen sind weitaus bösartiger als die Anderen!"

"Schlau erkannt...", grinste Naruto. "Nur leider wird diese Erkenntnis eure Leben nicht retten!" Mit der linken Hand erzeugte Naruto ein monströses Rasengan, das in der nächsten Sekunde auf einen der Golems zuflog und ihn in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerriss. Im selben Moment erschuf der Jinchuuriki tausend Schattendoppelgänger, die just von roten Chakra erfüllt waren und wie eine Horde hungriger Ameisen über den Zweiten herfielen.

Unterdessen hatte Arashi ein Rasenshuriken erzeugt und auf den Dritten abgefeuert.

"Uaaaargh! Sie sind Monster, diese Oberflächenbewohner!", brüllte der Letzte, doch da wurde er schon enthauptet - durch eine schneidende Schockwelle, die Tayuya erzeugt hatte.

"Tse...", knurrte Naruto grinsend. "Für Normalsterbliche mögen diese Kreaturen Monster sein... doch WIR haben schon weit Schrecklicheres bekämpft."

So liefen die Uzu-Nin weiter, doch was sie nicht wussten: Bei einer Abzweiungung in den komlexen Höhlen nahmen sie die andere Richtung als die Konoha-Nin und entfernten sich immer weiter von ihnen.

"YAAAH!" Mit diesem Ausruf zerschnitt Sasuke den gefühlten einemillionsten Gegner, bevor er sein Schwert wieder einsteckte. "Wie lange müssen wir noch kämpfen?", knurrte er.

"So lange, bis die Welt gerettet ist und alle Bedrohungen besiegt sind.", sagte Shikamaru, während sie weiterstürmten und sich die nächste Brigade vor ihnen aufbaute.

Wie in Trance fielen die Shinobi über ihre Gegner her und töteten sie alle innerhalb weniger Momente. Durchschnittsjonin wären an der Aufgabe wahrscheinlich verzweifelt, aber sie waren auf einem weit höherem Niveau. Nachdem sie schließlich alle Gegner besiegt hatten, liefen sie einfach weiter, durch die drückend heißen Gänge, immer weiter nach unten. Hanabi mit ihrem Röntgenblick, der den Komplex durchleuchtete, wies ihnen den Weg, den sie nehmen mussten, um zum Erdkern zu gelangen.

Wann immer ein Feindestrupp kam, setzten sie ihre Jutsus und Waffen ein, um ihn einzureißen. Unwissend, ob auf der Erde oben überhaupt noch Leben möglich war, töteten sie alle Lebewesen, die sich ihnen den Weg stellte. Die ewigen Kämpfe zermürbten die Menschen. So gestählt und abgehärtet die Ninja auch waren, der Schlachten an diesem Ort ermüdeten Körper und Seele.

Immer weiter kämpften sich die Konoha-Nin durch die grausam Höhle. Pausen durften sie sich nicht erlauben, denn je länger sie brauchten, desto geringer wurde die Aussicht auf einen Erfolg. Und die Schwächeren des Teams konnten kaum mithalten. Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi und Akira insbesondere.

Als sie schließlich nach schier endlosen Kämpfen vor einer riesigen Steintür standen, rief eine geschockte Hanabi: "Unglaublich! Der Erdkern ist nun ganz nah! Er ist hinter einer gewaltigen Kammer, die wir noch durchqueren müssen!"

"Es ist so irre heiß hier!", ächzte Konohamaru. "Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"

"Das ist das Herz der Welt.", lächelte Roranoa hart. "Wir sind die Ersten, die je hier waren! Also seid ein wenig stolz auf euch!"

"Hanabi.", sagte Itachi und musterte die Kunoichi eindringlich. "Deine Miene verrät, dass das nicht alles war. Was hast du noch gesehen?"  
"Na... gut...", ächzte die Hyuuga. "Dort sind furchtbare Chakramassen. Das ist jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft! Und es ist alles Katon-Chakra! So viel, wie in einem Bijuu!"  
"Was für ein Wesen hat eine solche Macht?", fragte ein völlig entgeisterter Sasuke.

"Oh nein!", jammerte Suwaki. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!"  
"Wir müssen kämpfen.", knurrte Shikamaru. "Los jetzt, kein Zaudern! Entweder wir gehen hinein oder wir krepieren alle über kurz oder lang!"

"Los geht es.", sagte Itachi und sein Bruder stürmte vor. Sasukes Schwert hüllte sich in Chidori Nagashi und mit geschickten Bewegungen schnitt er ein tiefes Loch in die Tür. Ein Susanooarm hob das Gestein, das noch immer den Durchgang blockierte, heraus. Das Loch war groß genug, um einen Menschen durchzulassen.

Shikamaru hob seine Hand und erschuf eine große, schwarze Wand aus Schatten hinter den Shinobi. Nun konnte zwar ein Feind mehr von dort angreifen, aber es konnte auch kein Konoha-Nin einfach desertieren. Entweder die Unternehmung würde glücken, oder alle würden sterben.

"Los jetzt!", rief Sasuke. "Alles oder nichts!" Ein Mitglied der Gruppe nach dem Anderen huschte durch das Loch. Und ihnen allen klappte der Mund auf. In dem riesigen Raum war außer ihnen nur noch der größte Feuerelementar, der je existiert hatte. Ragnaros, der Dämon aus den Legenden. Einen riesigen Stahlhammer in der Hand. Ein Monster.

"Ihr seid weit gekommen, Oberflächenbewohner.", sagte er mit einer wahnsinnig tiefen Stimme. "Dafür, dass Ihr ihn mein Reich eingedrungen seid und meine Kinder getötet habt, werdet ihr einen grauenvollen Tod sterben."

"Der Erdkern ist stark beschädigt!", rief Itachi und sah dem riesigen Wesen direkt ins Gesicht - mit seinen ewigen Mangekyo-Sharingan. "Aber wir können ihn reparieren. Lasst uns bitte durch."

"Wozu?", lächelte Ragnaros bösartig. "Wir elementaren Geschöpfe können auch unter den veränderten Bedingungen der Welt weiterleben. Und dass die Oberfläche von Dreck wie euch gereinigt wird... Das ist auch positiv..."

"Dieser Bastard!", knurrte Konohamaru zornig, auf einmal hatte er seine Wut wiedergefunden. "

"Haltet euch bedeckt unter Hyuugas Kaiten.", sagte Itachi mit Blick auf die Anderen. "Dieser Feind ist eine Nummer zu groß für euch. Nur ich, Sasuke und Roranoa werden gegen Ragnaros kämpfen."

"Ja.", sagte Hanabi und umüllte die Anderen mit ihrem Jutsu. "Ihr seid die Einzigen, die eine Chance haben! Das Schicksal der Menschheit ruht auf euren Schultern!"

Die drei Recken traten vor.

"Lasst uns das schnell erlegen.", murmelte Itachi leise.

"Beginnen wir die Party!", polterte der Grünhaarige.

"Das wird eine Höllenschlacht!", rief der letzte der drei.

"IHR NARREN!", brüllte der gewaltige Feuerlord und bauschte sich auf. Der Hammer sauste mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf die Krieger nieder, sie wichen zur Seite aus. Der Stahl bohrte sich tief in die Erde und als Ragnaros ihn herausriss, wurden Steine durch die Luft geschleudert.

Der Feind erzeugte nun in seiner freien Hand mehrere Feuerbälle, die er auf die Felsblöcke schleuderte, diese regneten Meteoritengleich auf die Ninja und den Piraten herab.

Doch während Roranoa auch diese Attacke einfach zerschnitt, hüllten sich die Uchihabrüder in ihre mächtigen Susanoo-Rüstungen.

"Das nützt euch nichts!", knurrte Ragnaros und rammte seinen Hammer gegen Sasukes Rüstung. Der gesamte Susanoo wurde einfach umgerissen.

"3,6 Millionen Sinnesphönix!", polterte Roranoa und erzeugte einen gigantischen Windschnitt, der Ragnaros einfach in zwei Hälften schnitt. Doch das Wesen löste sich auf einmal in Lava auf und setzte sich neu zusammen.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, die Waffen von Oberflächenbewohnern können mich besiegen?", höhnte Ragnaros triumphierend. "Aber ich habe noch mehr für euch..." Nun ließ er seinen Hammer zu Boden krachen und sammelte in den Händen seine Energie. Ein gigantischer Feuerball erschien darin.

"Diese Hitze!", schrie Shikamaru entsetzt.

In der Tat flimmerte die ganze Umgebung durch unglaublich hohe Temparatur der Attacke.

"Vor eurem Ende verrate ich euch was.", lachte Ragnaros. "Diese Technik kannte auch der Rikudou - der Einzige eures Volkes, den ich je gefürchtet habe... Und während das Chibaku Tensei für Mond steht, symboliert diese Attacke die Sonne!"

"JAAAAH!", brüllte Roranoa. "ZEIG MIR DEINE VOLLE KRAFT!" Brüllend stürmte er auf Ragnaros zu, dieser feuerte seinen Angriff ab.

Mit irrer Geschwindigkeit schoss die Sonnenkugel auf den Grünhaarigen zu. Dieser hob seine Samehada-Kopie und fing die Attacke auf. "Mein Schwert absorbiert alles!", grinste er.

"Narr.", spottete Ragnaros. "Es gibt Energie-Mengen, die kann dein Schwert nicht absorbieren..." Die Sonne explodierte und hüllte Roranoa in Meer aus Feuer. Seine Waffen und seine Kleidung verbrannten sofort.

Endlich, schoss es dem Schwertkämpfer durch den Kopf. Nach all dem Gemetzel bekam er endlich den Tod, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Eine Niederlage gegen einen überlegenen Gegner. Und weil er seinen Willen bekommen hatte, war die Macht des Edo-Tensei gebrochen. Der Körper, welcher im Diesseits nichts zu suchen hatte, zerfiel zu Staub.

"NEEEEEEEIIIIN!", brüllte Sasuke, er und sein älterer Bruder wurden nur dank ihrer Susanoo davor bewahrt, lebendig gegrillt zu werden. Und das Feuer fraß an ihrer Rüstung und sie begann, zu schmelzen.

Schmerzerfüllt verzogen die Uchihas das Gesicht, als erhitztes Chakra, das geschmolzen war, wie Kerzenwachs auf ihre Kleidung und auch die nackte Haut tropfte.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein, schoss es dem Uchiha durch den Kopf. Er und sein Bruder waren durch die stundenlangen Kämpfe sehr erschöpft. Sie hatten nicht mehr so viel Chakra und bei diesem Gegner wären sämtliche Katonjutsus reine Energieverschwendung. Nicht mal das Amaterasu würde wirken. Die einzige Möglichkeit war das Totsuka, aber würde Dieses überhaupt so eine riesige Menge Chakra versiegeln können? Außerdem musste er erstmal in die Nähe des Monsters kommen, was bei der Temparatur, die Ragnaros erzeugte, blanker Selbstmord war! Er musste aber noch leben, um den Erdkern anzutreiben.

"Nun kümmere ich mich um euch zwei.", lachte das Riesige Wesen.

"SHIDO-KUNAI!", kreischte Sasuke und schoss das gewaltige, elektrische Messer auf Ragnaros. In einer riesigen Explosion wurde der Elementar zerfetzt, doch er setzte sich sofort wieder zusammen.

"Du verschwendest deine Energie, Sterblicher!", höhnte das Monster, als auf einmal... ein zehn Meter großes Rasenshuriken wie aus dem Nichts schoss und Ragnaros im Rücken traf. "URRRRGH!", grollte der Elementar und erneut wurde seine Menge an Lava in weitem Umkreis durch die Luft geschleudert. Doch er setzte sich schon wieder zusammen.

"Uzumaki!", rief Itachi geschockt.

"Hey, du Riesenfeuerfurz!", brüllte der Blonde, der in Super-Kyuubi-Rage-Mode vorstürmte, flankiert von zwei sechsschwänzigen Kyuubi-Doppelgängern.

"Der neunschwänzige Fuchs, interessant...", höhnte Ragnaros und wirbelte erneut seinen Hammer herum, dieser erfasste Naruto und Doppelgänger. Letztere detonierten sofort, allerdings ohne sichtbaren Schaden an der Waffe zu hinterlassen, Ersterer wurde davongeschleudert und krachte übel auf dem Boden auf. Als Naruto sich erhob, floss das Blut in Strömen aus seinem Kopf, seine Schädeldecke war komplett weggerissen und sein Gehirn war zu sehen. Doch das Chakra des Kyuubi ließ sofort einen unglaublich schnellen Regenerationsvorgang beginnen, der alle verlorenen Zellen rasch wieder herstellte und Narutos Schädel, Haut und sogar Haare wieder erneuerte.

"JETZT!", brüllte Itachi, erzeugte ein Totsuka und schleuderte es in Richtung von Ragnaros. Endlich hatte er genug Chakra zusammen.

Das Schwert bohrte sich in Ragnaros' Schulter. "Einer unbelehrbar wie der Andere, was? URGH!" Plötzlich blieb dem Feuerlord seine Arroganz im Halse stecken, denn langsam aber sicher wurde ihm Energie entrissen und der Elementar begann, zu schrumpfen. Auch seinen Hammer konnte er durch den Machtverlust nicht mehr halten. Krachend fiel der Gegenstand zu Boden.

Unterdessen glühte Totsuka, es würde gleich explodieren und alles gespeicherte Feuerchakra wieder freisetzen. Doch Itachi bildete ein Fingerzeichen, dass die Beschwörung von dem Schwert rückgängig machte. Es verschwand und nahm die gestohlene Energie mit sich.

"IHR WERTLOSEN KREATUREN!", brüllte der nun um Einiges kleinere Ragnaros.

Naruto allerdings erzeugte einen Chakrastrahl, der auf ihn zuschoss und explodierte. Überall regnete es Lava. Itachi und Sasuke wurden durch ihr Susanoo verschont, doch Naruto wurde getroffen. Überall erhielt sein Körper Brandwunden, die ihn vor Schmerz aufschrien ließen, doch das Chakra heilte seine Wunden.

"Er wird sich nicht mehr regenerieren.", sagte Itachi ruhig. "Sein Körper konnte die riesige Energie für diese Technik in diesem geschwächten Zustand nicht aufbringen."

"Mach endlich, weswegen du hier bist, bescheuerter Idiot!", fauchte Naruto.

"Moment.", erwiederte der Uchiha und ließ das immer noch leuchtende Totsuka erscheinen. Nun ließ er das gespeicherte Chakra frei und strömte in roten Strahlen in die Körper der Beiden Uchiha-Brüder. "Wir können sein Katon-Chakra nutzen."

"Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren!", rief Sasuke begeistert. "Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr aufhalten!"

"Unsere Körper können diese irrsinnigen Energien nicht lange aushalten.", sagte Itachi. "Wenn wir sie zu lange tragen, dann verbrennen wir von innen heraus. Wir müssen sie verwenden, um den Erdkern wieder anzuheizen!"  
"Dann los!", rief Sauske und die Beiden machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg, durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Dabei konnten sie Narutos dämonisches Grinsen nicht mehr sehen...

Als Sasuke und Itachi die Tür passiert hatten, verschlug ihnen die Hitze den Atem, nein, hier unten konnte man nicht atmen. Sie waren auf einem gewaltigen Podium, unter dem es noch weitere hundert Kilometer in die Tiefe ging. Dort unten war eine riesige Feuerkugel, die allerdings hin- und herschwappte und mal heller, mal weniger hell leuchtete.

"Wie heiß ist es hier?", keuchte der Uchiha.

"Fast dreihundert Grad...", erwiederte Itachi. "Dabei hat es uns noch gut erwischt, der Erdkern ist abgekühlt, normalerweise wäre es hier dreitausend Grad... Wir dürfen hier nicht länger bleiben als nötig..."

Die beiden Uchiha bilden Fingerzeichen und riefen synchron: "Mugen no Gokakyo no Jutsu!" Und zwei riesige Feuerstrahlen, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Madara Uchiha selbst zustande hätte bringen können, schossen hinab und bohrten sich in den Erdkern. Immer größer wurden die Flammen, die Uchiha hinabschossen Die Beiden gaben wirklich ihr Bestes! Und die Riesenkugel ganz unten leuchtete wieder heller.

Atemlos sahen Sasuke und Itachi hinab.

"Haben wir... etwas bewirkt?", fragte der Jüngere mit hoffnungsvoller Verzweiflung. Dann bebte es auf einmal.

"Der Planet bewegt sich!", sagte Itachi mit in Begeisterung geweiteten ewigen Mangekyo-Augen. "Er bewegt sich, vielleicht langsamer als früher, aber er bewegt sich."

Sasuke jubelte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Die Menschheit war gerettet.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh.", sagte Itachi. "Wir müssen erst mal nachsehen, ob man oben überhaupt noch leben kann... und ob dort noch jemand lebt."

"SEHT MAL!", brüllte Hachibi, der in seiner Überraschung sogar von Yonbi abließ, den er während ihres mörderischen Kampfes zu Boden gedrückt hatte.

"Die Sonne...", murmelte Nekomata beeindruckt. "Sie geht unter. Es wird Nacht!"

"Der Planet bewegt sich wieder.", sagte der Vierschwänzige. "Also hat meine Attacke doch nicht so einen großen Schaden angerichtet..."

So war es auch. Die Welt war gerettet. Die Erde drehte sich wieder. Doch viel langsamer als zuvor. So dauerte der Tag- und Nachtrythmus zehnmal länger als zuvor, ein Tag entsprach von nun an zweihundertvierzig Stunden. Welche Folgen diese gravierende Veränderung auf das Leben des Planeten und das Klima hatte, konnte zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch niemand bestimmen. Nicht einmal Itachi.

Doch die Erde war über fünfzig Stunden stillgestanden. Alles Leben in den Gebieten wo Tag war, war in der Hitze verkocht, alles in den Zonen, wo gerade Nacht gewesen war, war erfroren. Vielleicht hatten ein paar Baktieren überlebt.

Nur in den Zonen, wo glücklicherweise gerade Morgen oder Abend gewesen war, lebten noch höher entwickelte Lebewesen. Und auch die hatten sich dramatischen Klimaänderungen stellen müssen.

Als die Erde sich weiterdrehte, dankte jeder überlebende Mensch der Gottheit, die er anbetete.

Das Leben würde weitergehen. Doch es würde tausendmal härter werden als in früheren Zeiten.

Schließlich schritten Sasuke und Itachi wieder durch das Tor in die Halle. Naruto baute sich sofort vor ihnen auf. "Was ist? Habt ihr etwas bewirkt?"

"Wir haben es geschafft.", seufzte Sasuke erleichtert, dass der Schrecken vorbei war. "Die Mühe hat sich gelohnt. Die Menschheit wird weiterleben."

"Sehr gut...", lächelte Naruto eiskalt. Dann schoss er mit einem Sprung vor und rammte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Faust mit voller Wucht in den Bauch.

Sasuke, der mit diesem Angriff überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde mehrere Meter weit geschleudert und prallte gegen eine nahe Wand.

Sofort entfachte Itachi ein Amaterasu, welchem der Uzumaki mit einer schnellen Seitwärtsbewegung entging. "Was soll das, du mieser Hund?", rief Itachi, dessen Gesichtsausdruck auf einmal puren Hass ausstrahlte, die Augen waren Schlitzen verengt. Er wirklich wahrlich furchteinflößend.

"Glaubt ihr Deppen wirklich, weil ich euch dieses eine Mal geholfen habe, werden wir beste Freunde oder was?", lachte der Blonde teuflisch und ein dreischwänziges Fuchsgewand erstand um ihn. "Ich habe das nur getan, weil es der wirklich allerletzte Weg war, mein Leben zu retten, doch trotzdem ist mein Hass gegen Konoha nach wie vor ungebrochen. Ihr Uchiha dürftet was mit dem Wort 'Hass' anfangen, oder?"

"Was ist bei dir nur schief gelaufen?", knurrte Itachi. "Wird Zeit, dir endgültig den Kyuubi zu entreißen und über deine Taten zu richten!"

"Irrtum.", grinste Naruto wahnsinnig. "Ihr Konohas werdet hier unten begraben. Nachdem ihr die Welt wieder zum Laufen gebracht habt, werden eure Dienste nicht mehr benötigt. Aus der Asche der alten Welt wird eine Neue erstehen. Und ich werde diese neue Welt bis in alle Ewigkeit beherrschen! Ich, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Du bist ja krank.", sagte Itachi mit einem wutverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich werde dich wohl persönlich bezwingen."

"Dann komm!", lachte der Jinchuuriki. "LASST DEN LETZTEN UND ALLES ENTSCHEIDENDEN KAMPF BEGINNEN!"

(Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, denn es wird richtig episch)


	49. Naruto und Itachi: Kampf der Stärksten

(Wie ihr sicher wisst, waren alle Kämpfe, die Itachi mit voller Kraft ausgefochten hat, bisher offscreen abgehandelt worden. Das war bewusst so, damit dieser extrem mächtige Ninja ein Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit vermittelt und mysteriöser wirkt und dass Naruto noch lange nicht gewonnen hat. Aber nun soll enthüllt werden, was er wirklich draufhat, im nun folgenden Kampf. Ich habe alles bewusst so gemacht, weil ich seit dem ich angefangen habe, den (also "Ende der Welt") zu schreiben, geplant habe, Itachi zu Narutos allerhärtestem Gegner zu machen. Aber nun genug der Vorrede, Vorhang auf für die beiden Giganten.)

Sie standen einfach nur da. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Schwarze Augen und Blaue. Dann färbten sich beide Augenpaare rot, das Eine durch das Kyuubi-Chakra, das Andere durch die so gefürchteten Sharingan.

Hokage stand Uzukage gegenüber. Itachi Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki. Vermutlich die beiden stärksten noch lebenden Menschen des gesamten Planeten. Vielleicht auch die stärksten Shinobi aller Zeiten. Auf der einen Seite der große Held, der Welt vor der völligen Vernichtung bewahrt hatte, auf der Anderen das Monster, welches nur Leid und Zerstörung verbreiten wollte.

"Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, was, Wieselchen?", höhnte Naruto mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und leckte das Blut, das ihm dadurch das Kinn hinabfloss. Der salzige Geschmack versetzte ihn in Kampfeslust. Nicht, dass sie vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, doch nun konnte er es kaum erwarten, sich auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen. Sie würden nicht gestört werden. Tayuya, Sakon und Arashi würden sich um die restlichen Maden kümmern. Und Naruto... er würde sich um Itachi kümmern. Klein Emosuke maß er keinen allzu hohen Bedrohungsfaktor bei. Sicher, er hatte das legendäre Blacksword erhalten und verfügte über einige für Normalsterbliche beeindruckende Fähigkeiten, doch ER hatte den Kyuubi. Nein, nicht nur das. Naruto WAR der neunschwänzige Fuchs. Zumindest war ihm völlig scheißegal, was dieser Fuchs dachte, denn Naruto hatte seine Macht und konnte nun tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und nun stand nur noch dieser Itachi zwischen ihm und der ewigen Weltherrschaft. Doch er hatte vor, dieses Wiesel zu Tode zu hetzen und es mit seinen starken Fuchszähnen zu zermahlen.

Itachis Augen verengten sich, während er in die des Ungeheuers vor ihm blickte. Ein leichtes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Du willst es wirklich wissen, nicht wahr, Dämon?"

"Nein, ich WILL es nicht nur WISSEN, ich WEISS, was ich WILL!", erwiederte der Blonde, während die dunkelrote, teuflische Aura um ihn herum waberte und wild aufloderte.

"Du meinst also, du kannst machen, was du willst, nicht wahr?", sagte Itachi, sich zur Ruhe zwingend.

"Ja, denn auf dieser Welt herrscht das Recht des Stärkeren.", grinste der Uzumaki keck. "Nicht-Jinchuuriki sind nichts als wertloser Dreck. Sie sind lediglich dazu da, als Werkzeug für mich herzuhalten. Ihre Gefühle haben keine Bedeutung, ihre Schmerzen amüsant wie ein guter Witz. Sie sind die Sklaven, die für ihre Herren bis in alle Ewigkeit arbeiten."

"FÜR WEN HÄLST DU DICH EIGENTLICH?", brüllte Itachi auf einmal außer sich vor Wut.

"FÜR GOOOOOOOOTT!", schrie Naruto ihm ausgeflippt zurück. Dann machte er das erste Fingerzeichen, das er jemals verstanden hatte. Es war echt witzig, dass sogar Mizuki ihm etwas beigebracht hatte - im Gegensatz zu Takeshi. Um ihn herum erschienen tausend Doppelgänger. Oder waren es doch eher zehntausend? Wie ein Fliegenschwarm stürmten sie auf Itachi zu.

Dieser reagierte sofort. Der Uchiha warf einen einzelnen Shuriken und bildete Fingerzeichen. Daraufhin vervielfältigte sich der Metallstern auch. Das Jutsu der Schattenshuriken. Die unzähligen Sterne trafen jeder einen Klon und die Bunshin lösten sich alle in Luft auf. Die Wurfwaffenrepliken jedoch flogen weiterhin durch die Luft.

Und plötzlich konnte Naruto schwach erkennen, wie unzählige haaresdünne Chakrafäden die Sterne mit Itachis Fingern verbanden. Der Uchiha machte ganz leichte Bewegungen und die Shuriken schossen aus allen Richtungen auf Naruto zu.

Blitzschnell konterte der Blonde und ließ einen großen, roten Chakra-Schutzwall um sich erscheinen, seine eigene Adaption des Hyuuga'schen Kaiten. Daran prallten all die Sterne ab und verpufften.

Doch Itachi spie nun einen riesigen Feuerball, der das Kyuubi-Kaiten einhüllte. Die Umgebung, in der die beiden kämpften, war äußerst förderlich für die machtvollen Jutsu des Hokage. Und die Hitze würde dem Jinchuuriki auch in seinem Schutz sehr zusetzen.

Naruto jedoch konterte den Angriff mit dem Jutsu des alles vernichtenden Orkans, was alle Flammen in alle Richtungen verwehte. Itachi selbst musste sich anstrengen, um nicht selbst fortgerissen zu werden. Er sog sich sogar per Chakra mit den Füßen am Boden fest, um festen Stand zu wahren.

Nun ging der Uzukage zum Angriff. Die Hände ausstreckend erschuf er in jeder Hand ein Rasenshuriken und leitete anschließend Bijuu-Chakra in die beiden Jutsus, wodurch sie sich rot färbten und in der Lage waren, alles organische Gewebe in Nichts aufzulösen.

Er schleuderte das erste Shuriken, welches mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf den Feind zuflog. Natürlich versteckte sich Itachi in seiner Susanoo-Rüstung, wodurch die Explosion ihm nicht den geringsten Schaden zufügte.

Doch Naruto nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich in der Erde einzugraben. Natürlich war Diese hier kochend heiß und verbrannte ihm die Haut und auch teilweise seine Bekleidung, doch er wusste um Kyuubis Regenerationskräfte, die sehr mächtig waren und ihn nicht im Stich ließen.

Schließlich tauchte Naruto innerhalb des Susanoo hinter Itachi auf, um ihm das Rasenshuriken voll in den Rücken zu jagen. Innerhalb der Uchiha-Rüstung kam es auch zu einer möderischen Explosion, der sich der Uzumaki entzog, indem er sich zu dem Hiraishin-Kunai zurückteleportierte, das er bei dem Eingrabort zurückgelassen hatte.

Doch als er zu dem sich auflösenden Susanoo sah, erblickte der Jinchuuriki etwas, das ihn überhaupt nicht glücklich machte. Raben. Das bedeutete, der Uchiha lebte noch und bereitete nun seinen Gegenangriff vor, den Naruto nicht voraussehen konnte.

Und schon entflammte er in Amaterasu. Der Blonde schrie, doch mit einer gezielten Vorwärtsrolle katapultierte er sich aus der Zone, die Itachi ansah. Blitzschnell zückte Naruto ein paar Papiersiegel und legte sie auf die schwarzen Flammen, wodurch diese ausgelöscht wurden. Die Brandwunden wurden in in ein paar Sekunden von dem roten Chakra geheilt.

Doch Itachi hatte schon Kunai gezückt, die mit Mach 10 auf Naruto zurasten. Im Flug bildete sich eine schwarze Aura um die Waffen und sie breiteten Flügel aus. Es sah aus, als würde nun ein Rabenschwarm auf den Jinchuuriki zuschießen, um den Fuchs zu zerfleischen. Und sie vervielfältigten sich, dass es nun wieder Hunderte waren.

Naruto spuckte aus und zog seine beiden blutroten Schwerter, die vor Kyuubi-Chakra zu leuchten begannen. Mit unfassbar schnellen Schlägen wehrte er die Kunairaben ab, jeder von ihnen erstrahlte in Rot, nachdem er von einem Schwert getroffen worden war, und explodierte. Somit war die Luft um Naruto erfüllt von Explosionen.

Doch nun flog etwas Anderes auf den Uzukagen zu. Das Totsuka, Itachis machtvolles Susanoo-Schwert. Vor Schreck weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieses astrale Schwert auch als Wurfwaffe benutzt werden konnte.

Hastig wich er nach der Seite aus, das Totsuka schoss einem Bumerang gleich zurück zu seinem Werfer.

Doch Naruto hatte keine Zeit, dem Schwert nachzusehen, denn nun sah er sich einem Dutzend Drachen und Phönixen aus reinem Feuer gegenüber. Alle waren sie von gigantischen Ausmaßen, mindestens zwanzig Meter.

Als Antwort erzeugte der Blonde eine ungefähr dreißig Schattendoppelgänger und leitete das Kyuubi-Chakra in sie. Sofort verwandelten sie sich in Kyuubi-Doppelgänger im vierschwänzigen Fuchsgewand. Brüllend warfen sie sich den feindlichen Geschossen entgegen, die Luft war erneut erfüllt von unzähligen Explosionen.

Naruto sah sie sich jedoch nicht mal mehr an. Er wechselte nun in den Kyuubi-Rage-Mode. Er hatte nun neun Schwänze, Fuchsarme, -beine und -ohren. Mit einer Überschallgeschwindigkeit stürzte er sich auf seinen Kontrahenten, allen Feuerstrahlen und Amaterasu-Flammen, die ihm entgegengeschleudert wurden, ausweichend.

Als Naruto bei ihm angekommen war, wich der Uchiha ihm mit einer Eleganz und Geschwindigkeit aus, die Ihresgleichen suchte.

Mit seinen Krallen schlug der Uzumaki nach seinem Gegner und traf den Boden, wo sich in ernormen Explosionen große Krater bildeten, ähnlich denen, die Tsunade Senju einst mit ihrem zerstörerischen Kampfstil erzeugt hatte.

Um Itachis Hände bildeten sich plötzlich die von Susanoo und schlugen ihrerseits nun nach Naruto. Die Fuchskrallen trafen auf Itachis astrale Riesenfäuste, eine Druckwelle wurde erzeugt, die den glühend heißen Staub, den es hier unten gab, in alle Richtungen aufwirbelte. Die beiden Kämpfer wurden zurückgerissen, kamen jedoch wieder auf die Füße.

Der Jichuuriki hob seine Hände und erzeugte ein riesiges Rasenshuriken mit einem Durchmesser von mindestens zehn Metern. Die Kombination aus Riesenrasengan und Rasenshuriken. Diese Attacke sauste auf Itachi zu, welcher jedoch plötzlich Fingerzeichen machte und sich plötzlich mit einer pechschwarzen Aura umgab. Er breitete nun Flügel aus. Voller Schock registrierte Naruto, dass sein Gegner nun selbst zu einem Raben geworden war.

Mit seinem Schnabel berührte Itachi die monströse Attacke - und alle Energie, die dieses Jutsu geladen hatte, schoss wieder auf ihren Beschwörer zu. Ein möderischer Chakrasturm entbrannte, dessen Verheerung Naruto sich nur entziehen konnte, indem er vor sich einen zehn Meter hohen, sechs Meter breiten und drei Meter dicken Schutzwall aus reinem, dichten Kyuubichakra in die Höhe schießen ließ. Um ihn herum sauste die zerstörerische Kraft seines eigenen Jutsus.

Dann beruhigte sich der Sturm wieder und plötzlich brach die Chakramauer in sich zusammen. Der Rabenitachi drehte sich mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit um sich selbst und schoss einer Bohrmaschine gleich auf Naruto zu, sein Schnabel würde mit Sicherheit Stahl durchdringen. Der Blonde wich erbost aus, bevor er in jedem seiner Fuchsschwänze ein Rasenshuriken erzeuge und diese neun auf Itachi feuerte. Doch der schlug die Angriffe einfach mit seinen Flügeln von sich weg, als wären sie gar nichts.

Nun stieg Itachi hoch in die Luft und färbte sich rot. Nun war er kein Rabe mehr, sondern ein Phönix, welcher mit riesigen Flammen nach Naruto schoss.

Dieser wich den gewaltigen Strahlen aus und zog seine Schwerter, um die sich die Chakrakanonen bildeten. Naruto eröffnete das Feuer auf seinen Gegner und zahllose Rasengan flogen auf Diesen zu.

Doch Itachi, dessen Form sich nun in einen Vogel aus reinstem Amaterasufeuer gewandelt hatte und in alle Richtungen die schwarzen Flammen regnen ließ, blieb von den Rasengan völlig unbeeindruckt, weswegen Naruto seine Kanonen resigniert verschwinden ließ. Sasuke wurde derweil von einer Chakrabarriere beschützt, dass er von den Flammen nichts abbekam, die in immer größerer, Geschwindigkeit, Dichte und Temparatur herabregneten.

Naruto indes hatte immer größere Probleme den Angriffen auszuweichen, schließlich erzeugte er sein rotes Kaiten, doch die Amaterasu fraßen sich hindurch. Diese Angriffe waren sehr hartnäckig. Auch als der Uzumaki das rote Chakra erhärten ließ, dass es aussah wie in der vierschwänzigen Form, ließen sich die Flammen nicht abschütteln und fraßen sich zu dem Körper des Blonden durch, begannen ihn, in Brand zu stecken.

Brüllend vor Schmerz und Wut spie Naruto einen Chakrastrahl, der seine zerfetzte Barriere und viele Feuerchen wieder in die Richtung ihres Absenders schickten. Doch Itachi wich diesem Strahl spielend leicht aus. Über ihm schlug das Chakra in die Decke ein und ein großer Felsen brach aus Dieser. Doch auch diesen zerschmetterte Itachi mit seinem Schnabel, kleine Steine regneten zusätzlich zu den Flammen in alle Richtungen.

Narutos Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er mit der einen Hand die Flammen auf seinem Körper versiegelte und mit der Anderen seine Chakrahand losschickte, die die Flammen in andere Richtungen ablenkten. Den Kyuubi Rage Mode hatte er abbrechen müssen, in dieser Situation konnte er seinem Gegner sowieso nichts anhaben und der astronomische Chakraverbrauch wurde durch die Vorteile dieser Form nicht mehr aufgewogen.

Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, diesen Meister der Katon-Jutsus an einem Ort wie Diesem herauszufordern. Itachi war wirklich zurecht amtierender Hokage, kaum jemand hatte die vollen Fähigkeiten dieses Mannes gesehen, da für die allermeisten seiner Feinde nur ein winziger Bruchteil seines Könnens ausreichend war. Naruto wusste, dass er sich eigentlich geehrt fühlen sollte, aber das war ihm scheißegal. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass er diesen Gegner nicht besiegen konnte. Naruto stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und er wusste nicht, was Itachi noch so alles konnte.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er diesen Kampf noch gewinnen wollte, musste er seine ultimative Trumpfkarte ausspielen! Auf Einmal wuchs das Chakra um Naruto gigantisch und der riesige neunschwänzige Fuchs erschien um ihn. Der Kyuubi war noch nicht in seiner vollen Größe, das hätte zuviel Chakra verbraucht und wäre darum so früh in diesem Kampf sicher nicht geeignet und der erste Schritt zur Niederlage gewesen. Doch trotzdem war der Bijuu äußerst imposant und schlug mit seinen Schwänzen in alle Richtungen, wodurch die Millionen Flämmchen zerstreut wurden.

Itachi schoss in Richtung Boden, als der Fuchs zu ihm in die Luft sprang und versuchte, ihn mit seinen Krallen zu erwischen. Der Uchiha war sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass unter diesen Umständen die Rabenform relativ nutzlos war, darum ließ er das Feuerchakra von sich abfallen in dem Moment, wo er den Boden berührt hatte.

Als der Fuchs wieder auf ihn zugeschossen kam (er hatte sich mit seinen Schwänzen von der steinernen Decke abgestoßen und erreichte daher die Wucht eines Meteoriten), ließ der Uchiha sein Susanoo in voller Pracht erscheinen, wogegen der Bijuu prallte und gleich mit Yatas Spiegel voll eins übergezogen bekam. Das getroffene Monster wurde weggeschleudert und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen eine der nahen Wände.

"Puh...", murmtelte Itachi und wischte sich über die Stirn. Tatsächlich erblickte er in seiner Hand Schweiß. Dieser Kampf forderte ihn, der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi machte ihm so viel Schwierigkeiten wie eine Armee mit über 1000 gut ausgebildeter Ninjas. Aber was überraschte ihn das eigentlich?

Der Fuchs zerfiel nun wieder zu Chakra, welches vollständig von Narutos Körper absorbiert wurde. Weil der Fuchs noch relativ klein gewesen war, ging dies noch recht schnell. Doch wenn er sein Bijuu zu voller Größe und Macht aufpowern würde, ginge das nicht so einfach. Dann konnte der Vorgang sich durchaus über Minuten erstrecken. Er durfte nicht soweit denken, Naruto musste diesen Itachi besiegen, ohne die volle Macht zu aktivieren, denn das war zu riskant.

Aber wie sollte das gehen? Itachi hatte noch viel Reserve, das hatte Naruto im Gefühl. Der Uchiha war um Einiges mächtiger als er erwartet hatte. Sakura, Sasuke, Kabuto, Kakashi, Danzou, Satoshi Ashiro... Sie alle waren unglaubliche Ninja (oder, wenn sie schon tot waren, 'gewesen'), unermesslich stark und tödlich.

Doch Itachi war nochmal eine ganze Klasse höher einzuordnen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren bereits auf dem Niveau Madaras, mindestens! Und langsam dämmerte es Naruto, warum dieser Shinobi noch nie einen Kampf verloren hatte.

Er hatte noch nicht alles gezeigt. Und dennoch war er Naruto bereits überlegen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen.

Mit entschlossenem Blick wandte der Uzumaki sich wieder zu dem riesigen Susanoo zu. Vor wenigen Momenten war er noch der Größere von den Beiden gewesen, doch nun hatte sich das Blatt gewendet.

Doch Naruto würde nicht aufgeben. Der Blonde erzeugte in seiner linken Hand eine Chakrakralle, die sich in den Boden grub und unter Itachis Susanoo wieder auftauchte und nach dem Uchiha griff. Dieser reagierte promt, löste seinen Panzer auf und sprang davon.

Der Uzumaki hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, ihm Zeit zum Atem holen zu geben, damit er sein Schild wieder aufbauen konnte.

Naruto zog wieder seine Schwerter und erzeugte die Chakrakanonen, zielte und im nächsten Moment befand sich ein Rasenganhagel unterwegs in Richtung Itachi.

Nun war der Hokage mit Ausweichen beschäftigt. Mit seinen schnellen und doch gleichzeitig geräuschlosen Sprüngen entging er jedem einzelnen Geschoss, sie krachten donnernd im Boden ein. Itachi sah nicht so aus, als würde es ihm sonderlich Probleme machen. Er war einfach zu schnell und hatte sein Sharingan.

Dann, als er etwas Abstand zu den fliegenden Rasengan gewonnen hatte, bildete der Uchiha Fingerzeichen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Naruto nicht sehen konnte. Sicher würde er wieder sein Susanoo aktivieren. Doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen... Die Augen des Jinchuurikis weiteten sich in Schrecken, als eine riesige Feuerkugel in Itachis Hand erschien. Sie glich einer Miniatur-Sonne und schluckte alle Rasengan, die ihr in die Nähe kamen. Auch war Itachi dadurch geschützt, weil sie ihn vollends vor Naruto verdeckte.

Der hingegen wusste genau, was das für eine Attacke war. Die Supernova-Technik, die die letzte und schrecklichste Beschwörung des Kuchiose-Gottes gegen ihn eingesetzt hatte. Der Uzukage hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Technik auch von Menschen erlernt werden konnte.

Doch das war nun einerlei. Die mörderische Attacke schoss auf Naruto zu. Mit Schrecken merkte der Blonde, dass er auf sie zugesogen wurde, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, jedenfalls nicht ohne unermesslichen Kraftaufwand. Die kleine Sonne hatte eine Anziehungskraft und ihre Hitze erhöhte noch zusätzlich die der Umgebung.

Der Schweiß war nicht mehr ausreichend, die Haut des Blonden wies plötzlich üble Verbrennungen auf. Er und das Jutsu kamen sich immer näher.

Doch Naruto aktivierte nun wieder den Super Kyuubi Rage Mode und ein weiteres unfassbar riesiges Rasenshuriken bildete sich. Diesmal leitete er sogar Bijuu-Chakra hinein, sodass es sich rot färbte, und schickte es auf den Weg zur Supernova.

Als sich die beiden Attacken trafen, ließ die Schwerkraft schon in den ersten Mikrosekunden nach, in denen der Blonde sich schnell aus der Affäre begab, bevor die Attacken ihre ganze Energie in alle Richtungen abgaben. Auch Itachi musste vor der extrem starken und großflächigen Explosion zurückweichen.

Als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub langsam verteilte - und es war eine Menge davon - wurde ein großer Krater deutlich. Sein Durchmesser betrug mindestens 100 Meter und immer noch stiegen Unmassen an Rauch daraus empor.

Naruto lachte bösartig. "Nicht schlecht, du Uchiha!", rief er teuflisch grinsend über die Distanz hinweg. "Ich muss zugeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Aber das bedeutet noch nicht, dass du gewinnst."

"Ist das etwa ein loses Mundwerk und nichts dahinter?", erwiederte Itachi und fixierte erneut mit seinen alles durchdringenden Augen Naruto, doch aus dieser Entfernung war es nicht möglich, ein Gen-Jutsu einzusetzen.

Der Uzumaki dachte fieberhaft nach. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Gegner, sondern viel eher der Härteste, den er in seinem ganzen Leben gehabt hatte. Er musste seine Jutsus wohlüberlegt einsetzen, weitere Chakraverschwendung konnte über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden.

Dann zog Itachi ein Kunai und warf es mit tödlicher Präzision in Richtung seines Gegners.

Naruto traute seinen Augen nicht. Nach all den Monster-Jutsus, die in diesem Kampf schon genutzt worden waren, setzte der Uchiha etwas so simples und Primitives ein? Sicher, Itachi konnte mit einem einfachen Kunaiwurf aus dieser Entfernung selbst einen erfahrenen Jonin töten, doch für den Uzukage war es kein Ding, mit einer leichten Seitwärtsbewegung auszuweichen.

Zu spät erkannte Naruto die Beschaffenheit des Messers. Es war ein Minato'sches Teleportkunai! Und im selben Wimpernschlag stand Itachi auch schon direkt neben ihm, nur einen halben Meter entfernt. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der konnte das Hiraishin! Verdammt!

Blitzschnell reagierte der Uzumaki und erzeugte in jeder Hand ein Rasenshuriken, um sie dem Ninjutsu, das Itachi auch immer nutzen würde, entgegenzuschleudern, doch nun sah ihm der Uchiha direkt in die Augen.

Alles verschwamm um Naruto und er war in einer sehr schattenhaften Umgebung.

"Sch-Scheiße!", schrie der Blonde. Er war tatsächlich in das Genjutsu seines Gegners geraten! Aber er hatte seine Augen auch nicht einfach verschließen können, denn dann hätte der Uchiha ihn ohne Mühe getötet, mit einem gewöhnlichen Kunai.

"Wir sind in einer anderen Dimension.", sagte die Stimme des Hokage und seine ewigen Mangekyo Sharingan erschienen etwas entfernt in riesiger Größe vor Naruto. "Hier kontrolliere ich die Zeit. Während draußen nichtmal eine Nanosekunde vergeht, kannst du hier hundert Jahre durch die Hölle gehen."

"Pah!", lachte der Uzumaki böse. "Das Tsukiyomi, na und? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass Jinchuuriki immun gegen alle Gen-Jutsu sind? Kyuubi ist zwar ein ungehorsamer Bastard, aber er würde niemals zulassen, dass ich getötet wäre, denn es wäre auch sein Ende."

"Du missverstehst...", sagte Itachi kühl. "Das ewige Mangekyo bringt eine Reihe von Änderungen mit sich. Zum Beispiel ermöglicht es dem Nutzer die totale Kontrolle über jeden Bijuu. Dies hat Madara fast unbesiegbar gemacht, auch im Kampf gegen solche Gegner. Ich habe die Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem Haustier bereits unterbrochen. Niemand kann dich aufwecken, außer ich."

"Du Bastard!", knurrte Naruto rasend. Da steckte auf einmal ein Kunai in seiner Brust. Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Es war nur eine Illusion, wollte sich der Blonde einreden, doch es fühlte sich unfassbar real an. Er bekam weitere Stiche und jeder Einzelne brannte wie Feuer.

Naruto musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würde dieses Jutsu ihn an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs bringen. Und dann hätte Itachi leichtes Spiel mit ihm.

Ihm kam eine Idee, die sehr gewagt war. Aber es war seine einzige Chance, aus dieser Lage zu entrinnen.

Der Uzumaki begann, seine Fingerzeichen zu machen, während die Folter weiterging. Zumindest das konnte der Uchiha nicht verhindern. Plötzlich zeichneten sich blaue Linien an Narutos Körper ab. Sie strahlten sehr hell und auch Itachis Augen wurden plötzlich von diesem unheilvollen Glimmen erfasst. Dies war eigentlich ein Anti-Genjutsu-Siegel, das dazu diente, sich aus den Illusionskünsten zu befreien, ein Jutsu für Nicht-Jinchuuriki zwar, doch Naruto hatte es trotzdem gelernt, weil er alle Jutsus seines Landes beherrschen wollte. Der Nachteil allerdings war, dass die Seele einen Schock erlitt, je stärker das Genjutsu, umso heftiger fiel dieser aus. Und bei einem ewigen Mangekyo... Der Blonde fühlte einen Moment, als würde seine Seele zerrissen werden, doch dann kam er darüber hinweg.

Die Illusion fiel von Naruto ab. Er war wieder in der erdkernnahen Kammer und spürte die Hitze. Moment, wo war Itachi? Der Blonde verspannte sich und das rote Chakra waberte um ihn. Er war also wieder in der Lage, Kyuubi zu kontrollieren.

Dann geschah etwas, das eigentlich unmöglich war. Vor dem Uzumaki erschienen mehrere Ninja. Satoshi Ashiro mit Ling auf der Schulter, Jiraiya im Eremitenmodus mit seinen Fröschen auf der Schulter, Kakuzu, von sehr vielen seiner Herzreplikate umgeben, ein völlig durchgeknallt grinsender Ekatah mit zwei schwarzen Raikiri in den Händen und eine vor Wut bebende Sakura mit vielen Chakraarmen über sich in der Luft.

Narutos Herz raste. Sie alle waren tot. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Es gab nur eine Erklärung, die ihm aber auch nicht gerade gefiel. Er war immer noch im Genjutsu. Und tatsächlich, da waren die Riesen-Mangekyo in der Entfernung zu sehen.

Kyuubi induzierte Naruto in einer Millisekunde eine Information.

"Ich kenne dieses Jutsu! Auch Madara hat es beherrscht! Es ist etwas anders als das Tsukiyomi, aber hat auch Gemeinsamkeiten. Du bist in einer Illusion gefangen, aber deine Kräfte sind in keiner Weise eingeschränkt. Er kann auch mich nicht mehr blockieren, da er sich voll und ganz auf das Jutsu konzentrieren muss. Wie beim Tsukiyomi bist du Jahre in diesem Jutsu gefangen, während draußen nur ein Augenblick verstreicht. Aber der elementare Unterschied ist, dass du, wenn du in der Illusion stirbst, auch in der Realität stirbst! Und in dieser Illusion kämpfst du gegen unzählige Gegner, gegen die du in deinem Leben kämpfen musstest. Pass auf, Naruto!" Natürlich half Kyuubi ihm, schließlich war sein Leben im Moment an Narutos gebunden.

Aber was sollte der der Uzukage tun? Er konnte nicht alle auf einmal besiegen, das war sogar für ihn unmöglich!

Und schon griffen die Gegner alle an, stürzten sich auf den Blonden. Dieser war auf der Stelle im Super Kyuubi Rage Mode und flitzte von ihnen weg. Ihre Attacken versengten sich in dem Stück Boden, wo der Jinchuuriki gerade noch gestanden hatte. Eine starke Explosion kam zustande, doch leider zerfetzte sie auch die Kämpfer.

Naruto kapierte. Diese Gen-Jutsu-Abbilder hatten zwar die Kräfte ihrer Originale, aber nichts von deren Intelligenz und taktischem Verständnis. Itachi schien ihnen das nicht geben zu können, auch wenn er selbst im Überfluss darüber verfügte. Das war natürlich etwas Anderes. Auf diese Art hatte Naruto eine Chance.

Und da kamen noch Weitere. Er erkannte Tsunade, Konan, Zabuza, und die ganzen dreckigen Konoha-Nin. Mit schnellen Bewegungen wich er zurück, schickte ihnen ein Rasenshuriken, das mehrere von ihnen pulversierte. Gleich nochmal, dachte der Blonde, und erzeugte gleich noch drei davon. Doch nun wichen sie zu senem Entsetzen aus.

Diese Abbilder waren doch nicht so dumm, wie Naruto gedacht hatte. Sie waren in der Lage, aus den Fehlern der Anderen zu lernen. Und nun wussten sie, dass Rasenshuriken gefährlich waren.

Erneut setzten die Gegner zu ihren unglaublich vielfältigen Jutsus an, doch Naruto hetzte eine Horde Kagebunshin auf sie, jeder von ihen hatte ein Rasengan. Einige schafften es, ihre Gegner zu erledigen, doch dann vernichtete einer der Illusionskämpfer zufällig einen Doppelgänger mit der der Hand. Und anschließend wurden in wenigen Augenblicken alle Kagebunshins mithilfe von simplen Schlägen und Tritten zerstört.

Verdammt, schoss es Naruto durch den Kopf. Es wurden immer mehr, immer kamen Neue. Er durfte ihnen nicht all seine Tricks zeigen, jedenfalls bevor sie alle starben. Er musste so viele wie möglich auf einmal mit seinen Überraschungen erledigen.

Somit zog Naruto seine Schwerter und erzeugte die Rasengan-Kanonen und machte sich daran, die Gegner abzuknallen. Die Ersten wurden getroffen, doch dann wichen die gegnerischen Ninja leicht aus, nachdem sie die Gefahr erkannt hatten. So ließ Naruto seine Kanonen verschwinden und steckte die Schwerter wieder ein.

Er musste sie alle mit einem Schlag erledigen, auch wenn es ihn einiges an Kraft kosten würde. Naruto erzeugte mit seiner Hand unzählige Chakraklauen, es waren über Hundert. Die Gegner machten sich bereit, auszuweichen, als die Angriffe auf sie zuschossen, doch dann bohrten sich die Hände in den Boden, was die Illusionskämpfer verwirrte.

Nun musste Naruto alle gleichzeitig erwischen, damit keine Überlebenden mehr vom Ableben ihrer Kameraden profitieren konnten. Und alle Hände kamen im selben Augenblick aus dem Boden und zerfetzten jeder einen Kämpfer. Zur Sicherheit jagte Naruto ihnen mit jeder Chakraklaue ein Rasengan rein, damit sie ganz sicher starben.

Schließlich erschien Itachi wieder vor dem Blonden und in dessen Händen die zwei Rasenshuriken, die er kurz vorher noch angefangen hatte, anscheinend war er nun ganz sicher aus dem Gen-Jutsu seines Feindes befreit worden und seit dem Naruto hineingeraten war, war außerhalb nur eine Nano-Sekunde vergangen.

Blitzschnell wich Itachi vor den Rasenshuriken, die nach ihm geworfen wurden, zurück, sodass sie im Boden einschlugen und explodierten.

Der Uchiha sah nun schon leicht angeschlagen und angestrengt aus. "Verdammt, du hast dich aus meinem ewigen Tsukiyomi befreit!", stellte er mit einem eiskalten Unterton fest.

"Glaubst du wirklich, mit solch lahmen Techniken kannst du einen Uzumaki bezwingen?", höhnte Naruto mit irre geweiteten Augen. "Dann kennst du meine Familie aber schlecht!" Der Blonde sog scharf die Luft ein, er fühlte sich ebenfalls schon etwas ausgelaugt. Aus dem Gen-Jutsu zu entkommen hatte ihm Einiges abverlangt, auch wenn er versuchte, sich nicht dadurch beirren zu lassen. Und auch die extremen Bedingungen, die hier unten im Herz der Welt herrschten, machte ihm und auch Itachi doch zu schaffen. So waren ihre Kleider sehr schweißdurchnässt und ihre Gesichter ebenfalls.

Doch Naruto würde sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Der Kampf mit Itachi würde weitergehen, bis einer von den Beiden tot sein würde. Und nun würde das richtig harte und erbitterte Gemetzel beginnen...


	50. Geschehen abseits der Megaschlacht

Keuchend erhob sich Sasuke und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch, wo eine blutende Wunde von dem harten Schlag Narutos klaffte. Verdammt! Er hatte seine Deckung vernachlässigt, dabei wusste er doch, wozu ein Jinchuuriki fähig war! Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler! Aber dem würde er...

"Sasuke!", hörte der Uchiha die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf. Itachi konnte über ein Telepathie-Jutsu mit ihm sprechen. "Misch dich nicht in meinen Kampf mit Naruto ein. Er gehört mir, ich werde mit ihm fertig werden. Kümmere dich lieber um die Anderen, die müssen sich nämlich mit seinen Spießgesellen auseinandersetzen!"  
"Okay!", knurrte Sasuke und brach sofort auf, den ohrenbetäubenden Kampfeslärm ignorierend.

"Ihr Bastarde.", zischte Shikamaru, die Augen zu purem Hass verengt. "Ihr miesen, kleinen Bastarde. Glaubt, ihr könntet uns hintergehen und auslöschen. Aber damit habt ihr eure letzte Chance, noch lebend hier rauszukommen, verspielt."

"Du willst uns drohen, Streberlein?", höhnte Tayuya mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. "Das ich nicht lache! Stirb!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihre Flöte und erzeugte einen gewaltigen Zyklon, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Konohas zuschoss.

Der Naara reagierte sofort, indem er eine große Schattenwand erzeugte, an der der Angriff abprallte. Danach zerfiel auch seine Barriere.

Doch da schoss auch schon ein Rasenshuriken auf die Ninja zu, dem sie mit Seitwärtssprüngen auswichen.

"Was?", entfuhr es dem entsetzten Konohamaru. "Dieser Pimpf beherrscht schon Rasenshuriken?"

Im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon einen Faustschlag bekommen, der ihn brutal gegen die Wand schleuderte. Urheber von Diesem war Ukon, der sich von seinem Bruder getrennt hatte und in die zweite Juin-Stufe gewechselt hatte. Moegi beschwor ein großes Shuriken und schleuderte es voll auf Ukon, riss ihn in zwei Hälften. Diese Technik hatte Tenten ihr beigebracht.

"Narren.", grinste Ukon. "So leicht kann ich nicht getötet werden." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in seinem Bruder.

Tayuya unterdessen ließ eine große Gruppe Geister auf ihre Gegner los, die mit Jutsus bombardiert wurden.

Shikamaru zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie aus dieser Situation mit einer möglichst verlustfreien Lösung zu entkommen war. Der Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn (was aber eher der Hitze geschuldet war).

Was sollten sie tun? Zwar waren sie alle am Ende, doch das traf auch auf ihre Feinde zu.

Zu spät realisierte der Naara, dass der kleine Arashi im einschwänzigen Gewand auf ihn zupreschte mit erhobener Faust.

Doch zum Glück war Hanabi schneller. Mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag traf sie den kleinen Jinchuuriki und schleuderte ihn damit weg.

Shikamaru musste besser aufpassen, wenn er jetzt versagte, dann waren sie verloren.

Dann bemerkte er, dass Sakon gerade seinen Bruder wieder freilassen wollte. Doch der Naara kam ihm zuvor und setzte ihn unter seine Schattenbindung.

Nun stürzte sich der junge Sarutobi mit seinem Chidori auf die rothaarige Kunoichi von Uzu no kuni.

Doch das war ein Fehler, denn sie packte seine Blitzhand und brach sie mit ihrer monströsen Kraft. Bevor Konohamaru schreien konnte, rammte Tayuya ihm ihr Knie in den Bauch und der Sarutobi spie einen Schwall Blut.

"Wertloser Haufen Scheiße!", knurrte die Rothaarige und hob ihn, am Hals gepackt hoch. "Du glaubst, du hättest gegen echte Elite-Ninja eine Chance, doch das ist nur ein jämmerlicher Traum.", lachte Tayuya.

"Du wirst schon noch getötet, Schlampe.", grinste der Braunhaarige ihr entgegen. "Denn Konoha lebt ewig."

"Mag sein, dass ich sterbe.", sagte die Frau und erschuf ein Windmesser in ihrer Hand. "Aber vorher töte ich dich!" Sie wollte seinen Brustkorb durchbohren.

Doch bevor es dazu kam, wurde sie selbst vom Blacksword durchbohrt. Fassungslos sah die Rothaarige auf die Klinge, deren blutverschmierte Spitze sie aus ihrem Ausschnitt heraus anlächelte.

Dann wurde das Schwert mit einem harten Ruck aus Naruto Uzumakis Frau gerissen und ihr lebloser Körper fiel zu Boden.

Arashi starrte fassungslos auf den Leichnam seiner Mutter. "MAMAAAA, NEIN!", brüllte er schließlich und mit einem Mal wurde die rote Jinchuuriki-Aura stärker. Risse bildeten sich im Boden unter dem Jungen und er bildete einen zweiten Schwanz und dann einen Dritten aus.

Sasuke begab sich in Kampfhaltung und richtete die jäh erschienen Sharingan auf ihn. Nun würde der Junge alles versuchen, ihn zu töten. Denn er hatte ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen. Auch wenn Sasuke es aus der Not heraus getan hatte.

"Sein Chakra ist viel stärker!", rief Hanabi mit geweiteten Byakugan. "Es explodiert!"

"Überlasst ihn mir.", sagte Sasuke. "Kümmert euch um den Anderen!"

Mit einem schnellen Sprung war Hanabi bei Sakon, innerhalb einer Zehntelsekunde hatte Shikamaru sein Kagemane aufgelöst und die Hyuuga deckte den Feind mit einem mörderischen Juken-Hagel ein.

Sakon, der nun gar keine Jutsus mehr benutzen konnte, torkelte hilflos über den Boden, doch Shikamaru setzte seinem Leben ein jähes Ende, indem er ihn mit seinen Schattenklauen zerfetzte.

Erschöpft, aber auch erleichtert atmete der Naara aus. Die Feinde waren besiegt und einen Fünfjährigen zu erledigen würde sogar Sasuke schaffen. Naruto kämpfte gegen Itachi und der war eh unbesiegbar.

Der Einzige, der zitternd und kauernd in einer Ecke saß, war Suwaki. Dass der überhaupt noch lebte war ein Wunder. Und es war schade, dass es gute Leute wie Lee und Kiba erwischte, während dieser Versager überlebte.

"Ich werde dich vernichten.", knurrte Arashi hasserfüllt, er hatte nun drei Bijuu-Schwänze. In seiner Hand erschien ein blutrotes Rasengan. "VERRECKE, DU ARSCH!" Damit rannte der Fünfjährige auf seinen Gegner zu.

Sasuke erzeugte ein Chidori und ließ es auf eine Kollision ankommen. Es kam zu einer Explosion, doch während Sasuke sich mit einem Susanoo-Skelett schützte, wurde der Kleine weggeschleudert.

Doch der Uzumaki-Sprössling war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und erzeugte ein Dutzend Schattendoppelgänger. "Ich werde dich auslöschen.", sagten die Blonden synchron und stürmten wieder auf den Mörder ihrer Mutter zu. Jeder von ihnen erzeugte ein Rasengan.

Der Uchiha erzeugte ein Chidori, davon gingen eine Vielzahl von Blitzen los und pulverisierten je einen Kage-Bunshin, auch das Original wurde unter Strom gesetzt.

Langsam stand der rauchende Arashi auf, er fixierte wieder Sasuke. "Ich werde dich töten!", sagte der Junge und brüllte anschließend ohrenbetäubend. Seine Wut stieg immer Weiter und er hüllte sich vollständig in sein vierschwänziges Gewand.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Sasuke und wechselte in die zweite Juin-Stufe.

"SASUKE!", brüllte Shikamaru mit entsetzem Blick. "SEIN BIJUU HAT NUR FÜNF SCHWÄNZE, WENN ER EINEN WEITEREN AUSBILDET, KOMMT DER BIJUU FREI!"

Der Naara hätte lieber den Mund gehalten, denn nun sprang das vierschwänzige Gobi mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Shikamaru wollte noch ausweichen, doch durch seine extreme Erschöpfung gelang es ihm nicht mehr. Die Kralle riss ihn an der Gürtellinie in zwei Hälften.

Da war Sasuke auch schon bei ihm, sein Black Sword in Chidori Nagashi gehüllt, doch ein Schwanz des Jinchuuriki versetzte ihm einen üblen Schwinger, der den Uchiha gegen eine Wand schleuderte. Dadurch bildete sich das Juin zurück, denn Sasuke konnte es nicht mehr halten.

Arashi hatte die Kontrolle über sein Bijuu vollkommen verloren. Nun wuchs die Gestalt immer weiter, bis sich das Monster voll ausbildete. Der bewusstlose Körper des kleinen Jungen löste sich aus dem Bauch des Bijuu und stürzte zu Boden.

Sesshomaru, der Fünfschwänzige, beachtete die Ninja gar nicht. Mit schnellen Sprüngen verschwand er in den Gang, durch den die Konohas gekommen waren. Er würde auf dem Weg alle überlebenden Elementare, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen würden, niedermachen und einen Weg zur Oberfläche zurückfinden.

Was zurückblieb, war ein Trümmerfeld.

Die vier übrigen Konoha-Nin mussten sich sammeln und von diesem schrecklichen Albtraum erholen.

Konohamaru war als Erstes wieder auf den Beinen. Langsam ging er in Richtung des bewusstlosen Arashi und zog mit seiner heilen Hand ein Kunai.

"Was tust du da?", hörte er die Stimme von Sasuke hinter sich.

"Ich beende es, Aniki.", erwiederte der Sarutobi.

"Warum willst du ihn töten?", fragte der Uchiha. "Er ist ein kleines Kind!"

"Das vielleicht mehr Menschen getötet hat als ich!", erwiederte Konohamaru mit garstiger Stimme.

"Er hat Recht, Sasuke-san!", rief Moegi mit zorniger Stimme. "Er ist der Sohn von Naruto Uzumaki, einem der größten Verbrecher aller Zeiten!"

"Die Umstände haben ihn zu dieser Vernichtungsmaschine gemacht!", rief Sasuke. "Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in welche Familie man geboren wird. Und es ist nicht gerecht, jemanden zu töten für das, was seine Eltern getan haben!"

"Shikamaru ist tot.", sagte Konohamaru und lenkte seinen Blick auf die zerrissenen Überreste seines Naaras. "Was meinst du, würde er dazu sagen?"

"Er war ein eiskalter Stratege.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Er war einer der klügsten Menschen überhaupt, aber er hat sich nur noch um die Belange von Konoha gekümmert. Es hat ihn nicht mehr interessiert, was auf der Gesamtebene gerecht ist und was nicht. Sein Hass hat ihn blind gemacht. Wie mich einst."

"Was willst du also tun?", fragte Hanabi mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

"Wir machen ihn zu unserem Gefangenen.", antwortete der Uchiha. "Und wir werden ihn die Werte lehren, die er in seiner Heimat nicht gelernt hat. Werte wie Freundschaft."

"Wie willst DU ihn was lehren?", fragte Konohamaru verwirrt. "Du hast ihn gehört. Er will dich töten und er ist stark genug, uns wirklich gefährlich zu werden!"

"Dadurch, dass er seinen Bijuu verloren hat, ist seine Macht stark gesunken.", erwiederte der Uchiha. "Jeder von uns wäre stark genug, alleine mit ihm fertig zu werden. Jeder außer..." Sasuke sah sich auf einmal um, verwirrt. Akira Suwaki war verschwunden.

"Uff..." Dieser erleichterte Seufzer kam von Kabuto, welcher in einem gigantischen Trümmerfeld stand. Der lange und harte Kampf gegen Nagato hatte ihn seinen Tribut gekostet, doch schließlich hatte er obsiegt und den Rinnegan-Nutzer absorbiert, dieses Mal endgültig. Diesmal würde er sich nicht mehr befreien können.

Kabuto sah nun mit seinen Rinnegan in die Welt. Er hatte die mächtige Gabe der Zukunftsvisionen verloren, doch nicht einmal sie hätte ihn vor dem warnen können, was nun die Welt heimsuchte. Es war nun schon seit vielen Stunden Abend, ohne, dass es weiter ging. Was zur Hölle, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Kabuto Yakushi, nehme ich an?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er... Tobi! Aber... das konnte nicht sein! "W-Wo kommst du her?", rief er entsetzt. "Ich habe dich bereits getötet."

"Irrtum.", erwiederte der Maskierte. "Du hast den alten Madara getötet. Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der unter dem Pseudonym 'Tobi' agiert."

"Es gibt zwei Tobis, die Akatsuki angeführt haben?", erwiederte der Yakushi verwirrt. "Wie kann das sein?"

"Er war alt, ich war zertrümmert.", erwiederte Tobi. "Doch mithilfe der Zetsus konnten wir unsere Körper restaurieren und große Macht erlangen. Die Macht, diese teuflische Welt zu ändern und eine neue Welt erschaffen, in der Leid nicht existent ist."

Kabuto verspannte seinen Körper. Das war eine schlechte Situation. Er war völlig am Ende und wenn dieser zweite Tobi die selben Tricks konnte, wie der Erste, würde er keine große Chance gegen ihn haben. Shinra Tensei war zwar extrem mächtig, wirkte jedoch nicht gegen jemanden, der sich dematerisieren konnte.

"Was willst du?", knurrte er.

"Ich brauche die Rinnegan.", erwiederte Tobi. "Diese Augen stammen von uns Uchihas. Sie kommen zustande, indem man die Macht von Uchiha und Senju kombiniert."

Kabuto lachte. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich gebe dir die, nachdem es mich so viel gekostet hat, sie zu bekommen?"  
"Es sieht nicht aus, als hättest du groß die Wahl.", erwiederte Tobi. Dann verschwand er und erschien hinter Kabuto.

Dieser handelte sofort und instinktiv, indem er seine Hand nach hinten richtete und ein Shinra Tensei abfeuerte. Der Maskierte, der ihm gerade ein Kunai in den Nacken hatte rammen wollen und daher nicht in seiner Zwischendimension war, wurde getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert.

Er richtete sich auf, während die Maske von ihm abfiel. Dahinter war ein einäugiger Uchiha, dessen Gesichtshälfte, in der noch das Sharingan war, entstellt war. Da es sehr schnell eingesetzt worden war, war das Shinra Tensei nur schwach gewesen und hatte ihn nicht getötet.

Kabuto atmete schwer. Erschöpfung durchflutete ihn, nun ging ihm das Chakra wirklich aus.

Schon wurde er von einem großen Holzspeer durchbohrt, den sein Gegner auf ihn geworfen hatte. Kabuto spuckte Blut.

Was sollte er tun? Hier kam er nicht mehr raus! Aus seinem Körper herauszukriechen konnte er vergessen, bei der Verfassung, in der er war.

"Traurig, nicht wahr?", sagte Obito ohne, dass Mitleid in seiner Stimme zu hören war. "Die mächtigstem Jutsus nützen Einem nichts, wenn man zu erschöpft ist, sie einzusetzen."

Nein, er konnte hier nicht sterben, schoss es Kabuto durch den Kopf. Er war doch der Nachfolger von Orochimaru! Der, der alles erkunden würde!

Dann sprossen überall aus Kabutos Körper spitzes Holz, was sein Leben gewaltsam beendete.

Obito, der sich die Rinnegan von Kabutorochimaru eingesetzt hatte, blickte in den Himmel. Auf die Sonne, die nur sehr langsam unterging. Sicher, nun hatten Itachi und Sasuke die Welt wieder zum Drehen gebracht, doch sie drehte sich zehnmal langsamer, als sie es noch getan hatte, bevor der schwere Schaden entstanden war. Dies würde bedeuten, dass die Nächte kalt und die Tage heiß wurden, weil die Wärme durch die Sonneneinstrahlung kam. Und wenn der Tag 240 Stunden hatte, würde die Sonne lange auf die Erde strahlen und dann lange weg bleiben.

Unter solchen Bedingungen würde das Leben auf der Erde die Hölle sein.

Und da kam er ins Spiel. Obito würde nun die freilaufenden Bijuu einfangen zu Juubi vereinigen. Dann würde er das mächtige Mugen Tsukiyomi einsetzen können und ein friedliches Paradies schaffen. Das war viel besser als das, was der irre Ekatah Ihsakak geplant hatte. Seine Vision.

Obito würde auf jeden Fall Erfolg haben. Aber nun hatte er Einiges zu tun. Viele Bijuu waren über die Welt verteilt. Und er musste sie alle einfangen!

(So, noch ein wenig Erklärung. Die Teile, die geschrieben wurden, bevor im Manga enthüllt wurde, dass Tobi nicht Madara ist, basierten natürlich auf der Annahme, die beiden seien die selbe Person. Da ich den aktuellen Obito auch gerne in meiner Geschichte verwenden möchte, gibt es nun zwei Tobis. Einmal Madara und einmal Obito. In den Passagen, in denen unabdingbar ist, dass es sich um Madara handelt, ist Tobi Madara. In den Passagen, wo es nicht klar ist, welcher der beiden Tobis agiert, könnt ihr euch aussuchen, ob es Tobi oder Madara ist, ich werde das jedenfalls nicht weiter präzisieren^^)


	51. Der ehrenlose Ausklang des Kampfes

Naruto und Itachi standen sich immer noch gegenüber, die extrem heiße Luft in der Umgebung einsaugend. Wer von den beiden im Moment gewinnen würde, war noch nicht abzusehen, es war noch alles drin.

Die Zeit um Naruto schien still zu stehen, während er seinen Blick in Richtung Itachi wandte, dabei vermeidend, in seine Augen zu sehen, die ihn wieder in einem Gen-Jutus gefangen nehmen konnten.

Dann erschuf Naruto zehn Schattendoppelgänger, die hastig vorstürmten. Doch als Itachi sie mit Kunais bewarf, wichen sie aus und verteilten sich in der Umgebung.

Zwei von ihnen griffen den Uchiha von hinten mit Rasengan an. Doch Itachi packte sie an den Armen und führte die Rasengan in den jeweils anderen Kagebunshin, sodass sie sich gegenseitig vernichteten.

In diesem Moment griffen die nächsten drei von vorne an, ebenfalls mit Rasengan, doch der Uchiha verpasste ihnen rasendschnelle Tritte, die sie zum Verschwinden brachten.

Drei Weitere, die sich aus der Luft auf den Uchiha stürzen wollten, hatten im nächsten Moment Kunais im Herz.

Die beiden letzten Kagebunshin wurden aus der Entfernung einfach mit kleinen Feuerkugeln abgeschossen.

"Mit so müden Angriffen beeindruckst du mich kein Stück.", sagte Itachi kühl.

Verdammt! Es war fast unmöglich, ihn zu erwischen, er war einfach zu schnell!

Und er warf schon wieder Kunai und es waren Hiraishin-Messer. Doch Naruto würde nicht schon wieder in diese Falle tappen. Er grub sich einfach blitschnell in die Erde, da teleportierte Itachi sich auch schon.

Naruto kam nun einige Meter entfernt aus dem Boden, sofort flogen Feuerstrahlen auf ihn zu, denen er auswich. War es das Schicksal der beiden, so lange zu kämpfen, bis sie zu erschöpft wären und hier unten sterben würden? Nein, das durfte Naruto einfach nicht passieren! Er sprühte vor Überlebenswillen nach wie vor.

"Ich werde...", brachte er hervor und erzeugte ein Rasenshuriken. "...dich einfach so lange mit meinen Jutsus bombardieren, bis du tot bist!"

Itachi wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. "Armer Irrer...", kommentierte er schnippisch. War der Uzumaki schon so verzweifelt, dass er seine Energie verschwendete? Doch plötzlich änderte das Rasenshuriken seine Flugbahn und hielt wieder auf Itachi zu. Aus einer anderen Richtung kam ein Weiteres. Er war in Narutos Falle getappt.

Itachi musste einen Rückwärtssalto vollführen, um den Attacken auszuweichen. Die Rasenshuriken kollidierten und explodieren.

Noch während der Uchiha in der Luft war, sprang Naruto ihn an. Das brachte dem Blonden einen Kunaistich ins Herz ein und der Kagebunshin verpuffte.

Da sah der Uchiha, wie ein Strahl aus reinem, schneidenden Windchakra auf ihn zuschoss. Gerade noch so konnte er sich in seine Susanoo-Rüstung hüllen, was ihn vor dem Zerfetztwerden bewahrte.

Da Itachi nur im Skelett seiner Schutzrüstung war, wurde er durch eine riesige Kyuubi-Chakra-Hand, die nun auf ihn zuschoss, einfach weggerissen. Gerade so konnte er seinen maximalen Susanoo erzeugen und die Hand mit Yatas Spiegel parieren. Doch weitere Chakra-Hände von Naruto schossen vor und prügelten unablässig auf die Schutzrüstung ein.

Verdammt, wenn er den vollständigen Susanoo noch lange aufrecht erhalten musste, würden seine Chakrareserven empfindlich angekratzt werden. Doch auch Narutos Angriffe kamen immer gehetzter, woraus er schloss, dass auch der Jinchuuriki schon angeschlagen war. Also hielt Itachi seine Rüstung aufrecht, obwohl seine Reserven es ihm nicht dankten.

Naruto hatte unterdessen schwer atmend seinen Angriff gegen den Susanoo eingestellt. Er musste sich etwas Anderes überlegen, auch wenn es Itachi ganz gewiss nicht bekam, wenn er noch lange in diesem Susanoo blieb. Doch er musste sich auch seine Reserven mit Kyuubis Macht ein wenig aufsparen. Er hatte diese Grenzen von Anfang an, seit er Konoha verlassen hatte, immer weiter ausgedehnt, doch sie waren immer noch nicht unendlich, wenn auch gewaltig.

Itachi, der nun sicher war, dass Naruto seinen Angriffsregen eingestellt hatte, deaktivierte den Susanoo und begann damit, Feuerkugeln zu speien. Und zwar mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit.

Naruto wich den Angriffen so gut es ging aus, doch dann wurde er von einem Feuerball getroffen und es verbrannte ihm sein komplettes Gesicht sowie seine Kleidung.

Doch Naruto hatte nun keine Zeit, um sich schreiend auf dem Boden zu winden, sondern mit schnellen Sprüngen ging er auf Distanz. Leider musste der Jinchuuriki wieder das Kyuubi-Chakra anwenden, um seine Wunden zu heilen, dafür verschwanden sie auch innerhalb von Sekunden.

Doch nun flog ein mindestens fünfzig Meter großer Phönix aus reinem Feuer auf Naruto zu, ebenfalls mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit. Wenn der Uzumaki ausweichen würde (was durch die Größe des Geschosses ohnehin ein verdammt schweres Unterfangen wäre), würde dieses Feuerwesen ihn trotzdem verfolgen. Und wieder bereute er es, einen Meister des Katon-Elements in der Nähe des Erdkerns herausgefordert zu haben.

Doch davon ließ der Uzumaki sich jetzt nicht beirren. Er bildete mit zahlreichen Fingerzeichen innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken eine riesige Menge Windchakra und erzeugte einen Drachen aus reinem, verdichteten Wind, der genau so groß war, wie Itachis Phönix.

Krachend kollidierten die beiden elementaren Monster und ihre Energien entluden sich einem gewaltigen Inferno, das in alle Richtungen stob.

Naruto beschloss, sofort nachzusetzen. Er biss sich in den Finger und beschwor eine große Armada von mindestens einem Dutzend Füchsen zwischen fünf und fünfzehn Metern. Diese preschten auf seinem Befehl auf der Stelle vor, durch die Flammen, da ihr Fell sie dagegen schützte, geradewegs auf Itachi zu.

Der Hokage musste mit Schock feststellen, dass seine Feuerjutsus nicht gegen diese Kreaturen wirkten. Es waren die Feuerfüchse, die Naruto extra für den Konflikt mit den Uchiha-Brüdern, die er zu seinen gefährlichsten Feinden zählten, vorbereitet hatte.

Doch Itachi ließ die Füchse in Amaterasu aufgehen. Sie waren vielleicht immun gegen normales Feuer, doch diese gefürchteten schwarzen Flammen waren nun mal eine Spur heftiger.

Doch auch das kam Naruto sehr gelegen. Schließlich war es sehr schlauchend und erschöpfend, so große Tiere mit dem Amaterasu zu entzünden. Für einem Itachi in Topform wäre es sicher kein Problem gewesen, die Fuchsarmee zu vernichten, der Angeschlagene tat sich jedoch ausgesprochen schwer damit.

Und als schließlich alle Kuchiose-Geister röchelnd und sterbend mit Amaterasu-Flammen übersäht am Boden lagen, war der Uchiha schon deutlich kurzatmiger.

Und wieder hetzte Naruto eine Tausendergruppe von Schattendoppelgänger auf seinen Gegner, sie verteilten sich auf eine weite Fläche, sodass der Uchiha auf ein extrem flächendeckendes Feuerjutsu zurückgreifen musste, das ein riesiges Gebiet lodern ließ. Der echte Naruto hielt sich natürlich fern von diesem Brand. Er musste seinen Gegner dazu zwingen, noch mehr Chakra einzusetzen.

Doch auch Itachi schien diese Taktik langsam durchschaut zu haben, denn plötzlich verschwand er aus Narutos Sichtfeld. Versteckte er sich? Oder bewegte sich Itachi einfach nur so ultraschnell, dass man ihn ohne Sharingan nicht sehen konnte?

"Davonzulaufen wird dir nichts nützen!", donnerte der Uzumaki. Da flogen auf einmal ein paar Dutzend Kunai auf ihn zu. Bevor er diesen Angriff belächeln konnte, schossen aus den Spitzen gewaltige Arme und Hände aus der selben Art Chakra, aus dem auch Susanoo bestand.

Mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen, darunter auch Saltos und Ratschlag, wich Naruto den Schlägen aus, doch dann bekam ihn eine Hand zu fassen und drückte mit einer enormen Kraft zu.

Der Uzumaki hatte keine Wahl und aktivierte das sechsschwänzige Gewand, sodass er das astrale Körperteil mit reiner Kraft zerfetzte und einen großen Chakrastrahl abfeuerte, der die anderen Hände zerfetzte.

Danach verschwand das Bijuu-Chakra wieder von Naruto und schwer atmend hielt er Ausschau nach seinem Gegner.

Auf dem Rücken des Uzumaki entflammte plötzlich das Amaterasu und er spürte wieder die rasenden Schmerzen, die einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten. Doch mit einem weiteren Siegel tötete er die Flammen ab. Und wieder musste das Fuchschakra herhalten, um die Brandwunden zu heilen.

Mit schnellen Sprüngen wich Naruto einem erneuten Amaterasu aus. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Er musste seinen Gegner finden und zwar schnell. Sonst grillte Dieser ihn doch noch!

Naruto schickte eine weitere große Gruppe von Schattendoppelgängern auf die Suche nach Itachi. Die Duplikate verteilten sich und begannen, die nähere Umgebung durchzukämmen.

Schließlich fanden zehn Narutos den Uchiha am oberen Rande eines Abhangs, der in einen Lavasee führte. Der Uchiha hatte sich mit den Füßen festgesaugt.

Naruto ging nun in die Vollen. Seine Doppelgänger nahmen den Kyuubi Rage Mode an und stürzten sich auf den Uchiha, der nun nicht ausweichen konnte und stattdessen einen weiteren Riesenfeuerball erzeugen musste, um sie alle zu vernichten.

Und weitere Narutos stürzten sich auf ihn, die er mit Kunai, Shuriken und schnellen Kicks abwehrte, einige warf er sogar über seine Schulter in die Lava.

Doch nun änderten die Kagebunshin ihre Taktik. Mit Riesenrasengan sprengten sie das Stück Fels, auf dem Itachi Zuflucht gesucht hatte, gewaltsam ab, und er konnte sich nur durch einen Hechtsprung auf den Boden vor dem Fall in die Lava retten.

Und weiter wurde er attackiert, doch Itachi spie erneute Feuerstrahlen, die alle Doppelgänger in der Umgebung pulverisierten.

"SCHLUSS MIT DIESEM EWIGEN KATZ- UND MAUS-SPIEL!", brüllte Naruto und seine Augen traten hervor.

"Was ist los?", erwiederte Itachi, der sich nun deutlich weniger bewegte, als zu Anfang. Er war nun erschöpft. "Sag bloß, du ergibst dich!"

Naruto lachte ausgeflippt. "ICH und mich ergeben?", donnerte er. "Der war gut!" Mit einem Schlag stieg das Kyuubi-Chakra um ihn herum an. Felsen in seiner näheren Umgebung wurden aus dem Boden gerissen. "Ich setze meinen ultimativen Trumpf ein, um dir den Rest zu geben, Uchiha!" Erst ging er in die vierschwänzige Form, dann in die Sechsschwänzige, dann die Achtschwänzige und schließlich war der Kyuubi vollständig materialisiert und brüllte rasend vor Wut.

"Das hatten wir schonmal.", murmelte Itachi und richtete seine müden ewigen Mangekyo auf das Monster.

Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Der Neunschwänzige hörte gar nicht mehr auf, zu wachsen. Er erreichte gigantische Größe, war schließlich wieder genau so gewaltig wie damals, als er vor gut zwanzig Jahren auf das Dorf Konoha gehetzt worden war.

Selbst Itachi konnte nicht umhin, beim Anblick dieses gewaltigen Ungeheuers Furcht zu empfinden. Das Monster, das Minato Namikaze unter Opferung seines eigenen Lebens bezwungen hatte.

Auf dem Kopf des Kyuubis erschien nun der Oberkörper von Naruto, der Uzumaki setzte nun Gaaras Jutsu ein, bei dem er die ganze Macht des Bijuu entfesselte. In einem derartigen Ausmaß war der Neunschwänzige nicht mehr seit dem er aus Kushina befreit worden war, gewesen.

Und schon entfesselte der Kyuubi einen riesigen Chakrastrahl, der auf Itachi zuflog. Mit einem äußerst lungenstrapazierenden Seitwärtssprint entging der Uchiha dem mörderischen Angriff, doch da schoss schon die Kralle des Fuchses auf ihn zu, dem er durch eine schnelle Rolle vorwärts auswich.

"Wie lange willst du noch, vor deinem Jäger fliehen, bevor du einsiehst, dass du keine Chance hast, Wiesel?", tönte Narutos Stimme bösartig von weit oben. "Ich werde deinen Torso durchbeißen mit meinen Zähnen! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Narr.", sagte Itachi, während er weiter auswich. "Du hast dein Schicksal in dem Moment besiegelt, als du den Kyuubi vollständig befreit hast."

"Was redest du da für einen BULLSHIT?", blaffte der Uzumaki. "Du bist am Ende, gegen den Mächtigsten aller neun Bijuu hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance! Du kannst nur noch ausweichen, bis du erschöpft bist. Und dann bist du tot."

Plötzlich begannen Itachis Sharingan zu leuchten. "Vergiss nicht, dass ich die Kräfte von Madara Uchiha habe..." Eine wahrhaft gewaltige Susanoo-Hand erschien und drückte den Kyuubi einfach weg, als wäre er eine lästige Fliege.

"Du wagst es?", gröhlte Naruto. "Ich zerdrücke dich zu Brei!"

Itachi unterdessen war wieder mit dem Vorbereiten von Fingerzeichen beschäftigt, in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit und Komplexität. Seine ewigen Augen leuchteten heller, während sich langsam Chakra um ihn sammelte.

Der Fuchs preschte heran, doch nun sah Itachi ihm direkt in die Augen. Mit einem Mal hatte auch Kyuubi Sharingan und stellte seinen Angriff sofort ein. Er kniete sogar vor dem Uchiha.

"WAAAAAS?", brüllte Naruto geschockt. "Was geht hier vor?"  
"Nun ist der Fuchs in meinem Gen-Jutsu gefangen.", sagte Itachi. "Du hast mich unterschätzt und dieser Fehler wird dich dein Leben kosten. Nun denn, Kyuubi! Ich befehle dir, zu explodieren, für immer zu verschwinden und deinen unglückseligen Wird mit ins Nirwana zu nehmen."

"WAA-WAAAAAAAAAAS?", rief Naruto geschockt. Das konnte nur ein schlechter Witz sein.

Doch plötzlich begann der Fuchs zu leuchten. Durch die Hitze, die er abstrahlte, schmolz sogar das Gestein in seiner Umgebung zu Lava.

Itachi ging nun ein paar Meter auf Abstand, um von der Explosion nicht so sehr erfasst zu werden. Zusätzlich würde er sich jedoch noch in seinen Susanoo hüllen.

Der Fuchs brüllte, während er noch mehr Hitze abstrahlte. "DAS KANN NICHT SEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!", brüllte Naruto rasend. Nein, er würde nicht HIER enden! Niemals!

In ebenfalls rekordverdächtig hoher Frequenz bildete der Uzukage Fingerzeichen. "KYUUBI! ICH VERBANNE DICH WIEDER IN MEINEN KÖRPER! VERSCHWINDE! DEIN FREIGANG IST GESTRICHEN!"

"Zwecklos.", sagte Itachi. "Er befindet sich in meiner Kontrolle. Du bist nicht mehr sein Meister, sondern ich."

Doch plötzlich fiel der Fuchs einfach in sich zusammen. Feuerstrahlen gingen von ihm aus, doch die erwartete Explosion fiel aus. Der Geist des Fuchses kehrte auf der Stelle in Naruto zurück und die gewaltigen Mengen an Chakra zerflielen zu einer unförmigen Masse, breiteten sich wie ein Pudding, der zu Boden gefallen war, in der Umgebung aus.

"Wie kann das sein?", entfuhr es dem fassungslosen Itachi. "Er hat mein mächtigstes Gen-Jutsu gebrochen!"

Inmitten des riesigen Chakrasees, zu dem der Körper des Fuchses inzwischen verlaufen war, erhob sich schließlich Naruto. Er sah äußerst ausgezehrt aus, hatte dicke Augenringe, die denen von Gaara Konkurrenz machen konnten, sein Körper rauchte, die Kleider des Blonden waren zerfetzt und seine Arme hingen schlaff und leblos an seinen Schultern herab.

Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Naruto am Ende war. Doch auch Itachi pfiff aus dem letzten Loch. Es würde nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, bis ein Sieger feststand.

Naruto war völlig kraftlos, doch er wusste, was zu tun war. Mit letzter Kraft bildete er mehrere Fingerzeichen und das Chakra, das in der Umgebung verteilt war, strömte langsam zu ihm zurück. Kyuubis Chakra würde sich regenerieren, doch Naruto konnte diesen Vorgang beschleunigen, indem er diese verteilten Reste aufsog. Natürlich konnte nicht alles zurückgeführt werden, doch genug Kraft, die nötig war, um Itachi endgültig zu vernichten. Jedoch würde dieser Vorgang auch ein paar Minuten dauern.

Minuten, in denen der Uchiha genug Zeit hatte, zu ihm zu sprinten, wild entschlossen ihn aufzuhalten. Keuchend stürmte der Hokage durch den Chakrasumpf in Richtung des Blonden.

Naruto wusste: Wenn Itachi ihn erreichte, war er tot. Denn er konnte sich nicht bewegen, während er das Chakra absorbierte. Und ohne Dieses würde er nicht weit kommen.

Der Uzumaki bündelte also in seiner Hand etwas von der roten Energie und warf es, einer Bombe gleich, in Richtung des Uchihas. Dieser wich der Kugel aus, welche hinter ihm in einer großen Explosion detonierte. Naruto feuerte noch weitere solche Geschosse, während seine andere Hand das Chakra vom Boden resorbierte.

Itachi, der nun seine Sharingan gänzlich deaktiviert hatte und keine Jutsus mehr einsetzte, hatte kaum noch Chakra, und sein Körper war von stundenlangen Kampf und dem Gehetze durch diese Hölle völlig erschöpft. Doch der Wille, das Ungeheuer, zu dem Naruto geworden war, ein für allemal zu vernichten, trieb ihn voran. Mit gezücktem Kunai kam der Uchiha näher.

Naruto war auch schwer am Keuchen, während eine Chakrahand Itachi packte und umklammerte, um ihn zu zerdrücken. Doch der Uzumaki konnte nicht länger Chakra absorbieren und gleichzeitig einsetzen, sodass die Hand einfach verpuffte. Verdammt! Wenn er jetzt die Absorbtion abbrechen würde, würde er zu erschöpft sein, um wieder damit anzufangen. Wahrscheinlich würde er tot zusammenbrechen.

Aber wenn Itachi ihn erreichte, währe das Ergebnis das Selbe. Der Uchiha kam immer näher, das Kunai erhoben.

"Nein, geh weg!", knurrte Naruto raubtierhaft und starrte den Hokagen mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Ich warne dich!"

Doch Itachi ließ sich durch diese Pseudodrohung nicht einschüchtern. Er war nun dem hilflosen Naruto überlegen. Und selbst mit diesem Messer konnte er dem Jinchuuriki so schwere Verletzungen an den inneren Organen zufügen, dass selbst die Chakraregeneration ihn nicht mehr retten konnte.

Itachi holte mit seinem Kunai aus, um es Naruto direkt in den Adamsapfel zu treiben und schließlich sein Gehirn so stark zu beschädigen, dass der Tod nicht mehr zu verhindern war. Diese unästhetische Tötungsart war eigentlich nicht Itachis Stil, doch ihm war nun jedes Mittel recht, um den furchtbaren Feind zur Strecke zubringen. Das Kunai sauste auf Narutos Hals zu...

Doch bevor es diesen traf, wurde Itachi plötzlich von einer Faust voll ins Gesicht getroffen und davon geschleudert.

Als er aufsah, erblickte er... Akira Suwaki! Dieser stand keuchend in der Nähe von Naruto.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde wich die Überraschung Itachis einem Zorn. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", knurrte er. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu verraten?"  
"Ich habe keine Wahl.", erwiederte der Braunhaarige, er vermied es, seinen Hokage anzusehen. "Uzumaki ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zur Erlösung. Wenn er seinen grauenhaften Fluch nicht von mir nimmt, komme ich an einen Ort, der schlimmer ist als die Hölle!"

"Die Hölle...", erwiederte Itachi. "Da schicke ich dich auf jeden Fall hin!" Der Uchiha warf mehrere Kunais, doch er war so erschöpft, dass sie nicht richtig trafen, sondern Akiras Körper nur streiften. Dennoch rissen sie seine Kleider auf und entblößten die schrecklichen Brandwunden, die er Naruto zu verdanken hatte. Blut lief aus den Wunden, die durch die Kunai entstanden waren, Suwaki brüllte.

"Was zum...?", erwiederte der geschockte Itachi. Er konnte kaum noch denken und sich gleichzeitig auf den Beinen halten. Dennoch blickte er mit geweiteten Augen auf die schweren Verletzungen von Akira.

Nun erfüllte auf einmal wieder dieses dämonische Lachen die Umgebung. "Großartig, mein Diener!", rief der Uzumaki und klatschte in die Hände. "Du hast wirklich einen entscheidenen Beitrag zu meinem Sieg geleistet. Dafür sollst du deine Belohnung erhalten!" Nun waberte wieder rotes Chakra um Naruto auf. Es war zwar bei weitem nicht alles, was in der Umgebung war, doch genug, um ihn zumindest für ein paar Stunden lebensfähig zu halten. Und in der Zeit hätte er sicher mehr als genug Eigenchakra produziert. "Ich weiß echt nicht, ob es jemals möglich gewesen wäre, die Großmächte so vernichtend zu zerschlagen, wenn du nicht die Meteoriten für mich auf die Streitkräfte von Suna und Iwa gelenkt hättest."

"Ist... das... wahr?", entfuhr es Itachi und purer Hass trat in sein Gesicht. "Du hinterhältige Ratte! Für diesen Verrat wirst du am Galgen baumeln!"

"Alles, was ich will, ist ein Tod ohne Schmerzen.", erwiederte Akira apathisch.

"Um dich kümmere ich mich gleich.", sagte Naruto. "Erst muss ich noch diesen Hokage, der es gewagt hat, mich, seinen Gott, beinahe zu töten, seine Strafe erhalten!" Mit einem schnellen Kniestoß brachte er Itachi zu Fall, dieser krümmte sich blutspuckend am Boden. Dann nahm Naruto mehrere Kunai und stach im diese durch die Hände und Füße und bohrte sie darunter in den Boden. Dabei wandte der Uzumaki derart übermenschliche Kräfte auf, dass die Knochen des Hokage einfach durchbohrt wurden.

Itachi überwand sowohl die körperlichen Schmerzen als auch die Bestürzung, nun endgültig dem Tode geweiht zu sein, in einem kleinen Augenblick. "Du... bist... krank...", presste er hervor.

"Jep.", erwiederte Naruto mit einem Grinsen. "Diese behämmerte Welt macht einen auch krank!"  
"Du glaubst, du bist ein Gott?", rief Itachi. "Ha... ha... ha... Du bist nur ein Wahnsinniger, der mit gefährlichen Kräften spielt, die seine Eigenen weit übersteigen. Du bist ein Monster, das die ganze Welt ins Unglück gestürzt hast!"  
"HALT - DIE - FRESSE!", brüllte der Blonde und begann, auf Itachi besessen einzuschlagen. Dabei brach er ihm etliche Rippen. "Was verstehst du schon von meinem Schmerz, HÄÄÄH?"

Itachi konnte es nicht fassen. Das war ein Psychopath wie Ekatah! Brandgefährlich! Man konnte ihn nur töten oder für immer wegsperren! Und er als der Hokage konnte nichts tun, um diesen Dämon aufzuhalten! Er war dazu verdammt, ihm hilflos bei seinem Treiben zuzusehen. Er hatte versagt.

"Nun wenden wir uns aber unserem treuen Freund und Helfer zu.", grinste Naruto mit irre geweiteten Augen und ging auf Akira zu.

"Danke...", seufzte Dieser erleichtert und kniete vor Naruto. "Ihr erlöst mich also, oh großer Meister? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch da..."

Bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte der Uzumaki ihn mit einem rüden Tritt von sich befördert.

"UAAAAARGH! Was?", röchelte der Suwaki entsetzt.

"Hast du auch nur einen einzigen Moment geglaubt, ich würde dir deinen entsetzlichen Tod und die noch entsetzlichere Hölle ersparen?", lachte der Blonde. "So ein Tritt tut verdammt weh. Und weißt du auch, wie sich ein Kniestoß voll in die Oberschenkel anfühlt? Oder einer voll in die Eier? Wie du sie mir während unserer Schulzeit zu Dutzenden aus Spaß gegeben hast."

Akira hatte indes in furchtbarer Todesangst zu zittern begonnen. Tränen liefen seinen Augen herab. "Aber... ihr habt versprochen... mich zu erlösen... wenn ich alles mache, wie ihr wünscht..."

"Das war ein Witz!", donnerte Naruto. "Dein Lohn wird darin bestehen, dass ich dich quäle, weil du schwächer bist als ich. Das hier..." Nun trat Naruto wieder auf sein Opfer ein. "...ist noch ein viel lustigerer Witz! UND DAS HIER..." Nun erzeugte Naruto ein Rasengan, das er seinem schreienden Opfer in den Bauch rammte. "...IST DIE POINTE!"

Itachi hatte den Blick abgewandt und tatsächlich liefen ihm, dem mächtigen, angeblich emotionslosen Hokage, Tränen über das Gesicht. Er wollte dieses perverse und widerliche Blutbad nicht länger mit ansehen. Er ertrug es nicht. Was war aus den Begriffen von Ehre und Güte, die in Konoha als so hoch angesehen waren, geworden? Wie hatte dieses Dorf, dem er so hohe Ideale zuschrieb, ein solches Monster hervorbringen können? Was war die Ursache? Itachi verstand es nicht. Er verstand nur, dass irgendetwas in Konoha passiert sein musste, das von unwahrscheinlicher Grausamkeit gewesen sein musste. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum Naruto Akira so sehr hasste. Denn einen völlig Fremden grundlos so grausam zu behandeln, das traute Itachi nicht mal dem Uzumaki zu...

(Anmerkung: So, das war der Kampf Naruto vs. Itachi. Ich hatte von Anfang an geplant, den Kampf auf diese Art zu beenden, da es Itachi, den ich völlig bewusst zum allermächtigsten Ninja der gesamten Fanfiction gemacht habe, einen Unbesiegbarkeitsstatus geben würde, dass Naruto ihn nicht allein besiegt hat.

Falls jemand der Meinung ist, Naruto würde übertrieben grausam zu Suwaki sein: Im nächsten Kapitel wird noch intensiver auf Narutos Schulzeit eingegangen werden, als bisher.)


	52. Die hässliche Welt

(So, Leute. Das hier wird ein sehr hartes Kapitel, also seid gefasst.)

Zitternd und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht sah Akira zu dem großen, muskulösen Blonden hoch. Dieser wirkte in krassem Gegensatz zu der kleinen, erbärmlichen Gestalt, die der verstümmelte Mann am Boden darstellte.

"Hast du Schmerzen, Akira?", fragte Naruto mit einem kalten, ja boshaften Lächeln, während er auf sein Opfer herabblickte. "Spürst du, wie dein ganzer Körper sich anfühlt, als würde er in siedend heißes Öl getaucht werden? SPÜRST DU ES?"

"Du...", ächzte der Konoha-Nin. "...bist ein..."

"SAG ES!", brüllte Naruto wie von Sinnen und seine Augen traten im Wansinn hervor, während er Suwaki erneut einen brutalen Tritt mit enormer Kraft verpasste. "Ich bin ein Monster, nicht wahr? Eine schreckliche Abscheulichkeit. Genau, das, was Konohagakure von Anfang an in mir gesehen hat..." Naruto merkte, wie eine Träne aus einem seiner Augen tropfte und wischte sie sich sofort und mit einer ungewöhnlich heftigen Bewegung aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe mir dieses Schicksal ja auch nicht ausgesucht. Ihr habt es für mich ausgesucht..." Nun zeigte wieder ein hässliches Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Seine Gedanken gingen wieder zurück zu der Zeit, in der alles angefangen hatte...

[i]Den Tag, an dem Naruto eingeschult wurde.

Unsicher, was ihn an diesem Tag erwarten sollte, ging der kleine, blonde Junge durch den Gang. Alles wirkte hier so groß, groß und unbekannt. Sein Herz klopfte, denn nun konnte er zum ersten Mal auf eine Ninjaschule gehen. Seine Chance, zu einer ehrbaren Person zu werden. Die respektiert wurde. Dann würden sie ihn nicht mehr mit diesen komischen Blicken anstarren, deren Grund er nicht verstand.

"Komm rein, Kleiner.", sagte eine freundliche Stimme und junger Lehrer, mit einer Narbe über der Nase hielt ihm freundlich die Tür auf. Ohne zu zögern, trat Naruto ein und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.

"Hallo, ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, und wer bist du?", fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, den Blick nach rechts gewandt.

"Kannst du dich nicht woanders hinsetzen?", entgegnete sein Banknachbar, ein braunhaariger Junge, kühl. "Typen wie dich können wir nicht gebrauchen."

Naruto stand auf, um sich umzusehen, doch ansonsten gab es keinen freien Platz mehr.  
Während er stand, spürte er plötzlich, wie eine harte Faust gegen seinen Oberschenkel krachte. Es tat richtig weh, und darum rief Naruto auch: "Autsch, was soll denn das?"

"Was willst du denn?", erwiederte der andere Junge mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. "Du bist doch derjenige, der sich hier dumm anstellt."

"Ich weiß nicht, was dort vorgefallen ist...", sagte der Lehrer von vorne mit barscher Stimme. "...und ich habe auch jetzt keine Lust, jemandem eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Aber vertragt euch. Seid freundlich zu Naruto und akzeptiert ihn als einen der Euren. Darum bitte ich euch."

"Schon okay.", sagte der Braunhaarige. "War doch nur Spaß..."  
"Ähm, ok.", antwortete Naruto leicht verunsichert, der Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel ließ nur langsam nach, während er sich setzte.

Der Lehrer stellte sich nun als Iruka Umino vor und begann seinen Unterricht. Doch weil die Klasse recht laut war, war es ziemlich schwer, dem Unterricht zu folgen, auch wenn Naruto dies eigentlich gerne getan hätte.

Auf die erste Pause freute Naruto sich. Endlich mal herumtoben, das war eine gute Abwechslung von der ganzen Stubenhockerei. So rannte der Blonde über den Hof, um sich nach anderen Leuten umzusehen.

Doch plötzlich wurde er geschubst und landete voll in einer Wasserpfütze. "HEY!", rief er zornig und sah sich um, seine Hose war ganz schön nass. Doch der Angreifer war schon verschwunden. Na super, musste er wohl den Tag in nassen Hosen aushalten.

Trotzdem versuchte Naruto, weiter dem Unterricht zu folgen. Doch das gestaltete sich als schwierig, denn einige andere warfen Papierschnipsel und abgeschnittene Radiergummistückchen auf ihn und auch auf andere Kinder.

Es war ein ziemlicher Trubel in der Klasse und so kam es, dass Iruka-sensei schon am ersten Tag fix und fertig wirkte und froh war, dass der Unterricht endete. Doch er brummte den Kindern eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf, die Naruto sehr ungern erledigte, weil sie ihn zutiefst langweilten. Dennoch hatte er einen guten Eindruck von Iruka-sensei bekommen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er trotzdem die Hausaufgaben fertig und hatte Einiges richtig. Sein Banknachbar allerdings, den er inzwischen als Akira Suwaki kannte, hatte die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht und erhielt einen Klassenbucheintrag. Man sah ihm die Verärgerung deutlich an.

Nach der Pause musste Naruto feststellen, dass sein Heft mit allen Hausaufgaben im Klassenwaschbecken lag. Und darunter lag sein Mäppchen, alle Stifte ausgeleert. Er war bestürzt und machte sich daran, alles einzusammeln. Damit war der Tag gelaufen.

"Du hast mein Heft ins Waschbecken geworfen!", fuhr er schließlich Suwaki an.

"Was?", fauchte Dieser. "Das ist eine Unterstellung! Das kannst du nicht beweisen!"

"Aber du warst doch der Letzte, der bei der Pause noch in der Klasse war, oder?", erwiederte der Uzumaki.

"Hast du gesehen, wie ich das getan habe, oder vermutest du das nur?"

"Ich...", erwiederte Naruto eingeschüchtert. "Ich..."

Plötzlich wurde er am Kragen gepackt. "Ich warne dich, Kleiner! Treib es nicht zu weit, ok? Sonst könntest du es bereuen, verstanden?" Naruto wollte sich wehren, doch der Andere war um Einiges stärker als er. Einige andere Kinder lachten.

Damit endete auch der zweite Tag. Doch für den Uzumaki war es nur der Anfang. Denn die Anderen wagten von Tag zu Tag mehr und wurden immer aggressiver. So musste Naruto einmal nach dem Hinsetzen merken, dass er sich auf ein aufgeklapptes Sandwich gesetzt hatte, was nun an seinem Hintern klebte. Dies erzeugte tosendes Gelächter.

Auch war es eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, ihm im Gehen den Schulranzen zu öffnen, sodass er weiterging, ohne es zu merken, und seine ganzen Bücher herausfielen und sich über den Boden verteilten.

An einem Tag verschwand sein Mäppchen und das gleich zweimal. Schon beim ersten Mal suchte Naruto es verzweifelt, bis Choji Akimichi es hinter der Tafel fand. Doch kaum hatte er es wieder und nur kurz den Blick abgewandt, war es wieder weg. Und dieses Mal fand er es nicht wieder. Am Ende der Stunde kroch Naruto verzweifelt suchend unter die Tische, um es zu finden. Dies wurde allgemein als recht komisch aufgenommen. Das Mäppchen fand Naruto niemals wieder.

Und somit hatte er sich auch nicht die Hausaufgaben notieren können, welche er am nächsten Tag nicht hatte. Mit Genugtuung im Blick betrachtete Akira die leeren Seiten von Narutos Heft, während Iruka die von den Schülern genannten Lösungen der Aufgaben an die Tafel schrieb, aber nicht durch die Reihen ging, um zu prüfen, ob alle sie haben. Puh, da hatte Naruto aber Schwein gehabt.

"Iruka-sensei!", rief Akira plötzlich. "Naruto hat seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht."

"Du bist eine Petze, Akira.", sagte Iruka-sensei kühl. "Du solltest dich schämen." Entgeistert sah der Braunhaarige den Lehrer an.

Nach der Stunde nahm er sich dafür Naruto zur Brust. Er packte ihn wieder am Kragen und fauchte: "Okay, von nun an wirst du immer sofort dem Lehrer sagen, wenn du die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast, okay?"

"Und wenn ich das nicht tu?", erwiederte Naruto mit Trotz und Zorn in der Stimme.

"DU WIRST DAS MACHEN, VERSTANDEN?"

"NEIN!", brüllte der Uzumaki agressiv und riss sich aus der Umklammerung.

Schließlich warteten Akira und einige andere Schüler in der Klasse, die Anderen einschließlich Iruka-sensei waren schon gegangen, nur Naruto, der diesesmal ein wenig länger brauchte, war noch bei ihnen. Und so kassierte der Uzumaki die erste Tracht Prügel, viele würden noch folgen. Die Schläge der anderen krachten auf seinen Körper nieder und hämmerten ihm den Schmerz in Körper und Geist.

Und als er schließlich verbeult, mit Veilchen und aufgeschnittenem Hemd nach Hause ging, flossen ihm die Tränen aus den Augen wie das Blut aus der Nase. Er sagte dies niemandem, denn die drei hatten ihm gesagt, wenn er irgendwem davon verraten würde, würden sie ihn umbringen und er solle froh sein, dass sie sein wertloses Leben noch nicht beendet hatten.

So hatte Naruto schon deutlich mehr Angst fortan in der Schule. Es war schnell klar, dass er ein Außenseiter war, der in der Klasse von niemandem erwünscht war. Trotzdem behielt Naruto seine extrouvertierte Art bei und rang um Aufmerksamkeit. Iruka-sensei hingegen wirkte immer erschöpfter und nervlich angeschlagener. Denn eine andere Gruppe von Schülern machte sich einen Spaß daraus, seinen Unterricht zu stören, sei es durch extrem dämliche Antworten oder durch laute Zwischenrufe. Auch Naruto selbst ließ sich das eine oder andere Mal zu so etwas hinreißen.

Selbstverständlich erteilte Iruka Strafarbeiten, schleifte jemandem zum Hokage und schiss auch mal die gesamte Klasse zusammen, doch trotzdem wurde er den unkontrollierbaren Bälgern einfach nicht Herr.

Einmal schrieb Iruka wieder einmal etwas an die Tafel, was die Schüler auf den Block vorschreiben und zu Hause ins Heft übertragen mussten.

Naruto hasste diese Art von Heftführung. Es verschwendete seine Zeit, die er entweder angenehmeren oder nützlicheren Dingen widmen konnte. So schrieb er direkt ins Heft, dann musste er die Scheiße nur einmal abschreiben.

"Guckt mal.", flüsterte Suwaki seinen anderen Banknachbarn zu. "Uzumaki schreibt direkt ins Heft." Dann zischte er zu Naruto: "Wirst du das wohl bleiben lassen? Das ist unfair uns anderen gegenüber, die zu Hause die ganze Arbeit haben!"

"Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram.", zischte Naruto mehr als ungehalten. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürftnis diesem Arschloch gegenüber, das er bisher als derart unsympathisch kennengelernt hatte, solidarisch zu sein. Zumal es ihn völlig sinnlos eine Menge Freizeit kostete. Nein, DIESER Typ war das ganz bestimmt nicht wert.

"Iruka-sensei!", rief Suwaki nach vorne. "Naruto schreibt direkt ins Heft ab!"

"Jetzt hab ich aber die Nase voll!", sagte Iruka von vorne zornig und drehte sich um. Man merkte ihm an, dass er mit den Nerven am Ende war. "Ich will jetzt keinen Ärger haben, okay?"  
Naruto hatte inzwischen das Heft im Ranzen verschwinden lassen und wandte sich dem Block zu. Innerlich grinste er schelmisch, da er sich nun trotzdem zu Hause eine Menge arbeit sparen konnte.

Doch als Naruto zu Hause angekommen war und das Heft, das ohnehin schon seltsamerweise verkehrt herum und bei den Büchern war, obwohl er sie nie dahin tat, sondern immer recht ordentlich in die Tasche steckte.

Als Naruto in das Heft sah, wurde ihm mit Entsetzen klar, dass das, was er geschrieben hatte, mit Tintenkiller verunstaltet war. Man konnte es nur noch sehr schlecht lesen. Verzweiflung übermannte ihn und er schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Nicht nur, dass er wieder nichts beweisen konnte, er konnte den Vorfall nicht einmal dem Lehrer melden, weil er sonst zugeben musste, heimlich direkt ins Heft geschrieben hatte. Dann wäre er der Übeltäter, der eine Strafe erhalten würde, so sinnlos und bescheuert das Auf-den-Block-Vorschreiben auch war.

Trotzdem fuhr er Akira am nächsten Morgen an, dass er und seine Freunde was damit zu tun haben mussten. Natürlich bestritt dieser das.

"Jetzt bist du also gearscht, weil du keine ordentlichen Unterlagen mehr hast.", sagte der Braunhaarige und ein zufriedenes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. "Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man direkt ins Heft schreibt."

Bei einer Zeichenstunde schließlich mühte sich Naruto wieder einmal ab, um ein ordentliches Bild zustande zu kriegen.

"Hey.", sagte Suwaki grinsend. "Ich weiß, wie deine Zeichnung besser aussehen könnte." Er nahm einen Stift und malte ein männliches Glied mitsamt Hoden auf Narutos Bild.

"JETZT IST ABER SCHLUSS!", brüllte Iruka sehr zornig, er stand direkt daneben und hatte alles gesehen. "Du kriegst einen Klassenbucheintrag, Suwaki und du wirst nachsitzen. Ich bin mächtig sauer!"

Natürlich freute sich Naruto, dass der blöde Suwaki auch mal sein Fett wegbekam. Doch weit weniger schön war dann schon, dass er seine Wut an dem Uzumaki ausließ und ihn den ganzen Tag stichelte, ihn schubste, ihm Beine stellte oder den Tintenkiller von Naruto nahm und die Stiftenden abschnitt, sodass er unbrauchbar war.

Naruto wehrte sich schließlich, doch mit Gewalt traute er sich nicht. Er wollte ja niemanden ernsthaft verletzen. So rächte sich Naruto auf wesentlich harmlosere Art. Er spritzte Akira ein kleines Bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht.

Sofort wurde er gepackt und geschüttelt. "Was war das, HÄ?", brüllte der Braunhaarige und schüttelte Naruto noch heftiger. "SOLL ICH DICH GLEICH KRANKENHAUSREIF SCHLAGEN?" Der Blonde versuchte, in panischer Verstörung, sich dünne zu machen.

So oder so ähnlich sah der Alltag von Naruto Uzumaki aus. Jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Dann geschah ein anderes Ereignis, das die Situation nochmal veränderte. Iruka-sensei erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Der Stress und der ewige Lärm der Klasse hatte den Lehrer an seine Grenzen getrieben. Und nun unterzog er sich einer Therapie. Auch er war von den anderen Lehrern belächelt und verspottet worden, weil seine Klasse die allerlauteste war. Er hatte die Seinen nicht richtig im Griff, hieß es. So hatten auch die anderen Lehrer ihn fertig und zur Sau gemacht. Er unterzog sich nun einer Therapie in einer pychatrischen Anstalt.

Doch Naruto kannte den wahren Grund dafür, dass dieser Lehrer nicht an der Schule willkommen war. Er war einfach viel zu nett. Der Netteste an der ganzen Schule. Und das nutzten alle aus, denn die Freundlichen wehrten sich meist nicht.

Sah so das Leben aus, fragte sich Naruto. Dass die freundlichen Menschen die Opfer waren und die Bösartigen ihre Herren und Meister? Dass es nur nett und schwach oder stark und böse gab? Dass in dieser Welt voller Arschlöcher nur derjenige auf Dauer überleben und glücklich werden konnte, der selbst eines wurde?

Nein, damals hatte Naruto den Gedanken nicht ertragen können. Denn er kannte den dritten Hokage, der immer so ergreifende Reden über Freundschaft und Antstand gehalten hatte. Nein, das war viel besser! Er musste an das Gute glauben, dann würde ihm auch Gutes widerfahren!

In den späteren Jahren hatte Naruto sich für diesen Gedanken verflucht und war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass er schon viel früher hätte brutal werden müssen. Und er hasste sein vergangenes Selbst, weil es so schwach und dumm gewesen war! Er hatte nicht eingesehen, dass stets die Starken über die Schwachen herrschten und das hatte ihm noch viel mehr Leid eingebracht.

Denn nun trat an die Stelle von Iruka Umino der schreckliche Takeshi Haruno. Dieser war der Vater der schönen Sakura, die Naruto anhimmelte. Doch an Takeshi-sensei war nichts Anzuhimmeln.

Direkt bei seiner ersten Stunde bewies er, dass er viel strenger und brutaler als Iruka-sensei war. "Mein Name ist Takeshi Haruno. Lasst euch gesagt sein, ihr Rotzbalgen, wenn ihr in meinem Unterricht Unsinn macht, dann ist die Strafe fürchterlich, verstanden? Und lernt fleißig, die Taugenichtse werden an dieser Schule nicht sehr lange überleben. Wenn ein Schüler zu mir kommt und sagt: Och bitte, geben Sie mir eine bessere Note, sonst fall ich durch, dann sag ich diesem Schüler: Genau deswegen erhält er diese Note, damit er durchfällt."  
Naruto konnte den Lehrer schon am ersten Tag nicht ausstehen.

"UZUMAKI!", wurde er schon angefahren. "Aufpassen, verstanden?"

Nun fing für Naruto die wahre Folter erst an, denn im Gegensatz zu Iruka-sensei hasste Takeshi-sensei ihn. Und somit wurden auch die Angriffe auf Naruto plötzlich viel schonungsloser und erbarmungsloser, da Suwaki und die Anderen nun keine Angst mehr vor der Strafe des Lehrers haben mussten.

So musste Naruto nun ständig brutale Faustschläge und Fußtritte gegen den Oberschenkel und zwischen die Beine erdulden. Auch gaben sie ihm harte Tritte mit dem Vorwand, er hätte ein "Tritt mich"-Schild an sich kleben. Naruto suchte verzweifelt danach, doch er fand keins. Später erfuhr der Junge, dass es nur imaginär war. Es hatte niemals existiert.

An einem anderen Tag spielte Suwaki mit Narutos Ranzen Fußball und schoss ihn gegen das Pult. Und als der Blonde vorging, um ihn zu holen, wurde er nicht mehr in seine Reihe gelassen, sondern blieb die ganze 5-Minuten-Pause stehen.

Eines Tages hatte Naruto schließlich versucht, sich zu beschweren, Takeshi-sensei zu sagen, dass er fertig gemacht wurde. Er wollte in eine andere Reihe gesetzt werden, weg von Suwaki und seinen Freunden.

Takeshi-sensei lachte nur. "Akira-kun hat mir gesagt, er macht nur Witze mit dir und du hast keinen Humor, Uzumaki. Also stell dich nicht so an." Damit war für den Haruno die Angelegenheit abgeschlossen. Naruto konnte es nicht glauben. So ein Text von dem Lehrer, der ihn mit dem Rohrstock ausgepeitscht hatte, weil er ihm ein Furzkissen auf den Lehrerstuhl gelegt hatte? Das war doch einfach nicht gerecht!

Und Naruto spürte zum ersten Mal ein neues Gefühl in sich. Eines, das der Blonde noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er wollte Blut vergießen, ihnen Schmerz zufügen, sie töten. Doch damals war er entsetzt über seine eigenen Gedanken, er wollte sie verdrängen. Nein, es musste eine andere Lösung geben. Solche Dinge löste man mit Diplomatie und nicht mit roher Gewalt.

Später konnte er über seine damalige Naivität nur lachen.

Einmal war er zum Lehrerzimmer gegangen, um eine Entschuldigung abzugeben. Da hörte er Stimmen von drinnen kommen. Das waren doch Takeshi-sensei und Sharonu-sensei, der auch an der Schule für seine Bösartigkeit gefürchtet war.

"Und, wie ergeht es dir mit deiner Klasse, Take-kun?", fragte Sharonu-sensei. "Hast du sie besser im Griff als dieser Waschlappen Umino?"

"Würd ich schon sagen.", erwiederte Takeshi mit seiner hämischen Stimme, die Naruto so sehr hasste. "Nur ist da dieses blonde Uzumaki-Balg, das mir ein Dorn im Auge ist. Und er ist ziemlich hartnäckig."

"Ach, den werden wir schon los.", erwiederte Shanoru mit freundlicher Stimme.

"Genau, Senpai.", sagte Takeshi mit Zufriedenheit in der Stimme. "Bald haben wir ihn weg!"

Naruto hatte die Flucht ergriffen, die Entschuldigung wanderte in den nächstbesten Papierkorb. Was in Gottes Namen hatte er getan, um solchen Hass zu verdienen? Wieso?

Nicht nur Suwaki und seine Gang oder Takeshi-sensei machten ihm das Leben zur Hölle. Da gab es auch dieses Genin-Team, alle älter und deutlich stärker als er selbst. Die passten ihn bei fast jedem Nachhauseweg ab und schlugen ihn zusammen.

Denen konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht entziehen.

Und immer mehr befiel Naruto das Gefühl, Gesetze und Menschenrechte galten für alle Anderen, nur nicht für ihn. Er war als Einziger wertlos auf der Welt. Und er hätte all die Schmerzen, die er tagtäglich erlitt, verdient.

Naruto kapselte sich immer mehr von seinen Klassenkameraden ab. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben, einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er wollte die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihnen durchstehen und dann endlich Ninja und schließlich Hokage werden.

Doch je länger er sich quälte, desto schwerer erschien dieser Wunsch für Naruto zu erreichen. Denn er hatte alles gegen sich. So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Dass das Umfeld ihn dazu ausersehen hatte, all ihren Hass und ihre Wut auf sich zu nehmen. Weil sie alle in der Hierarchie über ihm standen. Aber wieso? Weshalb war das so?

Sehr oft wurde ihm gesagt, dass die Welt ohne ihn ein besserer Ort wäre. Dass er sterben sollte, damit die Anderen endlich Ruhe vor ihm hätten.

Es ging so weit, dass Naruto am Überlegen war, sich tatsächlich zu töten. Ein Kunai in die Brust und es wäre alles vorbei. All der Schmerz würde von ihm genommen werden und die Anderen bekämen ihren Willen. So wurde diese Option immer attraktiver für ihn. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte es doch allen zeigen und Hokage werden! Naruto wollte weiterkämpfen! Sein Überlebenswille war zu stark.

Im Traum erschien Naruto häufig eine Stimme, deren Herkunft er nicht kannte. "Sieh sich einer dieses Weichei an.", sagte sie. "Er lässt sich als Sandsack benutzen. Aber so schwach, wie er ist, ist er selbst schuld, hurharharharharhar!"

Naruto mochte diese Stimme nicht. Auch sie war böse.

Tagtäglich ging die Folter weiter, ohne dass er ihren Sinn verstand. Einmal malte Akira ihm eine Musiknote auf die Stirn. Naruto verstand nicht, was sie bedeutete, andere jedoch schon.

"Mann, du bist doch echt das Letzte!", fauchte Sakura wütend. "Findest du es lustig, was Orochimaru tut?"

"Oro- wer?", fragte Naruto verwirrt. Wer war dieser Orochimaru?

"Du bist ein Arschloch.", sagte nun auch Kiba mit saurer Stimme. "Hallo? Der Typ ist ein Verbrecher! Er macht mit Menschen Experimente! Und du findest cool, was er macht?"

Nein, das fand Naruto nicht! Er kannte diesen Orochimaru ja nichtmal! "Wer ist Orochimaru?", schrie er verzweifelt.

"Das müsstest du doch am Besten wissen!", zischte Shikamaru. "Wenn du dir sogar sein Zeichen ins Gesicht malst!"

Suwaki und die Anderen lachten sich im Hintergrund dumm und dämlich darüber. Und Naruto verstand nicht, warum nun alle sauer auf ihn waren.

Und dann war da natürlich die Geschichte mit dem Mann mit den weißen Haaren gewesen, den Suwaki und die anderen auch durch ihre faulen Tricks vergrault hatten...[/i]

Voller Zufriedenheit blickte Naruto in Richtung Boden. Auf den Feind. Ein Lächeln bildete sich in seinem Gesicht. So wohl hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit er Sakura in der dreckigen, staubigen Kammer vor den Augen ihres Vaters den letzten Rest Würde geraubt hatte. Und genau das selbe hatte er mit Suwaki vor, er würde ihn brechen.

Dieser lag zittern vor ihm am Boden in seinem eigenen Blut und krümmte sich in Todesqualen.

"Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig.", lächelte er, dann nahm er die Hand von Akira und riss sie ihm mit einem brutalen Ruck ab, dass das Blut in alle Richtungen spritzte.

Akira Suwaki schrie, und wie er schrie. Doch Naruto spürte nicht den leisesten Hauch von Mitleid, im Gegenteil, es belustigte ihn. Er fuhr fort und rammte seinen Fuß auf Suwakis Armstumpf. "Du blutest, häh?", lachte er von Sinnen. "Dann müssen wir die Blutung stoppen und die Wunde verschließen, nicht wahr?"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", kreischte Akira völlig besinnungslos.

"Niemand legt sich mit mir an, ohne dafür zu zahlen.", knurrte Naruto und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Und weißt du, was richtig weh tut? Wenn ein Finger in deinem Ellbogengelenk steckt."

"NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!", kreischte Suwaki, doch der Uzumaki beugte sich zu ihm runter.

Ein widerliches knirschen ertönte und die Luft war erfüllt von Narutos Lachen und den Schreien des Gefolterten.

Zufrieden besah sich nun Naruto seinen Finger, welcher komplett in Blut gehüllt war. Es erquickte seine Seele, versetzte ihn in völlig Ekstase. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, mehr noch als auf den 'Angelegenheitsabschluss' mit Sakura und ihrem Vater.

Als Nächstes brach er dem Suwaki beide Knie mit seinen Eigenen, doch dieser hatte inzwischen aufgehört, zu schreien, denn er hatte seine Stimmbänder überanstrengt. Stattdessen wand er sich zuckend und bebend am Boden.

"Eine Sache habe ich noch zu tun, dann überführe ich dich für immer in die Hölle, die ich dir schon gezeigt habe.", lächelte Naruto. Er riss Suwakis Hemd auf und begann, auf dessen verbrannte Brust mit seinen Fingern zu ritzen. Er ritzte ihm tief ins Fleisch, durchdrang sogar den Brustkorb. Als er fertig war, betrachtete er zufrieden sein Werk, der Körper war nun gebrandmarkt mit dem Siegel von Uzu no kuni.

"Witzig, dass ich tatsächlich zu Orochimaru gegangen bin und mich ihm angeschlossen habe.", lachte Naruto, während er ihm nacheinander acht Kunais in den Bauch rammte, dass sei seinen Eingeweiden unzählige Verletzungen zufügten. Niemand konnte Akira nun bewahren vor dem Tod und dem, was danach kam. Doch es würde noch ein wenig dauern, bis er sterben würde. Zehn Minuten? Zwanzig?

"Du bist eine menschliche Beste.", ächzte Itachi verzweifelt. "Warum? Wieso tust du so grauenvolle Dinge?"

"Weil die Dinge, die er mir früher angetan hat, nicht weniger grauenvoll waren.", erwiederte Naruto kalt und schritt langsam auf Itachi zu. "Nun kommen wir also zu dem Typen, der das Amt übernommen hat, auf das ich eigentlich scharf war."

"Und da musst du dich auf sein Niveau herablassen?", röchelte der Uchiha.

"HALT DIE FRESSE!", schrie Naruto ausgeflippt. "Was verstehst du schon, HÄ? Es geht in dieser Welt nicht darum, moralisch über seinen Feinden zu stehen. Es geht darum, sich nichts gefallen zu lassen! Nicht die Netten überleben in dieser Welt, sondern NUR DIE STARKEN!"

Naruto hob sein Kunai, mit Itachi wollte er es nun schnell zuende bringen, da er endlich hier weg wollte. Ein schneller, sauberer Kehlendurchschnitt. Es war nicht nötig, Itachi die selbe Folter zukommen zu lassen wie Akira. Schließlich hatte er Naruto nur in die Geschäfte gepfuscht, nichts weiter.

Plötzlich hörte der Jinchuuriki eine Stimme. "Halte ein, Naruto! Tu's nicht!" Als der Blonde hochsah, erblickte er Sasuke Uchiha. "Und was willst du, Schwächling?", grinste er böse. "Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, nichtmal dein Bruder konnte es. Und er ist verloren!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!", rief eine zornige Stimme. Moegi, Hanabi und Konohamaru stellten sich nun ebenfalls neben Sasuke, die Hyuuga hatte den bewusstlosen Arashi in den Armen.

"Mein Sohn.", knurrte Naruto zornig. "Soll das ne Erpressung sein? Ich warne euch, ich töte euch, bevor ihr es schafft, ihn zu töten. Aber wo sind Tayuya und Sakon."

"Es hat keinen Sinn, dir etwas vorzumachen.", sagte Sasuke mit traurigem Blick. "Sie sind tot. Du hast uns dazu gezwungen und Shikamaru Naara ist ebenfalls tot. Außerdem ist der Bijuu aus deinem Sohn ausgebrochen und ist abgehauen. Arashi lebt, weil ich ihn verschonte."

"Und deswegen denkst du jetzt, ich steh in deiner Schuld, oder was?", knurrte der Uzumaki mit verengten Augen."

"Bitte, komm zur Vernunft.", sagte Sasuke, etwas Flehendes in der Stimme. "Du und dein Sohn, ihr seid die letzten Überlebenden von Uzushiogakure. Wenn du dich ergiebst, wird dir ein fairer Prozess gemacht!"  
"SOLL DAS EIN WITZ SEIN?", blaffte Naruto. "Ich und mich ergeben? Ich ergebe mich erst, wenn alle Menschen aus Konoha tot sind!"

"Du bist selbst aus Konoha.", sagte Konohamaru zornig. "Auch du wurdest in diesem Dorf geboren!"

"HALT DIE FRESSE!", brüllte der Uzumaki ausgeflippt. "Was verstehst du denn schon, Kleiner? In dir wurde nie ein Bijuu versiegelt! Alle haben dich geliebt, weil du der Enkel des dritten Hokage warst!"

"Das reicht!", zischte der Sarutobi und hüllte seine Hand in ein Chidori, doch er brach ab, als Sasuke die Hand hob.

"Ich möchte mit ihm reden.", sagte der Uchiha. "Vielleicht kann man diese Sache hier doch noch friedlich lösen."

"Friedlich?", lachte der Uzumaki. "Und diese Worte von DIR? Dem Rächer aller Rächer? Und das auch noch zu dem Typen, der dich gezwungen hat, deinen besten Freund umzubringen!"

"Naruto, ich weiß, dass du mich hasst.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Aber ich habe meine Fehler erkannt."

"Du warst der Einzige, der für mich da war.", knurrte Naruto. "Doch dann hast du dich von mir abgewandt und mich verraten!"

Die Gedanken des Uzumaki schweiften abermals zurück in seine Schulzeit...

[i]Tränen liefen Naruto über das Gesicht, während er am Straßenrand hockte. Sein Gesicht war zerschunden, Akira und seine Freunde hatten ihn wie üblich zusammengeschlagen. Es zermürbte ihn, tagein, tagaus.

"Du darfst nicht weinen.", sagte eine freundliche Stimme. "Denn wenn du das tust, erkennen die Anderen, dass du schwach bist, und sie werden niemals aufhören."

Als Naruto nach oben blickte, sah er einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren. Er kannte ihn, das war Sasuke Uchiha. Der beste Schüler seiner ganzen Klasse. Naruto fand ihn ausgesprochen arrogant, was wollte denn so ein Elite-Junge von ihm, dem Abschaum der Schule?

"Was willst du von mir?", fragte Naruto mit kalter Stimme. "Wenn du mich auch verarschen willst, dann hau ab."

"Ich will dich nicht verarschen.", sagte Sasuke. "Es ist nur so, dass du mir Leid tust. Dieser Akira-Typ ist doch das Allerletzte. Dem sollte jemand es mal so richtig zeigen."  
"M-Meinst du?", fragte Naruto. Von dieser Seite hatte er es noch gar nicht gesehen. Dass es dem auch mal dreckig gehen sollte. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Chance.

"Du musst dich wehren.", sagte Sasuke. "Zeig ihm, wo der Hammer hängt."  
"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan.", erwiederte der Blonde. "Diese Typen sind zu dritt und jeder von ihnen ist stärker als ich."

"Und wenn ich dir helfe?", fragte der Uchiha.

"Das würdest du wirklich tun?", murmelte der Uzumaki hoffnungsvoll. Hatte er gerade... wirklich einen Freund gefunden? Endlich ein kleines Stückchen Glück? "Würdest du auch mit mir trainieren? Und zusammen Mittag essen?"

"Wenn du es wünschst, gerne.", erwiederte Sasuke.

Naruto war so glücklich wie noch nie. Endlich ein Mensch, der ihn nicht als wertlos betrachtete, sondern Naruto als Individuum sah. Das hatte er sich seit jeher gewünscht. Und nun war der Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. So hingen die beiden sehr oft miteinander ab. Durch Sasuke hielten sich nun auch Suwaki und die Anderen fern, denn den Uchiha fürchteten sie.

Naruto war überglücklich, denn nun würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Daran glaubte er fest. Ihm machten nicht einmal mehr die bohrenden, kalten Blicke von Takeshi-sensei etwas aus.

Auch Sasuke dachte zurück an diese Zeit...

"Sasuke, wir müssen reden.", sagte Fugaku, sein Blick verriet, dass er zornig war, durch das Sharingan wirkte dieser Blick sogar noch furchteinflößender.

"Was ist denn?", fragte der junge Uchiha verwirrt.

"Ich habe von deinem Lehrer Haruno-san erfahren, dass du dich mit einem gewissen Naruto Uzumaki herumtreibst. Stimmt das?", wollte das Oberhaupt der Familie wissen.

"Und wenn es so wäre?", erwiederte Sasuke verwirrt.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich von diesem Jungen fernhälst.", erwiederte der Vater. "Er ist nicht gut für dich. Du solltest deine Freunde etwas sorgfältiger auswählen."

"Aber Vater!", rief der Sohn zornig. "Ich kann selbst meine Freunde aussuchen."  
"Sei nicht so streng, Fugaku.", sagte Mikoto bittend. "Der arme Naruto, lass ihm wenigstens einen Freund."

"Nein.", knurrte das Oberhaupt. "Er ist kein guter Umgang für unseren Sohn. Und es wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf unseren Clan, wenn einer der Unsrigen mit solchem Abschaum gesehen wird."  
"ER IST KEIN ABSCHAUM!", fuhr Sasuke plötzlich seinen Vater an. Im nächsten Moment war er sogar selbst überrascht wie geschockt von seinem eigenen Wegemut.

"SEI STILL, DU DUMMER BENGEL!", brüllte Fugaku plötzlich rasend vor Wut. "REDE NICHT ÜBER DINGE, DIE DU NICHT VERSTEHST!"

"Beruhige dich, Fugaku!", rief Mikoto entsetzt und den Tränen nahe.

"Ich weiß Dinge über Naruto Uzumaki, die dir die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen würden.", knurrte Fugaku. "Leider darf ich dir nichts Genaueres verraten, doch wenn du dich mit ihm abgibst, ist es dein Verderben." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus.

Sasuke fühlte Ärger und Wut beim Gedanken an die grausamen Worte seines Vaters. Er kannte Naruto doch gar nicht. "Was ist los mit ihm?"

"Ach, weißt du...", sagte Mikoto traurig. "Dein Vater ist im Moment ziemlich überarbeitet. Die Aufgaben als Clanoberhaupt fressen ihn ziemlich auf."

Trotzdem war Sasuke nach diesem Streit ziemlich sauer.

Noch am selben Abend wurden alle Uchihas von Itachi ausgelöscht.

Sasuke konnte es nicht fassen. Seine ganze Familie... tot... Umgebracht von seinem eigenen Bruder. Aber wieso hatte Itachi dies getan? War er wahnsinnig?

Er würde seine Mutter und seinen Vater niemals wiedersehen. Sie waren von ihm genommen worden. Dafür würde Itachi bezahlen, er würde sterben!

Und dann erinnerte sich Sasuke an den Streit von heute Morgen. Naruto... Wegen ihm hatte er sich von seinem Vater nicht im Guten verabschiedet. Freunde... Wer brauchte die schon? Die waren doch nur hinderlich. Nein, solch ein Loser war es nicht wert, sich mit seinem Vater im Konflikt zu befinden. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, Rücksicht auf diesen Idioten zu nehmen?

"Hey, Sasuke.", rief Naruto mit einem Winken. Er hatte gehört, dass Sasukes ganze Familie getötet worden war. Der Uzumaki wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, seine Familie zu verlieren, weil er nie selbst eine besessen hatte. Doch er wusste, das dies eine schreckliche Sache war, er musste einfühlsam gegen über seinem besten Freund sein.

Doch Sasuke beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern ging einfach an ihm vorbei. "Hey, Sasuke, hier bin ich!", rief Naruto und ging ihm hinterher.

"Was willst du?", knurrte Sasuke und wandte sich mit einem eiskalten Blick um. Er ging Naruto durch Mark und Bein, denn es war der selbe Blick, mit dem die Anderen ihn immer betrachteten.

"Aber...", rief der Uzumaki verwirrt. "Wir sind doch Freunde!"

"Was?", lachte Sasuke auf. "Ich und du? Freunde? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du unfähiger Möchtegern-Ninja. Als ob du es jemals wert bist, mit einem Uchiha befreundet zu sein. Ich habe meine Zeit mit dir verschwendet, aber das hindert mich nur daran, mich als Ninja zu verbessern. Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, verstanden?" Er wandte sich um und ging.

"Na gut, dann geh!", rief Naruto zornig. "Arrogantes Arschloch!"

Zurück blieb ein völlig zermürbter Uzumaki. Er hatte einen einzigen Freund gefunden und diesen gleich wieder verloren. Das war doch nicht gerecht! Wieso? Wieso er?

Aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde um diese Freundschaft kämpfen. Sasuke war sicher nur durch den Wind wegen der schrecklichen Ereignisse.

Wenig später erreichte Naruto das Trainingsgelände, an dem Sasuke bis zum späten Abend trainierte.

"Hey, Sasuke.", sagte er, dieser wollte gerade ein Shuriken auf eine Zielscheibe werfen und hielt inne.

"Was willst du denn?", knurrte er. "War ich nicht deutlich genug, hä?"

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich Arschloch genannt habe.", sagte Naruto mit hängendem Kopf. "Und als Beweis unserer Freundschaft wollte ich dir etwas schenken." Der Uzumaki zog aus seiner Tasche ein Bild, welches ihn und Sasuke zeigte. Er hatte es selbst gemalt, er hatte den ganzen Abend daran gearbeitet.

Sasuke nahm es in die Hand, warf einen Blick drauf und zerriss es in tausend Fetzen. "Belästige mich nie wieder mit so einer Scheiße!", fauchte der Uchiha böse. "Wir sind nicht länger Freunde, finde dich damit ab. Mit einem Schwächling wie dir will niemand befreundet sein!"

Naruto starrte ihn nur mit leeren Augen an, Sasuke ging nun nach Hause und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

"Na, wer ist denn da allein?", sagte plötzlich eine hämische Stimme. Akira und seine Freunde hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass Sasuke sich von Naruto abwenden würde. Und nun gehörte er wieder ganz und gar ihnen. [/i]

Naruto ließ ein eiskaltes und fast schon schrilles Lachen ertönen. "Das ist ja wirklich putzig!", höhnte er. "Der kleine Uchiha will mir was von Frieden erzählen und fleht um Gnade für den Mann, den er einst selber umbringen wollte! Fehlt nur noch ein Rosenkranz, und der Kitsch ist perfekt!"

"Naruto, bitte komm wieder zur Vernunft!", rief Sasuke. "Dieser Wahnsinn... Sieh dir doch nur mal deinen Sohn an! Er ist am Ende! Die ganze Welt ist völlig am Ende! Bist du noch nicht zufrieden? Dürstet dein Herz immer noch nach Vergeltung? Dann töte mich! Bringe mich um, wenn es dich glücklich macht!"  
"Sasuke... nein...", röchelte Itachi. "Du musst dich nicht diesem Wahnsinnigen opfern! Das... bringt doch nichts! Mit ihm... kann man nicht reden!"

"Ich verstehe dich, Naruto.", sagte Sasuke. "Ich habe sie auch alle gehasst und wollte sie töten. Wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen, hätte noch viel mehr genauso grausame Dinge getan wie du."  
"Warum tust du sie dann nicht?", lächelte der Uzumaki. "Sie haben dich gezähmt wie einen Hund. Du warst einst frei und stark, fähig, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Doch nun hast du dich wieder zu einem Werkzeug machen lassen!"

"Alles, was ich will, ist der Frieden.", sagte Sasuke. "All diese schrecklichen Dinge... Die Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans, die Schicksale von Jinchuuriki... Alles kommt durch diese hasserfüllte Ninja-Welt zustande. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass weder du noch ich im Kern schlechte Menschen sind. Denn theoretisch hätten wir jeder die jeweils andere Rolle in diesem Kampf um die Welt einnehmen können!"

Naruto begann plötzlich, schrill und laut zu lachen. "Oh mann, wer immer du auch bist, du kannst nicht Sasuke Uchiha sein! Was los mit dir, haben die Konoha-Typen dir so eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Dieses Gesülze kann doch keine Sau ernst nehmen!" Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich in purer Abscheu. "Ich verrate dir was, du Loser: Es ist zu spät. Es ist einfach viel zu viel passiert, als dass wir jetzt tun können, als wäre Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Du kannst nicht einfach das Jutsu des Redens einsetzen und alle um dich herum vergessen ihren Hass und winseln zu deinen Füßen um Vergebung!"

"Boss!", rief Konohamaru bittend. "Mit dem Kerl kann man nicht reden! Bei dem ist Hopfen und Malz verloren!"

"Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki!", knurrte der Blonde. "Ich habe mir geschworen, jeden, der Konoha die Treue hält, zu töten. Und ich werde niemals vor meinem Wort zurückstehen! Und DU, Sasuke! Ich kann nicht ertragen, dass du derart rumsülzt! Einst hast du nämlich genau gewusst, was Schmerz ist! Du warst voller Hass! Und damals habe ich dich zwar auf den Tod gehasst, doch ich habe auch deine Gnadenlosigkeit bewundert. Als du Taro getötet hast, da hab ich erkannt, dass du ernst zu nehmen bist!"

Konohamaru erzeugte ein Chidori und rannte schreiend auf Naruto zu.

"Warte, Konohamaru!", rief Moegi entsetzt. "Ich habe deine Hand gerade erst geheilt!"

Der Uzumaki packte das Handgelenk des Jüngeren und beförderte Diesen mit einem harten Fußtritt von sich.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, dass ich aufgebe, was, Dramaqueen?", lachte Naruto. "Aber ein Uzumaki gibt niemals auf, so schlecht die Lage auch ist! Ich werde dir was zeigen. Ganz offenbar hast du vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem alles genommen wird. Doch ich werde deine Erinnerungen wieder auffrischen!"

"Warte!", rief Sasuke arlamiert. "Was hast du vor?"

Im nächsten Moment stand ein Kagebunshin neben Itachi und trennte Diesen mit einem Schwert aus purem Windchakra an der Gürtellinie in zwei Hälften. Die Tat kam so unerwartet und schnell, das niemand sie verhindern konnte.

"DU BASTARD!", schrie Moegi aggressiv.

"Nein, Itachi-sama!", entfuhr es Hanabi.

"Na, was ist jetzt mit deinen leeren Worten von wegen Hass-Runterschlucken und alles vergessen?", höhnte Naruto.

Sasuke starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf seinen toten Bruder. Sie waren weit aufgerissen und die Iriden sehr klein. Er ging langsam auf Itachi zu, realisierte kaum, was gesehen war. Die zerfetzten Reste seines Bruders lagen einfach nur da, wie die Eltern, die er einst ermordet hatte.

"WOHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!", lachte Naruto teuflisch. "Jetzt sagt er nichts mehr, der kleine Sasuke. Na los, lass deinen alten Hass wieder auferstehen."

"Rache...", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige zitternd. Dann richtete er seine Augen auf den Mörder seines Bruders. "Warum Itachi?", ächzte er. "Er hat nichts mit unseren persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu tun."

"Im Grunde schon.", knurrte Naruto. "Es war sein Mord, der dafür sorgte, dass ich meinen einzigen Freund verliere. Und er stand zwischen mir und meinen Plänen, also musste er so oder so abtreten."

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Sasuke plötzlich und eine schwarze Aura waberte um ihn. Das Fluchmal ergriff Besitz von ihm. Erst die erste Form, dann die Zweite. Schwarze Drachenflügel schossen aus dem Rücken des Uchiha, seine Augen wurden erst zu Sharingan und dann zu Mangekyo. Dann erstand der Susanoo um ihn. Doch er war nicht strahlend hell wie sonst, sondern kohlrabenschwarz.

"Was...?", murmelte Hanabi. "WEG HIER! IN DIESEM ZUSTAND IST ER UNKONTROLLIERBAR!"

"Jetzt kommt der alte Sasuke zurück, was?", grinste Naruto teuflisch vor sadistischer Freude.

Nun bildeten sich pechschwarze Flügel um Sasuke, aus dem Susanoo war der schreckliche Luzifer geworden.

"Du hast es geschafft.", sagte Sasuke mit einer Stimme, aus der jegliche Wärme gewichen war. "Der Hass, den Sasuke Uchiha mit all seiner Kraft bekämpft und unterdrückt hat, wurde wieder freigesetzt. Mit einem neuen Ziel: Dir..."

"Ich nehme an, dass das eine Herausforderung ist.", grinste Naruto und die rote Kyuubi-Aura waberte um ihn. "Nun gut, dann töte ich dich als Nächstes..."


	53. Sasuke dreht durch

Sasuke brüllte. Es war kein menschliches Brüllen mehr, sondern grotesk verzerrt. Von der Luzifer-Hülle gingen plötzlich unzählige pechschwarze Blitze in alle Richtungen. Sie krachten gegen die Wände und lösten riesige Gesteinsbrocken aus ihnen, welche donnernd zu Boden fielen.

Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi und Arashi wären von einem getroffen worden, wenn die Hyuuga nicht ihre Kaiten-Technik eingesetzt hätte.

"Weg hier!", knurrte Kononhamaru. "Er hat seinen Verstand verloren!" Mit schnellen Sprüngen entfernten sich die Shinobi vom Kampfplatz.

Naruto hatte kein Interesse an ihnen, sogar dass sie seinen Sohn hatten, blendete er völlig aus. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er auf die Gestalt vor ihm. "Wie entfesselt er solche Kraft?", murmelte der Blonde geschockt. "Darüber hatten wir keine Informationen!"

"Susanoo und Juin...", sagte Sasuke mit einem finsteren Lächeln. "...ist eine sehr hässliche Kombination. Das Ergebnis ist der Todesengel Luzifer. Als ich diese Form vor sechs Jahren in Amegakure benutzt hatte, hatte sogar dein mit Edo-Tensei beschworener Vater Angst davor."

Im nächsten Moment schoss in irrer Geschwindigkeit ein tiefschwarzer Strahl auf Naruto, dem er mit einer Seitwärtsdrehung auswich. Der Angriff bohrte sich in den Boden und zerätzte ihn. Ein zischendes Geräusch ertönte, Flüssigkeit schwappte in die Luft.

Naruto, der leicht von dem Strahl an der Schulter gestreift wurde, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Mit blutroter Farbe rann sein zerätztes, flüssig gewordenes Fleisch den Arm hinab. Das Kyuubi-Chakra heilte die Verletzung zwar sofort, doch trotzdem war Naruto überrascht von dem Angriff. Ein sehr gefährlicher Strahl, genauso gefährlich wie die Bijuu-Strahlen, was bedeutete: Tod bei Volltreffer.

Nun feuerte Sasuke noch weitere dieser Strahlen ab, denen Naruto auswich. Mist! Er war erschöpft vom Kampf mit Itachi. Und diesen Gegner durfte er nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.

Er musste es schnell beenden! Und Naruto hatte auch schon einen Plan. Zwar hatte Sasuke einen mächtigeren Susanoo erschaffen als Itachi, doch er hatte nicht wie dieser Yatas Spiegel. Damit konnte der Uzumaki was anfangen. Seine rechte Hand wurde zu einer Kyuubi-Klaue und in dieser bündelte er reines Chakra. Schnell stürmte Naruto in Richtung des Luzifer und entlud im Lauf seinen mächtigen Strahl.

Der Luzifer hob jedoch einen seiner gewaltigen Arme und schlug den Angriff einfach weg. Der Chakrastrahl krachte in die Decke und viele riesige Gesteinsbrocken regneten herab.

"WAS?", brüllte Naruto entsetzt, während er Felsblock, der auf ihn herabfiel mit einem gezielten Schlag zertrümmerte. Die Steine, die auf Luzifer fielen, zerliefen ebenfalls zu Säure.

"Du kannst nicht gewinnen!", lachte Sasuke. "Ich habe nun die ultimative Power! Viel zu lange sträubte sich mein schwaches Selbst dagegen, sie einzusetzen! Doch nun hat niemand mehr eine Chance gegen mich! Ich bin jetzt ungebesiegbar!"

"Ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr du dich irrst, du Großkotz!", höhnte Naruto. Aus seinem Rücken kam nun ein Dutzend riesengroße Chakrahände, die begannen, wie besessen auf den Luzifer einzuprügeln. Tatsächlich wurde Sasuke in seiner Gestalt zurückgedrängt. "Ich werde dich innerhalb deiner eigenen Gestalt zu Staub zermahlen! Verrecke! Verrecke!"

Doch zahlreiche schwarze, verrottet aussehende Hände kamen aus den Flügeln des Luzifer und drückten gegen die Kyuubi-Hände. Naruto bis die Zähne zusammen, weil er Diese nur mit Anstrengung aufrecht erhalten konnte.

"Das dauert mir zu lange!", polterte Sasuke plötzlich. Plötzlich erkannte Naruto die Waffe des Uchihas, das schwarze Schwert, sich durch das astrale Schild des Luzifer hervorschieben. Pechschwarze Blitze zuckten um Dieses, plötzlich wurden Diese immer größer, bis sich schließlich ein gigantisches, schwarzes Kunai ausgebildet war. Es war mindestens zehn Meter lang und Blitze mit extrem hoher Spannung zuckten zerstörerisch um es.

Naruto musste schlucken. Wenn dieses Jutsu einen unglaublichen Explosionsradius hatte, würde er dem nicht ausweichen können, zumindest nicht in seiner Verfassung.

"LOS, UZUMAKI!", brüllte der Uchiha. "WAS IST BESSER? DEIN RASENSHURIKEN ODER MEIN CHIDO-KUNAI? LOS, TRAU DICH ZUM VERGLEICH!"

"Das bereust du!", knurrte Naruto mit irre geweiteten Augen und aktivierte den Kyuubi Rage Mode. Seine Fuchsklauen über seinen Kopf gehoben erzeugte Naruto ein wahrhaft gewaltiges Rasenshuriken, sogar noch etwas größer als seine gewöhnlichen Chou Odama Rasenshuriken. "LOS, KOMM SCHON!", brüllte er und warf seine Attacke.

Im nächsten Moment prallten Chidokunai und Rasenshuriken aufeinander. Doch anstatt direkt zu explodieren, erzeugten die Jutsus erst einmal große Mengen an Chakra und Blitzen, die in alle Richtungen schossen. Dabei drängte das Sasukes Kunai Narutos Shuriken immer weiter zurück.

Nein! Er würde nicht von diesen Jutsus zerfetzt werden. Narutos Arm hüllte sich auf der Stelle in Kyuubi-Chakra, welches zu einem meterlangen Fuchskopf wurde. Dieser wurde nach vorne gerichtet und feuerte eine Bijuudama ab. Diese sorgte dafür, dass die ganze Explosion der Mega-Attacken mit all ihrer zerstörerischen Energie gegen den Luzifer gerichtet wurde. Gewaltige Erschütterungen gingen durch die ganze Höhle, mehrere Felsbrocken lösten sich aus der Decke.

Naruto brach keuchend zusammen, alles Kyuubi-Chakra fiel von ihm ab. Er war am Ende. Doch mit zufriedenem Blick auf die Massen an Rauch, die von der letzten Explosion aufgewirbelt worden waren, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Sasuke endgültig vernichtet war.

Doch als sich sich die Wolken lichteten, stand der Luzifer noch immer.

"Unmöglich!" Sofort war Naruto auf den Beinen und sah entgeistert zu der Schutzrüstung. Sie hatte zwar einige Risse und Teile fielen aus ihr, doch diese Riesenmengen an Chakra hatten sie nicht zerstört. "Was bist du nur?", flüsterte Naruto fassungslos. Schon zum zweiten Mal in zwei Kämpfen hatte er seine Selbstsicherheit verloren, empfand echte Todesangst.

"Nochmal!", sagte Sasuke mit irrem Blick, hob sein Schwert und begann, ein weiteres Chidokunai zu erzeugen.

Nein! Das war unmöglich! Wenn er das abfeuerte, dann war Naruto verloren. Sasuke war viel mächtiger als er gedacht hatte, er war zu mächtig!

Doch plötzlich bekam das schwarze Schwert Risse und zerbrach klirrend zu einem guten Dutzend Splitter, die in alle Richtungen flogen. Sasuke bekam sein eigenes Blitzchakra voll ab und krümmte sich brüllend unter dem Stromschlag.

Triumphierend lachte Naruto. "Du hast deine eigenen Grenzen nicht erkannt. Dadurch hast du den Sieg verspielt."

Der Luzifer zerfiel und zerlief zu flüssigem Chakra, das sich am Boden verteilte.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah Sasuke nach vorne, doch seine Augen, welche nun gar keine Sharingan mehr waren, sondern trübe und grau, weiteten plötzlich in purem Entsetzen. "Ich... ich kann nichts mehr sehen! ICH BIN BLIND!"

"Das wird ja immer besser.", lachte Naruto und zog ein Kunai. "Dann kann ich dich sogar hiermit töten."

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Aus Sasukes Rücken wuchsen plötzlich Schlangen. Riesige, weiße Schlagen. Ein gewaltiges Geschöpf mit acht Köpfen. Diese zischten Naruto an.

"Verflucht.", knurrte Naruto. "Wieviele Fähigkeiten hat der Kerl eigentlich?"

Doch plötzlich öffnete sich ein Schlangenmaul sehr weit und ein bleicher Mann mit schwarzen Haaren kroch hervor, er spuckte ein Kusanagi aus.

"O-Orochimaru-sensei?", stammelte Naruto. Das war ja sein alter Meister! Der ihn alles gelehrt und ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man zu wahrer Macht kam!

"Hallo, Naruto-kun.", lächelte der Schlangenmann böse. "Ihr beiden seid ja ziemlich groß und stark geworden. Ich muss nur noch schnell Sasuke übernehmen und dann können wir über alte Zeiten plaudern und du kannst mir erklären, was hier überhaupt gerade los ist."  
"Dann mach schnell.", grinste Naruto. "Ich freu mich schon drauf, alter Freund."

Doch plötzlich wurde der Schlangenkopf mit Orochimaru von einem mächtigen Feuerstrahl getroffen und verbrannte vollständig zu Asche.

"Hey, wer wagt es?", polterte Naruto zornig.

Dann erblickte er Konohamaru. Dieser trug einen Strohhut und strahlte merkwürdigerweise eine völlig veränderte Aura aus. Eine, die ihn reifer, weiser und willensstärker machte.

"Ich werde euch Monster nun stoppen.", knurrte er zornig. "Bei meinem Großvater, dem dritten Hokage... Bei meinem Vorfahr, dem Piratenkapitän der Mugiwaraboushi... BEIM WILLEN DES FEUERS!"

Sofort schossen die Schlangenköpfe auf ihn zu, doch mit schnellen Bewegungen wich er ihnen aus.

Plötzlich kam aus der Erde neben Konohamaru Orochimaru, dessen Oberkörper menschlich war, der Unterleib war nur noch ein Schlangenschwanz. Er hob das Kusangi, um den Sarutobi zu enthaupten. Doch Konohamaru blockte den Schwerthieb mit einem unter Strom gesetztem Kunai, die Elektrizität wurde durch das Kusanagi geleitet und verpasste Orochimaru einen üblen Stromschock, er ließ das Schwert fallen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff schnappte der Junge die Waffe und zerschnetzelte den Sannin in viele Stücke, die zu Boden fielen und zu einer unförmigen Masse zerliefen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, damit hälst du mich auf?", hallte Orochimarus Stimme in der Höhle wieder. Die Schlangenköpfe schossen auf den Sarutobi zu, doch dieser wandte Chidori Nagashi an und enthauptete einen Hals nach dem Anderen.

Nun erschienen auf Moegi und Hanabi auf der Bildfläche.

"Hey, ihr Schlampen!", zischte Naruto. "Wo ist mein Sohn? Antwortet!"

"In Sicherheit.", sagte Hanabi.

Unterdessen kämpfte Konohamaru weiterhin hart gegen die Schlangenköpfe, doch wo einer enthauptet wurde, wuchs der Kopf in nur wenigen Sekunden wieder nach. "Dieses Monster ist nicht totzukriegen.", rief der Sarutobi und stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf.

"Sasuke!", rief Hanabi und rannte zu dem hinteren Bereich der gewaltigen Beste. Durch ihr Byakugan erkannte sie den Uchiha, der von dem Monster vollkommen eingeschlossen war. Mit einigen harten Jukenschlägen kratzte sie zumindest etwas von der Masse ab und legte Sasukes Gesicht frei. Er sah fürchterlich aus. "Sasuke-kun!", rief sie entsetzt. "Sag doch was!"

"Hanabi...", ächzte Sasuke. "Moegi... muss mir eines der Sharingan von Itachi einoperieren. Dann ich Totsuka benutzen... und das Monster versiegeln. Das muss so schnell wie möglich gehen, sonst venichtet Orochimaru uns alle..."

"Hast du verstanden?", fragte die Hyuuga die andere Kunoichi. Diese nickte und sprang davon, suchte Itachis Leiche. Hanabi unterdessen sah sich um, richtete die Byakugan in alle Richtungen. Orochimaru musste seinen Körper zu Sasuke manövrieren, um ihn zu übernehmen.

Tatsächlich spien auch zwei Schlangenköpfe Orochimaru-Kopien aua. Einer stürzte sich auf Konohamaru und verwickelte Diesen in einen Fechtkampf, während der Andere zu Sasuke sprintete. Hanabi erzeugte ein Kaiten, um ihn abzuhalten, doch mit seiner Kusanagi-Kopie schlug er wie besessen auf die Barriere ein.  
Der Schweiß lief der Hyuuga herab, lange konnte sie die Barriere nicht mehr erhalten. Beeil dich, Moegi, flehte sie.

Die kam auch schließlich zurück und erstach den Orochimaru-Klon von hinten, der auch zerfiel. Das Kaiten verschwand und sie beugte sich herunter zu Sasukes Gesicht. Ihre linke Hand umschloss etwas, von dem Blut herabtropfte. Hanabi wurde übel, wenn sie daran dachte, dass dies das Auge des toten Hokage war.

"Beeil... dich...", ächzte Sasuke. "Schmerzen spielen keine Rolle. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch aushalte... Orochimaru Widerstand zu leisten." So begann Moegi, den Uchiha zu operieren, während Konohamaru es übernahm, die Schlangenköpfe abzulenken.

"Diese elenden Gören.", knurrte Naruto außer sich vor Wut. "Wie können sie es wagen, sich einzumischen?" Er warf einen Shuriken, der genau in Konomarus Genick zielte, doch weil er sich bewegte, wurde er stattdessen an der linken Backe gestreift, die heftig zu bluten begann.

Für eine Sekunde war er zu geschockt und daher ungedeckt für die Schlangenköpfe, die ihn nun fressen wollten.

Doch bevor es dazu kam, erschien plötzlich jemand vor dem Sarutobi, jemand, der eine große Holzbarriere erzeugte, an dem die Köpfe abprallten. Als Nächstes wurden sie von sehr dicken Ranken gefesselt.

Naruto glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er den Anführer von Akatsuki sah, und er war sogar demaskiert, sah schwer erschöpft aus. "B-Bist du Madara?", rief er geschockt.

"Nein...", keuchte der Fremde. "Ich bin Obito Uchiha alias Tobi. Es hat mich eine große Menge Chakra gekostet, mich hier ins Herz der Welt zu teleportieren, doch dadurch habe ich Gobi, meinen vierten Bijuu, gefangen. Und nun werde ich Kyuubi, meinen Fünften, holen."

"D-Du hast vier Bijuu gefangen?", rief Naruto entgeistert. Da schoss auch schon eine Ranke auf ihn zu, um ihn zu packen. Der Uzumaki wurde gefesselt und konnte sich nicht befreien.

Doch auch Obito atmete nun schwer und seine Ranke zerfiel.

"Ist anstrengend, diese Versiegelei, was?", grinste Naruto bösartig. Dann stürzte er sich auf den Älteren und schlug ihn mit einem heftigen Faustschlag voll ins Gesicht nieder. Mit blutender Nase erhob sich Obito. "Nichtmal deine Dematerialasationskünste kannst du mehr nutzen!"

"Fertig!", rief Moegi.

Sasukes frisch eingepflanztes Auge starrte hoch an die Decke. Es war ein ewiges Mangekyo-Sharingan. Da er mit dem Monster verbunden war, konnte er auch dessen Chakra absorbieren. Plötzlich wuchs ein Susanoo mitten aus dem Körper der Schlangenköpfe und drückte Diese unsanft beiseite.

"Das wagst du nicht, mein eigenes Chakra gegen mich zu verwenden!", kreischte die schrille Stimme von Orochimaru. Doch da wurde der Körper auch schon von Totsuka durchbohrt. Der Susanoo hob seine riesige astrale Flasche und ließ das gesamte zerfallende Ungetüm hineinfließen, bevor er sie verkorkte und anschließend verschwand.

Keuchend fiel Sasuke auf die Knie. Ihm drehte sich alles.

"Sasuke-kun! Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hanabi sorgevoll.

"D-die Schwertstücke!", rief er verzweifelt und sah auf die Überreste von Roranoas Erbe nieder, welches in der Umgebung verteilt war. Sasuke hatte versagt. Er hatte sich als des Erbes unwürdig erwiesen. Weil er wieder seinem alten Hass verfallen war.

"Das übernehme ich.", sagte Obito und ließ die Stücke verschwinden. "Sie sind nun in einer Paralleldimension, auf die ich jederzeit Zugriff habe. Lasst uns nun verschwinden. Sonst sind wir tot."

Die Höhle bebte derweil immer heftiger. Überall lösten sich Gesteinsbrocken aus der Decke. Sie würde über kurz oder lang einbrechen, so viel stand fest. Nur, wie viele Minuten es bis zum endgültigen Kollaps noch war, das war die Frage.

Naruto floh. Er war völlig am Ende, seine letzte verbliebene Energie musste er benutzen, um hier rauszukommen. Es war ihm sogar egal, wenn die Konoha-Nin überleben würden, die musste er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt vernichten.

Seinen Sohn fand er in einem Seiteneingang, bewusstlos und gefesselt. Naruto hob ihn auf und flitzte los, um dem unterirdischen Komplex so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

"Wir müssen hier raus.", sagte Hanabi. "So schnell wie möglich. Sonst werden wir alle hier begraben."

"Geht ihr in mein Inneres.", sagte Obito. "Ich teleportiere uns zum Ausgang der Höhle, sobald ich Itachis anderes Auge aus seinem Leichnam geschnitten habe."

"Warum hilfst du uns eigentlich?", fragte Sasuke. "Ich meine, Konoha und Akatsuki sind Feinde. Es dürfte eigentlich in deinem Interesse liegen, wenn wir sterben."  
Der ältere Uchiha ließ ein trauriges Lachen ertönen. "Das spielt doch nun keine Rolle mehr. Die Welt ist in einem so erbärmlichen Zustand, dass die einzige Hoffnung auf Glück im Mega-Tsukiyomi des Mondaugenplans liegt. Aber nun sollten wir fortfahren, sonst sterben wir hier." Die vier Konoha-Nin verschwanden nun, sie waren von Obito eingesogen.

Nachdem dieser Itachi sein verbliebenes Auge entnommen und seine sterblichen Überreste mit Goukakyo no Jutsu eingeäschert hatte, teleportierte sich der Uchiha mit seiner letzten Kraft, die er noch hatte, nach oben an die Erdoberfläche. Auf dem Gipfel eines Berges brach er schließlich erschöpft zusammen.

Naruto mit Arashi in den Armen schaffte es auch, die Höhle rechtzeitig zu verlassen. Er befand sich nun wieder am Rande des riesigen Loches, das die Genkidama verursacht hatte. Weit unter ihm pulsierte der Erdkern.  
Die unterirdische Höhle stürzte ein und begrub alle Leichen, die die verheerende Schlacht dort unten zurückgelassen hatte, unter sich. Gleichzeitig wurde das unsägliche Leid dort unten versiegelt.

Keuchend brach Naruto auf einem Felsvorsprung zusammen und döste sofort ein. Seine Erschöpfung war mittlerweile so groß, dass sogar kleines Bewgeungen unvorstellbar anstrengend und schmerzhaft waren und er wusste, wenn er auch nur ein winziges Jutsu einsetzte, würde er sterben.

Naruto wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er auf dem Felsvorsprung geschlafen hatte, als er erwachte. Jedenfalls fühlte er sich nicht mehr so erschöpft und hatte wieder Chakra zur Verfügung, aber sein Magen knurrte unerträglich, der Blonde hatte regelrecht ein metaphorisches Loch im Bauch. Naruto fühlte sich, als hätte er zwei Wochen nichts gegessen.

"Du bist wach, Tou-san.", sagte sein Sohn Arashi. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht.", murmelte Naruto. "Wir müssen dringend was essen. Und was trinken."

"Papa...", sagte Arashi mit traurigem Blick zu Boden. "Mama ist tot."  
"Ich weiß.", antwortete der Vater bitter. "Und du hast dein Bijuu verloren."

Arashi zuckte angstefüllt zusammen. "H-Heißt das, du wirst mich töten?"

"Nein.", murmelte der Uzumaki mit müder Stimme. "Wieso sollte ich meinen eigenen Sohn töten? Wo diese Biester uns nichts als Unheil gebracht haben?"

"Was?", rief der kleine Junge verwundert. "Aber du hast mich doch gelehrt, dass die Bijuu unser kostbarster Besitz sind! Dass sie das Fundament unserer Macht sind und das wir die zum Überleben brauchen."

"Es ist aus.", erwiederte Naruto. "Wir beide sind wahrscheinlich die Einzigen von ganz Uzu no kuni, die noch am Leben sind. Alle Anderen sind tot."

Arashi schluckte hart. Dann begannen ihm Tränen herabzulaufen. Weinend wich er vor seinem Vater zurück. "Bitte bestraf mich nicht, Vater."

Doch Naruto war nicht danach. Ihm war ja selbst nach Heulen zumute. "Letzen Endes hat keiner diesen Krieg gewonnen. Weder wir noch unsere Feinde. Wir alle haben uns gegenseitig ausgelöscht. Ich bin des Kämpfens langsam müde." Seine Stimme war verbittert.

Und dadurch, dass er sich an Akira Suwaki, den Harunos und den Uchihas gerächt hatte, war auch sein unermesslicher Hass um Einiges gesunken. Er wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er keine Lust, zu kämpfen, zu töten und fremdes Blut zu vergießen. Naruto wollte einfach nur noch Ruhe. Die Welt war doch schon tot.

Alle, die er sich vorgenommen hatte, in seinem Leben zu töten, waren nun gestorben. Und die kümmerlichen paar Konoha-Nin, die überlebt hatten... Welchen Sinn hatte es schon, sie zu jagen und zu töten? Es würde Naruto nur weiter anstrengen. Im Moment fühlte er sich nicht wirklich danach, sie zu suchen.

"Wir müssen die Bijuu fangen.", stellte er schließlich klar. "Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat dieser Typ schon vier von ihnen. Wenn er nach meinem Kyuubi trachtet, brauchen wir auch ein paar Bijuu mehr, sonst haben wir keine Chance gegen ihn."

"Verstehe.", sagte der Fünfjährige.

"Auf gehts.", murmelte Naruto und es schimmerte wieder etwas von seinem alten Tatendrang hervor. Die beiden liefen den senkrechten Abhang hoch, um diese klaffende Wunde der Welt zu verlassen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichten Vater und Sohn die Erdoberfläche. Sie waren nun wieder sehr erschöft und der Hunger und Durst war schier unerträglich.

Die Sonne stand weit im Osten, was bedeutete, dass es Morgen war. Doch es war ein zehnmal längerer Morgen, da sich die Erde zehnmal langsamer drehte.

Ein eiskalter Wind wehte den Beiden entgegen, der nur erahnen ließ, was für arktische Kälten in der Nacht geherrscht haben mussten. Ein Glück, dass sie immer noch in der Nähe des Erdkernes gewesen waren, als sie gerastet hatten. Dort war es wärmer gewesen.

Naruto und Arashi schafften es, einen Fisch von monströsen Ausmaßen zu erlegen. Nun, allzuschwer war es nicht, da dem Tier, das eher südlichere Temparaturen gewohnt war, die eisige Kälte der Nacht schwer zugesetzt hatte und es sowieso kurz vor dem Sterben gewesen war.

Nachdem die Beiden außergewöhnlich viel gegessen hatten und damit ihre Kraftreserven ein wenig aufgetankt hatten, hob Naruto Arashi mit einer Hand hoch und formte seine Beine in Fuchsbeine um. Mit irrer Geschwindigkeit lief er über das Wasser und erreichte das Festland nach etwa einer halben Stunde.

Die blattlosen Bäume des einst lebendigen Waldes von Rai no kuni sahen ihnen traurig entgegen. Die Welt war zerstört und würde nie wieder die Selbe wie früher sein.

In einer nahegelegenen Wasserquelle kamen Naruto und Arashi zu ihrer dringend benötigten Wasseraufnahme.

In einer Höhle schliefen die beiden blonden Uzumakis wieder ein wenig.

Schließlich erhob sich Naruto und beschwor Shippo und Rena. Die Beiden sahen ihn überrascht an. "Ihr seid die Leibwache für meinen Sohn, während ich weg bin.", sagte er in strengem Befehlston. "Passt gut auf ihn auf, er hat keinen Bijuu mehr in sich." Er war der Letzte ihm nahestehende Mensch, den er noch hatte. Und der Uzukage würde nicht zulassen, dass er den auch noch verlor.

Shippo hob eine Augenbraue. "Müsste er dann nicht wertlos für dich sein? Du, der alles nur nach seiner Macht beurteilt."

"Bewach ihn einfach, ok?", knurrte Naruto, dann brach er auf.

"Waren das etwa menschliche Züge?", murmelte Rena verdutzt.

"Anscheinend.", erwiederte Shippo. "Was ist dort unten nur passiert?"

Naruto sprang flink von Baum zu Baum. Mit einem Jutsu zwang er den Kyuubi, die anderen Bijuu zu orten. Der Fuchs kommentierte dies mit einer seiner üblichen Hasstiraden.

Der Naruto am nächsten Bijuu war Hachibi, der gerade beschäftigt war, im Wald ein paar Bäume zu entwurzeln. Zu diesem stürmte der Blonde hin. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde Obito ihn in den Boden rammen. So stark Kyuubi auch war, gegen acht Bijuu nicht mal er eine Chance.

Und da war Hachibi. Die Kreuzung aus Stier und Oktopus schoss gerade Strahlen auf einen hohen Berg. Die Bijuu wüteten immer noch frei herum und hinterließen eine Schneise der Zerstörung.

Ein wenig Wehmut überkam Naruto, da er sich an Killerbee erinnerte. Einer seiner allerstärksten Gefolgsleute. Doch er zwang die alten Erinnerungen weg. Das war Vergangenheit, Bee war tot und er musste den Bijuu versiegeln.

Hachibi hatte Naruto den Rücken zugewandt, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Das ersparte ihm Komplikationen. So bildete der Uzumaki die Fingerzeichen für Shiki-Fujin. Und tatsächlich erschien neben ihm ein Shinigami.

"Ah...", sagte dieser grinsend. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich endlich beschwörst, Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt. Er würde sich den Shinigami mit dem Siegel des Betruges untertan machen und somit Bijuu einsperren können, ohne sterben zu müssen. Wie üblich also.

"Dass ich einen Vertrag mit einem gewissen Shippo habe und der wird jetzt ausgeführt.", erwiederte Ryuk.  
Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, hüllte sich seine Hand in dunkelblaues Feuer und er schlug seinem Beschwörer voll in den Bauch. Keuchend fiel Naruto zu Boden. Er spürte auf einmal furchtbare Schmerzen. Verdammt, was zum? Shippo, dieser Bastard!

Dann konnte Naruto nicht mehr denken, sondern nur noch schreien, während das rote Chakra in Massen aus ihm strömte.

Schließlich war Kyuubi vollständig freigekommen und brüllte ohrenbetäubend. Ryuk verschwand grinsend.

"Ver...dammt...", ächzte Naruto.

"Jetzt töte ich dich, du kleines Uzumaki-Balg.", grollte der Fuchs und hob seine gewaltige Klaue. Als sie auf Naruto zuschoss, aktivierte sich plötzlich wieder sein Überlebensinstinkt und mit einer schnellen Rolle seitwärts wich er dem Angriff aus und stand schließlich auf.

Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell. In diesem Moment empfang Naruto Uzumaki die selbe Angst wie alle, die er in seinem Leben getötet hatte. Die Angst vor der erdrückenden Macht von Kyuubi, dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs. Ein wahres Monster!

Plötzlich wurde der Fuchs gerammt und krachte in die Baumstämme, die er mit seiner Masse umriss. Hachibi hatte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn geworfen. Selbiger bereitete nun eine Bijuudama vor.

Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit hatte Naruto noch nie gespürt. Normalerweise war er es gewesen, der mit dieser Macht Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatte. Der Fuchs war 80 bis 90 Prozent seiner Power gewesen.

Nun war er nur noch ein gewöhnlicher Ninja, vielleicht ein ungewöhnlich Starker, aber viel von seiner Macht hatte seinen Körper verlassen.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen. Naruto hatte keine Chance gegen diese zwei Bijuu, die sich nun gegenseitig zerfetzten.

Doch plötzlich sah er eine gewaltige Statue erscheinen, die Gedou Mazou Statue. Und auf deren Kopf war eine Person. Das musste Obito sein!


	54. Juubi erscheint

(Ich habe mich kurzfristig entschieden, dass dieses Kapitel doch das Vorletzte ist. Dieses Finale braucht einfach eine würdige Länge^^)

"Du Bastard.", flüsterte Naruto mit eiskaltem Zorn in der Stimme. Voller Hass sah er zu dem Typen hoch, der ihm die Bijuu streitig machte. Das war das, was ihn zu etwas Besonderem machte. Weswegen er sich mehr wert fühlte als Diejenigen, die sie nicht hatten. Wenn Naruto das verlor, wäre er nicht mehr anders als normale Menschen. Die normalen Menschen, von denen er sich abgekapselt hatte, weil sie in nicht in ihrer Mitte geduldet hatten.

Obito machte nun Fingerzeichen, Hachibi und Kyuubi wurden von riesigen Ranken, die aus dem Boden sprossen, gefesselt. Brüllend wanden sich die Bijuu und versuchten, sich loszureißen. Der Uchiha fuhr mit seinen Jutsus fort und plötzlich wurden die Monster von einem starken Sog absorbiert, sie begannen zu schrumpfen. Gleichzeitig gingen zwei der geschlossenen Augen an der Gedou Mazou Satue langsam auf.

"Damit lasse ich ihn nicht durchkommen!", knurrte Naruto hasserfüllt. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Gut hundert Klone liefen nun mit ihrer Chakrakontrolle an der Wand der riesigen Statue hoch und stürzten sich auf Obito. Nicht wenige erzeugten das Rasengan, drei das Riesenrasengan und einer sogar ein Rasenshuriken.

Doch Obito wurde bei der ersten Welle durchlässig, dann bekämpfte er die Narutos mit einer schnellen Trittfolge. Als das Rasenshuriken auf ihn geworfen wurde, absorbierte er es einfach durch seine Rinnegan-Fähigkeit. Etwa dreißig Klone wurden von einem Shinra Tensei zerfetzt. Die restlichen grillte er mit dem Goukakyo no Jutsu.

"Tse...", knurrte Naruto verächtlich. Obito mochte zwar fast unangreifbar sein, aber was, wenn er Schaden an der Statue anrichtete? "Windversteck! Jutsu des Höllenzyklons!" Ein gigantischer Windstoß kam aus seinem Mund, welcher die Statue und sogar den Bereich ihrer Umgebung einschließen würde.

Doch plötzlich teleportierte sich der Uchiha zu Boden, zwischen der Statue und Narutos Angriff. Er schlug seine Hände auf den Boden und erzeugte einen noch größeren Holzschild, fast hundert Meter hoch und mindestens doppelt so breit. Seine Dicke war ebenfalls viele Meter. Der Windstoß riss tiefe Kerben in diesen Schutz, beeindruckte ihn aber ansonsten nicht.

Plötzlich stand Obito hinter Naruto und erzeugte ein Shinra Tensei, das den Uzumaki im hohen Bogen davon schleuderte. Brutal krachte der Uzumaki gegen die Holzbarriere, der Aufprall war sehr schmerzhaft. Während ihm für eine Sekunde die Luft wegblieb, krachte er zu Boden. "Urgh... Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein...", ächzte er.

"Ist das alles, was du ohne dein Bijuu kannst, Naruto Uzumaki?", höhnte Obito. "Wenn du so schwach bist, hast du ihn eigentlich nicht verdient." Blitzschnell schoss ein hölzerner Speer auf den Uzumaki zu, doch in dem er rückwärts an der Holzbarriere mit seiner Chakrakontrolle hochlief entging er diesem. Mit schnellen Sprüngen erreichte er die Spitze der Barriere. Sein Gegner erschien vor ihm.

Mit einem Blick bemerkte Obito, dass die beiden Bijuu schon versiegelt waren. "Ich würde liebendgerne weiter mit dir spielen, aber ich habe wichtigere Termine.", erörterte er. "Ein Bijuu fehlt mir noch und ich habe alle neun zusammen. Ich habe keine Zeit, dich zu bekämpfen." In kürzester Zeit teleporterte er sich auf den Kopf der Statue und verschwand zusammen mit Dieser.

Entgeistert starrte Naruto den Punkt, wo eben noch ein Objekt riesiger Größe gewesen war, während die Barriere langsam im Boden versank und Naruto nun wieder unten war.

"Nein...", murmelte eine hohe, zittrige Stimme. "Kyuubi ist nur freigekommen, um direkt wieder versiegelt zu werden?"

Blitzartig wirbelte der Uzumaki herum und sah auf den kleinen Shippo, der fassungslos auf das verschwundene Schlachtfeld starrte und zu begreifen versuchte, was da vorgefallen war.

"Du.", zischte Naruto und wenn sein Blick töten könnte, der Kleine wäre längst gestorben und bei Sakura, Takeshi und Akira in der Schreckenshölle.

Shippo drehte sich zu ihm und sein Blick verriet plötzlich nacktes Entsetzen.

"Du miese, kleine Ratte, wagst es, mich zu verraten?", murmelte Naruto eisig. "Und DIR habe ich sogar meinen Sohn anvertraut!"

Plötzlich schien Shippo sowohl zu etwas Mut als auch zu Zorn zurückgefunden zu haben, denn er sagte: "Der großmächtige Kurama gehört nicht in einen dreckigen Verbrecher wie dich! Er verdient die Freiheit, von euch Menschen mit bösartigen und niederen Beweggründen ausgenutzt zu werden, liegt unter seiner Würde!"

So schnell, wie nur ein Sharingan es hätte erkennen können, verpasste Naruto dem Winziling einen brutalen Tritt, der ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Mit einem Sprung landete der Uzumaki direkt neben ihm. Mit großer Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie riesig und bedrohlich er für den kleinen Dämon sein musste.

"Fuchsfeuer!", brüllte Dieser plötzlich und spie einen Feuerstrahl auf Naruto, dieser wich nach hinten aus. Da regnete es auch schon die Gewichte des Dämons, doch der Uzumaki entging DIesen, indem er Räder schlug.

"Du jämmerliches, kleines Häufchen Kacke.", grinste Naruto. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, ohne meinen Kyuubi bin ich ein Nichts?" In seiner Hand erzeugte er ein zwei Meter großes Rasengan, das Shippo vollkommen einschloss. Er wurde in tausend Stücke zerfetzt, bevor er sich dessen bewusst wurde.

"Auch, wenn ich solchen Dreck nicht gebrauchen kann...", knurrte der Uzumaki mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht. "...habe ich gerade wieder einen Verbündeten verloren." Wenn das so weiterging, wäre er bald wirklich einsam in der Welt. Und das war immer sein schrecklichster Albtraum gewesen.

Sasuke, Hanabi, Konohamaru und Moegi hatten sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig erholt und sich in eine Untergrundbasis zurückgezogen, wo sie die wenigen Überlebenden der Konoha-Karawane versammelt hatten. Die vier waren die letzten Überlebenden der Ninja aus Konoha-Gakure. Das hieß auch, dass einer von ihnen der achte Hokage werden musste. Sasuke lehnte dieses Amt ab, da er seiner Meinung nach immer noch der Schandfleck des Konoha-Volkes sei und er sich weiter besudelt hatte, als er in seinem Wahn die schwarze Klinge zerstört hatte.

So fiel die Wahl auf Konohamaru, welcher sein Erbe, den Strohhut, immer noch besaß. Außerdem war er als Enkel des dritten Hokage ein würdiger Nachfolger. Dass Sasuke als Bruder des Siebten auch diese Voraussetzungen erfüllte, ignorierte der Uchiha gekonnt.

Während der folgenden paar Tage hatten sie sich ausgeruht, und es hatte sich ergeben, dass Sasuke und Hanabi zusammengekommen waren. Da sie ähnliche Schicksale hatten, wurden sie zusammengeschweißt. Sie redeten viel über ihre älteren Geschwister, die Naruto Uzumaki auf dem Gewissen hatte. Auch Ikazonos, die wahnsinnige Grünhaarige aus den imakistischen Reihen, die früher auch nur zu Lebzeiten den grausamen Regeln ihres Clanes unterworfen war, war ein Gesprächsthema.

Als die letzten Überlebenden des Uchiha-Clans bzw. des Hyuuga-Clans hatten die beiden beschlossen, einen neuen, besseren Clan zu gründen, in dem die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wiederholt wurden.

Sasuke hatte inzwischen beide ewigen Augen seines Bruders und da seine Superwaffe zerstört war, trug er ein gewöhnliches Katana. Das Juin jedenfalls vermisste er überhaupt nicht. Diese Kraft des Bösen war es, die ihm soviel Unheil gebracht hatte.

"Mich beunruhigen die Schritte von diesem Obito.", sagte Hanabi zu Sasuke. "Wieso will er alle Bijuu einfangen? Wozu braucht er all diese Macht? Hat er ähnliche Ziele wie Naruto?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, was er vorhat.", erwiederte Sasuke. "Aber er war der Anführer von Akatsuki. Die Sache beunruhigt mich."

Deutlich langsamer, als er aufgebrochen war, brauchte Naruto zurück zur Höhle, in der er Arashi zurückgelassen hatte. Schließlich fehlte ihm die übermäßige Geschwindigkeit des Kyuubi Rage Mode.

Rena, der zweibeinige gelbe Fuchs, hielt immer noch Wache vor der Höhle.

"Hast du mich auch verraten, so wie Shippo?", knurrte Naruto mit Zorn in der Stimme.

"Ich spüre den Kyuubi nicht mehr in dir.", erwiederte Rena ruhig. "Dieser Tatsache und deinen Worten entnehme ich, dass der Shinigami ihn von dir befreit hat, so wie es dem Handel mit Shippo gemäß war."

"Du hast also auch davon gewusst.", zischte der Uzumaki hasserfüllt. "Allein dafür sollte ich dich töten wie ihn. Was ist mit meinem Sohn? Hast du ihn schon umgebracht?"

"Nein, er ist nur ein kleines Kind.", erwiederte der Kuchiose-Geist. "Er kann nichts für deine Schandtaten."

"Wenn das so ist, gebe ich dir eine letzte Chance, mir zu dienen und deiner jämmerlichen Existenz einen Wert zu geben.", sagte Naruto, er persönlich fand diese Geste äußerst großmütig.

Plötzlich bereitete Rena seine Arme aus und eine nicht eben geringe Menge Diamanten schoss auf den Ex-Jinchuuriki zu. Dieser entging dem Angriff mit einer Seitwärtsdrehung, doch ein Edelstein bohrte sich tief in seine Schulter und hinterließ eine schmerzende Wunde.

"Ich strecke dir versönlich die Hand entgegen und greifst mich an?", spie Naruto dem Anderen seinen Hass entgegen. "Damit hast du dein Leben verwirkt!"

"Meine Loyalität gegenüber meinen guten Freund Shippo ist weit höher als die gegenüber dir, Monster.", erwiederte Rena. "Und jetzt, wo Lord Kurama nicht mir in dir wohnt, ist es nicht mehr nötig, für dein Überleben zu sorgen." Er verwandelte sich in seine Magierform und sperrte Naruto in einen astralen Käfig. "Kannst du dich ohne die unglaubliche Kraft des Meisters aus diesem Gefängnis befreien?"

"Kennst du mich so schlecht?", spottete der Uzumaki und bildete Fingerzeichen. Plötzlich zerfiel die Barriere und ihr Chakra konzentrierte sich in seiner Hand. Ein einfaches Uzumaki-Jutsu, wirkte zwar nicht bei Susanoo, aber bei gewöhnlichen Barrieren schon. Das Chakra wurde zu einem Rasenshuriken, welches Naruto auf seinen Gegner warf.

Rena wollte ausweichen, doch bevor er das konnte, trat ein Schattendoppelgänger von Naruto in sein Genick. Der Magierfuchs wurde nach vorne geschleudert, direkt auf das sich surrend nähernde Rasenshuriken zu. So wurde er getroffen und die Explosion zerstörte jede Zelle seines gesamten Körpers. Die Leiche, ein verkohlter Überrest seines alten Selbstes fiel schließlich zu Boden.

"Es kotzt mich wirklich an, meine eigenen Kuchiose-Geister töten zu müssen, nachdem wir so viele Kämpfe zusammen durchgestanden haben.", seufzte Naruto. "Wer außer Arashi ist denn überhaupt noch da? WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?", brüllte er verzweifelt in Richtung Himmel.

Zufrieden stand Obito in der Halle des Versteckes und sah auf die große Gedou Mazou Statue, in der nun acht von neun Bijuu versiegelt waren. Nur der Vierschwänzige, Son Goku, fehlte ihm noch. "Bald wird alles eins werden...", flüsterte er.

"Du jagst die Bijuu, nicht wahr?", sagte eine Stimme.

Als Obito sich umwandte, sah er Sasuke. Den kleinen Sohn seines Onkels Fugaku, welcher sich wie sein leider verstorbener Bruder prächtig entwickelt hatte. "Ja, ich will das Juubi beschwören. Und es fehlt mir nur noch ein Bijuu..."

"Im Interesse dieser Welt, die schon genug leiden musste und der paar Lebewesen, die noch auf ihr leben...", murmelte Sasuke ernst. "...rate ich dir davon ab, den Juubi zu beschwören. Was, wenn er dir außer Kontrolle gerät? Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man, wenn man zu viel Macht erlangt, sie nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren kann und dann bringt sie mehr Schaden als Nutzen."

"Unsinn!", erwiederte Obito barsch. "Du hast die Kontrolle über den bösartigen Orochimaru verloren, den du absorbiert hast. Aber das kann man nicht vergleichen. Mit Hilfe der Macht von Hashirama Senju kann ich alle Bijuu und auch den Juubi kontrollieren. Und wenn es nötig ist, Opfer für diese Beschwörung zu bringen, dann muss das eben sein."

"Man darf seine Kameraden nicht opfern!", fuhr Sasuke ihn an. "Das ist noch wichtiger als die Mission, das Ziel!"  
Obito ließ ein schallendes Lachen ertönen. "Es verwundert mich, dass du immer noch die Worte von Hatake nachplapperst, nachdem er sich als solch ein beklopptes Arschloch und die personifizierte Missachtung dieser Worte entpuppt hat! Dass du immer noch etwas auf ihn hälst, nachdem, was er dir und den anderen deiner Gruppe angetan hat, ist einfach nur lächerlich!"

"Sensei war ein kluger Mann.", sagte Sasuke. "Er ist nur leider Imak in die Hände gefallen. Aber das hätte jeden dermaßen verdreht. Und es ist meine Schuld, dass das passiert ist."

"Wenn es jemandes Schuld ist...", knurrte Obito kalt und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. "...dann ja wohl Meine. Denn ich habe damals Hidan die Erlaubnis erteilt, Hatake zu foltern. Und ich bedaure Hatake kein Stück um sein Schicksal. Dass er sogar sein Sharingan so gut kontrollieren kann, dass es sämtliche Gedankenlesejutsus abwehrt, erfüllt mich mit Wut... nachdem er meine geliebte Rin so schändlich ermordete..."

"DIESES AUGE HAT IHN GESCHÜTZT WEGEN DER FREUNDSCHAFT ZU DIR!", brüllte Sasuke. "Die hat ein Band geschmiedet, das ihn diese harte Zeit durchstehen ließ!"  
"ICH SAG DIR JETZT MAL WAS!", polterte Obito. "Diese Worte, die du so anpreist, stammen eigentlich von mir. Als ich sie damals gesagt habe, war ich ein kleiner Junge mit dem Kopf voller Möchtegern-Idealismus. Dass Hatake sich von diesen Worten so sehr hat beeinflussen lassen, ist sehr infantil und unninjahaft, wenn du mich fragst."

Sasuke wollte Obito schlagen, doch der Schlag ging durch ihn durch.

"Ich habe jetzt keine Lust, mit dir zu spielen.", knurrte der Ältere. "Töten möchte ich dich auch nicht, weil du neben mir der letzte der Uchiha bist. Ich vollende lieber meinen Plan. Gehab dich wohl." Dann sog er die Statue einfach ein und verschwand.

"Verdammt!", knurrte Sasuke, bebend vor Wut. "Ich habs im Gefühl, dass das übel endet."

Obito stand nun in einem riesigen Tal, in dem sämtliche Gräser und Bäume verdorrt waren, eine Nachwirkung der Genkidama. Zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt stand Son Goku, der gewaltige, vierschwänzige Bijuu, hinter dem Shinobi war die Gedou Mazou Statue.

"Was?", polterte der monströse Affe. "Du willst mich einsperren? Das haben schon viele versucht!"

"Du bist der Letzte.", erwiederte der Uchiha. "Wenn ich dich habe, habe ich alle Bijuu."

"GIB MEINE BRÜDER FREI!", brüllte Goku und eine gewaltige, rote Aura waberte um ihn. Riesige Risse im Boden um ihn entstanden. Blitzschnell war er bei dem Menschen und rammte seine Hand in seine Richtung.

Obito wich nicht aus, dennoch ging der Schlag einfach durch ihn durch und zertrümmerte den Boden unter ihm. "Mich kannst du nicht besiegen, nicht mal mit all deiner Kraft.", lächelte der Uchiha.

"Aber dieses Ding scheint dir was zu bedeuten!", polterte der Bijuu und erzeugte mit Blick auf das Gedou Mazou einen Chakraball.

Verdammt! Obito bildete Versiegelungszeichen.

WUMM! Voll von einem Schwanz getroffen wurde er weggeschleudert, da er nun die Zwischenwelt hatte verlassen müssen. Doch mit einer Holzbarriere um seinen Körper herum hatte er sich geschützt. Er verschwand und erschien auf dem Kopf von Goku. "Ich bin noch schneller als Hatake." Plözlich schossen aus dem Boden eine Menge gigantische Ranken und fesselten den Affen.

"Verdammter Kackmist, diese Dinger unterdrücken meine Bijuu-Kräfte!", polterte das Monster.

"Und aus diesem Grund gehörst du jetzt mir.", erwiederte Obito und vollführte die Fingerzeichen, die Son Goku einfach in die Gedou Mazou Statue einsogen. Kurz darauf öffnete sich das letzte Auge.

Die Statue begann zu leuchten und strahlte in alle Richtungen Energie ab. Dann kam es zu einer mörderischen Explosion, die sich über einen Radius von mindestens einem Kilometer erstreckte, der sich Obito selbstverständlich mit seinem Jutsu entzog.

"Ich habe... es geschafft...", murmelte der Uchiha euphorisch und mit geweiteten Augen. Als sich der Rauch der Explosion verzog, stand vor ihm... der Juubi. Er war die grässlichste Wesenheit, die seit Langem das Licht erfüllt hatte. Die gigantische Kreatur brüllte ohrenbetäubend.

Naruto, der so schnell wie möglich rannte, näherte sich dem Herkuntsort der gewaltigen Explosion. Obwohl seine Chakrasensorfähigkeiten mittelprächtig waren, konnte er die gewaltige Machtballung von Obito Uchihas Statue registrieren, die kurz davor war, sich auch noch den letzten Bijuu untertan zu machen. Darum war er auch ganz in der Nähe, als die titanische Explosion die Umgebung erschütterte. Das Adrenalin trieb den Ninja zu noch höheren Geschwindigkeiten an. Trotz dem Verlust des Kyuubi, waren seine Gefühle und sein unbändiger Wille so stark wie eh und je. Dadurch erreichte den Ort dieser urgewaltigen Chakramassen nach einer knappen halben Minute... und erblickte das Antlitz der wohl monströsesten Kreatur, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Das war ein Ungeheuer, der Kyuubi war absolut nichts dagegen.

Er hörte auch schon ein aufgedrehtes Lachen in der Nähe und sah Obito.

"DU WAHNSINNIGER!", brüllte er den Uchiha an. Naruto hatte zwar schon einige äußerst riskante und grenzwertige Dinge getan, aber den Juubi selbst beschwören? Nein, so weit war nicht mal er gegangen. Und es war niemals seine Absicht gewesen. Denn er hatte gewusst, dass er dieses Biest nicht kontrollieren konnte, jedenfalls nicht zu 100 Prozent.

"Du nennst es wahnsinnig, ich nenn es brilliant!", lachte Obito.

"Man merkt, dass du und Ekatah den selben Ausbilder hattet!", rief der Blonde.

"Der rein zufällig dein Vater war!", grinste der Uchiha.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen beendete die Diskussion und der Juubi erzeugt einen Chakrastrahl. Obito teleportierte sich auf den Kopf des Monsters, die Attacke wurde gnadenlos in Richtung Naruto geschossen.

"ULTIMATIVE WINDBARRIERE!", brüllte der Blonde und erzeugte einen riesigen Schild aus reinem Futon-Chakra, der den Angriff zumindest für einige Sekunden aufhielt.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das einen Angriff des allmächtigen Juubi aufhält?", lachte Obito.

Das nicht, aber es verschaffte Naruto eine ganz kurze Zeit, in der er aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Strahles entkommen konnte. Dann wurde der Schild auch schon eingerissen und der Angriff fegte alles in einem kegelförmigen Bereich vor dem Juubi weg.

Naruto, der hinter einem Felsbrocken, der im Vergleich zum Juubi lächerlich winzig wirkte, Deckung gesucht hatte, überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun sollte. Das war der mächtigste Feind, mit dem er es je zu tun gehabt hatte!


	55. Das Ende

Fassungslos starrte Naruto hoch zu dieser gewaltigen Wesenheit, die erneut ihr schreckliches Brüllen ausstieß.

"Zeit, das Jutsu zu beginnen.", murmelte Obito und begann mit einer Abfolge höchst komplizierter Fingerzeichen, gleichzeitig wurde der Mond am Himmel sichtbar, obwohl es hellichter Tag war und Konturen des Sharingan zeichneten sich auf ihm ab. Er hatte viele Stunden geübt, diese zu beherrschen und selbst jetzt konnte der Uchiha das Jutsu nicht sofort einsetzen, denn es brauchte ein bis zwei Minuten Zeit, um Chakra zu sammeln und die unzähligen Zeichen auszuführen. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, so lange hatte er auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet und nun würde nichts und niemand ihn mehr stoppen.

Von hinten flog ein Rasenshuriken auf ihn zu, dem er mit Vorwärtssalto auswich. Leider musste er dafür seinen Versuch, das Jutsu zu starten, abbrechen. Und in seinen unangreifbaren Zustand konnte er beim Jutsuwirken nicht wechseln.

Bei Explosion des Rasenshuriken auf seinem mächtigen Kopf stieß das Juubi ein Brüllen aus, bei dem die Erde erbebte und bei dem Obito, sich mit Chakrakontrolle an dem Biest festsaugen musste und heftig durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Da strömten auch schon Kagebunshin aus allen Richtungen auf ihn ein, die am Juubi hochgeklettert waren. Mit einem Shinra Tensei entledigte er sich ihnen allen auf einen Schlag.

Von hinten kam nun ein schneidender Windstoß, den er nicht mit einem weiten Shinra-Tensei abwehren konnte, da die fünf Sekunden noch nicht um waren. Also machte er sich

einfach durchlässig.

Naruto unterdessen war inzwischen bei dem Auge des Juubi angekommen und bildete schnell Fingerzeichen. Über seine Arme und sein Gesicht wanderten kryptische Linien, welche leuchteten. Dieses Jutsu würde ihn eine Menge Chakra kosten, von dem er nun weit weniger zur Verfügung hatte als zu Zeiten, wo er noch den Kyuubi hatte. Aus Narutos Rücken schossen plötzlich in irrer Geschwindigkeit monströse Ketten, die nach unten flogen und sich in den Bauch des Juubi bohrten.

Dieser brüllte und feuerte einen riesigen Strahl ab, welcher ziellos davonflog und die Umgebung in Schutt und Asche legte.

"HÖR SOFORT AUF!", brüllte Obito und erschien neben Naruto. Ranken schossen aus seinem Ärmel auf Naruto zu, doch dieser stieß sich am Augapfel des gewaltigen Monsters ab, wodurch er den Ranken entging. Mit seinem Knie erwischte er Obito voll in der Magengegend und während Blut aus dem Mund des Uchihas lief, wurde er weggeschleudert.

Keuchend und mit schweißüberströmtem Gesicht stand Naruto da, während sein Gegner verschwand, bevor er am Boden aufprallen konnte.

"OK, JUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", brüllte der Uzumaki nun aus vollem Halse. "ICH BEFEHLE DIR, DEINE ENDLOSE MACHT GEGEN DEN MOND ZU RICHTEN!"

Das Monster begann, Chakra zu sammeln. Von einem weiter oben gelegenen Teil des Kopfes schickte Obito eine Rankenpeitsche, die auf Naruto niederschoss. Doch der Uzumaki zog eine Kette aus dem Juubi und ließ sie gegen die Ranke prallen.

Währenddessen entfesselte das Monster einen Strahl nie dagewesener Stärke in Richtung Himmel. Der Angriff trat durch die Atmosphäre und setzte einen gradlinigen Weg in das Weltall fort. Schließlich schlug er mit voller Wucht im Mond ein und eine fürchterliche Explosion, die den ganzen Himmel in gleißend helles Licht tauchte, entstand. Die Druckwelle selbst war etwa so groß wie der Planet und nur weil die von der Genkidama immer noch gezeichnete Erde mehrere hunderttausend Kilometer vom Mond entfernt war, fiel sie nicht durch diesen Angriff vollkommen auseinander.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", brüllte Obito. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah auf den leuchtenden Himmel, wo eben noch der Mond gewesen war. All seine Träume, seine Hoffnungen, waren in diesem Moment pulversisiert worden. Seine letzte Hoffnung auf eine andere, bessere Welt als diese grässliche Welt, in der er lebte.

"Tja, Kumpel.", sagte eine schadenfrohe Stimme. "Ich habe keinen Bock, mich kontrollieren zu lassen. Nimms nicht persönlich, aber so bin ich eben." Der Uchiha wandte sich um und erblickte Naruto Uzumaki.  
"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", brüllte er ausgeflippt und stürzte sich auf den Blonden. Er packte ihn und im nächsten Moment waren sie am Boden, mehrere hundert Meter von dem Juubi entfernt. Dieses hatte nun niemanden mehr, der es kontrollieren konnte, und entschied aus Spaß, sich ans Landschaftneugestalten zu machen und einfach das Bestehende einzureißen.

Obito drückte Naruto nun zu Boden, seine Hände waren wie ein Schraubstock um Uzumakis Hals gekettet. "DU ELENDES SCHWEIN HAST MEINEN GROSSARTIGEN PLAN DURCHKREUZT!", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige völlig von Sinnen. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAAGEEEN!"

"Urgh...", presste er hervor. "Der... Juu...bi..."

"WEN INTERESSIERT DER NOCH? HÄÄÄH?", schrie der Uchiha und ließ Naruto los, um ihm anschließend einen brutalen Tritt in die Seite zu geben. Der Blonde wurde mehrere Meter weggeschleudert, doch Obito war schon hinter ihm, nicht jedoch, um ihn zu fangen, sondern um seinen Ellbogen hochzuhalten, damit Narutos Kopf voll gegen ihn krachte. Mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf krachte er zu Boden.

"Du wirst leiden, du erbärmliches Stück Dreck.", murmelte Obito, sein Gesicht war in purem Hass verzerrt. "Meinetwegen kann der Juubi allen Dreck dieser Welt auslöschen, das ist mir sowas von scheißegal! Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine letzten Momente die Schrecklichsten deines Lebens werden!"

"Viel Glück...", ächzte Naruto und wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. "Das wird... extrem schwer... für dich..."

"Weißt du, im Grunde hatten die ganzen Dorfbewohner Recht.", sagte Obito mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Sie hatten Recht, als sie dich gehasst und für den Schrecken, den Kyuubi an seinem Ausbruchstag verbreitet haben, verantwortlich gemacht haben."

"WIE WAS DAS?", brüllte Naruto und verspürte auf einmal einen immensen Zorn. "Ich bin NICHT der Kyuubi, verstanden?"

"Das weiß ich.", lachte der Uchiha. "Aber wenn deine Eltern nicht beschlossen hätten, dich auf die Welt zu bringen, hätte ich niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, den Kyuubi aus dem Leib deiner Mutter zu befreien. Im Grunde ist das, was dir in deiner Kindheit wiederfahren ist, nur die gerechte Strafe gewesen. DENN DU HÄTTEST NIE GEBOREN WERDEN DÜRFEN!"

Hätte Naruto noch den Kyuubi in sich gehabt, in diesem Moment wäre er wahrscheinlich komplett entfesselt worden.

"WAS SAGST DU DAAAAAA?", brüllte der Blonde und auf Einmal umhüllte ein Chakra seinen Körper. Es war sein Eigenes, das Uzumaki-Chakra. Mit einem Mal war er auf den Beinen und schlug wie von Sinnen nach seinem Gegner.

Doch die Angriffe gingen einfach durch Obito durch. Dieser materialisierte sich einige Meter entfernt. "Solch lahmen Angriffe können mir nichts anhaben.", lachte der Uchiha. "Du hast wohl zuviel mit Fuchschakra gekämpft, dass du selbst ohne ihn in dir wie Kyuubi bist."

"SCHNAUZE!", brüllte Naruto irrsinnig. "Wenn hier jemand an dem Leid schuld ist, das ich ertragen musste, DANN BIST DU DAAAAAAAAS!"

"Und wenn schon.", knurrte der Uchiha. "Dies alles waren notwendige Opfer, die dazu dienten, den Mondaugenplan durchzuführen. Aber du hast alles zunichte gemacht! All die Jahre der harten Arbeit. Nun, durch deine Schuld, wird die Menschheit auf ewig leiden." Plötzlich nahmen seine Augen einen Ausdruck an, den Naruto nur all zu gut kannte. "Naja, es sei denn natürlich, das Juubi löscht sie alle aus. Letztendlich war deine Lösung gar nicht so falsch, Kakashi, huahahahahahaahah!" Er verfiel in ein Lachen, das immer schriller und lauter wurde.

"Genug!", rief eine schneidene Stimme. Als Naruto sich umwandte, erblickte er Sasuke Uchiha. Neben ihm stand Konohmaru, welcher immer noch seinen Strohhut trug.

"Wir haben genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass du ein gefährlicher Wahnsinniger bist, der aufgehalten werden muss.", sagte der achte Hokage mit finsterem Blick. "Auch, wenn du uns gerettet hast, nach diesem Auftritt können wir dich nicht mehr frei herumlaufen lassen."

"Ach, ihr wollt mich aufhalten?", lachte Obito. "Nur zu, versucht es ruhig! Ich werde euch alle töten! Wobei eh alles sinnlos ist! Kein Leben auf dieser Welt hat einen Sinn! Und darum wird auch der Juubi alles töten! DAS ARMAGEDDON IST DAAAAA!"

"Auch, wenn ich euch Beide hasse...", murmelte Naruto mit gedämpfter Stimme. "...den Kerl hasse ich noch mehr. Ich hasse ihn fast so sehr wie Akira Suwaki und Takeshi Haruno. Also, wenn ihr mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollt... Natürlich könnte ich es verstehen, wenn ihr alles daran setzen würdet, mich zu vernichten. Immerhin habe ich euren siebten Hokage, Itachi Uchiha, umgebracht."

"In der Tat ist mein Hass gegen dich unermesslich...", murmelte der Uchiha mit verengten Augen. "Doch die Zeiten sind vorbei, wo ich mich blindwütig von ihm leiten ließ. Und dieser Irre da stellt im Moment eine weit größere Gefahr da als du, Uzumaki, jetzt, wo du dein Bijuu nicht mehr hast. Von daher ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn wir unsere Differenzen auf später verschieben."

"Ihr wollt mich also vernichten?", knurrte Obito. "Dass ich nicht lache! Ich habe mehr Macht als ihr drei zusammen." Plötzlich schossen Ranken aus dem Boden direkt unter den drei Shinobi, sie wichen mit schnellen Schritten zur Seite aus.

"Wir müssen es schnell machen.", sagte Sasuke. "Juubi wütet." Und er setzte sofort Amaterasu gegen den älteren Uchiha ein. Dieser schaffte es, seinen Angriff abzubrechen und sich zu dematerialisieren. So blieb er von den Flammen unbeeinträchtigt.

"Wenn du dich immer in deiner Zweitdimension versteckst, wirst du uns nie besiegen.", höhnte Naruto.

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich das will?", lächelte Obito.

"Hund! Er lenkt uns nur ab!", schrie der Sarutobi.

"Ich werde euch nicht entkommen lassen.", lachte der Rinneganträger. "Ihr werdet nicht verhindern, dass Juubi alles vernichtet. Am Ende wird nichts mehr von dieser Welt übrig sein!"

"Dann fang mich doch!", rief Naruto mit provokativer Stimme und flitzte weg. Fast im selben Moment wickelte sich eine Ranke um seinen Fußknöchel und riss ihn zu Boden.

Das war die Sekunde, in der Konohamaru vorschnellte und mit dem Kusanagi dem Uchiha den Arm abschnitt.

"NARR, GLAUBST DU, DAS HÄLT MICH AUF?", brüllte der Uchiha und an seinem Armstumpf bildete sich eine riesige, hölzerne Hand. "Ich bin zur Hälfte Mensch, zur Hälfte Pflanze!" Die Hand packte Konohmaru und drückte brutal zu. Schreiend wand sich der Konohaner in dem mörderischen Griff.

WOMM! Den Ellbogenstoß von Naruto hatte Obito nicht kommen sehen. Die Verletzung machte ihn offenbar doch zu schaffen und natürlich war sein Wille stark geschwächt worden dadurch, dass sein Ziel zu Staub zerfallen war.

So sog er Naruto ganz im Reflex auf. Seine Gedanken fielen ihm immer schwerer, er kämpfte nun nur noch mit Verzweiflung, mehr nicht. Und der Stress, gegen drei Gegner auf einmal zu kämpfen, machte ihn völlig fertig.

Dann schoss Sasuke einen Blitz auf den Älteren, der stark genug war, Diesen zu rösten. Blitzschnell dematerialisierte Dieser sich.

Im nächsten Moment starb Obitos Körper. Naruto, welcher in der Zwischendimension war, in die der Uchiha gegangen war, hatte ihm ein Rasenshuriken verpasst. Während die Zellen des Uchihas zersetzt wurden, löste sich auch die Paralleldimension für immer auf. Und die Körper von den Beiden innerhalb dieser Dimension wurden wieder in die wirkliche Welt geschickt.

Obitos Körper fiel einfach zu Boden, da seine zelluläre Struktur gänzlich zerstört war. "Das nützt... nichts...", murmelte er schwach. "Juubi... wird alles... zer...stö...ren..."

"Zerfetzende Orkanfaust!", donnerte Naruto und schlug auf den Leichnam welcher durch einen mächtigen Zyklon voll getroffen wurde. Seine blutigen, matschigen Reste regneten in alle Richtungen.

"Das war unnötig.", sagte Konohamaru.

"So, ihr Pisser.", knurrte Naruto. "Ich würde euch gerne umbringen, aber ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun. Ein Juubi wartet drauf, in mir versiegelt zu werden." Dann, blitzschnell, rannte er los, bevor die Anderen beiden reagieren konnten.

"Die- Dieser Bastard!", rief Sasuke. "Er hat uns ausgetrickst! Wir müssen ihm hinterher!"

Der Juubi war nun frei. Nichts und niemand mehr band ihn an sich. Das mächtigste und böseste Wesen aller Zeiten war von den Toten auferstanden.

Das Monster stürmte durch die Ländereien und wo es auch hinkam, es ließ nur eine Schneise der Zerstörung hinter sich zurück. Seine machtvollen Chakrastrahlen waren mächtig genug, ein ganzes Land mit einem Streich vollständig dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Und es spie diese schrecklichen Angriffe wahllos in alle Richtungen. Und sie reichten über unzählige Kilometer. An allen möglichen Orten der Welt gingen die todbringenden Kugeln meteoritengleich nieder. Einige Dörfer, die zu den wenigen gehörten, die all die Schrecken dieser Zeit überlebt hatten, wurden unwiederbringlich dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Die Explosionen hinterließen überall auf der Welt Krater, deren Größe zwischen einem und hundert Kilometern schwankte. Sie machten den Planten zu einem käseähnlichen Objekt.

Schließlich führte seine Reise Juubi ans Meer, die Wellen waberten unruhig umher. Gezeiten waren nun nicht mehr existent, denn der Mond war zerstört. Das Monster schlug seine riesige Pranke ins Wasser und kilometerhohe Tsunami schossen in alle Richtungen. Das ganze Meer verfiel in extrem heftige Schwingungen. Auf der ganzen Welt entstanden nun die mammutösen Wellen und richteten an den Küsten der Kontinente und dem dahinter liegenden Land furchtbare Zerstörungen an.

Und Juubi konnte nicht anders als zu jubeln. Nach all den Jahrhunderten, die es in Bestandteile zerlegt gewesen war, konnte es sich nun endlich wieder daran erfreuen, den Planeten zu verändern, wie es ihm beliebte. Und ihn von diesen unzähligen mickrigen Lebensformen befreien, die ihn befallen hatten. Menschen... Sie waren eine Seuche, die nicht existieren durfte! Sie waren der Schandfleck dieser ansonsten makellosen Welt. Aber wenn es sie erst mal nicht mehr gab, würde eine neue Welt aus der Asche der Alten erstehen. Dieser Rikudou - das Schlimmste, was der Welt je passiert war! Er hatte den Menschen Macht gegeben, diesen einfältigen, kleinen Kreaturen. Die nach Macht und der Erfüllung ihrer perversen Gelüste gierten.

Auf dem Meer, ein paar Kilometer vom Strand entfernt, waren die Nami-Nin. Das Schiff, auf dem Namikage Inari war, flog mit Flügeln aus reinem Chakra hoch in der Luft. Eine gigantische Stahlkonstruktion, die die Gesetze der Physik überwand. Die anderen Schiffe waren untergegangen, denn das Chakra reichte nur, um Eines derart in die Luft zu heben.

"Was sollen wir tun, Namikage-sama?", fragte ein fassungsloser Ninja.

"Dies ist in der Tat das Furchtbarste, was ich je gesehen habe.", sagte Inari. "Doch wir werden nicht aufgeben. Unser Feind mag alle Bijuu in sich vereinen, aber wären wir die Nami-Nin, wenn wir heulen fliehen würden?" Mit einer Handbewegung richtete er alle Kanonen nach dem Juubi aus und viele Chakrastrahlen traten aus ihnen und hüllten Juubi in Explosionen. Doch nach ihnen stand es da, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Mit einem Brüllen entfesselte es seine unendliche Energie in Richtung des fliegenden Schiffes, welches nach oben hin auswich. Doch das Schiff wurde gestreift und ein Flügel und ein guter Teil des Schiffes wurden vollständig eliminiert.

"Shit!", knurrte der Namikage, während sein Schiff sich im Absturz befand.

Da war es. An dem Wipfel eines blattlosen Baumes hielt sich Naruto fest. Aus der Ferne erkannte er Juubi. Das war sein Schlüssel für die ewige Unbesiegbarkeit. Wenn er es schaffte, sich dieses Wesen zu eigen zu machen, wäre er das mächtigste Wesen dieser Welt. Eine Legende wie Rikudou-sennin. Doch ein gewöhnlicher Shinigami würde nicht ausreichen, es zu versiegeln. Er musste zehn Shinigamis beschwören. Das erforderte Zeit und Chakra. Und er musste ihnen allen ein Siegel des Betruges verpassen. Und das war noch schwerer. Naruto musste schlucken, denn sogar für ihn war ein solches Unterfangen nahezu unmöglich. Nur ein Fehler und er wäre tot.

Plötzlich entflammte er in Amaterasu. Blitzschnell setzte der Uzumaki das Siegel ein, das die Flammen auf seiner Schulter erstickte. Doch die Brandwunden heilten nicht mehr. Denn er hatte kein Fuchschakra mehr. Einem Blitz, der auf ihn zuschoss, entging er durch einen Sprung zu einem anderen Baumwipfel.

"Lass es, Uchiha!", knurrte der Blonde kalt.

"Wen willst du hier verarschen?", rief Sasuke voller Zorn.

Konohamaru legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Mitkämpfers. "Lass ihn. Wir müssen den Juubi stoppen."

"Du hast Recht...", murmelte der Uchiha. "Wie es aussieht, habe ich wirklich keine andere Wahl. Ich muss ich DAS Jutsu anwenden."

"Welches Jutsu?", entfuhr es dem Hokagen.

Sasuke erinnerte sich wieder an ein Gespräch mit Itachi, das vor dem Krieg stattgefunden hatte. Die beiden waren auf einer Lichtung.

"Bald wird sich alles entscheiden, nicht wahr?", murmelte der jüngere Uchiha nachdenklich.

"So ist es.", sagte Itachi emotionslos. "Wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben."

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", rief Sasuke. "Unser Gegner hat alle neun Bijuu auf seiner Seite! Selbst mit allen Großmächten an unserer Seite wird dieser Kampf mörderisch werden und unzählige Tote auf beiden Seiten fordern!"

"Wenn alle Stricke reißen, kann ich immer noch das Jutsu zur Beschwörung des Geistes von Rikudou-Sennin einsetzen.", sagte Itachi nachdenklich. "Damit könnten auch alle neun Bijuu bezwungen werden, ja selbst, wenn das hypothetische Worst-Case-Szenario eintritt, dass sie sich zum Juubi, dem Zehnschwänzigen, vereinen."

"E-Ein solches Jutsu gibt es wirklich?", rief Sasuke geschockt.

"Ja, aber ich hoffe inständig, dass ich es nicht einsetzen muss.", sagte der Ältere. "Denn dieses Jutsu ist so kostbar, wie mächtig es ist. Es kann nur ein einziges Mal überhaupt eingesetzt werden und dann nie wieder. Der Rikudou selbst kann dadurch für kurze Zeit in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgeholt werden. Aber dann wird seine Verbindung zur Welt der Lebenden für immer abreißen und er wird nie wieder zurückkommen."

"Bei solchen Schurken, wie sie gegenwärtig die Welt terrorisieren, wäre das doch ein vertretbarer Preis.", murmelte Sasuke nachdenklich.

"Das stimmt nicht.", warf Itachi ein. "Ein so kostbares Jutsu für unser eigenes Überleben einzusetzen, wäre egoistisch. Was, wenn die Welt in mehreren Jahrhunderten in eine noch schlimmere Krise gerät als wir? Dann bräuchten sie das Jutsu für sich, könnten es aber nicht einsetzen, weil wir es bereits verbraucht haben. Darum würde ich es gerne vermeiden, dieses Jutsu zu nutzen. Nicht einmal Madara hat es damals gewagt, dieses Jutsu zu nutzen. Sogar er hatte zu großen Respekt vor Rikudou. Die Technik ist einzig und allein für den Fall bestimmt, dass Juubi zurückkehrt. Seine Bestandteile, die Bijuu, kann man auch anders unter Kontrolle bringen."

"Also den harten Weg...", murmelte Sasuke verbittert. "Den schrecklichen Kampf gegen diese Monster."

"Du und ich..", sagte sein Bruder mit einem Lächeln. "Wir sind unglaublich stark. Und wir haben zahllose Verbündete. Wenn wir an uns glauben, können wir es schaffen. Auch ohne diesen Joker zu verschwenden, den Rikudou Sennin der gesamten Menschheit überlassen hat - und nicht nur ein paar Individuen."

"Na dann hoffen wirs.", sagte Sasuke.

"Du hattest Unrecht, Bruder...", murmelte der Uchiha verbittert. "Es ist nun notwendig, den Joker einzuseten. Denn ansonsten wird es keine zukünftigen Generationen geben. Zur Rettung von allem Leben auf diesem Planeten muss ich diese Technik einsetzen."

"W-Was meinst du?", rief Konohamaru geschockt.

Sasuke indes hatte eine äußerst komplizierte Reihenfolge von Fingerzeichen begonnen.

Das Juubi unterdessen sah sich Inari gegenüber, welcher auf einer Riesenwelle stand. Das fliegende Stahlschiff war im Meer versunken, alle außer ihm waren ertrunken.

Immer wieder schickte der Namikage Wellen gegen dieses Monster und warf es um ein paar Meter zurück. Doch Juubi warf sich brüllend gegen die Angriffe.

Dann schlug einer seiner Schwänze aus und traf Inari. Dieser hüllte sich zwar noch in ein Wassergefängnis, wurde aber weit durch die Luft geschleudert und krachte am Boden auf, sein Einschlag bildete einen enormen Krater um ihn.

"Ich kriege dich, Juubi!", knurrte Naruto eisig und bildete Fingerzeichen. Drei Shinigami erschienen vor ihm, der Mittlere war Ryuk.

"Du schon wieder, Kleiner?", rief er verwirrt, doch nun bekamen die drei direkt das Siegel auf den Bauch.

"Es werden noch sieben weitere kommen!", zischte Naruto.

"Was, bist du bescheuert?", rief Ryuk geschockt.

"Ihr werdet Juubi in mir versiegeln, huahahahah!", lachte der Uzumaki.

"ERSCHEINT, RIKUDOU-SAMA! DIE WELT BRAUCHT EURE HILFE!", brüllte Sasuke und streckte die Hände in den Himmel, sie begannen zu leuchten. Eine Menge Licht strahlte nun in den Himmel, nahm Gestalt an und wurde fest und materiell.

Ein Mann war erschienen. Er trug das Rinnegan, doch in diesem waren klar Sharingan-Tomoe zu erkennen.

"Ich verstehe.", sagte er mit trauriger Miene. "Selbst nach so langer Zeit sind die Menschen nicht wirklich klüger geworden. Und Hass und Machtgier treibt sie immer noch gegeneinander wie Wölfe, die sich um ein Stück Fleisch balgen. Das ist wirklich sehr traurig. Immer werden die Bijuu nur für Macht missbraucht."

Naruto war nun von zehn Shinigami umringt. Und sie alle hatten ein Siegel des Betruges abbekommen.

"Los, meine Krieger! Bringt mir Juubi!", befahl des schweißüberströmte Uzumaki.

Die Todesgötter flogen los, da sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatten, sich dem Befehl ihres Meisters zu widersetzen. Sie flogen in Richtung des Juubi.

Doch plötzlich erschien Rikudou vor ihnen. Er hatte sich vor die zehn in die Luft teleportiert und schwebte nun vor ihnen.

"Nun ist genug.", sagte Rikudou und unüberhörbarer Zorn schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Shinigami, ich schicke euch wieder in eure Welt zurück. Außerdem mache ich es nun unmöglich, euch in diese Welt zu rufen. Das Shiki Fujin macht nichts als Ärger, da es den machthungrigen Menschen die Möglichkeit gibt, sich die Bijuu anzueigenen."

"Hey, danke Alter.", grinste Ryuk. "Du hast unsere Leben gerettet. Juubi zu versiegeln hätte uns alle getötet." Dann verschwanden die Shinigami.  
"Nein...", murmelte der geschockte Naruto am Boden. "Das darf nicht sein! DAS KANN NUR EIN BÖSER TRAUM SEIN!"

Nun erschien Rikudou vor dem Juubi. "Es tut mir Leid, alter Freund, doch ich muss dich abermals aufhalten!"

"RIKUDOOOOOUU!", brüllte das gewaltige Monster. "STELL DICH IN EINEM FAIREN ZWEIKAMPF OHNE DEIN HOKUSPOKUS! DU HÄTTEST KEINE CHANCE GEGEN MICH!"

"Es mir egal, dass ich ohne meinen Hokuspokus nicht gewinnen würde.", erwiederte Rikudou eisig. "Leute, die sich von so etwas beeinflussen lassen, verdienen mein Mitgefühl. Alles, was ich möchte, ist diese Welt und die Wesen, die sie bewohnen, zu beschützen."

Er machte eine Handbewegung und das Juubi begann, sich zu krümmen und zu brüllen. Dann leuchtete es und schrumpfte. Dann war es verschwunden um am Boden standen die neun Bijuu, doch sie waren nun wieder Babies. Rikudou landete vor ihnen.

"Rikudou-sensei!", rief der kleine Kurama geschockt.  
"Meister.", murmelte Son Goku geschockt. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe die Genkidama unüberlegt eingesetzt."

"Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Rikudou. "Du wolltest nur deine Freunde von dem Joch, in Menschen versiegelt zu sein, befreien."

Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru und auch Inari kamen nun angelaufen und starrten auf die Szenerie.

"Die Bijuu!", rief der Uzumaki. "Kyuubi, du kommst zu mir!"

Rikudou hob blitzschnell die Hand und der Blonde wurde von einem Shinra Tensei umgerissen.

"Erhabener...", murmelte Sasuke mit geweiteten Augen.

"Ihr alle habt mich sehr enttäuscht.", sagte Rikudou mit trauriger Stimme. "Eure Generation alleine hat mit ihren sinnlosen Kriegen und ihrer weitverbreiteten Grausamkeit die Welt auf ihrem Werdegang um Jahrhunderte zurückgeworfen. Doch ich gebe euch eine weitere Chance. Eure Leben dauern noch lange. Nutzt sie, eure Fehler wieder auszubügeln. Und ihr Bijuu, ihr dürft in die Wildnis gehen und werdet nie wieder von Menschen gefangengenommen. Es wird zweihundert Jahre dauern, bis ihr wieder erwachsen seid. Doch ich muss euch warnen. Solltet ihr eure Macht gegen die Menschen richten, werden sie die Fähigkeit, euch zu versiegeln, wieder erlangen."  
"Das wird nicht passieren.", sagte Kurama. "Das verspreche ich."

"Kommt, Leute!", rief Son Goku. "Das wird unser epischstes Abenteuer!" Gemeinsam zogen die Bijuu davon.

Rikudou unterdessen begann, zu zerfallen. "Nun gut, Menschen dieser Zeit.", sagte er. "Es liegt an euch, den Scherbenhaufen, der von eurer Welt übriggeblieben ist, aufzukehren. Das wird euch und die nächsten zehn Generationen viel Kraft kosten." Nun war er verschwunden.

"So ein Arschloch!", knurrte Naruto. "Wie kann er es wagen, mir Vorschriften zu erteilen?"

"Ich warne dich, wage es bloß nicht, so über ihn zu reden!", giftete Sasuke. "Du bist zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil Schuld daran, dass er bemüht werden musste!"

"Und wenn schon!", keifte der Blonde. "Aber mein Leben wird nicht hier enden! Ich verpisse mich von hier. Hoffentlich müssen wir uns nie wieder sehen, ansonsten würde ich euch wohl wirklich töten!" Mit schnellen Sprüngen verließ er die Szenerie. Auch Inari war inzwischen abgehauen.

"Ich glaube, jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei...", murmelte Sasuke. "Wir haben geschafft, Itachi, mein Bruder."

"Lass uns zu den Anderen zurückkehren.", sagte Konohamaru. "Wir müssen gucken, wer von unseren Verbündeten noch am Leben ist."

So endete einer der größten und schrecklichsten Kriege der Ninjawelt überhaupt. Er forderte mehr Opfer als alle anderen vorigen Kriege zusammen. Gut neun Zehntel aller Menschen der gesamten Welt waren gestorben. Doch der Rest war immer noch voller Willenskraft. Und ihr Leben voller Anstrenung und harter Arbeit hatte gerade erst begonnen.


	56. Epilog: Hope

Langsam schritten Sasuke und Konohamaru auf Hanabi und Moegi zu.

"KONOHAMARU-KUUUN!", brüllte die orangehaarige Kunoichi und fiel ihm um schluchzend um den Hals. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

"Hallo, Hanabi.", sagte Sasuke mit einem Lächeln. "Es ist aus. Juubi ist fort. Der Krieg ist endgültig zuende. Die Zeit des Schreckens ist vorbei."

"Endlich.", murmelte Hanabi, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich dachte schon, wir müssten bis in alle Ewigkeit leiden. Jetzt können wir endlich um unsere gefallenen Freunde trauern... und wir können viel Zeit verbringen. Und ich kann es dir sagen... Ich erwarte ein Kind."

Sasuke sah zu Boden. Das machte ihm seinen gefassten Entschluss nicht unbedingt leichter. "Das erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude. Doch so sehr ich es bedaure, ich kann nicht bei euch bleiben."  
"Was?", rief die Hyuuga geschockt. "Aber wieso nicht?"

"Ich gehe auf Wanderschaft.", erklärte Sasuke. "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht länger für Konoha arbeiten, nach dem Tod von Itachi. Es ist zu schmerzhaft, weil es mich immer an ihn erinnert. Außerdem war ich schon immer ein Einzelgänger, der die Ruhe und Einsamkeit zu genießen weiß."

"Warum, Sasuke?", murmelte Hanabi. "Tu mir das nicht an! Bitte geh nicht!"

"Ich habe mich entschieden.", sagte der Uchiha. "Es liegt an dir, unser Kind aufzuziehen. Ich bin sicher, du machst einen würdigen Erben aus ihm, der einen völlig neuen Clan hervorbringt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch verlassen muss, aber es geht nicht anders."

"Nun gut.", murmelte die Hyuuga tapfer. "Aber lass dich mal wieder blicken, verstanden?"

"Es gibt da irgendwo in den Bergen einen legendären Schmied, der sich perfekt mit Waffen auskennt.", erklärte Sasuke. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er den Krieg überlebt hat, aber vielleicht hat er es geschafft, wie wir. Auf jeden Fall dürfte er der Einzige sein, der mein schwarzes Schwert wieder reparieren kann. Und ich schulde es Lord Roranoa, sein Erbe wiederherzustellen, nachdem ich es so vergeudet habe. Ich werde mich noch ein paar Stunden ausruhen, dann breche ich auf."

Naruto und sein Sohn Arashi reisten durch die Lande. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht erleuchtete die Umgebung. Überall fanden sie nur trostlose Einöde und viel Zerstörung vor. Die ganze Welt war nicht mehr das, was sie einst war. Und das ließ den beiden erst bewusst werden, wie schön sie einst gewesen war. Davon war jedenfalls nicht mehr viel übrig gewesen.

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses ewige beschissene Kämpfen.", sagte Arashi verbittert. "Wir haben alles verloren, Tou-san!"

"Ich weiß.", murmelte Naruto traurig. "Im Grunde hat dieser Krieg keine Sieger, sondern nur Verlierer. Im Grunde ist es genau, wie Nagato gesagt hat. Die Menschen führen Krieg gegeneinander und am Ende haben sie nur Zerstörung und sind des ewigen Krieges müde. Und das hat eine Zeit des Friedens zur Folge."

"Ich wünschte, das alles wäre nie passiert.", heulte Arashi. "Dann wären Mama und all die anderen noch bei uns."

"Jetzt ist es zu spät.", sagte sein Vater mit harter Stimme. "Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht damit anfangen, mich an die guten, alten Zeiten zurückzusehnen. Sonst wird es mich völlig zerstören. Wir werden Uzu no kuni neu aufbauen. Und wir werden neue Leute rekrutieren. Nur die Weltherrschaft und so'n Scheiß... Das ist ne Nummer zu groß, so ohne Bijuus. Letztlich müssen wir uns jetzt erst Mal auf unser Überleben konzentrieren."

"Nur noch wir beide sind übrig, Papa.", sagte Arashi traurig. "Und da draußen sind ne Menge Leute, die uns hassen und tot sehen wollen."  
"So viele sind's gar nicht mehr, mein Sohn.", erwiederte Naruto. "Die allermeisten von ihnen sind selber schon tot!"

"Ja, heilige Scheiße, das sind ja die Uzumakis!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme.

Als Naruto nach vorne schaute, sah er... Hidan! Und hinter ihm waren einige andere Shinobi. Der Uzumaki erinnerte sich. Das war das Team, dass er auf eine Mission geschickt hatte. Unglaublich, dass sie alle noch lebten.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch lebst, Naruto.", grinste Hidan.

"So leicht bin ich nicht tot zu kriegen.", erwiederte der Blonde. "Aber ich bin kein Jinchuuriki mehr."

"Oha.", entfuhr es dem Jashinisten. "Naja, die Weltherrschaft können wir an den Nagel hängen."  
"So siehts aus.", murmelte Naruto. "Aber wir werden trotzdem weiter machen. Wir werden alles tun, um in dieser zerstörten Welt zu überleben. Ich rufe eine neue Organisation ins Leben. Ihr Name ist 'Hope'!"

"Klingt gut.", grinste Hidan. "Na gut, dann lasst uns eine Basis aufschlagen und ein paar Bauern aufsammeln."

So ging auf Narutos Leben weiter. Er musste wieder ganz unten bei Null anfangen. Doch er wäre nicht Naruto Uzumaki, wenn er sich davon abschrecken ließe...

(So, Leute. Damit endet meine Geschichte nun entgültig. Das macht mich einerseits traurig, dass ich Abschied nehmen muss, nach dem ich zweieinhalb Jahre daran geschrieben habe. Aber andererseits ist es auch gut, dass die Geschichte zu ende ist. Denn die Essenz der Geschichte ist nun aufgebraucht, beinahe alle Charaktere sind gestorben. Ich bin froh, dass ich nun endlich eine Geschichte zu Ende bringen konnte, ich habe mich oft zwischenzeitlich gefragt, ob ich es überhaupt noch schaffe.

Ich weiß, die Charaktere und die Kämpfe sind, vor allem in den späteren Kapiteln ziemlich übertrieben und overpowered geworden, aber das ereilt wahrscheinlich jede Geschichte, die auf dem Shonen-Manga-Genre basiert. Darum ist die Mondzerstörung, wie es bei Dragonball schon Muten Roshi geschafft hat ein guter Abschluss in Sachen Power.

Nun haben Naruto und Sasuke jeweils zwar kein perfektes Bilderbuch-Ende, aber dennoch ein im Vergleich zur Geschichte relativ glückliches Ende bekommen und haben überlebt.

Ich danke allen, die diese Geschichte bis zum Schluss gelesen habe^^

Wie es mit meinen anderen Geschichten weitergeht, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich im Moment eher wenig Lust drauf habe. Aber das sehe ich dann, wie das wird^^)


End file.
